Someone’s Someone
by Curious Girl
Summary: I've always been someone's someone. I will always be known as the sister of. The sister of the wonder child; the sister of the Nobel prize laureate; the sister of Princess Anastasia of Romanov; the sister of the next Queen of England; the sister of the Olympian... and the daughter of Troy and Gabriella Bolton. But I am so much more. I am Josephine Bolton.
1. Chapter 1

**Josephine**

The Londoner traffic is chaotic this morning. The cars aren't moving, the honks are getting pushed and people start yelling out of their cars, letting their rage out. Big Ben starts ringing, drowning out the noise that surrounds me. I look up from my iPhone and look out at the impressive parliament building. It's early in the morning, but the sun is already kissing one of London's most popular sight seeing spots.

We're on the Westminster Bridge, my favourite bridge in London. But maybe we should take a different path the next time we drive to Battersea. I should hate London for it's bad traffic, but it makes me love my hometown even more.

I pick up my thermos mug from the coffee holder next to me and take a long sip. A double espresso is what I always need to start my day.

That and a good hour long run on the treadmill.

"This might take a while, Miss Bolton." Ralph, my driver informs me from the front.

I nod and see the many black cabbies and red double deckers that tourists find so fascinating when they visit the city. The white leather interior of my black Jaguar is spotless just how I like it. I uncross my legs and stretch them out before slipping out of my black LK Bennett heels. "Any chance we can turn around?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"They closed down one side of the bridge for the royals."

In other words my sister. She has an appointment in Lambeth today with her husband George, who is second in the line to the throne. Ever since they wedded the media has been throwing themselves at everything they do. I think they would even be delighted by their shit, to be honest. The interest is so enormous that my sister Della is considering moving - to Geneva. And ever since the news of a new royal baby, a new heir to the throne, was released, it has even gotten worse. People love fairytales, especially when it produces babies.

It's a nightmare.

It makes me keep my life private so much harder.

But I'm up for the challenge.

Suddenly, sirens fills my ears as police officers on white motorcycles with blue flashlights drive past us. A second later a black Range Rover rushes by my black Jaguar.

Definitely my sister and her husband.

They get followed by another two police officers on white motorcycles.

"In five minutes we should be able to move again." Ralph says with a smile on his lips. He's not only my driver but my personal security. He works for Scorpions, a security firm that's owned by my brother-in-law Wladimir.

"We should take a different route tomorrow." I tell Ralph. I know he takes this route because I love the view so much, but it's not worth the extra time we spend standing in traffic.

"Yes, Miss, we will."

The traffic slowly starts moving, so I turn my attention back to my iPhone and the endless list of emails that wait for me.

* * *

I rush down the white marbled hallway, well aware of the five minutes that I'm already late for our monthly meeting. My LK Bennett heels announce my appearance as they echo through the wide hallway that's decorated with modern art. I'm definitely taking a different route tomorrow morning.

"Miss Bolton," I hear Amy, my mother's assistant calling for me.

I look over my shoulder as I rush by the reception that's in front of my parents' office. I don't know how they can share an office together, it would drive me nuts.

"Conference room 6." The brunette assistant says with a smile on her lips.

I nod before running down the hallway and finally reaching the long row of glass walled conference rooms. I stop at room number six, already seeing my family sitting in there.

I open the door and walk inside.

"You're late." My father points out, dressed in his usual grey Hermes suit with a navy tie. His blue eyes are usually bright and welcoming, but right now they're so dark that it scares me a little.

"I know. I got stuck in traffic." I say before sitting down at the long glass table next to my cousin Liam, who is wearing a black suit with a grey tie just like his father and my uncle Lucas. They also share the same emerald coloured eyes and dirty blonde hair.

"You are no longer in the States. Punctuality is unacceptable." My Dad points out.

"We were just getting started anyway." My mother says with a soft smile on her lips. For being in her mid fifties she looks nothing like that. The tight white Prada dress doesn't hide a gram of fat, but for my mother it somehow makes her look even better. Just like my whole family, sports has always been an important part of her daily routine. That and a very healthy diet. The only times she indulges is when she drinks wine.

"Yeah, Troy, chill!" Lucas says to his brother, causing Liam and me to share a smirk.

My father glares at his younger twin brother, shutting him up without even having to open his mouth.

"Shall we start?" My mom asks us.

My Dad looks at my Mom before inhaling deeply, "Yes. You got the numbers?" He asks Liam and me.

"Yes. I went through them and I think it would be best if we took the building in Greenwich. It's a good investment. After some renovation we can re-open it for social housing." I answer, knowing Liam didn't lift a finger. He's great when it comes to throwing parties and maintaining the flawless reputation of Bolton's Enterprises, but hard work is not one of his strengths.

But it's mine. Because I want to take this firm over when the time comes. I want to be on top, not one at the top. My Dad, uncle and Mom have shared the CEO position for over 35 years, but when the times comes I will not share my place in the spotlight. These walls will be mine. These numbers will be mine... this firm belongs to me. It always has been. I am the only child that was ever interested in taking over the firm.

Rory was busy turning into the perfect royal bride for George and Nate was busy fucking everything with two legs while I worked my ass off in Oxford.

And then when I came back from Harvard where I finished my masters, I was finally ready to get what I deserved.

But what I didn't calculate was how Liam's position would change in the two years that I spent in the states. I had always been my father's favourite, but somehow that changed over the last two years. Liam is suddenly his favourite and when my parents retire in 5 or 10 years, they're going to give the firm to him.

I won't let that happen.

"Actually, I have a better idea." Liam dares to raise his voice against me.

I turn my head to the side, "I'm sorry? Greenwich was planned to be a social project."

"I know, but the area lacks some fun."

"Fun? Greenwich is not a place for fun. It's cosy with the cafes and restaurant. It's a family neighbourhood not a night club scene. You should stick to what you know, Liam. Don't fuck with my projects." I hiss at him.

"I wasn't talking about a night club. I thought of a school or a kindergarten."

"We won't get a permission to build there a school, Liam."

"But a kindergarten should get permission."

"The building is too big for just one kindergarten and no sane person will want to live above a kindergarten!" I explain to him.

"We could make the rent exceptional cheap." He counters with a shrug.

No fucking way! It was suppose to be my social project! Greenwich is mine! "Liam, you have no idea how it works-"

"I like it. We're going with the kindergarten." My father interrupts me.

"What?!" I ask him shocked, "You want to turn a unit that could hold sixteen well made flats into a child chaos?!"

My Mom smirks at my words, "There isn't kindergarten from the Bolton Foundation in the area. I think it's a very good idea. There are lots of greens around them."

I shake my head at the absurdity of her words. Children. She's obsessed with them - clearly because she and Dad decided to have eight instead of the average 3. "Fine but if you choose Liam's idea than he has to do the social media on it as well. I'm not devoting my time to a project that's going to fail anyway."

"Jo," my Mom narrows her eyes at me.

I look at my father, "I can work with your stocks. We can split them."

"Josephine, you've never dealt with stocks."

"It's not more useless than building a kindergarten in an area that's bursting with them!" I hiss at him. "This was supposed to be my social project but since Liam took it, I can devout my time to something that will at least provide me some challenges."

"Stocks?" Lucas asks me.

"Yes, stocks. I was brought into this team to help with social projects and take care of your social media, but since my skills are not needed I might as well do something else."

"You're such a bad looser, Josephine." Liam says with a big fat grin on his lips.

"Fuck you, Liam!" I hiss at him, "Why did you bring me into this when you don't need me anyway?!"

"It's just this one project, get off of your high horse, Josephine." My father warns me with his gaze.

"Fine. Don't bother to ask for my help."

"This is a family company, you will help us when we need you. Liam has his skills and you have yours. He's better at presenting and you are better at numbers and negotiations. I say you do the work and Liam-"

"Can get all the credit?" I interrupt my father. "This is not how I work."

"Too bad, this is how you will work if you want a future in this firm. We all have different skills that we use in different positions. There is not one project that belongs to just one of them. It's teamwork."

* * *

I'm working on my emails as a knock suddenly fills the silence of my office. Four knocks - I know immediately who it is.

My Mom.

I sigh and look up from the screen of my iMac. "Come in!" I cry out before leaning back in my white office chair. Just like I told my parents the last and only time they visited me at Harvard, they created the office of my dreams. A glass desk with a white office chair, light grey marble floors, a matching coffee table and a vase filled with pink peonies, a large grey L shaped couch and a killer view over London.

This office will do until I've moved into my parents' office.

The huge dark wooden door opens and I watch my mother walking in. She looks like a boss lady in her tight white Prada dress and royal blue Manolo Blahnik heels. Her dark brown curls are open. She gifted the same hair structure to Rory and Della, but not to the rest of us. Elias, Nate and me all have either silky straight hair or subtle waves - all in Daddy's chestnut hair colour. My little twin brothers however got our Mom's dark brown hair colour and wavy hair structure. Gideon is the only child that has her eye colour, too. It's crazy how much we don't look alike, yet whenever we pose for a family photo the similar genes are evident.

"What do you want?" I snap at my mother.

She sighs before sitting down in one of the blue velvet chairs across my chest. "Sweetie, I wanted to talk about earlier."

"Liam got the social project. There's nothing to talk about." I say with a shrug.

"He's been here longer than you."

"I know."

"He's been accompanying us for the last years. He's ready to take over our work now."

"I know."

My Mom lets out a sigh, "Your idea wasn't bad."

It wasn't bad at all. It was brilliant but I don't have the experience. "I know."

"Jo," she reaches out to grab my hands.

I pull them away, "Mom, I get it. I really do. Liam kisses Daddy's ass-"

"No he doesn't. He has fought a lot to get where he is now."

"He's been here for two years."

"And you only for three weeks. We can't give you such an important project. Maybe in a year."

"Yeah, maybe in a year." I echo her words.

"It's nothing personal."

Oh, it's all personal! "I'm not here to do coffee runs, mother. I will take over your seats one day. It's my destiny to do this. My whole education has been pointed to this. But I can't do that if you guys don't give me a chance. I'm not asking for a seat at the table because I know it's too early but I need a chance."

She nods, "Okay. I'll talk to your Dad and uncle. Maybe we can give you a seat near the table."

I smile at my mother's words.

"And just so you know, Liam doesn't have a seat at the table either. He's doing a social project, that's nothing compared to our real work. But maybe you could work for the Foundation-"

"No. I want the real deal not the second prize."

"The Foundation is a lot of work as well."

"Mom, no! In a year I will get the social project and I will blow your minds away with my work!"

My Mom nods, "Okay." She rises from the chair, "So we're good again?"

I sigh, "Mom, I was never mad at you guys personally. I can very much differentiate between work and personal life. I didn't get what I wanted but I'll get it next time."

She smiles at me, "Sometimes I forget how much you're like your father."

It's why I have to remind her so much.

* * *

After a long day of work, I walk into my favourite bar in Covent Garden and get seated at the bar. This day is total rubbish!

"What can I get you, Jo?" Matthew, the bartender asks me.

"Scotch."

"Bad day?" He asks although he knows the answer. I always drink scotch when I have a bad day. The bartender gets out a glass and pours the amber liquid into the crystal glass.

I pick up the glass and take a sip. A 100 year old scotch runs down my throat, leaving a burning trail. "That's some good scotch."

"Only the best for you, Jo." He winks at me before looking behind me. "Oh, I think you won't be here alone for long."

I sigh, I'm not in the mood to brush off men. Liam stole my social project to turn it into a kindergarten! A bloody kindergarten! I take another sip of the scotch and enjoy the burn.

And then someone sits down next to me.

But I don't dare to look at him. Instead I finish my scotch.

"Can I buy you another one?" A deep male voice asks me.

I bury my fingers in my scalp and finally look at him. The man next to me doesn't look that bad. Actually, if this was a good day I might take him home. His chocolate brown eyes look inviting and his dark brown hair looks descent as well. "Do I look like I need you to buy me another one?" I ask him with a raised eyebrow. "Because if I were, I'd be wearing something other than a pants suit and I'd be drinking a martini with two olives. Do you see me holding a martini?"

"Well, I can see you're drinking scotch. Like a man."

"And I can assure you, I have bigger balls than you do. But if you insist on proving me wrong than maybe the next time you see me and I am drinking a martini, you decide to make another move. Until then, I politely ask you to leave me and my scotch alone."

He stares at me with wide brown eyes and an open mouth.

"Move!" I hiss at him as he doesn't move an inch.

Suddenly, Matthew appears, "Everything alright here?"

"Get me another scotch."

Matthew looks at the man next to me. "I think the lady asked you to leave."

Mr. Nameless rises from the barstool next to me and walk away to wherever he came from.

Matthew pours me another scotch.

"Leave me the bottle."

* * *

I run out of the Battersea Park and stop at a small cafe, needing a double espresso on this Friday afternoon. I don't usually run in Battersea during the week as I prefer the gym in the building where I live but on the weekends I like to enjoy the gym Wlad owns because it allows me to box against some real boxers. It provides me the challenges I live for.

But today I decided to run after my boxing session. It felt good to run through the Battersea Park and along the Thames. The view was incredible on this early Sunday morning.

I open the door of the small cafe that provides the same kind of pastries that my mother bakes on the weekends. Nowadays it's the only way she can get us all under one roof. Even Rory and George escape their golden cage for my mother's pastries.

I stand behind the last man in the line. He's wearing a green lumberjack shirt and dark washed jeans with converse sneakers. Families are here to enjoy breakfast with a breathtaking view over the river Thames along with a few students that work on their laptops and even a few business men who hide behind their newspapers. The families are probably heading to the zoo afterwards. It's loud and chaotic. It reminds me of my childhood home in Richmond. Every birthday is twice as loud as this right here but never in a thousand years I'd trade that for silence. I prefer noise over silence.

The line moves and I follow to keep up. I'm not used to waiting for something. I never stand in line for anything. But today, for some odd reason I don't mind it. I watch the different families and couples enjoying their Sunday breakfast. My Mom would love it here. With her baking skills she could easily open her own cafe. Her pastries are incredible!

A few heads lift and the eyes of the strangers widen as they recognise me. Ever since the wedding of my little sister to the heir to the throne, I get recognised nearly everywhere. I thought the two years in Harvard would dim the interest in me, but so how it only made it worse. The press is determined that something other than friendship is between Louis and me. They started betting on our engagement, clearly not seeing the real couple here.

But Char and Nate are doing a bloody good job at hiding.

I look at the different cupcakes and muffins as the line in front of me slowly gets smaller. Green lumberjack shirt is up next. He orders a tall cappuccino for take away and starts looking for money in the pockets of his jeans. The longer he searches, the more inpatient the line gets behind me. After almost half a minute, I decide to put him out of his misery.

I step forward to the counter, "I'll pay for it." I offer and look at the blonde barrister, "I'll have a double espresso and a blueberry cupcake."

"T-thank you. I must've forgot my wallet. I didn't notice it before." The man in the green lumberjack shirt is as red as a tomato. He has chin long blonde hair and dark eyes.

The blonde woman nods, "10 pounds and 50 pence,"

I hand her my black Amex. "Don't worry about it. Stuff like that happens." Even in times like these when everyone has their bank cards on their smartphones.

"I'll pay you back." He promises me in a deep masculine voice. His voice reminds me of a rowing lion somehow. Maybe because it demands my attention.

"Really, don't bother." I tell him as we finally make space for the other people in line.

It's not like I can't afford it. I'm a billionaire after all.

"I'll have the money next Sunday. We can meet here." I notice his South American accent. He's clearly not from here.

I won't be here next Sunday. I shake my head, "See it as a gift."

"Double espresso, large cappuccino and blueberry muffin for takeaway." The barrister announces and I pick up my cup of coffee and muffin. "Enjoy your Sunday." I turn on my heel and walk out of the cafe without even looking back once.

The sun kisses my face as I stroll down the pier. It's windy and icy cold but I enjoy the breeze so much that I pull the elastic out of my hair and open my ponytail. I sit down on a free bench and bite into my blueberry muffin. It's definitely not as good as my mother's but not bad.

It's so quite here in Battersea and not a lot of tourists get lost in this area of London. Most of them stick to the other side of the Thames. They visit Buckingham Palace, that King Charles turned into a museum and Kensington Palace, where my sister lives with her husband. Some even visit Clarence House as it's the official residence of the King.

But Battersea... Battersea is a hidden gem.

I hear a camera clicking as I take a sip of my double espresso. But then I look to the right and see it's just a family taking photos. No paparazzi.

* * *

I take another sip of my Tignanello, a red wine from Tuscany, as I continue with my emails. Liam doesn't even work half as hard as me, yet my parents prefer him over me because he has worked there two years longer than me. I thought going to Harvard Business School was a good idea, especially after Rory and George had announced their engagement, but now it seems like a waste of time. I thought my masters in Management and Economics would help me get a seat at the table sooner but while I worked my ass off in the states, Liam was busy emailing his way into my parents' heart.

God, I hate my cousin sometimes! He is eight years older than me but he acts like he's a 25 year old and not a 33 year old man. He's still fucking his way through London. He's the most arrogant man I know - and that says a lot since I've met a lot of men in my life already. But Liam... my cousin tops them all.

My ringing iPhone fills the silence of my penthouse. I place the glass next to my MacBook Pro and pick up my cellphone.

A grin washes over my face as I recognise the friendly face that's grinning back at me. "Hey, handsome." I greet him, already grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm in town, my beauty. Wanna meet up?" His rough, scratchy voice fills my ears.

"Sure. Your place or mine?"

"I'll give my driver your address."

"I just opened a bottle of Tignanello."

He moans into the phone, "You're reading my mind, Bolton!"

"Maybe that's why I bought a bottle of your favourite Scotch yesterday as well."

"You knew I'd be in town?"

"When it comes to you, Justin, I have a sixth sense."

"You're the perfect woman." He says, causing me to smile again. "I'll be there in five minutes."

"Okay, I'll greet you with a cheeseboard." I say before hanging up. I get up from my royal blue velvet chair and walk back into my kitchen. I open the fridge and get out an assortment of cheese from all over the world that I cut into bite size pieces. I place them on an olive wooden cheeseboard just as the doors of my elevator glide open again.

"Ophelia?"

"Kitchen!" I cry back. Justin Scott is the only man in the whole world that calls me by my second name. At first it annoyed me but now it fits to our special relationship. I pick up the cheeseboard just as I see my Harvard friend walking over to me.

"Man, I forget how awesome your apartment - sorry flat - is and every time I come here again I am just in awe of this fucking beautiful view!" The brown haired man says as his blue eyes scan the view of glittering London at night.

"I'm not tired of the view yet as well." I say with a small smile on my lips. I don't think I'll ever get used to the view. "How long will you stay?"

He gets out a wine glass from one of the white hanging cupboards, "As long as you'll have me." He says as we walk over to the beige couch. Justin is dressed in a simple pair of dark washed jeans and a black T-shirt. As always, he has stripped off his shoes at the built in wardrobe just how I like it. He knows how much I hate dirty footprints in my home. I'm just like my Mom in that way.

"No, I mean in London."

Justin picks up the red bottle of wine from the dining table, "Oh, yeah just for the weekend." He says before he pours himself a glass of wine. Then he throws himself on the beige couch. "I can crash here, right?"

He's a millionaire, yet he prefers to stay at my place every time he visits London with his Dad. Just like me he wants to take over his father's firm. But just like me, he knows it will take time so he takes it easily. "Sure."

"You were working?" His brown eyes stare at the closed grey MacBook Pro.

"Yes."

"Does that mean you got the social project?"

"Sadly not. My cousin Liam got the job. He wants to turn the house into a kindergarten."

"Asshole!"

I chuckle at Justin's reaction. "You don't even know who Liam is!"

"Solidarity, sister!" He clinks his wine glass with mine before taking another sip.

"Anyways, I am working even harder now to get the next social project."

"Which would be when?"

"A year."

"Shit!" He sits up straight on the couch, "Let me guess, you got drunk and fucked another rich stranger that you picked up at the Ritz bar?"

I chuckle, "No."

"Because? You're hot! Use your beauty and enjoy yourself a little."

"No, I mean I didn't pick up a guy at the Ritz. But I did get drunk in a pub in Covent Garden."

"Can we go out tomorrow night? You can be my wing-woman."

"Justin, you don't need a wing-woman." I tell him. "You're easily as hot as me."

"No one is as hot as the Bolton women - or men. How's Nate by the way? Maybe he wants to join us tomorrow."

"Actually, my brother finally grew some balls and told his long time crush that he was in love with her."

"No! When?"

"A few months ago during my sister's wedding."

"During the royal wedding?!" Justin asks me with wide eyes.

I nod, "Yes, his timing wasn't the best... but it worked out. For him. And for her."

"They're still dating?" Justin asks me shocked.

"I know. I'm just as surprised as him but I knew he was madly in love with her since... since years!"

"And who is it?"

"I really can't tell you her name. But she's nice. Really nice."

"Ophelia, come on! You know me, I don't go to the press."

"I know but maybe you're writing a secret book about my family and me."

Justin chuckles, "I'm not writer. My aunt is the writer in the family. And Nate knows me as well! I mean, you guys went to Le Rosey with my little sister!"

"Alright fine, I'll tell you. It's-"

"No wait, let me guess! It's Gabrielle of Monaco."

"No."

"It's Leonore."

"No it's not the Crown Princess of Spain."

"Then it's also not Elisabeth?"

I shake my head. "Not the Crown Princess of Belgium as well." It's crazy how many royals I know thanks to my education and Rory's marriage to George. But for me they are just normal people. But Nate... he clearly had his fun over the years. He slept with most of the princesses but just like me, he likes to keep that as a one time thing.

That alone makes me wonder how the hell he can be monogamous now. But then again, Nate has been in love with Charlotte probably since the day they met - he just didn't have the balls to tell her that. Until Rory's wedding day when Char appeared with one of Britain's most desirable bachelors.

Talk about a bad timing.

"Okay. Could it be Lizzie?"

"Lizzie? Who the hell is Lizzie?"

"I don't know but I saw the name in Nate's contacts list on his phone once. It caught my eye because all the other woman were called hot blonde no 1, sexy brunette no 7 or-"

"Alright, I got it. But who is Lizzie?"

"Not his girlfriend apparently."

"No, her name is definitely not Lizzie."

"Then what's her name? Tell me!"

Suddenly it hits me. Of course he saved her under a nickname. Lizzie is the nickname of Elizabeth - Charlotte's second name. "You know, I think it's Lizzie after all." I say with a smirk on my lips. Sometimes my bigger brother is a genius!

"Really? Lizzie? That's a nickname for Elizabeth. Wait, are you sure it's not the crown princess of Belgium?"

"It's not her. But she is a Princess."

"Royalty? From which country?"

"Justin,"

"I can just call Nate and ask him myself. He'd tell me as well, you know."

I do because Justin is one of his closest friends. It's why he knows so much about my family, most than any other of my friends. "I guess you have to because I won't tell you."

"Fine. Be a bitch about it."

"Be a bitch about it?!" I echo his words in a high pitched voice. "I'm protecting them."

My family means everything to me. I'll always protect them.

Even from themselves if they need to.

* * *

I put the pan with the eggs into the oven to finish my special omelet. It's eight in the morning and while I'm already wide awake, Justin is still fast asleep. He's definitely not an early bird like me. I got that from both of my parents. I already greeted the sun with a vinyasa yoga flow and had a long hot shower afterwards. I like to start the day with the sunrise or even before that.

But I still need a cup of coffee to wake up properly.

I pick up my steaming mug with a hummingbird on it and take a sip. Rory got me this cup from Costa Rica, which she and George visited as it was part of their first Royal tour. She even got me a Mayan calendar that's tailored to me name and birthdate, which she had made in Mexico for her whole family. Her first Royal tour this winter was a full success which is why she and George got sent to Australia, New Zealand, Fiji and Tongo afterwards. That's where they announced the pregnancy.

Without saying it's triplets of course.

It's an early February morning, the weather outside my flat is cold and crisp. I let my eyes wander through my flat, enjoying the 360 degree view fully. I like being alone in my flat but I also love when my family comes over. I've hosted many dinners for my siblings and went to just as many at Della and Wlad's place on Hanover street or George and Rory's place in Scotland.

"Good Lord, why the hell are you awake so early?"

I turn around at Justin's voice and watch him walking over to me in the kitchen. He's dressed in just a black T-shirt and matching boxer briefs. We had a brilliant movie night yesterday with lots of wine and cheese. But I guess Justin had too much of his scotch. "Good Morning sunshine!" I greet him with a smile on my lips.

"Don't sunshine me! You're an evil saint!" He runs his fingers through his blonde short hair. Justin's in a very good shape, after all he likes to pick up women whenever we go out.

"An evil saint? How's that possible?" I ask him confused.

"Because you make breakfast and more importantly coffee." He tried to grab my mug but I move it away.

"The hummingbird mug is off-limits. Get yourself your own."

He growls before getting his own navy cup from one of my hanging cupboards. "I don't know why you don't have a maid who does all the household."

"I do have one." I tell him as he makes himself a cup of coffee with my coffee machine.

"But you're still cooking!"

"Because I like it. I like cooking and you like my cooking, too."

He looks into the Miele oven, "Is that your famous pizza omelette?"

"Yes."

He turns around and takes a sip of his coffee. "I love you."

I chuckle, "You just love my cooking."

"And your sassiness... Oh and your way to help me pick up the right woman at the bar every time we go out."

"So, that's why I'm your wing woman tonight?"

He nods. "And because you're hot."

"But before we go out tonight I have some more work to do."

He nods, "I'm meeting with my Dad anyway. He's having some kind of meeting that he wants me to be there."

I wish my Dad would do that. But he only thinks Liam is worth his time.

* * *

"So, when will you stop fucking your way around the world?" Justin asks me as I put on my diamond earrings.

"Oh, you know... Until I've found the one guy that can be my best friend and lover at the same time - and replace you." I say with a wink. I've styled my chestnut coloured hair into big waves and kept my make-up light. I'm wearing a skin tight leather skirt with a black top and blue Manolo Blahnik heels.

He embraces me with one arm, "No one will ever replace me."

I tilt my head back and look at my best friend. "Sometimes I still wonder how the two of us ended up being best friends..."

"And then you remember it was because of your affair with Professor Martin."

Yeah, that's exactly what I remember now. "He was hot though."

"He was." He agrees with me before letting go of me. "Ready to party?"

I pick up my black Gucci purse from the island in my dressing room. "Always."

* * *

I turn the night into day whenever I'm going out with Justin. He may be American, but he can party like a Brit. He's able to drink just as much as me without showing a drop of being drunk. We get the drinks for free, not that any one of needs a free drink, but it's fun. We dance through night club after night club, drink one Martini and Tequila after another before calling it a night - or morning - at six o'clock.

I hit the mattress just an hour before my alarm wakes me again. It feels like I didn't sleep at all.

Who can party hard can also work hard.

My parents are the best example of this. Whenever they throw a party, which is not often but it happens, they stay until the very end of the party - and show up at work a few hours later like nothing ever happened.

And if I want to be as successful as they are, I better do the same. So I drag myself into the bathroom and turn on the shower. As the hot water touches my skin, I slowly wake up from this eventful night.

Going out with Justin is like travelling back in time... travelling back to Harvard. We used to turn the night into day in Boston every time we went out... and sometimes we spent a weekend at Vegas just for fun. I'm an excellent poker player so I liked playing with people who are at my level. It was fun, even when I lost a few millions.

But having Justin here in London feels a little strange. I love being with him but at the same time I feel like I've moved on and he hasn't. He's still the party boy and womaniser he was in Boston but we graduated from Harvard over three months ago. It's time for the real world.

And I feel like there's no space for Justin in the real world.

After washing my hair and body, I get it of my shower again. I pick up my white Egyptian towel and quickly dry my body before wrapping another towel around my hair. Then I put on my Neil's Yard lavender body butter that I love so much. I walk into my walnut dressing room with beige carpet. All the walnut shelves are illuminated and the doors are made out of glass. I pull a walnut drawer open and get into my black laces underwear before picking up a blue silk morning gown from one of the six ancient hooks next to the door. I have six different bathrobes and morning gowns because I love spending my days in them when I know I won't go out.

But today I have to. It may be a Sunday but that doesn't mean it's a work free day. While my parents actually have a weekend, I surely don't. Not when I want to take over heir firm one day.

I slip into my beige slippers before I walk out of the dressing room and into the hallway. To my surprise, I hear a noise coming from the open living area.

Is Justin already awake?

I quickly rush down the white marbled hallway until I meet a fully dressed Justin in my kitchen, writing me a note. He has put on his jeans, a sweater and even his leather jacket. "You're leaving?" I ask him confused.

He looks up from the kitchen island. "Daddy saw the photos of us having fun. He freaked out and threatened to throw me out if I don't stop seeing you."

"He's blaming me?" I ask shocked.

Justin shrugs as he walks over to me. "I'll talk to him in a few days. He knows our connection could be useful one day."

I smirk, "You want to lull him by using my last name?"

He shrugs again when he reaches me. Then he places his hands on my shoulders. "This won't be the last time we paint the town red."

"Good because I heard Monte Carlo is a Mecca for poker." I say back.

He chuckles before embracing me. "I'll call you once my Dad has calmed down again."

I nod, "You're always welcomed here."

"I know. But it'll be a while before we see each other again." He lets go of me. I watch him walking away from me. At the elevator there's already his silver suitcase.

Somehow, I feel sad. He's the closest to a male best friend I ever had.

He pushes the button and the doors of the elevator open immediately. But he turns around to look at me. "Keep your head up."

"You, too." I say back.

He gets into the elevator. The doors close.

And I'm alone again.

* * *

I drive through the gates at Kensington Palace without needing to give my ID or any other sort of identification papers. The staff knows me by now.

I am the sister of the next Queen of England after all.

I park the Aston Martin next to the many Range Rovers that were parked in a row before stepping out. The grounds of Kensington Palace were always busy. There is always something going on whether it was a gardener walking around or a janitor. Most people think Kensington Palace is a home to many royals but they don't see how it is also a work place. 200 people get employed here.

I stop at the cosy Nottingham Cottage, the two bedroom and bathroom house in which my sister is living in for now. I knock on the door and wait for her to open. She is one of the most hard working royals after Princess Anne died. She takes her job seriously. Never in the world would I have thought that she and George would get married. When we first met him on our first day at Le Rosey he was just George.

Not the heir to the throne.

But things have changed and Rory found her place.

The white door swings open and I stare at my sister who is wearing a white face mask and a deep purple morning gown. "Hi." She says before stepping to the side to let me in. "I was just about to wash off my face mask when you knocked." She already has a bump but I know it's only going to get bigger in the next few months.

"Wash it off. I came here for our movie night. I brought a bottle of wine - for myself."

"George is out with Louis, so we have the whole house for ourselves. Do you want me to call Char over?"

"I think she's quite busy fucking Nate." I answer before walking down the long hallway and sitting down at the white marbled kitchen island. "How are the three of them?"

"Alive." She answers simply. Having triplets is a day-to-day kind of thing but I understand why she couldn't end one of their lives. Mom couldn't do it either and I don't know what I would do without Nate or Rory - or they without me in return. Triplets means triplets - there's no way they will become twins.

"You know the genders yet?"

"The doctors do but we don't. Sophie's really cool by the way. If you ever get pregnant, you should go to her."

"You know I'm not big on kids. And Mom and Dad will have enough grandchildren without my contribution."

Rory sighs before sitting down on the barstool across me. "I know but I also know that the right person can change your mind."

"I won't change for anyone."

"You're even more stubborn than Della and Dad combined."

I shrug, "One of us has to."

"Mom and Dad aren't pressuring you?"

"Are you kidding me? Della gave them twin girls and now you come with triplets. Trust me, they're pretty happy. I don't think they're pressuring Ana for that matter."

"Ana's been busy with the Academy anyway."

I nod, "Did you talk to her lately?"

"Called her yesterday. She's pretty happy with the way things are going."

"She's still commuting between London and the Academy?"

"Yes just like Della."

"I thought Della is still planning to move to Geneva."

"She is. But they first have to find a proper home. She's been flying back and forth between the London, the Highlands and Switzerland."

"She didn't pay Mom and Dad a visit?"

Rory shrugs, "I don't know. Maybe."

I nod, "What's the plan for tomorrow?"

"Another day full of engagements."

"You drove past my car earlier this week. I was late for a meeting because of you." I narrow my eyes at her.

"You'd be late anyway. I saw the photos of you and some handsome stranger having a drink at the Ritz."

I shrug, "I can't say no to a good fuck, you know that."

"Jesus, you sound like Nate before he finally grew some balls and stood up to Char."

"I'm just having fun, little sis. Don't worry I have them all sign a NDA."

"Them?" She leans forward, "About how many are we talking about? Half of London?"

Could be true. "No, more like the upper 10% of London. I don't settle for men who are below my league. I'm not looking to become a sugar mommy to one of them."

Rory shakes her head in disbelief before getting up, "I'm washing this off and then we'll get lost in the world of Nicholas Sparks."

I watch her walking down the hallway before turning left to enter the bathroom. I pull out my iPhone and decide to call Char anyway. Maybe she's home and can come over.

To my surprise she picks up after the third ring. "Hi!"

"Are you home?"

"Define home."

"Kensington Palace. Apartment 1B."

"Oh... No, then I'm not home."

I quickly add one and one together. "You're with Nate then."

"Who told you that?"

"I won't tell you my source. Rory and I are having a movie night. Do you think you can survive a few hours without having my brother between your legs?" I ask her as I look around in the kitchen. It's a small kitchen with dark green cupboards and white marble countertops and an island. Rory and George lived here when they were engaged but moved out after they got married. They moved to Craigowan Lodge, which is in Scotland but only stayed there for a few months. Now that Rory's pregnant and they decided to embrace their Royal work fully, they need to live in London again.

Charlotte chuckles, "It will be kind of hard..." she teases me.

"I have Tignanello." I pull out my triumph card. Ever since Meghan introduced us to that wine from Tuscany, we all got hooked - but Rory can't have any right now. "And I'm willing to share it with you."

"Give me ten minutes. I'm coming with the helicopter." She says before hanging up.

Tignanello always does the trick. I open one of the hanging cupboards and get out two wine glasses.

Rory comes back to me, now with her glowing skin.

"Char's coming over."

"She's not with Nate?"

"She is but she can't say no to Tignanello." I pick up the wine bottle and two glasses before walking into the living room where Rory and George has their famous engagement interview almost a year ago.

My little sister mirrors my grin and throws herself on the most comfortable beige couch ever, "When was the last time we had a movie night like this? It seems forever ago!"

"I know exactly what you mean." I uncork the red wine and pour it into two glasses.

"I thought we should start with a classic."

"All Nicholas Sparks movies are classics." I point out. They're all romantic movies which Rory loves so much. She was always a sucker for fairytales so naturally she is living her very own fairytale right now as well.

"The Notebook. We should start with that."

"Okay."

* * *

Like every last and first Sunday of the month, I decide to give back to those in need. What started as a Christmas tradition in the Bolton household, quickly turned into something more for all of us. While Ana and Della are working on the Bolton Academy, Rory and George do their charity work mostly very publicly. Nate is busy fucking the Princess of England after it took him eight years to grow some balls and man up. So that leaves me alone in the homeless shelter in Parsons Green. I only live 45 minutes away in the City of London, right at the river Thames and I like to take the time to walk to the homeless shelter whenever possible.

I pull the navy baseball cap more into my face to cover from any paparazzi that might snap me here. I hate that they make their living off of stalking people. I get that they would follow Rory and George or even my parents, but me? I am just the older sister of the future Queen of England, the younger sister of a wonder child and only heir of the Romanov blood line.

I didn't achieve anything special like heal Parkinson's, win an Olympic medal or a Golden Slam title.

I am just Josephine Bolton. Eventually, I want to take over my parents' business but that doesn't make me an object of public interest.

I cross the street on this Sunday noon before walking down the block. This part of London is not known for its shiny and historic buildings. Tourists are told to stay away from here, but the same doesn't apply to me. I stop at the local homeless shelter in Parsons Green and open the door. I get greeted by the smell of cooking food and loud chatters.

I feel straight at home.

I take off my olive green jacket before I walk into the kitchen. My Daddy taught us all how to cook and in times like these it comes really in handy. "Good day, everyone!" I greet the four cooks in he stainless steel kitchen, Laura, Jillian, Harold and Arthur. They're just like me volunteers.

They all grin at me, "You seem in a good mood today, Josephine." Laura, a redhead with freckles and deep brown eyes says to me while she's peeling the potatoes with Harold. A soup is already cooking on the stove and the oven is already heating up for the shepherds pie.

I prefer when people call me Jo, but they never called me by my nickname once so I got used to being called Josephine here. "When am I not in a good mood?" I ask them back. "Where can I help today?"

"You can help Oliver with the sandwiches." Arthur answers before nodding behind himself. We always pack little bags with more food for the homeless people to take with them when they go to wherever they live.

"Who is Oliver?" I ask confused. It's always been the five of us as long as I can remember.

"A new volunteer. It's his first time so you might have to guide him a bit."

I nod before walking down the narrow kitchen. A tall man with shoulder length blonde hair is slicing the bread as I enter the back of the kitchen. He's dressed in a denim shirt and matching jeans that he paired with black sneakers. He's quite tall and seems in a good shape. That must be Oliver.

I walk over to the sink and turn on the water, causing him to wince. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I'm Josephine." I introduce myself as I wash my hands in the sink.

The man looks over his shoulder and I stare at the deepest green I've ever seen. Those eyes widen and I know he has recognised me from some tabloid or online magazine that throws dirt at me. "Oliver." He says with a nod.

And nothing more.

I dry my hands with a kitchen towel before I join Oliver at the stainless steel working plate. Most homeless shelters in and around London have been financed by the Bolton Foundation in private but I rather choose to work in those that haven't. I don't like to brag with my name.

Not when it comes to social work.

There's already cheese and ham on the table, so I start making sandwiches with cheddar and ham.

"How long have you been doing this job?" He asks me after a while of silence. He has a deep scratchy voice that sounds like a roaring lion.

"As long as I can remember." I answer, giving him the typical answer that a journalist would get from me for this sort of question.

"Even when you were little?"

I nod, "It's a tradition in my family and after I moved out from home, I decided to continue with the tradition. I like giving back and I feel like this is a better way than attending some galas in fancy dresses and present my big fat checks." Not that I don't do that as well. I just like to mix it up.

"Sounds like you have a good heart."

I chuckle because he clearly doesn't know me at all.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just seem a little judgemental."

"That was suppose to be a compliment."

I look up and meet his deep green eyes. They remind me of a pine forest. It's so deep that it's almost black. I wonder briefly how these eyes look in proper lightning. "Be careful when you throw around those compliments. They might get right back to you, Oliver."

He stops placing the ham on the sandwiches and looks at me, "Are you flirting with me?"

I laugh out loud like I haven't in the last few weeks, "Trust me, if I were flirting you won't have to ask."

He stares at me for a moment, "You don't recognise me, do you?"

"I meet a lot of people in my life. I couldn't remember them all even if I tried." Unlike Ana who has an eidetic memory.

"Then let me refresh your memory, Josephine. You saw me in a cafe in Battersea. On a Sunday. And you paid for my coffee."

"The cappuccino." I breathe out as the penny drops.

"Yes."

I really don't remember how the man looked like that I gifted the cappuccino. It wasn't meant to be something special."Well, now that's a coincidence. I never thought I'd see you again."

"So did I, after going to the cafe for a month hoping to see you."

"I told you to not worry about paying me back. Trust me, I can afford it."

"It's not about the money. It's about the principle. I don't like women buying me something."

I raise my eyebrow at him, "That's a very sexist thing of you to say."

"How is that sexist? If I go out on a date with a woman it's my job to pay."

I laugh again but this time out of the absurdity that doesn't seem to get into his dirty blonde head. "Well, I pay for my own meals. Always have been and always will be."

"Even on dates?"

That is a tricky question since I don't date. "I don't date, Oliver."

His pine green eyes widen, "No, not someone like you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I ask. I have no idea how we went from charity work to my love life.

"Nothing. Just men must be kissing your feet."

I prefer them kissing my pussy. "I never said I had trouble finding men. All I said was that I don't date."

The confusion in his face only grows. "Don't tell me you have to pay for sex."

I chuckle before shaking my head, "No. I don't support prostitution in any way."

I have other ways to get men whenever I want.

* * *

"It was a great evening. I'll see you guys in a month." I tell Laura, Jillian, Harold and Arthur. I haven't seen Oliver since Judith, a homeless woman, vomited on him an hour ago. I'm sure he went home after he got the shock of his life. He surely wasn't used to the bad smells and the harsh words that get thrown around at the homeless shelter.

It's not a fairytale life.

They nod at me as they finish cleaning the shelter to do it all over again tomorrow. I open the door and get greeted by fresh, cold, Londonderry air. An ambulance rushes by with sirens and flashing lights.

I love it.

I walk down the road, passing parts of London that most people would describe as ugly and dangerous. But I'm not afraid, neither do I think it's a bad neighbourhood. It's just a different neighbourhood. It's not Chelsea, Knightsbridge or Kensington. It doesn't burst with history or beauty, but it has its own charm with the many Indian delis.

"Hey, wait up!"

I stop as I hear Oliver's deep masculine voice that slices through the cold winter evening. I turn around and watch the dirty blonde man running towards me. "I thought you were long gone. I thought Judith scared you off."

"Who?"

"The woman that vomited on you."

"Oh, no. I just fought to get the bad smell out of my shirt."

"You didn't succeed. You still smell of vomit."

His chuckle sounds like a lion's roar. "Well, I guess I should head home and shower."

"You most definitely should."

"No cappuccino then?"

"I'm sorry?" I ask him confused. It's eight in the evening, who drinks coffee now?

"I still owe you one."

"Oh... no. Like I said, don't worry about it."

"And like I said, I don't like someone buying me things." He counters, "How about dinner somewhere around instead?"

Is this man asking me out? I told him, I don't date. "You smell."

"Right, not my best idea." He runs his fingers through his dirty blonde hair, "Will I see you tomorrow?"

No because my Mondays are reserved for me-time and work. "I don't think so."

"Then maybe at the cafe in Battersea?" His pine green eyes stare deeply into mine and suddenly the smell of vomit vanishes in my nostrils.

I shake my head softly, "Oliver, I'm not interested in going out with you or you buying me a cup of coffee. I am the kind of woman who buys herself the god damn coffee." I tell him before turning on my heel. Sure, he's a good looking man but I don't mix charity with pleasure or business or my family. I like to keep those parts of my life separate by all means.

I turn a corner and walk down the dark alley that leads to my home the fastest. I should probably call myself a cabbie, but I enjoy the darkness of the night.

Suddenly, I feel a strong grip around my wrist before a strong pulling pulls me back. I crash against a white bricked wall with my back and stare at two black men. They're wearing black hoodies, probably hoping to rob me or rape me.

"Poppet, what are you doing here all alone?" One of them with black teeth asks me while the other one is holding my arms above my head.

During times like these, I am grateful for my father's obsession about my security and Wlad's training. "Poppet, " I answer to the man across me, "you have three seconds to let go of me."

The man who is holding my hands chuckles. "Or what?"

I count to three before I spin out of his grip with a kind of force that breaks both of his elbows. He cries out loudly before lowering to his knees. I kick him between his legs, hitting not only on his manhood but also giving him an appropriate amount of pain to fucking piss off!

"Bitch!" The other one cries out, suddenly getting a knife out of his jeans. He grins at me, showing me his black teeth. "Now you're suddenly quite, aren't ya?"

My pulse starts rising but I remain my cool gaze. I look at the kitchen knife, "If that's suppose to scare me, I suggest you try harder."

He steps forward trying to stab me. I step to the side and see how the knife gets pushed into the space between the white bricks right next to me.

Suddenly, a man appears from the darkness of the alley and shoves the black man next to me against the wall. I can hear a few bones breaking, probably of his back. "Fuck off!" He yells at him, sounding like an angry lion. His broad shoulders stretch the denim of his shirt and I suddenly recognise him.

It's Oliver.

He lets go of the black man, that seems as little as a mouse compared to Oliver's big body. The two men ran away like scared bunnies until the darkness swallows them up completely. It is only then that Oliver turns around to look at me with his dark green eyes, "Are you okay?"

"I am okay and I was okay. I had everything under control."

"That's a nice way to thank your saviour."

"I don't think you understand. I didn't need you to safe me. I am perfectly capable to saving myself." I tell Oliver, stepping so close to him that our noses almost touch. His eyes do have something special. "You need to shower." I step back and continue walking down the narrow street, shrugging off the weird feeling that overcame me when we were so close.

A second later I hear his heavy thuds next to me. I look at him, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm escorting you home."

"I don't need an escort home. If I did, I would have let you known."

"You're pretty arrogant, do you know that?"

"And you have a saving-complex."

"I'm just trying to help."

"I don't need your help Oliver. Just like I don't need your money or a cappuccino. I am fine." I tell him as we reach the Main Street that separates the poorer part of Parsons Green from the part where tourists love to get lost in. The street lights are shining brightly here and the traffic is driving regularly. A red double decker drives passed us before we cross the street. "There's a tube station down the street. I suggest you go now, so you can still catch a tube to wherever you live."

"You're not serious, are you?" He asks me with wide eyes.

I stop walking and sigh, "Do I look like a helpless blonde who is about to have a nervous breakdown?!"

"No-"

"Good. Then you can leave me alone. I don't live too far away from here." A 25 minute walk along the Thames is just what I need right now.

"It's almost midnight!"

"Do you need money for a cabbie?" I ask him. "Otherwise there's the tube station Blackfriars not far away from here." I've never used the tube in my life but I know it exists.

"You're unbelievable!" Oliver shakes his head and I watch his dirty blonde chin long hair moving. "You should be thanking me but instead you dump me like I am rubbish!"

He smells like it, that's for sure. "Oliver, just because I help out in a soup kitchen doesn't mean I am a saint. You don't know me at all and trust me once you do, you will run." I promise him.

He stares at me for a moment. His gaze is so intense that goosebumps start covering my arms and legs. "Fine." He turns on his heel and finally walks away.

I exhale loudly as it starts pouring down out of the sudden. Great. I still have twenty minutes of walking ahead of me. But I can cut it in half with running.

I decide to run the last meters to the skyscraper, known as Landmark Place, that I live in. It's one of the tallest buildings on this side of the Thames and it offers a view I will never get tired of. On my way, I step into lots of puddles that have formed within seconds. I ruin my outfit but I couldn't care less.

As soon as I reach the glass building I live in, I take off my navy cap and shake out my chestnut waves. The porter, Josh, holds the door open for me.

"Good evening, Miss Bolton." The 75 year old man greets me with a smile on his lips.

"Good evening, Josh. How are the grandchildren?"

His face lights up, "Growing up like crazy! My wife loves them but I wouldn't mind a quite moment."

I chuckle, "I know what you mean. My Mom's the same when my sister brings her kids around."

He smiles at me, "Enjoy the rest of your night, Miss Bolton."

"Thank you." I smile back before walking into the beige marbled lobby. The large lobby reminds me of the one at Bolton's Enterprises. I walk through the lobby and stop at the private elevator that leads right to my penthouse.

I get into the glass elevator and push the PH button. The doors of my private elevator glide close without a sound and the elevator slides up the 43 floors before stopping at mine. The doors open again and I finally step into my home. As soon as my white sneakers touch the hardwood floors of my penthouse, I feel better already. The penthouse has a 360 degree view over London thanks to its floor to ceiling windows. There's a terrace wrapped around the glass building and the third floor has access to the rooftop where I like to hang out and end my day in the summer. The first and second floor of the penthouse is filled with ten bedroom suites, complete with a marble-finished en-suite bathrooms and dressing rooms, but my master bedroom is on the ground floor of the penthouse. I even have a private pool on the rooftop but I rarely use it. I don't have a private gym because I like to workout with an audience. They fire me up, make me work out even harder.

But I know my home is a precious gem in London. This penthouse is the crown of the London. An ambitious genius created this place I get to call home - someone exactly like me. There's no place I'd rather live.

I slide out of my sneakers and get out of my jacket before tottering through the hallway that's designed to look like hallways in Buckingham Palace with lots of stucco until I reach the "great" room that is set into the building's distinctive crescent-shaped roof, known as the crown. I love this space. I get drunk in the view as I'm embraced by soaring double-height ceilings and dramatic walls of glass. I'll never get tired of this view.

My stomach growls, reminding me of my hunger. I walk into the open kitchen. I love the sleek design, the walnut cupboards and the white marble countertops. My kitchen is squeaky clean like always because just like my mother it drives me nuts when my kitchen is dirty. But my maid keeps it clean and tidy. I walk over to my fridge and open the door. I like to spend my Sundays in the kitchen to meal prep my dinners and breakfasts for the whole week. I always have lunch in my office or in a restaurant with my parents so I don't have to worry about it. While I enjoy eating out, I love cooking in my kitchen. But when I get home at midnight or later I don't have the energy to stand in the kitchen for hours.

That's where my meal planning comes in.

Tonight I'm having an Italian salad that I already pre-cut last Sunday. All I have to do is cut the mozzarella, grill the apricots and make the dressing out of white wine vinegar and a good extra virgin olive oil.

After finishing my midnight snack, I walk over to my eight meter long marbled dining table. It has enough navy velvet chairs for my whole family. I sit down on my usual chair that's at the head of the dining table and look out of my floor to ceiling windows. They can all be opened up, so they're actually doors. I've never opened up all of them but sometimes in the summer I like to open a few and let in the crisp Londonderry air.

I love my view so much. The whole penthouse is circled by the breathtaking cinema of one of the world's most famous skylines on earth. I can see the London Eye. I can see the Parliament and the Westminster Abbey where my sister got married half a year ago. To my right is the London and Tower Bridge, the Shakespeare Globe and the Tower of London.

It doesn't get any better than this.

Despite all the downs that comes with being a Bolton, the sister to a Nobel Prize laureate and a wonder child, an Olympian and the future Queen of England, I wouldn't trade my life with anyone.

I love my life.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read the first chapter of my new story. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I never thought I'd write a story about Jo, but her story has been swirling in my mind for a while now. I hope you enjoyed the first glimpse into Jo's life and her complex character. Who do you think she's mostly like? Does she remind you of Troy, Gabriella or Della?**

**The story starts off a few months after Rory's wedding. Just like My Shadow, it will change perspectives (switching between the two protagonists). **

**I will upload the next chapter whenever I've written it. So I can't promise a regularity as in A Million Times More or My Shadow. **

**Please review, follow and favourite this story!**

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oliver**

Josephine doesn't get out of my head. It's like she's stuck in there. My mind is on her 24/7 despite the awful way she treated me when we saw each other last. She sparked my interest with her generosity first and then with her obvious beauty. Josephine is arrogant, narcissistic, vain, self absorbed, confident, brave, committed to help others... and she's also the most beautiful woman I've ever met. She's tall but not taller than me, has beautiful long chestnut waves that nearly reach her hips, bright blue eyes that remind me of a cloudless sunny sky and the perfectly symmetrical face. She could work as a model easily with her figure and confidence. I'm sure she can act like a lady although she sounds like a man most of the time. She's an enigma.

And I can't wait to solve it.

I put on my jeans and close the button. I have to be at work in less than an hour and the walk alone to a souvenir shop near Buckingham Palace take me 45 minutes. I don't use the tube and I've never used one of the red double decker busses that London is so famous for. I might have been living here for a year now but I still feel like a tourist most of the time. Maybe because all I do is work. I work in the souvenir shop five days a week from eight until seven and on the weekends I usually work in a café in Rotherhite and on my days off I decided to help out in the soup kitchen where I met Josephine again. I'm definitely spending my free days there now.

I have saved every penny to send it to my family in Brazil but London is bloody expensive. I spend more than half of my salary for this tiny flat in Nottingham that I share with my roommate Finn. So, my family doesn't get as much money as I would like to give them. It only covers the school fines for my two brothers but it doesn't provide them three meals a day or give them and our Mom a proper roof over their heads.

No one knows that I escaped from the Slums of Brazil.

My Mom sent me away a year ago with the money that she won in the lottery. She found the lottery ticket in one of the many side streets of Rio, picked it up and went into the closest shop that sold these lottery tickets. She couldn't believe that she won 5,000 dollars. She could have moved to a flat in the outer regions of Rio, away from the Slums, but instead she decided to send her oldest son away. Illegally and without any papers.

If the Feds catch me than they will send me back and I can kiss the dream of giving my family a better life goodbye.

But so far, nothing happened. I've been here for already a year. That means I can easily make it to another year. And another one...

And maybe one day I have saved enough money to get my family to London. They would love it here.

But of course they would have to learn the language first.

I get into my grey T-shirt before I slip into my sneakers. I don't own a lot of clothes as I'd rather send my earned money to my family. Sometimes, that means I don't have enough money for food but that's alright. I'd rather starve than have my brothers skip school because they cannot afford to pay for the books or the school uniforms. If something's going to get them out of the Slums of Rio than it's education. It may be the only way.

I walk out of my tiny 16 square meter room and into the living room that's also the kitchen and dining room. Finn, my roommate is already eating cereal out of a bowl.

"You're heading to work?" He asks me as his deep brown eyes scan me. He has blonde hair and is from Sweden. Just like me, he's here not exactly legally as his student visa expired a year ago.

"Yeah. " I explain. "I'm working at the pub after the souvenir shop today."

"Great. The more the merrier." He knows the struggle with money as much as me.

"Yes." I agree with him. That way I can send more money to my family. Maybe it is going to be enough for three meals a day for them.

More work is always good.

**Josephine**

Stocks aren't definitely as easy as I thought. I don't know why I couldn't keep my mouth shut when Liam got the social project. I should have. Stocks aren't fun at all. I'd rather do the social media again. I should focus on becoming the head of social media at Bolton's Enterprises before aiming for a seat at the table.

Maybe that's the way to take over Bolton's Enterprises.

Suddenly, a knock on the door of my office appears. One strong knock. That's not my Mom, it's my Dad. "Come in!" I cry out and look up from the papers in front of me.

My father walks into my office, knowing this space without saying a word. He's dressed in a light grey Hermes suit that's been tailored to his body like all of his suits. It has a black tie that he paired with black polished leather shoes. Rory has been trying to get him to wear non-leather shoes, but she hasn't succeeded yet.

I lean back in my white office chair, "Didn't I meet your expectations at the last meeting?" I ask him bluntly. We just had a meeting with the head of a software company an hour ago.

"No, that's not why I'm here." He says before sitting down in one of the two blue velvet chairs.

"What have I done wrong now?"

"You didn't do anything wrong." He says back, looking at me with the same sky blue eyes. Out of all his children, Della and Nate look most like Daddy. But sometimes we look pretty alike as well. Especially when his eyes turn into the same shade as mine. "I'm here to talk to you."

That's Mommy's work, no doubt. "Did Mom talk to you?"

He sighs and rests his right ankle on his left knee, "I don't think stocks is your future, Jo."

"I've been doing this for only three weeks. I've been in this firm for just six weeks in total and you've already decided that my future isn't here?!" I hiss at him.

"I didn't say that. I just said that it's not in stocks. Instead, I would like to transfer your focus back to what you studied: social media and communications. I'd like you to work on our social media team. Actually, I want you to lead that team while working next to the head of our head of communications. Laura has been doing this job ever since we opened the company and I think you could learn a lot from her and vice versa. Also, I want you to join me on any meetings outside the office now. You'd be replacing your mother, who wants to focus more on herself."

"Mom wants to take a step back?" I ask him shocked. "Is she okay? Is she sick? What are you not telling me?!"

"Your Mom is not sick. She's in very good spirit."

"She's in very good spirit?! That's something the palace would say about Rory, but not you. Dad, what's going on here? Mom has eight children, she never has a break!"

"And that's exactly why she would like to have some time for herself."

I don't buy that. I lean back in the chair, "Did you guys fight?"

He chuckles, "No. We are doing fine."

"I'm not buying this. Tell me the truth."

He smiles at me, "I forgot how good you are at this."

"Wlad trained us and other than Nate, I don't use my skills to pick up my one-night-stands."

"From what I know, he doesn't need to anymore."

"You know he's dating Char?"

"I'm your father, I know everything you guys are doing all the time."

Then he surely knows about my active sex life. "Back to Mom. Spill it out. Tell me what changed your mind about my position."

"Jo, I just want to integrate you more into this firm."

"Bullshit! Mom punished you with sexual abstinence or something."

He chuckles, "I'm not talking about how we created you and your siblings."

"Stop avoiding my questions and start answering me!" I push him.

"Liam is not kissing my ass." He says back instead.

"Mom, really did talk to you."

"Yes and I'm sorry I made you feel like I favourite Liam. I don't favourite him. If anything he's your uncle's favourite because he's his only child. But I am - and always will be - on your side and have your back."

"You didn't have my back six weeks ago when it mattered the most."

"I was having a bad day. I was unfocused, tired and not in the position to make decisions on the social project. But it had to be done and I won't apologise for my decision. It was still the right decision because you're not ready for it. You need experience."

"But it's just a social project."

"It's not just a social project. It's the only social project we make per year. It's our flagship. It's not something we give away easily. This is Liam's first social project as well. It took him two years to convince me. He didn't just kiss my ass. He worked his ass off. He was here every day and he hasn't been sick once in two years. He was only absent during his holidays and even then I'm sure he was checking his emails. He worked very hard to get where he is now and you... you will have to work even harder."

"But I'm your daughter!"

"That's exactly why. I don't want you to walk through these walls and hear the whispers going on behind your back. I don't want people to say you're here because you're my daughter. I want people to say you're here purely because you deserve it."

"But I do deserve it!"

"Not right now but you will." He promises me. "Laura is really excited to work with you."

"I'm not giving up my office." I hiss at him. I know where the social media team is located - two floors below me!

"And you don't have to. Your office will stay but you will work under Laura's supervision for now. She will report to me and when the time comes, you will get that social project."

"I'm not giving up my seat at the table."

"I won't take that away from you. I will keep it warm and make sure no one sits on it. But your visions don't match reality. At least, not right now."

I can't believe he's pulling me off!

"So, what do you think?"

"I don't have the right to think anything, boss!" It bursts out of me. "If I had known that my masters form Harvard Business School brought me nowhere here, I wouldn't have replaced London for Boston!" I hiss at him. "I did this all for you! I am worthy of this firm! You owe me this seat at the table! I am the only child of yours that has chosen to follow your footsteps!"

"Josephine, you're not listening to me."

"Yes, I am! You want me to start at the bottom of the food chain, because you're worried that your employees will leave this firm once they found out that cousinage still exists! I don't care what the people think of me, this is what cousinage is here for after all!"

"Josephine Ophelia Elise Bolton," my father's voice is suddenly so dark that it makes me shut up. "This is not about cousinage. If you can't see what it takes to lead a team, than maybe you really should start at the bottom of the chain. Maybe an internship would be better until you've figured out how to behave yourself!"

"Daddy, I-"

"Don't try to lull me in by calling me Daddy. I am your father but I am also your boss. I am at the head of this food chain, as you called it. I make the decisions, not you. I don't ask for you opinion, I make demands. From Monday onwards, you will work with the social media team. You will get a desk downstairs and your office will be locked."

"But-"

"You will get the key when I think you've earned it." He interrupts me. "So, I suggest you pack up whatever you need because you won't see these walls for a very long time, young lady." He rises from the chair and looks down at me with the same sky blue eyes that I have. "I love you."

And with that he turns around, walks out of my office and shuts the door.

All before I can even think about what he just said to me.

**Oliver**

"Do you have a cup with the Duke and Duchess of Oxford?" An Indian tourist asks me five minutes before I close the souvenir shop.

"Yes. Right over there. Follow me." I walk through the tiny and stuffed souvenir shop until I reach the section with the dishes. The Royals have never been more popular after Prince George married his childhood lover Lorelai. They are now known as the Duke and Duchess of Oxford, who are currently expecting their first child. The Royal baby gave the British economy another boost. Experts say the couple is worth over 15 billion pounds and their unborn already half a billion. There are crazy rumours going around the pregnancy. Some people actually believe the Duchess is not really pregnant, but she's been stepping out into the public almost daily just to present her growing bump. People call the bump fake, because apparently a real bump looks different... a real bump grows slower and has another shape.

I try to not listen too much to these rumours but I'm selling tourist stuff, so it's kind of unavoidable.

"We have three different cups." All made in China but I don't say that. The dishes are not as posh as the ones they sell at Buckingham Palace, but the tourists don't mind. They just want a cheap souvenir.

The Indian lady picks up a white cup that has a photo of the Duke and Duchess of Oxford kissing on the balcony of Buckingham Palace on their wedding day. "I like this one."

And millions like that as well. It's our bestseller. "Great. I'll wrap it up for you." She hands me the cup. "Have a look around. Maybe you find something you like. A keychain or a snow globe." I suggest. Those are pretty popular as well. I walk back to the shop counter and wrap the cup into tissue paper, knowing it will have a long flight home.

After a few minutes the Indian tourist walks back to me. "I'll just take the cup."

"Okay. That makes 25."

She nods before handing me the money. Up until today I still can't believe how much people are able to spend on stupid mugs with the faces of Royalty.

But whatever makes you happy.

I put the money into the cashier and print out the receipt that I put into a paper bag along with the mug. "Enjoy." I say with a smile.

She returns my smile before leaving the tiny souvenir shop. I flip over the sign that's hanging on the door to closed and lock the front door.

Now it's time to count the cash and put it into the safe.

Then I can finally go to my second job.

**Josephine**

I take another sip out of my crystal glass that I've filled with the scotch bottle that I keep in my office. It's not even afternoon yet but I don't care.

Social media.

Internship.

Bottom of the food chain.

I have no idea what came over me. The words just bursted out of me without my control. I thought I had digested that Liam got the social project... but I guess I didn't. Instead of working through the problem, I turned my focus on stocks, trying to find another way to impress my father. But he of course saw right through me. No one fools my father.

Well, maybe Wlad. He's the only one who was ever able to fool my father. He was in a relationship with my sister for five years before they told him.

It still sounds insane. I have no idea how he did this. Maybe I should take more lessons from him.

I sigh and brush through my hair. I should probably apologise to my father.

But I won't. I said the truth. Perhaps I should have chosen better words for it but I don't sugarcoat my opinion. I never did.

**Oliver**

"Another Guiness." The blonde man at the bar points to his empty Guiness glass. It's already four in the morning and the pub is still quite busy. I am tired but after my third cup of coffee, I got another boost that should keep me awake until the pub closes at half past five. Then I can get a few hours of sleep before heading to my weekend job at the café which starts at nine in the morning. I'm constantly sleep deprived but my body has gotten used to it. I would work even more jobs if I could. Anything to bring my family to London.

At least the work is distracting me from my heartache. I miss them really badly and the monthly Skype calls that we have are not enough. I know how expensive it is to go into an Internet cafe in Rio just to talk to me for five minutes. Still, I love talking to them. I hang on to every word that leaves my brothers and mother's lips.

I fill up another glass with Guiness as the crowds in the pub start cheering as the English football team makes a goal. It's the world championships in South Africa right now, so that means the pub is open the whole night so the guests can watch the games live. "There you go." I hand him the Guiness and watch him walking away from the wooden bar. Paul's pub is located in Covent Garden, which is a very trendy neighbourhood in London. That means the pub is always full of people.

It also means it's an hour and a half long walk until my home in Notting Hill.

And if we keep the pub open longer like we did on the past weekends I might not be able to get any sleep.

**Josephine**

I walk down the marbled hallway of Bolton's Enterprises, being as always one of the last to leave the building. I work my ass off here but as of Monday I'll have to work two floors beneath this floor. I might as well check this out when no one is here. I've never been to the other two lower floors, I don't even know how many people work there.

My goal was always this floor.

I stop at the elevator that's being used between these three floors only and push the button. The doors glide open immediately and I step in. I press the 2nd button and the doors close again. I stare at my reflection in the mirrored doors. I look tired. My red dress is creased and my feet are actually hurting in these shoes. These ten inch Louboutin heels with a sole that matches my dress. But I won't take them off.

Or maybe I will. It's not like there's anyone here anyway.

I slip out of my shoes and grab them by the heel as the elevator doors open again. To my surprise this floors looks exactly like the upper floor. The same grey marbled floor, the same baby blue wall paint, the same massive dark wooden doors with golden plates that have the name of the office holder engraved on them... just different artwork and flowers on the empty reception desk. Instead of pink peonies, there are white peonies. But really, that's all the difference.

That and the amount of office doors. There are definitely more offices here. I count 35 as I walk down the hallway in bare feet. The shift of my weight feel good on my feet. At the end of the hallway is an open office area with about six walnut desks and light grey office chairs. Five of the six desks have closed MacBooks laying on them. There are no pens, no paper but a few have framed photos on the desks. In the corners are big parlor palm trees and fiddle leaf figs. English icy is crawling up the walls and on the deck construction over the desks. Near the big windows that are on the right and left side, there are eight huge medical Aloe Vera plants. Some of the one meter leaves have been cut off completely while others have been trimmed and some are even untouched. I've heard these Aloe Vera plants that can be used by anyone from this floor. Some have even brought the offsets, that the Aloe Vera created, home to grow their own.

There's no bamboo.

I look at the empty walnut desk. I think that's going to be mine on Monday.

**Oliver**

I walk down the Bayswater Road as the sun slowly wakes up the city. Dawn lights up the street as I walk past the Marble Arch and Hyde Park. I love the Marylebone and Paddington areas with their beautiful white Victorian houses. Luxury cars are parked next to me. Cars and houses I will never be able to afford.

Expensive Range Rovers, Lamborghinis and Ferarris rush by me as the rich and famous get home from their wild nights out.

At least by walking, I get to explore the city I've been living in for a year now. I don't really have the time to workout so these seven kilometres walks from Covent Garden to Notting Hill act as my workout. I have barely gained any weight since I moved to this multicultural place that's London. I'm still in awe when I see the many different cultures that live in peace next to each other. There's no hatred, no war, here in England. The posh and the poor live next to each other without any criminality.

It's so different than from my home.

Sometimes, I have to pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming.

Some baking shops are already open or are still baking their pastries as I slowly enter into the colourful world that's Notting Hill. This place is like no other in London and I'm glad that I live here. It's bloody expensive and sometimes I don't have enough money for food at the end of the month, but the buildings, the friendly neighbours and the many tiny shops are worth it.

Somehow, I actually feel at home here.

* * *

Luigi's Café is bursting with people on this early Sunday morning. I only got two hours of sleep but that has to be enough until my shift ends at seven pm. The Italian café is famous for its espresso and Cannoli. Cannoli are Sicilian pastry desserts, consisting of tube-shaped shells of fried pastry dough, filled with a sweet, creamy filling usually containing ricotta. People go nuts over those and Occhi di Bue. Even the Royals are getting their Italian fix from here as Luigi has been delivering the pastries to Kensington Palace quite regularly since 25 years. He even told me that sometimes they like to come by in person but I've never met a Royal in that year that I've been working here. Or maybe it just didn't happen in my shift.

A tall dark blonde man walks over to the shop counter. He's wearing a navy baseball cap with LA written on it although it's a perfect sunny day. His broad shoulders are hidden underneath an olive coloured jacket that he paired with dark washed jeans and white sneakers. He isn't wearing sunglasses but I still get the vibe that he rather stays hidden.

He must be some kind of celebrity. No doubt.

"One double espresso and one tall cappuccino for takeaway." He says to me and I notice his navy eyes and prominent features. I think I've seen him before but I can't pin point his face to a name. He's definitely a celebrity.

I nod. "Anything else?"

He looks over his right shoulder and I follow his gaze. Suddenly, I notice a woman with the same baseball cap but she has pulled her long blonde ponytail through the loop. She's dressed the same way as her famous boyfriend. Her bright blue eyes are scanning the counter that has all the pastries on display. We have sixteen different Cannoli and two big jars filled with Occhi di Bue. "What do you want, Char?" He asks in a deep, rough voice.

His girlfriend Char scans the pastries, taking her time as the couple is the only one at the shop counter right now. "Let's take six of each. For my siblings and your sisters."

"Are we having brunch with them today?"

"We are now." She decides. "We haven't shown them our new place yet."

"Alright." He says before looking at me. "Six of each."

I nod before typing it into the iPad. "That would be 43."

The man reaches into the pocket of his olive jacket and hands me his black Amex card. That's when I notice his name. Nathanial Alexander Louis Bolton.

I frown as this name rings a bell. Nathanial Bolton. I slide the card through the payment system before handing it back. That man called his girlfriend Char, didn't he? I look up and suddenly see the connection that I missed before. He looks just like his father Troy Bolton, whose youngest daughter married Prince George half a year ago. Fuck, this is Nate Bolton!

And Princess Charlotte of Wales! Princess Charlotte!

Royalty!

My hands are shaking a bit as I pick up the pastries with the silicone cooking tong. I place the Cannoli and Occhi Di Bue in a white box with an Italian flag and a curly black font that says Luigi's Café. I can't believe I'm serving Princess Charlotte of Wales and her boyfriend! Her boyfriend! I don't think they are public yet. I had no idea Nate Bolton and Princess Charlotte were dating.

I close the box before I make the double espresso and the tall cappuccino. After a few minutes, they are done. "Your espresso, cappuccino and the pastries. Enjoy."

Charlotte grabs the box while Nate picks up the two paper cups. "Thank you. Have a great day!" She says with the same smile that I've seen printed on dishes and T-shirts a million times in the souvenir shop.

It's definitely Princess Charlotte.

I watch the couple walking out of the café. Nate's arm is wrapped around his girlfriend's waist. I can't believe no one noticed them but me! But all the guests here are focused on work or their family or their dates.

No one cared about the couple at the shop counter.

I can't believe it!

**Josephine**

I growl as my ringing iPhone rips me out of my sleep. It's a shrilling, nerve wrecking sound that belongs to only one person. My brother.

I reach out and tap on my nightstand blindly until my fingertips find the vibrating thing. "What?!" I growl into the phone.

"Good Morning, Sunshine!" My brother's annoying voice fills my ears.

It's not a good morning. Not for me. My head is killing me. "What do you want?"

"Apparently, we're hosting a brunch for you today." Nate tells me over the phone.

Brunch. That means it's around ten or eleven right now... Damn, I overslept my PT session this morning. Wlad is going to kill me! "Just me?"

"No, you're not that special after all. Rory and George will come, too since they don't have any royal engagements planned until this evening."

"Crazy! They actually have some hours to themselves?"

"I know! It's like Christmas and our birthdays on one day! I couldn't believe my luck either." Nate chuckles.

"When shall I be at the Kensington House?"

"Yeah, about that... I sort of moved in with Della."

No way! My mouth falls open. "You're living with our big sister and her husband?"

"No, I'm not really living with them. At least not under one roof. But I am living on their property."

"You moved into their guesthouse?" I ask shocked. How could I have missed this? I was at Harvard just for a year and a half and yet it seems like the whole world changed!

"Yeah, it sort of happened. Ever since Rory's wedding, Char and me-"

"Say no more. I don't want to hear how you guys are shagging like rabbits all the time."

My brother chuckles, "So, you're coming?"

"I might be not that special, but since I'm special enough to get an invite for brunch I'll come."

"Good. See you at twelve."

"Wait," I stop him from hanging up. "Are Della and Wlad invited as well?"

"Are you kidding me?! Those two are the ones shagging like rabbits! I swear, I can hear them fucking all night, working on baby number three, four or five because apparently triplets run in our family, although this house is almost two kilometres away from the main house! They are fucking around the clock! It's-"

I hang up before he can complain any further. He should be grateful for the home that Della provides him and Char. She's giving them a sanctuary when the whole world is just waiting to find out about who the Princess of Wales is dating.

I hope they're ready for what's ahead of them.

I know Rory wasn't.

I get up from my bed and strip out of my clothes on my way to my en-suite white marbled bathroom. As with the rest of my flat, there are floor to ceiling windows, offering a breathtaking view of this sunny day. Thankfully the windows are mirrored on the outside, so no one can see my naked figure. I walk over the heated thin tiles of marble that are laid out in a chevron pattern. There's a white quilted ottoman in the middle of the room but I walk around it with closed eyes. My head is still killing me. I definitely had too much scotch last night. I ditch my white freestanding bathtub that's not only extra large but also extra deep. It fits two people that are over 2 meters tall, not that I've ever shared my bathtub with anyone but a glass of wine. Across the bathtub, on the other side of the room, is a double vanity with built in shelves on the sides and drawers underneath the sinks. I'm only using the left side. My loo is in a separate room.

Finally, after an odyssey, I reach my shower with frame-less glass partitions and doors. Large slabs of marble were used all-over the floor and walls, even the built-in bench. There are 2 wall shower spouts and two rain-shower spouts from the ceiling. There are even body sprays installed in the walls for a more luxurious feel.

My bathroom doesn't just look like it's from a spa, it actually is a spa.

I turn on the water and feel the water pouring down from the ceiling before I get hit by the body sprays that are installed in the walls. The water is quite hot as I like to shower hot.

But not today.

I turn the water icy cold and jump up at all the cold water that comes from the ceiling and the sides.

Only when those icy kisses stop feeling so cold, I turn the water to hot again before repeating the process until I'm fully awake.

**Oliver**

I take the moment of peace in Luigi's cafe to sit down for a moment. Two hours of sleep were not enough for me. I know I should sleep more but I really need the money so I work myself until exhaustion almost every single day. On Sundays, when I help out at the soup kitchen, after working at Luigi's until noon, I usually feel better. Because I know I can sleep from ten until eight on Monday morning. But that's also when my body starts craving the woman I've only met twice in my life most.

Josephine.

Whenever I close my eyes and sleep, whether that's for two or ten hours, I always dream of her. I dreamt of her after I met her in the cafe in Battersea. I dreamt of her sky blue eyes and the way she brushed my attempt off to pay her back, telling me it's a gift. She has no idea what gift she has really given me with that cappuccino.

And now, ever since we met again in the soup kitchen three weeks ago, I dream of her arrogant side. The way she nearly tore me apart when I scared off the men who tried to hurt her... and the way she told me she didn't need a knight on a white horse with a shining armour. She's her own woman. She can take care of herself.

But when I looked at her... when she allowed me to get lost in her breathtaking eyes...something inside of me exploded. This was more than just passion and lust. It was more than sexual attraction... it was so much more.

This woman has taken over my life.

"Hello?!"

I shake my head as the voice of a customer slices through my thoughts that have been full of Josephine since two months now. "Coming!" I yell back, get up from the comfortable chair and turn my focus back on the reality again.

**Josephine**

Freshly showered and dressed in a pair of jeans, a cosy grey cashmere sweater and moccasins filled with lamb fur by Ugg, I walk down the stone path in the backyard of my sister that eventually leads to the guesthouse that's hidden behind all of these wonderful oak trees, dogwood trees, tulip trees, lots of saucer magnolias, sugar maples and red oak trees, weeping cherry and eastern redbud trees at the lake, lavender and rose bushes. People praise Highgrove House and Buckingham Palace for their stunning gardens, but really that's nothing compared to Adaline and Wladimir's oasis. They built it over the last seven years and it's so stunning that not even Regents Park outside these gates can compare.

I mean, there are even apple, pear, cherry, peaches, orange, lime and lemon trees! They have been inspired by our childhood home in Richmond, but unlike Mom and Dad - who went crazy and built a water park in the backyard and a sailing boat dream for Cal and Gideon's bedroom - they made it look more modern. Sure, they hired a landscape designer but that designer has done an incredible job! It looks like a botanical and flower garden combined with the charming old trees and the smell of growing citrus fruits.

No wonder Della and Wlad don't leave their home.

Maybe I should move in here when they move to Geneva. It would be a shame to leave this all untouched.

I stop at the white stucco two story guesthouse. Most people would call this an actual house as it's big enough for a five headed family, but for people like me it is considered a guesthouse - or a home for the staff. There's a wrap around terrace and white transom windows. The front door, is just like he main house, black and wooden. This house is like a miniature version of the main house, without the two wings and the three floors but other than that it looks just like the main house.

Char loves it already. I know her, she'd do anything to get some privacy since Kensington Palace doesn't really offer it. It doesn't even have a proper backyard - not one that's so beautiful anyway. But here she can stroll through the backyard naked, knowing the ten meter fence will keep away any prying eyes. Here, she can be Char, not Princess Charlotte of Wales.

It's a freedom she doesn't want to give up.

I walk over to the wooden door and knock quickly three times before opening the door. It's unlocked, probably because they know no one will come in here. Della and Wlad are both at work and Bella and Caroline are at Le Rosey with my three little brothers, their cousins. My bigger brother and Char have over three hectares for themselves.

As soon as I walk into the house, I get greeted by modern furniture with a few decorative items. Unlike Charlotte's childhood home, Apartment 1A in Kensington Palace's grounds, it's not full of rare, antique items. Instead it's similar to Nottingham Cottage, the place where Rory and George are currently still living in until Frogmore House has been renovated and updated for them. The inside of the house is chic in a country style but with a kind of luxury most people can't afford - after all, we're at the top end of the upper class. Only the finest materials have been used to make this guesthouse a sanctuary for my brother and his Royal girlfriend.

I stripe off my shoes just as Nate walks over to me.

"What do you think?" he asks me in the same voice that my father his. These two are like mirrors. Nate looks exactly like my father. He has the same body shape, the same height, the same eyes... even the same voice and hair structure. But his hair colour is slightly lighter... Still, sometimes it feels like I'm talking to our father when I'm really talking to my older brother.

And then he drops some words our Daddy would never use and I am reminded that this is my brother.

"Char definitely furnished this place since you have no taste at all."

"Ah, I knew you'd like it!" He says before hugging me. He's dressed in dark washed jeans and a white shirt. "Thanks for coming on such short notice."

I'm always there for my brother. Night and Day. Rain and sunshine. He's family and family is the most important. "What brings me the honour to be the first to see this place?"

"Char and I were at Luigi's this morning." Nate stats explaining and I follow him through the open living area. There are two beige couches facing each other in front of the open fireplace. On the mantelpiece are framed photos and a large mirror with a golden rim hangs above them. The photos of Nate and Charlotte or the five of us during the years. There are photos from their time at Le Rosey and Oxford University, Rory's Golden Slam party after she won the us open, but also photos from her engagement party with George - the official and the non-official one - as well as photos from her wedding day after the BBC camera team left us alone. That's when we all let loose - even the blue blooded. It was a brilliant day and night.

It's the night when Nate finally told Char the truth about his feelings.

"Your first public outing?"

"With baseball caps and sunglasses but yeah, pretty much."

"After five months it's about time, isn't it?"

Nate shrugs. "Char convinced me."

"With sex? Do you enjoy having the Princess of England go on her knees for you?" I ask with a smirk on my lips. I know my brother - he's just like me. We both thrive after power- me at work and him in the bedroom. There's nothing wrong with that. Especially now that he has Charlotte, the ultimate power source.

I don't need a man on his knees in front of me to feel powerful. I get my high sitting in my office.

My brother looks over his shoulder and narrows his navy eyes at me. I swear, he looks just like our Daddy when he does that. "I don't spill my tea with you!"

"You sure as hell do!" I argue back. Despite him being two months older than Rory and me, we somehow still feel like triplets. After all, we grew up together in our mother's belly. Nate was just being his usual, inpatient self and came earlier than Rory and me.

"Whatever." He rolls his eyes at me as we reach the white kitchen that looks just like the one in the main house. Black and white checked floor, white marble countertops on the white country styled cupboards. There's even another Norwalk Juicer that my big sister Della loves so much.

Charlotte is currently placing the delicious pastries from Luigi on a serving dish.

"Oh, they look so good!"

"I know! When I looked at them in Luigi's I couldn't decide which one to take so I chose two of each. I thought we could share. Just like old times." Charlotte says with a smile on her lips. Her bright blue eyes are sparkling at Nate. Maybe she's even hearing singing angels and seeing unicorns dancing around his head. It sure looks like it.

I guess now I have to get used to those two lovebirds as well. First Rory and George and now Nate and Charlotte.

But I definitely won't start dating Louis. He is a fine man but my sisters know I'm not looking for a fine man with good manners. I like the ones with a dirty mouth and an even dirtier mind - that's when I start considering gifting them one of my precious nights.

It's also why I need these NDAs that I have them all signed. Otherwise the tabloids would be full of my night activities and no longer report about Rory and George or Charlotte and Louis.

"Coffee?" Nate asks me.

"Always." I answer as Charlotte still stares at her boyfriend. My brother knows how I like my coffee. Strong and black - just like all of us.

He gets out a mug from one of the hanging cupboards and pours me a cup of coffee under Charlotte's prying eyes. "Stop staring at me." Nate tells her as he faces her with his back.

"I'm not!" she argues, not being able to tear her eyes off of him. Her long blonde hair is up in a ponytail and she's dressed similar to Nate: dark washed jeans and a white blouse. With her 180cm she's just half a head smaller than Nate.

"So, how was your first public outing?" I ask Char as I sit down on one of the royal blue velvet bar stools that stand in front of the white marbled kitchen island.

"Pretty good. I don't think anyone noticed us. We wore baseball hats and sunglasses."

"And you chose Luigi's, so that's far away from Central London."

She nods, "Imagine if we went to a place in Mayfair - someone would notice us before we even stepped into the cafe."

"But you guys are doing okay?"

"Of course we're doing okay." Nate tells me and hands me the mug filled with steaming coffee.

"Yeah. We're doing it reverse. Cosy nights in instead of dates at the cinema. We cook dinner ourselves or order something together and Nate picks it up."

"You won't want them to deliver it to your doorstep?" I ask.

"Are you insane?! Imagine what one delivery guy sees if he takes a step on to this property! Besides, Wlad would rip my head off! He knows how crazy he is about security."

"He's just like Daddy."

"Exactly!"

"Does they know about the two of you?"

"Of course. There's nothing I can hide from Daddy's prying eyes or Mom's smiles!"

Yeah, they're pretty good at that. "So, we'll see you guys at dinner this evening?" I ask them. We have dinner together on the last Sunday of the month. The whole family comes together - with no excuses. Even George and Rory come to these dinners. And now I guess Nate will come with Char.

"Yes." Char answers with a smile. It'll be her first dinner as Nate's girlfriend. Not that our family really cares. George, Char and Louis have become family over the years. That George is married to Rory and Char is Nate's girlfriend is a nice bonus.

"So, how is Frogmore House coming along?" I ask my pregnant little sister. The bump is growing so rapidly that I fear she might burst towards the end of the pregnancy.

"Good. The construction should be ready eight weeks before I'm due. We're adding a wing on each side. That's going to take some time but we really need the extra space. Frogmore House was in an awful shape as no one has been living there for decades, it would have been renovated anyway. Whether or not we would have decided to move there."

"It does have a helicopter landing space, right? Nate asks before a sip of his black coffee. Luigi's pastries were equally divided between us but I only ate half of mine, knowing Rory would want the rest. We might not look like twins, but most of the time I can sense when my sister wants something - and she definitely wanted those pastries. Just like the rest of us, she loves our mother's pastries but Italian pastries, especially the ones from Luigi, come straight after that. I'm more into Brazilian pastries and my Mom knows it. Whenever she wants something from me she bakes me Sohnos, a Brazilian pastry that looks like a doughnut filled with cream. Sohno means dream in Portuguese and they definitely taste dreamy!

"Of course. I don't want to drive an hour every time I want to get on your nerves in person." Rory jokes before sticking her tongue out.

"Will there be a tennis court?" I ask.

"Of course! And there will be a yoga studio, a spa and a mausoleum for the Queen's corgis." My little sister answers.

I narrow my eyes at her, "Rory,"

"Yes to the tennis court, yoga studio and spa but no to the mausoleum."

George giggles before looking at Char and Nate. "So, when's the wedding?"

I think he's joking but then again, it could be very true that Nate and Char get married quickly. I know how tough the struggle was that Nate faced daily when Char dated one prick after another. I warned her about not hopping from one man to another, because unlike me, she doesn't have the freedom to do so. But she didn't listen to me. And when I started mentioning Nate's feelings towards her she brushed it off. She didn't even want to think of him in that kind of way.

Yet, nine years later here we are... with another Royal wedding imminent.

"Not anytime soon." Nate answers before looking at Rory. "I want you to be your best looking when you attend it. I mean you'll be compared to Char!"

"Not anytime soon?!" Char echoes the words of her boyfriend. Her eyes darken noticeably.

Uh-oh. I know what that means. Char's pissed.

Suddenly, she rises from the chair and walks away from us.

"Go!" Rory and I say out of one mouth to Nate.

Nate growls and rises from the chair before disappearing in the living room. I can hear them yelling, but I ignore it. I shouldn't interfere. It's their relationship.

"Why did you had to do that?" Rory asks her husband.

"I didn't think I'd hit a nerve." George says with a shrug. "It was suppose to be a joke."

"You won't teach our children any jokes." Rory says as I giggle. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You're still fucking your way through London?"

"No, I've moved on to Edinburgh. Thought I'd see what the Scottish men have under their skirts." I joke and George giggles.

"Jo,"

"You can stop worrying about my love life. I can assure you, there is none. And you can tell that Mom the next time you see her." I hiss at her. "You know I'm not one for marriage. I don't believe in a monogamous relationship. Not in the sense that you guys do."

"You just haven't found the one yet." George tell me.

"I'm not looking for the one. I am fine with the way my life is right now. I love my life. I don't need anyone else in my life."

"Well, you know what they say. Just when you're not looking, it's going to hit you."

I roll my eyes at my sister's words. She's always been the romantic one in our family. "Whatever, Rory."

My blonde brother-in-law suddenly leans forward. "So, is Nate going to propose to my sister?"

I shrug, "I wouldn't know."

"I don't know either."

"Come on, what kind of triplets are you guys! Don't you have some super power?"

"Like telekinesis?" Rory asks with a giggle.

"Yeah. Something like that."

I shake my head, "We may have grown up in the same belly but trust me, we couldn't be more different."

"That's not true. You and Nate are very alike. You guys both fucked your way through college or colleges for you."

"Nate only did that because of Char. My reasons are purely egoistic." I grin at my sister.

"So, you haven't met anyone you actually like?" George asks me.

I let out another sigh, "You guys are worse than Mom and Dad."

"We're just worried."

"Well you can stop worrying. I'm not looking to settle down. I want a career. I want to take over Mom and Daddy's firm one day. I mean, one of us has to!"

"You still have three brothers who could do that." George points out.

"But I like the job that I'm doing."

"Daddy, told me you're doing stocks now." Rory narrows her icy blue eyes at me.

"Alright fine that wasn't the best choice. I was pissed at Liam for getting the social project but then Mom washed my head. I can't expect to get major projects when I've only been there for three weeks. In a way I'm still only a Harvard graduate."

"Wow, Mom really did wash your head." Rory breathes out.

"Yes so I guess I have to work my way up to... to a seat at the table."

"But you're still doing social media for them? George asks me.

I nod, "Yes, Daddy actually moved me down two floors. I'll be working with Laura now, the head of social media." I shrug. I guess I deserved it.

"You pissed him off?" Rory asks me.

I nod and shrug again, "Maybe it's for the better."

"If you ever get tired of them, you can work for us." Rory says with a grin.

"Why?"

"We're launching our own website. It'll be announced tomorrow."

"A royal website?" I ask shocked.

Rory nods, "_OxfordRoyals . uk. _We're the second Royals to get a website. You know after the King."

"Well that's groundbreaking news. What will you do with it?"

"Bending and breaking Royal protocol." Rory says with a grin on her lips.

"You know, the usual." George grins at me as well.

I shake my head in disbelief, "How can I picture this? A blogpost by the Duchess of Oxford about her birth plan?"

Rory giggles, "No, our work will not be that groundbreaking. But we will post articles about topics that are close to our hearts. Environmental protection, animal welfare, healthy eating, stress reduction..." then she looks at George. "Should we tell her?"

"Tell me what?"

George nods.

"We're planning to film a multipart documentary about health and lifestyle. There will be cooking videos and exercise tips... and tips on lowering your plastic consumption, on stress reduction... everything that's close to our hearts. I am teaming up with famous cooks and doctors on this. Ella who made our wedding menu will be there to teach yoga with me and cook. Jamie Oliver, Madeleine Shaw and leading doctors in the stress research will make an appearance."

"Wow... that's great!"

"We want to film the footage in Frogmore House."

"At your home?" I ask shocked.

Rory nods, "Hence the yoga studio. We'll also have two kitchens. One will be private and the other one will be used for filming."

"That's what I call reinventing the royal rules..." I breathe out.

Rory and George smile at me. "That's what we're known for." They say out of one mouth.

And my Mom was worried the Royals would break Rory. Nothing breaks my sister. She's a force nothing can stop.

Not even the walls of a Palace.

Suddenly, the sound of shattering glass fills the room. We all wince from the sounds. "Oh, Char is mad..." I breathe out before two dull sounds follow from upstairs.

"Is she throwing her shoes at him?" Rory asks us.

"It sounds like it."

"Just give her another minute and she'll calm down." George says. "We all know how she can be."

"Passionate?" Rory asks him.

"Hysterical?" I ask him.

"Crazy." George says as another pair of shoes above us hit the wall.

"You shouldn't have joked about the engagement." Rory says to him.

"I had no idea I'd hit a nerve!"

"You should have known! She's your sister!" She hisses back.

"She's your best friend!" George argues.

"Sister tops best friend." I tell them with a nod.

"See?" Rory says to him.

"That's not fair, Jo's your sister. She's always on your side!"

"Not true. I'm for the mausoleum for the Corgis." I joke, causing Rory to giggle. "But Nate and Char obviously didn't talk about their future yet because they were busy enjoying the moment so maybe it's good that you brought it to the table."

"Says the woman who doesn't want to commit." Rory narrows her icy blue eyes at me.

I growl and roll my eyes at my little sister. "Not this again. I am not like you or Della or Ana or Mom, Rory. I am not made for marriage and - What's the word? - diapers and vomit and shit."

"I think you mean motherhood." George says to me with a wink.

"Yes. Motherhood. I am not made for the two Ms."

Rory's icy blue eyes widen, "Two Ms? You seriously compare the joy of motherhood to-"

"I am made out of completely different wood. I am not looking for the same kind of happy end like the rest of the world. I don't want children - period. I don't want marriage - period. This won't change when I meet the one because he doesn't exist. I don't want him to exist. No man could match my character and this crazy family where shoes get thrown at one another. It's a miracle that Ana found Sasha, who somehow fits right into this family. And Wlad... man, he went through more things than we could even imagine but even he made it through. He married our big sister, Rory. They have two wonderful girls that are like angels. And then there's you... you basically met the love of your life at the age of 15, who turned out to be a prince. A future King even and now look at you, breeding the next kings or queens. Really, how could there be another person on this earth that could keep up with this family?!" I ask them.

"You forgot Nate." George says.

I wave with my hand, "Same story as you and Rory, just the other way around." I tell him before looking at Rory. "Even you, living in your fairytale life with crowns and palaces, can't possibly think that this person exist, Rory."

She's silent because she knows I am right. But then she opens her mouth anyway.

"Rory,"

"I just want you to have a happy ending."

"My happy ending is very different from your happy ending." I point out. "It doesn't involve the two Ms."

Finally, my little sister nods, "Okay, but if you do happen to meet someone special don't be afraid. I'm not saying you have to marry him or give him beautiful babies but I am asking you to be open towards love."

I nod, although I'm sure love is not on the table for me.

**Oliver**

It's late in the afternoon as I open the door of the soup kitchen in Parsons Green. After a long day at Luigi's yesterday, I actually got some sleep. I feel better and look better already. I walk into the soup kitchen that's empty except for the kitchen. I can't wait to see Josephine again but to my surprise the last two times she wasn't here.

And this time it's the same. Only Jillian, Harold and Arthur are here today. No Josephine.

They look busy in the kitchen, chopping vegetables while frying onions in pans and cooking rice in pots.

"Oliver!" Jillian says to me, "Thank God! You were send from heaven!"

"Where can I help?"

Harold holds up his hand and I walk over to the stove. "Have a look at the pans and pots so nothing burns."

I nod, "Where's Laura?"

"She caught the flu."

"And Josephine?"

Jillian smiles at me, "You like her, don't you?"

I shouldn't but I do. "I just thought she would be here regularly."

"She is. But only twice a month. Every first and last Sunday."

"That means she should be here today."

"Yeah, but she called in and told us she was not feeling well. So it's just us today."

Josephine is sick? I hope she has someone who helps her in the household or cooks her chicken soup. "How is Josephine like?"

Arthur grins at me, "She's lovely. She has a huge heart and she's really kind. She really listens to the people who come here. Sometimes she helps us with the cleaning afterwards. You can really tell that she's been doing this for a long time. She has experience when it comes to dealing with angry homeless people."

Harold nods in agreement, "A few times she brought her mother's pastries here and let me tell you we didn't believe they were self baked. They looked so perfect. They looked like she bought them in one of those pâtisseries! They tasted heavenly and apparently her mother likes to make a big batch for their Sunday evening dinners. And sometimes she makes too much, so Jo brings them here."

"Oh the pastries! Best cakes I ever had. What was the last one called?" Arthur asks.

"Curly Whirly." Jillian answers with a smile on his face.

"Oh yes! Right! It had a Belgian chocolate centre, was lavishly coated in cream cheese and had a vanilla bean frosting." Arthur tells me. "It was heaven on earth and the pastries were all sugar free."

"Sugar free?" I ask confused.

"Yeah apparently Jo's family doesn't eat sugar so everything they make is sugar free. They use other sweeteners instead like honey, maple syrup, stevia..."

"And that tasted good?"

Jillian nods, "Better than everything else I've ever bought in a cake shop."

"I asked for the recipe but Jo couldn't give it to me. Family secret and stuff." Harold shrugs.

Family secret... I have a feeling this woman is full of secrets.

**Josephine**

I park my silver Aston Martin next to my mother's silver Tesla. A black Bugatti is already there so that means Della and Wlad have already arrived. And the same goes for Nate and Char as his bright blue Ferrari is parked here as well. Ana's white Tesla is here, too. Sergej's grey Lexus has two kid seats on the rear bench for Isabella and Caroline. But I know those two are at Le Rosey with their cousins. Even Rory and George's black Range Rover is here already.

That means I am the last to arrive.

I get out of my car and walk through the pebbles until I reach the big black double doors of the U shaped Spanish mansion that I call home. It feels like going back in time every time I step into my childhood home. I step into the wide foyer that has a large marbled staircase on each side and a round table with a vase of pink peonies. Some things never change.

As I slip out of my heels, the smell of cooking asparagus fills my nostrils. I place the shoes into the wardrobe underneath the left staircase and decide to follow the smell. I know that my whole family likes to collect in the huge kitchen that got larger when my parents renovated this place a few years ago. My parents added a second wing to the house. I walk down the long hallway that is no longer decorated with expensive art but instead of framed photographs of our family. They were all taken by my Dad, so of course they all look lovely. There are a few that are black and white, while the rest is colourful. The newest additions are a few photos of the winter play at Le Rosey in which Elias, Gideon and Cal participated. There are even photos of Rory's wedding day in her stunning Alexander McQueen dress that she wore for the evening reception. I stop in the arch and stare into the full kitchen for a moment. Mom's pastries are already lined up on the kitchen island. As always she made way too much. There are five different cakes and about forty blueberry cupcakes. I shouldn't have called in sick at the soup kitchen today. My Mom has defining made this much for me to take to the soup kitchen after dinner.

Della and Wlad are giggling as always. Just like Rory and George and Ana with Sasha. Nate and Char are not here. Daddy's the only one who's paying attention to the pans on the stove. Mom and the rest of the family is probably in the living room along with Zeus.

"Need help?" I ask after a few minutes of silence.

My Dad looks up from the pot that's cooking green asparagus, "Yes." He says with a smile on his lips.

I walk over to him and take over the cooking process with ease. "Is the table already set up?"

"Yes, we're all here as well." Della answers. "We actually did some work, too."

I look over my shoulder, "Oh really, are you? Because from what I've seen you were busy goofing around with your husband like the newlyweds here." I look at George and Rory. His hands are on her bump that's covered by her pale blue cashmere wrap dress and my older sister's green eyes are watching her closely. I can't believe Ana hasn't given Mom and Dad grandchildren yet. She's clearly obsessed with children.

"I think we should call the others." Wlad says before his wife can argue back. I watch my siblings and their husbands walking out of the kitchen and through the round arch that leads into the massive living room.

And suddenly, we're left in silence. Just Daddy and I.

"Jo," he starts after a moment of silence.

I look up at him, "Daddy, it's fine. You've made the right decision. I'll do better with social media."

"How did you know what I was about to say?" He asks me surprised.

I shrug, "I know you. You can be strict and direct as a boss but you have the softest heart when it comes to fatherhood. You're afraid that your decision destroyed our connection so I'm telling you it didn't. I am okay. I can differentiate between work and family. Your decision was made as my boss, not my father. The father in you would have never done that. You never even yelled at us. Well, minus Della when she was a teenager but she deserved it. She really fucked up a lot of times."

He chuckles before giving me a look full of love. "Jo... you are an incredible woman."

"I know and I'm an incredible employee, too. Just wait when I start on Monday."

He chuckles again before kissing my left cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy."

"Jo!"

I turn around at the sound of my mother's voice. As always with filled with love and joy. She holds out her arms as she walks over to me before pulling me into a tight hug. We see each other almost daily, yet for my Mom it's not enough. She would probably love it if I lived here.

"I've missed you so much!" she cries out and I inhale her scent. She always smells of pink peonies. She's dressed casually in her light washed jeans and white T-shirt, but somehow she makes that look elegant. Ana has the same gift. Whatever they put on - it looks elegant.

"We just saw each other on Friday." I remind her as she lets go of me.

"Doesn't matter. You know I love having you here. Your Dad and I-"

"Built this home for us, I know Mom." I finish her sentence. It must be weird for her to have it empty now most of time as the little ones are at Le Rosey.

"This is still your home, too. Just because you live in that shiny penthouse of Landmark place, doesn't mean you can't come home to browse through our library or just pay your old folks a visit." They're hardly old. The mid fifties look like late thirties on my parents. Really, sometimes I wonder if they age at all. But then they show me old wedding photos and I start seeing a difference. Not a huge difference but a little one. They just show me how gracefully people can age and that age is really just a number. It doesn't define you at all.

"I haven't been home a lot lately, I know. But Rory and Nate haven't either." I argue back. I don't mention Della because she has a free card since she's a) with Wlad and b) a surgeon - that's basically the best excuse for my parents. And the same goes for my other big sister, Ana. Since she's a paediatrician and married to Sasha, she has that golden ticket as well. Perhaps Rory has it now, too, I don't know that. But Nate definitely doesn't even if he's now dating Char.

"Rory's busy enough. She has other worries than her old folks."

In other words she's pregnant with triplets which is like the biggest thing in Royal history. "But not Nate."

"No and he already got his lecture from me as well."

Yeah, some things really don't change at all.

Dinner is as always delicious. We're having pasta with asparagus and a salmon sauce. There's salad for anyone who craves it and delicious white wine that goes perfectly with the dish. Sergej is as always talking about his military past and his granddaughters. Seriously, that man is even happier about them than my Mom and Dad. He wanted grandchildren his whole life but I guess it took Wlad 42 years to fulfil the dream of his father. But since Della and Wlad gifted him twins, they're all good. To be honest, I think Sergej misses the two even more than their parents. Ever since Bella and Carol moved to Le Rosey he's been a little quieter.

But Rory's gifting him triplets so his next bundles of joys are on their way already. Rory even promised that he could visit them anytime. A dangerous promise because I think Sergej will take her words literally.

She made her own bed.

To my surprise Char is not getting treated any different than on the other dinners we've had. Maybe Mom and Dad always felt that Nate was secretly crushing on her but kept their mouths shut and let him do his thing. I'm happy he's with Char now. Even if that means that I won't paint the town red anymore with her.

But it's worth it. They've been grinning nonstop over dinner and dessert.

That weirdly leaves me as the only single woman at the table. But I don't mind my single life. I actually prefer being single over a relationship.

"Can you take the rest of the pastries with you to the soup kitchen?" My Mom asks me as we all enjoy a slice of her carrot cake that's vegan.

"I actually wasn't planning on showing up there today." I answer honestly.

A sad look washes over my mother's face.

"But I'm sure they'll be thrilled when I bring them the delicious pastries." I answer without thinking. Seriously, my Mom knows which buttons to push to get what she wants.

She shows me a smile, "Good and to reward you I even baked you your favourite pastries."

"You made Sohnos for me?" I ask her shocked. The Brazilian dessert is my favourite in the world. Mom always bakes them for my sister and mine birthday as well as Christmas. Sonho means "dream" in Portuguese and as soon as you bite into one of these you'll understand why. They are a type of doughnut filled with lots of custard and covered in sugar. Of course my mother has her own secret way to make them taste delicious without using any cane sugar.

"Yes."

"Next time I'll bring your pastries to a homeless shelter." Della announces.

"You just want your lemon cake with raspberry filling." Nate rolls her eyes at his oldest sister, causing us all to chuckle.

"What? Nothing's wrong with that. I'll do good and I'll have my cake. It's a win-win."

**Oliver**

I close the door of the soup kitchen after the last homeless person has left with a full stomach and a bag filled with a breakfast for tomorrow morning. Arthur, Jillian and Harold have already started doing the cleaning. I pick up a cloth from the counter before I start wiping the twelve round tables that are in the front. It was quite a busy evening but I enjoyed it. Even without Josephine being here, I had a good time. I talked to lots of people, giving them an ear to whatever problem they had. I wish I could give them more than an open ear but I can't. I'm barely holding up myself.

Suddenly, Arthur starts putting on Brazilian salsa music that's coming from his iPhone. The music fills the whole soup kitchen and the beat bounces off the walls. My hips start moving automatically as I continue cleaning the tables.

"Oh, look at Oliver. Someone's got some moves!" I can hear Harold saying and look at him.

"It's in his blood." Jillian says with a grin on her lips. "People from Brazil are dancing all the time, right?"

"Not all the time but we do like to celebrate every moment." I answer as I continue with my salsa. "Come on, join me!" The music reminds me of home. My heart almost starts bleeding.

Jillian giggles before walking around the counter and over to me. She starts dancing the salsa, allowing me to lead her. "I have to warn you, I'm not a good dancer." She says, trying hard to keep up with me.

"Don't worry if you step on my feet. I can take it." I answer with a grin on my lips. I twirl her around and soon Harold as well as Arthur join us.

For a moment it feels like I'm back in Brazil.

Suddenly, the door of the soup kitchen opens and a woman walks in with her hands full of boxes. There are so many that I can't even see her face but given those long slim fingers and nude nail polish it has to be a woman. Also she's wearing black ten inch heels with a skinny medium washed jeans in the middle of the winter.

Only a woman would do that.

"Jo!" Arthur cries out.

That's Josephine? The woman places the eight boxes on the first round table and reveals her face. It is Josephine. But she looks different today. She's actually wearing mascara and blush. Her chestnut hair is up in a bun that's pinned in the nape of her neck. Some loose strands are framing her symmetrical face perfectly. She paired her heels and jeans with a grey cashmere sweater.

I know this is Josephine but this woman looks nothing like the one I saw last time.

Her sky blue eyes meet mine... and for a moment the world stops turning.

"Oh you brought your mother's pastries?" Jillian asks shocked. "Must be our lucky day!"

She tears her eyes off of mine and looks at Jil. "Yes. I was at my parents house and my Mom gave me these to bring to you guys."

"I thought you were sick." I don't hide the anger in my voice. She looks perfectly healthy to me and I worried about her not getting chicken soup.

"I was unwell." She says to me as Arthur, Jil and Harold open the boxes that smell delicious. "But then I took a few pills and now I feel better."

I don't believe that lie. "I'm glad."

She just nods.

"Oh, what are those?" Harold asks before getting out a sohno.

"That's-"

"Sohno." I interrupt her. "It's a Brazilian pastry. Usually filled with cream. It's good. It's my favourite."

"They're my favourite as well." She admits with a smirk on her lips.

That smirk makes my heart skip a beat.

Harold bites into one before letting out a moan, "They are a dream!"

Josephine tears her gaze off of me again and looks at Harold whose mouth is rimmed with what looks like powdered sugar. "That's actually the translation of sohno."

"Are these all for us?" Jil asks her.

Josephine nods, "I can't possibly eat all of them. Enjoy as many as you want. See it as a reward for your hard labour."

"You speak Portuguese?" I ask her.

Her head swings back to me. "Yes. I speak a lot of languages."

"Oliver's from Brazil, did you know that?" Arthur asks her.

"No, I had no idea." She answers while looking at me. I swear those eyes burn holes into my skin.

"Because you were an asshole the last time we saw each other."

She steps forward and away from the others. "I wasn't an asshole. I just proved my point."

"You could have chosen nicer words to do so."

"I don't fuss around with words. I like to give it to someone straight. Either you can handle my honesty or you can't."

My cock awakes in record time. What the hell is this woman doing to me?!

"You should dance with Oliver. He's really good." Jil suggests. "I stepped on his feet because I couldn't keep up with him but I'm sure he's no competition for you."

"No, actually I just wanted to drop this. I parked my car outside-"

"Are you afraid you can't keep up with me?" I interrupt her.

"Of course I can keep up with you but as I've said I can't stay." She says before turning on her heel.

I grab her wrist and pull her back until her tits meet my chest and our hips bump against one another. "Pussy." I whisper as our forehead touch. A strong tingling sensation starts spreading in my body from my forehead. Her smell starts filling my nostrils. She smells of laelias, a type of orchids that's the national flower of Brazil, roses and her very own smell. It's intoxicating. Absolutely intoxicating.

She lifts her forehead, "Pussy? Just a second ago I was an asshole." She counters with a smile on her lips that make my dick twitch. "I felt that."

"Of course you did." I answer confidently. I know I have an enormous cock and I can't wait to fuck her. Especially in her dirty - I mean honest - mouth.

"Fine. Show me what you've got." She gives in.

I grab her left hand and place my right hand on her hip before I start dancing to the beat hat magically starts filling my ears again.

She swings her hips with me, easily being able to keep up with me.

"Looking good guys!" Jil cries but it's only a whisper in my ears. I only feel Josephine's body moving with mine and hear her breathing. It's better than any music.

But she doesn't let me lead. "Allow me to lead you."

"No."

"Josephine, let go. Give up and let me take control." I tell her as she's still fighting me.

"No."

I lean forward until our foreheads touch again. We move to the beat but we're so synchronical that our foreheads don't lose the body contact. I let go of her hand and she places her hands on my shoulders. The tingling sensation at my forehead turns into a fire. The way she touches me sets my soul on fire. I place my other hand on her hips and feel... really feel, how magical it is when we move together. Her eyes are so blue... so clear... it's my favourite colour in the whole world.

"Let go." I whisper again.

She looks into my eyes for a moment, not responding to my words. Then she closes her eyes and inhales deeply. When she opens her eyes again, I know I've succeeded. She moves more freely because she allows me to lead her.

She gave me the control.

"There we go!"

She chuckles and the sound goes straight to my heart. It's the most beautiful sound.

"Hey, can we give you orders for pastries in the future?" Harold asks.

Josephine stops dancing abruptly. The magnetic pull is gone.

The moment has ended.

She lets go of my shoulders and turns around. "No, I'm afraid not. My mother says she bakes from the heart and you can't give the heart any orders. Anyways, I... I have to go. Enjoy the rest of your evening." She says to Jil, Harold and Arthur before rushing out of the soup kitchen.

Before I can blink and run after her, the squeaking tires of her car fill my ears.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Also thank you for all the lovely reviews. I'm glad you really like this story so far. I hope this chapter showed you another side of Jo.**

**What do you think will happen now?**

**Please review, follow and favourite this story!**

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole**


	3. Chapter 3

**NEW WEBSITE FOR THE DUKE AND DUCHESS OF OXFORD**

_His Majesty The King is delighted announce the launch of the Duke and Duchess of Oxford's website._

_www. OxfordRoyals .uk_

_The Duke and Duchess of Oxford are delighted to launch their own website and use the platform to shine a light on their interests, patronages and charities they are supporting. Their Royal Highnesses are very much looking forward to use their website, like their Instagram account, as a place to raise awareness for environmental protection and social issues but also share private_ _moments of their growing family. _

_Just like on their Instagram page, most publications will be written directly by the Duke and Duchess of Oxford. The published photos were all taken either by the Duke and Duchess of Oxford or the Princess of Wales or other close members of their family. There will be articles by guest editors, who are experts, on the published topic. Their Royal Highnesses wish to offer a variety of different perspectives on the topics that are close to their hearts. _

_Their Royal Highnesses hope to share the love and help changing the world one step at a time. _

_Future press releases will be published on the Royal Family Website as well as on The Duke and Duchess of Oxford's Website._

* * *

**Josephine**

_"Allow me to lead you...Let me take control." his whisper fills my ear, creating goosebumps all over my skin. Our bodies are so close, that I can feel how his muscles shift underneath his clothes. His grip is firm and his hands are warm. Tingles spread from our touching points: the forehead, my left hand in his and my right hand on his hip. He smells of safety and cosy nights in front of the fireplace. His eyes are a little lighter than the last time we saw each other. It's no longer the deep green that's almost black, but instead it's a little lighter... it's not emerald like my brother Elias' eyes. The pine green has transformed into a sea foam colour. His eyes take my breath away._

_The tingling sensations only increase with the time passing by. The longer we dance, the stronger the sensations inside of me become until I start feeling a fever and a little light in my head. The dizziness blurs out the music around us... until all I see and feel is him and those sea foam coloured eyes. I can feel how our bodies dance, how they move to their very own beat that has nothing to do with the actual music. Our bodies are moving but my mind... my mind is somewhere completely else. Somewhere only he and I exist... and nothing else. The fever increases until that burning sensation reaches my heart. I can feel it pulsing and beating in a rhythm like never before. Whatever this is... it scares the hell out of me._

_Because it's so wonderful that I don't want it to stop. _

Suddenly, my ringing alarm rips me out of my sleep. I roll over in my bed and hit on the nightstand blindly until I've turned off my alarm. Then I open my eyes and stare at my white ceiling.

Why the hell am I dreaming of Oliver?

We just danced last night. It was a good dance, I have to admit that, but nothing more... Still, I've dreamt of him.

It's confusing to say the least.

I get up from my bed and stare at the sunrise that's happening across me. With floor to ceiling windows, there's not a millimetre of this beauty that I miss. It's five thirty in the morning and the sun is awakening the city that I call my hometown. The horizon in front of me is filled with pastel colours that coat London's most known sight seeing spots in beautiful lightning. The London Bridge, the London Eye, St. Paul's Cathedral... Westminster Abbey - they're all beneath me and around me. The River Thames shows off her beauty as it mirrors the stunning lightning.

London is my only love.

I brush through my long chestnut hair that has formed knots over night as I walk into my en-suite bathroom. Even here, the soft pastels don't stop. I love my penthouse for exactly this lightning. Nothing tops this view... this lightning... this feeling. I quickly wash my face, brush my hair and pull my hair into a ballerina bun. It's time for my morning workout before heading to work.

To my new work, two floors lower than where I used to work.

But somehow it doesn't feel wrong at all.

**Oliver**

Why did she ran away? She felt it. I know she felt it - it couldn't be otherwise. She felt our connection... She felt the magic. We didn't just dance to the music.

We danced to our heartbeat.

I've never done that before. It felt magical. But then she stoped and ran away. She actually ran away from me.

She definitely felt this connection.

A clinking sound fills my ears as the door of the souvenir shop opens welcoming a new wave of Japanese customers with open arms. There must be 30 of them. They're probably looking for more Royal stuff. Everyone is obsessed with the Duke and Duchess of Oxford and their unborn baby. It's ridiculous.

**Josephine**

I get hit from the right for the sixth time this morning. "Focus!" Wlad hisses at me.

But it's bloody hard to focus when your thoughts are running around a man that you shouldn't care about.

I duck my head as I notice his left hand flying over to my face but then I get hit from another right jab. Shit.

That actually hurt.

My brother-in-law definitely doesn't go easy on me. He takes his job to train me very seriously.

"Okay that's it." Wladimir takes down his hands that are covered with boxing gloves. It's six in the morning, yet the gym he owns in Bayswater is full of heavy lifting men that are groaning and moaning. At first I thought I was in heaven with all these good looking men that were training here but then I found out that Bolton women are off-limits here. And if the boss says you have to stay away from me, you sure as hell do. That's a shame because some men might have what it takes to spend a night with me. "What's going on here? I've never seen you so unfocused. Where's your mind?"

My mind is stuck in yesterday evening. "I'm good." I ensure him.

"No, you're not good. With this kind of behaviour I have to double the men who are watching you. You wouldn't even recognise danger if it's staring straight into your face."

"Wlad, come on! Ralph is enough and you know it. I can take care of myself-" I duck my head at the last minute as Wlad throws another left jab at me.

"This is not the Southpaw I know. What's on your mind?" He asks me again. "Did you had an argument with your Dad?"

"No, I'm good with him. He moved me down two floors-" I stop talking and cover my face as Wlad starts hitting me in a fast pace. I only take my protecting shield down after he's finished.

"No it's not your Dad." Wlad says. "Because you can talk to me and still show your cheetah like reaction. So that means it has to do with the man you danced with yesterday at the homeless shelter."

I stare at him totally stunned. "You had me watched?!" I ask shocked.

"Of course."

"But you were still having dinner with our family when I left!"

"Jo, by now you should know that I've always had you watched. Just because you're so good at defending yourself and you have the most talent when it comes to reading people, doesn't mean I can let you walk alone through the world. So, who is this man that you've met three times now?"

God, he really is watching me. "I thought it was just Ralph."

"He is on rotation with Stefano."

"Your stand-in." I point out. "You have your best guys watching me?"

"You're the only one without protection."

"That's not fair. Nate-"

"Has Char and with her a 10 headed security team most of the time. The twins and Elias are at Le Rosey with my girls. Really, you're the only one left."

I shake my head in disbelief. "You told me it would only ever be Ralph." I hit against his face with my right jab.

He blocks my move with ease. "Jo, you can't blame me for taking care of you."

"And I'm not. I'm just disappointed that you lied to me." I hit him with my left jab but he blocks it again.

"Is that why you're not answering my question?" He asks me back before hitting me with full force.

But I block his movement and stand still like I'm made out of diamond. "Look, I really don't know him at all."

"It didn't look like it."

"You have visuals?"

He raises his left eyebrow at me, "Do you really have to ask?"

"Okay, his name is Oliver and he's from Brazil but that's all I know."

"And that he works at the same homeless shelter as you." Wlad points out. "Do you want me to look into him?"

"You mean do I want to know what you've found out about him? No, I don't. I'd like to get to know him the old fashioned way."

Suddenly my brother-in-law grins, "You like him. I knew it!"

Shit, he's got me. "I don't not like him." I say back. "He's not the kind of guy I usually go for as you already know."

"True."

"And unless he's no danger, which he's not otherwise we wouldn't have been able to meet three times, I really want you to stay out of it. You and your two bodyguards that follow my moves. Please ask them to be discreet."

He nods, "Okay but only if you manage to knock me down by the end of our hour."

I grin at him, "You know I can do that."

"If you're focused you can make me struggle but you haven't been for the last 45 minutes."

* * *

After my hour of boxing, I still can't stop thinking about my dream. I meditated and showered, yet my thoughts kept circling around those sea foam coloured eyes. I've been working on autopilot, eating breakfast and drinking my coffee without acknowledging my surroundings. Because all I thought about was Oliver and that dance!

What the fuck is going on with me?!

I finish my make up with a nude lipstick. I've kept it light and classic with a cat-eye eyeliner with a perfect wing on each eye. I look at my reflection in the mirror, seeing a totally different Josephine than three minutes ago. The boxer, the yoga guru, the meditation expert and the coffee junkie is gone as I've put on my war paint.

I walk into my dressing room that has walnut shelves and drawers along with glass cabinets. I quickly pull out a pair of jeans, a black cashmere turtleneck sweater and black Chelsea boots. There's no need to doll up in a fancy business dress. Not when no client will see me. I'm going to sit at my desk the whole day anyway.

I quickly get into my clothes and pull out my hair. I slide into my shoes and take one quick look at the big mirror in my dressing room.

I'm ready to start my new job.

**Oliver**

I watch how the last Japanese tourist leaves the tiny souvenir shop. They spent the last hour and a half in this sixty square meter shop, looking at everything three times and thinking four times before buying anything. In the end, all of them left with some kind of souvenir of the Royal Family. They're our best sellers.

Nothing beats the Duke and Duchess of Oxford.

I look at the watch and see that it's time for my break. For two hours, I get to close the shop and enjoy my break. I think today I will actually take one of the red double deckers to Greenwich and eat my sandwich in Greenwich park with the dogs running around and the sun shining in my face.

I don't usually do this, but somehow I want to visit Greenwich today. I've read so much online about this charming neighbourhood on the other side of the river Thames. As I've gotten my salary this morning I think I can allow myself to have this luxury. The luxury of riding a bus and eating a sandwich in the sun instead of napping behind the counter as I usually do in the two hour break.

**Josephine**

"You're working from ten until seven, five days a week." Laura, the head of social media says to me as we exit her office that two floors below my old office. "You will write our Instagram and Facebook posts. Perhaps even a few blogposts. You'll work close with the social media team of the foundation."

I have to work with the foundation anyway? I follow Laura down the grey marbled hallway with pale blue walls and framed black and white photos of their work over the years. One year, there was a social project in Africa where they built a school. In another year they built an orphanage in India. It's crazy how much good my parents have made in the last 35 years. Most of their work will never be known by the world as they often do this in secret. They care about people. Maybe that's why I'm helping out at a homeless shelter and a church that doesn't even share my belief. I guess, I inherited this philanthropy.

The floor is busier than on Saturday evening when I was here last. People are rushing by us, either on their phones or their hands full of paper work. The reception desk is so busy that I don't think the women working there ever get a chance to go to the loo. This is like inside a well oiled machine. I had no idea there was so much work, such an army, standing behind my parents and uncle Luc.

"And that's your desk." Laura, the head of social media says to me. As predicted she points at the only empty desk in the open office at the end of the hallway. The other five desks are occupied by other employees, weirdly all women. They're all working on their MacBooks, so focused that they haven't even looked at me.

But I guess I don't have to introduce myself. It's obvious who my parents are.

"Your first assignment is covering the social project." Laura tells me.

She's got to be kidding me! I have to cover Liam's kindergarten shit?! My mouth can't form any words so I just nod.

"You'll be posting photos with content on Instagram and twitter as well as on our website. Can you take photos? You know how to use the camera right?"

Of course I do. I inherited that passion from my father but unlike my father's work, my photos don't hang around in my home. I like to keep my photos private. They're my secret, my treasure. "Yes, I know how to use a camera."

"Great. Then you can pick it up at the reception desk right now and make your way to Greenwich. We want some photos of the building before we start with the work."

They haven't started with the work yet?! It's been three weeks! "Okay." I smile at her before turning on my heel and walking over to the reception desk. Laura seems to be very nice. I hope she's not a fake snake.

**Oliver**

I get off the red double decker at the station Cutty Sark, but I ignore the tourist spot and the nearby Starbucks. It's not what I'm here for. I walk through the streets that somehow remind me of Notting Hill, but it's not as colourful. It's so peaceful here. There are a few laughing toddlers as there are many kindergartens around here. Most of the buildings are not as old as the ones in Chelsea or Belgravia, however they have their very own charm here as well.

I stop in front of historic walls of the Royal Museums Greenwich. Going through there is the quickest way into Greenwich Park, my destination.

But something keeps me from entering the museums. Instead I look around the corner of the street.

And see a woman I didn't expect here. The woman is taking photos with a big camera of an old red bricked building complex. No one has clearly lived in the house for decades as it's in a really bad shape. It looks like it could fall apart any moment.

I frown as I scan the woman. I've seen her before but I can't pin point her face to a name. She's dressed in black Chelsea boots, a pair of medium washed skinny jeans, a black turtleneck sweater and an open black coat. It's cold, although spring is almost around the corner, but she looks like a blossoming flower despite the dark colours she's wearing.

It's like she was born to stand out.

She stops taking photos, turns around and that's when it hits me.

It's Josephine!

My heart skips a beat as her sky eyes notice me. She looks so different today, yet she's more beautiful than yesterday. I don't know how she does it but she seems to get more beautiful with each day passing. What is she doing here?

And more importantly, why did she ran away from me yesterday?

Before I can even think, my body is already rushing over to her. "Josephine,"

She stirs at my voice although she watched me walking over to her. "Oliver..." she breathes out before putting the camera strap around her neck. "What a coincidence."

It is a coincidence indeed. I wanted to enjoy my break here but instead I meet her. "Yes... yes it is." I tell her.

Her bright blue eyes notice the sandwich bag in my hand. "Are you here to enjoy your break?"

"Josephine, why did you ran away from me last night?" I ask her back instead.

She stares at me for a moment. Probably stunned that I've asked her that. "I told you, my car was outside and I drive the kind of car that people in those kind of neighbourhoods don't get to see."

"Where's your car now? I don't see a fancy car parked around here."

"I was driven here by my driver."

She has a driver?! "And what are you doing now?"

"I'm actually working."

"Working? You were taken photos of this ugly old building."

"And that's my work. The company I work for is making a social project every year. Sadly, this year I didn't get the chance to lead the project, instead I get to document it. I'm working in the social media department of the firm and my assignment is to cover the development of the social project. This will be turned into a kindergarten."

"Another one? There are five around the corner! Wouldn't it be smarter to turn this into social flats? London desperately needs affordable living quarters."

Her gaze softens for a second before it hardens again. "It's not my job to decide what this building will be turned into."

"But you're allowed to have an opinion."

She nods, "And I share yours."

Well, that's a first. "Good. How about we have our lunch together? I still owe you a cappuccino."

She chuckles the same way as yesterday evening. And just like yesterday my heart skips a beat at the sound. "I've told you, I don't want a cappuccino from you. I can buy it myself."

"There's gotta be something you want."

"There is but it's nothing you can give me." She looks sad as she shrugs. "Anyways, enjoy your lunch."

"I wanted to go into Greenwich Park. Would you like to join me?"

She gulps and I can see how she's debating what to say. "Oliver,"

"It's not a date. We can sit on a bench and you can watch how I eat my sandwich in less than a minute."

She chuckles again, "Alright fine. But I actually could need a cup of coffee."

"Then let me-"

"No, Oliver. I've said it before but I guess I have to repeat myself until you get the message: I can pay for myself. Trust me, I can afford it." She says in a strict voice that does not allow any argument. She's authoritative- another attribute I can add to my list. "So, let's head to the nearest café so I can get my fix."

She's a coffee junkie. I don't know why but that makes me grin. "Alright."

"Alright." She says before we start walking down the road.

She always has to have the last word, too. "You look different today." I point out as I stare at her without any shame. I like her in black. She looks sophisticated, breathtaking even.

"You mean different than yesterday." She says back.

"Yes. You're not wearing heels." She's a little smaller today than yesterday evening when we danced together. But she's still pretty tall.

She looks down at her black leather boots, "I figured I'd be walking a lot today so I went for more comfortable shoes."

We walk around the corner and I can see a bakery shop in one of the old transom windows. I can't believe we're still in Greenwich when it looks like Covent Garden. "There's a bakery."

Josephine looks in front of us "No. That's a chain company. The coffee will be bad. I want something from a local café."

She's picky as well. Or maybe she likes to support the little companies, the local work. "Does that mean you also never get coffee from a Starbucks?"

She wrinkles her perfectly shaped nose, "God no! I'd never buy coffee from there even if it were the last coffee shop on the world! Their stuff is way overpriced and horrible! They claim to care about supporting the locals in Chile and Kenya, where they mainly source heir coffee beans from, however they don't even pay the workers enough for them to be able provide one warm meal for their families! No, I would never support that!"

She's definitely a philanthropist. No doubt. "Okay. Then let's find another café. Where do you usually get your coffee fix?"

"I usually use the coffee machine in the firm that I work at. That's almost as good as the coffee from home. But there's one local café that I'm obsessed with. It's in Battersea and still a real gem in London. It's been a family business for decades and it offers the most delicious Italian pastries that are almost as good as my mother's. The café is called Luigi's. Do you know it?"

I sure as hell do! "Yes, actually I do. I work there on the weekends."

"Really?" She asks me surprised. "I've never seen you there but then again I haven't been at Luigi's for quite a while now. Give Luigi my love the next time you're there." She says with a small smile on her lips. "He has such a kind heart. It's rare to find that nowadays."

I return her smile as I feel my heart skipping a beat. I've never heard her talk about someone this kindly. "I will."

"Good and maybe next time I'm there we're going to meet."

"Is that a date?" I ask her back with a smirk on my lips.

"It's a meet-up in the foreseeable future." She says back instead. "But don't take on any extra shifts just in hope to see me."

I frown, "I'm not that into you, Josephine."

"Yes you are. I can see it in your body language and hear it in your voice. You can't fool me, Oliver."

I don't deny my interest because it would be useless. I am into her. Actually, I find her pretty fascinating. "So I'm an open book to you?"

She shrugs, "Not a fully open book, but I can read people pretty well."

"And what is my body language saying now?" I challenge her.

"That you're deeply impressed by me, which you should be because I am awesome." She says with a grin on her lips. "But if you're smart, you would stay away from me. It's part of the reason why I walked away yesterday. You should keep your distance. Be careful, don't come too close. I gave it to the one before you and I made him choke. I might disappoint you but I've got a phobia. I don't do relationships. I'm not the girlfriend kind of woman. It's better to warn you than to give you any hope."

She's talking in riddles - and I love solving riddles.

"I'm way out of your league, Oliver."

"I'd like to raise to the challenge."

"We're from different worlds."

"It looks like the same world to me."

She shows me a small smile before looking ahead of us again. "There's a local café." She stops at a local café and opens the door before stepping in.

It takes me a moment to follow her. We just had our first honest conversation.

And she sparked my interest like never before.

**Josephine**

I walk into the little local café that offers pastries, sandwiches and all variations of coffee. There are white tiles on the wall behind the walnut wooden counter. It's quite empty for a Monday noon. It's very cosy here. I like it.

I scan the different pastries and sandwiches in the class cabinets. I should get Oliver at least another sandwich. There's no way a man his size will be full after that tiny sandwich that he brought with him.

"Hello. What can I get you?" The brunette man behind the counter asks me. His brown eyes widen as soon as he recognised me.

"Two large coffees, one vegan sandwich and two slices of that lemon cake." I order with a smile on my lips. There's nowhere I can go without getting recognised. In the States I got recognised because of my parents. Here I get recognised because of my sister that joined the world's most famous family.

The barista nods before typing it into the computer. "It's on the house, Miss Bolton."

"I hope you didn't order that second coffee for me." Oliver's voice fills my ears. "You know my opinion of you buying me things."

I wince as goosebumps cover my skin, "It's on the house so don't worry."

"How did you manage to achieve that?"

Didn't he hear how the barista called me by my last name? "The same reason why you're so into me. I'm hot as hell." I joke before sticking out my tongue.

Oliver's pine green eyes eyeball the barista across me that starts working on my order and I can see how his left hand twitches.

I don't like what I see. I don't like it at all.

Oliver's started to get protective over me. He's getting attached. That's not good.

I'll burn him alive.

"You know what, I'd really like to pay for my order." I tell the brunette man as he finishes putting the sandwich and the two slices of cake into a paper bag.

"Really, don't bother. Just-"

"I said I want to pay." I interrupt him in a firm voice. Sometimes I have to talk in the same voice that my father uses in his company just to get taken serious.

"Okay. 15 pounds please." He says.

"I've got-"

Is he fucking kidding me?! I stare at Oliver with an unmissable look before I hand the barista my black Amex. Seriously, what's wrong with this world?!

I just want to pay what I ordered.

"Thank you. Have a great day!" He says before handing me back my black Amex.

Oliver picks up the two coffees while I grab the paper bag. I hold the door open for Oliver before I follow him outside.

"You're bossy." He points out.

"Only when I have to." I answer as we walk down the road that leads directly to Greenwich Park. "Let's find an empty bench to have our break."

**Oliver**

We sit down on a bench under an oak tree. It's still a bit cold but the sun is shining down on us. Dogs are running around along with children. Babies get pushed in their strollers and mothers are chatting with each other as they watch their children play on the playground nearby.

It's so beautiful here!

Josephine puts down her camera on the bench before picking up one cup of coffee. She hands it to me without saying a word.

I stare at her, "I didn't ask for this."

"It's black. I hope you don't mind." She says before getting out a sandwich from the paper bag. She places that on my lap. "Vegan with avocado and hummus."

"I didn't ask for that either." I hiss at her. "You said you wanted a coffee. I thought this was the whole reason why we went into the café in the first place. Not for you to buy me coffee and a sandwich."

"I also bought you lemon cake. I'm having one slice with my coffee."

Is she insane?! "Josephine, you know how I feel about you buying-"

"I didn't buy it for you. I just bought too much for myself. I can't eat all of it."

"Josephine,"

"Fine, you've got me. See it as a gift then."

"It's the same."

"It's not and now eat and drink otherwise your coffee will be cold and the sandwich will go bad." She says in that firm voice which makes my cock harden and my pulse spike. She narrows her sky blue eyes at me in a way that allows no argument.

So I pick up the sandwich, unwrap it and bite into it. It's a weird sensation in my mouth of different textures before an explosion of different tastes happen in my mouth.

"You like it." She says with a smirk on her lips.

I like that smirk even more. "I do. It's good."

"I'm glad you like it." She says before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Thank you."

She gives me a look with appreciation, "Of course. But don't thank me when it accidentally happens again."

"It won't happen again." I tell her.

She only shrugs. "Never say never."

"How's the coffee?"

"It'll do." She shrugs again.

I take a sip of my coffee. "It's not bad."

"I didn't say it was bad."

"You didn't say it was good either."

"That doesn't automatically mean it's bad." She points out the obvious. She's speaking in as many layers as she is made of. With her I always have to read between the lines and even then this it may not be correct.

"How did the photos turn out?"

She places the cup on the bench and picks up the camera. She presses some buttons until the little display of the heavy Canon camera fills with a photo of the old red bricked house. "See it yourself." She hands me the camera and takes another sip of her coffee. Weirdly, she doesn't really care about me holding this expensive camera. She would rather watch the dogs running around or the screaming children on the playground nearby.

But for me it's a real treat to hold something like this in my hands. I scroll through the photos slowly, wanting to see every detail of each photo that she took. To my surprise she made the ugly old building look beautiful and historic, despite looking like it might fall apart any second. The big tear that went through almost half of the building has been captured beautifully by Josephine. Even the broken windows look suddenly good.

She's a really talented photographer.

And then I notice the photos she took before the shaky old building - and I'm blown away by what I see. She took photos of a man playing with his dog in Greenwich park, a homeless man sitting underneath a tree with a hot cup of tea in his hands that's smiling... there's a photo of a blossoming snowdrop and a photo of two grinning nuns sitting on a bench quite similar to ours.

"You're a really good photographer." I breathe out as I look up from the display and at her.

She frowns at my words as if I said something insulting before her sky blue eyes look at the camera in my hands. As soon as she's noticed the photo of the nuns, she has the camera already ripped out of my hands. "You weren't supposed to see that."

"But I did and I really liked what I saw."

She puts out the camera and looks up at me, "You did?"

I sure as hell did! "Yes, your images are beautiful."

I can see her blush from my words and I must admit that pink colour on her cheeks is lovely. "Thank you."

"How long have you been taking these kind of photos?"

"For as long as I know. I started when I was still at Le Rosey..."

Le What?!

She chuckles because of the confused look on my face. "It's a boarding school in Switzerland. I took a photography class there and that's where I discovered my passion I guess. I'm only doing it as a hobby but I like photographing the many different people here in London. I've got that from my Dad. He and his Nikon..." she grins as she shakes her head, "Every wall in my childhood home is plastered with his stunning photography."

I can't even imagine how her home would look like but just hearing her describe the walls of her home that are full of framed photos that hold special memories... she looks so carefree and happy. I like that look on her face. I like it a lot.

Suddenly she rises from the bench, "My driver is here." She notifies me.

I look around but don't see anyone that looks like a driver - not that I know what someone with that kind of job would look like.

"Oliver, I meant what I said. Stay away from me. Keep your distance and don't come too close. I am not the kind of woman for you. I'll burn you alive." She says in a serious voice.

"You enjoyed our dance."

"I did." She admits to my surprise. "A little too much. That's why I've agreed to go to the park with you but it was a bad idea."

"Josephine,"

"Enjoy your lunch. I'll see you in two weeks at the homeless shelter." With that she turns on her heel and walks away from me.

I rise from the bench to walk after her but my feet are glued to the floor and my tongue is knotted in my mouth. All I can do is watch this beautiful woman walking away from me. The wind is blowing through her chestnut waves. I watch how her hips swing and her torso stabilises her whole body until she turns the corner and is gone.

As I sit down on the bench again, I notice the lemon cake she left me with.

This woman is harder to crack than a macadamia nut.

**Josephine**

I stare out of the window as we drive down the Tower Bridge. The Tower of London comes into my view but my mind is somewhere totally different. I don't know why I showed Oliver my photos. Why did I even hand him the camera? Why did I do this? How the hell did he convince me - me Josephine Bolton - to show him my work?

I let out a growl and drag my hands down my face.

What is this man doing to me?!

"Ralph?"

The deep brown eyes of my driver meet me in the review mirror, "Yes, Miss Bolton?"

"Next time you report to my brother-in-law could you please paint me in a better lightning? Say when you report me having a good time in Greenwich park with Oliver, could you also mention that I actually worked?"

"Miss Bolton, I can assure you I am only doing my job. I only report what I see not what I hear."

And he has heard a lot over the last years. "I know... I know." I whisper. That man is only providing for his family. I shouldn't blame him. I'm not even mad at him.

"Did you take some good photos?"

"Yes. I think it'll work out great with the unwritten content that I've got in my mind."

"What will be building be turned into?"

"A kindergarten."

"That's lovely!"

"It is... it is."

* * *

**Oliver**

I step into the St James' Roman Catholic Church in Marylebone on my way home from work at the pub. It's seven in the morning and I'm dog tired but I won't be able to sleep without dreaming of her again. It's like I have insomnia. I've been dreaming wide awake. Every night and day about her since we met. I can't get her out my head. I can't seem to figure out how Josephine is doing this to me. She's got me completely under her spell.

It's scary and wonderful at the same time.

I walk down the aisle of this impressive neo-gothic church. The huge stained windows are breathtaking. The church is of early Gothic design. Built entirely of stone it has a purity of line that confers a true sense of majesty, especially in its height, upon the whole building. The arches of the nave are supported by pillars enriched with marble colonettes. As the groining is artistically so perfect nowhere does the weight of stone produce a feeling of oppressiveness. The church entrance in George Street is a copy of the main entrance to Lichfield Cathedral while throughout the church are many details taken from the best type of the English 13th century Gothic style as exemplified, for instance, at Salisbury Cathedral and in parts of Westminster Abbey where the Duke and Duchess of Oxford wedded in August. The Gothic chancel is one of the most artistic in London with a high arch rising to the groined roof of the nave, (yet in contrast to the nave which is manifestly English Gothic) and is at once reminiscent of the finest French cathedrals. The apse is heptagonal and has in its lower half seven pointed arches filled with opus sectile. The centre panel portrays the descent of the Holy Spirit upon Our Lady and the Apostles while the other six contain symbols of sacrificial and sacramental aspects of the Holy Eucharist, taken from the Old Testament. High on the wall above the choir stalls can be seen two built-in gilt crowns. It was beneath these that places were always given to King Alfonso and Queen Ena of Spain when they attended the church. In the canopied niches at the ends are gilt bronze statues, on one side St James, on the other St Anne. Above is a gilt hexagonal canopy and suspended behind this is a corona of rock crystals which is lowered over the monstrance during Benediction and Exposition of the Blessed Sacrament. The sanctuary floor is golden mosaic.

These high pillars remind me of the church I also went to with my Mum and brothers. They're at the other end of the world, but here within these holy walls it feels like they're with me. I miss my family so much that I've considered many times to get back to Rio - somehow. People from all over the world seek for asylum on this island and while I love London and Great Britain, I miss my family. We don't have much at home but we laughed and smiled still. I want to talk to them for longer than the five minutes every month. I miss the arms of my mother around me. I miss my brothers laughter.

I miss them so much that my heart starts bleeding.

The church is totally empty except for me. Burning candles in front of the alter flicker.

I sit down on one of the many wooden benches and fold my hands. I need to find strength from within. I will bring them to London - I just don't know how or when.

But I will. I am stronger than this.

I just don't know how to get Josephine out of my system and I'm afraid I don't even want to. She's too beautiful to ignore. She's too smart to not be heard. Her aura is too hard to ignore. I'm getting pulled towards her again and again... I can't ignore these obvious signs coming from above.

God wouldn't interrupt my mission just for fun. He's pointing me towards Josephine again and again, showing me this magnificent woman that has swept me off my feet.

I didn't expect to meet a woman here in London. Not that I'm not interest in having fun, but no woman would want to be with an illegal immigrant who's sending all of his money to his family in Rio. I literally don't have a penny in my pocket.

I can't even pay for a date at the cinema.

How am I suppose to impressive a woman like Josephine? She's surely used to getting everything she always wanted. She's used to go out to fancy restaurants and frequent visits to the cinema. I've never been to a cinema. I don't even own a television.

I have nothing that can make this woman happy.

And yet God keeps pushing me towards her. He keeps making sure we'd meet again.

I just hope Josephine doesn't think I'm stalking her.

Suddenly one of the many side doors open and a group of children rushes in. They're in kindergarten age and cause me to smile. My little brother Jonathan has just started school this year. God, I miss this little bundle of joy so much.

A woman with a long chestnut ponytail walks through the door last. She's dressed in black jeans and a simple black and white striped top with sneakers. She places a few colourful children's books on one of the chairs next to the black side door. As her gaze lifts, the sky blue eyes stop at me.

It's Josephine.

Seriously?! He's making us meet again?!

I rise from the bench and walk towards her.

"You shouldn't be here." She tells me surprised. She's not wearing a dollop of makeup and to me she has never looked more beautiful.

"This is a house of God. It's always open for everyone."

"But not from six until eight on a Tuesday." She says back. "How did you get in?"

"The door was open."

"Someone must've forgotten to lock it then."

"You've been here since six?" I ask her surprised. I didn't know she believed in God and was committed to him so strongly.

"No, since five thirty. I helped at their soup kitchen before reading to the children of their kindergarten. We wanted to light some candles."

She has the kindest heart I've ever seen. "You're catholic?"

"No. I'm English-Protestant but as you've said this is a house of God that's open to every one. I don't believe in just helping people who share the same belief. I help everywhere I can."

I can see that. "I hope you don't think I'm stalking you." I breathe out. I probably smell of the beer that I've served the whole night. That's not very attractive.

"In a church? No, you wouldn't do that. You're catholic, I assume."

"Yes."

"As most people in Brazil are." She says with a nod. "Actually, you could help me out if you don't mind. Twelve kids require a lot of attention."

"Of course." I say without thinking. "Wait, do I smell of beer?"

"Beer? No. Why would you?"

"I was just on my way home when I stopped by at this church."

"I see. You went out partying all night? You don't look wasted. You have to tell me your secret later." She says with a smirk on her wonderful lips.

"No, actually I work in a pub in Covent Garden. I served the whole night."

"Oh... You must be tired then. I can handle the kids alone. Go home and get some sleep."

My other job starts in three hours so I really should head home - but I'd rather spend my time with her.

And twelve kids in kindergarten age. Is that crazy?

"No, I'm good."

"Are you sure? You don't need to impress me in any way." She tells me in a casual tone that goes right to my bones.

"Yes. I can help you out with them for half an hour."

"I just need you to help me light the candles so they don't burn themselves."

I nod, "I can do that, too."

"Good." She says with a smile on her lips.

The smile makes my heart skip a beat. She really does look beautiful this morning. I follow her to the group of kids that sit on the benches, eagerly waiting for light some candles. Josephine gets out a box of candles from underneath the brass construction on which the burning candles are standing on.

"Okay guys. This is Oliver. He's going to help us with lighting the candles. One candle at a time. Please line up." She tells them and the kids form two lines. One in front of her and one in front of me. I've never seen so well behaved kids.

Josephine hands me the box and I grab six candles at once with one hand.

"I'm going to show you how it's done and then Oliver and me will help you." She tells them. She gets a candle out of the box and lights it using one of the lot candles that's sitting on the construction before putting the end of the candle underneath the flame. Then she places it on one of the many free spots. It sticks without falling off. "See? Really easy."

"Can we make a wish when we light the candle?" One blonde boy asks her.

Josephine smiles, "You can make a wish or think of someone you really love."

"Like Mummy and Daddy?" A brunette girl asks.

Josephine nods, "Yes. Or your friends. Or God. Anyone." She looks at me at the last word and I suddenly get the feeling that she lit this candle for me.

The way she looks at me makes the world stop spinning for a moment.

**Josephine**

I hold the door open to the kindergarten and the little kids rush inside, right between Oliver and me. "Thank you for helping me." I tell him in gratitude.

"Thanks Jo!" I can hear Wolfram saying to me. He's one of the three nursery school teachers here.

"No problem. Give me a ring when someone calls in sick again, alright?"

He nods, "Will do."

I shut the door close and look at Oliver. He stayed with me for longer than he should. His pine green eyes look tired. "You should catch up on sleep." I tell him.

"I'm good."

He doesn't look like it. "Don't lie in a place like this." I hiss at him. "Look, I need to change but my driver can surely drive you home." I offer although I think he might fall asleep in my car.

But to my surprise he shakes his head. "No, I don't live to far away from here. I'm going to walk."

He might fall asleep on his way home. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Have a great day at work. I'm sure we'll meet again." He promises me before turning on his heel and walking out of the building.

**Oliver**

My three kilometre walk home from Marylebone to Notting Hill gives me enough time to dream of Josephine a bit more. I have no idea how my legs are even moving at this stage but my body is working on autopilot anyway. I've walked past the church in Marylebone so many times on my way from the pub in Covent Garden to Notting Hill, but I rarely went inside as I prefer the church in Notting Hill. But today, this morning, something pulled me into the St. James' Roman Catholic Church - and that something was Josephine.

I didn't expect to meet her there at all. I walked into the church because of my heart ache and my homesickness but I walked out with a totally different feeling - a longing for Josephine like never before.

It's like my heart is beating and bleeding for her only.

* * *

**Josephine**

It's day two after starting my new job at Bolton's Enterprises and I'm already sitting at the bar of the Ritz hotel. I thought my concentration yesterday was bad after our meeting in Greenwich, but really that was nothing compared to the surprise this morning. He literally came out of nowhere and appeared in the St. James' church. He wasn't even supposed to be there! The front door should have been locked! Locked!

Yet, there he was, sitting on a bench and praying to God. It was so unusual that I thought he was unreal for a moment.

I finish my Martini with one gulp. After today I just have to get my head clear again.

"Another one?" Matthew, the bartender asks me.

I nod, "Yes."

The blonde bartender nods before mixing me another Martini with two green olives. Olives... they almost sounds like Oliver.

Fuck, that man has wiggled his way into my brain and is now stuck there like some kind of tumour!

I chuckle at my own thoughts - tumour, I really do have too many doctors in my family.

"Everything alright, Jo?" Matthew asks me.

I nod again as he places the Martini in front of me.

"Good because hot guy is coming up to your left." Matthew says with a smirk.

Just what I need. I need a distraction, someone to get Oliver out of my mind - if only for a few hours. Because since two days, since that steamy salsa in the soup kitchen, my brain couldn't stop thinking of him. I seen him everywhere, in my dreams, in Greenwich, in a church this morning - it's ridiculous.

It's like I have been infected by Virus Oliver!

A tall black haired man sits down next to me. He has pretty light green eyes and a three day beard. He's dressed in an all black outfit with a black Oxford shirt, black jeans and shoes. It's obvious he stays in shape and has an ego the size of Mountain Everest, otherwise he wouldn't have the courage to come up to me. He looks good. Hot even. "Good evening."

But he looks nothing like Oliver.

Damn, I don't feel an ounce of attraction at those two words. My legs don't get tingly, my heart doesn't start beating faster, my skin won't cover in goosebumps - nothing.

He could be wearing a dust man's uniform and I'd be just as attracted to him.

Fuck!

"Can I get you a drink?" He asks me. Even his voice in my ears doesn't push any of my buttons.

"No, I'm good. Thanks." I brush him off with a smile on my lips.

But to my surprise the man with the light green eyes, doesn't move. "We could have a glass of champagne in my suite."

"I'm not interested in another drink." I tell him.

He nods and rises from the barstool, "I see. Enjoy your evening, Miss Bolton." With that he walks away from me.

Of course he knew who I was. Everyone in this whole world knows who I am thanks to Rory and my parents.

But somehow I feel like a nobody when I'm with Oliver.

And I like that. I like that a little too much.

I finish my Martini in one go before walking out of the bar at the Ritz Hotel. There's no man there that I want.

I want the one in Notting Hill.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I'm so grateful for the reviews I've gotten for this story so far. **

**What do you think is going to be Jo's move?**

**Where will they meet again? In the soup kitchen? In a church? Or somewhere completely different?**

**Please review, follow and favourite this story!**

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole**


	4. Chapter 4

**Josephine**

I open the heavy doors of the St. James's Roman Catholic Church and walk inside. It's completely empty and a peaceful silence surrounds me in this magnificent church. It's a bright morning, so the sun shining through the many stained-glass windows covers the altar, the wooden benches and the stone pillars in breathtaking colourful lightning. It looks magical.

Suddenly music starts filling my ears. _I do bad things for the sake of good times... I don't, I don't regret... Call me what you will... Yeah, I'm in it for the thrill... I'm just, I'm just selfish__... _The words ring in my ears as I walk down the altar. _I need redemption... For sins I can't mention... Too many nights and there's no end... I'm hellbent, the reckless one... Too many nights I justified... All my casualties of love... For all the times I can't reverse... For all the places where it hurts... I need a little church. _

_I need a little church. _

I stop at the brass construction that's holding up tea lights. The flames flicker from my breath. Suddenly, the room darkens and goosebumps start covering my arms and legs as the temperature drops rapidly. The heavy doors of the church shut with a loud bang and I turn around. A stone cold wave of air rushes through the room until it meets me. It clashes against me, kissing me with its cold lips.

Just as fast as it came it's gone again.

The room starts filling with sun rays that coat the whole gothic stone church in the same stunning lightning again. It feels like a warm spring day after a cold long winter. I do bad things... Can you see it on my face?... I got caught in every lie... I can't even stop to take care of my own self... Let alone somebody else... I need redemption.

For sins I can't mention.

I turn around again and stare at the brass construction and the tea lights. The many tea lights have changed their positions and the message is clear.

Oliver.

In big letters the name flickers in front of me.

"Oliver," I whisper out the word that's across me.

"Josephine,"

I turn around at his deep masculine voice that's roaring my name through the whole church. It's a cry filled with longing... A cry for me.

He's standing in front of the closed doors of the church, about twenty meters away from me. He's wearing the same jeans he wore the last time I saw him and a deep green lumberjack shirt with white sneakers that are almost falling apart. But his eyes... those pine green eyes are glowing.

He looks breathtaking. Absolutely breathtaking.

I wince as my alarm rips me out of my dream. For a moment, I don't know where I am. It still feels like I'm in the St. James's Church where I saw Oliver last. It's ridiculous how I dream of him every night. It's been a week since we met a God's place as he called the church.

It's been a week since I've realised I actually feel attracted to him. Every men I've met at Annabel's this week, I automatically compared to Oliver. And each man couldn't compare with Oliver's height, his shoulders, his eyes, his legs, his torso... his voice... his eyes.

Those beautiful pine green eyes that transformed into a sea foam colour when we danced the salsa.

That salsa... just thinking about it gives me goosebumps and makes me wet.

Damn, I have a problem.

I let out a growl and the throw my pillow next to me through my white and light grey bedroom. I love my bedroom for its light colours and different textures. My bedroom is the only bedroom with hardwood floors, all the other bedrooms have a beige carpet. On my walnut vanity across my bed are a few framed photos of my siblings and friends and I. A round sunflower shaped mirror is above it.

I stare at my reflection for a moment. My long chestnut waves have formed knots overnight. The ivory silk shirt sleeved pyjamas top has the first button open. My name is stitched on the left breast pocket in a light blue colour. The skin on my face looks dull and I look tired.

Of course I look tired. I've been dreaming of Oliver non-stop!

This is not what was suppose to happen! I was not supposed to develop some kind of interest in Oliver. I was supposed to take over my parents' firm but instead I'm working two floors beneath them in the social media department.

This is so not going according to my plan!

What the hell is going on with my life?!

I wince as my iPhone suddenly starts ringing. It's the ringtone for my older brother.

I reach out to the walnut nightstand next to my light grey Häastens bed and pick up. "Yes?"

"Silverstone Circuit. In an hour?" He asks me.

That's his way of saying he fucked up - and since I feel pretty fucked up as well, this sounds like a pretty good idea. "Yes."

He hangs up without saying another word.

He really did fuck up.

I stare out of the window front that's the fourth wall in my bedroom. I stare at the London Eye that's already working on this Saturday morning. The skyline is breathtaking on this cloudless morning.

I really fucked up as well.

* * *

An hour later, I stop my silver Aston Martin next to Nate's electric blue Ferrari. As always the whole racing circuit I'd empty and exclusively booked for us.

He lets down his window and grins at me. "Four rounds. The looser pays 20k to the nearest animal shelter."

I let down my window as well. "Get your check book out." I tell him with a smirk on my lips before rolling up my window again.

He chuckles as his window closes again as well. He has never won against me, but these races are not about winning or losing. It's about getting or minds off of our problems for a few minutes - or four rounds. Still, my Aston Martin and me - we're a very good team.

Suddenly, the loud sounds of helicopter propellers fill the air. This place does not allowed any air transportation of all kind. But then a dark red helicopter appears on the sky. The Royal Household S-76C helicopter with a HRHPCOW in gold written on it.

HRHPCOW stands for Her Royal Highness Princess Charlotte of Wales - Nate's girlfriend and my best friend.

I let down my window and so does Nate. "Your girlfriend is ruining all the fun!" I hiss at Nate.

My brother growls, "I can't believe she found me!"

I stare at him with wide eyes, "You fled from her?!" I ask shocked.

He opens his car door and gets out. "Don't judge me. You would've done the same."

I get out of my Aston Martin as well, "Nate, what did you do?! Did you guys had a fight?"

"Not in the traditional sense." He says to me as he leans against his car with crossed arms in front of his chest.

"Nate, what's going on?" I ask him as the wind from the propellers blows through my long hair.

He tilts his head to meet my gaze as the helicopter lands in the middle of the Silverstone Circuit. "Knocked her up." He whispers.

I must've misread his lips. "I'm sorry?" I ask again.

"Char's pregnant!" He yells at me just as the helicopter propellers stop turning.

"She's pregnant?!" I ask him shocked. I'm sure I'm still dreaming, aren't I?! Charlotte can't be pregnant! Not Her Royal Highness Princess Charlotte of Wales! "Nate! How could this happen?!" I hit against his chest.

"Turn out even the pill and a condom don't give you a 100 percent security." He answers simply.

I shake my head in disbelief. "Do Mummy and Daddy know?"

My older brother shakes his head, "Not yet. Char just told me this morning."

"And you fled to the Silverstone Circuit?!" I ask him shocked.

My brother just shrugs. Really, he might look like our father but his actions couldn't be further away from our Daddy's.

"Nate, you can't do that! I mean you knocked up the third in line to the throne!" I hiss at him. "A fucking Princess! A future Queen!"

"Rory's currently breeding the next three future Queens or Kings. So technically, Char is sixth in line to the throne which makes it very unlikely for her to ever become Queen."

"But the world doesn't know that!" I yell back at him. "Nate, for Christ's sake!"

"Look, that pregnancy obviously wasn't planned. It just happened!"

"A pregnancy doesn't just happen! You should have kept your dick out of her pussy!" I hiss at him as the helicopter doors open and shut again. I stare at Charlotte who walks over to us. She's wearing simple medium washed skinny jeans, moccasins in beige and a navy striped long sleeved shirt underneath her khaki Barbour jacket. Her long blonde hair is wrapped into a loose bun in her neck. Her navy eyes look furious.

"Look at her! How am I suppose to not fuck this beauty?!" Nate says to me.

He is so not our father. Our father would've never said fuck. He would use the phrase make love... "She should've used a different birth control then."

"Yeah, well it's too late for that." Nate says just a moment before Charlotte slaps him so hard that his head swings to the left.

That hurt.

"You bloody idiot!" She yells at him. "You don't run away from me! Do you know how worried I was?!"

"Char-"

"Don't you dare Char me!" She yells again and presses her forefinger into his chest. "No more car races!"

"But-"

"No fucking car races!" She explodes. "You are now responsible for two more lives!"

Two?! Did she say two more lives?! Lives as in plural?! He fucking knocked her up with twins?! I stare at Nate in shock. The bombs he throws at me just get bigger and bigger!

"Okay." Nate whispers.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"I said I will stop." My brother says in a firm voice and looks into her navy eyes.

"Good. And now on to you." Her blonde head swings to the right and her navy eyes meet mine.

"I just found out. I had no idea. If I knew," I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her, "I would have called you and hugged you and told you that everything will be alright..."

Charlotte returns my embrace, holding on to me just as tightly as me. "Thank you."

"I love you, Char, and you'll be a great mother to those two babies."

"She's my girlfriend." Nate says with a smirk on his lips.

"Shut up! She's my best friend!" I hiss back at him and let go of Char. "How far along are you?"

"Three weeks along. Almost four." Char explains. "Just told Nate and then he took off to... to race with his little sister!" Charlotte narrows his eyes at her boyfriend.

"Won't happen again. I promised you."

"Three weeks is early..." I think out loud, "When do you want to tell our parents and yours?"

"Next week. On Easter Sunday." Charlotte says. "I'll be four weeks along and we're going to have to start the wedding planning."

Of course there's going to be a wedding now.

"But you gotta have to act shocked when we tell everyone. You're the first we told that we're expecting." My brother says to me.

I nod, "I'm a good actress, you guys know that. So that wedding... when shall it happen?"

"We're thinking June for now. Early June so I hopefully don't show too much."

"You want to fool the folks?"

Nate shrugs, "Should we rather tell them I knocked her up and now we're getting married because of that like in the early 20th century?!"

"Right... But you guys love each other."

"Of course we do so it's not a complete lie. It's just... we're doing it reverse."

"Well, at least Mum's going to be alright with it."

"Why?" Char asks me confused.

"She was pregnant with Della when she married our father." Nate explains to her. "On French Cay."

"Yeah, French Cay sadly won't happen. We're going to have a public wedding. St. George's Chapel would be good. I wouldn't want to do it in London."

"Windsor's closer to Rory and George as well." Nate says with a shrug. "And I'm pretty sure she's going to have given birth to the triplets by then."

"But the King has to approve of it first, doesn't he?" I ask them confused. "Does he know?"

"Not yet. But we will tell him on Saturday."

"He won't be amused." I tell them.

"No, he surely won't." Char agrees with me in a sad voice.

"Do you want to drive home with me?" Nate asks her.

"No, I have an engagement to get to in Manchester."

"Like this?" I ask her surprised.

"Some kindergarten stuff. I'll be planting trees and stuff." Char says with a shrug.

"See it as practice." I say with a smirk on my lips.

Char giggles before embracing me. "I've got to go. I'll see you on Easter Sunday." She promises me before looking at Nate. "And you this evening."

He embraces her and kiss her passionately.

I look away, "Guys really?! You already created twins. You can cut back on the passion."

Char giggles," See you on Sunday." She says before turning on her heel and walking back to that dark red helicopter.

"So, no more races?" I ask Nate who watches his girlfriend climbing into the helicopter. The two security men kept their neutral faces through the whole time.

"No, I'm going to be a father. I need to start acting like one." He looks at me and shrugs. "Sounds a little crazy, doesn't it?"

"Daddy Nate!" I say with a grin on my lips and hit him lightly with my left elbow. "I knew it was going to happen one day. You love kids."

"I do. But I sure as hell won't have eight. Two are enough." He smiles at you. "And you?"

"No. Never."

"Never?"

"Never."

* * *

I quickly read through my text that I've written for the blog of Bolton's Enterprises before publishing it with one click. It's the first part of the social project that I've titled 'Small hearts, big dreams: a kindergarten project by the Bolton Foundation'. Liam didn't even cared what I wrote or the photos I put into the article, he said he had to do the actual work.

Bastard.

"Jo,"

My head swings up at my father's deep voice. He's standing in front of my walnut desk but all the employees around him ignore him like they're totally used to their boss coming down two floors for a quick break. Maybe my father is doing this... I honestly have no idea how he's spending his lunch breaks. I always thought he'd be spending them with Mum, but I could be wrong. I have been wrong in the past. "Daddy, hi. What brings you down here?"

He sure as hell has to have some kind of reason to come down instead of calling me up.

"It's lunchtime and I want to spend my lunch break with you." He answers simply.

No, there's more. I can read between his lines. I lean back and stare at him. He's perfectly groomed in his silver suit and black tie that matches his shoes. "Who's joining us?" I ask back.

He shows me the same grin that he always wears at home when no one but us - his family - is around. "Your uncle."

It's not uncle Luc because he's in France for this week. "Why did you ask uncle Ryan to join us?" I ask again.

"You'll find out on our lunch break." He challenges me.

Whatever's the reason, I won't like it. Otherwise he would have dared to say it out loud during his employees.

I rise from my chair and pick up my black Chanel bag from the floor. "Okay."

"Okay?" He asks me confused.

I walk around the table in my red Manolo Blahniks that I've paired with a medium skinny washed jeans, a black blazer and a white blouse by Givenchy. I might no longer wear skin tight business dresses like a week ago, but I can still keep up with my Daddy.

Because I'm a Bolton and that always shines through. Whether I like it or not.

"Where will we have lunch?" I ask my father as we walk down the grey marbled floor that has pale blue painted walls. The reception desk is as always too busy to visit the loo or have a cup of coffee.

"I thought maybe Luigi's. We haven't been there for such a long time."

Hell no! "How about the Pharmacy instead? It's a vegan place I often go to with Char." I suggest. I can't be at the place where Oliver works with my father and uncle next to me.

"Where is that?"

"It's in Chelsea. It's good. Della showed me this place."

"Okay. I'll inform Ry." He says before reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket. He gets out his iPhone and writes the text as we get into the golden elevator that only works for us Boltons. It has an iris scan so the doors of the elevator only open whenever one of us steps in front of them. It's such a treasure.

The elevator doors close and we slide down into the lobby without one stop. "Mum won't join us?"

"No, she's visiting Rory and George in their new home today."

Right, the renovation at Frogmore House just finished. Rory send me photos throughout the whole process almost daily. There is still a little bit of decor to be done but the major stuff is done. "I'll visit them after Easter." I tell him. Easter is in a week.

"Your Mum said she really likes it so far." He smiles at me. "How do you like the new job?"

"It's very different than the job I did before." I answer with a nod. "But I enjoy being out of the office every once in a while and I like to visit parts of London I've never seen before." Like Putney, where I was yesterday.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?"

I shake my head as the doors open again. "I never was. I was mad because you didn't give me the social project. I still think I deserve it more than Liam but I can't change that. But now at least I get to see first hand at how Liam fails." I think out loud.

"He won't fail. He's a Bolton just like you."

He's the child of an actress and a business man. He loves the spotlight for all the wrong reasons. He only wanted that social project so I don't get it. "Yeah well I don't see much of that." I tell him as we walk through the lobby. It's made out of marble and busy with people in suites and business dresses.

My father chuckles as we move through the revolving door. His silver Bentley with his driver is already waiting for us. The driver in his black suite is Dan, one of Wladimir's men. He has broad shoulders, black hair and deep brown eyes. He reminds me of Dwayne Johnson and I'm glad he doesn't watch me because I wouldn't be having the freedom I have otherwise.

Dan opens the door and I climb into the car first. I love the white leather interior and I have the same in the black Jaguar that I like to drive around in. There's even a minibar and a light grey cashmere blanket that has my mother's initials - GB - stitched on it in a navy colour. I know she's always freezing when she drives too long and despite the heating system I can understand why she would want to have a blanket. It's cosier that way.

My father sits down next to me and Dan drives off. I love the Embankment area in London. It has brilliant views of the river Thames.

* * *

I finish my Buddha bowl that was filled with sweet potatoes, chickpeas, kale, spinach, tomatoes, roasted peppers, carrots, broccoli and edamame. The tahini sauce and the sprinkled black sesame seeds were the best part of the whole dinner uncle Ryan and Daddy talked about the Foundation and our hospital. They didn't say why they wanted to have lunch with me yet and it's nearly time to get back to work.

"This Place is really good!" Uncle Ryan says before taking a sip of his green juice.

"Yes. Thanks for choosing this over Luigi's." My Daddy says with a smile on his lips. He had a Mexican stuffed sweet potato that was quite similar to the way he cooks it. Maybe that's why Della likes this place so much - it reminds her of home.

"So, why are we here?" I ask them across me.

"To have lunch." My Daddy says simply.

"No, why am I here with you guys?" I ask again. "There's gotta be a reason why we're having lunch together and it's not because you missed me so much, uncle Ry. We've seen each other a month ago."

My uncle looks at me with wide blue eyes before looking at my father. "She's good."

"Told ya." My Daddy says with a smirk on his lips.

"Tell me the reason now." I demand.

"I want you in my boat." Uncle Ry says.

"What?" I ask confused. "No, I'm not transferring to the Foundation. I want the big prize. I want the firm."

"This is our firm, too." My Daddy says.

"Non-profit is not what I'm interested in." I tell them. What the fuck are they thinking?!

"Okay, how about this: We're hosting a charity gala tonight. You could attend and I show you how this works... maybe participate in one of the auctions?"

I lean back at my uncle's words, "Now, you're telling me the truth."

"Damn, she is good." Uncle Ryan says to my father, "But I wasn't lying before. I would really love to work with you."

"Alright, I'll come to your little charity gala. I'll even do the auction but only if you never ever mention this again. I will not work for the Foundation, got it?"

Both men nod.

"Great. When and where?"

"Ritz. Eight sharp. And it won't be little."

"Your Mum and I won't be able to attend. We have work to do."

Translation; I'm on my own. Well, under the prying eyes of the guests attending and Wlad's men hiding somewhere in the crowds but other than that I'm alone. "I'll be there."

**Oliver**

It's organised chaos in the huge stainless steel kitchen of the Ritz. Pans are sizzling, pots are steaming, knives are chopping veggies, waiters are rushing around and chefs are yelling through the massive kitchen in the Ritz hotel. There's a big charity gala here tonight in the ballroom by the Bolton Foundation. Some even whispered that the Duchess of Oxford could make a surprise appearance today but since she's heavily pregnant right now, I don't think she'll come - not that I would care. Royals are people like us, they just live in castles and palaces.

I'm one of waiters tonight. It's good money for relatively little work. Walking around with a tablet that's full of flutes with champagne is easy.

And God knows my family needs that money very badly.

"Hey you!"!" One of the chefs yells at me. "You're not getting paid for standing around. Grab a silver plate with champagne and get your ass out!" He hisses at me.

I pick up a silver tablet with fifteen flutes filled with sparkling champagne and rush through the swing doors of the kitchen.

It's a glamorous event. The ballroom has been transformed into a room that looks like straight from Buckingham Palace. While I've never been inside, I do sell a lot of postcards with some of the State Rooms there. And it looks just the same. There's marble on the floor while a square of hardwood is in the middle - that's the dance floor. Round tables with pompous floral decor surround the dance floor. There's gold cutlery and three different crystal glasses for each guest on the table. I count three different knives and four different plates as I rush through the dining tables. In just a few minutes the auction will start. I have no idea what the auction is about but seeing all these rich people in dresses and suites so expensive that they could finance the people in my home a whole house, disgusts me. They claim they do good, collect money for cancer research when they can't even see the problems right in front of there eyes. People in Africa die because they don't have clear water, toilets, let alone something like a hospital... but for these selected guests all that matters is who wears the biggest diamonds or who donates the biggest amount of money.

This is not for a good cause.

This is a show off.

I pull my shoulders back. I shouldn't judge them. I am in no position to think I'm better. I'm here for work.

I walk through the crowds and the women quickly exchange their empty flutes for full ones. The women are all wearing their finest jewellery and prettiest dresses. They are colourful and all floor length, yet some don't seem to have taste at all. Just because it's expensive doesn't mean it looks automatically good. Some ladies look like they're coming straight after their beauty appointment at a very bad doctor. Why would someone throw their money out of the window just like that? It doesn't make sense when parts of the world are dying out of hunger.

I shake my head, I'm judging again. I shouldn't do that. I'm sure they had their reasons for trying to optimise themselves.

After the last flute has been taken, I turn on my heel. However, I stop in my movement when a women catches my eyes and leaves me breathless.

The woman that's facing me with her back is standing about twenty meters away from me, surrounded by a group of people. She's gesturing with her hands and I notice the sparkling three inch wide bracelet on her left wrist and her nude nail polish. She's dressed in a tight black sleeveless velvet dress. It's been tailored to her stunning body and has a high slit on her left side that stops on her upper thigh. I can see her black stilettos. The dress is classic, yet sexy. But maybe it's the woman who makes it look sexy and not the other way around. Her chestnut brown hair is wrapped into a messy up-do to the left side of her head and there's a black rose tucked into it. Thanks to the shape of the dress her shoulders are exposed. She has a strong back with lean muscles that also form her long arms and hands. Her earlobes are glittering with long diamond drop earrings. A matching diamond necklace is wrapped around her neck. Her posture is straight, filled with elegance and grace. She looks breathtaking - even from the back. She's probably saying pretty smart things as well as her surroundings seem to be mesmerised by her. Some men hang on her lips, other focus on her chest. And the women can't stop staring at her eyes - or diamond earrings I can't really tell.

But she's got them all under her spell. Seven people - and they're all mesmerised by her. It's remarkable and amazing to watch. I had no idea one can have so much power over their surroundings.

Suddenly, she looks over her shoulder.

And I nearly fall over.

It's Josephine! How the hell is this Josephine?!

But I would recognise those sky blue eyes everywhere. She emphasised them with a black winged eyeliner and candy apple red lips. But that's all the makeup she's wearing. She doesn't need much anyway.

How the hell is she wearing this?! How can she afford wearing real diamonds?! And that dress?!

I quickly hide behind a pilar as her eyes scan the crowds for a moment.

I didn't expect her to be here. Otherwise I wouldn't have taken the job.

Who the hell is Josephine?

**Josephine**

I scan the crowds for a waiter with champagne as my surroundings continue eating my ears off. I hate charity galas for this exact reason. It's always the same people, just in a different dress and for a different fundraising event. But the stories remain the same.

I can't believe I let uncle Ryan convince me to come.

It's torture!

No wonder Della and Ana are not here today. Of course they have some kind of excuse like working at the hospital, but really this is... this is just boring.

"Gentlemen,"

I wince as I suddenly feel big hands around my waist. I turn around and see Jacques!

"Hope you don't mind me stealing this lady from you." He says in English with his heavy French accent. Jacques has deep brown eyes and light blonde hair. Like every men here, he's wearing a black tuxedo with a bow. He looks very handsome.

"Of course not, Your Royal Highness."

Oh, yeah and Jacques is the Prince Monaco. His sister Gabrielle should be here somewhere as well but I couldn't find her yet. Usually, whoever is surrounded by the biggest crowds - that's where Gabrielle is but today I didn't find her yet.

"You saved me!" I breathe out before hugging him. "How are you?"

"Good. You know, doing that Royal stuff now."

"Just like Rory."

He chuckles, "Without the spouse and upcoming baby, but yeah."

"Is Gabrielle here somewhere as well?"

"No, it's just me."

My eyes widen, "You're here without your parents?" Usually Princess Charlène of Monaco is here with Prince Albert of Monaco - they're the reason why all those rich people come here in the first place.

"Yes. First time and I'm glad I bumped into you." He smiles at me. Jacques and I both graduated as best of our class at Harvard Business School. The memory is still fresh in my mind whenever I look at Jacques. But that's also when I remember Prof. Porter - the man who dared to blackmail me with photos and a videotape after I ended our liaison.

I tore him apart in a way that will ensure he will never find a decent job again.

No one messes with Josephine Bolton.

"Well, then it must be your lucky evening because I'm actually part of the auction tonight."

His brown eyes start glowing like melted chocolate, "I'll make sure to bet on you."

"I sincerely hope so. Can you imagine if I had to dance a tango with one of these fat men?"

He chuckles, "You're the tango?"

There's a woman and man getting auctioned in various dance categories. There's the Viennese waltz, cha-cha-cha, salsa, jazz, foxtrot, jive, quickstep, samba and tango. I'm the last as I'm the tango. People usually auction the dance, paying up to 5 million pounds for 3 minutes of dancing.

It's just one way the foundation raises money for their projects. "Well, I couldn't really be the Viennese Waltz, could I?"

Jacques grins, "Not your style."

"Not my style." I agree with a nod. Finally, a waiter walks past me with a tablet full of champagne flutes. I pick two up and hand one to Jacques. "To an unforgettable evening."

"To an unforgettable evening." He agrees with me, clinks his glass with mine and takes a sip of his champagne.

**Oliver**

She is dating someone. Not just someone - she's dating Prince Jacques of Monaco, a Grimaldi. I thought she wasn't dating. She told me she wasn't.

How many times has she lied to me?

"Oliver!"

I wince as one of the other waiters hisses my names. I can't believe I'm trying to hide behind a pillar. It's ridiculous. She's making me do ridiculous things!

"You're not here on holiday! Get back into the kitchen." Ingrid tells me with angry brown eyes. She's been doing this waiter-job a lot longer than me. In the fast five years she has always worked for the Bolton Foundation and their charity events, which happen 3-5 times a year depending on their schedule. Apparently this foundation is really doing good with their collected money. They just built houses in Zimbabwe last month for whole villages.

I nod and follow her into the kitchen that's far away from the ballroom. Maybe I can help out in the kitchen and stay there for the whole evening.

Meeting Josephine here was the last thing I expected.

But then again, that's kind of her specialty. She's always good for a surprise.

**Josephine**

Now that I'm with someone in my age, the event isn't so bad anymore. It's still boring but the dinner that followed my five flutes of champagne was very good and I actually enjoyed catching up with Jacques. He even managed to make me laugh. I'm sure the hired photographer caught us talking and took photos of our smiles. Knowing my uncle, he's definitely going to release the photos of Jacques and me together on the blog post that will follow this event. Photos of princes make headlines and therefore raise awareness of the Bolton Foundation and the causes it supports.

It's a small price to pay when you help millions of people.

"And now to the best part of the evening: Our auction! Ladies and Gentlemen, as always we've selected the finest male and female dancers to participate in this auction tonight." My uncle starts behind the podium. He looks very handsome in his black tuxedo. His blonde hair is short and his bright blue eyes are sparkling. His wife and my aunt Kelsi is sitting next to me at one of the round tables. They are the only couple - apart from Ana and Sasha - who don't have any kids in my family. But they're really happy. They showed me that happiness doesn't depend on bringing children into this life.

They're kind of my role models.

"As always, we start with the Viennese Waltz. Give it up for Mister Daniel Rogers and Miss Stephanie Charleston." He says before the crowds erupt in loud applause. The couple gets up from his chairs and walks over to uncle Ryan. "Gentlemen and ladies, open your wallets and get those signs ready to be held up in the air. We'll start at 15k for the lady." Uncle Ryan starts and as if it's a marathon the hands starts rising.

"Are you okay?" My aunt Kelsi asks me, shifting my focus from the auction to her.

I nod, "Yes. A bit nervous."

"Don't be. Jacques said he's going to bid on you."

"Yeah that doesn't mean he will win."

"He's the Prince of Monaco. No one will even dare to lift a finger. You're pretty safe."

"This is the last and only time I'll do this."

Kelsi grins at me. "Okay."

"You don't believe me."

Kelsi shrugs as her husband leads the auction with levity, after all he has been doing this this for over a decade. She's wearing an emerald chiffon dress tonight with matching heels. Just like me she's wearing diamond drop earrings and a necklace with a huge diamond. "I know you have a big heart, Jo. You just like to hide it very well."

"I'm wearing diamonds that are worth of three million pounds on a fundraising event. I can hardly hide with that many sparkling diamonds on my body."

My aunt grins at my words, "Sometimes it feels like I'm talking to your mother."

"I would be more flattered if you said Daddy."

She chuckles, "Him as well. You're more like him than her I think but sometimes... sometimes you are a lot like your mother, too."

"Except I don't write songs like her, Della or Ana. Or Rory. I don't even sing under the shower. I have zero musical talent."

"That's not true. You know how to play a piano. You have one in your penthouse!"

"That was Mum's housewarming gift. I didn't choose it."

"But you kept it."

"Because it would be rude to remove it!" I argue back.

"No, you like it."

"Of course I do. It looks good in my penthouse but that doesn't mean I spend my Sundays sitting on the piano stool, playing sad music." I wave with my hands.

"No, you're not the piano playing type. Although you are quite good at it."

"I strongly disagree." I haven't played in years. The last time I touched a piano was on Christmas Eve when we were still little. I think I must've been about 10 or 11 the last time my fingers touched the keynotes of a piano.

**Oliver**

"And now for the last dance, I saved the best. My niece Josephine has been kind enough to volunteer for the Argentine tango." the blonde man announces.

My eyes and ears widen at his words. Josephine rises from one of the round tables and walks over to him like a dancing queen, she undoubtedly is. Her skin tight black dress looks stunning in that light. The diamonds on her earlobes, around her neck and on her left wrist sparkle like crazy.

She's too beautiful to be alive.

"I think it's fair to say we start at 50k for her." Josephine's uncle says and the arms shoot up in the air like mushrooms in autumn. I can't even keep up with the number that raises in seconds.

"1 million." A firm voice says, stopping all the other bidders.

It belongs to that blonde guy that sat next to Josephine during the dinner that Ingrid served at because she has the most experience.

The Prince of Monaco has put his foot down.

And no one overbids the Grimaldi man.

"1 million. Thank you very much! The Argentine Tango is sold!" The blonde man announces with a smile on his lips. I think his name is Ryan or Richard or something.

The crowds start clapping and Josephine actually bows her head before Prince Jacques walks over to her. As with the other dances, the music starts playing. But unlike with the other dances, this time I cannot ignore it.

I have to look at her dancing with him.

The lights get dimmed until only Grimaldi and Josephine are seen on the dance floor. Classic tango music starts playing. Jacques grabs her left hand. Josephine places her right hand on his hip. Grimaldi places his right hand on her hips. He whispers something to her and she smirks before turning serious. Everyone turns silent.

The big band starts playing Santa Maria and I witness how Josephine turns into a femme fatale right in front of my eyes. She's seducing him on the dance floor. She's playing with fire.

The next sharp sound of Santa Maria fills the ballroom. And Jo allows him to lead her.

Just like that. With passion, they push and pull, tangle up and untangle themselves on the dance floor. It's so passionate that I form fists with my hands.

She's fucking dancing with him! An Argentine Tango!

And it looks like they're the most passionate couple on earth!

**Josephine**

The music stops as I stare into Jacques's eyes. The crowd cheers around us and I can't help but grin. He saved my life! I could've never dances with one of those big man's who are twice or three times my age. "Thank you for saving me."

"You are worth every penny." Jacques says with a smile on his lips. "You're a very good dancer."

Because he is not. I made up for most of his mistakes and lead him instead of being lead but I made it look like he was leading me because that would've hurt his image and ego. The Argentine Tango can't be dance by everyone and with anyone. Not even a Monégasque Prince seems qualified for this dance. It's special.

It requires a very special connection.

"You're not too bad either." I give the complement back before we make our way back to the table.

Suddenly, a big man collapses and falls off his chair. There's a shocking sound coming from all the guests but not one of them is lifting a finger to help him.

I run over to him and look for a pulse on his neck. There's none so I start with chest compressions. "Call 911!" I yell into the crowd but no one moves.

I continue pushing on his chest, using my full weight. Then I look for my aunt Kelsi and stop her on my right side. "Kelsi, call 911!" I yell at her so loudly that she snaps out of the shock. She nods and grabs her iPhone before calling 911.

Della and Ana taught me the trick. You can't just yell for help or for someone to call an ambulance. You need to point at someone and make him do it. Only then you rip the person out of the state of shock.

"Alright, everyone I think it's safe to say this evening is over. If you would please exit the room in a quite way." My uncle's voice starts filling my ears.

But I barely pay attention to him. My focus is on the man underneath me. At 150 kg he's no lightweight. Maybe he has blocked arteries. It could be his heart.

Or anything else in his body, I really don't know.

Because I didn't go to Oxford Medical School like Ana, Della and Rory.

The people around me start moving, making their way to the exit. This evening definitely wasn't the best of the Bolton Foundation.

"Let me take over." Jacques offers after five minutes of chest compressions.

I nod and let him take over. I'm sure this will make headlines tomorrow. Prince saves a man's life at charity gala from the Bolton Foundation - there's no better and global press than that.

I rise from my knees and scan the crowd that's moving out of the ballroom. That man came with someone. A blonde thin woman. I've seen him with that woman. I think she's his wife.

"What's going on?!" I can suddenly hear a hysterical voice calling over the noise.

That's her. The blonde thin woman in a light blue dress rushes over to me. "Oh my God! Richard! RICHARD!" She screams as tears start rolling down her eyes.

"He's going to be fine. We already called 911. An ambulance is on it's way. Help is coming."

"Richard!" She screams again before falling down on her knees.

I knee down as well and embrace her in order to keep her away from Jacques, who is still reviving him. Every now and then he breathes air into Richard's lungs.

Where's the fucking ambulance?!

"Do you want me to take over?" I ask him after three minutes. Jacques looks tired.

"No, I've got this."

This and the headlines of tomorrow.

I turn my attention back to the woman in my arms. "Help is on its way." I repeat as she still cries in my arms. I have to distract her. "What's your name?"

"Elizabeth. But Richard calls me Lizzie."

She's responding to me. That's good. "Lizzie, does Richard have any allergies?"

"Latex."

Okay, I have to tell that the paramedics. Whenever they arrive. "Anything else? Did he say something about chest pain or head pain or pain anywhere else in his body? Did he voice any discomfort?"

"He had a bit of a headache earlier this evening but took an aspirin."

Aspirin. It dilutes the blood. "Does Richard have a high blood pressure?"

"Yes, he's taking some kind of medication for it."

"Did he take it today?"

"Yes, this morning. After breakfast."

That and the aspirin must've caused the collapse. "How old is Richard?"

"59."

"Did he had alcohol?"

Lizzie nods, "Five bourbons, three glasses of champagne and one glass of white wine."

Finally, the paramedics start arriving. They rush in with an orange stretcher and a medical bag.

Thank God!

"This is Richard. 59. No pulse for about five minutes. Hypertension patient. Allergic to Latex. Took aspirin for his headache and medication for his high blood pressure this morning. He had five bourbons, three glasses of champagne and one glass of white wine."

One of the paramedics nods at me, "Thank you, Miss Bolton."

The other paramedic looks at Jacques, "I can take over now, Your Royal Highness."

Jacques stops, totally breathless. He rises from his knees before Lizzie wraps her arms around him.

"Thank you so much! You saved my boyfriend's life!" She tells him with tears rolling down her eyes. Lizzie is at least 20 years older than Richard but I don't judge. My sister is married to a 23 years older man. Really, I don't judge.

"You're welcome." Jacques tells the woman who rushes after the paramedics that start carrying out her boyfriend.

"I hope you don't mind me taking the credit for that."

I shake my head, "Of course not. Now, if you would excuse me, I have to use the loo." I excuse myself and walk out of the ballroom, leaving everything behind.

**Oliver**

I watch Josephine rushing by me as she practically runs down the marbled hallway, probably to the loo. I witnessed the whole scene: from Josephine applying first aid to Jacques taking all the credit for her hard labour. She was the one who started with the chest compressions immediately, while all the other people were just staring at the lifeless man. She used her whole strength to keep the man's blood flow going before she breathed air into his lungs. She worked until exhaustion and only let the Prince take over because she knew he had more strength than her at that moment. However when Jacques showed his tiredness, he didn't allow her to take over again.

Because he wanted to take credit for saving the man's life.

Fucking bastard.

"Oliver," I wince at Ingrid's voice. "The show is over. You can go home now. The cleaning staff will be here shortly."

"Does it always end like this?"

"No, usually it ends with some kind of show act. Last year, they had Adele and Celine Dion perform to finish the evening. This year... I guess, this year it sort of ended with a bang as well." She says with a shrug before walking past me.

**Josephine**

I wash my hands with soap for the third time in the sink. I'm surrounded by marble, by luxury yet I've just experienced the most scary moment of my life. No money can buy you health. No money in the world can buy you a healthy working heart. Death and life - that's something we all share, no matter the numbers on our bank account.

I don't know how Della and Ana are dealing with death on daily basis. I couldn't balance on the thin line between life and death all the time.

It scares the shirt out of me.

I dry my hands with a white towel and look at my reflection in the mirror. For some kind of miracle, my make up still look flawless. I still look flawless - the total opposite to what's going on within me. I just reanimated a human being! I breathed air into his lungs and did chest compressions to fake a heartbeat!

I was on the thin line between life and death.

I never want to stand on that line again.

I pull the sparkly bobby pins out of my hair and let my waves loose. I leave them on the marbled sink. Someone will be lucky and find them tomorrow. Then he will discover they're not made with Swarovski stones but real diamonds and get a few thousands of pounds for them. I hope someone from the cleaning staff will find them.

God knows, those people work their asses off.

I walk out of the ladies room, but stop in my movements as I suddenly notice Oliver standing a few meters in front of me. He's dressed like one of the many waiters that served here tonight. He's been here the whole evening?!

"Oliver," I breathe out surprised as I walk over to him. His pine green eyes are glittering more than the diamonds around my neck, on my earlobes or on my left wrist.

I prefer the sea foam colour, though.

"You are amazing." His deep masculine voice is filled with amazement.

Shit, he saw me working my ass off as I reanimated Richard. "I didn't realise you were working here tonight."

"I'm starting to think we're meeting on purpose."

"Oliver, I'm not stalking you. I was here because my uncle asked-"

"I'm starting to think this is fate." He interrupts me.

My eyes widen at his words. Fate?! No, this is not fate. It's a row of circumstances - coincidences - but nothing else. This is not fate. Oliver wouldn't survive in the world of the rich and famous. He doesn't belong in my world. He wouldn't survive it and everything that comes with it.

He wouldn't survive me.

**Oliver**

"Dance with me." I whisper my invitation to the Argentine Tango. An invitation to dance is traditionally done by "cabeceo," a head nod by one dancer met with eye contact.

And while Josephine meets my eyes, she keeps being her stubborn self. "No. I won't dance a tango with you."

"Are you afraid I'll seduce you?" I challenge her. She looks even more breathtaking with her hair open like that. Her chestnut waves almost reach her hips.

"No. I'm afraid once we start, we won't stop." She whispers before placing her forehead against mine. Tingles start running through me from the touching point immediately. It's quickly gaining intensity until it feels like an inferno. It's so hot, so wonderful... so addictive. Just as I fear we would go up in flames, Josephine takes a step back and turns on her heel.

I grab her left wrist, feeling the diamonds of her bracelet, and pull her back into my arms. "Dance with me." I demand as I stare deeply in her sky blue eyes. Suddenly, I notice navy sprinkles forming in her irises. They're so tiny that I've never noticed them before. But up close, with our lips brushing against one another with every breath we take, I see it... I see her in her most complicated form.

She wants to dominate but she wants domination at the same time. She wants to lead but also be lead. She wants to seduce while being seduced herself.

She's that perfect enigma.

She starts dancing with me to a music in our hearts, our minds that is the same... the exact same. And I realise the passionate Argentine Tango was made for us.

We embody that dance perfectly.

There may be no music audible but inside of us it's an Argentine tango. With the spirit of the music being characterised by counterpoint marking in our minds that's perfectly synchronised. We move with clarity in the articulations while flirting with each other at the same time. The music in us has a clear, repetitive pulse or beat, a strong tango-rhythm that can only be heard by us. The Argentine tango is danced in an embrace that can vary from very open, in which leader and follower connect at arms length, to very closed, in which the connection is chest-to-chest, or anywhere in between.

And Josephine and me are definitely the two extremes. From chest-to-chest in a tight embrace to almost out of reach, to the point I think she might walk away from me - we're fire on the dance floor. Our the ankles and knees keep brushing as one leg passes the other and we dance, walk and dance again to the music in our hearts. In the hallway that we've transformed into a dance floor anyway.

She stops with her arms wrapped so close around me that she nearly slices her nails through my clothes and into my skin. She's holding on to me so tightly that I never want her to let go of me. It feels so good to have her so close to me.

It feels so right.

Her sky blue are almost completely glowing in navy as they have deepened with desire. I didn't make the connection earlier but now I have proof. While my desire is clearly pulsing against her sex, her desire for me is glowing in a navy colour in her eyes. It has eaten up the sky blue that was there before almost completely.

It's just as breathtaking as the rest of this woman.

Our lips are brushing against each other as we both are breathing heavily from our dance.

But we don't kiss.

"Tomorrow. Eight. Ritz Hotel." She breathes into my face.

I stare into her eyes, unable to let my tongue form any words.

Suddenly, she lets go of me and unwraps herself out of my embrace. "Be punctual." She says before turning on her heel and walking away from me.

I watch her strutting down the hallway like it's a runway before she turns at a corner and is gone. I can still feel her firm thigh underneath my fingers. I can still feel her hallowed back underneath my hand. I can still feel her chest getting pressed against mine. I can still feel her breath against mine. I can still hear her angelic voice ringing in my ears...

And I'm still hard in my pants.

The things this woman does to me go beyond my comprehension. She can't be dating that prince when it's clear what we have is much stronger. After this dance, this freaking tango... she can't seriously think he's worthy of her. I smile as I remember her words. The Ritz. Tomorrow. Eight. I've never been here before unless in the kitchen and this ballroom. I walked in using a side entrance for employees. I don't even know what to wear. But the thought of seeing her again scares away all of my worries.

I can't wait to discover another side of her. Or maybe see a side of her that I've already seen again. I don't know which Josephine I will meet tomorrow but I know I'll do anything to be punctual.

I brush through my hair and suddenly notice some weight in the inside pocket of my jacket. I reach into it and pull out the diamond bracelet that she was wearing. It's sparkling so much in the light coming from the chandelier above me.

How the hell did she get that into my pocket?!

And did I just managed to get a date with her?

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Do you think Oliver is going to sign the NDA? How will he react when Jo presents that to him?**

**To find out how Gabriella and Troy reacted to Char's pregnancy, please read chapter 40 of A Million Times More!**

**The song used in the beginning of the chapter is called "chruch" by Aly&AJ. That song also inspired me to write the church scene in the last chapter.**

**As always please review. :)**

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oliver**

I stare at the many diamonds that make the bracelet which Josephine left in my pocket on purpose. Rays of rainbow light fill my tiny ten square metre sized room. I only have space for a bed and a clothing rack. Really, if I didn't have this bracelet, I probably would have thought I dreamt yesterday. That Argentine Tango was something I've never experienced before. It was completely in sync, it was full of passion... and most of all, it was danced to no music. As with the salsa we danced to our very own music in the soup kitchen, using our synchronised heartbeats.

Josephine is the most amazing woman on earth! She blew me away with her looks and her mind... and her sharp tongue. She can control the whole room just by being in the room. Whenever she looks at me, I'm under her spell.

She demands. She doesn't ask.

And she demanded that date yesterday evening after our tango. She demanded a date. With me!

It still feels surreal. I wanted to ask her out but instead she demanded a date with me. She took control of the situation before I could even think of it.

This woman makes my head spin!

My alarm goes off next to me. It's time for me to head to my day job at Luigi's as it's a Sunday.

I guess we both won't be going to the soup kitchen this evening.

Because we have a date together.

A date!

**Josephine**

I turn on the rain shower head in my white marbled shower and let the water wash away last night. I still can't believe everything that happened. I danced a tango with Jacques. I saved a man's life.

I danced an Argentine tango with Oliver - a real, passionate Argentine tango like never before! With Oliver, who happened to work as a waiter on the event last night. What a coincidence!

And on top of that I snapped and asked him to meet me at the Ritz tonight again.

What was I thinking?!

Right, I wasn't thinking at all. I was full of adrenaline from saving Richard's life, full of passion from our dance and then his smell started filling my nostrils - and my brain stopped working! Instead, I started feeling so weird. My knees started to get weak and turn into jelly and my pussy was wet immediately when he looked at me with his sea foam eyes... I swear, these eyes do something with me.

_Flashback_

I am breathless after our dance. The heat is everywhere. Inside of me, coming from him and surrounding us - it's too much! It's like standing in a steam sauna with no escape. It's so wonderful, so soothing and so bloody humid!

But I don't want it to stop. I don't want to go. Instead, I crave more. More of this heat, of this passion, of his smell, of his touch... of him.

I'm so close to him that I could kiss him. This need, this desire is eating up my whole existence. It's too much.

"Tomorrow. Ritz Hotel." I finally give in. I need him between my legs. I need to feel this fire even more. I need a night with him.

He stares back at me with his sea foam coloured eyes. They make my legs turn into jelly and my heart skip a beat.

I let go of him before I do anything stupid like drag him into a room and fuck him then and there. "Be punctual." I say before turning on my heel and rushing away from him. As I lift my black velvet Armani dress I notice that I've somehow lost my diamond bracelet. I must've left it in the powder room but I can't turn back now and get it. Because I'd be facing Oliver again and I feel so weak in my willpower that things could take a very wrong turn once I'm standing across him again.

Hopefully the cleaning staff will have some fun with it. At a worth of four million pounds, they sure as hell could buy themselves a nice flat here in London.

I turn the corner and stop in my tracks as I nearly bump into my uncle. Shit!

"Ry..." I breathe out shocked. Did he see me?! No he probably didn't. He just made sure the press would write publish good stories tomorrow about today. Monégasque Prince saves a man's life at the Bolton Foundation Charity! Prince Jacques is not only good looking but also a hero! We all need a little Jacques in our lives - the Prince of Monaco doesn't gesture to perform first aid! The headlines are already spinning in my head.

"I saw that." My uncle destroys all of my hopes with three words.

"I'm sorry?" I ask him, acting confused.

"That tango. I saw that! It was bloody hot! The whole Ritz went up in flames! Who is that man, Jo? I didn't know you knew the staff working here tonight."

"I don't." I quickly answer. Really, I don't know Oliver at all - so I'm not completely lying to my uncle.

He narrows his crystal blue eyes at me, "Josephine,"

"It's the truth. I don't know him. What you saw was all in your head. Nothing happened."

"Hm, yeah right and I'm the next King of England."

"No, that's George."

"After William." He corrects me and rolls with his eyes, "Fine if you don't want to talk, then you don't have to. I won't push you into anything. This evening has been eventful enough."

I bloody love my uncle! He's not like Dad or Wlad or Della - they push you until it hurts so badly that you have to give in and tell the truth.

I can do that as well, but I prefer to use that skill in my meetings and not in my private life.

"Are you okay?" He asks me, changing the subject.

I nod, "Yes, I'm fine. Just still a bit shaken up."

"From this dance or from saving Richard's life?" He asks me and I narrow my eyes at him in response. "Right, sorry. Do you need a ride home?"

"No, I'll just catch myself a cabbie. I'm good."

"I said I won't push you any further. We could drive you home."

"While you might be able to drop the subject, Kelsi won't. And although the drive takes only 10 minutes to my home, I'd rather spend those ten minutes in peace."

"We're Just looking out for you."

"I'm 23 years old. I can look out for myself. It's the way I've been raised."

My blonde uncle sighs before pulling me into a hug, "Stop talking like your Dad and start talking like your Mom again. I don't like you all cool and strict."

_End of Flashback_

His eyes, his aura and his smell made me demand that meeting. A meeting in which I will set the record straight and make my demand crystal clear.

I can't wait!

**Oliver**

Luigi's cafe is bursting with people this morning. I haven't had a moment to myself in five hours, but I don't mind it at all. The pastries have nearly sold out but I don't even mind that. Babies are crying, people are yelling and inpatient but I don't mind that at all.

Because tonight I finally get to have a date with Josephine!

Normally, I would wonder if she's going to come in today like last week when she said she would come by on a Sunday morning. But by this week. Because we have a date! A date!

Nothing rains on my parade today.

**Josephine**

I scan the huge backyard that's behind Frogmore House. It's a glorious mid March day. The sun is out and the sky is cloudless. Even the temperature starts to increase slowly. Rory and George have really transformed this place and made it their own. They turned the tourist magnet into an actual home with a backyard better than nirvana.

There's a herb garden behind the kitchen with mint, rosemary, thyme, oregano, sage, parsley, dill, basil, cilantro, fennel, lavender, chamomile, French tarragon, catnip, chives, St. John's wort, bay leaves, culantro, chervil, Winter Savory, peppermint, lemon grass, bergamots and even stevia! There are huge Aloe Vera plants which will only grow over the years and get some good use. Behind the herbs are different berries bushes: Blueberries, blackberries, raspberries, strawberries, mulberries, elderflower - they really grow their own produce.

The culinary garden is full of different veggies and lettuce! There is a big collection of cherry, lemon, peaches and apple trees. A rose garden that was inspired by the one we have in Richmond has been planted and is already blossoming. Hundreds of pink peonies and other roses are sparkling in the sun. A seating area is surrounded by the different coloured roses.

The lake is embraced by blossoming deep purple lavender. Bees and butterflies are flying there along with dragonflies. Rory and George even have a set up a bee station for honey bees behind the rose garden and I'm sure they'll have honey soon. The birds are tweeting and flying over the lake. There's a stone bridge that leads to the little chapel and the mausoleum. It's a huge property!

It's so beautiful!

"What do you think?" Rory asks me.

I turn around and look at my little sister. She's wearing maternity jeans and a huge striped long sleeve shirt. She looks gigantic but also bursts with happiness. I've never seen her like this. It almost makes me want to have children as well - but only if they come with that backyard. "It's stunning. A real gem. The girls will love growing up here."

"I think so, too. We had to add a pool because the lake is not healthy enough to swim in yet but maybe one day we can jump in like in the old days."

"I don't see a pool. Where is it?"

"Down the hill. There's a guest house and a tennis court as well as a soccer field. But don't worry, we don't plan on building a water park."

I chuckle at her words. Daddy really went crazy with the water park. "They can enjoy that at their grandparents' house."

"Crazy, hun?" She asks as she places her hands on he huge bump. "If all goes well we get to meet them in May... and Mummy and Daddy will be grandparents again. I'll be a mother..."

"Are you scared?" I ask her softly.

To my surprise she shakes her head, "I'm excited. It feels just like on our wedding day. I was never scared or afraid of anything but excited. Truly excited. Because this feels right. I am so at peace... so calm... Jo, I really hope you get to experience this as well."

I sigh, not this again. Everyone in my family seems to think the key to happiness is a ring on your finger paired with sticky fingers and stinking poop running around. "Rory, I told you I don't want the two Ms. I'm good with my life as it is right now."

"And one day your life is going to be amazing in a way you could have never imagined."

"I don't know about that."

"But I do." She says with a genuine smile on her lips before grabbing my left hand and placing it on her belly.

I gasp as I feel my nieces kicking inside the womb of their mother. I've never even felt them kicking through her whole pregnancy. "They're strong!" I breathe out in amazement.

My little sister nods, "They've got that from Daddy and Mummy... and Della... and Ana... and you." Rory says to me before brushing through my hair, "You're one of the strongest women I know. But even the strongest women need a shoulder to lean on to every once in a while."

"I've got a lot of shoulders to lean on to in my life." I ensure her. She's sounding like Mummy and I guess that's because she is a Mummy herself now.

Suddenly loud noises start filling the silence. Trucks are driving by the house on the other side. We're only hearing them because the French doors that lead to the backyard are open. Other than that the house is completely soundproof, which is very much welcomed due to the many planes flying over here.

"That's for Adelaide Cottage." Rory informs me. Adelaide Cottage is a picturesque grade II listed cottage that's nestled in the heart of the Home Park in Windsor. Because it's a grade II listed building it has special architectural or historic interest, and is considered to be of national importance. Therefore, it cannot be demolished and is protected by law. Frogmore House is grade I listed which means it is of exceptional interest. Frogmore Cottage is a grade II listed building as well. There's another cottage, that's called Mulberry Cottage, in the Home Park but that has been untouched for almost a century.

Adelaide Cottage was originally built for Queen Adelaide, the wife of King William IV, in 1831, using building materials from the Royal Lodge. The royal retreat has been used by a number of monarchs: Queen Victoria often visited the cottage for breakfast or tea. Another famous resident was Peter Townsend, who famously had a love affair with Princess Margaret. The cottage underwent a renovation in 2015 and has some seriously elaborate decorations. When it was first built, the house was described as "chastely elegant" and having two rooms, in addition to a retiring room for the Queen, and a pages' room, as well as furnishings from the former royal lodge and a marble fireplace mantel in the regency Graeco-Egyptian style. However it needs to go under a new renovation for its new home owners. But I'm sure Char and Nate will keep the marble Graeco-Egyptian fireplace and the seven gated entrances and exits to Windsor Castle so that the newlyweds can come and go without worrying about being photographed. There's even a fountain in the centre of the garden that is surrounded by 'Hardenburg' baskets: circular flower beds ringed with metal hoops or tiles. The Adelaide Lodge, as it was called in the early days of its existence, is surrounded by big old oak trees and bushes which offer a natural fence and protection to the Victorian mansion.

It's the perfect hideaway for Char and Nate.

Adelaide Cottage is just 800 meters away from Frogmore House. Frogmore House is only 400 meters away from Frogmore Cottage, the house where the Duke and Duchess of Sussex live. Frogmore Cottage on the other hand is about one kilometre away from Adelaide Cottage. That little triangle in the Home Park behind the safe protective walls of Windsor Castle has become the media's latest obsession.

Because in Frogmore Cottage live the Duke and Duchess of Sussex. In Frogmore House live the second in line to the throne with his wife and unborn triplet girls. And in Adelaide Cottage will live Princess Charlotte with her husband.

It's a hotspot not even Hollywood could have come up with.

"How are they coming along with the renovations?" I ask Rory.

"Good. I think they're going to be done just before the wedding. The cottage has been kept in a pretty good shape anyway, so unlike with Frogmore House, there's not a lot that needs to be done. Some new tubes, a new garden with a pool, a few solar panels on the roof... and some new interior designs. I guess Char wants new bathrooms made out of marble and Nate wants to repaint the whole interior of the house. They want a new kitchen as well and new floors everywhere. But that's really not a lot. In a month, maybe a bit more, everything is going to be ready so they can move in straight after the wedding."

"That sounds good. And nurseries?"

"Oh yeah, those are getting build as well. It's exciting. I'll be living next door to them!"

I return her smile, "I'll be visiting you guys more often then."

"You know, Mulberry Cottage is still free..."

I shake my head, "Nice try. But I love London and I'm not into Louis at all. Or Archie."

"You don't have to be married to a Royal to be living here, I think. I'm pretty sure the King would grant you a loan for a good amount of time. Wouldn't that be cool? You, Nate and me all living next door to each other? It would be kind of like Le Rosey or Oxford all over again."

She's getting too excited about this. I can already see how her mind wanders and she redecorates that house I drove by as I drove to Frogmore House. "Rory, while I love you to death and I have to admit this place has something peaceful, magical even, it's not the kind of place I want to live in. Not under the prying eyes of the media."

"Like you aren't living under the prying eyes of the media already." She starts arguing. "Come on, it would be so cool! And we'd have a huge backyard. Our kids could play together-"

"I won't have kids." I interrupt her.

"Jo, I know you. You love kids."

"I do but that doesn't mean I want to destroy my body just to breed them for ten months and then take care of them for the rest of my life."

"Do Della and Mummy's bodies look destroyed to you?!" She asks while raising one perfectly shaped brow at me.

"Well, no but they're the exception."

"Look, I get that you're in a totally different place of your life right now but that doesn't mean you will never get there."

"It's not what I want. I don't have motherhood in my blood. I don't have marriage on my agenda. Rory, it's not what I want."

"You'll change your mind." She says confidently, sounding just like our Daddy.

I sigh and decide to drop the subject. "Are Nate and Char coming over today?"

"No. They're busy planning the wedding. I think he'll update us next week on our dinner here."

"I bet you're happy they're giving you guys a break from the media frenzy." I say with a chuckle

Rory shrugs, "I am on maternity leave anyway so it's only George that gets chased whenever he steps out of the safe walls of Windsor Castle. But he has dealt with them his whole life, so he's a professional. And Nate and Char are doing quite well with the press as well. They're ignoring most of the headlines and focus on their wedding and more importantly Char's pregnancy."

She's almost five weeks along today. I still can't believe my best friend is pregnant with twins - and my brother's the father! "The press is definitely going to put Louis and me together. Or Archie and me. It's going to be some mad months."

"I know..."

That's going to make my life harder, for sure.

**Oliver**

After a long morning and noon at Luigi's, I finally walk home to get ready for my date with Josephine. It's a sunny day here in London with a cloudless bright blue sky. I've fallen in love with the city even more in the last months. I've always loved the winters but spring... spring is the season of renewal.

Of a new start.

I turn the corner in one of the streets that filled with the famous old Victorian in Kings Cross and stop in my tracks as I see a beautiful brunette walking out of a gated courtyard. The courtyard belongs to the Powers Hall Academy, one of London's leading schools for deaf people - and Josephine just walked out of there! She's dressed in a simple pair of jeans, a navy baseball cap with a white L embroidered on it, a lumberjack shirt that's similar to mine and white sneakers. Her chestnut hair is open and wavy. She's not wearing a drop of makeup.

And she looks stunning.

My heart skips a beat at her image and for a moment I want to walk over to her to greet her. But then a child runs over to her and taps her on the left shoulder. Josephine turns around and starts talking to him with just her hands. It's absolutely fascinating to watch. The teenage boy responds before embracing her quickly. Then the little boy runs back into the beige stoned building. Josephine closes the gates behind her and strikes out her left hand to catch herself a black cabbie.

Within the blink of an eye three black cabbies stop. She gets into the one close to her and the driver drives off.

Could I find that woman even more amazing? She can speak the sign language!

**Josephine**

I finish off my blow dried hair with a hair serum before taking one last look in the mirror in my bathroom. I'm wearing a tight white dress with shirt sleeves by Karen Millen and black LK Bennett stilettos. My black leather jacket is laying on the white quilted ottoman behind me. I've chosen a winged eyeliner and dark red lips with a little blush.

Oliver doesn't know this side of me. Only a few men do and those who know don't talk about it because I made them sign a NDA. But Oliver... he's different.

It's why I'm actually nervous about tonight.

But he gave me no choice. Especially after that tango yesterday evening. I have to do this. I have to present him this option. I grab my leather jacket and walk into my study that's kept tidy and clean like the rest of my apartment. Just like the rest of my penthouse, there are floor to ceiling windows that make up an entire wall so there's enough lightning during the day and the view from so high is the best about my home. I can see the London Eye from my study and Big Ben from my bedroom as I have a 360 degree view of my hometown.

I stop at my glass desk and sit down in my beige leathered office chair. I open my cupboard and place my thumb on the sensor of my safe. After a second the heavy locks open and the door swings open. I pull out a white thin folder that sits on top of the many other documents that contain sensitive information.

I shut the door of the safe and place the white thin folder on my glass desk. I open the folder and stare at a pretty basic NDA.

It's standard for whoever I decide to fuck with.

But for the first time I am nervous about presenting it to a man. Because this man could shake up the perfectly divided areas of my life. This would be the first time I mix the social world of my life with the pleasure part of my life. And although my head doesn't like the idea at all, my pussy can't wait to get some action again. Especially after all those dreams I had.

I'll present him the facts and see how he's going to react.

He's going to sign it or not.

Either way, I'll finally be able to move on.

* * *

I enter the famous Ritz hotel with the NDA in my black Chanel purse. The Ritz is my usual spot for when I am in the mood for sex. The bar is where I meet the man for tonight so I head straight there. Soft piano tunes fill the marbled bar that bursts with people enjoying a drink on this Friday evening. Big chandeliers hang from the ceiling, creating a luxurious ambience with the dark walnuts of the tables and beige padded chairs. The bartender smiles at me as soon as he spots me rushing by. The staff knows me well.

"Scotch?" The blonde bartender with a megawatt smile asks me. His name is Jess and he knows my drinking habits well enough.

"Martini. I'm in one of the private rooms tonight."

He nods, "I'll have Claire bring it to you."

I walk past the bar and feel how the eyes follow my body. I was gone for almost two years, but it seems like that doesn't matter as far as the interest in me goes. My little sister is going to be the next Queen of England, so naturally people want to know everything about her and her family. And then there are my two older sisters, Adaline and Anastasia. Della has shaken up the medical

world with finding a way to heal Parkinson's and Anastasia is a wonder child as well but once she married Sasha, she became royalty herself because he's the only official heir of the Romanov bloodline.

Everyone in my family has found its way. Except me. I am still looking for my place.

But for tonight, I put that aside as I concentrate on the right now instead of what my life is going to be like in five years.

I walk down the wide hallway until I reach the last door of the private dining rooms. I open the black wooden door and walk into the luxurious private dining room. There's a big round marble table with two red velvet chairs in the middle and artwork on the left and right. Framed black and white photos of the Ritz hotel in the 20s.

I place my handbag on the floor and take a seat.

And then I wait.

**Oliver**

I slide into my jacket and look at myself in the mirror one last time. The grey suit was the right choice. It looks good. Especially with the dark green tie that matches my eyes. Josephine told me once that she doesn't date so considering she asked me to meet her tonight at the Ritz has to mean something.

This woman is an enigma. She obviously deeply cares about other people, she serves in a soup kitchen and builds homeless shelters all over England. But she's also highly arrogant and painfully direct. If she was a man I'd call her a dick.

She drinks like a man, that's for sure.

I get out of my little flat in Nottingham and pull out my arm to catch myself a cabbie. She asked me to be there at eight but I figured being a little early wouldn't hurt.

Not that thirty minutes are a little.

Normally, I would walk but a 45 minute walk to the Ritz seems pointless. Especially in a suit. It's the only suit I own but I hope tonight I can shake off the bad memories I have with it and instead form new ones. If I only get a smile from Josephine than that's enough for the emotional hustle I had to go through when I put that suit on.

I get into the cabbie and tell the driver my destination. The Ritz hotel. One of the most expensive hotels London has to offer. The driver nods before navigating through the traffic with ease. I haven't lived in London long enough so every little glimpse of the city's beauty is still new to me. I stare out of the window and allow my eyes to get lost as we drive past the famous Harrods building. It's not pouring rain for the first time in what feels like forever. The springs are definitely different than the ones in Brazil.

After a ten minute drive we reach the pompous hotel and I pay the driver before getting out. Tourists rush by me as I stare at the impressive building. Booking a room here must cost a fortune! Something I will never be able to afford.

I walk into the Ritz and look around for a moment. Pure luxury surrounds me, the kind that reminds me of the King that's living in Clarence House not too far away from here. I haven't had a chance to visit Buckingham Palace yet but ever since they turned it into a museum a few years ago I always wanted to visit.

I'd like to feel like a tourist in the city I live in every once in a while.

"Sir, how can I help you?" A porter asks me in a black suit. "You seem a bit lost."

I'll always look lost in places like these. Because they're definitely out of my prize rage. "I'm meeting a woman named Josephine. She told me to head to the bar?" I ask, feeling slightly embarrassed for not knowing Josephine's last name. She never told me and I never asked. I didn't feel the need to.

Until now.

The bright blue eyes of the grey haired porter light up, "Miss Bolton is waiting for you in a private dining room, Sir."

Miss Bolton? Is Bolton her last name? "I see. Where can I find her?"

He points behind me, "Down the hall. You'll enter the bar. Walk past the bar and turn left. Down the narrow hallway and she's in the last room on the left."

"She's already here?" I ask confused.

"Yes, sir. Arrived just shortly before you. Enjoy your evening."

I nod before walking away from him, following his directions. A few hotel guests in big fur coats walk past me. Women who wear jewellery that's worth more than I will ever earn smile at me as they make their way out. This is a world I don't belong in.

A world I will never belong in.

I have no idea why Josephine wanted to meet me here instead of a small cafe in Nottingham. As far as I know she can't afford those kind of places as well.

I walk down the hallway before I enter a luxury bar, where a drink costs more than my weekly rent that's for sure. Couples seem to enjoy their evening here as they sip on drinks that most of the world won't ever afford to pay for. Soft piano music drowns out the quite chatter that's filling the large bar. The seating areas are fully taken. Not one of those beige leathered chairs is empty. Only the silver barstools are empty. A brown haired man behind the bar notices me immediately. Probably because I stand out so much with all these thousand pounds worth suits.

Suddenly, I forget the directions from the porter as I am too stunned by the luxury surrounding me.

"What can I get you?"

I turn my head to the side and look at the bartender. "I'm here to meet someone in one of the private dining rooms."

He nods as if I gave him some secret code. "Around the bar, last door on the left."

"Thank you." I tell him before walking around the massive curved steel bar until I get greeted by a long hallway with white marble on the floor. I count nine black wooden doors until I reach the last on the left.

I brush through my hair and am surprised when there's nothing to run my fingers through once more. I just finally could cut off my chin long blonde hair that was part of a bet I lost two years ago in Brazil. I even shaved for tonight.

I shaved for Josephine.

The woman that's an enigma but somehow I like it. I like the challenges she provides me. She's interesting, I hang on every word that comes from her full lips.

And she's gorgeous even if she's hiding her face behind baseball caps all the time.

I inhale deeply before opening the door. I stop in my tracks as I see a stunning woman sitting in one of the two red velvet chairs that are around a round marble table. She's sipping on her martini with her back on me because she looks out of the window that shows a stunning backyard with an illuminated empty pool. The woman is dressed in a white tight dress with short sleeves and sky high black heels. She has long chestnut coloured waves that remind me of old Hollywood. My Mum always used to watch movies from Hollywood that were still in black and white. And this... this woman right here looks exactly the same.

She's screaming confidence and glamour.

This can't be Josephine.

I stare at her, not able to let go of the doorknob. I surely must've walked into the wrong room.

But then she turns around and I stare at her stunning face. Her breathtaking sky blue eyes are lined with a black liner and she's wearing the same shade of red on her full lips as the chair she is sitting on.

Damn, this is Josephine.

"I think you can let go of the door now." She says as her blue eyes notice my hand that's still on the door handle.

I let go, my body following her orders like always.

"Close the door. I ordered a scotch for you." Her angelic voice rings in my ears for a moment before I close the door and walk over to her. She has compelled me completely from the day she paid for my cappuccino in Battersea. But when we met again she was such an arrogant brat that I wanted to shake her until she turned into the genuine woman she was when we first met.

And now this.

I have no idea what to think of this.

That femme fatale.

I sit down across her and hear how the chair cracks a little under my weight. "You're early." I breathe out as my eyes dance over her face. She's wearing makeup today. I've never seen her wear makeup like this. I didn't think she could look even more beautiful but to my surprise she does. She looks stunning.

She looks like she belongs to a place like this.

"Yes because I had to make some last minute preparations." She answers and shows me a small grin. "But from what I see you decided to come early as well." She picks up her martini glass and I notice the red golden ring on her right middle finger. It has three diamonds that sparkle from the dimmed light in here. She never wore that ring before.

"I thought we would have dinner somewhere else." I breathe out. I have no idea how to pay for tonight. My salary from this month hasn't arrived yet and I nearly spent all of my money in the last week.

"Oliver, this is not a date."

I love the way she says my name. Os and Rs have never sounded sexier to me. "Then why am I here?" I ask her confused.

She nods towards the scotch that's standing on the table, "Drink."

I lift the glass and take a sip. The amber coloured liquor runs down my throat without barely a burning sensation. "That's good."

"You bet it is. That's a 150 year old scotch." She informs me with a grin on her lips, "It's my go to when I have a bad day."

She goes here often? "I see. That means today is a good day since you're drinking a martini."

Her lips curl into a wonderful grin before she leans forward, "No. I drink martinis when I want to get laid and tonight it's your lucky day."

"I'm sorry?"

"I want you between my legs and this," She reaches down and pulls out a thin white folder, "will ensure me that."

I frown as I look at the white folder. Did she find what I think she did? "What's this?" I ask before opening the folder. A huge stone lifts from my chest when I don't discover secret-revealing photos or documents. It's just a NDA.

"A NDA. I need you sign this before we get started."

What the fuck?! "You mean before I can get cosy between your legs."

She smirks again, "Yes."

Is she serious?! Why does she need an NDA? I lean back, "No."

"I'm sorry?"

"I won't sign this. It takes more to take a woman to bed. I like the process of seducing, the dinners at candle light, long walks through the parks-"

"You're into that fairytale shit ?!" She interrupts me.

I chuckle, "Yes, because unlike you I actually enjoy the process of dating."

"I don't think you understand. This is a once in a lifetime chance for you."

I lean forward, "See, that's the problem. I want a lifetime not a night."

"I'm not material for a lifetime, Oliver."

"Maybe. But you'll never figure it out if you don't try. We have a chemistry. You know it and I know it as well. We can dance around each other for another six months but I know I'm the man you're fantasising about when you fuck some other dick." Because she's the woman I'm fantasising about whenever I fuck another pussy.

"Okay, then we're done here." She says before stuffing the folder back into her purse. Then she gets up from the chair.

"Wait, you're leaving?" I ask her as she suddenly walks away from the table.

"You and I cannot seem to find an agreement we're both happy with, so yes."

"You mean, an agreement you are happy with." I counter. "I'm asking for a chance here while you just want a night with me."

She turns around, "I don't give away chances. I fuck and that's it."

"Wow, your life must be lonely."

"Actually, it's not." She says before walking back to me. "My life is pretty awesome but I don't mix pleasure with other aspects of my life."

"Other aspects of your life?" I ask her confused.

"Yes but you..." she shakes her head, moving her chestnut waves. "You just showed up and suddenly everything is getting mixed up."

She's a control freak. I lean back in the chair as the realisation hits me. "I'm messing with your head?"

"No, you're just messing with my pussy!" She hisses back at me before turning on her heel again.

I grab her by the wrist and suddenly feel a joint of electricity running through me. It's so strong, that I let go of her immediately. When I look into her eyes I know she felt it, too. "You felt that as well, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit!"

"What is bullshit, is you wanting more."

"Because of this!" I hiss at her. "We have a god damn connection that goes beyond the obvious sexual attraction."

She shakes her head, "I don't date."

"We don't have to date. But I'd like to get to know you first before we have sex. I don't do one-night stands."

"If you want to know something about me, just type my name into google. It'll provide you all the information and more that you need to know. But all the burning questions won't be answered."

"Like what?"

"You won't read there how amazingly well I can kiss or how unforgettable a night with me is. Because all of the men who had the privilege to find that out signed a NDA."

"And let me guess. They never saw you again."

"Of course not!"

"But you and I will continue to see each other even after tonight."

She sits down across me, "No, we won't. I can always work in a different soup kitchen once a month."

At least now I have her attention back. "Josephine,"

"Sign this shit so I can finally fuck you." It bursts out of her.

"Now, we're talking." I tell her not being able to hide the grin on my lips. "So, here's the deal I can offer you. We will have at least one date a week until we know each other and then, whenever I feel like I know enough, I will fuck you and rock your world. How does that sound?"

"Like a pussy."

I chuckle at her words. "I just want more from you than sex."

"Too bad, I won't give you more."

Oh, I think she will. She just doesn't know it yet. "Okay. Then we're done here." I finish my scotch before rising from the chair. Then I pull out the diamond bracelet she left in my pocket. "That's yours. You forgot that yesterday after our dance."

"Wait, what? You're leaving?"

I shrug, "If you change your mind, you know where to find me."

"I won't change my mind." She hisses before picking up the bracelet and stuffing it into her black purse like it's trash.

"And I won't either."

"This deal is not negotiable." She says before leaving me alone in the private dining room.

She walked out on me!

That never happened to me before.

* * *

I unlock the door of my flat in the colourful neighbourhood that's Notting Hill and walk inside. This night didn't turn out as I expected it to. I can see my roommate already lounging on the couch, drinking his beer.

"Hey, mate. You're here early! Weren't you suppose to go on a hot date tonight?" My roommate, Finn, asks me. Even with a roommate I can barely afford to live here. I may have to get another roommate in my two bedroom and one bathroom flat.

I get out of my shoes before throwing myself next to him on the couch. "Turns out she and I want different things." The understatement of the century.

"You cleaned up well." His deep brown eyes dance down my body. "It's different from the usual lumberjack shirt and jeans."

It's the only suit I own. The last time I wore it, I attended my father's funeral. Now, here in London, I thought it was time for new memories with the suit. But I guess I was wrong. "Don't get used to it. Tomorrow I'll be back in my lumberjack shirts and jeans again."

"You must really like her if you cleaned up so well."

"I didn't or did... I'm not so sure anymore."

"Is she a bitch?"

No, an asshole. "No she's just... unique I guess."

"Was that the one who works with you in the soup kitchen?"

"Yes." I say before taking a sip of his beer. I usually don't talk about the women in my life but Josephine makes it impossible to say silent about her. "Why aren't you out on a Friday night?"

"I'm getting my pay check on Monday. Until then it's beer and crackers."

The same goes for me. Minus the beer.

**Josephine**

He said no. I can't believe he said no! No one has ever said no to me! No one!

I stare at the ceiling of my bedroom, unable to find any sleep because tonight is still too vivid in my mind. He wants more. He wants to get to know me. One date per week - fucking dinners with candlelight and movie nights where we share a bowl of popcorn or fucking evening walks along the Thames! No, thank you!

I don't do this shit! I don't want to know anything about my sexual partner. I fuck him and that's it. I don't need to know what his favourite colour is or anything about his family really. I don't want to get to know the man I will fuck. It's useless because I most probably won't see him again.

And that's very welcomed by me.

But Oliver... this bloody man is ripping me my much needed sleep! I can't stop thinking about him. From his grey suit to his short cut blonde hair... He looked handsome as fuck! I really wanted this work. I really, really did. Damn it, I should have kissed him! I should have at least kissed him! Maybe then my dreams would stop. Maybe then I could concentrate on work again.

But he turned me down! Why did he do that! We could have had a brilliant night and then went on with our lives. But he wants bloody more! More - from which universe is he?! No one wants more nowadays! Take it or leave it - that's my motto.

Well, he won't get anything now.

* * *

**Oliver**

The next few weeks are divided between work at the soup kitchen, the souvenir shop I work at from Monday to Friday that sells stuff about the King and the other royals and Luigi's. Tourists, mainly Chinese and Japanese get lost in the souvenir shop in Greenwich. I've never seen someone from my home country here.

I miss talking in my mother tongue.

But I know my future is better than it ever could be in Brazil. Still, when I closed the little souvenir shop tonight and a flyer clashes against my feet, I picked it up and saw that there's a club called Last Nights of Havana in Tobacco Dock. I didn't hesitate before deciding to go there tonight. Maybe London has a piece of home anyway.

It's a five minute walk from Shadwell to the club and my roommate Finn seems to be just as excited.

"I can feel it. Tonight will be our night." Finn says as we stop across the old warehouse that has been transformed into a club.

Typically London, there's a long line at the entrance. It's full of English women dressed in dresses that are just as short as they are in my home country. I'm wearing my only white Oxford shirt along with a pair of dark washed jeans. I'm not looking to find someone for the night, I just want to let go a little. Finn on the other side, is definitely looking to get laid tonight. The line is long so it's going to take a while before we get in. I just hope it won't start raining.

"There are some hot girls here." Finn says, looking ahead of us. Most British women are already drunk. "I need you to be my wingman tonight."

"I'm sorry?" I ask him confused.

"Come on, look at you! You look like Chris Hemsworth with your muscles but now that you cut your hair and shaved your beard off, maybe more like Alex Pettyfer."

I have no idea who either of these men are. "Who?"

Finn rolls his dark blue eyes at me. He took off his black framed glasses today and exchanged them for contact lenses. "You had television in Brazil, didn't you?"

"I did but I didn't watch it." I answer as I was busy raising my little brothers. I had no time to watch TV and cook food. Fast forward 15 years and I'm still supporting them only now from the distance. Every penny I make I send back home so they can have water, go to the doctors whenever they need to and have electricity. Maybe one day I'm going to be able to buy them a house with an actual roof over their heads. Until then they had to live where I grew up.

In the slums of Brazil.

"You're weird."

"You want me to leave you alone tonight?" I challenge him with one raised eyebrow.

"No." His blue eyes look behind me and I watch them widen. "Sweet Jesus, those women are hot!"

I turn around only to see a girl squad of four women walking over to us. They're wearing short dresses but somehow they look elegant and not cheap. Two of them are black haired and look like Latinas. One of them is blonde with bright green eyes and the other one has chestnut hair and sky blue eyes.

Josephine.

I'd recognise her anywhere.

"Josephine," I breathe out her name as they walk pass us.

She stops and looks at me. "Oliver?" She asks me confused. Her chestnut waves are sparkling like diamonds.

The three ladies continue to walk to the entry while Josephine stares at me. Her sky blue eyes are stunning.

I haven't seen her since the night in the Ritz hotel. "Hi."

"Hello, Oliver." She looks at Finn. "And you are?"

"Finn, nice to meet you."

She nods before looking back at me. "Come on, I'll get you guys in."

"What? Really?" Finn asks her surprised.

"You don't have to do that."

"I know. But I want to." She says into my eyes. She's so different from the women I saw at the Ritz last.

"Wicked!" Finn says before stepping out of the line.

"I don't need your alms."

She almost rolls her eyes at me, "You can buy me a drink. Does that sound like a deal?"

"Is it scotch or martini?" I ask her back with a raised eyebrow.

She shrugs, "I'll let you know. Maybe it's a bottle of champagne."

I definitely can't afford a 200 pound bottle of sparkling alcohol.

"I'm just messing with you. I can buy me my own bottle of champagne. Now come on, your friend is waiting for you." She grabs my hand and pulls me out of the line. The jolt of electricity that I felt the last time we touched runs through my veins again. She lets go of my hand, clearly feeling the same before walking ahead of me.

I watch how her hips swing in the tight red dress with ruffles. They swing in the air and I must say she looks damn hot tonight. She looked hot in the white dress I saw last but this... this is a million times hotter. We stop at her groups of friend that are already chatting with her girlfriends. The bouncer moves to the side and holds the door open for her.

"Miss Bolton," the dark haired bouncer says with a nod. Her girlfriends walk in first before Finn follows them like a lost puppy.

"Put him on the list. Oliver and Finn." Josephine tells he bouncer who takes another look at me.

"Alright. Are you Oliver or Finn?"

"Oliver."

He nods before Josephine and I walk past him and into the club. There's a fully stocked bar and the dance floor is crowded. There is amazing live cuban jazz mixed with some of London's top DJs, dancers and amazing cocktails here. It might not be Brazil but it feels a bit like home.

"Alright, see ya!" Josephine says before turning on her heel.

I grab her wrist, "I don't think my roommate is going to leave your friends alone any time soon."

She untwists her wrist before meeting my eyes with anger. What did I do wrong now? "Roommate?"

"Yes, we live together."

"Where?"

"Notting Hill."

She nods, "Follow me." She says before walking by the bar, slicing through the crowd like a knife through soft butter. The crowd parts for her like she's the Queen of England. But she's not the monarch since the monarch is a man.

King Charles.

We stop on an elevated area of the warehouse that has been transformed into a gigantic club. Finn as well as Josephine's girlfriends are already sitting at a round table. We're in a VIP lounge, I know that right away.

"Jo," a brunette cries out before pulling Josephine towards her.

I never heard someone call her by a nickname before. I was tempted to googling her but then decided against it because I didn't expect to see her again. She didn't go to the soup kitchen this month so I figured she found another homeless shelter to help out.

I thought our ways had parted. Until tonight.

Josephine talks to her girlfriend while the blonde with the green eyes stares at me.

"I'm Oliver." I introduce myself and shake her hand.

"Anastasia." She says in a soft voice and a smile on her lips. "Very nice to meet you."

"Do you know each other?" I ask confused. She looks oddly familiar.

"No, but we will." She says with another smile on her lips.

"Are you a friend of Josephine?"

Anastasia shakes her head. "No, I'm her big sister."

Josephine has a big sister? Maybe she can explain to me why Josephine is such an enigma. Suddenly, I notice how a few people start taking photos of us. I turn around and see a brunette snapping photos with her smartphone. What the hell does she think she's doing?!

I walk up to her and see how she shrinks underneath me. "Erase those photos."

The brunette with a little black dress gulps before deleting the photos immediately.

"Good. Don't take any photos of us again, understood?! We aren't public property but human beings."

The brunette gulps before nodding.

"Now fuck off." I hiss at her.

She moves quicker than I can blink.

I walk back to Anastasia, Josephine, Finn and two other brunettes. The table has been filled with scotch, Martinis and champagne while I was gone.

Josephine wasn't kidding when she mentioned the bottle of champagne.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Josephine hisses at me.

"Jo," Anastasia calls her by her nickname as well. Her older sister stares at her before slowly shaking her head. "He was just trying to help."

"That won't help and you know it!" She hisses at her before looking at me again. "You just made the headlines of tomorrow. Congratulations!"

"I'm sorry?" I ask her confused. "I just told the girl to stop taking photos of us."

"Yeah, sure. You roared at her like an angry lion and chased her off! Now she's going to write a bad post about us and within the snap of a finger the whole internet starts discussing you, my sister and me - and our connection."

"Jo, really it's fine."

"For you. Because you are married. No one questions you, Your Royal Highness. It's me they will drag through the mud again!" She hisses at Anastasia.

"Well, it's done. There's nothing you can do. You can't control the internet."

Josephine lifts her sky blue eyes off of her sister before looking at me. "You are coming with me."

The brunettes as well as Finn suddenly look at me.

Josephine looks livid. And hot as hell.

She turns on her heel and walks away from the table. Like always my body listens to her commands although my mind wants to protest. I follow her away from the table and over to a wall of mirrors. She stops in front of the mirror on the far left and pushes against the it. Until the door opens. There's a secret room up here!

I follow her inside and notice a fully stocked bar with an L shaped bench behind a square table.

"Close the door." She demands as she walks over to the bar.

I shut the door and watch how she gets out two crystal glasses and a bottle of scotch. She pours the amber liquid into the two glasses and hands me one.

"You are un-fucking-believable!" She hisses at me before sitting down on the bench.

"What the hell did I wrong?" I ask her confused.

"That's not a real question, is it?!" She asks me back.

"Yes. Ever since we met I can't seem to make one thing right!"

"Oliver, let me ask you something. Do you know who I am?"

"You're Josephine." I answer with a shrug.

"That means no." She leans back on the bench and crosses her long legs that look endless in this dress. "My name is Josephine Ophelia Elise Bolton. I am the daughter of Troy and Gabriella Bolton, the CEOs of Bolton's Enterprises and the Bolton Foundation. My oldest sister is named Dr. Adaline Bolton, she's the one who won a Nobel prize for finding a cure to Parkinson's at the age of 22. The one out there is Princess Anastasia Elizabeth Grace of Romanov, she is married to the only official heir of the Romanov bloodline. Prince Sasha of Romanov is my brother in law. My older brother Nathanial won silver at the Olympics in Paris when he was 16 and is engaged to Princess Charlotte of Wales. My younger sister is-"

"Lorelai." I breathe out as the penny drops. "The Duchess of Oxford." I am selling fucking souvenirs of the Royal Family at one of my three jobs! How did I not make the connection between her and the Duchess? Even though the Duke and Duchess of Oxford got married over half a year ago, the wedding photos of them still sell very well. But I only sell photos of them not of the Duchess's family. Perhaps that's why I didn't make the connection. But looking at her now, I can definitely see the connection.

They're twin sisters after all. And while they might not be identical twins, they still look alike.

"Yes. Her husband is the heir to the throne." Josephine explains. "You see, this is why I don't mix business with pleasure or pleasure with my social work. I keep my family separated by all means. It's why I wanted you to sign the NDA. It's why I need it."

I sit down next to her, "You could have just said that. You could have told me that you do this to protect your family."

"Would have it changed anything?"

"Yes. I would have signed it."

"Would you?"

I wouldn't talk with anyone about her anyway. Besides Finn, I don't have any friends but I can keep my mouth shut towards him - and the rest of the world. "Yes."

She empties her scotch in one go. I swear, this woman drinks like a man. "Then we can go to your place and you'll sign it later."

"Woah, hold on. I still want more. Now, I want to get to know you even more."

"Because my sister is part of the Royal Family."

"No, because your family get-togethers must be epic."

She chuckles. The sound makes my heart stop beating for a second. There's no way in hell I won't agree to anything less. "They are definitely unforgettable." She agrees with me before her face turns serious out of the sudden. "But I stand by my offer. I can't give you more, I'm sorry."

Did she just really apologise to me? "I'm not asking to meet them. I just want to get to know you. I'd like to know how you drink your coffee in the morning or what wine you prefer at night. I want to know if you still read the newspaper on paper or online like the rest of the world. I want to know-"

"Too much." She stops me. "I can give you a night. That's all."

"You won't be satisfied after a night with me."

"Maybe but that's something I have to deal with afterwards."

"You and I are looking for different things in life."

"I'm not looking to settle down and have kids. Actually, I'd prefer to not have any kids."

"Ever?"

"Ever." She says with a firm nod. "I like my life just how it is, Oliver. And I thought you could enrich it for a night but I guess that's not enough for you."

"Then we're just going to continue to see each other at the soup kitchen once a month. That's fine by me. I may even see you in the tube one day."

She chuckles again, "I don't use public transport. Never have."

I frown, "Never? What about a bus or a plane?"

She shakes her head, "Not in London. But in the States and I must say I'm not a fan of it."

"Then how do you get around?"

"I have a driver and if I decide I want to sit behind the wheel and have some fun, I choose to race against my brother on Silverstone in my Aston Martin, though Char kind of put her food down the last time we did that..."

She owns a bloody Aston Martin?! How rich is she?

Suddenly she rises from the bench and walks around the table, "It's a shame you don't agree to my arrangement. It would have been fun."

"It's not enough for me."

"As I've said, I can't give you more."

"You also said I'd run when I get to know you. Do you see me running yet?"

"What I told you is all over the internet. I'm sure it's also going to inform you about the wine I choose when I have a steak at dinner or how I read the newspaper if I really read the newspaper."

"Well then how about this: What's fucked you up so badly? If your family so-"

"Don't you dare say anything against my family!" She hisses before rushing over to me. Her scent washes over me. She smells of roses and lavender tonight. My dick awakes in record time.

Her family is her soft spot. Should have known. "We're wired differently but I still want to know if this could work."

"If what could work?"

"You and me."

The colour fades out of her face, "You want a relationship?"

If that wasn't clear by now it certainly is now. "Yes, Josephine. I want to go on long walks through the park and go to the movies together. I want to take you out for dinner and share a bowl of spaghetti." But first I'd have to save enough money for a dinner with her.

"I can't do that."

"No, you don't want to. We've met for a reason, Josephine. I am mixing up your carefully divided worlds for a reason. It won't stop just because you say no now." I tell her and notice the tiny sprinkles of navy in her sky blue orbs for the first time tonight. Her eyes are even more fascinating now. She is attracted to me. She feels the connection, too.

"Goodbye, Oliver." She leans back and walks away from me.

I didn't expect her to say this. "Wait,"

She turns around at the door and looks at me. "I don't know why you're being such a pussy. I'm offering you an unforgettable night with me. Trust me, I'm worth much more than one night! It's a privilege; not lots of men can say they enjoyed that."

I lean over to her, "It's why I want more. You're worth a lifetime."

"First you're asking for a relationship and now marriage?! The next time I see you, you have probably made plans about kids, too, huh?!"

I chuckle, "Josephine, why can't you just give into me?"

"You know why."

"I don't kiss and tell. And I definitely don't fuck and tell either." I promise her and lean further forward until her smell starts filling my nostrils again.

"I won't offer you more."

"I've already gotten under your skin. You can fuck every man in this club tonight, yet the only one you truly want to fuck is standing right across you." I tell her bluntly. "But I'm not one for a night because I am worth much more as well. The next woman I wanted to sleep with should be the last. I want a relationship that evolves into a marriage. And I want children. Very much."

She gulps, "You won't have that with me."

"I think otherwise." I disagree and press my forehead against hers. The jolt of electricity turns into a soft prickling sensation that spreads from my forehead down to the rest of my body. My Mom once told me that she felt that way with my Dad. She told me when I will feel these sensations I should marry that woman the next day because it doesn't get any better than this.

But with Josephine I have a feeling this is only the start.

Her breath against my face is warm and soft. Up close, she's even more beautiful. I know she feels it, too. I know this feeling is mutual. But I don't know why she won't give into it.

"Josephine,"

She seals her lips over mine before I can say another word. Her soft and plump lips move against mine for a moment before I recognise what's really going on. I kiss her back with more force and tongue. As our tongues start dancing together I feel an explosion in my chest that's so strong that I push her against the mirrored wall, just to prove my point.

This right here is good. It's real.

It deserves far more than a night.

After minutes of kissing, she's the one who needs to let go first. "Take the deal." her voice is hoarse and she touches her swollen lips with her slim fingers.

My lips are swollen from that hot kiss as well. "It's not a deal, it's an offer. You don't want a deal with me. Trust me, I have far more too offer than that breathtaking kiss."

She runs her tongue over her plump lips, "A weekend."

Now, we're finally starting talking. "No. One date per week."

She shakes her head softly, "A weekend is all I can offer you."

"You've said that before about one night and now we're already at three. I want one date per week for... let's say three months."

She laughs, "No, definitely not. Like I said, take it or leave it. But I'm not bending or worse breaking for you."

I push my hip against her, well aware that she's feeling my big cock digging into her firm stomach right now. "I'm giving you this week to decide. Toss and turn during the night, dream of me and then reevaluate your decision. I'll see you at the soup kitchen." I take a step back and walk out of the room, leaving her and her thoughts alone.

Josephine thinks she can play games with me.

Well, it takes two to tango.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Now that the ball is in Jo's court, do you think she's going to agree to three months with Oliver?**

**Did you expect Oliver's reaction to Jo's offer?**

**Please review. :)**

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole**

**P.S.: For those interested in my other story My Shadow: I'm still working on the chapter. About half of it is done. I'll upload it as soon as it's finished. I'm just really focused on this story as well as A Million Times More right now but that doesn't mean I forgot about Della and Wlad. Their story is far from being over.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Josephine**

Just like he promised, I was tossing and turning the whole night. The rare times I did sleep, I dreamt of his wonderful mouth. No one has ever kissed me the way he did. It was full of force, full of fire and passion - I was wet immediately. I melt into his body like never before. He caged me like a lion cages his prey - and I like it. I felt safe, not in danger. In fact, I wanted even more. Oliver was right.

He has gotten under my skin.

And I don't like that one bit.

No other man has ever driven me this crazy. It was always me who held the reins. It was always easy for me to get my fix for the night. But I never wanted a man more in my life.

Suddenly, Char's snapping fingers appear in front of my eyes. "Hello?! Have you been listening to me at all?"

I wince and turn my gaze off of the luscious green manicured lawns that surrounds the Hurlingham Club, one of the many clubs in London that I'm a member in. We're sitting on one of the many terraces that offer the perfect spot for an afternoon tea. Hurlingham has huge grounds that are completely safe from prying eyes with outdoor and indoor pools, squash and tennis courts, a gym, bar, conservatory, in addition to countless rooms and terraces. It resembles more of a country estate than a members' club.

That's why not only London's elite is here but also Royalty - my best friend Char known as HRH Princess Charlotte of Wales.

Luckily for us, the waiting list has been closed for a few decades now so no new members can enter one of London's most exclusive clubs - unless you're marrying a member of course.

"Great, now I have to start all over again." Charlotte says with a sigh. Her blonde hair is wrapped into an elegant chignon and she's dressed in an ensemble from Armani. The black plisee skirt that she paired with a laced top hides her pregnancy very well. Six weeks along today and she's glowing almost as much as Rory at Frogmore House.

"I'll listen to you this time, I promise."

She rolls her navy eyes at me, "Every third Wednesday afternoon is our time. Where is your head anyway?"

With Oliver. "I'm focused now."

Char leans back and takes a sip of her lemonade, "So, Ana was right. That Oliver has gotten under your skin." She says with a grin on her lips.

I will kill Ana! "She doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Come on, we're talking about your bigger sister here! That psychic knows everything before we even know it ourselves! She told me she foresaw this wedding, too, you know. And Rory's wedding with George."

"But not the triplets, that's for sure."

"No, that was fate's little fingers doing it's magic!"

"Like it has done in your uterus?!"

"Stop changing the subject!" She hisses at me, "Tell me about Oliver."

"I don't know anything about him."

She growls, "Alright fine. Let me pull everything out of your nose then. Is he a good kisser?"

"Yes."

"Is he good in bed?"

"I don't know, he refuses to sign the NDA."

"But you guys kissed. Kisses always lead to sex with you."

"That was an accident. We weren't suppose to kiss but then things got out of control and before I knew it my lips were on his-"

"Wait, you kissed him?!" Char's navy eyes widen. "You've never made the first step!"

"That's not true. I always am the one who puts the NDA on the table."

"Yeah that doesn't count." She waves her left hand at me, showing off her huge marquise shaped diamond which is surrounded by half moon shaped diamonds on a yellow golden band. I must admit, Nate did design a very pretty engagement ring. It fits Char's title and personality. "So, what does he look like? Is he tall? Build well? Does he have a six pack?"

I sigh, "I really don't know him that well."

"I'm not asking about the name of his pet here! I want to have a visual on my mind. Ana didn't really say much."

"Fine. He's from Brazil. From Rio."

"So dark hair and mocha eyes?"

"No the opposite actually. Short dark blonde hair and green eyes. Sometimes as deep as a pine and sometimes as light as the sea foam."

"So, you're basically telling me he is the male version of Giselle Bündchen?" Char asks me with wide eyes. "Sounds hot!"

I chuckle. "Fitting but he doesn't work as a model - I think. I mean, he definitely could though... He's about a head taller than me."

"So over two meters?"

"Yes. I don't know if he has a six pack because he tends to wear loose fitting clothes. Ripped jeans and lumberjack shirts with old converse sneakers that nearly fall apart. I've seen him wearing a suit once that was on our meeting at the Ritz."

"You invited him into the Ritz?!"

"Of course. It's where I have all my one-nightstands."

"And he didn't sign?"

"No."

"I see. And you saw him again when?"

"Two days ago at a salsa club. We kissed in a private room. Turns out he has absolutely no idea who I was."

"He doesn't read the news or watch tv?"

I shrug, "I don't know."

"Where did you guys meet first?"

"At a café in Battersea. I bought for his cappuccino. He didn't have any money and got the line behind him angry. We met again a month ago at the soup kitchen where I help out. And then again in Greenwich on my first day at the social media department... and at the church where I helped out Wolfram... and at the charity gala for the Bolton Foundation to which uncle Ryan convinced me to attend."

"He actually was a guest there?"

"No, he worked there as a waiter. I bumped into him after I reanimated Richard. We danced an Argentine Tango in the hallway - that's when I caved and asked him to meet me at the Ritz the next day. He turned up looking very decent in his grey suit. It didn't fit him very well, but the effort counts, right? But when he found out why I asked him to meet me there, he snapped." I chuckle, "Because he actually thought it was actually a date. Crazy!"

"Totally!" Char says sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

I ignore her comment. "After a few weeks we met again at the salsa club and kissed. End of story."

"The way Ana described it to me, this sounds like the beginning not like the end." Char narrows her navy eyes at me, "He's a good kisser then?"

Breathtaking - literally. I shrug.

"That's new." She leans back in her chair, "Well, keep me updated. I'll make sure to leave an empty seat next to you in the St. George's Chapel."

"I won't bring him to your wedding."

"Yeah, we'll see about that, maid of honour."

My eyes widen at her words, "Maid of honour?"

"Yes of course. Who did you think I would ask?"

"Rory?"

"Are you kidding me?! This is my day! She will steal most of the spotlight by appearing a month after giving birth to triplets anyway, so I want to hold tight to the little that's left!" She takes a sip of her lemonade, "And you won't do that. I mean, sure the world is going to wonder why the hell this beauty is still single almost a year after her sister married, but that's something I can deal with."

"You could ask Rory to come to the wedding reception afterwards."

"No, I can't do that. The heirs to the throne and their wives have to be at the Royal wedding - Royal protocol. Otherwise that signals we have some kind of quarrel going on." Charlotte shrugs. "Besides if George comes alone the media will just focus on the dark circles under his eyes and wonder if he can really juggle parenthood and royalty."

"Well, I'm honoured to be your maid of honour. So, when shall I start planning your hen night?"

She grins at me, "I don't want anything big. French Cay. A weekend. Right after Rory gave birth - whenever that's going to be."

I nod, "That's easy. Who do you want to take with us?"

"Lady Louise, Savannah and Isla Philips, Mia and Lena Tindall..." she thinks for a moment, "Oh and Beatrice. Definitely Beatrice, she knows how to throw a party!"

"Meghan knows how to throw a party as well." I point out. They're about the same age.

"Yeah, no. She knows how to host tea parties and her Californian wine parties with popcorn and way too much food - No, not Meghan. She's probably going to be busy anyway."

"True. She's touring the Commonwealth countries again, isn't she?"

"Yeah..."

"Anyone from Oxford?"

"Maybe Pippa Winfields. I saw her the other day at Soho Club in London. She's marrying some investment banker next year."

"Okay. Pippa and Beatrice... Louise, Savannah, Isla, Mia, Lena... anyone else?"

"No that should be all. No stripper." She says and I nod in response, "Oh and Ana. She could do hand readings." Charlotte chuckles.

"Not Della?"

"Okay, Della as well. We could need a doctor after all... for hangovers and stuff."

"So, lots of champagne?"

"Well alcohol free for me but for the rest, yes. And massages... and lots of sun. I want to develop a tan."

"Three days won't be enough for that." I point out.

She waves with her hand, "Let me decide that."

I chuckle, "Alright. I'll make sure the jet stays fully fuelled from mid April onwards."

"Good. And put in a special appointment your diary." Char says before she takes another sip of her lemonade.

"Special appointment?"

"Yes. May the 8th. I'll have my wedding dress fitting and you need to get your maid of honour dress fitted."

"Wait, I thought it was just suppose to be a morning dress with a hat?"

"Yeah, not for you, maid of honour. I thought you could wear a pale blue/lilac dress also by Alexander McQueen. Silk with short sleeves that have lace along the edges and at the V neckline. I think it would look good."

"It does sound good."

"We're using Delphimium, Freesia, English roses, Peonies, Stocks and Lillium Casablanca in the flower arrangements. Oh and of course the ballon flowers, Nate's favourite flowers. Mostly in a very rich blue and lilac colour, but some are even white. I thought you could have that in your hair. The bridesmaids will have a matching bow around their waists and a flower crown on their heads."

"No tiaras?" I joke.

Char chuckles, "No, no tiaras."

"Will your Mum wear one? And the Queen?"

"Camilla will definitely wear a tiara but not my Mum. I mean, this is not a state event so there's no real reason to wear a tiara. But the Queen as the representative of the state has to wear one."

"And you of course."

She nods," And me."

"Did you choose one yet?"

"There's not really a big choice. I'll wear the Cartier Tiara that my Mum wore on her wedding day. I would have chosen it anyway. I thought about the Spencer Tiara or the Cambridge Lover's knot tiara but they're too big. Plus, I've worn them before to state banquets so they have had their time in the spotlight. The Cartier Tiara is the right choice."

"It will look lovely on you."

* * *

Ever since talking to Charlotte, my dreams about Oliver have gotten extremely vivid. So, this is why I ended up at the soup kitchen before the week is even over. I told Ralph that his service was no longer needed tonight after another unfocused day at work.

I don't want three months with Oliver.

But I don't want a night with another man either.

It's almost nine as the door to the soup kitchen opens and Oliver steps out. As always, he's dressed in a green lumberjack shirt with dark washed jeans and converse sneakers that nearly fall apart. His blonde hair is still short. I was excited about fisting his hair when he makes me come but somehow this hairstyle suits him as well.

"Hi." His pine green eyes are wide as he sees me leaning against my silver Aston Martin.

"Three months." I breathe out as I uncross my arms. I'm wearing my beloved blue baseball cap with a white embroidered L, a black cashmere sweater, black jeans and black stilettos since I'm here after work. The baseball cap is a staple in my glove department and it's very useful in neighbourhoods where I don't want to recognised in.

"Four."

"No, you said three-"

"It's you who couldn't wait a week which means I have the upper hand and I'm saying four."

Sixteen weeks are way too much! "14 weeks." I compromise.

"14 weeks." He agrees with a nod and a smile on his lips.

"Good. You're coming to my place. Get in." I tell him before opening the drivers door of my car.

He holds my door after I get seated. "I'm not sleeping with you tonight."

"I'm well aware of the rules." I tell him before nodding towards the passenger seat. "Get inside. I can't park here long or otherwise the people will know who owns such a car and my reputation is ruined."

He lets go of my door and walks around the car before sitting down next to me. He's too tall for the seat but he looks hot in my car.

"You can adjust the seat." I tell him before starting the engine. He reaches behind him and pushes the seat back as far as possible as I drive through Covent Garden. "How was the soup kitchen?"

"Good. Very full today."

"I see no one vomited on you this time." I answer as I navigate through the narrow streets with ease.

He chuckles as I stop at a red light. "No, I'm getting the hang of it."

"That's nice."

"Are you still coming this Sunday?"

"Of course. Just because you will know how awesome I am in bed by then doesn't mean I won't show up. I'm going there for the people not for you."

"You're an enigma, you know that?"

"How so?" I continue driving down the main road until I finally see the skyscraper coming into my view that I call home.

"You're an asshole for once. You talk like the worst asshole on earth and you sure as hell drink like one! You're brutally honest and you're very arrogant. I have never met a woman - or men - that was more arrogant than you!"

That's one side of me. He hasn't seen me around my family and he never will. I'm a different person when I'm around them. "I don't see how that's an enigma."

"Because you're fucking kind as well! You serve in a soup kitchen, you help out in a church that isn't even your belief, you help out at a deaf school and I bet you even donate lots of your money and looking at this car it must be more than I will ever own. You helped me out in this cafe without bothering to tell me your name or giving me a chance to pay you back."

"Well, you can always pay me back in the bedroom." I ask as we slowly reach the skyscraper that sits right at the Thames. I have no idea how he found out I help out at the dead school. Not even my parents know that I think.

No, they know. They know everything.

"See? That's what I mean. You're hot and cold - at the same time! How is that possible?! How can one woman be so mind-blowingly beautiful but be a dick at the same time? I know you care about people. You're not an asshole. You're actually very kind."

"Oliver, I've said it before but I guess I have to repeat myself. You don't know me. And you never truly will. Yes, I am an asshole. Because I don't stop until I get what I want. And whatever obstacle is in my way, I remove it. I destroy it. I have done a lot to get where I am today and no one will take away what's mine." I tell him as I stop in front of the entrance of the skyscraper that's called Landmark Place right in front of the river Thames. A porter rushes over to the Aston Martin right away. He opens the door for me and I get out.

"Miss Bolton, good evening."

"Hi, Greg." I greet him as Oliver gets out of the car as well. "I hope you had a good shift so far."

"Brilliant. Especially when I get to drive a stunning car like this."

I smile, "I should bring it out more often, shouldn't I?"

"Definitely, Miss." He says before tapping his hat and getting into the car. He shuts the door and drives off to the underground garage.

"Where is he going?" Oliver asks me as we walk into the skyscraper.

"To the garage. He's parking my car. I hate underground garages." I explain as we past the reception desk with another porter and security men. The lobby is held in light grey marble that matches the steel which they used here.

"That's his job? To park expensive cars?"

"Yes."

"Maybe I should apply for a job like this here as well."

"You're too tall for that. It would be a hassle for you." I answer simply as we reach the glass elevator that belongs to the penthouse. The doors glide open and we step inside. I push the PH button and the doors glide close without a sound.

Oliver looks around as the glass elevator lifts. "You live in the penthouse?"

"Yes." I confirm before looking at him. He seems amazed by all of this. "Any more questions?"

"I said I wanted to get to know you not investigate you."

"Well if you won't ask, you won't know."

"Don't you have any questions?"

"No. Not for now." I answer with a shrug as the doors glide open again. I walk out of the elevator and step right into my wide living space that consists of an open living room, dining room and kitchen. There's a glass staircase to my right which leads to the rooftop garden, my favourite part of the penthouse. "Actually, I do have one question. Are you allergic to anything?" I ask as Oliver follows me.

Even with his size and broad shoulders he still looks small compared to the huge space that I call my home. He takes his time as he scans the couches that are softer than any other that I've sit before and the long wide walnut dining table with 22 chairs. But his eyes stop at the view in front of us. I have a 360 degree view over London and I didn't brother to hang any curtains on the floor to ceiling windows because I know the glass is mirrored on the outside so I don't have to worry about anyone looking into my personal space.

Not that anyone ever lived that high to look into my space in the first place.

"This is where you live?" He asks me, the shock clearly audible in his voice. "Are you a freaking millionaire?"

"No. The correct term to describe my bank account is billionaire, I believe." I answer as his eyes meet mine.

"You're joking."

"Do you see me laughing?"

"No but this... this is unreal."

"Have a walk around. It's very real, believe me." I say before slipping out of my heels. "Take off your shoes before you do so." I pick them up and open the wardrobe that's next to the elevator. Most of my coats and my favourite shoes are stacked here nicely. "I hate dirty footprints in my home."

He gets out of his dirty sneakers and places them next to mine before hanging his jacket on one of the free hangers. "You have a nice home."

"I know. I never want to leave this space." Barefoot, I walk over to my kitchen, feeling the floor heating that's everywhere in my penthouse. "So, any allergies?" I try again now that the first shock has worn off. I slip out of my blazer and place it on one of the barstools that are standing around my kitchen island.

He shakes his head, "I eat everything."

"Good, then you'll like my pasta with shrimps." I open the fridge of my modern white marbled kitchen with walnut countertops.

"You cook?" He asks me surprised.

"Yes. I can make more than ham and cheddar sandwiches." I tell him as I get out the shrimps that have soaked in a marinade the whole day. They look delicious! I shut the door of the fridge again with a smile on my lips. "There's a pot in the left cupboard underneath the kitchen island. Could you fill that with water?" I ask as I try to open the cupboard above me. One thing I don't like about this kitchen is the high hanging cupboards. With my heels on, I have no problem reaching them but without it gets a bit tricky.

Suddenly, I can feel his body warmth radiating behind me. His masculine smell fills my nostrils as his hand opens the cupboard above me with ease. It's where I keep all sorts of pasta. "Which ones do you want to use?"

"The tagliatelle. That's the ribbon noodles."

"I know how tagliatelle look like." He says before grabbing the whole wheat pasta out of the cupboard. He gets out the glass jar and places them on the walnut countertop in front of me. Just as I want to open the lid of the jar, he places his hand on it first. A jolt of electricity runs through my veins as my palm touches the back of his hand. Goosebumps start covering my arms and legs immediately.

I've never felt that way before.

This man is under my skin.

No doubt.

Within a blink of an eye, he has swirled me around. "You felt that, didn't you?"

Of course I felt that. "Yes." I confirm in a whisper. But I have no idea what it means.

"Good." He says before taking a step back and walking to the kitchen island where I store my pots underneath.

I turn around and watch him filling the pot with water, "Wait, that's it?"

He places the pot on my induction stove top and stares at it for a second. "How do I turn that thing on?"

I turn on the induction stove top before flipping on the bora cooktop extractor that sits next to the stove. "Easy peasy." I say with a smirk on my lips.

"Do you always cook for yourself?"

"Yes. Sometimes when I have my family over we all cook together."

"That's why you have such a big dining table."

I nod although that wasn't a question. "Pour a bit of olive oil and salt into the pot."

His pine coloured eyes look at me.

"Right in front of you. Pull the apothecary cabinet towards you. That's where you'll find everything you need." I explain before getting out a grill pan and putting it on the stove next to the pot. "You like shrimps, right?"

"As I said, I'm not a picky eater."

I turn on the stove and start putting the shrimps in it that start sizzling on the grill pan. "Normally I would grill them on a barbecue but since it just started to rain, it's better to do it here."

"You have an actual grill?"

"Upstairs. On the rooftop. That's where the stairs lead."

"Do you eat seafood often?"

"Are continuing with the inquisition now?" I ask back.

"We have a deal."

"That reminds me. You still have to sign the NDA."

"I told you I would sign it."

"But I learned to not take a man by his word. Have an eye on the food, I'll be right back." I tell him before turning on my heel.

**Oliver**

I watch her strutting through her penthouse like she lives here every day. And I guess she does but to me this... this prosperity is mind blowing. I've never been to a place like this. I never even dreamed of being in a place like this. I didn't even know so much luxury existed.

But then Josephine happened and my world turned upside down.

I take a look around in her home. I can see the Tower Bridge and the London eye from here. They're to my left as I stare out of those stunning floor to ceiling windows. She even has a terrace that probably wraps around the whole penthouse. It has three floors and a rooftop! That's insane! The interior is as exclusive as the view. Everything is designer and screams luxury. I don't know what the bedrooms or the bathrooms look like but I'm sure they're just as beautiful as what I'm seeing right now. She has a dining table that has enough seats for a football team! The walnut table is polished and the royal blue velvet chairs have gold brushed legs. A vase with pink peonies is standing on it in the centre. I bet she gets them delivered every week. Somehow the pretty roses remind me of her. They fit to her with their many different layers and the blush pink colour.

The living room is bigger than my whole flat in Notting Hill. Actually, even her bathrooms would probably be bigger than the flat that I share with Finn.

I couldn't even afford a piece of this furniture here. I beg even her notebooks have gold edges. How did I end up here?

"Hey, you need to have an eye on the shrimps otherwise they get burned and I hate throwing food away." Her voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

I look down into the pan and wiggle the shrimps. They're not burned yet. "They're doing good in here. Getting some colour." I look up and stare at Josephine. She's dressed in an all black outfit that consists of a black jeans and a black turtleneck. She looks irresistible. In her hands she's holding a thin white folder. "Is that the NDA?"

"Yes. I made the adjustments we talked about. You can read and sign this while I finish dinner."

I nod and grab the folder out of her hands. I walk around the massive white marbled kitchen island before sitting down on one of the five brass barstools.

Then I open the agreement.

**Josephine**

I have an eye on the shrimps and one eye on Oliver. He's reading the agreement very carefully. "You can just add your address and full name with the pen." I tell him.

His head swings up, "Why would you need my address?"

"For safety reasons."

He gulps before adding his address with the black pen. His pine green eyes continue reading the NDA. "I don't have a mobile." He breathes out.

How can someone not have a mobile? Everyone has a mobile today! "I'll get you one."

His eyes shoot up at my words. "No. I only said it so you won't wonder when you don't see a telephone number written on this paper."

"Okay. Then I won't get you one. But how am I suppose to reach you if I want a booty call?"

"A booty what?"

I turn around and look at him. "Sex. I work late, most of the time I'm not home before midnight. How am I suppose to reach you then if I'm in the mood for sex?"

"I'm not a prostitute you just ring." He hisses at me. "I told you what I want."

"And I told you I would give it to you for 14 weeks. However, you also have to give me what I want."

"Sex."

"Yes and lots of that. I need to know I can get my fix from you whenever I feel like it."

"Your fix? I'm not your drug dealer."

I shrug, "We all have our baggage. Mine is sex. I'm sure you have something as well."

He stares at me for a moment before sighing, "Fine, I'll get myself a mobile."

"It has to be an iPhone. In case I'm abroad and I want to FaceTime with you."

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Do you know how much these things cost?!"

I sigh before pulling on a white drawer in my kitchen island. I pull out a black iPhone from last season and slide it over to him. "You can give it back to me after 14 weeks or keep it, I don't care."

He stares at the thing like he has never seen anything more beautiful. Men and their toys.

"It's ready to go. The number should still work. You don't need to buy anything as the contract is still good for another two years."

His pine green eyes look up at me again, "You should sell it and end the contract. I'm sure you can still make some money with it."

"Oliver, look around. Does it look like I need more money than I already have? I can't possible spend all of my money even if I wanted to." I tell him with a smile on my face. "I'm rich. It's just the way it is."

"And arrogant."

I nod, "Yes and arrogant."

He sighs, "I don't do well with gifts."

Really what is it with his pride? He should just be grateful and take it. He can sell it after 14 weeks and have the money. It's really no big deal for me. "Then see it as a loan. Give it back in 14 weeks."

He nods, "Okay. Anything else you want me to sign?"

"No, that would be all."

"Good." He says before flipping the page and signing the NDA. "Happy?"

"No. I'll be happy when I have you between my legs."

He shows me a dirty grin that makes me wet in record time as he lays the pen beside the NDA. "My rules."

"No, my rules." I correct him. "We've agreed to 14 weeks. I suggest we start after dinner."

"We've agreed to getting to know each other. You've agreed to allow me to get to know you."

I turn off the stove, "Then ask what you want to know so we can get to the real stuff."

The sound of his chuckle resonates in my whole body. "Have you always been so... rich?"

"Yes. I have been born into this privileged life. However I don't take it for granted. I help the less fortuned whenever I can."

"Like the soup kitchen, church and school for deaf."

"Yes. But I also donate money to several charities. I'm working at my family's foundation, too. Not as much as my parents would like me to but every now and then I help out my uncle. Especially with social media."

"Is that your thing? Social media?"

"Yes. It's what I did my masters at Harvard." I answer.

To my surprise he doesn't look impressed. People usually look impressed when I drop he word Harvard or Oxford. But not Oliver. "I never went to college."

Oh, I didn't know that. I thought the source of his money worries would be too high study loans. "College is not everything."

"But I bet your whole family went to college."

"Yes but as I said it's not everything. You can still learn without paying for tuition."

He nods, "You mean through books and stuff."

I turn around and stir the pot with the cooking pasta in. "Yes. Life is your teacher. Not some professor at an expensive school."

**Oliver**

How can she be so wise? How can she be so kind? How can she be so rich and yet so poor? How can she be so beautiful?

I just can't seem to figure her out. Whenever I think I know something about her, she flips my knowledge and I have to start at the bottom again.

"Eat your pasta. We didn't cook it just for you to stare at it. Or me." Josephine's angelic voice reminds me. She's facing me instead of the awesome view behind her. The sparkling lights of the Tower Bridge are behind her. I can even see a few stars and the moon on the sky. I don't know why she wouldn't want to see that.

"You have a breathtaking home." I complement her.

"I know. And now eat." She demands before taking a bite of her tagliatelle with a shrimp.

As always, I follow her demands. With my fork, I pick up a shrimp and wrap it around the pasta. I bite into it and an explosion of different tastes fill my mouth. It's crispy and soft, roasted and well cooked... it's spicy and sour... it's so well balanced!

"You like it." She says with a smirk on her lips.

"It's fantastic!" I breathe out and take a sip of my white wine. That wine fits perfectly to the dish as well!

"It's my father's recipe. He taught us all how to cook."

"Your father cooks?" I ask surprised. Troy Bolton doesn't seem like the cooking Dad. He looks like a ruthless negotiator.

"Yes and my mother bakes. Really well as you already know." She shows me a smile that makes my heart skip a beat. If she continues showing me these signs, I might sleep with her tonight anyway.

I know my cock would agree with me. I've been hard ever since I saw her leaning against the silver Aston Martin that she simply calls a car. "Her sohnos are just as good as they're at home. Maybe even better."

"I'll make sure to pass on the compliment."

"Are you close to your mother?"

She shrugs before she takes a sip of her white wine. "We are but I don't talk about my sex life with her. That's where I draw the line."

I nod, "That's understandable."

"What about you and your Mum?"

"We talk once a month via Skype. I call her on the sixteenth every month at 8:35 pm. For five minutes, we get to see each other and hear each other's voices..." it's the favourite time of the month for me. "And sometimes she brings my siblings as well."

"You have siblings?"

"Yes. Two brothers. Johnathan and Caio. Seven and 14."

She nods, "My little brothers are seven as well. Cal and Gideon. Elias is a year older."

"You have three little brothers?"

She leans back in her royal blue velvet chair, "You really didn't google me, did you?"

"No, I'd rather spent my time in the Internet café talking to my mother."

She giggles, "Those still exists? I thought everyone would have a cellphone by now."

"Not everyone can afford one!" I hiss at her.

"Sorry, of course. I apologise." She says in a genuine voice. "So, yes I have three little brothers. Elias, Calloway and Gideon. Cal and Gideon are twins and were born eight weeks before my twin nieces, Caroline and Isabella but we call them Carol and Bella. They're the daughters of my oldest sister, Adaline or Della as we call her. She's married to my father's best friend Wladimir."

"Sounds complicated."

She chuckles, "Complicated doesn't even cover it. Anastasia is a little over a week you get than Della. She was adopted by my parents when she was seven. Ana is married to Sasha, the only official Prince of the Romanov bloodline. That's why Ana is know as HRH Princess of Romanov. Rory is married to George, but you already know that. And Nate is engaged to Char."

I love how she calls them by nicknames like it's the most normal thing in the world to have British and Russian Royalty within your family. Her family meetings must be unforgettable!

"Why are you grinning?" She asks me.

I didn't even realise I was grinning. "It's lovely to see and hear you talk about your family with such passion. You really love them."

"Of course. Family is the most important thing in the world. Nothing tops it. No crown, no Nobel prize, no Olympic Medal and no Grand Slam win... When we're together all of that doesn't exist. We're just a family - without titles above our heads."

"Even the little ones don't call your sisters Duchess of Oxford or Princess of Romanov?"

She chuckles, "No! God, no! They're Rory and Ana to us. But Cal and Gideon call Nate Prince Charlotte, though." She laughs at her own words. "It's really bothering Nate but they just love to mock him and even got Bella, Carol and Eli into the boat. It's so funny to watch!"

I don't get half of what she's saying but the smile on her face is enough for me to mirror her grin. She looks so carefree. I've never seen her like this. "Prince Charlotte?"

She takes another sip of her white wine, "Yeah, well technically it's the title Nate's going to get when he marries Char - if he gets a title. That's still up to debate as the King only informs the couple on the night before the wedding if they get a title or not. Rory thinks they might even get the titles of Duke and Duchess of some sort of Dukedom but Char is not so sure since she is... anyway, upon marriage Rory became not only Duchess of Oxford, Countess of Rosslyn and Baroness of Chichester and Belfast but also Princess George. So Nate will become Prince Charlotte upon marriage to Char, which the little ones just find hilarious and now mock him about it whenever they see him." She giggles. "And to be honest, I kind of sprung on that wagon as well. Prince Charlotte sounds kind of funny."

"It sounds like you guys have a really good time when you all come together."

She nods, "We are always laughing our hearts out at some point during our dinners. Mostly when we're having dessert which is some kind of cake or other pastry that my mother made for us."

"And they're all sugar free?" I ask her.

She nods, "But to our surprise you never taste that. She perfected that sugar free skill over decades."

"But why?"

"Well, apart from the obvious health reasons, it's actually because of Della. She's highly gifted and highly intelligent and unlike Ana, who shares the same specialties, she goes crazy on cane sugar or any other sugar that's artificial. She can have maple syrup or honey but even that needs to be limited. She gets her sugar from fruits and veggies. That's when she stays fine but when she has too much sugar or normal sugar as you call it, she gets... she gets kind of crazy. Her brain works on overload and she stays up for 48 hours straight almost. It only happened to her once when she was little. I think she ate a cupcake on a girl's birthday and ran around like crazy because she was on that sugar high... ever since then, my Mum and Dad have cut out all sugar from her diet and raised us all the same. I don't mind having sugar but I prefer to be sugar free which is weird, I know but I don't really like the effect it has on my body as well. It makes me feel anxious almost. I can't really explain it."

"And Della was the one married to Wladimir?"

She nods, "Wlad, yes. They have Carol and Bella together. The twins go to Le Rosey with Eli, Cal and Gideon. The-"

"Boarding School in Switzerland." I finish her sentence.

"Yes. You googled it?"

"No, you've talked about it when we met in Greenwich."

"Right, I did! I totally forgot about it."

I won't forget a word she said. "I don't see any of your work hanging here. Don't you print out the photos you take?"

"I have a folder where I collect my best work but no, I don't like to have them hanging around. Unlike my Dad. He loves to plaster the walls with his photos of us at home."

"Will you show me your work one day?"

"Maybe." She says with a small smile on her lips. "What about your Dad?"

"Died seven years ago. Before Jonathan was born."

"I'm sorry."

"We've learned to live with the pain."

To my surprise she reaches over the walnut table and grabs my left hand. Tingles spread from our touching hands through my whole body. They intensify the longer she holds my hand and my heart starts skipping every second beat the longer we touch.

"I really am sorry. I wouldn't be the woman I am without my father. He raised me and my siblings along with my mother. And I'm sure your father played a similar role in your life."

Life when he was still alive was definitely easier. We had a roof over our heads and walls made of cement to keep away any neighbours... now, the living situation for my family is different. And although I send them every penny I make, it's still not enough to provide them the standard we were used to when Dad was still alive.

Life has definitely changed.

"He was." I whisper and notice how broken my voice sounds. I pick up the wine glass and almost empty it with one gulp.

"What was his name?"

"Carlos." I say and she nods. "He named me after him. My full name is Oliver Carlos Rodriguez."

She smiles at me, "A very pretty name that fits a very pretty man."

"I take that as a complement."

She lets go of my hand and intertwines her fingers with mine. "You should. You have no one here in London, I assume you work your ass off to pay rent and still send every penny you own home to Brazil... I think your father would be very proud of the man you've become." She says and squeezes my hand again.

My body goes crazy from her words and that touch. All my synapses focus on her like she's the centre of my universe. I didn't expect to meet a woman as wonderful as her in London. She's amazing and breathtaking... and incredibly smart. "One day, I hope my family can join me here in London." I whisper my heart's biggest desire.

"I'm sure you're doing anything in your power to make that dream come true."

"I am." But it's not enough. No matter how much I work, how relentless I am... it's not enough money to even provide them with three warm meals a day. It's enough for them to buy school uniforms and pay for tuition but that's it.

No matter what I do, it's just never enough. That's fucking frustrating.

"How many jobs do you have?"

"Three. Luigi's cafe on the weekend, a souvenir shop during the week from eight until six and afterwards the pub in Covent Garden, usually until one in the morning. Unless there's some kind of football game on, that's when I sometimes have to work without getting any sleep at all."

"And you live in Notting Hill with Finn?"

"Yes. We share a small two bedroom flat."

"That's pretty far away from Covent Garden, the souvenir shop that I assume is somewhere around Buckingham Palace and Battersea where Luigi's is located." She thinks out loud. "And I assume you walk everywhere to save money because you want to send that to your family in Brazil."

How is she doing this?! "Yes."

"Where do they live in Brazil?"

"Rio de Janeiro."

"A very beautiful city, although I've never been there long enough to visit the sugarloaf mountain or the Cristo Redentor. In which part exactly does your family live?"

"Rocinha."

Her lips form a thin line and I know she knows what the name is associated with. Rocinha is a Favela, the Brazilian name for a Slum, but it's the most dangerous Favela of whole Brazil. Crime is not a daily topic but an hourly topic there. Because of that my father go killed on his way home from the grocery store one day. He got killed because of the food that he bought for us - for his family. We paid a price for being alive that no family should ever pay. "You have to get them out of there."

"They have constant police around them."

"It's not enough." She pushes me, "You need to buy them a plane ticket to London!"

I can't! Not only because I don't have the money but because they don't have the papers. If they made it out of Rio, they would never make it through Heathrow. "I'm working on it."

"I could send them my jet-"

"No."

"But-"

"Josephine, I said no."

She lets go of my hand, "You stubborn man! Get over your fucking pride and let me save your family!"

"This arrangement is not about you becoming the next Mother Theresa! They are my family and I will do anything I can-"

"How like you're doing everything you can right now?! You're working three jobs and you can barely afford your flat, Oliver! You're sending every penny you make to them. I bet you don't even have enough money for food at the end of the month!" She hisses at me. "Look around yourself, Oliver! I am rich! I can offer you help-"

"I will not take alms from you!" I almost yell at her.

"Let me help you!" She explodes and rises from her chair. "I have more money than I can spend in my whole life! I can easily send them my jet and get you a flat here-"

"NO! I don't need your help!" I yell at her so loudly that she stumbles from it.

"Oliver, just listen to me-"

"No!" I rise from the chair and nearly knock the table over. "This was a bad idea. We shouldn't have signed that agreement."

"Oliver,"

"I'm going to go. Thank you for the dinner and the wine." I interrupt her and turn on my heel. But to my surprise she grabs my wrist so tightly that she almost breaks it. She pulls me back - with such force I didn't expect her to have - until she has her arms wrapped around my body. The touch soothes me in a way I didn't think was possible.

For minutes we just stand there, holding each other until our pulses have calmed and our breaths are normal again.

This embrace from her almost makes me forget why I was so angry in the first place.

"I'll drop the subject, okay? But you barely touched your plate and I really hate throwing away food so please sit down again and finish your plate. I won't mention your family again, okay?" She whispers into my ear before letting go of me and looking at me with her sky blue eyes. "Okay?" She asks me again.

I sigh, "Fine. But my family is taboo."

She nods, "Okay."

"But we can still talk about your family." I say as I sit down on my royal blue velvet chair again.

"I'm open on spilling the tea on them if that means you finish your plate." She says with a smile on her lips before sitting down across me again. "Ask me anything."

"Have you fucked with Jacques?"

Her sky blue eyes widen at my brutality. "No, no we haven't. I didn't even kiss him. We were at Harvard Business School together and graduated as valedictorians."

"No romantic feelings? I saw your tango."

She sighs, "I lead him but I made it look like he lead me. He's not a bad dancer but he's not as good as me and he certainly can't lead. I've only ever allowed you to lead me."

"That makes me feel very special."

"You should. Not everyone can sit in my penthouse and enjoy the shrimps tagliatelle that I made using my father's recipe. It's a privilege very few people get to enjoy."

We continue to eat our pasta in comfortable silence with the occasional clinking of our cutlery and wine glasses. I've never had a meal as good as this.

**Josephine**

I watch him finishing his plate. He didn't leave a single drop of sauce behind. I had a feeling Oliver wasn't exactly wealthy but I didn't expect this. I didn't expect his mum and two brothers to live in Rocinha, it's a horrible part of Brazil. No family should live there. No family should call this place home.

I can't believe he won't let me help him! I have the resources but his pride is too big, too strong to allow him to accept the obvious - my help. But sooner or later I will bring his family to London.

Because I know it's his biggest dream.

And he deserves to feel happiness. He's working his ass off with three jobs. He's basically working until exhaustion almost daily - that's no life for a - I guess - 25 year old. That's no life for anyone. "How old are you?" I ask him as he empties his wine glass.

"26. You?"

"I'm 24. I'll be 25 on August the 14th. When's your birthday?"

He smirks, "So, we're continuing with the inquisition now?"

I return his grin and fold my arms in front of my chest, "Yes."

"Okay. I'll be turning 27 on the 15th of May."

Since it's mid March now, the 15th of May will still be within our 14 week time window. Interesting.

"But I don't want a birthday gift."

"Okay."

"No gifts." He repeats.

I nod, "I heard you."

"Yeah, but I also know by now that you don't always listen to what I say."

"I do listen but I don't share your opinion most of the time." I say before rising from the chair. "Let's clean up. Give me your plate."

But he doesn't listen. Instead he lifts his own plate that has his knife and fork on it and picks up his wine glass. "What kind of flowers are those?" He asks, nodding towards the vase filled with pink peonies.

"Pink peonies. They're my mother's favourite and mine as well. Every Bolton women loves them in our family. It's kind of a thing in our family." I start explains as we walk into the open kitchen, "My Mum always has a bouquet of fresh pink peonies standing in the office that she shares with my Dad. And at home there's always a bouquet standing on the round marble table in the foyer. They also grow in the backyard as my Dad planted them a few decades ago as a wedding gift. They still blossom like on day one. My sister Della has peonies in her rose garden, too. Ana, Rory and she all married with a bouquet of pink peonies like my Mum when she married my Daddy on French Cay."

"French Cay?" He asks me confused.

"That's our private Caribbean Island near the Turks Caicos Islands. It's very pretty. Every year on our parents' wedding anniversary we spend some days there. Just the family. It has become one of many traditions in our family."

"How long have your parents been married?"

"32 years but they've been together for 35." I explain as I place the dirty dishes into the dishwasher.

"Wow, that's long..."

I nod in agreement, "But they're still as in love as on day one. It's ridiculously cute. Sometimes we mock them by calling them love drunken teenagers. Really, it's no wonder they have eight children." I smile as I think of Mummy and Daddy. They make love seem like the best thing of the world. They make marriage look like it's natural. And they make raising eight children look easy.

They were made for each other.

They're soulmates. Just like Della and Wlad, Ana and Sasha, Rory and George, Nate and Char... they belong together.

I close the dishwasher and look up at Oliver who gives me this weird look. "What?"

Without a word he kisses me. But unlike the time in the club, this time the kiss is soft, almost delicate but not without passion. I wrap my arms around his neck as I am not willing to let go of those delicious lips yet. His hands on my hips press me closer to him until I've melted into his body shape.

For minutes, we continue exploring each other's mouths and bodies as my hands slowly glide down his back just like his hands do on mine. The heat inside both of us increases until his huge cock is throbbing against my lower stomach and my clit is pulsing with need, but we don't stop kissing. We get to know each other on a whole new level. It's heaven.

No man has ever kissed me like that. No man has ever touched me like that.

When he lets go, I feel light in my head. It feels like I've got a fever, like I'm burning up from inside. It's crazy!

"Where's your bedroom?" He asks me as he runs his thumb over my lower lip.

"I thought sex was off the table tonight." I challenge him with a grin on my lips.

Suddenly, he grabs my hips and lifts me up. I cry out in surprise and lock my ankles behind his steel hard butt. "I could fuck you in one of the many guest bedrooms you have but-"

"Down the hallway. Last room." I interrupt him and feel his throbbing cock thanking me. "I felt that."

He grins at me as he starts walking, carrying me like I'm as light as a feather. "That's nothing compared to what you will feel in a minute."

I honestly don't doubt that.

**Oliver**

I wasn't planning on this but she seduced me with her words, with her gazes... with her aura. She pushes my buttons like no one ever before. She could make me do anything for her - literally.

I carry her down a long hallway with hardwood floor, passing many dark wooden closed doors. The walls are painted in a very pale blue that's almost white and framed black and white photos of her and her family hang between the doors but I don't stop to look at them. Not with the woman that's wrapped around me.

I stop at the last dark wooden door and open it. I get rewarded by a stunning view over London at night as the floor-to-ceiling windows take up the entire back wall like in the rest of her stunning penthouse. Her bedroom has the same hardwood floor as the hallway. The three walls are painted in a light grey. There's a walnut vanity with a round brass sunflower mirror on the wall between two doors, probably her bathroom and closet. Across the vanity is her huge bed that has white linen bedding. It's at least king sized, but probably bigger. There are walnut nightstands on each side. A smell of calming lavender comes from the scented candles that sit on each nightstand. No pink. No purple or other feminine colours. Just neutral colours and different textures like the walnut of the nightstands and the vanity as well as the white fluffy rugs on each bedside.

It's a beautiful bedroom. Neutral and yet it has character. I didn't expect her to have such a bedroom but when I think of it, it matches her personality perfectly.

I walk over to the bed and place her on the edge of the bed. She sinks in but only lightly. Her hands quickly open the buttons of my lumberjack shirt, almost tearing them off the fabric. I quickly stripe off the green lumberjack shirt as she opens the button of my jeans. They fall to the ground, forming a pile at my feet. I climb out of the jeans and stripe off my socks in the same movement. Josephine watches every move with glowing navy eyes.

She makes me even harder.

I grab the soft black cashmere sweater and pull it over her head just to reveal a stunning pair of full tits held up by a black laced bra. Perfect tits for a perfect woman. I throw the sweater on the floor as she opens the button of her black skinny jeans in which her legs look endless. She pushes the jeans over her hips and down her ass. I pull on the fabric at her ankles and somehow it seems to glide off her body seamlessly. She looks breathtaking in that black laced underwear. My cock throbs in my boxer briefs.

Her eyes are glued to that movement. "Tell me you're clean."

"Of course I am." I answer immediately. I didn't expect her to have such a clear head in this moment.

"Good because I don't have any conforms here." She grabs the waistband of my boxer briefs and pulls them down, revealing my massive cock that's already oozing with precome. "Jesus, that's one big cock."

She reaches behind herself and undoes the class of her black laced bra to let the strap come loose. The bra slowly inches down her body, revealing the fullest, firmest and roundest tits I have ever seen. Gosh, she's gorgeous! She throws the bra to the floor before booking her thumbs into the waistband of her panties. With her eyes locked on mine, she slowly pushes the thin fabric over her hips, down her ass and legs before kicking it away.

She is all woman—and all curves. She has endless legs with lean toned muscles. Her arms are also shaped with lean muscles and her abs are slightly visible. I stare at her navel and then the nub between her legs, appreciating the lack of hair from her perfectly manicured pussy. Her hips lead to a slender waistline, and then to those gorgeous, eye-popping tits. I can see the hollow of her throat, a piece of her body that will be infected by my kisses soon enough. Her long chestnut waves are cascading around her. It's the perfect contrast to the white bedding.

She's every man's fantasy.

She crawls to the middle of the bed and opens her legs, revealing the pool of moisture that has formed there already. I climb on top of her and feel for the first time how hot she is. Her body heat radiates just like mine. I grab her hips and adjust her underneath me, lining her up perfectly to take my nine inches. "Josephine..." She is so sexy it's actually torture. "Tell me what you want." I want to please her like no other man before me and frankly, I need her soaking wet for my cock.

Instead of a flash of hesitance, her eyes light up with excitement. She tries to cover it up instantly, but she wasn't quick enough to hide it completely. "Eat my pussy, Oliver."

I lean over her body and fist her hair before I give her a soft kiss. I breath into her mouth as I feel her perky tits press against my chest. Now that I have her mouth, I didn't want to pull away. She is an incredible kisser. "Yes, Josephine." I break our kiss and move to my knees on the hardwood floor. I throw her legs over my shoulders and devour her, sucking her clit into my mouth and tasting her perfect sweetness.

She is quiet at first, but eventually, she can't hide her pleasure. She moans from the bed and her hands dig into my hair. Her back arches, and she shifts her hips, giving my mouth access to everything.

I could do this all night, and I am tempted to beat off while I continue to lick and kiss her. Her pussy is a slit of heaven, and I want to taste her for lunch and dinner. But my cock is anxious to be inside her, to stretch apart that tight pussy.

I suck her clit hard into my mouth before I rise to my full height. My arms grip her by the back of the knees, and I stretch her wide apart. The tip of my cock finds her entrance all on its own. I feel the moisture with the head of my cock without even pushing inside.

She wants this as much as I do.

"Josephine, tell me to fuck you."

Her hands snake to my wrists, locking around them tightly. "Fuck me, Oliver." Her lips are swollen from where I kissed her, and her nipples are still hard like diamonds. Her grip around my wrists tightens in anticipation.

I shove my cock inside her, sliding through the moisture and the tightness. I sink deep, feeling her walls tighten around me in reaction. Her body slowly acclimated to me, trying to adjust so she can take in every inch of my long length.

She feels incredible.

She moans in pleasure, "Fuck, this feels amazing. You're so big... it hurts so good."

I rock into her slowly, moaning in the back of my throat as I claim the woman underneath me. My hands leave her knees and move to her tits. I cup them both as I slowly rock into her, sliding in and out of her utter perfection. My cock loves being buried inside her just like this. He never wants to leave. He's already as addicted to her as the rest of my body.

Her tits are even more perfect. So round and firm. My thumbs brush over her nipples, flicking the pebbled skin harshly. My eyes lock on hers as I give her my full length over and over. I can feel her moisture seep down the base of my cock and to my balls as they tap against her ass. I didn't need to wet myself at all before I entered her.

This is meant to be. Our bodies are made to become one. I wanted to pound into her hard and give it to her as rough as possible. But now that we move together, I enjoy the slowness, the sensual movement of our bodies. I love feeling every inch of her, moving slow enough to savour every second. For the first time, I didn't want to fuck hard.

I just wanted to do this.

The quiet sounds she makes get louder as we move together. Her moans turn to pants. And those pants become quiet screams. Her tits shake every time I thrust into her, moving with my momentum.

"You're fucking beautiful." I move my hand to her throat and rest my fingers over the vulnerable skin. I felt her pulse hammering under the skin, thudding deeply. Her blood is pounding in her veins, moving to her heart and then back again. I loved having her in my iron grip.

I bend down and kiss her neck, deepening the angle of my thrusts. My cock reaches a more intimate level, hitting her in the right spot that drives all women crazy. My pelvis rubs against her clit, stimulating it at the same time. My fingers move to the back of her neck and grip her tightly. "Tell me to come inside you."

Her mouth moves against mine when I kiss her. "Come inside me…" she breathes into my face with her glowing navy eyes.

Having her underneath me, is the biggest turn on. I quicken my thrusts, pounding her into the mattress. My cock moves far inside every time I rock into her, and I prepared for her release. I can read her breaths and her moans. I'd fucked enough women to know when they were about to come. I edged myself as I waited, knowing she was just seconds from falling over the edge too. "Come for me."

She bites her bottom lip in the sexiest way before she tightens around me. "Oh god…" Her hands move up my chest and neck until she cups my face. She pulls my mouth close to hers and breaths with me, her moans notched up to nearly screams. "Oliver…"

I didn't even need to tell her to say that. "Here it comes." I'd fantasised about this very moment countless times. I wanted to fill her with so much come that she couldn't walk anywhere without it dripping all over the floor. I wanted her to feel full of me for the rest of the day.

She is still in the midst of her climax, and she digs her nails into my skin as she holds on. "Oliver…"

Her voice does the strangest things to me. My cock thickens just before the release. I shove myself far inside her, wanting to get every single drop as deep as possible. When the wave of pleasure rolls over my body, I nearly forget how to breathe. I moan and crush my mouth against hers, feeling the heat wash over me. I come hard and long, relishing every minute of the exquisite pleasure. It feels so wonderful, like I own the world and everyone in it.

Even when I am finished, I keep my cock inside her. I never want to leave the warmth of this woman. She is better than any lover I'd ever had, and that is saying something because I had experience with some of the most beautiful and confident women in the world. But there is something about Josephine that satisfied my darkest urges.

I slowly pull out of her and watch my come seep from her soaked pussy. I admire my handiwork, my claim.

"That was bloody amazing!" She breathes out as I lay down next to her. She's as breathless as me. Sweat is glittering on her flawless body. She looks so beautiful. "But now I need a shower." She announces before climbing off the bed. She walks past the huge floor to ceiling window front that make up the back wall of her bedroom. She looks glorious with London's sparkling sights behind her. They illuminate her perfectly. She opens the door of her en-suite bathroom that's full of white marble. She stops in her tracks and looks over her left shoulder. "And when I'm back, you better be gone."

I watch her walking into her en-suite bathroom like we didn't just have the best sex of our lives. She can't be serious! She expects me to leave her place like I am some kind of one-night stand?! I sure as hell won't leave!

I can hear the shower getting turned on and decide to join her. I am not like all the other men she bedded before me. I get up from the most comfortable bed I've ever laid on and walk into the bathroom. I stop in the doorway, totally stunned by her bathroom that's easily bigger than the flat I share with Finn in Notting Hill. There's light grey marble everywhere. The walls are painted in a light grey that's almost white. In the middle of the massive bathroom is an ottoman in white. A huge bathtub is standing in front of the floor to ceiling windows that are offering a view of glittering London at night. A double vanity is on the other side of the bathroom and at the end is the biggest shower I could imagine. Three out of the four walls are made out of marble while the fourth wall is made of glass, showing me the coldest and hottest woman on earth. She has the perfect hourglass figure with a perky ass and full tits. Her long chestnut hair sticks to her back as the water is rushing out of the rain shower head that'a installed in the ceiling. I watch the water dripping down her nipples and that firm ass.

She's breathtaking.

I open the door of the shower and step inside. The air is cool and not warm and humid as I predicted it to be. I didn't expect her to shower cold. Surprisingly, the temperature doesn't stop my affection. My cock is hard within a blink of an eye.

I wrap my arms around her from behind and pull her closer to me until I feel her back against my chest and my cock rubs between her ass cheeks. I rest my my chin on her left shoulder. "I'm not like all the other men that have been here. I won't leave you."

She wraps her hands around my forearms that press against her tits, "There hasn't been anyone here. You're the first." She whispers back.

I have no idea what to do with this information. "Why are you showering with cold water?" I ask her.

She opens up my arms with levity and turns around. Then she wraps her arms around my neck and leans forward until our foreheads touch. The tingling sensations start immediately again. It's like little sparks at first but they quickly gain intensity until it's a burning inferno. "Because you've set me on fire." She whispers against my lips. "I've got a fever, I'm light in my head. I've been burning up since we met, Oliver. And the only man who can put out that fire is you..."

Holy shit, those words go straight to my heart. "Josephine..."

"Put out that fire." She begs me with trembling lips.

I kiss her softly, feeling her plump lips that I've already gotten addicted to. She kisses me back, allowing our tongues to continue with their sensual rumba. "I can't..." I whisper back, cupping her face. "Because I've been burning up for you, too."

"And where do we go from here?"

"Where ever you want." I promise her. I'd follow her everywhere. I pull on one of the taps to make the water warm but to my surprise the built in body splashes suddenly splash icy cold water from the sides to us.

Josephine erupts in the most beautiful laughter I've ever heard. It makes my heart burst inside my chest. "That was the wrong tap." She tells me with a grin on her lips before she guides my hand over to the right tap and slowly pulls it towards us. I can feel the water that's coming from the ceiling and the sides warming up but inside of me there's an inferno.

That's when I know.

I'm falling in love with her in this icy cold shower.

**Josephine**

He looks out of this world beautiful in my shower. With the water running down his ripped body, he looks better than Michelangelo's David - his package is for sure bigger. His dirty blonde hair looks darker now that it's wet and his pine green eyes glow in that sea foam colour again. That colour is addictive. Truly addictive.

He makes me want to fuck him again. And he makes me want to confess my deepest feelings. He makes me want to show him my rawest emotions without doing anything. What the hell is going on?!

I brush through his short wet hair as I get lost in his sea foam coloured eyes. I just had the best sex in my life and I already want more. My body already craves his cock so badly that my mind becomes clouded again. I thought I'd get my fix after having him once but turns out that was only a drop on a hot stone. Now, I want more... and more... so much more that I suddenly fear 14 weeks will not be enough when not even a day has gone by.

This is bad. Very, very bad.

I wasn't supposed to get addicted to him. Not now. Not ever.

And from what I see in his eyes, in his body language, he feels just the same. These 14 weeks will be hell and heaven at the same time. We will have paradise on earth while opening up hell as well.

But just like Adam who bit into the forbidden fruit, I can't seem to walk away. The seduction is too strong, the pull is too strong... the emotions are overwhelming.

"Josephine..." He whispers my name.

God, this whisper is driving me crazy. This voice... it awakes a need within me I didn't know I had.

"Oliver," I whisper back before kissing him. I can't shake him off. I can't push him away.

And I don't want to.

He returns my kiss with more force and tongue. Kissing him feels like stepping into nirvana; it's like a taste of how paradise on earth should feel like. It's a feeling like nothing before.

Within a blink of an eye he pushes me against the marble wall of my shoulder, caging me in with his delicious body. I can feel his muscular thighs against mine, his ripped abs brushing against my own and his huge cock throbbing against my pulsing clit. I don't know how it's possible to want a man even more after I've already had him but with Oliver... everything is different.

Suddenly, he lifts me and I wrap my legs around his hips and lock my ankles behind his steel hard butt. My hands travel down his head, his neck and his strong muscular back. Showering is the last thing on my mind right now.

I let go of his lips, "Fuck me."

He shows me the most beautiful grin I've ever seen. "Always." His hands move behind him until he finds my ankles. He opens my legs with ease and I wrap my arms around his neck. With one swift thrust he has shoved his whole cock inside me. A growl escapes his throat that matches my moan. I've never had a bigger man, a more skilled man... a better man than him.

He was right.

One night won't be enough.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Do you think Jo is going to fall in love with Oliver? Is she going to end their arrangement in 14 weeks?**

**What do you think about Oliver's family in Rocinha? Should Oliver take Jo's offer to bring his family to London?**

**How will their 'arrangement' develop? Are Jo's parents going to find out about Oliver?**

**Please review!**

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oliver**

I wake up first the next morning to what feels like paradise. I've never slept better. Not just because of the amazing sex we had but also because of the amazing bed we slept in. I open my eyes and stare through the floor-to-ceiling windows that make up the back wall of Josephine's bedroom. The sun is just starting to rise but the play of colours is breathtaking. Pastel lilacs, pinks, oranges and reds fill the whole room. It almost looks like the room is an extension of the sunrise.

No wonder Josephine didn't want to paint the walls in her bedroom in bright colours. The London Eye sparkles on the other side of the Thames. The Elizabeth Tower with Big Ben and the parliament is to my right. The lightning is just gorgeous!

This can't be real. It's too beautiful to be real.

I look to my left and stare at a sight that's even more beautiful. Especially in the lightning, Josephine Bolton looks like an angel sent from heaven. Her chestnut waves are spread all over the white pillow she's sleeping on. She stayed on the other side of the bed the whole night like there's some invisibly wall between us. The white bedding has to be expensive because it's so soft that I don't want to leave the bed.

I don't want to leave her.

Josephine looks so peaceful and breathtaking as she's still asleep next to me. She's sleeping on her stomach and her head is turned to me but her eyelids are still closed. She washed off all the makeup she wore last night and even gave me the right sink to use and a toothbrush to brush my teeth. She pushed me away last night only to hold on to me even closer afterwards. The sex in the shower was amazing but the sex that followed in this very same bed was breathtaking. We fucked, we fucked hard and then... then we made love. It was sensual and slow but not less passionate and definitely not bad. It was even better than the rough fucking in that shower. The way she touched me, the way she ran her hands down my abs and the way she kissed me... my whole body was on fire. I've never felt like this before.

She's the only woman I've ever felt so connected to.

Which is strange because I don't know her but at the same time I feel like I've known her all my life. We danced to our heartbeats twice. We kiss with a kind of hunger I've never felt before. And we made love until we exploded and it felt like we lit up in white hot flames. This connection... this connection that goes beyond my comprehension... there's no way in 14 weeks we will end this. I already want more and I know she does as well.

I know Josephine felt the same way as me. I saw it in her eyes, I heard it in her voice and I felt it from her touch.

She's just hesitant.

Suddenly, Josephine stirs in the bed. She yawns with her closed eyes before stretching her limbs. It's fascinating to watch how she slowly wakes up. Then she opens her eyes and reveals her sky blue orbs, which glow in a navy colour whenever we're kissing or fucking. A grin washes over her face as she sees me. "Good morning." She greets me.

It's a bloody good morning. "Good morning." I whisper back. I can't believe this woman is real. She's too beautiful to be alive.

Suddenly, Josephine lifts herself in the bed and kisses me softly. "I'm glad you stayed."

I don't know who fucked her up so badly. I fondle her left cheek and feel her soft skin underneath my fingers. This woman deserves to be cherished all her life. "I told you I'm not like all these other men you've bedded here."

"You're the first man I've allowed into my home." She whispers back. "All the other men... I used the Ritz for those kind of occasions but you didn't accept my offer. You were the first man to turn me down."

"I didn't turn you down. I turned the offer down." I clarify. "Because I want more and I feel like we deserve more."

"There's no us."

"For 14 weeks there will be an us."

She sighs before straddling me. "Well, that then better mean morning sex."

I chuckle and cup her face. I stare at her smile, at this flawless face and her sky blue eyes. Her long chestnut waves glow with golden undertones. She has a perfectly symmetrical face with dimples. She's too beautiful to be true. Especially in this morning light. With all these pink tones filling the room, she looks breathtaking. My heart skips a few beats at her sight.

This feels like a dream.

"Why are you staring at me like this?" She whispers after five minutes of staring back at me.

"You're beautiful." I whisper the first thought that comes to my mind.

She chuckles as if I made a joke, "I have knots in my hair and dragon morning breath. I'm far from beautiful. But let's talk about that in an hour again when I've showered, got dressed and put on makeup - that's when I agree with you."

I brush through her hair that's totally free of knots. Instead it feels like my fingers glide through chestnut coloured silk. "No, you're beautiful right now."

She shakes her head with a giggle and rubs her nose against mine, "Shut up and fuck me."

**Josephine**

Freshly showered and wrapped into my favourite light grey cotton morning gown, I walk down the hardwood floored hallway that leads to my open living area. I must admit, morning sex - and the shower together afterwards - does have some advantages. I feel balanced, peaceful and ready to take on the whole world before six am! It's bloody amazing!

The sound of grinding coffee fills my ears and I stop as I see Oliver standing in my open polished walnut kitchen with white marbled countertops. The Thames is in front of him. It's a cloudless sunny day. He's dressed in the same clothes as yesterday. A dark denim and a navy lumberjack shirt.

And he's making coffee in my Faema E61 Legend stainless steel espresso machine.

The sight makes me weirdly happy and excited.

"You're a God!" I breathe out without thinking.

He stirs and turns around, "I'm sorry?" He asks confused. In his hand he's holding a stainless steel frothing pitcher. He made two cups. One black and the other one is a cappuccino with latte art made with the frothed milk.

"I'm a coffee addict so I very much appreciate your work." I explain as I walk over to him.

He shows me a smile that makes my heart almost jump in my rip cage before turning around again. I stop next to him and stare at the wide cappuccino mug that's filled with a swan. He made a freaking swan from frothed milk!

"Wow, that's really good." I breathe out as I stare at the swan.

"Thank you. I would have made you one as well but I know you drink your coffee black."

"Not anymore." I decide and pick up his cappuccino. "It's almost too beautiful to destroy. Where did you learn that?"

"Luigi."

"He taught you that?" I ask surprised before taking a sip. Coffee has never tasted better!

"Yes. And I find it easier with almond milk than full fat milk." He explains before getting another wide cappuccino cup from one of my glass hanging cupboards and before pouring the espresso into it. "Do you have a favourite animal?" He asks me before hammering the frothing pitcher against the white marble countertops lightly to get air out of the frothed almond milk.

"Cats. My sister has two white Persian cats. They're to die for! I love them as much as Zeus, our English Springer Spaniel that's living with my parents."

He nods and starts pouring the milk into the cup very slowly, "Why don't you get cats for yourself? I mean you have the space for at least four of them."

"I don't know. I thought about getting a pair of siblings like my sister did but then I remind myself that I'm constantly working or travelling. It wouldn't be good to leave them alone most of the day. If I get an animal or more, I want to really take care of it. And Persian cats are a lot of work! They need grooming daily, cuddling time, play time... love. I can't give what I don't have."

He stops pouring in the milk and picks up a toothpick. But to my surprise he looks at me instead of continuing with his work. "You don't think you can love?"

And just like that, he throws a bomb into a room I didn't saw coming. "I..." I lick my lips. How does he do that? He looks straight through the mask and into my fragile core that not even my family knows about. "I don't think having cats is a good idea right now." I answer instead.

He looks down at the cappuccino cup as he starts dragging the toothpick through the foam, "Well maybe you should open yourself up to the idea of having cats around here. They can make you feel safe and sound. They can change your perspective on life and what's important." He says casually as he continues working on the latte art.

"I like my life without cats." I say and place the cappuccino mug with the destroyed swan back on the white marbled countertop.

"You can't really say that unless you've had them." He disagrees with me before looking up again. "I'm done. Enjoy your cappuccino."

I look down at the cup and see the perfect face of a Persian cat! The cat has a flat face with real eyes and long fur... and a tiny flat nose... and whiskers! The ears have that typical pointy shape which Persian cats have. It looks stunning! Like a photo rather than milk foam on a cappuccino. "Wow... that's so detailed." I breathe out amazed by his skills.

"It's not my best work."

"Are you kidding me?! This is amazing!" I say before looking up. "Thank you very much."

"Anytime." He says mirroring my genuine smile. "Wait, you have a milk moustache from my cappuccino." He smirks before wiping away my the milk foam from my upper lip.

The touch goes straight to my bones. A tingling sensation runs through my body. The sensation increases in strength until there's a raging inferno inside of me again. It's the same inferno that kept us up all night.

I grab his hand and intertwine our fingers. "Maybe I'll think about getting a cat."

"Good."

"Good." I echo before taking a sip out of my cappuccino. "But only if you make me a cappuccino like this every morning."

He frowns at my words, "Are you asking me to move in with you?"

I guess I am. I didn't really think of it that way. "See it as a temporary change of scenery. Luigi's is closer to this place and the same goes for the pub in Covent Garden and the souvenir shop which I guess is somewhere around Buckingham Palace. Your walks to work decrease in length and therefore time significantly. That means more time for sex with me."

"You mean more times for dates." He corrects me.

"Yes that as well - if you have to insist."

"I do." He says with a grin on his lips.

I return his grin and feel how my heart rate increases. "So? What do you say?"

"I need to go home today and grab some stuff then."

"No. Leave that to me."

He narrows his pine green eyes at me, "You won't buy me any clothes or toiletries, Josephine."

"I already gave you a toothbrush. You didn't argue with that!"

"Because it's a necessity."

"Clothes are as well!"

"Josephine, I can't take that."

"You're getting a week more if you let me buy clothes for you."

"A week?" He asks me with raised eyebrows. "Is that how we're negotiating now? What do I have to do to get a month longer?"

I lick my lips, "A flat maybe?" I ask back. He could keep that as an investment after we finish our agreement. I know that the flats in London increase in value almost daily.

"A flat?!" He asks back shocked. "No, a flat is worth a year at least and nothing less!"

"A bloody year?" He can't be serious! There is no way I will share my home with him for a year!

"Yes. But we can start with a week for a full new wardrobe if you really want to." He compromises. "Okay?"

I sigh, "Okay." I give in. He really needs some clothes without holes, shoes that don't fall apart and a suit that fits his body shape. 15 weeks instead of 14 but at least I get to buy him some new clothes. Clothes that actually fit his body shape, don't have any holes in it and highlight him instead of hide him. It's a fair compromise. "When does your shift end at the pub?"

"One in the night."

"I'll pick you up."

"You don't have to-"

"I know. But I want to get my Aston Martin out. Told Greg to bring him out more often."

"Him? Your Aston Martin has a gender?"

"Of course. All of my cars do. Martin is a male name so it's a him."

"And you call me sexist. Aston could be unisex name."

I giggle, "Whatever."

"How many cars do you own?"

"Four. The silver Aston Martin, a white Tesla, a navy Range Rover and a black Jaguar."

Oliver's eyes widen, "Four?! Why would you need four cars?"

"The Aston is for racing with my brother, the Tesla and the Jaguar are for in the city trips and the Range Rover is for longer trips like to Dover where I go horseback riding or Swansea where we own a beach house. Oh and for shopping trips with my sisters." Not that we've been shopping lately. Rory's busy breeding triplets, Char's busy planning her wedding and Ana is busy with the Academy.

"You go horseback riding?"

I nod, "I used to participate in tournaments. The shelves of my room at my childhood home is filled with a few trophies. I was quite good. I even won the second place of the world championship in dressage riding and first place in show jumping when I was seventeen. A very long time ago."

"You're a world champion?!"

I shrug, "I only go horseback riding for myself now. After my two horses Chestnut and Spotty died, I stoped participating in the tournaments. While I am a good rider, the horses were what really made us such a good team. It wasn't going to be the same without them so I stopped doing it professionally."

"Just like that? You just moved on?"

"Yeah. I enjoyed it and I still go horseback riding every once in a while but I didn't live it as much as Rory loved tennis or Nate swimming."

"It wasn't your passion but yet you won at the world championships."

"Only in dressage riding." I correct him.

"Second place doesn't mean you lost."

"But it's not the grand prize either."

**Oliver**

I sit down on the white quilted ottoman that's standing in the middle of her white marbled bathroom. This master bathroom is bigger than the flat that I share with Finn. It's enormous and it feels a bit surreal to sit on here. Her whole penthouse feels like a fantasy.

I still think I'm hallucinating this.

Sleeping at Josephine's place bought me three hours more time than usual because I don't have to walk all the way from Notting Hill to the souvenir place in Victoria. That means I can sleep more and enjoy watching Josephine getting ready. She's sitting at her vanity, putting on mascara as the last step of her makeup routine. She's wearing a winged eyeliner again and nude lips. She looks breathtaking, especially with that blush and highlighter. She doesn't wear foundation or concealer. It took her less than three minutes to look like all the women in the fashion magazines. While women usually doll-up to get noticed, Josephine doesn't need makeup to get noticed. She's even breathtaking with a dollop of makeup on her skin. But once she put in that little effort, she's going to turn heads everywhere she goes. She's too perfect to be real.

Her skin care products filled the room with a wonderful herbal smell before she started putting on the makeup! She blow dried her chestnut straight and because it's so long it nearly reaches her hips now. She put on a pair of wide legged black pants and a violet blouse with a bow. It's a simple combination but she looks elegant. She looks smart, elegant and sexy all at the same time.

She really is beautiful.

I could stare at her the whole day.

"You know, you don't have to sit here and watch me getting ready. You could watch TV or get to work or you know do anything you want."

There's nothing I'd rather see. I watched her sleep this morning and during the night when I woke up from what I thought was a dream. But then I looked at her sleeping next to me and I realised that I wasn't dreaming. I really signed the NDA. She really gave into me. 15 weeks... For 15 weeks I get to have her and I will make sure those weeks are just the start. "I know. And I chose do to this."

She looks over her shoulder, directly at me. "You do look great on that ottoman. I knew buying it, it would serve a purpose and now I know which purpose."

"You look great at that vanity as well." I give the compliment back.

She turns around and closes the mascara before rising from the stool. "I'm ready to head out now. Shall my driver drop you off?"

"You get to work, using a driver?"

She nods, "His name is Ralph. He's actually a security agent at my brother-in-law's firm called Scorpion. My Dad insists on having him drive me around and stuff." She shrugs.

"Why?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Is it because of your sister?"

"Partly yes but there are a lot of factors that contributed to this decision and I fully understand. I didn't at first but I do now. It's for my safety."

"It sounds like your parents are helicopter parents."

She sighs and slips on a rose gold ring with three diamonds on her right middle finger. "They are But I don't blame them. They don't need to know who I am meeting or when I'm out having fun. But they do need to know where I am all the time." She lifts her right hand and wiggles with her ring fingers, "And this rings gives them the information. Every Bolton member has one. Except for Della and Ana since they're married to mad men as well."

"And Lorelai?"

"Rory has the crown behind her. That's just as much protection as my father provides us."

"And your brother Nate?"

"He's wearing a Rolex all the time. Same context just a different object. But he will only wear it for so long. Once he's married to Char, that's going to put him in a position very similar to Rory. My three little brothers are at Le Rosey with their nieces Bella and Carol. The school has phenomenal security services so they're safe as well."

It sounds all very serious to me. "You're making me worried."

She chuckles, "No, please don't be. I am fine. All I'm saying that my life is much more complicated than all of this seems. This penthouse is just as save as Rory's home within Windsor Castle's Home Park."

"Okay." I say.

"Okay." She echoes. "So, shall I drop you off at the souvenir shop?"

"No, I'll walk. It's just a twenty minute walk from here."

"Are you sure?"

I brush through her chestnut waves, "Yes." Her sky blue eyes are so mesmerising, especially with this winged eyeliner. Her face is perfectly symmetrical. She's too beautiful to be real.

"Okay. Well, I'll pick up tonight then."

"I can walk from the pub to here."

"Oliver,"

"I'll walk." I insist in a firm voice.

"Fine. I'll see you tonight then." She gives in.

"You really don't have to buy me clothes-"

"A week. You get a week more for that. We've had this discussion. Let me buy those things for you."

"Fine. But don't overdo it."

"I'll only buy the necessities." She says with a firm nod.

I have a feeling she and I define necessities differently.

**Josephine**

I lean back in my black Jaguar with white leathered interiors with a smile on my lips. As always, Ralph is driving me to work. We're standing in the middle of the London Bridge as the traffic is moving slowly this morning again, but this time I don't mind it at all. For the first time in a long time, I stare out of the window instead of on my iPhone. I actually enjoy my surroundings instead of ignoring them. I love the bright blue sky on this sunny morning.

I feel calm. Even peaceful.

It's weird.

**Oliver**

I thought sleeping at Josephine's place would make coming to work on time easier, but to my surprise I've come across so many closed roads that I am actually late. My usual road to the souvenir shop had six closed roads so far, which means I had to constantly turn left and right. That made my route longer but I also walked through streets that I've never seen before. There are even a few areas in London that I've never been in. In some areas are secret gardens and private parks that are only accessible for the residents living around it.

Being an hour and a half late, I finally turn the corner of the street where the souvenir shop is located. Walking from Westminster to Victoria has never taken me this long. Usually it's a 20 minute walk if I walk in my normal pace but never an hour and a half. It's ridiculous! I've never been late to work and I never took a day off. But today, somehow, there are sticks and stones in my way.

I stop in my tracks as I notice Scotland Yard officers walking out of the souvenir shop. I look around and see lots of civil cars that are parked around the souvenir shop. That's strange. The cars probably belong to the Scotland Yard officers. Six men walk out of the souvenir shop, carrying out huge blocks of compressed white powder that looks like flour. Six kilos of flours.

But I know that's not flour. It's some kind of drug, probably heroine.

Fuck, this is a raid!

I quickly hide behind a tree as the realisation hits me. I guess, I have just lost my job.

And if I had been there an hour and a half earlier, they had caught me as well - and I would already be back on a plane to Rio.

Those closed roads and construction work have saved my life.

**Josephine**

I can finally be productive again. This morning, I wrote five articles about the charity work of Bolton's Enterprises, I edited and finalised my photos about Liam's project and I called my private shopper to buy Oliver a whole new wardrobe.

I've done all of that before it's even lunch time!

I finally feel like myself again! I can think clearly and I can work with a focused mind. It's crazy what a night with Oliver does to me!

It's like I'm finally myself again. It feels so good!

"Jo,"

I wince at the sound of my name before looking up from the screen of the iMac. To my surprise my Mum is standing across me. She's dressed in a classic black dress that she paired with Ralph and Russo heels. Her dark brown curls, which only Calloway inherited from her, are pinned into a half-up-do with a clamp. Her earlobes are glittering with diamonds the same way as her left ring finger and right middle finger. Her makeup is light, almost non-existing but she looks stunning. My Mum has always been a natural beauty. "Mum, hi! What are doing down here?" I ask her surprised.

"I'm taking you out for lunch."

"It's already lunch time?!" I ask before looking at my golden Cartier watch. It is.

"You didn't notice?"

"No, I guess I was in the flow." I say with a shrug. "So, where do you want to get lunch?" I ask her as I rise from my chair.

"Luigi's. We haven't been there in ages." She says with a smile on her lips. "I'm in the mood for pizza. We could share it."

We always share our pizzas at Luigi's because they're so large that you could feed half of my family with just one pizza. I'm in the mood for a classic margarita as well - and Luigi makes the best ones in whole Italy. Since I know Oliver won't work there today, I decide to intrude the territory that I avoided the last time my Daddy wanted to have lunch with me.

I guess sharing a bed with him really does have it advantages.

"We're getting margarita. With extra garlic." I say as I hook my arm under my mother's.

She shows me the kind of smile she always shows me when we're within the safe walls of home. It's full of love and genuineness. It's a smile she only has for her eight children. "You know, this is what I always wanted to have."

"Pizza margarita?" I ask her confused as we walk down the white marbled hallway with pale blue walls that are decorated with framed black and white photos of the charity work the Bolton Foundation has done over the years.

"No. Picking you up from your desk - or office - to get lunch together."

"I've been working here for over three months now and you haven't done it once."

"I said I always wanted to do this not to actually do it. You know how busy your father and I are. Most days we have lunch in our office - if we have lunch at all. It it's with a client or we just work through lunch and sip on protein smoothies while answering emails." She explains to me with a sigh. We reach the golden elevator and get inside. The doors only open for Boltons as there's a special sensor that recognises us. The doors glide close and move down to the lobby.

"Sweetie, do you really want to do this?"

"Do what?" I ask her confused.

"This job. You're now experiencing firsthand how tough it is and how grateful we are to have you but maybe, just maybe, this is not for you."

"Mum, if this is about me working at the Foundation again-"

"I just think you're better suited there. I've seen your work, Jo. You write with passion about our social project and your photography work is excellent. You make people feel your words and get lost in your photos - that's exactly what the foundation could need and profit from. Of course, we already have a great team in place but with you in it - with you leading it - it would be outstanding. You could visit all these places you always wanted to visit. I know you still want to cross of the places in your bedroom. There's still a whole wall that's untouched." She reminds me of my childhood bedroom.

As if I could ever forget that.

I remember the day exactly when I decided to plaster my pale blue walls with places and coordinates which I wanted to visit. A few of them, I could already cross of by the time I went to Oxford but as soon as I was a student my focus had shifted - to this. To my career, to taking over my parents' firm... to kick Liam's ass.

And along the way, I forgot about all the places I wanted to see. I stopped taking weekend trips through Europe with Rory and Nate to visit all the places within reach. We would always get into our jet and fly a few hours to all these amazing places together and spend the weekend there. Sometimes Char and George would accompany us but most of the time it was just the three of us because Char and George had their Royal duties.

Just like my sister now. And Nate soon as well.

Which leaves me alone. And travelling by myself to Finland to see the Northern Lights is no fun at all. I like travelling with company.

"Mum, I really don't want to work for the foundation. I mean I do, but not as my main job. I like doing charity as a side, from my heart without getting paid for it. I want to give without receiving anything in return - that's what charity is for me." I explain to her. "And as long as I can't think of a way of combining my belief with your wish, I'm afraid you're stuck with me working a floor below you."

To my surprise my Mum doesn't even smile at my joke. Instead her chocolate brown eyes fill with a kind of emotion I didn't expect. She seems deeply touched by my words. How I managed to do that, I don't know. "Jo..." She whispers and gulps.

The doors of the elevator open again and I step out first. The enormous lobby is held in white marble. People rush by us, eager to get to their lunch spot. It's noisy unlike upstairs where I work.

I love it.

My Mum follows me out of the elevator and we make our way to the glass doors. Most of the people recognise us because we're the mother and sister of the Duchess of Oxford, whose 'baby's' arrival is expected to be any day now. The world has no idea Rory's happily pregnant with her triplet girls, lounging on her sofa at Frogmore House while managing her patronages at the same time.

Plus, with Nate's wedding to Princess Charlotte of Wales approaching as well, we tend to turn more heads than usually. But it's nice when the crowds part for you. Especially when it's as busy as today.

The porter holds the door open for us and I step out. "Which car are we taking?" I ask her as I don't see Ralph in my Jaguar. Usually, he'd already be here by now. He always knows where I am because he has to. Because of Wlad.

Because of my Daddy.

Oliver thinks I feel suffocated because of these tight protection walls around me and my helicopter parents - really, he has no idea how badly we need this protection. Being a Bolton comes with a lot of pressure, social acceptance and... danger. We live in a very dangerous world. I'm glad Oliver doesn't know that.

"... is that okay with you?" My Mum asks me.

Shit I zoned out! "What?" I ask her.

"I thought we'd get a cabbie. I gave Ralph the afternoon off. He's back at the firm to update Wlad and your Dad."

Weekly updates - how could I forget about those. I'm glad Ralph keeps it to a minimum and although I am sure Wlad knows about my... my sexual preferences, he sure as hell didn't tell Daddy or my Mum. It's why I love him so much. He keeps me safe and protected but at the same time he gives me as much privacy as he can. He lets me do charity stuff without Ralph - or anyone else from his firm - following me. It almost makes me feel normal. "Yeah, sure. Lets get a cabbie."

**Oliver**

After an hour of walking through London, I decide to pay Luigi a visit. Asking him for a full-time job instead of a part-time job is my best shot. I definitely don't want to work to work full-time in the pub in Covent Garden. I don't like working there but I do it because my family really needs the money. I don't know how much Luigi is going to pay me if I really get a full-time job there, so I may have to look for another side job if it's less than what I earned at the souvenir shop. I still can't believe the owner of the souvenir shop was a drug trader. It all happened behind my back! I literally had no idea that I worked in a shop where drugs were being traded!

I stop at Luigi's in Battersea and inhale deeply before opening the door. As always, the classic Italian café and restaurant is bursting with people. Luigi is still a hidden gem in London but thanks to the Royals people seem to get to know their favourite secret Italian spot more and more. I even spot a few Asian tourists. Luigi's is a restaurant with two floors decorated like it is straight out of Tuscany but it has a view over the Thames as it's right at the promenade. The ground floor is more of a café while the second floor is purely for the restaurant part of Luigi's. There's even a balcony on top so you can sit in the sun and outside, the balcony provides a roofed terrace for the ground floor. The Battersea Park is right next to the café which makes it a perfect spot for families to come by after a long day at the playground in the Battersea park.

I walk straight into the kitchen because that's usually where Luigi is. The 60 year old Italian man is still standing at the stove daily. He makes most of his pastries and dishes himself. As far as I know he only has three employees. Giovanni, his son, Mia and me. Mia and Giovanni are working during the week while Giovanni and me share the weekends. I really hope Luigi has more space for me. I could help him out in the kitchen instead of behind the counter or as a waiter... or even as a cleaner. I'd do anything for a job.

I spot Luigi standing behind the cooking pans and pots. The pizza oven is baking pizzas. The kitchen island is full of flour and chopped ingredients for the pizzas and other dishes he serves here. It's chaotic but I know Luigi knows exactly where everything is.

"Oliver!" Luigi cries out my name with his heavy Italian accent. He is quite short as lots of Italian men are and has white hair. He's a bit heavier than me and his heart is one of the biggest I've ever seen. He gave me this job without asking for any social numbers. He doesn't know that I'm here illegally, but I think deep in his heart he feels it. He always pays me cash at the end of the month and calls me one of his best employees, which is not hard when there's only three but it does make me feel special. When my shifts ends and Luigi has food left over, he always packs it up for me. He doesn't know how many days he provided the only meal I had or how many starving days he saved me from. I always share the portions, which sometimes are quite large, with Finn because as know he struggles as much as me.

Really, Luigi has his heart at the right place.

"Luigi, hi!"

"Are you scheduled for today?" He asks me before turning his attention back to the cooking pasta in the pot. "Hand me the strainer pleaser."

I pick up the strainer that's hanging on a wall with various spoons and whisks. "No. Actually, I'm here to ask you for a full-time job. Turns out the place where I worked at is now closed." I tell him after I handed him the strainer.

"From one day to another? Just like this?"

"Yeah... it was a big surprise coming there this morning and standing across... closed doors."

He strains the penne before he throws them into a pan with tomato sauce. "I see. Well, I guess your luck is about to turn around because Mia just told me this morning that she's pregnant. Which means I need a replacement. Plus, I could always need an extra pair of hands here in the kitchen."

"I'll do anything. Cook, clean, serve... anything you want."

"Great." Luigi says to me with a bright smile on his lips. "You can start by helping me out in the kitchen today. You can talk to Giovanni in your break and he'll divide your shifts between his and yours evenly."

**Josephine**

I follow my Mum up the stairs that lead to the balcony of Luigi's. We always have lunch on the balcony whenever we're here. The view of the Thames is lovely and the food is amazing. I'm really looking forward to sharing a pizza margarita with my Mum and a salad. It's quite full today but our usual spot underneath a sun umbrella is free so we pick the same table we always choose. Just like all the other tables here, it is made out of wooden with matching chairs and a red table cloth. Luigi's is a simple restaurant, nothing as fancy as the restaurants in Chelsea or Mayfair but that's why we love it here so much. We even held Eli's eighth birthday party here because he loves it so much.

Giovanni, Luigi's son, walks over to us immediately. He has black hair and deep brown eyes. Just like his father, Giovanni is short and carries around a bit too much weight but I don't blame him at all. I would probably look the same if I worked at an Italian restaurant with delicious food of all kinds. "The Bolton ladies!" Giovanni says with open arms before embracing us both. We've been regular guests since I can remember. Mum and Dad even visited Luigi's when Della was still young, way before thy adopted Ana. They saw Giovanni growing up and Luigi age. Sometimes, the two men are almost like family. "What can I get you?"

"Pizza Margarita." My Mum says with a smile on her lips that still turns head all over the world. She aged with such grace and elegance. Actually, she still looks quite young because she stayed in such a good shape over the years. That's probably why people don't believe she actually gave birth to seven of her eight children. The internet is full of bullshit stories about surrogate mothers who claim to have given birth to us and even worse stuff! Especially since Nate and Rory are Royals - or almost Royalty for Nate - the public seems to think they have a right to judge us and take photos of us whenever they please.

But not here at Luigi's. At Luigi's we're just people with no titles.

That's why we like it here so much.

"And two salads with extra olives." I add with a smile on my lips.

Giovanni nods, "The usual water for you two?"

"Yes." My Mum says with a smile on her lips.

"I'll be back very shortly." Giovanni turns on his heel before walking downstairs to the kitchen.

"How about we go horseback riding together next weekend?" My Mum asks me. "Just the two of us, though I think your Dad will want to come as well but I can shake him off-"

"I can't." I interrupt her. Usually I'd go horseback riding with her and Daddy without thinking twice but now that I have this thing with Oliver... I'd rather spend my time with him than with my parents. That probably makes me a bad daughter but I'll only be bad for 15 weeks so it's only half bad, right?

"Because of work? If it's really so much then-"

"No. It's because of the charities I support. The deaf school has this spring party on Saturday and I promised to help out plus..." My mind starts racing with white lies suddenly. "The church wanted me to watch the kindergarten kids on Friday noon and on Sunday there's-"

"You're busy, I get it." My Mum interrupts me quickly. "But you don't have to lie to me. You can just say you're meeting someone."

Fuck! How the hell is she doing this?! "I'm not seeing anyone."

"Double negative."

I should really practice lying more! "Mum,"

She leans back in her chair, "No, it's alright if you don't want to tell me about his name or really anything about him but just... don't lie. You're not a liar. You've never been."

My Mum can make me feel so bad so easily. "I..." I inhale, "I don't like to talk about my private life, you know that. If there's something to report, I'm sure Wlad will enlighten you two."

"Don't you dare throw Wlad into this! Your brother-in-law has nothing to with this!"

"His employee is driving me around. I walk around with my own security man following my every steps, Mum. And I am fine with that. Really, I am but don't... don't expect me to talk about my dating life when I don't want to." I say and cross my arms in front of my chest.

"You're harder to crack than Della and your Dad combined." She says with a smirk on her lips.

"I don't kiss and tell. If I were, you guys would have one heart attack after another. If I met someone that's meaningful to me enough to consider a relationship and we actually go that far, I'll let you know whenever I decide it's time to. But I will not introduce my parents, my family, to every guy I have sex with. Okay?"

"Okay."

**Oliver**

I stir the tomato sauce that I just made using Luigi's recipe. He is rolling out the dough for the pizzas because he doesn't trust me with the dough yet. I don't know what's so hard about rolling a dough but Luigi insists it's all about love.

Maybe that's why he's singing Italian love songs while cooking. It's something I've never noticed before.

Giovanni rushes into the kitchen and picks up two plates filled with cheesy pasta. "The Boltons ordered a large margarita and two salads with extra olives." He informs us. To my surprise he didn't argue when Luigi informed him that I would work full-time here now.

Wait, did he just say Boltons?!

Luigi stops rolling the dough for the pizza, "Oh, Troy and Gabriella are here?"

"No. Ella is here with Jo."

I frown as the names ring a bell. Jo as in Josephine! Josephine is here?!

"Oliver start with the salads. I want to greet them myself! I haven't seen them since Eli's birthday!" Luigi starts beaming as if his wife came suddenly back from the death. Clearly, the Boltons are close to his heart.

I watch Luigi and Giovanni rush out of the kitchen. I can't believe Josephine is here!

I shouldn't wonder about Josephine being here. She's been everywhere I went, so it should only be logical that she is here today. But I don't think she wants me to meet her mother yet. That would be too soon, too rushed... although, she did ask me to move in with her after just one night with me. So maybe... No, I can't walk out there. I'm going to stay in the kitchen. She doesn't have to know I'm here.

**Josephine**

I sigh as my mother shows me how much I've hurt her for just a split second. I uncross my arms, "Mum, I didn't mean to offend you."

"I said okay." She snaps at me.

"Mum, please-"

"No, you made it pretty clear you don't want to talk about the men whom you share a bed with. You don't want to talk about your dates and feelings, which clearly you have from me because I was just the same when I was younger. So, I shouldn't be surprised about your withdrawnness because you are your father's daughter with his tendency to secrecy and my daughter which means emotions are not your favourite topic. I get it, I really do. I've been through this with Della before-"

"Della and me are not the same person." I interrupt her.

"You don't think I don't know that?!" She hisses at me again. "But one day..." she closes her mouth and shrugs.

"One day what?!" I hiss at her. "You think one day I'll meet 'the one' and get a happily ever after?! Move into a castle with my Prince Charming and have a horde of children like you?" I ask her and fake a laughter. "At least now I know where Rory's got that fairytale shit from. I thought it was Daddy who planted those pipe dreams into her brain, but maybe it was you! I thought you were the rational one in the relationship! But maybe I was wrong. Who knows maybe you're the real secret holder of the family-"

"Gabriella! Josephine!" Luigi's heavy Italian accent fills my ears.

I stop talking and turn my gaze off of my mother's chocolate brown eyes that I've filled with pain and guilt. I gulp and put on my famous Bolton smile, the one I wear to charity galas and fundraising events my parents make me go to. Because I'm single, I have to accompany them to all these ridiculous events.

My Mum and I rise from our chairs and embrace Luigi tightly.

"How are you Luigi?" My Mum asks him with a smile on her lips.

"Great. What about you?" Luigi looks at me. "You've grown so much!"

"Luigi, we just saw each other a month ago."

"I know but the kids just grow up so fast, don't they?!" He asks, looking at my mother.

"They definitely do. We thought we'd have lunch here today."

"I'll make sure to add extra olives to your salads then." Luigi says to us.

"We really shouldn't keep you out of the kitchen for much longer." I tell him. "You must be drowning in work. It's quite busy today."

"Oh, don't worry. As luck has it, I just got help. My part-time employee Oliver just asked for an upgrade so he's in the kitchen right now."

Did he just say Oliver?!

"How lovely!" My Mum smiles at him.

"Anyways, enjoy your lunch." Luigi says before leaving us alone again.

Is Oliver standing in the kitchen right now?! What the hell is he doing here?! I thought he worked in a souvenir shop during the week! He can't be here! I hope he won't walk out of that kitchen.

"Jo,"

"Huh?" I turn around and see that my mother is already seated again. I sit down across her again. "Mum, I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. I just really like to keep my dating life private. I'll let you know if something drastic happens in my life, I promise but until then please stop with the questions. Instead focus on... Ana! Focus on her."

My Mum frowns before leaning forward. "Why? Did she say something to you?"

"About what?"

"I don't know. You said I should focus on her. So, is something wrong with her?"

"I don't... I don't think so. I don't know. I haven't heard from her for a while. The last time I saw her, we went into a club together-"

"You guys went clubbing?!" My Mum asks me shocked. "That's it, I'm going to call Ana after our lunch. Something is definitely wrong with her. Ana doesn't go clubbing."

"Mum, she's just busy with the Academy and needed to let go a little. It was my idea to go clubbing and she enjoyed it." I enjoyed t as well. It was where I kissed Oliver for the first time and it was one hell of a kiss!

"It doesn't sound like Ana."

She has no idea what a rebel Ana was when she was younger. Della covered for most of her shit when it went wrong, it's why she was labelled as the rebel in our family by Mum and Dad... but really, they had no idea it was Ana. Della just protected her like she always had. It's why they're so close. "Trust me, she's fine."

"Would she tell you if you wasn't?" My Mum asks me back.

No, she'd tell Della. "Mum, you don't have to worry about her. I only said that so your focus shifts away from me."

"Next time please don't give me a heart attack." My Mum begs me. "I worry equally as much about you guys. It doesn't matter if you're married, have kids or still wear your backpack to school - I worry about you guys equally as much. Because you are my flesh and blood. My materialised love." My Mum shrugs with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Mum!" I rise from the chair and embrace her tightly. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"One day you will understand me... when you'll have kids yourself."

I'll never have kids but I choose to not tell her that today.

**Oliver**

The doors of the elevator glide open and I step into Josephine's penthouse. This was one hell of a day! I've lost two jobs, since the pub I worked at decided that after 15 years it's now going bankrupt from one day to another as well. I have no idea how to pay rent for the flat that I share with Finn, let alone send a cent over to Rio. I have to come up with something. Maybe find another job.

But that has time until tomorrow morning.

I slip off my shoes and walk through the hallway until I reach the wide living space. The city around this penthouse is glittering like fairy lights. It's like Josephine lives in her own castle up here, which is funny since her sister and brother are actually living in a castle in Windsor. But Josephine doesn't need a crown to be a Queen. She's got it in her blood.

I spot the most beautiful woman in the world sitting on a huge grey couch across a lit fireplace. Her eyes are focused on the MacBook that's on her lap. She's dressed in a simple pair of light grey joggers and a white T-shirt with no shoes. I've never seen her dressed so casually - and I love it!

I stare at her shamelessly for a full minute and I feel how the endorphins in my body boost my mood. She doesn't even have to do anything to make me feel better.

Suddenly, she stirs and looks over her right shoulder. Her sky blue eyes start sparkling at my sight and I can feel how my lips stretch into a smile. "Hi. You're here early. I thought you'd be here at one in the morning."

"I've lost two jobs in one day." I announce with a shrug.

Her eyes widen, "What?"

"The souvenir shop traded drugs and got caught... and the pub is bankrupt, so the owner had to fire me."

She rises from the couch and walks over to me. "So that means your job at Luigi's is the only one you have?"

I nod and feel warmth spreading through me as soon as she embraces me. "It's full-time now."

"I know. Luigi told us about you when he visited us at lunch."

"I was in the kitchen when you were there with your Mum... I made your salads and helped Luigi with the pizza."

She lets go of me, "So that's why lunch was so delicious." She jokes.

I actually smile. "I'm not in the mood for sex tonight." I read her mind.

She licks her lips. "Alright, that's fair. You've had a bad day. You need something to cheer you up and lucky you, I know exactly what that is."

"What do you mean?"

She takes my hand, "I'm going to show you my favourite spot in this penthouse." She tells me as we walk over to the glass staircase.

"I thought that was your bedroom."

She chuckles, "Close, but no."

"Shower or bathtub?"

She shakes her head as we walk up the first staircase. "No, it's something even better. And you're very lucky it's such a clear night tonight."

We walk up another glass staircase and stop at a glass door. "We're going to the rooftop?" I ask her confused.

She nods as she opens the door. "You go first."

I step out and am amazed by what I see. Her rooftop is huge and full of greenery! It looks like a jungle, like she has planted her very own park up here! There are bamboos, grasses, growing grapes, shrubs and trees - even palm trees! There are so many different flowers growing here. They're so colourful and smell amazing! There's even a fountain up here a bloody fountain! Grass and wood are on the floors and she even has a greenhouse.

Her rooftop is monstrous! There's a barbecue area with tables and benches, a place for a fire pit, a jacuzzi... even a bed! And everything is illuminated with LED lights and fairy lights. It looks so pretty, so out of this world... so Josephine. This is so her.

She surprised me again.

"Wow." I breathe out as I scan the whole rooftop again. There's a fence of glass around the edges of the building so the wind is not so strong as we're really high up. London looks gorgeous from here!

She places her hands on my shoulders, causing me to wince from the electric shock she created within me. "And it will even get better. I'm going to let you in on a secret. Whenever I have a bad day, I come up here and look at the stars. I used to do that with my sister Della and she'd always explain to me the many different constellations we were looking at. She distracted me from my anger or pain or whatever mood I was in, in her very own way. While I might not have her next to me nowadays, I still come up here and just stare at the stars and moon until my mood has lifted." She explains to me as she leads me to the bed. "That patio daybed looks just like the one that's in my childhood home. It's the same we used to lay in and stare at the stars."

Patio daybed? That's what this thing is called? I get on it and lay on my back with a pillow resting underneath my head. Josephine follows me but doesn't get close to me. Just like last night, she keeps her distance.

I stare at the sky above us. There are so many sparkling stars which remind me of the stars I saw at home in Rio. They're not as bright but bright enough to make me smile.

"See? You're already smiling. I knew this would help you."

I tilt my head to the side and look at Josephine. She's glowing in this lightning. "The moon and the stars remind me of home."

"Oh... I didn't mean to make you homesick."

"No, it's okay. I'm not homesick..." not since I have met her. She's worth being apart from my family.

"How is it at your home?" She asks me carefully.

I shrug, "We have the same stars and moon." But that's really about it. Rio and London couldn't be more different. Especially the area where my family lives. Not even the poorest places of London can compare to Rocinha.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"I might if you scoop closer to me." I challenge her.

"I don't want to make you something you don't want to."

I reach out to my right and pull her closer to me until she's resting her head on my chest. A tingling sensation starts forming in my body from our touching points but I decide to ignore it as best as I can for now. Laying underneath the stars and moon with Josephine's head resting on my chest - my day definitely ends as good as it has started. Just the middle part, the time without her, was as a struggle.

But when we're together nothing and no one can rain on my parade.

"So, since we're not having sex tonight... does this count as a date night then?" She asks after five minutes of silence.

I chuckle at her question, "No. You'll definitely notice when we're having a date."

"I never had a date." She admits in a whisper.

I look down at her with wide eyes, "Never?"

She lifts her head off my chest and stares back at me. Her sky blue eyes look breathtaking under the light of the stars and moon. "No, never. I fuck and nothing more. It's what I do. I don't commit. No dates. No relationships."

"No love." I finish her statement in a whisper.

"No love." She echoes my words. "But cats... I think I could love cats."

**Josephine**

I stare at Oliver over the red Royal Flash that I've collected over the last hour and a half. After spending some time out on the rooftop we decided it's time to do something else. I thought Oliver would want to chill in front of the TV and watch some sports - at least that's what Nate always did when I was still living with him - but to my surprise he asked for cards. So, here we are, playing strip poker.

And I've got him stripped to his black boxer briefs.

Suddenly, Oliver places his cards on the wooden coffee table, revealing his black Royal Flash.

How did he do that? Did he let me win on purpose?! I've got him down to his boxer briefs! And he stripped me down to my black laced underwear as well.

"Dance with me." Oliver says, holding out his hand. I'm just one piece of clothing away from winning this strip poker - or so I thought. But his black Royal Flash tops my red Royal Flash. How did he do that?! No one has ever won against me!

Apart from Ana but that doesn't count because she automatically memorises all the cards so she knows what I have at all times.

I look up at Oliver's sea foam coloured eyes. As always, he took things in his own hands and created his own game. He did it with our arrangement and he did it with the poker. He turns my world upside down.

It makes my head spin, my blood pressure spike and my heart stop beating for a moment. I don't know how to handle him - and I like it. I like the uncertainty for the first time in my life.

"How? There's no music." I protest but place my hand in his anyway. He pulls me closer to him until our bodies are in full contact. The touching points are starting to tingle right away, growing quickly into flames that heat up our bodies. His smell fills my nostrils and I feel a sense of peace I've never felt with anyone else.

"You never needed music before." He breathes the words into my face. I can feel them crawling down my spine, causing goosebumps to cover my bare legs and arms. "But if you insist..." he suddenly lets go of me and walks over to the vintage radio that I have standing on a walnut shelve next to my open fireplace. He turns it on and Adele's love song starts filling the penthouse immediately. The soft guitar tones along with Adele's deep voice create the perfect atmosphere.

I know right away that this won't be a sexy salsa or a passionate tango.

This... this will be a rumba.

Sex on the parquet in my living space.

Oliver walks back to me and as he touches me something inside of me awakes that has been sleeping for the last 24 years of my life. For the first time, we start dancing to a song, a melody, rather than our heartbeats... but somehow, that doesn't make it any worse. He moves his hips, arms, legs and torso in a way he never has before. He leads me without asking me for permission, he just takes it - and I just give it to him. I'm surprised by my openness, by my will to trust him... to let him lead me. I've never done that before.

This is different from the salsa and the tango... this is so much more than just a rumba.

It's magic... pure magic.

"Oliver," I breathe out as a new kind of fire inflames within me. It's so strong... it's so beautiful.

"Sh... don't try to put your emotions into words. Just feel..." he whispers back to me. "Just feel this connection we have."

And it's one hell of a connection. It's so strong that I don't know how to handle it. The flames turn me into an inferno pretty quickly. My whole body craves his touch, his smell... his body heat. I have no idea what this is but I want more of it. More of this fire, this passion... this magic.

"Oliver," I breathe out again.

He seals his lips over mine before I can say another word. Little does he know there are no words that could describe my state right now. This evening was about making him feel better... but he makes me feel better as well. He takes when I give - and I take when he gives. We're in perfect symbiosis.

I wrap my left leg around his hips as I return his kiss. I know tonight is not about sex but I can feel his hard-on pulsing against my clitortis. Our bodies crave one another.

I doubt he can ignore that.

His hands around my waist hold me steady as our tongues continue with the rumba that our bodies stopped dancing. I wrap my arms around his neck as we continue kissing for minutes. It's like we don't even need air to breathe... it's like we're each other's oxygen.

He is the first to break away from my swollen lips. He just stares at me, giving me the exact same look as this morning when I just woke up. He cups my face and slowly fondles my cheeks with his thumbs. The touch creates goosebumps all over my skin and makes his cock twitch against my clirotis.

I can feel how I get lost in his sea foam coloured eyes. I wrap my hands around his wrists and stare back at him, just like this morning. He gave me this same funny feeling this morning as well but now... now it's a million times stronger.

"Thank you." He whispers the words but they cut through Adele's singing voice easily. I can feel how my ears mute out Adele's voice that sings my mother's words which she wrote for my Dad, instead my focus shifts fully on to man across me.

"For what?" I ask him back.

"For everything."

He doesn't know of the clothes I bought for him yet. He surely won't be thanking me for that. I unwrap my leg from his hips, "You won't say that when you've seen what I bought for you today." I breathe out.

He lets go of my face immediately, "What does this mean?"

I lick my lips, "Oliver,"

"We agreed on necessities." His voice turns cold as his eyes transform into the pine green colour. "What the hell did you buy?!"

I gulp, "Come."

**Oliver**

I follow her down the hallway that leads to her bedroom. Being with Josephine is the best and worst that's ever happened to me. We go from hot and passion to stone cold within a blink of an eye. Only with her, I can dance a sensual rumba - and she pisses me off by admitting she overdid it with the shopping.

She walks into her large bedroom. She ignores the window wall across her as she turns right and stops in front of the closed door of her walk-in wardrobe that's next to the open fireplace. The white wooden door looks exactly like the door to her huge bathroom, which is on the other side of the open fireplace. I've never seen her closet before because she didn't allow me to walk inside when she got ready this morning.

I stop at the beige couch that's in front of white marbled fireplace. A mirror in the shape of a sunflower is hanging above it. My hand grips tightly around the edge of the couch. "Go on. Open the door."

She looks over her shoulder and stares at me for a moment. "Remember, you're getting a whole week for it."

This is bad. If she has to remind me of what she sacrificed for this... then she definitely overdid it. "Josephine, open the door."

She sighs before opening the door. For a moment it's pitch black, so I don't see anything but then Josephine switches on the lights, revealing the gigantic room which she calls her closet. In the middle of this enormous room stands a walnut island with a white marble countertop just like in her kitchen. The shelves are illuminated in gold lightning just like the hanging clothes behind glass doors. This room is bigger than her bathroom, making it almost twice the size of the flat that I share with Finn. How the hell can anyone need so much space?

I let go of the couch and follow Josephine inside. I feel like I've been thrown into every women's fantasy. The clothes are all neatly organised, whether that's folded or hung up on silk cushioned hangers. Silk, cotton, tulle, wool, cashmere, linen and the finest leather are hanging next to each other. In the back of the closet there is a whole wall dedicated to floor length evening gowns. Her closet is organised by fabric and then colour. I quickly notice that Josephine's favourite colours aren't colours at all: it's black and white. While she does have lots of blue, green and red as well, white and black dominate her closet. She has lots of lace, embroidered and see-through clothes which look elegant instead of cheap. Josephine loves blouses, she has nearly a whole wall dedicated to all sorts of blouses, she has more long sleeved blouses than short sleeved ones.

But she doesn't like shorts as she only has a handful of them. She prefers skirts over shorts. With her long legs she can definitely show them off more often.

I turn around and stumble as I stare at a small 'nook' that she gave me. Six meters in length are full of male clothes. From jeans to Oxford shirts to T-shirts, everything is there. There are drawers underneath a few shelves which are probably filled with socks and underwear. A whole shoe rack is filled with sneakers and leather shoes. She even bought six different suits! Suits! What the hell do I need suits for?! "Josephine..." I breathe out shocked. I am totally lost for words. This is not what we agreed on! "These are not necessities." I point out. She bought me clothes for every season for the rest of my life!

"I know, but-"

"Bring them back!" I hiss at her and twirl around to face her. "Bring 99% back. I don't need this! I don't need six different suits! I don't need 25 white Oxford shirts! I don't need 30 T-shirts! I am fine with the one pair of jeans I have. I am fine with the sneakers I wear. I am fine-"

"No." She disagrees with me, crossing her arms in front of her chest. The black laced bra she's wearing pushes her full tits even higher.

I don't know why I find her so sexy right now.

"Yes!" I insist. "If you don't bring it back, I will donate these clothes."

"But they're all your size!" She starts arguing. "You're getting a week for this. That was the deal."

"The deal was you would buy me only the necessities and in exchange I'd get a week more." I clarify. "But this... this could feed millions of tables! There are people on this earth that are starving right now while you find it enjoyable to spend money on this shit when you could help so many-"

"Don't you dare pull out the charity card!" She yells at me while pointing her forefinger at me. "I know I am privileged. I know there are only a handful of women in this country that can afford my kind of lifestyle but I give back as well! I support 2.500 charities all over the world while also working at the Bolton Foundation whenever time allows me to. I give back, okay?! But I like to treat those who are important to me as well." She yells so loudly that the glass inside this room begins to shake. "I know this seems a little excessive to you but in my world it's really nothing. It's like buying you a cappuccino. It's worth no thought." She explains to me but her voice is only a whisper in my ear.

Treat those who are important to me. That's what she said, right? Important. To her. "I'm important to you?" I ask her.

She looks at me with wide sky blue eyes and I watch her gulp. She uncrosses her arms and shrugs. "Am I important to you?" She asks me back instead.

"Yes." I answer without having to think about it.

"Enough to accept this stuff and shut up about it?"

"I really think you could-"

"So, no." She interrupts me and sounds sad out of the sudden.

"No, you are." I ensure her and grab her hands. "You are." I promise her.

"Then let it go and enjoy it."

"I..." I inhale deeply, "Josephine, just please try to see it from my perspective. Up until this morning, I had three jobs. I worked my ass off and sent every cent I earned to my family in Rio. They live in the poorest part of Rio, not because they love it so much but because they simply can't afford living anywhere else. I wear my clothes until they fall apart not because I love them so much but because I'd rather send the money to my family than buy myself new clothes. There were days in the month when I would starve because I didn't have money for food." I confess to her. "I am not used to all of this. I didn't even know this kind of luxury existed. I didn't even dare to dream about this. So, yes, this is a big deal for me. A very big deal. Because I don't see clothes to wear like you do, I see money for tuition, school uniforms, groceries, rent... life. I see money that could finance so many lives, not just my own and of my family."

"So, you think I wasted my money on you." She concludes in a stiff voice.

"Yes. In a way I really do think that. But then I have to remind myself that this is the world you live in. You don't know what it's like to live off of water for the last five days of the month. You don't know what it feels like to be truly hungry, to be starving. You've never experienced how adults fight each other over a simple loaf of bread. You've never seen how people murder other people with guns because they walk around with bags filled with groceries." I tell her. "You don't know what poverty is."

"That's not true. I-"

"You see it." I whisper and brush through her chestnut wave. "You see it and you emphasise with them but you don't know what it's like. You never will. Because you weren't born into this. But I was. I know what it's like when you have sleepless nights because you know your oldest needs a new pair of shoes but you can't afford it because if you'd spend that money on shoes, your family won't have any food until the next month. I know how it feels like to only bath or shower once every two weeks. I know how it feels like to feel dirty in the truest meaning."

Her sky blue eyes soften at my words, "Oliver,"

"I'm not telling you that to get your compassion. This is not about compassion. It's about proofing my point. I don't want you to buy me anything ever again. No cappuccino. No clothes or shoes. Nothing, do you understand me?"

She nods, "I didn't mean to offend you."

"I am not offended. I feel grateful. Immensely grateful for what you did but it's hard for me to accept all of this... Being here with you feels like a pipe dream. It's unreal and at the same time it's real because I can kiss your lips, I can smell your smell, I can feel your body against mine-" she shuts me up by sealing her lips over mine.

"You are important to me as well." She whispers after breaking apart from my lips. "But yes, we are from two very different worlds but for the next 16 weeks I will cut back a little on spending my money mindlessly and really think about what I do with it."

16 weeks? "I thought we agreed on 15."

"You're getting a week extra because I overdid it with the shopping, which actually is my private shopper's fault but I told her to just buy a whole wardrobe so I guess it really is mine. I should have been more precise and limit her."

"How much money did you spend?"

"I don't know. I didn't check the bill." She answers quickly.

"Josephine," I narrow my eyes at her.

"It's the truth." She says with a shrug. "And even if I did know, it would only upset you more. Even if it were just one hundred pounds."

"This doesn't look like one hundred pounds." I tell her.

"See? Money upsets you. It's a hot topic for you and therefore for me."

"I don't want you to change for me. It's the last thing I want."

"I'm not changing when I start questioning my spending habits. I'm not changing when I start being more mindful about how I walk through this life." She whispers before resting her forehead against mine. "You can donate the clothes when the 16 weeks are over. Or sell it and send the money to your family."

I sigh and wrap my arms around her waist, "Josephine, this is really hard for me..."

"It's hard for me as well."

"Because I fight you on this?"

"No," she leans back to look me in the eyes. "Because I will never understand your background. Not truly. Everything you said is true. I didn't grow up in poverty with crime surrounding me. I grew up in luxury. This..." She waves with her hands, "Is normality for me. My problems will always be first world problems but your problems... they will always be different. There will always be this gulf between us. But for 16 weeks... for 112 days, this gulf won't exist. We're just two people who like to spend their time together. We'll cook together, go on... on dates and we'll have breathtaking sex every day." She grins at me in a way that makes my heart skip a few beats, "and when those weeks are over, our problems are still going to be there. You will return to your life and I will return to my life."

"Except it doesn't work this way. The next 16 weeks are not a vacation. My family needs me. They need the money I send them every month. Money, which I don't have anymore because the souvenir shop traded drugs and the pub I worked at is bankrupt! I have no idea how-" I stop talking as she places her hands on my shoulders.

"Let me help you out."

"No."

"Just until you've found another job, a solution. Or until this month is over. I have the money."

"I don't want alms from you."

"It's not alms if you pay me back."

"I can't do that either."

"I accept other currencies than pounds."

I frown at her words, "Josephine, I've said it before. I am not a whore. This stuff here makes me feel shady enough. I will not except any money from you."

"It's not for you but your family."

"Josephine,"

"Oliver please. Please, let me help you. I won't buy your family a flat in Rio, I just want to make sure they have enough food on the table each day of the month. I could send them just as much as you would. Or more. Really, I don't care but please, please, allow me to help you." She begs me.

"No."

"Oliver,"

"I said NO!" I explode, causing her to wince.

"Okay..." She whispers with a nod. "Okay. I won't bring it up again."

I feel bad the second I exploded but she pushed me too far. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to explode. It's just my family is a very sensitive topic for me and I-"

"I said I won't bring it up again." She interrupts me and lifts her hands off of my shoulders.

I feel stone cold the second her hands are no longer touching me.

She brushes through her long chestnut waves. "There's a pyjama and fresh underwear in one of the drawers. I'm going to shower." She explains before rushing away from me.

I stare at the open door for a moment before looking back at all the stuff she bought me. It makes me feel sick and weirdly flattered to see this. I can't believe she did this for me.

I can't believe she said I'm important to her.

I let out a growl before I decide to follow her. I rush out of the walk in closet, walk past the open fireplace in her bedroom and head into the white marbled bathroom. Josephine is already standing under the shower facing me with her back but this time it's hot. The glass is milky and the air is humid. She stands under the rain shower head for minutes, not moving a kilometre. I pissed her off. I know I did but I just-

Suddenly she turns around and reveals the real reason why she didn't move for minutes. She's crying. Her whole face is red and puffy. Her hands are shaking.

I've made her cry.

I feel like the worst asshole on this earth.

I quickly get out of my boxer briefs, rush over to her and climb into the shower. Without a word, I wrap my arms around her shaking body and hold her close to me. "I'm so sorry..." I whisper into her ear. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I'm not crying because you yelled at me." She explains before leaning back in my arms to face me, "I'm crying because I'm frustrated. The solution to your financial problem is literally standing in front of you - in your arms - and you refuse to see it. I could make your problems go away with a snap of my fingers."

"It's not so easy."

"Yes it is. You're just too fucking proud to see it! If helping your family makes you a whore than be a bloody whore! You would do literally anything to help your family. You've worked your ass off the last years with three jobs but now, with me in your life, you don't have to anymore." She hisses at me with puffy red eyes that glitter in an angry blue. "I am your solution. I am your way out of poverty and crime. I am the help you've always wanted but were always too proud to ask for. So, don't ask. Let me offer it. But accept my bloody offer! I can't help you if you don't open yourself up to me!"

She really does want to help me without wanting anything. "Josephine,"

"You're the proudest and most frustrating man I've ever met!" She growls at me. "I'm not asking for a marriage here - I just want to send your family some money! Money I have. Money I can easily live without. They don't have to know it's from me. No one has to know I helped you. It'll be our secret. But please, Oliver, please let me help you out of your misery-"

"Okay." I interrupt her.

Her eyes widen as her brain catches up with what I just said. "Okay?"

"Yes." I give in.

"But you didn't just say yes because I look like a hyaluronic filling gone bad, did you?"

"I have no idea what that means, so no."

"You didn't say yes because I cried?"

"No. I mean, it makes me feel bad but no. I'm saying yes because I don't have any arguments against it anymore while you seem to find one argument after another."

That's when she shows me a smile like I've never seen before. Her triumph smile. But to my surprise her lips are sealed.

"What? You've got nothing to say?"

She turns around and grabs a bottle of shampoo, "No."

"I don't believe you." I say back as she starts massaging her scalp. Quickly she creates a big white lather.

Josephine shrugs before stepping underneath the water jet again. I watch how the foam gets washed out of her hair, how the foam glides down her back, ass and legs... Her sight is too much for me to handle.

"I guess I have one thing to say." She says and steps forward to be closer to me. "Thank you." She whispers the words as she stares deeply into my eyes. Goosebumps start covering my body from the intense gaze she shows me. It's hypnotising. Before I know it, she has sealed her lips over mine. Her fingers run down my back as she intensifies the kiss. Our lips continue with the rumba they danced in the living room earlier. She presses her body against mine, awakening my cock in record time. I don't know how she's doing this, I've never been this attracted to a woman before. She's under my skin, in my heart... a part of my soul.

I never want to make her cry again.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**So, Jo asked Oliver to move in with her. Do you think it was too soon? Is their relationship going to end after 16 weeks? Is Oliver going to be able to survive in Jo's world?**

**Only the future chapters will tell!**

**I haven't written the next chapter yet, but I'm going to get started as soon as possible. I'm ver excited about Jo's story and I hope you are, too. I have her story roughly lined up in my head. There are lots of twists and turns for Jo and Oliver.**

**Please review, favourite and follow this story! Please spread the word if you like it.**

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole**


	8. Chapter 8

**Josephine**

I wake up before my alarm rings. It's still dark when I open my eyes lids but I can see the man laying in my bed - on the right side of the bed. I have no idea how but I guess we agreed on him sleeping on the right side while I sleep on the left. I used to sleep all over my bed but mostly in the middle. However, since three days I sleep strictly on the left side - and I don't mind that at all. It's only day three of our arrangement but I can already feel the impact Oliver has on me.

I've never cried out of anger and frustration before. I never felt so angry that the only release my body could come up with was tears, since yelling apparently wasn't doing enough of a stress release. I've never shook from the anger and the frustration.

Until last night.

Until Oliver came into my life.

His reaction to my offer hurt me. Not because he declined it the first and second time I offered him my help, but because he faced me with a stubbornness I only knew from myself. It's like I found my match.

It drove me wild. It made me shake from anger and cry out of frustration. It made my body react in ways it has never reacted before. It literally drove me wild.

But then... Then he accept my help and everything was back in balance. My anger disappeared within a blink of an eye. My frustration vanished faster than the tears in my face could dry. I felt such a relief, so much gratitude... that I couldn't help but seduce him.

I couldn't help but thank him with a blowjob.

I've never given a blowjob before. I've never gotten down on my knees to suck someone's cock but Oliver... he makes me do things I've never done before - sexually and emotionally.

It's crazy! But I like it.

I enjoyed his monster cock in my mouth, ai enjoyed his taste and driving him wild with need and being the source for his orgasm. I enjoyed every second being on my knees in front of him.

It doesn't make sense. I don't bend for anything. I fuck. I fuck hard. But I don't do blowjobs. I don't exchange sentiments. I don't talk about my family. I never offer help to my sexual partners for the night.

But Oliver... he bloody turns my world upside down!

It's ridiculous how much I'm enjoying this! I shouldn't enjoy this arrangement so much. I shouldn't have given him 16 instead of 14 weeks. I should've just bought him the clothes without asking for his opinion on it first. I shouldn't have offered him a week more just so I can buy him something he needs anyway and I definitely shouldn't have increased it to another week when he reacted to the clothes as badly as he did.

But I did... I did.

It's like I'm not myself while being myself... It's like I'm a different version of myself.

And I think I like this version. I like the sex. I like the fire he meets me with. I like the dancing, oh I definitely like the dancing. I like the honesty we have between us. And I like... I like waking up next to him, whether he is awake or not.

I like the left side of my bed.

Suddenly, Oliver moves on the right side of the bed and I watch him rolling on his other shoulder. Oliver's a side sleeper while I am a stomach sleeper. London behind him is still dark as it's only four in the morning. My alarm goes off in thirty minutes. In an hour, I'll be in the gym with Wlad. Bloody hell, I have no idea how to face the living lying director that's my brother-in-law! He's going to see right through me. He probably already knows that Oliver has slept here the last two nights. It's his job and obligation to know this.

Oliver opens his eyelids and reveals his sea foam coloured eyes. "Hi..."

"Hi." I whisper back and feel how my face flushes. I feel like a teenager who got caught doing something nasty when I didn't do anything at all. I just looked at him.

Oliver reaches out his left hand and grabs mine. As he intertwined his fingers with mine, the awfully familiar tingly sensation starts spreading from our hands into my whole body. It feels like when I was younger and I ate too much fizzy powder. That tingly feeling on my tongue - with Oliver I have it in my whole body.

And the only short relief is a kiss... and if I want a longer pause from this feeling I fuck him. But the second he touches me, that tingling sensation starts again.

Until it's so strong that I am craving that orgasm or kiss.

"I thought there is no gulf between us in the next 16 weeks."

"There is none."

"Why are you sleeping on the other side of the bed then?"

"I don't know." I whisper before I feel him pulling me closer to him until our bodies touch. All the touching points start tingling, slowly increasing in intensity. We're naked because we couldn't help our hands off of each other although Oliver originally wasn't in the mood for sex. Turns out sex is not something we have to get into the mood for, it's something our bodies crave naturally.

"That's better." He says with a grin on his lips and a sparkle in his sea foam coloured orbs.

His body heat starts warming mine even more than the blanket we're under.

It is better. "You know, the song we danced to last night was by my Mum."

"You're Mum's a singer?"

I chuckle. Sometimes I forget that he didn't google me. Everything he finds out about me is through me not through a third source. It's nice and strange at the same time. "No, I mean she is but she... she doesn't sing for a living. She started working at a record company in New York City when she was sixteen while she was also a student at Julliard. That's a very famous company for dancing, acting and music. She wrote songs for that record company and made it really successful. After a year she was already the Co-CEO and eventually met my Dad there. He wanted to buy her company but she refused to give it to him. In the end, she found out that her Co-CEO laundered money and sold his part of the company behind her back, so she sold her part of the company as well. Then she moved to London and opened her own record company called Relentless. My Daddy followed her a few months later... and now she's the Co-CEO of Bolton's Enterprises, the company under which she runs Relentless and other companies. She still writes songs but only her family gets to hear them. Most of her songs are sung by famous singers and are played on the radio. Love song, the song we danced to yesterday, is one of those songs."

"Wow... So, your Mum fell in love with her enemy?"

That's all he got from what I just told him? "Yes, but now they're happily married."

"For 32 years."

It sounds kind of crazy to hear that so bluntly, but it's true. "Yes."

"I hope I'll have that someday. Be with someone for 35 years... it sounds amazing."

It does sound amazing. Not a lot of people will experience what they do but lots of people want that. They wants a life-long commitment. I don't.

I don't want 35 years with the same person and a horde of kids.

"It's what most people wish for." I say into his sea foam coloured eyes.

"But not you." His voice sounds cold and distant.

"No, not me. I can't imagine what it must feel like to be tight to another person like that. To always be around him... to never have a moment to breathe."

"You see a relationship as a restriction." He concludes.

"Yes."

"Does this feel like a restriction?"

No. "This is not a relationship. This is an arrangement that ends in 16 weeks. It's filled with rules and no obligations. Everything I do for you is to get something back in return. I am not selfless. I've never been."

"Yet you offered me money to help out my family without asking for anything in return."

"That's me doing you a favour."

"A favour is what you call sending money to Rio?"

I shrug, "Yes."

He stays silent and instead just stares at me with his sea foam coloured eyes. His gaze is so intense that a chill runs down my spine. For minutes we just stare at each other. We don't even blink.

Suddenly, my alarm goes off. The shrill sound fills the bedroom but neither of us moves. I can't seem to take my eyes off of him. "That's my alarm."

"It's a horrible sound."

"It's the only way to wake me up at 4:45 am on a Thursday morning." I explain as I climb back to the left side of the bed so I can reach my nightstand on which my iPhone is buzzing on. With a tap of my finger I shut this thing off.

It really is a horrible sound. I should change it to something more calm. Maybe tweeting birds or something.

"Why do you need to be awake so early anyway?" Oliver asks me as I get out of the bed.

I look over my shoulder and stare at the man in my bed. Oliver looks good in it. "Boxing session with Wlad."

He frowns, "Your brother-in-law?"

I nod, "Three times a week we meet in his gym and do a boxing session together. He likes to test my fitness and my state of mind."

"You box against your brother-in-law?"

I nod, "And sometimes he even gets to meet the ground. It's why he calls me Southpaw." I walk over to the closed door of my walk-in wardrobe. "You can go back to sleep." I tell him before opening the door. I switch on the lights and walk over to the island in the middle of the room. I pull out a drawer that's filled with workout bras and pick up a black one by my favourite brand lululemon. I get into it before pulling out another drawer that's filled with my briefs. I quickly get into a nude pair before turning around to pick out a pair of leggings. I have way too much workout clothes but Rory hooked me up with lululemon. I love everything they do - from their running leggings to their swimwear. It's why a whole wall is filled with workout clothes. I pick up a plum coloured leggings and get into them.

"Why do you have so many hats?" Oliver's voice fills the room.

I turn around and stare at his naked glory. He's standing in the open door of the walk-in wardrobe. His olive toned skin glows in the lightning and his eyes have turned into a pine colour again. His short golden hair reminds me of Zeus, the king of the gods of Mount Olympus in the Greek mythology. His pine green eyes are focused on the many headpieces, hats and fascinators that are neatly sitting on the top shelves of my wardrobe. I have over two hundred different hats and fascinators that I wear for polo events, garden parties, weddings and other formal events.

"For social events." I answer with a shrug. "It depends on the dress code when I have to wear what."

"Dress code?" He asks me back confused.

Of course he has no idea about etiquette. "Yes. Tenue de ville means a hat for the ladies is not a must, but it is allowed. Morning dress means ladies are expected to wear a hat. That's often to code for weddings. Black tie means a cocktail hat or fascinator with a cocktail dress that's knee length, no hat but possibly a fascinator with a evening gown, which is a full-length dress. And then there is the white tie dress code which calls for a fascinators with a ball-gown. My sisters usually go to these more often than me. But the hats and fascinators can also be worn to church services, polo matches and of course the Royal Ascot. That's when most ladies will wear a headpiece that's almost bigger than their body."

"Is that why some are so big and others so small?"

"Yes. A lady does not wear a wide-brimmed hat after 5 p.m. as the brim originally served as sun protection. So the wide-brimmed hats are reserved for early noon events such as Ascot or wedding ceremonies. Especially during the evening, a fascinator is more appropriate. When the event mainly consists of 'sitting and listening', it is considered impolite to wear a hat so big that people behind you cannot see."

"That sounds like a lot of rules that you have to follow."

He's started to see what it means to be a member of the Bolton Family. "Sometimes... But I'm lucky, unlike my sisters and my brother I am not married to Royalty. They have to wear headpieces more often than me."

"How many are here?"

I get into my pair of sneakers. "I don't know. I don't count them. About two hundred if I had to guess." I say with a shrug as I walk over to him. He looks even better up close. "Listen, you don't have to be up just because I am awake. Get back to bed and catch up on the sleep you missed out on thanks to me."

"When will you be back?"

"In about an hour and a half, so really you could use that time in the bed rather then walking behind me." I answer before walking past him. My bedroom smells of the hour long sex we've had here last night. It's a mixture of Oliver's and my smell. It never smelled like this before but I like it. I walk into my white marbled bathroom and quickly wash my face with water before starting to brush my teeth at the left sink of the double vanity. The right sink has an electric toothbrush on it and various male natural skin care in the drawer under earth the sink - Oliver just doesn't know about it yet. I really overdid it with the shopping.

He really earned those two weeks extra.

I frown as I realise 16 weeks are actually the original deal he offered me in the salsa club where we first kissed. Back then, I thought he was ridiculous but now, just three days into this arrangement, I offered him the same deal.

Something is definitely wrong with me.

I spit out the toothpaste and rinse my mouth with water before pulling one of the three drawers underneath my sink open and getting out a hair tie. I wrap my hair into a bun that I secure in the nape of my neck with the elastic. Despite the early hour, I notice in my reflection that I don't look tired at all. I don't even feel tired although I kept having one mind-blowing orgasm after another this night. But somehow, I feel well rested and even energetic.

It's weird, I haven't felt like this in years.

Suddenly, I notice Oliver's pine green eyes staring at me in the mirror. I turn around and can't believe how handsome he looks in my bathroom. This man doesn't deserve to live in a flat that's the size of a shoe box. His family doesn't deserve to live in Rocinha, the most dangerous place in Rio de Janeiro. He's so beautiful that he could work as a model. He could sell perfume, deodorants, swim wear, cars - anything. But instead he used to work his ass off with three jobs, just to provide his family three meals on the table.

At least now, he is down to one job. It's full-time so I feel like that's better for him rather than the constant change of the café, the souvenir shop and the pub.

"You're staring at me." He notices with a grin on his lips.

How could I not? "You started staring at me first." I say back as I walk over to him. The moment I reach him, he places his large hands in my hips and I feel tiny electric shocks going through my body.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"I usually don't have breakfast in the morning. I come home, take a shower and get dressed for the day. I have a cup of black coffee on my way to work."

"You had a cappuccino yesterday."

"That was an exception." I lie although I think I might prefer cappuccinos, especially when they come with those amazing latte arts, over black coffee.

"I'm going to make you breakfast. So, what do you prefer?"

I like Oliver in my kitchen. "I don't know. Surprise me."

"Any food allergies?"

"No, but I don't like dill and coriander."

He nods, "Noted. Anything else I need to know?"

"The fridge is stocked but if you need something special for your surprise, you can just call the kitchen downstairs and they'll bring it to you."

He frowns, "Kitchen downstairs?"

Right, he doesn't know that. "There's a Michelin restaurant attached to the lobby with cooks and butlers on call 24/7. They can make meals for the residents living here and deliver them to their doorstep or you can have dinner downstairs with the other guests. The restaurant is available to the public, but because it's so high class, only a few people can afford reserving a table there. The cinema, swimming pools and gym however is for the residents only but I have my own facilities here. There's also a cleaning service that takes care of your clothes and your accommodation while you're working."

"So, you're basically telling me that you're living in a hotel."

I shrug, "Sort of but with less people and higher standards."

"But you're living in a hotel." He points out.

"I like living here. And I have a selection of two maids who keep the penthouse in tip top shape. I've never been to the gym here or spa, but I've heard it's pretty good. If you want to check it out while I'm gone, feel free to do so. You can also use the spa or gym here, I don't really care."

He shakes his head in disbelief, "This is a hotel."

"It's my home." I counter. "And I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. This is my sacred place. It's my most private space... it's home. Not a hotel. No one gets in here without my permission."

His eyes soften and I start seeing sea foam coloured flakes appearing in his pine green irises. "I feel very lucky then."

"You should. It's a very high privilege." I whisper to him. Suddenly my iPhone starts ringing in the bedroom again. "That's probably Wlad." Oliver lets go of me and I quickly walk back to my iPhone that I have left on my nightstand. To my surprise it's not Wlad who is calling me, but Ana.

"Hi!" I greet her. Why is she up at five in the morning?

"What the hell have you told Mum about me?!" She hisses at me.

Oh, shit Mum really did call her. "Nothing I swear!"

"No, Jo, I know you! You threw in my name to get Mummy's focus off of you! You'd do anything to stay in the background with your one-night-stands and clubbing - Oh my God this was a payback!"

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was for me telling Char about Oliver-"

"Don't say his name!" I interrupt her. "And yes, maybe it was. I thought you could keep your mouth shut but turns out you're worse than Nate!"

"Jo-"

"No, you've got to deal with Mum on your own. She can't worry about us both and as you said I'd rather have her worry about you than me."

"She's baby obsessed, I hope you know that."

Rory might be the one who's pregnant but my mother gets emotional as well. "Then you better get yourself knocked up as well!"

"I can't."

I sit down on the edge of my bed, "What do you mean you can't? You aren't infertile, aren't you? Is it Sasha? Does he have-"

"No, our biology is still compatible."

"You sound like Della."

She chuckles, "Sometimes our big old sister is right."

"She's only a few days older than you." I point out.

My sister sighs into the phone, "What I meant was that I can't get pregnant right now because-"

"You already are!" I breathe out shocked.

"No, I'm not pregnant and I won't be for a while. My time, our time to start growing a family, hasn't come yet. I have to accomplish some things first."

"Like what? Revolutionise the British Education System?" I joke.

"Well, yes."

"What?"

"The Academy is just the start Jo. It was just the stone that got everything into rolling. This is about so much more than just helping people. It's about changing their mindsets and destroy social boundaries... and changing the norm."

"Ana..." Mummy's right. She raised superwomen.

"So, I can't get pregnant right now no matter how much Mum or Sasha want children from me. Not yet... Just a few years more-"

"Okay. Should I tell that Mum and Dad?"

"No, I already did that yesterday night when she called me."

"She called you during the night?"

"Yes, because she couldn't sleep without talking to me about it. You literally drove her insane, Jo!"

I shrug although she can't see me, "At least her focus is no longer on me."

Ana laughs into the phone, "You really know how to push Mummy's buttons don't you? Anyways, we're still on for this weekend right?"

"This weekend?" I ask confused.

"Couture Week in Paris. Our annual event."

I totally forgot about that! "Right, yeah... sure."

"Good. We're leaving tomorrow afternoon. See you on the tarmac." She says before hanging up.

I place my iPhone back on the nightstand and let out a sigh.

"Everything alright?"

I turn around at Oliver's question and notice he is wearing my light grey cotton dressing gown that has my initials embroidered over the left breast pocket. It's a bit too short on him and shows me his black boxer briefs. I giggle at the sight of him in my feminine dressing gown. "That's mine."

"I know. See a dressing gown is a necessity not six different suits." He narrows his line green eyes at me with a smirk on his lips. "But since you clearly have other priorities, I had to steal one of yours."

"Well you look... very funny." I admit with a smile on my lips. No one has ever worn my stuff aside from my sisters Rory, Ana and Della. I've never seen a man in a morning gown apart from my older brother Nate and my Daddy. It's strange... and gives me a funny feeling in my chest.

"Either I wear that it or walk around in jeans and my lumberjack shirts."

"Oliver, I bought you enough clothes so you have something other than jeans and lumberjack shirts to to wear." I point out.

"And I told you I'd give 99% back."

I shake my head in disbelief, "Oliver, not this again. These clothes are tailored to your body. They were made specifically for you."

"How do you know that? There are millions of men that look like me! Men that are as tall as me or have a figure similar to mine."

"Oliver, you don't understand. The clothes were not brought from a rack. They did not hang on hangers for days so millions of people can have a look at them. These clothes were tailored to your body measurements." I explain to him. "The sleeves of the Oxford shirts are just as long as your arms are in length. Your trousers are as long as your legs length. The shoes were made to fit on your feet and on no one else's. These are not clothes from the department store. You can't get them anywhere else. They have-"

"How do you know my measurements?" He interrupts me with his left hand on his hip.

The sight makes me smirk but I try to suppress it by licking my lips. "I fucked you. I know what your body looks like underneath my dressing gown and I'm very good with numbers and estimates."

"You know the length of my arms and legs just by looking at me?" He asks me surprised.

I nod, "Yes. I also know you weight 140 pounds without you standing on a scale. I know your muscle mass is higher than your fat rate. When I look at you, I see numbers. Lengths, widths... depths... I see dimensions. I don't need a measure tape to know your measurements."

"I hope you see more than just measurements when you look at me."

I see a man who looks breathtaking in my dressing gown. I see a man whose body weight feels perfect on my mattress. I see a man whose touch creates goosebumps on my skin. But most of all, I see a man who doesn't deserve poverty and working until exhaustion. I see a man who does everything for his family - and that's the sexiest thing ever. "I do." I whisper simply without elaborating. He doesn't need to know what I think of him.

It would only make him feel less manly.

"I'm going to couture week in Paris with my sister this weekend." I breathe out as his intense gaze creates this funny feeling in my belly again.

"Couture week?" He asks me back confused.

"It's a fashion week of couture designers. My sister Ana and I always go for a weekend and see the clothes before anyone else does. We have dinner in the Eiffel Tower and have massages at the Ritz, where we usually stay in. I'd usually ask you to come with me but-"

"I can't." He quickly interrupts me. "But I can stay at my place-"

"No. No, you can stay here of course. Use the iMac in my study to call your Mum. The day after tomorrow is the 16th right?"

He nods, "Right, yeah... I forgot about my Mum for a moment."

I pick up my iPhone and look at the time. "I have to go." I say and rush out of the bedroom. "Have a look around while I'm gone. Maybe try on some of the clothes." I tell as I rush down the hardwood hallway in which the pale blue walls are decorated with black and white photos of my family and my best friends. The photos were all taken by my father on big events of my life: graduation from Le Rosey, Oxford and Harvard, my 16th, 18th and 21st birthday that I share with my twin sister Rory.

"Wait," I hear Oliver yelling after me.

I stop in my tracks and turn around. Oliver rushes down the hallway. He looks very cute in my dressing gown. I don't think I can buy him his own. "What?"

He stops across me and I expect him to say something but to my surprise he kisses me. Passionately. His hands squeeze my waist as he intensifies the kiss. The inferno within me nearly burns me alive. The need for him is so strong that I seriously consider staying here with him instead of going to the gym.

When he lets go of me, I am totally breathless and have shaky legs. I am so unsteady that I hold on to his shoulders for balance.

"16 weeks of morning sex, goodbye kisses, dinners and evening sex." He tells me.

"Are the dinners a must?" I ask back as I let go of his shoulders and touch my swollen lips with my fingers. I definitely enjoyed that kiss.

"Yes and occasionally we'll get out in public for-"

"If you say candlelight dinners than I will kick you out."

"I wanted to say for walks along the Thames. I know money doesn't impress you because you have more than enough yourself."

He thinks he needs to impress me? "If you want to impress me, make me one hell of a breakfast when I come home. Food impressed me. And the way you use your cock to make me come a bazillion times a night, but you already know that."

He smiles at me and fondles my face, "Sex is not everything in life."

"It's why food impresses me as well. Food and sex - I don't need more than that to be happy." I grin at him. "But I really have to go now. I'll be back in about two hours, okay?"

He lets go of me, "Have fun."

**Oliver**

I watch how the elevator doors glide close - and suddenly I'm alone in her penthouse. For a moment, I just stay rooted to the spot. Every moment with Josephine is precious and I know I will never forget any of these moments. I hung on to every single word that leaves her lips and every gaze that meets mine. Getting to know her is exciting but also terrifying. She has so many layers, so many different faces she wears for different people... but with me, I feel like she relaxes. The way she laid in my arms yesterday evening when we watched the stars and the moon... the way she told me about her wish to see the Northern Lights in Finland... her excitement was addicting. It almost made me want to say let's hop into a plane and do it. Because I want to fulfil her wish so badly.

But I can't. For the same reason why I can't go with her to Paris.

Because I'm here illegally. If I leave the country I will never come back. If the Feds caught me I will be send back to Rio.

I brush through my beach blonde short hair. It feels weird to be here without her. Her space feels too big without her in it. Even her foyer is huge.

She definitely needs kittens.

With my naked feet touching the polished hardwood floors, I slowly walk into the living area that's big enough for a football game. The sensors that are everywhere in this smart home switch on and off the lights whenever I enter a new area of Josephine's penthouse. The floor to ceiling windows that are everywhere here offer a view of London that I couldn't even imagine. It's so stunning to see the many glittering buildings and bridges. It's still dark out but I already know the sunrise today will be epic. All these designer pieces that decorate and furnish this place looked new and untouched the first time I was here and now I know why. Josephine doesn't really live here. She just sleeps here until she has to get up for work - or a workout with her brother-in-law. My eyes wander through the huge living space that has a L-shaped couch in front of a white marbled fireplace and black piano in the left corner right in front of the window facade. She has never played piano as long as I've been here. A huge flatscreen TV is hanging above it but I doubt Josephine has ever used it. On the mantelpiece of the fireplace are framed photos in black and white. She must have added these yesterday because the day before that they weren't there yet. I walk over to the open fireplace and decide to have my proper first peak into Josephine's life.

The photos were all taken when she was younger, that's the first thing I notice. They also seem to have captured milestones in her life: her first horse, her graduation from the Swiss boarding school she went to, her graduation from two universities. In a few photos she's with her twin-siblings, I recognise the Duchess of Oxford and Nate, her brother that will marry Princess Charlotte of Wales in early June. They really do look alike when they're standing next to one another but I wouldn't have made the connection that they're triplets when I saw them individually. Because they are individuals and they should be seen as such.

Josephine was really cute as a kid. She looks adorable on that horse, which I assume is Spotty because of the spot on the fur. She's wearing a helmet and horse riding attire - and she's grinning underneath her helmet, showing off her tooth gap. Even when she was little she had long hair that was wavy. Another photo shows she in her early teenage years with her parents, Troy and Gabriella. They're standing in front of a horse and Josephine is holding a trophy. She's dressed in horse riding attire again, while her parents are dressed in luxury designer clothes. Her mother is wearing a fitted summer dress with a fascinators that's similar to the many Josephine has in walk-in wardrobe. It somehow makes her mother look elegant and timeless instead of looking like a clown. Her father is wearing a fitted suit that looks just like one of the suits that Josephine bought for me, except it's not dark but light.

Josephine is grinning from ear to ear and her parents are almost bursting with pride. She looks more like her father but I imagine she has a lot from her mother. Perhaps one day I'm going to find out.

The next photo shows Josephine with Princess Charlotte of Wales. It was taken during some kind of party, perhaps a birthday party because they posed in front of a wall made of peonies. Probably pink peonies, because they look exactly like the flowers Josephine has standing on her huge walnut dining table that's standing behind the couch. Both women are wearing dresses with floral prints. I don't think it was taken in Kensington Palace where Princess Charlotte lives. I think it was probably taken at Josephine's parents' house or some exclusive club.

Because by now I know Josephine definitely values privacy and exclusivity over everything - that and honesty.

The last photos show Josephine wearing a graduation gown from Harvard. She's holding her diploma and grinning into the camera. She looks very happy. The photo makes me smile. She really is ambitious.

I turn around and scan the rest of the living area. My eyes stop at the vase of pink peonies that's standing in the middle of the massive rectangular walnut dining table that's standing behind the couch. For a brief moment, I imagine what it's like for her to have her family here. It must be crazy busy with seven siblings, two parents and two nieces running around here. No wonder she has such a big penthouse. She needs the space for when her family comes over.

The open kitchen is behind the enormous square walnut dining table. It has white marbled countertops and the same walnut cupboards as the dining table. Another hallway starts behind the kitchen. I have no idea where it leads to. But I'm keen to find out. I decide to go there next. The hardwood floored hallway has the same pale blue walls as the hallway that leads to Josephine's bedroom. But unlike the other hallway, here are no framed black and white photos hanging between the many wooden doors. I open the first door and see a tastefully decorated study. Her white marbled desk with an iMac is standing in front of the floor to ceiling windows that make up the fourth wall in this room. The wall to her left features built in bookshelves and a white marbled fireplace. The bookshelves are full of old, antique books and I'm sure she has read them all. Above the fireplace hangs a stunning oil painting of the a sailing boat in ocean. The sailer is a woman with long chestnut hair. The painting is signed by Anastasia - Josephine's sister. I had no idea she was such a talented painter! It takes me a moment to realise the sailor is probably Josephine.

A glass coffee table is standing on a light grey rug, that's contrasting against the hardwood floors, across the fireplace and behind it is a royal blue velvet couch that's probably from the same designer who made the chairs that stand around the dining table and kitchen island. Everything, except for the books, looks brand new and untouched just like the rest of her home.

But I can imagine sitting her behind the desk more than in front of the TV in the living area. I close the door of her study and decide to open the door across the study. A stunning dark wooden library is here that's in stark contrast to the modern floor to ceiling windows that wrap around the breathtaking penthouse which Josephine calls her home. A chandelier is hanging in the middle of the room and an old Persian rug is on the floor. In the middle are two cognac leather couches that face each other. Next to them are two emerald coloured armchairs for the chessboard that's standing between them. I had no idea Josephine could play chess.

Knowing her, she would play strip-chess with me. The thought makes me smile.

Between the couches is a dark wooden coffee table that's made out of the same wood as the bookshelves. It's dark and polished, probably mahogany. The huge bookshelves are spread over two levels. A black iron staircase spirals up to the second floor. A gallery with black wrought railings secure the second floor. The bookshelves are filled with old books, new books, antique statues and other decorative pieces. There's even a bright red coral standing between a few books. The light coming from the floor to ceiling window front is stunning.

The whole room takes my breath away.

After a while I walk out of her library and decide to check out the other rooms. There's a games room with a massive bar, a drawing room, a formal dining room although she already has one, a home gym, a very large wine cellar that's stocked with her favourite bottles as well as bottles from the Bolton's Vineyards - so I guess her family also makes wine - a colourful room full of games, stuffed animals, dolls and a ball pit for kids, a spa with a sauna, a steam room and a waterfall for the perfect zen feeling, a huge pantry that's fully stocked, a laundry room and then I notice her dark room. It's the room she uses to develop her photographs. But to my surprise no photos are having on the ropes. In fact, I haven't seen any photo she took here.

Where is she hiding her work?

I walk out of her dark room that's at the end of the hallway. This place was build to never leave it but yet Josephine doesn't seem to spend enough time here to enjoy anything. She's working non-stop. I brush through my hair as I walk back into the open living area. I stop at the kitchen island. Her kitchen is the biggest kitchen I've ever seen. It's triple the size of Luigi's kitchen but it doesn't lack in the professional utilities that Luigi uses, if anything Josephine has even better utilities. Her Faema E61 coffee machine is made out of stainless steel and by Legend, the same firm Luigi uses in his café. That thing must be worth a couple of thousands pounds. Her blender, which is a Blendtec, stands next to it. The other machines are well hidden in the many cupboards and drawers she has. I love the white marbled countertops that contrasts against the walnut wood of the cupboards and drawers. The kitchen island is big enough for at least ten people to sit on just one side. I open one of the drawers and see her cooking pots and pans that she uses when she cooks. They're all white and from a firm called Le Creuset, a French firm which Luigi uses as well. She uses professional utilities and from what I've seen so far, Josephine cooks like a professional as well. Her fridge is probably fully stocked with food. I let my eyes wander through the massive kitchen, it's bigger than the house my family lives in.

Everything is bigger and better with Josephine. She has every status symbol there is, yet she dressed just like me whenever I saw her - well minus the time we met at the charity gala. I should have known back then that she was fucking rich. I mean, she wore diamonds. It was bloody obvious.

But even back then I wouldn't have dreamed about this much prosperity. She's on a whole different level than the normal rich people - because she's directly connected to Royalty, not only the British but also the Russian Royalty.

That's a combination no one can top and everyone secretly wishes to have.

Everyone but me.

**Josephine**

I bombard Wlad with a combination of a left and three right hands, causing Wlad to go backwards so fast that he nearly stumbles in the boxing ring.

"Yes!" He cries out with a grin on his lips before putting down his hands that are protected with gloves. "Great Session! You haven't been this focused in weeks! Whatever you do, keep on doing it, Southpaw."

Oh, I'll definitely keep on doing it. "So, that means no Ralph this weekend in Paris then?" I ask him with a smile on my lips. The sweat is running down my body. I haven't sweated this much in forever. It really was a good session.

Wladimir chuckles, "Nice try, Jo. But no, especially not in a place that's not your hometown."

I sigh, "Alright fine. But perhaps you could call Ralph back a little bit?"

"I wish I could but we both know I can't. Ralph is already doing the minimum because I trust you to handle most of what comes your way yourself but I can't pull him off completely. We both know what a dangerous world we live in. We both know how the paparazzi are stalking you. You plaster the streets and newsstands. There are millions of people trying to figure out if you will come with a date to Char's wedding. Millions of people are wondering why the sister of the Duchess of Oxford doesn't have a boyfriend. If you want to keep your secret a secret a little longer I suggest you suck it up and enjoy Ralph driving you around."

It was worth a try.

**Oliver**

I push the backing tray with Pão de Queijo, a Brazilian cheese bread, into the Miele oven and close it. After having a look at her stocked fridge, I decided to make Pão de Queijo if she likes a savoury breakfast and Açaí Na Tigela, Brazilian açai bowls, if she's more of the sweet type. I've already put all the ingredients into her Blendtec blender so I turn it on and watch how the frozen ingredients turn into a smoothie in a deep purple colour.

It only takes 60 seconds.

"You're not Jo."

I jump up at the sound of an unfamiliar female voice. My heart stops beating for a moment as I turn around. A woman with dark blonde hair and navy eyes is standing across me. She's dressed in a pair of jeans and a white and navy striped top. Her hair is long and wavy.

This is definitely not Josephine standing across me. Is this a sister of hers? It's not her younger twin sister and it's not Ana either since her hair is a few shades lighter and she has green eyes. Could that be Della?

The penny drops when I look at the woman's left ring finger. I've seen this ring before. I've sold replicates in the souvenir shop and photos of that ring and the person whom it belongs to. It's a huge oval diamond with pointed ends and half-moon shaped diamonds around the enormous centre stone. The band of the engagement ring is made of yellow gold. It's sparkling so much!

This is Her Royal Highness Princess Charlotte of Wales.

Fuck!

"You must be Oliver. Now I know why Jo didn't want to talk about you. She wanted to keep you to herself but I had no idea you were living here." The Princess says with a smirk on her lips. "Jo really is full of surprises."

Shit, I'm still in Josephine's morning gown! I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

I'm standing across the fucking Princess of England!

"I see, you recognised me. Well, I'm Char around here. No need to curtsy or that Royal Highness stuff. No title. Just Char. Where's Jo?"

Just Char?! How the hell should I call the Princess who is third in line to the throne by a nickname?! I gulp and shake my head as my tongue is still a big knot in my mouth. British Royalty is standing across me. Royalty!

"No? No Jo?" She asks me before scanning the area around me. "She's not here? Wow, she must really trust you with her secrets then... where is she?"

"W-Wlad-"

"She's training with Wlad? Should have known. I forgot what day it was. Marriage planning is draining my energy..." she sighs before looking behind me. "Did you just make an açai bowl?"

I nod.

"Mind to give that to me? Knowing Jo, she won't be here soon anyway. So, that Açai bowl probably will melt before she's even close to the penthouse." The Princess gives me a kind of smile that makes every heart melt. "I didn't had any breakfast yet."

It's six o'clock in the morning! How long has she been awake for?!

"S-sure." I stutter.

"Great." She says before walking around the island and opening one of the many hanging cupboards. She gets out a bowl before opening the jar of the blender. Then she pours the açai mixture into it. "Do you know if she has granola and fresh fruit?"

"Yes. She has some granola underneath-"

She pulls out the drawer that I wanted her to, "Great. That's my favourite. She makes it herself every Sunday and it's to die for! I tried to get the recipe from her a zillion times but she won't tell me!" The Princess says before pouring some over the Açaí bowl. "You know what? I don't think I'm going to put fresh fruit on top. I'll stick with granola." She says as she looks at her açai bowl that's drowning in the homemade granola before looking up to face me. "Okay, you need to stop staring at me like this. I'm not a unicorn."

But pretty close to one. I gulp and nod before handing her a spoon to eat the açai bowl with.

"Thank you." She shows me the kind of smile that I used to sell in the souvenir shop. Then she sits down at the kitchen island and starts eating as if this was her home and not Josephine's. I had no idea they were so close! They're like best friends! "So, Oliver, I'm sure you have a billion questions for me while I'm here." She starts asking me while she eats. She talked with a full mouth! A full mouth! I thought Royals would never do that!

"I..." I can't believe Princess Charlotte is sitting at Josephine's kitchen island. "How long have you known Josephine?"

"Josephine, huh? You don't call her Jo like the rest of us?"

"No."

"Interesting... Well, Jo and I met on our first day at Le Rosey. We all met there. Ever since that first hello, we've stuck together like glue. Literally, Georgie is married to Rory and I will be married to Nate by early June... and Jo's my best friend. She'll be maid of honour but the world doesn't know this yet so if you could keep your mouth shut about that for about two weeks than it would be great!"

I nod because the information flood she just overcame me with is a bit too much.

"Great! My turn. How did you and Jo met?"

"She bought me a cappuccino in a café in Battersea."

"Because you've smitten her with your looks? Good job! Jo usually doesn't buy things for men she wants to fuck with."

Wants to fuck with! I can't believe Her Royal Highness just said that! "No, I forgot my wallet, so she jumped in."

"I see... Well, you've more than paid her back by now." She says with a chuckle. "Where do you live?"

Here. "In Notting Hill. I share a flat with my flat-mate."

"That flat-mate probably didn't see a lot of you since you met Jo, huh?" She asks before putting a spoonful of açai into her mouth. "Where are you from?"

She looks so relaxed that I almost forget her question. I expected Royals to only eat out of golden bowls with golden spoons but she... she seems almost normal. "Brazil."

"I know, that's why Ana said you looked like the male version of Gisele Bündchen."

I have no idea who that is. Is she a model? A celebrity? An actress?

"But which part of Brazil?"

"Rio." I say simply.

"Nice town. I hope to visit it someday. Maybe you could show me around then."

Definitely not Rocinha would kill her the very first second she stepped in there. But Princess Charlotte would probably come with 100 security men to keep her safe. "Sure."

Suddenly, she leans forward. "So, if there's anything you want to know about Jo, now's the chance. I'm her best friend so I know all of her secrets!"

**Josephine**

I get my iPhone out of my black Chanel purse as I make my way out of Wlad's gym. Charlotte called me two times while I was training with Wlad. And she also texted me.

'Are you home? I'm just out of a dress fitting and I haven't had breakfast yet. I'm coming over in five minutes.'

Then she called me. Once... twice.

Shit!

'Oliver's hot! He's like the male version of Giselle Bündchen. Does he work as a model? I can't believe you didn't introduce us yet!'

Shit, she met Oliver!

I tear the door of my Aston Martin open and climb in. I can't believe Char let herself in! Something she has been doing for the entire time we've known each other. We're family - literally. But just this one time I would have wanted her to give me a tiny bit of privacy - not that Oliver is tiny. He's actually really tall and does look like the male version of Gisele Bündchen. Only his eyes are not blue like Gisele's but pine green or sea green colour. He could be her son but I know they aren't related. Oliver's family wouldn't live in Rocinha otherwise.

I start the engine and drive off with squeaking tires.

**Oliver**

Now that the Princess is gone, I feel so much more relaxed! Being in the presence of a British Royal intimidated me a lot. She might have not worn a crown but the weight of the crown was evident even if she was wearing casual clothes.

I decide to call Finn, whom I haven't seen in three days. I should update him on our new living situation...

"Hello?"

"Finn, this is Oliver."

"Oliver, hi! Man, where have you been? I've been starting to worry about you but since you don't have a mobile, I couldn't ring you. Is this your phone from which you're calling?"

"Uhm.. yes."

"Cool, I'll save this to my contact list later on."

"Listen, I sort of called you for a reason..." I start and gulp, "I slept over at..." I can't really say Jo's name since that forbids the NDA which I signed. "At a friend's place and she kind of asked me to stay there for... for a while longer."

"I see... a friend, huh?"

I sigh, "Finn,"

"Not judging you and your friend there but... I mean do I have to start looking for a new flat-mate now?"

I hope so. "No... I will continue to pay my part of the rent. It's just we probably won't see each other as often as we used to."

"I see... speaking of rent, Fiona is not doing so well right now."

Fiona is the 75 year old lady that we pay our rent to. My alarm bells start shrilling at the word unwell. She didn't want any papers from Finn and me when we started renting the place but if she starts selling it or someone else is going to take over the flat, than we will end up on the street - if we're lucky. If we're not lucky, we might get caught by the FEDs. "She's not dying, is she?"

"No, I don't think so. But she did spent a few days at the hospital."

"That sounds alarming." I think out loud.

"Don't worry about it. That lady won't die in the next few years. She's like the Queen."

"The Queen died with 120."

"Exactly! So that means we have at least 45 years more of the tiny shoe box that we call flat!"

I chuckle, Finn is such a optimistic person. He always sees light no matter how dark the night is. "Alright. Then we're good?"

"Yes, we're good." He ensures me. "I have to head to work so if there's anything else you want to say..."

"No, I just wanted to inform you..."

"Okay. And if you want to introduce me to your friend, just call me. I'll be happy to meet her."

He already has. He just doesn't know it yet.

The line clicks. He hung up.

"Was that Luigi?"

I turn around at Josephine's voice and stare at her flawless face. She doesn't look like she just worked out. Her pheromones start filling my nostrils and awaken my cock in record time. "No, that was Finn. I decided to update him on my new living situation."

"I see...Is Char still somewhere around?" She's still in her workout clothes but she's not sweaty at all.

"No, she had to go... to some royal engagement with your brother." I cannot believe the words coming out of my own mouth!

She nods, "Whatever she told you about me, don't believe her."

"She said she's your best friend."

"Well, you can believe that. Or maybe not, I don't know. I have to settle a score with her."

"But she didn't tell me anything else about you. Because I didn't want to know anything about you from her. I'd rather you tell me something about yourself. But she did eat your açai bowl."

She shrugs, "She tends to do that. She's like Nate, but in a female body. That's why they're such a good match. One soul but in two bodies."

I wonder if that's the same for us. Are we one soul in two bodies as well?

"Anyways, I'm going to take a shower." She interrupts my thoughts.

I nod, "Do you like a savoury or sweet breakfast?" I ask her as she has already turned on her heel.

She shrugs without turning around. "I told you, I don't have breakfast. Black coffee in my Jaguar was my breakfast until today so really, I don't know what I want. Surprise me."

With that she disappears in the hallway.

**Josephine**

Freshly showered, I walk into my walk-in wardrobe that's held in walnut, marble and glass for the doors of some. I stop at the section in my closet that has my morning gowns. One light grey gown is missing because Oliver is wearing it. The thought still makes me smile. I grab a navy cotton morning gown and wrap it around my body.

I never had to share my wardrobe before but I like sharing it with Oliver. Just like I like sharing my penthouse with him. And I definitely like the sex.

It's a win-win.

With a grin on my face, I walk out of my walk-in wardrobe, through my bedroom and down my hallway with hardwood floors. The smell of freshly baked bread and cheese fills my nostrils as I reach the wide living area. London has woken up by the time I was done showering, so now there's a bright blue sky welcoming me through the floor to ceiling windows that wrap around my penthouse. I stop in my tracks as I watch Oliver getting a baking tray out of my Miele oven. He's still in the light grey morning gown and now we're almost matching since the morning gown I'm wearing is from the same French brand.

A weird feeling spreads in my chest. It makes my naked toes curl and my fingertips tingle. I gulp down the unease and straighten my shoulders before walking over to Oliver. He did make something that looks like bread or little pizza buns. 15 little bread buns. "This smells amazing! What's this?"

"Pão de Queijo, a Brazilian cheese bread." He explains. "I don't know if you eat meat so I left it out. Otherwise I would have filled them with ham. I also cooked eggs and made you a cappuccino."

This sounds better than any room service. "I eat meat." I answer before picking up a bun of the Brazilian cheese bread.

"Careful, it's still hot."

"I can deal with a little bit of heat." I answer and rip the bun apart before putting it into my mouth. It's filled with cheese - and it's so good!

"You like it?"

I nod as I still chew and then gulp down. "It's really good!"

The smile Oliver shows me is full of appreciation. It makes my heart jump a little in my rip cage. "I'm glad you like it. My Dad used to make these every morning when he was still alive."

And now his family lives in Rocinha, a part of Rio that means no warm water, no meal guaranteed and no way out.

Suddenly, the Pão de Queijo has a bitter taste.

"I need to know how much money you're sending your family every month."

His smile drops immediately, "Josephine, I know I've agreed to-"

"A number. Give me a bloody number!"

"Really, you don't have to-"

"Shut up!" I explode. "Yesterday you said you would allow me to help and now you're turning tables on me?!"

"I'm not turning tables on you, I just want you to know that you don't have to do this."

"Of course I don't. But I want to. And you agreed to accept my help. So, give me a number."

"I earned 1.566 pounds a month as a bartender and 1.444 pounds a month at the souvenir shop." He mumbles.

That's three thousand pounds a month. I nod. "I assume you don't want to share how much Luigi is paying you?"

He shakes his head, "Luigi is doing much more than just paying my salary. There are days when he gives me the leftovers."

I gulp as I realise what Luigi means to Oliver. He made sure Oliver had at least one meal a day that way. He made sure Oliver didn't have to starve without knowing it. Luigi is a saint in Italian clothing.

I feel a kind of gratitude I've never felt before.

"Okay." I whisper and grabs his hands. "I'm giving you three thousand pounds this month, okay?"

Oliver nods, "Thank you. I'll pay you back. You will never know how much you've helped."

This look in his sea green eyes is enough for me. I don't need numbers anymore. I don't even need a thank-you. All I need is this gaze.

It fulfils a desire I didn't know I had.

Before I know what I'm doing my lips have already sealed over his. My body's doing things without my brain's permission.

Maybe I'm not like myself again after all.

* * *

I watch Oliver finishing his breakfast as I take a sip of my cappuccino. Just like yesterday, he made a cappuccino with amazing latte art - a Persian cat. It was even more detailed than yesterday and almost too beautiful to destroy. We've eaten all the Pão de Queijo Oliver made and each two eggs that were perfectly boiled - not too hard and not too soft. I haven't had breakfast once since I moved into this penthouse but I enjoyed it.

I enjoyed watching him eat the most.

"You're a very good chef. Luigi is lucky to have you." I point out as Oliver eats the last bit of his second egg.

"No," Oliver disagrees with me. "I am lucky to have him." He takes a sip of his cappuccino.

"Thank you for making breakfast for us. It was delicious. I've never had breakfast here."

"Never?" He asks me surprised.

"Never. I told you, black coffee in my car while I go through my emails. But no food."

"Not even on the weekends?"

"I don't spend my weekends at home and if I do, I guarantee you it's for work."

"So you're in a different city every weekend? Paris is this weekend and the next?"

I lean back in my royal blue velvet chair, "How about Dover?"

"Dover?" He asks me confused.

Yes. That's in England and since he didn't want to go to Paris with me he might go to Dover next weekend. "For horseback riding."

"I've never been on a horse. So I don't think this is a brilliant idea."

"Even better. Usually we'd ride the Royal horses in Windsor with my brother Nate, George and Char but since you're inexperienced with horses, Windsor is not the right place. Dover is far away enough to give us privacy. The people there know me very well so they won't take photos of me and sell them to the tabloids."

"And Dover is where exactly?"

"It's a town right on the shores. My Mum went horseback riding there for the first time. My Dad taught her and fulfilled a years long wish that way." I smile at the words. "We've been going there several times a year to enjoy the greenery and the shores. It's really beautiful all year around."

"Okay."

"Okay?" I ask back surprised. I thought after turning Paris down - the ultimate city trip - he would definitely turn Dover down. But to my surprise he didn't.

"Yes. But I can't guarantee you I won't fall off that horse."

I chuckle, "You won't fall." I promise him.

"We'll see." He says with a smirk on his lips that gives me a funny feeling in my chest. "I was looking for a newspaper earlier but couldn't find one."

"Oh, I read the newspaper online."

"But paper is better. You can touch it and feel the ink beneath your fingertips... and sometimes you even smear the black ink."

He's really loving newspaper. "I'll have one tomorrow morning for you."

"Thank you."

"Any preference?"

"No. I'll read anything you'll read - just in print." He says with a smirk on his lips.

**Oliver**

Working full-time for Luigi was the best that could have happened to me. Wherever he needs me, I work. I've spent the morning behind the counter, making all sorts of drinks with coffee while Giovanni was at the checkout. It worked very well for us. Then after my lunch break, I started working in the kitchen with Luigi. I had no idea how truly busy it gets during the afternoon and early evening.

I really enjoyed working for Luigi today.

I finish wiping the tables and walk back to the checkout.

"Oliver,"

I turn around at the sound of my name and look at Giovanni who has already balanced the cash. "Yes?"

"My Dad told me he paid you cash after each month. Do you want to keep it that way or shall I transfer your salary to your bank account."

I don't have a bank account. How could I without papers? "I'd like to stay with cash."

"Okay. We're going to pay you 3500 pounds. Every tip you're going to get you can keep of course. You have one weekend off each month in addition to every other Tuesday. If you want to want to take a holiday, please inform us at least a week ahead."

3500 pounds - that's not more than I made with having three jobs at once but it's enough considering I am now living at Josephine's place so I don't have to worry about food and other expenses. Josephine helped me out with 3000 pounds this month and next month I'm going to be able to pay my part of the rent for our flat in Notting Hill, which costs me a ridiculous amount of 920 pounds. That means I am left with 2580 pounds. I can't send the usual 3000 pounds to my family so maybe I should start looking for a job at some pub... or do some cleaning somewhere.

"Great. Thank you."

Giovanni nods, "You're a very good employee. My Dad has packed up some leftovers for you. Caprese salad, various pizzas and some tiramisu."

"That's very nice of you."

The Italian man my age smiles at me. "My Dad thinks you're too thin, so he's going to give you the leftovers until you've at least gained two clothing sizes."

I don't think Josephine would find me attractive then.

But I decide to bring these over to Finn. He would appreciate this more than Josephine who is used to lobsters and a five course dinner.

**Josephine**

I finish editing the last photo for tonight and close my golden 15-inch MacBook Pro. I was on my feet the whole day and crazy busy, but even then my mind kept wandering back to Oliver all the time. I thought I was over this stage. I thought by sleeping with him, by getting my fix, I would go back to being me again.

Turns out, I don't know who I am anymore.

Because I had what I wanted - and I want more. I want so much more that I asked Oliver to move in with me without really asking him and definitely without any intention. It's like my body, my lips, are doing things before my brain has even had a chance to catch up with what's happening. This is definitely not like me.

Maybe Paris is good. Spending Couture Week with Ana there like every year might give me back what I should miss - my old self.

I pick up my glass of Chardonnay and take a sip of the white wine. This is my second glass as I drank the first one with my dinner, a delicious tartare de boeuf and a tomato salad. It's half past nine and Oliver is still not here. I was tempted to call him but that would turn me into a crazy woman.

A crazy girlfriend.

And I am not a girlfriend.

Tomorrow at this time I'll be in Paris with Ana and I was looking forward to a night full of sex but now it seems like that won't happen. I sigh before rising from my chair. I brush through my chestnut hair as I walk down the hallway. I could use a long hot bath to relax. Perhaps Oliver is going to sleep at his place tonight. The thought makes me feel unease.

I walk through my bedroom and into the master bathroom before stopping at my free standing tub. I put in the plug and let it fill with hot water that's coming from the rain shower head that's installed into the ceiling. Next I open a bottle that's filled with bubble bath and pour it in. Within seconds the calming scent of lavender, passion flower and camomile start filling my nostrils.

I don't need Oliver tonight.

**Oliver**

I finish my beer with a smile on my lips. After bringing the leftovers to Finn, my flat-mate convinced me to stay and watch a football game in the Premier league on tv with him. We ate Luigi's pizza slices of tuna pizza, salami pizza and cheese pizza as well as the salad. After that I was so full that I couldn't even think of eating the tiramisu that Luigi gifted us.

Sometimes, the simplest meals are the best. Plus, I really missed Finn. I didn't realise how much I missed him until I walked home and found him chilling on the couch.

That sight almost made me feel like I've come home. It's strange.

"So, your girl... what's her name? Finn tries to find out Josephine's name for the fifth time since I walked home. He thought the beer would loosen me up.

I will never forget what I signed up for. "Sorry, mate, no chance."

"Come on! I just want to find out something about her."

"She's... unique."

"Can't you give me more? Like her looks? Is she hot?"

"She's the definition of hot."

My blue eyed friend grins at me. "Is she a bomb in bed?"

"Finn," I sigh and suddenly notice the time. It's almost ten. I should get back to Josephine's place. "I have to go."

"Already? Come on, let's have another beer together!"

**Josephine**

I climb into my bath tub that's full of bubbles and inhale deeply. The bath tub is extra deep and long so I have enough space to stretch my legs without touching the other end of the tub. I've brought me the whole bottle of Chardonnay so I fill up my glass again. Being alone in my penthouse feels weird. I don't feel free.

I almost feel lonely.

That's crazy! Oliver has only been sleeping here for three days. Three days ago, I was still used to having this penthouse to myself. Three days ago, I still went to bed alone. Three days ago, I was still unconcentrated.

I take a sip of my Chardonnay and stare out out the window facade next to me. The sun is slowly starting to set. It's a stunning colour play of vibrant reds, yellows and oranges...

Suddenly, Oliver's smell starts filling my nostrils and I turn my head to the right. He's standing in the open door of my master bathroom. He's still dressed the same way he was when he left my place this morning: a dark washed jeans and a light grey t-shirt. He took off his shoes in my foyer because he knows by now how much I hate dirty footprints all over my place.

Oliver does really look like the male version of Gisele Bündchen with his beach blonde hair, his tall and toned body shape and his symmetrical face. He might not have Gisele's eye colour but I prefer green over blue anyway.

He walks over to me and stops at the bathtub.

Where was he? What did he do there? What took him so long to get here?! All these questions run through my mind as he stares at me. I feel chills going down my spine.

But I can't ask him that.

Because I am not his crazy girlfriend.

"Hi." He greets me after nearly a minute of staring at me.

Hi?! After all this time he just says hi?! Hi?! Really?! "Get yourself a glass for white wine from the kitchen and then get naked to join me." I say instead of what I really want to say.

**Oliver**

I stare at her as she looks out of the window facade in her bathroom. She didn't ask me where I was or what I did. She only demanded me to join her in the bathtub. The sun is coating the sky in vibrant reds, oranges and pinks as it gets ready to set. She's glowing in this lightning. She looks like she's from a different planet, like she doesn't belong here, caged into this penthouse.

The lightning is getting mirrored in her sky blue eyes that have sprinkles of navy. They sparkle like sapphires when the setting sun hits her like this.

She washed off her makeup that she wore to work today, so I get to see her true beauty. I don't why she puts on makeup every day, she doesn't need it. She only covers her beauty with it. Her chestnut waves are wrapped into a bun that's sitting on top of her head. The smell of lavender from the bubble bath is filling my nostrils as I am not close enough to smell her. I'm sitting at the other end of the bathtub that somehow is long and deep enough to fit the both of us.

"I love this view..." She whispers before taking a sip of her Chardonnay.

I love it this view, too. I could stare at her forever and not get bored. The longer I stare at her the more I find out about her. Like the little birthmark underneath her left eyelashes. It has the shape of a heart. There's another one on her right temple, nearly in her hairline that's in the shape of a star. It's just one thing that distinguishes her from her twin sister, Duchess Lorelai of Oxford.

"Stop starring at me." She breathes out after five minutes of silence. She moves her head away from the view to our right and looks at me with a smile on her lips.

"Does your sister have the same birthmarks on her face?" I ask her back.

Her sky blue eyes widen, "Y-you noticed them?"

"Yes." I say in a calm voice. "So does she?"

"She has the heart underneath her left eyelashes as well but not-"

"The little star on your right temple, almost in your hairline."

"Yes... she doesn't have that." She says before taking another sip of her Chardonnay. "Drink your wine."

"I'm not much of a drinker. I'd rather stick to coffee and water."

"You forgot smoothies and juices." She says with the most beautiful smirk on her lips.

"Do you always drink this much?"

"No, only when I'm sharing my tub with a handsome man."

Since she has once said she never had one of her one-night-stands here, I assume she means me. But with Josephine, there's nothing to be sure of. She always surprises me. "Did you mean me?"

"Of course I meant you. I told you, no man - aside form my family and very close friends - has ever been here. In fact, this is the first time I'm sharing my bathroom with anyone."

I frown at her words. She must've been close to another man before me. With her aura, her beauty it's impossible for her to not ever have a relationship - not that the is one. I have no idea what we are. Being with her so confusing that I actually get a headache.

She sighs, "You're using the right sink. You have a toothbrush, mouth wash and your own skin care-"

"You bought me skin care?" I interrupt her and look over my shoulder to confirm her words. There are in fact standing a few tubes and bottles on the right sink at her double vanity.

"I wasn't finished!" She says and lightly taps me on my shoulder with her right foot.

I turn around and look at her again.

"We're sharing the shower as much as we're sharing this very tub right now. I've never shared my space with anyone. I never wanted someone else in my bed but you..." She stops and shrugs.

"I what?"

**Josephine**

"You see my shadow, you see my steps. But only a glimpse and you wonder what I'll do next. You see my essence, you see my glow. My thoughts at night are things you'll never know. Don't believe what you read. Don't believe what you hear. Things are not what they seem. Only what they appear. You don't see what I see when I look in the mirror. You might think you know me. But you have no idea. You need a different kind of looking glass to see through me, to see into me. I've got my monsters, my skeletons chained to my mind. Pray they don't come undone. I've got my secrets, buried them deep. Some things are private, only meant for me." I tell him, running my forefinger over the rim of my wine glass. The alcohol is getting the best of me, I always start talking in lyrics when I'm drunk. Nate thinks it's hilarious and got me drunk on purpose when we're still living in Oxford together. I should really stop drinking.

"What do you see when you look in the mirror?" He asks me back.

I set the wine glass on the floor next to the bathtub and look up into his sea green eyes. "I don't know. It's different every day."

"Who do you want to see?"

I shrug, "I like this Josephine right here. I like the way I am when I'm around you."

"And why do you think this is?"

"I don't know. You... you have this effect on me. You make me show you a side not a lot of people have seen. You..." I gulp, "you tear down my walls without a word."

His sea green eyes show a kind of emotion that makes my throat tight. "Josephine..."

"I'm allergic to commitment. I've got some kind of this sickness because every time I'm around you I start feeling very anxious. There's nothing that could fix this. You start talking serious and that's when I freak out... I start showing symptoms I've never shown before. I don't push and pull you on purpose. I'm really trying to make this work. We've agreed to 16 weeks... I've agreed to let you in. But don't expect me to change overnight. It's hard. It's very hard for me."

He slides through the bathtub until his face is just an inch away from mine. "Do you hear me complaining?"

"No, but I can see it in your body language."

He sighs, "Sometimes I forget how good you are at reading me."

I shrug, "It's one side of me..."

"Josephine the Body Language Expert."

I smirk, "Oliver,"

"I don't need to hear all of your secrets. I don't care about the monsters and skeletons that are chained to your mind unless they bother you. I said I want to get to know you, not change you. Changing you is the last thing I want." He fondles my left cheek. I feel goosebumps forming on my skin despite being in a warm bathtub. "I like you just the way you are. I like the asshole, the bitch, the Mother Theresa, the daughter, the ambitious employee, the quick repartee, the southpaw, the coffee junkie, the cheese and wine lover, the chef... I could go on, but most of all I like this right here. Just you and me. No walls between us, no phone calls you have to take or emails you have to answer. I like you early in the morning when your face is makeup free and the navy sprinkles in your sky blue eyes are reflecting the sunrise. I like the smile that you show me before we go to bed... I like these open and honest conversations we have. It feels natural. It feels good... it feels right, doesn't it?"

I nod before I can think his words through. Because somehow it does feel natural... good... and right.

"Good. Then stop worrying about all the different sides and walls you have and just be... Just be." He whispers as his sea green eyes stare deeply into mine. "Be the woman you want to be."

Before I can think, my lips have sealed over his. He returns my passionate kiss immediately. Our tongues used to tango but now they're dancing a sensual rumba. My heartbeat increases as my hands travel down his back. My nails almost slice through his skin as his muscles vibrate from the pressure I apply. He meets my fire with more fire and together we create an inferno. His cock twitches against my pulsing clirotis. My hands grab his steel hard ass as he slides into me. A moan from the depth of our throats escape our lips. He's so big that it hurts but the pain is right at this beautiful edge of pleasure and pain, taking my breath away. My nails dig into his ass as I cherish this feeling between pleasure and pain... the feeling only he can give me.

"Oliver..." I breathe into his face. He hasn't moved yet but I swear I'm already at the edge of coming. Whatever he's doing to me, I don't want him to stop.

Suddenly, I don't want to leave him for Paris tomorrow.

"Josephine..." He whispers back before biting into my lower lip and pulling it towards him. He pushes buttons I didn't know I had. He shows me a side that I didn't know existed.

This man sees something in me no one has before him.

His sea green eyes start glowing in a way that makes my heart skip a beat. This sexual connection is insane... I've never felt like this before.

No wonder he wanted 16 weeks instead of one night.

He was right.

He is rocking my world.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Originally, I wanted this chapter to end with Jo coming back from Paris, but that would have made the chapter too long. What do you think will happen in Paris?**

**I'm having one idea after another for Jo's story, hence the break on A Million Times More as I can only concentrate on one story at a time. But I also haven't forgotten about My Shadow. I'm just more focused on this than my other two stories. **

**Please review, favourite and follow this story!**

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oliver**

I stare at Josephine who is still sleeping on the left side of the bed. It's Friday, which means she will leave for Paris today. I can't believe this is the last time I wake up next to her for two nights.

I already miss her.

She looks so peaceful and beautiful in the light of the dawn. Her long chestnut waves are braided into a plait. Her chest is lifting and falling in regular intervals. She's a stomach sleeper and half of her body is laying in the middle of the bed. It's not my side of the bed yet, but it's almost fully in the middle - which is halfway to me.

Perhaps after Paris she is going to sleep closer to me. Sometimes I wake up during the night and feel the urge to pull her closer to me until our limbs are entwined. But then I remind myself she wouldn't want this. She has to go in her own pace. I can't push her to do something she doesn't want to - and I don't want to.

My fingers start tingling with the need to touch her so I fondle her right cheek. Today is one of those mornings when she doesn't have to wake up at an ungodly hour. I like waking up next to her. My heart stops beating for a moment every morning when I wake up and see her. The tingling sensations spread in my whole body the longer I watch her sleep next to me.

I think last night was a breakthrough. I mean, sure she drank too much wine but the alcohol made her talk to me like she has never before. The conversation in the bathtub yesterday tore down some of Josephine's wall. I know it.

And she does, too.

Suddenly Josephine's breathing changes and her eyelids flutter open. Her iris are sky blue but they still have navy flakes in them from our lovemaking last night. It's something I noticed about her, whenever she's horny and full of lust, her sky blue eyes start glowing in a navy tone which sometimes even sparkle in a royal blue when we're making love. She calls it sex - I call it lovemaking. Eventually, she will start calling it lovemaking as well.

"Morning." I greet her with a smile on my lips. Whenever I see her, my lips automatically stretch into a grin and my hearts skips a few beats. I also feel butterflies in my belly and my cock hardens in record time.

I am so madly and deeply in love with her.

She mirrors my grin, "Good morning." She says before stretching out her left arm touch me. She grabs my hand and intertwines her fingers with mine.

My body goes crazy from this emotion-overload. There are tingles spreading from our intertwined fingers, butterflies in my belly, my pulsing cock that's hard and ready to go after a night full of lovemaking and then there's this ridiculous grin on my lips that basically says IN-LOVE in flashing neon signs above my head.

I found home in her eyes and love in her smile. I fell in love with her eyes first because I looked into their depths and saw the other half of my soul.

She's my soulmate. I know it. She feels it as well. She felt it last night. The way we talked was sincere, honest. It wasn't polite. She lead me through the labyrinth of her true, spectacular self. We had a conversation and then got lost in each other.

In every way possible.

I want many, many, nights like that.

We have a connection. Not just in lust or in each other's images, but in the richness of each other's souls and the vibes we give each other.

And we have a freaking synchronised vibe - our vibe.

Suddenly, her grin drops. "What I said yesterday in the bathtub..." she inhales deeply, "that was the alcohol talking out of me."

She's pulling back. It's one step forward and three steps back with her. I suppress a sigh. She's denying our chemistry. You can't force chemistry to exist where it doesn't, the same way you can't deny it when it does.

And we have a chemistry like no other. "So, you don't like this version of yourself right now?"

"No, I do... I do." She ensures me while squeezing my hand softly. "I just... I tend to talk in poems when I am drunk. My brother thinks it's funny and even got me drunk on purpose a few times when we were still living together in Oxford."

I had no idea they lived together. "You lived with your brother?"

"And sister... and George and Char. We shared a house in Oxford while we all went to uni there. George and Rory studied medicine but you probably know that. Char studied History of Art, Nate studied Philosophy, Politics and Economics and I studied Economics and Management before doing my masters in Economics and Social Media at Harvard Business School." She explains to me. "I won't come back here after work today. I'll drive straight to the airport and fly to Paris with my sister."

I pull on her right arm until she's so close to me that our noses touch and I can feel her hot breath against my face. She definitely doesn't have stinky dragon breath in the morning or bird's nest in her hair. She's as beautiful as she was when she fell asleep yesterday - or maybe she's gotten a bit more beautiful overnight. "So, you're saying this is the last time I see you until Sunday evening?"

"Yes. I should be back before midnight on Sunday but I cannot guarantee that. Ana loves Paris and spending money there so I might be back early Monday morning..." She trails off as her sky blue iris get eaten up by the navy flakes. It's absolutely mesmerising to witness this transition.

"You better make it Sunday evening." I whisper to her and fondle her right cheek. My lips are brushing against hers as I talk.

"Will you be here when I come home?"

Come home. Those two little words turn me on like never before. I roll her on her back and climb on top of her. "I'll be counting the minutes until I can do this again." I promise her as I spread her legs and glide into her wet and pulsing pussy.

She lets out a moan that echoes through my whole body. "You've got yourself a deal." She says with a grin on her lips before kissing me with the same fire that's inside of me.

**Josephine**

I stare at Oliver as we eat our breakfast together. He's reading the Huffington Post and not staring at me or out of the window front behind me. Today, we cooked together. Veggie omelettes with freshly pressed orange juice and cappuccinos that have horses as a latte art in their almond milk foam. Oliver is an artist.

Last night was hefty. This morning was hefty, too. Oliver fucked me with a kind of strength and commitment I've never felt before. It's like he was keen I wouldn't forget him during the next two nights. It's like he wanted to make sure I wouldn't want sex with another man while I was in a different country.

Like I could need someone else when I have Oliver.

"I can feel your eyes on me." He says, hiding his face behind the newspaper.

"I'm not staring. I'm reading the newspaper." I counter with a smirk on his lips.

He lays the newspaper down with a smile on his lips. "Really? What did it say?"

I have no idea. "Something political."

"I thought you were reading."

I flush, "Fine. I was staring at you."

"Good." He says before picking up the newspaper again.

"Good?"

"Yes. This is about honesty, remember?" He says before flipping the page. "You may stare at me all you want. After all, we're living together for the next 15 weeks."

"Except for the next two days."

He doesn't disagree with me.

And for a moment, we just sit there in comfortable silence, me staring at the man who is hiding behind the newspaper and him reading the printed words.

I never thought I would enjoy having breakfast in the morning, let alone have it with a man that I'm sharing my bed with.

"Do you play piano?"

His question rips me out of my thoughts. "I do but I don't... I haven't played in years." I explain and shrug. "My Mum gifted me the piano when I moved in."

"Does she play?"

"My whole family can play the piano. We usually sing at holidays while one of us plays the piano. But I'm not really good at it."

"You're just afraid." He notices dryly before flipping the page.

"I won't play for you."

"I didn't ask that. I asked if you played not if you played for me."

"Well I still stand by my words."

"Just like I stand by mine."

"Do you always have to have the last word?" I ask him with a smirk on my lips. Usually, it's me who has the last word. But with Oliver... everything is different.

"No. Not aways." He says with the same smirk on his lips as he folds the newspaper and lays it back on the table. "Thank you for the newspaper."

Sometimes when he sits across me like that I forget his background. Because all I see is this man across me. I don't see wealth or poverty, a title or no title, a job or no job... I just see Oliver.

But than he thanks me for buying him a newspaper and I am reminded of everything that surrounds Oliver - especially his struggle to feed his family in Rio. "You're very welcome." I say back with a tight throat and a soft smile.

**Oliver**

For the first time since being in her penthouse, I don't want to leave. Because I know when I come back she will be gone. She will be in Paris.

The thought makes me sad.

But I can't ask her to stay. I can't ask her to be with me instead of with her sister, doing what she's always doing with her. Because that would make her feel restricted, controlled... dominated.

And that would mean she'd break off this agreement and kick me out.

Being with Josephine means I have to be careful. I can't ask her to do things for me, which she doesn't want to do. I have to take it step by step with her. I have to guide her without her feeling it.

Only then she will open up to me and feel my love.

Because obviously she's completely blind to it right now.

I watch Josephine closing the side zipper of her grey tight business dress. Her chestnut hair is wrapped into a low bun and she's wearing diamond earrings that she paired with a silver watch with diamonds by Cartier. Her makeup is light with her signature black cat eye and nude lips. She looks so professional right now. She looks like a boss lady.

There's no way this woman doesn't rule the world.

Josephine slips into her black Giovanni Russo heels before turning around to look at me. I'm standing in the doorway of her giant walk-in wardrobe. I love watching her getting ready for work. I love seeing how she transforms from the woman I love to the woman who rules the world.

"You can stop staring at me, you know." She says as she turns around to face me. "I like you in Oxford shirts and beige slacks. It suits you."

"That dress suits you as well." I give the compliment back.

"I knew the clothes would look fabulous on you. I'm glad you've decided to wear them." She says with a triumphal smile.

"You've had them tailored to me, so I can't give them back. But I can donate a few." God knows people need clothes all the time. And the collection she bought me could help so many people all over the world.

Her smile drops, "Please wait 15 weeks and four days before doing so."

She's finally understanding my position. "That sounds fair." I give her a reassuring nod.

"Good." She shows me a soft smile before walking past me. She rushes out of her bedroom and down the hallway. She's already stressed and eager to get to work.

To get away from me.

I rush after her. "Josephine,"

She stops in her tracks and turns around. "Yes?"

I gulp, "Can you drop me off at Luigi's?"

Her sky blue eyes widen at my question. "S-Sure." She stutters.

I'd do anything to have more time with her before she leaves for Paris.

**Josephine**

We're halfway to Luigi's and Oliver hasn't said a word. He didn't even looked out of the window of my black Jaguar with white leather interior. Instead, he stared at me with his sea green eyes.

For the last ten minutes he just stared at me.

And I stared back while Ralph navigated the car through London's traffic.

I had no idea starting at someone could be so fascinating. I stared at his suntanned skin, his full and symmetrical lips, his eyebrows that are just a shade darker than the beach blonde hair on his head, the prominent lower jaw and strong chin, his high cheekbones... I've noticed his long dark eyelashes and that the upper half of his face broader in relation to the lower. I've gotten lost in his sea green coloured eyes in the last ten minutes. We didn't touch each other in those minutes but it feels like his hands are everywhere on my body.

How can a gaze awake these feelings within me?

**Oliver**

I can't voice my love for her. Not right before she leaves for Paris because she might never come back. This is not the right time to tell her I love her.

I have to wait and see how she slowly opens up herself to me in the next weeks. And then... then I can tell her I love her.

But for now I just stare at her and hopefully make her feel a tiny bit of my emotions. She kept staring back at me for the last ten minutes, so she must be feeling something.

But with Josephine I can never tell.

She's a surprise bag.

Suddenly, she opens her seatbelt and straddles me. Her tight grey dress gathers in front of her flat tummy. Then she cups my face with both hands while staring into my eyes for a moment. Her eyes are glowing in a turquoise colour. My body is going crazy from the body contact and her gaze. I freaking love this woman.

And then she kisses me with a kind of passion I've never felt with her before.

She's definitely a surprise bag.

* * *

**Josephine**

Couture week in Paris is the Creme de la Creme. I'm talking about dresses that start in the tens of thousands and go up to the millions - only about 2000 women in this world can afford to dress this way.

Ana and me are definitely two of these 2000 women. But we're selective about the runway shows we decide to watch. There are only about 15 haute couture designers, known as grande courturier, in the world because the standards are so high. Each one of them is personally appointed by the Chambre syndicale de la haute couture. These dresses go from the runway to a one of a kind custom fit piece, so when we buy a gown we know we buy a piece of history. It's Schiaparelli, Christian Dior, Giambattista Valli, Chanel, Alexis Mabille, Stephane Rolland, Julien Fournié, Alexandre Vauthier, Givenchy, Maison Margiela, Armani Privé, Franck Sorbier, Elie Saab, Jean Pail Gaultier, Viktor & Rolf and my beloved Valentino.

If we see something we like, we have a private fitting afterwards immediately and buy the pieces before anyone else can get their hands on it. We get the clothes tailored to our body shapes until they're perfect. But it's always about wearing a designer without showing the logo. It's something that distinguishes us - the old money - from generations that just recently rose to the upper 2000, known as the young money. With young money typically in the market for flashier name brand items, the old money is all about class and elegance - something that never goes out of style. We don't need to show off our wealth.

Everyone already knows we're the wealthiest there is. We don't need to post our clothes, jewellery, luxury cars and private jets on Instagram to get noticed. We don't need that picture perfect instagram profile that's full of luxury trips in hotels no one has ever heard of. Taking the jet for a shopping trip outside of the town where we live is no big deal and opulent parties are on the agenda daily - but the old money just doesn't like to show it. We don't walk around in a show room of a store, we are immediately ushered into a back room where we're given private time and attention from employees and the designer himself. It's done but not talked about

We don't need to show off because it's evident who we are and where we come from.

But there are also jewellery parties, where we meet the most exclusive jewellers that work for all the big brands like Cartier and Harry Winston but also a few smaller jewellery seller that like to ask us for ideas and give them inspiration for their new pieces. We help them create what the customers buy. We create our own jewellery and then half a year later cheaper brands like Zara and Mango or even H&M recreate these pieces for the masses.

We make the fashion industry.

Chanel, Dior, Gucci, Valentino, Roberto Cavali, Elie Saab, Carolina Herrera - we inspire them to create their clothes. We are the real people behind the brands.

In a way, we rule the world like Royalty never will.

**Oliver**

The lift doors of Josephine's penthouse glide open and I take a step forward. It's so quite in here. I slip off my sneakers although she's not here and place them into the built-in wardrobe next to the elevator. I don't want to leave dirty footprints in her penthouse although I live in it as well. I walk down the hardwood floored hallway until I reach the wide living space. Her maid was here today and cleaned the whole penthouse so everything is sparkling and smelling freshly like lavender, bergamot and a hint of peppermint. It smells heavenly!

The skyline of London is across me. The St. Paul's Cathedral is to my left and the Elizabethan Tower with the parliament is to my left. Westminster Abbey is behind it. The river Thames is in the middle of the three tourists' magnets.

Just this view makes me fall in love with London again.

It's very strange to be here all alone. I scan the huge living area once more before walking into the kitchen. As always, everything in her home looks brand new- unused. It's a shame that Josephine doesn't use the full potential of her home. She could host dinner parties here or have movie marathons... or just have sleepovers with her siblings.

God, I miss my family. I miss them most on the days I know I'm going to call my Mum via Skype and see her.

Perhaps it's good that Josephine is in Paris and won't see me like this.

I open the door of her fridge and see pre cut veggies for a salad, cooked sweet potatoes and a curry in glass containers. Her maid also cooks?

Well, Josephine won't be here to eat it so I pull out the salad and open the cupboard to get out olive oil, salt, pepper and balsamic vinegar to make a dressing. I haven't eaten the whole day and since Luigi didn't bath me in leftovers today, I'm actually very grateful for this salad.

I quickly make a dressing which I then pour over the salad. It's quite a big portion but I am very hungry. I get a fork and pick up the glass container. I don't bother getting out a clean plate or bowl - it saves me the dirty dishes.

Not that Josephine has ever cleaned the dishes. That's what a maid is for - in her eyes. I shake my head in disbelief as I lean against the kitchen island and take in this insane amount of luxury that surrounds me. I didn't even dare to believe about this kind of wealth, even when I was little. I never wanted to become rich, I always wanted to make enough money to provide for my family one day.

I frown as Josephine's words from this morning ring in my ear. She doesn't want kids. Why doesn't she want kids? She loves kids, I know that. I've seen her with kindergarten kids, deaf teenagers and homeless babies at the soup kitchen. I'm sure she's a brilliant aunt to her little cousins and an awesome big sister for her three little brothers, too. She's all smiley and funny, heartwarming and caring... She flourishes around kids. It's like she's a totally different person around them.

Maybe it's just like she said yesterday in the bathtub with me. She has different faces. She wears different masks.

Is she wearing one with me as well?

She didn't say so but I just can't believe the Josephine around kids is an act. She must be a bloody good actress to be able to perform that good and fool everyone around her, and while I am sure she is a good actress - Bolton genes and all that stuff - I don't think she's acting. This is her.

The woman who helps out in the church that doesn't share her belief. She serves in a soup kitchen and spends hours talking with the people there. She buys a cappuccino for the sake of saving someone else from complete humiliation. She takes stunning photos that not only capture an image, but emotions.

This can't be an act.

This is her.

But why does she think otherwise then? Why does she so desperately want to be someone she's not? A rich woman who is heartless? A rich woman who wears diamonds on her body like others wear lotion? A relentless woman who is doing everything in her power to take over her parents' firm one day?

What made her believe she has to be someone she's not?

The media? Her family? Her friends?

An ex boyfriend?

Trying to figure her out without being able to ask her questions is very frustrating.

**Josephine**

I open the door to our suite and hold it open for Ana and five security men to walk in. Our hands are full of bags from brands that are located on the Champs-Élysées. Ana and me have watched three shows this morning - Chanel, Schiaparelli and Alexis Mabille. I didn't buy a piece but Ana has fun. She bought an icy blue one shoulder dress by Schiaparelli that she's going to wear to Charlotte's evening reception in two months. The original dress features a wavy design on the one shoulder but it was too short for Ana. My sister wanted a longer dress - so the designer is remaking the dress for her. Rory would have loved the Chanel runway show. The show featured the classic Chanel cuts and fabrics that my daughter is known for. But I didn't buy anything for her since my style isn't really like Rory's. Plus, Virgine Viard, the creative director of Chanel and the designer of Rory's wedding gown, is sending Rory the newest pieces anyway. They even design dresses together that Rory wears for Royal engagements.

The security men place the begs on the floor in the foyer before excusing themselves. The doors snaps back in place and we're alone. For the first time in six hours, we are alone.

Because everywhere we went, we had those five security men following us. Wlad was definitely not joking when he said he wanted to be extra cautious. Since Rory is on her maternity leave in Frogmore House, the world is crazy about the rest of the family. They desperately want to know how she is and what the gender of the baby is - little do they know it's actually three babies. Three girls.

But our mouths are shut until Clarence House, Windsor Castle and Kensington Palace announce the birth of the baby girls. It's going to be a shock no one saw coming.

"Okay, we've got the Cartier jewellery party in an hour. We should get ready for that." My blonde sister says as she rushes down the hallway of the presidential suite. She has already changed three times today for every fashion show that we watched.

And now she's going to change the fourth time.

It's ridiculous.

But I had to play along because it's expected of us to respect the designer by wearing their clothes while sitting in the front row. Our suite is full of clothes that the designer sent us to wear for their fashion show. Each rack in the living room is from a different designer - and we have seven.

I sigh as I follow my sister down the hallway. Oliver wondered why I didn't pack any clothes for this weekend. He has no idea how much Ana and me are praised in the fashion industry. Usually Rory and Char would join us but Rory's pregnant with triplets and Char's pregnant with twins while officially planing her dream wedding to my brother.

I stop at the rack that's filled with clothes from Armani Privé and Valentino. Every piece of clothing is in Ana and my size. Everything is also double because Ana and me tend to wear the same clothes on our outings as I call the viewings of the runaways. The tabloids love comparing our styles and writing headlines such as 'Who wore it better?', 'The Bolton-sisters have done it again! One outfit but two very different looks!' and 'Fashion-twins, the Bolton women wearing the same outfit!'. You've got to perfect the skill of playing with the media. I hate them most of the time, but they can be very useful when it comes to shifting the fashion focus to a social focus - and that's exactly what Ana and I do with every interview that we give. Helping others is in our blood - a Bolton gene as the press calls it. But I'm okay with that.

Because at least the newspapers and tabloids start talking about homeless shelters, soup kitchens and orphanages more. The shows of Armani Privé and Valentino are tomorrow and then we're going to Harry Winston's jewellery party in the evening. But that doesn't stop me from wearing an Armani pantsuit in black with a white ruffled Valentino blouse and black Manolo Blahnik stilettos.

I pick up my outfit from the clothing rack and walk into my bedroom. I was so busy shaking hands, chatting with people, posing for photos, giving interviews and having private fittings after the fashion shows that I haven't even had a chance to eat something. We've had a short lunch break in one of the famous and charming Parisian cafes where Ana and I ate a quick salad before Ana remembered that she wanted to buy some bags from Dior. Even Char gave us a list of things she wanted us to buy in Paris when she can have them all delivered to her doorstep. She's the Princess of England after all. But she doesn't trust her very own royal household staff when it comes to buying 12 Chanel Classic Flip Medium purses in black, red, yellow and nude caviar leather. Thank God we're flying with our private jet otherwise customs would think I am a smuggler. Why the hell does she need 12 Chanel classic flap purses in four different colours?! That's 48 purses! And all in the same size!

But Char kept her mouth shut.

I think it's for Rory's baby shower that I'm throwing in two weeks. 12 is exactly the amount of people I've sent out an invitation to. And I guess Char wants to gift them not one, not two, but four Chanel purses.

That's what people call a Royal gift. The press will call it lavish - if they ever find out. Plus, I bet Charlotte will get the bags embroidered with each attendant's name and Rory's Royal

Coat of Arms - and perhaps a Thank you written in George's stunning calligraphic handwriting.

Oliver would call it a waste of money. And it's true, you could feed millions of people with the amount of money we spent on the Chanel bags. $5,600.00 is the price of one.

I've spent nearly three hundred thousand euros on purses. For me, it's peanuts.

But for other people it means everything.

I take off my Alexis Mabille beige dress that I wore for her fashion show. Ana wore the same dress as me. It has long sleeves but they're cut open and held closed at the wrists with silk bows. Another big bow made of silk is on the left side of the very deep V-cut of the short dress. The dress that was shown on the runway was in icy blue, but I prefer the beige over the icy blue.

I was so busy that I didn't even get the chance to miss Oliver. He only crossed my mind now, when I have a minute to myself.

As I get into my black cigarette pants, I stare at the glittering Eiffel Tower that's right in front of me. The presidential suite at the Ritz is amazing from the exquisite materials they used for the whole floor to the curtains in front of the windows, but the view... the view is what makes me want to come back every year. I love seeing the glittering Eiffel Tower in the evening as well as seeing it in the dawn when I wake up. Paris is breathtaking.

I can't believe Oliver turned this down. I didn't invite him because it's the city of love because I certainly don't love him. I invited him because of this history that's behind every corner you turn in Paris. It's in every cobble stone that's paving the streets and inside every breath you take when you're walking along La Seine... I wanted him to see that.

But he said no.

He turned me down - for the second time.

No wonder I don't miss him. It's his loss.

I get into my white Valentino blouse and start closing the buttons. Oliver didn't call me today. He didn't even text me. It's almost eight which means he's probably calling his mother in Rio right now.

I wonder what he will tell her about me. If he mentions me at all.

Suddenly, the door to my bedroom swings open and I watch Ana walking in, dressed in a tight red silk dress from Versace. I recognise the designer's handwriting immediately. I don't need to read the table stitched into the back of her strapless cocktail dress.

That sexy and elegant cut is definitely Versace.

My sister's blonde hair is wrapped into a low chignon. She looks like sex on two legs. People have started calling her the Karolina Kurkova of our time because she looks a lot like the Czech model - except for her eyes, Anastasia's eyes are almost an emerald green whereas Karolina's are a lot light.

"You forgot to put on jewellery." I notice dryly. She might not have a single Bolton gene inside of her, but she has Bolton written on her face nonetheless. DNA is not what makes you a Bolton.

"I think this dress was sent for you and not me." She says to me with her big green eyes that sparkle even more now that she's wearing a smoky eye as part of her makeup.

"Then why are you wearing it?"

"I just wanted to see if the design would fit me as well..."

I pick up my blazer and put it on. After all, it's still spring and the temperatures drop in the evening drastically. "It definitely does."

"I'm going to change into something more classic. I have an emerald coloured blouse-"

"Keep it on. It suits you really well."

"Are you sure?"

I nod, "Yeah. Pair that with pearl drop earrings and a nice diamond necklace." I suggest.

"Okay, I'll keep it on. It's for Cartier anyway so the colour matches." She winks at me in a way that makes me chuckle. "You can call your lover now. I'll give you five minutes."

"No, let's put on the diamonds and go." I don't even deny the fact that Ana knows about Oliver. She hasn't mentioned him on the flight to Paris, because she was buy working on her MacBook and I worked as well. It reminded me of Mummy and Daddy when they fly - because they seem to work most of the time as well. "But speaking of him, why the hell did you tell Char about him?" I ask her as we walk back into the living room where a few boxes filled with diamonds from Cartier is waiting for us.

"She had a panic attack about this whole title thing again. I had to distract her to calm her down and save our nieces' lives." She says with a shrug. I no longer question her ability to see into the future or just... just know things. She knew Rory and George would happen just like she knew Char and Nate would happen. "I hope you don't mind."

For a moment I wonder what she knows about me. I never asked her. Because a tiny part of me believes that fate doesn't exist. That I have fate in my hands - and it's not the other way around.

But then I see Rory and George, Char and Nate... Della and Wlad.

Maybe they're coincidences.

"But I do mind! Next thing you're going to do is tell Mum!"

"No, I won't. It's just Char and me that know about Oliver so don't worry. And maybe Wlad because Ralph is working for him."

Privacy in my life is impossible. I let out a growl as my older sister opens one of the many red boxes that Cartier sent us prior to their party. They want us to wear the newest collection today and get photographed with it - that's the kind of advertisement that brands usually only dream about. A Royal and her sister wearing jewellery that's worth millions of euros - and unlike celebrities on red carpets, we actually keep the jewellery and buy some more during the party if we like the collection.

**Oliver**

I log into my Skype account on Josephine's iMac in her study and wait for my mother to come online. In less than five minutes she will see a kind of view she has never seen before. She will see London's skyline behind me. She will see that I'm no longer in the small cubic that I'm usually in when I call my mother. But I am no longer in that internet cafe.

Instead I am in a million pounds penthouse.

And I have no idea how to tell her that I'm going to send her less money in May. How is she going to provide for Caio and Johnathan?

I feel guilty for not being able to help her with as much money as I used to. I know she needs the money. My family relies on me.

I feel sick as I see my Mum going online. I call her.

She picks up after the first ring. My Mum, Maria Rodriguez, looks like she always does. Her beach blonde hair, that I've inherited, is curly. She has warm brown eyes and high cheekbones. I look more like my father than my mother but Caio and Johnathan look like her.

"Mama!"

"Oliver, how are you?" She asks me in fluent Portuguese. I miss her voice, her smile... and speaking in my mother tongue. She only knows the basic words in English. Being here would be hard, yet she's working on that dream as much as me. Bringing my family to England is a dream that Josephine wants to make come true for me but that's not going to work. How am I suppose to tell her I am an illegal immigrant and that my family will be too?

"Good. A lot has happened since we last talked. How are you?" I ask as I stare at her beautiful face. My mother has made so many sacrifices in the last years to make sure my brothers and me would be alright. Nothing's more important than family.

"This is a new background." She says instead of answering my question. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the study of..." I trail off and run my fingers through my hair. I can't tell her about Josephine. I wish I could but I've signed a contract that forbids me to tell her about the joy, anger, frustration and love in my life.

For the first time I start questioning my decision to sign this thing.

"You met someone." My Mum concludes with a smile on her lips. Women in my life are not news for my mother. Back in Brazil I had lots of women and I even brought a few home. We enjoyed each other's company. The sex was good but this... Josephine is so much more.

She's my love.

"I can't talk about her." I tell her, knowing Josephine's paranoid father probably watches her iMac and what she does in the world wide web with argus-eyes. So I better be careful with what I'm saying.

My mother nods. "That's okay... I'll meet her if she's the one."

She is the one. I can feel it in every cell of my body. I've never wanted a woman more than her. I've never felt at home anywhere but with my family... but she makes me feel at home although I'm thousands of miles away from my family. "How are Caio and Jonathan?"

"They're doing well. I bought them the new books for the next school year just a few days ago. We also had to buy new uniforms as they grew out of their old ones."

I can read between the lines. She has spent all the money that I've send her. "I'm going to send you the usual amount tomorrow." I tell her.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Oliver. But maybe you should keep more to yourself since you know have a girlfriend. I can find another job-"

"No." I interrupt her. My mother is working four jobs already - and the money is still not enough. She has to turn every cent twice but at least with my contribution she can pay for the tuition, new books and school uniforms without the worry of having enough food until her next salary comes. "But next month will be a little less. About 500 pounds less. I've lost two of my three jobs, but I'm working full-time in my third job now. That means I can take on another job. Maybe as a bouncer or a valet parker... or wiping some floors... I don't know. I need some time to figure it out and find someone who is willing to pay me in cash." I think out loud.

"Okay. Jonathan is thinking about working as a waiter-"

"No!" I interrupt her. I may be miles away from my family but I am still the man in the family. "Talk him out of it. He won't work! Otherwise he won't have time to focus on school!" Education is the only way out of poverty. While I couldn't start uni in Rio to become a doctor like I once dreamt I would, Jonathan still has all cards in his hands. He shouldn't gamble with his future.

Otherwise he might end up like me.

She nods, "I'll pass on your message. But he just wants to help, Oliver."

"He can do the household if he's so eager to help you. Doing laundry and cleaning the house."

My mother smirks, "Sometimes you sound just like your father."

Her words hit a nerve because suddenly my throat is tight and tears well up in my eyes. "I miss him."

"I miss him, too." She admits.

On days like this, it's especially hard for me to be so far away from my family. "I miss you as well. I miss my home..."

"We miss you, too. But keep your head up. We're working on coming to you. Maybe in two or three years when Jonathan has graduated we can start making concrete plans."

Three years sound like a lifetime for me.

"I've got to go."

She always has. It's five minutes with her, once a month. The most important five minutes every month.

I miss her so much that my throat tightens and my eyes well up. I can't speak, so I just nod.

She shows me one last smile and gives me a kiss before she's gone and the screen is back to what it used to look like.

I won't survive three years without my family.

**Josephine**

The jewellery party of Cartier is held in a suite in the Four Seasons. Jewellery parties are not held with celebrities, no matter how famous they are. Jewellery parties are held for the people that rule the world. The upper 2000 of the world. We are known because of our family's history. We are the old money and sometimes, it's like meeting old friends here. Our families have been friends for years, decades and sometimes even centuries.

It's something people outside of this circle will never understand. This is a kind of exclusivity that shows Royalty are just people in the end as well. And Royalty is exactly the kind of people that feel comfortable here. The Spanish Princesses, the Monegasque Prince and Princess, the Swedish, Norwegian and Arabic Princesses - they're all here.

Doing jewellery shopping at Cartier's party while drinking champagne and chatting with friendly faces, old classmates, old friends from uni... but they never make new friends here.

Because we stay within the inner circle. This circle of trust, where no one judge you because of the diamonds you wear which probably were brought to light under unethical circumstances. No one judges the mince that's making your makeup glow so much although we all know child labour is the reason for the sparkle.

No, here we are all rich equally. We're all friends.

It's why Ana and me enjoy these parties so much.

Diamonds are a girl's best friend after all.

But to my surprise, this time there are more male attendants than the years prior. I guess the gentlemen want to buy some surprise pieces for their loved ones.

I take another sip out of my flute that's filled with champagne as I look at a bracelet made out of 45 yellow diamonds in a marquise shape. It's a beautiful, rather thin, bracelet.

My friends, the Princesses of Europe as Ana calls them, are enjoying themselves while staring at big necklaces made of sapphires, rubies, emeralds and other gemstones at the other end of the room. But I've always preferred more delicate jewellery. Sparkly, yes but not flashy. I don't need a big diamond sitting between my boobs for men to notice my cleavage.

It's already breathtaking as it is.

Jean-Luc, a senior sales man at Cartier, picks up the bracelet, "It looks like it belongs on your wrist, Miss Bolton."

I can hardly disagree with him. "Let's see how it looks like."

He opens the clasp of the bracelet before laying the bracelet around my left wrist and closing the clasp again. It's heavy - as it should be.

And it looks breathtaking! The 45 yellow diamonds are sparkling around my wrist. It looks like a mosaic of sparkles around my wrist. I feel tempted to buy this. I don't know the price but I don't have to ask. Money is not an issue for me.

But if I had to guess, probably a few millions given the excellent shape and clarity of the stones. They all have the same colour, clarity and shape - that's why it's so expensive.

"It suits you. You shouldn't hesitate to buy it." It's not Jean-Luc who says that.

I look to my left as suddenly a strong wooden smell fills my nostrils. It automatically reminds me of the strong stormy days of winter when it's too cold outside to get out and the only way to warm yourself is in front of a lit fireplace - wrapped around a man.

The thought irritates me so much that my brain can't process what the lips of the man next to me say.

But I don't need to hear his voice to know what he said. "I'm-"

"Josephine Bolton, I know." The blonde man with turquoise coloured eyes says. His face is perfectly proportioned with high cheekbones, a thin nose, perfectly groomed brows, almond shaped eyes and full lips. He's wearing a blue Oxford shirt and black slacks with polished black leather shoes. Around his left wrist is a Cartier Tank watch. From 1918.

Suddenly it clicks. This is Edward Rothschild. A man that's always been a mystery in our inner circle because you always heard from him and his humanitarian work but never actually saw him.

Until today.

Something tells me this is not a coincidence.

He holds out his left hand, "I'm Edward-"

"Rothschild." I say and shake his hand with a firm grip. A jolt of electricity runs through my body at the touch. "I have no idea why you decided to show up here when all these years you never-"

He leans forward and the gesture makes my heart stop beating for a moment. He has mesmerising turquoise green eyes. It reminds me of French Cay, our private Caribbean island. And his smell is even stronger now that he's closer to me. "Because my watch is celebrating 130 years today and this party is secretly for me and my Tank, but don't tell anyone." He shows me a smile that I've seen on millions of photos that showed him working in Africa, Asia and South America. His family owns half of London- and the other half is owned by my family. Our families co-exist happily. The Rothschilds own lots of luxury hotel chains and various luxury brands, they're a family of bankers - they're one of the few families that actually control the world. The powerful Rothschilds are well known in our social circles but the press on the other hand doesn't know a lot about the Rothschilds. Because they like to work and continue to build they empire without the press documenting every step - unlike our family. The Boltons are always in the spotlight because of our connection to the Royals. It's something that distinguishes us from the Rothschilds. But that's the only thing that's different about our families.

Yet, in 24 years I've never met Edward.

Until today.

Weird stuff happens.

I don't think he's joking because his Cartier Tank is actually 130 years old but it somehow looks brand new. Plus, there are advertisements all over the city celebrating the Tank's 130th birthday. In addition, he's a Rothschild - part of a family dynasty that's actually a bit wealthier than my family.

And that alone is quite the achievement.

So, I actually do think this is his party. Because I know Cartier is secretly run by the Rothschilds. Some even say they rule the world.

Something that's associated with my family as well.

"Do you want to grab a drink in the bar downstairs?" His voice is almost fondling my soul. It's velvety, seductive... and it's so deep that my toes curl inside my Manolo Blahnik stilettos.

I know what that means. "Sounds like a good plan." The words have left my lips before my brain had a chance to catch up.

He gives me a kind of smile that makes me forget everything around us - even the diamond bracelet around my left wrist. "Perfect. Because I'd like to get to know the famous Josephine Bolton a bit better and see if you live up to my expectations."

**Oliver**

I stare at the TV across me in the living space. It's showing some kind of soap opera in Portuguese that was filmed in Rio. After hours of searching, I finally found some TV channel that showed Brazilian TV Shows. After the Skype call with my Mum, my mood dropped rapidly. Three years without them... Caio would be ten then. Jonathan 17... The thought makes me feel sad and homesick in a way I've never felt before.

And alone. I may be in a million pounds penthouse but I feel lonelier than ever.

Maybe that's why Josephine is always away and never home. She must feel lonely here with all this empty space... the space that cries for kids and siblings and cousins and aunts and uncles... it cries for a family. These walls need to be filled with love.

Love that Josephine is afraid to feel.

Josephine. I frown and look at my iPhone that's laying on the coffee table in front of me. I could call her. I have her number.

But I won't because Josephine deserves her freedom.

**Josephine**

I take a sip of my Martini with two green olives. It's my second drink and my second hour with Edward Rothschild in the marbled courtyard of the Four Seasons hotel, one of the hotel chains that is owned by the Rothschilds. Le George is a beautiful courtyard made of different marble. Flower arrangements with white roses and an illuminated fountain are in the middle of the courtyard. Right next to the fountain is where we're sitting - inside this bubble of modern Parisian vibes. Big umbrella heaters are surrounding us so we're not cold despite the cold temperatures of this evening. About fifteen round wooden tables with white leathered armchairs, like the ones we're sitting in, are around us. We're completely alone out here - except for the waiter that's occasionally looking at us through the window from inside.

It's a kind of privacy I very much welcome.

Edward is drinking white wine and just ordered some caviar for us as the first course and tagliolni with black truffles and Parmesan cream and baked beef tagliata which was roasted over their exclusive wooden oven as the main course as well as cheese crème brulee & raspberry sorbet for dessert.

I think this is what Oliver would consider a date.

Except this doesn't feel like one. It feels natural.

"You know, they have an amazing breakfast in the L'Orangerie with handmade pastries."

"Edward, I won't spend the night with you." I set the record straight. While I very much enjoyed our conversation, it doesn't mean I will sleep with Edward.

But to my surprise the blonde man with turquoise coloured eyes smiles at me. "That's not what I meant. Not everything is about sex, Jo."

My nickname has never sounded better. "Then what did you mean?"

"Have breakfast with me tomorrow. Before the Armani Privé show, which I assume you will attend since you're wearing Armani right now. Bring your sister Anastasia. We can go together to the show."

I frown, "You're going to attend the show from Armani?"

He leans forward and his smell starts filling my nostrils. He's seducing me without even doing anything - just one man before him was able to do this. I'm really tempted to spend the night with Edward now. "I'm seated next to you."

I smile, "I assume that's not a coincidence."

"You assume correctly." He says as he mirrors my smile. "I've been waiting for the right time to make my move."

Right time? Our families have known one another since we were little. There has been plenty of occasions for us to meet - but we never did. "Yet you've never been to any social events that I go to before. Why did you wait for Paris? For Couture Week?"

He shrugs, "Maybe because I knew Paris would make my job a bit easier. Saying no to me in a city as charming as this, would be very hard, wouldn't it?"

I can feel goosebumps on my arms and legs although I am not cold at all. "Very hard but not impossible, Mr. Rothschild."

He smirks at my statement, "I still had to gather all my luck and karma points for making sure you won't say no to a drink with me."

"Oh, so that's why you're touring the world, building schools and water wells? And I thought you're a philanthropist, Mr. Rothschild."

"I am but that doesn't mean I can't be a little selfish. I've had my eyes on you for a while now but I couldn't make a move without the public noticing it."

I raise my eyebrows at his words, "Because you didn't want the photographers capture how I turned you down?"

"No, because your family was busy taking over British Royals."

I chuckle at his words. "Let me guess, you are one of those people who believe we're an actual clan."

"No, but I also know it can't be coincidence that your little sister and older brother are both about to be married to British Royals. That would pair you with... Prince Louis maybe? No, he's busy fucking his way through St. Andrews right now, following his father's footsteps before he met Catherine - and he's having way too much fun. The press is going to find out about him soon and you definitely don't want to be associated with him in that way. You wouldn't fuck a Royal for publicity. You don't need publicity. So, Archie?" He thinks out loud before shaking his head. "No Archie's not your type, he's too much of a free spirit. Plus he's going to uni in Sydney right now that would mean you guys had to have a long distant relationship... Maybe Arthur Chatto? Yeah, I think he could be a match. He's got the looks and the brain to keep up with you. He's your type."

I must admit, I did flirt with Arthur at the few royal events that we've met. He's very charming but I don't sleep with playboys. And making him sign the NDA would make future interactions a bit awkward. "No, none of them are otherwise you would have heard about me interacting with any of these men. But you didn't because I don't. So you can stop with the guessing game."

"Not even Arthur Chatto?"

"He's a friend but no more."

"You're very hard to figure out."

"That's in my genes, I'm afraid."

"It's why you're so interesting." He says before taking a sip of his white wine.

Suddenly the waiter comes with our appetiser, a stunning collection of six different caviar on golden spoons and a collection of freshly baked baguette slices.

"You're quite interesting as well." I say as the waiter excuses himself again. My belly starts roaring.

Edward chuckles, "You must be starving after a day like this."

"I am. I didn't really had time to eat so this comes very handy." I admit. It's almost like he knew I wouldn't say no to this dinner.

To this date.

**Oliver**

Laying in her bed alone is strange. It's so foreign that I can't fall asleep. I miss her body weight on the other end of the mattress. I miss looking to my left and seeing Josephine sleeping on her stomach. I miss her long chestnut waves that glow in the early morning light and sparkle in the light of the stars and moon. I miss her smell that filled my nostrils in the last three nights.

I miss her.

And I hope she misses me as well.

**Josephine**

I walk out of the Four Seasons and onto the cobblestoned walkway with Edward behind me. Old antique black iron wrought lanterns are lightning up the streets at night. The Seine is right across the main entrance of the hotel. The Eiffel Tower is in eyesight. Paris is beautiful at night. We could have had our dinner at the top balcony with a view of the newly rebuilt Notre Dame and the glittering Eiffel Tower, but instead we had it in the marbled courtyard which was equally as special.

Maybe even more because he provided full privacy for us to dine and talk freely. No paparazzi. No noisy tourists. No curious strangers that gossip about us. No journalists, no videographers - not even hotel staff. It was just us.

I valued every single minute of the last three and a half hours. Getting to know Edward was such a pleasure that I seriously considering coming back here in a few hours for breakfast with Ana.

I even want to know what she thinks of him.

I turn around to face the man that's been fascinating me since I met him just a few hours ago. My Mum and Dad would be delighted to see us end up together. We would unite two of the most powerful families in the world.

Perhaps there is some truth to the label Bolton-Clan.

I don't even really know this man but my thoughts are already going crazy. What's happening with me?

"Thank you for this dinner. It was very entertaining and quite delicious." I say with a smile on my lips. I've rarely laughed so much with people outside my family. And I've also rarely seen how fast time can fly by when you're having fun - without having sex. But Edward... I don't know, something about him has sparked my interest and it feels like with every passing second that interest in him only grows.

Edward Rothschild shows me a million watt smile that reaches his turquoise coloured eyes. "I'm glad we met today."

"Well, this was your party."

"Then I should thank my great-great-grandfather for passing on that Cartier Tank Watch."

"Yes but you can also pat yourself on the back for finally having the courage to ask me out to a date."

He licks his lips, "A date, huh?"

Shit, maybe I've had too much alcohol. "Or dinner. Whatever this was, I very much enjoyed it."

"Enough to meet me here tomorrow morning for breakfast?"

I can hear how my black Jaguar pulls up at the driveway without having to look at it. By now, I know how Ralph drives my car. I know how hard he pushes the gas pedal and the way he softly turns up at the driveway. "Yes."

A triumphal smile is on his lips, "Good and then in the evening we can have an actual date."

I lick my lips, "I have to warn you, I'm not good with dates."

"You've done well tonight."

So, this was a date. It didn't feel like one. Do all dates feel so... un-date-like? I don't know. Because I've never had a date prior to meeting Edward Rothschild. "That's because I enjoy your company."

"Then we can enjoy one another's company tomorrow as well. I'll make sure your drive knows where to go." His turquoise coloured eyes look at my lips.

I take a step back before he can make a move. If I kiss him, I will go back into his hotel. He has charmed me. It's almost as if I had no control over my body and mind.

But I like it.

I like it a lot.

"Goodnight, Jo." He shows me a reassuring smile. He got the message.

"Goodnight, Edward." I say back and open the door of my black Jaguar. I get in and am about to shut the door when Edward moves forward and holds on to the door. I don't even have a second before I feel his soft lips on mine. He kisses me gently but also with force and passion. I've never been kissed like this before. It's so good that I actually kiss him back.

"Dream of me." He whispers. It's a demand, not a wish.

As I am still perplex about what happened, I can see how he shuts the door of the car with a smirk on his lips.

The lips that I just kissed.

Ralph starts driving and I touch my lips as if this could change anything. I just had a date with Edward Rothschild. I agreed to another one. I agreed to meeting him again in just a few hours for breakfast and introduce him to Ana. I kissed him - well, no he kissed me but I wanted him to kiss me.

I lean back into my white leathered seat and watch how the many lanterns that stand along the promenade at the Seine pass me by.

And then it hits me.

Did I just betray Oliver?

Suddenly, my iPhone vibrates in my Chanel purse and I get it out. A text from Oliver telling me he misses me.

I didn't miss him.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**This is Paris part one, the introduction of Edward Rothschild. What do you think of Edward? How is their date going to go?**

**Part two will be posted in two to three weeks - depending on when I've written and edited it.**

**Please review, favourite and follow this story!**

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oliver**

I wake up far before I have to and watch the sun rising over the Thames through the glass front in Josephine's bedroom. Pastel pinks and oranges illuminate the sky that has fluffy lilac clouds. It's a beautiful morning, but it's one without Josephine.

I sigh and pick up my iPhone that's been laying on the nightstand since I sent that text to her. I battled the whole night with myself before I wrote that text.

But she didn't write me back. She read it, but didn't respond.

I have no idea what that means.

**Josephine**

I slept like a baby. Despite what I did. Or maybe because of what I did.

I didn't dream of Edward and I didn't dream of Oliver. I didn't dream at all. I just had a very deep and restful sleep.

I roll over to my side and stare at the bright blue sky through the transom windows. God, I love Paris. There's something magical about this city. It feels like a second home. This city has a special place in my heart.

Suddenly, the door to my bedroom gets torn open and my blonde sister walks inside. Ana's still in her pyjamas, a pair of plum coloured silk shirt and a matching top with lace. Her blonde hair is a bit frizzy from sleeping. Her bright green eyes are glowing already. She has removed every bit of makeup last night. She looks radiant without any makeup on her face. She sits down at the end of my king sized bed. "Spill."

When I got back to the suite Ana was already asleep. "There's not much to spill."

My sister shakes her bright blonde head, "Oh no! I saw you leaving the Cartier Party with Edward Rothschild! You dragged the host away from his own party!"

"Well, for one I did not know that he was the host and secondly, I didn't drag him away. It was the other way around."

"Where did you guys went?"

"To Le George."

"The restaurant downstairs?"

"Yes. We've had dinner together. You want to know the menu?"

"No." Ana rolls her bright green eyes at me. "I'd rather know what you guys talked about. Edward is a bit of a mystery. No one really sees him. We all just hear of him and his philanthropic work."

"That's what we talked about."

"Elaborate."

"His philanthropic work. How he built schools in India, water fountains in Africa and animal rescue centres in South America... It was a very interesting conversation."

"You guys didn't talk about your families?"

I shake my head, "Why should we? We obviously know each other's history. Our families have known each other for years. There's no need to tick the basics - we already know it."

"You enjoyed the date?"

"It wasn't a date... I think."

"Jo,"

"It wasn't. But we will have one tonight."

"What about Oliver?"

I shrug, "What about him?"

"Well isn't he the one you're seeing right now? Aren't you exclusive?"

On his part, yes. On my part, it's undecided. He signed the NDA - not me. He is bound to me but I'm not bound to him. "I am seeing him but that doesn't mean I can't see Edward as well."

"A threesome?"

"No, not a threesome. What happens in Paris, stays in Paris."

"But Edward lives in London as well."

"He's touring the world, doing charity."

Ana licks her lips, "You can't have both men."

"I don't have either." I tell her back. "Oliver signed an NDA. He's bound to me for 15 weeks and then he's free to go wherever he wants to go."

"And what if he doesn't want to go anywhere?"

I haven't thought about it this way. "That doesn't matter. Our paths will separate again."

"Will they?"

"Yes." I say with a nod.

"And then it's time for Edward?"

"No! I am not... This is not..." I shake my head. "Edward is Edward and Oliver is Oliver. They are two very different men." I cannot deal with Ana's inquisition right now. "We're having breakfast at L'Orangerie with Edward this morning."

"We?"

"Yes. He invited you as well. We'll go to the Armani Privé show afterwards."

"You're playing with fire, Jo."

"I'm not playing with fire. I am not in a relationship with either of these men. So, will you join Edward and me at the Four Seasons?"

"Yes. After all, it would be rude to not go."

"Good." I say and climb out of the bed. "Get ready. We're meeting him in half an hour."

"Half an hour?! How on earth are you going to be ready in so little time?"

I shrug and brush through my long waves that have formed knots over night. "I just put on mascara, brush my hair and get into that royal blue plissé skirt with a black laced to

from Armani." I think out loud.

My sister shakes her head in disbelief. "You're having a date with a Rothschild and you're completely cool about it?"

I shrug again. "He's just a man. Just like I am just a woman."

"You're unbelievable. Do your hair and put on some lipstick." She says as she walks out of my bedroom.

I nod. "And I'll even brush my teeth." I throw her a kiss as she chuckles at my words.

With naked feet, I walk into the en-suite bathroom. Just like Ana's bathroom across the living room, it's made of beige marble and has gold taps. There's even a free standing tub and a shower with a rain shower head.

It reminds me of home.

And that shifts my focus to Oliver. I wonder what he's doing right now. Is he about to take a shower like me? Or is he still sleeping as he doesn't have to go to work until noon.

I strip out of my navy silk pyjama and get into the shower.

**Oliver**

I let the water pour down on me as I stand in Josephine's shower. I pulled on every tap that I could find, so the water is coming from everywhere: from the rain shower head above me and from the ten body splashes around me.

But it doesn't make up for the person that I'm missing here.

Last evening was tough. I can't even be without her for one day without missing her immediately. I caved and wrote her a text. I miss you - that's the most cliche I could get. No wonder Josephine didn't write back. It's too emotional, the pressure is too high. I should've just wished her a good night or something.

But not I miss you.

Except I do. I tossed and turned last night and it feels like I didn't sleep at all.

It's like a part of me is gone. I am not complete without her.

I hate that she's in Paris. I hate that she's having the time of her life with her sister. But most of all, I hate that I can't be with her.

**Josephine**

30 minutes later, Ana and me enter the Four Seasons, getting nearly eaten alive by the flashlights of the paparazzi. It's such a contrast from eight hours earlier. The porter holds the double swing doors open for us and we step in. I'm wearing a royal blue plissé skirt with a black laced top and black stilettos - all by Armani Privé of course. In one and a half hour the show will start at the Louvre. A place I've been to countless times. I love the art there as much as the meals in the restaurant that's in the Eiffel Tower.

Ana is wearing a grey pants suit by Armani Privé as well. It's the same that I wore yesterday for the party, only in a different colour. She said it brought me luck so maybe it would bring her luck today as well since she's still looking for a dress for Char's evening reception. She looks good in it. She paired the pants suit with nude heels and diamond earrings that she bought yesterday at the Cartier party. They're shaped like a sparkling cluster and there's a tear shaped Colombian emerald hanging down. They look stunning.

I didn't buy a piece last night.

I was too busy being fascinated by Edward Rothschild.

It's why I'm back in his hotel just eight hours after I left it.

A man dressed in a black suit walks over to us. He's from the hotel staff. The movement causes the photographers and news reporters that have managed to get inside, go crazy. They start running over to us so fast that I actually fear for my life for a split second. But then Ralph and his five other friends form a protective shield around Ana, the hotel staff and me within the blink of an eye. "Mr. Rothschild is already waiting for you in L'Orangerie." He informs us with a genuine smile on his lips. He has perfectly groomed white hair and crystal blue eyes. I like him. "If you would follow me..."

Ana and I follow the nameless man through the white marbled lobby that is bursting with news reporters trying to get into L'Orangerie to get a few snaps from the many celebs that are staying at the Four Seasons for the Couture Week.

As soon as we've exited the lobby, the paparazzi let go of us. They start crying for some models that enter the Four Seasons.

I've never been more thankful for models.

"I think you can back off now." I inform Ralph.

He nods, "We'll remain close by."

Of course they do. Ralph and his five colleagues disappear again as Ana and me reach L'Orangerie.

The man in the black suit waves with his hands. "Mr. Rothschild is expecting you at the west end. It's the most private area we have to offer. Enjoy your breakfast." He smiles at us before walking away.

Ana and I walk into L'Orangie. It's a light filled restaurant in the Four Seasons and a la carte. I spot Edward Rothschild sitting in the left. He's sitting in a private room. It looks like it has been made for smokers to smoke there but I know Four Seasons has a strict 0% policy on smoking. They don't even allow the wealthy people to smoke cigars in their suites. So this has to be a room for the owner then - the Rothschilds.

Edward Rothschild.

I walk over to the separated room, passing several round white marbled tables with couples and families enjoying their breakfasts. A piano player is playing a soft melody.

Edward looks magnificent in the black suit - tailored by Armani - and black polished shoes. He left the first two buttons of his white Oxford shirt open. No tie.

His turquoise coloured eyes are sparkling. His blonde hair is glossy.

He looks hot.

My heartbeat increases at his image.

I've never had that reaction before. Not even with Oliver. It's like I'm the moth that gets drawn to light.

Edward greets my sister first with a warm hug. As if they knew each other for years, which they don't but our families do.

It's so strange that we haven't met earlier. I find it highly odd to stand across someone who is able to discreetly manipulate everyone around himself. He's charming and arrogant. I'm sure he can be an asshole and an angel at the same time. He's stunningly beautiful, graceful and polite but he's also sexy as hell. He is innocent and naughty. He is darkness and light.

He is exactly like me.

I am attracted to my male self.

No wonder I kissed him back last night. He wowed me - and I'm pretty sure I wowed him.

We're two sides of the same coin after all.

"You like him." Ana teases me.

I wasn't even aware that I stared at him. The realisation hit me so hard that everything around him and I just vanished as I stared into his turquoise coloured eyes. How can he be even hotter in daylight?

It doesn't make sense. He doesn't make sense to me.

But I don't make sense to myself most of the time either.

"Jo," Ana's voice somehow reaches through the fog and into my brain.

"Right, sorry. I'm glad to see you again." I say to Edward and embrace him quickly. But his scent lingers in my nostrils just like his hands in the middle of my back. The touch sparked tiny little explosions within me. It feels just like with Oliver but yet it's different. It has a different pace, a different intensity... it's amazing but also different.

And I don't know which of these two I enjoy more.

**Oliver**

With still damp hair, I walk out of the bedroom. I've put on a light grey cotton T-shirt and black joggers, and I must admit the clothes fit my body perfectly. Plus, they're like nothing I've ever worn before! The quality is amazing. It's so soft against my skin. No wonder Josephine wanted to buy me clothes.

I stop in my tracks as the sound of a humming woman fills my ears. It's not Josephine, I'd recognise her voice under a million. It's a bit higher.

Could this be her mother? Or one of her sisters? Duchess Lorelai or Dr. Bolton? Or one of her aunts? Or maybe her grandmother?

Or perhaps it's Princess Charlotte of Wales again. But she has a different voice.

The options are endless!

I inhale deeply and straighten my shoulders before continuing to walk down the hallway. As long as it's not her father I am safe. Whoever it is, it won't be worse than meeting her father. If I ever meet her father.

I frown when I see a short but big lady wiping the dust away from the shelves of the sideboard in the living area. The woman is brown haired and has olive skin. She hasn't seen me yet as she's still humming a melody that suddenly hits a bullseye within me. It's a very old but popular Latin American song. The woman in her mid forties looks like she's from there. Maybe Venezuela, Chile or Costa Rica.

The realisation makes me smile like I haven't in the last twelve months.

Suddenly the woman turns around and spots me standing behind the couch. Her deep brown eyes are wide. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know someone else was still here. I thought the penthouse was empty. Miss Bolton-" she has a very heavy Latin American accent. I still can't pin point it to a country but it's definitely not Costa Rica or Chile. But maybe she's from Argentine.

"Josephine is away for the weekend but I decided to stay here. She didn't inform me about anyone coming here to clean either."

She shows me a small smile. "I am Flor." She holds out her right hand.

"Oliver." I say as I shake her hand. "Where are you from, Flor?"

"Baracoa."

That's a small town in the east of Cuba. "You're from Cuba?"

"Si, but I was born in Argentine." Flor says with a smile. "But when I met my husband during a holiday in Cuba, I decided to stay here."

And now she's working for Josephine. "How long have you been working for Josephine?"

"I've been working for the Bolton Family for six years now. I worked for Miss Bolton and her siblings when they lived in Oxford and went to university there. Then when Miss Bolton went to Harvard for her master's degree, I worked for Mr. Bolton until Miss Bolton came back." She starts explaining to me.

She worked for Josephine's brother?

"But I've been working here for about half a year, ever since Miss Bolton moved in here. Mr. Bolton is now getting married to Princess Charlotte so he won't need my help anymore but maybe one day I will work for Master Elias, Master Calloway or Master Gideon. I really like working for the Boltons."

"I'm sure they are very pleased with your work."

"There's hardly anything to clean. Josephine is very tidy."

I smile at her. Of course Josephine seems tidy. She's barely home to make anything untidy. "I'm sure Nate isn't."

She laughs, "No, but men are usually less tidy than women."

Flor has a nice laughter, it's full of warmth.

"I'm glad Josephine has found someone special to share her life with."

I don't think she knows that yet.

**Josephine**

Having breakfast with Edward was the best way to start this day in Paris. We've spent the morning in total peace, far away from the prying eyes of paparazzi, other hotel guests and celebrities that will attend the Couture fashion shows today.

Ana, Edward and me laughed, talked about his humanitarian work that has allowed him to travel through the whole world and help people in need. He really hit the jackpot with that, not only with me but clearly with Ana as well. As we share the same values, the conversation just went on very naturally and time passed by too quickly. It was fascinating to hear about his latest work in Cambodia, where he built schools, distributed food and water to the less fortunate and played soccer with kids to keep their minds off of their worries for an hour a day. He even helped out at a few rescue centres for monkeys - that made me smile because I thought about how a monkey stole my mother's wedding ring on Bali. Ed has been to Bali as well and helped out after the earthquakes and tsunamis that happened in the last five years.

How can one man do so much good?

"This was a wonderful start to the day but we should get going now." Ana starts before finishing her green tea. Breakfast was a delicious collection of classic French pastries, fresh fruit and veggies as well as delicious poached eggs.

"Speaking of going," Ed starts before looking, "would you mind me stealing you from your sister until tomorrow morning?"

My eyes widen at his question. Yesterday, he said our date would be tonight and now he's moving it up by twelve hours? "You want to skip the Armani Privé show?"

Edward nods, "If you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind it at all." I say before looking at Ana. "If you see anything that I would like just get it. You don't mind going alone, do you?"

My blonde sister shakes her head with a smile on her lips. "No, not at all. You two have fun."

"Oh, we will." Ed says with a grin on his lips.

Ana rises from her chair, "I should get going now."

I rise from my chair as well and embrace her. "Have fun." I whisper into her ear.

"You'll have more fun." She promises me before letting go of me. "It was a real pleasure to meet you, Ed." She says to Edward before embracing him as well. Then she turns around and walk away from our little private area where we had breakfast in complete silence.

"I like your sister."

"She likes you, too." I say as I watch Ana disappearing behind a corner. She looks fabulous in her light grey pants suit by Armani. When I look back at Ed I notice he was staring at me. He has mesmerising turquoise coloured eyes that remind me of the ocean at French Cay. Calloway's eyes are little bit darker than Ed's but I've always known that Cal is going to be a heartbreaker when he's older and now the evidence is staring right at me.

I didn't even feel his eyes on me.

"Where are we having our date?" I ask after a moment of staring back at him. To my surprise I don't blush under his intense gaze, instead it feels like the most natural thing in the world. Like it always has been this way.

I wonder if it's the same with my parents. Because I've seen how intensely my Daddy stares at my Mummy when he doesn't think she's noticing him - and she returns the favour.

"That's a surprise."

"Do I have to go back to the hotel and change?" I ask him as I am wearing stilettos and a royal blue plissé skirt with a black laced top. For some reason - maybe it's his mysterious smile - I don't think I am dressed properly for his surprise.

But he shakes his head. "No, I've arranged anything. Even the outfit change, if we have to change our outfits."

So, we will do something that requires a different outfit. "But we are going to stay in Paris, aren't we?"

"There's so much beauty in this country... and I'd like to show you some of my favourite places."

"A road trip through France?"

"Something like this." He says before rising from the table. "The helicopter is waiting for us on the roof." He explains as he walks around the round table. "Shall we?" He holds out his hand while giving me a million pounds smile.

I place my hand in his and feel a jolt of electricity running through my body. The touch awakes every nerve within my body, causes goosebumps and makes me heart beat faster in my chest.

As always, Ana was right. I really like Ed.

* * *

Provence is a beautiful part of France. We flew over fields of greenery and vineyards as well as lavender fields. It was a wonderful two hour flight from Paris to the vineyards of the Rothschilds. On the way, Ed pointed to several tiny villages, that we flew over, and told me about his childhood memories there. Apparently, the Rothschilds are a very big fan of France. They spend their summer holidays either at the Côte d'Azur, Nice or Saint Tropez and go skiing in the winter in the French Alps. They even spent a few months with the French president at their vineyards when Ed was still a little boy. He played tennis with the president's daughter.

The Rothschild vineyards are near a little village called Vaison-la-Romaine, a stunning historic village full of cobblestones. It looked beautiful when we flew over it.

But now that we've landed in the middle of nowhere, I can't help but be excited over whatever Ed has planned.

And I don't usually like surprises.

I grab Ed's hand and climb out of the helicopter that's an Eurocopter EC 135, one of the safest helicopters in the world. My stilettos sink into the grass just slightly. We're on a grass field but vineyards are around us and the turquoise coloured sea is not far away from here. The shores start about a kilometre away from us, so the sound of waves crashing against each other fills my ears. The air is salty and it's a bit windy, but oh so beautiful...

We're definitely at the Rothschild vineyards but I have no idea in which part. The sun is shining brightly down on us so I'm grateful that I brought my sunglasses. It's a cloudless warm day here, although it's just early April. In London it's still quite cold but here on the south east part of France it feels like early summer.

No wonder the Rothschilds love France so much.

Our vineyards are in Bordeaux, so up north, but I must admit having a few hectares of land here in Provence would be nice as well. The climate is a bit milder so I think the grapes get a different - not necessarily better - degree of ripeness. It would be interesting to see how our grapes would do here.

"What now?" I ask as I look at Ed through my black cat-eye sunglasses by Givenchy.

"We're taking the car to drive to our destination." He informs me with a boyish grin that makes my heart do somersaults in my chest.

"We couldn't land there?" I ask him as he grabs my hand and leads me away from the helicopter.

"No and when we're there you'll understand why."

His hand feels nice around mine. It's big and slightly warm... and oddly secure. I frown as the realisation hits me. I do feel safe around him. First I thought it was just the immense privacy that he offered me yesterday and this morning but now... now I think it has more to do with him as a person than with what he's offering me.

It's strange. It makes my head spin and my legs go jelly as I follow Ed. He has a very attractive profile. A nice small but pointy nose, a sharp chin that's free from any hair, full lips, high cheekbones, quite bushy dark blonde eyebrows and stunning turquoise coloured eyes that he's hiding behind black aviator sunglasses but I know they're there.

He looks like the perfect heartbreaker, a womaniser. But he's not. He's actually the opposite. He's caring and kind, he's polite but also driven... he's a philanthropist - the sexiest character trait of all.

I could deal with bossiness, arrogance and coldheartedness.

But I couldn't deal with someone who doesn't care about giving back. Because this is what drives me the most. Helping people, whether they're poorer or sicker than me, is what makes me, me.

I am a philanthropist.

And so is he.

"You know how to drive a manual, don't you?" Ed's question rips me out of my thought.

We stop walking and I watch how his head turns slightly to the side to look at me. Edward Rothschild is young, insanely wealthy, hot as hell and a philanthropist - he's the male version of me. No wonder I feel so attractive to him. It's like he's my complement. "Yeah, of course I do." I answer after a moment of staring at him.

With his free hand he reaches into the pocket of his beige slacks and gets out a car key. A key to a Jaguar.

I tear my eyes off of Ed and look at where we stopped across. A stunning glossy black Jaguar from 1956 is standing across us. The car is in tip top shape with beige leather interior and mahogany wood. The condition of this are is excellent! It's an old-timer that only belongs on these kind of streets, the streets of French liberté, delicious wine and the ocean breeze blowing through your hair. "That's an XK 140 from 1956." I breathe out in amazement. The car is almost one hundred years old but it looks brand new.

"You know your cars, Miss Bolton."

I let go of Ed's hand and walk closer to the car. It feels almost unreal to touch it. The Coupé is a two seater with a wide snout that was typical for the time. 191 PS are packed into timeless elegance. 2.808 cars were produced as a Coupé that year. 3.345 Roadster were built and 2.789 as a DHC, a Drop-Head Coupé also known as Cabriolet.

But this piece of art looks like it came straight from the manufacturer. It has even retained its original number plate, VP series.

I can't believe Edward owns this beauty. It must be worth a few millions - not even my father nor I can get our hands on these kind of cars because no sane man - or woman - would ever sell such a car.

I twist my upper body around to face Ed, "This is such a beauty!"

He shows me a small smile, "I call her Eloise."

I mirror his smile right away, "A very fitting name."

Suddenly, he throws the car key into my direction. I catch it, afraid to even scratch the key to Eloise.

Ed walks around the car and opens the passenger seat, "Come on, I'll tell you where to go."

"You want me to drive her?" I ask him shocked as he get seated.

"Yeah, I'd like to try out the passenger seat for once. I heard you have a soft spot for cars in your heart."

"Not just any car." I say as I open the driver's door. I climb into Eloise and feel the comfortable beige leather cushioning my back and bump. It feels very nice... almost like going back in time... when Grace Kelly was still alive.

I turn on the motor and with a loud, deep purr the beauty comes alive. It makes me grin like never before. "Gosh, she's wonderful." I say as I wrap my hands around the mahogany wheel. I put in the first gear and gently start driving down the road ahead of me, that has clearly been used many times before me. It might not be asphalted but the soil is still pretty firm. Eloise belongs right here, driving between the stunning vineyards that overlook the turquoise coloured sea.

For minutes, we drive in silence. I adore the countryside ahead and around us - and Ed seems to adore the sight of me because I can feel his turquoise coloured eyes burning holes into my body.

Maybe he takes all of this for granted, after all this is his summer holiday home. He knows what it looks like, so he'd rather look at the one thing that is new: me.

But I don't mind it. I am way to obsessed with Eloise, the vineyards, the bright sun, the cloudless sky and the ocean breeze that's blowing through my long chestnut waves. My hair is flying everywhere, but I don't mind it at all. Because I love being here.

"How long do we have to drive?" I ask him after driving for ten minutes ahead.

"A few more minutes, you can speed up you know."

"No, I'd rather not scratch the bodywork with flying stones or sticks."

"Okay, that gives me five more minutes to stare at you sitting behind the wheel of my sixteenth birthday present."

I look at Ed for a second, "You got this beauty for your sweet sixteen? I only got an Aston Martin! And it's not an old-timer."

"But I'm sure the Aston is nice to drive on the motorway and racing circuit with Nate."

"Alright, you've got me. I do love a fast car, but this..." I change the gear as I speed up, "This has so much history, so much elegance, it's so... so timelessly beautiful..."

"I like how you talk about Eloise. Is someone jealous?"

"Not jealous... just in awe. No wonder you spent half the year here in France. Eloise doesn't belong to London, she belongs right here... under the French sun, driving through the French Rivera."

Ed chuckles, "My sister strongly disagrees with you."

"Maybe she and I should have a chat. I will set her record straight." I think out loud.

Ed laughs, "I don't doubt that." Suddenly, he grabs my right hand and intertwines his fingers with mine. The touch gives me chills all over again. "Turn left and drive up the hill. We're almost there."

"I hope this date comes with a wine tasting from your vineyards. I've never had one of your wines before." I say as I turn left and then drive up the hill.

"It does and I hope you like our wine. It's almost as good as yours."

Of course he has had our wine before. I feel like Ed knows me while I have just scratched the surface of him. "Maybe next time you leave for your humanitarian work, you should bring a few boxes of wine with you." I joke as I drive up the steep hill. We were already on quite a high mountain. Occasionally, the leaves and branches from the vineyards touch Eloise and I pray there won't be any marks left.

"Maybe I will." He answers as we slowly reach the top of the hill. A big beige stone mansion with two levels and balconies comes into my view. It looks historic but it's in top shape just like the car I am driving. It has to be built in the early 1920s. It's almost as big as my childhood home and has also the same shape, a U shape with lots of white transom windows. A fountain is in the driveway, in front of the huge white wooden doors. I'm sure there's a pool behind the mansion that overlooks the vineyards that continue growing from the sides and further up the hill. The birds are tweeting and the sun is kissing my shoulders. It's such a peaceful place. This must be their summer holiday home.

It's absolutely breathtaking.

"You brought me to your summer holiday home?" I ask as I drive through the white pebble stones that make up the driveway.

"Yes but this will only be where we sleep."

I park the car in front of the big white wooden double doors. "I hope no one but us is here."

"We're alone."

I turn off the engine and hand him the key to Eloise back. "If I knew we stayed here overnight, I would have packed a bag."

"Oh, don't worry, I took care of that." He says before getting out of the car.

"You brought me clothes?"

"Just fresh underwear, a tooth brush and other necessities."

"You didn't have to do that. I could've just gone back to the hotel and pack some stuff up." I explain and suddenly get a glimpse into how Oliver must have felt when I bought his clothes. Only I had a reason, while Ed didn't.

"But I wanted to. Besides the time you would have spent packing up your stuff, without having any idea where we would be going, would have distributed my plan."

I frown. Sometimes, Ed doesn't make sense to me. But it's why I like him.

Suddenly, the sounds of horses fill my ears - and my jaw drops to the floor. He has horses here?! "Are those horses?!" I ask although I know the answer. My ears recognised the familiar sound that's like music to my heart.

Edward nods as he walks over to the double front doors, "I thought we should ride through the vineyards. There's place I'd like to show you."

"We're going horseback riding?!" I ask in excitement. I haven't been on a horse since I came back from Harvard.

"Yes." He confirm as he opens the doors.

"But I can't ride in stilettos." I protest although I would do it. Because I love horses... they're my weakness.

And cars, obviously. I just love PS.

"Don't worry, I took care of that. There's a full set of horseback riding attire in your room."

My room? "We're not staying in the same room?"

Edward steps into the huge mansion and turns on the lights. A massive chandelier fills the foyer with warm lightning. A wooden curved staircase to my left leads to the upper floor. Framed photos of the Rothschilds from the past decades are hanging on the wall across the staircase. It weirdly reminds me of my childhood home.

I almost feel at home here.

"Since you've set the record straight yesterday evening, I didn't want to force anything or give you some mixed signals..." He trails off, "but I wouldn't mind waking up next to you tomorrow morning."

To my surprise, I wouldn't mind that as well.

**Oliver**

Two hours later, I know Flor's whole life story as she kept talking like a waterfall while cleaning, but nothing - not even a tiny glimpse - about Josephine. Perhaps I should google her. I was tempted to do it yesterday after skyping with my Mum. But then I decided against it. Because Josephine deserves to have the chance to be seen without any prejudices. She deserves to have a clean slate.

But boy, am I curious! I want to know everything about the woman I fell in love with. I want to know everything about her siblings, her grandparents, her parents, cousins, aunts and uncles. I want to know everything and everyone that made her, her.

I want to meet the people who gifted life to this wonderful human being.

But I can't.

Because I signed that bloody NDA.

**Josephine**

Edward grabs my hand as we walk by the open horse enclosure that's connected to the barn which is still a few meters away from us. There are already a few horses eating grass far away from us. I already love it here! Ed is wearing an all black outfit that consists of an Oxford shirt, competition breeches and boots. He doesn't wear a vest.

He looks mouthwatering in all black.

Edward brought me horseback riding attire from the same brand that I usually buy my clothes from so I know the quality is amazing. It's a stunning outfit that consists of a white blouse, a beige quilted vest, black competition breeches and slim black leather boots. All by the brand Vestrum, a luxury brand that specialises in equestrian clothing.

"How many horses do you have here?"

"Six. All in top shape." Ed answers.

I wouldn't expect anything less. "And which one is your's?"

"I own two. A Dutch warmblood in black named Ebony and an Arabian horse in grey named Assam."

I rode a Dutch Warmblood in my tournaments, it's a very temperamental horse, very arrogant and breathtaking beautiful. And the Arabian horse is one of the oldest in the world but I haven't ridden it yet. Maybe today's my lucky day. "You named a horse after a state in northeast India?" I ask him surprised. Usually horses get named by their fur colour or breed but not after a state. Assam is a state in northeastern India, situated south of the eastern Himalayas along the Brahmaputra and Barak River valleys.

He smiles, "Geography was one of your favourite subjects in school, wasn't it?"

I shake my head, "That was sailing, horseback riding, math, Russian and chemistry."

"I see. I helped out at a school for a few weeks in Assam. It was my first job abroad. I was fifteen." He explains before squeezing my hand. "It shaped me in ways I will never truly understand. After this one job, I knew I could never turn my back to these people. It's why I started travelling the world after doing my masters at Yale."

"What did you study at Yale?"

"Global Affairs. But I studied Neuroscience, Math and Mechanical Economics at Harvard before that. I repaired Eloise almost on my own. When I got her, she was in great shape but nowhere as splendid as she is now."

"That's a pretty big difference to Global Affairs."

But he only shrugs, "I have a wide range of interests. I even thought about studying medicine for a while to work for Doctors Without Borders."

That would meet his interests and need to help best. "Really? Why did you decide against it?"

"It would have taken me too long and I wanted to do something then and there. So I spent only the least amount of time on campus and I was always in foreign countries in the holidays. I started with Haiti first and then worked my way down to South America. By the time I graduated Yale, I had worked in every country of South and Middle America."

"Why didn't you work at your doorstep? New Haven and Cambridge surely could have used your help as well."

"New Haven and Cambridge are overrun with students doing good." He says with a shrug as we reach the red horse stables. The smell of hay and horse poop fill my nostrils - I love it! "But I like to help where most people don't go. I like to help at places so far away from civilisation that I can't be contacted by phone for weeks. I like seeing people smile. It's why I do what I do."

He's too good to be true.

An old white haired man is working in the barn as we walk past the stables that are filled with horses. They're all so beautiful and in such excellent shape!

"Edward!" The man says in a very heavy French accent. I've never heard someone pronounce the name Edward that way, but I like it.

"Jean-Luc!" Edward shows him the same genuine smile that he has shown me the whole day so far. It's full of warmth and appreciation. I like this smile. Ed lets go of my hand to embrace the man tightly.

They start talking like old friends in perfect French.

I decide to give them their privacy, so I turn around and stare at the beauty that's standing in the stable across me. A stunning black Dutch warmblood. This breed was created in the middle of the 20th century and broke the scene of dressage and showjumping. These horses possess appealing personality, willing to perform backbreaking work and staying enormously calm. A straight profile and proportioned body make the Dutch Warmblood ideal for riders of all levels. Its fairly long neck adds a bit of elegance while the highly set tail makes the total look of the horse so refined.

This has to be Ebony. I hold out my hand and gently fondle the forehead. She has dark eyes and glossy fur. Her legs are strong and her body is very well proportioned. She must be worth millions.

"I see, you've already met Ebony..."

I turn around and Edward's voice, "Yes, I couldn't help it. She's stunning."

Jean-Luc walks over to us. He must be in his mid sixties but he still looks good. "Je m'appelle Jean-Luc."

"Jean-Luc has been carrying for these horses since I was little. He lives nearby."

I hold it my hand, "Je suis Josephine." I shake his hand with a smile on my lips.

"So, do you want to ride on Ebony or Assam?" Ed asks me while Jean-Luc walks past us to another stable. I can hear some noise coming from there and a few seconds later he appears with a black leather saddle, a white saddle pat, black leathered bridle and reins as well as stirrups. I notice the navy E.R. embroidered into the saddle pat immediately.

"While I haven't met Assam yet, I kind of already fell in love with Ebony, so I'll take Ebony."

"Probably the better choice. Assam can be a bit aggressive and cocky." Ed says with a smile before opening the stable. "But he has had every women under his spell so far."

"I wonder if that's because of the horse or because of the owner sitting on the horse." I counter with a grin on my lips.

"We'll never know because Assam is all gentlemen and doesn't kiss and tell."

I chuckle, "I see and the many women you've had here don't like to say it either."

"I don't know but if you count my sister and mother as the many women, than yes."

My face turns serious at his words. He has never brought a woman to this place?!

**Oliver**

"Do you know where Josephine keeps her photography work?" I ask Flor as she's starting to pack up her things and get ready to leave.

"There are safes behind the hanging photos in the left hallway downstairs, so I think there's probably where she keeps her absolute best work. There's also a safe in her study. But her worse work - at least in her eyes - is hidden in her wardrobe."

I frown, "Where? I didn't see it."

"The room has a secret door that leads to another room. That's where she keeps her most private stuff. I'm only allowed to get in there once every few months, so she must take care of this room herself."

"How do I get into the room?"

Flor sighs, "I'm not sure I should even be telling you this." She picks up her black bag.

"Flor, please."

"I'm sorry. You're going to have to figure it out yourself. All I can say that shoes are very important to Miss Bolton." She says before walking away from me. I watch her walk down the hallway that leads to the foyer. The lift doors open with a silent ping, she steps in, they close with the same ping - and I am alone.

I nearly run into Josephine's walk-in wardrobe. I tear the door open and stop in the doorway. The back wall is full of evening gowns, organised by length, colour and fabric. The left wall is filled with blouses, shorter dresses, T-shirts and other tops. The right wall is full of her pants, jeans and purses. She has a huge selection of purses and shoes. They make up 60 % of the wall. I don't know all of the designers but I know they must be bloody expensive, because everything Josephine owns is expensive. She even bought me expensive clothes. But my little nook - as she calls it - can't be where she's hiding that secret door.

On the shelves above her clothes are a ridiculous amount of hats in various shapes and colours. The island in the middle is made of white marble and walnut, just like her kitchen. In everything Josephine does and owns, she's not much of a gender defining kind of woman. She doesn't own lots of girly pink clothes and stuff, she's much more neutral while still being sexy as hell.

Okay, I have to think. I have to make a plan.

I can't just shove everything around until I find a doorknob. I can't mess it up - she would find out. I have to put everything I touch back to where it belongs.

But I am determined to find that secret room.

**Josephine**

We ride side by side through the vineyards and endless lavender fields with the turquoise coloured sea next to us. We've been riding for almost two hours in which we rode past Lacoste, Cassis, La Ciotat and Saint-Paul-de-Vence. We're now close to Antibes, which is at the Côte d'Azur, the French Rivera.

It's such a freeing feeling to be sitting on a horse again. I love the wind that is blowing through my hair, despite the black helmet that I'm wearing, and the sound of horse's hoofs. It's the best sound and feeling in the world.

And the man next to me on the grey horse is pretty awesome, too. Turns out Edward is a very good rider. Almost as good as me. His grey Arabian horse is in tip top shape. This breed is considered among the oldest in the world; it dates back to the times of King Solomon. Such an opinion is popular among hippophiles, but recent researches based on the analysis of mtDNA show its heterogeneous origin. At the same time, probably no one can question the noble appearance of the Arabian horse. The main peculiarities of the Arabian beauty are the dished and well-shaped face, long arched neck, and naturally high tail carriage. Primarily, they are grey, chestnut, bay, roan and black. Being acclaimed as one of the honours of the Arabian Peninsula this breed opens our list with an estimated price of $1,000,000.

And while Assam is a stunning creature, I am glad I went with Ebony. She's a steady horse that takes my commands really well.

"Doing good there?" Ed asks me. The black helmet suits him really well.

I know I am smiling from ear to ear but I can't help it. "I love it!"

"Great! Follow me."

And with that he speeds up on his grey Arabian horse. I follow him quickly with Ebony as we career up a hill and away from the shores. He didn't tell me where we'd be going. He only ensured me we'd be having our wine tasting there along with lunch. Assam is carrying a basket and so is Ebony but I have no idea what's inside of those baskets - and for the first time in my life I love staying in the dark.

As we reach the top of the hill, I can see the stunning purple lavender rows in front of us. They're blossoming and the smell is to die for! Humming birds are flying from flower to flower but Edward rides through the field like it's his everyday route.

And I'm sure it was when he was little.

I follow him through the lavender field, but not without taking in all of this beauty. Edward's grey Arabian horse rides up a hill again and suddenly, I notice a gazebo on top of the little hill. It's surrounded by a few oak trees. I think there's even a swing on one of the trees.

It's the perfect spot to have lunch, right within these endless lavender fields.

I quickly follow Edward with Ebony and speed up, but I am unable to catch up with him. When I reach the little gazebo, Ed has already climbed off Assam and is waiting for me.

"How's this for a lunch spot?" He asks me as I stop next to him with Ebony. He helps me down the black Dutch Warmblood, although I am perfectly capable myself to get off the horse properly.

I hand him the reins and look around. To my right are the stunning purple lavender fields and to my left is the turquoise coloured sea. There's a sandy beach a few kilometres away from here. The ocean is glittering in a bright turquoise colour.

I turn around and stare into an even more amazing source of turquoise. Edward smiles at me, with his lips but also with his eyes. I can feel myself getting lost in this colour... and these feelings he gives me. It's a vortex of emotions I've never felt before. "This is very nice."

He leans forward, "I was aiming for amazing."

"It is... it's really amazing to be here. Thank you for showing me this spot." I say as his smell fills my nostrils. It's the ocean breeze combined with a hint of calming lavender and his very own muscular scent. He smells heavenly.

It's intoxicating.

"Ready for lunch?"

"Depends. Does it involve wine?"

He smirks, "I brought the finest selection for you to try, Miss Bolton."

**Oliver**

I'm staring at her shoes, that's a collection of stilettos, sneakers, boots and flats. They are sorted by colour and style. Flor said Josephine loves her shoes. So the entrance to this mysterious room has to be somewhere hidden between the 200 pairs of shoes that are neatly organised in front of me. It's ridiculous. How can one earn so many shoes?!

Why would you need five black pairs of stilettos?! Or six pairs of white sneakers?! Or the same boots twice?!

It's excessive to say the least.

I have no idea where to start. Which pair is her favourite? The sparkly ones that look like the ones Cinderella would wear? Or the sleek black ones with red soles? Or maybe the royal blue heels with some kind of stone at the tip? Going through these is like looking for the fucking needle in the hay. The entrance to her secret room could be hidden behind every shoe she owns.

I sigh before I start looking behind every single shoe she owns. It's going to take me ages but I'm eager to see those photos... to find out more about the woman I fell in love with.

**Josephine**

Lunch was a delicious lobster sandwich that fit perfectly to the 1918 white wine from the Rothschild's vineyards. It had a lovely fruity note in the aftertaste and it was light enough to make sure we won't ride home drunk. It was a simple yet very tasty lunch on a red and white checked blanket that was inside one of the two baskets that we brought. We talked about our childhoods and I found out that I am very lucky to have such caring and loving parents because Ed's parents had sent him off to boarding school the second the opportunity arose. They did the same with his little sister Meredith, who is just a year younger than me. All Ed had from his parents were the holidays and even during those they worked most of the time. Maybe that's why he's so close to Jean-Luc as Ed used to go horseback riding during almost every holiday.

While my parents work a lot as well, it is clear that we are their priority and not work. Family always comes first - at least in the Bolton household.

I promise myself to give my parents an extra long embrace the next time I see them. They have no idea what an amazing job they're doing.

I also found out that Coldplay is one of Ed's favourite bands. He saw them live in Chile once when he worked at a refugee camp there.

"You know, Coldplay is going to play at the annual Aching Hearts concert." I point out before taking a sip of the white wine.

"Really? When?"

"21st of June. In Richmond Park."

"Right next door to your childhood home then?"

I nod, "My Mum's still organising these concerts."

"So, you'll be there?"

I nod again, "It's a family thing. We will all be there."

"Then I'll come." He promises me. "Will you also come to the Diana memorial concert on the 1st of July?"

I'm surprised he knows about it. It hasn't been officially announced by Kensington Palace and Windsor Castle yet. It's top secret. "Who told you about it?"

"That beach blonde haired man you call your brother." Ed says with a smirk on his lips.

I didn't realise they knew each other, let alone that they're close enough for Nate to spill the beans about me. "I have to talk to him about what it means to be a Royal."

"Isn't that Duchess Lorelai's task?"

I wave with my hand, "She's going to break down whom to curtsy to, how to shake hands, make small talk and all that stuff but I have to explain to him whom to shut up to and whom he can talk to."

"And I am the first?"

"I didn't say that." I counter quickly. "I just think Nate has to be more careful now that he's joining the Royal Family."

"You wouldn't have a problem with that."

"With what?"

"Joining the firm. It seems like you have everything under control at any given moment."

I laugh at the absurdity of his words, "Oh no. Never in the world will I join the firm. Rory and Nate are enough to shake up Royalty. They don't need me to do that."

Edward smiles at me. "So, no Duchess Josephine?"

I chuckle, "No. Never."

"That's just my luck."

"Oh, I'm sure the Rothschilds are somehow connected to the Mountbatten-Windsors. Maybe through a great-great-great-great grandma maybe?"

He grins, "It's actually my great-great-great grandmother. So technically we are now related since Rory and Nate are now Royals."

"But you don't have a title."

He sighs and lays down on the blanket. "Grandma Harriet fell in love with a divorcee. Had to turn her back on the crown for love. She gave up her title. She was a Princess and would have been a Duchess if she stayed within Royalty. But you can't choose who you fall in love with."

No, you really can't. But I wouldn't know that. "So you would have been an Earl then?"

He nods. "Earl of Albany as my parents would have been the Duke and Duchess of Albany."

Albany. That dukedom hasn't been used in centuries but I think maybe Nate will get the title. If he gets a title. He knocked up the Princess of Wales by accident and I know King Charles will punish him for that. In one way or another. "Nate might get your title." I breathe out.

"Earl or Duke?"

I shrug, "Duke if I had to guess." Or hope. I finish my glass and place it back into the open basket.

"Well, I gladly give him that title."

I lay down next to him, "I wouldn't bet on it though."

He turns his head to the side and our noses almost touch. I can feel his warm breath against my face. "What's you guess then? For Nate's title."

I shrug, "I can't tell. I really can't tell."

"You know something."

I know of two reasons why he wouldn't be getting a title at all. And those two reasons are growing inside Char's uterus. "I do but I cannot tell you."

"Okay."

"Okay?" I ask back surprised. I expected him to push me.

"Yes. You're an excellent secret keeper."

"What can I say? It's in my genes." I joke, causing him to smile. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"Thank you for being here." He whispers back as his turquoise eyes focus on my lips.

I can't kiss him again. I enjoyed our last kiss too much. I would fuck him right here, between lavender fields and the turquoise coloured ocean.

And that would be a betrayal towards Oliver.

It's wrong.

I get up from the blanket before I can do another mistake. I don't know what it is about Edward but he's so bloody charming. He has charmed me with this place, his smile, his two horses... and everything else in the last 24 hours.

And I don't get charmed. By no one.

Except for Edward Rothschild. I brush through my hair as my eyes scan the lavender fields. The sun is standing high but the oak trees provide us enough shadow to stay cool. It may be early April but it feels like early June here. Ebony and Assam are eating grass nearby. I gave them some water in bowls that I found in one of the two baskets. This place... this place is like a tiny piece of paradise on earth. I turn around and look at the turquoise ocean. A path leads down the little hill and to the sandy beach. The wind is blowing through my hair so I tuck the front pieces of it behind my ears. I feel dizzy.

Edward's making me feel dizzy. I've never felt like this before, not even with Oliver. My eyes hang on to every single word that Edward says. Whenever he smiles, I can't help but return his smile. He shares the same values as me. He pushes buttons I didn't know I had.

I wince as I feel Edward's hand on my shoulder. It's the same jolt of electricity that has run through me since we met. Every time he touches me, all of my nerves react. It reminds me of the feeling Oliver gives me, but it's different... it's not stronger or less intense but different. Just like the two men. I can't compare them.

"Everything alright?"

I nod and turn around to face. "Yes... it's just..."

"It's just what?"

"You make me feel dizzy." I admit as I rest my forehead against his. It feels nice... familiar and strangely exciting. A hunger within me start awakening like a monster hat has been fast asleep for decades.

"You make me feel dizzy, too." He whispers against my lips.

"I like this feeling."

"I like it, too." He stares deeply into my eyes.

Before I know it, my lips have sealed over his. He returns my kiss and quickly our tongues start dancing as we explore each other's mouths. He's an amazing kisser. Sparks explode within me and a strange feeling fills my stomach. My body starts craving his. I want more than his lips and tongue. I want it all.

I pull away from his lips before the hunger within me gets the best of me. I place my hands against his chest and rest my forehead against his. I don't know much about a healthy relationship but I do know that sex would definitely be cheating. And I can't do that to Oliver. "Ed, I can't..." I whisper and feel how my body is protesting against my decision. Gosh, I want him. I want him so badly that my whole body is shaking with need. But I can't. "I can't do this..." I inhale deeply and stare at his mesmerising turquoise eyes, "I'm seeing someone and it wouldn't be fair towards him."

"He doesn't have to know." Ed breathes into my face. His warm breath awakes every nerve in my body. My whole body is craving him.

"Ed, as much as I want you right now I can't do this when I am committed to someone else."

"How long?"

"I'm sorry?"

"How long will you stay committed to him?"

Shit, he knows about the NDAs. One of my former fucking mates has told him about them. I lean back to get some space, but Ed wraps his arms around my waist. He bloody knows!

"Listen, I am not judging you for being careful. Frankly, if I were you those kind of actions would be in my daily practice as well. It's important to be safe rather than be sorry. So, how long do I have to wait for you?"

"Fifteen weeks. Until early July."

He nods as if we were talking about something ordinary like bringing out the trash on your way out. "Okay."

"Who told you?"

"Your brother."

"N-Nate?!" I ask shocked.

"We meet at the White's regularly. Play pool, poker and have a few drinks."

"I didn't realise you guys were so close." Nate never mentioned Ed towards me.

"It was him who said we'd be a great match and I must agree with him. We are a great match. We have a connection that goes beyond sharing the same interests... and you feel it, too. It's why you've kissed me twice. It's why you can't say no to me. We're like magnets."

I do feel a strong connection after only 24 hours of knowing him. And I do feel this strong pull that he described very fittingly as magnetic.

Ed runs his hand up my back and I feel how my muscles vibrate from his touch. A shiver runs down my spine and coats my arms and legs with goosebumps. I bite on my lower lip as another wave of lust rushes through me. It's even stronger than the last.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do. We're going to enjoy this weekend and see it as a holiday. I don't kiss and tell, so whatever happens, happens. And then on Nate's wedding, we'll see each other again."

"You're invited?"

He nods, "I'm sitting in the choir."

"I'll reserve you a dance."

"You'll come alone?" He asks me surprised.

"Of course. I don't bring my..." I have no idea what to call Oliver. "...whatever, to official events. It's limited to my penthouse only. No public outings."

"No paparazzi photos." He reads between the lines.

"Exactly." I say with a smile on my lips. "And I'll reserve you a dance."

"I'll make good use of it."

"But I have to warn you, I will dance with Arthur and Archie as well. To keep the pretence of my reputation."

Ed nods, "Of course." His hands cup my face, "Perhaps I'm going to see you at Wimbledon with your sister or brother in early July. And I'm most definitely sure, I will see you at Royal Ascot in late June... and maybe at Trooping the Colour in mid June, at the dinner at Buckingham Palace."

"But you've never been to one of those before." I breathe out. In all these years I've attended these events, whether very publicly like Wimbledon and Royal Ascot or quite privately like Trooping the Colour in Buckingham Palace as I am not a Royal, I know for sure Edward has never attended these events in the last nine years. I would have noticed his turquoise coloured eyes, his blonde hair, his chiselled body and that heart melting smile. I couldn't have missed him.

"I will now." He promises me, "Just because our parents know each other, doesn't mean we will end up together but I have a feeling that the two of us have great potential to become something neither we nor our parents expected."

They say faith can move mountains but I think Edward is moving the Himalaya and Mount Everest together just to have the chance to be with me.

I feel very flattered to say the least.

"Our paths have never crossed before."

"Because I was busy saving the world, helping those in need and you were busying doing everything you can to take over your parents' seat at their firm. You are meant for something bigger than that..." he trails off and licks his lips. "You and I... we could rule the world in a way no one has ever done before. Together, we combine greatness. Together, we are extraordinary, more than when we are apart. So, yes Jo, I can wait until early July to be with you because I know you are worth it. This is worth it. We are worth it."

Before I know what I'm doing, my lips have sealed over his. I don't know what it is about Ed, but he pushes my buttons in a way no one has ever before. I wasn't ready for this. I didn't expect to meet him in Paris, jet off to his vineyards in Provence, have a breathtaking ride on the most stunning horse I've ever written on to the most perfect little spot to have lunch at and see him opening his heart to me as we stand on the shores with the sea in front of us.

He swept me off my feet completely.

He kisses me back with such passion that my back crashes against the trunk of the oak tree. It shakes a little. I feel every cell in my body craving more than just his lips, I want his naked skin against mine, I want his cock inside of me, I want... I want him so badly that my heart bleeds for him.

I pull away and gently push his chest away from me. "I'm sorry, but I can't... I want to... I really want to, but I can't."

He cups my face and fondles my cheeks with his thumbs, "That's okay. I'll wait for you, Josephine Bolton. Because you're bloody worth it."

**Oliver**

I've gone through 150 pairs of shoes, but none of them are hiding some secret door knob. As always with Josephine, she knows how to hide her secrets. I have to get to work soon, so I have to adjourn my search for the entrance to this secret room. After all, I have until tomorrow evening, that's when she promised me she'd come back.

I know where I stopped looking. I stopped at a pair of white Ralph Russo stilettos with florals growing up the heel of each shoe. They look very nice but I have no idea how she walks in these ten centimetre high shoes.

But she must love them because she has ten different colours of the same pair.

I sigh and walk over to my part in her closet. It's tiny in comparison to the rest of her closet, but to me it is huge. And it will always be huge. I can't believe she brought me all this stuff. It's way too much but the clothes are all in my size and actually made for me.

I get out a hanger with a grey Oxford shirt before I lay it on the white marbled island behind me. Then I pull out a pair of jeans from one of the shelves. She bought me eight different jeans - I would have been fine with one.

I will just never get used to this kind of luxury.

**Josephine**

The wind is blowing through my hair like crazy as we drive through the French Rivera in Eloise. Ed wanted me to drive but I declined because I know how curvy and steep the streets in France can be. So, this time it's me who sits in the passenger seat.

"There's a scarf in the glove department." Ed says before looking at me but all I see is my reflection in his black mirrored sunglasses by Gucci. He has changed from his riding outfit to a chic outfit that consists of beige slacks, a white Oxford shirt, a jacket and leather shoes.

I changed into a bright pink summer dress with ruffles. It was one of the pieces that lay on the bed in my guest bedroom when we returned from our riding session. It's a pretty dress by Dolce Gabbana and I don't know how I feel about someone else buying stuff for me.

Oliver has to feel the same way about what I did.

"Why are you telling this me now? We've already been on the road for 45 minutes!" I complain as I open the glove department of Eloise. I get out a silk scarf by Hermes with a black and white floral print. I quickly wrap the scarf around my head and secure my hair.

Ed pushes his sunglasses a bit down the bridge of his nose and his turquoise coloured eyes come into my view. "You look like Grace Kelly."

"Does that mean it suits me?"

"Very much." He shows me a smirk that makes my heart beat faster.

"Enough to tell me where we're having dinner?"

He chuckles, "Nice try, Miss Bolton, but no. This weekend is a surprise."

I sigh, "Are we nearly there yet?"

"Aren't you enjoying the view?" He asks me back as we drive down the steep and curvy streets next to the shores. It's a stunning view, but somehow my eyes seem to enjoy the man sitting behind the wheel more.

"I'd rather be enjoying dinner with you."

"Patience is not one of your strengths, is it?"

I shrug, "We all have our flaws. What's yours?"

"You." He says simply as we start getting closer to a little village that's by the sea.

"Me?" I ask him back surprised.

"Yes, you." He starts slowing down the speed, "You are an amazing woman, Jo, but you know that. You are intelligent, funny, charming, caring, loyal... and sexy as hell. You're the best kisser I've ever met and you make me so god damn horny with just one glance that I can't help but grip that wheel tightly, because otherwise my hands would be resting on your thighs. I need to fuck you so badly, but I won't because you made it pretty clear that you're unable to fulfil this need. At least yet. And I respect that because I respect you." He looks at me for a second and I can see my amazed expression in his sunglasses. "I respect you."

He has made me speechless. Before I can even think of a response he looks away. It's almost like I've hurt him and I don't want to hurt him.

I grab his right hand and place it on my left thigh. "To ease the craving a bit." I explain.

He squeezes my thigh in response and I feel my pussy clenching in need. Shit, this was a bad idea.

"It's making it worse." He says as he turns the corner. We've entered a little village that's full of historic French houses and cobblestone on the floor.

"I know." I agree with him and intertwine my fingers with his instead. I'm surprised how well our hands fit into each other. The need is still very much there, but somehow this connection makes it more bearable. "But that's better."

"It is." He says as he parks the old-timer Jaguar in front of a small restaurant that's right at the sea. The sun is standing low but it hasn't started to set yet.

Back in London, Oliver just came home from work.

**Oliver**

The doors of the lift open with a ping and I step into an empty apartment for the second time in two days. It's weird to be here all alone, to have so much space to myself. No wonder Josephine is gone every weekend.

But at least this gives me time to find her secret room.

I am dog tired from working at the café today but my curiosity is getting the best of me. I want to find that room and since I have off tomorrow, I can look for it the whole night.

Josephine still didn't answer my text so I'm pretty sure I've scared her off so badly that she's going to end this and kick me out when she comes back from Paris. So I better make good use of the time I've got left.

I walk straight into her bedroom, ignoring my protesting stomach. I haven't eaten during lunch and I am starving but Josephine is more important than my hunger.

I stop in front of the black Ralph and Russo heels, right where I stopped looking this morning. I don't know why she has to have so many shoes. I reach into the shelve where the heel is standing on and look for some kind of switch or button that could open this secret door. I thought about Flor's words the whole day. Maybe she meant Josephine's sneakers and not heels. Because so far, I have found nothing!

I want to pick up the shoes but to my surprise they're glued to the shelve. I frown and pull at the left shoe again and to my surprise it lifts slightly up but I can't lift it completely.

Suddenly, I can hear how locks open somewhere in this room. Sixteen locks open after another and I let go of the shoe. I found it!

I found her secret room!

Suddenly, the wall with her bathrobes and morning gowns that's to the left of her shoe wall, starts gliding towards me. The hangers on the clothing rack shake a little but none of them fall down. The door swings open and I am standing in front of a sixteen square meter room in a rectangular shape. The floor is made out of royal blue carpet and it's full of glass cabinets, thin mirrored drawers and glass cabinets let into the walls. A big crystal chandelier is hanging from the ceiling. Everything is sparkling.

Diamond necklaces are placed on statues that are safe behind the glass cabinets that are built into the walls. Hundreds of necklaces in various shapes, sizes and with different stones. Emeralds, rubies, diamonds, sapphires... every expensive stone is in here. In the glass cabinets that stand in the middle of the room are earrings, bracelets and rings. They are all in top shape, perfectly clean. I'm guessing the thin drawers are holding more jewels, perhaps the kind that's not her favourite. This room looks like a jeweller's shop.

I found her jewellery room.

But I don't see a single photograph.

Damn it!

I walk into the room and start looking around. Maybe she has put them in one of the drawers. Or maybe there's some kind of secret room attached to this one.

I don't care about the jewels, I've never seen Josephine's money when I looked at her and that's not going to change just because I am standing in a room that's probably worth a few billion pounds.

Money doesn't buy you happiness and love. It doesn't buy you health or respect.

But it can make your life a lot easier.

I lick my lips and start opening one thin mirrored drawer after another. It's just more expensive necklaces, bracelets, earrings and rings . She has them categorised by gem: it goes from clear coloured diamonds, to yellow, to deep blue, to light green and to rosé coloured diamonds. The next set of drawers is the same for sapphires I guess, but I had no idea sapphires could be green, yellow and pink, let alone be clear.

As I move clockwise from drawer to drawer, the music repeats itself for emeralds, rubies and pearls. The last section is full of expensive watches: Patek Philippe, Audemars Piguet, Vacheron Constantin, Tag Heuer, Lange Söhne, Jaeger-LeCoultre, Rolex, Hublot and Cartier. She doesn't have any jewellery from Tiffany co, she prefers Harry Winston and Cartier.

55 different watches, 129 different necklaces, 348 pairs of earrings, 120 rings and 234 bracelets - if I've counted correctly. All made from very real gem stones, using very real metals.

I also know that she likes platinum, white gold, red gold and yellow gold equally as much.

I stop in the middle and take a look into the round glass cabinet. The are breathtaking bracelets made out of diamonds in there and along them I recognise the one she lost when we met at the charity gala at the Ritz in London a few weeks ago. It's still as sparkly as I remember.

I will never forget that Argentine Tango which we danced in the hallway all alone with no music. It was the best bloody dance we danced.

I sigh and brush through my hair. I thought I would find out more about Josephine, instead I've reached another impasse. Sure, I now know how much jewellery she really owns but that doesn't help me at all.

I'd rather find what's precious to her heart.

Her photographs.

**Josephine**

The waves crashing against each other fills my ears as a background music to our dinner in a little village that's close to Saint-Tropez. I'm very much appreciate this private dinner setting, that's close enough to the sea and it's beauty but far enough from noisy paparazzi and the praying eyes of the public. We enjoyed the typical French cuisine all from locally grown organic veggies. We've shared a big portion of Fondue Savoyarde, had each a Salade niçoise as a side and for dessert it was a simple but delicious crème brûlée.

And now we're finishing off with an espresso because we've had two bottles of brilliant white wine over the course of our dinner. I'm even a bit tipsy because I can feel my flushed cheeks from time to time. Especially when Ed says something flattering.

Our conversation has turned from the humanitarian work to excessive flirting and hand-holding. Over the last two hours, the sun has set right next to us, but I didn't deign to look at it. I saw the reflection and stunning colour play in Ed's turquoise coloured eyes. They're even more vibrant now that the stars and moon have appeared.

I finish my espresso with my left hand, since my right is being held my Ed's large hand. I've been ignoring the need to kiss him the whole evening but I have no idea how to survive the drive back to the vineyards, let alone the night.

I've never been this tempted in my entire life.

"Ready to head back?" Ed asks me with the same heartbeat increasing smile that he has been wearing ever since I grabbed his hand in Eloise on our way to the restaurant.

"Yes. I really enjoyed this dinner with you. Thank you for bringing me to this special place." I say and raise from the chair. The restaurant is completely empty so I guess Ed booked the whole restaurant for us. He also paid the bill - a fact that sits oddly well with me.

I never had someone else buy dinner for me. But then, I've never had dinner with another man. I've never had dates before meeting Ed. It was just sex before.

But I like this. I like having a captivating conversation over a very well cooked meal with a glass of wine. I enjoy having dates. They're fun!

I'm just not sure if it's because of the setting or the man I'm having them with.

"You didn't even look at the sea once." He points out as he picks up his jacket from the back of the chair. The temperature has dropped rapidly but men never feel cold. It's a mystery ai've never been able to solve.

"Because you're much more interesting to look at." I counter as goosebumps start covering my bare arms and legs.

"Here." He hands me the jacket and I wrap it around my shoulders.

"Thanks." I hold the jacket by the collar as his smell starts filling my nostrils. It's still this amazing mixture of lavender, salty ocean smell and his very own musky smell. It's heavenly.

I follow Edward out of the restaurant after we thanked the cook and the waiter for their exceptional service tonight. The streets are paved with cobblestone. Antique streetlights lead the way to the old-timer Jaguar that's called Eloise. We're completely alone. It's so peaceful here. The houses are stunning and there's even a fountain in the middle of the main square in this tiny village.

"It's so beautiful here!" I say as we walk by a house that's almost completely covered in ivy and purple wisteria. This is such a charming village.

Suddenly, Edward kisses me passionately and my back crashes against the wall that's covered in ivory and wisteria. I kiss him back automatically, my body is grateful to be giving into this need after fighting the whole evening. I wrap my arms around him as our kiss intensifies. Gosh, I am so thankful we're in the middle of nowhere and not in a metropolitan city. This would never happen in a place like that, because there're cameras and noisy people... Our tongues start dancing. He tastes of the espresso we just had but there's still a hint of the sweet white wine that we drank with our fondue. Ed's such an amazing kisser. Instead of satisfying my craving, my body keeps wanting more.

I want more of Ed.

I let go of his lips before I pull down his pants and fuck him in this innocent village. "Ed, I can't..." I breathe into his face. "I can't do this..."

"I know..." he whispers back before kissing me quickly. "But, God forgive me, I wanted to kiss you the whole night. I'd like to do more than kiss those perfect lips... so much more." His turquoise eyes stare deeply into mine. "I want you so badly, Jo."

My whole body is on fire from his words. I brush through his blonde hair, "Bring me back to your estate and I'll see what I can do."

**Oliver**

I hang back the last framed photo that's hanging in the hallway which leads to her bedroom. Just like Flor said, behind each carefully selected photograph that captured the perfect moment in time, Josephine has hidden a safe. Whether it's a family photo, a photo of herself with Charlotte, a photo with her sisters, a photo with her brothers, a photo with her triplet siblings or a photo with her parents, there's always a safe hidden behind it. At least now I understand why this is the only area that is filled with something personal - her photos - yet it actually covers a much more important issue: her six safes.

Really, Josephine thinks of everything.

And I have no idea how to blow one of these six different safes. They all have a fingerprint sensor and an iris scan. It would have been hard enough for me to guess the numbers right but with the two additional safety features it's impossible for me to get these safes open.

I'm pretty sure that's where she's keeping her work.

My stomach growls as I walk into the open living area. It looks unused like always. I miss Josephine so badly. With naked feet, I totter into her kitchen and open the fridge. The fridge is full. There are even a few pre-cooked meals in clear plastic containers. I think they're from the restaurant downstairs. Josephine mentioned something like a hotel service, so I guess she must've arranged that for me. There's a soup, pre-cut veggies for a salad and a curry. I've never been more grateful for something to eat. I get out all the containers, ready to dig through all of them.

**Josephine**

I pull away from his delicious lips, needing air to breathe. We've barely made it back to the mansion. The second Ed unlocked the door, I found myself pressed against the first wall there was, getting cherished by his lips. Being completely alone with him is too much for me. I can't say no. I fall prey to temptations.

He kisses the nape of my neck before moving further down to my cleavage. The fire within me is starting to eat me alive.

"Edward," I breathe out his name. Gosh, these feelings he's giving me...

He stops kissing my cleavage and looks me in the eyes. "Whatever happens in France, stays in France."

"Whatever happens in France, stays in France." I repeat his words, totally hypnotised by his turquoise coloured eyes.

There's a triumphal grin on his lips before he grabs my lifts and lifts me from the floor. I lock my ankles above his butt and kiss him passionately as he walks up the staircase that leads to his bedroom. His scent and his lips are intoxicating. His hands on my back gently push me closer to him as our tongues start dancing again.

He opens a door and a few moments later I can feel his soft bed underneath me. I start unbuttoning his Oxford shirt while he opens the button of his slacks. They glide down his legs and reveal his toned legs. He kicks off his shoes as I open the last button of his white Oxford shirt. Damn, he has some abs! That he's in shape was something I knew considering his fitted clothes that he wore when we went horseback riding earlier but even I didn't expect this chiselled figure. I run my fingers up his torso, his eight abs are perfectly visible. He has wide shoulders and strong arms. His large hands grab the edge of my pink ruffle dress and he helps me out of it. I'm wearing a black laced set by Agent Provocateur that consists of a strapless bra and a thong. I didn't choose this set for him. I didn't plan on sleeping with him after just 24 hours of knowing him... I didn't do this intentionally, yet maybe my subconscious knew this would happen.

I should have known we'd end up like this.

"Gosh, you're beautiful." Ed's turquoise coloured eyes dance down my body. I am in top shape, I've always been because I'm very keen on sports and eat very nutritional rich. I rarely eat junk food and I have boxing sessions with Wlad three times a week.

Of course, I look fucking hot. I am sex on legs.

But so is Edward.

I open the clasp of my bra while he stripes my thong off of my legs. "Tell me you have condoms."

He grins, "Always thinking of everything, aren't we Miss Bolton?"

I lean forward and hook my thumbs into the waistband of his black boxer briefs. "Being careful is in my blood."

Whatever happens in France, stays in France.

**Oliver**

I turn off the rain shower head in her shower, open the glass doors and step out. I grab a heated towel from one of the drawers and wrap it around my hips. I don't like being here alone. It's not my home. This feels like a hotel. From the cleaning staff named Flor, to the cooking service from the Michelin restaurant that left food in Josephine's fridge for me.

I look out of the glass front in her bathroom. The view of London at night is utterly stunning but that's nothing compared to the woman who lives here usually. Or sleeps here as I don't think Josephine really lives here.

I thought I had to get her into some nice restaurant for our first date but maybe I should make sure she stays in for a weekend. We could cook together and eat it in front of the tv instead of her dining table. She should loosen up and see her penthouse as what it is: her home.

She should get back to her roots.

**Josephine**

I stare at Edward, who is fast asleep next to me. The moonlight is shining through the transom windows in the guest bedroom that had been designated to me. My Chanel purse is still standing on the nightstand next to me. It's a stunning typical French room with very large transom windows, a chandelier, a fireplace with a marbled mantelpiece, vintage mirrors and classic French furniture. I thought we'd go to his room, but I guess mine was closer.

The sex was absolutely amazing. I've had three toe curling orgasms. It was nearly as good as with Oliver. Nearly. Ed didn't touch me the same way as Oliver does, he kisses me differently, his cock felt different... because it was different. But it wasn't bad at all. In fact, it was equally as good. Different but just as good.

I rode Edward's cock the same way Oliver fucked me before I left for Paris. It was ruthlessly, animalistic sex. It wasn't gentle or slow.

It was different.

I close my eyes as I exhale. I betrayed Oliver. I feel so rubbish but it felt right. Edward is right, we have a connection and I can't believe he is willing to wait for me for 15 weeks... He thinks I am worth it.

He has no idea that I am not girlfriend potential.

But Oliver knew when he signed the NDA. He knew this would be hard for me, but I don't think he'd knew how hard. I didn't feel attracted to another man ever since I met Oliver a month and a half ago, yet Ed throws all of my good intentions over the board. He has completely charmed me.

And I seem to have charmed him equally as much. I'm insanely attracted to him, more to his work, his values and characteristics rather than the shredded body.

But the shredded body didn't do any harm. I look at Ed's naked body next to me. Every time we touched, a fire within me lit up. With every kiss the fire gained intensity and every time I came, it was like we were both lit on fire.

But now he's laying on his side of the bed, giving me the much needed distance without even realising it. He's not like Oliver at all. In fact, these two men couldn't be more different.

I reach to my nightstand and open my purse to get out my iPhone. As soon as I turn on the screen, I can see Oliver's words.

I miss you.

He has sent me those three words over 24 hours ago and I still didn't reply. Simply because I didn't miss him. I was busy enjoying Edward. But right now I feel more than just... I would prefer lying next to Oliver right now. Because I am used to sleeping next to him and sharing a bed with Ed is... it's different.

I sigh before my thumbs start typing a reply. I don't even know if he speaks French but I decide to send my message anyway. He'll figure it out.

There's no other language that describes my emotional state better right now.

**Oliver**

My iPhone rings with a notification sound in the middle of the night. I just fell asleep half an hour ago after tossing and turning for hours. I roll over in her huge bed and reach to the nightstand to grab the iPhone. It has to be a from Josephine. Only she and Finn have my number and Finn sure as hell won't contact me in the middle of the night.

The bright light blends my vision for a moment. As soon as my eyes have gotten used to the blue light that's coming from the display, I can see it's 3:45 am. And underneath the time display is a bar with the name of the woman I love and her message.

"Tu me manques" she wrote.

I didn't know Josephine spoke French. I have to ask her the next time we see each other how many languages she speaks. I have a feeling she speaks more than just French.

I only speak English and Portuguese. I have no idea what it means so I decide to google it. It doesn't simply mean I miss you. It means you are missing from me.

You are missing from me.

A grin stretches my lips.

Maybe Paris was good for us. Maybe the distance will bring us closer than ever.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Remember Ana's words about someone sweeping Jo completely off of her feet? If not, please read chapter 37 of A Million Times More. Do you think it's Oliver or Edward she meant by that?**

**Will Jo confess what happened in France to Oliver? If so, how is he going to react?**

**Do you like Jo with Ed or Jo with Oliver more?**

**Please review!**

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole**


	11. Chapter 11

**Josephine**

The soft lightning of the sun wakes me up the next morning. I open my eyes and stare at the empty bedside. The sun is shining through the white transom windows that are behind the bed. Edward is already awake. The running shower fills my ears as I slowly wake up from my sleep. The bathroom door across the bed has been left ajar. The cotton bedsheets feel cool against my skin as the memories of last night fill my mind. I slept with Edward.

I drag my hands down my face. No, I didn't sleep with Ed - I fucked him.

And the second he fell asleep I wrote Oliver a text, telling him how badly I miss him.

What the hell is wrong with me?! Why did I do this?! I should have more self control.

"Morning!"

My eyes shoot open at Edward's voice. He's standing across me in his naked glory. His shredded body is glittering with a few water drops and his blonde hair is still damp. But his turquoise eyes are shining brighter than the smile on his lips.

Right, that's why I slept with him.

"Good morning." I greet him and watch how he walks over to my side of the bed. He's clearly confident in his own skin. Why shouldn't he? He's hot as hell!

"How did you sleep?" He asks me before sitting down on the edge of the bed. The look he gives me makes my head spin.

"Good." I answer simply as his fingers brush through my hair. "What about you?"

He smiles at me before kissing me softly. I notice that my lips are still swollen. "I slept brilliantly."

I just kissed his lips but my body starts craving more already. I grab the edge of my bedsheet to keep my fingers from pulling him into the bed with me. I can't fuck him again. I've already done too much damage. "So, I don't snore?" I ask with a smirk on my lips. Oliver never complained about me snoring but I know he has very deep and restful sleep.

Ed chuckles before rubbing his nose against mine. "No and I know I don't either. I told you we'd be a great match."

Great doesn't even come close to what we've experienced last night. The sex was one of the best I've ever had. The orgasms are on the same level as the ones I've had with Oliver.

I still can't say who's the better lover.

Because they're so different.

Maybe I shouldn't compare them.

"Everything alright?"

I nod, "Yeah. I should take a shower before we fly back to Paris..." I mumble before lifting the bedsheet off of my body. To my surprise Edward's eyes down leave mine. Last night he didn't see anything as we didn't turn on the light. We only felt each other's shredded bodies but didn't see it.

Still, Ed respects me too much to reduce me to my body shape. Not that I have anything to feel shameful about. I love my body!

"Sure. How about you come downstairs for breakfast afterwards?" He asks me before rising from the bed again.

He didn't even give me a tour of his summer holiday home. "I don't know where your kitchen is."

"Just follow your nose." Ed says with a smile on his lips.

"Are you going to cook for me?"

He laughs at my question. "God no! I have many talents but cooking is not one of them. Madame Beauchamp will take care of breakfast. But I do make a pretty good coffee."

I smile and nod, "Coffee sounds good."

"How do you drink yours?"

"Black." I answer before walking into the en-suite bathroom. The bathroom is elegant with a rustic feeling. The vanities underneath the sink are made of oak and there's a stunning old golden mirror hanging above it. The shower with the glass door is held in white marble, just like the floor. There's a free standing bathtub in front of white transom windows. It's not as luxurious as I thought it would be but it's very charming. The room is floating with sunlight. Ed has already opened the windows, so I can hear the tweeting birds that are outside.

I open the door of the shower and climb in.

I turn on the rain shower head above me and let the cold water cool my body down.

**Oliver**

Tu me manques.

Josephine is not one for lots of words but when she does decide to give me a glimpse into her soul, it always blows me away.

Tu me manques - I couldn't have said it better.

I haven't replied to her message and I don't think I should. Simply because she has said it all when she really said so little.

I can't stop smiling since I've read her message. I hardly slept because I am so excited to be seeing her again tonight. She'll be here in less than 16 hours and I'm counting every second.

The hours can't go by fast enough. I am on such a high that I don't even care about finding her photographs that she so eagerly hides from everyone. She will show them to me when she's ready... when she has enough trust.

Tu me manques.

**Josephine**

I feel sick. As the hours approach, I start to feel more and more sick. I don't know what's wrong with me. I shouldn't have agreed to the date at the Four Seasons with Edward in the first place and I sure as hell shouldn't have agreed to this trip to the Provence but most of all I shouldn't have enjoyed the sex so much.

I actually enjoyed it so much that I repeated my mistake as soon as I saw Edward walking into the bedroom after I finished showering with a cup of black coffee. We had another round of breathtaking sex - no, actually it was three.

I don't know what it is about Edward Rothschild but I cannot seem to have myself under control when I'm around him. I feel like one of these lovesick characters from a Nicholas Sparks movie that Rory loves so much. I turn into a different person when I am with him.

But I like this person.

I like being eye to eye with him on the financial level as well as sharing the same interests and values. Ed is right, we would be something great. I already know that our sexual chemistry is great.

But why do I feel so sick then?

I sigh and pick up my iPhone before unlocking the screen. My words from last night stare back at me.

Tu me manques.

I don't know why I wrote that text to Oliver. I shouldn't have. I don't even know what it's suppose to mean, if it even means something... if he really is a part of me.

And Oliver didn't even respond! But I guess I deserve that as I didn't respond to his message for over 24 hours. He probably thinks I'm having the time of my life - and in a way I am, just not with Ana but with Ed.

I sigh as my eyes scan the stunning backyard in front of me. Steps lead down to the pool area that is massive. There are sixteen beige sun lounges on each side of the rectangular pool. There are places to eat around round tables with five chairs. Lavender is everywhere, giving the ultimate provencal vibes. It's so peaceful. Every now and then I can hear the horses that are roughly a kilometre away from here. His summer house is huge and beautifully decorated. The vineyards are growing endlessly around the house. These kind of places would be jaw dropping to everyone else but me. Simply because I grew up in this kind luxury. It's normal for me.

But this would make an epic party location. I'm sure there has been lots of parties involving the Monégasque Royalty. Prince Jacques and Princess Gabrielle of Monaco are close friends with the Rothschilds as well. Given the many shared friends and close families, it seems almost weird that I've never been here.

I turn around and stare at The Coat of Arms of the Rothschild family that is hanging behind me. A stunning colourful crest made of solid gold. The title of nobility granted to the Rothschilds by Austria permitted the use of the 'von' in the name and stems from an Order in Council of Francis I of 21 October 1816. The design includes: First quarter, an eagle sable surcharged in dexter by a field gules (referring to the Imperial and Royal Austrian Coat of Arms); Second quarter, gules, a leopard passant proper (referring to the English Coat of Arms); Third quarter, a lion rampant (referring to the Hessian Electoral Coat of Arms); Fourth quarter, azure, an arm bearing five arrows (a symbol of the unity of the five brothers). In the centre of the coat a shield gules. Right hand supporter, a greyhound, is a symbol of loyalty; the left supporter, a stork, is a symbol of piety and content. The crest is a coronet surmounted by the lion of Hesse.

But the Rothschilds asked for separate patents of nobility for each of the four brothers as they lived in different countries. The separate patents were granted, but the design was considered too grand. The response to the application had a 'suitable' design attached to it, without the coronet, heraldic animals supporting the shield, or the lion and leopard. Also, the arm grasped just four arrows. A letter in the Archive from Amschel to Salomon and Nathan in November 1816 reads, "...James and Carl received the nobility. It is a pity that Nathan did not want it."

The grant to Nathan and his heirs, and also to his brothers and their heirs, refers to Nathan's brothers as 'de' Rothschild. It was accompanied by the following armorial design: Azure, a lion passant guardant erminois grasping five arrows the pheons downwards, or, and for the crest on a wreath of the colours, out of a crown vallery gules a demi lion erminois holding between the paws five arrows as in the arms.

The design for the arms was modified again in 1882: the seven-pointed coronet was restored, the lion was granted, there were five arrows, the lion and unicorn as supporters, three helmets and a latin motto. The lion was an important concession as far as the brothers were concerned, and they felt that its inclusion in the English Arms was a triumph which helped in the negotiations with the Austrian Heralds. The Barony was granted to the five brothers and their heirs and descendants of both sexes. The description of the Arms is as follows:

Arms: A pointed gold and blue quartered shield with a red central shield, in the middle of which is a right-facing shield; above right on a golden shield is a simple black eagle with open jaws, red outstretched tongue, wings spread, taken from the Arms; above left and below right in the two blue fields comes out of each edge of the shield a bare arm, the hands of which hold five white-feathered arrows with the points downwards; below left on a golden field is an upright natural Lion with open jaws, red outstretched tongue.

Crest: The shield is surmounted by a baronial crown, wound round with small pearls and decorated with five large pearls, topped with three crowns which are surrounded with, on the right, black and gold and on the left blue and silver covering, on top of noble "tournament-style" helmets; from the crown positioned above the visor of the helmet in the centre stands the eagle as described above, the helmets on the right and left are turned towards one another, from the crown on the right helmet floats a golden star between two alternately coloured gold and black buffalo horns, from the crown on the left helmet come three ostrich feathers, viz. two blue and one silver.

Supporters: In the foreground as supporters are, right, an upright golden lion with open jaws, red outstretched tongue, and holding the shield with the forepaws; left a silver unicorn, likewise supporting the arms with front feet.

Motto: Beneath the shield are written on a flowing red and white band the Latin words: 'Concordia, Integritas, Industria' (Harmony, Integrity, Diligence).

The Coat of Arms of the Rothschild Family is stunning. It's full of history. It reminds me of Rory's Coat of Arms. I'm sure Ed has his own version of it as he's a direct descendant of Nathan de Rothschild. So technically, Edward's name is Edward de Rothschild. But apparently he doesn't use it. Because the name Rothschild is enough for people to get the hint.

The same goes for the Oxford family, Rory doesn't use her last name Mountbatten-Windsor. But the same also applies to me. Bolton - my last name is as powerful as Mountbatten-Windsor or Rothschild, although I don't have a coat of arms.

My eyes move up the two story French mansion that's halfway covered in ivy and lilac wisteria. The wisteria reminds me of our make out session in the little village last night after having dinner at the coast. It's a beautiful home with balconies, transom windows and deep green window shutters. It's luxurious without being pompous. The Rothschilds fortune is estimated anywhere between 750 billion and one trillion dollars, when the Boltons are worth almost the same. We would be a great match.

This is a place of inner peace.

Yet, I feel unease and sick.

While Ed is taking some call in the living room, I stayed outside in the backyard where we've had our breakfast. Croissants with strawberry jam, black coffee, orange juice and scrambled eggs - simple, but yet delicious.

I felt like a lovesick teenager through the whole breakfast. My stomach was twisting and turning, I had sweaty hands and I blushed even though it's not hot yet. It's insane what this man makes me feel without having the intention.

I don't know what this was in the last two days but I like it. I like it a lot.

But then I think of my flight back to London and I feel so sick that I want to vomit all of the breakfast out of my body. As if this would help me in anyway.

Nothing helps me.

I brush brought my long chestnut waves and decide to turn my confusion into anger - that's directed to my idiot of a brother. I quickly find his number in my iPhone and call him.

"Hello?"

"You are fucking unbelievable!" I yell into the phone. "How fucking dare you spill a family secret! My NDAs are a very private matter and no one but the family should know about it!"

"Woah, what are you talking about?" Nate's confused voice asks me.

"Edward Rothschild, you idiot!"

"Oh yeah, I met him a few times at the White's. I thought you guys would be a great match-"

"And you bloody told him about my NDAs! Nate, how could you?!"

"I didn't tell him shit!"

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, right."

"No, it's true. I didn't mention your NDAs. Never have and never will. Family is the most important thing in the world and you're my little sister! I would never hurt you. All I told him was that you guys would make a great couple but that you're careful when it comes to dating publicly. That's when he got it on his own. He knew you'd be making some kind of preparations for the men you were seeing."

"Shit and I confirmed his thoughts." I think out loud. He tested me - and I failed. Damn it! I've had training with Wlad. I can read people like no other - but I can't read Ed.

Because my pussy is in the way! Fuck!

"You met him?"

"Slept with him. I'm on his estate in Provence right now."

"No way!" My older brother laughs on the other end of the line. "Maybe I should be the cupid of the family now and give Ana a break."

"Don't be so full of yourself!" I hiss and sigh.

"You like him?"

A little too much. "He's quite fascinating."

"He's a good man you know. He has never talked about the women he fucked. He doesn't brag with women. He respects them. And he's doing a hell of a lot of charity. He's touring the world and helping everywhere he can!"

"He's a good guy?"

"I wouldn't have dropped your name if he wasn't. I've known him for years but he was constantly in foreign countries so I couldn't introduce him to you. Mummy and Daddy would love seeing you two together! I bet they're already picking out baby names!"

"You bloody told them?!"

"No, but you know Mummy. She's always worried about us."

Another reason why I never want to have children. "I know..." I exhale loudly. "Can we meet for lunch next week?"

"Yeah. Does tuesday sound good?"

"Yes. I'll text you the address."

"I thought we'd be going to Luigi's."

"No. I need somewhere more private to talk to you."

"Jo, you're not preggers, are you?!"

"Bloody hell, no! I'm going to teach you how to be a Royal!" I hiss before hanging up.

"Everything alright?" Ed asks me and a second later I can feel his arms around me.

His arms around me give me chills and make my stomach fill with the need to kiss him again. "Yeah... what about you?"

He sighs, "I'm afraid, we have to fly back to Paris earlier than I wanted to." He runs his hands down my arms, "I wanted to show you Château Mouton-Rothschild and Château Lafite-Rothschild in Bordeaux before flying back to Paris but I guess we have to reschedule it."

I turn around in his embrace, "Are you going to save the world a little sooner than planned?"

He nods, "There was a monsoon in northeast India. I'm flying there to help sort out the situation..."

India is a commonwealth country. That means The King is going to send Char and Nate there as his triumph cards, a.k.a. Rory and George, are currently on parental leave. "I think you're going to meet Nate and Char there." I think out loud.

"The King will send them there?"

I shrug, "Or he could fly himself to show how much he cares." Since he is still pissed at Nate, who knocked up Princess Char before getting married. King Charles is still leaving them in the dark about the whole title-thing, so maybe he's going to fly there.

"It would be an honour to meet the King again."

Somehow, this sentence doesn't surprise me at all. Edward Rothschild lives in my world, he shares the same values as me, he is insanely charming and hot as hell, we are on eye level...

He seems like the perfect man for me.

* * *

The helicopter lands smoothly on the roof of the Ritz hotel in Paris two hours later. Ralph and his security team are waiting for me next to the lift that leads to the presidential suite. They're all dressed in black suits with silver ties from Armani. Most of these men look like models rather than security men but I've never crossed the line with either of these men. Partly because it would be highly unprofessional no matter how hot they are and partly because Della has already done that with Wladimir.

He was her bodyguard for over 16 years before they became an item.

I open the seatbelt and climb out of the helicopter. It's quite windy up here but the sky is cloudless. Yet, it's much colder than in the Provence. The wind blows against my legs so my black plissé skirt by Armani almost blows up and exposes my panties. I quickly gather the excess fabric as Ed climbs out of the helicopter after me.

I walk away from the helicopter and underneath the roofed space a few meters away from my security team. Edward follows me with his long legs. I swear, he looks like a supermodel when he's really a philanthropist. It makes my heart beat faster in my chest. The wind is still blowing through my long chestnut hair so I tuck the flying pieces behind my ear as best as I could. I didn't bother blow drying my hair perfectly. It air dried when we had breakfast on the terrace at the Rothschild's estate.

As soon as he has reached me, his hands are already cupping my face. "I can't go inside. My jet takes off in twenty minutes. The helicopter will bring me to the private airport."

I know which one he means. It's where Ana and I landed. It's roughly an hour away from here by car. I nod and put on a smile. "Okay. It was a great weekend. I really enjoyed it."

He smiles at me, "I'll see you Nate's wedding." He promises me.

"I wish you success and strong nerves in Sri Lanka. I know it's going to be hard to see all these people." I place my hands on his and fondle the back of his hands with my thumbs. His turquoise eyes are sparkling like aquamarines in the sun.

"I now have something to hold on to." He whispers before resting his forehead against mine.

Sweet Jesus, my whole body awakes from this touch. "Edward,"

"Until the second of June." His warm breath flashes against my face.

"I might save you two dances." I smirk.

He chuckles, "Okay."

"Okay." I whisper back. Somehow, I am unable to let go of him.

What's wrong with me?!

I gather myself together and remove my hands from his before straightening my shoulders.

Edward turns on his heel. He didn't even kiss me goodbye.

I turn around and watch him walk away from me. "Ed," I call out.

He turns around at my voice.

I run over to him and seal my lips over his. I don't care if the whole security team sees me kissing Ed. "Second of June." I remind him.

He smiles before kissing me softly again. "Second of June."

I walk away from him before it gets too hard. Ralph and his six headed team keep a straight face. They're professionals after all.

"Miss Bolton," Ralph greets me with a firm nod. "Welcome back to Paris."

"Great to be back. Ana is in the suite?" I ask him.

"Yes. Eagerly waiting for you, if I might add." He shows me a little smirk before calling the lift.

* * *

I haven't even gone through the door yet, when Ana starts with her inquisition.

"Where did you go?" My blonde sister asks me with wide bright green eyes.

"Would you let me in first?" I say back before pushing her slightly backwards with my hands on her shoulders in order to get inside.

"You're still wearing the same outfit you did when you guys left yesterday morning." Ana notices. She's wearing a black yoga outfit by lululemon. It's her usual outfit whenever we're travelling.

"I am but as I can see you've already put on your flight outfit. Before we fly home I still have to go to Chanel and buy the handbags for Char." I say instead. I don't want to talk about Ed and this weekend. What happened in France, will stay in France.

And in 15 weeks we can revisit the situation.

"I already bought the purses. Virgine Viard has sent them directly from the creative house to the private airport. They've already been loaded into our jet."

I nod, "No weird gazes or something?"

My sister shakes her head, "No. I told her it would be for Rory's baby shower. She added brooches and earrings."

Made from real platinum, diamonds and pearls. "That's very nice of her."

Ana nods, "She and Rory are already designing the outfit for the outing in front of the Lindo Wing steps."

I still can't understand why Rory would present herself - and her three daughters - on the silver plate just a few hours after giving birth. The King said he would give her a day of rest at the Lindo Wing max, since Catherine got the same privilege when she gave birth to her firstborn, Rory's husband. "I see. Well, this outing will be just as important, if not more important, than her wedding day."

"And our sister is very much aware of it." Ana smiles before brushing through my hair. It's almost curly like Rory and Mummy's hair because I let it air dry. "I like your hair like that."

I hate it. It's a weird mix between beautifully wavy and dry curls. Perhaps I should get a Brazilian keratin treatment the next time I'm at my hairdresser. "I don't want to talk about Ed or what happened."

"Okay. Did you have fun?"

"Too much." I admit.

"I see... but you're alright?"

No. I am not. I am confused and I feel sick... and I miss him.

I just don't know who I mean by him. Do I miss Ed? Or do I miss Oliver?

"Jo?"

I shake my head and shrug, "I'm pretty confused." I admit again.

Without a word, my sister wraps her arms around me. It feels good to embrace her. "You'll figure it out." She whispers into my ear. "Listen to your heart. It will guide you."

I have no idea what she means. "Ana, I'm not Mummy. I don't do this heart and romance shit."

My sister sighs before letting go of me. "We're boarding in an hour. We should get going. I packed your suitcase. Do you want to change?"

I nod. "And shower." I tell her.

I need to wash Edward Rothschild off of me.

"Okay but before you do that, something has arrived in your absence." Ana says with a smile.

"What came?"

"See it yourself. It's in your room."

I frown before walking past her. I walk through the wide living room and open the left door where my bedroom for the last two nights where. There are two red boxes laying on the edge of the tidy bed. They're both from Cartier.

But I didn't buy anything from Cartier.

I walk over to the bed and pick up the first rectangular box. Did Cartier send them to me as a thank you for attending their party? It wouldn't be the first time I get sent jewellery as a Thank-You. I open the red box with the golden Cartier imprint...

And stare at glittering yellow diamond bracelet. 45 stunning marquise shaped yellow diamonds. It's the same bracelet I tried on two days ago! I can't believe it!

I notice a note in the cap. On beige parchment paper, there are blue inked words written in a simple and clean handwriting style. Round edges and big letters.

'It belongs on your wrist. Think of me when you wear it.

E.R.'

Edward bought me this bracelet? I've never been gifted anything from the men I fucked before. Firstly because it was only for one night and secondly because I don't need anyone to buy me anything. I have enough money myself to buy the whole world - several times. Money doesn't impress me.

I frown before opening the second red Cartier box. It's much bigger than the box of the bracelet. A Cartier jadeite necklace is staring back at me. It features 27 imperial jadeite beads, with diameters ranging from 15.4 to 19.2 mm and a clasp that's made out of baguette-cut diamonds and buff-top calibré-cut rubies. It's stunning! I recognise it right away because it's one of the most famous necklaces in the world. It once belong to Barbara Hutton. As granddaughter of the Woolworth founder, Barbara Hutton inherited one of America's greatest fortunes. During her lifetime she accrued one of the most impressive jewellery collections ever seen, and she was renowned for her daring taste - in both contemporary jewels as well as historical pieces.

It's the Hutton-Mdivani Necklace from the 1930s, which was once auctioned for 28 million dollars in Hong Kong. The origin of the 27 perfectly carved jadeite beads in the necklace remains unknown, although it has been speculated that they were cut in the 18th century. At the time, the jewel had a clasp that was crafted by Cartier and set with a single navette-cut diamond. A year later, Barbara commissioned Cartier to replace it with the yellow gold clasp set with calibre-cut rubies and baguette-cut diamonds currently on the necklace.

How the hell did Ed get his hands on this necklace?! I look into the inside of the red lid and see another handwritten note.

'Something to wear for the evening reception of the Royal Wedding. Remember, you saved me a dance.

E.R.'

I smile at his words. I really did save him a dance.

And I guess now I have to build my outfit around the green jadeite necklace with a ruby clasp.

* * *

The flight home to London is smooth. We've had caviar with champagne, a chickpea soup and a steak as the main course. Ana worked on her MacBook silently but I couldn't focus on work or my emails no matter how much I wanted to.

So, I decided to stare out of the windows. Something I haven't done since I was little. I watched how we took off in Paris and how the beauty and the lights that make up this city got smaller and smaller.

"Are you going to tell Oliver what happened?" My sister asks me as we have almost reached London.

"Yes. I have to."

"Because you feel guilty?"

I don't think this is why I felt so much unease during the day. "No, because we promised each other honesty."

"You will hurt him, you know."

"Oliver's a big boy. If he doesn't like what I did he may as well leave." I hiss at her.

"Does Edward know about Oliver?"

"Yeah, I told him."

"And he still slept with you?"

I shrug, "Look at me. How was he suppose to say no?"

"So it was you who seduced him?"

"I think we've earned the credit for that equally."

"You really do like Ed."

I nod, "He's a wonderful man."

"And Oliver?"

I shrug. With Oliver everything is easy and complicated at the same time. I couldn't have gone to a trip with him as I did with Ed. He would see it as a waste of money, as a betrayal to other, less fortunate, people. He will never understand the world that I live in. "I don't know Oliver well enough to be able to categorise him in any way."

My sister closes her MacBook Pro and leans back. "Hm... interesting." She gives me the kind of smirk that shows me her mind is overanalysing my words.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, spill."

"It's just Ed's a wonderful man after spending even less than three days with him but Oliver is indescribable although you've been sleeping with him for what, a week straight now?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"You should know Oliver better than Edward, that's what I'm saying."

I do and that's why it's so hard for me to describe Oliver. Because he's so much more than just kind, proud, protective, loyal and caring - wonderful doesn't even do him justice.

Yet I've never fought more with a man than him.

It's frustrating to say the least.

"Well, as I said I can't put Oliver into some boxes or throw attributes that would describe him the best."

"Well, then how about this: Who's the better lover? Edward or Oliver?"

I shake my head. "I don't compare these two men. It would be unfair to both. They're just so different."

"Because one is wealthy and the other one is not."

She has no idea what a struggle money means to Oliver. She never will, although she would be probably the best person to understand him since Ana grew up in poverty as well... in an orphanages 200 kilometres away from Saint Petersburg.

I can't thank my parents enough for bringing her home to us.

"No, because they are very different."

"Really?" Ana leans forward and rests her chin on her bent elbow. "How so?"

I growl, "They just are. I can't explain it. They talk differently, they walk differently, they touch me differently-"

"And they fuck you differently."

"Yes that, too." Although, I fucked Edward more than he fucked me. I sat on top after the first round because I couldn't handle looking at his face and feel that knot in my stomach. The knot wasn't there when I rode his cock, so I stuck to that.

Edward called me fierce.

He doesn't even know what he's talking about.

"You can't have both men." Ana repeats herself.

I roll my eyes at her, "Again, I don't have either. Oliver is only bound to me for another 15 weeks and Edward isn't bound to me either."

"But both men don't know about each other."

"I told Edward that I was seeing someone."

Ana's bright green eyes widen, "You did?"

"Yes."

"Because you felt guilty."

I growl, "No, I didn't. It came up and I wanted him to know that I was seeing someone else. He somehow knew about the NDAs. Guessed it and I confirmed his thoughts."

"How did Ed react?"

"Said we should enjoy this weekend and revisit the situation in 15 weeks. He said we would meet again at Nate's wedding, Ascot and Trooping the Colour."

Ana's almond shaped eyes widen, "He's willing to wait for you?"

I shrug, "I guess."

"And do you want that? Do you want him?"

I lick my lips, "I want him when I'm with him."

"And right now?"

"Right now, I'm focused on getting home."

"Jo, that's not answer."

I sigh and wave with my hands. "What do you want to hear from me, Ana? I am not in love with Edward. And I am not in love with Oliver. I enjoyed the time with Ed as much as I enjoy my time with Oliver. Both men are worthy of my time."

"You can't be in this triangle forever."

"It's not a triangle! The next weeks will be Oliver and me."

"Except for the times when you know you will meet Ed in public places. Like Nate's wedding, Royal Ascot and Trooping The Colour." She narrows her eyes at me. "It seems like a triangle to me."

"It's not. Edward is very much aware of Oliver."

"And Oliver?"

"He will be as well."

Her eyes widen in surprise, "You'll tell him?"

I nod. I have to. I promised him honesty, not faithfulness.

**Oliver**

The doors of the lift open with a quite ping and I can hear Josephine's light footsteps walking down the hallway. I quickly turn around and look at the square walnut table. I've lit up two candles and made pasta verde - an Italian classic no one can decline. I even opened up a bottle of white wine from the Bolton vineyards from 2001. I don't have the slightest knowledge about wine but I think it should be good. Anything with the name Bolton is outstanding. I hope she's hungry.

I know I am starving for a good conversation.

I turn back around just in the same moment as her heels stop tapping against the hardwood floor. My eyes meet hers and I feel my heart exploding with gratitude in my chest. She came back... she came home to me.

Before I can take another breath, she has already sealed her wonderful lips over mine. Oh, how much I missed these full and soft lips! Our tongues quickly start dancing their beloved rumba as my hands travel up her spine. She arches her back as she presses her upper body against mine. A quite moan escapes her throat. The sound echoing in my cock that hardens immediately.

Her nails dig into my ass as she pushes me further into her.

She missed me.

And I missed her.

Who needs air when you've got Josephine Bolton?

This is the best way to welcome her home. We enjoy each other's mouths and bodies as if we were separated for weeks when it only has been three days and two nights. My fingers cherish the curve of her back, the round ass, the strong thighs of her legs... my cock is hard in record time.

After minutes, she lets go first.

"I made dinner." I breathe into her face.

She kisses my swollen lips again before grabbing my left hand. Without a word, she leads me through the living area. I expect her to walk into her bedroom, but to my surprise she stops at her black piano from Bechstein. It's glossy and sleek.

She lets go of my hand and sits down on the piano stool with a straight back. Josephine looks stunning in her black leggings and loose grey sweater. She kicks off her black stilettos and hovers her fingers for a moment over the black and white keys. After taking a deep breath, she suddenly starts playing.

She said she would never play for me.

Paris was definitely good for us.

**Josephine**

I play the first song that comes to my mind: Erik Satie's Gymnopédie No.1. I remember how my Daddy played this song as a lullaby to me when I was still little. It always lulled me to sleep and gave me the best dreams. The song makes me feel safe and sound, loved... it gives me a kind of peace I've only ever felt with Oliver again.

So maybe that's why I'm playing it now.

I don't know what I feel for Oliver or Edward. It's very confusing but this song... I hope this song shows Oliver how sorry I am. I don't regret what I did with Ed but I am sorry for the pain it will bring to Oliver when he finds out - and he will find out. Because I will tell him.

Because we promised each other honesty.

I finish the song and flawlessly transition into Pure Imagination from the movie Willy Wonka And The Chocolate Factory. Willy Wonka is Elias' favourite movie. He loves chocolate so Willy Wonka easily made it as his favourite movie.

**Oliver**

She's amazing! I don't know why she doesn't play the piano more often. The way her fingers glide over the keynotes, the way she makes music that goes straight to my heart... she's so talented. Josephine starts playing the theme song from Beauty And The Beast. The music starts filling up her whole penthouse. It's incredible.

She's incredible.

I have goosebumps all over my skin.

"You are amazing!" I say after minutes of listening to her playing. I could listen to her all day and night.

She stops abruptly and looks at me. Her sky blue eyes are filled with a kind of emotion I've never seen before: she's immensely sorry.

All the muscles in my body stiffen at her gaze. What the hell happened in Paris?! "Josephine,"

"I slept with someone else." She interrupts me.

I can feel how all of my blood leaves my face and collects in my feet to run off. She... She fucked another man while she was in Paris?! She was gone for two bloody nights and three days! How the hell- I pinch the bridge of my nose and inhale deeply. "Okay." I can hear myself saying.

She frowns, "Okay?"

"Yes, okay." I repeat myself.

"Do you want to know his name?"

"No. I just hope you guys used protection." I didn't expect to have this conversation with her. While I was missing her, she was fucking another man!

"Of course we did."

I don't know if that should make me feel better. This information is like a wrecking ball coming out of nowhere. It hit me so hard that I can't breathe for a moment.

She raises from the piano stool, "I'm sorry if this is causing you pain right now but we've agreed to be honest towards each other so I figured I should tell you."

She doesn't even regret it. Why would she? In her eyes, she did nothing wrong. She doesn't view what we have as something special. Because she doesn't know it is special yet. She thinks I am like every other man before me.

It was a slip up. Josephine doesn't know how to deal with the feelings she has for me so she did the next best thing she could: fuck the first man who showed interest in her. It didn't mean anything. It couldn't have.

She loves me.

She just hasn't realised it yet.

Sex doesn't mean anything for her. She doesn't know what it's like to make love. Because she doesn't allow herself to open up to me yet. But she will. She hasn't let down her guard yet but I'm working on it. Josephine's like an onion, I have to peel off layer by layer to get to the soft core. One layer was peeled off a day before she left for Paris but now it seems like she put on a hundred more. Confessing her betrayal was a huge step for her and no matter how much it pains me, it's a vital step in her development, in her journey to open up towards me.

I just need time to ease her into all of this.

And I have fifteen weeks left.

"If you want to end the agreement and leave, I will understand."

What did she just say? I frown at her words. "Josephine, I don't want to end this." I tell her slowly. "But instead I want to modify it."

Her bright blue eyes widen, "You want to add more weeks?"

More time is not something I should get out of this. She's feeling guilty - without knowing it yet. I can see it in her eyes. "No."

Confusion fills her eyes, "Then what do you want?"

You. I want all of you. The good, the bad... this pain and the bliss... I love this woman. But I can't tell her that. Not now.

She'd end this if she knew.

"I want you to stay exclusive from now on." I tell her instead. "It's just you and me for the next 15 weeks. Don't kiss anyone else. Do not fuck with any one else."

She sighs, "I told you I'm no girlfriend potential. I don't even know where cheating starts but I'm pretty sure I betrayed your trust with my action."

I grab her hands, "Flirting is okay. That's where I draw the line with you. Because I know to some extent flirting is part of your everyday life."

"How much flirting is okay?"

I let go of her hands and brush through her hair. It's different than from the last time I saw her. It's much curlier and wilder than the soft waves she had when she left. She always blow dries her hair but I think this is her natural hair structure. I want more of that.

More of this raw Josephine.

Because that's the woman I fell in love with.

The words sit on the tip of my tongue but I force myself to gulp them down. "None would be best." I whisper into her sky blue eyes.

"Okay. I'll try to stick to that."

She doesn't make any promises. She never did.

Because it would break her heart if she broke her word to me.

"Promise me something." I beg her.

She frowns and her sky blue eyes fill with worry and even a bit of fear. "I don't make promises, Oliver."

I lick my lips and lean forward until my forehead is touching hers. The sparks, that filled my body from every touching point we've had so far, only intensify. It's a warm sensation that makes my heart explode in my chest. How can she not allow herself to feel this? I know she feels it, too. I just want her to give us a chance. A real one.

"Yes." She whispers while looking into my eyes.

I didn't even say a word. "Yes what?"

"I will give this a chance. Whatever this is. For the next 15 weeks it will be just you and I. No fucking with other men. No flirting. Just you and I."

She understood me without a word. I'm not imagining this. She can feel this too. She just doesn't want to give into it yet. But at least for the next 15 weeks she will try.

"How about we don't drive to Dover the next weekend and just stay in?"

"Stay in?" She asks me surprised.

"Yes. Stay here in your penthouse. We can stay in pyjamas the whole day, watch your favourite movies, talk about everything under the sun and cook together. Charlotte said you bake granola every Sunday. It's suppose to be very good."

**Josephine**

"That sounds like a really good plan." I say with a small smile on my lips. I couldn't go horseback riding with Oliver now anyway. It would remind me too much of France - and Edward. "And you don't want out of the agreement?" I ask him again because I know I hurt him. I saw it in his eyes.

But he shakes his head. "You've made a mistake but you apologised in your own unique way."

But I'm not sorry for what I did. I am only sorry for his pain. "Oliver, I really am sorry for causing you pain. I want you to know that. But I am not sorry for what I did. I don't regret doing what I did with who I did it. Simply because I am used to this sort of lifestyle. I've never been with someone for longer than a night."

"Never?" He asks me surprised.

That's all what worries him?! I just told him I don't regret fucking Edward Rothschild and all he thinks of is how I've never been in a relationship?! "Not after I got burned." I lick my lips. I'd rather not think back of that time in my life. It was very unpleasant but it made me who I am.

He nods as if he understood me not wanting to talk about it. "I'm glad you're being honest with me."

"It's what we promised each other. We promised honesty, not faithfulness."

He runs his hands up my arms, giving me goosebumps again. "Promise me faithfulness."

I was hoping he wouldn't ask for that. "I... I can't do that." I would break that promise, I know I would. If not at Nate's wedding then at Royal Ascot or Trooping The Colour.

He sighs before cupping my face. "Just you and I."

How is he hiding his pain so well? "Oliver,"

"I'm not mad at you for what you did."

I wasn't afraid of his anger. I didn't even expect him to get angry. "I still can't promise you faithfulness."

"Is it so much to ask?"

I sigh and close my eyes. "I will see him again." I explain after opening my eyes.

I can see the realisation hitting him in his pine green eyes. "He's... he's just as rich as you."

I don't care about money. "Actually, his family is a bit richer than mine but I don't care about that."

"There are actually people who are richer than you?"

"Not a lot but yeah... a few."

Suddenly, he lets go of my arms and takes a step back. The mental slap feels like a stab with a knife in my heart. "So, you guys met in Paris... you flirted with him and then fucked him - all knowing you would probably see him again?!" He hisses at me.

It was a bit different but he doesn't have to know that. "More or less."

"Did he at least sign an NDA so he would shut the hell up?!"

No... no, he didn't. Because I was too dazzled by his aura that I forgot everything around me. "He won't say a word."

He shakes his head, "You are unbelievable! You've had me sign an NDA that forbids me basically anything that has something to do with you but you won't do the same for the stranger you fucked in Paris!" He suddenly explodes.

There's the pain I saw in his eyes earlier. "He's no stranger. His family and mine know each other but we've never met before. And then we met at a party and... one thing lead to another. You know the drill."

"No, actually I don't, Josephine!" He yells at me so loudly that I wince. "Because I don't betray the people I-" he stops talking suddenly and brushes through his short beach blonde hair.

"The people you what?" I ask him.

He shakes his head before letting out a growl that actually scares me. "I don't betray the people I care about. I protect them with everything I have, Josephine."

I frown at his words. "You care about me?"

He shrugs, "Obviously. I find you deeply fascinating. Not because of the million pound penthouse that you live in but because of the honourable person that you are. You care about people. You are a philanthropist and that's the sexiest characteristic there is. I am attracted to you not because of your looks but because of your brain." He explains.

Oh my Gosh! He feels the same way about me as I feel about Edward!

"You are incredibly smart which is why I am so disappointed to find out you let me sign the NDA - when I would never ever say a word to anyone - but not him. That was very reckless of you." He sighs, "And this is not like you. The Josephine I've come to know is not reckless. She always thinks ahead. She uses her brain like no one else."

I can feel how my throat tightens, "Oliver,"

"Contact him. Tell him to shut the fuck up." He demands of me.

I lick my lips and gulp down my emotions. "He's aware of the situation. I told him I was seeing someone else."

"And you still slept with him?!"

I shrug, "I can't explain myself, so please don't try to find any sense in all of this. Frankly, I can't find any sense in my actions as well."

Oliver buries his fingers in his scalp, "Josephine,"

"Oliver, I care about you as well. So much that I am deeply sorry for causing you pain. I-"

"You-" He pinches the bridge of his nose and inhales deeply. Then he looks at me in a way that not only allows me to see his pain but actually almost makes me feel it. "I need... I can't deal with you right now." He thinks out loud before turning on his heel.

He's leaving me. "Oliver,"

He shakes his head before walking down the hallway that leads to the lift.

A cold, scary feeling fills my body. I rush after him, "Oliver, wait!"

"I am not leaving you." He hisses at me and stops at the staircase that leads to the first floor and the rooftop. "But I can't sleep in the same bed as you tonight. I'm going to sleep in one of the guest bedrooms upstairs."

"You're not leaving me?" I ask him surprised as he walks up the wooden staircase.

"No." He says before turning around. "I said I won't leave you and I meant it. I stick to my word. A man is only worth as much as his word - that's something my father taught me."

His father... of course he wouldn't put dirt on the grave of his father. I gulp and walk up a few steps until we're on eye level. "It's why I can't promise you faithfulness. It's not something I know."

"Well, you can at least try."

"I wasn't really trying in France." I admit. "But I can try... and maybe it's easier than I think."

"Okay." He says before turning on his heel again.

I grab his left hand and feel a jolt of electricity running through my whole body. It's so much stronger than with Edward. "I really am sorry."

"I know." He says before eyeing my hand.

I let go because I feel like he wants me to.

He turns around and walks up the staircase without a word.

**Oliver**

I walked into the first guest bedroom that I found. Of course it's equally as beautiful as the rest of Josephine's penthouse but for the first time, I don't care. I don't care about the beige walls, the huge king sized bed with pastel blue bedding that I'm laying on or the stunning view over London through the glass facade across me.

She didn't just fuck the first stranger that flirted with her.

She fucked a family friend. Someone she knew she would see again. Someone her family, her parents have met and like.

This was way more than just sex! She didn't say it and she didn't had to. I saw it in her eyes, in her body language and in the carefully selected words that left her mouth. She has never directly answered my questions.

She has developed some kind of emotional bond with him.

Why the hell didn't I just go with her?! Why was I so fucking afraid of the possibility of getting caught?!

I growl and turn to the side in the bed. The last hours have been filled with thinking. I can't even bother to try to fall asleep. I won't sleep tonight - I know it. Because this is not the bed that my body has become used to. And I'm not sharing it with Josephine.

The woman who fucked someone else the second she met him.

Bloody hell, I thought she would give us a real chance!

**Josephine**

At least, he didn't leave me. At least, he is still in the penthouse. I kept my distance, giving him the space that he asked for. I knew this would upset him, but I didn't expect him to get so mad. I roll over in my bed and stare at the empty side of the bed next to me. I prefer Oliver next to me. I even prefer him over Ed right now.

I've been tossing and turning around in the bed for the whole night. I let out a growl before climbing out of the bed. There's no way I will find any sleep tonight anyway.

I walk out of my bedroom and down the hallway until I'm in the open living area. The lights turn on wherever I go because of the sensor. It's usually pretty convenient but not in the middle of the night. I clap into my hands two times to switch off the lights.

I prefer the darkness.

I stop across the glass facade that shows me the Elizabethan Tower next to the parliament to my right and the St. Paul's Cathedral to my left. The buildings are illuminated. The Tower Bridge is glittering in turquoise and white. It's so pretty.

I love London at night. It used to be my most productive time of the day. I used to work right here, sitting on my sofa and doing emails or whatever else was on my agenda.

But then Oliver happened and my favourite spot in the whole penthouse became my bed. Sleeping next to him was suddenly more important than working the night through.

But now I've hurt him by sleeping with Ed.

I brush through my long chestnut curls.

Why did I do that?

* * *

**Oliver**

I wake up the next morning with a tight feeling around and in my chest, as if someone is squeezing me. I open my eyes and look down my body. Someone is actually squeezing me. Josephine's lean arms are wrapped around my torso and she's holding on tight.

I didn't even remember her coming to the room. I guess, I really did fall asleep at some point during the night.

She came to me in the middle of the night. She's even spooning with me. That's the closest she's ever been with me in bed - after having sex. She usually sticks to her side of the bed.

And now she's spooning on my side of the bed. It's like she chased me and is now holding on to me as close as possible. She's taking a protective stance over me. She's afraid of me leaving her.

No wonder, my cock is hard already. My body recognised hers in my sleep.

I carefully open her arms and turn around until I face her. She's still sleeping peacefully but her arms wrap around me again as if nothing happened. The grip is even tighter than before.

I stare at the little heart shaped birthmark underneath her left lower eyelashes and the tiny star shaped birthmark on her right temple. Her face is absolutely flawless except for those two birthmarks. There are no freckles or pimples. Not even blackheads on her perfect nose. Her skin texture is smooth. Her eyebrows are perfectly groomed and her deep brown eyelashes are long and curved. She has high cheekbones. The cupid's bow above her full lips is lovely.

God, I love this woman.

I will never leave her.

Never.

No matter how much she hurts me.

I brush through her chestnut hair that feels like silk running through my fingers. She's the most beautiful woman on earth. She has the purest soul.

She's just hiding it underneath lots of layers and different masks. She betrayed me because she didn't know any better. She has never been in a relationship - or even a 16 week long agreement. She's used to one-night stands.

Josephine Bolton has to learn how listen to her heart and reinterpret it's signs. Clearly, she's not interpreting it correctly right now. But I'm up for the challenge. I am up for guiding her and making her see that loving me won't make her weak, it will make her stronger.

And when she sees that... that's when I can tell her I love her.

Suddenly, Josephine stirs and wakes up from her deep sleep. Her eyelids flutter before she reveals her stunning sky blue eyes.

The world stands still for the time when we stare into each other's eyes.

The hairs on my body stand up, my heart starts skipping every second beat and my cock pulses in need. The need to kiss her overcomes me.

But I hold back.

Because she needs to see her mistake.

"You didn't leave me."

Why is she so afraid of me leaving her? "How could I when you're holding on to me so tightly?" I ask her with a smirk on my lips.

She lets go of me immediately. As if I was a hot cooktop.

Shit, that's not what I wanted, so I do the first things that comes to my mind. I kiss her. I didn't expect our first kiss when she comes back from Paris to be like this. But my body is on fire nevertheless. She returns my kiss and our tongues start dancing the same rumba they stopped before she went to Paris. The fireworks explode within me - and I know she feels it, too.

She feels it, too.

I roll Josephine on her back as her hands run up my back. I can feel her nails slicing through the cotton of my light grey shirt as a moan escapes her lips. But suddenly, she pulls away. "I'm on my period."

Just my luck. She fucked a family friend in Paris and now she's bleeding him out. It's like her body is cleaning off the dirt. "I forgive you." I whisper.

"I didn't ask for forgiveness."

That's the woman I love. I smile at her. "I give it to you anyway. But no more fucking around, okay?"

She returns my smile, "Okay." She says before kissing me quickly. "And since we can't have sex right now, the least we can do is make out and cuddle until we have to get ready for work."

Cuddle. She never wanted to cuddle before.

Maybe her slip-up has taught her something after all.

It brought her to me in the middle of the night.

**Josephine**

I like him more than I realised. I mean, I couldn't sleep without him in my own bed! Oliver has gotten under my skin in a way that should actually scare me but to my surprise it doesn't. I like Oliver. I like him a lot.

And I'm so grateful he didn't leave me.

I brush through my chestnut waves with my fingers as I take on last look into the mirror. I've put on a light grey sweater with a pair of skinny jeans and black stilettos. I'm official ready for another week of work. But to my surprise, I am more excited about the weekend rather than the workdays.

Because I know I will be spending my weekend with Oliver. Alone. In my penthouse.

This sounds way better than Provence.

Plus, I don't think I could enjoy horseback riding with Oliver after riding through the Provence with Edward. I'd be comparing both men and that would be unfair to both.

"I found your jewellery room by the way."

I turn around at Oliver's voice. He's leaning against the island in my walk-in wardrobe. I like him in dark slacks, leather shoes and that white Oxford shirt. He has rolled up the sleeves and left the first two buttons open. He looks good. "I'm impressed. It took Flor months to find it."

"I was looking for your photographs."

"Well, I can assure you those are well hidden. Better than the jewellery room."

"In one of the seven safes you have in this penthouse?" He asks me back.

"Maybe."

"Will you ever show them to me?"

"Maybe." I answer with a smirk on my lips.

"What do I have to do to see them?"

"Cook dinner for me."

"Oh, like I did last night?"

"That doesn't count. We fought. I didn't even tasted it before I put it into the fridge."

"What's your favourite meal?"

"Anything breakfast related."

His eyes widen, "Breakfast?"

I nod, "When I was little, we all used to sit around our kitchen island and have breakfast together. My parents, my siblings and me. All seven of us."

"Seven?"

"Yeah that was before Eli, Cal and Gideon were born. Before Nate, Rory and I went to Le Rosey. We had breakfast every morning together as a family until Della and Ana moved into the Kensington House... after that it was just the five of us. Every morning we sat at that kitchen island until we were 14." I trail off with a smile on my lips. Those were my favourite mornings. Until Daddy left us for nearly two years. That's when we all freaked out. Rory dropped her big dream, Nate started hitting on his class mates and I... I shiver at the memory. I don't like thinking about this part of my life. It was my darkest time by far.

"What did you had for breakfast?"

"All sorts of food. During the week it was usually porridge. On weekends we had baked blueberry pancakes or Crêpes with coconut cream. We always made our own smoothies and juices. There were always bowls filled with fresh fruit on the kitchen island."

"And why don't you have breakfast nowadays?"

I shrug, "Maybe because I'm no longer surrounded by my family." I think out loud. "The last time

I had breakfast with my siblings was when we were all still studying in Oxford."

"Perhaps you should make up for it on the weekend."

"But we're spending the weekend together."

"I'm working on Saturday morning, so you can very much drive to your sister or brother and surprise them with a breakfast." He suggests. "I think your siblings would appreciate it."

"I don't think Della and Ana will have time. And my parents are in Switzerland for the weekend for work."

"That's the good thing about having a big family. There's always a shoulder to lean on."

I chuckle, "I guess that's true. But I'm going to see my sister in two weeks anyway. I'm throwing Rory a baby shower in the Cotswolds. So-"

"But you miss them."

I lick my lips. I really do. "I'll wait until my little brothers are home in their summer holidays."

Oliver tilts his head slightly to the left, "Josephine,"

I don't know what this look from him means but I know he doesn't share my opinion. "I'll wait. It's not the right time." I decide.

"Okay." He runs his fingers through my long chestnut waves. "It's alright to put yourself first every once in a while."

"Do you know me? I always put myself first. You've signed an NDA for my very selfish pleasure."

"You're not selfish." Oliver says before placing his hands on my hips. "You're the most selfless woman I've ever met. You care about everyone and put yourself last. You help out at a soup kitchen, you help out in a religious kindergarten that's even your belief, you help out at a school for deaf people... And you donate not only from your bank account but mostly from your heart. You are not selfish. You are the most altruistic person I know, Josephine."

That's the best compliment he could have given me. It gives me a warm feeling in my chest that makes me kiss him. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me for saying the truth. We promised each other honesty, didn't we?"

I nod. "We did." It's why I told him about Ed.

"And that's why I'm actually glad you told me about the man you fucked in Paris."

It was more than once and it wasn't in Paris, but I decide to not tell him that. "I don't feel guilty."

"Of course you don't." He thinks out loud, "But it means you value what we have enough to tell me the truth."

"I do."

He shows me a kind of smile that makes my heart stop beating for a moment.

I have no idea what that means.

**Oliver**

We're making progress. It's slow but it's steady and that's what counts. She won't open up to me overnight and I never expected that. But I didn't expect her to fuck another guy in Paris as well.

But this is what she knows. It's what she's always done. She has never been committed to someone. So, this is new for her as well. I should give her the benefit of the doubt.

But I will not tolerate another betrayal like that.

The next man she fucks that isn't me, won't see the next sunrise. She's mine. Just like I am hers. Josephine just doesn't see that yet. But she will. After this weekend she will...

I take one last look in the café, scanning all the clean tables, the counter with the empty trays and baskets. I've checked every closed window three times and made sure the back door has been locked for four times. This is the first time Luigi has given me the responsibility to close the café after working hours have ended. I switch off the lights in the café and lock the front door three times. It's already past eleven in the night and I can definitely feel the long hours, I've worked running around the café today, in my legs but these keys are worth it. Having this key in my hands means a lot to me. Luigi's trust is not something I will take for granted.

"You look like you could need a lift."

I turn around at Josephine's voice. She's leaning against her silver Aston Martin. It's a stunning vehicle that could buy so many people so much food. Some people buy flats or whole houses for the price of an Aston Martin. But clearly Josephine doesn't see it that way. For her it's a toy to play with. One of many.

One of five actually.

Josephine looks bloody hot, especially in the way she leans against her car. She's wearing her signature navy baseball cap with her hometown London embroidered on it in white, skinny light washed jeans, a grey cashmere sweater and white sneakers. She has obviously changed since the last time I saw her. Josephine's chestnut waves are open. Her hair is so long that it nearly reaches her hips. She looks stunning.

Just like the woman when we first met.

"Depends. Where are we driving to?"

She pushes herself away from the Aston Martin and walks over to me. "Home."

Home. This single word gives me a feeling like no other. It makes me grin like an idiot and my heart skip several heartbeats. I place my hands on her hips, well aware that we're in public. "Then I'm in."

To my surprise she doesn't slap my hands away. Instead she intertwines her fingers behind my neck and tilts her head back slightly so I can look into those brilliant sky blue eyes. "I would have driven you anywhere you want."

How can she say something like and not feel the same way as me? "Home sounds just fine."

**Josephine**

I fold back the blanket before climbing into my bed next to Oliver. It feels weird to lay in here, knowing we won't have sex... but after last night, having here next to me means more than I can put into words.

I look to my left and stare at the man in my bed, who is reading Gatsby by Fitzgerald. He got this first copy out of my library after I told him it's one of my favourite books. He didn't ask why I like this book so much. Instead, he decided to read it.

I can't believe he has never read Gatsby!

I watch him reading in silence for a few minutes. His pine green eyes move from left to right before his hands flip the page. He is already halfway through it. He is a fast reader.

"I can feel your eyes on me."

Perhaps I should have gotten a book out of my library as well. "Is it good?"

"So far so good."

"Are you planning on finishing it tonight?"

He flips the page, "Why? Would you rather talk?"

I let the question linger in the air for a moment. Perhaps, I would. I'm not sleepy yet and since I'm not the kind of woman who enjoys having sex while suffering from period cramps, I should fill this time window with something else. It used to be work before Oliver. I've never had this issue before because there hasn't ever been a man in my bed before. I had my one-night stands during the days I was not ovulating and not on my period, so the chances of getting pregnant were almost zero while using condoms as well. I basically worked through the other nights. I worked myself to sleep. I've never been in bed before ten. I usually fell asleep over my MacBook in the living room and wake up in the middle of the night with a stiff neck and totter to my bedroom.

I've never had an actual bedtime routine - something Rory has preached me to start doing for years now. But I never felt the need to.

However, I enjoy this even more.

Perhaps staring at a reading Oliver will become part of my bedtime routine.

Oliver looks up from the book. "Do you want to talk?"

"No." I decide and shake my head. "I'll watch you if you don't mind."

"I don't and you already know that. We've cleared this topic." To my surprise he grabs my left hand and squeezes it softly as he continues reading the book.

He forgave me for a mistake I didn't know I made. He is still in my bed, by my side... he still wants to be in this arrangement. Not despite what I did but because of it.

I was right. Wonderful doesn't even describe Oliver properly.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**What do you think of Oliver's reaction to Jo's confession? What will happen during their weekend together?**

**Will Oliver confess his feelings for Jo?**

**Please review!**

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole**


	12. Chapter 12

**Josephine**

I take a sip of my sugar free peach iced tea that I always get when I'm here at Hurlingham Club in Fulham. It is surrounded by luscious green manicured lawns, offering the perfect spot for an afternoon game of petanque, bowls or croquet.

Or to have secret meetings with my brother.

Hurlingham's huge grounds have outdoor and indoor pools, squash and tennis courts, a gym, bar, conservatory, in addition to countless rooms and terraces. It resembles more of a country estate than a members' club.

That's why I love it here so much. This also makes it the perfect spot for Nate and I to talk in privacy. Because whatever happens in Hurlingham, stays in Hurlingham.

Sort of like what happened in France.

With Edward Rothschild.

"Jo!"

I turn around and watch my brother walking over to me. I'm sitting at the last table on the terrace that's overlooking the luscious green manicured lawns. A few hundreds of meters away from me are tennis courts which are currently used by a few members. Rory and I used to play against Char and George quite a lot before Rory got pregnant. We've always enjoyed our time here.

I get up from my chair and embrace my older brother. "You look good."

"Really? Char's been telling me to get rid of these dark circles under my eyes. Bought way too many lotions and potions for me to try."

I giggle. "Lotions and potions?"

My blonde brother shrugs, "Apparently part of being a Royal means looking absolutely fabulous no matter where you go. Even if that's just through Regents Park."

"You're still living on Della's grounds?"

My brother nods before sitting down across me. "Yeah. While the world thinks we're living in Nottingham Cottage right around the corner from Catherine and William, we actually are living half way across the town, safe within the big bushes that surround Della and Wlad's house."

"You'll have to move out in June."

"It's still April. Let me enjoy my days before becoming a Royal a little bit."

"And no one caught you guys yet?"

He shakes his head, "It's surprising what baseball caps and sluggish clothes can do."

I do love a good baseball cap. "I know. So, I already ordered lunch for us."

"We'll be here that long?"

"Yeah. Or do you have to run off?"

To my disappointment he nods, "Unannounced royal engagement in three hours."

"And you'll go there like this?"

"No, I'll change of course."

"I see. Well, we can still be here for an hour before you have to go. Where's the engagement?"

"A kindergarten in London."

I chuckle, "You're going to send some subtle messages to the world that way."

He grins the way our Daddy sometimes grins at Mummy. It makes Nate and Daddy even look more alike. "Little do they know it's a very real message." He picks up my iced tea and takes a sip, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

I lean back, "Right. I think I need to tell you what it means to be a Royal."

He frowns, "That's Rory's job. Besides, we've already talked about that. Several times."

"Rory told you how Members of the Royal Family support The King in his many State and national duties, as well as carrying out important work in the areas of public and charitable service, and helping to strengthen national unity and stability. Those who undertake official duties are members of The King's close family: his children, grandchildren and their spouses. Every year the Royal Family as a whole carries out over 2,000 official engagements throughout the UK and worldwide. These engagements may include official State responsibilities. Members of the Royal Family often carry out official duties in the UK and abroad where The King cannot be present in person. The Prince of Wales and The Princess of Wales, for example, may present members of the public with their honours at an Investiture." I start saying exactly what it says on the Royal website. "When official events such as receptions, State banquets and garden parties are held, the Royal Family supports The King in making his guests welcome. Members of the Royal Family also often represent The King and the nation in Commonwealth or other countries, at events such as State funerals or national festivities, or through longer visits to strengthen Britain's diplomatic and economic relations. The Royal Family also plays an important role in supporting and encouraging the public and charity sectors. About 3,000 organisations list a member of the Royal Family as patron or president. The huge range of these organisations - covering every subject from education to the environment, hospitals to housing - allows members of the Royal Family to meet people from a wide spectrum of national and local life, and to understand their interests, problems and concerns. The Royal Family also plays an important role in recognising and supporting the work of the Armed Services. Members of the Royal Family have official relationships with many units of the Forces, paying regular visits to soldiers, sailors and airmen serving at home and abroad. Finally, the Royal Family as a whole plays a role in strengthening national unity. Members of the Royal Family are able to recognise and participate in community and local events in every part of the UK, from the opening of new buildings to celebrations or acts of commemoration. The king working by himself would be unable to attend every engagement to which he is invited. Members of the Royal Family can undertake local or specialist engagements which would otherwise have to be declined."

Nate frowns at me, "How did you know she'd say that to me?"

"That's what it says on the Royal Website and Rory wrote that part." I explain and roll my eyes.

"But you've got that all in your head? Maybe you've got an eidetic memory just like Ana and Della."

I chuckle, "No. I just remember certain things. Not everything. But enough about me, this is about you."

He leans back, "What are your wise words?"

"You're going to pay more attention to what you're wearing." I explain.

"What's wrong with my outfits? They were all approved by Char!"

I grin, the fact that Char checks on his outfits doesn't surprise me at all. "That's not what I mean. Your outfits are fine but it lacks... a charitable touch."

My brother raises his left eyebrow, "A charitable touch?"

"Yes. You represent the King, the nation and the commonwealth whenever you step out of your home. Your outfit should have at least of piece that has some sort of connection to a charity. Rory usually picks her handbags that way."

"I will not carry a handbag with me."

I chuckle again, "No but it could be your belt or watch... or socks!"

"No one freaking cares about my socks!"

"Nate, everyone cares about your socks. Remember how everyone started showing interest in Rory's clothes, makeup, hair, face and body products when she first started dating George?"

"Of course I do. They're still obsessed with her."

"And they are obsessed with you now. Just because you don't read about what happens online and in the tabloids, doesn't mean it doesn't happen. Men and boys want to dress like you now. You're like the male version of Rory."

My brother frowns, "No, you're just messing with me."

"I'm not and from now on you will choose an item - anything - that supports a charity every time you go out in public. A bracelet, a watch, a pair of socks, a T-shirt or trousers. You will show the goodwill that Mummy and Daddy taught us since we were little."

"Alright, I can do that. But not on my wedding date."

I nod, "Fair enough."

"And the other thing you wanted to tell me?"

"Don't talk to anyone about our family. No close friends, no-"

"You mean Ed." He grins at me.

"Hell yeah!" I wave my my hands. "He tested my own boundaries and beliefs - and I failed."

"You really thought I would do that to you?"

I shrug. At first I didn't but Ed was so convincing...

Nate leans forward, "I'm your bigger brother. I'd never do something that could hurt you or put you in danger."

"Don't act like we're years apart! You're just six weeks older than me."

My brother chuckles, "Yeah but that still means I'm your big brother and therefore look out for you."

I roll my eyes at his words. "I can look out for myself. You can focus on Char and the twins."

"But that doesn't mean I will stop carrying about you. I might be living right next to Rory as of June but you are still on my radar."

"Just like Eli, Cal and Gideon?"

"They're more on Mummy and Daddy's radar..." he says with a shrug. "So, are you and Ed now an item? He's sitting in the choir at the wedding, you know."

The choir is the part of the church which is reserved for the Royal Family, our family and very close friends. Considering Ed and other Rothschild family members will sit there is going to have news reporters all over the world talking. Well, at least they won't talk about Charlotte's baby bump if she is going to have one by that time. "He told me he'd be there and no we're not dating."

"Why not? He's a cool guy! Very fun to be with."

I can sign that. "I'm just not looking for a relationship right now. It wouldn't be fair towards him."

"But you like him, don't you?"

I nod, "That's why I had to set the record straight. But I did promise him a dance at your wedding reception."

"You'll give Mummy and Daddy a heart attack."

I grin, "They're used to seeing me dancing with different men."

"And they're not getting on your nerves?"

I shake my head, "Are you kidding me? Rory will gift them triplets and you twins - I'm as safe as I can get. They're in grandparents' seventh heaven. Trust me, they wouldn't even notice if I suddenly turn gay."

"I wouldn't say that. They care about us equally as much."

But not enough to give me a seat at the table in Bolton's Enterprises. "I know..." I brush through my hair. "So, how's the wedding planning going?"

"We chose the basics. But we didn't choose the menu yet. The King is sending us everywhere, so it's a bit hard but we're mastering it."

"And Charlotte is doing alright?"

He nods, "She loves all these engagements, especially the walkabouts. I swear she's so much like her grandma and I think people are slowly seeing it."

"There will always be comparisons to Princess Diana, won't there?"

"I think William and Harry make sure of it."

"And this year they're holding a remembrance concert for her." It's almost like they know some people are starting to forget about her, so they whip up a concert or open a museum in her name... Princess Diana will never be forgotten, thanks to her sons and grandchildren.

"William once said to me that she'd really like me. Biggest compliment I have ever gotten from him."

Getting the approval of Char's dead grandma does something with you. I get it.

"I've also been working on my Royal Coat Of Arms."

"Really? What's your supporter?"

He shrugs, "That's the only thing left. I got the rest figured but not the supporter. The shield will look similar to Rory's. And the grass beneath the shield will have the same flowers as Rory's, to show the connection between us and the respect for the Royal Family."

"Char's supporter is a unicorn, right?

He nods, "And Rory chose a hummingbird..."

"How about an eagle? You like eagles."

"No that would be considered too American."

"A dragon?"

"No, we're not from Wales."

"A white owl? Just like Hedwig from Harry Potter."

Nate laughs out loud at my suggestion, "No bird."

"Okay... maybe a cat then? A cheetah? Or panther? Or leopard?"

"That would be too close to William's supporter. He has a lion and a unicorn."

"But he didn't choose them. They were chosen for him because they're the national animals of England and Scotland." I lick my lips and think for a moment. "Well it won't be an elephant." I think out loud. "Or a monkey."

Nate laughs again. "No, definitely no monkey."

"How about a red fox? Or a deer? They're animals that can be found in Britain. Or a squirrel."

He shakes his head, "Perhaps I should stick to a lion like all male Royals. I mean, the sense of responsibility, coupled with strength and courage has made the lion to be a cherished national animal symbol of England. As a symbol of bravery, the lion was also used to depict the courageous warriors of medieval England."

"But you would choose it just because you want to fit it. It wouldn't represent you in any way."

"True. But it does represent our home country well. I should play it safe and use the lion."

"Are you sure?"

He nods, "Yeah, I'll pick a lion. It won't be crowned or anything."

"Okay." I say with a nod before taking another sip of my iced tea. "But if you're getting your own Coat of Arms then this means you will get a Royal title." I point out the obvious.

My brother leans back against the back of the chair. "Yes but knowing Char, she won't accept anything below a Duke. That's the crucial point. I'm not sure the King will grant me the title of a Duke."

**Oliver**

'Think about the amount of effort involved in this process of constantly sailing against the current. Maybe this is the fundamental mismatch between Gatsby and Daisy. She is a creature of passivity, and he is a swan - gliding gracefully above the water, while paddling furiously just below it to stay afloat.' I flip the page and close the book. I didn't understand why Josephine liked this novel so much but now I do. Jay Gatsby is a self-made man who is driven by his love for, and obsession with, Daisy Buchanan. Born a poor farmer, Gatsby becomes materially successful through crime and spends the novel trying to recreate the perfect love he and Daisy had five years before. When she cannot renounce her marriage, Gatsby's dream is crushed.

Daisy Buchanan is a very rich young woman who is trapped in a dysfunctional marriage and oppressed by her meaningless life. Daisy has an affair with Gatsby, but is ultimately unwilling to say that she has been as obsessed with him as he has with her, and goes back to her unsatisfying, but also less demanding, relationship with her husband, Tom.

I look to my right and stare at Josephine. As every evening, she has removed all of her makeup and put her long chestnut hair into a bun that makes her look like a ballerina. She's wearing light blue silk pyjamas that enchants her eyes. She looks stunning without all the makeup, the fancy designer clothes and the sparkling diamonds that she wore as jewellery today. I love the Josephine in her outfit for work but this... this is the core of the woman I fell in love with. I could stare at her all night. "Why do you like The Great Gatsby so much?"

She looks up from her book and her sky blue eyes meet mine. "It's about a man who is obsessed with recreating what he once had. He does everything for that one woman, whom he loves so much. He's the ultimate fraud. But he's also incredibly lonely despite all the wealth and people around him. All he wants is her love but he doesn't get it. Because he missed his chance. You can't recreate the past."

"Isn't this what love is? Trying to do anything to be with the one you love?"

She sighs, "I don't know much about love but the way I see it..." she licks her lips. "You need to love yourself first before you can love someone else. Accept yourself and the way you are. Gatsby is an illusionist and his obsession is his death. That's not love."

"He couldn't let go of the past."

She nods, "He never moved on from the past. Gatsby is my spectre and every time I read it, I am reminded of what a relationship can destroy."

"So, basically Gatsby is everything you never want to be."

She smiles at me, "I knew you would understand my point of view."

I do but I have no idea what to do with this insight. "What would you do for love?"

"Not what Gatsby did. I love myself too much to turn into someone I'm not. I wouldn't do anything to impress the person I love. Because if he loves me, I don't need to impress him with my wealth or expensive gifts or extravagant parties... he would love me for me."

The Great Gatsby is her nightmare. "Have you ever been in love?" The question has left my lips before my mind can catch up.

But to my surprise she doesn't seem shocked by my question. "No."

"Never?"

"Why does this surprise you? You know I only do one-night stands."

True but I thought she fell in love once, that asshole fucked her up and now she's doing that one-night-stand-thing only. But I guess I was wrong. "I just thought someone hurt you in the past and that's why you do what you do now..."

She chuckles as if I made a joke. Then she puts the book back on her nightstand and rolls on to her stomach, "Oliver, this is not some fairytale here. I am not a broken soul that is in need of some healing. I do what I do to protect my family and the Royals. I am very much aware of my status and what comes with it. I like my life as it is. I don't need the same man in my bed for the rest of my life, let alone have children running down these hallways. I hate dirty footprints and sticky handprints on the glass facades in my penthouse. I bought this penthouse being very much aware of its beauty and what it would mean: no children. I don't want children and I certainly don't want one man in my life for the rest of my life. I wouldn't be faithful to this man. Just like I wasn't faithful with you." She explains to me.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Why are you so afraid of children and being monogamous?"

"I am not afraid of children. Or being monogamous." She hisses me.

"Josephine,"

She sighs, "I am not made for marriage and motherhood. I have the best mother in the world, but that doesn't mean I will be just as good - or even a quarter of how good my mother is. Because I don't have fidelity in my blood. Looking at Rory, pregnancy must be horrific. I don't think she will ever look like herself again. Plus, I don't have time to take care of a child. I don't even have time for a pet, so I sure as hell won't have time for a child. It's just not for me."

She'd be the perfect mother. I know it. I can see it in her eyes and the way she chooses her words. She'd be the perfect shoulder to cry on to and she's a lion that would fight for and protect her children. She'd be perfect. It's a shame she doesn't see that.

But one day she will.

And I hope I'll be by her side when she does. "Well, perhaps you should get a pet and see."

"I won't change my mind just because I can take care of a cat. A cat and a child are two different pairs of shoes. My parents will get enough grandchildren, they don't need some from me."

"Do you think you would be a horrible mother?"

"I think I would be a mother who works more than she is at home. I would be a mother who never sees her child, not even during holidays. I'd be a mother only on paper - and no child deserves such a mother."

I notice she didn't mention that she wouldn't love this child... So, not all hope is lost.

"Is that enough talk about children or do you have any more questions?"

She just wants to tick this topic off as if it were a point on her to-do list. I shake my head.

"Good." With that she turns around again and picks up her book from the nightstand.

"What are you reading?"

"Relentless by Tim Grover."

I chuckle. Of course she's reading a book that describes her persona perfectly.

"What? My Mum read it years ago and recommended it the other day when we had lunch together."

"Do you have lunch with your parents every day?"

"Not every day but when time allows us to."

She's such a family person. "Can I ask you something?"

She frowns, "I don't think I will like this question but I never back down from a challenge so go ahead."

"Do you have any friends outside of your family?"

"A few but I'm not a very friendly person. Women tend to feel intimidated by my looks and men don't seem to have enough balls to be around me and survive. It's why I stick to one-night stands when I'm in the mood for sex. Otherwise, I tend to hang out with my family or Char. But she's family as well and as soon as June has arrived it will be official. I hang out with former classmates whenever we meet at parties or when I'm on holidays."

"They don't live here in London?"

"No. They live in castles and palaces in Norway, Monaco, Spain and Sweden."

"You are friends with even more royalty?!" I ask shocked.

She nods, "Once you're in these kind of circles, you kind of start making friends within the circles. That's why wealthy people like to stay within their range. It wouldn't be wise to bring a strange into this. He or she wouldn't know what to wear, say or even how to eat."

"You make being wealthy sound like it's a burden."

"It's not a burden. It's opening doors. But it comes with a very tight circle of friends that are available. People who understand what it's like."

"And I am not one of these people." I think out loud.

She licks her lips, "No, you're not but that doesn't mean you're a bad person. You're just not as rich as me."

The truth hurts me in a way I didn't think was possible. We are from different worlds. Totally different worlds. And she knows it. I was a fool to think she could look over this and see me as I am.

"But I really enjoy what we have. I like you in my bed. And surprisingly, I like having these conversations just as much as having sex in here." She says before grabbing my hands. It's like she feels my discomfort out of the sudden.

"Has someone from your world ever married someone from mine?"

She licks her lips, "I don't know... We're not royalty but we do have a responsibility."

"Can we get hypothetical for a moment?"

She furrows her perfectly groomed brows for a moment. "Why is this so important to you?"

Because I love you and I don't want to loose you. "Can we or can't we?"

"Okay. Let's be hypothetical for a moment." She gives in after staring into my eyes for a moment.

"In parallel universe... Do you think we had a chance?"

She lets go of my hands, "I don't like this."

"Josephine,"

"I'm giving you a chance right now, aren't I?"

"You're counting down the weeks."

"That's not true! I am cherishing the weeks we have ahead of us. I can't... you're asking for a relationship and I am not relationship material. I never will be. I can't be bound to another person. It's too restrictive for me."

I gulp and lick my lips. "So, your answer is no then. We wouldn't even have a chance in a parallel universe in which we would have equal bank accounts."

She sighs, "Oliver, this is not about money. I don't care where you're from or how much money you have. You should know that by now. I am attracted to your lips not because they're bloody soft but because of the kind of words that come out of your mouth. I am attracted to your persona that somehow is even more amazing than this shredded body. That's why I agreed to 16 weeks. Not because of the number on your bank account. I really couldn't care less about that. I don't need your money."

But I need hers. "I'm going to start looking for another job tomorrow morning."

"Oliver, that's not what I meant."

"I know but I don't like to depend on someone."

"You don't depend on me."

"But my family in Rio is and I don't like that. I've provided for them ever since I came to London and suddenly I meet you... you've turned my world upside down, Josephine." I admit.

"Well, you've turned my world upside down as well, Oliver."

"What is wrong is suddenly right and vice versa. Everything is mixed up and everything changes..."

"I know how you feel. But I like this feeling."

I do, too.

"If you want to I can ask around at the Foundation if they need some helping hands. I'm sure my uncle could pay you cash if you explain your unique situation."

I shake my head. "I don't need your help to find another job. I'll can be a bartender in some pub again or wipe some floors somewhere... stuff like that."

She sighs, "I believe you have a lot more potential than wiping floors or filling up glasses with beer."

She has no idea how much potential. She doesn't know that I wanted to become a doctor when I graduated from school... but life had other plans. "It doesn't matter how much potential I have. What matters is that I get a job that's going to pay my Mum and my brothers their rent and tuition."

She stares at me for a moment, probably feeling the thin ice she's walking on right now. And then she nods. "Okay. But if you need help, just ask. I've got a lot of connections in the whole world. Hotels, palaces, elite clubs, banks... I could hook you up with something very easily."

"I'll be fine on my own."

"I know. I just don't want you to hesitate to ask for help from me."

**Josephine**

I stare at my sleeping bed neighbour as the sun starts rising over the Thames behind him. The pastel purple and pink colours coat him in brilliant lightning. He looks so peaceful. Oliver's beach blonde hair is shimmering in golden tones from the lightning.

He doesn't deserve to worry so much about his family. I could help them out. He called me selfless and altruistic, yet Oliver seems to be the one who is unable to accept help. He's too proud.

Suddenly, he opens his eyes and I stare at the sea foam coloured orbs that I have missed to badly. I haven't seen this colour since I came back from France. I missed this colour.

It's a shame I'm still on my period.

"Good Morning." I whisper to him after a moment.

His lips stretch into a smile that makes my heart stop beating for a second. "Good Morning."

Suddenly, the shrill sound of my alarm fills the room.

"You should change that to something more soothing. No one wants to wake up with bad mood every morning."

I sigh and turn around to pick up my iPhone. I stop the alarm and unlock the screen. I open the app for my alarm before handing it to Oliver. "Pick a different sound."

"You're letting me decide? Am I still dreaming?"

I chuckle, "No, but you will spend the next 15 weeks in this bed. You deserve to have a say to which sound you will wake up to. I don't care about my alarm sound."

He scrolls through my sounds. "Really? You wouldn't prefer tweeting birds over this shrill siren sound?"

I shrug, "I tend to wake up before my alarm anyway."

"Okay, done." He hands me my iPhone back.

I place it back on the nightstand.

"You don't want to know what I picked out?"

I shake my head. "We'll find out tomorrow morning."

"Okay."

"Okay..." I echo him with a smile on my lips.

He reaches out his left hand and carefully fondles my right cheek. My whole body starts covering with goosebumps from that single touch. Tiny sparks from in my right cheek and move through my whole body. Every single nerve and cell of my body awakes. This is just as good as a wake up call with sex.

For minutes, we just stare at one another.

"We should get out of the bed."

"I don't want to leave you." He whispers.

I don't want him to leave me either. "Lets get ready for work." I say before pulling the blanket back.

Suddenly, Oliver's tight grip around my arm pulls me back. A moment later I can feel his lips on mine as he climbs on top of me. My whole body awakes from the way his tongue dances with mine and his smell starts filling my nostrils.

"I'm still on my period." I mumble between his kisses.

"I don't care." He breathes into my face. It took him two days to say these words.

"But I do care very much. Because I can get pregnant while being on my period." I explain to him. I just got my hormonal injection with a progestogen hormone yesterday morning. It lasts me 12 to 13 weeks but I usually get my injection at the 11 week mark, just to make sure. Getting pregnant is not an option, yet I don't use condoms with Oliver. He is the only man I've allowed to come inside of me and I like it. It fits to our arrangement.

"Really?" He asks me surprised.

"Really. Your sperm can survive up to 5 days, which means that ideally in two days when my period is over, your little swimmers will still be alive and might find one of my eggs."

"I thought you were on the pill anyway."

"No. I'm taking a hormonal injection but I've been considering switching to a non hormonal contraception method because I've been having very bad headaches in the last three months."

"I won't use a condom. Now that I know what it feels like to be skin on skin with you, I don't ever want to change that."

I smile at him. Weirdly, I feel the same way. "I know. So the other only non hormonal option available would be tracking my cycle to find out the days I'm fertile at and when not. That would mean green light on all non-fertile days and red on the fertile days."

"How many days a month are you fertile?"

"Well an egg is able to survive 24 hours. It is usually released 10-16 days before my next period. Occasionally, a second egg is released, within 24 hours of the first egg."

"So, two days?"

I nod, "Yes."

"I could do two days without sex."

"Plus my period."

"That would make eight days?"

"Six. My period lasts for four days."

He nods and lays next to me again. "Then we might have to use condoms on these days."

"I'm not going to start with this method right away. My hormonal shot is still good for 13 weeks."

"But we have 15 weeks together."

"I know. So only the last two weeks will be a challenge."

"So, if your period lasts for four days usually, that means we're good to go tomorrow?"

I swear he is as addicted to me as I am to him. I nod with a grin on my lips. "Yes."

"Thank God! I was starting to think this would go on forever."

I laugh out loud before I kiss him softly. "What did you do with your ex girlfriends? I'm sure they-"

"My relationships didn't last very long."

"What was your record?"

"Two months."

"That's not long."

"No."

So, 16 weeks with me will be the longest he has ever been with a woman. "Why did you guys break up?"

"We just knew it wasn't for real. It was great fun. We had a lot of fun together but we both knew it wasn't going to last forever."

Forever... my parents are for forever. Oliver and I on the other hand have a limit. We have a deadline. In 15 weeks this will be over. "What was her name?"

"Why does it matter?"

I shrug, "You don't have to tell me her name if you don't want to."

He licks his lips, "Fernanda."

"Did you love her?" The question has left my mouth before my mind could think it through.

"No. My first love was a woman named Antônia."

"What happened?"

"She slept with one of my friends. Apparently, I wasn't her first love."

"That's a shame. It must've hurt a lot. I'm sorry."

He looks at me, "No, I'm glad she did that. Because it led me to you."

Only, I am not in love with him. But somehow I cannot say that into his face.

**Oliver**

Looking for a new job is much more difficult than I thought. After five newspapers and two hours scrolling through the internet, I still haven't found anything.

Because apparently qualification nowadays is not enough, it's about experience. Year long experience.

I don't have to go to work until noon so I thought I could use the time to find another job. But I guess I was wrong. Finding an employer that pays cash seems utopian.

But I will not ask Josephine for help. Working at her parents' firm would put her in a hot seat. That's the last thing I want. I can't work for her family. It's not an option.

I sigh and close the window of the safari browser. I'm sitting in Josephine's stunning study. She let me use her iMac to look for a job. Just as I want to shut down the computer, I suddenly notice a folder called Peonies with a matching icon.

Why didn't I notice that folder the last time I was at her iMac?

She must've left it there on purpose.

I move the mouse over to the folder but then hesitate. Is this a test? Is she testing my trust, faith and loyalty to her?

Probably. Josephine thinks like that. She hides mines everywhere because she always has to be careful and very cautious. She has never trusted anyone other than her family.

She has never opened her heart towards anyone.

I shut the iMac down.

I don't care what's inside the folder. If it's important to her she wouldn't have chosen to leave it on the screen. And if she trusts me, she will decide to show me the content of the folder all in her own.

But if I open the folder, which is probably secured with a password, I destroy whatever drop of trust that has formed inside of her.

Either way, I would loose her.

And that's the last thing I want.

I get up from her white office chair and turn around to look out of the window front that makes the fourth wall in the room. The view over the Thames is breathtaking. It's a clear blue sky. The colour of the sky reminds me of Josephine's eyes.

**Josephine**

I publish the latest article on Liam's social project called Small Hearts, Big Dreams: a kindergarten project by the Bolton Foundation. The work on it has finally started, though there are a lot of ups and downs with this project. But it's Liam's shit to worry about now. Somehow he doesn't seem to care about how to rewire the entire place or build in new windows that don't go over budget. All he cares about are the photos I shoot and the words I write, but he doesn't really care about the kindergarten he is building there.

My parents would have been better off by giving me the social project. But instead, they kicked me out of my office and moved me down a floor to work at the social media department.

I will never understand their logic.

I think Liam might be sleeping with the interior architect he hired for the kindergarten. She's been going in and out of the house in Greenwich all the time and whenever I see her she asks me where Liam is.

Plus, she's been running down these hallways as well.

Suddenly, my iPhone starts ringing in my drawer under the my desk. The special ringtone fills my ears as I open the drawer. It's Charlotte.

I pick up without hesitating. "Hi!"

"You need to come to Kensington. I need your advice."

"On what?"

"On my wedding dress."

"You're in it right now?" I ask her shocked. "I thought your first fitting wouldn't be until late April."

"That's the second wedding dress. The one for the reception. But the one for the ceremony, the one that will be seen by millions of people, is what I'm in right now."

"I have my lunch break in ten minutes. I'll be at there in twenty minutes." I tell her after looking at my Cartier watch.

"Great! I'm in the ballroom."

The ballroom is right across the building where Charlotte's parents, William and Catherine, live. I frown, "You're not at your parents' place?" I expected her there, not in the official part of Kensington Palace. The ballroom is usually being used to hold audiences, parties and meetings.

"No. I don't want anyone but my designer to see the dress. Well, the designer and you."

"Who's designing it?"

"Get your hot ass here and you'll find out." My best friend says before hanging up.

* * *

"Wow, Char you look incredible!" I breathe out, totally amazed by her. We're all alone in one of the ballrooms at Kensington Palace. Charlotte's former bedroom is just across the inner patio behind the golden gates that keep away the prying eyes of the world. Kensington Palace has become my home as much as my childhood home has become Char's home after we met at Le Rosey almost a decade ago. I used to get lost in here, playing hide and seek with the former Cambridge trio, but now... now I know every single corner of these roughly 500 rooms.

My best friend turns around and looks at me. "This is the first fitting so there's still a lot to be done."

Princess Charlotte of Wales is wearing a stunning wedding gown! The ivory dress has long sheer sleeves with lace applications and sparkly diamonds. It's loose around the belly because Char will get bigger in the next couple of weeks and they need the extra fabric in order to adjust the dress properly a few days before the wedding. The dress has an empire waist silhouette in ivory silk with a tulle and lace overlay to hide the possible baby bump on the wedding day. Not only will the empire waist highlight the smallest part of her torso, but the nature of the fabric will create a light illusion of the lace as a beautiful design, taking the focus off the lower portion of a bride's figure. There's lace growing up and down at her waist, forming a belt that's also sparkling from the sewed in diamonds. The edges of the dress and the two metre train also have floral ivory coloured lace. The only daughter of the Prince and Princess of Wales will not be wearing a traditional veil, instead she will wear a transparent cape. Her shoulders and arms are covered with the sheer organza that make up the cape. The space between her dress and her shoulders is covered in floral lace that grows along the edges of the cape. Just like with the sparkly belt around her waist, diamonds were sewed into the sheer cape.

"What do you want to change? This looks perfect!" I tell her as my eyes scan her again. She's glowing. She will look like an angel when she swans down the aisle at St. George's Chapel at Windsor Castle.

"Well, for one I think the lacy belt should be a bit more noticeable. I'd like it to be a bit more voluminous." Charlotte explains. She looks like an angel in this lightning. The sun is shining through the many transom windows in this ballroom and she's sparkling more than the crystal chandelier that's hanging above us.

"So more layers of lace?"

She nods, "See? You get me. And with the cape," she moves it around and rays of rainbow coloured light fills the hardwood floored ballroom. "I think I want our wedding date sewed into the very end of the cape in a cornflower blue. I also want the flowers of all the Commonwealth countries just like Rory. I'd like them to grow up the train, along with Nate and mine cypher between my shoulder blades."

"You already have a cypher?"

She nods, "For our official letters and as a profile photo for our Instagram page."

"You'll get an Instagram page?"

"Of course. It will be just like Rory and George's."

"Theirs is OxfordRoyal. What's yours going to be?"

She shrugs. "CambridgeRoyal maybe?"

"I don't think you'll get your old title back." Charlotte used to be the Princess of Cambridge before the Queen died and her father and mother became the Prince and Princess of Wales. Ever since then, their children had to change their titles from of Cambridge to of Wales.

"Whatever the name will be, I just want a freaking Dukedom. Albany, Clarence, Windsor, Richmond, Bedford, Westminster, Wellington, Sutherland, Leinster, Somerset - Whatever!" She sighs, "Granpa is still an ass about it."

I chuckle, "Char, he's the King. He can be an ass whenever he wants." It's amazing how many dukedoms she knows by heart. She really wants that.

She points a finger at me, "No! That's not true."

"He hasn't mention anything about a title?"

She shakes her dark blonde hair, "He's still pissed. That's why he's sending us away almost daily. Nate and I chose our cake in the back of our Range Rover!"

"You're kidding."

"No! It's ridiculous. He is being ridiculous!"

"He will cave and give you a title."

"I want to be a Duchess and nothing less. It's my birthright to become a Duchess after marrying. Nate will be a Duke or I will give up my Royal title."

"You said that?"

She nods, "It's why Grandpa is so pissed."

I sigh, that was a very stupid move. "Char, you can't blackmail the King with a possible Royal scandal..."

She shrugs, "I'm pregnant. I get a free pass."

"If you're not careful you will get nothing."

"I don't mind giving up my title to be with Nate. I'd do that for him and our twins."

"Then why do you want to be a Duchess so badly?"

"Because it would hurt Mummy and Daddy. It would put shame on them - not on me. Having a daughter that chose love over Royalty is so 1920s. It's not what my parents stand for. They stand for the future."

"Yeah well a pregnant Princess on her wedding day is as futuristic as it can get."

"See? That's why it would hurt them so much if I had to turn down my title."

"That's why you want to wear the Cartier tiara with this dress."

She nods. "The world will love me for it but my Mum... she will be touched like no one else in this world."

"Does she know?"

Char shakes her head. "No. And she won't find out until I walk down the aisle. I want to surprise her."

"That's really sweet of you."

"I know. Oh and you'll be wearing ivory as well."

My eyes widen at her words. "I thought I'd be wearing cornflower blue."

"Not anymore. I decided you have to wear ivory as well. You know, to subtly keep the media away from the bump."

"There's no bump yet."

"It's early April. In early June there most probably will be one."

"But I already wore ivory on Rory's wedding day." I complain. The media kept writing stories about a future wedding of Archie Mountbatten-Windsor, Prince Louis of Wales or Arthur Chatto, the third cousin of George, Char and Louis, and me. Little did they know, all three men are great fun but not to my taste at all. Now, the media obsession with me will start again.

"Then you will ivory again on my wedding day." She demands. "You have to do this."

I sigh, "Okay. Can I at least wear some flowers in my hair?"

She nods, "Yes. Will you bring Oliver?"

"Are you nuts?!" I hiss at her.

"Why? He's your boyfriend."

"He is not my boyfriend! I am just sleeping with him."

"And living with him." She narrows her navy eyes at me. "He can accompany you only to the evening reception."

"He won't be there." I set the record straight.

"Alright!" She holds up her hands. "But if you change your mind-"

"I won't."

"But just in case you do, I will make sure to save him a seat."

Somehow I don't dare to tell her about Edward Rothschild.

"So, who designed this dress? Sarah Burton for Alexander McQueen?"

Char shakes her head, "No. I will move Mummy to tears with the tiara anyway, I don't need to have a dress designed by the same designers as hers. This," she lifts her hands and moves to cape before looking down herself, "This is actually Jenny Packham."

"Jenny Packham designed this? I thought you would go for Elie Saab or Phillipa Lepley or Carolina Herrera."

"Elie Saab is designing my wedding reception dress. He has been working on drafts for weeks now." He chuckles, "He said he has never designed a wedding dress for a pregnant bride, so this will be a premier for him as well."

"Have you been to his atelier in Paris yet?"

She nods, "To look at the drafts. I want something flowy, something almost bohemian. We're going to go with organza and no silk. Organza would be lighter and I could move more freely."

"And it would hide the bump, if there is going to be one, quite well."

"Yes, that too. We will have a meeting in mid May where I will have the first fitting and then another one two days before the wedding and on the night before the wedding. To make sure there's enough space for the bundles of joy."

Bundles of joy... I smile at her words. "It's still kind of weird that you're pregnant."

"Trust me, the ultrasound says something totally different."

"Who will design my maid of honour dress?"

"Philippa Lepley. Originally, I asked the creative director of Alexander McQueen to send me some drafts but I didn't like it."

"I like Pippa. I own a lot of her dresses."

Char nods, "She's thrilled."

"When will I see it?"

"I could ring her up right now if you've got time. They started working on it already."

"I have to get back to work." I tell her with a shrug, "How about-"

"How about we get the dress delivered to your place and have a movie night with Oliver?"

I narrow my eyes at her, "Char,"

"What? I like Oliver! I'd like to know more about the man that's living at your place. We would hit two birds with one stone."

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"You can't hide him forever!"

"Charlotte, Oliver and me are temporary. I don't want him to get all tangled up in my family."

"Too late for that. He's already tangled up with us."

I sigh,"No one knows except for Ana and you."

"It can stay this way. I can keep my mouth shut, but I really would like to know more about him. He seems pretty cool."

I brush through my hair, "Charlotte,"

Suddenly, she starts crying. Shit, no bride should cry in her wedding gown.

"Are you pulling out the pregnancy card?!" I ask her shocked.

She shakes her head. "It's just a bit much right now. My fight against grandpa for a title, planning the wedding of the year, being present on royal engagements daily with a plastered smile on my lips... I just, I could need a little time with my best friend. Watching a movie, eating popcorn, chocolate, Mexican food and black caviar, gossiping about the men in our lives... I miss you, Jo."

Fuck! I had no idea she felt that way. Why didn't I see that?

I embrace her tightly, "Fine. You can come over. But only you. No Nate."

"Good. I'll bring the Mexican food. Does Oliver like Mexican?"

I shrug. I have honestly no idea. I barely know him. "I don't know."

"We'll find out then. If he doesn't, we'll just order something from the restaurant downstairs at Landmark Place."

Plan B is always the restaurant in the building where my penthouse is. The chefs there are always on call and make me whatever I want, whenever I want it. It's a luxury I've used very rarely but it's nice to have the option. "Be there at 8."

She nods, "I'll bring your dress."

**Oliver**

I get into my black leather jacket as the last step of my workday. It's seven thirty and although I was scheduled to work until eight, Luigi has decided to send me home thirty minutes earlier. I don't mind that at all.

I open the door of the kitchen and stare at Luigi, who is dancing between cooking pots and baking pizzas.

"Until tomorrow morning. Have a great evening!" I cry out before turning on my heel.

"Oliver, wait!"

I stop in my tracks and walk back. "Yes?"

He picks up four white square shaped boxes. Oh no... "Some left overs. One margarita, one salami and one tuna pizza as well as the rest of the tiramisu that we didn't sell today."

"Luigi," that man's heart is made of gold.

He hands me the boxes before I can say another word. "Enjoy your evening."

I smile at him. "I will. Thank you very much."

"Any time."

I walk out of the restaurant in Covent Garden and decide to walk along the promenade to the City of London where Josephine's home is. It's roughly a thirty minute walk for the average person but I'm quite quick on my feet so it takes me about twenty minutes. Besides, walking by the Thames as the sun is setting on a cloudless sky is kind of epic. It's a vibrant red lightning with an orange sun.

I stop for a moment and inhale deeply. God, I love London.

Suddenly, my iPhone rings in the pocket of my jacket. I frown before getting it out. It's Josephine.

"Where are you?" She asks me right after I pick up.

"You start a conversation with a hello or good evening." I say instead.

She sighs, "Hi. Mind telling me where you are?"

"I just left Luigi's. I'm on my way... home."

"Obviously." I can hear how she rolls her sky blue eyes and it makes me smile. "But I meant where you are exactly."

"I'm at the Temple Gardens." I say as I look to my left. "Right at the corner of Middle Temple Lane."

"Okay. Stay where you are." She says before hanging up.

I frown. That's weird. Is she close by somewhere?

Suddenly the sound of a roaring motor fills my ears.

I turn around and spot a navy Range Rover with tinted windows driving towards me. I notice Josephine's chestnut curls underneath a black baseball cap right away. The black cap on her head emphasises her sky blue eyes even more.

She stops next to me and rolls down her window. "Get in."

"Will this become a habit now?" I ask her before opening the door of the passenger seat.

"Back seat." She demands.

Probably because of the tinted windows. Better safe than sorry.

I close the door of the passenger seat and get into the back of the car.

She drives off without a word.

Why is she so quiet? "Everything alright?" I ask her as we drive past the Thames.

"Charlotte will come by in half an hour." She answer's my question while looking into the review mirror.

Her best friend? I can't hide my widen eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. She demanded to come over. She misses me and stuff."

Yet, Josephine hasn't asked me to go to my place. "Do you want me to go to my old place?"

She frowns for a moment. "Why would I want that?"

Yeah, Josephine has definitely developed feelings for me.

"Char has already met you. She knows you exist and that you live with me. There's absolutely no reason for you to hide at your old space."

I know that. "But it sounds like she wants a girls night with you. I could continue with my search for a job in your study while you guys enjoy yourselves..." I offer her a way out.

"No, she said she wanted to get to know you better." She stops at a red light. "You haven't found anything?"

I shake my head. "Not yet. But I'm optimistic. There's something out there for me."

"Don't mention it towards Char."

"Why?"

"She's going to hire you faster than you can open your mouth to say no."

"I won't work for the Royals." They don't need an illegal immigrant within their walls. That would be the scandal of the century and God knows they have enough hatred that's getting slammed into their faces.

She nods, "Wouldn't have expected anything different."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means, Oliver."

"I am perfectly capable of finding another job myself. I don't need your help-"

"No, you don't want my help, Oliver. But you need it." She interrupts me as we reach Landmark Place, the skyscraper she lives in. "But you don't see that yet. It's the same story as it was with me giving you money to send home. I have the resources. You should use them."

"I am not with you because of your resources!" I explode suddenly. "I am not it's you because of the penthouse you live in, the clothes you wear, the cars you drive or the bloody bank account that you have! I am here with you because of you! Because of that baseball hat you're wearing and the ripped jeans. I am with you because of the good soul that you have, not all the layers that hide it from the world."

She stops the car at the entrance of Landmark Place. Without a word she gets out of the navy Range Rover. She left the door open.

I sigh, that was too much. I don't know what has gotten into me. I shouldn't have raised my voice like that.

I pick up the boxes from Luigi and run after her. "Josephine,"

She's already standing in front of her lift. To my surprise she holds the doors open for me.

I get inside. "Josephine, I-"

She shuts me up by raising her left forefinger. The lift starts moving up.

My body betrays me because I actually listen to her command. I feel like a puppet.

"What's in there?" She asks as she notices the boxes in hands.

"Pizzas and tiramisu. Enough for three."

"But not for five." She mumbles as the doors of the lift open with a ping. She storms out before I can another word. Josephine kicks off her black sneakers before rushing down the hallway.

Shit, she's pissed. I quickly kick off my shoes and follow her into the open living area. She's already in the kitchen. I inhale deeply before walking over to her. "Josephine,"

"I will not discuss this with you right now." She hisses at me.

"I just-"

"This will be a bigger discussion and I don't want Char to hear me yell at you." She explains in a neutral tone. How can she be so calm?

I watch how she opens the fridge and gets out glass jars filled with tiny black, red and golden pearls. "What's this?"

"Caviar." She says casually before looking at you. "I assume you've never had caviar."

"You assume correct."

"They're fish eggs. The golden ones are Almas from the Iranian Beluga fish. Almas is produced from the eggs of a rare albino sturgeon between 60-100 years old, which swims in the southern Caspian Sea where there is apparently less pollution."

"And how do you eat that?"

"On slices of bread or directly with a spoon. Char and I used to eat them with vodka shots just like Sergej and Wlad showed us when we stayed at their house in Siberia over New Year's once. But now it's not really possible..." she bites on her lower lip as if she just told me something secretive. "Anyways, you will like it. We can have it with the pizzas."

She sounds confident. But I am not so sure about eating fish eggs. "I'm sorry." I apologise.

"No, you're not and I don't want to talk about it. It's okay that you're not sorry but don't expect me to apologise to you because I am not sorry. What I said was the truth and I don't know about you and what you said-"

"It's the truth as well. I should have used a calmer tone."

She nods before getting out the plates, "Well, I am glad that you don't care about my wealth or my home but I care about my home very much. Not so much about my bank account but this," She waves with her hands, "is my sanctuary and I have opened it up to you. You are the first person that gets to live here with me so you should be fucking grateful!" She hisses at me. "Especially considering your background."

My backgrounds?! What the fuck is she saying?! "Josephine-"

Suddenly the doors of the lift open with a ping. "Hello! I am here and carrying a very heavy dress!" Charlotte's royal voice rings through the penthouse.

Josephine points at me, "This is why I didn't want to discuss this with you right now. Because I knew I would say things I didn't mean but you kept pushing me so there you go!" She waves with her hands before rushing by me.

I turn around and watch how she swings her hips from left to right as she walks down the hallway to greet her best friend, Princess Charlotte of Wales.

**Josephine**

I walk down the hallway until I reach Char. She is carrying a heavy white dust bag in which my maid of honour dress is inside. My best friend is wearing ripped jeans and a black shirt. She has already taken off her heels. "You came just in the right moment." I tell her before embracing her.

"Why? I didn't interrupt a make-out session, did I?"

I wish. I shake my head, "No." I take the dress out of her hands, "Should I try on the dress before we start our night?"

She nods, "I told Pippa I would bring it back tomorrow morning."

"I'll do that." I offer.

"Really?"

I nod, "You have enough on your mind. Besides, that way Pippa can do the alterations right there when I wear it."

"You're the best!"

I'm not so sure about it. "I'm going to put it on in my room. I'll come out to show it to you." I turn on my heel and start walking down the hallway that leads to my master bedroom.

Charlotte nods, "That gives me time to talk to Oliver."

Usually, I'd pray for Oliver to survive the royal inquisition, but right now, he fucking deserves it. I walk into my bedroom and place the dress on my bed.

**Oliver**

I exhale, close my eyes and brush through my hair as I can hear footsteps approaching. It's not Josephine's. Her footsteps are quicker and a little heavier.

"Hi."

I open my eyes and stare at Princess Charlotte, who once again doesn't look like the Princess that's waving from every tabloid cover in England. She's dressed in ripped jeans and a black shirt. Her long blonde hair is open and wavy. She's only wearing mascara. "Hi." I greet her.

Her navy blue eyes stare at the white boxes on the kitchen island next to me. Luigi is written on them in a curly font. "I see we're not having Mexican food as I hoped for."

"No. Pizzas and tiramisu. Margarita, tuna and salami."

She nods, "Margarita is mine. Jo takes tuna. She always takes tuna when we're eating pizza."

Those casual words remind me of how little I know Josephine. I don't know if she likes onions or garlic... or what she hates. We're almost two weeks into this arrangement and I hardly know her. I know her body inside and out, but her soul... the core of her being, that's not something she likes to show me very much. "Okay. We're also having caviar."

"Oh, I can't have any I'm afraid."

I frown but decide to not ask any further. "Where's Josephine?"

Charlotte walks over to the kitchen island and opens one of the boxes. "She's trying on her maid of honour dress. Do you know which movie we will watch tonight?"

I shrug, "No. I thought you guys cleared that."

She shakes her head, "We'll watch a romantic comedy then. The Break-Up. Jennifer Animation is brilliant in this movie. Have you seen it?"

I shake my head. I didn't have the time to watch TV after my Dad died. I was busy carrying for my family.

"You'll like it. It's one of Jo's favourite movies."

"She's into comedy?"

Char nods, "Don't you guys talk at all?"

We certainly don't talk about our favourite movies.

Suddenly, Josephine's light thuds fill my ears. I'd recognise her footsteps everywhere. I turn around and feel how the breath in my lungs get stuck.

Wow... just wow.

"Oh, it's good. I knew going to Pippa was a good choice." Charlotte says before walking over to her.

Josephine is wearing a stunning ivory coloured dress! It has a traditional cowl neckline that highlights her décolletage, while the subtle fishtail skirting adds a sweeping sway when she walks. There's a line of silk covered buttons on her back. Her ass looks breathtaking in that dress. She looks sophisticated and elegant, but also sexy as hell.

Her long chestnut hair is almost reaching her navel. The glossy waves look stunning against the ivory coloured silk. How can this classic cut look so fucking breathtaking?

"It needs a bit adjusting." Josephine says to Charlotte before grabbing a bit of fabric at her hips. "It's too loose around the hips and the neckline should be a bit higher."

But Charlotte waves with her hands, "It's perfect. Just as I imagined it to be."

"I thought you would choose something less sexy. We'll be in a church, Char."

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror?" The Princess asks back.

"No and I don't need to." Josephine says before looking over Charlotte's shoulder, right into my eyes.

Bloody hell, this woman is mind blowing! "You..." I inhale deeply, "This dress really suits you."

Charlotte turns around and looks at me. She places her hands on her hips. "That's all you've got to say?! Your girlfriend looks hot as hell!"

Girlfriend. Is Josephine my girlfriend? Am I her boyfriend? Are we girlfriend and boyfriend?

"We are not in a relationship." Josephine hisses through her clenched teeth.

That's my answer.

Charlotte rolls her navy eyes. "Whatever, Josephine. You can't have the men in your life sign these NDAs forever."

"Char, come on... don't be like that." Josephine says to her best friend. "I've tried the dress on and you approve. Do you want to change the design in any way? Add some lace maybe? Or diamonds?"

Did she just say diamonds?!

"No. It's perfect the way it is... Turn around again." Charlotte says and I watch how the fishtail skirt sweeps over the hardwood floor as Josephine turns around. Bloody hell, she looks so beautiful! She looks gorgeous in ivory!

She looks like a bride instead of the maid of honour. The thought makes my heart stop beating for a second. Josephine as a bride... the thought gives me goosebumps.

She'll steal the show at the Royal wedding. But somehow, I think that's the plan.

"Yep, this dress is perfect for the occasion."

"But I can still choose my dress for the evening reception, right?"

Charlotte nods, "Yes whatever designer and cut you wish for."

"Oh, I don't know if I can top this." Josephine says and smiles at her. "But you know I'd do anything for you."

"Does he know?"

Josephine shakes her head. "I wouldn't do that to you. You know that."

"You're sleeping with him. That could cloud your judgement."

"I am not Ana. My heart doesn't live in my pussy."

I chuckle at Josephine's words. That's so typical of her.

Josephine gives me a sinister look.

"Yeah, well but I also know you're not immune to Oliver's looks." Charlotte says before leaning forward and whispering something to her that I don't understand.

Josephine nods before turning on her heel and walking down the hallway again. I can't seem to take my eyes off of this woman. She has every bit of me.

The second she's out of my sight, I'm already missing her. I wish I could have embraced her and just hold her for a moment. I wish I could have been the only one in the room with her. I wish I could have kissed her. I wish I could have danced with her.

I wish for something that can never happen.

I won't be attending this Royal Wedding. The only time I will see this dress on her was a minute ago and the next time I'll see it, it will be on a television that's showing live footage from Windsor.

"You're in love with her."

I tense up at these words before looking at Charlotte, who is standing next to me. "I'm sorry?"

"Don't worry, I won't tell. But even a blind could tell what you feel for her."

There's no way I can deny it now. "That obvious?"

Charlotte nods, "But not to Jo."

No, Jo still sees this as a 15 week long arrangement. She refuses to call me her boyfriend or her being called my girlfriend. To her, this is like 15 weeks of one-nightstands. "I can't tell her."

"But you better tell her before these 15 weeks are over."

I'm not surprised Princess Charlotte knows about everything that's going on between Josephine and me. She's her best friend after all. "I'll scare her off."

Charlotte sighs, "Josephine is the toughest nut to crack, but once you've opened it... Man, you're blown away with what you'll find."

I don't even know half of what I would like to know about her and I'm already blown away.

"Bolton women are very special - and I'm not saying that because she's my best friend and Rory is married to my brother." Charlotte walks into the kitchen. "Do we have popcorn? I'm really craving salty popcorn right now."

**Josephine**

I put another spoon filled with black caviar into my mouth. Char is eating salty popcorn from a bowl as the end credits are shown on the TV. Oliver hasn't tried the caviar or the salty popcorn. He said he was already full after eating half of his salami pizza. He didn't even touch the tiramisu.

But Char has had a bit of everything - and with a bit, I mean almost everything. Pregnancy is making her really hungry.

"Well, that was fun. Wasn't it?" Char asks me before looking at Oliver. "Did you like?"

Oliver only shrugs. "It was okay."

"I think he expected a love story. You didn't expect it to be so real."

Oliver looks at me. He sat next to me on the couch during the whole movie but he didn't touch me. He didn't even put his arm around me. "No, you wouldn't like some fairytale bullshit. That's not your cup of tea."

Char laughs, "He's got that right."

"Yes." I admit. I never liked fairytales. Not even when I was still an innocent child. I was always the realistic one out of the three of us. Rory loves fairytales, especially Cinderella which - spoiler - turned into her real-life fairytale, and Nate was obsessed with wizards and witches... but I always preferred the brother Grimm's Hansel and Gretel - in their original form where they die, not the kid friendly version. People deserve to get punched for their mistakes.

It's why I can't understand how Oliver could forgive me for what I did so easily. Not that I needed his forgiveness... but I did make a mistake, I think.

"Charlotte said this is one of your favourite movies. Why?"

"You can call me Char." Charlotte says with a mouth full of salty popcorn.

"I think the ending is very much about reconciliation. They broke up, they went out into the world and changed and became new people. Then, when they saw each other again, they realised that the feelings were still there. But this time, there was potential for something more. Something better, because they had both changed enough to make way for an entirely new relationship with each other. That's why they seem so excited to make plans with each other and why they look back, because they can feel something good is going to happen and that they're both ready for it now." I say and shrug. "It's not fairytale stuff but real life."

"You have such a dark soul, Jo. But that's why I love you. You make my fairytale stuff with a crown, white horses pulling a coach and zillion engagements seem less fairytale like. But instead you see it as work."

"Because it is work. It's your job to represent the King, your country, whenever you are in public."

"But not here with you." Charlotte says before placing the empty popcorn bowl on the coffee table in front of us. "When I am with you - or your family - I'm Char. No Princess. No future Queen. Just Char."

"Well, to be honest the future Queen is very unlikely to happen now."

Char points her perfectly manicured finger at me. "Unlikely but not impossible. In this family everything is possible, you know that as well as I do."

I chuckle, "I do."

She gets up from the couch, "Anyways, I have to get home. Thanks for... for feeding us."

"Anytime. Give me a call whenever you need another movie night or spa day." I rise from the couch as well and embrace her tightly. There's no sign of a baby bump yet.

"Yeah, well the next time I've got free time on my schedule is my bachelorette party." My best friend says before looking at Oliver. "But the next time we'll have a movie night, you get to pick the movie."

Oliver nods with a smile on his lips. "And we'll have Mexican food."

Char grins, "That's a deal I gladly make."

I walk with her down the hallway.

"I like Oliver. I like him a lot. You shouldn't let him go. He's-"

"I slept with Edward Rothschild." I interrupt her.

Charlotte's mouth falls open, "No!"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Last weekend. I was in Paris with Ana. We met at a Cartier party. Had a date later on and the next day we're suddenly flying to the Provence and staying over at their vineyards... and I drove a Jaguar from 1956! A bloody Cabriolet in tip top shape! Her name is Eloise."

"Edward names his cars?"

"I call my Aston, Martin."

"Martin is part of the brand's name so that doesn't count." Charlotte brushes through her long blonde hair. "Does he know?"

"Yes. I told him as soon as I landed in London."

"Because you felt guilty?"

I shrug, "Because we promised each other honesty."

She nods, "How did he react?"

"He was mad."

"No surprise there."

"But he didn't leave the penthouse. He slept in one of the guest rooms upstairs."

"Understandable, yet surprising."

"I followed him in the middle of the night and held on to him like a clamp."

Her gaze softens at my words. "Jo..." she grabs my hands, "Oliver's not your Daddy. He won't leave you without a warning and to be fair, that man in there doesn't look like someone who would leave you at all."

I gulp and lick my lips, "He forgave me for a mistake I didn't think I made. He gave me forgiveness when I didn't ask for it."

"Do you regret it?"

"No. When I was with Edward, I was... it felt like I was high on his pheromones. I can't explain it. My actions didn't make sense. My tongue formed words I didn't want to say. I was... it was like I was under his spell or something."

Char giggles as she gets back into her black stilettos, "Nate would have loved seeing that."

I giggle as well. "He might see that on his wedding day. Ed told me he's sitting in the choir in the church."

Char nods, "I can sit him as far away from you as possible."

"Please do."

"Are you sure you don't want to bring Oliver?"

I shake my head, "Oliver's not made for this."

"Okay. Don't hesitate to call me if you need me."

I nod and call the lift by pushing a button. "The same goes for you."

She walks into the lift, "Don't fuck it up with Oliver a second time. He might not forgive you again."

**Oliver**

I watch how Josephine walks back into the living area. She changed from that stunning ivory silk dress into white joggers and a light grey T-shirt. But she's not wearing a bra and the sight of her swinging tits makes my dick steel hard in my pants again. It's been going on for the whole evening ever since I saw her in this outfit. Somehow, my body finds her more appealing in this casual outfit than in that ivory dress. The constant change of blood flow has made me dizzy, so I tried to stay away from Josephine as much as possible.

But even her smell made me dizzy as she sat next to me on the couch.

Josephine stops across me.

This woman is just mind blowing.

"I don't want to fight with you." She says before sitting on the edge of the coffee table across me.

"I don't want to fight with you either." I admit and brush through her soft chestnut waves.

"I just wish you would finally accept the help that I'm offering you. I could get you a job with the snap of my fingers."

I sigh, "Josephine, I was raised to take care of my issues myself. I've never asked for help because it's not something I learned. I learned to not depend on anyone."

"Well, you can very much depend on me and take the help I am offering you."

I don't want her family to know I am her illegally. "Josephine, I wish I could but I can't."

"No, you just don't want to." She hisses at me.

I place my hands on her cheeks and stare deeply into her eyes. I know she's frustrated and I would be as well but I can't tell her. It would make her break the law as well. Right now, she has no knowledge, meaning no intention. She's safe. "Drop it. I won't take your help. Not now and not in the future."

She sighs, "Let me at least continue to give you money while you haven't found a job."

That's a fair compromise. "Okay."

Her beautiful sky blue eyes widen, "Really?"

I nod, "Yes."

She shows me a kind of smile that makes my heart explode. It's easy to make her happy. It's also easy to upset her.

But it's why I love her so goddamn much.

"You looked very hot in that dress."

"I know. I can't believe Char picked it for me to wear in St. George's Chapel. I mean, her wedding will be viewed by millions of people live on the tv and she chose this?! The whole world will be watching me and not her."

"But that's the point, isn't it? The focus has to be on you just like it was when Catherine Middleton married into the Royal Family and everyone was obsessed with her sister's ass. The only difference is that this was unintentional while this is very intentional. You are willing to stand in the harsh light of the spotlight just to protect her secret. She's pregnant."

Her sky blue eyes widen, "I can't comment on it."

"She didn't had fish but ate everything else. She thanked you for feeding us but she didn't mean me. She's pregnant." I connect the dots.

Josephine licks her lips, "As I said, I can't comment on that."

"There has never been a pregnant Princess walking down the aisle..." I bite on my lower lip and let go of her face. "Is this why they're getting married?"

"No. They are very in love. My brother has been in love with Charlotte as long as George has been in love with my sister Rory. Only Nate didn't have the balls to admit it. Well, no that's wrong because he did try to kiss her on New Year's but she punched him."

I laugh, "Char hit Nate?"

She shrugs, "They were fifteen and Char didn't see Nate like that. In fact, it took her a few years to stop seeing Nate as only her best friend... but as the years went on, Char started dating other men and Nate other women. But then on Rory's wedding day... I don't know what happened but the next day, I found them both in Nate's hotel room in one bed. I promised to keep my mouth shut until they were ready to tell our parents."

That's one of the most private stories she ever told me. "So this pregnancy wasn't planned." I read between the lines.

"Nate wanted to propose to her a few weeks before Christmas. But then Rory and George dropped the pregnancy bomb and he felt like it wasn't the right timing. So time went on... and then came Easter and he finally got the courage to propose."

I think back of that stunning dress Josephine wore just two hours ago. "Is this something you want?"

She frowns, "I don't understand."

"A wedding. A marriage. Being married to someone."

She shakes her head, "I don't understand where this is coming from."

It's too soon. She's not allowing herself to think that way. At least, not yet. "Do you believe in soulmates?"

"Yes." She answers without hesitating.

That's surprising. "And would you want to marry your soulmate?"

"I don't think there's a soulmate for me."

The sentence hurts me more than I want to admit. I gulp and lick my lips.

"Oliver, I've told you. I am not made for the two Ms. No marriage and no motherhood. Ever."

She won't think like that forever. When the time comes and she opens her heart to me...

That's when she'll see what I'm seeing right now.

My soulmate.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**The next chapter will be about their weekend together which will be quite different than what Oliver had imagined. Can you guess what might happen?**

**What do you think will be Charlotte and Nate's title? All the dukedoms that Charlotte listed are a hint - if they're going to get a dukedom.**

**I'll upload it as soon as I've finished writing it. **

**Please review!**

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oliver**

I watch how the water runs down Josephine's nude body as she stands under the water jet in her shower. It's quite humid in her bathroom as she's showering with hot water but I don't mind it at all. I haven't seen her naked since before she left for Paris, which is exactly a week ago today. Today last week, on Friday, she left for Paris and fucked another man there.

One week ago, I fucked her relentlessly before she left for Paris. But this weekend... this weekend will be only for us. I can't wait to stay in pyjamas all day and really get to know the woman across me while eating Chinese with chopsticks.

Plus, the fact that Luigi gave me this weekend off is a sign from God. This is right. She and I are meant to be. I know it and Josephine will know it after this weekend as well.

The sun has already risen, so the strikes of light are filling her white marbled bathroom. I'm surrounded by pure luxury but all I care about is the woman that's standing across me. Rich or poor, healthy or sick; I'd love her not because of it but despite it.

Suddenly, Josephine turns around and opens the door. Her long chestnut hair is sticking to her body. It's way past her hips. I grab two white towels from the ottoman next to me and hand them to her.

She takes the smaller towel and wraps it around her hair before creating a turban. "Thanks." Her long thin fingers grab the second towel and she wraps it around her torso, covering her body from my eyes. "Why didn't you join me in there?"

"I figured you didn't want me to." I answer honestly. I noticed a few things about Josephine when she has her period. She prefers salty food over sweets. She enjoys pizza and pasta even more. She doesn't seem to have any pain or feel discomfort as she didn't place a hottie on her stomach. She stayed active but didn't go to her boxing sessions with her brother-in-law. Instead, she did a lot of yoga and stretches in her living area. But she didn't have any mood swings.

I also found out that she's a sucker for massages. She thoroughly enjoyed my hands massaging all of her muscles last night and I enjoyed touching her back, calves, hamstrings, shoulders and neck in a completely non-sexual way.

But that doesn't mean I wasn't hard during the whole hour that relaxed her.

"This should be the last day of my period." She says before squeezing on the white turban that's sitting on top of her head.

She said that yesterday. "I sincerely hope so." I whisper as I stare at her flawless face. God, she's so stunning without any makeup on her face. I love her birthmarks and those sky blue eyes... I love her in nothing but skin the most because that's when she's just a woman and I am just a man. No luxury. No wealth. No two different worlds...

Just her and me.

And our feelings for one another.

"Every cycle is different. Sometimes it's four days, sometimes five. But never more than five." She shrugs before walking past me. "Shall I pick you up from work today again?"

"No, I'll walk."

"Are you sure?" Josephine pulls a drawer underneath the right sink open and gets out her blow drier.

"Yes. I'll walk. It's not that far away from here anyway." I watch how she pulls the turban off of her head. Her chestnut hair looks dark brown right now because it's wet. "I'm working until three pm today." The walk home will be the perfect time to make a plan for Josephine.

"Okay. I'm going to make lunch then. I am working from home today anyway." She says before putting on the blow drier. She didn't ask what I wanted. She just decided to make lunch. It's a step into the right direction. She will open her heart to me. I know she will.

This weekend will be a turning point for us.

**Josephine**

I wrap my hair into a bun and secure it with a few bobby pins that I hold between my teeth as I walk back into my bathroom. I've put on light grey sweatpants and a black cotton T-shirt. There's no need to make my hair or makeup when I'm going to work from home today anyway. My bare feet feel warm against the white marble that's filling my bathroom because I have floor heating everywhere in my home. I stop in my tracks as my eyes find Oliver. He's leaning against the sink, shaving the stubbles off that have formed over night. His pine green eyes are totally focused on shaving the white foamy cream off of his face. His hands work precisely with the shaving knife. He has never cut himself, at least not as long as he has been living here. I offered to buy him an electronic shaver but he declined - as always. Oliver told me he enjoyed shaving every morning. I think it's his way of meditation.

My eyes dance down his body. He is already dressed in a simple pair of dark jeans and a pale blue Oxford shirt. He looks hot in it!

He finishes shaving his face and I watch him washing his face and cleaning the sink of any hair that was left behind. I guess he doesn't want Flor to have too much work.

He's not used to having a maid.

He's not used to my home.

But I like him in here. I like that he shaves every morning at my sink, that he showers in my shower and that he shares my bed with me.

Oliver dries his face with a towel before his pine green eyes find mine. "What?"

I can't believe we haven't had sex since I came back from Paris. My bloody period has come in our way. "Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"You allowed me to stare at you. So, I stare at you."

He shows me a grin that makes my stomach do funny things. "Okay."

Somehow, the corners of my mouth stretch into a grin as well. "Okay."

He places the towel back on the rack and walks over to me. His pine green eyes scan my body on his way over to me. "I like you in this outfit."

"I like you in that outfit as well." I answer and lick my lips.

He stops across me and to my surprise he starts pulling the bobby pins out of my bun until my hair untwists and falls loosely down my chest. "You should wear your hair open more often."

His fingers run through my long wavy chestnut hair that reaches my navel. I watch how Oliver's pine green orbs transition into a sea foam colour.

I run my hands through his short beach blonde hair. It's soft but it has also a lot of texture. His hair has a natural wave as well. "I like your hair like this as well." I whisper as I fondle his freshly shaved chin. "You never cut yourself."

"Because I know what I'm doing." He answers before placing his hand over mine.

Goosebumps start crawling up my legs and arms as his intense sea foam coloured eyes stare deeply into mine. His hand over mine on his face gives me tiny sparks. The tingling sensation only grows the longer he touches me like that. It's hot and intense, not warm and soft like it was with Edward. Ed's smell was intoxicating but Oliver's... I can't even put the feeling into words.

Why am I thinking about Edward Rothschild right now?!

I seal my lips over his and feel how all these sensations within me explode. It's not as intense as when I orgasm but it's bloody nice. He pulls his hand back when he returns my kiss. I can feel his hands on my hips as our tongues start dancing a sensual rumba. I wrap my arms around his torso and pull him closer to me until I can feel his erection pushing into my lower abdomen. For minutes, we explore each other's mouths, dancing that rumba which seems endless. I start feelings dizzy but I don't mind it - I don't need air when I have this right here. His hands run up my back, following the curve of my spine. My muscles vibrate from his touch, giving me the most delicious feeling. He's giving me all sorts of feelings I don't know the name of.

I don't know what this is between him and I, but I do know that I like this a lot.

* * *

I finish my last email for today and close my grey MacBook Pro. My iPhone vibrates on my coffee table and I pick it up. It's a text from my brother Nate.

"Apparently, we're getting two new Royal Movies from Lifetime. Same Cast as the one about Rory and George." He wrote and attached a link to a website.

I sigh, the last Royal movie was nothing but bullshit. They got the clothes right but that's about it. They portrayed an illusion of how Rory and George met as fifteen year olds, she instantly fell head over heels in love with him and started to doubt her tennis goals. It was as fake as it could get. Rory never thought about quitting tennis for George, she always knew what she wanted and in which order. It was Golden Grand Slam and then George. In fact that's why he loves her. She didn't change because of him. She's still the same person she was before becoming a HRH. She's the best Queen this country will ever have. She will even make the dead Queen Elizabeth II proud.

But Hollywood, especially Lifetime, wants to make a story out of Rory's love to George and I guess now Nate's to Charlotte. They want many ups and downs, twists and turns, just like when Meghan married into the Royal Family. Her transition into a Royal was filled with drama but Rory and Nate's isn't because it's a natural transition that everyone saw coming. But the media... They want Hollywood material.

But we're no Hollywood material. We're wealthy people who happen to have met British Royals at school, became friends with them and now two pairs are married to each other.

I growl, God, Lifetime will probably come up with some kind of love story between Prince Louis and me now as well!

Well, at least it's going to be better than the world knowing I am fucking Oliver. It's better than the world knowing what I did with Edward Rothschild in France. It is better than the world knowing of my NDAs and who I really am.

What do they say again? Bad press is better than no press. There's no such thing as bad publicity.

I open the link that directs me to the article about the two movies.

**New royal movies in celebration of Princess Charlotte's wedding**

_Lifetime has just announced the release of two new royal movies! After last year's huge success of their movie about The Duke and Duchess of Oxford (a.k.a. George and Rory), Lifetime wants to hang on to the bandwagon of success by releasing two new royal movies this year! One will feature Duchess Lorelai's first year as a Royal (hint: there will be a baby bump as The Duchess of Oxford is currently pregnant with #BabyOxford) and the second will be about the Duchess's brother Nate and his fairytale wedding to Princess Charlotte of Wales! While the release date of the first movie has not been announced yet, the movie about Charlotte and Nate will air on the second of June 2048 - their wedding day!_

_A trailer for both movie has yet to be released, but we do know the cast of the original movie will return. Duchess Lorelai will be played by Alexis Bledel, who has done a fabulous job in the first movie. The Duke of Oxford will be portrayed by Chad Michael Murray with brown contact lenses again. Princess Charlotte of Wales will be played by Margot Robbie, while Chase Crawford will play Nathanial Bolton. Triplet sister Josephine Bolton will be played by Lyndsy Fronseca. Scott Foley and Model Karolina Kurkova will jump into the roles of Prince Sasha and Princess Anastasia of Romanov again. The Nobel prize laureate Dr. Adaline Bolton will be played by Camilla Luddington while model Gilles Chevalier will play her husband Wladimir Bolton. The Bolton parents, Troy and Gabriella, will be played by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens. As for the other Royals, The Prince and Princess of Wales, a.k.a. William and Catherine, will be portrayed by Nico Evers-Swindell and Laura Mitchell. Murray Fraser and Tiffany Smith will play The Duke and Duchess of Sussex. King Charles and Queen Consort Camilla will be played by Charles Shaughnessy and Deborah Ramsay. _

_So, it's again this mixture of A-list celebrities with newbies that made the first movie so successful. Up until this day, the Royal Romance of George and Lorelai, has been viewed over one billion times. The half of the money from every DVD, Blu-ray or digital download, has been donated to The Duke and Duchess of Oxford's patronages. _

_We can't wait for a new movie to feed and grow our obsession of the newest Royals, the new Fab Four. _

It didn't say anything about a fake love story of Louis and me. That's a start. I hope the script will be better this time.

I go back to the messenger app and start typing. "At least they didn't come up with some kind of love story about Louis and me." I write back.

Nate responds immediately with a laughing emoji. "Yet. Trust me, the next movie will be focused on you since you are the last unmarried one of the #Boltontriplets. Plus, after the announcement of Char and me getting twins, Hollywood will definitely film a fourth movie."

This Royal Movie carrousel will just keep turning and turning. It will never end. First a movie about how the commoner and the blue blooded meet, then a movie about their first year, after that it will be a movie about their first child - or in Rory's case three, but the world doesn't know that yet - and finally there will be a movie about the coronation.

The world wants to have its part in the Royals' lives. They want their piece of the fairytale.

They have no idea it's not a fairytale at all. They don't know about the strict rules new members of the Royal Family have to follow or whom to curtsy to, the world has no idea it's hard work to get up every day, get dressed and smile into the cameras whether you are in a good mood or insanely sick. You show up, shake hands, have small talks, make people smile and show that you care. You represent your country, the firm and the crown.

Every day for the rest of your life.

There's no holiday, even when you're out in private, you are still a Royal. Everyone bows to you. A-list actors and actresses, models, politicians, doctors, lawyers, policemen - everyone, even within the Royal Family. Because there's an order, a line of succession. Everyone below you in that line will bow to you and everyone above you is whom you bow to.

It sounds easy, but it can get complicated when you're running around without your blue blooded spouse, because that's when you slide down in the line of succession and have to bow to everyone of blue blood. True blue blood.

In addition, there are a zillion blunders you can commit. From what you're wearing to your facial expression, your body language, what you're saying or what you're not saying and most importantly what you're doing.

Rory committed a royal scandal when she walked behind Queen Elizabeth's coffin on the state funeral. I remember exactly what picture the royals sent out that day. It was King Charles's with Queen consort Camilla, the Prince and Princess of Wales behind them and then it was George holding hands with Rory. Prince Louis and Princess Charlotte of Wales walked behind them, which was a massive breech of Royal protocol. The commoner walked in front of two true royal blooded, who at that time were third and fourth in line to the throne. Rory and George weren't even engaged to one another at that time. She was 'just' his girlfriend until that world changing walk from Buckingham Palace to Westminster Abbey. The backlash of the whole world, especially the Brits was so harsh that to the day the King and George released their statements to explain the situation - that it was Queen Elizabeth's wish for her to walk side by side with George -, I was being accompanied everywhere I went by twelve security men. It's was an adjustment I wish to never make again. Ralph is enough security for me.

I am so glad I'm not a Royal.

Suddenly, my gurgling stomach interrupts my train of thoughts. It's already two in the afternoon and I'm starving. I only had a coffee and an omelette for breakfast, but that was almost seven hours ago. I promised Oliver to make lunch today so I decide to make Mexican stuffed sweet potatoes with lots of beans and spices. It's a classic and delicious.

This dish is also one of the first dishes that my Daddy taught me. And now, I can cook it without having any leftovers. I've never cooked for anyone but myself since I moved back from the States.

But I like cooking for Oliver.

I walk into the kitchen, turn on the stove and get two big sweet potatoes out of the box. I wash them before piercing them with a fork. I place the sweet potatoes on the backing tray before putting it into the oven.

I don't even know what Oliver's favourite meal is.

**Oliver**

The doors of the lift open with a quite ping and I step out. I can't wait for our weekend to start. I can't wait to get to know Josephine and dig deep into her core, her soul. I strip off my shoes and hang my jacket into the built in wardrobe before walking down the hallway that leads to the open living area. Josephine called this place home twice now. And it feels bloody good to get home to my woman.

Even though she doesn't know that yet.

The smell of baked potatoes starts filling my nostrils, but there's also something spicy lingering in the air. She cooked. For me.

Something she said she'd never do for a man. Ever.

I stop in front of the square shaped walnut table that could seat a whole football team. The vase with blossoming pink peonies is standing in the middle of the table. The table is set with a plate, cutlery, two different glasses and a napkin. A bottle of white wine is already standing next to the flowers as well as a carafe with still water.

There might be no lit candle or piano music playing in the background, but this is as romantic as it can get with Josephine Bolton.

She cooked for me and set the table. We won't eat our meal at the kitchen island like we usually do or read the newspaper like we do during breakfast. We will sit across one another, look into each other's faces and talk abut our day.

The perfect start to our weekend.

Josephine is in the kitchen. I watch her opening the stove and getting out the baking tray that's filled with two baked sweet potatoes and lots of other veggies. The smell is delicious! She places the baking tray on the kitchen island and gets out of the gloves before looking up, right at me. "Welcome home."

Sweet Jesus, those two words make me hard in an instant. I am so madly and deeply in love with this woman. How can she be so blind to see it? There must be blinking neon signs over my head, telling her how I feel. "Hi..." my mouth is dry from the view in front of me. Josephine hasn't changed since this morning, but I love her dressed like this the most. In casual clothes and her hair open. With no dollop of makeup on her flawless skin and no diamonds sparkling in her ears, around her wrist or her neck. I love her just like this, in a pair of light grey joggers and a black cotton shirt that stretches over her naked tits. She's stripped down to the basics and that's what attracts me the most. I love her core, although I don't know much about it yet. I love her like this more than the boss lady she's during the day or the glamorous diva she's at galas.

This right here is the woman I love - and she cooked for me. Does it get any better than this?

"Oliver,"

Her voice rips me out of my thoughts. "I'm sorry?"

She cuts the sweet potatoes open and fills them with a bean mixture that was cooking in one of the pots on the stove. "I made Mexican stuffed sweet potatoes. There's also a salad and a few veggies as a side." She explains in a calm voice. "I hope you're hungry."

"I'm starving." I breathe out before I walk over to her. There's a bowl filled with a freshly made salad next to her.

"Usually, I'd serve it with cashew cream but I am out of cashews. I think coconut yoghurt does the trick as well, though." She says to me, "I still have some in the fridge."

She's treating me like we already have a routine, like this is our everyday life.

We're definitely heading into the right direction.

* * *

"What did you want to become when you were little?" Josephine asks me.

I stop eating my delicious Mexican stuffed sweet potato and stare at her in disbelief. After almost two weeks, this is the first personal question she asked me. "A doctor."

"A doctor?"

"Yes. I wanted to work in the ER and safe the lives of those who had been shot. But after my Dad died... Let's just say I was lucky that I had graduated from high school a week earlier." I lick my lips before emptying my glass of white wine.

"I didn't mean to bring back painful memories." She whispers. "I had no idea."

"Of course you didn't. You don't know me." I snap at her. Somehow, she found a wound that didn't heal and it pisses me off. "You know how to use me to get what you want. You know how to seduce me... You've quickly figured out which buttons to push if you want sex but really that's all we've been doing in the past two weeks. Fucking, that's what you call it don't you?!"

"Oliver,"

"No! I said I wanted to get to know you but you've been as closed as a bloody oyster!" I hiss at her.

"That's not true. I've told you a lot of things many people don't know about me. I've asked you to live with me-"

"Only so you could have access to my body whenever you want!" I explode. I am frustrated with her. It's a constant rollercoaster ride and I never know when it's going to go down again. There are so many twists and loops that I feel nauseous.

"Okay, that's enough!" She says before rising from the chair. "I'm going to walk away before one of us says more things we can't take back. I'm sorry I've hurt you, I really am but that doesn't mean-"

"I asked for more but you refuse to give it to me!"

"I've offered you more when I asked you to come to Paris with me!" She yells back at me with clenched teeth. I've never seen her this angry.

"What?"

She fakes a laughter, "Don't tell me you didn't get that." She licks her lips, "When I left for Couture Week in Paris, I asked you to come with me. Not because I wanted sex in Paris with you but because I wanted a date with you. I wanted to-" she stops and shakes her head. "It doesn't matter, because you said no."

She calls a weekend in Paris a date?! That's not a date! It's a freaking weekend trip to a different country! "Of course I said no! I've signed the NDA in which it said that I'm not allowed to talk to your family members about how we met or mention our connection! What was I suppose to tell your sister?! We are obviously not boyfriend and girlfriend. We are not in a relationship, Josephine. You made that very clear. So, what was I suppose to say?! That we're fucking buddies?!"

She licks her lips and picks up her plate, "Ana doesn't care... I mean, she does but she's... she's quite different from the rest of my family. Besides, you've already met her in the salsa club." With that she walks away from the square walnut table.

Suddenly, her actions in Paris make much more sense. She didn't sleep with the man there because she was bored or being seduced. She slept with him to get back on me. She did it for revenge.

She was hurt.

I hurt her by saying no to Paris. But I couldn't have said yes no matter how much I wanted to. I am here illegally. If I leave the country I might never come back and I can't do this to my family. They depend on me. "Josephine,"

She places the plate onto the marble countertop of her island in the kitchen with a loud noise. "I told you this wasn't going to be easy for me. I am not the dating potential you saw in me. I fuck. It's what I know. But going out in public? Holding hands on the promenade?! That's not something I do. There's a reason why the press is so obsessed about me dating every British male Royal there is - because no one has photographed me in public with a man besides me. As far as the public is informed, I am single. So asking you to Paris... Do you know what big of a deal that was for me?! I asked you to get out of these walls and be by my side in public where paparazzi hide behind every corner, car or bush. I asked for this - but you've turned me down. You've turned me down for the second time!"

"I had no idea." I think out loud. But my answer would still have been the same. It has to. Because I don't have a passport.

I am an illegal immigrant.

"Of course you had no idea! I'm not good at voicing my emotions... I guess, I've got that from my mother." She mumbles as her fingers wrap around the edge of the white marble countertop of the kitchen island.

I walk over to her and notice how hard she's gripping the marble. Her knuckles are white. I wrap my arms around her body and rest my chin on her right shoulder. I notice how shallow her breath is. She's almost shaking from rage. "Josephine..."

"I won't ask you again." She says with clenched teeth. "This is why I don't do dates. They're complicated." She lets go of the kitchen island.

"I don't have a passport, Josephine." I admit without telling her I am an illegal immigrant.

"We could have taken the Eurostar to Paris."

"I doubt that you've ever done that."

"I had to. Once. Because my sister insisted on it to seem normal. My mother booked the whole first class for my sisters and me - and the 30 security men which the place had sent to accompany us. It was for Rory's finale wedding dress fitting." She tells me. It's the first time she's telling me something about her sister that wasn't documented by cameras. "You'd like Paris. It's a very charming city."

"I like London as well." I whisper into her right ear.

She turns around in my embrace and looks at me with her sky blue eyes. "I know we agreed on staying home this weekend but let's fly to Finland and watch Northern Lights together instead."

"Josephine, I can't. I don't have a passport-"

"We'll take my private jet. You don't need a passport for that. It's just going to be me on the flight. Officially. I'll book us an igloo so we have a nice view. It's early April, the Northern Lights should be still happening in Luosto."

I sigh, she doesn't know how dangerous it is for me to leave the country. Because I might never come back. "Josephine,"

"Northern Lights. You wanted to see them, too. You've said so on the rooftop two and a half weeks ago. And they're on my bucket list as well, so let's do this! Rory's not going to give birth any time soon so I still can go on a weekend trip to Finland."

Shit, she really wants this. With me. She wants Northern Lights with me. She even remembered what we talked about on the rooftop garden. How am I suppose to say no to that? Not after her confession regarding Paris. I can't hurt her again.

So, I might as well take the risk.

"Okay. But I won't be on the flight officially."

She nods, "Good. I'll book us an igloo. Pack our bags. We'll leave in an hour."

"In an hour? It's Friday noon." How the hell is she going to make this happen?

"Yes. I know you have the weekend off and I can take the rest of the day off as well. I can edit my photos on the plane." To my surprise she kisses me quickly. "And now go and pack us a suitcase. We might go snow hiking as well so pack lots of cashmere, thermal underwear and other warm stuff." She tells me with a heart bursting grin on her lips.

Making her happy might cost me my life in London but this smile on her lips is worth the risk.

I'd do anything for her.

Because I love her.

**Josephine**

I walk into my study and lock the white wooden door behind me. I tilt the sailing painting that's hanging above the marbled fireplace slightly to the left until a clicking sounds fills the room. Then I place my hand on the right edge of the mantelpiece, so the scanner can read my hand print. A beeping sound is my indication. I take a step back and the whole door with the open fireplace swings open. Oliver has no idea how many secret rooms this place has. Behind every corner could be a hidden room. It's the way I've been raised. Be open and welcome but also keep what's dear to your heart guarded behind bulletproof walls where no one can find them.

I switch on the lights and step into the 30 square meters big room that's probably my most important room. It's where I keep my cameras and all of the equipment including external hard disk drives. I have about fifty different lenses, four cameras and roughly two hundred external hard disk drives. The built in shelves and drawers in mahogany wood are filled with my favourite photos of my family. I tend to gift my favourite photos to my siblings and parents on their birthdays along with their actual gift. They always smile when they see the photo that I've picked out for the particular year. Usually they're candid moments. A smile or a laughter.

I tend to capture the emotions best. It's one of the many talents I've inherited from my Daddy. The room has a cool temperature and it's always dark, so everything in here is safe from external influences.

I pick up a camera bag and start filling it with a few different lenses for my Canon camera. There's no way I will fly to Finland and not capture the Aurora Borealis with my camera. The Northern Lights are written on the walls of my bedroom in childhood home after all. They're one of many destinations I want to visit in my life.

I can't wait to cross that point out.

**Oliver**

An hour later, I walk up the three stairs that lead us into the private jet on a private airport a few minutes outside of London. I follow Josephine, who struts like she owns this airport. Maybe she does. I'm starting to think the Boltons own the world.

The inside of the private jet is full of luxury. The kind that Josephine calls her normalcy, but to me it's like stepping into a different world. The inside is made of gold, mahogany wood tables and beige leather chairs and sofas. There's enough space to sleep on the couches and I'm sure the seats turn into beds as well. There's no one but Josephine, a stewardess, a pilot and me here. This jet seems almost too big for the four of us.

Flying like this is definitely different.

"Miss Bolton, welcome back on board. It's so nice to fly with you again. Lapland is beautiful at this time of the year." The blonde stewardess says to Josephine with a smile on her lips. Then she turns her head to me. "Welcome on board, Mr..."

I am still amazed by what Josephine can do in an hour. People take months, weeks and sometimes even years to plan special vacations but Josephine plans it all in one hour - and apparently we're flying to Lapland. I guess Luosto is in Laplan, Finland. "Oliver."

She nods. "Oliver. Would you like some champagne?"

"No." I answer.

"Yes." Josephine disagrees with me while giving me a dark gaze.

Josephine and her alcohol - you better not try to separate those two. But maybe the alcohol will work in my favour like it did two weeks ago. It helps her open up towards me.

It's worth taking a chance.

"We're serving caviar with champagne; marinated lobster as our main course and a hazelnut tart with a cappuccino for dessert. We're going to arrive in Luosto in five hours and fifteen minutes." The blonde stewardess says to us. It sounds like a restaurant meal to me. This has nothing to do with normal flying, not that I know what this feels like.

"This sounds lovely. I think we'll have the caviar now and the lobster two hours before we land." Josephine decides for us.

The stewardess nods. "I'll serve it when we're in the air."

"Thank you." Josephine and me say out of one mouth.

"Fasten your seatbelts please. We're taking off in a couple of minutes."

I watch how Josephine walks past the stewardess, further into the jet. It's surprising to see that even I with my 210cm height can walk through this jet without needing to bend my knees. I follow Josephine and watch as she sits down in one of the double seats that are facing each other. A mahogany table is between them. Across them is a long couch and in the back are two rooms. I wouldn't be surprised if one of them turns out to be a bedroom with an actual bed and the other one has a shower for a full bathroom experience.

Josephine fastens her seatbelt. "Sit down. We're departing in five minutes."

I sit down across her and feel how the jet starts rolling. I fasten my seatbelt and look out of the oval window as we increase the speed to eventually fly off. It's a weird feeling in my ears and in my belly. It's also a bit weird to watch how London gets smaller and smaller right in front of my eyes. I'm really doing this.

I'm risking everything for the woman I love.

"Everything alright?"

My heads swings back to Josephine and away from the sky blue view that's now surrounding us. "Yes."

"Are you sure? Are you a nervous flyer?"

I've never flown in my whole life, so I really don't know. But I don't feel any discomfort. At least, not regarding the flight. "No. I am okay."

"You've flown before, haven't you?"

"No." I answer simply. I got to England in one of the millions of containers that get shipped to Dover every day. I am an illegal immigrant after all. I couldn't use a plane ticket to get to London. I wouldn't even have made it through the security check at Heathrow. So, I had to use the only other way to get from Brazil to England.

At least now I know I don't get seasick. While the thirty other people who were with me in that container vomited their stomachs out, I somehow survived the trip without vomiting once. Maybe because I was starving myself at that time.

But all that doesn't matter anymore. I am here.

With Josephine.

The ride was worth it.

"No?" She asks me with widen eyes. "Well, then how did you get from Brazil to England then?"

Shit. I should've said yes but somehow I can't lie to Josephine. "By boat."

"You went on a cruise? That must've been interesting. I've never been on a cruise."

"I will never forget it." I answer honestly.

Suddenly a beeping sound fills my ears.

"You can open your seatbelt now." Josephine explains with a smile on her lips. "I'm a very good sailor but I've never done a professional cruise. All I ever cruised on was the Mediterranean, between France and Italy, and Italy and Greece. It's very pretty. We should do that when the weather gets warmer."

She's already planning our second trip when we haven't even made it to the destination of the first. But it's a step forward. She's making plans, thinking about a future with me.

I reach over the table and grab her hands. "I'd like that. But I don't know how to sail."

"Don't worry it's easy. Besides you have the European champion to watch out for you." She winks at me.

She winked at me! "You're the European champ in sailing?"

She nods. "Of 2040."

"Any more prizes you've won as a kid?"

She shakes her head. "Horse riding and sailing - that's it."

That's more than most people will ever achieve in their lives. Josephine intertwines her fingers with mine and gives me a soft squeeze. My whole body awakes from the touch.

And the thought that she slept with the family friend in Paris as revenge. She didn't know it back then - and she might not know it now - but she did it because she was hurt. Hurt by me. She has deeper feelings for me than she realises.

"Oh and my period is over." She adds with a smirk that awakes my cock in record time.

Green light? She fucking says that now?

Suddenly, the stewardess appears with two glasses of champagne and square shaped plates that have three different coloured caviar and slices of bread on them. She places the glasses, plates and cutlery on the mahogany table that's between Josephine and I before disappearing wherever she came form.

"You're telling me this now? We're landing in five and a half hours!"

She places a teaspoon full of black caviar on one of the bread slices. "Ever heard of the Mile High Club?" She says with a raised eyebrow.

I didn't but I can do the math. With Josephine everything has to do with sex. But I don't feel comfortable knowing a stewardess and a pilot will hear her coming all over my cock.

"There's a full bedroom in the back." She adds before biting into her slice of bread with red caviar. I watch how she chews the bread before gulping.

My cock twitches in my pants and I force myself to relax. I don't think I can survive this for five and a half hours. "Finish."

She shows me a cocky grin after licking her lips. "You should eat your portion as well. You will need the endurance." She promises me with a cocky grin on her full lips.

This woman is unbelievable!

**Josephine**

I lock the door behind me as my mouth devours his. I've been scouring him with my eyes the whole time we ate our snack and had champagne. I ate quickly, far too quickly but he... he took his time to tease me.

He took forever to finish his glass of champagne, too.

But now... now there's nothing stopping us 30.000 miles above the ground. I've never had sex on a plane because I've never shared my jet with one of my one-night-stands before. But having sexual thousands of miles in the air seems exciting and extraordinary.

But sex with Oliver is always extraordinary.

My hands glide underneath his black T-shirt and I feel his muscles vibrate from my touch. He tears my light grey cashmere joggers down the moment I grab my T-shirt and help him out of it. Suddenly, there's too little time and too much clothing separating us. Within seconds we are both undressed, still kissing and feeling each other's bodies.

I missed feeling his skin against mine. I missed it more than I expected to. Oliver leads me to the bed behind him before following me on to it. It's a soft mattress, one that's similar to home.

I expect him to get right down to business, to start fucking me but to my surprise he doesn't. Instead he hovers above me, staring at me like I am art.

"I know I've allowed you to stare at me, but this is the worst moment for it." I remind him after a minute of this torture.

"I will never turn you down again." He promises me.

Suddenly, my need for him is gone. "I'm sorry?"

"You heard me."

I gently push him off of me, "I am not into squishy and soft romantic feelings. I wanted to get fucked thirty thousand miles up in the air. Hard, pounding, mind blowing sex - not your definition of fucking." I hiss at him. I will not fuck him like this.

Not when he's worried about hurting me or any other bullshit that's running through his mind.

I get up from the bed and bend down to grab my panties.

"Josephine,"

"No! If you're not here to deliver, to give me what I want than-" I stop talking as Oliver lifts me up and pushes me against the locked door. He holds my legs apart and before I even know what's happening he has shoved his steel hard cock inside of me.

A sound like never before escapes me. It's full of desire, rage and need. This is what I want.

He groans loudly and thrusts deep, again and again, over and over, and I am lost, trying to absorb the pleasure. It's mind-blowing…body blowing… It's almost too much. But at the same time it's not intense enough for me. My toes and fingertips are prickling as the sweet pulling sensation develops at a rapid speed in my belly. My hands glide down his back, my nails sure scratching him so hard that he's nearly bleeding but I don't care. This is what I need. Hard fucking. No soft words, no promises... nothing but this sensation.

It's so good!

My whole body is aching for him.

"Oliver,"

"Don't you dare ever say I don't deliver. I deliver. Bringing you pleasure is my top priority," he hisses close to my ear. He stills, then swivels his hips once, pushing deeper, making me groan.

"Josephine," he growls my name, his voice low and husky. He runs his teeth along my jaw, nipping and sucking, and then he's kissing me again, hard. I wrap my legs and arms around him, cradling and holding him hard against me and he starts to move again…move like he's trying to climb inside me. Over and over, frantic, primal, desperate, and I lose myself in the insane rhythm and pace he's setting. My body takes over, climbing and building so I am awash with sensation, meeting him thrust for thrust. Listening to his harsh breathing, laboured and fierce at my ear. Knowing that he's lost in me…I groan loudly, panting. It's so erotic - his need for me and my need for him.

The thought, this need, this fucking - it's too much for me. I explode and see a million stars as I come around him longer than I have ever before. My whole body is shaking as the waves of this mind blowing orgasm rush through my system, again and again. It's never ending pleasure.

This is what I live for.

Suddenly, Oliver changes the position. He starts walking back to the bed before he places me onto the soft mattress.

"That was for you. Now it's my turn." His sea foam eyes stare into mine as he starts moving slower but steadier. His lips seal over mine but it's not the intense kiss that I've expected, instead it's the continuation of the sensual rumba our tongues danced this morning. This is not primal at all. This has nothing to do with fucking.

But it feels almost as good as the fucking before. The prickling sensation in my limbs is building even faster, so I'm quickly at the edge of coming again.

"That's it," Oliver growls. "Feel it!"

I detonate around him, again and again, round and round. I bite into his left shoulder to muffle my screaming as my orgasm rips me apart, scorching through me like a wildfire, consuming everything until my body left pulsing and shaking.

Holy shit!

A moment later Oliver follows me over the threshold to heaven. He comes long and hard, probably because he refused to come the first time I came. It feels so good to be connected to him again. A week without this - what was I thinking?!

I used to be fine with a week or two without any sexual intercourse but that's clearly changed.

"I hope I didn't hurt you." I whisper as he comes down from his high.

He gives a soft look that makes my stomach do funny things again. "Bite me whenever you feel like it but never ever question my ability to give you what you want." With that he pulls out of me and lays next to me.

I roll over to my side and look at him. He's all muscles and strength in olive toned skin. My dental impression is stamped into his left shoulder. I've marked him but at least he's not bleeding. "I won't." I promise him.

He bends his left arm to support his head. "Can you do something for me?"

"I have a feeling I won't like this." I think out loud. Whenever he says that he wants something that couples do like going on a date or cooking together... or stay at home the whole weekend in pyjamas.

He sighs before reaching with his right arm around me and pulling me closer to him until I'm nearly halfway lying on him.

I can hear his loud and fast heart beating in his chest. Every third beat is paused and I realise my heart is mirroring his almost immediately. We're beating in the same rhythm.

"Is this so hard for you?" He asks me.

I hook my right leg over his hips, "If it makes you happy I'll do it." I mumble.

He sighs before I can feel his fingers running through my hair, "Don't do anything you don't want to just to please me. Don't make sacrifices for me or change. Don't turn into Gatsby."

I lift my head off his chest and look into his sea foam coloured eyes. "Gatsby wouldn't have done what you just did. I am okay with a little cuddling after fucking but I am not okay with you making me romantic promises while you make love. I don't make love. I don't do slow and sensual sex. It's not my cup of tea."

"It was the second time around. You came even harder."

I can't even deny that. "That was because you did a bloody good job the first time."

He chuckles in a way that somehow makes my body vibrate as well. "You enjoy this as much as me."

"I wouldn't do it if I didn't."

"Say it." He challenges me.

I lick my lips, "I enjoy cuddling with you."

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" His lips stretch into a cocky grin.

I chuckle, "Shut up."

**Oliver**

It's crispy cold as we drive through the winter wonderland that is Finland. The snow is at least two metres high and the roads are not asphalted but made from compressed snow. I've never seen snow, but it looks beautiful! It's white and looks fluffy but there are also parts which are icy. Snow in Brazil only occurs in the south and the last time it snowed in Rio de Janeiro was in 1985. The trees are covered in over a metre thick layer of snow. It looks absolutely magical, like it's straight out of a fairytale. I had no idea it would be this cold.

I am glad I packed the thermal clothes and all this cashmere. We're definitely going to need the snow boots here as well.

Turns out Kakslauttanen in Lapland is located in the wilderness, in other words in the middle of nowhere. Why am I not surprised that Josephine didn't choose a place with more people around?

We got picked up from the private airport near Helsinki by a driver from the hotel. After an hour long drive, we are still sitting on the rear bench of the black Range Rover. The heating is on, so it's not cold but Josephine is still holding my hand as she stares out of the window, wrapped into a light grey cashmere blanket. She has never held my hand outside the walls of her home.

And now we're sitting in the back of a Range Rover driving through a winter wonderland holding hands.

It's a step forward - and it's a big one for Josephine.

I know I should look out of my window but I just can't stop staring at the woman I love. Her long chestnut hair is the prettiest contrast to the white snowscape that's surrounding us. We even drove over an iced lake on our endless journey to the hotel.

Josephine and I slept on the plane and had the delicious menu that consisted of a lobster and a hazelnut tart with a cappuccino.

Suddenly, lots of glass igloos start appearing around us. They look so cool! They are made fully of glass so I can even see a few people who are walking inside the igloos. I guess, we've arrived.

But why aren't we decreasing our speed then?

"Didn't you say you booked us an igloo?"

Josephine doesn't even turn around to look at me. "Yeah but not one of the tiny ones. I booked us something bigger."

Of course she did. Everything's bigger with Josephine. I shouldn't be surprised.

She turns around to look at me. "I booked us a log chalet. It's basically a cabin with a glass igloo attached to it."

Of course she chose the best available. She always does.

"Right?" She asks the blonde driver that's from the hotel staff.

"Our log chalets for one to ten people are made of impressively large kelo pines – trees that once stood dead and dried out - and designed in a rugged style that fits perfectly with their wild surroundings. While you won't find widescreen TVs or dishwashers inside, you can enjoy even better sources of entertainment in every chalet - a fireplace and a sauna. In addition there's an igloo, so you really get the best view of the Aurora Borealis." The man behind the wheel answers as he continues driving us through the winter wonderland.

"And those log chalets... are they close by?" I ask the driver. I'm slowly getting impatient. We've been sitting in this car for over an hour now!

To my relief, he nods. "We're almost there, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton."

"Oh, we're not married." Josephine answers casually. There's not even a hint of panic or fear in her voice.

"I'm sorry. I just assumed since the reservation was made by Bolton, the both of you would be married." The icy blue eyes from the driver meet mine in the review mirror.

Mr. and Mrs. Bolton - She would never be that. She'd be a Rodriguez without a doubt.

But that's something I try to not think about too much. Simply because Josephine is not ready for anything that comes even near to a relationship, let alone a marriage. One of the two Ms she said she didn't do.

We start driving past the impressive log chalets that are made of kelo pines. They really do look impressive. The log chalets are further away from each other than the igloos that seem tiny in comparison to them.

"What are the chances for Northern Lights tonight?" I ask the driver. I think his name is Steve, but I'm not sure. I didn't really listen to him when he introduces himself to Josephine and me earlier. I was stunned by the snow around us and how good Josephine looked in her black outfit.

"Pretty good although it looks like it might start snowing any minute. However the best chances to see them are around midnight until maybe three in the morning. If the sky clears up by then, your chances are very good."

After a few minutes, the Range Rover finally stops at the last log chalet. The kelo pines are covered in a thick layer of snow. The Finnish forest is around us. Heavy pine trees look like they might break under the weight of the snow. Everything looks untouched. It's peacefully tucked away in the Finnish nature. Nothing is within sight.

This gives privacy a whole new meaning.

"Your luggage has already arrived and is waiting for you in the master bedroom on the first floor. I wish you a relaxing stay. If you need anything, we're only a call away."

"Thank you for this magnificent ride. I really enjoyed this first glimpse into your country." Josephine says with a genuine smile on her lips before getting out of the car.

The driver with brown eyes nods, "The fridge is stocked with everything you requested. Dinner is already waiting for you in the kitchen. Enjoy."

"Thank you." I get out of the car. Suddenly, something cold and wet touches my face. I look up into the sky and notice the tiny white flakes that have started to fall down from the clouds. It's snowing! A smile stretches my lips. It's icy cold, wet but so beautiful.

Quickly, the flakes start falling down faster.

"Come on, get inside!" I can hear Josephine's voice ringing through this stunning Finnish nature.

I look down and see her standing in the open door of the wooden log chalet. It's such a beautiful wooden chalet and it will be our home for the next two nights.

This is out of this world beautiful.

**Josephine**

I get out of my coat and boots while Oliver's hopefully making his way inside. He shouldn't be out there for much longer otherwise he might get sick - and that would run the purpose of this trip. I slip into one of the two pairs of Scufette slippers by UGG in chestnut with cosy lamb fur inside. I booked the most private - and therefore expensive - chalet available. We're roughly ten kilometres away from all the other log chalets and the headquarters of the hotel.

I walk down the hallway. There's a wooden staircase leading to the first floor which holds the master bedroom with an en-suite bathroom. The lower floor is the living space. The sauna is separated from the house as it's typical in Finland. I stop in the open living area and scan it thoroughly. The inside of chalet looks exactly what the outside implied. It's a rustic open design with lots of wood and windows to let in as much light as possible. The windows in the living room are floor to ceiling once that remind me of my penthouse back in London. There are beams separating the massive glass parts. The view out of this window front is breathtaking. Nothing but snow covered trees. There's an iced lake about a hundred metres away from this house. The sun is standing low on the horizon. It's almost time for the sunset. The snow has started to fall even heavier from the sky. I'm sure we'll wake up tomorrow with a fresh layer of snow surrounding us.

Huge grey couches are facing the window front while a white loveseat is facing the open fireplace in which a fire is already crackling.

I turn around and look at the gallery that's on the top floor. It's a bit like in my childhood home in Richmond. We have a gallery there as well.

I look to my left and see the kitchen that has a wooden breakfast bar and a steel exhaust hood. Silver plates with lids are placed on the breakfast bar. Our dinner that I've ordered. The countertops of the kitchen are made from a deep green granite that reminds me of Oliver's pine green eyes. There's an oven, a fridge and stove tops. A round table is set in front of the window front. Everything you need in the next two days.

I wince as the front door snaps into place. The sound echoes through the whole house. I'm glad I booked the most private chalet available - my screams when Oliver fucks me will ring through the whole house. No one should hear us fucking the whole night.

I look to my right and see the igloo that's attached to the chalet. It's a half circled glass igloo with a king sized bed. The best spot to see the Northern Lights tonight.

Who needs a master bedroom upstairs when you've got a glass igloo?

Suddenly, I feel Oliver's strong arms wrapping around my chest from behind. "This is perfect." He mumbles.

It really is perfect. "I'm afraid we won't get any Northern Lights tonight."

"Why not?"

"It's snowing. You need a crisp cold evening with a cloudless sky to see them."

"Well, I wouldn't bet on it not happening yet. It's barely midnight. We've still got time. Let's have dinner because I am bloody starving. I don't know about you, but this flight has cost me some serious energy."

I chuckle, "I ordered Karelian pastry, Perunamuusi, which is mashed potato, that's a common side dish and lihapullat, Finnish meatballs, often with gravy sauce and lingonberry sauce."

"And what's the first one?"

"It is a traditional Finnish dish made from a thin rye crust with a filling of barley, or rice. Butter, often mixed with boiled egg, is spread over the hot pastries before eating." I've wanted to eat this ever since I started planning my trip to see the Northern Lights years ago. But then Rory and George happened, which was followed by Nate and Char.

And now I have Oliver. It's simply a chance I cannot miss.

"That sounds like something we should definitely try!" He grins in excitement. It's intoxicating.

I knew flying here would be right. I just hope we'll get to see some Northern Lights tonight as well.

**Oliver**

I get into the free standing bath first in the master bathroom. After our delicious dinner full of Finnish dishes, we decided to end the evening with a hot bath. We've come up to the first floor as this is where the master bathroom is but we won't sleep upstairs. We'll sleep downstairs in the glass igloo. While the bath tube was filling up with water, Josephine and I quickly unpacked our two suitcases. She didn't complain about the clothes I chose for her so I guess I did a good job. But when I think about it, Josephine doesn't really care about what she's wearing when she's out in public as a private person, so not going to work or glamorous events. She likes to feel comfortable in her clothes but somehow she always looks stunning in them, no matter what she wears.

But she's most beautiful naked.

The bubbles of this bubble bath coat the whole bathroom in a soothing lavender smell. Josephine climbs into the bathtub and sits down across me. She has wrapped her chestnut hair into a bun that's sitting on top of her head. She looks like a ballerina. A beautiful ballerina.

The floor to ceiling windows show the heavy snow that's still falling from the sky. We watched the sunset in the living room, cuddled up on a couch that faced the lit fireplace. She said she didn't like cuddling but she does. I know she does.

It's when our hearts beat as one.

"Why are you looking at me like this?" She asks me after a few minutes of silence.

"You allowed me to stare at you." I remind her. "That's all I'm doing."

"Oh, no, no, no... that's not what you're doing." She says, wiggling with her left forefinger. "Your mind is racing. I can see it in your pine green eyes."

I grin, "Pine green eyes?"

She shrugs, "They are a pretty dark green most of the time."

"Most of the time?" I ask back.

"Yeah, they change when we're fucking."

Because we're making love but she doesn't see that yet. "Your eyes change when we're having sex as well. Actually, they indicate when you're horny."

Her sky blue eyes widen, "They do?"

"Yes. They change into a royal blue that glows when you orgasm."

She chuckles and rolls her beautiful blue eyes, "Well there I go thinking I am a book of seven seals..."

"You're still a book of seven seals - at least to me. And I can't speak for the other men you slept before me - or while being with me. Perhaps it's a thing that only happens with me."

She licks her lips, "You said you forgave me for what happened in France."

"I did."

"Then stop thinking about him. Stop mentioning him. He's in the past. This right here, Finland, us in this bathtub - that's the presence. Be in the presence with me."

I grab her hand under the water and intertwine my fingers with hers. "I am."

"Okay."

I squeeze her hand softly, "Okay."

She smiles at me in a way that makes my heart stop beating for a second. I can't be the only one here that's feeling this connection. She has to feel it, too.

She breaks the eye contact with me and looks out of the windows that show the falling snow. It looks so pretty but she's much prettier.

She's the most beautiful human in earth.

"So, I assume this is your first time seeing snow, right? There's not much snow in Brazil, is there?"

"It didn't snow where I lived, so this is the first time I'm seeing proper snow as it didn't barely snowed in London in the winter."

"Yeah it's nothing compared to this beauty." She agrees with me.

I stare at her star shaped birthmark near her temple line. Josephine has no idea how beautiful she really is.

"But it's still not comparable to what happens in Siberia in the winter. That's just crazy."

"You were in Siberia?"

She nods before looking back at me. "I spent there New Year's Eve a couple of times with my whole family. Wlad owns a property there with some land. We went hiking through the woods, ice skating on the iced lake and had far too many vodka shots with Sergej, Wladimir's father, after my parents went to bed. It was then when I truly started to appreciate caviar." She grins at me in a way she always does when she talks about memories with her family.

The grin gives me a warm, fuzzy feeling. I hope I will meet her family one day. They sound like a lot of fun to be with. "What's the plan for tomorrow?"

"Breakfast, going horse riding and build the best snowman in the world since you've never built one and I feel like it's my obligation to build one with you."

"A snowman?"

She nods with a smile on her lips, "Yes. Oh and we'll do lots of snow angels... and if you're lily we'll do a snowball fight with the other guests here."

"I can't wait."

"But before that," she glides through the water until she sits on my lap. "You're going to fuck me until the Northern Lights appear on the dark sky tonight. Does that sound like a deal to you?"

"Sounds like the perfect deal."

In more than just one perspective.

**Josephine**

My toes curl as I come all over Oliver's cock for the fifth time today. It's so good that I actually see more stars than those on the dark clear sky tonight. The snowfall has stopped a few hours ago and even though Oliver and me should feel jet legged, we don't. Instead we kept each other occupied until the Aurora Borealis appear. By the look of the sky tonight, they will definitely appear.

It's why I have my camera ready and behind the bed.

Oliver's cock thickens within me before he finds his release with a growl. It's actually quite fascinating to see how much of his cum I can contain, perhaps I should try to see what's my record. But I won't find that tonight.

Suddenly, the a very fair greenish swirl starts filling the sky. It's starting!

"What's wrong?"

I turn my focus back on Oliver instead of the sky behind him. The glass igloo was definitely a good choice to put in a bed. "It's starting."

"Really?" He pulls out of me before laying next to me. "Wait a minute, were you staring at the sky the whole time I delivered as you called it?"

I shrug, "I can come and focus on the sky at the same time. Women are multitasking talents."

His chuckle makes me look at him for a second. That grin on his lips is infectious. "You really are one of a kind, Miss Bolton."

"Took you long enough to see that." I add with a grin on my lips before I start getting out of the bed.

"Where are you going?"

I pick up my camera from the floor and slip into the cosy slippers by UGG. The fire is still cracking in the fireplace so it's quite warm but the outside has been snowed under with a fresh 30 centimetres thick blanket of snow. "Outside. I want to catch the Northern Lights with my camera."

"You're kidding right? You want to go out like this?! It's minus a zillion degrees out there."

"Don't be silly." I say as I pick up my panties and get back into them. "I'll wear snow boots, a beanie and a down coat of course."

"Oh, of course!" He mocks me and rolls his sea foam coloured eyes at me. "Josephine, can't you be in the moment with me?"

"No. Not when the moment is happening in front of this doorstep." I shake my head and rush back to the hallway where my outwear is hanging. On my way, I stop at a drawer and pull out a pair of pants that I get into. I also put on a black cashmere sweater that feels soft against my bare skin. Oliver might not come with me but he has a point. It is quite cold outside. At least minus 20 degrees celsius.

As I get into my boots in the hallway, I can hear his heavy footsteps approaching me.

"Sometimes, I think you are crazy." He answers with his hands resting on his hips.

I look at him and admire his naked glory for a moment before I answer. "Sometimes I think you're too cautious." I get the white cashmere beanie out of the left arm of my red down coat and put it on.

He runs his fingers through his beach blonde hair, "You're really going out in the cold, stand there for an hour or two?"

I shrug as I get into my red down coat. I pull the zipper of my down coat up. It's so long that it goes beyond my knees. It'll keep me warm. Then I grab the camera tripod that I brought along especially for these times. "Maybe. But I sure as hell won't spend an hour or two cuddling with you in that bed, wasting the opportunity to catch that magic with my camera." With that I walk out of the house, leaving the door open.

I march through the snow that gives in under my weight with a crunchy sound. It's so nice to be the first one to walk through fresh snow. It is bloody cold but nothing will keep me away from capturing this magic. After a few minutes of marching through the snow I find the perfect clear sky that shows the perfect Northern Lights.

I set my tripod into the snow and place my Canon DSLR camera on it. I'm using a 35mm lens because it's wide angled and so it gives me the best photos. I set the exposure time 15 seconds, that matches my lens speed and ISO setting. I also use the self-time as a cable release could possibly cause a vibration when I pull on the cable. Then I take a step back and tilt my head back to look at the sky.

I should have brought another camera to film a video.

The Northern Lights are absolutely stunning! They are almost dancing in the dark clear sky. They are so bright and so active. The Aurora Borealis glow in a neon green, a neon pink and a neon purple. They change colours quickly but it's so beautiful. They light up the sky in the most beautiful way. It's like a disco.

For minutes, I stand rooted on the spot, occasionally moving to set the timer of my camera again. But I'm braving the cold. Nothing keeps me away from this.

Not even Oliver.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps coming closer to me but I don't turn around. I keep staring at the sky, at this disco happening there. This is the prettiest thing I've ever seen!

"I brought you a hot chocolate." Oliver's deep voice fills my ears.

I turn around and look at him. He has put on warm clothes and a down coat. In his left hand he's holding a thermos mug with a hot chocolate.

I don't take it. "This is why I'm here. Don't mistake this for some romantic couple getaway. It's not. This is a trip to see something I've wanted to see since I was twelve. It's for me and for you but not for us because there is no us."

"Just take a sip of the hot chocolate to warm up."

I take the thermos mug, open it and take a sip. It feels good and warm. It tastes of hazelnuts and chocolate. The taste reminds me of the hot chocolate parties I used to make with my siblings whenever my parents would go out for galas in the evening. With our former nanny Valentina, we used to put various toppings for our hot chocolates into bowls. We had mini marshmallows, rainbow sprinkles, whipped cream, white and dark chocolate chips, cinnamon sticks, candy cane, caramel bites, shredded coconut, rolled waffles and cookies. It was a sugar feast.

Poor Valentina, we were absolutely crazy in those evenings.

"So, you wanted to see this since you were twelve?" Oliver asks me.

I hand him back the thermos and set my DSLR camera into video mode. The sky is still breathtaking. "Yes. When Ana renovated my room we came up with the idea to draw a pale pink central line on the wall that went through my whole room. I wrote coordinates and places with gold paint above and underneath the line. Places I wanted to see in my life. My bucket list." I answer as I look back into the sky. This is so unreal!

"How many places have you crossed out yet?"

"A few but they're still places I need to cross off."

"Like what?"

"A safari in Africa. See the penguins at the beach in South Africa. Go to Great Barrier Reef in front of Australia. Visit the nature park in New Zealand... the list goes on. That kind of stuff."

"How many of these places are in Europe?"

"A few." I say with a shrug.

"Mind to share some places with me?"

"In Italy it's Rome and Monte Isola, Braga in Portugal, Metz and Sainte-Maxime in France, Poznan in Poland, Málaga in Spain, Cavtat in Croatia... I could go on but that would bore you."

"And what's stopping you from going there during the weekend?"

I shrug, "I don't like to travel solo."

"I'm here so you don't have to travel solo."

My eyes widen at his words. First he doesn't want to travel anywhere with me and now through whole Europe?! "Really?"

He nods, "Yes but under the condition that I am not officially on the flight."

I can do that. I already did it once. I could do that again. "Okay."

"Then let's see Europe together."

I smile, "Let's see Europe together."

He returns my smile before taking a sip out of the thermos mug.

"The hot chocolate tastes really good by the time."

"My Mum used to make these hot chocolates for my brothers and me."

"Do you miss them badly?"

He shrugs, "Of course. They're my family. I feel incomplete without them."

I know how he feels although I see my family much more frequently than he does. I can actually hug them - feel them - while he only gets to see them on a monitor via Skype.

I grab the thermos mug from his hand and place it in little shelve in the tripod that's underneath my camera. Then I embrace him very tightly. He might not have his family with him but he's got me. Right here in Finland. With the Northern Lights dancing above us. "I hope this makes you feel better." I whisper into his left ear.

He gulps and returns my embrace. "It does."

We stay like this for a moment in the cold. I hope I give him some comfort, if not the comfort he really needs.

"This is really magical." Oliver's stunned voice fills my ears.

I turn around in his embrace and look up into the sky. The Aurora Borealis are still dancing through the dark sky. The unique colours of the Northern Lights are created by the Earth's spectra of gases and the height in the atmosphere where the collision of particles from the sun and the Earth's gases takes place. Our naked eye can most easily see the green-yellow part of the spectrum where the sun emits most of its light. Green is the most common colour observed but the Northern Lights can also appear white-grey. The lights could have colour shifts - green is the common colour, but sometimes the edges shift to purple, red or even bright pink -, and some other times they could be visibly "dancing" in the sky like they are right now.

"Do you know how long this is going to last?"

I shake my head, "You can never say. A few decades ago they could go on the whole night but now with the climate change and the light pollution although there is none right here, makes everything unpredictable. They could last an hour or even less. How long are we out here?"

"Almost an hour." He answers.

I could stay here, wrapped up in his arms, the whole night. "Are you cold? Do you want to head inside?"

"No and no. Do you?"

"No. I'd like to stay here a bit longer."

"Then we'll stay."

And we stayed until the dancing lights were gone and the stars and moon were the only sources of light again.

* * *

**Oliver**

The first thing I notice the next morning in bed is a smell. A smell of banana but also the smell of batter baking. I open my eyes and stare at the crystal clear sky above me through the glass igloo. It's already light outside, the sun is shining on the cloudless sky and the white snow is reflecting the sun rays right into my face. I look to my left and see the empty bedside.

We watched the Northern Lights for about two hours outside before I finally convinced Josephine to head inside and watch them through the igloo. After about half an hour they disappeared as quickly as they came and we drifted off into a deep sleep.

To my surprise Josephine slept halfway on me. It's the closest we've ever been.

I roll over on my stomach and look directly into the kitchen. The woman I love is reaching for the plates in one of the pine wooden hanging cupboards. She's wearing one of my black T-shirts and while it's long, whenever she stretches it, I can see her perfectly shaped ass.

Like right now, when the plates are too high for her to reach.

"Do you need help?"

She flinches at my voice and looks over her right shoulder. Her face is makeup free so her sky blue eyes glow and I can see the two birthmarks on her face. "No, I'm perfectly capable of helping myself, thank you."

Of course she is. She was raised to never depend on anyone.

Josephine walks over to the breakfast table and picks up a wooden chair before she walks back into the kitchen. She places it underneath the cupboard and gets on it before getting out the plates.

This woman doesn't need anyone to help her with anything.

But she prefers to have me sticking around.

I get out of the bed and start walking over to her. "You know, I am a great assistant."

"I don't need you assistance. What I need is for you to take a shower that will not take longer than five minutes because that's how long it takes for the banana pancakes to bake in the oven."

I grin. I've never heard of baked pancakes. Let alone banana pancakes. "You made me breakfast?"

She rolls her stunning sky blue eyes at me. "No. I made fuel for you and me so we can do all these things today that we talked about yesterday."

"Like the horseback riding?"

She nods, "And the snowman building. So get under the shower and return quickly."

I look into the over that's to her left. It smells heavenly. "You did make breakfast for us."

She rolls her eyes at my words but doesn't correct me. Then she snaps with her fingers, "Shower or there won't be a breakfast at all!"

* * *

I slice into my stack of banana pancakes that are perfectly brown before putting a piece into my mouth. As I start chewing the flavours in my mouth explode. It's nutty but not dry, it's sweet but not overly sweet and it has a slight taste of cinnamon. "This is so good!"

She takes a sip of her coffee. "Of course it's good. My father if the best cook in the world and he taught me everything I know. I don't know why you're still surprised about my cooking skills. I'm a bloody chef in the kitchen!"

We're having the pancakes with coconut yoghurt and maple syrup. No powdered sugar or chocolate sauce but honestly I don't miss either. "You know, apart from my Mum no women has ever cooked for me."

She stills for a moment at my words before slicing through her pancakes. "Well, you're very lucky that we've met them because I can teach you a thing or two about the different cuisines in the world."

For that we'd have to spend several weekends at home in London. "Do you have a favourite cuisine?"

"Isn't everyone's favourite cuisine Italian? With all the pasta, pizza, gnocchis, calzones?"

I shrug, "Is it yours?"

"No. I actually prefer the Greek cuisine over Italian. But my favourite, believe me or not, is actually Mexican. And not that fast food you can buy now behind every corner, no the real Mexican kitchen that's cooked over a fire pit instead of a stove..." her sky blue eyes light up with swirls of Royal blue. She's really passionate about the Mexican cuisine.

"Isn't it too spicy for you?"

"I can handle a bit spice. It's why I also like the Indian cuisine so much. Or Moroccan. I like the mixture of different textures and flavours that happen in your mouth whenever you eat something from those cuisines. The British cuisine doesn't have that. Of course it's incredible with the Shepherd's pie, Yorkshire pudding, fish'n'chips, an English breakfast and the typical Sunday roast. Don't get me wrong, I love a good Sunday roast - but something happens within me when I eat Mexican, Indian or Moroccan. I can't explain it. I just know I could eat like this for the rest of my life."

"But you don't." I point out.

"Of course I don't. Look at me. I can't have this figure and eat all the delicious foods all the time. My body would go crazy."

"You mean fat."

She leans back, "No, not fat. I couldn't process all these sugars and high amounts of salt that's in some of the dishes. I feel sick whenever I eat too much dill, parsley or coriander and most Moroccan dishes have these herbs and even if I order my dish without them, they'll still be in it. Or at least the aroma of them, which is all my stomach needs to get upset. I don't care about getting fat but I care about treating my body, myself, with respect and kindness. And that means exercising a certain times a week, that means nourishing it with the most nutritious foods and not crap. It means taking care of me to make sure I can function the way my body is designed to."

"It's restrictive. That's what it is."

She rolls her eyes, "You don't get it because you grew up with Coca Cola as your water and cake as your breakfast. But I grew up in a different family dynamic. Where we learn that apples are suppose to look ugly to taste good. I wasn't even born yet and my mother had already brought me to the farmers market four times a week. She drew halfway through London just to support the local farmers who had the most perfect foods for her. She nourished her body and my siblings and me, knowing we will develop tastebuds that would be trained on real food not that fake stuff which is getting sold in the grocery shops nowadays. I was born into this nutrition focused lifestyle and I will be damned if I ever forget my roots. I don't function if I eat too much salt, sugar or processed stuff in general. And if I don't function I can't do what's my purpose."

"And what's your purpose?"

She shrugs, "Right now, it's you teaching a lesson that nutrition has nothing to do with a diet or a trend or with being restrictive. It's the other way around. It's a way of nourishing your body while also nourishing your soul."

I love it when she's so passionate about something. "Maybe you should be a dietician instead of a social media expert then."

"I'm fine where I am."

I doubt that. I honestly do. Her heart craves for doing good and she's not doing it by taking photos and writing blogposts about stuff that she doesn't even care about. Her ego is in her way. "Why aren't you working for the Foundation that your family owns?"

She growls before shaking her head. "No. I've had this conversation countless times. I'm not having it again."

"You've never had it with me."

"Because I am done explaining myself and justifying my decision!" She hisses at me.

"I just think you'd be better suited there."

"Who are you to say where I'd be better suited, huh?! You don't know me, Oliver. You don't know me at all. You know how to make me come. But all I'm showing to you is a tiny fraction of who I am. I am a very complex woman with lots of different roles that I have to play. I am showing you a part of me but not everything of me."

And that's our problem. "What if I tell you I'd like to know everything about you?"

"You think you do, but you really don't. Being with a Bolton is complicated and dangerous so trust me when I say this is the best it's going to get. Fucking me is a privilege not many men have had and you should enjoy the time we have left."

"So you are counting down the weeks until you can fuck every stranger that's interested in you again." I think out loud.

Her facial expression hardens. "Oliver, I think you've misunderstood this arrangement."

"No, I didn't. I know exactly what I've signed up for but that doesn't mean I don't care about your happiness."

"Your only task is to fuck me. If this is not enough for you than perhaps you should walk away from this rather sooner than later."

I sigh, sometimes it feels like we're making a huge process but then she says things like these and I feel like we're right back at the start. "Josephine, let me remind you that you've also made a deal with me. This is a two way street. You agreed to allow me to get to know you and that's all I've been doing. Not being able to voice my opinion is a kind of censorship I know you want to avoid."

She grits her teeth but doesn't say a word. Instead, she takes another sip of her coffee. "What's your favourite dish?"

I blink for a second, totally stunned by her question. Does she really want to get to know me? "Feijão Tropeiro and Coxinha." Coxinha are Brazilian chicken croquette and Feijão Tropeiro is a bean dish. My Mum and Dad used to cook them for my brothers and me quite often. "Oh and Brigadeiros." Brazil's answer for chocolate truffles. They're good. Almost as good as sonho."

She nods so all these names ring a bell. "Nice to know."

"Any more questions I can answer?" I challenge her.

She shakes her head, although the twitch in her lips and the sparkle in her eyes say otherwise. She wants to get to know me as well. It's not just my imagination.

We eat the rest of our breakfast in silence.

**Josephine**

The icy wind blows into my face as I lead the horse underneath me into the direction I want to go. It's so beautiful to horse ride through the untouched snowy forest in Finland. The white snow is lying heavily on the many trees. I even saw a few deers as I galloped earlier.

"Hey, wait up!" I hear Oliver crying.

I half my brown horse and turn around. Oliver's black horse walks very slowly into my direction. This is his first time horse riding but he's bloody slow!

"Keep up!"

"I am not a professional like you!" He complains before he finally reaches.

Edward wasn't that slow. In fact, he was faster than me on his horse as we galloped through the Provence. I frown. Why am I thinking of Edward again?

"You're way too fast for me."

"You're just way too slow for me." I answer back.

He sighs, "Cut me some slack. I've never sat on an animal this big in my whole life. I thought this horse riding thing would be a relaxing walk through the snow."

"That's no fun. I can do that in my sleep."

"But I can't. So why don't we just walk side by side for a while and talk?"

I can't stop myself from rolling my eyes at his words. He and his talking issue. "Oliver, I thought we cleared all of that. We're friends with benefits."

His pine green eyes widen, "We're friends?"

I shrug, "You know some things no one but my family knows so yeah we are sort of friends..." I tap my horse so she starts walking again.

Oliver follows me, now behind side by side instead of being behind me. "Did you horse ride through the snow before?"

I shake my head, "No this is the first time."

"Not even in Siberia with your family and Sergej?"

I'm surprised he remembers that. "No, they don't have horses there. It would be too much work to take care of them. The mansion there is only used a couple of times a year, whenever one of us need some alone time and get back in balance. That's when we travel to Siberia or to French Cay?"

"French Cay?"

"It's an island in the Caribbean. My family has owned it for almost 30 years. There's a resort with bungalows right at the beach there but not a lot of people have stayed there because it's quite expensive as we use the paid money to take care of the flora and fauna there."

"Animal protection is very close to your heart."

"I think I've inherited that from my mother and father. They've always been into helping others, whether that's an animal or a human being. It's why they brought the foundation and the hospital to life."

"Your family owns a hospital?"

Shit. We usually don't talk about the hospital. "Yes. It treats cancer patients for free. There's also a huge lab and development department to help find a cure to cancer. There has been a few incredibly world changing milestones but we haven't found a cure yet. Cancer's a true bitch. My sister Della used to work there for a while."

Oliver looks amazed but really we aren't doing anything big. We're just helping wherever we can. "That's... that's pretty incredible."

I shrug, "We like to help wherever we can."

"Are your parents the CEOs of the Foundation?"

"Yes. Along with my uncle. But my uncle is really the boss there. He took over when my Mum left for maternity leave when she was pregnant with my siblings and me, and I guess he did such a great job that my parents decided to let him work there. He's really doing an incredible job there. I know there are several projects all over the world to build homes, water fountains, schools, hospitals... all that sort of stuff." Talking about this makes me feel like I'm bragging and that's the last thing I want. We are doing a lot but we're not exploiting our message or the many people who are donating money to the foundation. The donors all know for what exactly their money has been used as transparency is very important in the business that's humanitarian help. Because everywhere you go, there will always be black sheep.

"Are there any projects in Brazil?"

I shrug, "I don't work there so I don't know. Maybe."

"Have you ever - and I mean ever - just had a slightest wish to work there?"

"No." I answer too quickly. "Because I don't think people should get paid for giving back. I don't need to earn my living like that."

"Is your uncle getting paid?"

I shake my head. "No, I mean not really. He's paying himself the obligatory one pound a year for the service but all the employees are getting paid of course."

He nods. "Sounds like your uncle has a big heart himself."

"He does but he also has a matching banking account that allows him to do that."

**Oliver**

I hold the door of the restaurant open for Josephine before following her inside. After two hours of horse riding, we're both hungry again and to my surprise Josephine suggested to have lunch where all the other guests from the hotel have lunch at. She's actually choosing the public with me.

Although she said this was just a fucking arrangement.

Her actions don't match up with her words. And I'd rather believe what I see rather than what I hear. The restaurant is just as rustic as the chalet that we're staying in. It's also quiet full with dining guests.

We sit down at one of the big group tables. But ours is empty. Josephine gets out of her red down coat and unwraps the red scarf from her neck before taking off her black beanie. "What do you want to eat?"

"I don't know. What do you want?" I ask her as I get out of my black down coat, blue scarf and grey beanie as well.

She picks up the menu, "I've read online that the chef is Austrian. Which is why I think we should go with Kaiserschmarren and Klöße with Sauerkraut."

I look at her, totally stunned by her choice of food. "Okay. I'll take that as well."

She nods before closing the menu again.

"How many languages do you speak?" I ask her.

"Fluently?"

"There's a difference?"

"Of course there is. Fluently I speak Russian, French, Spanish, Italian, Portuguese, Turkish, Greek and German. My grandpa is Spanish so I had to learn Spanish and I hated it when I grew up but I am quite thankful for it now. It made learning Italian, Portuguese, Turkish and Greek a lot easier in school. Learning German was one of the toughest languages to learn."

"And Russian?"

"Wlad, Sergej, Sasha and Ana are all Russians, so I grew up with the language as much as I grew up with speaking Spanish with my grandpa and Mum. I spoke French with my father and Russian with the Russian side of my family. And under each other, with my siblings, we usually sticked to English."

"Wow... that's pretty impressive." I breathe out. She could go anywhere and communicate with the people.

But Josephine only shrugs. "It's the way I've been raised. There's nothing impressive about getting an expensive education that requires certain results from you. I am pretty good at delivering results. It's why I was valedictorian wherever I went."

"You were valedictorian?"

She nods, "At Le Rosey, Oxford and Harvard. It's my thing. My siblings like to win big in tennis and swim races but I always enjoyed learning. I won the Cross du Château three times in a row though but that was just because the others were too slow. Kind of like you on the horse today." She jokes while giving me a wink.

I chuckle. "What's the Cross du.." I cannot even pronounce the last word correctly. "Chatto?"

She smiles. "Château. The Cross du Château is a race through the campus of Le Rosey, the boarding school I attended from age 15 to 18, before I graduated as valedictorian. I was the fastest runner three times in the row. I even broke the school's record. I think up until today no one has broken my record but don't quote me on that."

Of course she's an excellent runner. I have a feeling that a Bolton is always excellent. In everything. It must be a lot of pressure. "Do your parents pressure you?"

She frowns at my question, "Pressure me?"

"Yeah. To have good grades or win races or be valedictorian-"

"That weren't my parents. It was my choice. They always allow us to make our own choices, our own mistakes." She bites on her lower lip, like whatever she wants to say is something personal. "My parents see themselves as our guidance. They don't make rules or set boundaries. I mean, they have certain expectations but those are limited to be there at Christmas Day, to go to charity galas twice a year for the foundation, spend Mummy's birthday in Swansea every year and spend their wedding anniversary on French Cay with them." She explains with a smile on her lips. "Oh and of course the monthly dinners at home. That's when we all come but right now we're having these dinners at Frogmore House instead of my childhood home in Richmond. Everyone comes along with their spouses. We have the best fun whenever we're all together." She chuckles as if she remembered something. "After dinner we always sing and dance together. It's great fun."

For a moment I'd like to imagine what it's like to see her whole family at one place but somehow I can't make a picture in my head.

"Do you have any family traditions?"

Not like her, that's for sure. "We went to the beach on my birthday." I answer with a shrug. It doesn't sound half as cool as what she just described.

"That sounds really nice." She shows me a genuine smile.

"It was."

"Excuse me,"

I look to my left and notice two couples about our age. "Yes?"

"Are these seats taken?" A brown haired man with dark eyes asks us.

I look behind them and notice how crowded the restaurant became over the amount of time I talked to Josephine.

"No they aren't. You're welcome to sit with us."

"Awesome! I'm Phil." The man introduces himself. "This is my girlfriend Molly." He points at the blonde woman next to him.

"Hi!" Annie says with a wide smile on her lips.

"I'm Carl and that's my wife Annie." A blonde man with green eyes says to us.

"Nice to meet you." Josephine says with a smile on her lips. "I'm Jo. This is Oliver."

Suddenly Annie and Molly's eyes widen. "Jo? As in Josephine? As in Josephine Bolton?"

Phil's eyes widen as well. "You're the sister of the Duchess of Oxford?"

Hell, there are even fans here in the middle of nowhere?!

"Yes." Josephine's smile doesn't drop. I guess she's used to it.

"Wow, that's really... really impressive." Carl says as they all sit down.

"It's not an achievement to marry the person you love."

"No but it's a great honour to meet you." Phil answers.

I have no idea what's going on here.

Before I can think any further the waiter appears. "What can I get for you?"

"The chef is Austrian, correct?" Josephine asks him.

The blonde waiter nods, "Yes. He's also a Michelin starred chef."

"We'll take the Käsespätzle, Klöße with sauerkraut and Kaiserschmarren as dessert." Josephine orders for us. "We'll have water with the main dish and a hot chocolate with the dessert."

The waiter nods, clearly understanding her while I didn't understand a word except sauerkraut. "And you guys?"

"Shall we take the same?" Annie asks her husband, who nods. "We'll take the same."

"We as well." Phil says. "If it's good enough for the sister of the Duchess of Oxford than it's good enough for us as well."

Josephine doesn't even roll her eyes at the last sentence. Instead she gulps her emotions down and puts on a face that looks like she is a Duchess and not just her twin sister. It's fascinating to watch but also scary as hell.

This must be one of the parts of her that she didn't show me yet.

"So, could you maybe give us a hint if Baby Oxford is a girl or a boy?"

Josephine smiles but shakes her head, "We don't know either. We're all waiting for the birth just like the rest of the world."

"The Duchess didn't go into labour then?"

"No. Otherwise I wouldn't be in Finland here with you." She ensures them with a typical Bolton smile on her lips. It's the kind of smile that makes her look confident but not arrogant and kind.

"Any hint on the birthdate?"

Josephine chuckles, "Oh no. Not from me. Babies come when they come."

"You know, there is truth in that. My sister's baby was due on November the fifth last year but the baby boy arrived eight days too early!" Annie says while pointing at Josephine.

This is going to be an interesting lunch.

**Josephine**

The lunch is a torture of questions about Rory, George, Char and Nate. They ask about how we really met, how many rumours are true and what Char is wearing for the wedding. Basically all the things I cannot comment on.

But I did deny the rumours which were ridiculous.

"This is so interesting! I can't believe we've met here in the middle of nowhere!" Molly days for the zillionth time. I don't know how her boyfriend lives with that chatterbox. It's ridiculous. I think she lives for all the gossip blogs and tabloids which are dedicated to the royals.

"Yeah, that is really surprising." I breathe out and stare at Oliver who eats his Kaiserschmarren as slow as a snake. I swear, he is enjoying this torture!

"Well, we better get going. We've got a sleigh ride planned." Phil says to Carl.

"Right." Carl agrees.

"Really? You guys planned a sleigh ride?" Molly asks her boyfriend.

"Of course! It can't get any more romantic than that."

This is why I didn't book a sleigh ride for Oliver and me. He would get the wrong impression. Except he already has the wrong impression. He thinks this is some romantic getaway.

"But before we go..." Annie starts before getting out her mobile. Shit, she wants to take a selfie! "Could we take a photo? Just for us. To remember this special day."

I am not fucking Royalty! "Sure. Just don't post it online." I say with clenched teeth before looking at Oliver again. "Could you take the photo?"

He nods. "Of course. But it might be not as good as your work."

I smile, "It'll do."

Annie and Molly walk over to me and we smile into the camera lens of the mobile. A flashlight appears and the photo is taken. I don't even flinch at flashlights anymore because I am so used to getting followed every day by paparazzi.

And I guess some even found me here in Finland. In the middle of nowhere.

"Enjoy the rest of your trip!" I say to the group of four.

Molly and Annie stare at the photo on the mobile as if I've given them something sacred.

"Oh we will. You too!" Carl gently pushes the women away from us.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" Oliver asks me with a grin on his lips.

I shake my head and chuckle. "This is why I don't go out. And when I do, I choose my private clubs and not mainstream restaurants."

"Private clubs?"

"Yeah, I have a membership in several private clubs all over the world."

"Why doesn't this surprise me?" He Cross his arms in front of his chest and I stare at his biceps for a moment. "How many are in London?"

"Queen's Club, Hurlingham Club, Annabel, Soho House, 67 Pall Mall, Arts Club and Tramp."

"Just in London?"

"Yeah, well Soho House is really an international club. It's most famous club house is probably in Manhattan. But there's the Soho Farmhouse in the Cotswolds. It's pretty impressive as well. I booked the whole club for Rory's baby shower next weekend." I don't know why but talking to Oliver about Rory feels easier than to those four strangers. Maybe because I trust Oliver to not sell any of these informations to the press.

"Will you be gone for the whole weekend?" He asks me back.

I expected him to dig deeper and ask if Rory's getting a girl or a boy, or what we'll be doing but instead he just wants to know how long we will be apart. "No. It's just from Friday until Sunday morning."

He nods, "I'm sure it'll be lots of fun."

"I have no doubt." I smile at him. "So after the horse riding I thought we could build the snowmen we talked about yesterday?"

He reflects my smile and a funny feeling fills my stomach. "I have a feeling you're going to make a competition of it."

"I have a feeling you are right."

* * *

I roll my ball through the snow until it gets about the right size to be a head. I used to built hundreds of these when I was little. We even had a competition between Rory, Nate, Char, George, a few other classmates and me when we were still at Le Rosey. People often think it's lonely to go to a boarding school but it's actually pretty cool. I've had one of the best times of my life there. Rory and Nate found their one true love - although it took Char and Nate a few years to realise that but that's a different story. And I found my passion - photography - as well as my career - business - there.

Sure, we worked hard, studied longer than most pupils there but it paid off. Plus, the winters in Switzerland were always brilliant. We've spent our winters in Gstaad, one of the most expensive and posh cities of whole Switzerland, where we snowboarded, went skiing or just built snowmen. I still have the photos of our snowmen hidden in my secret room. I even made one once that did a handstand with his legs up in the air. I dressed him with my riding boots. It's one of my best works! And Nate did one with a black cape, a black wizard hat and the scarf from Gryffindor. He even formed an owl that sat on the snowman's left arm.

His Harry Potter obsession made me worry sometimes.

Rory made snowcats and snowbunnies. She even formed an ice bear once.

But those sessions always ended up in a snowball fight.

God, what great memories I have with snow...

I place the ball on top of the other two and look at my snowman. Perfectly proportioned. All that's left are breeches for the arms and mouth, stones for the buttons and eyes, a carrot for the nose, a hat and a scarf - and voilá my masterpiece is done!

"How are you keeping up?" I ask Oliver as I still admire my structurally complete art.

As he doesn't answer, I turn around. I can't help but burst out into a laughter as I see his 'snowman'. It's a tiny, very unproportional and very trippy creature that he built there. "Oliver, what is that?"

Oliver looks up, "I honestly don't know. You said to build a snowman. I don't know what a snowman even looks like. I mean, I've never seen snow let alone build a snowman."

I gulp down my laughter. Shit. Sometimes I forget that Oliver and me come from so different backgrounds. "I see. Well, I should have been more clear then. A snowman is something that consists of three big balls, that get smaller the higher you get. You use stones and breeches to make buttons, a nose and eyes as well as arms and a mouth. Usually, you wrap your scarf around the neck and put on a hat."

I should have started by teaching him how to make snow angels.

He looks at me and his pine green eyes widen. "Like yours?"

I look over my shoulder, "It's not done yet but I think you can finish it. That way the snowman will be ours and not just mine. Sometimes team work is required."

"I could have gotten it right if you just made yourself clearer."

"I wasn't aware of your lack of knowledge."

"Maybe next time we go to a beach and have a sandcastle competition. That's when I can show off my real skills!"

I grin, "Okay."

His pine green eyes widen, "Okay?"

"Yeah. It's only fair we do something you're good at because you clearly suck at building snowmen."

Suddenly, Oliver bends down and grabs a handful of snow. He starts building a snowball.

"Oh no... No, do not throw-"

He hits me right into my face. A wet and stone cold kiss.

I wipe the snow off my face. Thank God, I'm not wearing any makeup otherwise I'd be looking like a panda right now. "Oh you're paying for that!"

"I don't think so!" He says before starting to run away.

He has no idea I am the snowball fight champ in our family. He will regret it!

I bend down, quickly grab some snow and start forming a ball as I run after Oliver, who is already forming his next snowball. I throw the ball into his direction but he bends down the right second before hiding behind a big pine.

"Only pussies hide behind a tree!" I yell after him as I collect more snow to make another ball.

"It's a strategic move!"

And it's a clever one. I decide to do the same about twenty metres away from him and build my snowball collection. I wince as a snowball hits the trunk of the tree on the same level as my nose.

"Who's being a pussy now?" He asks after throwing another ball at me.

I pick up a snowball in each hand and step aside. "Show your face!"

Oliver doesn't hide from facing me, but before he can strike out, I've already hit him with two of my snowballs. One in his face and the other one on his chest.

Then he starts throwing his snowballs but I hide behind the pine again.

We fight that fight for a good thirty minutes, in which sometimes I'm winning and sometimes him. Either way it's the most fun I've had in a while...

"I want to cut a deal!" He gives in behind his trunk of tree.

"That was fast. I expected you to last longer." I yell back.

"Meet me in the middle?" He asks me.

I nod and pick up a snowball. You never know with competitors. As I walk into the middle of how totally demolished war field, I notice that Oliver's holding a snowball in his right hand as well.

Two people with one mind.

"I see you didn't come unarmed." Oliver's green eyes are glowing just like the Northern Lights that we saw last night. He's clearly having fun as well.

"Just being cautious."

"I thought I was the cautious one of us."

"True, I'd rather risk it!" I quickly throw the snowball into his face. "Yes! That's payback!" I grin at my triumph.

He wipes the snow out of his face. To my surprise he grins at me. "Alright, I deserved that."

He bloody did! I expect him to throw his snowball now so I duck away but he doesn't. Instead he drops the snowball, grabs me at my waist and pulls me closer to him until my chest is against his. The green in his eyes, his hands on my waist and my chest getting pressed against his, suddenly spark thousands of tiny explosions within me. They're so wonderful that I feel lightheaded and a funny feeling starts filling my stomach. Also my heartbeat increases rapidly.

Before I know it, I've sealed my lips over his.

It's the only thing in the world that make the feelings grow stronger and at the same time become weaker. It's so weird that I can't even explain what's going on with me.

All I know is that I crave his body and all these feelings that he's giving me... Feelings I don't even know the name of.

He returns my kiss, making me completely forget about the icy cold environment we're in. I feel nothing but him. I forget time and am completely in the moment. It's like time and space doesn't exist whenever we kiss or touch.

It's wonderful... bloody wonderful.

I wrap my arms around his neck as we continue kissing in this Finnish winter wonderland.

It was the right decision to make this trip with him.

**Oliver**

I pick up the two mugs that I've filled with lavender tea before walking back into the living room where Josephine is. After our snowball fight, we've spent just as long making out in the Finnish nature. That was by far the best part.

After that we even finished our snowman. She even took a photo of the snowman and us using the self timer and a tripod.

It's our first photo together.

I'm going to ask for a copy.

Josephine's sitting on the floor, wrapped into a grey cashmere blanket with her back against the couch and her face facing the lit fireplace. She watches the dancing flames.

I place the two mugs on the coffee table next to her before sitting down. Ever since the kissing outside she's been quiet. Something's going on in her beautiful head but she won't share it.

And I won't ask because that might offend her. Like the question about her working for the family's charity foundation.

I stare at her and watch how the flames dance across her glows skin and her blue eyes that are glowing in a royal blue. But to my surprise she didn't want sex when we arrived here. She just wanted a lit fireplace and some tea.

Something's definitely up with her.

Suddenly, she grabs my left hand. She embraces my left hand with hers but doesn't say a word.

"Josephine,"

"I think you're right." She interrupts me without looking at me.

I have no idea what she means.

"I think I slept with Edward because you rejected me. I think I did it to hurt you even though I didn't knew it at the same. I think I did what I did for revenge." She licks her lips.

I can't believe what I'm hearing!

"I don't do this. I don't do dates and fuzzy romantic feelings. I don't like to depend on anyone or ask of anyone's permission. I don't make plans for a duo, I make plans for solo stuff. I like my life being solo."

I don't understand. What is she trying to say?

She tears her gaze off of the fireplace and looks at me. "But I also like this. I like the snowball fights, I like the bathtub times, I even like the discussions we have. I also really like the fucking and kissing. And I admit, I do like the cuddling. Probably not as much as you, but I like it. I like this trip. I like having sex under the most magical thing the sky can show us. Thank you for coming with me. I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

This is what has eaten her up?! "As I've said it's my pleasure." I whisper and fondle her right cheek with my free hand.

Goosebumps start forming on her cheek. "And these feelings you make me feel... God, they're so wonderful and so bloody scary at the same time. I feel like Alice falling down the rabbit hole. You make my toes curl with each touch and my stomach does funny things as well... I have no idea how to name this..."

It's love. It's my unconditional love that's making you feel that. "You'll figure it out."

"Whatever this is, I like it. But I don't like it enough to give into your needs."

"Give into my needs?" I ask her back confused.

She laces her left hand with mine. "I know you want to date me, Oliver. You want a relationship."

Shit and I thought she was too blind to see right through me.

"But I cannot do this. In a little less than 14 weeks this will end so I suggest you enjoy it while it lasts."

**Josephine**

I can see the pain in his sea foam coloured eyes but I had to be honest. He thinks there is an us and that this us has a future, which it doesn't. We have a deadline.

And I need him to know that. He can't fall in love with me. It would kill him.

Oliver's totally stunned for a moment. I've never seen him this speechless.

It almost makes me feel guilty.

"Oliver,"

"There is more between you and me. And you know it. You feel it."

"Of course there is. You are more than a one-night-stand to me. It's why we have this arrangement."

"No, this is more than just sex. You care about me. You said so yourself."

"And I do care about you. I care about you a lot." I confirm and squeeze his hand. "You're my friend."

He licks his lips before nodding. "Okay."

"Okay?" I ask him confused.

"Yes. We'll enjoy these weeks and then see what happens." He says to my surprise. "And we can start by watching the Northern Lights again. But this time we'll stay inside."

"We'll see." I tell him instead. If the Northern Lights are even prettier than yesterday than I won't stay inside.

He runs his thumb over my lips. "Will you ever make a compromise for me?"

I did when I agreed to 16 weeks instead of one night. It's a step I've never done before, for anyone. It's the biggest compromise I've ever made. "I have but I won't repeat that. You think you want more of me than what I'm willing to offer but really Oliver you have no idea what you're talking about. What happened today at lunch gave you a glimpse into what it would be like to date me. Whoever dates me, has to live a public life with me. That means getting photographed 24/7. That means no secrets because the press finds out everything about you. That means having duties. And this is not something for you."

"What do you want for dinner?" He asks me instead.

He doesn't believe me but I decide to leave it like that. He'll learn his lesson. "Let's cook a curry together." I suggest. We rarely cook together and I'm too tired to go out. Besides we have a fully stocked fridge. I don't want to waste any food.

**Oliver**

I lean back in my seat and stare out of the oval window of the jet. I can see how we're approaching London again. It's been a weekend I'll never forget. It had its ups and downs. And it wasn't exactly how I planned it to be. Instead of staying in the penthouse, we flew to Finland to see the Northern Lights but at least we were together.

And Josephine realised why she fucked that family friend. She might not see what this is between us but she's slowly opening up to me. She calls me her friend. She admitted that she cared for me, that she has feelings for me.

In this perspective, this weekend was a huge step for us.

But then she said things that went completely against her actions. At first it confused me and made me angry. Her words even hurt me. But then I understood that this is how she deals with the emotions I make her feel. She can't put words on it but she also can't ignore them.

And one day she will see what this is.

Love.

And I pray this day comes before our arrangement ends.

"Everything alright?" Josephine's angelic voice rips me out of my thoughts.

I look at her. She's slicing through her Argentine steak that somehow is perfectly medium rare, although we're up in the air. "Yes." I ensure her.

She puts a piece of steak into her mouth with her fork and chews. She's having the steak with sparkling champagne. "I really enjoyed this weekend." She says after gulping down her food. She has never eaten with a full mouth. At least not in my presence.

"I did, too."

"Maybe in two weeks we can stay inside the penthouse and wear those pyjamas you talked about." She shows me a smile before picking up the flute and taking a sip of her champagne.

We live in two total different worlds.

But I'll be damned if I don't try to create our own world.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Do you think Jo is lying to herself about her feelings for Oliver? Or is Oliver too confident?**

**Their weekend definitely didn't go to Oliver's plan. Do you think they will ever spend a weekend at home in pyjamas?**

**I love reading all your reviews. I see some of you are Ed supporters and others prefer Oliver over Ed. **

**Please review!**

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oliver**

I stare at Josephine sleeping next to me in the bed. Her red golden ring is still laying on the nightstand of her bedside. She took it off before we flew to Finland and hasn't put it back on yet. In just a few hours we have to get up for work but for now... for right now, we're together.

The flight home was smooth as expected and we went straight to bed after arriving. Josephine fell asleep instantly while I kept thinking about how to show her that her feelings for me are special. She doesn't know what we have is special. She has never felt anything but lust for a man, so naturally these emotions scare her. She doesn't know what to do with them. She doesn't know it's love.

But in 13 weeks she will. She has to. Because this can't end. I can't leave her.

I hope she will realise that these two worlds that we live in don't matter or that at least two can become one and if they can't than we will build our own damn world. We have to.

I lick my lips as the l-word is sitting on my tongue again. I've sad it last night when the Northern Lights we're dancing over her flawless skin as she slept in the igloo in the Finnish nature. We watched the disco in the sky for about three hours but then she fell asleep in my arms. That's when I said. Because I couldn't hold it back any longer.

And it felt bloody good to whisper those words although she didn't hear me. Or maybe because of it.

What she said yesterday after the snowball fight scared me a little. She says one thing but does the complete opposite. No wonder I get frustrated with her.

Suddenly, she stirs and her eyelids flutter open. Gosh, this sky blue...

"Morning."

Her lips curls into the most beautiful smile. "Good morning." She greets me before running her fingers through my hair. "How did you sleep?"

"I feel a bit jet legged to be honest."

She chuckles, "Me, too. Maybe that's why we're awake when it's still dark outside."

"Maybe..."

She kisses me softly before pulling away way too quickly for me. "I'm glad we made that trip. I'm going to cross those coordinates out on my wall as soon as possible."

"You're going home today?"

"No. It's Frogmore House for the monthly dinner until Rory has given birth." She explains with a nod.

One of the obligations she has being a Bolton. "When will you be back?"

"At around ten."

"I have the late shift today so I'll be finished by that time."

"Do you want me to pick you up?"

"You don't have to pick me up from work every day."

"I know that but I'm offering it because it's on my way from Frogmore House to home. So it would be very selfish of me to not pick you up."

"Okay good. You can pick me up." I give in.

She shows me a kind of smile she's never allowed me to see before. It makes my heart stop beating for a moment. It also makes me cock throb with need. Josephine climbs on top of me before slowly giving my cock what he so desperately needs: his home. She moans audibly as my thick cocks stretches her warm and wet pussy. I expect her to ride me but to my surprise she doesn't. Instead she stares deeply into my eyes until my whole body is on fire.

"Thank you." She whispers.

Sex is Josephine's way of showing her gratitude.

**Josephine**

I gather the top of my hair together before clamping it to the back of my head. After some serious morning sex that made me come bloody three times, I am a bit late on time so I didn't wash my hair today. But it doesn't look that bad, so I can wear it in a half-up and half-down style. I quickly finish my outfit by putting on the diamond 'Galanterie' stud earrings by Cartier. The earrings add just the right amount of sparkle to my black business dress.

"Wow, you look hot in that black dress."

I smile before turning around. "A little black dress is always a good choice."

His green eyes transition from a pine green to a sea foam green right in front of me. I watch his body walking over to me like a lion chasing its prey. It's graceful, slow and oh so mesmerising to watch. It's so mesmerising that I'm glued to the spot but I still wince at his hand touching my waist. "It's a blood good choice." He agrees with me as he runs his hands down the curve of my spine until he plants them on my ass.

My body reacts with fire to his touch. Every nerve ending reacts with a pulsing need, even the roots of my hairs react to him and his wonderful smell. I wrap my arms around him and intertwine my fingers behind his neck. Even with my black ten centimetres high Louboutin stilettos I am still not as tall as him. There're still 20 centimetres separate us. "Oliver,"

He seals his lips over mine before I can say another word - and I get sucked into this swirl of emotions that he makes me feel. There are the sparks coming from every touching point that gain strength every passing second. There's a funny feeling in my stomach that makes me nervous but also incredibly calm at the same time. There's a warmth coming from my heart that is spreading through my body until it reaches my toes, my fingertips and the roots of my hair. There's his smell filling my nostrils. It gives me a sense of comfort and a kind of lust I've never felt before.

And that's not even the description of the rumba which is happening in my mouth. The sensation in my mouth, this sensual dance that our tongues are dancing, makes my toes curl because it's so bloody good. I could come just from kissing him.

I've never had that with anyone else. Not even with Edward Rothschild.

I pull away as the thought of this man enters my mind. It's not fair to kiss one man but think of another.

But my lips are shaking from the need to kiss Oliver again. My whole body is craving his lips again. It's so hard to resist. "Have fun at work today." I breathe out after a moment of looking at him.

Oliver and I are friends with benefits.

But are Edward and me the same?

Oliver runs his thumb over my lower lip, creating goosebumps all over my skin. "I'll wait for you at the corner of Middle Temple Lane. Right where you picked me up the last time."

I nod. It was a good spot. Very well hidden. "Ten pm. If anything happens I'll call." With that I force myself to let of him and walk away.

No, actually I almost run. Because if I don't get away the need to have him inside of me will get too strong and I will definitely be late for work.

And I can't give my parents another reason to not get me a seat at the table. It's bad enough that I've lost my office.

**Oliver**

During lunchtime is when it's the most chaotic at Luigi's. Because that's when everyone from Covent Garden and everywhere else from London decide it's a good idea to eat at Luigi's. Some even come from Westminster, Chelsea and Kensington. Giovanni left half an hour ago with a special delivery of three different salads - a Caprese salad and two Crunchy Vegetable Salad with Ricotta Crostini -, two margarita pizzas and a salami and mushroom calzone. I have a feeling it's for the Kensington Palace since the letters KP were written in gold on the boxes. Besides I know Princess Charlotte enjoys margarita pizzas.

The calzone has to be for Nate. I'll ask Josephine when she picks me up today.

Mia is standing at the shop counter to take as many orders for takeaway as possible while my job is to serve the people who sit on the first floor.

I pick up two black leathered menus and walk upstairs. Luigi said his favourite people in the world are here today and to be extra nice to them. They sit at the balcony. It's his spot for VIPs.

The many square tables with red checked tablecloths are full with dining people. It's crazy how many people love Luigi. I walk passed the tables until I reach the balcony. Because it's a rather cool day, we've put out the heating mushrooms and placed blankets on the wooden chairs. But to my surprise not even the weather can stop people from sitting here.

There are only three tables out here. I get out my notebook and a pen as I walk to the last table. "Good afternoon, my name is Oliver. I'm your servant today." I feel off my usual answer before looking up.

Fuck!

Troy and Gabriella Bolton are seated across me. I've recognised Josephine's parents immediately because she looks like the perfect mixture of these two. Troy Bolton is wearing a light grey suit with a black tie and black leather shoes. The outfit looks like it was made for him and knowing how rich they are it probably is. He has very rugged features and dark blue eyes with chestnut coloured short hair. A simple platinum ring is sitting on his left ring finger. He looks like someone you don't want to fuck with.

His wife Gabriella is wearing a white dress with a boat cut neckline underneath a black blazer with shoulder pads and gold buttons. A pine green blanket is laying on her lap so I can't see her shoes. Her dark brown curls are open. Diamond earrings are glittering on her ears as much as the wedding ring on her left ring finger. There's a green eternity ring sitting on top of it. I assume it some kind of anniversary gift. Mrs. Bolton has dark brown eyes and full lips. Her makeup is light to highlight her natural beauty. Josephine has her lips and her father's hair colour.

But to my surprise she doesn't have his eyes. Josephine's are a sky blue while Troy's are more of a navy or royal blue colour.

Gosh, her mother is beautiful. Really beautiful - the kind that makes people stop doing whatever they do and just stare at her because they can't believe she's real. No wonder Josephine is so beautiful as well. The source of her beauty is sitting across me.

"I think you've stared enough at my wife." His steel hard voice slices through my thoughts.

I snap out of it. Shit, now he thinks I am after his wife when really I am in love with his daughter. Bloody hell! "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare. I just... recognised you." I breathe out before handing them the menus.

"We don't need the menus. We know what we want." Troy answers for them.

Of course he does.

"One big Italian salad with extra black olives, two calzoni stuffed with salami and mushrooms as well as two glasses of Pieropan Soave Classico Calvarino." Troy says to me. His eyes allow no mistakes.

I feel too intimidated to even make notes. He's scary, really scary... No wonder I haven't met him yet.

"No dessert?" Gabriella asks him. Her voice is very feminine. It reminds me of a wind chime. But I have a feeling she's the one holding the reins in the marriage.

"Not if we want to make it to our two o'clock meeting."

She looks at me with her warm brown eyes, "We'll take six slices of tiramisu for takeaway."

I nod before turning on my heel. My legs are weak and I force them to move. They feel like jelly. I swear I can feel Troy Bolton's gaze burning holes into my back.

**Josephine**

I stare at the man who will be forever connected to Paris for me.

Edward Rothschild.

I can't believe I googled him! But I just couldn't help him. Ever since he has entered my mind earlier I couldn't stop thinking of Ed. It's bloody annoying.

In the last hour that I've spent stalking Edward Rothschild on the World Wide Web I've found the following:

Nothing new except for the basics and the conspiracy theories about the Rothschilds.

There are a few photos of Ed throughout the years, but all of them taken by paparazzi. There's no official social media account: No Facebook, no twitter, no instagram, no tinder, no snapchat - not even a Spotify playlist!

This man is even more secretive than me! Even I have a private Instagram account! There were a few articles about his humanitarian work on the websites of the organisations he worked with. He built water tanks in Africa and India. He helped after natural disaster and refugees. He built schools and hospitals in South America and Middle Africa. He even supports the protection of the Great Barrier Reef! He was in bloody Australia!

That's on my bucket list!

I wince as my iPhone starts ringing. I quickly close the many tabs in my safari before looking at the screen. It's Rory.

I don't think twice before picking up. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah. We're good. Still pregnant. I'm calling to cancel our monthly dinner. George and I are flying to Whaley Bridge in a few minutes."

"What's in Whaley Bridge?" I ask her confused.

"A dam is about to collapse due to the heavy rain. The place is getting evacuated. George and I just publish an open letter to the people there. We're going to take the helicopter and help out. I'm sure they'll need doctors and helping hands."

"You mean Royal helping hands."

"Yes. The King is unable to come as he's in Morocco. I didn't hesitate to jump in."

"Rory, you're 33 weeks pregnant. You can't fly!"

"I can and I will. Jo, this is not just a job for me but it fuels my soul. I need to do this. My presence there will help the people. It'll take their minds off of their worries. We'll chat for a few hours and George will help out at the dam."

I pinch the bridge of my nose, "Charles could have sent Char and Nate. That would have been an epic strategic move not only in the favour of His Majesty but also the young couple who is getting married in two months. They would have been the better choice!"

"Jo,"

"Rory, this is not a smart movement. I suggest you film some kind of video and for George to fly alone. Or better yet for George to fly with his sister and our brother."

"You are not part of my PR team! You refused to work with me."

I did. More than once because I don't want to have a seat in this royal carrousel, well not more than I already have. "What does Sophie say?"

"I called her and she... she said I should be careful."

Even her doctor says it's not smart to fly there. "In other words you should stay home."

"Yes but I will go. I really want to go. I feel like I could help so much-"

"Rory, the people will understand. Especially after you've given birth." I whisper into the phone.

"Jo, you can't dictate-"

"Do Mummy and Daddy know?" I interrupt her.

"No, I thought you could-"

I laugh out loud, "Oh no. You will not foist this off on me. And trust me, Mummy and Daddy will make sure you'll stay home."

She's silent. "Fine. I'll call Mummy right now." She says before hanging up.

Oh, I wish I could see that phone call!

I decide to google Whaley Bridge.

**Whaley Bridge dam 'collapse': Reservoir wall damaged as public warned to stay away**

_A wall around Toddbrook Reservoir near Whaley Bridge in Derbyshire has been severely damaged after flooding. Residents in a remote rural town at the bottom of a huge reservoir fear its dam could collapse. _

_Now police have warned people in nearby Whaley Bridge to stay away from the water and the surrounding area. A spokesman for Derbyshire Police said: "We're currently with our partners at an incident at Toddbrook Reservoir in #WhaleyBridge following reports of damage to the reservoir wall. Road closures with diversions are in place and we're asking people to avoid the area whilst we assess its stability. We're not currently evacuating people from Whaley Bridge, however we are advising business owners and non-residents to leave so that if we do need to evacuate it can be done as quickly and safely as possible. Volunteers are not required and we're asking people to stay away."_

_But residents in the pretty town have shared their concerns online: "Some homes and businesses are being evacuated," one Twitter account reads. "Doctor has now cancelled or moved appointments to Chapel if you can get there but our roads are closed at Tesco and Horwich End," another resident warned._

_"There are some very real concerns that the reservoir that sits over our small Peak District town of Whaley Bridge is going to collapse. If it does, it'll cause chaos. It's like something out of a movie! Keep safe neighbours! Xx," reads a further tweet. _

_High Peak Borough Council tweeted to confirm Whaley Bridge Memorial Park has closed for safety reasons. A further warning for rain has been issued by the Met Office and is in force today until 8pm. "There is a small chance of fast flowing or deep floodwater causing danger to life," the Met Office said. Flooding will be worst in large parts of Cheshire, Staffordshire, Greater Manchester and Derbyshire. Up to 20mm of rainfall is possible within an hour in some parts of northern England, according to the Met Office._

_UPDATE:_ _The Duke and Duchess of Oxford have just voiced their condolence in an open letter on their website OxfordRoyals. uk. Their Royal Highnesses have even promised to help as much as possible. _

_Could that mean we're going to see them in Whaley Bridge soon although Their Royal Highnesses are officially on paternity leave? That would debunk the rumours that the Duchess has already given birth to #BabyOxford. _

I run my hands down my face. This open letter was not good. It should have come from the monarch, the king, not the heir family. He should have sent Nate and Char to boost their popularity while keeping Rory, George and their three unborn daughters safe at Frogmore House in Windsor. They could have written a comment on some official Instagram page of Whaley Bridge and it would have all been perfectly fine. No hurt feelings. No strange thoughts.

But no, Rory and George - and the king - decide otherwise. I mean not even Wills and Catherine have publicly voiced their condolences!

Who the heck is advising them?!

Now Charlotte is going to be seen as arrogant and not down to earth as much as the world thought she was and all the blame is going to be on Nate. This was not right and smart either.

This is not how I would have handled this situation.

My iPhone vibrates on my desk again. I pick it up and stare at the display. A text from Wlad.

"There's a photo of you in Lapland. Shall I remove it?" He wrote. His tone is as always neutral and professional.

Shit, that's probably the photo from the tourists. I pinch the bridge of my nose. My parents don't know where I was this weekend. I especially left my Cartier ring on the nightstand so they don't get worried. I hope they won't check the records of the jet because then they will know where I was this weekend. I shouldn't play with fire.

"Remove it." I hit the send button.

I can't have any photos of me swirling through the internet. I might not be as secretive as Edward Rothschild but my reputation is just as important to me.

**Oliver**

I fill the two white wine glasses with the Pieropan Soave Classico Calvarino with shaky hands. I can feel Troy Bolton's eagle-eyes watching my every move. I expected him to be protective and intimidating but not this much. I tried to not look at Gabriella Bolton too much.

When I walked back to them with the salad and the two calzones earlier, they were actually holding hands and giggling. They looked like teenagers who are head over heels in love with each other, rather than people who have been married for 30 years.

It was sweet.

To my surprise they choose to share the big Italian salad on which Luigi created a heart with the extra olives. He's such a romantic!

Suddenly, Gabriella's mobile starts ringing in her black purse that has a double C logo. Josephine has various purses with the same logo. Even a pair of diamond earrings and a few necklaces. I have no idea what brand it is must it's surely a luxury brand.

Gabriella pulls the ringing iPhone out of her purse and I watch her brown eyes widen. She doesn't hesitate to pick up. "Rory,"

Troy's navy eyes widen at the sound of Josephine's twin sister's name.

"Yeah, of course... No, we understand. Just be... just be extra careful, okay?" Gabriella says into the phone.

"You may leave." Troy's voice makes me wince.

I nod. "Enjoy your lunch."

"We'll just have the dinner at home then. I'll call everyone. Don't worry about us." Gabriella's voice fills my ears as I turn on my heel and slowly walk away.

Does that mean the monthly dinner at Frogmore House is cancelled?

**Josephine**

I park my silver Aston Martin next to Nate's blue Ferrari in front of my childhood home. The Spanish mega mansion looks stunning in the light of the setting sun. I get out of my car and walk through the white pebbles in the driveway. The 3 metre high black wooden double doors are open so I walk inside. I get greeted by the huge white marbled foyer in which Nate and me used to run circles in when we were still toddlers. Zeus comes running over to me immediately. The Australian Shepard has grown older like us but he's still in very good spirits and top form because Daddy goes running with him every morning through Richmond Park. That combined with the evening walks and walks around lunchtime with sometimes my parents or me like today makes him walk around for 20 kilometres easily since Daddy alone runs 15km daily.

I knee down to greet him properly. "How are you?" I ask him smiling as I run my fingers through his long dotted fur. He's such a beautiful dog.

He barks at me before rubbing his face against mine.

"I've missed you as well, buddy." I say before rising to my full height and kicking off my stilettos. Barefoot I walk up the left white marbled curved staircase that leads to the first floor. The wall to my left is plastered with framed photos that were taken by my father through the years. It starts with photos of my parents before they got married, then Mummy when she was pregnant with Della, Della with Ana and together with Mummy and Daddy after they adopted her, Mummy pregnant with Rory, Nate and me, photos of us on our first day of school, photos of Della's graduation at Oxford University when she was fourteen, Rory's first time on the court and Nate's first swim race, my first time competing on horse Sally, Ana's graduation from Oxford, our first day at Le Rosey with George, Char and Louis, Della getting the Nobel prize in Stockholm... it stops with Rory and George's wedding photos. This wall tells our whole family story.

I love this wall.

Because I love my family.

As soon as I've reached the gallery, I turn left. My room is the first on the left. I open the door to my childhood and inhale deeply as I stare at the room that has been my home for 15 years. The creme coloured king sized bed with pink bedding, the creme coloured velvet armchair with a light grey cashmere blanket with my initials stitched on, across the open fireplace are still the same. My trophies for dressage riding are still sitting on the built-in shelves next to the white marbled fireplace. Nothing changed.

This feels like going back in time.

Even the wallpaper is still the same. The many real gold dots that Ana painted on my walls as well as the light grey thin stripe that goes all the way through my room. It symbolises the equator and my curly handwriting wrote coordinates and places I wanted to visit above and underneath the line according to their distance to the equator.

I've crossed out all the places in the U.K. as well as France but the rest, about 35 places, are left untouched. But today, I can cross out Lapland and with that my wish to see Northern Lights. I walk over to my white dress and pick a golden sharpie out of my drawer. I've been waiting 14 years for this moment. I walk over to the word Lapland that's written above the light grey line and cross it out with a fat grin on my lips.

Lapland is done.

Now there are 34 more places to visit before I die.

"Hi!"

I wince at the sound of my brother's voice. I turn around and stare at Nate's navy eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? Dad called and said the monthly dinner would be here today. Asked me to bring Char so she could relax here a bit."

"Char's here?" I ask him surprised.

Nate nods. "But not Della and Ana."

"The doctor card?"

"The doctor card. And Rory pulled the Royalty card."

"You know in two months you can pull it as well." I say and playfully hit my elbow into his left rips.

Nate chuckles. "Yeah but I promise I won't pull it out as much."

"You won't have to. You're not the heir family."

"Can you imagine the pressure Rory is under?"

"To my surprise she doesn't see it as pressure. She loves being a royal not for the fame but for the help she can give. I mean, she's 33 weeks pregnant and flying to a tiny town near Manchester just to make the people smile!" Rory's the most altruistic person of the family.

"I know. It's like she was born with blue blood. Come on, Mummy and Daddy are looking for you." He nods and I follow him out of my room. "What were you doing there anyway?"

"Crossed out Lapland." I announce with a grin on my lips. "Saw Northern Lights this weekend."

"Really? You flew there all alone?"

Shit. "Yeah. The timing was right and the sky was... Nate, it was magical."

"Did you take photos?"

"Of course! But I haven't sorted anything out yet. You'll see them next month." I promise him.

"Or I'll just drop by sometime next week."

And bump into Oliver?! I gulp. "Sure. Just text me beforehand. I'm quite busy next week."

"I'll probably drop by on Thursday evening. The rest of the days are filled with wedding stuff and royal engagements." Nate says as we walk down the hallway which is filled with framed photos of our family.

"You're sticking to what I told you?"

He nods. "Apparently that made us almost as adored as Rory and George. It's a head to head run, let me tell ya."

I chuckle, "Good. The Royal Coat of Arms is done?"

"Yes. Went with a lion as I told you. It looks good. Even Char says she's impressed."

"That's great. Any news on the title stuff?" The smell of cooking food starts filling my nostrils. It smells like Italian and that makes me think of Luigi and Oliver.

Nate shakes his head. "Nope."

"Char called the king an ass because of it."

"Well, he is!"

I shake my head, "Don't say that within the walls of the palace."

"Even Wills and Catherine think he's being unfair!"

I walk down the staircase that leads into the kitchen. "King Charles won't sit on the throne forever. Shut your mouth and wait it out." I suggest as I enter the kitchen. The King is already 97 years old. The Queen died at 120. Really, there's not a lot of waiting time if he's going to live as long as his mother.

"You sound like Mummy and Daddy." Nate says as he follows me down the staircase. Mum, Dad and Char are already in the kitchen, filling up the plates with pasta. They're all dressed in jeans and sweaters with no shoes on. Really, a stranger wouldn't see the royal blood that's standing in the kitchen. Char blends into the family so well because she actually is family.

"That's because we're usually right, son!" My Daddy says with a grin on his face.

"Usually but not always." I tell him while narrowing my eyes. Sending me a floor beneath them was definitely not the right choice.

My father gulps, "Your time will come." He promises me.

"Is this about work again?" Char asks us while eating a few thin stripes of sliced pepper. "I thought you were happy where you are."

I look at her. My future sister-in-law still doesn't look pregnant. Perhaps she and Nate are going to be able to fool the world on their wedding day. But that's still two months away and a lot can happen in those months. Even a baby bump could appear. "I am just making the best out of the situation that's been given to me."

"I see, well your articles and photos say otherwise." Nate says to me as he walks past me over to his pregnant fiancé.

"I have to agree with you on that one. You work is really incredible." My mother compliments me.

"And now imagine what I could have done if this had been my project and not Liam's. It wouldn't have just been incredible but outstanding!" I hiss at her. I will never forget what they did to me no matter how much I enjoy working in the social media team.

"Jo,"

I lift up my hands, "Let's just have dinner, okay? I didn't come to fight."

"We'll have tiramisu as a dessert." Daddy says in a soft voice. He knows he can't win against me.

"You've made tiramisu?" Char asks him.

"No. Brought it from Luigi."

They had lunch at Luigi's today?! Shit, did they run into Oliver?!

"Any chance you brought cookies as well?" Nate gives his best puppy eyes.

"They were sold out." Mum answers before picking up two plates. "As Jo said, we should eat."

"Luigi has a new employee by the way."

"Yeah? Any good?" Nate asks as he picks up two more plates.

"Couldn't keep his eyes off of your mother." Daddy's features harden for a moment as the memory comes back.

It was definitely Oliver.

"But that's not really news, is it?" I ask them as I pick up he last two plates and follow them into the dinning room.

"No, it's sadly not." Daddy confirms.

My parents might be in their late fifties but they still look like mid-late thirties. Women my age turn their heads for my father and the same goes for my mother with men. There are forums discussing if my parents have had anything done. People don't understand the concept of healthy eating, indulging, exercise and enjoying life.

I hope I inherited those genes.

**Oliver**

It's already dark outside when I leave Luigi's. It's been a hectic day but I made lots of tips. 300 pounds extra are like winning in the lottery for me. I know Josephine offered to help me out longer and I reluctantly accepted her offer but I'm still doing anything to be independent again.

Except finding a job as an illegal immigrant is not very easy. I was lucky to get the first two jobs in the first place... however, I won't depend on Josephine forever. That's not how I've been raised. My father provided for us, his family, while he was still alive so naturally I want to do the same for my future wife and family.

Except Josephine is definitely someone who doesn't need anyone to help or provide for her. She has more money than she could ever need and spend.

But I don't know how much longer I can take her money and not give her anything in return.

I stop at the corner of Middle Temple Lane and pull out the iPhone that Josephine has loaned me. It's ten pm.

Suddenly, a silver Aston Martin speeds down the lane. It abruptly stops next to me. I open the passenger door and get inside. We're off two seconds later.

"I didn't expect you here." I say as she drives through the streets.

"Why? I'm punctual. It's how I've been raised."

"I met your parents today at work. I overheard a conversation that your mother was having. It sounded like the dinner was being cancelled..."

"My parents mentioned seeing you at Luigi's today. You were their waiter, weren't you?"

Troy already didn't sound impressed this noon... "I think I pissed him off. I couldn't help but notice the similarities between you and your mother."

"It's half as bad. He's pissed at every man who looks at my mother for longer than five seconds so don't worry." She waves with her hand. "People say I come after my father."

"In terms of the looks definitely but I think your character is more form your mother than your father."

She smirks, "You don't even know them but just a five minute interaction with them revealed so much?"

I shrug, "They're also still head over heels in love with each other."

"I told you. They're like teenagers who can't get enough of each other."

"Does it bother you?"

She stops at a red light and looks at me. "I grew up seeing how much love and respect two people can have for another. I grew up with parents who are still as passionate about one another as before they became parents. I don't know what it's like to have parents who are different. Frankly, the day my parents aren't madly in love with each other is the day of the apocalypse."

"Apocalypse, huh?"

She shrugs before continuing to drive to Landmark Place, the skyscraper we live in. "We've had the dinner at home in Richmond today because Rory and George drove to Whaley Bridge to help there."

I frown. I didn't heard anyone talking about the Duke and Duchess of Oxford going somewhere. "Aren't they on paternity leave?"

She nods, "Royal duties. It was unofficial. I don't think they even brought a photographer with them."

"So, this engagement was purely about helping?"

Josephine nods as we reach Landmark Place. "Yes. Rory wanted to cook and bring coffee to the people working at the dam... George and her even want to provide medical help."

I totally forgot that Their Royal Highnesses are actually doctors. "She should be called Doctor Duchess."

Josephine laughs out loud as she stops the car in front of the entry of the glass skyscraper. "That's a fitting nickname. I'll pass it on." With that she gets out of the car.

I get out of the car as well and watch how an employee climbs behind the wheel and drives the car into the underground garage. I follow Josephine into the building and feel like a puppy following its owner. It still feels surreal to walk through this marbled foyer, let alone call the penthouse home. We get into the golden lift.

The doors close and we lift with high speed. "How was work?" She asks me.

"Apart from meeting your parents it was good. Pretty hectic but I made lots of tips."

She nods, "That's good. Are you hungry?"

I've worked all day. I'm starving. "Are you offering to cook for me?"

She shows me a smirk, "No. I wanted to call the restaurant downstairs and have them bring something up while you fuck me in the shower."

That's an even better plan. I place my hands on her hips and pull her closer to me until the tips of our noses touch. I stare deeply into her sky blue eyes that quickly transform into a royal blue. I move my left hand up to the nape of her neck. "I could fuck you in this lift."

I can feel how her breathing changes and her pulse quickens. "There's a camera in the left corner." She breathes out but her eyes say something totally different.

"If the security men are already seeing us like this than I don't think they would mind-" she shuts me up by sealing her delicious lips over mine. Our tongues start dancing their beloved rumba again. She wraps her arms around me and pushes her chest against mine. Her nails dig into my shoulders before she runs her hands down my back, following the curve of my spine.

She makes kissing more important than breathing.

The doors of the lift open with a quiet ping but neither of us moves for a moment. Instead, our tongues continue dancing.

It's like the world has stopped turning.

Suddenly, the doors of the lift start closing again. I hit the button behind me to keep the doors open without leaving her lips.

After minutes of this bliss, she lets go of my lips first. "Lets get naked."

What Josephine wants, Josephine gets.

I put the last spoon full of truffle risotto into my mouth. Wow! Those Michelin stared chefs in the restaurant downstairs definitely know what they're doing. The staff brought up six different plates with tiny portions but somehow I feel already full before I reach the dessert, which is a Crème brûlée according to Josephine. Whatever that is.

We're sitting on the couch while Josephine is working on her laptop and I'm eating my dinner. I've never eaten dinner sitting on the couch with her. It was always at the kitchen island or the dinning table. I'm beginning to think the flatscreen above the fireplace across me is fake. She's never used it and even today, Josephine would rather work than see some trash on TV! I mean, she doesn't even watch the news! I thought about putting it on and watch he news while eating my dinner but then I worried about it distracting her from work.

So, I ate my dinner in silence while Josephine worked with her sharp mind. I didn't mind the silence... I just find it a bit odd.

"You're going to eat that?" Josephine asks me, her sky blue eyes focused on the dessert that looks a little strange to me. After the shower she put on a set of beige silk pyjama shorts and a top with thin straps. The v-neck makes her boobs look even better.

I've put on my usual combination: a black T-shirt and grey sweatpants. I try not to wear all the clothes that she bought for me because I'm still planning to give them to charity one day. I don't need all the clothes but she refuses to listen to me, so I gave up trying to explain it to her. I look to my left and shake my head. I didn't even feel her eyes on me. "No, I already feel pretty stuffed."

"Perfect! I can't say no to a Crème brûlée whenever I see one." She places the MacBook Pro on the coffee table that's in front of us, lifts herself off of the couch before walking into the kitchen and getting out a silver teaspoon from one of the walnut wooden drawers in the white marbled kitchen island.

As I turn around again and look at the laptop, I notice that she wasn't working at all. She was looking at the photos she took in Finland!

There's a photo of the Northern Lights on full screen and it's bloody beautiful! The sky is getting illuminated by breathtaking neon coloured lighting! Before I can lean forward and have a closer look, Josephine walks back to the couch. "Why didn't you tell me you were looking at the photos of last weekend?"

She picks up the small round bowl and puts in the teaspoon. A cracking sound fills the living area as the spoon slices through the caramelised crust of this weird dish. Josephine puts a spoonful into her mouth and shrugs, "I haven't chosen the best ones yet so there was nothing to show or tell you. Most of these photos are not that good. I wanted to sort them out, edit them if necessary and then present them to my family."

Her family. But not me. "What about me?"

She stops her hand with the spoon being halfway into her mouth, "I'm sorry?"

She didn't even think about me, did she?! I fucked her relentlessly in that shower just thirty minutes ago, making her come over and over - but she doesn't think I might want to see these photos?! "What. About. Me." I hiss at her. "Don't I deserve to see these photos as well? Or is this just another secret you want to keep from me?!" I explode.

She puts the bowl and the spoon on the table before twisting her upper body to face me and crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Oliver, this is not a secret. I was going to show them-"

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Of course this is a secret! I am your secret!"

Her features stiffen and I know she's clenching her teeth. "Oliver,"

I grit my teeth in anger. She's unbelievable! I thought after three weeks together we would have made some kind of progress but instead we're right at the beginning again. "I wanted more!"

"Is this not more for you?!" She hisses back at me and waves with her hands. "You've met my best friend, an HRH, twice now. We've been to Finland together. What else could you possibly want?" She yells with such a strength that even the windows around us seem to shake.

I bloody love you and I want you to say it back!

"Oliver,"

"I l-" I stop myself from saying the l-word. Because I know it's too soon. It would ruin everything.

**Josephine**

"You what?" I insist. Whatever is on his mind he needs to say it. Otherwise we'll be continuing to go in circles.

"I wanted more. This is not what I expected."

I place my hand on my left hip, "Maybe we should revisit the arrangement then. Shorten it, perhaps? Set new rules?" I dare him with a raised eyebrow. He knew what he was getting himself into! I warned him!

He shakes his head, "Josephine, just please try to understand that this is not easy for me. I am tired of being your dirty little secret."

I sigh, "You're not my dirty little secret. You've met Char and you know my sister Ana." We even went to a fucking different country together!

"But not your parents or other siblings."

I lick my lips. He wants a relationship. "We are not in a relationship." I remind him. "I am not girlfriend potential. I'm not even dating potential."

He gives me a kind of look that shows pity.

"I am happy just the way things are between us. Why do you want to change them so badly?" I ask him before he can say anything to voice his pity. "Why can't you just be happy with me?" The question has left my lips before I thought it through.

In the blink of an eye he has wrapped his strong arms around me. "I am happy."

"You just said this is not enough for you."

"It is for now." He promises me.

We'll have the same conversation in a few weeks again.

"I like that you call this place home for both of us."

Because that's what it is for the next 13 weeks. "I will not change just to please you, Oliver."

"And I'm not asking for that. In fact, it's the last thing I want you to do. But I am asking you to open up to me."

"I am!"

"No, you're not! Yes, you share things you don't share with strangers but I want more than sex. I need more than that." His dark green eyes stare so deeply into mine that fear starts crawling up my spine.

He thinks he wants to know me. But he has no idea how dark the secrets I have are. Every person has skeletons in their closets but Boltons... Boltons have a whole floor dedicated to their skeletons. It's not that we want to have them, it's just we do. We've inherited the family secrets over generations and this need to build walls in order to protect ourselves.

It's in my blood.

And opening up clearly isn't.

"Oliver, I am not the woman you think I am." I remind him in a soft tone. "I don't like long walks at the beach and candlelight dinners. I don't do romance. I don't date. I don't-"

"Open up to me!" He interrupts me.

"Yes. I don't and won't open up." I confirm. "I enjoy what we have. I really enjoy whatever this is but I need you to know there won't be more. I will never be the woman who sits at home waiting for her man to come home from work. I am not a woman who lunches. I am a woman who works."

"That's why I like you so much. You're unlike every other women I've ever met. It's why I am so amazed and dazzled. Finland was amazing and I can't wait to have many more moments like that... but what I love the most are the times we share on day-to-day basis."

"Day-to-day basis?" I ask him confused. What day-to-day basis?! He's talking like we've established a routine that a married couple would have, but we didn't.

He nods, "Drinking cappuccinos and sharing a newspaper in the morning... showering together or bathing together, having dinner together-"

I place my hands on his shoulders and wince from the electricity that runs through my whole body. "Oliver, you cannot develop any romantic feelings for me."

"Josephine,"

"No, I feel like you have expectations that I will never meet."

"I don't have any expectations."

"Except for getting to know me."

"What's your favourite ice cream flavour?"

"What?" I ask him confused. How is he getting from expectations to ice cream?!

"Your favourite flavour. Come on, you've got to have a favourite ice cream flavour. Everyone does."

"Walnut with a swirl of figs." I answer automatically. I always get that when I'm in Swansea. There's an Italian ice cream shop and they make the most delicious and innovative flavours.

He nods, "Do you want to know mine?"

"Yes."

"Strawberry."

"That's Elias' favourite flavour as well." I answer and smile as I think of my little brother. Gosh, I miss him so badly! I can't wait for him to come home during his summer holidays so we can spend some quality time together.

"Really? What about the rest of your family?"

"Rory's coconut, Della's blueberry, Ana's pistachio, Nate's chocolate, Gideon's mango and Cal's raspberry. My Mum doesn't have one, she always chooses a different one when we make ice cream or get one in Swansea. And Daddy's Bacio, that's chocolate hazelnut ice cream."

Oliver smiles at me. "See? Was this so hard? I'm not asking for forever, Josephine. I am asking for one step at a time."

He has a point. I signed up for more than sex with him. He agreed to sixteen weeks of sex with me and I agreed to allow him to get to know me a bit better. I sigh, "Okay... I guess you're right."

He places his hands on mine and thousands of sparks fill my body. "Allow me to get to know you and you will get to know me too. This arrangement is not a one-way street. It's not just about sex or living under one roof together."

"I know what we've agreed to."

"Then why don't you stick to that? I'm doing my part of the deal several times daily while you don't do anything for days."

"It's not in my blood. It's not in my genes. The walls I've built around me to protect my family are bloody high and I can't tear them down just because you're a bloody God in bed!" I hiss at him before turning on my heel.

He grabs my left wrist and twirls me back until I am in his arms. "Admitting the issue is halfway to the solution. I've signed the NDA. I won't talk. Not because of the paper but because you are too important to me to hurt you or your family in a way. I won't go to the press after this and I won't write a whistle-blowing book. My lips are sealed." He promises me while looking deeply into my eyes. "My lips are sealed."

A funny feeling spreads in my tummy. It feels like thousands of mines blowing up. It's strange. I sigh and nod, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes. I'm going to try to be a bit more open." I give in. "What do you want to know?"

"Your photographs." He breathes out without needing a moment to think.

"13 weeks are not enough for you to look all through them and I won't show you the ones from Finland until I haven't seen them all through myself." I don't present my work to anyone. Especially not the work that could be bullshit. Although the photos of Finland are looking pretty great so far, I just don't feel comfortable in sharing them with anyone. Even if it's Oliver, the one who was with me on the trip.

"Then just show me your best work. Show me what you're proud of."

"But it's not Finland." I tell him.

He nods, "That's okay. Just give me... show me something."

"Fine. I'll be right back."

**Oliver**

While Josephine is gone, I decide to clean up the coffee table. I can't believe she's really showing me her work! This is so exciting!

I pick up the plates from the coffee table and walk back into the kitchen. I leave them in the sink and put on the water so the dirty dishes can soak a little. I put dish soap into the water and turn off the water as I hear Josephine walking back with a big black folder and a thin USB-stick in her hands.

Her best work.

"Lets sit down." Her voice sounds a bit shaky.

I nod and follow her back to the couch again. We sit down next to each other and there's a moment of silence.

For a second I think she's going to bailout.

"That's my best work." She says as she push the folder along with the stick across the coffee table.

I pick up the stick place it a little further away. We'll look into those later. "Thank you for showing me these."

"You haven't seen them yet. They aren't pretty photos of astonishing landscapes."

She's got me worried. I frown before opening the folder.

The first photo is in black and white. It shows a girl of colour at the age of six maybe, sitting in the corner of a house that's made of clay. She has curly dark hair that's typical for the African population. She has a cleft lip, a bleeding eye and a cut on her right cheek bone. She's wearing a ripped light dress.

This image is like a wrecking ball that's coming out of nowhere. The punch in my stomach is so strong that I can't breathe for a moment.

"Her name is Hope. She has a bunny-lip, labium leporinum. She was born with it but her parents didn't want her as she was constantly sick because of it. At the age of five they left her overnight. But before that her father beat her up, trying to kill her. I took this photo during my first trip to Mali. Rory worked for Doctors Without Borders during her first year as a resident. I visited her on my spring break. It was a trip I will never forget." She explains. "It's one of the photos that the foundation wanted to use to raise awareness for this issue but I didn't... I couldn't give it to them."

I look up from the photo and see how Josephine's sky blue eyes are filling with moisture. I grab her hand and squeeze it softly.

She picks up the photo that has a DIN A3 size and looks at it for a moment. Her lower lip starts trembling so she bites on it to force herself to calm down. Even the glossy photo paper shakes a little. "I've never shown my work to anyone. Not the ones in this folder. So, this is quite hard for me to do."

I can definitely see that. "I won't judge you."

She looks at me. "I don't care if you do that. This is like showing a part of my soul to you. It hurts and it makes me vulnerable."

Josephine has never been this honest with me. Humanitarian work is part of her soul. It's running through her veins. I don't know why she ignores the obvious signs why she should work for the foundation instead of Bolton's Enterprises. It doesn't make sense to me. "I'll be careful." I promise her before looking at the next photo. It shows the ultimate contrast.

Four laughing children that are sitting in a fountain and playing with the water. Three girls and one boy look Mexican. Their clothes are definitely typical for colourful Mexico. They're wearing rainbow coloured ponchos and serapes. Their smiles are addictive.

It's also quite blurry.

"I took that photo near Akumal in Mexico about a month after the coffin fiasco with Rory and George."

I remember the time. Roughly two and a half years ago, when Rory was just George's girlfriend she walked behind the Queen's coffin with him at the state funeral. It caused a serious scandal that featured even death wishes for Rory. The Brits were furious with them and they hid for two months. Rumours had it they were on the Maldives, enjoying themselves in the sun while the monarchy was at serious risk. It was one of the biggest scandals in the Royal history. "I remember. You were on holiday with them?"

"Not during the whole two months but only in the last couple of days as it was my spring break and Boston wasn't so far away from Mexico. Rory and George had spent the last two months working for charities all over the world while waiting for the scandal to calm down. They helped out at schools, built refugee camps, built water tanks, served as doctors wherever they were needed... I think they visited 15 countries or something during that time. All in secret and incognito. People hardly recognised them and if they did, they usually didn't take any photos. Charles had sent them away..."

Wow, I had no idea. They were actually doing charity while they were supposed to stay away from England?!

"I drove through the streets during my holiday and saw these kids playing in the fountain of a hotel. They were clearly there without permission but it was a very hot day and we all craved for some cooling. I wanted to get out and photograph them but Ralph refused to stop the car. So I took this photo straight out of my car. Hence the blur."

"It's lovely."

"Really?"

I look up from the photos and straight into her sky blue eyes. "Yes. It's filled with so much joy. It's a great photo."

She shows me a shy smile, "I'm glad you like it." She grabs the photo out of my hand and places it on top of the black and white photo. Then she picks up the bowl filled with the Crème brûlée and continues eating it in silence.

The next photo is in colour again. It shows a crying girl with hazel eyes and caramel coloured skin at the age of seven maybe. She has dark short hair and her left arm is wrapped around a branch. There are two lines of tears streaming down her face on each side. Behind him is a slightly blurry mess of other children. Girls and boys of all age.

The girl in the front looks traumatised.

The image makes my throat tight.

"Took that one in a refugee camp in Myanmar. Her name is Asmat. Her family left their hometown just a few days ago due to shocking violence happening there."

"How did you get into the refugee camp?" I ask her after a moment of staring at the photo. After meeting her father today, I wouldn't take him as someone who lets his daughter travel to dangerous places.

"Della worked in Myanmar for two weeks. She helped out at the refugee camp. I was there just for three days before I had to fly back to uni in Oxford. No one but her know that I was there."

I look at her. I've seen enough to know how amazing Josephine's work is. She's a true humanitarian. "Have you ever thought about sending them to a committee or something? These are really, really good."

She shakes her head, "No. I don't want fame off of these photos."

"But you could get them printed in magazines or they could get used for the foundation to raise awareness of the help needed. These photos could be on buses driving around London or show up at Piccadilly Circus. You could do a lot of great work with these imagines."

She picks up the folder, places the other two photos insides and closes it. "No. These are for me only. I don't want to make any profit off of them."

"You could send them anonymously." I suggest.

She bites on her lower lip and thinks for a moment, "I don't think so, no."

"Okay... I was just making a suggestion. It's a shame these images are being kept away from the public in this folder."

She places the bowl that's still half full back on the coffee table. "It's my choice."

I nod, "Of course. I'm not pressuring you." I never could.

"How about we look at the photos from Finland together?" Josephine suggests.

"I'd love that."

She picks up her laptop, "I think all that's left to go through are the photos of the husky safari and the snowman building."

"Please tell me you didn't take a photo of my snowman." I beg her with a grin on my lips. That thing looked so embarrassing!

She chuckles, "Maybe... I definitely took some photos of our snowman and the snow angels we made."

She presses a few buttons on the keyboard and the television that's hanging above the white marbled fireplace switches on. A second later a closeup photo of one of the huskies that lead the sleigh we sat in appears. I can see his stunning fluffy fur that is white and grey as well as his big snout and stunning icy blue eyes. I can even see the whiskers!

It's such a stunning photo!

Josephine picks up the bowl with the Crème Brûlée again and continues eating.

"Does this stuff taste good?" I ask her.

She nods. "It's the best. A custard with a caramelised crust. It has a vanilla taste." She picks up another spoonful of Crème Brûlée. "Want some?" She asks, holding up the teaspoon.

She's offering to feed me? "It's not toxic?"

She laughs, "No, I promise."

I eye the yellow mixture before looking back at her. How can I say no to this woman? "Okay."

"Okay." She smiles at me before putting the spoon into my mouth.

It tastes like pudding but more luxurious and more... more real. There are definitely no additives or conservatives in this dessert. Probably because it's all handmade. The caramelised crust is crunchy and the custard is soft underneath. There's also a bit of salt in there to bring out the sweetness more. It's bloody good!

"And? Do you like it?" She asks me with her sky blue eyes scanning my face for any movement.

"It's good."

"Duh, of course it's good!" She rolls her eyes before putting the spoon back into the bowl that's nearly empty. "But I'm not feeding you any more. But if you want more I can call downstairs and ask them to make two more."

"Does that mean you want more as well?"

She shrugs, "Crème Brûlée and Sonhos are my guilty pleasures."

Both dishes are made with vanilla cream. I guess that's the connection. "I'm surprised your favourite ice cream flavour is not vanilla."

"That would be too ordinary, wouldn't it?" She asks with a grin on her lips.

And if there's one thing about Josephine that I know by now, it's that she's anything but ordinary.

**Josephine**

I laugh out loud as a photo of Oliver's snowman fills the television. It looks like... I can't even describe it properly. There is no real body to the snow man. It's not round and smooth, instead it's square shaped but with bulges and bobbles. It's also tiny compared to the one I made and Oliver decorated afterwards.

"I thought you didn't take a photo!" Oliver protests.

"I can erase it if you want." I offer before placing my empty Crème Brûlée bowl on top of his empty one. After all this sugar I'm quite on a high but it's worth it. I can't believe Oliver never had that classic French dessert. It makes me wonder what else he didn't tasted in his life. Maybe I should place an order for the restaurant downstairs and ask for a collection of classic French, German, Spanish and Belgian food as a start. Then we could eat us through the whole world - while sitting on the couch and looking at photos together.

I like this. It's a lot of fun. We've shared some good laughs together.

The photo changes to a closeup of us that I took after our snow fight. We're wearing our cashmere black beanies. Our cheeks are rosy from the icy weather but our eyes are sparkling even more than the white teeth that we're revealing with our big smiles. My chestnut waves are filled with snow as it started to snow when I took this photo. It was icy cold but we were happy. We had lots of fun in the snow.

It's a nice photo.

"I like this photo." Oliver says with a nod.

I grab his large left hand, "I like it as well."

He looks at me, probably feeling the same electric shock as me.

"You're not my dirty little secret." I promise him. "This might not be what you expected it to be but the same goes for me." I remind him and squeeze his hand tightly.

We're both on new territory here.

He places a kiss on the back of my hand that somehow awakes my whole body. "Thank you for showing me those photos and telling me your favourite ice cream flavour."

I chuckle, "That wasn't as hard as I thought." I think out loud. I was raised to walk around with open ears and wide eyes. Given my family and the extreme interest in us, I was taught being very cautious with what I say and what I do because it could end up on the cover of some tabloid the next day or on a blogpost just a few minutes later. People are just obsessed with us and love to talk about us.

Oliver brushes through my hair with his right hand and I can feel how my scalp tingles from the touch. Then he runs his thumb over the right side of my face, carefully fondling my face all while his sea foam coloured eyes stare into mine. My mouth dries out and I swear my toes curl from the touch. "Thank you for opening up to me."

The way his voice rings in my ears makes my heart stop beating for a second. A warm feeling starts spreading in my chest. It makes me feel calm and comforted, peaceful and desired like never before. It doesn't scare me anymore like it did in the beginning when we touched because I'm slowly getting used to this mixture of emotions that he's making me feel every time he looks at me like that or touches me.

Before I know what I'm doing, I'm already kissing him. A second later I'm straddling him and I'm not surprised to find his erected cock pulsing against mine throbbing pussy. Our tongues start dancing and I can feel his large right hand on my back, slowly gliding down the silk fabric of my top. It only intensifies these crazy feelings within me. Kissing him makes me forget everything and anything around me. It makes me dizzy but in a very good way.

I unlace my left hand from his and quickly pull his black shirt over his head. The need to have him overcomes me so quickly that I suddenly can't get him naked quick enough. My hand start fiddling with the bow on his grey sweatpants because it somehow doesn't open! I start pulling harder on the strings but the bloody bow won't open!

Oliver places his hands on mine and lets go of my lips. "Josephine, slow down. I'm not going anywhere."

I look up from his hands on mine. "What?"

"I said slow down. There's no need to rush."

"No, the other part."

He gives me a slightly puzzled look before taking his hands off of mine and placing them on each side of my face. The way his sea foam eyes stare into mine gives me a feeling I can't put into words. It's different than from all the other emotions I've felt before and therefore scary but it's not... it's not dangerous. It's just new.

"I won't leave you."

His promise touches me to the quick. Something within me happens and it feels like a tsunami slowly building on the horizon. As time goes on, the waves grow bigger and bigger.

"I won't leave you, Josephine." He repeats his promise.

His hot breath clashes against my face but I hardly pay attention to it. Instead I am sitting there totally paralysed by whatever is happening inside of me. My ears are blending out any noise around him and I. I don't know if I like this.

This feels like I'm waiting for a volcano eruption.

"I won't leav-"

I shut him up by sealing my lips over his. I expect the volcano to erupt but it doesn't. Neither does this tsunami come over me. Nothing abnormal happens. It's a breathtaking kiss, but kissing Oliver is always breathtaking. I wrap my fingers around his wrists and notice that his pulse is humming in the same rhythm as mine. It's like we're slowly synchronising our bodies.

He lets go of my lips and starts planting kisses on my neck. My toes curl from the touch and my fingertips tingle. I let go of his wrists and get out of my beige silk top. I want to feel him skin on skin as much as possible. I need this. I need...

I need to feel him.

I arch my back and press my chest against his. His skin is even warmer than mine. "Take me to the bedroom." I breathe into his right ear.

His cock throbs from my words.

I can't help but grin. "And this time I will rip this bloody bow open."

His laughter is one of the best sounds I've ever heard. It's like making an angry lion laugh. It reminds me of the way my father laughs around my mother.

"Hold tight." He says just a second before lifting himself and me from the couch. I squeeze my thighs against his hips as he walks from the living area to the bedroom. The sun has set hours ago, so my hometown is proudly glittering underneath. I love the 360 degree view that I have of my favourite town in the world. London's just too beautiful to have a wall block it's beauty.

Oliver turns left before walking down the hallway that leads to my bedroom. I can feel how every lean muscle of his body works to support his movements. I wrap my arms around his torso and rest my chin on his right shoulder. His smell fills my nostrils. It's suddenly different from before. He no longer smells of safety and cosy nights in front of the fireplace. He smells of peace, loyalty, trust and a whiff of lavender mixed with his masculine scent.

He stops in front of my bed and places me on the soft mattress. I quickly get out of my shorts and panties while he fiddles with the bow of his sweatpants. He seems as helpless as me.

"I'm going to dry out waiting for you."

He chuckles as he starts pulling on the strings even harder. "Did you knot that up somehow?"

"Hey, did you put them on and tie that bow or was that me?" I challenge him.

"No, that was me... Oh, fuck it!" With that he rips the strings apart with ease before striping off his sweatpants and boxer briefs.

I chuckle as I slide back on the bed, "Who's in a rush now?"

He mirrors my grin as he climbs on top of me like the lion circling in his prey. Except I don't feel like a prey, I feel like a lion myself. It's that balanced trail of strength that I haven't had with anyone before him.

Maybe that's why the sex is so incredible each time. It feeds me in a way I can't explain.

His lips start walking wild on my skin. Tiny explosions erupt within me every time his lips touch my skin. My toes curls from the touch on my inner thighs, my hips, my belly, my waist, my breasts, my neck... my lips.

This. Is. Freedom.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Is Jo finally opening up to Oliver? Why does she keep thinking of Edward Rothschild? Is she going to be able to give Oliver more or are his expectations too high?**

**I haven't written the next chapter yet so it might take me a while to upload again. **

**As always please review and tell me what your favourite scene and/or quote is! I love reading all of your reactions and how some are on team Oliver while others are on team Edward. **

**Personally, I love them both so we'll see with whom she's going to end up. I do have a rough plan structured out and a few written scenes...**

**Have a great day!**

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole **


	15. Chapter 15

**Nate Bolton has undergone through security driving program and passed with a triple A!**

_Nate Bolton is one step closer to becoming a Royal! Princess Charlotte's fiancé has just undergone a general programme of security training. According to security experts who were there the brother of The Duchess of Oxford passed the training with a triple A! "He did outstandingly well." One close source said. "As did his sister The Duchess of Oxford last year." He was offered some very special training to help deal with any attack or kidnap attempt. CBS News correspondent Charlie underwent similar training to show how the royals steer clear of trouble. Mick Croome used to teach police officers how to chase bad guys, but he's also shown members of the royal family how to avoid them. J-turns and Y-turns could prove valuable to Bolton. He got training on how to escape a dangerous situation from the driver's seat. In addition to mastering manoeuvres like the J-turn, where a reversing vehicle spins around 180 degrees to drive forward in the same direction without stopping, Nate learned how to drive at high speeds and safely get away from aggressive paparazzi, obsessed well-wishers, or someone with more nefarious intentions._

_While Bolton may never need to pull off any of the moves, he was trained to do them. One of Bolton's hobbies include racing with sister Josephine quite regularly. According to our source, the two tend to race at Formula 1 racing track Silverstone with a bet set each time. Whoever loses has to make a donation to a prior chosen charity. _

_Pretty cool, huh?_

_The Boltons in general are a family who is very keen on security and being prepared. That's why the third Bolton triplet, Josephine is having security with her whenever she steps out of her home (which is still unknown) while the youngest Bolton children are safe at Le Rosey in Switzerland. It's rumoured that all the Bolton children, Royalty or not, have gone through a very similar security driving programme. And given the footage of the Boltons getting chased by the British paparazzi it's no wonder why. _

* * *

**Oliver**

I wake up the next morning with Josephine's head laying on my chest and her right leg hooked over my hips. Her chestnut waves are cascaded all over my wide chest. Last night was a turning point. Something magical happened between us. I didn't know she was afraid of me leaving her until I've said it and saw her reaction. I saw her emotions bubbling under the surface. Her lips trembled, her fingers shook and her eyes... her eyes were wide open in shock.

I said those words not knowing what reaction it would create. But then she asked me to repeat it...and repeat it... and I promised it from the bottom of my heart the whole night long. Last night was not hard sex, it was slow prickling love that we made.

And I think she felt it, too.

For the first time, she didn't ask me to go faster or harder... No, she allowed herself to feel what I feel. She allowed the feelings to take over. She let go...

I brush through her chestnut coloured waves that feel like silk. Her hair is always so soft and glossy... I wish she would let go more often. I wish she would put down her armour and trust me completely.

"Collapse into me. Just once. I promise you'll never have to fall again." I whisper as the dawn starts filling the bedroom. "I long to exist in the spaces of your heart where no one has ever been." My mother always told me that I wear my heart on my sleeves but at times like these I fear it's my biggest flaw. Because Josephine isn't ready to hear what I'm longing to say.

Suddenly, her breathing on my chest changes. Shit! Did she hear me? Did I ruin everything between us?!

She lifts her head off of my chest and I miss the weight immediately. I wish I could have cherished this a bit longer. Just a day ago, she was still sleeping on her side of the bed and now... now she's sleeping on me. Something definitely changed yesterday.

"Morning." She greets me with a smile that makes my heart skip a beat.

She didn't hear me. "Morning."

"What time is it?"

I look behind her on her nightstand. It's not even five thirty in the morning yet. "You still have twenty minutes before the alarm goes off."

"Good..." she licks her lips, "I did some thinking..."

Oh boy, this could go either way. "Yes?"

She rests her back against the headboard of the bed, not covering her nude boobs from the view. "Yeah... how would you feel about working for my brother-in-law?"

Now that's the kind of thinking I didn't expect her to do. "What?"

"For Wlad. Sasha is working for him as well. Wlad owns a security firm. Ralph, my security man and driver, is from that firm. How would you feel about working for him? You could do it part-time. You have the physique for it. I could casually drop your name, you could have a job interview-"

"No." I interrupt her. Wladimir would look into my background faster than I could react. He would get suspicious that I don't have an ID or a passport. He would make sure I'm back in Brazil before I can take another breath. "No, Wlad is not an option."

To my surprise she nods, "Okay. I just thought I'd say it anyway..."

I sigh, you hate disappointing her. "Josephine,"

"No, it's fine. Really. I understand you want to keep a piece of independence and masculinity. I mean, living here with me must be hard enough for you. Especially given the fact that your parents live in a Favela in Rio. You grew up with guns and drug criminality... and came here to provide your family a better future. You're fighting for them. You send them money every month and not just a few peanuts but 90% of your income. You'd rather starve yourself than take away a penny from them."

Does she really got me figured out so quickly?

"It's incredibly stupid but also very very admirable in a twisted, unhealthy kind of way. You should take the help that I'm offering but you refuse each time I make a suggestion that could solve your issue. I could have them here by this evening, but somehow you are even more stubborn than me."

I lick my lips. I can't tell her I'm here illegally. "Josephine..."

She reaches out her left hand and brushes through my hair, "You've asked me to open up to you and now I'm asking the same back. Tell what's going on here. Tell me why you can't take my help."

Shit... "I can't."

"No, you don't want to. You've asked me for more openness and to let you in, you called me a bloody closed oyster but it's you that is the oyster here, Oliver." She hisses at me, her sky blue eyes turn dark in anger.

"I wish I could-"

"Wishes don't come true. Either you want to share your secret with me or you don't." She crosses her arms in front of her chest. "I've shared some of my secrets with you. I allowed you into my home, a place that's sacred to me. You met my best friend! You met my sister! You-"

"You have your secrets and I have mine." I interrupt her. "I don't pressure you so don't pressure me."

She sighs.

"Okay?"

"Okay." She mumbles and uncrosses her arms. She defeated.

I won. I can't believe I actually won against Josephine! This feels like winning the lottery!

"Wipe that grin off of your lips." She hisses at me.

I lick my lips and try to keep myself together. "I'm just asking you to respect my boundaries."

"I thought there were no boundaries for the next 13 weeks." She challenges me.

"Boundaries and secrets are two different pairs of shoes."

"Fair enough." She says before pulling back the blanket and climbing out of the bed. "I'm going to shower and that's not a secret."

I watch how her hips swing from left to right as she walks into the en-suite bathroom. She respects me and my secret. Maybe one day I'm going to tell her.

I get up from the bed and decide to join her under the shower. The white marbled bathroom is already filling with steam as she likes to shower with hot water. I walk past the white ottoman before stopping in front of the shower that has glass doors. I watch how the water runs down her glorious naked body. She's the most beautiful woman on earth.

I open the glass doors and get into the shower as she rinses the shampoo out of her hair. I wrap my arms around her from behind. She winces before leaning back and placing her hands on my forearms that hold her tight. "Are we going to talk about what happened last night?" I ask her before resting my chin on her head.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Last night was different than the nights before." Because we made love and she felt it. She made love as well.

"Well, yeah of course it was." To my surprise she doesn't even deny it. Maybe this was our turning point. She opens my arms and turns around in my embrace before tilting her head slightly back to look into my eyes. Her irises shine in a cobalt blue. I've never seen that colour before. It's a sky blue most of the time but when she desires me they turn into a royal blue but cobalt... Cobalt is completely new territory. She felt it too. Last night was magical.

"That's all you've got to say?"

She rolls her cobalt blue eyes. "What do you want me to say? Let's repeat last night? Let's stay in bed all day?"

"Kind of, yeah." I say with a shrug.

She sighs, "You should know me better by now. Last night was last night. It won't be repeated because it can't. It's in the past. I enjoyed it, I mean clearly I did, you heard me coming the whole night but that was it."

No. That's not it. This is the start, not the end. "Josephine,"

"Look, I agreed to letting you get to know me and yesterday was a pretty big step for me but don't expect them to happen daily or weekly. Let's not make a habit of that but instead continue with the fucking."

"This is not how this is going to work. You need to sacrifice as much as I do."

She crosses her arms in front of her chest. Shit. That was a bad move. "As far as I'm concerned I am the only one making sacrifices here. You live with me not the other way around."

She's pulling up her walls again and she wants a fight. Well, I'm not going to give that to you. "You enjoyed last night."

She presses her lips together until they're a thin line.

"Josephine,"

But her mouth stays shut.

Fine. She wants it that way, she's going to get it that way. I turn around and open the door of the shower.

"Wait, where are you going?" She asks me confused.

"Until you can admit how you really felt about last night, I am on a strike."

"Excuse me?!" The shock is clearly audible in her voice.

I step out and close the door. "You heard me. No sex until you can admit it."

Her eyes are wide, "You're not serious!"

"I am and you'll find out how."

She fakes a laughter. "This won't last. You're already horny." Her cobalt blue eyes stare at my erection.

"I've got hands and I know how to use them." I used them before I knew how incredible Josephine in bed is and I can use them again.

"Wow, you're really keen on pulling this off. Well, okay. I'm up for the challenge. I'll guarantee you'll be begging for my pussy by the end of the week at last if not sooner. I am giving you until tonight, actually."

I'll make sure she will be the one begging for my cock. "We'll see."

"You're pretty confident for someone that couldn't get enough of me last night."

"I give the compliment back." I say as I turn on my heel and walk out of the bathroom.

I have a feeling this is a challenge I might actually win.

It would be the first.

**Josephine**

It's been just a few hours since Oliver decided to go all abstinent on me but I'm slowly starting to feel the withdrawal - and it's only lunchtime! I didn't realise how accustomed I grew to him and the way we interact with each other each morning - something he calls a routine and I guess it is. Morning sex, shower sex, actually showering, getting dressed, having breakfast and go to work. That's how it's been in the last weeks... and I didn't realise how much I like it.

Maybe that's why I'm on my third coffee already and working like a maniac. My thoughts keep going back to Oliver's words.

Until you can admit how you feel about last night, I am on a strike.

I don't even know what he means! Sure the sex was amazing but it's always amazing! It was slower than usual and he was gentler but that doesn't mean it was worse! It was actually pretty amazing. It was just different than the other nights before. He caressed me like I was a delicate flower or made of glass but I let him. I didn't urge him to go faster or be harder because I actually enjoyed the emotions his touch created within me. I enjoyed feeling connected to him not just physically... it was like I looked into my mirror. What I felt, he felt - and vice versa. It was bloody amazing! It was-

"Fuck!" I think out loud and cover my mouth a second later.

"What?" Claire, my desk neighbour asks me.

I shake my head, "Nothing."

Did we make love? Is this gentle, caressing, slow fucking called making love?! Is this what he wants me to admit to him?

I don't love him! I don't even know what love is! But I sure as hell don't love Oliver! This must have been a mistake. He surely doesn't want me to say that.

I pull the drawer of my desk open and get out my iPhone. I need to question an expert on this. "I'll be right back." I say to Claire before I walk into one of the relaxing rooms that my parents have brilliantly thought of when building their firm. Luckily it's lunchtime so I have the whole room for myself. I lock the door and sit down on one of the many lounge chairs that are placed in this room. Relaxing music is playing in the background and there are many plants around me. It's used to meditate and to relax by the employees but I've never used it.

Until today.

I scroll through my contact list and decide to call my brother. Hopefully, he's not on some royal engagement.

To my surprise he picks up after the first ring. "Are they here? Did it start?"

"What?" I ask him confused.

"Rory. Did she go into labour?!"

"No!" I cry out.

"Oh, I thought you'd be calling me because of her."

"No, I'm not. Imagine that I want to call my brother for my own selfish reasons."

"What's up?"

"Can you talk freely?"

"No. Give me a second to find somewhere private. I'm in Clarence House, getting my second lesson in Royalty. Been here the whole fucking day so far..." He mumbles. "I just need to find an empty room, hang on."

I can hear how he opens door after door and walks down a hallway. "Have you met Charles?"

"Are you insane?! Of course not! I'm left with his butler or something."

"What's the name of the butler?"

"Wilhelmina something."

"That's his private secretary not his butler. It's actually a very great honour of him to have chosen to borrow you his private secretary for the day."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think the chances of a Dukedom just increased to fifty-fifty." I say as I hear him walking into a room and locking it.

"Okay, I can talk."

"I'm going to ask you this once and I do not want you to mock me in any way and after today we will never talk about it again."

"Oh, this sounds serious. Are you alright?"

"When did you know you were making love to Charlotte instead of fucking her?"

My brother bursts out of laughter. I knew this would happen. "What?"

"Nate,"

"No, no... are you for real?"

Obviously. It's why I asked him this question.

"Okay, man I guess you are... Let's see.. uhm... this is kind of hard to explain."

Of course! If it was easy I hadn't asked him!

"So, Char and me... we don't fuck, I'm afraid. So I can't really... I can't really help you, sis."

Fuck, I knew it! I should've called Ana. There was a fifty-fifty chance between them and I chose wrong. I thought Nate could explain this to me from a male point of view. Plus, Ana's heart is living in her pussy so she would explain it to me using fucking unicorns. "Never mind-"

"No, no! I will help you. I am determined to find some sort of explanation to this..."

I wait for another minute but when nothing comes out I give up. "Nate, I'm not one of your future children."

"Yeah, I know but this is great practice. Hold on, I'll find the right words..."

"I'm going to hang up now. Remember this conversation never happened." I say before hanging up.

Nate's already in Daddy-mode. I should've called Ana.

I pinch the bridge of my nose. Perhaps I should call Chat instead of Ana. Della and Mum as well as Rory are out, those three won't help me. Della married the first man she slept with, she doesn't know what fucking is - and the same goes for my younger sister. And Mummy... the second I ask her for romantic advice she starts planning a wedding. She would talk to Daddy about it and he would look into Oliver in his typical NSA way. No, that's not happening.

So, Char or Ana?

I sigh before calling Charlotte.

"Hi!" She greets me after the second ring.

"Hi, how are you?"

"Good. I'm craving corn and tuna today. Yesterday it was all the bell peppers and today it's corn and tuna. Kind of crazy, I'm telling you. I've lost all of the control of my body."

One of the reasons I never want children. "I need your advice. Can you talk?"

"Yeah, I'm with Rory at Frogmore. Shall I put you on speaker?"

"No! Just... I want this to stay between us. Go somewhere you can talk."

She sighs and I can hear how she rolls her eyes. "I'm in the kitchen. Rory's working in the living room on her three books. Did you know she was writing three books?!"

"No..."

"Crazy Medical stuff. Her whole living room is filled with research and charts about it. George's at a King's meeting with Daddy. He's going to get eased into his role slowly..."

"Does it bother you?"

"No, I'm not jealous at all. All I want is Nate to get the title of a Duke so we can live happily in Windsor. I'm the spare anyway. I never had a chance of the throne, not really. And that's okay. It has given me far more freedom than George. No one wants the job of the monarch. Not really. It means you're sitting in your office all day and do ceremonial meetings. You live in a home that has eyes and ears in the walls. Staff talks and they worry. But here in Frogmore and hopefully at Adelaide Cottage there's just us. It's quieter-"

"Char,"

"Yeah, sorry. We're talking about you." She snaps out of it. "Ask and I'll listen." She says with a full mouth.

"What's the difference between fucking and making love?"

She chokes on her tuna-corn mixture. "I'm sorry?"

"I won't repeat myself. I already asked Nate but he's already in Daddy-mode so he's clearly no help."

"Oh, really? That's so sweet. We just had our eight week scan this morning!"

"Char,"

"Yeah, sorry. So, the answer to your question is actually quite simple."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're bloody in love with Oliver. That's why you're asking me this."

"I am not in love with him!" I protest.

"Really? Then why are you asking me this? Or is your mind stuck on Ed?"

Ed has definitely been on my mind but not as much as Oliver. "No I'm asking because Oliver went cold turkey on me this morning. He's on a sex-strike."

Charlotte laughs, "What? Why? What did you do?"

"He wants me to admit something I refuse to."

"I need a bit more context to this."

"Last night... we..." I growl, "I don't even know how to explain this."

"Start at the beginning. What happened after our dinner?"

"I picked him up on his way home and then we had amazing sex in the shower and we ate Crème Brûlée afterwards on the couch. I showed him my photos, the secret ones."

"What?! Not even I got to see these."

I shrug, although she can't see me. "He somehow convinced me. He asked for more and for me to hold up to our arrangement. So I showed him the photos and then we looked at the ones from last weekend. We were in Lapland."

"You saw Northern Lights?"

"Yes and it was really amazing... I'll show you the photos when you come by." I smile at the memory. "Anyways, we got into talking and the next thing I know, I am kissing him and undressing him. And then..." I gulp. I will never forget his words.

"And then what?"

"He said he won't leave me." I whisper. "It caused some kind of reaction within me." One that I still can't put into words.

"Aw! Now, look at that. I told you he won't leave you but you didn't believe me. Yet when he says it you go all romantic."

I roll my eyes. "I wouldn't call it romantic."

"But after those words you guys had sex."

"Yeah but it was different somehow. Slow... gentle... different. Is this slow fucking called making love?"

Char is silent on the other end of the line.

"Char?"

"The way I see it, you can still have hard fucking and call that making love. It doesn't have to be slow and gentle. God knows Nate and I have wild sex."

"Too much information."

"Anyways, what I'm saying is that it's about the feelings you have for your partner. The way you show it is different every time but the feelings... those remain."

"That's not really helpful."

"Okay... How about you compare Oliver to the other men you slept with. Is that different?"

"Well yeah of course. I didn't know the other men as well as I know Oliver by now."

"What about Ed?"

"I don't compare these men. It's unfair to both."

"Because you feel different about them?"

"Because they each know me differently." I answer and run my fingers through my chestnut waves. "How's this suppose to help me figure out what love making is?"

"What do you feel for Oliver?" She asks me.

I shrug, "I don't know. I feel all sorts of things."

"Could it be you fell in love with him?"

"No. That's impossible. I don't love. I fuck."

"Yet you guys seemed to have done something differently last night." She points out.

I sigh, "I think Oliver is seeing this arrangement differently than me. He wants to know what my favourite bloody ice cream is!"

"Walnut with a swirl of figs. Easy."

"Yeah you know that because you're my best friend. But he... he doesn't have to know that! What difference does it make if he knows? He will still fuck me the same."

"Jo, he won't go to the tabloids with this information."

"That's what he said yesterday as well."

"Then believe him. Trust him!"

"I find it a bit hard to do that." I mumble.

"Well maybe you should have a little more faith. As far as I'm concerned this man got nothing to loose except for you. He's here all alone with his family in Rio. His only friend is his roommate Finn. You're all he has. He won't jeopardise this. You're too important to him."

"Do you think he has developed some sort of romantic feelings for me?"

"I can't answer that. I'm not him."

"I asked him not to."

"Jo, emotions are not light switches. You can't turn them on and off whenever you please. They're there. They're always there."

"How was it with you and Nate?"

"As I said. They're always there. I tried to ignore them and therefore fucked every man I could find but that obviously didn't work. And then there was Nate who tried the same strategy for years. We didn't want to admit what we felt for each other because it would have meant to risk our friendship."

"But it worked out for you guys."

"Yeah but Nate and me are not Oliver and you."

"I called him my friend the other day."

"That means you trust him, don't you?"

I shrug again, "I trust him but I don't trust me."

"I don't understand."

"Oliver makes me feel this... this flux of emotions that I can't even name. And it scares the shit out of me while at the same time calming me down. It's weird."

My best friend is silent for a while. "You'll figure it out." She says eventually and I know she's grinning. I can hear it in her voice.

"I don't like this. This is why I only do one-night-stands. This is why I only fuck. But then Oliver comes along and he turns my whole sexual world upside down."

"He met your parents yesterday at Luigi's, didn't he? He was their waiter."

"Yes. He said he couldn't stop staring at my Mum because she was so similar to me. No one has ever said that! I look like my father not like my mother!"

"But your persona is more like her than him."

"That's what he said as well. How can he say that after just a five minute interaction?!"

"Because he knows you."

"But I didn't say anything!"

"Sometimes it's in what you do, not what you say. You're your mother's daughter. Maybe you should talk to her."

"No, she doesn't understand this."

"Okay... Well, what are you going to do about that sex strike?"

"Play along. He won't be able to do that forever. I'm too hot for him to ignore."

My best friend giggles, "You're like a kindergarten child. Just tell him you liked the love making yesterday and let it go!"

"So, it was love making, wasn't it?"

"I don't know. Your definition of love can be very different from mine. But something was different. Something happened and you need to admit that. Otherwise you guys won't have sex until this arrangement is over."

"He won't last that long."

"I wouldn't provoke him. He's a stubborn and proud man. He won't give in and he's definitely up for the challenge."

"How come you know him so good? You've only met him twice."

"Because unlike you, I talked to him. I suggest you do the same when you see him again. Sex is not everything in life."

"I'm beginning to realise that."

"I feel like you feel lust for Oliver but he feels something completely different for you."

"Yeah, I think so, too. I think we're not on the same page and something has to change." He has to realise that this will not go beyond lust.

"Do you emphasise with him?"

"Sure. But I don't feel pity. And he doesn't either. He's not ashamed of where he comes from and I'm aware it's totally different than my background."

"Do you think your relationship is based on lust?"

"We're not dating. But whatever this is, no I don't think it's just based on lust. I mean, when I first met him I didn't even pay much attention to his looks." I explain as I remember how he looked like when I first met him. I remember his green lumberjack shirt and the ripped jeans. His clothes hid his body instead of highlighting it. I also still remember his chin long beach blonde hair and the beard. The only that hasn't changed since then is his green eyes and his attitude. He's the only one who has ever challenged me and actually won. "But he caught my attention anyway. Not with his looks but with his words."

"And has that interest decreased or increased?"

"I don't know. I don't ask him about his life much."

"Well maybe you should. Because that's how you start a conversation."

"We communicate quite well."

"In the bedroom, yeah but everywhere else? Josephine, Oliver's not asking for your heart, he's just asking you to be a bit more open. Give him the basics if he wants to know them and ask him about his. Form a relationship to him. Let him in."

"And what if he sells that stuff to some tabloid or blog?"

"If you're really worried about that than you really don't know him at all."

I bite on my lower lip. Oliver wouldn't do that. He has had the chance plenty of times but didn't do it. "It's hard for me to trust someone."

"I know but he is not your Dad. Oliver won't disappear from one day to another. He won't leave without saying goodbye. Have a little faith. You don't have to tell him everything about you but just give him something otherwise he might really leave you and never come back."

I sigh, "Okay, I'll try."

"Good. I've got to go. I'll see you on Rory's baby shower on Friday." She says before hanging up.

I let my eyes wander through the little jungle that my parents have set up to form a sanctuary. Charlotte wasn't really a big help either. She was more helpful than Nate but she couldn't answer my question as well.

Maybe the only person who can help me, is me.

I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. I'm not in love with Oliver. I know, I'm not. I'd feel butterflies, see unicorns and think Oliver was some kind of saint. But I don't. Because that would be utopian. Oliver's not a saint and neither am I. He's a human with flaws, though I don't know which but I know they're there. Maybe I should ask him about his fears, his dreams, his wishes in life... Perhaps Char is right. Maybe I should start forming a relationship to him. At least some kind of relationship that's not just sexual.

I agreed to more and maybe I should start delivering that.

**Oliver**

The lift moves up very slowly. I don't know what to expect when I come home. Josephine didn't call me the whole day and I refused to text her anything. Even the 25 minute walk from Luigi's to here didn't clear my head.

Josephine needs to see that there's something between us. But maybe pushing her to the realisation is not the right way. Perhaps this strike was a bad idea.

Maybe I should've tried more talking.

The doors of the lift open with a quiet ping and I step out. I stripe off my sneakers before walking down the hallway. The lights are already on as it's past ten in the evening. My eyes stop at Josephine, who is sitting at the square walnut dining table with her eyes focused on her MacBook Pro. She is still in that a pair of dark washed jeans and a grey T-shirt with a deep v-neck that she wore this morning to work.

She doesn't seem pissed. Maybe we've reached a turning point.

Suddenly, her blue eyes shoot up. "Good, you're home." With that she closes her MacBook and rises from the chair. "I've been waiting for you."

"You have?"

"Yes. We're going to Buckingham tonight."

I frown, "What?"

"You said you've never been there so I pulled a few strings and got us an empty building. We'll have the whole palace for ourselves as most people have already gone home. Are you hungry?"

What's going on here? "Josephine,"

"I take that as a yes. I made us some wraps to eat while we stroll through the hallways. I'll show you where I broke the heel of my Louboutin stilettos at Rory's wedding reception." She says with a grin.

"Wait, we're going out?" I ask her confused. She booked the whole Buckingham Palace for us to visit?!

"Yes. That's what you want, right? Dates and stuff. I'm willing to compromise."

"And Buckingham Palace is your location for a date?"

She nods, "Yeah. Why not? No one will see us there and the people who do won't say a word."

"But it's bloody Buckingham Palace! I thought we would be going to the movies or walk through Hyde Park but not the home of the King!"

"That's Clarence House. And I can't go to the movies or walk through Hyde Park without getting recognised. Buckingham is safe."

She still doesn't want anyone to see us together. "So, I'm still your dirty little secret."

"You're not. I told you that last night."

"You also said you don't make love but last night you bloody did!" It bursts out of me.

"That's not what happened!"

"Did it not?! Didn't you come harder than ever before?! Didn't you ask me to make you that promise over and over again?! Didn't you keep asking for more?!" I slam the facts into her face. I don't need to tell her the way she looked at me. I don't need to tell her that her eyes mirrored my love. I don't need to tell her she loves me because it's bloody obvious!

She flushes at my words. "Oliver,"

"I won't fucking leave you, Josephine! So why don't you just give me something to hold on to as well!" I yell at her.

"That's not fair. This is not easy for me. I can't just tell you the story of my life."

"Why not?! You know I won't tell anyone. I've signed a fucking NDA and gave you my word! I won't talk. You can trust me! Why don't you trust me?!"

"Because the last man I've trusted left me from one day to another and was gone for two fucking years!" She explodes.

"What?" I ask her confused. I knew some ex of hers hurt her! I knew it!

She sighs and runs her fingers through her hair. "My Dad left my siblings and I when we were 13. Nate, Rory and I went on a school trip to France for two weeks and when we came back he was gone." She whispers in a broken voice. Her lower lip starts trembling and her sky blue eyes fill with moisture.

I embrace her without thinking twice. I wish I could take that trauma away from her. I hold her tightly as if I could protect her from this painful memory. I had no idea her father is the reason for her walls. He was the last person I'd expect it to be.

"I don't need your comfort." She sniffs but I don't even think about letting her go. She needs me now more than ever. A moment later Josephine embraces me as well. Her nails dig into my shoulder blades and her arms feel like a snake trying to choke me but I don't care. She could kill me and it wouldn't bother me. She needs this even though she doesn't know it yet.

I can feel how her chest rises and falls with a shaky sensation. She doesn't sob but I know she's crying in my arms. She's hurting.

And my heart bleeds for her.

I had no idea her father is behind all of this. I thought it was an ex-boyfriend, some asshole that hurt her but never in the world would I have guessed it was her father. She seemed to love him so much. Her relationship to him seemed fine and loving. She never sounded angry or hurt when she talked about him.

How the hell could she hide her pain so well?

I rub circles on her back, lost for words... seeing her in pain is like thousands needles in my heart.

"I'm not him." I whisper after five minutes of silence. My shirt is stained with her tears. They feel like poison against my skin. I never want to see her cry again.

"I know you're not him but you're... you're just like him."

"I don't see a connection between us." I breathe out confused. We definitely don't share the same background nor do we look alike. There's nothing but Josephine that connects us.

"You give me a sense of peace and loyalty... You make me want to trust you even though I'm afraid this might backfire. You make me want to tell you things I've never told anyone of my other friends. You make me want to share my deepest secret. You make me vulnerable but you also make me feel strong. You make me feel so much that I can't even put it into words properly. You-"

I shut her up with my lips. She loves me as well. She just doesn't know it yet. This is new and confusing for her. It's going to take her time to see what I already see but I will give her that time.

She pulls away, "This is my secret. This is why I don't do dating. This is why I enjoy meaningless sex. I don't like to talk about my feelings or motives but you... everything's different with you." She mumbles into my chest.

My cock hardens at her words. Shit, that's definitely not the right time for sex. I just got her to open up to me.

She giggles and leans back in my embrace but doesn't move her hands. The cobalt blue from this morning shines back at me. I could drown in those eyes and it would be the best death of all. "I see, your motives are pretty clear."

What can I say? "I miss the intimacy." It's been not even 24 hours and I'm already giving up.

"I miss it, too. I think we should call off the strike and wave with white flags. I'm going to be more open now, I promise."

"I think that's a good idea. No strike."

"No strike." She agrees with me and shows me a small smile. "But I would have won."

I chuckle at her answer. Of course she has to make her point. "Because I would have let you." I answer honestly. I'd do anything for this woman because she holds my heart without even knowing it. "Can I ask you something about your Dad?"

"Yes."

"Why did it take two years for him to come back? Where did he go? What did he do? Why did he leave you in the first place?"

"That's actually four questions and I can't answer one of them. If I did, you'd have to be married to me." She says before licking her lips. "That's the rule in the Bolton household. Some secrets are meant to stay within the family."

I didn't expect her to be so upfront about this topic. But then again, Josephine has voiced her categorical denial when it comes to marriage and kids more than once. Perhaps that's why this seems like a normal topic to talk about with me. "But I've signed a NDA."

She shakes her head softly, "Not even that helps you now. It's a ring on your left ring finger that's the key not some paper you can destroy."

"But people get divorced all the time."

She shows me a soft smile, "Not Boltons. They stay together till death do them apart."

**Josephine**

I run my fingers through his beach blonde hair and feel how my fingertips tingle from the contact. I can't believe I just told him my bigger secret and fear. I didn't want to but somehow it left my lips before I realised what was happening and now that it's out in the open I feel so much better.

It's like some kind of weight has been lifted off of my chest.

"Is this why you never want to get married? Because then you would have to share your secrets?"

How does he do that? How can he read me so easily? I lick my lips. "Buckingham Palace opens its door for us in half an hour. I suggest we go there now." I say before releasing myself out of his embrace.

"Wait, this conversation isn't over!"

I look over my shoulder, "I told you my biggest secret and didn't ask of you to do the same. That means I get to close the conversation whenever I please to. So, do you want a tour of Buckingham or not?!"

Suddenly, he grabs my wrist and pulls me back into his arms. The way his sea foam coloured eyes stare into mine make my legs feel like jelly. "You don't want to know my secret?"

"I've told you mine and when the time comes you'll tell me yours. I've come to terms with the fact that pressure doesn't break you, Oliver. Just like it doesn't break me. That's just one of the many similarities that we share."

He presses his forehead against mine. "Thank you for sharing your secret with me."

His breath is warm against my face. It awakes something within me that I only ever felt with him. "It's not like you won't return the favour." I breathe into his face as I get lost in his sea foam coloured eyes.

"I'll tell you but just give me some more time." He asks me. His voice is the only clear thing I hear as I get sucked deeper into the flux of emotions he's making me feel so easily.

"I can do that." I promise him before I kiss him. My hands run down his strong chest as our tongues dance with each other. I want more... Gosh, I want so much more!

But he sucks in my lower lip and slowly pulls away. "Buckingham Palace, huh?"

Buckingham is the last thing on my mind right now. "Yes. A private tour by me."

"I hope you're going to tell me some secrets."

Now that the biggest one is out, the rest seems peanuts. "Every single one I know." I promise into his sea foam coloured eyes.

He smiles before caressing my face with his left hand. The touch of his fingers make my toes curl and a moan escape my lips. His eyes scan my face is as I was a photograph that he wants to memorise. He has never looked at me like that.

I don't know what to do with that.

I lick my lips, "Let's go." I say and turn on my heel.

He grabs my hand and I expect him to pull me back into his arms again but instead he intertwines his fingers with mine.

**Oliver**

Being here, walking through these hallways that are filled with so much history, feels surreal. But being here all alone with Josephine feels even more surreal. There are no security men, no one from the royal household - not even a cleaning staff that looks after these 775 rooms. We really do have the whole palace to ourselves. I don't think I really truly realised how powerful Josephine is until now. She cleared the whole palace with a bloody phone call! That's nothing compared to planing a trip to Finland within an hour.

We stop at white double doors on the second floor. The hallways are all carpeted with a red carpet but the rooms have usually hardwood floors. I guess because the Queen didn't want to hear all the people walking through the hallways all the time. "And this is where the world's most famous balcony is." She says before opening the door.

As promised, she has told me all kinds of stories and secrets that I would never be able to get from anywhere else. She told me where they took the official photos of the Duke and Duchess of Oxford, except she called them Rory and George, she told me how the page boys and the bridesmaids made a mess on the floor. She told me how funny the King can be and how normal the royals actually are. They're a big family who happen to be known by the whole world but when they're together, they're not much different than my family and I. All these stories made me miss my family but I tried to not think of them too much.

It's a huge square shaped room with a wall of transom windows in the front. An oval table is in the middle and a bar to my right.

"We've had quite a few drinks here before stepping on to the balcony." Josephine says with a giggle. We have walked through the palace hand-in-hand. It was the most affectionate she has ever been with me in public.

"How was it standing on there?" I ask her. That balcony kiss is the best selling photo up until today. Up until the photo of the future King and Queen of England standing in front of the steps of the Lindo Wing with their baby. That will be another bestseller, no doubt.

"Intimidating. Unreal. Bloody amazing and scary at the same time." She says before walking over to the doors that lead to the balcony. She unlocks them and opens them wide before stepping out. It's already dark outside and the streets are nearly empty.

I'm not usually one for heights but I decide to follow her outside. There view is bloody amazing! I can look all the way down The Mall and see Admiralty Arch at the end of the road. Green Park is to my left and St. James's Park is to my right. I can even see the London Eye on the other side of the Thames.

"Wow..." I breathe out, totally stunned by the view.

"Now imagine that being filled with millions of people everywhere you look. Trafalgar Place, Admiralty Arch, all the way to the London Eye that was illuminated in white and red. The words Congratulations to the Duke and Duchess of Oxford! were written in red letters on the London Eye. Even Piccadilly Circus was filled with people who were waving the British flag. It was just stunning to see all this love given from the Brits to my sister and brother-in-law." She smiles as she remembers the day. "It was a day that changed the monarchy forever."

I look at Josephine who is illuminated by the soft lightning coming from the lights downstairs. "What did you guys talk about when you were standing here?" I ask her. I've seen the footage online when the bride and groom stepped on to the balcony and everyone followed. It was the Royal Family to the left and the Boltons at the right side, next to the bride.

I never would have thought I'd be ever standing here. Because this balcony is normally forbidden territory - but not when you're with an unofficial member of the Royal Family.

Josephine giggles, "The twins and Eli pointed out how the people looked like tiny needles and how loudly they were screaming. Mummy and Daddy just soaked it all in. Nate joked that one day he would be standing here again - of course now I know it's the truth. Della and Wlad didn't say anything at all. Ana and Sasha are kind of used to it as they're Royals themselves."

"Isn't it weird that Russian Royalty lives in England?"

"Not for them. They don't want to move back to Russia. London is their home. It's where their family is. I wouldn't want to cut ties with my roots just because of a sudden title as well."

"What about you? What did you think standing up here?"

She licks her lips, "That's going to sound very corny."

"Try me."

"That this is Rory's destiny. She was so happy on that day. She was so calm... she wasn't even nervous walking down the aisle! She was... she is the most perfect future Queen of England. She found her purpose."

"Will you ever call her that after the coronation?"

Josephine laughs, "God no! No, never. Rory will always be Rory. I won't even curtsy to her in public. Not even to George."

"But isn't that a sign of respect?"

"You kind of loose that sense of respect when you catch them in the act numerous times after coming home from a lecture."

My mouth drops open, "You caught them having sex?"

"Of course. You wouldn't believe what those two were doing... Anyways, that's a secret I won't share. Let's just say Rory getting pregnant so quickly after marrying George was no surprise to me at all." She says before turning around and walking back inside.

I follow her. "Is she having a boy or a girl?" That's the biggest Royal secret right now.

She locks the balcony doors again. "You're asking the wrong question."

What question should I ask? "I don't understand."

"My lips are sealed until the announcement of the birth." She says with a shrug. "But you seem to have a good sense of people. Your guess on Char was quite accurate."

So, Princess Charlotte of Wales is really pregnant. "Is the Duchess of Oxford still pregnant?"

"Rory. Her name is Rory."

"But her title is Her Royal Highness The Duchess of Oxford."

Josephine rolls her sky blue eyes at my words. "Yes. And yes she is still pregnant."

"With a girl or boy?" I ask again.

"Wrong question, Oliver." She says with a smirk on her lips. "Think, think harder and then try again."

I follow her out of the square shaped room and she grabs my left hand as we walk down the hallway. "Do you ever feel intimidated by these walls?"

"No, but I'm aware of the eyes and ears they can have." She answers simply. Yet she doesn't pull her hand away.

We stop at the impressive staircase that leads down to the state dinning room. It's a huge room with almost ten meter high ceilings full of gold and historic paintings. Kings and queens painted with oil colour stare at us as we walk down the staircase. "This is where the evening reception was held." Josephine explains. "The whole room was decorated with pink peonies, white lavender and eucalyptus branches. The chandeliers were cleaned and were sparkling the whole night. It was a magical evening, especially after the BBC team left us at midnight. We danced the whole night. I think I was here until around four." She points to the far left. "That's where we Rory and George sat on a long square shaped table."

I remember the way it looked in here because it was the first time the Royal Family has allowed cameras into the Buckingham Palace, even to the evening reception. People already called Rory then a wave of fresh air.

I think the Duchess of Oxford hasn't even started yet.

I look at Josephine, "She's not just pregnant with a baby." I breathe out.

"There wasn't a question." Josephine says before pulling on my hand. "Come on, I'll show you a secret way to the indoor pool."

"There's an indoor pool?"

Josephine nods. "And it's quite big."

"Wait, where did you break your heel?"

"Oh right." She walks back to the marbled staircase with a red rug and stops at the third step. There are two tiny holes in it. "This is where. I had far too much tequila with Char. The second hole is from her heels." She giggles.

"Is your Dad the reason for your NDAs?" I ask her.

She looks up from the staircase. "No. The reason for the NDAs is another man. He was my professor at Harvard. I made the mistake to sleep with him not knowing he recorded it. He tried to blackmail me with the sex tape." She grits her teeth.

"What did you do?"

"I handled the situation."

That's a very diplomatic answer and I'm not even sure if I want to know it. But I have to. "What does this mean?"

"I showed him that you don't try to blackmail a Bolton. I showed him what it means to get me angry. He didn't just loose his job at Harvard but I ruined his reputation so badly that I think he's working in Costa Rica right now."

"You made him flee the country?"

She nods, "I am a very powerful woman. I did this without my parents help otherwise that man would be dead right now."

"You're joking."

"My parents don't joke when it comes to threats and my safety."

"But you're here with me. Without Ralph."

"Because I can handle the situation. I know how to protect myself and I know that you're no danger."

That bastard must've really made her sweat if he blackmailed her. I'm glad she made sure he would never say a word. "What was the name of the bastard?"

"Sam Porter. But don't worry, he's living in the shadows now."

"And he's not writing some kind of book about you?"

Josephine laughs as if I said something absurd. "No! Definitely not. He's a fisher in Costa Rica."

"You banned him from a country that's not even your home..." I am just amazed by the amount of power the Boltons have. It's like they rule the world! "No wonder the press calls you the Bolton-clan."

Josephine chuckles, "Money rules the world, not us. But we have a lot of it and are not afraid to use it."

"So much that you can walk through Buckingham Palace alone at night." I think out loud.

"That's not my wealth. That's my connections to the monarch."

King Charles. "Does he like you?"

"Very much. Rory, Nate and I have tea or dinner with him whenever his schedule allows it."

"Do you curtsy to him?"

"Of course! He's the King!"

"But you won't curtsy to George or Rory."

"Because they told me not to." She says before we stop at a mirror. She lets go of my hand and runs her hands along the left side of the golden edge of mirror. Suddenly, a clicking sound echoes through the state room.

And then the mirror swings open.

"Kind of like in your walk-in wardrobe." I point out as we star at a long narrow hallway.

Josephine chuckles, "Yeah. Perhaps that's where the idea came from."

She walks into the hallway first and I follow her. The mirror closes behind me and a line of lamps hanging on the left wall light up. "Josephine,"

She stops and turns around. "Hm?"

I grab her hand and pull her into me. I wrap my arms around, trying to protect her from the pain of the past. "I am not Porter and I am not your father. I will never do to you what they did." I promise her.

She stares into my eyes and I watch how this sky blue slowly transitions into a rich cobalt blue. "I know."

"Do you trust me?" I've never asked her this because I wasn't sure what her answer would be. But I'm desperate to find out now.

She nods, "I do. It's why I've told you these secrets... and I guess now I feel so much better." She answers honestly. "I'm not good at opening up, Oliver. I don't allow people to see the real me very often. I'm only myself around my family... and you. Think of that whatever you want but to me it means I trust you." She tells me before lacing her hands behind me neck. "I'm standing in this secret hallway in an completely empty Buckingham Palace and I don't feel an ounce of fear. Instead I feel comfortable. I feel safe. I feel calm. Because I trust you."

"I won't misuse your trust." I promise her.

Her pupils dilate significantly and she shows me a soft smile. "Good because I won't misuse your trust either." She promises me.

How can she see that I trust her but not love her? How can she be so blind?

"I respect your boundaries. You don't have to tell me every secret. I don't need you to be an open book but frankly don't expect the same of me. Just because I've showed you this tonight and I told you my darkest secrets, doesn't mean you've got me figured out."

I chuckle, "You're the most complex person I've ever met."

"I take that as a compliment." She grins at me before kissing me softly.

**Josephine**

I park my silver Aston Martin in front of the white Grade-A building that's located within Windsor Castle's Home Park, save from the prying eyes of the world. Frogmore House is a square shaped building that my sister, her husband and their three unborn girls call home. There's also a matching L-shaped building for security to my right. The security even have beds, a kitchen and a bathroom there. When Rory and George renovated Frogmore House, they also renovated the house next to it, which used to be garages.

I get out of my car and walk through the grey pebbles that make up the driveway. Spring has clearly found England, everything has started blossoming. The sound of constructive work starts filling my ears. Adelaide Cottage, which is just a few hundred of metres away from here, is getting redone for my brother and Char. In just two months they will move in there and basically live next door to Rory and George.

I open the black wooden double doors and walk inside. The interior reminds me of our childhood home in Richmond but it's a bit more modern. No wonder Rory feels so comfortable and homely here. She created the ultimate oasis for her family.

"Rory?" I yell through the massive foyer that has a glass dome in the ceiling. The lightning is just gorgeous!

"Backyard!" She cries back.

I walk over the marbled floor in the foyer. The flooring changes to hardwood as I reach the open living room which is attached to a formal dining room and a huge kitchen. The many white transom windows here are stunning. The huge building is still full of history although it's decorated quite modern. Here and there hang a few oil paintings of former Kings and Queens that used to be part of the Royal Collection. The painting must be worth millions, if not billions, but here they serve the best. They're home.

The walls in Kensington Palace and Clarence House have eyes and ears but the walls at Frogmore don't. Because the household of Their Royal Highnesses is not yet fully established. They have a private secretary but not cleaning staff and butlers that live with them as it is normal in London.

I walk through the open door and stop at the terrace. Rory is sitting at a round table that has a sun umbrella open. The whole round table is covered in sheets of paper. She's working.

While being 35 weeks pregnant.

"Rory, are you seriously working?" I ask her shocked as I walk over to her.

She looks over her shoulder, "What am I suppose to do? I can't lay on the couch and watch TV the whole day. It drives me nuts!"

I sigh as I sit down next to her. The table is full of sheets of papers with text and Rory's handwritten corrections. "What's this?"

"The first drafts of my books." She answers without lifting her eyes off the sheet in front of her.

"Yeah, Char mentioned you were writing three books the other day when I called her."

She scribbles something next to the text before looking at me. "Yes. A stress preventing book with Dr. Storoni, whom I met in November last year, a book about sleep with Dr. Walker and a beauty book with Dr. Weaver. I met Walker during the Caribbean tour in Mexico and Weaver in New Zealand. Three very fascinating people and when we talked about the issues, I knew we had to do something. So, I suggested to write a book. I rang them all up and they were delighted to do this project with me."

Of course they were delighted. After all, they're writing a book with the future Queen. "I see and those are the drafts?"

She nods. "The first ones. We want to publish the books at once, kind of like a package, in late May."

"So probably after you've given birth."

She nods and places her hands on her huge belly. "We've made it to 34 weeks. More than I could have ever asked for. I'm confident those three will be born in the beginning of May."

That would be in two weeks. By that time, Oliver and me would have made it to seven weeks - that's almost halftime.

But no one knows that except for Char.

"So, Meghan guest-edits a whole Vogue issue and you write three books?"

"I got the okay from the King, though. I wouldn't do it without his permission."

Of course. The King always has the last word. "It's still huge and it will raise a lot of controversy but it might change your image."

"Is it that bad?" Rory asks me with raised eyebrows.

I shake my head, "Not since hashtag Baby Oxford."

My little sister chuckles. "Boy, will those three girls be a surprise... I can't wait for the announcement."

"But first you have to give birth."

Rory nods, "I know. I've been doing all the courses with George. We'll give hypnobirthing a try. If the pain's too much, I'll cut this whole zen thing and get an epidural and all the drugs available."

I grin, that's so Rory. Either fully natural or totally drugged. There's no in between for her, always just the two extremes. "And it's still Lindo Wing?"

"Yes. No Portland Hospital like Meghan. I'll stick to Royal protocol."

"So the famous photo call in front of the steps of Lindo Wing will happen as well?"

She nods. "Perhaps a day after I've given birth but there will be a photo call in front of the Lindo Wing. With the babies if nothing goes wrong."

The things Rory does goes beyond my comprehension. Giving birth is hard enough but doing it to triplets and facing the world a few hours later?

A lot of people would call her nuts! But most don't because she's a Royal. They expect her to present the new heiresses of the throne on a silver plate with a big fat smile on her lips.

I look back on the many sheets of papers that are covering the table. Rory's a workaholic. She's definitely a Bolton. "And will there be a photo of you on the back of the books? Will your name be on it?"

"Of course. It'll say Her Royal Highness the Duchess of Oxford on the front and there's going to be a photo of me on the back along with the other author's photo."

"Do you want me to take it?"

"No, I'll just choose one from one of our engagements. Or maybe you can dig through your private photo selection of me."

I smile, I have a whole external hard disk dedicated to my sister. "I'm sure I'll find three nice snaps." I ensure her. "These three books will be bestsellers."

"I don't care how many people will buy this book. I care about how many are going to read it. I want to make a change, not just be a puppet on the strings of the firm."

I grab Rory's hands, "You will never be a puppet. One day, you'll rule this whole thing and make the rules. But right now you're bending them as much as you can."

She giggles. "I guess, I am."

"You know, this might bring you a new nickname." I think out loud with a grin on my lips as I remember Oliver's words.

"Well, it can't be worse than Duchess Difficult but go ahead, voice your idea."

"Doctor Duchess."

"Doctor Duchess. I like it. I think that's the best one they've had for me so far because it's the truth. I am a doctor and a duchess. Something no one has ever been in Royal history. It fits me."

"Oh I think Rory Glory fits you as well." I say with a chuckle.

But my sister rolls her eyes. "Maybe after I've made that appearance in front of the steps of the Lindo Wing, having just given birth to triplets girls a few hours ago. Then the world may call me Rory Glory all they want. I still prefer Doctor Duchess, though."

"I'm sure your PR team can pull some strings." I say with a shrug. I know what I'd do as her PR team.

"Oh no, my PR team is there to protect me from nasty rumours but not to get the ball rolling."

I roll my eyes at her words. "The world won't save itself from all this kindness. I'd do it differently."

"Well, you refused to work with me so don't complain about how I treat and conduct my employees. You have no idea how much labour this really is."

I wave with my hand, "I could do that with my eyes closed."

"Nate thought so as well. He thought joining the Royal Family would be a piece of cake and now look at him. He's already loosing his nerves and he isn't even married yet!"

"He's loosing his nerves because the King won't tell them their title. That's what's been bugging him not joining the Royal Family."

"He's already working on his Royal Coat Of Arms, do you know that? He's definitely going to get a title and it's not going to be an Earl."

"You know something?"

Rory shakes his head, "It just wouldn't be logical to give Nate the title of an Earl and Char to stay a Princess. Think about it. The King granted George and me three titles and two Dukedoms. And he wants to give them nothing? He won't do it. That would show the world that I was very much welcomed into the Royal Family but not Nate? What kind of logic does that follow? It would make the issue evident and then in... let's say two weeks after the wedding they will announce the happy news - because they will announce it because you can't hide a pregnancy when you're a Royal - the actions of the King will make sense to the world and inflame not only the Brits but everyone whether they care about the Royals or not. This could mean the end of the monarchy. He would put us all into a serious risk. And that's not something he wants. Lizzie spent 95 years building this monarchy, he won't ruin it just because his ego is in the way."

"Still, the Royal Family has never survived a bigger scandal."

"It won't be a scandal if they'll do it right. It's about timing. It's always about timing."

True, it always is. If the media were not interested in the Royal Family, the monarchy would be in serious trouble.

That reminds me of Char's scandalous wedding dress with no veil but with two unborn babies. "Have you seen Char's dress yet?" I ask her.

Rory shakes her head. "No. How? She's probably trying it on at Kensington Palace and I am pretty much limited to Windsor."

"You could fly there."

But my sister shakes her head. "That would be a waste of resources. Plus everyone in Hyde Park can see me getting out of the red Royal helicopter. People would be suspicious. Especially about the huge bump."

Right. "Well, the dress is really beautiful. She put a lot of thought into it."

"Don't tell me more. I want to be surprised."

"Okay... What about your baby shower tomorrow?" I kept everything a secret from her.

Rory places her hands on the gigantic bump, "Spill. I want to know everything you planned for me."

"Soho Farmhouse."

Rory nods, "In Oxfordshire. Good choice of venue. What will we do?"

"Cook for homeless shelters in the area, make flower arrangements for the local hospitals and hospices and take cooking lessons from one of the Michelin stared chefs there. We'll have a sugar and dairy free cake made by our Mummy herself."

"Mummy is going to bake me a cake?" Rory asks with wide eyes. We all love our mother's cakes. It's why our birthdays can't come soon enough. Maybe it's good we're such a big family because that means we get Mummy's cakes quite often.

I nod, "But she won't be able to attend."

"That's alright. She and Daddy will help George and me once the girls are born. Until we've settled in a little bit."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they'll move into the guesthouse and switch with Wills and Catherine on the weekends."

I smile. Rory is a master when it comes to organising. She always makes a plan that she sticks to. "Sounds good."

"Who's coming to the baby shower?"

"12 women: The family including Char and Catherine, Angi, Leonor and Sofia of Spain, Leonore of Sweden, Gabriella of Monaco and Sophie."

"My doctors coming as well?"

I nod, "She has to. Rory, you're at 34 weeks. The fact that you haven't given birth yet is a miracle!"

She sighs, "I know... I can't wait to see them all again. I haven't seen them since my wedding." She grins, "But no baby presents, right?"

"No presents. I specifically asked for that... but Rory, you never know. Especially with European Royalty."

She sighs, "I know... and I'm sure Catherine won't come empty handed as well."

I think so as well.

**Oliver**

I follow Josephine into the free standing bathtub. She's already laying in there, her beautiful body is covered by bubbles that smell of lavender and roses. As always when Josephine takes a bath, the bottle of white wine with two glasses is not far. She already finished half of her glass by the time I joined her. I'm beginning to think that wine's in her blood.

I can't believe it's already Thursday evening. Tomorrow, she'll go to her sister's baby shower and will be gone for two nights.

I'm feeling discomfort just thinking about it.

"I was at Frogmore today." Josephine starts before taking another sip of her white wine. "She's very excited about the baby shower."she wrapped her chestnut hair into a bun that's sitting on top of her head.

Her sky blue start sparkling at the mention of her sister. Josephine's such a family person! "What will you guys do?"

"You'll read about it in the newspapers. We'll release a bit of information to feed the everlasting hunger for the Oxford Family."

Oxford Family - That's a nice way of playing the fact down that this is the heir family. "I'd rather hear it from you." I grab her left feet and start massaging it.

She moans, "You know which buttons to push to get something out of me."

I grin, "Took me a while to figure this out."

She smiles, "We'll cook for the homeless shelters nearby."

"She's just as philanthropic as you."

"I think it's in our blood, to be honest. We all love to give back. From the little ones to my parents. Even Eli, Cal and Gideon enjoy giving away their used toys and see the sparkles in the eyes of those who receive it." She smiles. "Anyways, after the cooking we'll do flower arrangements for hospices and local hospitals. And after that we will put our feet up and get a whole dinner cooked by a Michelin chef at Soho Farmhouse. The rest of the evening is up to Rory. If she wants to go for a walk, we'll do that. If she wants a facial, we'll do that. The whole plan is really flexible as it has to be. It's a day to day kind of thing with Rory right now."

"Is she overdue?"

Josephine shakes her head, "No, but she was expected to give birth by now."

I frown, "Doesn't this mean she's overdue?"

Josephine licks her lips. "Not in Rory's case."

"I don't understand." I stop massaging her foot. She's trying to tell me something but I don't get it. I don't get it at all.

"Think about what you said at Buckingham last night. You said that Rory wasn't just expecting one baby. And now do the math."

"She's expecting twins then."

Josephine shakes her head. "How many siblings do I have?"

"Seven."

"And how many direct siblings do I have?"

"Seven." What the hell is she trying to say?

She sighs, "Della was born first. Ana was adopted. Then came Nate, Rory and me. After that Elias followed and the twins came after him. Do you see a pattern?"

One, one, three, one, two - How is that a pattern?! "No. Rory's not expecting one baby and not two."

"And what's the third option? Especially considering the DNA that Rory, Nate and me share?"

"Holy shit! She's expecting triplets?!" I breathe out shocked. No, this can't be true! She can't be carrying three instead of one baby!

But Josephine nods. "Three babies. No one out of the family knows and it has to stay this way."

"My lips are sealed." I promise her. "Is she having boys or girls? Or two girls and one boy like you guys were?"

"Three girls."

"That's great!" Wow, the Duchess of Oxford is expecting triplet girls! The world will be blown away!

"She's huge by now."

I can imagine. My mother was already pretty big when she carried Johnathan but having three in there she must be a lot bigger. "But if she's pregnant with triplets that means she's due when? 33 weeks?"

"32 and she's at 34 right now. Rory wants to keep the girls in as long as possible. Her doctor will also be at the baby shower. Just in case." She says before filling up her glass with wine again. "She's nuts. She thinks she can handle three crying babies on her own in the first months. I mean, our parents and George's parents will help them out but three babies without a nanny? It's going to be a disaster!"

"Maybe she's going to surprise you."

"Oh, she already did when she announced it would be three. That's surprise enough. Just imagine having to share your body with three other persons!" Josephine shakes her head. She really doesn't want to be a Mum. "Sleepless nights, endless diaper changes and feedings... her life will never be the same." She mumbles before taking a sip of her wine. "But that's what is expected, right? She married the heir of the throne and she is expected to give birth to at least two children. One heir and one spare, just in case something happens. But Rory, man, she overdid the expectations by giving them three at once..."

"Your parents must be over the moon..."

She smiles, "Yeah and so were Catherine and William."

"Are you excited to become an aunt again?"

"Well I've never the aunt of royal babies so it's kind of exciting but I know how much the world will want to see them. They'll grow up in a goldfish bowl but at least they're quite safe at Frogmore House."

"So, they'll grow up in castles and palaces?"

Josephine shrugs, "I don't know. I'm sure they will spend a lot of time at my parents' place in Richmond and perhaps even here but mostly castles and palaces, yeah. I know Rory and George want them to grow up as normal as possible but that's only possible to a certain extent. The kids will have to go to Christmas walks and Trooping the colour. Ascot will be a fixed appointment in their schedules as well. There are certain things they have to do while others are more free."

"Will you take their official portraits?"

"I will. Not every single one but the first ones for sure. Rory wants it to stay in the family so we'll rotate between Catherine, my father and me." She says before taking another sip of her wine. "How come you don't enjoy drinking wine?"

I shrug, "I'd like to be sober when I'm with you." I answer honestly because I don't want to forget a single word she said.

"I'm not drunk just because I'm having wine."

"You have a pretty high tolerance."

**Josephine**

I put the wine glass next to the bathtub. Maybe I should cut down on the wine just a little bit. "What's your biggest fear?"

He's silent for a moment.

"I'll tell you mine, I promise." I encourage him.

"I'm not a big fan of heights."

"You suffer from vertigo?" I ask shocked. "But you were just fine yesterday when we stood on the balcony and on my rooftop garden."

"That was different."

"How was that different?"

"For one, I was there with you. You don't make it seem that bad. And two, I'm not afraid of big heights. I'm more afraid of the small heights."

I frown, "Elaborate."

"Well, if I fall down from your rooftop garden, I won't survive. I'm not afraid of death. But with the smaller heights like the balcony or a ten meter springboard, that's when my fear starts kicking in."

"Because you're afraid of getting hurt." I think out loud and smirk. "You're afraid of the pain afterwards but not of the process. That's interesting."

He shrugs. "What's yours?"

"Spiders and snakes... and scorpions." I answer with a shrug. "Never liked these and never will."

He nods.

"Would you ever go bungee jumping?"

"Are you insane?!"

"I've always wanted to do that."

"Well, I'm not doing it with you."

"What if we'll extend our arrangement for that? Say a week?" I suggest.

"No. I need more than that if you really want me to jump into emptiness with you."

"I'm not going higher than a week."

"That's not what I meant."

I lick my lips, I have a feeling I will regret this question but I ask it anyway. "What do you want?"

"Admit how you really felt about the other night."

Shit. I thought I had successfully avoided this topic. "I don't know what you mean."

"You know exactly what I mean."

I turn my head to the side and look out of the window. London's most famous sights are glittering in the night. "I liked it. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"No. It's what I already know."

"Well, it was not love making if that's what you want to hear."

"Josephine,"

I look back at him. "It was not!" I protest.

"Okay..." He says in a soft voice.

"Okay." I echo him.

He lifts himself and moves over to me. My breath starts becoming shallow as his smell starts filling my nostrils. Trust, peace, loyalty and lavender... it's a mixture that's addictive. "You enjoyed it."

I could get lost in his sea foam coloured eyes. They're wonderful. "I did." I'm not ashamed to admit that. "But we're not in love. We're not in a relationship. This is strictly sexual."

"It's not strictly sexual." He breathes into my face. "This is more."

He and his more. He always wants more. Finland was not enough for him. Buckingham Palace was not enough for him. How much more could he want?! I roll my eyes at his words and he grabs my chin so I focus on him.

"It's not just sexual." He repeats and I can feel his erection throbbing against my sex. My body awakes from the touch immediately.

I should feel uncomfortable from his touch, but I don't. Instead, I feel calm and aroused. I didn't know that his dominance would attract me so much. "It's not just sexual." I give in. But only because it's the truth.

"Good." He lets go of my chin.

Before I know what I'm doing, I've already sealed my lips over his. I don't know why or how, but I find his dominance extremely hot. Our tongues start dancing immediately. Slowly, my hands glide down his back. I can feel how his muscles vibrate from my touch until I've reached his steel hard ass. I can feel his erection gliding into me with ease. I squeeze his ass as a moan escapes my lips from this exquisite feeling that starts filling my body. He's right.

This is more.

This is not just sex. I've had lots of sex partners but not one of them has made me feel like this. This goes beyond lust and sexual attraction. This is more.

I let go of his lips, "This is more." I whisper into his sea foam coloured eyes. He hasn't even moved yet and I'm already at the edge of coming. There's no way this isn't more than just sex.

He shows me a triumphal grin. "This is more." He agrees with me.

I giggle, "Wipe that grin off of your lips."

"I can't. Getting you to admit how you really feel gives me the biggest pleasure."

I run my fingers through his short beach blonde hair, "I've never been one for emotions, Oliver. I separate sex from friends but with you... I can't separate it even if I tried." I whisper into his eyes.

"Then don't question this between us. Just let yourself feel..." He whispers. "Just like the other night."

I felt a lot that night. At times I wondered if it was too much but I couldn't stop it. It was the first night that I got truly lost in this flux of feelings he makes me feel.

And now I'm afraid I got addicted to it. "I'm not made for love and light."

"Everyone is."

"I've got a lot of demons... a lot of darkness." I whisper. That's probably the wine talking out of me again. Whenever I hit a certain permille, my tongue gets loose and I talk straight from my heart. I lick my lips, "All of these demons, how do you keep them out?"

He stares at me for a moment and I know he feels what I feel. This might be more, we might be connected... but we're still miles apart.

"Let me take you out of the dark and shine a hundred stars on us when you forget that we're all stars wrapped in skin." He whispers against my lips. "Let me be your light if you've forgotten that the light you're seeking has always been within. Let me be your reminder."

I close my eyes and inhale deeply as he places a kiss on my right temple, right where my star shaped birthmark is. I don't know if I can trust him enough for that.

"I would never hurt you. I gave you my word. I won't leave and I will never do what that Professor bastard did to you." He promises me.

His words ring in my ears like a sirens song. They fill me with warmth and comfort... and a sense of peace. "You're loyal to me." I whisper as the realisation hits me. I open my eyes and stare at this incredible man. I've never had anyone outside my family that was loyal to me.

"I am." He confirms before kissing me again.

His loyalty is one of the biggest gifts he could have given me. It's gives me a high I've never felt before.

"I'm devoted to you." He promises with his sea foam coloured eyes holding nothing but the truth. His words open a door inside of me I didn't know I had. No one has ever said those words to me.

The tip of tongue tingles with the same words but I hold back. Instead, I seal my lips over his, knowing devotion is not something I can gift him with.

This is so much fucking more.

"Hey, Jo! Where the hell are you?! You wanted to show me the Finland photos- Holy shit!"

I pull away as my brother's voice fills my ears. My older brother is standing across us in my bathroom. His navy eyes are wide in shock - and so is his mouth.

"Nate!" I yell at him. I will rip his head off! If there's one disadvantage to this penthouse than it's that there's no freaking bell!

My brother looks from me to Oliver and back again. "I had no idea you had company here. In your bathtub."

"I told you to ring me before coming!" I hiss as Oliver moves back to his side of the bathtub again. So much to having sex tonight.

"I did! But you didn't pick up." He hisses before looking at me. "Because you were busy shagging Adonis over here."

I roll my eyes at his words and let out a sigh. There's no way around explaining this to him. "That Adonis is called Oliver."

Nate bends forward and holds out his hand. "Nate, hi."

Oliver frowns but shakes his hand, "Hi."

"Did he sign one of your NDAs?" Nate asks me.

"Do you think I'd have him in my bathtub otherwise?!" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Right, good..." Nate nods, "How long have you guys-"

"Could you just wait in the living room for us?" I interrupt him. There might be bubbles covering our naked bodies but I'd rather have this conversation fully dressed.

"Oh, yeah, sure... I'll be... I'll be in the living room." Nate says before turning on his heel and walking out of the bathroom.

The second he's gone Oliver erupts into the most wonderful laughter. It's so heartwarming that I can't help but laugh along.

"This is what you get with seven siblings." I say as I shake my head and get out of the bathtub.

"I like him. He seems cool."

"He's the most relaxed person I know. Nothing can make him worry except for his woman-"

"Fiancée!" I can hear Nate's correction.

"Bloody hell, give me some privacy!"

"Sorry! I was on my way out, I promise!"

"Walk faster!"

Oliver laughs again. It's the sound of an angry lion, suddenly being playful and calm again. His laughter is music to my ears.

"There's no privacy with seven siblings, I'm telling you." I wrap a white fluffy towel around me before handing Oliver his towel.

"It's cool. It reminds me of my brothers."

"Hope you aren't as close to them."

"No, not that close..." he chuckles again. "He caught us having sex!"

I walk out of the bathroom and into my walk-in wardrobe next door. "To be fair, I've caught him several times as well."

"Wow, there are really no boundaries between you guys, are there?"

I dry my body with the towel before putting on fresh underwear. "No and sometimes I wish we had."

"No, it's nice. It shows how close you guys are. That you have no secrets from each other."

Oliver's definitely not my secret anymore. Two of my seven siblings know of him. Plus Char. It's only a matter of weeks - or days even - until my parents find out about him.

This is so not going according to my plan. I thought I could keep this arrangement a secret. I was wrong. I was so wrong!

I grab a grey shirt and a black pair of joggers before getting into it. When I turn around, I notice that Oliver and me are matching. "Seriously?"

"That's totally unintentional, I swear." He says with a chuckle.

I can't help but giggle as well, "This is only going to put more oil into this fire. Nate's going to quiz you the whole evening. Finland is already forgotten."

"I can't wait to meet your brother." He grins at me before pulling me into his arms. "This might be a coincidence but perhaps it's destiny."

I tilt my head back slightly to look him in the eyes. They've transformed back to the pine green that I know so well. "Your belief will never be shaken, right?"

"Right." He says before kissing me softly. "And now come on, let's face your brother."

This evening is so not going according to my plan.

**Oliver**

Josephine doesn't hold my hand when we walk down the hallway that leads to the living room. The sound of a running television is filling my ears. It's some kind of football game. Relief fills me, not all Boltons are workaholics. Nate seems to be pretty normal. You know, apart from marrying into the Royal Family in less than two months.

By the time we've reached the living room, Nate has already made himself comfortable on the couch. He is dressed in a pair of jeans and a white Oxford shirt. He might not be wearing a suite like his Dad, but he still looks like a copy of him. Nate has even opened a bottle of beer and put his feet on the coffee table.

Where the hell did he get the beer from?

"Feet off of my coffee table." Josephine hisses at him.

Nate moves his feet down just as his navy eyes find mine. He looks like a copy of his father but he is nothing like him. He's not intimidating at all. Instead he seems like a really open and relaxed person. He seems like best friend material. "Do you want a beer as well?"

I look at Josephine, "You have beer?"

"In the wine fridge. She always has two there for me." Nate says with a nod. "How about you bring him one?"

"No! This is my home and I'm not a bloody maid!" Josephine hisses back at him and crosses her arms in front of her chest. "What the hell has gotten into your mind to just walk in here?!"

He straightens his shoulders, looking even more like their father. "We made plans for tonight. During the dinner you promised to show me to photos of Lapland. Wait, were you guys there together?!"

"Yes." I admit before Josephine can come up with a lie.

"How long have you guys been dating?" Nate asks us with a suspicious look on his face. He's not as good as Josephine when it comes to reading people.

I look at Josephine. Her lips are sealed. Well, that's a first.

"Oh, no, not her. I am asking you, Oliver."

I look back at Nate. He can be as demanding as Josephine. "We met a few months ago in a café in Battersea."

"Battersea... What the hell were you doing in Battersea?" Nate asks his little sister. He's more concerned about the location rather than the time?

Josephine sighs, "I was jogging. And afterwards I wanted a coffee. That's when we met in that café. Didn't Char tell you anything?"

"She knows about this?!" Nate asks her shocked.

"Yeah. She met him twice."

"I'll be in the kitchen." I mumble an excuse to get away. I don't want to get between Josephine and her brother because I'm pretty sure I'll be collateral damage. I think I need this beer now. I turn on my heel and walk to the open kitchen. These two have a lot to clear.

"Why didn't she tell me this?"

I open the wine fridge that's build into the kitchen island and get a cool beer. I was planning to stay sober tonight but this definitely requires some alcohol.

"Perhaps best friend is over fiancé."

"No, you must've blackmailed her."

Josephine laughs, "With what? She's my best friend!"

"But we don't have any secrets."

"Clearly she does."

"She did that one for you. She just wanted you to come clean on your own terms."

"There's nothing to come clean about."

I open the beer and take a long drink. I'm nothing to come clean about. Josephine's still in denial about us. I thought I had convinced her that this was more earlier in the bathroom.

"Didn't look like that in your bathroom."

Josephine sits down next to her brother and I see the similarities between them. They have the same chestnut hair colour, nose and cheekbones. "I don't talk about the men I bed, you know that. Don't feel hurt."

"He met Char twice! He seems special enough for her."

"She ambushed me just like you."

"So, Mum and Dad have no idea?"

Josephine shakes her head, "Not a clue."

"He seems nice. Not an asshole."

"He is nice."

"Does he treat you well?"

"Did it seem otherwise in that bathtub?"

"Don't push me away. I'm just looking out for you."

She sighs, "He's a very kind, good looking and loyal young man."

"Bullshit. That's something the palace would write about me." He says to her before taking another sip of his beer.

Josephine shrugs, "What do you want me to say?"

"Do you love him?"

I hold my breath at that question. That's a question I didn't think her brother would ask so directly. I guess they really do have no secrets towards each other.

"It's too soon for those kind of words." She says to him after a moment of thinking.

That wasn't a no.

"But you have feelings for him?"

"Yes... all sorts of feelings."

"So, you called me because of him yesterday?"

Jo called her brother to talk about us?

"Yes."

"Did you figure it out?"

"No." She sighs before resting her head on his shoulder. Nate automatically wraps his arm around her. I'd be jealous if this wasn't her brother. "Sometimes, the feelings he makes me feel scare me. Sometimes they're so wonderful that I never want them to end... and sometimes they overcome me like a tsunami. They come so sudden, without a warning, that I don't know what to do."

"Does he know?"

"I have a feeling I don't need to tell him anything. One look into my eyes and I'm a fucking open book to him." She grabs the beer out of his hand and drinks a big gulp.

I had no idea her feelings for me ran so deep. I expected there to be some but not... definitely not like this.

"Now, that's an achievement." He says with a chuckle. "He's not Ed."

Who the fuck is Ed?

"No, he's not."

"I thought you liked him."

"I don't want to talk about him."

Who the hell is that Ed guy?!

"Fair enough." Nate says with a nod before looking behind him, straight at me. "Don't drink your beer all alone over there. Join us!"

Josephine winces. I think she forgot about me.

I walk back to them and sit down in the grey armchair that's facing the television. The football game is still on but no one pays attention.

Perhaps that's why Josephine's television is always off. Because she saves the electricity that way.

"So... Oliver, right? Where are you from?" Nate starts slowly.

"Rio."

"Brazil, nice. Why did you choose London over a city at the ocean?"

"I wanted more from life."

"You sound like some sort of motivation card." Nate furrows his bushy brows.

I lean forward and place my beer on the coffee table. Perhaps I should come clean a little bit. "I'm not really from the same background as you. To change that I decided to come to London, work here for a while and eventually get my family over here as well."

"You're here all alone?"

"Yes."

Nate looks at Josephine, "You didn't have the glorious idea to send them our jet?"

"I've got a degree from Oxford and Harvard, of course I did offer that." She says before sticking his tongue out at him. "He refuses any of my offered help."

Nate looks back at me. I swear it feels like I'm talking to their father. "Either you are very stupid or very in love with my little sister."

"Nate!" Josephine hisses in shock.

Even his brother knows how I'm deeply in love I am with his sister. How can Josephine not see that?!

"What? It could only be one thing or the other."

"I'm not using her money, if that's what you're really asking." I set the record straight.

"Got it. What do you do?"

"I work at Luigi's."

"No way! You're the new waiter there?" Nate asks with a smile on his lips. "No wonder Dad was so pissed."

"I wasn't staring at your mother on purpose. I just saw the similarities between her daughter and her."

"Yeah, well good luck explaining that to our father." He waves with his hand. "Right, they don't know about you guys. When will you introduce him to Mum and Dad?" He asks Josephine.

"Never."

That's a stab in my heart. I thought we were moving forward but then she says something like this and I think we're right at the beginning.

"What do you mean? You can't hide him forever!"

"I'm still here." I hiss at him.

Nate's head swings over to me. "Then be a man about it and-"

"Our relationship is not your fucking business." I draw the line. If he pushes her too hard, she's going to call this thing off. I can't loose her. Not without her realising what we have is special.

Nate holds up his hands in an apologetic gesture. "Fine." He picks up his beer and empties it.

"I didn't interfere with you and Char as well. So I think it's only fair if you cut me some slack. Oliver and I... it's different." Josephine backs up my words.

Different. At least she didn't say over.

"Alright, I'm going to go home to the woman I love while you guys keep being different." Nate says before rising from the couch.

Josephine follows him, "Nate,"

"You should have told me about this. You know I can keep secrets. I wouldn't have run to Mum and Dad."

"Yeah, I know. But I also know how easily Mum can read you. One glance from you and she had it all figured out. I couldn't risk that."

I'm still Josephine's dirty little secret. I'm still on that freaking rollercoaster ride.

Nate shakes his head. "You're unbelievable!"

She sighs, "Let me walk you out."

"No, I want Oliver to do that. He seems to know his way around here as much as you."

I get up from the armchair and straighten my shoulders. I'm about half a head taller than Nate.

"I'll see you." Josephine whispers. "I love you."

"Love you, too." Nate says before embracing her.

It's so heartwarming to hear them be so loving towards each other. It's also nice to know that Josephine's capable of love.

I walk out of the living room with Nate by my side. Nate shares his father's features, except for the cheekbones. Being with him alone is suddenly more intimidating than I thought.

"Don't break her heart." Nate says as we stop at the lift. "I'm not going you ask if you love her because to me it's bloody obvious what's going on here. But Josephine... she wouldn't survive getting her heart broken again. She barely survived it the first time."

I gulp, I didn't expect this. I expected him to threaten me but not this. Definitely not this. "I won't." I promise him in a heartbeat. She might break mine but I will never break hers.

Nate nods as the doors of the lift open. He steps into the lift and the doors glide close.

I expected him to give me a harder time.

I turn around and stare at Josephine, who is leaning against the wall. Her grey T-shirt fell over her right shoulder, so it's exposing the strap of her black laced bra. Her chestnut hair is still wrapped into the bun from earlier. Her sky blue eyes are glowing like a beacon across the water, leading the way to my anchor.

She is my anchor.

"So, that was Nate..." she says with a smile on her lips. "I hope he didn't say anything stupid to protect me and stuff. He bloody knows I can take care of myself."

"Who is Ed?" I ask her as I walk over to her.

The wonderful smile on her lips drops. "The man from Paris."

The man she fucked to get back on me. "Nate knows him?"

"Turns out they know each other." She shrugs.

"What do you feel for him?" The question is out of my mouth before I know it.

She licks her soft, full lips. "I don't know."

That's not good. "And what do you feel for me?"

She gasps at the question, probably not ready to get asked that so direct. "I don't know..."

"Bullshit." I call her bluff.

"Oliver,"

"I'm all in. Why aren't you? Because of Ed?"

"No! No, not because of him."

"Then what's holding you back?!"

**Josephine**

I wince as he places his hands on my hips. His pine green eyes stare at me in a way that makes me feel this spectrum of emotions again. I get sucked into this swirl as I watch how the pine green transitions into a sea foam colour. The emotions make me dizzy but I cannot escape them even if I tried. It's a mixture that scares me a bit, but most of all it makes me feel good... good in a way I've never felt good before.

But that doesn't mean I can allow them to take control of me. "Oliver,"

He kisses me before I can protest. It's like he knows what I'm about to say without me giving him any signs. "I'm all in. Arrangement or not. This is real. This, between us, is more." His breath is hot against my face and I can feel how my body reacts with goosebumps. A delicious ache starts filling me so strong that I fear I might lose myself in it.

"This is more but the arrangement stands. 13 weeks." I remind him. It pains me to say these words but Oliver has no idea what he wants. He wouldn't want realness with me. It would kill him.

"Josephine,"

Gosh, the way my name rolls of his tongue makes my legs go weak.

"I'm yours and I need you to be mine."

He's pushing me. Not a smart move. "I'll never be yours. I'm my own woman. I stand my ground no matter the consequences. I am-" he shuts me off with a kiss before I can elaborate any further. I wrap my arms around him as I deepen the kiss, my mind and my body not being one right now. I need him to know this will go nowhere. I need him to know I don't need him to be mine because I will never be his. Loyalty and devotion are two different pairs of shoes and my feet only fit in one.

I need him to know this has a deadline.

But right now, I need to get lost in these emotions he makes me feel like the other night. I need to surrender so I can gather myself again afterwards and see everything clearer.

I need to give in, to be able to let go.

I wrap my left leg around his hip and pull him closer until I can feel his erection throbbing between us. I allow my body to take over, giving my mind a moment of rest.

He lifts me up and I wrap my other leg around his hips, not letting go of his delicious lips. Oliver's the best kisser I've come across. Not even Edward Rothschild does what Oliver can.

I let go as Ed fills my mind and I run my fingers through Oliver's short blonde hair as he heads back into the bedroom. This is not Ed, this is Oliver. I'm in the present, not the past. "I'm not one to own, Oliver." I whisper. Neither Ed nor Oliver will ever own me.

"I wasn't either until I met you."

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**So, Josephine's secret is out but not Oliver's. When do you think he's going to tell her?**

**Why can't Jo stop thinking about Ed?**

**The next chapter will be about Rory's baby shower. **

**Please review!**

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole**


	16. Chapter 16

**Josephine**

It's one of these rare mornings when I'm awake before Oliver. I'm totally tangled up in him just like the night before. His left arm is wrapped around my body, it feels like a natural heater. I slept on him, with him, tangled up in him. His words yesterday scared the shit out of me. _I am devoted to you. I am yours. I'm loyal to you. I'm all in. This is real. This is more. _I don't know why he said those things. Maybe because of Nate... maybe because of me.

But the moment he kissed me, the moment our lips touched, every drop of fear faded as this delicious mixture of feelings took control of me. I gave him more, but I will never give him all of me. There has to be a boundary. A line that cannot be crossed by anyone.

I am not his, no matter how strong he wishes me to be. This is an arrangement and in 13 weeks it will be over. This can't become more. Oliver wouldn't survive my family and it's secrets. He thinks he wants me, but he has no idea how dark my darkness is. He sees light and thinks that's all I'm made of. I enjoy what we have, but only because I know it won't last forever. I live in the moment and he should, too. He should cherish our time together because it will end. It has to.

I sit against the headboard of my bed and brush through his beach blonde hair. I never would've thought that spending two nights away from him would feel so hard. I let go yesterday and surrendered in the feelings he makes me feel, but I can't do that everyday until our arrangement is over... because I know it will take over me and I won't be able to call this off. But I have to. This isn't a relationship. This isn't love making.

This is for sexual purposes only. No other feelings. No soft squishy feelings. I mean, I trust him but that doesn't mean I'm in love with him. He's my friend with benefits - and he's bloody good at the benefit part of this friendship. No one has fucked me the way he did last night - and he knows it. He's using this information against mine. It gives me an unease, knowing he knows how much I enjoy the sex we have.

I carefully get up from the bed and head to the bathroom. I stop in the doorway and turn around. Oliver's tanned skin is the perfect contrast to my white bedding. His beach blonde hair is messy, probably because I've had my fingers in his hair the whole night. His large body takes up half of my bed and my side of the bed has been untouched as I slept tangled up in him. Oliver looks stunning in my bed.

I almost forgot how it looked like before he came into my life. I like Oliver in my bed. I even enjoy sleeping on him. Miraculously, he's more comfortable than the bed and he's keeping me warm without a blanket. It's weird - but I like it.

Shit, this is definitely more.

Suddenly, Oliver's breathing changes and a second later he opens his eyelids, revealing his sea foam coloured eyes. A grin stretches his lips in the most beautiful way, it's so beautiful that I can't help but mirror it.

"Good morning." I greet him as his eyes slowly dance down and up my naked body. A pulling sensation starts at my eyes and follows the way his eyes move down me. It stretches over my neck, my breasts, my waist... it lingers over my hips before moving further down in complete synchronisation with his gaze, until they stop at my toes that wiggle from the sensation. I can feel how my body starts loading up for him again as he moves all the way up again. His sea foam coloured eyes move slowly, making me feel every single emotions of this spectrum clearly. There's lust, need, passion... and so much more.

"Oh, it's a bloody good morning." He says and I can see the sparkle in his eyes when they meet mine again. I'd like to do the same with his body but he's wrapped in my blanket.

My body awakes from the sound of his voice, his grin and that sparkle. My toes and fingertips start tingling and I can feel that magnetic pull pulling me to him again. Last night we were glued to each other. We were tangled up in each other so badly that he became me and I became him... until there was just us... just emotions. It was wonderful.

It was bloody more.

"Are you going to continue to stand there?" Oliver asks me.

"Are you going to continue to stare at me?" I challenge him with a raised eyebrow.

He grins at me in a way no one has ever done. He's giving me a compliment without knowing it. "Get back to bed."

"I don't take orders, Oliver. Never did and never will." No matter how good he makes me feel.

"Fine." He mumbles before lifting the blanket and walking over to me. His erection is no surprise to me anymore. No wonder we're shagging like rabbits all the time. Our bodies can't get enough of each other. "I'd find you anywhere." He promises me as he wraps his arms around my waist.

I wrap my arms around his back and feel his strong muscles underneath my fingertips. "Is that so?"

He buries his nose in the nape of my neck and I feel him inhaling my scent. "Yes."

Goosebumps start covering the patch of my skin that met his warm breath. My fingers dig into the muscles of his back and my toes lift me a few centimetres higher as the emotions from last night awake within me again. "Oliver," my lower lip is trembling from the feelings he makes me feel.

"Josephine," He breathes my name into my right ear.

Gosh, the way he makes my name sound is unreal. His voice echoes through my whole body. Suddenly, I don't want to go to the baby shower that I've spent weeks on planning. Suddenly, I want to stay here, right here, with him. Sex or no sex, the emotions he awakes within me are worth staying for. They're addictive... and I guess, I'm high on him. I run my fingers through his blonde hair as he starts kissing my neck. "Take me back to bed." I give in. I don't take orders but I give them.

And right now I want to give into Oliver and get lost in him and the feelings he makes me feels until we've become one.

Just one last time before I have to abstain from this for two nights.

**Oliver**

Friday came way too quickly. I watch how Josephine fills up the silver suitcase that's laying on the island in her walk-in wardrobe. She will be gone for two nights but she's packing like she's staying there for much longer. Half her suitcase is filled with high heels, sneakers and boots.

"Why do you need so many different shoes?"

She turns around with a white cashmere sweater in her hands. "I'm not quite sure how the weather's going to be. In London it always changes so I want to be prepared."

"But high heels? Aren't you going to stay within the hotel's grounds?"

"We might go down to a pub and have some food there." Jo says with a shrug. "Rory might be heavily pregnant but that doesn't mean my sister is going to slow down. She's constantly moving and working so it wouldn't wonder me if she wants to go for a walk around Soho Farmhouse." She places the cashmere sweater into her suitcase before closing it.

The sound of he closing zipper is like a knife getting stabbed into my heart. "You'll be back Sunday noon?"

She nods, "The latest."

"And you won't fuck some kind of employee there?"

She chuckles as she walks over to me, "No, I promise. No more slip-ups."

I place my hands on her hips and pull her closer to me. When I'll be coming home today, I'll be alone. Just like two weeks ago. "No slip-ups."

She rests her forehead against mine. "Trust me, I don't need another man when I've got you."

Her words go straight to my heart. "Josephine..." She said things last night that she never did before. She admitted there's more between us. I laid my heart on the table and she didn't pour acid on it or cut it in half. Maybe she didn't get it because I expected her to either run away from me or into me. But she didn't do either.

At least, she allowed me to make love to her the whole night. It was slow, passionate... nothing like the fucking two weeks ago before she left for Paris. I thought I had cracked her open, I thought she had finally allowed me in... but instead, I now know there's still a long way to go for us to meet in the middle.

Our bodies are on the same page and our hearts almost as well but her mindset... her mindset is still far away.

"Have fun." I whisper before kissing her quickly.

"Oh, I don't know about that. It's an alcohol free party." She giggles before turning on her heel. "Keep your eyes and ears open for articles about this. I convinced Rory to instruct her PR team to at least feed the press with something."

I lift her suitcase off of the island. "You packed like this was a three week trip."

"That's because my camera equipment is in there."

"You'll take photos?"

She nods before pulling out the handle, "And I'll show them to you on Sunday." She promises me.

That means this is the last time I'll see her. "You're leaving right after work."

"I'm driving there right now. It's a two hour drive to Soho Farmhouse from London and I need to make sure everything's in place when Rory gets there."

"Can't you fly there?"

She shakes her head. "Rory, Char and Catherine will but not me. I like driving my Range Rover with jazz music on. It clears my head."

So, I'm messing with her head. Interesting. "Jazz music?"

"Only on road trips. You'll see when we do one." She makes a promise with a smile on her lips.

A road trip with her sounds perfect. I can stare at her for hours... "Will you call me?"

She shrugs, "I have my own cabin there, so probably. I don't know how long this will go today but I'm guessing Rory's going to be tired very soon and therefore go to bed early."

I won't ask her if she's going to miss me. That's not a question she can answer yet. Her mind and her heart are not on the same page. Maybe it's good that we're spending two nights apart. Perhaps it will teach us both something.

**Josephine**

I drive through the beautiful landscapes of England as I follow the A44. Baby sheep are everywhere, here far away from busy London. Every now and then, I drive past abandoned manors that remind me of the history this country holds. I drove past Blenheim Palace in Oxfordshire. The palace of Baroque architecture with stunning collections of art, tapestry and antiques, and a perfectly peaceful park and gardens surrounding it. The last time I was there was last year to the annual Diwaldi ball that's being held there. All former and recent graduates from Oxford get together in formal attire and network within the walls of this palace.

This year's event is still a little over two months away. I can't wait to get back there. It's one of the most fun things to do. Especially now that Rory and George are the Duke and Duchess of Oxford. It'll be a blast!

The Broadway Tower comes into my view next. Nate and I used to share a bottle of tequila there when we had some rough days. The Cotswolds are one of the most beautiful areas in Britain and often referred as the heart of it. The honey-coloured cottages, cosy pubs, tiny tearooms, hilly landscape and narrow streets... it reminds me of the Tuscany with all the cobblestones.

After another fifteen minutes, I finally reach the gates of Soho Farmhouse. I booked the whole 100 acres big club for this weekend to make sure whatever happens here stays here - and whatever comes out is fully under my control.

The heavy black iron gates swing open and I drive through. Coming here is like coming to a sanctuary. It's so peaceful and beautiful, there's even a river behind all the cabins and horse stables, though I doubt I'll be sitting on a horse this weekend. It's the perfect location for Rory's baby shower. There are already trucks delivering everything I ordered for today. The party will begin at five but I came here a few hours early to make sure everything goes according to plan. I'm the host anyway.

I park my Range Rover on my usual parking spot that's not too far away from the main barn. Usually it's an all-day restaurant with mezzanines, but for this weekend it's going to be the party location. I get out of my car and watch how almost fifty people are transforming this into a fluffy pale pink dream. There's decoration and flowers getting carried into the main barn. The station where a row of the famous green bikes usually is, has been moved to make space for the trucks. Rory and I used to borrow these mint coloured bikes with baskets and drive through the countryside.

I open the trunk of my car and get out Mummy's homemade cake. It's technically not one cake but three two story high cakes. They're all pale pink and have golden stars on them. On top is a half-moon with an A, E and G. No crowns for the three princesses yet. Three cakes for three girls. They're sugar and dairy free, but I know the guests will love them. It's going to be a dream of pink because three girls deserve a lot of pink.

I pick up the first cake and head into the Main Barn that's the central hub of the Farm and home to the House Kitchen. Usually, it serves breakfast, lunch and dinner, local beers and cocktails. On the mezzanine level, Comfy Farm has sofas, a wood fire and contemporary art. A second mezzanine, Fancy Farm, offers a modern approach to well-loved British classics where booking is recommended. Both Comfy Farm and Fancy Farm offer child-free dining.

But today... today this whole barn has exploded in pink. People are running around like busy bees. There are bouquets of flowers everywhere. Pink peonies, forget-me-nots, Lily Of The Valley and eucalyptus branches are the perfect decoration. A big square shaped table is prepared for the three cakes and other pastries with a white silk table cloth and pale pink organza hanging down at the front.

I place the box with one cake on the table and look around. Fairy lights are hanging from the barns, there's a whole wall made of pink peonies to get photographed in front, balloons in gold, white, transparent and pale pink are hanging in another corner... a teddy holding a bunch of golden star shaped balloons is sitting on three boxes with the letters A, E and G.

Rory wants to reveal the names today but before the guests have to guess.

This will be perfect.

"Miss Bolton,"

I turn around at the sound of my name. Richard Freer, the manager of Soho Farmhouse, is standing across me. "Hello! This looks incredible!"

"Oh, we're all just following your instructions. It's a great honour to been have chosen for such an important event." The brown haired man in a silver suite shows me a smile.

It's a baby shower, not a christening. "The Duchess has always loved it here. I thought it would only be fair to choose a place she very much enjoys spending time at."

"We've cleared the event kitchen for you. I understand you want to cook for the less fortunate today?"

I nod, "Yes. The veggies and fruits have already arrived?"

Richard nods, "This morning. Windsor Castle has sent us a list of all that had to come. I didn't realise you were using homegrown food when you said it would be locally."

"It's actually sourced from Frogmore House so it's as homegrown as it can get." I show him a smile that doesn't ease his surprise.

"How fantastic! When can I expect the first guests to arrive?"

"In about two hours. I came in early to check on everything. Have the gifts already arrived?" I'm sure this place has already been scanned by security a thousand times. After all, today there will be not only British Royalty but also French, Spanish and Swedish.

"Yes. They're in the Hay Barn right now."

The Hay Barn is another place for people to get together and relax. It's just across the Main Barn. But if they need a whole barn to store the gifts I expect a lot. "Perfect. I'm going to bring the other two cakes."

"I suggest you bring them into the kitchen." Richard picks up the box that's filled with my Mummy's cake. "We'll bring them out shortly before it's time to cut them."

"Be careful with it." I warn him.

"I'll guard it with my life, Miss Bolton." He promises before walking into the kitchen.

I turn around and look at everything that's happening here. I could've booked the Barwell Barn for this baby shower as it's the usual place for private events but Rory's favourite place of Soho Farmhouse is the Main Barn with the round bar and the homely feeling. Now, it still has a homely feeling but it's filled with the excitement of the up-coming three princesses.

She'll love it!

* * *

Being surrounded by European Royalty is not much different than being surrounded by non-blue-blooded people. Except the difference of about one hundred security men following you everywhere you go. After cooking for the soup kitchens within the area, we made the flower arrangements that turned out really pretty. Staff from the royal household is bringing them to hospitals and hospices nearby. We asked them to be discreet and not say from where they are. We've had Mummy's cakes which had an elderflower/lemon, blueberry/vanilla and strawberry chocolate filling. Rory already opened all the gifts as well. As predicted, the guests didn't come empty handed and they surely won't leave empty handed. While Rory will donate most of the gifts - except for Catherine's ivory coloured cashmere blankets - the guests will get each a thank-you gift in form of a suitcase that's filled with the three Chanel purses that I bought in Paris, candles from Jo Malone, cookbooks from Ella Mills and diamond bracelets from Tiffany Co.

Right now, we're working on onesies. Twelve women are getting as creative as they can to transform a simple white onesie into a masterpiece. And I must admit, Catherine, Ana and Angelique are quite good at it. I'm glad Angi thought of this activity. It's fun. Even I'm having fun using the fabric paint, glitter, sequins, pieces of floral lace and different threads.

We're sitting on a long table across and next to each other. Six princesses and non-princesses are all lined up to create onesies and bibs for Rory's babies as well as for donation. Because let's face it, a mother can never have too many onesies or bibs. Angelique brought 60 plain onesies and bibs, that makes five for each guest.

I pick up the pink glitter and sprinkle it over the two Persian cats that I drew. Lily and Luna is written underneath them in my cursive 're not as good as Ana's but pretty close. I look up and stare at Della's piece of art. She poured different colours onto the white fabric and drew lines. "What the hell is that?" I ask her confused. Della never had an artistic artery in her body but this tops it all!

She looks up from her onesie, "Ever heard of Picasso? It's abstract."

Rory looks up from her three hummingbirds that she painted on with brushes and erupts into a laughter. "Della! My babies won't wear that!"

Our biggest sister shrugs, "I thought they'd go to charity anyway."

Rory can't help but laugh again, "No, not yours. You're going to scare them off."

"I'm afraid we have to burn that." I tell her with a giggle.

Ana looks over my shoulder, "Give me that, I'll fix it."

Della hands her the onesie without protest. "I think I should do something different. I'm going to write my entry in the Book Of Wisdom." She rises from the chair and walks over to the blue velvet couch and coffee table where the Book Of Wisdom is laying on. Everyone has to write a few encouraging words for Rory. I haven't written my part yet.

"How are you going to fix that?" I ask Ana. She's been working on her onesies in secret. I have a feeling hers will be extra special.

"You'll see." My blonde sister says with a smirk on her lips. If someone can fix it than it's Ana.

"It's okay if we draw our country, right?" Princess Leonor of Spain asks us. She picks up her onesies and shows the Basílica de la Sagrada Família in Barcelona. She signed her piece of art with her cypher. She just made a political statement out of a onesies. Royal duties never end.

"Sure." Rory says with a smile on her lips before looking at Angelique Kerber's onesie. "Oh, they'll definitely wear that."

"I'm going to remind them what's important in life." Angi says before picking up her onesie. She draw a tennis racket and a tennis ball. Just like Leonor of Spain, she signed it but without a cypher.

Princess Gabriella of Monaco walks into the barn, "I'm done recording my story. Who's next?"

"Me!" Catherine says before rising from her seat, she's clearly enjoying this baby shower as much as much rest of us. She drew white Lily-Of-the-Valley and purple Forget-me-nots on the onesie in front of her.

The Monegasque princess nods, "It's okay that we've recorded the story in our native language, right?"

"Yes. The babies will learn Spanish, French, German and Swedish anyway." Rory answers. Of course they will. They're the next Queen's of England after all. They're expected to speak at least four languages fluently.

Della came up with the idea of us recording our favourite stories for Rory and George for long-hour rides or flights to keep the girls entertained. So, during he whole party so far there was always one of us in the room nearby, sitting in front of a microphone, that I borrowed from Mum's record company, and recorded their favourite story or stories. It's a very nice idea and I think it will come in handy.

There is also a table filled with cards for the guests to fill out to pass along their heartfelt wishes for the Mum and the babies. On the top it says wishes for the babies and underneath are fields like I hope you learn/find/remember/laugh/love/respect/ignore/grow/experience... I've convinced Rory to publish them on her website and Instagram once the girls are born and the secret is out. Otherwise people will get confused when the read 'wishes for the babies'.

Next to the cards are sheets with a Baby Word Search that I made to play later. It's filled with twenty different baby related words but also words that are related to their background, the Boltons and the Mountbatten-Windsors. I've even sneaked in their names and titles. I wonder if someone but Rory and me will find out all the names. No one but us knows their full names.

Princess Leonore of Sweden is currently working on her letter - the L - of the colouring book a few meters away from us. I made the colouring book myself and had it printed and bounded with George's help. The hardcover book on the front and back is held in a Royal blue. It has golden edges and the words have all been stamped into the pages, just like on Rory and George's wedding invitations. I even used the same font. The front of the book has Rory and George's cypher that's their letterhead whenever they write handwritten letters as well as the words Alphabet Book in golden letters. I asked for everyone to colour in a few pages and at the end it'll all come together for babies' first - and certainly most special - alphabet book.

"This is so much fun! You're definitely going to plan my baby shower as well." Char whispers to me.

I smile at her. "I'm looking forward to the facials, massages, mani- and pedicures tomorrow. That's much more to my taste."

She grins, "I'm so glad to have you in my family."

"Me, too."

**Oliver**

I get into my leather jacket as I finish my shift at Luigi's. The day has been hectic and stressful. It's weird going home, knowing you're going to be alone. Perhaps I should call Finn and do something tonight. Go out. Be normal.

I open the door of the kitchen, where the Italian owner is still baking pizzas and making salads like he has his whole life.

"I'll see you on tomorrow!" I tell him.

Luigi smiles at me, "Have a nice evening."

It will be a lonely one. "You as well." I smile at him before walking out of the café. It's a chilly night but I could need the 20 minute walk to Landmark Place. I can't believe I'm living in one of the highest buildings that London has to offer.

I stop as two men with sunglasses approach me. One is a bit heavier than the other but both men look dead serious. "Mr. Oliver?" The brown haired man asks me.

Shit! Are these from the MI-6?! I think those people wear civil clothes quite often as well. Or maybe they're from Scotland Yard?

"We're here to bring you to the Soho Club in Mayfair."

Soho Club?! Isn't that one of the clubs that Josephine is a member of? These two guys are no people from the FEDs. "I'm not going anywhere." I insist. "Who sent you?"

"Mr. Bolton."

I frown. Josephine's father? "I'm afraid you need to give me a first name."

"We're from the royal household. Mr. Nathanial Bolton has sent us to catch up with you here and bring you to the Soho Club for a drink."

"He couldn't have called me?" I ask before I remember he doesn't even have my number.

"I'm afraid you are quite hard to reach, Sir."

I don't know if I can afford a drink in that exclusive Soho Club. But turning him down would be an even worse thing to do.

"The car's waiting for you, Sir."

Fuck it! Maybe Nate can enlighten me a bit more about his sister. "I'll follow you."

I follow the two men over to a silver Range Rover with black windows. I get in at the back and within a few seconds we're on the road.

My iPhone rings and I pull it out. Josephine has send me a link to an article.

Nothing more.

No word that she misses me.

**Baby shower party DONE RIGHT! How the Duchess of Sussex can cut a big slice from soon to be first Mum Duchess Lorelai**

_The Duchess of Oxford has had her very own, very private, baby shower in the Cotswolds. Unlike Duchess Meghan, she did not spend 500k on flying to a different country and sleeping in one of the most expensive suits. Instead HRH opted for a local baby shower, well aware that hers would ultimately be compared to the one of Meghan Markle back in 2019. _

_Reports have it that the bespoke baby shower was thrown by sister Josephine (the only Bolton woman left unmarried, so you better hurry up to snatch this beauty) and one of her closest friends tennis star Angelique Kerber. Princess Charlotte has been said to be too busy planning her own wedding but she promised to not want to miss out on the fun. _

_Josephine Bolton definitely didn't disappoint. She showed how a proper mindful baby shower for the next heir of the throne is thrown! She booked the whole Soho Farmhouse plot for the weekend to maximise privacy, paying for it herself - but let's face it those were peanuts for the billionaire. Then she ordered flowers sorted from local fields - they weren't especially flown in just for the occasion as on Markle's party. Next, she decorated the whole barn where the party was held in gender neutral colours but with pink peonies - the Duchess's favourite flowers - just a few hours before the guest of honour arrived. Speaking of arrival, the climate activist arrived by helicopter. That being said, it has been said that the Duchess is about to pop any second now and didn't want a baby shower first in order to not remind the people of one of the biggest Markle debacles that happened during her pregnancy with Archie. However, her twin-sister seemed to have convinced her otherwise. Lucky us, we got an inside scoop:_

_The guests arrived at lunchtime in cars with blacked out windows. The very small inner circle included Angelique Kerber, HRH Princess Charlotte of Wales, the Princess of Wales and other secret guests. The party started with cooking lessons from a Michelin started chef in Soho Farmhouse's very own kitchen. But the cooked food wasn't for the guests, turns out it was for the eight soup kitchens nearby! _

_Then they started doing flower arrangements using the ones Josephine had used to decorate the place and sent them to hospitals as well as hospices. _

_And before you die with anticipation, No Duchess Lorelai did not receive any baby gifts (except for one from the Princess of Wales). Instead the Duchess asked for donations to be made. The few gifts she did receive she gave away to a local charity. The Princess of Wales reportedly gifted the Duchess an ivory coloured cashmere blanket to wrap around Baby Oxford. Probably for the famous Lindo Wing appearance that's planned. _

_The baby shower ended in a pub nearby. The Duchess and her guests enjoyed their well deserved meal of Fillet Wellington and apple pie. _

_Although the Duchess is currently on maternity leave, it's undeniable how Lorelai has become one of the Firm's most important players. _

I read the article twice before replying. I don't think everything's true but rather some bits. I doubt that the decorations were gender neutral. "I hope you've had fun." I write back.

Three dots appear immediately and a wave of excitement fills me. "I think I'm drunk after the visit at the pub. Angi and me were the only ones drinking wine. We shared a bottle."

Usually she can take more than that. "Sweet dreams."

"We're on our way back to Soho Farmhouse. I'll call you before I go to bed."

That promise is even better than hearing her say that she misses me.

I decide to not tell her anything about meeting her brother. This will be an unforgettable evening for both of us.

The car drives past many white Victorian houses in Mayfair before turning a corner. We drive into an alley before the car finally stops.

"We've arrived. Mr. Bolton is waiting for you upstairs in the drawing room." One of the men from the front says to me.

I still can't believe Nate has sent me a car and two security men. I get out of the car and open the back door to some club of the rich and famous. To my surprise the back door is neither locked nor being watched. Nate has probably instructed everyone.

I walk up the staircase and open the first heavy wooden door. I step into what I think is the drawing room. It's filled with different couches and armchairs on antique rugs in front of walls hidden behind wood. There's a wooden bar with brass barstools. I walk past an open fireplace and a wall full of art as I continue to scan the room. It's empty. I thought a private club on a Friday night would be bursting with guests.

I expect Soho Farmhouse to look a lot like this.

I spot Nate sitting in a couch that's facing a window front. I walk over to him and get out of my leather jacket on the way.

"Nate,"

"Oliver, hi. Sorry if I ambushed you but I had no idea how to reach you otherwise." Nate rises from the couch and shakes my hand.

"Where is everyone?" I ask him as I sit down. It is only then that I notice the two bourbons on the table.

"Cleared the whole floor so we can talk freely. I ordered a steak, medium rare - unless you're vegetarian?"

I shake my head, "I'm from Brazil. There's no way I am a vegetarian." The prize of that steak must be outrages!

"Good." Nate nods and I start seeing his father in him again. My blood pressure spikes up at the thought. This was a bad idea. I shouldn't have come. "Last night wasn't really how I expected to be introduced to you."

"If it were up to Josephine, we wouldn't have been introduced at all. So it was that way or none at all." I think out loud with a shrug before taking a sip of the bourbon. Damn, that's the best bourbon I've ever had!

"Yeah, I talked to my fiancée about that... I suggest you give Jo some time."

"Time is the only thing I don't have."

"Yeah, Char mentioned that as well. Tricky... especially considering what happened in France."

He's trying to shock me. Well, he has no idea how strong our bond is. "I know she slept with that Ed guy, you won't shock me with that."

His navy eyes widen, "I'm surprised she told you that."

"I'm not surprised she did that, actually." I counter.

Nate leans back, totally stunned by my words. "What are you trying to say?"

"I pissed her off before she flew to France. She fucked him to get back on me."

Josephine's brother grins, "That does sound like her. Still, when she called me, I had no idea she was seeing someone else at the time."

"Josephine's quite good at keeping things private." I say and finish the bourbon. "Is that all? I'd like to go. Josephine wouldn't want us to talk about her." The words have left my mouth before I realised it. I get up from the couch and turn on my heel.

"I didn't realise you're her puppy."

I turn around. "I'm trying not to loose her."

"Loose her? You don't even have her. All she sees in you is a man that fulfils her sexual needs."

I actually bite on my tongue so I don't insult him. He doesn't know what she feels about me - she doesn't even know what she feels about me! But she feels something for me and I won't let anyone ruin this! "Thanks for the drink." I manage to say instead. She's not that lost and dark human she makes everyone think she is. She is caring and loving - in her own way. She might not be able to name what we have but that doesn't mean it's not there. I felt it last night and she felt it, too.

"Let me be perfectly clear here, my sister will not fall in love with you. Because her heart's still broken, whether she wants to admit it or not. She had you signed this NDA for a reason and it's not just you don't talk. She's not capable of loving someone, not in the way you or me are."

Wow, that's a really bad light he puts her under. I clench my teeth as my hands form fists. I can't hit him, he's her brother for Christ's sake! So, I take all the strength that I have and turn around.

He doesn't even know her. Not the way I do anyway. "You clearly have no idea what your sister's capable of. Otherwise you wouldn't say it."

"I'm not saying she isn't having fun with you, she clearly is. But this between you guys has been going on for months and her family has no idea. What does that tell you about her intentions? If she had formed some kind of emotional bond with you than she would've dropped your name to me. Because I'm her person when it comes to talking about men. Not Char, not Ana, Della or Rory but me. That's how close we are. But you... I had no idea you even existed until yesterday evening when I marched into that bathroom. Honestly, I probably wouldn't have known any other way."

I gulp, I can't deny the truth in that.

"Look, Oliver. I'm not trying to put her or you in a bad light but that's how Jo is. She doesn't stick around with men because she doesn't like to get emotionally involved with them. Simply because she can't love anyone outside her family."

I want to tell him what I know but that wouldn't help her. It would make her look weak and she's not weak. She's the strongest soul I ever met. "Goodbye, Nate. Don't bother to contact me again." I say before leaving this exclusive club in Mayfair.

**Josephine**

I take another sip of my sparkling water that Char is making me drink. After the visit at the pub, most of the guests have already gone to bed but Char and I decided to stay in the Comfy Farm, which is totally empty except for us and a bartender. The fire is cracking in the open fireplace that we are sitting across.

I stare into the flame, wondering what Oliver is doing right now. How was his day? Did something exciting happened?

"Today was a lot of fun!" Char says with a grin on her lips. "You overdid yourself with this baby shower. We all enjoyed it."

I smile at my best friend. "Tomorrow will be even better with all the spa treatments that I've booked for us." Thanks to the litre of water that I've drunk by now I'm already feeling sober.

"You're definitely hosting my party as well."

I nod, "Here?"

"Nah, we're making it tropical. Mexico or Mauritius."

Mauritius was where Rory and George spent their honeymoon on. "Where will you spend your honeymoon?"

"I don't think we're going to have one."

"What?"

Char shrugs, "Grandpa has already filled our schedules with garden parties at Buckingham a few days after the wedding. And then there's Trooping the colour in early July before Ascot and the Diwaldi gala at Blenheim Palace... When should we fly somewhere?"

I sigh, "Char, you have to have a honeymoon." That's one of the best parts of getting married!

"It's a sacrifice I gladly make if that means Nate's going to be a Duke and I'm a Duchess."

"Your grandpa's an ass."

Charlotte laughs, "Told you!"

"There's got to be two free weeks in your schedules."

"The next free week is not until November."

"You're kidding, right? You're going to have given birth by then!"

"Hopefully not but I won't be able to fly that's for sure." She sighs and runs her fingers through her dark blonde hair.

I grab her left hand and squeeze it softly. "Can't you just rebel against him?"

"I've been considering it but I can't risk it. Not now. Maybe after the wedding I'll just say I'm suffering from severe morning sickness and fly to the Seychelles with Nate in secret. Or French Cay or something. I don't care, but two weeks of peace and bliss would be good. Not just for me but for the babies."

"The family's jet is always ready for you guys."

"I know..." she shows me a small smile. "Anyways, what's new with you?"

"Nate met Oliver." I breathe out. "Caught us in the bathtub."

"I know he told me about it. He doesn't like him." Char says while rolling her navy eyes.

"What? Really? I thought they were getting along."

"No. He thinks Oliver's after your money. Said those green eyes can't be trusted."

"He doesn't even know him."

"Yeah, I think that's the issue."

"There were no issue if he hadn't had met him."

My best friend grabs my left hand. "You can't hide Oliver from us. I don't know why you ever thought otherwise."

"I wouldn't hide him if he was my boyfriend but he's not."

"Would you want to upgrade your arrangement?"

"Upgrade?"

"Yeah or maybe adjust it to girlfriend and boyfriend?"

"No." I answer, probably too fast. This is not a relationship in the classic sense anyway.

"Have you found an answer to the question you asked me?"

"It wasn't love making. It was sex. It still is just sex." I tell her.

She nods but her eyes reveal that she's thinking something else.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Charlotte,"

"It's just... do you guys ever do something other than shag like rabbits?"

I sigh, "I think you're misreading the situation. Oliver and I signed an agreement to have sex without being in a relationship. It's basically like a one-night-stand over and over again."

"Except he's not leaving the second you guys are done. Instead he's sleeping in the same bed overnight. In fact, he's living with you. You guys are sharing a bathroom, a closet, a bedroom, a kitchen - you guys are sharing the same space. This is not a one-night-stand over and over again. It screams relationship to me."

"Whatever you may call it, in 13 weeks this thing will be over."

"That's my issue with it. Will it be really over?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because you like him. You like his body as much as you like his soul."

I roll my eyes at her words, "Next thing you say is that we're soulmates."

"Maybe you are."

"Most probably we aren't. I like fucking him and he likes fucking me. No obligations. Nothing but sex-"

"And letting him in." She interrupts me. "You said you would let him in."

"And I am. I told him about my Dad."

Her navy eyes widen in shock, "You did?"

"Yeah and I showed him where we broke our heels on Rory's wedding reception."

She frowns, "You guys were in Buckingham together?"

"Yeah, gave him a tour on Wednesday evening. After it was closed to the public of course."

"So, you used property of the crown estate to impress Oliver?" She asks with a smirk on her lips.

"No, I used my influence to fulfil one of Oliver's wishes. He has never been there and I thought I could show him around."

"Wow, you really do trust him. And you care about him."

"As I said, he's my friend."

"Yeah, the one you fuck every single night."

"Not today and not tomorrow."

"Must be torture."

It actually is, but I've been busy the whole day so the need for him is not as bad. "I'm holding on."

My best friend grins, "Do you miss his body or his soul?"

"Body. Why would I miss his soul?"

Char sighs, "Never mind. Have you started talking to him?"

"I heard your advice and we're talking."

"Yeah?"

I nod, "Basics."

"Like favourite sex positions?"

I giggle, "No. Biggest fears and stuff."

She leans back on the couch, stunned by my words. "You guys really are talking."

"I agreed to more. I need to start delivering that."

"Of course. You can't breach the contract."

I nod, "Exactly."

Suddenly Char bursts into a laughter.

"What?"

"You're unbelievable! Jo, why can't you see that you have feelings for him? Romantic feelings. Feelings that have nothing to do with the sexual attraction."

I shake my head, "The hormones in your body make you see everything through rose-coloured glasses."

"Jo, I'm pregnant, not brainwashed."

I get up from the couch. She's been definitely brainwashed into motherhood. "I'm going to bed."

"Will you call Oliver before that?"

"Char!"

"I know, I'm going to call Nate."

"I will not call Oliver." I lie into her face.

She rolls her eyes at my words, "And I'm the next Queen of England. Wait, no that's Rory and her three unborn daughters."

"Charlotte, I am not in love with Oliver. I am not in a relationship with him."

"But you have feelings for him. You care for him. He bloody lives with you!"

I gulp, "I won't explain my actions towards you. It's not your business."

"You're family for Christ's sake!"

"Charlotte, I love you but keep your nose out of my sexual life. What I do with whom is not your business. You should be concerned about the growing lives within you."

"You're being an ass, I hope you know that."

"I'm wishing you sweet dreams as well." I say before walking out of the barn. Suddenly, I notice the heavy rainfall. Shit, my cabin is on the other end of the farm and I don't have an umbrella.

"Mind if I walk with you, Miss Bolton?"

I look to my left and see Freddy, one of Charlotte's security men. The other two are standing at the exit and entry of the barn without a sound or flinch. They're all holding red umbrellas with Charlotte's title written in gold on it. Hopefully that will change soon. "Yes, that would be very nice of you." I smile at him and start walking through the mud in my 15 thousand pounds stilettos. I can totally throw them away after today.

I should've packed more sneakers. Damn!

I love hearing how the rain clashes against the umbrella. It's a very soothing sound.

"It was a very lovely baby shower, Miss Bolton." Freddie starts.

I smile at him. He's always been so nice to me over the years. "I hope it wasn't too much pink for you to handle."

He chuckles, "Maybe the next baby shower will be held in all blue."

Of course the security knows about Charlotte's pregnancy. They have to. Taking care of three instead of one person is an adjustment. "Maybe. I guess we'll find out soon. Do you have kids, Freddie?"

His mocha coloured eyes light up at my question, "A boy. Four."

"Ah, hence the desire for blue."

He chuckles again, "Maybe. He's obsessed with trains right now."

"My little brother Cal was obsessed with them at the age as well."

"Hard to believe your parents raised eight kids. I'm already capitulating at one. They must be angels."

Maybe they are. Well, at least my mother is that's for sure. "They love kids. I'm surprised they stopped at eight." I joke as we reach my cabin. "Thanks for the walk. It saved me from the rain."

"You but not your shoes." Freddie says before looking down at my stilettos. The red silk has been completely covered by mud.

"Ah, well. They're just shoes. I have more than one pair." I say before looking up again. Tomorrow I'm definitely going to wear the sneakers that I brought with me.

"Goodnight, Miss Bolton."

"Goodnight, Freddie." I show him another smile before entering my cabin.

The cabins at Soho Farmhouse are all decorated more or less the same. Rustic furniture and quite minimalistic. This is definitely not the presidential suite of a five stares hotel, but Rory likes this kind of interior architecture and decor. I get out of my heels and strip out of my clothes before heading into the bathroom. I need a shower to wash off all this baby talking that's been going on today. As I turn on the shower, I can help but allow my mind to wander 120 kilometres east...

**Oliver**

I pull back the blanket and get into the bed. The iPhone that Josephine has loaned me is lying on the nightstand. It's almost midnight and she still hasn't called me yet. Perhaps she's too drunk to call or maybe she's forgotten. Or maybe she already went to bed.

This is the first time she broke a promise.

I turn around and stare out at the starless sky across me. I have to tell her my secret. When she comes back I'll tell her. Because if she doesn't hear it from me, she will from Nate or someone else from her family. As Nate seems to be not a fan of me, it means he's going to instruct his security team to look into me and when they will find nothing they're going to start getting suspicious and dig deeper...

I wince as the iPhone suddenly starts ringing on the nightstand. I pick it up and see the number that I know belong to Josephine. "Hi." I greet her with a smile on my lips.

"Hi." She says simple. "Is it raining in London?"

"No. Is it raining where you are?"

"Yes." She confirms and I can hear the grin in her voice. "And I love it. Here, listen to this." She opens a door or window and I can hear how heavy the rain clashes against the floor. "It's brilliant."

I had no idea she was so passionate about rain. It makes me smile, knowing I know just a little bit more about her now. "Do you have a favourite weather?"

"I like the snow." I say as I remember Finland. I can't believe it's only been a week.

"Yeah, well you've got to work on your snowmen."

I chuckle, "I think I've had a good teacher."

"Let's make this a FaceTime call. I need to see you." She mumbles and a second later I can see her makeup free face. Her sky blue eyes look tired but the smile on her face is addicting. She's sitting on a rustic looking bed. The headboard is made of iron and there's wood behind her on the wall. This looks so different than her penthouse.

I place the iPhone against the lamp on the nightstand and rest my head on my bent arm. "You look tired."

"I feel tired. Throwing a baby party is very tiring." She answers simply. Most women would react with pain or anger but not Josephine. She prefers the truth. Always.

Even if it hurt her.

"Did you have fun?"

"I'll have fun tomorrow when my body is getting a massage and my nails a makeover." She looks at her own hands before holding them into the camera. They're all blue, green, red and full of glitter.

"It looks like you had fun." I point out with a smile.

"We decorated onesies and bibs. Mine and Della's look pretty horrible but the rest turned out very well. I'll send half of them to charities and the rest will be used by Rory."

"How is she?"

"Surprisingly still pregnant. She's still forcing herself to move, so we had dinner at a local pub a few kilometres away from here. The security men went nuts." She chuckles. "Can you imagine 12 women walking through the fields of lavender and oats with 100 security men in black suits following them? I'm surprised no one noticed us."

"No photos online?"

"Not yet. Rory wants to release some after she's given birth. Whenever that happens. She asked me to be there with her."

"When she goes into labour?"

"Yeah, she wants me to capture the best moment in life." Josephine rolls her eyes.

"Will you do it?"

"She's my little sister. I'd die for her. Of course I'll do it."

I smile at her and wonder if I should tell her about my meeting with Nate but then I decide against it. It wouldn't change anything.

"What's your favourite meal?" She asks me suddenly.

I frown, she usually doesn't ask personal questions. "I like a full English breakfast." There was a time in my life not long ago when that English breakfast was the only meal of the day and sometimes for a few days. It filled me up for hours.

Her sky blue eyes light up, "You're a breakfast person as well?"

I nod, "Could eat it all day."

"Me, too."

"Maybe we should do that next week. Have breakfast no matter the time."

She chuckles, "I can't order pancakes when I'm having lunch with my parents in a restaurant."

"Yeah but at home."

She thinks about it for a moment. "Okay, we'll try. But that means baked banana pancakes, Crêpes, full English breakfasts, porridges in every variation possible, eggs Benedict, waffles... no smoothies or yogurt variations. No cheating."

I nod, "No cheating." I agree with her. "We can start the day after tomorrow when you come home."

She grins in a way she never had before. It's full of excitement. "Okay. We'll make zucchini sesame loaves, banana bread and granola then."

The grin is addictive. "Okay."

She yawns into the camera and I see every single tooth of her pearly white teeth.

"You should go to bed." I wish I could kiss her.

She nods. "Goodnight, Oliver."

"Sweet dreams." I whisper before hanging up.

I wish I would have followed her to Soho Farmhouse.

**Josephine**

I haven't slept this bad in a month. I was tossing and turning the whole night because I was missing Oliver's body heat. It's ridiculous but it's true. I wanted to tell him that but then I yawned and we ended the call. Maybe it's good this way. He doesn't need to know that. It's not like he misses me or anything.

When I had started planning this baby shower, I hadn't even met Oliver. All I was worried about was if I could find a few hours to work during this weekend. I was worried about missing out on too much work and being bored by all the planned activities but instead I'm enjoying myself.

And missing Oliver.

A lot has changed in the last months. I've lost my office, I met Oliver... I agreed to more. But somehow I don't regret any of these things. Well, maybe the change of jobs but that was out of my hands. My parents overruled me.

"All done, Miss Bolton." The voice of the nail artist rips me out of my thoughts.

I look down at my perfectly painted toe nails. No more glitter or colouring from the fabric paint that we used yesterday, just a deep red. Perfect. "Great. This looks very good. Thank you."

Angie next to me yawns. She looks just as tired as me. "The wine last night was a bad choice." She says as she gets her fingernails painted in a clean white. After breakfast we've decided to split into two groups of six. While the first six get their mani and pedicures, the other six get facials.

I nod in agreement. "We'll have non-alcoholic drinks tonight."

Leonor and Sofia of Spain are already typing on their iPhones like maniacs while getting their toe nails painted in a nude colour. As royals, you're not always allowed to do whatever you want. Including the choice of your nail colour. It has to be a nude tone. Always.

"Why are you guys already working?" I ask them both I'm fluent Spanish.

Both heads shoot up and the sisters blush. Definitely not work.

"What are their names?" Kerber asks them with a grin on her lips.

"Felipe and Carlos." Sofia answers.

"How long have you guys been dating?" I ask them.

"It's still fresh. A few months." Leonor says as she continues typing.

I get up from my chair and walk over to Della, who is working on her MacBook at the end of the room. She doesn't care about mani and pedicures. Never did and never will. "Do you want a coffee?"

My oldest sister winces before looking up from the screen. "Yes."

"What are you doing there?"

"I think..." she bites on her lower lip. "I think I might found a way to test if you get Alzheimer's when you're older."

"Really?" I ask her shocked.

She nods. "A blood test. It's not the cure yet but with early knowledge you could be given the meds earlier and then they could help you in a completely different way and maybe even prevent it from happening all together."

I love her for not going all medical terms on me. I embrace her tightly. She's a world safer without knowing it. "I love you, Della."

She returns my embrace. "I love you, too. And I take my coffee with cinnamon."

I giggle before letting her go. She has a mind that's leaving me speechless. "Okay. Anyone else want coffee?"

I ask the rest of the group but they all shake their heads. I walk out of the spa section of the barn and through the pebbles on the ground in my sneakers. I won't ruin another pair of Jimmy Choos again. I pass several security men, who are wearing much more civilised clothes today. Instead of black suits they're wearing jeans and sweaters. It's a clear sunny spring day but I'm glad I'm wearing a sweater and jeans. It's not time for a summery dress yet. I reach the outdoor lounge area with lots of round tables with chairs around it. It reminds me of Le George at the Four Seasons hotel. It reminds me of Edward Rothschild.

I push the thought away and decide to concentrate on the wonderful fresh air that's surrounding me. This is a men free weekend.

I never thought I'd find that odd.

I spot my blonde sister Ana at the coffee and tea station and walk over to her.

"Hey," I greet her.

She smiles at me. "That's yours." She hands me the cup of coffee that she just filled up. Her skin is glowing from the facial.

"Thanks." I say and wrap my hands around the mug.

"Della likes her with cinnamon, right?"

"How do you know I'm getting one for her as well?"

"You're the only two of us who drink coffee." She says with a grin on her lips. "Did you sleep alright? You seem tired."

"Didn't sleep very good." I answer simply.

"You're still seeing Oliver then." She says with a smirk on her lips.

"Did you talk to Char?"

"Not about Oliver, no."

"Nate then?"

"I'm surprised he has met him. Are Mummy and Daddy next?"

I roll my eyes at her words. "No, they're not next and yes I am still seeing him." Gosh that sounds like we're dating. We're definitely not dating.

"Well, I like him."

"You like everyone."

"Not everyone. I just don't tend to hate anyone. But the real question is if you like him."

"Yes. He's a nice guy."

Ana narrows her bright green eyes at me. "Nice? You're sleeping with him and your verdict is nice?"

"I don't know what you want to hear from me. I've never been one to talk about the men I bed so I don't see why this should be different."

"Because you've been bedding the same man for four weeks. Some people call that a relationship."

"Three and it's not a relationship. It's sex."

"I'm not Mum. You can admit he means something to you without me starting to plan a wedding."

I lick my lips, "I'd like to keep this to myself."

"You mean him. I'm surprised Nate marched into you guys. Do I have to do the same to be introduced to him properly?"

"He's not my boyfriend so I don't see why I have to introduce him to anyone of my family."

"Three of them have already seen him. You can't hide him forever."

"You're starting to sound like Charlotte."

"She's made an excellent point then."

I roll my eyes, "Oliver and I are just fucking. There's no need to make such a big deal about it." I say and pick up the other mug that she filled with coffee before I head back to the cabin where Della is.

"Jo,"

I turn around at the sound of my nickname. Oliver has never called me that.

"It's not a crime to fall in love with someone."

"You know, it's also not a crime to bring children into this world. Especially when your husband has been begging you for the last years." I hiss back at her and regret the words the moment they left my mouth. "Shit, Ana, I didn't mean that."

I can see the pain in her light green eyes very clearly. "You're not in my shoes so you have no idea what you're talking about."

I walk back to my older sister, "But the same goes for you. I don't interfere with your relationship, so don't interfere in whatever's going on between Oliver and me."

"You almost said relationship, didn't you?"

"No." I lie to myself.

She grins at me, "I just want you to be happy."

"Well, I am pretty happy right now. What about you?"

To my surprise she shakes her head. "I have a feeling Sasha might leave me."

The message hits me like a freight train. "What?" I ask her shocked and sit down in one of the many chairs. "Did you guys fight? What did he do? Did he betray you?! Did-"

"No, it's nothing like that. I just... I have this feeling that something's about to change in our relationship and it scares me."

"What will change?" I ask her confused. "Don't you have those visions when it comes to your relationship as well?"

She sighs and sits down across me. "No, at least not in the last weeks. Sasha and I... I wake up with this funny feeling every morning and sometimes I can't shake it off all day. It's like nausea but then it's not. It comes and goes."

"Ana, that sounds like morning sickness to me. Could it be that you're pregnant?"

But my sister shakes her head. "No, I'm on the pill."

"Even that medication can be ineffective. It's not 100 % safe."

She looks at me as if I explained to her that Santa Clause is not real. "What? Say that again."

"Ana, if you're not using condoms as well then there's still a chance you could get pregnant." I tell her. Really, she should be telling me this! She's the doctor for Christ's sake!

Suddenly, my sister erupts into a hysterical laughter, "No, I can't be pregnant!"

"What's going on here?" Della's voice fills my ears and I look to my left. "I've been waiting for my coffee for half an hour already!" She says before looking at Ana. "Are you okay?"

Ana still hasn't stopped laughing.

"We need a pregnancy test." I tell Della.

"For which of you? Or do you both need one?"

"For Ana." I tell my oldest sister before grabbing Ana's hands. "Della's going to get you a pregnancy test."

My sister shakes her blonde head. "I'm not pregnant! I can't be pregnant. I can't-"

Suddenly Della bends her knees and looks at her sister. "Are you late?"

"Yeah, but that's normal. Stress related."

"Tender boobs? Fatigue?"

"As I said stress related."

"Yeah but not your boobs." I point out.

"Guys, I'm not pregnant! I would know it if I was. I would feel it. I would see it. I would-" she stops and her eyes widen in shock. "Three weeks."

"What?"

"That's how long I haven't been seeing anything."

I clap into my hands, "Your pregnant!"

Della gives me a strange look, "How late is your period?"

"Three weeks."

"See, told ya! She's knocked up!" I say to Della, who licks her lips.

"Who should go to the drugstore?" Della says her eyes trained on me.

"Well, not me. I can't go. The paparazzi would see that."

"That's not an excuse because it implies to everyone here today." Della says.

I turn around in my chair and look at Freddie. "Do you know how a pregnancy test looks like?"

"Yes."

"Great, get one."

"Three. Get three. Just to make sure. One could be wrong." Della says with a nod.

"Fine. Three. Could you do that?"

"I'm instructed to stay here and ensure Her Royal Highnesses' safety."

"They're all pretty safe here. It takes you an hour. I promise we won't leave the spot for an hour."

Freddie looks at his partner, who shrugs in response. There are 100 security men around here. One can drive to a bloody drugstore and buy us some pregnancy tests!

"Fine. I'll be back in an hour." Freddie finally gives in before leaving his spot.

**Oliver**

I stop on my way from Luigi's at the promenade and stare at the Thames in front of me. I can't believe how much my life has changed since I met Josephine. Sure, I lost two jobs but that's not her fault. I'm no longer living in that tiny flat in Notting Hill. Instead I'm living in a penthouse in one of the highest buildings in whole London. It has a 360 degree view of the city!

Today was stressful as the café was bursting with people again. I even worked longer than scheduled and stayed until Luigi closed the café. I helped him clean the tables and wipe the floor before calling it a day. It's not like I have someone waiting for me.

She's coming home in less than 24 hours. I miss her, I really really miss her and I hope she misses me as well. She might not say it openly but I hope she misses me as well.

Suddenly my iPhone rings in the pocket of my leather jacket. I get it out and see Finn's number. "Hi!" I greet him.

"Hey there. Listen, are you free in two months? I got us a job as a waiter on some ball in a palace near Oxford. They're paying quite well."

More money is always good and I'm sure Josephine can spare me for one evening. "Yeah, sure."

"Great. It's on June 17th I think."

"I'll remember that." I say with a nod. "Everything's good with you?"

"Yeah. I'm good. I thought about going back home, actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah... I mean, it's only a matter of time until the FEDs catch us so I might as well bite into the sour apple and fly home on my own terms."

That means I have to start looking for a new roommate. Or move out completely. Shit, Josephine's not ready to commit to me fully. This isn't good. "When were you planning on flying back?"

"I don't know. I just thought about it. I mean, life's not getting any cheaper here..."

Suddenly, an idea pops into my head. I might not take Josephine's help but Finn surely will. "I'm going to talk to a friend but I may have a job for you." Finn would fit quite well into the Foundation. He studied sociology before his visa ran out.

"Really?"

"Yeah, nothing's set in stone but I might have something that could help you."

"That's awesome!"

"I'll ring you once I've got an answer." I say before hanging up. Maybe that's the biggest mistake of my life but Finn could do great work at the Foundation. He'd be a good candidate at Josephine's parents' firm.

God knows he could need the money.

**Josephine**

"Are five minutes over?" Ana asks me.

Della, Ana and me are all sitting against the free standing bathtub in my cabin. Freddie came back just a few minutes ago. Ana ripped all tests open and urinated on them. All that's left to do is wait.

I look at the display of my iPhone, "No. 60 more seconds."

My blonde sister growls, "These are the longest five minutes of my life!"

"Trust me, this pregnancy will fly by." Della mocks her.

Ana narrows her big green eyes at her. "Not funny. I don't want kids."

"Ever?" Della asks her.

"No, just not now." Ana sighs. "I have too much to do. I can't take care of a baby."

"You won't be doing it alone. You've got Sasha." I remind her and squeeze her left hand.

She shows me a smile, "He'd be over the moon. He wants to have babies for years now. Ever since you gave birth to Carol and Bella, actually."

"You kept him waiting for seven years now?!" I ask her shocked. Man, I knew Sasha loved Ana but this... this goes beyond my comprehension!

Ana shrugs, "There was never the right timing."

"There never really is." Della reminds her. "Carol and Bella weren't really planned either. I mean, yes Wlad and I wanted to have kids but not so soon. Still when I found out, I was over the moon. And so was Wlad. Because it was our hearts' deepest desires."

"Why aren't you having more then?" She asks her.

Della laughs, "Trust me, the hardest thing you'll ever do is raise children. Curing Parkinson's or being on the hunt for a cure for Alzheimer's is nothing compared to raising two girls. We're done with children for now."

Suddenly, the shrill sound of my alarm fills the room and we all wince. "It's time." I mumble after ten seconds of no movement.

"You guys look, I can't." Ana says while shaking her head.

"Alright." Della and me rise from the floor and walk over to the sink where we left the three pregnancy tests.

One line. On all three of them. Not pregnant.

"And?"

"You can relax, your uterus is totally embryo free." Della says with a shrug.

"I'm not pregnant?" Ana asks us shocked.

"Not pregnant." I confirm with a smile on my lips.

"Yes!" She rises from the floor and wraps her arms around us. "Not pregnant!"

I had no idea my sister would be so happy about such news. But I can't help but grin along. "You have to talk to Sasha anyway."

She nods. "I know..."

"Maybe you could adopt. Or foster some kids until you're ready to have your own." I suggest.

"Sasha wants biological children and I do as well. Because we don't have anyone in this world that we share our DNA with. I get him, I really do. But we're only 31, we still have time."

"You shouldn't give yourselves too much time." Della points out.

Ana nods. "I know... but right now I need to do something. Go running or something. Be active."

I grin, she's on an endorphin high. I know exactly what she needs. "Lynx and Chocolate are free." We always choose Lynx and Chocolate when we go horse riding here at Soho Farmhouse.

"You sure we can leave Rory for an hour alone?" Ana asks me with worried eyes.

"Don't worry. She's with Sophie and me." Della ensures us with a smile.

"So, want to let off some steam the old-fashioned way?" I ask her again. Ana lives horses as much as me.

Ana shows me a grin. "Let's go!"

* * *

I pull the hair tie out of my hair and shake out my chestnut waves as I walk to my sister's cabin. After two hours of nothing but the wind in my face and a horse underneath me, I am on such a high that I can't stop smiling. While Ana went to her own cabin to shower, I decided to pay Rory a visit. It's quite chilly today but I love the cold fresh air. It reminds me of Finland.

Everything reminds me of Finland... and Oliver.

I open the wooden door of the cabin without knocking. "Rory?"

"Bedroom!" I hear her yelling back.

I close the door behind me and walk through the rustic styled cabin. It's all wood and minimalistic. Not really my taste.

I catch my sister laying on the bed with her legs up in the air, resting against the wall. Her toes are painted in a deep red. The bump is enormous and so are her legs. I think she's gained three dress sizes by now.

"Are you okay?" I ask her worried.

"Yeah. My legs are just swollen and full of water. This helps a bit." My twin sister answers.

I nod before sitting on the floor against the wall next to the bed, to look at her. "The girls are good?"

My sister nods before placing her hands on the bump. "Healthy and alive. Sophie just made an ultrasound an hour ago." Suddenly she sniffs. "Where were you? You smell like a barn."

"I went horse riding with Ana. She needed to clear her head and I needed some fun."

She grabs my hand and squeezes it. "Thank you for doing this. I know babies are not your thing - yet I might say - so this weekend must've been pure torture."

"Oh yeah. Especially all the pink decor! And the decorating onesies... and record my favourite fairytale! Yeah, total torture. I don't know how I'm still alive." I joke.

She giggles. "No, seriously. Thank you."

"You're my little sister. I'd do anything for you."

"Well it won't be another baby shower. George and I have agreed to not try for another baby within the next few years. Three will be enough... for now." She wiggles her toes a little bit. "But Catherine had the time of her life!"

"Where is she? I didn't see her when I walked back from the stables."

"She had to go home. Royal duties. The other Royals have left already as well. So it's just us Boltons, Sophie and Char."

"You're a Mountbatten-Windsor now." I point out her new last name. She keeps forgetting that. While she's used to her title, the last name thing is a whole different story.

She rolls her eyes. "I'll always be a Bolton."

"True."

Suddenly the door of the cabin swings open and I watch Char walking in with two bowls filled with ice cream. One is white - probably coconut for Rory - and one a deep purple and bright green - pistachio and blueberry for Char. "I brought us ice cream!"

"Oh, you're a lifesaver!" Rory cries out and holds out her hands.

Char hands her the bowls with three white scoops. "Do you want some as well?"

I think of strawberries and Oliver. "I'll get my own. Lay down next to Rory. She said that leg lifting helps with water retention." I get up from the floor. "No whipped cream or chocolate syrup?"

Both pregnant Highnesses shake their heads.

"Oh, But could you get crushed hazelnuts? Roasted would be good." Char answers. "And a jar of prickles."

I close my eyes. Prickles and ice cream - those two are definitely pregnant. "I'll instruct one of your staffs to get that."

"Thanks! You're the best!" Char throws me an air kiss before laying down on the bed next to Rory.

"And call Della and Ana. I'm sure they want ice cream as well."

* * *

Ten minutes later we're all eating ice cream, drinking coffee or tea in Rory's cabin. While Della, Ana and me are sitting on the couch, Rory and Char are laying on the bed with their legs resting against the wall. It looks like a casual girls' night rather than being with three Royals in a room. But there's no title when they're around family, never has been and never will be.

"Jo, you did an amazing job with this baby shower but this... this is the best part by far." Della says before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Mine as well!" Rory cries out before finishing her coconut ice cream. "Nothing beats coconut ice cream."

"I don't know, I kind of enjoyed watching Della do abstract art on those onesies." I joke and make everyone laugh.

"I'm so glad my daughters have inherited their sense for art and fashion from my husband." Della says with a grin on her lips.

"Wlad's your stylist?" Char asks her before putting another spoonful of blueberry ice cream into her mouth.

"Kind of, yeah. His closet is bigger than mine but don't tell him I told you that."

I chuckle. "I can't imagine Wlad being a fashionista. Never would have guessed that. I mean, he dresses very nicely but I thought you'd be more of free spirit."

"Well, he's more than me. While I call a personal shopper once every year or so, Wlad actually enjoys going shopping for our daughters' clothes." She sounds a little sad.

"Do you miss them?" Ana asks her.

"Like crazy."

"Don't worry, they're having the time of their lives at Le Rosey." Char says while gesturing with her hands. "And maybe they'll meet their future husband there. It worked out for us."

Rory giggles, "I think what Char's trying to say is that you really shouldn't worry too much. Le Rosey offers them a great education with an even greater social net."

Della nods, "I'll say that to you when you send your three girls there. Or to you Char."

Rory shrugs, "We don't know yet to which school we will send them. Perhaps to the Bolton Academy... or maybe Le Rosey... or maybe somewhere completely different."

"Well, I'm flattered but I don't think you can send Royalty to your sister's school."

Rory brings her legs down and sits up straight. "Why not? You've built a great school!"

"Nepotism, endorsement?" I ask her with raised eyebrows.

"Right... Right. I didn't see it that way, I guess." Rory nods before placing her hands on the bump. "I guess we'll see what the future brings."

Char's navy eyes find mine. "Yeah, sometimes the future is full of surprises."

* * *

**Oliver**

I run my fingers through my damp hair as I zap through the channels. Josephine didn't call me last night but I did get a text at around one in the night. She told me she'd be home probably before ten. Needless to say I barely slept because I was so excited.

At around six, I decided it was already bright enough outside to get out of bed and hop into the shower. Then I made myself a cappuccino and decided to check out the pay TV. I found Brazilian channels but I decided to watch the news. They've informed me about the newest political problems within Britain, Europe, the States, China, Nord Korea and Russia as well as about stocks. I watched the sports and now it's up for celebrity news before the weather comes.

And now fresh news from the Royals! Our Royal correspondent just confirmed that the Duchess of Oxford has had her baby shower! The Duchess is due to give birth to Baby Oxford any day now. Her sister Josephine Bolton has thrown her a party at the very exclusive Soho Farmhouse in the Cotswolds in Oxfordshire. While we don't have any pictures yet, we have heard that the party included a cake made by the Duchess's Mum as well as Royal guests from all over Europe. The Princess of Wales as well as Princess Charlotte were there and celebrated the upcoming arrival of a new heir to the throne while Brits have started to line up in front of the Lindo Wing. The Duchess and her guests all had dinner in a local pub, where they ate Fillet Wellington and apple pie.

"She forgot the bottle of wine that I shared with Angelique."

I wince at the sound of Josephine's voice and turn around. She's standing in front of the couch, dressed in black leggings and a grey sweater. Her chestnut waves are wrapped into a bun that sits in the nape of her neck. There's not a drop of makeup on her glowing skin. Her silver suitcase is next to her.

Why didn't I hear her coming?

"Hi." I greet her, unable to hide my joy to see her. It's not even ten yet and she's already here.

She raises her perfectly groomed left eyebrow at me. "Hi? That's all you've got to say to me? I've been gone for two nights. I expect a bit more."

"More?" I ask her back.

She rolls her sky blue eyes at me. "Bloody yes." She rushes over to me and straddles me. She grabs me face and I expect her to kiss me but she just stares at me for what feels like forever. She smells of lavender and horses. Perhaps she went horse riding. After a while she leans forward until our foreheads and noses touch. I can feel her hot breath against my face as her blue eyes transition into a cobalt blue right in front of me. She missed me as well.

I place my hands on her shoulder blades and slowly run them down. Her muscles vibrate underneath my fingers and I can feel the vibrations running through my body as well.

She seals her lips over mine. How much I've missed those soft, full lips... Our tongues start dancing, exploring each other's mouths after two days of abstinence. It feels like I found rain in the middle of the desert. It's better than fantasy, better than any dream I ever had. Having her here, feeling her body against mine... feeling her heart and energy embracing me...

She lets go of my lips, "That's a better welcome." she shows me a small smile before running her fingers through my hair.

I would have thrown her a welcome-back party if that's what she wanted. "You're here earlier than expected."

"There was no traffic and I might have left before breakfast..." she shrugs before moving away from me.

I wrap my arms around her waist before she can leave me completely and pull her back on my lap. "What would you like to have for breakfast then?"

"You're going to make me breakfast?"

I nod. "While you take a shower. You smell like a barn."

She laughs, "That's because I paid the horses a visit before I drove home. The smell lingers in my hair, I guess."

"Definitely."

Another laughter escapes her lips, "Fine. I'll hop into the shower and you make me one of your cappuccinos with latte art."

"No food?"

"No, we'll cook that together. We'll make my famous granola, baked banana pancakes and cheesy toast."

"You've put a lot of thought into this."

"Well, I'm starving." She says before climbing off my lap. "I'll be quick." She promises me before walking into the master bedroom.

**Josephine**

I towel dry my hair as much as possible before walking out of my walk-in wardrobe. I've put on my favourite light grey cotton morning gown and feel so much better now that I'm back home. Back with Oliver.

The television is still on and running as the news reporters voice fills my ears the closer I get to my living room. It's talking about soccer, something I couldn't be less interested in. Unless there's a horse or a green tennis ball involved, I'm not watching any sports. Not even soccer.

I spot Oliver walking over to my with a mug filled with steaming coffee. He hands me the coffee and I notice the horse that he made for me into the foam. "Thank you."

"Any time." He kisses my left temple.

He has never kissed me like that. I've seen my Dad kissing my Mum like this. Or my Mum kissing him like this. I've seen my parents kissing my siblings and me like this.

"What?" Oliver asks me confused.

"Why did you do that?"

"You said you went horse riding. I thought it would be fitting."

"Not the latte art. The kiss."

He frowns, "I don't-"

"Know what I mean? Yeah you do. You've never kissed me like that. You treated me like my parents treat the little ones. You treated me like my parents treated my siblings and me when we were little. You-"

"I care about you, okay?" He interrupts me. "I didn't think. I just did it. Do I have you question myself every single time I do something around you? Or when I say something? What's the big deal?!"

"The big deal is that I am not your child. I am your lover not your baby!"

Suddenly, Oliver has that triumphal grin on his lips.

"What?!"

"Lover?" He asks me back, unable to wipe that grin off of his lips. "I'm your lover?"

"Well, yeah. We're sleeping together almost every night. The sex is great. More than that actually, but that's not the point."

He grabs the mug out of my hands and places it on the coffee table next to me. "I like being your lover."

"And friend."

He nods as he wraps his arms around my waist, "Lover and friend."

His grin is infectious. Suddenly, my lips stretch into the same grin. "Stop smiling like that! You look like a six year old who won the grand prize at an annual fair!"

"I've never been to one but I can definitely relate to that six year old winning the grand prize."

"You've never been to a fair?" I ask him shocked.

"No. Am I missing out?"

"Yeah! We're going to one. I think there's one in two months in Swansea."

"Where's that?"

"In Wales. My family has a house there. We only visit the town in the summer so it's free right now. We should drive up there in two months. We can eat cotton candy, chips and stroll around." I can't believe he's never been to a fair! "There also a Ferris wheel."

"Oh no, I'm not going up there with you!"

"We'll see." I smirk at him before kissing his left cheek.

He lets go of me and I pick up my mug with the steaming hot coffee. I stare at the latte art for a moment. The face of a horse is starring back at me. "Thank you for the horse."

He nods as I take a sip of my hot cappuccino. "Can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure."

"That job at the Foundation that you offered me..."

"You want it?" I ask him surprised. That would be the first time he takes my help. Well, technically the second time since I'm 'loaning' him money right now that he sends to his family in Brazil.

"No. But I thought maybe Finn could have it instead."

This is about his flat mate?! I sigh, "This is not how this works. I'm not a job market."

"But they're looking for someone right?"

"It's a non-profit. Of course they're looking for someone. A charity foundation can never have too many employees. There's always something that needs to be done."

"Great. Then he can work there."

"Oliver, I could've given you a save job but your flat mate has to go the traditional way. He needs to apply for it, have a job interview with the staff manager and then it goes up to my uncle if he's qualified enough."

"He studied sociology in London before his visa ran out."

My mouth falls open, "He's here without permission?!"

Oliver's only answer is a shrug. "He's working in pubs and wiping floors whenever needed. He doesn't want to go back to Finland but London's expensive. Our flat's rent is 80% of his income!"

I gulp and place my mug back on the table. I know London's expensive but he can't live here without a bloody visa! "Was it for a bachelor or a master's degree?"

"Master's I think. I think he did the bachelor in ecology back at home."

That's good. Not all hope is lost. "Okay. Ask him to apply for a job and I'll see what I can do."

"Really?" Oliver's grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes. He has some kind of qualification so it's not that bad. Otherwise he would have to start with a paid internship."

"He'd even do that." He says before suddenly lifting me and swinging me through the air. "Thank you!"

I giggle before feeling steady floor underneath my feet again. "I didn't give him the job yet. He still has to apply and be interviewed before he can start decorating his desk."

"I'm not thanking you for the job. I'm thanking you for giving him a chance."

"Everyone deserves a chance." I whisper as I stare into his pine green eyes.

Oliver seals his lips over mine and fills the kiss with a kind of passion and gratitude that I've never felt before. I run my hands down his chest as I return his kiss. I'm not sure who's more thankful, he for me giving his friend a job offer or me for him accepting my help. It's a weird feeling that fills my chest. Making another person has never been on my top priority list but seeing Oliver this way... I make it my top priority.

I let go as my growling stomach fills my ears.

"I think we just make those banana pancakes now." Oliver whispers with a smirk on his lips. "You have no idea what this means to me. Finn will be over the moon."

"No, I do." Because for a moment I felt his happiness and gratitude like it was my own. It was one of the most beautiful feelings I've ever felt. "And Finn still has to do the work. My uncle won't hire anyone. This might be a non-profit but we have high standards."

"Of course. I'll just text him real quick."

I roll my eyes and let go of him. "I'll be in the kitchen."

* * *

I place a slice of freshly baked banana bread with blueberries and cinnamon on to my plate before putting coconut yoghurt on top. The banana pancakes and granola are baking in the oven right now. I sprinkle a few slices almonds on it. Perfect. "Here, that's yours." I hand it to Oliver. He has never had banana bread.

"It looks good."

"And it tastes even better." I promise him as I slice through the banana bread once more. We made two loaves. One for us and one for the soup kitchen which we will help out tonight. I put coconut yoghurt on top of mine and sprinkle sliced almonds on mine.

Instead of biting into his banana bread, Oliver's eyes are trained on me.

"It's not going to get eaten by itself." I tell him before picking up my slice and taking a bit of it. It's bloody perfect!

Oliver takes a fork and carefully breaks a piece out before putting it into his mouth. I watch him chew with anticipation.

"And?"

He nods, "It is very good. The cinnamon and vanilla works very well with the banana and blueberries."

"It's my Mum's recipe."

"She's a great cook, that's for sure."

"She's more of a baker than a chef." I say with a shrug. "Mum bakes, Daddy cooks."

He picks up his slice of the banana bread and takes another, bigger, bite. The tip of his nose gets covered in yoghurt.

"You like it." I say with a smile on my lips.

"It's bloody good!" He says with a full mouth.

"Then you're going to like the banana pancakes as well. They're delicious with maple syrup or coconut sugar." I take another bite of my slice. Whenever I bake that, I feel closer to my parents. I miss them and sometimes it's so bad that I start baking in the middle of the night. I think I've got that from my Mum. She bakes more when she's stressed or sad as well. She nearly opened a confectionery when Daddy left us. The homeless shelters loved us for all the baked good. But it broke my heart. She doesn't know it but I caught her during most nights when she baked and cried. I used to hide on the highest stairs and watch her bake her feelings into cakes, scones, doughnuts, muffins... It was the darkest period of all of our lives. We all dealt with it in our own way.

"Are you okay?" Oliver's voice slices through my thoughts. It demands my attention like a roaring lion.

I look at him and can't help but giggle. There's even more coconut yoghurt on his nose. "You've got yoghurt on your nose." I say before reaching out to wipe it away.

But then he kisses me and I feel the cold yoghurt getting smeared onto my face. "Now you've got some as well." He gives me the same boyish smile that my Daddy gives my Mum sometimes.

The grin makes my heart skip a beat. Instead of reminding him of our arrangement, I follow my first instinct and kiss him again. I wrap my arms around his neck as I deepen the kiss, suddenly not caring about the coconut yoghurt anymore. I haven't kissed those lips in two days but somehow it feels like weeks or months even. The hunger, that I've come to cherish, overcomes me. It's a need I've only ever felt for Oliver. It's the need to feel his skin against mine, hear his breath in my ears and get lost in his sea foam coloured eyes... it's the need to be with him and forget everything else around me.

He pulls me closer to him and I can feel his erection pulsing against my lower abdomen. He wants me as much as I want him.

Suddenly, the shrill sound of the oven's alarm fills my ears. I wince and let go of his delicious lips. Oliver's the best kisser I ever came across. "The granola and the pancakes." I breathe into his face.

He's as breathless as me. I can see the same need in his eyes or maybe it's my need reflecting in that sea foam colour. "Right." He takes a step back before turning around and looking into the Miele oven. "Looks done."

I hand him the oven cloths with a floral pattern as he opens the oven. There's a wonderful warm smell filling the kitchen. It's full of rich sweet flavours. Apart from eating, this is the best part of baking.

Oliver gets out the tray and places it on the kitchen island. The granola is crispy and the banana pancakes are golden. Perfectly done.

"They look yummy." I say as Oliver closes the door of the oven slightly.

"I'm not hungry for food."

I look up from the tray and stare at his sea foam coloured eyes. My mouth dries out at his intense stare. It's like he's lightning me up. Within seconds my body is awake again. "I'm not either."

**Oliver**

I stare at her as she draws circles on my chest with her right forefinger. Her skin feels like silk against mine. Her long chestnut waves are cascading all over my chest. The plates with leftover baked banana pancakes are on the nightstand at her side of the bed. Josephine even made a bourbon maple syrup with a touch of vanilla - her mother's recipe. The pancakes tasted amazing! A bottle of white wine is half empty. While she drank it out of her glass, I licked it off her skin and navel. White wine has never tasted better.

We've spent the whole day in this bed.

The rain is clashing against the floor to ceiling windows. The soft sound is the perfect soundtrack to hour long lovemaking that was only interrupted by food or white wine. Our bodies, hearts and souls couldn't get enough of each other. This is heaven on earth.

"We should get ready to head to the soup kitchen." I remind her of our plans for tonight. We didn't go last week because we were in Finland but now we've already baked so much food that it would be a waste to not bring them to those who need it more than us.

She growls, "I know. I just don't want to leave this bed."

I run my fingers through her glossy chestnut waves. "I feel the same way..."

She looks over her left shoulder and meets my gaze. "We'll stay home next weekend." She promises me. "Exactly like this for the whole weekend."

I grin, "Sounds good."

She shows me a soft smile before moving closer to kiss me. Our lips are swollen by now but neither of us cares. The moment her tongue starts moving with mine, I feel how my cock awakes again.

I let go, "If we don't stop now, we won't get anywhere tonight."

"I know..." she whispers as her cobalt eyes slowly move from my lips to my eyes. "I missed this."

I bloody missed this closeness as well. "This?"

"You." She admits with a small smile on her lips. She even blushes from the word as if she said something she's embarrassed about.

"I missed you, too."

"You did?" She asks me surprised.

How can she be so blind to my obvious feelings? Her best friend and brother see it within a blink of an eye but she... she's still too blind for whatever reason. "Like crazy." I admit with a nod.

She grins at me. "I'm afraid I won't be able to walk today, though."

I knew I was too harsh with her but she loves hard sex more than the gentle and slow sex. "That bad?"

She moves her hips a little and stretches a bit. "I'm definitely very sore but I guess I could stand for an hour or two in the soup kitchen."

"You should've said something."

"No. I didn't want to stop. I'm not in pain, Oliver. I'm just sore from your monster cock."

I chuckle, that's a compliment I've never been given. "Monster cock?"

She shrugs, "You're the biggest I've ever had... but I like it. I like the way you stretch me until it hurts. I like getting fucked hard because it gives me the greatest high, especially given your size. I need this to... to forget about my demons for a while."

The smile on my face drops. She hasn't even had half a bottle of wine and is still talking so openly to me. Usually, she needs a bottle of wine if not more to start talking. I had no idea she liked it because I chase away her demons. I thought she liked it because she needed to distance herself from any emotions.

But she needs it to get rid of her demons.

I scoop her up in my arms and get up from the bed.

"What are you doing?" She asks me with a giggle as I walk into the white marbled bathroom. Her arms wrap around my neck.

"We need to shower the smell of sex off of us before we start serving in the soup kitchen." I explain to her and open the door of the shower. I place her on the marbled bench before closing the door of the shower again.

Josephine turns on the two rain shower heads and six body water-jets. The warm water starts rising the temperature immediately.

I turn around and stare at the woman who owns my heart. Josephine picks up a cream coloured loafer and pours luxurious shower gel on it. The smell of sweet almonds and soothing lavender fills the big shower with glass doors. Her wet chestnut hair looks almost black now. It's so long that it nearly reaches her hips. Her cobalt blue eyes shine through the steam. She's the most beautiful woman on earth.

"I'll clean you if you clean me." She says with a smirk on her lips while holding out the loafer.

I take it without thinking twice. I get down on my knee and she places her foot on my bent leg. There's something incredible hot and intimate about washing each other's bodies after we cherished and loved each other in the last hours. The sex was amazing but this... this is almost better.

Josephine Bolton is the only woman that has ever brought me to my knees. I bend and I would break for her, just to see her smile. I start rubbing the loafer along her leg, leaving a foamy line. She has the softest skin I've ever seen. She's a flawless beauty but her heart is being kept together with bandaids and I hope I can fix it completely. Or at least, help her fix it herself.

Whatever happened during Rory's baby shower, it has definitely caused some kind of shift in Josephine's thinking. It was good for us.

**Josephine**

"I'll see you guys in a month!" I tell Laura, Jillian, Arthur and Harold before walking out of the soup kitchen. I don't know how I managed to stand for the last three hours, my legs are killing me. I brought the banana bread as well as some pancakes and maple syrup so the homeless would have something different than the usual warm soups and curries. They all seemed very pleased by my kitchen skills. It made me - and Oliver - smile. We kept our distance as much as possible in the last three hours. While I worked with Laura and Jillian in the front of the kitchen, Oliver cooked with Arthur and Harold. Laura and Jillian asked me about Rory's baby shower and I answered a few of their questions but didn't reveal anything major. I know they won't talk. They never even mentioned towards the press that I help out here. They see me as one of them.

I scan the empty dark streets and inhale the cool air. It's late April but it somehow still feels like winter sometimes. It's cold and I shiver in my thin denim jacket. As always I'm wearing a navy baseball cap, distressed jeans, a black shirt and white sneakers. I'm not in a part of London where lots of tourists walk around but I still would prefer to not be photographed or recognised. I like doing charity incognito.

Oliver left a few minutes before me and I thought he would wait for me but maybe he went already home. I turn the corner and stop as I see Oliver leaning against a red bricked wall with a grin on his lips. "Looking for me?"

Graffiti is sprayed on to the bricked wall. They're angle wings and Oliver's just in the middle of He wings, but I refuse to see him as an angel. He's a human being with flaws just like me. "I thought you already went home."

"Without you? I'd never leave you."

He has made that promise multiple times now but I still can't believe him fully. Because all men in my life have left me. Even the most important one.

"Come on, let's go home." He says while holding out his hand.

I grab it without thinking twice. I've gone two days without feeling his hand around mine and I missed it. I missed him. I'm getting attached to him in a way I shouldn't, but I can't stop this as well. Maybe I should let Oliver in a little more. "You know, this is the same road we walked on after our first time at the soup kitchen together." I mumble as we walk through streets that most people would call ugly and maybe even dangerous. I can't believe we're already a month into this arrangement. Time has flown by.

"You mean, when I saved you from the bastards that were trying to rob you?" Oliver asks me with a smirk on his lips.

I roll my eyes at his question. "That's not what happened. I had everything under control."

"I know that now but I didn't know it back then. I thought you were just a beautiful helpless woman. I had no idea you're a fearless warrior."

"No one has ever called me that."

"What? Beautiful? Helpless?"

"A fearless warrior." I whisper. It's one of the biggest compliments I've ever been given.

He stops walking, "Well you are. You don't look like it but you are."

"Thank you."

"If only you could see yourself in my eyes... you'd see how much you shine."

Shit, I haven't had enough wine to be able to digest his words. He can't keep throwing stuff like this at me. I don't know how to deal with his promises. "Oliver..." my heart fills with a kind of warmth I've never felt before.

"You are the best person I've ever met. You're kind, protective, compassionate -"

"Stop." I interrupt him. He doesn't even know me fully. He just knows whatever I want him to know about me. "You don't know me."

"Yes, I do. In the last four weeks-"

"You know what I want you to know. I am a very complex person. I have many layers and wear different masks towards different persons." I explain to him.

"And what did you show me? Am I seeing the core of you or are you wearing a mask towards me? Because I am playing with open cards here. And you should, too."

"You're not playing with open cards, Oliver." I remind him. There's still something he won't tell me.

"Josephine,"

"No, if you ask me to play with open cards than you better bloody play with open cards as well!" I hiss at him and let go of his hand. He can't just accuse me of something he's doing as well. That's hypocritical! I march away from him without waiting. It's just a twenty minute walk home but with my pace I can cut it in half.

"Wait!"

But I don't listen. He better excuse himself the whole fucking night.

Suddenly, his hand grabs my wrist. He pulls me back until I'm back in his arms with my back against the red bricked house wall. He cages me in, by placing his hands on either side of my head. His green eyes are so dark that they're almost black. It should scare me, but instead this turns me on in a way I've never been before.

"I told you. I will tell you my secret on my terms." He reminds me of his words. His breath is hot against my face. And my eyes automatically focus on his lips. He has the best lips I ever kissed. "You have your secrets and I have mine."

Before I know it, I kiss him. I wrap my arms around him and pull him even closer to me as I deepen the kiss. I normally wouldn't do this. Not in public. Not even in a dark alley like this one but Oliver... He makes me rethink my position and sometimes even change my mind without even doing anything.

He returns my kiss with even more passion. The heat inside of me rises past the boiling point. I wrap my leg around his hip and pull him closer to me. I've never kissed anyone in public. But I do enjoy kissing Oliver. Wherever and whenever I can.

Suddenly, a honk fills my ears and I let go. "We should go home." I suggest, still trying to catch my breath.

"I'll tell you. Just not right now."

"Okay." I give in with a nod before unwrapping my leg from his hips.

"Okay." He echoes and takes a step back.

I intertwine my fingers with his. I can't push him to tell me his secret. He didn't push me to tell him a few of mine.

Maybe he just needs time to tell me his secret, but in 12 weeks his time runs out.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**So, Josephine upgraded Oliver from friend with benefits to lover. What do you think of that? Do you think Nate is right with his opinion about Oliver and Jo?**

**When will Oliver tell Jo her secret?**

**Please review! I'm so glad a lot of you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. **

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole**


	17. Chapter 17

**UPDATE ON THE DUCHESS OF OXFORD**

_Her Royal Highness the Duchess of Oxford was admitted at 01:00 hrs to St. Mary's Hospital, Paddington, London on 8th May of 2048 and is in the very early stages of labour._

_The Duchess travelled by helicopter from Frogmore House to Kensington Palace early yesterday evening before travelling by car from Kensington Palace to the Lindo Wing at St. Mary's Hospital with the Duke of Oxford at 01:00 hrs._

* * *

**Josephine**

"I think the kindergarten is going to be done by the end of this month." Liam's boring voice fills my ears as I'm sitting in one of the conference rooms at Bolton's Enterprises. It's one of the monthly meetings, but I really have no idea why I'm here. Especially now, given the fact that Rory's in labour just a stone's throw away from here. Besides, my office is now a floor below this one.

"Are you sure?" My Daddy asks him. As always he's wearing a suit with a tie and shiny black shoes. This time the suite has a navy colour and the tie is light grey. The chestnut hair and eyes are something I inherited from him but I have the rest of my facial structure from my Mum. My father's eyes change colour and right now they match his navy suite while mine are a sky blue. Rory told us all to go to work as usual, so hence the boring meeting.

Liam nods, "28th of May if all goes well."

My father looks at my Mum, "That's a little too late."

My Mum inhales deeply before looking at Liam. "Any chance we can speed this up? We wanted to open it on May the 15th."

"Two weeks earlier?" Liam asks her shocked.

My mother nods, being her calm Buddha-like self. She's wearing a black shift dress by Prada and royal blue Manolo Blahnik heels. Her earlobes are glittering with diamond earrings in the shape of flowers. The right middle finger is glittering just as much, as the Cartier trinity ring is full of diamonds as well. Her wedding band on her left ring finger is a rather insignificant piece of jewellery compared to the other diamond ring and earrings. The dark brown curls are the perfect contrast to all the glittering diamonds. My mother is the embodiment of glamour and elegance. She also looks like the boss lady, she is. "Yes. Help them out in your free time if you have to. Paint the walls, oil the wooden doors or hoover the carpets if you have to. It will open on May the 15th." My mother decides before rising from her black chair. "I've got to get to a meeting."

I nod and watch her walk out of the conference room with ease.

"Can you follow his work there?"

I nod, "A few photos of him physically contributing to this would be very good PR."

My father shows me a smile that's full of pride. I don't know why. "Okay. This would be all today. I expect updates from you every three days."

I nod, "Yeah, sure."

"I meant Liam."

Liam next to me looks at my father as if he just explained to him that his job is on the line. Just because his father is part of the CEO-trio doesn't mean his job is safe. He should have learned from my mistakes. I got moved down an entire floor because I behaved like a spoiled brat. "Yes, absolutely."

Suddenly the glass door of the conference swings open and I watch my uncle Lucas walking inside. He may be my father's twin but since they're not identical twins you can't really tell. Rory and I aren't identical twins either but there is a similarity in our eyes, hair and bone structure whereas my father and his brother... they look like night and day. While my father has dark blue eyes - at least most of the time - and chestnut hair, my uncle has bright blonde hair and emerald green eyes. My Daddy looks like a copy of their father while uncle Luc looks more like their mother. It's funny how biology works. "Just wanted to pop in. Everything going good?" He asks us. For some reason uncle Luc is very rarely present at our meeting but I guess that's because he's more into the financial part of the firm. While Mum and Dad manage getting the deals closed, Luc makes sure everything else then gets handled and evenly divided between them.

"Yes, we're done actually." My father says before rising from the chair across me.

Suddenly my ringing iPhone starts filling the room. Shit. "I thought I turned it off. Sorry." I mumble before looking at the display.

"Is it Rory?" My father asks. We're all sitting on hot stones right now. She might be in labour but God knows it might take another day until the girls are here.

I shake my head. "It's Char."

"Take the call. As I said, we're done here." My father says as Liam rises from the chair as well and walks over to Lucas. I watch the three Bolton men leave the room.

I take the call and for a moment there's silence. "Char?"

Suddenly, I can hear her shaky breath as she inhales deeply. She's crying.

"Char, what's wrong?" I ask her as my heart starts hurting for her. It better be nothing with the babies.

"I need..." she inhales deeply again, "I need you to come over."

"Sure. Kensington?"

"Clarence House." She says before hanging up.

I stare at my iPhone for a moment before rushing out of the conference room. Clarence House means it probably has nothing to do with the babies. Clarence House is the home of Char's grandparents. The King and Queen.

* * *

Twenty minutes later I rush through the endless hallways that's Clarence House. There are a million turns and while I know Buckingham by heart although it's bigger, I got lost three times already running through Clarence House. It's a freaking maze of old oil paintings from precious monarchs, empty drawing rooms, endless transom windows and this freaking red carpet that's everywhere!

I stop at a door that should belong to the white drawing room and open it. I spot Charlotte standing in the middle of the room, in front of a row of transom windows that face the backyard. She's dressed in a white dress and has a tiara on her head. It's not the wedding dress she has designed and neither is the tiara that's sitting on the top of her head.

This bride doesn't look like Princess Charlotte of Wales at all. She looks like Princess Margaret.

"Char,"

She turns around at my voice and I can see how her mascara left lines on her cheeks from the tears she cried. "Close the door."

I close the door and rush over to her. "What's this?"

"The King requested a meeting with me this morning. He wanted to see my wedding dress and the tiara I wanted to wear with it."

"But this is not your dress." I mumble as I look down. She's wearing an A-cut wedding gown in ivory with long sleeves and a v-cut neckline. The skirt is made of organza while the top part is made of silk. "Turn around." I demand and she turns around. The only piece of skin you can see is the back that was originally low-cut but now there's floral lace covering it. I notice the flowers of the lace are all flowers of the U.K.

This dress is as far away from her designed wedding dress as possible.

"That's the King's order." She says before turning around again.

I look up, "I'm sorry?"

"This dress is to be my ceremony dress. He didn't approve of my original one. Instead, he had his sewers make me this dress in total secret!"

"Charlotte,"

"Wait, it doesn't stop there. Do you see that thing on top of my head? It's not the Cartier halo tiara. Instead this is the Spencer tiara. The one my grandmother, Princess Diana, wore on her wedding day! He said it's this one or none at all because I'm a blue blooded, a royal of birth and so was my grandmother. Not my mother. She got given the Cartier tiara because a tiara with more history would have been seen as inappropriate."

"I don't-"

"No, that's still not all." She interrupts me. "Apparently, this is my way of showing respect to the monarch and crown. It is my duty to represent the firm as best as possible and this is the only way that will ensure that."

"Is he nuts?!" I ask her shocked.

"Shh!" Charlotte admonishes me. "Eyes and ears." She reminds me.

Right. The walls have eyes and ears here. "What has gotten into him?"

"He found my other dress too modern. And the cape is a break of tradition apparently. He even dictated the flowers of my bouquet. I'm surprised he still allows me to walk in the shoes I chose."

I sigh, "Is it worth it? All this stress for the possibility of getting a title?"

She looks down her body. The dress is loose around her hips and chest but I guess it will get adjusted a few days before the wedding. "He wanted me to look like Princess Margaret on her wedding day."

"Well, he definitely achieved that!" I say with a chuckle. She does look like Princess Margret on her wedding day. "The press is going to rip you apart for it. Or praise you because you go back to tradition. There's no in between."

Charlotte meets my gaze. "I hate it." She whispers before wrapping her arms around me.

I embrace her tightly. "Char, I know... Did you talk to your Mum about it?"

"No, she's just going to get all Mama-bear like and start a riot with grandpa."

"I assume your Dad has no idea either."

She shakes her head, "I'm a big girl. I can handle an asshole sitting on the throne myself."

I laugh at her choice of words. "Eyes and ears."

"I don't care if he knows. He can try to sabotage this wedding as much as he wants but I will marry your brother on the second of June."

"Charlotte, you know your grandpa has nothing against Nate per se. It's the situation you're in that's worrying him."

"I'm not killing our babies! I told him that."

"And what did he say?"

She gestures down herself. "He handed me this. Called it my royal duty."

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. "And you're willing to make the sacrifice?"

She shrugs. "He said I could wear whatever dress I want for my reception."

"But you love the other two dresses."

"I know... Gosh, I love the cape with all the sparkling details! And the dress! It felt so right... so me! Whereas this feels like another costume I have to wear as a Royal."

"I know I'm repeating myself, but is this really worth it?"

She stares out of the white transom windows for forever.

"Charlotte?"

She looks at me and shakes her head. "Yes." She says loudly hearable for the many ears that live within the walls of Clarence House. "I think your iPhone is ringing."

I frown but get the hint a second later. I get my iPhone out of my black Chanel purse. I unlock the screen and hand it to her.

She starts typing like a maniac before eventually handing it back to me.

I look at the screen. 'Meet me at the guest house this evening. We'll make a game plan. Bring Oliver. Nate's out with George tonight.' I frown at her message. "Why do you need Oliver?" He won't like this. This weekend was supposed to be us in our pyjamas at home. I promised him that and instead he's going to get dragged into this royal drama.

"He's our guinea pig."

* * *

After a long day at work, the doors of the lift finally open and I can finally slip off those black Dior stilettos. They're beautiful but painful as hell. I put my heels next to Oliver's sneakers on the mat. I can't remember the last time I took my shoes off and they were left lonely. His shoes give mine the perfect company.

I shake my head at the absurdity of my thoughts. My shoes don't have feelings. They're bloody shoes! As I walk down the hardwood hallway, the smell of cooking food fills my nostrils. The sun has already started to set, so a beautiful red and pink lightning fills my living area through the window front. I love watching the sun setting over the Thames. It's why I made sure I have a 360 degree view over London. It hardly gets any better than this.

My gaze moves from the floor to ceiling window front through the dining area until it stops in the kitchen. Oliver's facing me with his back as he's doing the dishes in the sink. The oven is on, so he has to be baking something then. His dirty blonde hair is messy and he's dressed in a black shirt as well as grey joggers. I should have called him and told him about our meeting with Char. He cooked for nothing.

I sigh and walk over to the kitchen island. "Hi." I greet him as I walk around the island and embrace him from behind. It feels so good to have him this close again and inhale his scent.

"Hi." He greets me back with a smile on his lips.

I get on my toes, place my chin on his right shoulder and watch him rinse the dishes, "You know, there's a dishwasher for a reason..."

"I like doing the dishes. It's therapeutic."

I give up trying to convince him that a little luxury, like a dishwasher, is not going to make him a bad person. He hardly accepted the clothes I bought him, so using the luxury of a dishwasher - let alone the gym, cinema or pool downstairs - is something he probably will never get used to. "What's in the oven?"

"Lasagna. Luigi's recipe." He says as he puts the cutlery and dishes on a kitchen towel next to the sink. "I thought we could have something other than breakfast options."

We didn't even go through our plan for a week. Turns out eating breakfast all day every day is much harder than we thought. There are very successful breakfast-only restaurants in Tel Aviv and Berlin that are open 24 hours but it's nothing for us. I missed salads and pizzas and pastas... and generally just cooked veggies. Omelettes didn't do it for us either any longer. "I'm glad. I think we should keep those breakfast ideas for our weekends and eat normally throughout the week."

He nods, "I missed salads and stuff."

"Me, too." I say as he washes his hands. He dries them with another kitchen towel before turning around in my embrace. "How was your day?"

He shrugs, "Hectic as always."

His pine green eyes slowly lighten into a sea foam colour. It's the most beautiful shade of green I've ever seen. "You didn't run into my parents?"

"No, were they at Luigi's today?" He runs his hands up my arms and I get goosebumps all over.

I shrug, "They had lunch somewhere outside the office. I thought they went there but I guess I was wrong."

"How was your day?"

I think of Charlotte and her wedding dress disaster. "Is that lasagna big enough for three people?"

He frowns, "Why?"

"I met Char today. Wedding crises. She asked us to come over tonight."

"Us?" His sea foam coloured eyes are wide in surprise.

I nod, "Nate's out with George tonight, so we have the house for ourselves."

"We'll go to Kensington Palace?"

I shake my head, "No. Char and Nate live in the guesthouse on my sister's grounds."

"Ana?"

"Della."

"So, I'll meet her and her husband Wlad then?"

"No. We'll use the back entrance. The guesthouse is almost a kilometre away from the main house so they won't know we're there. But maybe we'll meet Lily and Luna, their cats."

"But they are living in London, right?"

I nod, "Hanover street with private access to Regent's Park. We'll use that door to get inside."

"So, we'll sneak in?"

"Sort of."

His eyes move down my body, "Do you want to change before we go?"

I nod, this grey shift dress is too strict for hanging out with my best friend. "Jeans and a sweater should be fine. I suggest you change into that as well."

He smiles at me, "What, so you're saying Charlotte won't be stunned by my outfit?"

I chuckle, "When's the lasagna done?"

"Ten minutes."

"Perfect." I say before letting go. "Because I need to wash off all of that makeup as well." I mumble before turning on my heel.

"I like you like that."

I turn around at Oliver's comment, "Like what?"

"That dress... the high heels. They suite you very well."

"Don't get used to it. I only wear that when I have to." I'm wearing more casual clothes to work now anyway. Since I'm constantly walking around London, sneakers are a better option for my feet.

He nods, "I know. But I like you without all that jazz even more."

"All that jazz?"

"Yeah, without the makeup, in jeans and a shirt or in lounger wear. I like the core. More than I like the many masks you wear."

I inhale sharply. We didn't talk about what happened on Sunday again. He refuses to tell me his secret and I stopped pushing him. Maybe he finally realised this thing between us is temporary. "I see. Good thing, you see that Josephine more often then."

**Oliver**

Twenty minutes later, Josephine and I walk through a dark park known as Regent's Park. We pass several dog owners who are out with their furry friends, but to my surprise none of them recognise Josephine. Maybe because she's wearing her beloved navy cap again. She even made me wear a black one as well. With quick pace, she rushes through the park. We've been walking through it for good ten minutes already. Josephine even called us a cabbie, instead of using one of her five cars.

It's all very secretive but I guess you have to be when your family includes Royals.

"How much longer?" I ask her, holding the lasagna that I made. I've wrapped foil around it and placed it in a thermo bag. Hopefully it's still warm when we arrive. Josephine is carrying a bag with a classic Italian salad. My mother always taught me to bring something whenever you're a guest somewhere.

"Almost there..." she mumbles.

The park looks so different when it's dark, but Josephine isn't scared to run around like a maniac with her bag. I think Josephine isn't afraid of anything.

Well anything except for spiders, snakes and scorpions. But definitely not the dark.

Suddenly, she stops in front of an iron wrought door that's almost covered completely in ivory. Never in the world would I have guessed that this is an entry to a property. It's very well hidden.

She places her hand on the doorknob and twists it. To my surprise it's not even locked. I frown but follow her through the door before closing it behind us. I turn around again and notice the second, heavier door with a code display. There are cameras in the corners and a fence that's about ten metres high with barb wire on top. Somehow, I think there's probably electricity running through it as well.

Josephine types in a code combination before bending her knees. Suddenly a scanner starts scanning her eyes. After it's done, she places her hand next to her doorknob on a silver plate. Another scanner appears to be scanning her right hand. I know this should surprise me, but somehow I expected something like this. After finding that secret room in her closet, nothing surprises me anymore.

The door opens with a buzzing sound and Josephine holds it open for me. I walk through the door and feel like I've entered a whole new world. Out there it was dark and spooky, but this here is so beautiful! There are LED lights coating a stone path in warm soft lighting. The grass is definitely greener on the other side, that's for sure. For a moment, I even think I'm dreaming. How can anyone call a place like this home?

Suddenly, a purring sound starts filling my ears and something touches my calves. I look down and see two white Persian cats who are both wrapping their tales around my legs. Lily and Luna.

"Hi, guys!" Josephine greets them with a smile before putting down her bag and lifting one of the cats. She runs her long fingers through the even longer white fur of the cat with green eyes. "That's Luna." She introduces us. "Luna, this is Oliver."

The cat purrs even heavier now. I allow her to sniff my fingers and to my surprise she starts rubbing her face along my fingers. It's a beautiful cat.

Suddenly, a meow comes from the ground. I look down. I totally forgot about the other cat. I bend down and allow her to smell my fingers as well before carefully fondling her. She has such fluffy fur! It's so long and white and stunningly beautiful!

"This is Lily." Josephine explains to me as I still fondle her. Unlike her sister, Lily has bright grey eyes. I've never seen a cat with grey eyes.

"They're so beautiful..." I mumble and Josephine lets Lily down. "How old are they?"

"Seven." Josephine answers and suddenly Luna lays down on her stomach, so I can fondle her there. Josephine chuckles, "You're lucky, they like you."

"How can anyone not fall in love with them?" I ask her with a grin on my lips. Lily and Luna are so cute! They're like furry family members!

Another chuckle comes from Josephine, "Come on, cat lover. We're here for Char, not them."

It takes everything in me to stop fondling Luna. Her green eyes are so bright and mesmerising. "I can't believe you haven't gotten cats yourself, yet. Those two are adorable!" I tell her as I follow Josephine down the illuminated stone path. We pass several tress in different sizes. There are flower beds everywhere. "How big is this place?" I ask her shocked. Old oak trees, dogwood trees, tulip trees, lots of saucer magnolias, sugar maples and red oak trees, weeping cherry and eastern redbud trees at the lake, lavender and rose bushes come into my view as I follow Josephine down the path. People praise Highgrove House and Buckingham Palace for their stunning gardens, but really that's nothing compared to Adaline and Wladimir's oasis. It's so stunning that not even Regent's Park outside these gates can compare.

"About two hectares. Give or take a few metres." Josephine says with a shrug.

"You're kidding right?!" This place must be worth millions! It's a freaking gem! I mean, there are even apple, pear, cherry, peaches, orange, lime and lemon trees! It looks like a botanical and flower garden combined with the charming old trees and the smell of growing citrus fruits.

Josephine shakes her head and we stop at the white stucco two story guesthouse. Most people would call this an actual house as it's big enough for a five headed family, but for people like Josephine it is considered a guesthouse - or a home for the staff. There's a wrap around terrace and white transom windows. The front door is black and wooden. It's a beautiful house!

"That's only the guesthouse? How big is the main house?"

"Bigger." Josephine walks over to the wooden door and knocks quickly three times before opening the door. It's unlocked, probably because they know no one will come in here. "We're here!" She yells into the house.

I try to remember every single detail of the facade of this house. It's such a dream house! For a moment, I can imagine Josephine and me living in this house with four kids, two cats and more love than we can handle. I can even hear the childish laughter, see her gorgeous smile and feel the fluffy fur of the cats.

"Hi! Come in!" Charlotte's voice rips me out of my daydreams. "Oliver, thanks for coming."

I wince and look down. Lily and Luna have wrapped their tails around my legs again.

"I see you've already made friends with the pets." Charlotte giggles before walking over to me.

I don't know whom I should give my attention to: Charlotte, Josephine or the cats. It's overwhelming.

But then Charlotte embraces me. She embraces me. Princess Charlotte of Wales has her arms wrapped around me! "Do I smell food?" She asks before letting go of me.

"Lasagna." I answer and lift the bag.

"I've got the salad!" Josephine screams from inside the house.

"He's got lasagna. I love him more than you!" Charlotte screams back before ripping the bag out of my hand. "You can pick up Lily or Luna. They seem as obsessed with you as Jo."

"I heard you!" Josephine screams back as I bend down and pick up Lily.

"That makes it even more true!" Charlotte hisses and I follow her into the house with Lily in my arms and another fluffy fur ball behind me. As soon as I walk into the house, I get greeted by modern furniture with a few decorative items. Unlike Charlotte's childhood home, Apartment 1A in Kensington Palace's grounds, it's not full of rare, antique items. The inside of the house is chic in a country style but with a kind of luxury most people can't afford - after all, we're at the top end of the upper class. Only the finest materials have been used to make this guesthouse a sanctuary for Josephine's brother and his Royal fiancée. "Wow, it's a pretty house. "

"It's not mine but I take the compliment anyway. " Charlotte says with a shrug before walking away from Josephine and me.

"You're the cat whisperer, do you know that?" Josephine asks me as she takes Lily from me. The white Persian cats protests with a loud meow. "Easy, I'm not stealing him from you." She says to Lily before fondling her underneath her chin. The cat starts purring again with ease.

I slip off my shoes and take off my jacket before hanging it next to Josephine's. Then I walk into the living room. There's a chimney across two beige sofas. Built-in bookshelves are on either side of the white marbled chimney. They're filled with books and other decorative items such as a globe and a fake bright orange coral. A large mirror with golden rims is hanging above the chimney. The mantelpiece is filled with framed photos. There are photos of Nate and Charlotte or all five of them during the years. There are photos from their time at Le Rosey and Oxford University but also photos from Charlotte's engagement party at Clarence House - the official and the non-official ones - as well as photos taken during the wedding of the Duke and Duchess of Oxford last year.

I didn't really realise how long they've known each other since now. They've spent over ten years together and they're as thick as thieves. No wonder four of them end up being married to one another. It's an organic process that comes when best friends turn into lovers.

I stop at a photo of Charlotte and Josephine in their teenage years. They're sitting on two brown horses. Behind them is Balmoral Castle. They're wearing riding attire and grin from ear to ear. The world has no idea how close they all really are. They were already family before signing those marriage licenses.

"That's a nice one. We went horseback riding with the Queen that day. One of her staff took the photo." Josephine explains.

I look at her. "You went horseback riding with Queen Elizabeth?"

But Josephine only nods. "Rory and George played tennis that day. Char, her and me rode through the Scottish highlands. It was a very sunny day as it was mid July, during our holidays from Le Rosey."

She's talking about the dead Queen as if she's no more than some grandma to her best friend, when she really ruled 52 commonwealth countries. "You went riding with the Queen of England."

Josephine chuckles, "You know, technically I went riding with the current Queen and the future Queen while the other future Queen was playing tennis with the future King." She teases me with a grin on her lips.

I shake my head in disbelief. It still overwhelms me when I actually get a grip on her tight connection to the Royals. She might not have a title but that doesn't mean she has less power. It's mind-blowing. Truly mind-blowing.

"Come on, you two! Dinner's served!" Charlotte cries from a room nearby.

"And Rory hasn't given birth yet?"

"No. Can you believe it? Her doctor Sophie has started to express he wish to induce Rory more frequently now but Rory being her stubborn self refuses. She wants it to happen naturally and on their behalf not chemically forced." She explains as we walk into the kitchen. It has a black and white checked floor, white marble countertops on the white country styled cupboards. There's even a Norwalk Juicer that Luigi has in his café as well. It doesn't look royally. It doesn't look like even a millionaire is living here. It almost looks like upper middle-class.

Charlotte is sitting at a round white marble table. Five red velvet chairs are standing around it. It's a kind of pop of colour that instantly modernises this room. The lasagna has been already cut and put on the three plates. The salad with black olives and mixed greens has been transformed into a big wooden ball. Three glasses have been filled with water. I'm surprised there's no white wine for Josephine on the table.

"Sit down and eat." Charlotte demands and Josephine sits down next to her.

I chuckle before joining her and Josephine at the table. "Thanks for the invite."

"Yeah, about that... you're kind of here for a reason." Charlotte says before digging into her lasagna.

I look at Josephine. "You tricked me?"

Josephine shakes her head. "Honestly, I have no idea what her plan is. She just wanted you and me here." She tells me before looking back at Charlotte. "Char?"

I look at Charlotte and see how her navy eyes are filled with moisture. "Everything alright?"

She sniffs before waving her hand. "Hormones." She explains.

Josephine chuckles, "I don't understand."

"The lasagna is just too good!"

"It's Luigi's recipe." I explain with a smile.

She nods before taking a sip of her water. "It is very delicious. You're a very good cook."

""No, I just know how to follow instructions."

"You are a good cook." Josephine says. "Trust me, I know. I've seen you make a mess in my kitchen and cleaning up with while summing 'walking on sunshine'."

"I don't-"

"Oh yeah you do." Josephine interrupts me. "I've heard you summing that song all week."

"You spied on me?"

"No... I just stared at you like you allowed me to." She says with a wink.

I chuckle before looking back at Charlotte. She shows me a smirk I can't really interpret. "Why am I here?"

"Well, you obviously know about the upcoming wedding and the bun in the oven."

"I figured the last part during our movie night."

"What I want you to do is play the unknown folks."

My mouth drops open, "I'm sorry? You want to fool the Brits on your wedding day? You can't hide a pregnancy!"

"I told you this was a crazy idea." Josephine says to Charlotte.

She waves her hand. "Nothing's too crazy with enough planning."

I have a feeling this is not the first time the Royals fooled their folks. "Okay. I'm in. What do I have to do?"

Charlotte looks at Josephine, "I thought about a compromise."

"Considering what?"

"The dress situation."

Josephine stops eating and leans back. "I'm listening."

"My dress and the Spencer tiara."

"Could work." Josephine shrugs.

"But he won't find out until I walk down the aisle."

"That's not smart."

"It's the only chance I have."

"I'm sorry but where do I come in as the British folk?" I ask them.

"Spencer tiara. Does that ring a bell?" Charlotte asks me.

I nod, "The one your dead grandma wore to her wedding."

"You think this will be enough to distract the Brits from the other secret?"

I shrug, "The press would write about the tiara. People would be reminded of her all over again. It could certainly work."

"What about the Cartier tiara?" Josephine asks me.

"I'm sorry, that doesn't ring a bell."

"It's the one my Mum wore on her wedding day."

I remember the time when I used to work at the souvenir shop. People buy mugs with them all the time. "Ah, yes. No, that wouldn't make as big of a wave as the Spencer tiara. Personally, I'd say stick to that if you really want to keep the focus off your mid-section."

Charlotte nods, "What if I wear the Queen Mary Fringe tiara?"

"The one the Queen wore? No, that's not going to work." I answer without thinking.

"How do you know so much?" Josephine asks me confused.

"He used to work in a souvenir shop that sold stuff from us." Char explains. "You guys should talk more."

Josephine looks at me and I shrug as a response. "But the tiara would make you look like you're jealous of George and his position in the line of succession. It won't work in your favour."

"So, the Spencer tiara is the best choice?"

"Yes." Josephine and I answer out of one mouth.

"Great, then it's settled."

"That's all?" I ask her confused.

"Yeah, you said something about a master plan." Josephine tells her. "I don't see the master in the plan yet."

"You will on my wedding day." Charlotte says with a smirk before continuing to eat.

**Josephine**

She just wanted a reason to be able to get Oliver and me out of the house and into her house. I thought she had an actual plan but instead she's just planning to piss off the King and risk her Royal status altogether. This isn't even a plan. It's a royal death wish.

But Oliver seems to enjoy himself. Especially with the cats. Lily and Luna adore him! They don't want to leave his side ever since they met him.

I finish my camomile tea that we're having in the living room on the couch across the chimney. Charlotte and Oliver are chatting like old friends. They're even making jokes. I don't know if I like this. I've always kept the men I bed out of my personal life, far away from my family and friends. But Oliver... I guess, he takes things in his own hands. I can't even control him, he's doing whatever he wants no matter what I say or do.

He wants more. And I believe this is whatever he means with more.

"We should get going." I say after minutes of listening to Oliver's conversation with Charlotte. It's amazing how much common ground those two have, especially considering their very different backgrounds.

"Already?" She sounds disappointed.

"Char, it's already past midnight and I don't want to sleep over." I point out. Besides, Nate is going to come home soon anyway. I don't want his nose in this thing I have going on with Oliver. He has seen enough.

My best friend sighs, "Alright. I'll call you a cabbie."

"No, we can walk and call us one when we're out in public."

"You want to walk through Regent's Park?" She asks me shocked.

"I'm not afraid of the dark."

Charlotte looks at Oliver, "Keep her safe."

"I don't need a protector! I can protect myself!"

"Yeah and while you're doing that Oliver's going to make sure you're doing it correctly."

Oliver chuckles at her words but stops as soon as he sees my sinister look.

"We're leaving." I announce. I'm fed up with this bullshit. She's acting like she invited her best friend and boyfriend over. And that's not what this is.

"Again, thanks for the invite." Oliver smears honey around Charlotte's mouth as if she was my mother.

I rise from the couch and quickly walk over to the wardrobe. I get out my denim jacket and slip back into my sneakers. This is ridiculous. I shouldn't have brought Oliver in the first place.

I don't know why I agreed to this.

"Any time." Charlotte says with a genuine smile on her lips.

"Can you hurry up already?" I wave with my hands.

"It's the weekend. You need to calm down." Charlotte hisses at me and Oliver chuckles again. She embraces Oliver before he finally joins me and gets into his jacket and shoes.

"I'll see you whenever Rory have birth to her girls." I tell my best friend.

"Yeah, when do you think that's going to be?"

I shrug, "Sophie's already pressuring her to get induced so, who knows maybe today?"

"Maybe." Charlotte says with a shrug.

Suddenly my iPhone rings in my jacket. "That's Rory's ringtone." I mumble as I get it out. She wouldn't call me in the middle of the night unless something has happened. "Hi!" I greet her. "Is it time for me to come over?"

"No, not yet. I'm only at seven centimetres so it's going to take a few more hours. Sophie thinks I can start pushing at maybe around six or so. George will call you when it's time. Ana and Della are with me. I'm good."

"Okay. Did Mum and Dad get an update?"

"Yeah and I bet they're going crazy right now. Sorry if I woke you up by the way."

"Oh no, I'm at Char's. Wedding crises."

"Send her some love. I've got to go now."

"Okay... oh, and Rory?"

"Yes?"

"Are you still doing this Zen-shit?"

"Yeah, it surprisingly seems to work. I'm passed getting the epidural now anyway so it's going to be as natural as possible. Millions of women have done it before me. I'll be fine."

"You can do this." I promise her. "I love you, little sister."

"I love you, too." She says before hanging up.

I put my iPhone back in the pocket of my denim jacket. "But now we really should head home. I need to get my camera equipment ready so I can leave whenever George calls me."

Charlotte nods, "Of course. Keep me updated."

"I will." I promise her before embracing her tightly.

"You know that means next weekend is my hen party, right?" Char asks me before looking at Oliver. "She'll be gone for the whole weekend."

"How about Mykonos?"

"I thought we agreed on Mexico."

"That's a ten hour flight. We'd be loosing a lot of time."

"Not if you take Friday off, we flight Thursday evening and fly back on Sunday noon."

I sigh, "I'll see what I can do. But I can't promise anything. Mum and Dad will be with Rory, so they might want me to watch over the firm."

"Like they needed you to do that social project?!"

"Charlotte," I hiss at her.

"Alright fine. Call me when you know the details."

**Oliver**

I stare at the black suitcase that's standing across the bed. While Josephine's sleeping on my chest, I can't seem to find any sleep at all. As soon as we got home, Josephine packed her suitcase with all of her camera equipment before picking out an outfit that she wants to wear. The jeans, a black shirt and white sneakers are laying on the couch that's across the chimney. It's a simple outfit but I guess Josephine isn't the one who's going to face the press shortly after giving birth. We brushed our teeth side by side after taking a shower together. I love these moments the most. Just being with her on an everyday basis.

I don't know how Josephine can sleep so peacefully next to me. Really, I'm dying out of excitement here! I keep staring at the clock and at her iPhone over and over again but nothing happens. The Duke of Oxford hasn't called and it's already 4:35 in the morning! I had no ideas babies could take so long!

Suddenly, Josephine's iPhone starts ringing and vibrating on her nightstand. The display says George. I softly shake Josephine's shoulder, "George's calling."

She growls before reaching to her right and blindly searching for the ringing iPhone. "I'm coming." Josephine says into the iPhone before hanging up again. "I thought I'd be getting some more sleep. What time is it?"

"Half past four."

She growls before lifting herself off of me and climbing out of the bed. On her way to the couch across the chimney, she gets out of her navy pyjamas that have her initials stitched on it.

"Do you need anything else?"

She points at me without looking at me as she gets into her outfit. "That bed."

"You can get it back in a few hours."

Josephine sighs as she gets into her bra and shirt. "I have a feeling I'm going to be there for a while."

"I hope it all goes quickly now."

"She's been in labour for over 24 hours. It's about time my nieces get finally born." Josephine gets into her denim jacket while slipping into her sneakers. Then she pulls out the handle of the suitcase. "I don't think I'll get the chance to call you. So keep your iPhone on your nightstand and check the Royal website for the announcement. Although, I don't think they're going to announce it before seven anyway."

I nod as I watch her walking out of the bedroom with the suitcase next to her. I can hear the rolls rolling down the hallway until they stop. I'm already missing her in this bed but I refused to tell her. A simple confession like this could scare her as she's as timid as a fawn. Josephine doesn't open her heart easily but after 11 weeks I will own it.

It would be only fair since she owns mine.

Suddenly, I can hear her footsteps getting louder as she walks back. Did she forget something? I scan the surroundings but I think she got everything. "Did you forget something?" I ask her confused as she rushes back into the bedroom.

"Yes." She walks over to me and kisses me passionately. "Dream of me."

"Oh, I don't think I can go back to sleep after that kiss."

She grins, "Then I suggest you make me a bomb breakfast when I come home."

**Josephine**

I rush down the hallway of the Lindo Wing at St. Mary's hospital with my suitcase following me. The whole floor has been cleared out but there're about twenty security men standing at every exit, window front or elevator. It's kind of spooky. At the reception desk I passed five nurses and through the open door of the doctor's room I saw about twenty surgeons being on-call tonight. I guess, this birth is really historical.

I stop at the wooden door of room 500, the same room all Bolton children were born in. I don't doubt that Rory chose this room. I inhale deeply before opening the door.

I step into something lots of people would call Nirvana. It's a room with dimmed light, flickering LED candles, lit rose quartz lamps, open windows to let in the fresh air, twittering birds and ocean waves music, a hint of lavender is lingering in the air... this is definitely some real zen shit going on here.

I spot my pregnant sister bouncing on her pink pregnancy ball. She's leaning against her husband, whose fingers are massaging her back. I stare at the scene for a moment, unsure if I should announce my arrival or stay as quiet as a mouse.

The delivery bed looks untouched and I wonder briefly if Rory ever laid in it. Knowing her, she probably walked up and down the hallway a million times, took warm showers or bathed in the en-suite bathroom and bounced the shit out of her birthing ball. My sister's not one to stay quiet and wait for something to happen. She takes things into her own hands. She's definitely a Bolton.

This room is a suite that has the delivery room connected to the hospital room in which Rory will recover in afterwards. The recovery room is already decorated with fake pink peonies and three baby beds. Rory and George's conjugal Coat Of Arms is hanging above the bed. It definitely fits for the future Queens of England.

Rory lifts her head off of George's shoulder, "It's over."

"Hi. How are you?" I greet Rory as I walk over to her.

She grabs my right hand and squeeze it strongly. Her icy blue eyes are bloodshot and her chestnut hair is greasy and messy. She's exhausted.

I can feel her pain. I've always felt it. Because I'm her twin sister. No wonder she didn't want to call me in earlier. I would have sat in the corner and ball my eyes out from the pain. It hurts me to see her like this. "I know. You're nearly there. You're doing great." I promise her before looking at George. "Where are Della and Ana?"

"Rory kicked them out two hours ago. They kept saying it won't be long now. Rory exploded... called them liars and threw LED candles after them."

I chuckle, that's totally Rory.

"Because they are liars." Rory insists.

"The zen thing doesn't work anymore?"

Rory shakes her head. "I didn't get you before but now... now I bloody know why you don't want any kids. It hurts. It bloody hurts."

"You're not screaming though."

"I've been screaming for the last 35 hours. I'm done screaming. I don't have the energy anymore."

I look at George. Somehow, he doesn't look better than his wife. Right now, right here, they're just an ordinary couple that's about to become parents for the first time. There's no sign of the crown.

But there is a conjugal coat of arms hanging in the room next door.

Suddenly, the door swings open and I watch Sophie walking in. "Ready for a check-up?"

Rory nods before slowly rising from the birthing ball. "I pray that I can finally start pushing..." my sister mumbles before laying down on the bed.

I open my suitcase and get out my camera equipment while Rory gets examined. As I get my camera ready, I notice that the sun is about to start rising. It's the magic hour. The time when the lightning is the best. Ever.

"Okay, I think we're ready to push." Sophie says and I turn around.

"What? Really?" Rory asks amazed.

"Yes. You're fully dilated and I can already see the head of the first girl."

"Oh, thank god!" Rory says with a grin on her face.

"You came just in time." George says with a smirk that breaks millions of hearts.

I get the cap off of my lens, "Don't you want Della and Ana here?"

"Oh, they're right behind the door." Sophie says as she looks at the heart monitor that's right next to Rory. There's another machine beneath it. I think, it measures Rory's contractions.

"Shall I get them?" I ask them.

Rory shakes her head but George nods.

I decide to follow George. Rory wants them here. She's just in too much pain. I walk over to the door and open it. Ana and Della are standing behind it. They're both wearing bright pink scrubs and while it suits Ana, it doesn't really suit Della. I chuckle as I look at my oldest sister. "Pink's not your colour, Della." I say as Ana walks past me.

"I'm used to navy as well. But they didn't have that so pink it is." Della's chestnut curls are up in a ponytail. "I'm surprised she let us inside again."

"She didn't want you but I don't think she's reasonable right now."

"Good point." Della says before embracing me. "That camera is ready?"

I nod, "As ready as Rory."

"Okay, Rory, when you get the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can." Sophie tells my little sister

**Oliver**

I pour milk foam into my mug as I make myself a cappuccino in the kitchen. I stare out of the window front. The sun is just about to start rising but I can't seem to go back to sleep. London is still asleep at this time but I know the streets around the Lindo Wing in Paddington are already filled with people as they wait for the happy news. They have no idea the birth of three princesses is imminent.

It's strange and cool to know that secret. I hope the birth goes smoothly and everyone stays healthy.

And I sort of hope it goes quickly because I'm missing Josephine so badly. I want her here with me.

**Josephine**

Watching my little sister giving birth to her three triplets girls was the most bizarre thing I ever saw in my whole life! She was exhausted but she kept pushing herself. Really, I have no idea where she found the strength but somehow she gave birth to all three of them. Alexandria, Eleanor and Grace were born at 5:24, 5:25 and 5:26 am, right in the synchronisation of the rising sun. The lightning was stunning and the moment all three laid on Rory's chest something magical happened. A rainbow covered Rory and the triplets like a blanket. It looked so unreal that I didn't believe it at first. But then I took a photo. And another one. And another one.

But they all had the same rainbow.

I guess sometimes life is just magical.

And Rory seems to have forgotten all the pain as soon as she felt them on her chest. It's very strange but I guess that's what motherhood does to you. I've never seen so much love being given to three tiny little humans - that are basically strangers to you - so quickly and so boundless. It was overwhelming. Truly overwhelming.

I imagine this is how Mummy and Daddy felt with each of us.

Still, I won't forget that pain so easily. It just proves to me that children are not on my bucket list.

"When will you announce the birth?" I ask my sister, who is feeding Grace while her sisters are still asleep. I guess that's now how it's going to be. An endless feeding and nappy changing feast. Once one child is done, the next one is already eagerly waiting.

"The King's waking up in thirty minutes. George will call him and inform him at around seven, during his breakfast. Then, shortly afterwards we can publish the news."

Of course. The King is always the first one to know and the last one to decide. "Do you want me to call Mum and Dad?"

"Oh, no. George already called them. I spoke to them as well."

I frown. How the hell did I miss that?! "When?"

"While you were chatting with Della and Ana in the hallway."

Right... I yawn and see how Rory instantly mirrors me. "I think we should both catch up on sleep. You more than me."

She nods, "When Grace is fed."

"You won't be mad if I leave?"

"No. Mum and Dad are coming in this noon before I want to face the press. At around three, I think."

"You want me here?"

She nods. "I'd like you to make some behind the scenes photos that we can later upload on our Instagram."

"I'll be here." I promise her before rising from my chair. I can't wait to get home. "Do you need anything else?"

Rory shakes her head. "No, I'm good. George's getting food for me and then he's going to take over changing the nappies."

I walk over to her and kiss her forehead. "You were amazing. I'm so proud of you."

My little sister smiles at me. "Did I change your mind about the two Ms?"

I look at Alexandria and Eleanor who are sleeping in one baby bed before looking at Grace whose lips are latched on her mother's right nipple. They are cute and it was surreal to witness what a woman's body is capable of... but children? Me? "No, I don't think anyone can change my mind. Not even three princesses."

"We'll see. The future is full of surprises, just like Char said."

**Oliver**

I put the last poached egg on the avocado toast before putting a dollop of sauce hollandaise on top. I made four slices of toast, two for each of us. As a side I cut oranges, strawberries and blueberries while watching the news on the telly in the living room. I made everything from scratch as I seem to have time to kill anyways. It's already seven in the morning, but she's still not back. The news haven't said anything about the royals as well.

Just as I slice into one of my two avocado toasts, I can hear how the doors of the lift open with a ping. I can hear how the suitcase rolls out of the lift and how she slips off her sneakers before her light foot taps fill my ears. A moment later, the most beautiful woman on earth comes into my view, wearing a pair of jeans and a simple black shirt. She's barefoot, so I can see her dark red painted nails. Her long chestnut waves are open and glossy. But her stunning sky blue eyes are a bit bloodshot and look tired.

"Hi." I greet her with the same smile on my lips that showed everyone but her that I'm in love with Josephine.

Without a respond, she walks through the large living area, passing the sofa, the dinning table and kitchen island. As she reaches me, she wraps her long toned arms around my torso. "They're here." She mumbles into my chest. Her sweet scent fills my nostrils.

My heart goes haywire in my chest. She has never just hugged me for the purpose of being close to me. "I made you breakfast. Avocado toast with poached eggs and sauce hollandaise."

"I'm too tired to eat. Frankly, I'm too tired to walk to the bedroom." She mumbles again.

I embrace her, "Put your feet on mine."

"What?"

"Place your feet on mine." I demand. If she can't walk, then I'll walk for her. There's nothing I wouldn't do for her.

To my surprise she listens to me.

"Good. Hold tight." I say before starting to walk. She feels like a feather. As we walk through the living area, she suddenly starts giggling. It's music in my ears.

"The last time I did this, was when I was six. I used to do it with my Daddy all the time. This feels like going back in time." She mumbles before looking up. Her sky blue eyes are filled with gratitude and something that looks a lot like love, although she won't admit it.

I stop walking at this gaze because my heart is going haywire again. I can't focus when she looks at me like this.

Suddenly, she pulls me into a passionate kiss. For minutes, our tongues dance a rumba until she pulls apart first.

_"And now, breaking news fresh from Clarence House: The Duchess of Oxford has been delivered of three baby girls! Clarence House, Kensington Palace and Windsor Castle published the announcement all at the same time, with the same words."_ The female voice of a news reporter fills my ears.

I turn around and look at the blonde British reporter of BBC.

_"The Duchess of Oxford as been delivered of three daughters. Her Royal Highness The Duchess of Oxford was safely delivered of three daughters at 5.24am; 5:26 am and 5:27am on 9th May of 2048. The babies weigh 4lbs 8oz; 4lbs 6oz and 4lbs 7oz. The Duke of Oxford was present for the birth. The King and the Queen, The Prince and Princess of Wales and members of both families have been informed and are very delighted with the news. Her Royal Highness and her children are doing incredibly well and will leave the hospital in due course. The medical staff present were Dr. Sophie Robins, Surgeon-Gynaecologist, Dr. Sunit Godambe, Consultant Neonatologist from St. Mary's Hospital and Dame Dr. Adaline Bolton, Neurologist, Cardiologist and Reconstructive Surgeon as well as Princess Dr. Anastasia of Romanov (GCVO), Paediatrician from the Lister Hospital. The names of the babies will be announced in due course. The babies are the third, fourth and fifth in the line of succession after His Royal Highness The Prince of Wales and His Royal Highness The Duke of Oxford. They are styled Her Royal Highness Princess [name] of Oxford. A formal notice of the birth will be posted on the forecourt of Buckingham Palace." _She reads from the prompter. "_Wow, well that's just a wicked surprise! No one expected baby Oxford to be a triplet Oxford! Actually, the bets were high on a boy, but I think no one guessed for triplets! Let's talk to our correspondent, Lucy, that's standing right in front of the Lindo Wing." _The blonde woman says before the screen changes to a brunette standing in front of the red bricked building that is the Lindo Wing of St. Mary's hospital.

_"Thank you, Amanda." _Lucy says over the loud cheers and the many champagne bottles that are getting opened. "_I am standing right in front of the Lindo Wing of St. Mary's hospital in London. The Lindo Wing, the private wing of the hospital where the Duke and Duchess of Oxford have been since the early morning of May 8th. I am joined by Peter Philips, a royal correspondent." _The camera swings over to an old man. _"Peter, what can you tell us about the new princesses?"_

_"The Princesses will be the first Princesses of Oxford, as the title has been created for the Duke and Duchess by His Majesty the King. It is also clear that the heirs are now girls, or later on women, which means after the Duke of Oxford, there will be another Queen sitting on the throne. Next, we can expect for the formal notice of the birth being posted on the forecourt of Buckingham Palace. We might be all living in the 21st century, but some traditions have to be followed. That again, will confirm what we already know: the sexes, the time of birth and the weight. No names have been announced yet, but that is to be expected. We won't know the names until a few days have passed. Given the surprise of three girls, I think the parents would like to have a moment and really think how they want to name the future Queens of England."_

_"This is, indeed a surprise that we all didn't see coming! But it does explain the rather big baby bump the Duchess was seen carrying around, as well as the early maternity leave and paternity leave of Lorelai and George! People around me are celebrating, cheering and drinking lots of champagne on this gorgeous sunny May morning. We are now waiting for the famous photo call in front of the steps of the Lindo Wing, but given the princesses - princesses, I still can't believe I have to talk in plural now - are just a little over half an hour old, we expect that to happen in the very late afternoon or early evening."_ Lucy says.

_"Or even tomorrow morning." _Peter Philips says to her. "_Just remember, the Princess of Wales spent one whole day at the Lindo Wing after giving birth to the Duke of Oxford, before emerging on the steps of the Lindo Wing. Frankly, with three babies instead of one, I think we all could give the Duchess a day off."_

_"All eyes are now on this front door behind us as the world's media waits for the first public family outing. Congratulatory messages are already flooding in from around the world to mark this historic birth of the Duke and Duchess's three daughters. The princesses have arrived just in synchronisation of the rising sun, which must've been the best greeting ever! Furthermore, we expect the Duchess's parents, Troy and Gabriella Bolton, to arrive and congratulate the couple as well as the Prince and Princess of Wales."_

Suddenly, the door behind them swings open and a man in a suite walks out, holding a frame. _"Oh, here we go. The statement is now being brought from the Lindo Wing to Buckingham Palace." _Peters Philips says as the man in the suite climbs into a back Rolls-Royce that has a flag with the Duke and Duchess of Oxford's conjugal Coat of Arms, waving on top. Whenever a car drives around with that sort of a flag, you know it screams Royals.

_"And while the statement is being driven from us to you, Amanda, it is time to catch up on some much needed sleep for all of us or get the party started with more champagne! George and Lorelai have given us three good reasons to celebrate all week long! It's a wonderful, uplifting moment for the country. It's all very, very excited and we can't wait for the couple to present us their little princesses! Given the announcement of the Duchess going into labour, we recon she's been in the Lindo Wing for over 24 hours. Talk about a long birth! But now, the country has three new heirs, who are the third, fourth and fifth in line to the throne after their proud father."_

_"Thank you, Lucy." _The blonde news reporter says after the scene has changed again._ "And we've got the first words from the proud parents to be! The Duke and Duchess of Oxford couldn't be happier and are very excited, says Royal correspondent Amal Pearson on twitter. Congratulations from the BBC News, on the birth of three new princesses!"_

I look back at Josephine, "It's out."

"It's out." She echoes me. "And now bring me back to bed. I'm dog tired. You can see the photos after when I'm having breakfast. I have to get back and be there at three again."

"They want to go home today?" I ask her shocked.

Josephine nods, "They want to get it over with."

"Like tipping off a plaster? Isn't she still recovering from birth?"

"Yeah, but she can do that at Frogmore with Mum and Dad as well. She'll have doctors on call anyway and if it's urgent, don't forget George and Rory are doctors as well."

True, sometimes I forget that the future King and Queen of England are doctors. "Do you know the names yet?"

She nods, "I do."

"Can you tell me?"

She licks her lips, "Alexandria Elizabeth Diana Louise, Eleanor Madeleine Olivia Gabriella and Grace Valentina Marie Catherine."

"Wow, that are many names."

"Yeah, but they'll be known as Princess Alexandria of Oxford, Princess Eleanor of Oxford and Princess Grace of Oxford." She says with a shrug. "But we'll call them Alex, Leni and Grace."

I'm still amazed that blue blooded are seen as normal people by Josephine. I mean, sure they are - especially, since I met Char and got closer to her - but they are also Royals. And they will always be Royals first. It's their birth right - and burden.

"They're very beautiful names. And she honoured both grandmothers."

Josephine nods, "I think Rory and George chose very well."

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed!**

**So, Rory gave birth to the triplets, which means we're almost on the same time period as A Million Times More! Which means, A Million Times More is going to get a new chapter soon. **

**The next chapter will cover Char's hen party and perhaps even her wedding to Nate, with of course an appearance of Edward Rothschild. As I haven't written anything yet, it could take me a while to upload again. **

**What do you think of the wedding dress crises? What's Charlotte going to wear?**

**As always, please be so kind and leave a review. **

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole**


	18. Chapter 18

**Josephine**

"Our plane takes off Friday morning." I tell my best friend over the phone as I stare out of the transom windows in the kitchen of the kindergarten. This room can't be even called a kitchen because there's nothing in it yet. But in two days it will be one. It has to and I will make sure of it. The sun has set an hour ago, so the backyard is dark. But when it's light out, you can see the big round stone plates that path the way to the potting shed and greenhouse. The stone plates look like fly agarics. And so do the many sitting areas with round fly-agaric-like tables. There's even a path for the senses filled with different materials such as soil, pebbles, grass, pine cones, pine breaches, sand, moss and rose water at the end. There are even a few trampolines here. The backyard will be much used in the summer.

"Friday morning? Why not Thursday evening like we planned?"

"Because I couldn't get us an earlier flight." I lie to her.

"Bullshit! What's really going on?"

I bite on my lower lip. I'm a very bad liar. Always have been. At least towards my family. "Oliver's birthday is on Thursday."

She's silent for a moment. "I don't care! You promised me French Cay and then turned it into Mexico! You can't take Mexico away from me now as well! I'm bloody suffering here! I need to breathe! Hen party tops birthday party! Best friend tops boyfriend!"

"Charlotte!"

She sighs, "Are you at least throwing him some cool birthday party?"

"Who would I invite? He doesn't have any friends here."

"That's not true! He has me and Finn!"

"You don't count. You're my friend not his."

"I can be his as well! If you're not sticking to your original plan than at least get him a nice gift!" She says before hanging up.

I sigh and put my iPhone back into my purse before picking up the paintbrush again. The kindergarten is opening on Oliver's birthday as well. I've been so busy that I didn't have time to plan anything. The kindergarten is still not ready, although it opens in two days. As he promised my parents, Liam did help out at the kindergarten - just for the promo photos that I took of him. After that he quickly told me some lie before taking off faster than I could react. So, that leaves me to paint the whole kindergarten, hoover the floors and fill the shelves with toys. I might as well be here all night but I don't care. It's for a good cause. I'm doing this for others, not to save Liam's ass. I knew this would end up like this but I won't snitch on Liam for him showing his true colours. Next year, this will be my project.

Suddenly my iPhone rings again. I put the paint brush back into the glass jar that I filled with water before getting out my iPhone. I look at the display and see that Oliver's calling me. It's already eight in the evening. He's probably worried. I should have called him but I guess I'm not used to justify myself towards anyone. "Hi!"

"Hey. Where are you? It's already eight! Are you with Charlotte?"

"No. I'm actually in Greenwich. In the kindergarten. Painting the walls."

He's silent for a moment. "Isn't that Liam's job?"

Even he understands that Liam's an ass. "He took off after I took the promo photos for our social media accounts and as this is a social project, the painters are only volunteers. So that means I have to paint the whole kindergarten by myself now since we're opening in two days."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"I don't want to drag you into this. You've got nothing to do with this. It's Liam's bullshit that I have to clean up."

"If you're going to stay there all night and paint, then I might as well come over, help you out and bring some food."

I really am hungry. I haven't eaten since lunchtime. "Okay. But only if you bring pizzas."

He chuckles on the other end of the line. "Pizza tuna?"

I grin as my stomach starts growling. "Yes please."

"I'll be there in half an hour." He says before hanging up.

**Oliver**

I open the door of the kindergarten with two boxes of pizzas from Luigi in my other hand. The smell of paint starts filling my nose right away. It's already dark outside but the lights in here are still on. There are ladders, loose cords and rolls of wallpaper everywhere. I have no idea how this should be open in less than two days. "Josephine?" I ask out loud as I don't hear her anywhere.

"First floor, turn left and last door!" She cries back. "Be careful, don't touch anything. The paint is still fresh!"

I walk up the wooden staircase that cracks underneath my weight. I really doubt it's going to be open in two days. Or maybe if Josephine and I work all night, we might get at least the painting and papering of the rooms done. Then all they have to do is put the furniture together and fill this space with toys. I turn left on the first floor and walk down the hallway that has a wallpaper of colourful parrots. Some parrots have bright green feathers, others have red, yellow, blue and orange feathers. Clearly, they represent different species. A few have their wings spread open while others are sitting on branches or in the nests. They're so beautiful! It reminds me of the parrots in Brazil.

I stop in the doorway of the last room and watch Josephine standing across a dark blue wall with golden stars and half moon. She's wearing light washed jeans with a grey shirt that's full of paint spots. There are dark blue spots, bright green, orange, yellow and red spots as well as golden spots. That's when it hits me. The parrots in the hallway are not a wallpaper. They're hand painted by Josephine!

And so is this golden moon and those golden stars. As I look at the walls I suddenly notice the subtle change of colour into a rainbow like swirl. It's dancing through the starry night sky. Northern Lights.

She painted Northern Lights!

I had no idea Josephine could paint something like that! "Wow, quite impressive." I breathe out.

She winces at my voice and turns around. There's even spots of the golden paint on her face. "This will be the room for midday sleep." She explains. Her chestnut hair is up in a ponytail. Her eyes are sparkling as much as the golden paint spots on her face.

"Did you paint that?" I ask her as I place the pizza boxes on the hardwood floor that's protected by foil.

She nods, "And the parrots in the hallway."

"This is pretty amazing. I had no idea you were so gifted."

She only shrugs, "That's nothing compared to Ana's work. She's the real artist in the family."

"Well, looking at this I'd say you're quite the artist yourself."

She shows me a small smile. "I just finished this room. It only needs to dry now."

"Then I came just in time. You need to eat something and I brought a tuna pizza and a classic margarita."

She puts the paintbrush with a golden tip into a jar with water before walking over to me. "Sounds like the perfect dinner to me."

I show her a smile, "Where's the kitchen going to be?"

She grins, "Follow me. But it's not furnished yet so we have to sit on the floor."

I pick up he pizza boxes and follow her through the hallway. "The parrots look pretty amazing as well."

"I took inspiration from the Amazon rainforest. These are Dusky Headed Parakeets." She points at a couple of green feathered parrots with a black bill. "Blue headed parrots." She explains another two. "Dusky billed parrotlets and Short tailed parrots." Two other green feathered parrots. "And the most famous scarlet macaw in lots of different colour combination. Liam didn't really care about the theme of the kindergarten so I chose the Amazon rainforest as it's protection is very dear to my heart and the foundation. We donate a few millions every year and I think you have to start awareness for animals protection and environmental protection early in life without making it seem too political."

Josephine just amazes me every single day. Just when I think I'm starting to think I know her, she shows me a completely new side of her. We walk down a different staircase and stop in a huge wide room that has lots of transom windows as well as a door to the backyard that's open. There's light coloured hardwood floors, which are again protection by transparent foil.

"This will be the kitchen, in which the kids will learn how to cook in a playful way as well as the dinning room." Joshing explains as I look around. It doesn't look like a kitchen as it's completely empty. I mean, there are not even cupboards let alone countertops here. No stove, no oven, no fridge... really, Liam did a bad job with this project! My eyes stop at a wall full of colourful fruits that can be found in the amazon rainforest. Red camu camu, yellow maracuyas, purple acai berries, green guanábana, red bacaba, brown cupuazu, deep red aguaje, oranges, mangoes, lemons, pineapples and yellow cocona. Black arrows are next to the fruits and the name of them. This feels like going home!

I would again assume it's a wallpaper, but now I know better. "I like the walls with the fruits."

Josephine shows me another smile, "The kitchen will be back there. Deep green cupboards with white granite countertops. There will be two kitchen islands so the kids have enough space to roll the dough and stuff. The dinning tables will be on the other side of the room. Big square walnut tables, about six meters long and two meters wide."

"Are you sure the kids are going to cook here? I mean, we're talking about kindergarten kids here not school kids."

"I was able to cut apples with a special knife at that age or stir some oatmeals, standing on a stool. They will not be here without supervision. Plus, it's never too early to know where your food comes from and what to do with it." Josephine says before sitting down on the floor.

I sit down next to her and open the boxes, "But there's not even a kitchen in here yet. How is this place going to open in less than two days?!"

"With an all-nighter." She picks up a slice of tuna pizza, "I just need to finish a few of the playrooms upstairs. The bathrooms are finished. The mechanics are coming tomorrow to install the kitchen with all the appliances. The couches, toys, chairs, tables will all get delivered tomorrow. There are a few boxes in the basement with our donations."

"How can I help?"

"You could start building the bookshelves while I finish painting the rooms upstairs. Then we can remove the foil from all of the floors, so I can hoover and wipe the floors clean before everyone arrives tomorrow. The lamps also needs to be hung up, but don't worry if you can't do that, I can do that myself. We can also start filling up the bookshelves with the toys that are in the basement. The only finished rooms are the two offices here."

"Sounds like we'll be here all night. I should have brought coffee."

Josephine chuckles at my words, "I'm sure we can find a delivery service which brings us the much needed coffee."

**Josephine**

I screw in the last climbing rock-like piece on to the wall in the gym as I hear Oliver's footsteps behind me. I've build a climbing wall that looks like you're climbing through the trees of the amazon rainforest. There are even green ceiling nets for climbing. The floor is completely cushioned with soft brown mats that look like the earth. I've painted different monkeys into the jungle canopy, so the kids can really feel like monkeys here and let loose.

"This turned out great!" Oliver says with a bright smile on his lips and two hot cups of coffee. "Coffee?"

"Yes, please." I walk over to him and take the left cup from him before taking a sip. It's five in the morning and we're almost done. "I think this is the best room."

"Oh, I don't know. I like the creative room as well." Oliver says as his green eyes scan the room. If he's tired, he doesn't look like it. The room next to the gym, is the creative room. Two out of the three walls there are painted with blackboard paint, so the kids can draw with chalk on it. I've written the alphabet on one of the walls. In the middle of the room there will be lots of round tables with chairs, so the kids can draw on paper as well. Another wall has the world map on it. It's still black and white as I want the kids to fill it with colour. Wooden easels are placed in front of the window front, so the kids can paint with watercolour as well. There will also be a natural modelling clay in different colours as well as lego and wooden toys here. In one of the shelves that Oliver built, there will be square shaped boxes with the names of the children. Every child will get its own box with its own utensils to use. "Or the library. That turned out really great as well." The library has a floating reading nook net for the older children as well as a wall with the Tower Bridge and a miniature household with a fake full kitchen and a fake grocery shop.

"I like the gym or the kitchen." I say with a smile on my lips.

"I can't believe you hand painted all these walls yourself. They look so good!" He says as he runs his hand over one of the monkeys and the green leaves of the jungle canopy. "This feels like going home to me."

I smile at him, "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it. What you've made out of this building is amazing. I know it's officially Liam's social project, but really you've been doing all the work. I think you should tell that your parents."

I shake my head, "No. I'll have the social project next year and I'm okay with that. I only helped Liam out because he seemed to be doing nothing but fuck the interior architect... and well, he's family after all." I shrug. "Plus, the kids shouldn't have to suffer from Liam's incompetence."

His pine green eyes transition into the sea foam colour that I like so much. "You are incredible, do you know that?"

"Of course I am! I'm a Bolton, we've got incredibility in our blood."

Oliver laughs and the sound fills my heart with warmth. I want to hear his laughter many, many times more.

"Are you done with the bookshelves downstairs?"

He nods, "Yes. We can start filling it up with books and toys from the basement."

"Okay, sounds good." I say before leaving the gym with Oliver by my side.

"You know, most kids would dream of going to a kindergarten like this." He starts as we walk down the staircase that leads to the basement.

"I assume you haven't been in a kindergarten, then?"

He shakes his head, "No. I was raised at home."

"Well, I wasn't either so we're even on that one."

"No kindergarten?" He asks me shocked as we reach the door of the basement.

I shake my head, "My parents were quite egoistic when we were all little. They wanted us all to themselves, so they worked from home most of the times. We also spent lots of time outdoors. At the beaches or in the forests, looking for mushrooms or going riding. None of my siblings went to kindergarten. We only went to basic primary school before attending Le Rosey." I explain and open the door. It's full of boxes filled with toys and books from my childhood home. Stuff we don't have use for anymore.

"So we have something in common."

"Oh, we have more in common than that." I disagree with him before I pick up the first box. It's quite heavy. "How about you start filling the shelves with books while I start ripping the foil off of the floor everywhere?"

He nods as he grabs the box out of my hands. "Sounds like a good plan."

**Oliver**

As I put in the last book, I can suddenly feel Josephine's presence in the room with me. I turn around and see her standing behind me.

"Now, doesn't that look good?" She asks with a grin on her lips. "Was that everything?"

I nod, "We accomplished quite a lot tonight, I think."

"We did." She agrees with me before wrapping her left arm around my torso. She hoovered and wiped all the floors in the building. And I thought she'd be too proud to do that as she has a maid coming every Saturday to clean her penthouse. "Thank you for helping me out. I wouldn't have been able to do that all on my own."

"Oh, you know... I did it for the kids." I tease her with a grin on my lips.

She chuckles before sealing her lips over mine. She fills the kiss with so much passion that I forget we're in a kindergarten as I wish for us to be home in her bedroom. "Lets go home so I can thank you properly. Because you saved my ass with this."

"You mean, I saved Liam's ass."

"No, actually you saved the firm's ass." She corrects me. "Because we would have made a fool out of ourselves if we had opened up in two days with no furniture, no paint on the walls, no bookshelves and no proper floors." She explains as she intertwines her right fingers with mine. I can feel the red golden ring, that she wears on her right middle finger, against my fingers. I have a feeling her parents will figure out whose hard work it was all on their own.

**Josephine**

Oliver's birthday is tomorrow and I still haven't gotten him anything. Because I was busy planning Charlotte's hen party in Mexico and the kindergarten project. It totally slipped my mind until this yesterday noon. So, I decide to do the only logical thing: Call his best friend Finn. But first, I have to get his number and the only way to get to it, is to call my uncle. Oliver hasn't mentioned Finn, so I'm not even sure if he got hired, but I'm desperate so I have to call my uncle during my lunch break.

"Hey Jo! What's up?"

It's a beautiful sunny day in May. The Thames is glittering in front of me as I stand on the promenade in Greenwich. The mechanics are currently installing the kitchen in the kindergarten. "The guy I referred to you, did he get the job?"

"You mean Nicolas Bernadotte?"

Bernadotte? That's the last name of the Swedish Royal Family! I frown, "No, his name's Finn."

My uncle laughs on the other end of the phone, "Yeah, I was quite shocked as well. His name may be Finn, but that's not the first name. After our interview I asked Wlad to do some digging and he found out that his full name is His Royal Highness Prince Nicolas Rupert Finn of Hohenzollern, which means his last name is Bernadotte."

It's the same system as the Mountbatten-Windsors. While this is the last name of the British Royals, they don't use it. And the same goes for the Swedish Royal Family and their last name Bernadotte. I gulp. "He's a Swedish Royal?"

"You bet he is. He told me he had a fight with his parents, Princess Brigitta and Prince Johann Georg of Hohenzollern. After that he took off to England, determined to make it on his own. He used his this third name and last name Bernadotte when he applied to King's College here in London. He doesn't have access to his bank account because his parents froze his account shortly after he took off to England." "So, that's why he's wiping floors and pouring out beer?"

"Yep. But he does have a bachelor in Social Science, so that wasn't a lie."

"I see..." Wow and Oliver has no idea! His flatmate's a Swedish Royal! And I'm a connection to the British Royals. Oliver's surrounded by Royals. How crazy is that! "Can you give me his mobile number?"

"You're not going to read him the riot act, are you?"

"Just give me his number." I demand and write down the number my uncle gives me. "Thanks. But he's doing good work?"

"Yeah, a great addition to the foundation. He's really dedicated and hard working. Quite humbled as well."

"He should call his parents. He's been living here for three years undercover. They must be worried as hell!"

"Maybe you can talk some sense into him." My uncle says before hanging up.

I dial the number and inhale deeply before pressing the call button.

"Hello?"

"Hi, am I talking to Finn?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"I'm Jo. A mate of Oliver's."

"Ah, you're the one that got me the job! I've been wondering how to reach you. I am eternally indebted to you."

I am eternally indebted to you. He's definitely a Royal. "I'm sure you're aware, but Oliver's birthday is coming up."

"No, I had no idea I'm afraid."

"I see. Well, his birthday's on May 15th."

"That's tomorrow!"

"I'm aware. I'm actually calling you to get an idea what to get him."

"Sorry, no idea."

"How about you gift him some honesty?" I snap at him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I just called my uncle to get your mobile number and he explained to me who you really are, Your Royal Highness. So unless you don't want Oliver to find out from me, I suggest you tell him yourself, Prince Nicolas Rupert Finn of Hohenzollern."

"Wait, you're a Bolton? Snap, you're Josephine Bolton! Oliver's bedding the last Bolton bachelorette?" Nicolas laughs on the other end of the line. "No wonder Oliver's been so tight lipped ever since he started dating you!"

Shit. I didn't mean to unveil my secret in front of him. "You're missing the point, Nicolas."

"I'll tell him, alright?" he sounds annoyed. "Are you throwing him a party?"

With only two guests attending? What kind of party would that be?! "No."

"Good, because he's not a fan of those."

"I thought your relationship with him wasn't that close."

"We're not best friends or anything but we loaned each other money when needed."

"I highly suggest you call your parents and apologise for whatever shit you guys fought about."

"I am not your business!" he hisses at me.

"You're the only friend Oliver has in London!" I start arguing.

"Just get him a bloody Rolex." Nicolas hisses at me again.

My mouth drops open at his suggestion. He obviously doesn't know Oliver at all. He doesn't care about status symbols. "Oliver's working at Luigi's tomorrow. He has the morning shift. I suggest you pay him a visit during his lunch break to congratulate him and confess your real identity or else I will tell him later that day." I say before hanging up.

Nicolas was really no help at all! I growl and bury my hands in my scalp. His birthday is bloody tomorrow!

I turn around and my eyes spot a real estate agent's office across me. A grin stretches my lips. Suddenly, his birthday present seems obvious.

**Oliver**

I wake up first on my birthday. As always, the sun has just started to rise. The colour play coats the whole bedroom in stunning lightning. I love watching the colour play unveil itself during the early morning hours and late evening hours. I look to my left and see the woman who owns my heart. I love watching her sleep even more. She's a stomach sleeper and has her right arm hooked over my chest. Her chestnut waves are braided into a plait, that's shimmering in golden tones. She's too beautiful to be real.

She's the biggest gift life has ever given me.

Suddenly, her breathing changes just before her eyelids flutter open, revealing a cobalt blue. My heart starts beating faster in my chest as a grin stretches on my lips. This woman is my everything.

She mirrors my grin before lifting herself to kiss me. "Happy birthday, Oliver."

I'm surprised she remembers it. I don't like to make a big fuss over my birthday, but everyone's different about that. I can't celebrate my birthday with my family, so I figured I wouldn't celebrate it at all. But then I met Josephine and everything changed. "Thank you."

"I know you have to work today, but I thought we could celebrate a little this evening. Just the two of us. We could even go out if you want."

"Go out in public?" I ask her shocked. She's really coming out of her shell for me today.

To my surprise she nods, "But maybe not in Central London... Stratford-upon-Avon is not too far away, it's Shakespeare's birthplace. Or we could go hiking in the Surrey Hills or Chiltern Hills. Or stroll down the beach at Bexhill-On-Sea. We could have a bite at Bistro45 with a splendid view of the beach and sea."

Beach? That sounds good. "Bexhill-On-Sea sounds nice."

She smiles happily. "Perfect. It's just a two hour drive there. And you'll get your birthday gift this evening."

"I don't want anything."

"I know, which is why it was so hard to find something for you. But I think I managed to find something that will mean something to you while also being of very good use."

I frown. "I hope it's not a watch."

She chuckles, "No. I know you're not a fan of jewellery. It's something better."

"Good." I think I've never been this excited about a birthday gift.

"And then when we're back home you can lick wine or scotch or bourbon or sparkling champagne off of my naked body. You can even tie me up if you wish."

I frown. She has never voiced something like this before, "I'm not into BDSM. I don't get off by the idea you hurting you."

"It's not about pain but pleasure. It's about giving away control and trusting the other party completely."

Hurting her is the last thing I want to do. "Are you into that?"

She shrugs, "I never met someone I trust enough to think of it. But I trust you enough to give up my need of control. I trust you with my life, Oliver."

Damn it, I wasn't ready for a confession this early on my birthday. "I'm not into whips and ties. I told you, I will never hurt you. But I will lick chocolate off your body tonight. Perhaps with bourbon."

**Josephine**

I go through my dresses in my wardrobe after a long day at work while the birthday boy is still showering. As promised, I booked us the best table in Bistro45 with a view over the sea as the bistro is right at the beach. I stop at black Valentino dress with an off-shoulder neckline. I can pair that with my black Ralph Russo stilettos, diamond earrings and a diamond necklace. Simple. Classy.

Suddenly, goosebumps start covering my arms and legs. My fingertips and toes start tingling. I know exactly what that means. Oliver has entered the room. I might not see or smell him, but I can feel him. "What do you think?" I ask him as I hold up the dress.

"I get to choose?"

I turn around, "It's your birthday."

Oliver has a white towel wrapped around his hips. For a second, I wish I was the towel. It's crazy how obsessed I am with Oliver. His beach blonde hair is a bit darker because it's wet. He shows me a smirk. "How do you know I'm here?"

"I get goosebumps whenever you're in the same room as me." I say with a shrug before wiggling the hanger in my hand. "So, yes or no?"

"Do you like the dress?"

"I own it. Of course I like it."

"And do you want to wear it?"

I sigh, "Oliver,"

"I'm the one whose birthday it is today. So answer my question." He challenges me.

"Yes. I want to wear it."

"Good. Then the decision has been made."

"You didn't make a decision at all."

"I told you, I won't turn you into Gatsby."

True, he did promise me he would never turn me into my worst nightmare. "What will you wear?"

Oliver chuckles before turning to his side of my wall-in wardrobe. "Oh, I won't ask you for advice."

I grin, "Definitely not Gatsby."

He looks over his right shoulder, right at me. "Definitely not Gatsby."

Maybe this birthday boy should know how it feels like to have some real power in his hands. "Do you own a driver's license?"

"No." Oliver picks up a white Oxford shirt by Armani and matching black slacks.

Well, that's too bad. "We'll have to drive to Silverstone. You can drive my car there then."

Oliver walks to the white marbled island and places the clothing items on it. "You're allowing me to drive your car?"

I nod, "Yes. I think driving a few rounds does no harm."

He grins, "Which one?"

"The Aston. There's no fun in driving the Tesla or the Range Rover at Silverstone."

"And will we drive with the Aston to Bexhill today?"

"Why else do you think I chose to wear this dress?" I ask back with a raised eyebrow.

He smiles as he walks over to me. Before I can react, he has sealed his lips over mine. Quickly, I get lost in his smell and his taste as I start melting into him. Like always when we kiss.

After minutes, he pulls away first. "I can't wait to take that dress off of you again."

My hands move to the bow of my morning gown and I quickly open it, revealing my naked figure. "Good thing, I'm not wearing it right now then."

**Oliver**

I look over my leathered menu, right at Josephine. She looks incredible in that little black dress. She paired it with diamond stud earrings and a simple necklace. Her chestnut hair is wrapped into a messy bun, so a few pieces of hair are framing her face. She's wearing very little makeup, just how I like it. But what's most arousing is the fact that she's not wearing panties.

And I have no idea how her pussy can hold so much of my seed without it all dropping out.

Best. Fucking. Birthday. Ever.

"Stop looking at me and choose what you want to eat." Josephine demands while her sky blue eyes read the menu. She looked bloody hot behind the wheel of her Aston Martin. Especially with those stilettos that she chose to wear today. They are black but have some kind of silver floral ivy climbing up the heel. They're beautiful.

"I'll have what you have."

She closes the menu with a smirk on her lips. "But it's not my birthday."

Before I can respond the waiter walks over to us. "Did I hear birthday? Congratulations, Miss."

"Oh, no. It's not mine. It's his." Josephine says before pointing at me.

"Very well, Sir. Congratulations from the whole staff. The champagne is on the house today."

I never celebrated my birthday at a restaurant. It was always at the Brazilian beach with two scoops of ice cream - a luxury for my family. But here, there's a three-course menu with insanely expensive wines and other bubble waters.

But I must say, it is a very pretty restaurant. It's right at the beach, that has pebbles. I've never seen a beach with pebbles. For me a beach always has to have sand. Pebbles - my Mum won't believe me when I tell her what I saw today! The thought of my mother makes me sad for a moment. But then her sky blue eyes pull me back into the now. They're full of warmth and appreciation. "Thank you."

"What have you decided on?"

"We'll have two salads as a starter, Argentine Steak with a side of roasted veggies as the main course and Mousse au Chocolat as dessert." Josephine orders for us. The way she pronounced the dessert is bloody sexy.

The waiter nods. "What would you like to drink?"

"We'll have the Château Lafite-Rothschild from 1990 with the steak and the Château Mouton Rothschild - Aile d'Argent with the starter." Josephine smiles at the waiter before handing him her menu.

He takes my menu as well and walks away. I have no idea how much this will all cost as the menu doesn't have any prizes. I saved up almost 3000 pounds to pay Josephine back for loaning me the first 3000 pounds that I sent to my family to Brazil. But I have a feeling this might cost just as much. Of course Josephine doesn't look at prizes. She doesn't have to. I mean, we're surrounded by retirees. The couples around us look as posh as Josephine does.

"What's wrong?" Josephine asks me concerned.

Money has always been a topic in my life. I gulp and lick my lips. "Josephine, I don't think I can afford-"

"Don't worry, it's on me." She interrupts me.

"But-"

"It's your birthday which means I'll wine and dine you tonight." She shows me a small smile.

I know she means well, but... "I was raised to wear the pants in the relationship." The words have left my mouth before my brain can catch up.

"Well, I was raised to not sit around and wait for Prince Charming to come find me on his white horse. But I'm willing to give you one leg of the pants and share the burden." She compromises. "Okay?"

"Okay." I breathe out, totally stunned.

She reaches over the table and grabs my right hand with hers. She has left her red golden ring at home. "This date's on me. The next one can be on you." She says with a soft squeeze.

A relationship. I think we've agreed that we're in a relationship.

As I said, best birthday ever.

**Josephine**

"So, how was the opening of the kindergarten today?" Oliver asks me as he takes a spoonful of mousse au chocolat into his mouth. "Oh, this is good!"

I smile at him. Sometimes I forget that he has never tasted something as normal as a mousse au chocolat, a Rothschild wine or champagne. "It was good. Everything got done on time. I was only there to take the photos."

"Then I assume Liam got all the credit for your work?"

"Officially yes. Unofficially no. My parents called me after the opening. Told me they know about the all-nighter we pulled two days ago. They said they were very proud of me and that I have grown as a person..."

"So that means, next year the social project's yours?"

"Hopefully. They didn't say it but it definitely sounded like that."

"How're Rory and the babies doing?"

"There are definitely lots of sleepless nights but my parents are a big help for George and her. And apparently they have changed already."

He nods. "But you didn't see them again since Rory have birth?"

"No. Just photos. They still look like babies to me."

He chuckles, "They're your nieces. Future Queens."

"Yeah, but they look like all babies." I say and finish my mousse au chocolat. "How was your day at Luigi's?" I ask carefully. He would have mentioned Nicolas if he had seen him today. But he didn't. Which makes me think Nicolas thinks I'm bluffing. I'm never bluffing. Especially not when it comes to those close to me.

He shrugs, "It was alright. Busy as always."

So, Nicolas is a coward. "Luigi didn't do anything special? I'm surprised the man didn't let you take the day off."

"Oh he doesn't know. I don't like to brag around with my birthday."

But it's his birthday! It's the day he was born 27 years ago! It's a day to celebrate! "So, I'm the only one who knows today's your birthday?"

"Yes."

Suddenly, the waiter appears with the black leathered folder that has the bill. "Did you enjoy your meal?"

"Yes. It was very delicious." Oliver says with a smile on his lips. The waiter hands him the bill.

"Oh, no the bill's on me." I say to the waiter.

"Ah, I see. A treat for the birthday man." He winks at me.

I chuckle before I my black Amex out of my purse. I place it inside the folder and hand it back to the waiter, who nods before disappearing again.

Oliver's sea foam coloured eyes turn dark. He's upset with something.

"What's wrong?" I ask him confused.

"Did you even have a look at the bill?" He asks me in a sour tone.

"No. Why would I?" I think out loud. "It doesn't matter what it says.l

"Of course, it doesn't." He snaps at me.

"I told it, it's on me." I say in a soft voice. Finances is always a hot topic between us but I wish he could finally see that I'm not doing this on purpose. It's just who I am. How I've been raised. "Today's your birthday. Let's reschedule the quarrel, okay?"

He sighs before nodding. "Okay."

* * *

The doors of the lift open, revealing a long hallway with hardwood floors and a grey satin wallpaper. There are many mahogany doors, whom belong to the other residents here in the Landmark Place.

"Take a step forward." I demand as I still have my hands covering Oliver's eyes. Thank God, I'm wearing ten inch stilettos. Otherwise, I'd have to walk on the tip of my toes.

He takes a big step forward and I almost let go of him.

"Smaller steps please! I'm not as tall as you." I warn him.

He chuckles, "Sorry. Which way?"

"Left. I'll let you know when to stop."

He starts walking with smaller steps and we pass the first three mahogany wooden doors. There are golden bells next to the doors and numbers above it. There are no names, because everything's a secret here at Landmark Place.

"Okay stop." I order as we reach the last door of the hallway. "I'm going to take my hands off now, but don't open your eyes."

"Okay." Oliver agrees with a nod. "I have no idea where we are."

I've had him blindfolded ever since we got into the car in Bexhill-On-Sea. "That's the plan, birthday boy." I get out my key and unlock the mahogany door. I push the door open, revealing a very spacious four bedroom luxury flat with a private balcony and river view, that shows the famous Tower Bridge. It's one of the more expensive flats as it has a 180 degree waterfront view. The location is iconic as it's on the dockside, just a short walk from Tower Hill and Monument Stations. Just like my penthouse, this flat benefits from the high standard specification such as a build in kitchen, full bathrooms, build in wardrobes, system control Smart and an air cooling system and floor heating throughout the flat. In addition, all residents can use the gym, swimming pool, sauna, steam, jacuzzi, spa, virtual golf, business centre, cinema, 24 hour concierge and CCTV downstairs.

My eyes scan hallway with beige walls and wooden floor. There's a guest bathroom to my right and when you turn right, there are the master bedroom with a walk-in wardrobe and an ensuite bathroom, as well as the other three bedrooms with ensuite bathrooms. If you turn left and walk down the narrow hallway, you eventually end up in a huge half round living area with an open kitchen, dining room and living room. There's a pantry and a laundry room. Through the living area you get access to the huge curved balcony that wraps around the the whole flat, starting at the corner and moving all the way until the neighbour's balcony starts. It's full glass, so nothing disturbs the view of the River Thames and Tower Bridge.

We have over 250 square meters here. It's enough space for Oliver and his family.

I turn around and grab Oliver's hand before dragging him through the hallway. "Don't open your eyes!"

"No, they're closed. I promise!"

"Good." I stop in the half round living area. The beige sofas face the stunning view showing from the floor to ceiling window front that wraps around the whole flat. It's almost the same with my penthouse, only that my view is a 360 degree one and not a 180 degree view. The kitchen is held in dark wood with white marbled countertops. There's even a big island with navy barstools. The dinning area has a big square wooden table with navy velvet chairs surrounding it. There's even a chimney and a reading corner with a grey armchair. I purchased the flat fully furnished. It lacks personal items, but that's not a big problem.

"Can I finally look now?"

I turn around, "Yes. Open your eyes." I tell him with a grin on my lips. He'll be over the moon!

He blinks for a few seconds before his vision adjusts to the view. He looks around with confusion written all over his face. "Where are we?"

"Still at Landmark Place. Just a few levels lower."

"This is not your penthouse."

"No, it's not." I confirm as he turns around and scans the dining room and open kitchen.

"Whose flat is this?"

"Yours." I answer while holding up the key.

He turns around, "What?!" He doesn't look happy about it at all. Actually, he looks furious.

**Oliver**

She's got to be kidding me! She bought me a fucking flat?! I don't want a bloody flat from her! I want her heart. All I ever wanted was her loving me as much as I love her. I want her to return my feelings but instead she gifted me a bloody flat!

"Josephine, please tell me you didn't buy me this flat."

"It's not just for you, silly. It's for your family as well. It's a four bedroom flat. Enough space for your Mum, Caio and Johnathan to live with you. It's fully furnished but if you want to change some things, you can certainly do."

This is a joke! She can't be serious! "Josephine-"

"Look, I don't know what your current flat looks like but given the fact that you're sharing it with Nicolas, it has to be small."

I frown, "Who the hell is Nicolas?"

"Finn didn't visit you during your lunch break?"

I shake my head, "No. I didn't see Finn today."

She sighs before brushing through her hair. "Finn got the job at the foundation."

"That's great!"

"Yes, but during the hiring process my uncle called my brother-in-law to make the usual background check. Turns out Finn lied to you. His real name is His Royal Highness Prince Nicolas Rupert Finn of Hohenzollern, which means his last name is Bernadotte. My uncle told me he had a fight with his parents, Princess Brigitta and Prince Johann Georg of Hohenzollern. After that he took off to England, determined to make it on his own. Nicolas used his this third name and last name Bernadotte when he applied to King's College in London. He doesn't have access to his bank account because his parents froze his account shortly after he took off to England. That's why he has been wiping floors and pouring out beer at pubs. He may be bankrupt right now, but he's not poor. He's a Swedish Royal."

I shake my head in shock, "No! Finn would have told me-"

"I called him and gave him an ultimatum. Either he'd tell you during your lunch break or I would this evening."

"Y-You called him?"

"Yes. He knows about us." she confirms.

I don't know why, but I can't feel happy about that. I'm too shocked. By Finn's - I mean, Nicolas' - secret. By Josephine's birthday gift to me. By everything around me. "Did you buy the flat in my name?" I ask her as fear starts crawling up my spine. If she did than the FEDs might be just around the corner.

"Why?"

"Did you, Josephine?!" I hiss at her.

"No! I bought it in my name."

"Good."

She places her hand on her hips, "What's going on, Oliver?"

I look out at the stunning view of the glittering River Thames in front of me. There's a huge balcony which even has an outdoor dining area. She bought me an amazing flat! A home for my family and me. She... she gifted me a home with a kitchen... a bathroom... bedrooms. My family don't even know what bedrooms look like, let alone a bed or a fridge. This right here is Nirvana to them. They'd be over the moon.

"Oliver,"

I wince as I feel her hand on my left shoulder.

"Oliver, what's going on? What's been eating you up? Let me help you. I can help you."

Josephine Bolton is powerful but not even she can help me. "You shouldn't have bought this for me." I tell her before storming out of the flat.

"Wait!" She cries after me but I don't listen.

I have to get away.

I can't breathe in that million pounds worth home.

**Josephine**

It's six thirty in the morning and Oliver still hasn't come home. I have to fly to Mexico for Charlotte's hen party and I really don't want to leave without talking to Oliver. I called him the whole night and sent him texts but he ignored all of it. He didn't pick up nor did he respond to my messages. I hope he's safe, wherever he is. His birthday turned into a catastrophe.

Next year, I'll throw him a bloody party with balloons, colourful confetti and a self made birthday cake.

I sigh as I get out of my bed. I didn't sleep at all last night. The bed has never felt colder and lonelier. I totter into my bathroom, desperately in need of a hot shower. I hope he comes home as long as I'm still here. Otherwise we hopefully will see each other again after the trip to Mexico. I strip naked and place my clothes on the white ottoman before I walk over to my glass shower. I open the glass door of my white marbled shower and get inside. I close the door and turn on the hot water. Then I step under the rain shower water jet.

I don't know what I did wrong but he clearly didn't like his birthday gift.

**Oliver**

I've been walking through London for the whole night. I started walking down the promenade until I ended up at the LCY. That's when I turned around and walked back the 16 kilometres back to Landmark Place. On my way Josephine called me numerous times and sent me countless texts but I couldn't respond. And after six and a half hours, I made it back into the lift that brings me up to the penthouse. I brush through my beach blonde hair as my feet show me that perhaps 16 kilometres in one night were a bit much.

After thirty seconds, the doors of the lift open with a silent ping - and I stand across Josephine. She looks tired, her sky blue eyes are bloodshot. Her skin looks pale and she has her chestnut hair pulled up into a tight ponytail. She's dressed in an all black outfit with black sneakers. Her hand is wrapped around the handle of her silver aluminium suitcase that she already pulled out. Oh, right she's flying to Mexico today.

"Hi." She greets me.

My lips can't form any words. I can't even greet her. I can only stare at her. Last night was not what I expected. I thought she would finally confess her love to me. But instead she bought me a flat. A home for my life after we ended this.

Except I don't want this to end. Not in 10 weeks. Not ever. I want her to give us a real chance but she doesn't even think of that option. She still sees us as nothing but a contract. "You're going to the airport?"

"Yes." She takes a step to the side to let me inside. "I was hoping to see you before I would have to leave."

Timing is a funny thing.

"Where were you? You didn't come home. You got me worried."

Home. I don't know if I can call this place really home. Not when she clearly thinks about the end of us already. "Everywhere and nowhere."

"I don't understand."

"I walked down the promenade the whole night. To clear my head." I explain.

Suddenly her iPhone starts ringing. She pulls it out and frowns as she looks at the display. "I'm sorry, but I have to take this. Will you be here when I come home from Mexico?" She asks me as she drags the suitcase into the lift.

"Yes." I promise her.

"Good. Then we can talk. I'm landing at 3:30 on Sunday morning. Maybe a few days apart are going to be good for us."

Maybe.

**Josephine**

I walk down the hallway of Scorpions, my brother-in-law's security firm. Wlad called me an hour ago and ordered me in. Whatever he wants to talk about, it's probably really bad. Maybe one of my contracts has decided to try to blackmail me again or perhaps Wlad just wants to give me a new driver. I kind of like Ralph, so I hope he won't do that. My plane to Mexico takes off in less than an hour and a half, so whatever Wladimir wants, I hope he does it quickly.

I stop at the glass door and knock three times before opening.

"Jo, hi!" Wlad shows me a smile before getting off his cognac coloured chair and embracing me tightly. Unlike my father, Wlad doesn't enjoy dressing up in a suit every day of work. Instead he chooses a simple combination of slacks and an Oxford shirt. Less formal, but it still screams boss. Today, he's wearing black slacks with a grey Oxford shirt and black leather shoes. For a moment, I remember Della's confession that Wlad's a fashionista. The thought makes me smirk.

"I have a plane to catch, so we better make it quick." I tell him without saying hello. I sit down in one of the cognac leathered club chairs that are across his glass desk.

"Yeah, I know. You will be getting a second security man for that. His name is Leo." Wlad says before closing the glass door.

I roll my eyes, "I'm with royal security men. I don't need Leo and Ralph. Ralph is just fine."

He sits next to me. "But the royal security men look out for Charlotte, not you. Leo will come with you."

I sigh. "Fine. Is that all?"

"No. Who is the man you came with on May the 9th? The security cameras showed you visited Char with a man by your side."

I gulp. Shit! "I-"

Suddenly Wladimir leans forward. "Because I asked Ralph but he didn't know him. So, I tried to look into him, using my resources. You want to know what I found?"

I don't think I want to know what he found. Because I think he found Oliver's secret and I don't want to hear it from Wlad. I want to hear it from Oliver. I lick my lips.

"Nothing. That's what I found. I bloody found nothing! And I don't know about you but the last time I couldn't find something on a guy, it turned out he was a Russian assassin hired by a Mexican mafia boss to kill your father!" Wlad hisses at me.

Oh, this isn't good. Oliver's not an assassin! He's not with me to get to my father! "He's not an assassin."

"Oh, how do you know?"

"He's one of the men I'm bedding."

"He's your fucking buddy." Wlad says stunned.

"Well, yes. His name is Oliver Rodriguez." I say with a shrug.

"And why can't I find him in any legal system of the whole world?"

"I don't know. He's Brazilian. Perhaps you should try your luck there." I say before rising from the chair. "I've got a plane to catch."

Wlad grabs my wrist. "Josephine, I suggest you rather stay away from him."

"And I suggest you mind your own business. He's not a threat to my father, me or our family. He has a decent job at a decent café. He makes honest money. No blood is sticking to his hands unlike Sasha's or even your's."

Wladimir's grey eyes widen.

"I know what you did when Della gave the Parkinson's cure to that Arabic man. I know you killed men, Wlad. But Oliver's not part of this blood work! He's a normal man with a normal income and a normal history. His father died seven years ago. But he still has a mother and two younger brothers named Maria, Caio and Johnathan. Do you want more?!" I hiss at him.

My brother-in-law shakes his head. "I'm just asking you to be careful."

"I'm always careful, Wlad. I've been raised to sleep with my eyes open and a knife in my hands. I can protect myself better than all of my siblings combined because I am the only one who really needs it. I got the hardest training so don't you dare preach me about being careful!" With that I storm out of his office. He's going nuts! He's just like my father! He sees a man around me and thinks all he wants to do is hurt me or the family! This is absolutely ridiculous! Oliver's not part of some secret agency or a mafia. He's no assassin. He's just a normal guy with a normal job!

How dare Wlad stick his nose into my life! I definitely need some Mexican sun and a good Mojito right now.

* * *

My black Jaguar stop at the tarmac. It's just started to rain, as it's typical for my hometown. Ralph gets out of the car first before opening my favourite umbrella, a Brellini. It has a double fabric, black on the outside and a stunning big pink peony on the inside. My Mum gifted us all that umbrella and I'm obsessed ever since I got it. It has lasted me over 10 years now.

Ralph opens the door and I step onto the wet tarmac. Charlotte's black Rolls Royce with a flag with her coat of arms is already standing there. Six other silver Mercedes are standing there. It seems like I am the last one to arrive.

Ralph hands me the Brellini, "I'm going to get your luggage into the airplane."

I nod and suddenly see a blonde man already opening the trunk of my black Jaguar. I don't like strangers touching my car. Ralph and he exchange a few words before the blonde man walks over to me.

"I'm Leo Williams." The man introduces himself. He has warm brown eyes and is wearing a black suit.

I shake his hand, "Only Ralph touches my car."

"I apologise. I didn't know."

"It better not happen another time."

"Does the same apply to your luggage?"

"No. Just the car." I tell him before turning on my heel. By now the rain has become significantly heavier I hope we can take off on time. I walk up the staircase that lead to the Airbus 380, a massive machine my family bought before I got born. But it's still in tip top shape, otherwise my father wouldn't allow me to fly with it. Three stewardesses and the pilot team greet me inside the plane. Two blondes and a brunette, the pilot team consists of a senior black haired pilot and a younger blonde pilot.

"Welcome on board. We're ready to take off in five minutes." The blonde says with a smile on her lips.

"Perfect. Am I the last one to arrive?" I ask her.

"Yes, but you're not too late. We're serving champagne and orange juice as soon as we can."

I nod before turning on my heel. Everything inside this Airbus 380 is custom made to my parents' wish. On commercial flights, the jet can hold up to 800 people. But they wanted it to be a lot more luxurious and therefore sacrificed a few seats: there's a spiral staircase that connects the plane's three floors, four family and VIP suits with full baths consisting of a double-size shower and heated marble floors, offices to work in, a conference room and a dining room. Just like with our smaller jet, we held the interior in beige leather and mahogany wood. The Airbus 380 can hold up to 200 people, which is very convenient when you're travelling with nine women and 25 security men. Most of them are here for all the Royals, but two are here for me. Charlotte might be the only one with a title but her great-cousins Louise, Savannah and Isla Philips as well as Mia and Lena Tindall are always travelling with security as well. It comes with being a member of the firm, no matter if you're working for it or not.

As I walk through the plane, I decide to have a good time in Mexico and not worry about Oliver.

**Oliver**

I unlock the door of the flat that I share with Finn - I mean, Nicolas - in Notting Hill. I haven't been here for a month. The flat seems so tiny in comparison to Josephine's penthouse. There's a kitchen nook with a tiny fridge and a sink. The living room with a couch and a tiny old telly is right next to the little nook. On the left side is my bedroom and down the hallway is Nicolas'. I walk over to my bedroom and open the door. There's a mattress laying on the floor with a blanket. A few of my old clothes are hanging on a clothing rack. That's all I have in there.

Suddenly, I hear the front door shutting close again.

I turn around and see Nicolas walking into the flat. He's wearing jeans and a white crisp Oxford shit.

"Hey, mate!" Nicolas greets me.

"Don't mate me." I hiss at him.

He gulps, "She told you."

"Yes, she told me about the lie you've been telling me ever since we met! I gave you a roof over your head when you claimed to be as poor as me. But in fact, you are a freaking Swedish Prince!"

"Well, did she also told you about the bank account that my parents froze? I'm bloody broke!"

"I gave you a fucking job! I asked her for a favour. I turned down the offer but handed it over to you instead!"

"And I thank you for that. Really, it's a great job. Pays well."

I shake my head in disgust. "I thought we were friends!"

"I haven't seen much of you in the last month. Actually, ever since you start fucking Josephine Bolton-"

My fist has hit his face before I even know what's going on. "Leave her out of this."

"She's bloody wrapped up into this mess! Can't you see? All of this started because of her!" Nicolas hisses and touches his nose. It's bleeding.

"She's a good person."

"She dragged you out of Notting Hill the second she could. She called me to threaten me!"

"She would never do that." I know Josephine. She would never threat anyone without a good reason.

"Look, I'm sorry for lying to you but I really am broke. I won't move back to Sweden."

"What did you fight about with your parents?"

"They arranged a marriage for me."

"What? Don't the Swedish Royals have pioneering roles when it comes to being modern?"

"Victoria, Madeleine and Carl Philip may have married out of love but that's just the most popular royals. Arranged marriages are still very much common within Royal circles."

"And you didn't want to marry a stranger?"

"No. So I took off to England. I haven't spoken to my parents in three years. They haven't contacted me and I haven't contacted them either."

"They casted you out." I mumble.

He nods, "Yes. Anyways, I'm really grateful for the job. It's going to give me a stable income. I can move out if you want."

I shake my head. "No, I'm not here nowadays anyway... Stay here."

"I hope we still can be friends and hangout some time. Perhaps with Jo?"

He calls her Jo?! "Yes, maybe you can come over for pizza and movies one night." I mumble. Josephine's still in Mexico until tomorrow but I'm not in the mood for company. "Do I have to bow or curtsy or something now?"

Nicolas shakes his head. "No. I still have my title but my parents have three other kids that can make them proud."

"So, you're definitely staying in London?" I ask him again.

"Yes."

**Josephine**

I roll over on my sun lounge and allow my backside to get sun kissed as well. We're in a tiny town called Akumal, the very same I was in with Rory and George before they got engaged, straight after the state funeral disaster. But today, I'm here with my best friend and five of her best friends as well as my big sister Ana. We booked the whole resort, so we have all the rooms of the six star hotel to ourselves. It has a private beach, so we could lay in the sun naked but we don't do it because of the security around us. We went snorkelling yesterday noon and somehow the paparazzi found our yacht. It took just ten minutes before we were surrounded by five boats and 25 paparazzi. Needless to say, it killed the mood. Today is our last full day here in Mexico before we fly home. I haven't called Oliver since the last time I saw him. Whatever I did wrong, he clearly still needs to cool down. But I have to say, I've never slept worse in my entire life.

"I want to go out tonight." Charlotte's voice fills my ears.

I open my eyes and turn my head to the side. She's 13 weeks along today. She'll be in her 17th week on her wedding day. Time has run by so fast. "Like a bar?"

She nods and I can hear Charlotte's great-cousins Louise, Savannah and Isla Philips as well as Mia and Lena Tindall having fun in the water. Pippa Winfields is laying next to Charlotte. The brunette woman is working as a model now after graduating from Oxford with us. Ana is getting us some alcohol free cocktails from the bar. We are in a six starred hotel and Ana still prefers to get up and get the drinks herself. "But you can't have any drinks. Where's the fun in going to a bar if you can't get drunk?"

"Yeah... But isn't it like a hen party must?"

"But we can't even play drinking games! Besides, we've done yoga this morning and had a brilliant breakfast afterwards. Hen parties don't just have to be about drinking and dancing the night away." I tell her.

"Hm... But I want to do something fun tonight. It's our last night in Mexico as we're flying home tomorrow morning."

I can't wait to get home again! Akumal was lots of fun, but London's even more fun. "I have a panting class booked for us in an hour. And this evening we will all get massages."

"I'm not a good painter, you know that."

"It's about the process, not the end result." Ana says as she comes back with our drinks. We're having virgin Mojitos.

"Exactly." I agree with my sister.

"But can't we do something crazy?! Like a stripper or... a tarot reading! Ana, you have a connection to that world."

"No. Charlotte, you do not want to mess with these kind of powers. You can't just call them with a telephone."

"Yeah but can't you give us some inside information? Tell us about our future a little bit? Read the palms of our hands?"

Ana chuckles, "It doesn't work like that. I can't read cards or palms. I see."

"Well, tell me what you see then!" Charlotte demands.

Ana shakes her head. "No, I'm sorry. I can't."

"You still got the issue?" I ask Ana.

My blonde sister nods, "I don't know what's causing it. It's weird."

"Is it worrying you?" Charlotte asks her.

"Yes. It's part of who I am. It feels like I'm missing something from myself." Ana says before laying down on the sun lounge next to me.

"What about your period?"

"Still hasn't come but I'm not worried. The tests were negative, so it's stress related."

"Pregnancy tests can be wrong sometimes." Charlotte narrows her navy eyes at my sister.

Ana's bright green eyes widen, "But not three."

"If they were taken at the same time, yes they could. Perhaps you should do one again when you're back home."

"Or better see Dr. Ross." I advice Ana.

"I don't have time for an appointment with Dr. Ross. I'm too involved with work."

"You better start making time, because to me it looks like you're pretty knocked up!" Char whispers to her.

Ana shakes her head. "No. I'll do another test when we're home but I won't book in an appointment with Dr. Ross."

"Ana, not getting your period is a serious issue. I shouldn't have to tell you this. I mean, you're the doctor. I suggest you call Dr. Ross and book in appointment as early as possible. We're set to land at 3:30 in the morning and I'm sure Dr. Ross would see you at half past six or seven. You can spend the hours with me or with Char at Kensington Palace. This is serious, Ana."

"Alright, fine! I'll book that bloody appointment but can we all shut up about it now and enjoy the last hours here?!"

Charlotte gives me a look before mouthing me "She's definitely pregnant."

"And we're definitely going out tonight. If this is my last day as a not-Mum than we better make it count."

**Oliver**

I take the zillionth look at my display. It's 5:30 a.m.. Her plane should have landed by now. She should have been already home. Where the hell is she? I tried calling her, but her mobile seems to be on airplane mode. I don't like this. I don't like this at all.

My thoughts have been running crazy in the last two hours. Ever since the clock hit 3:30 a.m. I am expecting her. But ten minutes passed by, 45 minutes... an hour... two hours and she's still not here. She's making me worried. Really worried.

And I can't even call anyone to get some information.

Before 3:30 all I could think of was my fear of her betraying me again as our last interaction wasn't really good. The last time she was gone with her sister, she fucked that Edward guy. The baby shower doesn't really count since there were no men there. There were no temptations.

But this time they flew to bloody Mexico! They enjoyed the hot sun with hundreds of horny men watching them! I've seen the paparazzi photos online! I've seen the way the women basked in the sun and went snorkelling in the turquoise coloured water. I saw them going out for a swim or chatting with men at the bar. I saw them-

Suddenly, the quiet ping of the lift fills the dead silence in her penthouse. My head shoots up and I stare at the hallway. I heard that ping to many times over the last hours. My mind is playing tricks on me. But then the automatic light switch switches on the lights and I can hear the rolls of a suitcase. I am not imagining it this time.

I get up from the couch in the living room and wait for her to walk down the hallway. I can hear how she slips out of her shoes before she finally appears out of the hallway.

She stops in her tracks as soon as she sees me. Her long chestnut waves are wrapped into a bun that's sitting in the nape of her neck. She's in a pair of wide jeans and a light grey cashmere sweater. Her icy blue eyes slowly transition into a vibrant cobalt blue as she feels what I feel. This strong magnetic pull that's been there from the moment we met. It made me sign the NDA and her prolong it from one night to 16 weeks. "Hi." I greet her with a smile on my lips.

She runs down the hallway with a longing gaze in her cobalt blue eyes. A second later she has jumped up and locked her ankles around my waist. Before I can react, her lips have sealed over mine.

I wrap my arms around her and hold her close as I return her kiss.

This is so different than from her trip to Paris. My fear was unreasonable. She didn't betray me. She didn't fuck another man after I exploded before the trip. She stayed faithful.

"I missed you." She whispers into my ear. Her breath is hot against my skin. Goosebumps start peppering my body. She missed me - and she admitted it towards me. I didn't have to push her to say that, she did it all on her own.

She's opening up towards me.

"I've missed you, too." I whisper back as I inhale her scent.

"Those three and a half days were torture." She mumbles before burying her nose in the nape of my neck. Her arms around my chest squeeze me softly.

Those words and this touch give me goosebumps and make my heart go haywire in my chest. It took her 6 weeks to be able to admit it and it feels bloody good to hear that from her. "I feel the same way."

She lifts her head and looks at me. Her eyes are sparkling in a cobalt blue shimmer. "I didn't mean to hurt you by buying that flat. I didn't mean to insult you or your pride."

She didn't hurt my pride. She hurt my heart. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I didn't mean to be gone for the whole night. I'm sorry if I worried you."

"You really did worry me." She admits before running her fingers through my hair. I missed her doing that. I missed her so fucking much. "Let's go upstairs. I'd like to watch the sunrise with you."

I nod, "What took you so long?"

"Our take-off got delayed a few minutes and then the wind wasn't really in our favour." She starts before intertwining her left fingers with mine.

"You had me really worried." I mumble as we walk up the staircase that leads to the rooftop garden.

"You don't have to worry about me when I'm around a Royal or up in the air with 25 security men."

I shouldn't but I still do. "Did you enjoy Mexico?"

She shrugs as we reach the door of the rooftop garden. "Charlotte enjoyed it and that's all that matters."

"You caught some sun." I notice as I take a closer look at her. She developed a tan over the last days.

"Before I took off to Mexico, my brother-in-law called me into his firm." Josephine starts as we sit down on the edge of her rooftop oasis. It's just as beautiful as the backyard of her older sister and her husband. There are bees flying around and butterflies coming and going constantly.

"The Prince of Romanov?" I ask her confused.

"No, Wlad. His security camera caught you and me when we visited Char."

Shit, her security-obsessed brother-in-law probably ran a background check on me! "And he wanted to know who I am."

"Yes. Apparently, his system couldn't find you anywhere. Not in Europe, Australia, Asia, Africa or America. That's why he asked me about you. He was worried you'd be putting me in danger."

Of course he was. "What did you say?"

"I gave him your name, your birth country and told him about your decent job without mentioning Luigi. I don't know what your big secret is, but you have to tell me sooner or later. The fact that Wlad couldn't find a birth certificate worries me as well, Oliver. You're no criminal, I know that."

"Thank you." My left fingers are intertwined with Josephine's, the woman who owns my heart. Her head is resting on my shoulder as we sit here in silence. There's no angry honk, no traffic sound... just peaceful silence.

Josephine looks at me for a moment before resting her head on my left shoulder. "This here is better than Akumal."

My pulse is humming in my ears. My time is running out. Her crazy brother-in-law is going to find out about my illegal status. Especially now, since Josephine gave him my name. I have to tell her. But at the same time I don't want to ruin this perfect moment. She admitted she missed me. She missed me! It would mean nothing with every other woman, but with Josephine it means everything! She's finally opening up to me and allowing herself to see it. She even confirmed we're in a relationship before I freaked out in the flat that she bought for me. We've come so far and I can't ruin it. I can't risk to loose her.

I sigh as our legs dangle down her castle that overlooks London, one of the most beautiful cities in the world. The view is just too stunning! The sun starts to rise and we watch it dancing through the sky, slowly awakening the city in vibrant colours of red, orange, pink and lilac. The clouds turn into fluffy lilac pillows. It's so beautiful.

I can't believe she'd rather be here with me than sleeping in her bed. She just flew for ten hours, yet she chooses to be with me instead of being anywhere else.

It gives me the confidence boost that I needed.

"I love you, Josephine." I whisper out the words that have been sitting on my tongue ever since we met. "And I'm an illegal immigrant."

But to my surprise she stays quiet. She's not even lifting her head off of my shoulder. She didn't even wince at my love confession or got angry at my secret. Nothing.

I look down and see how the sunrise is getting reflected on her flawless skin. Her eyelids are closed and her chest is rising in regular intervals.

She fell asleep.

On my shoulder.

Before my love confession.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**What do you think of Jo's birthday gift? How will she react to Oliver's confession?**

**Is Ana pregnant after all?**

**The next chapter will be about the wedding of Charlotte and Nate. How do you think Jo is going to react when she sees Edward Rothschild again?**

**Please review!**

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole **


	19. Chapter 19

**Josephine**

The next morning I wake up to the smell of coffee. As I stretch out my limbs and yawn, I notice that I'm laying just in my panties in my bed. I don't even remember walking into my bedroom. The last thing I remember was sitting on the rooftop with Oliver and watching the sunrise. Somewhere around that I fell asleep, I guess.

I open my eyes just as Oliver walks into the bedroom with two cappuccinos in his hands. The smell is delicious, but so is his half naked body. His abs are shifting as he moves over to me. It's so mesmerising and arousing to watch. "Good Morning." He greets me with a smile on his lips.

I take the offered mug and take a look at the latte art of my cappuccino. In a beautiful curly handwriting it says Sorry. I look up, "I don't remember much after coming home from the airport but I do remember us clearing that. You apologised and I expressed my point as well."

"I know... just in case you've forgotten." He says with a shrug before sitting down at the edge of the bed, next to me.

I take a sip of my hot cappuccino. It's delicious as always. "I won't give the flat back by the way. It's yours. Whether you want it or not."

I expect him to get angry at me, but instead he laughs. "Don't you think I don't know you by now? I know you won't give that flat back. You always stand up to your opinion. You're the most stubborn person I've ever come across to."

I smile at him, "But I also know you and how much you refuse to take what I give you."

"We agree to disagree then." He says and mirrors my smile before taking a sip of his cappuccino.

"You know the morning after your birthday, I didn't want to leave without us talking about it. The thought of having an ocean between us scared the shit out of me. I know there's FaceTime but it's not the same. I'd like to be face to face with you when I talk to you, not look at the screen of my iPhone." I admit. "I almost didn't fly."

"And then we saw each other and almost didn't talk at all. Why didn't you say that then?"

I shrug. "I like to protect what's dear to my heart. I'd like to know it's safe under all circumstances. That's why I bought you the flat. I wanted you to have a decent home. A roof over your head. Space for your family when they finally make the jump over the big pond. I needed to know you are safe. Regardless of what happens to us."

He looks at me like he wants to say something, but then he licks his lips as he changed his mind. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, I accept the flat as my birthday gift and I am very grateful for it."

"I never questioned your gratitude. I never would. Being thankful for the little things is one of the traits that I like most about you."

"Really?"

"Yes. You see our heteromorphic backgrounds as irreconcilable differences but I see them as cultural, personal and mental enrichments. You enrich my life, Oliver. It's good that we met and that we are the way we are. I don't want to change that. I just want to enrich your life the way you enrich mine."

His sea foam coloured eyes soften at my words and he grabs my free hand. "You enrich my life as well."

I intertwine my fingers with his and squeeze it softly. I knew giving him this flat wouldn't come without a bit refusal from his side. I'm glad he gave in.

"How about we have a look at it again this noon?"

I nod, "Sounds like a good plan. It looks better in daylight anyway."

Oliver chuckles. It's one of the best sounds I've ever heard.

Suddenly, my iPhone vibrates with a ringtone on my nightstand. Ana pops into my head. She must've been at Dr. Ross' by now.

"Your phone has been ringing all morning but I didn't want to wake you."

I place my mug next to my iPhone on my nightstand and have a look at the display. Ana called me five times. I gulp before calling her back immediately.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been calling you all morning!" She hisses at me.

"Sorry. I fell asleep."

"Well, your fucking pregnancy tests were wrong!" She yells at me.

"What? You're pregnant?" I ask her shocked.

"As pregnant as I can be! Fucking 6th week!" She hisses before growling. "This wasn't suppose to happen like this!"

"Ana, where are you?"

"I'm in a cabbie. On my way to your place. I went shopping at Harrods. Bought you your dress for the wedding reception. I'm coming over so you can try it on."

I gulp and look at the man next to me. Oliver's here. "Okay. Have you eaten?"

"No but I have a baby in my uterus so I bloody better start watching my diet now!" She hisses and I can hear how she shuts the door of the black cabbie.

"Good. Oliver and I will make you something for brunch then. Any preference?"

"I don't bloody know! I might start throwing up at whatever you serve me now! My body is no longer my own! No wonder I couldn't see anything for six weeks now!"

Yeah, it does make sense now. "Congratulations?"

"Fuck you!" She hisses before hanging up.

I laugh at her outburst. She's definitely pregnant! "My sister's coming over." I explain to Oliver who nods.

"And she's pregnant."

"Yes."

"She doesn't seem happy about it."

"She's shocked. She doesn't know what to feel right now but I can guarantee you, Ana always wanted kids. The timing just never worked out-"

"Until God started interfering."

I shrug. "Kind of, yeah."

"So, shall I whip up some more food?"

I nod, "That would be lovely."

"No problem." He rises from the bed.

"Oliver,"

He stops at my voice and turns around, "Yes?"

I get up from my warm bed and walk over to him before lifting myself on the tip of my toes to kiss him. I wrap my arms around his neck as he returns my kiss. Our tongues start dancing as this delicious warm feeling spreads in my chest. I let it fill me until my toes and fingertips are tingling.

Oliver pulls away before we can let this kiss get any bigger. "Your sister's coming over any minute. I can't fuck you now."

I run my fingers through his beach blonde hair, "I know..."

He pulls my hand out of his hair and kissing my fingertips. He has never done that before. "Any wish for brunch?"

"That it's made by you." I whisper. I trust Oliver implicitly. Whatever he creates in my kitchen will be perfect.

He smiles, "Okay. I'll come up with something then."

"But before you do, please throw on a shirt."

He chuckles, "Yes, of course."

I watch him disappearing into our wardrobe before I walk back to the bed and pick up my iPhone again. I scroll through my messages before I stop at one from my little sister.

'Read the article and tell me how bad my image really is.'

I frown at my sister's message before clicking on the link that was attached to her words.

**The power of Royal colour branding!**

_The Duchess of Oxford appeared in a pale pink Chanel dress as she introduced her three little daughters along side the Duke of Oxford just a little over one week ago. The Duchess has been wearing pink for various events, including state dinners and Royal tours, ever since she had been introduced as George's 'Royal Girlfriend', seven years ago. Pink - in every shade and variation - is the Duchess's favourite colour - and so is blue, but that's not an option (more on it later). Today, we want to introduce you to the topic that is known as Royal colour branding. Colour has a huge power in establishing a cohesive brand message. Duchess Lorelai's colour branding started shortly after the famous paparazzi photos of Prince George (back then) and his girlfriend, taken during a winter holiday in Gstaad when they were sixteen, emerged. Lorelai was quick to learn than having a tied lip is the best strategy to survive in the Royal circles as her now mother-in-law the Princess of Wales famously did as well. However, Lorelai also knew how to use the language of fashion and colour in her favour. The first Christmas walk, which still up to this day shocks royal experts, she wore all Burberry in a deep purple colour (which is a mix of blue and pink, in case you forgot). After that first plum coat, she tried out blue (cornflower and royal blue) a few times, but apparently Queen Elizabeth II put down her foot and told her to find a new colour, as blue had already been taken. By whom, you may ask?_

_By the Princess of Wales of course! Just like the former Princess of Wales, Lady Diana, Catherine's signature colour has been blue from the start - her engagement interview. While the Princess of Wales does not shy away from different colours, she always sticks to blue - or light grey - on important royal engagements._

_But as soon as the engagement of George and Lorelai had been announced, the Duchess started to claim blue as her 'Royal colour', too. Remember the engagement interview and photo shoot? What did she wear back then? A pale blue dress by British designer Jenny Packham with a white embroidery of all commonwealth countries! While it had been sold to us that Packham designed the dress for the mainstream as well and all money would go to charity, the main issue remains. She chose blue! Why did she choose blue when her engagement ring consists of eight pink (!) padparadscha sapphires? Wouldn't it be a clash of colours? Or did she chose the pale blue on purpose, so that her engagement ring - that consists of seven pear shaped paradescha sapphires and is worth millions - could stand out more?_

_But even George set her signature colour in stone by choosing the pink jewels, that once were a bracelet from Queen Elizabeth II, to design her engagement ring. Because he knows of the importance of Royal colour branding as well._

_That quickly left Lorelai with the obvious choice: pink. So, she purchased dresses and hats in every shade of pink there is. While she didn't buy any pink shoes, coats or trousers - thank godness for that - she is conscious of building her wardrobe around the most obvious pink statement item she wears: her engagement ring. On her first visit to Oxfordshire, which is one of the two Dukedoms Prince George and she had been given by the King, Lorelai wore a gorgeous coat and hat by Catherine Walker in a light grey with white embroidery around her waist and beige heels by Burberry. Underneath the coat, she wore a blush pink dress by Alexander McQueen that matched her half moon pendant that dazzled with padparadscha sapphires (a wedding gift by her father). Needless to say, the Duchess knows how to use fashion in her favour._

_After all, colour plays a huge role of every Royal event, whether you are aware of it or not. Take last Ascot of instance, all ladies wore blue - yes, even Lorelai, Meghan, Fergie and Charlotte - to symbolise unity. The Queen Consort sends messages with colour all the time as she can't make political statements. And the colour of one of last year's garden parties at Buckingham Palace? Light blue (for Catherine and the Queen Consort) with hints of pink (Lorelai, Charlotte and the rest of the Royal Family). United. Cohesive._

_Over her years as being a Royal girlfriend, a Royal fiancé, a Royal wife and now a Royal Mum, she has started to master the voice of Royal colour branding. She stays clear of blue as it's Catherine's colour, as well as emerald green which is Meghan's colour and even red (The Duchess of York's colour) and cream (Charlotte's colour)._

_We expect Lorelai to wear pink - in whatever shade or variation - tomorrow on Princess Charlotte's big day when she marries the Duchess's brother, Nate. Nathanial, on the other hand won't have a problem to find a Royal colour. It's usually black, navy or grey for men. I guess in that way, men in the Royal Family have it easier._

I read the article twice before typing in a response. 'Not that bad. You like pink. Pink is a nice colour. It suits you really well and I guess it is your colour but I don't think you're limited to pink for the rest of your Royal life. You can experiment with other colours, including blue, green, red and cream. Don't worry too much about it. Focus on the girls.' I hit send and hear how the doors of the lift open.

**Oliver**

I crack the eggs into the pan and cover it with a lid. I think a Shakshuka, an Israeli dish, is the perfect option. I've also sliced up some avocados and chopped some chives to sprinkle over it in the end. Josephine can't remember anything that happened on the rooftop. Not my love confession and not the reveal of my secret. Maybe that's a sign. Perhaps it wasn't the right timing. But this morning isn't the right timing either.

I take another sip of my cappuccino and wonder if pregnant women can have coffee. I could make Ana a cappuccino but I don't know if she's allowed to drink it. I take another sip of my cappuccino just as the doors of the lift open.

"Oh, I smell food!" I can hear Ana's soft voice ringing through the hallway. Her voice reminds me of her little sister. It's so similar yet so different. A second later, I can hear her footsteps coming closer. Suddenly, panic overcomes me. What if Ana doesn't like me? Do I bow to her? I mean, she's the only Princess of the Romanov dynasty! Nate hates me and he's Josephine's brother! Maybe Ana is the same. The Boltons are all very protective of each other.

"Oh, hi!"

I gulp before I turn around to face her. "Hi, I'm Oliver."

Ana places the huge clothing bag that she's holding on to the empty walnut dining table and walks over to the white marbled kitchen island. Josephine's sister has something absolutely fascinating. She reminds me of Tinkerbell but in an adult version. She's walking like a ballerina, she's almost flying over the ground.

I hold out my hand, so she can shake it but to my surprise she embraces me.

"I told you we'd be getting to know each other better." She says before letting go of me.

I frown, "You remember our meeting in the club?"

"Of course. You were the last vision I had."

I frown at her words. "I'm sorry, but I don't seem to understand. Did you just say vision?" Is Ana some kind of medium?

"Ana!"

I turn around at Josephine's voice. I watch her emerge from the hallway, dressed in a pair of jeans and a grey shirt. Her chestnut hair is up on top of her head. She looks and walks like a ballerina. Just as glamorous and elegant as her older sister.

Josephine embraces her older sister and holds her tightly. "Are you okay?"

Suddenly, Ana all dams break loose and Ana cries in the arms of her younger sister. It's heartwarming to see Josephine comforting her sister. But it also makes me feel uncomfortable so I turn around and check the Shakshuka. It's done. I get the pan off of the heat, sprinkle chives on top and place the avocado on it before putting the pan on a cork plate that's in the middle of the kitchen island. I've already put plates and cutlery on the kitchen island as well as a few slices of bread. "Brunch's ready." I announce.

Ana wipes away her tears before turning around with a smile on her lips. "Thank you. Sorry about that."

I shrug, "Don't worry. I'm used to pregnant crying women by now."

Ana frowns before looking at Josephine. "You-"

"Char." Josephine corrects her. "She had a breakdown once over a movie as well."

"Ah, I see..." Ana sniffs before looking at the kitchen island again. "Is that Shakshuka?"

I nod, "With chives and avocado. But if you don't-"

"It's perfect. The perfect comfort food that I need right now."

I smile at Josephine's older sister, "Great."

Ana and Josephine sit on the barstools at the kitchen island. Ana looks so different than Josephine. The Princess of Romanov has bright blonde angel-like hair that's long and straight and bright green almond shaped eyes. Her features are different as well. She has higher cheekbones and lightly flatter lips than Josephine. Anastasia has also freckles. Josephine on the other side has warm chestnut waves that reach her hips, big sky blue eyes and full soft lips that I kissed the whole night. They look like night and day. Yet, they're sisters.

"Do you want a cappuccino?" I ask the blonde Bolton sister.

Ana looks at Josephine, "Since when do you drink cappuccinos? You're a black-coffee-drinker. Just like Mummy and Daddy."

Josephine rolls her eyes. "Since now." She says to her sister before looking at me. "Ana drinks tea. Never coffee."

I nod, "Okay. What kind of tea do you want?"

"Camomile." Ana answers.

"It's in the third cupboard-"

"I know where the tea is." I interrupt Josephine. After all I've been living here for over six weeks now.

"I can do that." Josephine says before rising from the barstool.

"No. I can make your sister a tea." I insist.

"But-"

"Sit down and enjoy the brunch." I tell her. She opens her mouth to protest but I narrow my eyes at her. "Sit down."

"Fine." She gives in before sitting down on the barstool and started to eat from the pan with her sister.

Ana stares at her with a smirk on her lips.

"What?" Josephine asks her.

"Who knew I'd see you listening to someone just once?"

I chuckle as I open the cupboard and get out a mug. She clearly has the wrong impression. I wish Josephine would listen to me. Just once.

"That laugh hopefully showed you how wrong you are." Josephine tells her sister.

"You're definitely wrong." I tell Ana as I fill the electric kettle with water.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm never wrong. I think Oliver has some impact on you."

"But he hasn't tamed me. No one can tame me."

True. No one can tame Josephine Bolton.

But I don't want her. Taming her would mean to change her and changing her is the last thing I want. I love her just the way she is. Because she is who she is.

"I brought you the dress by the way. You can try it on after we ate."

"Ana, I don't need more clothes. I have a whole room full of them!" Josephine starts arguing. I can't believe what I'm hearing. Josephine actually admits she has enough clothes?

"I bought it and you will wear it."

Josephine rolls her sky blue eyes, "You already sound like a Mum."

Ana's mouth falls open. "I do?"

Josephine places her hand on Ana's. "Yes. Sasha will be over the moon."

"I know. I'm not worried about Sasha being a bad Dad or me being an awful mother... It's the timing that concerns me. I have so much to do that I don't even know where to start or what work to delegate."

"Ana, you need to have a team around you." Josephine advices her.

Ana nods, "I know."

"Mummy and Daddy are only so successful because of their teamwork with uncle Luv. And the teams behind them. You're only ever as good as your team. The weakest link in the chain always comes back to you."

She sounds so wise. I've never seen her talk like that.

"So, that means I should start with job interviews?" Ana asks.

Josephine nods. "Yes. You can't have a child and work full-time at the Academy a day after you've given birth. You need a team."

Ana nods, "Alright. I have a little less than nine months to find a team and for them to learn the ropes of the Academy. That has to be enough."

* * *

Josephine picks up the clothing bag from the walnut table, "What designer is this?"

"Luisa Beccaria. You'll love it." Ana promises her. "I'm sure Oliver wants to see you in it as he won't be at the wedding reception himself."

"Alright." Josephine agrees before disappearing down the hallway.

"Does she know?"

"I'm sorry?" I ask Ana confused.

"That you love her. Does she know?" She asks me before turning to face me.

"No. I tried to tell her several times but the timing didn't work out. Maybe it's a sign that she's not ready for it."

Ana nods, "If it doesn't work out once, it's a coincidence but if it happens twice it's a sign."

"She's not ready for the l-word."

"No, she's definitely not."

"Does this have to do with your father?" I ask Ana. She's the only relative I can ask about it. I suspect it was Troy that broke Josephine, but I can't be 100 percent sure.

"She told you about it?"

I shrug, "Some bits. I'm sure she left out a lot."

"She's as secretive as our Daddy." Ana mumbles, "And yes, I do think Daddy plays a big role in who Josephine has become. He was her role model up until he fucked her up."

That are some very clear words coming from her sister. I can't even hide my shock.

"What? Just because I look innocent, doesn't mean I am."

That's what she has in common with her little sister. Josephine isn't what she looks like as well.

**Josephine**

I open the black cloth bag of Harrods and reveal a stunning floral sequin gown that's floor length. The V neckline dress has short sleeves. Tangles of finely stitched leaves and flowers are all over the dress that is also layered with shimmering sequins which will flicker under the light. It has a sky blue background colour but has black sheer tulle as well as colourful embroidery and sequins on it. It's by Luisa Beccaria.

Wow, it's absolutely stunning!

I get the dress off the hanger before carefully getting into it. I zip it up before looking at the full mirror in my walk-in wardrobe. I can already see the matching diamond drop earring on my earlobes, my hair styled up and the slim diamond bracelet that I wore on the night I danced a tango with Oliver in the hallway, around my wrist. Comfortable Manolo Blahniks will finish off the outfit.

I was going to wear my Marchesa crystal-embellished tulle column gown that also has a V-neck is sleeveless and has bead embellishment as well. Just like the dress I'm wearing the Marchesa dress has a floor-skimming length, but the silver Marchesa dress has ostrich feather details and a small train.

However, this dress by Luisa Beccaria is so much better!

"Come on, show us the dress!" I can hear Ana calling from the living area.

I inhale deeply, lick up the excess fabric and walk out of the walk-in wardrobe, bedroom and down the hallway. "It's not styled yet." I remind them as I walk into the living area. I stop across Ana's scrutinising look and Oliver's wide eyes.

"Wow! You look amazing!" Oliver breathes out.

"Turn around." Ana demand and I do as I'm told. The sequins rustle from my movements. "Yes, definitely the right your. Your hair has to be up, though."

I nod as I finish turning around and look at Oliver. He's beaming as if I was some kind of angel sent from above. It's the same look he gave me when I was wearing my dress for the wedding ceremony. "I see Oliver likes it."

Ana looks to the right, "What are you wearing for the wedding?"

"Oh, I'm not going." Oliver answers.

Ana's eyes look at me. "He's not attending?"

"No. He'll stay here."

"You live here?" Ana asks him shocked. "And you're not going to the wedding?"

Oliver shrugs. "I'm not a fan of the spotlight."

Ana waves with her hand. "It would be the perfect opportunity to introduce him as your boy-"

"Ana, you heard him. He wants to stay here and I don't want to take him with me. A royal wedding is not your run-of-the-mine wedding. It's one that comes with commentators, thousands of waving Royal fans, cameras and millions of people watching your every move. It's a lot of pressure." I explain.

"Fine." Ana says to me. "But you're definitely wearing this dress."

My eyes find Oliver's and he nods with a smile on his face. He likes this dress as much as I do. "Yes, I will."

**Oliver**

Josephine and I stop in front of the mahogany door, six levels below the penthouse. It's still pretty high so the view is spectacular, but it's simply not the same.

Josephine hands me the golden key. "Your space."

I take it out of her hand before unlocking the golden lock. I push the heavy mahogany door open and step inside. The foyer is quite small, but there's enough space for a shoe cabinet and a clothing rack to hang up your coats, jackets and hats.

"The bedrooms are to your left." Josephine explains and I turn left. The hallway is held in a beige silky wallpaper and hardwood floor. It's pretty and it reflects the light that's coming from the chandelier. This penthouse must've cost her millions. I stop at the first closed black door and open it. The bedroom is huge! It has a chimney, space for a desk and even a reading nook. I walk into the room that has the same silky wallpaper as the hallway but this time it's an icy blue colour. The King sized bed has white linen beddings. It's right next to the floor to ceiling windows that make the fourth wall. It reminds me a lot of the penthouse that Josephine and I currently live in, yet it has some differences. The view from the window front shows the Thames. It's very pretty.

"Is this the master?" I ask as I open one of the two doors that are inside this room. I reveal a wardrobe that's already full of clothes in the size of a seven year old. Of course, she already bought clothes for Jonathan. "It's Jonathan's room." I breathe out and open the second door. It's a full white marbled bathroom with a bathtub and shower.

"Yes." Josephine confirms.

I walk out of the room and down the hallway. I open the second room. Same wallpaper. Same bed. Same two doors inside. Caio's room.

I close the door again and continue to walk down the hallway until I stop at another black door. I open it and reveal a cream coloured bedroom.

"That's for your Mum. I don't know what her favourite colour is so I thought I'd go with cream." Josephine explains as I look around. It has a similar cut but it's slightly bigger. There's a chimney and two wooden doors for a wardrobe and an en-suite bathroom. The furniture, like in the other two bedrooms, is luxurious.

"Her favourite is green. A deep emerald green." I answer her question.

"Like your eyes."

"Like my father's eyes." I correct her and feel her hand reaching for mine. She intertwines her fingers with mine and squeezes my hand softly. I miss him more than I can comprehend. He's been gone for seven years now and I still feel like he died yesterday.

"I'll have them change the wallpaper." She promises me.

I close the door to my Mum's future bedroom and walk further down the hallway until I reach the last black wooden door. This flat is absolutely breathtaking. My family will think they won in a lottery. Or that Josephine's an angel sent from above.

"This is the master bedroom." Josephine explains before opening the door. There's a grey silky wallpaper contrasting against the hardwood floor. A huge bed stands across the white marbled chimney. Two doors are on each side of the chimney. But what knocks me out the most about this room is the breathtaking view of the docks at the River Thames. The water is glittering from the sun. I'm sure the sunrise and sunset will look stunning. "It's a beautiful room."

Josephine pulls me further into the room. "The master bathroom is quite similar to mine. The same goes for the walk-in wardrobe."

"But there are no secret rooms?"

Josephine chuckles, "No. Unless you want to install some."

I still can't believe Josephine bought this for my family and me! "Thank you for this. I love it."

"You haven't seen all of it yet."

I don't have to. I know Josephine. Perfection is her standard. "I know you by now, you don't do anything that isn't perfection."

She shows me a smile and I watch how the sky blue of her eyes turns into a cobalt colour. "Then you also know I still have that chocolate and bourbon upstairs."

My cock hardens in record time at her words. I still remember her offer on my birthday morning. "Let's go home."

For however long I can still say that.

**Josephine**

My body gets pressed harder against the window front in the bedroom as he starts thrusting harder into me from behind. The glass was cold at first but now it's warm from my body heat. I'm sticky from the mixture of chocolate and bourbon that Oliver licked off of me but now it has mixed with my sweat and his. He has my arms stretched out above me, his left hand is wrapped around my wrists like chains. The heat from his and my pants clash against the cold glass in regular intervals. I love it when he fucks me this way. Hard. Animalistic.

It's when I feel the freest.

It's not whips and chains yet, but it's pretty damn close.

I tilt my head to the side to look into his sea foam coloured eyes. His beach blonde hair is as sweaty as mine by now. We've spent the last hours chasing one orgasm after another. It was pure bliss. It still is. He's so beautiful when he's fucking me like that. I love those facial expressions he makes, like my orgasm is more important than his. Like this is all about me when it's about both of us.

Suddenly, he slows down his thrusts. "What?"

"I want to see you when you come." I voice this strong need that's building inside of me. It's different from the orgasm that's been building between my legs. It's a need coming from my heart, not my sex.

He lets go of my hands, takes a step back and I feel empty for the first time in hours. I turn around and feel his hands on my hips a moment later. He lifts me before thrusting into me again. I wrap my legs around his hips and feel how his steel hard ass is working hard to give me what I need.

I should have never questioned his ability to deliver. To give me what I need.

He is what I need. Right here. Right now.

"Better?" He asks me between his pants.

I nod and wrap my arms around his neck. I lean forward until our foreheads touch. His eyes stare directly into mine. "Slower." I whisper against his lips. We're both sweaty and sticky from the chocolate and bourbon that he licked off of me earlier but we both don't seem to care. We're one.

He listens to my demands and the most delicious feeling fills me. I've never had issues with orgasms with Oliver. It's one of the many reasons why I've become so addicted to him.

Suddenly, the pressure between my legs explodes and I see a million stars for the zillionth time tonight. We made up for the days we spent apart. This is why I am with him. This is why I need him in my bed.

This and a thousand other reasons.

A grin stretches my lips as I come down from my high. "Your turn." I pant into his left ear.

After a few thrusts he comes with a load growl. I hold him tightly as he shakes slightly from the strength of his orgasms.

This is what I mean. This is why we're so bloody good together.

**Oliver**

I watch how the water washes away the foam I just slathered on her naked body. The water is coming from the rain shower head above her. Her chestnut hair sticks on to her back. She has the most beautiful body in the world. I want to cherish her body and soul for the rest of my life.

And that's why I can't tell her the truth. Her not hearing me this morning on the rooftop was a sign from God. He doesn't want me to tell her. Because he knows what I know: she would break us up. I would hurt her more than I could ever hurt myself.

I can't tell her my secret. So, I have to find another way to solve my issue.

She looks over her shoulder, showing a grin that makes my heart go haywire in my chest. "Now it's my turn to clean you."

I rise from the marbled bench that I was sitting on and walk over to her. This shower is bigger than my bathroom in Notting Hill. I take her face into my hands and watch how a drop of fear fills her eyes. She can feel it, too. She can feel this love, this magnetic pull... this bliss I can't describe. I'm not imagining this. It's there.

She's just not ready to admit it. But I'm patient. I'll wait forever.

Because she's worth it.

Josephine wraps her fingers around my wrists before kissing me softly. In time, she will find out that this is more than lust. That this is love. And when she does, I'll be standing right next to her. I can't give her up. Not now. Not ever.

Not in eight weeks.

* * *

**Josephine**

The hot water is pouring out of the rainfall shower head, trying to wake me from another sleepless night. I can't believe it's already Friday morning, the day before my brother marries my best friend. Today will be filled with wedding rehearsals and a dinner but also with royal duties. The weeks went by too quickly.

I put the deep conditioning mask on the lengths and ends of my hair before reaching for my clamp and clamping my hair up. As my hand reaches blindly for my loofah, I notice that it's not hanging on the hook it usually does.

I wince as I suddenly feel Oliver's arm wrapping around me from behind. A warm feeling spreads within me and it has nothing to do with the warm water coming from above.

"I thought you were still asleep. I didn't want to wake you."

"The bed's not the same without you in it."

I can sign that. I place my hands on his strong forearms and lean back slightly. His hard-on is pressing into my lower back. For as long as we've been sharing this bed, there has not been a morning without us fucking. Our bodies are addicted to one another. We harmonise perfectly together.

"I can't believe it's already Friday..." he mumbles into my ear.

"I feel the same way." I whisper back and inhale deeply. I'm still sore from all the rough sex we had last night. This is the first time I don't want to go on a trip, even if it's just an hour drive away from London. Even if it's for the wedding of my brother to my best friend. I don't want to go anywhere but here. "I almost don't want to go."

He squeezes me softly, "We'll see each other on Sunday morning."

"We didn't get our pyjamas weekends and we won't get it this weekend either." The last weekends were a constant change between my duties as maid of honour and sister. If I wasn't with Char, I was with Rory and my nieces. I was so busy, that we didn't even get to travel through Europe like we had planned in Finland.

"I don't mind. Charlotte's your best friend and she needed you. I'm glad you helped her out."

"But then Rory got her babies and suddenly the whole world was about her."

"She's the next Queen consort, I don't blame her. Besides, it was exciting. I knew the names before anyone else did!"

I tilt my head to the side, so I can look at his stunning sea foam coloured eyes. They're the perfect contrast to his beach blonde hair, that's now slightly darker because it's wet. How can he be so understanding? "I still didn't hold up to my promise. I promised you pyjamas and movies all day... and now I can't fulfil that promise this weekend either." I think out loud.

"Next weekend perhaps."

"Next weekend." I promise him. "There will be a lot of press coverage in the next days. Lots of articles online. Lots of photos and video footage."

"And a lot of articles about your maid of honour dress, I assume."

I nod, "If all works out as hoped, than yes. I'm probably going to be Britain's most hated person for a while because of the dress but that's the plan. Anything to get the focus off of Charlotte's pregnancy."

"The world will never know what an incredible sister-in-law you are. You doing this for your family says a lot about the person you are and the values you have." He says as his thumb runs over my soft lips.

His words have touched a part of heart I didn't know I had. "Thank you."

* * *

**How a Royal Wedding is planned**

_Like most other weddings in history, all British royal weddings begin with the engagement. But unlike regular weddings these ones involve an elaborately choreographed event that will be watched by an audience of millions. One of the first decisions a couple makes, is deciding where they want to do the ceremony. If their really into history and tradition, there's really only one choice: Westminster Abbey. But not so Charlotte and Nate._

_They chose the St. George's Chapel at Windsor Castle. We don't have all the ambassadors from all over the world attending, there are no heads is states coming. One reason is because the chapel at Windsor can only take 600 people and therefore there isn't any space, but it's also the wedding of the spare, who will most likely never be the monarch of Great Britain and Northern Ireland._

_Around two months before the big day the Lord Chamberlain's Office sends out individually ha scratches invitations. There's flowers and fittings and the entirety city to prepare._

_One day to "I will": While the bride and groom head to sleep in different homes - spectators who want a decent view of the public procession will be sleeping outside. And just a few hours later the guests arrive. The general rule of Royal weddings is the less important you are, the earlier you arrive, and the further back you sit. If you're representing a charity, if a member of the armed forces, or a celebrity, you're relegated to the nave of the church, which means you might not even get to see the ceremony. Close friends of the bride and groom and other guests will head in at least an hour and a half before. The really important people, such as very close friends, family members and the Royal Family, sit in the ambulatory, right where the ceremony happens._

_Most of the time it is: groom up at the front. The Royal procession comes in order. In order of precedence, which means the more junior royals come first and last comes the King and his wife the Queen consort - about 15 minutes before the ceremony starts. Lots of fanfare as they come up and then the bride turns up._

_When the bride arrives, the details of the dress are finally revealed after months of top secrecy. And regardless of who the designer is, she'll be wearing white and will carry a sprig of myrtle in her bouquet, which symbolises love and marriage - both of which are trends started by Queen Victoria. The bride's tiara is almost always the "something borrowed", likely from one of the family's collections of jewels. Since 1923, the ring placed on the bride's finger is always made of Welsh gold. The ceremony's performed by the Archbishop of Canterbury and only takes about an hour. Towards the end, the bride, groom and their two witnesses go to a private room to sign the registrar. At that point the wedding is sanctified in law, as it was sanctified by religious service a few minutes previously._

_Officially married, the bride and groom exit, closely followed by the Procession of the King. There's a good chance you'll hear pomp and circumstance around this time - although Americans associate it with high school graduation, it was originally written for the coronation of King Edward VII. The bride and groom will likely make their way into the open 1902 State Landau for the official carriage procession around the city - that's when the crowds who have been waiting for hours, or possibly days, will get their first look at the royal couple. This usually concludes with the iconic appearance on the Buckingham Palace balcony - in which Diana and Charles were the first to kiss. The kiss is a critical moment in the entire royal wedding ceremony. You don't just throw it away in the middle of the church. It has to be seen live by hundreds of thousands of peoples._

_Because Charlotte and Nate's wedding is 20 miles outside of London, their first public kiss as a married couple will likely to happen on the steps of St. George's Chapel._

_Afterwards, the wedding party takes official photos and ceremony guests gather for the lunch reception, complete with a traditional fruit cake. Though in the past the bride and groom would change clothes and depart for their honeymoon directly afterwards, current royals have gone for a more modern approach with a real party. And they won't be the only ones celebrating. It is generally seen as an excuse to have a good time and somewhat buttoned up Brits who don't really have a good time in public that much, let their hair down and enjoy themselves in the middle of their street._

_At that point it's a pretty normal wedding reception - although normal ones don't generally happen inside a castle._

_The royal couple head off for the honeymoon - which is almost certainly within the British Commonwealth, while the rest of the country nurses a hangover._

**Oliver**

"And now live from Windsor! Jenny, how was the couple looking like when they arrived earlier for the rehearsal?" A blonde BBC news reporter asks.

I lean back on the couch and take a sip of my tea. Josephine left this noon and I wouldn't be surprised if they showed her tonight as well. Royal weddings are national holidays after all.

"The couple looked absolutely dazzling as they drove down the long walk into Windsor Castle for their Royal Wedding rehearsal!" A photo of Charlotte and Nate sitting in a car fills the screen of the telly. Charlotte's smiling and her navy eyes are sparkling as much as the diamond earrings on her earlobes. She's wearing some kind of white coloured blouse or dress, you can't really see. Nate is wearing a classic black suit without a tie or bow. The collar of his white Oxford shirt is open. He's grinning as well. They look insanely in love and happy. As they should be a day before their wedding. "Princess Charlotte wore a dress by Zimmerman and earrings by Cartier. But we also got to see Nate's parents and his siblings arriving." Jenny says and the screen splits into four sections. The left photo shows Troy driving a car with Gabriella next to him and three boys in the backseat. I think that are Elias, Gideon and Calloway. Elias has blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He looks very different compared to his brothers. The twins have deep brown curly hair and brown eyes. They're all wearing some kind of school uniform. "Troy drove his family to Windsor. The couple just picked up their kids from school. Le Rosey in Switzerland." Jenny explains.

"They just casually picked them up?"

Jenny laughs, "Yes, in fact they did, Lizzie. The Boltons have lots is jets so it's not unusual for them to hop into a jet, fly over to Switzerland and pick up the boys from school. They're getting Monday off by the way. It's a treat from the school's council." Jenny explains. "Le Rosey may ring a bell for the Royal fans as this is the school the Bolton triplets met the Cambridges and eventually fell in love with them."

The screen zooms into the second photo. It shows Josephine. She's sitting behind the wheel of her Aston Martin. Her hair is wrapped into a low bun and her makeup is light. She's wearing a pretty red dress by Valentino. You can't see much in the shot but I know exactly how she looked like when she left home.

"And Josephine is the last still single Bolton woman left!" Jenny says. "There are rumours she might come to the wedding with Arthur Chatto or even Prince Louis, but to be honest I wouldn't believe these rumours as she hasn't been photographed with neither of them. Of course the press wants to see her with another British Royal as this would make the fairytale complete but it seems like Josephine couldn't care less."

The third and fourth photo of the split screen zoom in and I see Anastasia with her husband, a good looking man with brown hair and emerald green eyes, arriving as well as, I assume, Adaline and Wladimir. Della and Ana are definitely their parents' daughters. They're equally as beautiful as the rest of the Bolton women. Della has navy eyes and long chestnut curls while Ana has long straight blonde hair and light green eyes. Her face definitely has the typical high cheekbones of Russian women. She is the Princess of Romanov after all. And although she doesn't share any genes with her older sister, Della has high cheekbones and full lips as well. I think lots of modelling agencies would fight over them. Over any of the Bolton women, really.

But Wladimir looks like someone you don't want to fuck with. Just like Troy, he has stone hard features and I wonder if he ever smiles or even laughs. He has bright grey eyes and dark brown hair that's a bit wavy. The age difference of 25 years between him and his wife is hardly noticeable because he stayed in shape and healthy, just like Gabriella and Troy. They don't look like they're in their mid-fifties.

On the back seat are their two adorable children, Caroline and Isabella. They have light blonde curly hair and light grey eyes that have an inner circle of glowing navy around their pupils. Those eyes, which have a central Heterochromia as Jo explained to me, alone make them one of the most wanted targets of the paparazzi. They're dressed in their uniforms from Le Rosey.

"The daughters of Adaline and Wladimir will be bridesmaids at the wedding just like their uncles, Elias, Calloway and Gideon who will be pageboys." Jenny explains.

"And just so our watchers understood you correctly, Elias, Calloway and Gideon are Isabella and Caroline's uncles, correct?"

"Yes. In fact, Calloway and Gideon are just a few months older than their nieces."

"Wow! That's so fascinating!" Lizzie says.

"It really is! In fact, we've got some Royal hardcore fans here that have been sleeping here for two days! The crowds have started to gather over the whole day in order to get the best glimpse of the bride and groom tomorrow!" Jenny says and the camera man swings to her side to show the thousands of people that have camped out on the streets. At least it's summer so it's not that cold in the nights. I can see hundreds of British flags swinging in the air and cheers filling the streets. Suddenly, the gates of Windsor Castle behind Jenny open. The BBC news reporter turns around and the camera man zooms in and shows The Duke and Duchess of Oxford! George and Rory walk out with baskets in their hands and trolley behind them that has some kind of big thermo-cans. Royal security is, of course, not too far away from them. The cheers get louder and smartphones get held up as the people only slowly realise what's happening. Photographers and news reporters from all over the world start going nuts!

But Rory and George start giving away the biscuits and hot tea in all calmness. They don't seem stressed out by the noise at all. They shake hands, answers questions, engage with the people and move on to the next. It's a routine for them, but it's lovely to see for me. They actually care for the people. They're true philanthropists at heart.

"The Duke and Duchess have just emerged from the safe walls of Windsor Castle! And it looks like Their Royal Highnesses will serve biscuits and tea to the waiting crowds!" Jenny says with amazement in her voice. "Let's see if they're open for answering some questions." She says before walking over to them. Lorelai is wearing a beautiful deep plump dress with long sleeves and a V-neckline. She paired the dress with dark purple pumps. Her chestnut hair is blow dried straight but there are some waves in the ends. She's glowing as she hands out the biscuits. Her husband is dressed in a simple light grey suits with a white Oxford shirt and black shoes. They look casual but also very royal. George starts filling the cups with steaming liquid before handing it to the people.

"Your Royal Highnesses, how are you?" Jenny asks them.

"Very excited about tomorrow." Lorelai answers as she hands biscuits to the people. "It's going to be a beautiful wedding!"

"How are the babies?" Someone from the crowd asks.

"The girls are doing very well. They're with Rory's parents, sisters and brother-in-laws while we're here." George answers the question. It's the first time he called her Rory in public. "Camomile tea or coffee?" He asks a woman.

"Why are you here? Where are Princess Charlotte and Nate?"

"We all saw you here when we arrived for the wedding rehearsal. They asked us to come and treat you with coffee, tea and biscuits. They're currently in a meeting with the King and The Prince and Princess of Wales." Lorelai answers, totally ignoring the camera that's in her face. "They'll join us shortly as they want to thank you as well."

"What will you wear tomorrow, Your Royal Highness?"

George chuckles before looking at Rory. "I think that question's for you, my love."

Rory smiles, "You have to wait and see."

"Will the triplets join the ceremony tomorrow?"

"No, they're still too small for that." George answers.

"Do you have a date for their Christening yet?"

"You'll find out about that soon." Rory answers with a genuine smile.

"Where's the Princess staying tonight? At the Cliveden House Hotel?"

"No, she's actually staying with us at Frogmore House." George answers while shaking hands and handing out cups filled with coffee or tea. "Along with Rory's family."

They're just the perfect royals. Perfect future King and Queen. They're modern, yet traditional. They're blue blooded and bourgeois. They're one of us and one of long British Royal history.

Suddenly, the massive black doors of Windsor Castle open again and the bride and the groom as well as The Prince and Princess of Wales walk out. They start shaking hands immediately with the thousands of well-wishers. Two generations of Royal Family doing what they do best: connect with their folks.

"Congratulations, Princess Charlotte! How are you doing?"

"Wonderful, thank you!" Princess Charlotte answers with a huge grin on her lips. I wonder if the meeting was about their Royal title. Josephine couldn't tell me the title as she didn't know either. She said it gets revealed the day before the wedding to the bride and groom at a private meeting with the King. So I guess, that was it.

"Is it true that you're all staying at Frogmore House tonight?" Another well-wisher asks.

"Yes. And why not? Lorelai and George have the space and Nate and I are both big family people so whenever there's a chance to spend time with the loved ones, we don't take it for granted."

"But I am sleeping in the guest house." Nate adds with a grin on his lips. I swear, he looks just like his father Troy Bolton. Same grin. Same eyes. Same hair. Same everything.

**Josephine**

I sit on the sofa in the living room, watching Alex and Grace sleeping in their beds across me while my Daddy is making tea in the kitchen of Frogmore House. Mum's with Leni in the bathroom as it's bath time. After the finale wedding rehearsal and dinner, the Royals went to a meeting with His Majesty The King whole the rest of us went back to Frogmore House. Taking care of triplets is a lot of work. I don't know how Rory and George manage taking care of them and working for their patronages at the same time. I mean, triplets are a full-time job!

Suddenly, the front door unlocks and the Royals walk. First Rory and George, then Catherine and William before Nate and Char follow.

"And?" I ask them.

"The walkabout was a huge success!" George says to me.

"And lots of fun. We've had some great chats!" Rory agrees.

I wave with my hand, "Not that. The meeting with the King."

"Oh, we weren't there." Rory says before checking on her sleeping daughters. "Where's Leni?"

"With Mum. Bath time." I explain before looking at George.

"The King only wanted to see Char, Nate, Mum and Dad." George explains. "Where's Troy?"

"Making tea." I explain as I eagerly wait for Char and Nate to join us in the living room. But just like William and Catherine, they take their time getting out of their shoes. But eventually, they will face me. I just hope they bring good news.

My father comes from the kitchen with mugs and a pot with steaming tea. "Camomile." Daddy explains.

"Just what we need." George says with a nod.

"Did it take so long with you two as well?" I ask Rory. I can't remember how long we waited for them to return from their meeting with the King but I don't think it was a three hour meeting.

"No. Five minutes. In and out before we could even finish our teas." Rory says with a shrug. "But the King wasn't upset with me, so..."

Catherine, William, Char and Nate finally come into the living room. I nearly jump up from the couch. "And?"

"We've got a title." Charlotte announces with a small smile on her lips.

Something's wrong. "It's not Duke and Duchess?"

"Yes it is. Duke and Duchess of Windsor." Nate says.

"I don't understand. Why are you guys all so sad then?" I ask the four of them as Char's parents don't look happy as well.

William sighs and looks at my parents, "Sit down."

My father sits down next to me. Oh, this is not good.

"You got a title. That's what you wanted, right?" I ask them.

Charlotte nods, "I wanted Clarence but that doesn't matter now. I knew I didn't have a choice anyway." She says before sitting down next to Nate on the couch across me. I know Char wanted to be the Duchess of Clarence as she has always loved Clarence House. She used to chase Louis through the hallways when they were still little and I think one day she would love to live there. But that's now impossible.

Catherine sits down next to her daughter and grabs her hand. "I'll give you Clarence when it's our turn on the throne, I promise." Catherine squeezes Char's hand.

"The King made some kind of deal with you." I read between the lines.

"She's good." William says to Rory and George.

"Of course. She's an expert by now." Rory smirks at me.

"What does he want from you?" I ask Char and Nate.

"It's Windsor and Harewood Park for the first ten years of our marriage." Charlotte explains.

I frown, "What? He's bounding you to Windsor?"

Nate nods. "And Harewood Park."

"Where's that?" My Dad asks.

"Up north." Nate says.

"In Leeds." Charlotte clarifies. "He's giving us the fucking prize no one wants!"

"I don't understand..." I breathe out confused.

"Harewood Park with Harewood House was originally planned to be given to us but we rejected it and got Amner Hall instead. Then, when Harry married Meghan, it was offered to them again but they chose Frogmore Cottage instead."

"It's no surprise they rejected it! It's in the middle of fucking nowhere!" Char hisses. "It's also a bloody museum! Who the hell wants to live in a museum?! We'll be getting a tiny flat there to spend our weekends there!"

"It's a beautiful land in the English countryside but there's not much around it." William says with a nod.

"And in order to get the title we had to agree to Adelaide Cottage and Harewood House on the weekends. No Royal tour in our first year of marriage, but instead many local engagements. No honeymoon. No Royal website. No patronages."

"No patronages?!" Rory asks shocked. As Royals can't voice their political opinion, patronages are the way to do good.

"No. We're going work solely in the Royal Foundation." Charlotte says.

"The King wants to punish you as badly as he can without the public knowing about it." I read between the lines again. He didn't give them Westminster Abbey. He let them work like donkeys. And now he's not sending them off to Australia, instead he's keeping them locked between Windsor and Leeds. I don't know how Charlotte remained calm with all of this.

"But we managed to get an Instagram account." Charlotte interrupts Nate and grabs his hand. "And titles for the babies."

"They'll have titles?" Dad asks them.

Nate nods.

"Don't tell me they're going to be Ladies or Lords." I warn him.

"No. Princesses, so all of that was worth it."

"Princesses? You're sure you're having girls then?" My Dad asks them.

Nate nods. "The doctor confirmed Ana's prediction today. Two girls. Identical."

"That's great!"

"I offered to give them the Cambridge title." William starts. That's a very generous offer.

"But the King didn't want to give it to us. It was Windsor - with all the add-ons - or nothing at all." Charlotte says to me.

"So you bit into the sour apple." I conclude.

Nate nods and grabs Charlotte's hand. "At least we have a title and our girls will have titles as well."

* * *

**PRINCESS CHARLOTTE AND MISTER NATHANIAL BOLTON: ANNOUNCEMENT OF TITLES**

_The King has today been pleased to confer one Dukedom, the Dukedom of Windsor, on Princess Charlotte of Wales. Her title will be Duchess of Windsor._

_Mister Nathanial Bolton on marriage will become His Royal Highness The Duke of Windsor._

**WEDDING GIFT BY HIS MAJESTY**

_His Majesty The King is delighted to gift Harewood Park to Their Royal Highnesses The Duke and Duchess of Windsor on the occasion of their wedding. Harewood Park is a rural estate of 360 hectares in, which is owned by the Duchy of Cornwall. The land of Harewood Park is part of the Royal hunting estate._

_Their Royal Highnesses will use it as a weekend estate._

**Josephine**

"Ready?" I ask my best friend with a grin on my lips.

Charlotte takes one last critical look in the mirror before turning around. After all, there's pressure to be sparkly and shiny all the time when you're a royal. "Yes."

"Aw, Charlotte, you look exquisite!" Catherine, Charlotte's mother cries out with a proud and loving gaze. She's wearing a pale blue Alexander McQueen ensemble with a Philipp Tracy hat that has roses on it. She looks very pretty, but no one will steal the show from Charlotte today.

Except perhaps me with my scandalous deep cutout in the back and tight fitting silk dress. I'll be sex on legs in a church!

"I wanted to wear the Cartier Halo tiara, the same you wore, but Grandpa didn't allow it." Charlotte explains as Catherine takes her hands.

Catherine shakes her head, "No. The Spencer tiara is a better choice. A wonderful one that makes sure your granny is with you today. It will remind the people of the importance that Diana had and still has in our lives. Your father might cry when he sees you."

Suddenly, the door swings open and a staff member walks in. "Your Royal Highness, we have to leave now."

"Of course." Catherine embraces her only daughter very tightly. "You look absolutely stunning, my love."

"Thanks, Mummy."

Catherine leaves Charlotte and me alone in one of the many guest rooms at Frogmore House. The Boltons, the Prince and Princess of Wales, Prince Louis and Charlotte all slept here today. We could have of course booked a hotel, but that would have been seen as a waste of money when The Duke and Duchess of Oxford have a whole house with empty rooms. Nate slept in the guest house down the little hill, so he won't see Charlotte before the wedding as tradition requires it. I'm sure the break in tradition caused some headlines today and this morning but we don't care. We're a family.

She looks like an angel in this lightning. The sun is shining through the many transom windows in the living room and she's sparkling more than the crystal chandelier that's hanging above us.

"Are you happy?" I ask her.

Charlotte nods with a grin on her lips. "My heart's bursting with happiness."

My eyes move down her dress, "And so is that bump."

Charlotte places her hands on the tiny baby bump that seems to have appeared overnight. "I know. It's pretty tight but I won't wear what grandpa has picked for me. My dress and his choice of tiara. That's the most I'm willing to compromise."

"Well, you look absolutely breathtaking."

Charlotte blushes, "Thank you."

The future Duchess of Windsor is wearing a stunning wedding gown! The ivory silk dress with a portrait neckline has long sheer sleeves with lace applications and sparkly diamonds. It has an empire waist silhouette with a tulle and lace overlay. There's floral lace in the shape of lily-of-the-valley and roses, the Duchess's favourite flowers, growing up and down at the waist, forming a belt that's also sparkling from the sewed in diamonds. The edges of the dress and the two metre train also have floral ivory coloured lace. Instead of wearing a traditional veil, The Duchess has chosen a transparent cape made of sheer organza with sewed in diamonds. The space between the dress and the exposed shoulders is covered in floral lace that grows along the edges of the cape. The wedding date is sewed into the very end of the cape in a cornflower blue. Around it are white lace flowers of all the Commonwealth countries just like in Rory's wedding dress. The flowers grow up the train and stop at the Duke and Duchess of Windsor's cypher in cornflower blue between the shoulder blades.

Jenny Packham overdid herself with this dress. It's a masterpiece!

The world will go crazy over this dress.

And so will His Majesty The King.

**Oliver**

I stare at the telly that's hanging above the chimney in the living room. The BBC reporters have been talking about the Royal wedding for hours, broadcasting every celebrity that has arrived up until this point. The head of the Royal Family, the King, has just arrived with his wife, the Queen consort, by his side.

That means the bride will arrive with her father by her side very soon.

But most importantly, Josephine will be in the car behind her with the page boys and bridesmaids. Suddenly, the picture changes to a black Rolls-Royce that starts driving out of a gated property that's Frogmore House. "And there we go! We've got the first glimpse of the bride!" The news reporter comments. "Princess Charlotte is sitting in the car along side her father, the Prince of Wales who is wearing a black tuxedo with various orders on his left chest."

"And Princess Charlotte look stunning! From what we can see, she's wearing, what it looks like the Spencer tiara that her grandmother wore on her wedding day. Many people thought the now named Duchess of Windsor would wear the Cartier tiara or even the Fringe tiara, she simply stunned us by choosing the Spencer tiara. With that she brings Lady Diana back into our memories." Another news reporter comments.

"And I think similar to the sapphire engagement ring that the Princess of Wales has been given to make sure Lady Diana will never forgotten, the Duchess of Windsor wanted to do the same in her wedding day. I can imagine she might wear this tiara now more often to state banquets."

"That's definitely an option. And from what it looks like, the Duchess is not wearing a veil! Her blond hair has been wrapped into an elegant bun that usually holds the veil as well as the tiara but the Duchess chose against it."

"I'm curious if that's because she was might have a cutout in the back as Princess Eugenie had on her wedding day."

"And Princess Charlotte starts proudly waving to the cheering crowds!"

The camera shows Charlotte grinning from ear to ear while waving at the crowds that have been camping out for days just to get a glimpse of her. Her shoulders are covered by sheer organza. There's glittering lace around her neck and shoulders. She's wearing a cape!

"Oh, it looks like Princess Charlotte is wearing a cape instead of a veil!"

"Oh, she'll for sure start a new wedding trend that way!"

I don't see the other car. They don't show Josephine with the page boys and bridesmaids.

"There has been many speculations about the shape of the dress and design. I think most people thought it would be Alexander McQueen or Givenchy or even Chanel. But honestly, I don't think that's the designer behind the dress. It looks like Armani or Valentino even. Maybe Elie Saab?"

"And we've got news about the dress from the Kensington Palace!" The other woman says. "The dress of the future Duchess of Windsor has been designed by British designer Jenny Packham. After meeting with Miss Packham in April 2048, Her Royal Highness chose to work with her for her for her timeless and elegant aesthetic, impeccable tailoring, and outstanding lacework. Her Royal Highness and Miss Jenny Packham worked closely together on the design of the dress. The Duchess wanted the dress to be a reflection of today's time without excluding traditions. The ivory silk dress with a portrait neckline has long sheer sleeves with lace applications and sparkly diamonds. It has an empire waist silhouette with a tulle and lace overlay. There's floral lace in the shape of lily-of-the-valley and roses, the Duchess's favourite flowers, growing up and down at the waist, forming a belt that's also sparkling from the sewed in diamonds. The edges of the dress and the two metre train also have floral ivory coloured lace. Instead of wearing a traditional veil, The Duchess has chosen a transparent cape made of sheer organza with sewed in diamonds. The space between the dress and the exposed shoulders is covered in floral lace that grows along the edges of the cape. The wedding date is sewed into the very end of the cape in all cornflower blue. Around it are white lace flowers of all the Commonwealth countries. The flowers grow up the train and stop at the Duke and Duchess of Windsor's cypher in a cornflower blue between the shoulder blades."

Just as the news reporter finishes reading, Charlotte steps out of the Rolls-Royce in front of the steps of St. George's Chapel. And I must say, she looks absolutely breathtaking!

"Wow! This is such a fashion moment. One that will go down in history!"

"Princess Charlotte looks incredible! She's glowing! And the lightning is just perfect!"

Flowers and foliage surround the West Door and steps of St George's Chapel at Windsor Castle. The displays feature locally-sourced white Peonies, Myrtle, Lily-of-the-valley, white and blue forget-me-nots, white English roses, blue Delphinium, blue Freesia, blue Lilium Casa Blanca and blue balloon flowers. The same white and blue blossoms line the steps of St George's Chapel. Once inside, the garlands also climb the organ loft above the guests' seats. There are English Field Maples nestled amongst the stone work of St. George's with leaves in a bright green colour - just like her mother and father had on their wedding day at Westminster Abbey.

The couple turned the chapel into a fairytale forest.

The arrangement was composed by floral designer Philippa Craddock, whose company is the supplier for the VA, Kensington Palace, Banqueting House, and Hampton Court Palace

Suddenly another car arrives and the door opens by a royal staff. Three boys hop out of the Jaguar before three girls in gorgeous ivory dresses with a cornflower blue silk belt and sparkly shoes follow.

"Oh the page boys and bridesmaids have arrived! They look lovely! The boys are wearing black suits with black leather shoes while the girls are wearing traditional white puffy dresses with a cornflower blue belt that matches Princess Charlotte's wedding bouquet and sparkly shoes. Their hair is being held up by a blue hair clip made with balloon flowers, Nathanial favourite flowers."

And then Josephine appears, holding a blue and white bouquet. My jaw drops to the floor. She looks so fucking beautiful! Half of her chestnut waves are up and held in place by a floral hair clip. The deep cutout at the back is nearly completely covered with Josephine's long hair, but it doesn't cover her sexy butt. The fitted ivory silk dress is the same she tried on here at home but somehow it looks so much better in the bright sunlight of Windsor. The cowl neckline doesn't even seem inappropriate. Somehow the dress works inside a church just as it worked inside the walls of this penthouse.

"Wow, what a dress! Josephine Bolton looks outstanding!" The news reporter says. "Josephine's dress is by Luxury British Couture designer Philippa Lepley. She's holding the bride's bouquet which consists of the traditional Myrtle, Lily-of-the-valley, white and blue forget-me-nots, white English roses, blue Delphinium, blue Freesia, blue Lilium Casa Blanca and blue balloon flowers, a subtle nod to the groom."

**Josephine**

I know there's the wedding of the year happening right in front of me, but I can't keep my eyes off of him. The man, whom I last saw in France, is sitting across me on the other side of the ambulatory. The Chatto Family, including the handsome Arthur whom I tend to flirt with during events like this, is sitting below them as they're the extended Royal Family. It shouldn't shock me that the Rothschilds sit on the same side as the blue blooded. After all, I've seen their stunning Coat of Arms. There are 25 cameras directed to this royal ceremony and I pray none of them catches me starring at Edward Rothschild.

Because I can't tear my eyes off of him.

And because he's starring back just as hard.

My surroundings get blurry the longer we stare at each other like that. He looks good in his black suit. He's also wearing several orders on his left chest. Some I recognise, others I don't. His turquoise coloured eyes are sparkling just like the water on French Cay. His blond hair is cut short and perfectly styled. His mother and father are sitting next to him. The Rothschilds are worth over a trillion pounds, that's just a little more than the Bolton Family. The Royal Family on the other hand is 'just' worth a few billion pounds, so of course the Rothschilds are invited. The wealthiest family of the world has to attend the most important events as they're secretly tied into the Royal Family. Some even say that the Rothschilds rule over the King and make him do whatever they please. I don't know about that because I'm not within the inner circle that's the King, his Queen and the Prince and Princess of Wales. It takes one generation to die, for me to enter the inner circle of monarchy and power.

Edward came without a date, which is a very big statement on a day like this.

But I came without a date as well.

I gulp and tear my eyes off of him as I can hear how the vows and rings are getting exchanged. Now it's my time to rise from my seat and follow the bride and groom into the private room where they will sign the papers. It's my duty as the maid of honour. And George's as the best man.

I get up from the wooden bench and follow Charlotte and Nate into the private room. The cameras will get another nice shot of my sculpted ass that way. Damn, Char, the world is going to rip me apart for wearing a dress that's a showstopper.

But at least no one will notice the teeny tiny bump that Char has.

George closes the antique wooden door and for a moment we're alone. No cameras. No family. No royal fans.

Just the four of us and the Bishop of Canterbury.

"Your Royal Highnesses, please sign the following papers." The Bishop requests.

Char signs the papers first with a heartwarming smile on her lips. Then she hands her husband, The Duke of Windsor, the sparkly fountain pen.

As he signs it, my best friend turns around and walks over to me. The Spencer tiara is sparkling so much that it's nearly blending my vision.

"How are you?" I ask her and grab her hands.

"I feel like I'm going to vomit or get unconscious every passing second." She whispers.

Shit, that's not good. My smile drops. "What can I do?"

Char shakes her head, "Nothing. Distract me. Morning sickness is real and so is the size of our growing babies. I never had a bump until this morning!"

"Okay..." I inhale. What shall I tell her?

"Tell me anything."

"I can't keep my eyes off of Ed." I tell her.

She squeezes her navy eyes, "I like Oliver more."

"Oliver's not coming."

"I know. I'm just saying. Ed is a good man and I know Nate ships for you two, but I like Oliver more."

"Ladies,"

We both wince at Nate's voice.

"I love both of you, but we're in the middle of our wedding ceremony so how about you guys delay your chat to later?"

"Yes, of course. Let's get outside again." I say my shake my head.

"And my wife's right. I am on team Edward." Nate says with a smirk on his lips.

"Feels nice to say that, doesn't it, Your Royal Highness?" I ask him as I return his smirk.

"It bloody does." He agrees before wrapping one arm around me. "But never call me that again. Nate. Not Royal Highness or Duke of Windsor."

"I thought I'd just do it once." I say with a shrug. "Doesn't fit you."

Nate chuckles, "Well, lets see how Charles handles that freaking bow I have to make now."

"Char has to curtsy in a dress that's too tight for her!"

"Well, she should've worn the dress from the King then."

"You married a rebel not a yes-sayer." Char reminds him and I hand her back the flowers. A stunning bouquet of Myrtle, Lily-of-the-valley, white and blue forget-me-nots, white English roses, blue Delphinium, blue Freesia, blue Lilium Casa Blanca and blue balloon flowers. The bouquet and the tiara are pretty much the only traditions Charlotte has decided to follow. She's definitely a rebel. "Which reminds me, flip your hair to one side to show your backside a little more." The Duchess of Windsor demands of me, knowing I'll do anything to keep her secret.

* * *

I walk into the Grande Reception Room that's filled with shimmering chandeliers, lit candles and history. Most guests have already arrived in the great room, where the wedding reception is being held. The many colourful hats that were worn for the wedding, have been taken off and the morning coats got replaced by elegant gowns. But my eyes automatically only look for one person: Edward Rothschild.

In the last hour we took photo after photo in the white drawing room, because apparently the green drawing room was off limits. Nate and Char might have gotten a title but that doesn't mean the King can't make their lives a living hell. Especially after Char pulling that stunt with choosing to wear her original wedding dress. His Majesty didn't look pleased at all when he saw her, but he put on a smile for the cameras. The first step was to ban them from living anywhere but Windsor and Harewood Park. Their title bounds them to the city and its castle. London, Balmoral or Norfolk are a thing of the past.

And so is Clarence House.

I think Mum and Dad are hoping for a quick change in the line of the succession. The King won't live forever. We all know that, although the last Queen seemed to be immortal for some time.

But for now Nate and Char will play along... until William's King. That's when things will change again. Charlotte is currently changing into her wedding reception dress. Her second dress is by Elie Saab. A stunning ivory silk chiffon gown with a lace bodice. It has cap sleeves that are made of the same lace as the bodice, a lace back and a short train. The delicate lace bodice is embellished with beautiful crystals and jewels. She looks breathtaking in both dresses.

"Looking for me?"

Goosebumps start crawling up my legs and arms at the sound of his velvety voice. I turn around and look at the man across me. Edward Rothschild is a very handsome man, but tonight... tonight he looks out of this world beautiful. His thin lips stretch into a smile that reaches his sparkly turquoise coloured eyes.

I literally melt like chocolate in the sun at his image.

"Hi..." I whisper after a moment of staring at him.

To my surprise he embraces me tightly. It feels so good to have his strong arms around me. I didn't know I missed him as badly as I did. His smell starts filling my nostrils. It brings back the memories of France and the great fun we had there. "Hi, Jo."

"How have you been?" I ask him as I force myself to let go of him. There might be no mobiles allowed but that doesn't mean the hired photographers won't catch us.

"Good. It's been tough two months."

"I can imagine. Sri Lanka was very hard hidden by that earthquake."

"That wasn't tough. What was tough, were the many nights without you."

Sweet Jesus, he doesn't waste any time, does he?! "Edward..."

"I know it's not July yet, but I..." he runs this fingertips up and down my left arm. The toes in my stilettos curl up at the touch. "I can't stop thinking about our weekend in France."

I smile, "I really enjoyed it."

His hand reaches my left one and I can feel his fingertips touching mine. Before he can intertwine his fingers with mine, I pull my hand back.

"Where are you seated?" I ask him instead. My heart is beating so loudly that it's drowning out the chatter of the 100 people and the music from the orchestra that are surrounding us.

"Far away from you." He licks his lips and looks at me as if he wants to kiss me.

He can't kiss me. Not now. Not here.

Not when I'm still bound to Oliver.

"Find me after dinner." I breathe out, the heat between us is making me dizzy and breathless. "We can talk then but right now I have to... fulfil my duties as maid of honour."

"You look exquisite today. Both dresses are stunning."

"You look very dazzling today as well." I give the compliment back.

He picks up my left hand and places a kiss, that echoes through my whole body, on the back of it. "Remember, you saved me two dances."

I smile, "How could I forget?"

He shows me a 1000 watt smile before turning on his heel. I watch him walking away from me as slowly my ears start filling with all the noise around me and the boiling heat within starts to cool.

And suddenly, my lungs crave for the air I didn't give them in the last minutes. I inhale deeply and exhale loudly.

Edward Rothschild... that man does things not even Oliver can.

* * *

I dance a merengue with Arthur Chatto and laugh as he steps on to my toes for the sixth time. Arthur is a good looking man and a nice flirt, but a very bad dancer.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry. Those shoes are a size too big so I can dance all night. The swelling makes the shoes fit me better." I tell him with a grin on my face.

But thankfully the song ends before he can step on to my feet again.

"Mind if I take over?"

Goosebumps start covering my arms and legs as Edward's velvety voice fills my ears. I have tried to avoid Edward for the whole evening. I tried very hard to not stare at Ed's table. I kept my eyes on the bride and groom as they cut their stunning wedding cake which was made by Fiona Cairns, the same company that made Rory and George's wedding cake and her parents' wedding cake. The flavours of the eight-tiered cake were a delicious rich fruit cake, classic Victoria sponge and Limoncello lemon cake. Charlotte suggested incorporating the design of her wedding dress lace into the cake, and the leaf details around the base of the cake echoed the upholstery used in St. George's Chapel. The cake was decorated delicately by hand, with crafted sugar flowers reflecting those used throughout the wedding and selected by the couple. All the sugar flowers took weeks to make and cascaded down the sides of the cake. Flowers included were Myrtle, Lily-of-the-valley, white and blue forget-me-nots, white English roses, blue Delphinium, blue Freesia, blue Lilium Casa Blanca and blue balloon flowers.

I also kept my eyes on Nate or Charlotte when they held their speeches. I kept my eyes on the stunning row of crests that hung on the wall across me as I held my speech as maid of honour. I didn't look at Edward Rothschild. Not once.

But that doesn't mean my thoughts weren't full of him.

"No, not at all. I think Jo's feet will thank you." Arthur says with a boyish smirk on his lips. Then he turns around and leaves the dance floor. A slow waltz starts playing by the orchestra. I know I can't avoid Edward forever, after all I promised him two dances and a Bolton always stays true to their words. But still, I managed to avoid him until the clock stroke midnight and most guests have left. Even my parents have already called it a night.

The millennials are all that is left of the wedding reception. Those who aren't drunk by now, surely will be in a matter of minutes and those who are drunk let truly loose, knowing no photo of drunk, partying blue blooded will find its way on to the internet.

"You've been avoiding me all evening." Edward says as he places his hands on my shoulder and in my other hand.

The second our bodies touch, my nerves start going crazy. I've only ever known these feelings with Oliver and it confuses me that I feel the same with Edward. It makes me dizzy. "No, I was just waiting for you to man up and release me out of my misery."

Edward's chuckle does something crazy within me. It makes me want to kiss him, fuck him right on this dance floor. "Who knew Josephine Bolton needs a saviour?"

"Not a saviour. Just you." The words have left my mouth before my brain caught up.

He leans forward until our foreheads touch, "Darling, I fancy you too..."

Everything within me reacts to those words with a strong need to kiss him. But I don't because I'm in the middle of a dance floor in the Grande Reception Room at Windsor Castle. On my brother's wedding to my best friend.

"Edward..."

"I know you can feel it, too." His turquoise eyes are glittering in a dangerous tone. "I can see it in your eyes." He squeezes my right hand softly and my whole body comes alive.

"Ed..." I'm lost at words.

"I want you so badly." He admits as our lips are just inches away from one another.

His hot breath clashes against my face as I can feel his lips brushing against mine. The heat is clouding my judgement. All I see is him. All I feel is him. All I want is him - and he knows it. "I bloody want you, too."

He shows me a kind of grin that's full of triumph. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

I look to my left and stare at the man next to me in the bed. Edward's already fast asleep. I watch how his toned chest lifts and falls with the regular breaths that he takes. His blonde hair is messy and his turquoise eyes are closed. The blanket is wrapped around his hips.

I can't believe I slept with him. Again.

What's wrong with me?!

I sigh as suddenly my throat tightens and tears start building in my eyes. I made the same mistake twice. And this time I actually feel sorry. I betrayed Oliver with the same man. Twice. I let Edward charm me, lull me in with his hot body, smart mouth and mesmerising eyes! I don't have myself under control whenever I'm around Edward. It's like I turn into a doll. Into his doll.

But I like it.

And that's the problem. I like Edward because of his effect on me. An effect that's very different to Oliver's.

I don't know whom I want more. Oliver or Edward? Edward or Oliver?

All I know now is that I have to tell Oliver. Because we promised each other honesty. Perhaps we should have promised each other faithfulness instead.

* * *

**This Is Josie Bolton, the World's Most Famous Bridesmaid: 'Fame Has Its Backside'**

_Princess Charlotte was the epitome of a Princess bride, but it was the young woman carrying her train - sister-in-law Josephine, or Josie for those close to her, Bolton - who unexpectedly stole the show at the royal wedding._

_Josie's figure-flattering Philippa Lepley dress made the 24-year-old an instant sensation, inspiring multiple Facebook fan pages and Twitter accounts OVERNIGHT!_

_In case you forgot, it was also Josie who stole the show at her twin-sister's wedding to the heir of the throne last year as well. Back then however, she wore a form-fitting, ivory satin-based crepe gown had a cowl front and 58 gazar and organza covered buttons made by Alexander McQueen. _

_Both dresses - or shall we say one backside - has been a regular on the newsstands ever since the moment we saw Josie!_

_"As I have found out, recognition has its upside, its downside and – you may say – its backside," Josie joked once at an event of the Bolton Foundation, adding that the infamous couture Alexander McQueen "fitted a little too well."_

_This time it was Philippa Lepley's design that stole the show in a rather daring way! The fitted ivory silk dress also had cowl neckline but it's even more fitted and has a very low cutout at the back, to emphasise Josie's best feature._

_As Josie followed the bride into the church with two innocent bridesmaids on either side, she completely stole the show from sister-in-law, the bride, Her Royal Highness The Duchess of Windsor. _

_The Duchess of Windsor was said to be furious with the choice of the dress but couldn't have changed it a few minutes prior to the ceremony. _

_So how much is too much at a wedding? Could this cause even more of a rift than before?_

**Royal wedding: Josie Bolton shines as maid of honour**

_All eyes were on the bride, but Josie Bolton yesterday attracted worldwide attention as the world's sexiest maid of honour._

_Miss Bolton, __the Duchess of Windsor's sister-in-law, was the picture of elegance in a form-fitting dress. It was designed by British Couture Luxury Designer Philippa Lepley, and the simple lines perfectly embraced Miss Bolton's stunning figure! _

_The 24-year-old hadn't pulled off that most difficult of tricks: looking fantastic without upstaging the bride._

_While she did manage that at the wedding of her younger sister to Prince George last year, this time the trick seemed to be one to be impossible to pull off. _

_From the moment she stepped out of the black Rolls-Royce, Miss Bolton drew gasps from the crowd and became an instant hit across the globe. Her name was a trending topic on Twitter, the social networking site, and she earned tens of thousands of mentions on Facebook. One adoring male fan hailed her as "the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life". "Josie Bolton looks absolutely stunning! I think I am in love," said another_.

_Miss Bolton fulfilled her maid of honour duties with aplomb, calmly shepherding the tiny bridesmaids into the Chapel before returning outside to arrange her sister-in-law's train._

_The day was a triumph for the Harvard Business School graduate turned social media and PR manager at Bolton's Enterprises, who has endured her fair share of unkind comments in recent months._

_With yesterday's flawless but very attention-seeking performance, she awoke her critics to a new stage of anger. Weddings can be occasions for rivalry, and it seems like Miss Bolton and Princess Charlotte are no different. Some say Josie was jealous of Princess Charlotte marrying her brother_ _before she could get public with Arthur Chatto. The pair has been seen going out frequently with big smiles on their lips. "They're very much in love." Says one close source to the couple. "In fact, they wanted to announce their engagement but prior to that it was Princess Charlotte's turn as she's further upfront in the line of succession. Princess Charlotte is currently 6th in line to the throne while Arthur Chatto is 33rd in line of the succession." That's right, 27 people are between the new Duchess of Windsor and Chatto, Josie's fiancé. _

_As revenge, Josephine then chose to wear that mouth dropping very fitted ivory silk dress by Philippa Lepley hat even had a slight train. As she left the St. George's Chapel, she had her long chestnut hair sweeper to the side, so people could see exactly how deep the cutout in her back was. Needless to say, people were shocked, stunned and left - excuse the word - horny in the lord's house. _

_Being unaware of her current status - hint: Josie did not wear an engagement ring but did stare at Arthur Chatto during the whole ceremony, giving him love-filled gazes - some were bewitched by Miss Bolton's status, with one website asking: "Has Josie Bolton become the most eligible woman in the world?"_

_On any other day but a Royal wedding, Miss Bolton could have passed for the sexy bride in her dress. She wore lily-of-the-valley in her hair, which was styled in a demi-chignon. The dress definitely showcased Miss Bolton's enviably slim figure._

_Caroline Castigliano, a bridal designer, said: "The dress Josie had on was just so special. It was very cleverly designed and I think you will see copies of something similar out in the market from that dress. A lot of London brides would get married in that. It was stunning but also very, very sexy."_

**Sexy, sexier, JOSEPHINE BOLTON! How Josie stole the show at the Royal wedding**

_Josie Sets a Trend: White Sexy Bridesmaid's Dresses!_

_The Royal Wedding Trend-watching continues today with a look at how the most famous sister-in-law in the world right now - Josie Bolton, who shone as the epitome of sexiness and Maid of Honour in her stunning white bridesmaid's dress. _

_Tradition, and urban myth, tell us that a bride will choose hideous bridesmaid's dresses for her bffs purposely to prevent them from taking any of the_ _limelight on her big day. But fair play to Princess Charlotte, she's obvious a) very secure in her own skin and b) genuinely super close to her sister-in-law, that she not only kitted Josie out in a beautiful and sexy Philippa Lepley dress, but chose white as the colour._

_There was something very sexy about Josie's bridesmaid dress, from the crown neckline to the very deep cutout in the back and train - it would be perfect for a wedding dress itself, so the danger was that it would outshine Princess Charlotte's wedding dress. Though Charlotte's gown was effortlessly gorgeous with lots of floral lace and sparkly diamonds sewed into the ivory fabric, the break of tradition by not wearing a veil but a sheer cape instead and the beauty of the lace applique couldn't ensure it would shone against the foil of Josie's beautifully tailored ivory column gown._

_The lesson here I think is balance - what the Bolton and Princess Charlotte's dresses prove is that colour doesn't matter really, it's about bridesmaid's dresses that should complement and balance the wedding dress and never EVER STEAL THE SHOW! This applies regardless of whether it's a more traditional full-skirted gown, a vintage rockabilly dress or a boho bridal style - bridesmaid's dresses should be chosen to complement and enhance the wedding dress._

**Josephine Bolton - the eternal maid of honour?**

_Is Josephine Bolton sick of being a maid of honour again and again? After her last job at yet another royal wedding, people couldn't help but stare at Josie's bum! The last unmarried Bolton daughter has chosen to wear a fitted ivory gown with a train and a very deep cutout in the back. Most people claimed it was too sexy for the Chapel, let alone too sexy for a Royal wedding. It was clear that the eternal maid of honour was sick of that title. So, she took things into her own hands and turned the title into sexiest maid of honour instead. _

_But the problem is, with her choice of dress she not only made the bride furious but also the senior Royals. So, it's probably safe to say that Josie won't spend Christmas with the Royals this year._

* * *

**Josephine**

My hand wraps tightly around the handle of my silver suitcase as the lift brings me up. I've made the same mistake twice. But now, I feel guilty. So guilty, that I fear Oliver's reaction. What the fuck did I do? What's wrong with me? Why has Edward me so under control?

I don't know why or how Edward does it but when we're together all I think of is him. Time and space spot existing. I flourish like a fucking flower around him. I turn from a book with seven seals to an open book. It's like I'm watching myself from a distance. It's like I am myself without being myself at the same time.

No wonder I'm always so confused after I slept with him.

My hands are shaky as the doors of the lift open with a ping sound. I've made the same mistake twice. I pull the suitcase after me as I enter my penthouse that I've shared with Oliver for seven weeks now. I can't even remember the last time I got home without his shoes standing on the mat or food cooking in the kitchen. I've become accustomed to him in a way he has almost become part of me.

But why do I surrender to Edward every time I see him then? Why do I breech the contract I have with Oliver over and over again?

What the fuck is wrong with me?

"Josephine,"

I look up from our shoes that are standing on the black mat and see him standing in front of the window front in the living area. London behind him looks incredible. He looks incredible in that black joggers and grey T-shirt! The fabric of the T-shirt stretches over his abs and strong biceps. His beach blonde hair is messy and his eyes are sparkling in a sea foam colour.

My heart clenches painfully in my chest.

I have no idea how to tell him. "Hi." I greet him and force myself to smile but my lower lip starts shaking, so I bite on it to make it stop. I'm a good liar. I was trained to lie and wear masks all of my life. But with Oliver... he's the only person I can't seem to lie to.

"What's wrong?" He reads me like an open book.

I let go of the suitcase and walk over to him. I want to embrace him and kiss him, but I can't because it would be selfish of me.

He grabs my hands and I can feel the electricity running through our bodies. This is so different than with Ed. "You can tell me. I know your demons. I am not afraid of your personal hell."

Oh, he has no idea of the demons in my life. "I slept with Edward Rothschild."

"I know. You've already told me that."

"No, I slept with him again. This weekend."

He lets go of my hands. His features harden in a way I've never seen before. The sea foam colour transitions into a dark pine green before turning black. And suddenly they light up again to sage green.

Fear starts choking me. I've never seen sage green and it scares the shit out of me. "Oliver,"

He lifts his left hand and I shut up as if I was his puppet.

For a moment there's this scary silence filling the whole penthouse. It's so cold that I start shivering. "I'm sorry." I apologise for the first time in my life.

But Oliver doesn't seem to hear me.

My throat tightens and my eyes start burning with tears. "I know it was wrong-"

"Wrong?!" He asks me in a high voice. "It was wrong of you to buy me clothes without asking. It was wrong of you to buy me a flat without asking. But this, this wasn't wrong!"

I frown. It wasn't?

"You're breaking my heart!" He says in a breath.

Shit. "Oliver,"

"No, why can't you see that we belong together?!"

**Oliver**

"When will you see that I fucking love you?!" It bursts out of me. This is not how I imagined me telling her I love her but with Josephine plans are overrated. She fucking betrayed me for the second time! I might be strong but I'm not that tough. Never in my life have a felt a greater pain. Being away from my family, losing my father - all of that is nothing compared to Josephine's betrayal. The last time she did was to get back on me. I thought she only slept with him for revenge but turns out that Edward has gotten under her skin because otherwise she wouldn't have slept with him again.

God, how could I have been so blind?!

I realise I'm just a fool who's stuck in love. I pray that she won't be mean now because I've had enough. I was a toy boy, I was her dirty little secret, I was a way for her to let off steam but with everything I did for her, she never even saw the possibility that I am in love with her. Everyone who has met me has seen how deeply I am in love with her, but Josephine is blind to the obvious.

Because her heart is not in this. Her heart is not mine. Because Edward got in the way! He fucking messed with her mind!

I look around, she calls this place home to both of us but it never truly has been.

I realise I am caged in her penthouse - her very own palace.

"What?" She asks me shocked as if it were something completely unnatural to develop over the period of nine weeks. "Y-you love me?"

"Yes, of course I do!" I start gesturing with my hands. "Why do you think I agreed to a 16 week long arrangement?! Why do you think I forgave you for fucking Edward? Why do you think I allowed you to fuck this Edward in the first place?-"

"You didn't allow me anything! I am not your property! You don't tell me what to do! This was an arrangement not a relationship-"

"God, Jo!" I growl before burying my fingers in my hair. How can she still not see it?! She betrayed me twice and I still love her! I am heartbroken but hell will freeze before I leave her!

Silence fills the big space of my home. It's cold and scary. I can feel it crawling up my spine until it starts clenching around my heart.

We've hit a wall. I don't think we can recover from it.

"I never wanted this to happen." She whispers after a few minutes of silence.

I sit down on the grey U shaped couch across the open fireplace. "I know." I admit as I stare at the floor underneath her bare feet. I can't look at her. It would shatter me. I am already on the edge of crying because I know this is it. I burry my long fingers into my beach blonde hair that has grown a lot over the last three months. It's not as long as when we met but it's already reaching my ears again.

"I didn't want romance or soft and squishy feelings. I needed this to be clean, strict and pleasurable."

"I know." I repeat before looking up. Her sky blue eyes are still filled with shock and guilt. "But you cannot outrun your fears; they always catch up with you."

"You can't love me." She voices her biggest fear. It's standing like an elephant in the room.

"But I do."

She sighs before walking over to me. She drops to her knees and sits down between my long legs. "Look, I really enjoyed our time. I really, really did." She starts as she carefully pulls my fingers out of my hair and wraps her hands around mine. Past tense She talking in fucking past tense already. "But this can't go on now. Not when I'm hurting you and I am hurting you. I can see it in your eyes and it hurts me to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you. You mean too much to me to hurt you." We still have a few weeks left but they're meaningless now. It would only hurt us more.

"But not enough to return my feelings."

"I don't know how I feel about you, Oliver. I know I enjoy spending time with you but honestly, I don't think I'm going to be able to return your feelings. Ever."

She didn't say she didn't love me. She didn't deny it and that says a lot to me. "Why don't you fight for love? You're a coward. You're afraid of love. Of me! Maybe-"

"No, Oliver, we have to stop seeing each other. It's hurting you and hurting you is the last thing I want." She wants her voice to sound strong but I can hear how it shakes from emotions.

This is it. We're breaking up. "I can't leave you." I whisper with tears in my eyes. I don't care if I cry in front of her. I am not afraid of showing her this side of me. I love her and she's making the biggest mistake of her life right now.

Her lower lip starts shaking with emotions again. "You're not leaving me. I am asking you to go."

"I don't want to live a life without you in it."

She runs her long fingers through my hair, knowing it will be the last time. "Well if you want to see me, you just have to walk over to a newsstand."

I grab her hand and kisses her fingertips. "I will never forget you."

"I will never forget our time either."

I rise from the floor and walk away without turning around again. I leave my dignity, my heart and soul with this woman. She will change her mind. Maybe not today or tomorrow, maybe it's going to take her weeks, months or years but she will change her mind.

If we're really meant to be, than she will come back to me.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoed it!**

**What do you think of the break up? Was it right of Jo to end it with Oliver?**

**Why did she sleep with Ed again? How will Jo and Oliver deal with the break up?**

**The next chapters will be told from Jo's perspective. As this chapter also covers the wedding of Nate and Char, that means a new chapter of A Million Time More will be out very soon. I am currently working on the chapter.**

**Please review!**

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole**


	20. Chapter 20

Three weeks later:

**Josephine**

Through one of the many oval windows in my jet, I watch my hometown appearing underneath me as the jet gets closer and closer to the ground. It's a ten hours flight from Akumal in Mexico to London, but the last hours flew by too fast. I underestimated the media frenzy after Char's wedding. I definitely underestimated how cruel, rude and just awful the press can get. I forgot what they did to Char's dead grandma.

At least, this way my parents didn't hesitate to give me three weeks off after the wedding. They will never know I fled to French Cay and Mexico because of Oliver.

I can feel how he grabs my hand and intertwines his fingers with mine. "Ready to come home?" His turquoise eyes sparkle as much as his pearly white teeth. His skin got a few shades darker just like mine, because we spent the majority of our time in the sun.

But my parents will know about Ed and I. Because I decided to give us a chance. I cheated on Oliver with Edward twice. It has to mean something, so I'm ready to figure it out. I had the last two weeks to test drive whatever this is and over an endless amount of cocktails at the white sanded Mexican beach I've come to the conclusion it means more than just sex.

I squeeze his hand and smile, "Yes. Let the madness begin."

He lifts our laced hands and kisses the back of mine. "I'm right by your side."

"Perhaps not so publicly. We discussed this."

"For now. But I won't be your secret forever."

Somehow, I don't want him to. "I know. Just give me a little bit more time."

"Okay."

* * *

The doors of the lift open with a quite ping. Somehow, it feels weird to be back in the place where I ended things with Oliver. I left so abruptly that night, that I had to buy the majority of my clothes and sunscreen as soon as I landed on French Cay. After a week of getting drunk and feeling miserable, I called Edward and told him to meet me in Akumal. He didn't hesitate to jump into his jet and fly to Mexico. That alone showed me he wanted me for me, not for my reputation or money. And as my jet was landing in the Mexican paradise of Akumal, I too felt excited about seeing him again.

I push my silver suitcase into my walk-in wardrobe and stare at the wall that's still full of the clothes that I bought for Oliver. It pains me to see the unused potential that's hanging in my closet. I didn't see Oliver since I broke us up. He left without looking back. He left without coming back to collect his stuff. He left his iPhone on the drawer in the hallway, along with the spare key to the flat that I bought him.

He cut ties with me.

I gulp before I grab a bunch of clothes and lift them off the wardrobe rail. I put the clothes into one of the many boxes that I've bought and constructed before I flew off to French Cay and Mexico. I need to give him his stuff back, or at least donate it to someone in need. I can't have these memories hanging in my closet. It pains me in a way I didn't know they could. I thought Oliver would come back and collect his belongings while I was in Mexico and on French Cay for the last three weeks, but he didn't. Mainly because he doesn't see them as his belongings.

I haven't been at his flat in Notting Hill, so I hope he is living in the flat that I bought for him. Or at least, visiting it once in a while.

* * *

After an hour of packing up his stuff, I decide it's time to call some help. I pick up my iPhone and call Ralph. I could carry these boxes by myself, but I don't want to go up and down two times with my lift. Four hands can carry more than two.

"I need your help to carry some boxes." I tell Ralph.

"I'll be right there, Miss Bolton." Ralph answers before hanging up.

He's the only man in my life I could always count on. He's the only one who didn't leave me. He's the only one, I didn't push away.

I pick up the first box and carry it into the hallway. I can't believe how much I bought Oliver. He really did live with me. I provided him with everything he needed, but not with what he wanted. He wanted love from me.

An emotion I'm unable to produce.

I put the box down just as the doors of the lift open with a ping. Ralph steps out in his usual black suit, steel hard expression and perfectly styled hair.

"Are these for charity?"

I shrug, "Maybe. I have some more in my wardrobe. I need you to carry them downstairs."

"Downstairs?"

"Six levels below us." I precise my statement.

"I had a feeling you didn't flew to Mexico and French Cay for nothing. I also thought you didn't buy the flat for extra storage." Ralph comments. It's the most touching comment he has ever meant. "I'm sorry."

No, that's the most touching comment he ever made. "I'm not. The contract ended rather abruptly but that doesn't mean I can't give back what's never been mine."

"Does Mr. Rothschild know?"

I gulp. We've never been so personal. "Yes. He's aware of the other man that was in my life and he also knows he's no longer in it."

"Miss Bolton, if I may say something... you don't just replace one person with another. I know you cared about Oliver. These boxes are proof. I think you should digest what happened before you jump into another relationship so quickly."

"And I think you shouldn't stick your nose into my business. Who I am with, is my decision, not yours!" I hiss at him.

"Of course. I'm sorry." Ralph apologises before walking into my master bedroom in a fast pace.

* * *

I ring the bell of the flat that I bought for Oliver. The last time I was here, was with him. I haven't seen him in three weeks and to be honest, I feel very nervous. I wonder how he's been and if he's still hurt. I hope not. I hope he gets over me. He can't love me. He just can't.

Suddenly, the mahogany wooden door swings open and I stare back at a blonde bitch who is half naked. All she's wearing is a grey shirt that clearly belongs to a man. To Oliver.

Well, that was fast.

"Yes?"

It's not even a slap in the face. It's a wrecking ball I didn't see coming. It hits me with such force that I feel tears burning in my eyes while the air gets pressed out of my lungs. He's already fucking someone else?! He claimed he loved me, yet it didn't take him much longer than three weeks to find a replacement. And she's not a really good one. She doesn't look like me at all! "I'm looking for Oliver."

"There's no Oliver living here." The blonde woman says in a high voice.

I frown, who the hell is living in this flat then?!

"Nicolas!" The woman cries before turning around. "There's someone at the door for you!"

The fucking Prince of Sweden is living here?! This is a 25 million pound flat! Why the fuck did Oliver give it to him?! "Hang on." The blonde shuts the door in front of my eyes.

I look at Ralph next to me who seems just as confused as me. Where the hell is Oliver?!

The door swings open again and I stare at a blonde tall man with dark blue eyes. He's also half naked but at least he put on pants unlike his fucking buddy. "Nicolas, I assume." I breathe out.

"Josephine Bolton, what a pleasure to meet you in real person. Though, if you're hoping to see Oliver, you're hoping in vain."

"Where is he? In Notting Hill?" I can't believe Oliver gave Nicolas this flat and decided to have the shitty one in Notting Hill instead!

"Try a bit further west..."

"I don't understand."

"Rio."

"He's back in Brazil?"

Nicolas nods, "The FEDs caught him the evening he came back to our flat in Notting Hill. He didn't fight them, but gave me the key to this place instead. I was safe now, thanks to you giving me the job at the foundation."

I frown, "I don't understand, what do you mean the FEDs caught him?"

"Sweetie, Oliver's an illegal immigrant. He's been here for two years, working his ass off to get his family here. He has no paper, came inside of a container in Dover along with a few dozen other immigrants."

My mind is blank for a moment. Oliver's not an illegal immigrant! He has a job here. He is making honest money! "No, I don't think-"

"He was here illegally with no hope of getting asylum. And the FEDs caught him. If you're asking me I'd say he was pretty damn lucky to have worked here unnoticed by the government for as long as he did. But now he's back home with his family. I mean, what's really waiting for him here now anyway? Heartache?"

Suddenly the pieces start coming together. Him asking for not being on the flight plan, him sending cash money to his family in Brazil, him living with Nicolas, a former 'illegal immigrant', him not wanting to be on the paper of this buyer's contract, Wlad not finding anything about him - it all adds up now! Gosh, how could I have been so blind! Why didn't I get the bloody hints! Why didn't I see it?

And now a freaking Swedish prince in living in that flat.

"Get out!" I hiss at him.

"Oliver gave me this flat-"

"I said GET OUT! This is my fucking flat! I bought it for him! It's my name on the contract and I prohibit you from living here and fucking every blonde bitch you meet!" I yell so loudly that Nicolas winces.

"But I-"

"Fuck you!" I hiss at him again.

Nicolas looks at the boxes next to me, "Are these for me at least?"

That's when my left fist hits his nose. Nicolas falls to the floor with the force of my hit. How dare he live this lavish lifestyle while his so-called friend is living in Brazil! "I'll be back in an hour. You better be gone when I return or that bloody nose will be the least of your worries." I hiss at him before looking at Ralph, who looks shocked but also proud. "We're taking these to the nearest homeless shelter."

* * *

"What can I do for you today?" My hairstylist Kristen asks me. "Your hair has grown so much since the last time I saw you!" She runs her hands through my chestnut waves. I'm in Larry King's hair salon in South Kensington. I needed this after I dropped off the boxes at the homeless shelter with Ralph. The salon has a lounge like vibe without excluding luxury. I'm having champagne with caviar and truffle butter on homemade sourdough bread. Later on, I'll be having my usual coffee and scones with strawberry marmalade and clotted cream.

My hair really did grow a lot. We saw each other four months ago and now my hair has reached my butt. I look at my reflection in the mirror. "I want it shorter." I decide as I look at my tanned skin and light caramel coloured hair. After three weeks of spending my time on French Cay and in Mexico, being as far away from Oliver as possible, I am ready for Jo 2.0.

"Shorter? Sure. How about navel length of bra length?"

"I was thinking about collarbone or shorter. Maybe ears."

Kristen's green eyes widen, "This short?"

"Yeah. A bob, lob or whatever that haircut is called."

"Y-Yeah I can do that. But what do you want to do with all this beautiful hair?"

"You guys donate to a company who makes wigs for cancer patient right?" I ask back

She nods. "You want to donate your hair?"

"Yes. It's healthy and long. Someone else needs my hair more than I do." I couldn't give what Oliver so baldy needed from me, but I can give a woman what she so desperately seeks for.

"Okay. I'll use thermal scissors to cut your hair. It'll ensure you won't get split ends because the heat seals the ends. So when your hair grows out and rubs against your shoulders, the ends won't roughen and create split ends. We'll do the usual Olaplex, Fusio Dose, Philip Kingsley's Elasticizer and the Caviar Boosting Treatment. Do you want to colour your hair?"

"No but a gloss would be nice." I answer. It's my usual when I come here. Not everything has to change. Besides, my hair has a light caramel colour now anyways. It comes from being in the sun for three weeks straight.

"We could do a facial while the gloss and the masks are doing their magic. The Radio Frequency Facial would be perfect for your skin. Melanie is free."

"Sounds like a great plan." I smile at her. The Radio Frequency Facial is a tightening facial with hyaluronic collagen mask.

"Perfect!"

* * *

Two hours later, I stare at my reflection in the mirror again. But I see a whole different woman. My light caramel coloured hair is cut into a stylish lob. My hair ends now at my shoulders. It's a bit longer in the front than in the back. Kristen styled my hair into beach waves but it looks like my natural hair texture. We've cut over 25 inches of hair. One woman will be lucky with the 25 inches of perfectly healthy light caramel coloured wavy hair. My old hair will make a great wig.

"Do you like it?"

I run my fingers through my hair. There's barely anything to run my fingers through compared to what it used to feel like. The heaviness is gone.

My baggage is gone.

Instead, it's a fresh, light, glossy and new cut. A new me.

"Yes." I decide and smile. My skin is glowing thanks to the facial. I even got a pedicure and manicure while the treatments were in my hair and Kristen cut it.

Kristen smiles. "You're going to make one woman very lucky. Maybe one day you will even spot her walking through the streets, wearing a wig made out of your hair."

Maybe, maybe not. Either way, I feel better now.

I feel ready for my life after Oliver.

Flashback

_"When will you see that I fucking love you?!" He yells at me so loudly that I actually wince. _

_It feels like a wrecking ball coming out of nowhere. It hits me so hard that I am speechless for a moment. "What?" I ask him shocked. "Y-you love me?" I stutter. _

_"Yes, of course I do!" He starts gesturing with his hands. "Why do you think I agreed to a 16 week long arrangement?! Why do you think I allowed you to fuck this other-"_

_"You didn't allow me anything! I am not your property! You don't tell me what to do!" I set the record straight. "This was an arrangement not a relationship-"_

_"God, Jo!" He growls before burying his fingers in his hair. _

_It's the first time he called me Jo. _

_And I hate it. _

_Silence fills the big space of my home. It's cold and scary. I can feel it crawling up my spine until it starts clenching around my heart. _

_He loves me. He can't do that. _

_"I never wanted this to happen." I whisper after a few minutes of silence. _

_Oliver sits down on the grey U shaped couch across the open fireplace. "I know." He says as he stares at the floor underneath my bare feet. He buries his long fingers into dirty blonde his hair that has grown a lot over the last four months. It's not as long as when we met but it's already reaching his ears. I like his hair like that. _

_"I didn't want romance or soft and squishy feelings. I needed this to be clean, strict and pleasurable."_

_"I know." He repeats before looking up. His pine green eyes stare into mine and I watch them transition into the sea green colour that I've come to like so much over the last four months. "But you cannot outrun your fears; they always catch up with you."_

_As always, he hits a bullseye with his words. I shift my weight to my right foot and uncross my arms. "You can't love me." I voice my biggest fear. It's standing like an elephant in the room. _

_"But I do."_

_I sigh before walking over to him. I drop to my knees and sit down between his legs. "Look, I really enjoyed our time. I really, really did." I carefully pull his fingers out of his hair and wrap my hands around them, knowing his hands are almost twice the size of mine. "But this can't go on now. Not when I'm hurting you. I don't want to hurt you. You mean too much to me to hurt you." And I would hurt him again if we continued with this arrangement. Edward's charm is too strong, I'd sleep with him again when I meet him. That's unfair to Oliver. He doesn't deserve this pain. I never promised faithfulness but I also never thought I'd meet Edward along the way. Ed does something unexplainable to me and I can't seem to stay away from him even if I tried harder. This arrangement doesn't work anymore. We still have a few weeks left but they're meaningless now. It would only hurt him more. _

_"But not enough to return my feelings."_

_Honestly, I don't know. I don't know what Oliver means to me but I do know that he means something to me. The sex is the best I ever had and clearly we enjoy spending time together outside of the bedroom. _

_But love?_

_I don't know. I don't even know if I can feel that way. I haven't felt that way in 24 years, so why would I feel that now? My focus has always been on my career, not on kids, marriage and love. I never wanted that. _

_But I never had the chance to either. _

_"I don't know how I feel about you, Oliver. I know I enjoy spending time with you but honestly, I don't think I'm going to be able to return your feelings. Ever."_

_"Why don't you fight for love? You're a coward. You're afraid of love. Of me! Maybe-"_

_"No, Oliver, we have to stop seeing each other. It's hurting you and hurting you is the last thing I want."_

_He stares at me with his stunning eyes that I have come to enjoy looking at so much. "I can't leave you." He whispers with a sea of tears glittering in his eyes. _

_My lower lip starts shaking with emotions I didn't know I had. "You're not leaving me. I am asking you to go." My voice is so quiet and broken that I don't think he even heard me. _

_"I don't want to live a life without you in it."_

_I brush through his sandy blonde hair, knowing it will be the last time. "Well if you want to see me, you just have to walk over to a newsstand."_

_He doesn't smile at my joke. Instead he grabs my hand and kisses my fingertips. "I will never forget you."_

_"I will never forget our time either." I promise him with a heavy heart. _

End of Flashback

This whirlwind romance wasn't going to last. The raging inferno got the best of us. Perhaps it's for the best that Oliver's back in Brazil, back with his family. He missed them very much and now he's reunited with them. His life might not be as it used to, but I'm sure he's happier without me.

* * *

I unlock the door of the flat that was meant to be Oliver's. I walk into the empty flat and see that Nicolas has left it untouched. The golden key to the flat has been left on the drawer in the foyer. At least Nicolas is gone. I don't care that Oliver gave it to him. This is not Nicolas' flat. It's Oliver's.

And maybe one day he might come back to this country and then I want him to have a home and a financial cushion for his plans.

I walk through the hallway and check all bedrooms, walk-in wardrobes and en-suite bathrooms. Nicolas has even made all beds and left everything as he found it three weeks ago. At least, he tidied up everything.

I walk through the open living area with the open kitchen and slide the doors to the balcony open. I step out and feel a breeze blowing through my short hair. The sun is shining like it's a normal summer day. The water of the river Thames in front of me is glittering like always. The sky scrapers that are surrounding me and the London Eye is sparkling on this cloudless warm day. Private boats, ranging in size from dinghies to cabin cruisers, dot the anchorages near the shore. It's the same view I have, just a tiny less spectacular. I lean against the glass railing and inhale deeply.

Oliver's happy, wherever he is. Because he's with his family. Far away from me. He's safe from my demons and will never know of the skeletons in my closet.

Oliver and I weren't meant to be.

* * *

"So, when am I going to meet your parents?" Edward asks me with a cocky grin on his lips.

I let my eyes travel down his naked body before slowly moving up again. He knows what buttons to push to make me come. He's the best replacement I found so far. Maybe that's why I've been sticking to him for the last three weeks. Maybe that's why I called him over to Mexico when I ran away from London. The second everything got too much I escaped to the tropical island of French Cay and Akumal with Edward. I needed to know if I only slept with him because of Oliver or if there was really something between us. After three weeks of fucking non-stop I had my answer.

Oliver has nothing to do with my addiction to Edward Rothschild. So, I decided to give him and I a chance. A chance Oliver and I never had. Never could have had. Because I can give Edward what I couldn't give Oliver.

Ed makes me feel less shallow and for a moment I even forget what happened. My eyes dance up his shredded body before I meet his bright blue eyes that are similar to mine. He has light blonde hair and just like with me, his last name is written all over his face as well. He's a Rothschild, a part of one of the most powerful families in the world. He's a good catch and a brilliant match to my last name. A union would make both families happy and create a kind of power that never existed before.

"I don't kiss and tell. You know that."

"But we're not just kissing. We've been outside of our flats, too. We've been photographed together at various restaurants. I think your parents are already assuming we're dating."

"Except we're not."

"We're not just fucking either. Not since we came back from Mexico anyway." He counters before raising his left eyebrow at me. "I don't know why this is such a big deal for you. We're a brilliant match in and outside the bed. Our families would get along very well, we're practically on the same page when to comes to our finances. You're hot and I'm hot as well. Don't you like what we have?"

"I do but I like it exactly as it is."

"Why haven't I met any of your friends yet?"

"You know Char. She's my best friend."

"I know her as the Duchess of Windsor, not your best friend."

I sigh, "I just like to keep you all to myself. Is that so bad?"

He shows me a smile that makes my heart skip a beat. "No, not at all but I think after three weeks we can start expanding our horizon."

"I like what we have. It's enough for me."

"But not for me." He runs his left fingers through his hair, "My parents want to meet you tomorrow for dinner."

I laugh because of the absurdity in his words. "No, they don't."

"Yes, they do. They came all the way from Bath to meet you. Hélène Darroze at the Connaught. Eight sharp."

"Edward, I'm not doing this."

"Well, then I'm not doing this anymore." He insists. He thinks he can push me into this. Well, he's wrong.

"I won't come."

"You won't find another man like me, Jo. I'm putting up with all the NDA shit because I know damn well how careful you have to be in this world, especially with our last names. But I'm telling you, what we have is unique. There's a chemistry there. There's fire between us. There has been since we met in Paris. Now that the other man is out of the picture, it's time for us. We get along really well, don't we?"

"Ed,"

"Don't we?" He pushes me.

I sigh and roll over on my stomach. "I'm not the kind of woman you introduce to your family. I am not wife potential. I've never been and I never will be."

Surprisingly, he smiles at me. "See, that's exactly why you're so special. I could have any model fresh from the runway but I choose to spend my time with you in my bed. I haven't even touched another woman since our weekend in France. Why do you think I've been doing this for the last weeks?"

"I don't care why. I live in the moment. I don't date. I don't even make plans for the next morning!" I explain to him. "I won't sit at the dining table with your parents and talk about the plans for the future. Because I have none."

"It's why I love you so much."

I can feel how the colour of my face slowly drains. "What?!"

"You really thought I wouldn't fall for a gorgeous woman as you? Come on, Jo! You're hot, your pussy is heaven, you will be running the royal social media accounts, you don't only have an Oxford diploma but one from Harvard as well! What else could a man want? Oh and you're as rich as me, so our prenup would be pretty safe."

Prenup?! Where the hell is this coming from?! "Edward," I lift myself off of his bed. "I don't love you. I enjoy you. I enjoy being with you a lot but love... that's not in the picture. And the same goes for marriage."

"Yet. I know you, Jo. You just need your time to get used to the idea. It took me two weeks to get you out of the bed and into the public with me by your side. I waited five weeks to see you again and now we've been seeing each other for weeks already. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a patient man. Because I know what I'm worth and I know you know what you're worth. You don't settle for anything less - just like me. It's why we're so perfect together."

I shake my head, "No, I can't do this."

"I'm not asking you to marry me. I am asking you to meet my parents tomorrow."

"Equally as bad if you ask me." I climb out of his bed and start collecting my clothes from the floor. I find my black wrap dress pretty quickly but I have no idea where my panties are. Or bra. Or shoes.

"Josephine, don't be such a scaredy-cat." He says as I put on the dress to hide my naked body from his view. "Let's not forget the fun we had just ten minutes ago. I've made you come three times."

"I don't care how many times you made me come. I won't meet your parents or anyone else from your family on a personal level. If you can't put up with this, then the contract has ended as of today."

"Don't forget I've never signed this NDA. I only read it. I didn't agree on the rules or anything other stated in this contract. We are seeing each other monogamously on free will. We are dating."

"We are not dating! We are fucking! And I don't meet the parents of my fucking buddy!"

"We are more than fucking buddies. You are my girlfriend."

"I am not your girlfriend!" I hiss. I don't even know why I'm fighting with him right now.

"Yes you are and as such I will introduce you to my parents so this hide and seek game can finally come to an end!"

"Fuck you!"

"I'm going to let you sleep on these words. You'll change your mind."

"I won't. You know how stubborn I am, I never change my mind."

"That's what you said before we had our first date."

"I don't care what I said back then." I finally spot one of my two black Chanel stilettos. I pick the black velvet shoe up by the white pearled heel and slip into it. "Where's my other shoe?" I ask him as I continue scanning his bedroom with hardwood floors and mahogany furniture. I spot it next to Edward on the floor.

He picks the shoe up before I can get my hands on it. "You'll get your shoe if you agree to have dinner with me tomorrow."

"You mean with you and your parents." I point out and reach forward to grab the shoe out of his right hand. But he moves back. "You know what? Fuck you! I'll go barefoot and without my underwear on. I won't let you blackmail me!" I hiss before turning on my heel and storming out of his bedroom. I stop in his white living room with the same hardwood floors, that's offering a view over Hyde Park through the transom windows. I spot my black panties on his white piano. I have no idea how they ended up there but I quickly rush over there and get into them.

Then I grab my black Chanel purse off the parquet next to his dark red velvet couch.

"Jo,"

I twirl around at the sound of my name. Edward is standing across me in all of his naked glory, holding my right black Chanel stiletto by the heel that is made out of white pearls. His abs are glittering in the rays of the sun that's coming through the many transom windows. His wide shoulders are prominent and his legs are in top shape as well. But that's nothing compared to the cock he has. He definitely knows how to use it.

Damn, he's hot!

My anger starts boiling away. I watch how he walks over to me, the way he moves his long lean legs and the way his abs shift to support his upper body...

He hands me my right shoe. "I'm asking for an evening with my parents. Not a lifetime of happiness."

I take the shoe out of his hands. "I'm still saying no. There's a reason why I don't want to know everything about your life. Charity and sex - that's the base of this. The sex is awesome and we should stick to that. Let's stick to what works for us."

"But maybe other stuff works for us as well. Dates work for us and I think my parents would be very fond of you as well. Just like their son."

"Edward,"

"This dinner won't kill you. Remember back in Paris? We've had amazing three days. You enjoyed our dates. Why are you so closed up now? You've got nothing to loose. If all goes bad, you've wasted an hour of your life on this."

I let out a sigh, "I'm not your girlfriend."

He places his warm hands on my shoulders, "No, Josephine Bolton, there's no category in which you fit in. You were born to stand out. You were born to be remarkable. You-"

I shut him off with my lips. As he returns my kiss, I am once again reminded of the chemistry he talked about earlier. There is something between us. Our bodies get along very well and sometimes our minds do as well. "One hour." I say and slip into the shoe.

He grins at his triumph, "One hour." He agrees with me.

I slip into the shoe, now being as tall as him. "Stop with that grin."

"I like winning."

"You didn't win. I want a reward for my sacrifice."

He nods before kissing me again. "Côte d'Azure for the weekend?"

I smile, "That sounds nice. We'll take your jet."

"I love making deals with you."

"And I love having you between my legs, so we're even. But don't expect me to return the favour and introduce you to my parents. Because I won't do that."

He brushes through my short waves as he gives me that dreamy look, which sells tabloids all over the world. "Okay."

For some reason I don't think he believes me.

* * *

I wake up to the shrilling sound of my alarm. Oliver had changed it to tweeting birds and ocean waves but I had to change it back after I broke us up. It was another night when I dreamt of dancing with Oliver. The dances vary, sometimes it is a hot rumba, other times it's a waltz. There was even one time when we just swung to the music. My brain has memorised Oliver so much that my subconscious can create situations that never happened. I don't have sex with him in my dreams. I don't even kiss him. All I do is dance with him, while starring deeply into his eyes.

I hate these nights. I hate waking up alone in my bed in my big penthouse. I feel the loneliest I've ever felt.

Maybe that's why I stuck to Ed's place in Kensington for the last weeks.

I get out of my bed and totter into my bathroom. Everywhere I look, I see Oliver. And if I can't see him, I smell him. It's ridiculous. It's been over three bloody weeks!

I get into my shower and turn on the water. I'm always sweaty when I wake up from those dreams. I also feel more tired than restful. The only time I don't dream of Oliver is when I'm sleeping next to Ed. He's my protection shield.

Maybe I should move in with him. Because I am done with these dreams, those sweaty nights and the shallow feeling afterwards when I wake up. It's too energy consuming. I can't move on properly.

* * *

I brush through my short hair as I stare at my clothes in my dressing room. I've filled the wall that was Oliver's with new silk Hermes scarves. The walnut shelves and cupboards are full of designer clothes yet for tonight it's not enough. There are dresses from Valentino, Carolina Herrera and Dior hanging in front of me, but none of them seem good enough.

Shit, I'm actually nervous!

There's only one person in the world that can help me now.

I pick up my phone from the grey marbled island and call my sister. She picks up after the third ring. "I don't know what to wear." I say as I place the iPhone against a black box from Chanel so she can see me.

"For what?" Ana asks me. She has wrapped her blonde hair into a bun. Her big green eyes are sparkling as much as the diamond studs on her earlobes. She looks polished as always.

"For... a dinner."

Her eyes widen and she leans back in her chair, "A date? Since when are you dating?" She's working in her office. "I thought after you broke up with Oliver, you stopped with the dating."

"I'm not dating... I'm just... you know." I mumble. I haven't told anyone about Edward. None of my family members know about my love life.

"Jo,"

"Okay, fine maybe I am." I tell her with a shrug. "Yes, I definitely am."

Ana grins at me, "What's his name?"

"Edward."

"Rothschild? You're dating Edward Rothschild again?" She asks me surprised. I think even she didn't see Edward and me happening in the future. I didn't see him and I happening as well. Quite frankly, after Paris and Nate's wedding to Char, I couldn't let him go. "That's one of the most powerful families in the world."

"I know."

"Then why are you so nervous about this date?"

She sees right through me. She always has. It's why I love her so much. "Because he wants to introduce me to his parents. They came all the way from Bath just to see me."

"You haven't met his parents yet?"

"No and he hasn't met mine either. Obviously." I roll my eyes at my own words.

"Do you like him?"

"He's very charming." I say with a shrug. "He's obviously eloquent and intellectual... He's very good in bed as well."

Ana chuckles, "Sex is not everything."

"You're one to talk to! Della told me how you acted when you met Sasha in Marrakesh. You guys fucked the very first chance you had!"

My sister blushes, "Well, the chemistry was there from the very first moment."

"See? We have a similar chemistry. The sex is breathtaking and we actually get along outside the bedroom as well but meeting his parents... it's kind of daunting."

"And now you need me to help you decide what to wear?"

I nod, "Yes."

"Okay. Where are you meeting?"

"Hélène Darroze at the Connaught."

"Fancy."

"Of course. They're Rothschilds."

"Right... How about the pale blue Gabbana dress?"

I pick up the fitted dress behind me and look at it. "No."

"The black Valentino?" She asks me. "The little black dress is a safe choice."

I pick up the black Valentino dress. It's fitted but has ruffles on the short sleeves and the v neckline in the front. The last time I wore it was on Oliver's birthday. It's time to make new memories with it. "I like it."

"Pair it with Louboutins and a Chanel bag. The classic flap. That should work." She tells me. "Wear grey eyeshadow. It will look good with your blue eyes."

I nod. "Okay. Thank you."

"And have fun tonight. Don't think too much." She says before she hangs up.

* * *

An hour later, I find myself in front of Hélène Darroze at the Connaught with Edward by my side. He picked me up from home, probably to make sure I'll really be there, and his driver drove us here in a black Rolls-Royce.

Still, I have no idea how I got here.

"Ready?" He asks me while squeezing my hand.

"No." I answer honestly as I stare at the door of the restaurant.

"Thank you for doing this. I know what big of a deal it is." He whispers before kissing my left cheek. "You look wonderful tonight, by the way."

Of course I look wonderful. Valentino always looks wonderful on me. "An hour." I remind him as I meet his gaze. I don't know why but this man stares at me in the same way that Wlad stares at Della or George at Rory, Sasha at Ana and Nate at Char.

It should make me feel special, but I don't feel that way. Instead, I feel so nervous that I fear I might throw up. My heart is beating so fast that I think it might jump up my oesophagus - and the fact that suddenly medical terms come to my mind that I used to quiz Rory on when she studied for her exams just highlights my nervousness even more.

"An hour and not a minute longer. I promise." He says before kissing my left hand.

I tear my gaze off of the restaurant door. "Good and lots of orgasms afterwards."

"As many as you want." He whispers as we walk inside.

I can't believe I'm doing this. I've never been the girlfriend kind of woman and now look at me... I'm meeting my boyfriend's parents.

We walk past the many round tables that have red roses and candles on them. This is definitely a restaurant for the upper class, so I know I'll love everything that's on the menu. But I'm so nervous that I don't even feel hungry.

And suddenly, in the middle of the room I freeze.

"Jo?"

"I can't do this." I whisper.

"Yes you can, Jo. You can do this."

I look at Edward. "I'm not your girlfriend."

"We've had this conversation before. We are in a relationship."

"Says who?"

"Says me and you. You agreed to-"

Suddenly a waiter comes over to us, "Miss, is there a problem?"

I look at the waiter before looking at Edward again. "No."

Edward offers me his hand and I take it. Maybe this is not wrong. It's just new. It's a change... the next step in our relationship.

Damn, I am his girlfriend.

"Have you calmed down?" Edward asks me as we walk down the narrow hallway that has lots of doors for the private dinners that can be held here. The lights are dimmer and the paintings hanging here are bloody expensive. Of course the Rothschilds booked one of the private dinner rooms.

I nod, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I panicked."

He stops in the hallway and places his hands on my shoulders. "I know this isn't easy for you. You're not good with change but trust me, this will be good. You will blow my parents away. First with your smoking hot appearance and then with your brilliant mind. This is right." He says into my eyes before pressing his forehead against mine. "You and me... this is right."

I nod, feeling a weird sense of peace. This does feel right. It just scared me for a moment.

"Ready to meet my parents?"

I nod before shaking my head. "I need a little encouragement."

He stares deeply into my sky blue eyes. "I'll do anything for you. You know that."

"Repeat the words you said to me in bed yesterday." I whisper. I may not be able to say them but I do like to hear it from him.

"Here?"

"Yes."

"Now?"

"Yes. Otherwise I may want to run again." I breathe into his face.

"I love you." He whispers.

"Again."

"I love you." He repeats before cupping my face. "I love you with all that I have." He promises me.

A kind of warmth spreads in my chest that I've never felt before. Not even with Oliver. It calms me down. It gives me peace for a split second. "Okay. Let's meet your parents."

His smile is worth the anxiety that I'm feeling right now. "Okay." He says before kissing me quickly.

I couldn't make Oliver happy but I sure as hell can make Edward happy. I intertwine my fingers with his before he opens the large black door. Hannah and Victor Rothschild are sitting around a square shaped black table with a white tablecloth. There's a candle burning and an open bottle of wine in an ice bucket. Victor is wearing a black suit that's surely tailored to his body. His wife is wearing a champagne coloured suit that consists of a blazer and a matching skirt. Her nude shoes are by Dior. Her blonde hair is wrapped into a chignon.

Edward definitely has his hair colour from his Mom but the rest is from his father Victor, including the eyes.

Hannah rises from her chair, "Oh you must be Josephine Ophelia Elise Bolton."

She's throwing my full name at me? "Yes, I am." I return her smile as I walk over to her. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Rothschild."

"Oh, call me Hannah!" She says with a grin as she embraces me. "You're such a beautiful young lady!"

I blush and turn my attention to Edward's father. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Rothschild." I hold out my hand.

He shakes it with a firm grip so I don't hide my firmness either. "Strong handshake, Miss Bolton." He says with a smile on his lips. Unlike his wife, his hair is already grey and he has wrinkles in his face. I know that their age difference is 20 years and I remember their relationship rising controversy in the beginning. But when you're in your 50s and 70s, age is just a number.

"Thank you but you can call me Jo."

"Jo?" Hannah asks me in a high pitched voice.

"Yes, Jo, mother. It's what I call her as well." Edward says to her in a firm voice that matched my handshake.

"Alright, Jo then." She nods before sitting down again.

Edward pulls the chair out for me. He's never been this gentlemen like in public before. "Thank you." I say before sitting down across Hannah Rothschild.

Edward sits down across his father.

"We've already ordered. Steaks for the men and salads for us." Hannah smiles at me.

For a second I don't believe her words. Salads for us? Does she think a steak is going to make us fat?! "Perfect!" I force my lips to form a grin. I look at the table and notice the open wine bottle is not for Hannah and me since we don't have wine glasses. Our glasses are already filled with water. It's for Edward and his father.

Victor fills up Edwards wine glass.

I look at Ed next to me and show him my confusion. Does he expect me to stay sober? Through the whole dinner?

Without a word Ed slides the glass over to me.

Hannah eyes his movement before looking at me. Great, now she thinks her son's girlfriend is an alcoholic.

Whatever, I can't please everyone.

"So... Jo, tell me a little about yourself." Victor says to me.

Is this a job interview?! I'm not applying to become his wife! "Well, I am currently still working in my family's firm but I will work for the Royals soon. I will run their social media accounts." I tell her without thinking it through. I haven't even talked to Rory about my wish to work for her, but I'm already telling it Ed'd parents? What is wrong with me?! I must be really nervous!

"The Royals? How exciting!"

"Why did you chose to work for your sister and your brother over your family's firm?" Victor asks me in a hostile voice.

"Dad,"

"What? Can't I ask your girlfriend why she chose a job she isn't qualified for? She studied business and economics at Oxford before doing her masters in social media at Harvard. She graduated as best of her class from both universities! Why would she do Royalty when she can obviously do so much better?!" He asks his son before looking at me. He's clearly not a fan of the Royals, although he attends every important social event like garden parties at Buckingham, Royal Ascot, Trooping the Colour and the dinner afterwards... he even gets invited to christenings and private parties.

Maybe he doesn't like the royals because they remind him of what he is missing out on. After all, it was his great-great grandma that gave up her title for love. It was the biggest sacrifice there is at the time.

Someone definitely did his homework.

I gulp, "Well, I have worked at Bolton's Enterprises for eight months but recently decided to focus more on helping to build the brand of the heir family and the Windsors. I was head of the social media team of Bolton's Enterprises before choosing to lead the social media team of the Oxfords. The work I do there is less focused on..." I search for the right word for a moment, "on pleasing the client."

"That sounds very lovely." Hannah says with a wide smile on her lips. "I mean, family help one another. It's nice to know you're still close with your sister and brother. Despite their new roles, which are significant for the monarchy's survival."

"And doing secret finance campaigns for the Academy." Victor says to me in an icy cold voice.

What the fuck is wrong with this man?! His own son is doing good by helping people all over the world, yet he sees my work which focuses on raising awareness on certain issues as a waste of time! "No, the Bolton Academy finances itself. It has nothing to do with the Royals. We keep that strictly separated."

"I heard from that special school. Mixing up our bloodline with... with them."

"With them?!" I echo his words, not hiding my shock. "I'm sorry but are we back in the 18th century?!"

"Jo,"

"No." I hiss at Edward. "Doing social work was the best decision I ever made. It feels good to give back and to mix bloodlines!"

"He didn't mean that." Ed says before looking at his father.

Victor clears his throat, "Social work is important, that's out of the question but it's not a job suitable for a woman like you."

"A woman like me?" Who the hell does he think he is?!

"A well educated woman that comes from a very well known and powerful family. You should sit in an office of a top financial company not in a castle, working for your siblings. You're better than this."

"Sir, with all respect, what I do with my time is non of your business. I have the freedom to decide what I want to dedicate my life to. I'm not working to make money, I have enough of it in case you didn't notice." I tell him while clenching my teeth.

Edward grabs my hand and squeezes it to calm me down.

I look at him. Where the hell did he drag me into?!

"Your bank account is non of mine concerns, Miss Bolton." Victor's voice catches my attention again.

I lean forward, "Then what exactly is your concern about me, Mr. Rothschild?" I ask him directly.

"I'm afraid you're no match for my son."

I laugh at the absurdity of his words, "I am no match for your son?" I repeat his words in disgust. "I think your son can speak for himself."

"Yes I can-"

I shut Ed by rising my hand. "Victor, I understand you want a woman that is on eye level for your son. I understand you want a woman of a worthy bloodline to use your words, a woman who's from a good household. I also understand your wife's fear of me being too modern and not conservative enough - and her fear is correct. I am not the one who shuts up, cooks all day in the kitchen and stays home all day. I am not an arm candy. Actually, it's the other way around. Edward will be my arm candy where ever we go. I am a Bolton. I will not bow down or curtsy to anyone but the King himself. I stand my ground and Edward likes that about me. It's why he..." I lick my lips. "It's why he's with me and why he wanted us to meet."

Victoria leans back in his chair. "You're a very interesting young woman, Miss Bolton."

I frown at his words. "I don't think you understood me."

"Oh, I understood you very clearly, Miss Bolton." He says to me before looking at Edward. "And I'm saying yes."

"Yes?" His wife asks him shocked.

"I'm sorry, what?" I ask confused.

"Really?" Edward asks Victor.

What the hell is going on here?!

"Yes." Victor says with a nod. "She's got fire. You need that to wash your head every once in a while."

"She is still here. Sitting at the table." I explode. Where the hell am I?! "But she is leaving right now!" I rise from the chair and nearly knock off the table.

"Jo,"

"No, this is... this is crazy. I didn't..." I am actually lost for words. I knew I shouldn't have said yes to meeting them! "I'm leaving. I would say it was a pleasure to meet you, but it really wasn't. So... Thank you for making this evening unforgettable, Mr. and Mrs. Rothschild." I nod and turn on my heel.

But Edward grabs my hand and stops me. "I'm coming with you." He promises me as he rises from the chair. "I'll talk to you guys later." He says to his parents before opening the door for me.

I walk through the door without looking back. This evening was a disaster. I twist my hand out of Edward's grip and rush down the hallway.

"Jo, wait!"

"Not now." I hiss at Edward as he runs after me. We walk through the public part of the restaurant in which so many people have decided to enjoy their dinner tonight. Suddenly, I notice the paparazzi that have accumulated in front of the restaurant. One of the guests must've recognised me and posted it on Instagram or Twitter or something. They start taking photos the instant one of them notices me. A wall of flashlights starts filling the restaurant.

Fuck!

I can feel Edward grabbing my hand before walking forward, dragging me behind him. We walk to the exit and greet the photographers that will make a mint from just these few seconds. Up until today, the world had no idea we were seeing each other.

But I guess the cat's now out of the sack.

"Jo! Edward! How long have you been seeing each other?!"

"Did you enjoy your date?"

"How was the food?"

"What did you had?"

"What are you wearing, Jo?"

The flashlights blend my vision. I should be used to them but I'm really not. It was horrible before and after Rory's wedding and the interest in me has even grown by the time Nate married Charlotte. Since I'm the only unmarried Bolton left - aside from the little ones who are safe at Le Rosey - the press is going nuts about me! They paired me up with so many men over the last months and I was fine with that because they were false rumours but this... Edward and me are for real.

And I hate them intruding.

I hold on to Edward's hand even tighter and hide behind his broad shoulders as I allow him to lead the way through this wall of flashlights. I feel safe behind him, sharing this crazy experience with him makes me feel better.

Suddenly, a black Jaguar pulls up and I notice Ralph sitting behind the wheel. He's a life safer!

Edward opens the back door and I climb in. Edward shuts the door and walks around the Jaguar before getting in on the other side.

"Ralph, you're a life safer! How did you know I would need you?" I ask him, feeling more than grateful.

"I called him and told him to be on stand by. I had a feeling you might run." Edward explains as Ralph drives off.

"Run?!" I hiss at Edward. "I did not run away! Your family hates me!"

"No, they don't." He ensures me and grabs my hands.

"Your Mum wants me to be like her and your father thinks I'm a threat to your family, status and wealth. Really, how can he think I'm after your money or status?! I'm a Bolton - You need me to climb the social ladder not the other way around."

"Wow, I almost forgot how arrogant you can be!" He breathes out.

"It's not arrogance. It's the truth." I remind him. "Your family controls the finance world but my family rules the world."

"Jo,"

"I knew this was a bad idea! I shouldn't have agreed to meeting them. This was a disaster!"

"Jo, look at me." Edward says in a firm voice and I stare at his turquoise eyes. "Does this feel like a disaster right now?"

"No." I whisper.

"I knew this was going to be hard for you but I... I didn't realise how much." He explains. "So, I'm sorry for making you meet my parents. It was too soon..."

It really was.

"But I'm just so proud of what we have and I wanted to share that... and show my parents how happy you make me."

"That didn't really come across tonight."

He chuckles, "No... I guess we have to try again."

"Maybe with my parents this time." I say with a smirk on my lips.

"Your parents? You really want me to meet them?"

"Yes." The cat's out of the sack anyway. My parents probably already know about Edward anyway. It will only be a matter of time until they demand to meet him.

"Okay. I feel honoured. I'm sure this meeting will be better than this." He says with a smile on his lips. "You know what they say, behind every strong man stands an even stronger woman."

"Except I will never stand behind you, I will stand next to you." I remind him.

He lets go of my hands and suddenly kisses me. He seals his lips over mine with such passion, that I almost forget how to breathe. Within a second, I am sitting on his lap, kissing him like there's no tomorrow. With just one kiss, he made me forget everything that happened.

* * *

I wake up the next morning in Edward's warm bed in South Kensington. The transom windows across me offer a view of Hyde Park and Kensington Palace. Last night was hefty. I didn't expected the first meeting with his parents to turn into a disaster. Edward promised me I would charm them, but turns out he was wrong. Very wrong. I did the opposite of it.

I stare at Edward who is sleeping next to me. He made up for this horrible meeting the whole night, no wonder he's dog tired this morning. It's Sunday, which means tomorrow is my official first day back at Bolton's Enterprises. My parents don't know that yet, but after today's talk with Rory and George, tomorrow will also be my last day at Bolton's Enterprises.

The firm of my parents just doesn't feel right at the moment. I can't work in that job anymore. I need a fresh start. Edward and my new haircut is part of that fresh start and a new job is as well.

I slowly get out of the bed and walk into the ensuite bathroom. It's much smaller than the bathroom in my penthouse, but I like it. It's cute. I've come to terms that I don't need so much space for me alone. Besides, here in Edward's place I feel free and happy.

It's something my penthouse doesn't provide me anymore.

* * *

With a towel turban on my head and a towel wrapped around my chest, I walk back into the bedroom. The bed is empty. Edward is already awake. I quickly slip into the extra underwear that I keep in one of his drawers before pulling out a pair of skinny jeans and a white shirt that I forgot when I slept over sometime last week. It comes very in handy now. I quickly get changed before I walk out of the bedroom. The smell of cooking eggs with bacon fills the hallway, so I decide to follow the smell which leads me into the kitchen that's at the end of the hallway.

I spot Edward standing behind the stove with his left hand wrapped around the handle of a pan. He's making me eggs with bacon, how very thoughtful of him! The crisp bacon is already on a plate and the little round table in his kitchen is already filled with two cups of steaming hot coffee, two glasses filled with orange juice and two issues of the Huffington Post.

This man really knows me by now.

With a smile on my lips I walk over to Ed, who is still only in his black boxer briefs, and kiss him. "Good morning, handsome man."

He shows me a smile that makes my heart stop a beat. "Good morning, beautiful."

I pick up a piece of crisp bacon before putting it into my mouth, "What did I do to deserve breakfast from you?"

"You put up with my bullshit parents last night." He says as he fills two plates with scrambled eggs.

"Oh, you made up for that the whole night."

"Still, doesn't feel enough. Sit down."

I pick up the plate with the crispy bacon from the counter space next to the stove and sit down across him. His kitchen is really small compared to mine, but I like it. It gives me less room to run away. "I'm going to see Rory and George today. To talk about a job."

Edward takes a sip of his black coffee, "You don't have to worry about it. I'm sure Rory and George will be delighted to work with you. Besides, you're a social media queen. You'll boost their image in no time."

I take a sip of my black coffee as well before starting to eat the eggs. "What about you? Are you going to drive to Bath and talk with your parents about last night?"

"No, that's still to fresh. I'm going to go through some work for the Rothschild Foundation."

I nod. Edward is a true humanitarian like my sisters. "I'll see you tonight?"

He smiles, "Mi casa es su casa."

I grin, "Alright, maybe I should bring some more clothes then."

Edward grabs my free hand and squeezes it softly, "That would make me feel very happy."

* * *

I drive down Mulberry Avenue that leads to Frogmore House which is set in the grounds of Windsor Castle's Home Park. It's the first time I'll see any relative since I ended it with Oliver. It felt like yesterday, when it really was over three weeks ago.

I brush through my hair and am reminded once more of how short I cut it. The tips barely reach my collarbone now. It used to be hip-length.

But I'm sure lots of wigs can be made from that hair. Wigs for women who suffer from a different kind of pain than me. Women, who fight cancer.

I drive past Adelaide Cottage, the six bedroom house that my brother calls home now. It's a nice Victorian house with a backyard and a pool. The Duke and Duchess of Windsor live in that house officially - but privately they spend more time with Rory and George in their estate which is called Frogmore House.

A moment later I reach the enormous rectangular white Victorian house with a dome in the middle. The home of the heir family: my little sister, her husband and their adorable three daughters who are already two months old.

It's crazy how fast time flew by. It felt like yesterday that I met Oliver.

I park my silver Aston Martin next to the black front door and get out. It's a beautiful warm summer July day. The birds are tweeting, the bees are humming and the horses are neighing. The Royal Horse Stables are not too far away from here. Nate and I could go horseback riding for an hour or so. I love the summers here in Windsor. It's much quieter than busy London.

A plane flies over my head as I walk inside Frogmore House that was built in 1680. It's remarkable how 368 years later the house still exist. Sure, it has been modernised and renovated lots but the main structure still exist.

Rory's home is just gorgeous!

The huge foyer is held in marble and has a hotel-esque vibe with its two curved marble staircases. A huge chandelier hangs down the glass dome. It reminds me of home. Overall, there are lots of furniture or architecture styles and details that remind me of my childhood home in Richmond. But it's also modern. Rory has made an incredible job with the renovation. She made the tourist magnet and historic building a real home. A home where her gorgeous little girls will grow up in total peace and very well-protected. Just like in our childhood, they will learn what poverty is without ever having to experience it. They will show compassion without really knowing the true struggle that is between choosing a warm meal or buying that school uniform for your kids.

But Oliver does.

I gulp as my throat tightens. I can't think about him here. This is a place of happiness and joy. I walk through the foyer and into the open living area. Through the many white transom windows that fill the wide living area with a marble fireplace with so much light, I can see my sister, brother and their spouses in the backyard. My sister is dressed in a maxi bright yellow linen dress and Char is wearing a bright blue dress. Nate and George are both wearing beige slacks and sky blue Oxford shirts but they're sitting on the grass along with the little Princesses of Oxford. Grass spots, spots from soil - nothing the Royal staff can't get out of the designer clothes.

Grace, Alex and Lenni are laying on their tummies on the perfectly trimmed grass. I can't believe how much they've grown already. I just saw them three weeks ago but I swear they're already completely different persons now. Tiny persons with beautiful curly blonde hair that they've inherited from their Daddy. But they have Rory's amazing icy blue eyes.

They'll be heartbreakers.

It's something us Bolton women are known for.

I inhale deeply before opening the door to the backyard and stepping on the terrace. It's a huge terrace made of stone. Five steps downwards and I'm on the soft green grass.

"Jo!" George shows me a kind of smile that only family gets to see.

The three other family member turn around at George's voice.

"Hi!"

"You've cut your hair." Rory points out.

I run my fingers through my hair that stops at my shoulders. "Yes. Do you like it?"

"It's short." Nate says

"I think it's lovely!" Char says while narrowing her navy eyes at her husband.

"I donated the hair to make wigs from it. For cancer patients." I explain before walking over to them.

"It suits you." Rory says before hugging me. "And it's much lighter. You are so tanned as well!"

"Thank you. I was on French Cay and in Mexico for the last three weeks."

"It does look good. It's just... different." Nate says and embraces me as well.

"Different doesn't always mean bad." Char hugs me after her husband.

I can already feel the bump. "When will you announce the pregnancy?"

"In fifteen minutes." Charlotte says with a grin on her lips. She's glowing from the pregnancy hormones in her body.

"You look good."

"I feel good. I thought I'd be like my Mum and suffer from severe morning sickness but nothing happened!"

"That's the Bolton genes." I tell her with a smile.

Nate leans forward, "That's what I've said."

Char giggles and places her hands on the bump, "You're now a Mountbatten-Windsor." She tells Nate before brushing through his dark blonde hair that's glittering from the sun. "His Royal Highness The Duke of Windsor."

That's what Char wished for. A title for her husband. A welcome from the Royal Family. I mean, they've had it hard enough. Eight years of secretly loving each other, without having the courage to confess it to your best friend. And then on Rory's wedding day, Nate exploded with the confession. Fast forward eleven months and they're pregnant with two baby girls. And married, known as Their Royal Highnesses The Duke and Duchess of Windsor. Or Duchess and Duke as Charlotte usually gets to named first because she's a true blue-blooded.

It's crazy what can happen when you finally have the courage to be open for love.

I'm a coward. Oliver told me he loved me and I kicked him out. I'm the biggest coward in the world but no one sees that because I've perfected my Bolton mask over the years.

Sometimes that means I don't know who I am anymore.

"So, will you guys join Instagram now as well? WindsorRoyal maybe?" I ask them.

Char frowns at me before looking at Nate. "You told her?"

"No!"

"Yeah, right!" She rolls her navy eyes before looking at me. "Yes. We've joined this morning. Made a big announcement through Windsor Castle and Kensington Palace."

I didn't even realise. I've been in my bubble in the last three weeks that I didn't notice what happened in my surroundings. "I see. Well, I'll make sure to follow you."

"We're already following you." Nate says with a smirk.

"As are the rest of the Royal Family including Kensington Palace, Clarence House, Windsor Castle, Princess Beatrice, the Sussexes..." George explains with a smile on his face.

I frown, "You want to form an united front?" I ask them back. I didn't realise they were all following me - and I assume Bolton's Enterprises now as well.

Rory nods. "The King gave us permission to follow you. He calls you the extended family. He even told us to invite you on the balcony this year at Trooping the Colour."

"What?" I ask shocked. He can't do that! I'm not a Royal! My family is not blue blooded!

"Yeah I know. We were all a bit shocked as well." Char admits. "First he's an asshole about the whole title thing and now he's turning into an angel."

Char just called her grandfather - the monarch - an asshole.

"Char," my brother narrows his navy eyes at his wife.

She only shrugs, "I can say that now. Because I've got what I wanted. We've got titles."

A title is everting in Royal circles.

"And this." Nate waves with his hands.

"Frogmore House?" I ask confused before looking at Rory and George. "You're giving them Frogmore House?! But you just renovated this place!"

"We're not giving them anything yet." Rory clarifies. "But when the time comes and the girls will be older... we may move out."

"And move in where? Clarence House is full. Kensington Palace is full. St. James's Palace is full." I think out loud. "Are you moving to York Cottage in Norfolk?" I ask them as I know they own this as well. It's on the Sandringham House's grounds, not too far away from Amner Hall where George spent some time as a toddler and newborn.

"Blenheim Palace." George answers and licks his lips.

"Blen-Blenheim Palace?" I ask shocked. "Where the charity gala is held in every year? Where socialites from Oxford meet?"

"It's not finale but we've been doing some thinking..." Rory says with a shrug.

"Elaborate." I demand of her.

"Windsor Castle is holding the Royal households of the Windsors, the Sussexes and our's. It's too much work for too little space. So, we thought since we own Blenheim Palace-"

"You own Blenheim Palace?" I interrupt her. That's news!

"First wedding anniversary gift from grandpa." George explains with a grin. "We'll announce it on our wedding anniversary of course."

"I see." Gifting houses and palaces to his favourite grandchildren must be the King's most enjoyable activity lately.

"So, we thought about closing it for the public. I mean it's within the Dukedom that we've been given and I think the Brits would like it if the Duke and Duchess of Oxford would actually live in Oxfordshire. We're going to renovate the old walls with our own money like we did with Frogmore and then slowly start moving in over the course of a few years. First it's going to be our staff, one department after another. It's going to be a gradual change but one day... it'll be us with however many children we'll have by then. Officially with a statement."

"Until George becomes King and you guys move into Clarence House. Or Kensington Palace since William and Catherine will move back in after becoming King and Queen." Wills and Catherine used to live in Clarence House for a short period before and after their engagement. As Clarence House is the current official home of the monarch it is expected for William and Catherine to live there after Charles is dead.

"No." Rory corrects me. "It would be the King's official home - when the day comes I mean. Blenheim is big enough to hold our royal household - and the expanded staff after we have become King and Queen - and support us when George and I will sit on the throne. It would be our forever home."

"Like this right here was supposed to me." I say and roll my eyes.

"Frogmore would be our weekend estate."

"Like York Cottage in Norfolk and Craigowan Lodge in Balmoral or Balmoral Castle since, hey, you guys will be King and Queen then." I wave with my hands. Sometimes I think Oliver is right. I a living in an absurd world where people change their homes like underwear. They spend millions without even caring. They could save the world or at least have a very great impact on the journey to safe the world but instead they decide to throw their money out of the window.

"Jo," My little sister sighs.

Shit, the thought of Oliver makes me throat tight and my eyes well up. I look away from Their Royal Highnesses and stare at the lake in front of us. It's a beautiful warm summer day. The grass is perfectly groomed and the flowers are blossoming. Even the like is glittering from the sun. It looks like a place from some kind of Disney Movie or fairytale written by the Brothers Grimm.

It's out of this world.

"We're not planning on doing it any time soon. Maybe in five or six years. But as I am taking over more and more from my father and preparing to be King one day, things will have to change. It's just the way it is. It's the nature of the monarchy." George explains. "And in the mean time we will start with the renovation process at Blenheim. Do part after part and only close that to the public. They won't even know we're secretly renovating it for us until we've announced the move."

Fooling the British folks - another thing the firm has perfected. I sigh and brush through my hair. For the first time I don't think I belong here. I don't belong into the world of the Royals but I don't belong in the world of the old money as well.

Yet, I am part of them. They are who I am I'll always be sitting between the chairs of Royalty and old money. I am the piece that connects both worlds.

I should feel lucky because it gives me a kind of power no one has.

But I don't know what to do with it.

I look back at my family, Their Royal Highnesses the Duke and Duchess of Oxford and the Duke and Duchess of Windsor.

And suddenly it clicks. The idea hits me so unexpected that I start grinning like an idiot.

"What?" Rory asks me confused.

"Hampton Court Palace." I breathe out my suggestion.

"I'm sorry?" She asks me confused.

"Hampton Court Palace has been open for the public for decades. We can't close it!" Char throws in.

"But Blenheim is alright?" I ask her back with a raised eyebrow. "Blenheim is in Oxfordshire but Hampton Court Palace is in Molesey - that's south-east of London. London! Do you need another argumentative point?! Your very own tube line - Oxford line - stops there. It connects all the royal residences and it's surroundings. It connected Buckingham to Kensington to Clarence House to St. James' Palace... to Hampton Court Palace. It would be perfect. The Palace has a children playground, it has enough space for your royal household and however many children you will have. It has over 800 deers for Christ's sake! The grounds are huge. It's not too far away from Mummy and Daddy as well as Windsor. It's in a brilliant triangle and it's closer than Blenheim Palace."

"But Blenheim is gorgeous." Char breathes out.

"But so is Hampton Court." Rory whispers before looking at her husband. "Your call."

George looks at me. "We were set on Blenheim and than you come with your inventions..."

I shrug, "I just think Hampton Court would be better."

Rory sighs, "I don't know. I just thought we'd be doing the Brits living in Oxfordshire a favour by moving there... It would make them really happy."

"And you bloody lonely. You'd be hours away from your family - literally. But with Hampton Court, you'd be twenty minutes away from Mummy and Daddy - by car. You'd be an hour away from Buckingham Palace, Clarence House and Kensington Palace - and me. You'd be far away enough to enjoy the quiet life but close enough to stay at Mummy and Daddy's place as long as you want, without worrying how soon you'll have to wake up to leave the place the next morning to get home, get changed and go to your royal meetings or engagements. Char and Nate could even live in one wing of the palace once Charles is dead. I mean, the place is big enough for both of your royal households and serving as a royal family home. Honestly, I don't know why you didn't choose Hampton Court in the first place. It would have been more logical than Frogmore House if you ask me."

"Because it would have been seen as excessive. I would have been labelled as the posh and snobby Duchess who married into the firm for the fame and money." Rory almost hisses me. "It was Frogmore or York Cottage - and I didn't want to be so far away from both of our families."

"Then pick the right one this time! Hampton Court Palace is better than Blenheim."

Rory looks at George. "Hampton Court Palace has a tennis court."

I lean forward, "And a 24 hectare big garden as well as a 304 hectares big Home Park." I add with a smile on my lips.

George sighs, "Fine. I'll talk to Grandpa about it. I'm sure we can start renovating the palace in the winter when it's closed to the public and go on from there." George gazes at me with his chocolate brown eyes. "I swear, what is it with you Bolton women? Whatever you want, you get!"

I grin at George. "I'm just saving you guys from another mistake."

"Frogmore was not a mistake." George disagrees with me.

"No, of course not. But it wasn't the right decision either as you will have to move out of here in a decade at last."

"I still love Frogmore. The girls will love growing up here. But I know you're right, Jo. It's already getting crowded in Windsor Castle as we now host three households there." Rory picks up Lenni from the floor. "And it's only going to get worse in the next years..."

"But with one thousand rooms and 241 chimneys, you guys will be fine. You could revive Hampton Court Palace and make it the Buckingham Palace of this century." I suggest. Buckingham Palace is much smaller than Hampton Court Palace anyway, as it only has 775 rooms.

"It wouldn't be open to the public. Not even for a few months of the year." George disagrees with me. "People have been waking in and out of Hampton Court Palace for decades, they've seen enough of our future home. I won't share it with anyone but family after we've renovated it."

Rory grins and George. "And you say I am protective over our family."

* * *

"Okay, what did you want to talk about?" Rory asks me as a laying Grace starts trying to raise her head in front of her mother's feet. She's incredibly fast developing and growing. Grace is the youngest but she's always the first: the first one to get hungry, the first one to roll over and the first one to want to master tummy time.

I sit down on the beige couch in the wide living area with Alexandria in my arms. Alex, Grace and Lenni are identical triplets, yet they are very different. Lenni loves the water, while Alex likes to touch the soil in the veggie garden and Grace is obsessed with the texture of broccoli and kale. It's crazy to see how they grow up.

It almost makes me want to have kids myself.

"Jo?"

I shake my head, "Yes, sorry..." I lick my lips, "Remember how you joked about me working in your social media team?"

My younger sister laughs as Grace takes one shaky step after another, "Oh yes I do! Can you believe this was over six months ago? It's crazy how fast time flies by!"

"Rory, I want that job."

Her chestnut head swings up at my words. "What?"

"I want out of Mummy and Daddy's firm. I need a change. I want to work for you. For Her Royal Highness the Duchess of Oxford. Officially. I want a statement and all that jazz."

"No!" My sister disagrees with wide icy blue eyes trained on her daughter. "You've always wanted Mummy and Daddy's firm! Bolton's Enterprises was your dream! Since we were little! You can't give up-"

"I need a break."

"But you won't work for me, Jo." Rory says before picking up Grace. Her little girl giggles and grins from ear to ear.

"You don't want me in your team anymore?"

My sister walks over to me and takes Alex out of my arms. Seriously, she looks like Durga with her thousand arms. She can handle anything - she's just like our Mummy.

No wonder the world loves her so much.

"You will work with me. You will be like my extended arm into our social media team. You will lead the fifteen men and women that are currently working for us but you will not work for us. You will work with us." She explains to me, sounding more like the future Queen than my little sister. "I can't release a statement."

Of course she can't. It would be too much, too public. "I'm going to work in the background."

Rory nods. "You can work from home or here. I can even set up an office at Windsor Castle for you. We'll let the employees sign NDAs so they won't talk."

I shake my head. "You don't have to do that. Your employees are loyal to you. Home sounds good. At least for the first time..."

"Okay." She sighs, "And you really want out of the company?"

I nod, "More than anything else. Mummy and Daddy were right from the beginning. I don't belong there."

My little sister grabs my hand and squeezes it softly. Suddenly, she looks just like Mummy. "Then welcome to the firm."

I smile at her. "Thank you."

"It's going to be fabulous! I can call you in the middle of the night without having to worry you'd think I'm bossy." She smirks at me.

"You are bossy."

"Yeah but you won't tell that the press."

"I think by now they already know." I whisper back.

She grins at me before handing me Grace. "I love you, Jo."

"I love you, too." I whisper and brush through Grace's golden blonde curls. She might never be Queen of England but she will always be the Queen of our hearts - along with Lenni and Alex. "I want to change your image."

Rory leans back on the couch, "You're not wasting any time, are you?"

"No. I need to have a look into your calendar and patronages. I want to be on top of your engagements and see if there's a Royal tour in the plans."

"We thought about the Caribbean as their first Royal tour. I know it's tradition to fly to Australia and New Zealand as newlyweds and first-time-parents but we didn't fly there when we were newlyweds. We flew to the Caribbean."

"You want to start a new tradition."

"Sort of. An Oxford Fam tradition." She says with a smile. "We should fly there in late August or September. Maybe pay Costa Rica a visit."

"Hummingbirds?"

My sister grins and shrugs, "The girls would love them."

"It would make a great photo comparison with the first visit there. I think it's a good idea."

"Really? Because Juliette thinks it's way too modern."

"Who's Juliette?"

"My private secretary."

"Juliette needs an update. This is the 21st century. There are no longer women who married into the family to stay quiet, have babies, and submit to endless commentary on their wardrobes. You are a woman who works, not lunches. No one silences Her Royal Highness The Duchess of Oxford, the future Queen Consort of England. Call me arrogant but you need to show them that you can adapt and stand out at the same time. The only way is forward not backwards."

Rory smirks, "You sound like Mum on my wedding day."

"She was not wrong with what she said. You've given the folk three babies, you've made that horrific Lindo Wing photo call with a world changing interview and you can't stop halfway."

"People didn't like the interview. Actually both interviews George and I made. Called it scandalous to talk about birth and miscarriage on telly."

"It's not scandalous but very much time to talk about it. Someone needed to break that taboo anyway. And the next Queen of England did that. Doesn't it make you relatable? Besides, who even called that a scandal? Old white men?"

Rory giggles, "Probably."

"Look, I'll be your adviser and help you out with your social media. We won't do anything too modern and we'll clear everything with George, William and Charles. Trust me, this will be the best time of our lives."

"Why do you think I asked you to get into the boat in the first place? I trust you with my life and more importantly with the lives of my children. It's why you're going to be a godmother of all three of them."

"I feel very honoured-"

"Safe those words for the press." She interrupts me. "And now tell me a little bit more of your master plan..."

* * *

**THE DUCHESS OF WINDSOR IS PREGNANT**

_The Duke and Duchess of Windsor are delighted to announce that the Duchess is expecting twins, due in the winter of 2048._

_The King and members of both families are very delighted with the news._

_The Duchess of Windsor is doing well and will continue her work for her patronages and participate in future Royal engagements._

* * *

Hours later, Rory and me are still talking about her future and my visions and ideas for her. We changed diapers, Rory breastfed the triplets and her husband played with them all while we kept talking and talking... George even made dinner but even through dinner we kept discussing our ideas. Even Nate and Char like my ideas. It's like I've been kissed by a muse, the ideas just come out of me.

"I like the idea of a YouTube channel. It's going to be new and innovative." Rory says with a nod.

"It's going to raise a bit of controversy as well but I think the majority will like it. It will make you even more relatable. You can film more clips for your lifestyle series Life In Balance. You could show how much work it was to write three books... Give the folk an even bigger glimpse into your lives."

"We'll talk to the King but I don't think that's going to be a big problem. The Royal Family has a YouTube Channel as well."

George walks into the living room with Grace in his arms. "Do you want to sleep over tonight?"

I look at my platinum Cartier watch. It's already midnight. I promised Ed to see him tonight. "Are your girls giving you sleepless nights still?"

Rory chuckles, "Sometimes. But you can sleep in the guesthouse. Totally soundproof. You won't hear a thing."

I'll just send Edward a text to tell him I'm staying at Frogmore. He will understand. "Okay. That sounds like a good idea. I'll sleep here then."

George nods before sitting down next to his wife. "So, are you guys done with talking?"

Rory and I shake our heads synchronically. "Not even close." Rory says with a grin on her lips.

George rolls his brown eyes at us. "This is like uni all over again."

True, we used to talk for hours at uni as well.

"But I'm glad you're now in the boat as well. We'll do great things with you."

I smile at him, "There's one more thing I want to talk about with the two of you."

Rory raises her chestnut brown eyebrow at me. "Yes?"

"That first Royal tour you plan to make to Australia or he Caribbean..."

George leans back on the beige couch, "I'm all ears."

"How about you travel all Commonwealth countries instead? Make it a 12 week tour instead of a 2 week tour." I suggest. "Rory could announce her commonwealth patronages in each country when you visit them. It would make great photos for the press. You would show how utterly important the commonwealth is to you. You'd be visiting every country, even the small ones that haven't been visited in decades. You would make a serious statement that says you are the future of the monarchy and how much you value each member of the Commonwealth."

Rory and George look at me with scepticism. "12 weeks? That's going to cost the taxpayers too much. They'd hate us more than love us for it."

"You'd be paying for it yourselves." I answer, knowing they can easily afford it.

"But we don't have a nanny yet." Rory says and bites on her lower lip. "And I'm afraid we won't find one so quickly."

"I'd come with you." I say and lick my lips. "And maybe Edward as well."

"Edward?" Rory asks me surprised.

"You're dating Edward Rothschild?" George asks me shocked. "I knew there were fireworks at Char's wedding!"

I shrug, "Yes."

"I need more than that! I want details!" Rory grins at me.

"Only if you agree to making that tour."

"I don't know if we can visit all 51 countries in 12 weeks." George answers while rubbing the back of his neck. "One country in one day is a bit much. Maybe we should extend that to 16 weeks? That would mean we could stay up to three days in a country. And then we have to think about jet-lag..."

"Sure. We can make a four month Royal tour out of it. You guys would start in the traditional way, in Australia, and then fly your way back home country by country, going west. The biggest jet-lag would appear in Australia, Barbados and Canada. That's when you'll definitely need an extra day to recover. But the rest will be planned in a way that there won't be more than an hour or two of a time difference. To make it easy for the girls as well."

Rory looks at George. "Do you think we can do this?"

George nods. "With enough planning, sure. We'll have babysitters for any engagements that require the two of us. We'll just have to pack enough clothes."

"That's not a problem." Rory smiles at him before looking at me again. "We'll use the Boeing, then?"

I nod. "It has enough space for 200 people. With security, royal commentators, videographers and a handful of photographers... it'll work out."

"It won't be good for our carbohydrate footprint." George points out with a frown.

"You can't make everyone happy, George. You guys are about plastic reduction and saving the environment but you can't neglect your royal duties. You have to visit all commonwealth countries as the future King and Queen. You might as well make it a family trip." I tell him.

"I think this trip going to speak volumes." Rory grins at me. "I'm so glad you've decided to work with us."

"We'll announce the launch of the YouTube channel tomorrow." George tells me.

Rory nods. "And after that my first official engagement after giving birth."

"Which will be what?"

"A tennis match, what else?"

I giggle. "Of course! What else?"

"Usually, it's going to a polo match." George starts explaining. "With the father playing polo and the new Mum watching the game with the baby."

"But not with you guys." I point out.

"No. I'll be on the court while George will sit on the terrace with the girls."

"And no nanny?! How will you manage that? It's three against one!"

"With you and perhaps Edward?"

I shake my head. "No. Ed hasn't even met Mum and Dad, there's no way I will go public with him before he met our parents, Rory."

"The tennis match is in two weeks. That's your deadline. It's you and Ed on the terrace with George or Char and Nate."

George leans forward, "And I don't know if you've noticed it but Charlotte's very hormonal right now. I prefer you over her right now."

"Have you met Ed's parents yet?"

"Yes. It didn't go very well. I snapped at his father because he was very rude."

Rory smirks because she knows what it's like when I explode. No one should provoke a Bolton. "I hope you didn't throw the f-word at him."

"No, but I almost did."

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**What do you think of Edward and Josephine? What about Josephine's fresh start? How is she going to do in her new job? Do you think it's the right choice?**

**Also, do you think Oliver is gone out of Josephine's life completely?**

**Just like with this chapter, the next ones will jump in time quite a lot as the pace get quicker. **

**Keep your eyes open for a new update on A Million Times More. It's coming within the next days. **

**As always, please review!**

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole**


	21. Chapter 21

**OFFICIAL YOUTUBE CHANNEL OF THE DUKE AND DUCHESS OF OXFORD**

_After the success of the Duchess of Oxford's lifestyle series that launched on Apple TV, Netflix and Amazon Prime in the spring of 2048, we are thrilled to announce that the Duke and Duchess of Oxford have decided to open their own YouTube channel called OxfordRoyal. _

_The YouTube channel will not only portrait the Duke and Duchess's work with special behind the scenes footage but it will also feature some brand new content in continuation of the Duchess's multipart documentary called Life In Balance. _

_The series will feature more tips on a healthy lifestyle, exclusive yoga videos taught by Ella Mills (known for her brand Deliciously Ella) as well as the Duchess herself and cooking videos. _

_Just like the multipart documentary, all of the footage will be filmed in Frogmore House and gardens. _

_As this is a family channel, the daughters of Their Royal Highnesses will make appearances in the videos in due course._

* * *

I inhale deeply before opening the door of my parents' office. They have no idea what's coming their way but there's no way I'm going to change my mind. Working with Rory and George is what's best for me right now. I can't grow in this firm but I can grow with Rory and George. The future King and Queen consort need my help to establish their names and their brand.

"Jo!" My Mum nearly knocks her chair over as she rises from it and runs over to me. She embraces me tightly and I inhale her scent. We haven't seen each other in weeks. I missed my Mum so much. "You've lost weight."

"I'm fine, Mum." I say before letting go. My Mum's wearing a beautiful royal blue dress that highlights her figure and nude heels.

"Did you enjoy Mexico and French Cay?" Mum asks me as Daddy embraces me tightly.

"Your mother's right. You did loose a few pounds." Daddy says with concern in his bright blue eyes and steel hard voice. As always he's in a light grey suit. He's constantly worrying about my siblings and me.

I roll my sky blue eyes at his words. "I'm fine. I did enjoy the time very much. So much, that I've decided to change careers."

"What?" Mummy's shocked voice tings through the office.

"Yes. I want to work with Rory and George. I'll be on their social media team. They need help to really build and manifest their brand. In addition, they want to build their own Royal Foundation and they need help with that. Help I will provide them with."

"Jo, have you thought about this?"

"Yes and you won't convince me otherwise. I really enjoyed working in the social media department as well as doing Liam's social project for him. It showed me that I am very good in both fields and with Rory and George I've found the perfect way to combine each."

"Good, then your mother and I wish you all the best." Daddy says with a nod. Somehow, I think he has seen it coming long before I knew what I would do.

"No, we do not!" My Mum protests. "Jo, where is this coming from? You always wanted to work here. With us. Why have you changed your mind? Is this because we didn't give you the social media project?" I ask her before looking at my Dad. "Are you fucking happy now?! I knew we shouldn't have moved her to the social media department! She should have kept her office on the same level as us! She's our daughter-"

"Mum," I place my hands on her shoulders. "It's my decision. For now, I will work with Rory and George. I'm sure eventually, I'll do work with Nate and Char as well. And maybe in a year-"

"A year?! Are you nuts?!"

"Maybe in a year, I'll come back. And when I come back, I'll have more knowledge and experience. I'll be wiser and better in what I do. I'm not abandoning you. I'm taking a break from the firm, not the family. Okay?"

She nods, "Okay." She whispers before embracing me again.

"I'm not out of this world." I promise her.

"I know, but it feels like it."

"You'll be an excellent addition to the team." Daddy says with the proud smile of a father on his lips.

"No, I'll be bossy and very demanding. I'm a true Bolton after all." I shrug.

My parents chuckle at my words.

"When will you start?" Daddy asks me.

"Tomorrow. Actually, this evening."

"But it's your first day back!" My Mum is shocked

"No. It's my last day here." I corrects her.

"You know that requires a dinner with champagne then." Daddy starts.

"Oh, no. Really that's completely unnecessary-"

"We're doing it for all employees that leave our firm so we'll do it for you as well." My father insists.

"Except I'm not leaving. I'm simply taking a break to expand my horizon. I'll be back."

"Good. No dinner then." My Mum decides.

Rory's deadline comes to my mind. I might as well introduce Edward to them tonight. "But if you must insist on a dinner-"

"I do." Daddy interrupts me in a steel hard voice.

I lick my lips and grin, "Then perhaps we could turn it into a dinner with four instead of three."

"Four?"

"Yes." I look at Mum before looking at Dad. They want me to say it. "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Edward Rothschild to be concrete."

"Edward? I knew it! It happened at Nate's wedding, didn't it?!"

"Mum, I have to get back to work. You'll get all the details this evening during dinner, alright?"

"We're having dinner at home. We're not going out." Mum decides.

That means she's serious. They're going to quiz him and squeeze every little information out of him. Well, that's payback. I had to put up with his crazy parents, now Ed's going to go through the same. "Fine. Ed and I will be there at eight?"

"Eight sounds good."

"Eight is perfect." My Mum's nearly bursting out of excitement.

"Good. I'll see you tonight." I nearly run out of the office because I don't want to talk about Edward and me any further. They'll find out everything tonight anyway.

* * *

I go through my emails for the last time. I've delegated my work between my colleagues who, to my surprise, are quite sad about my decision. I had no idea they actually liked working with me! I already texted Ed about tonight and he was delighted about the invite. He said he'd pick me up at half past seven from my penthouse. He's rarely been at my place, he never even slept over there... because my place is still haunted with memories of Oliver. It's been four weeks to this day and he still meets me in my dreams. The only time when I don't think of Oliver is when I'm with Ed.

That's why I stick to him like glue. And he seems to be enjoying it just as much.

After all, we're in a relationship.

"Jo,"

I look up at my father's voice. "Yes?"

"A word?" He says before walking into the one of the many conference rooms that we have on this floor.

I rise from my chair and follow him. I knew my decision hurt him more than he showed. I close the glass door before walking over to him. I cross my arms in front of my chest. "I won't change my mind." I tell him.

My Daddy smiles at me, "I know. This is not about your termination."

I open my crossed arms, "It's about Ed, then."

But Daddy shakes his head. "No, although I do have a lot of questions about him. But I will ask him personally this evening."

"Then, what is this meeting about?"

"I had a meeting with Charles yesterday noon. Your Mum doesn't know about it. He told me he wanted to gift us a coat of arms."

I sit down in the chair across him, "Our family is getting their own coat of arms?"

My Dad nods, "Yes and I'd like you to design it with Thomas Woodcook, the garter of the arms."

"Me?" I ask him shocked. "By all means, Ana is better suited for the job. She's the artist in the family."

"I saw your work in the kindergarten. You're just as talented as Ana. Besides, she's busy with the Academy."

"And the pregnancy." I mumble before covering my mouth. Shit, my sister's going to kill me now!

"She's pregnant?" Dad asks me with wide eyes.

I nod, "Yes but she's still quite early in the pregnancy so maybe that's why she didn't tell you guys yet. Act surprised when she tells you and don't tell Mum." I beg him.

To my surprise, my father nods. "Okay. It'll be our secret."

"Good. I'll think of something for the coat of arms. When can I meet up with Mr. Woodcook?"

"He's expecting you in an hour."

I roll my eyes at his words, "Next time, you better warn me earlier."

Daddy grins at me. "I'm sure you're going to be fabulous."

"It's a great honour to be given a coat of arms. Especially by the King."

"He's still pissed at Char for her wedding dress stunt. From what Nate told me she didn't wear whatever Charles had made for her but I don't blame her. She looked spectacular in the dress."

I smile as the memory of her walking down the aisle fills my mind. "She did." I agree with him before rising from the chair. "Well, I better get going now."

My Dad nods and I turn on my heel. "Oh and Jo?"

I turn around and look at him. "Yes?"

"We both know you won't come back to Bolton's Enterprises."

I frown, "Of course I will."

"No, you'll be working for the Foundation."

I sigh, we've been over this a million times already. "Daddy, my place is where you stand. I don't belong into the Foundation. I will come back to you guys. I will claim my seat at the table in a year whether you like it or not."

My Dad grins at me, "Okay."

* * *

I get out of my black Jaguar and walk into U-shaped red bricked building of the College of Arms. It's near Blackfriars, a block away from the Millennium Bridge. St. Paul's, the cathedral in which Charles married Diana, is right behind it. A wonderful area to hold such a historic building.

The hallways are decorated with crests and many coat of arms that have all been designed here. It's no wonder it's located on Queen Victoria street. Hardwood floor and breathtaking transom windows fill the hallways in a very special and also mysterious lightning. The College of Arms is the official heraldic authority for England, Wales, Northern Ireland and much of the Commonwealth including Australia and New Zealand. As well as being responsible for the granting of new coats of arms, the College maintains registers of arms, pedigrees, genealogies, Royal Licences, changes of name, and flags. The heralds, besides having ceremonial duties, advise on all matters relating to the peerage and baronetage, precedence, honours and ceremonial as well as national and community symbols including flags.

It's a true honour to be standing within these walls here.

"Miss Bolton?"

I turn around and stand across an old white haired man. "Yes. Mr. Woodcook?"

The blue eyed man smiles at me before shaking my hands. "Very nice to meet you, Miss."

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine to be walking through these historic hallways and seeing all these crests and coat of arms..." I explain with a smile on my face.

"Follow me, please."

I follow Mr. Woodcook down the hallway, passing dozens of colourful crests. They're so beautiful and all so different! Not one is the same. I have given our coat of arms some thought on the way from the office to here but suddenly, I don't think my ideas are good enough. After all, this artwork will be in the family for forever. It will be given down generations and hang in homes, on the gates, be letterheads... it's a massive responsibility to be designing this.

We walk into a small studio and I sit down across a wooden desk.

"So, tell me something about your family, Miss Bolton."

"Oh, I'm sure you're aware of the basics as you designed my sister and brother's coat of arms." I start with a smile on my lips. I don't know why I'm so nervous out of the sudden!

"Yes of course. The number eight has to be on the shield somehow."

I nod. "I thought about maybe golden stars on a blue background. And maybe two diagonal white lines that represent my parents."

Mr. Woodcook gets out a pencil and a piece of paper. "That's just the first draft." He explains before drawing a normal shield with eight stars. "Most families have a motto which is typically in front of the shield."

A motto? Do we have a motto? I don't know...

"But it's not a must."

We do, I decide after thinking for a moment. "Familia, Concordia, Integritas, Misericordiam. That's the family's motto." I tell him. Family, Unity, Integrity and Kindness. That basically sums us up in a nutshell.

Woodcook writes it into the ribbon that's in front of the shield. "Your father and mother already told me their supporters." He explains as he starts drawing.

Dad didn't mention anything towards me so I watch as Woodcook draws a bear and a unicorn. I get why Mum chose a unicorn as it symbolises extreme courage and joy, something my Mum is known for. The unicorn is also the National animal of Scotland, where the Bolton Academy is located. So really, a unicorn is a smart choice.

But why did Dad chose a bear?

"What does the bear stand for?" I ask Woodcook as he finishes drawing a perfect unicorn and bear.

"A bear represents family protection."

I could have come up with that one myself. Of course my Dad would choose a bear. I have to stop myself from rolling my eyes. "I see... Well, the coat of arms still looks kind of naked."

"We can have some flowers or greenery climbing up the shield."

I think for a moment. "Ivy would be good. And we can add golden acorns on top of the ribbon as well as peonies. Four of each to represent my grandparents, uncles and aunts. Peonies are my mother's favourite flowers and acorns can be found in our backyard. Just like acorns."

Woodcook adds the peonies and acorns. "What animal do you want to put on the crest?"

"An eagle." I answer. Definitely an eagle. It symbolises leadership and decisiveness. Something we're also known for.

"Very well." Woodcook adds the eagle on top of the crest. "Now comes the mantling. Do you have any specific vision? It's usually acanthus in some sort of colour."

"Can we make it more floral?"

"Anything you wish."

"Good then I'd like it to be a mixture of springs of oak, carnation, acanthus, lily-of-the-valley, forget-me-nots, astilbe and astrantia. All in gold please."

"Strength, a mother's undying love, immortality, longevity, rebirth and healing, luck in love and happiness, patience and dedication and strength, courage and protection. You know your flowers very well, Miss Bolton."

It's something that comes with the job of being maid of honour at two royal weddings. "The flowers can be found in our backyard. Additionally, I was at many flower meetings during my time as maid of honour."

Woodcook smiles. "I can imagine." He says as he finishes drawing the mantling. "Now it looks already much more like a coat of arms."

It freaking does! "It's very pretty!"

"But if I may voice a concern,"

"Oh yeah, sure. You've been doing this far longer than me."

"Coat of arms tend to get joined when someone marries. That's when the shield gets cut in half and eight stars squeezed into half the space don't look as beautiful as they do now."

I nod. "You're right. What do you suggest?"

"A flower with tepals would by my choice."

Lily-of-the valley comes to my mind immediately. A row of them is growing in front of the kitchen in my childhood home in Richmond. Della and Ana have the same flower sun their background and even I have a few sprigs growing on my rooftop garden. I lick my lips. "Erase the shield. We'll do an eight pointer shield with a blue background. With three sprigs of lily-of-the-valley in gold. The first two will have four tepals, as we're four girls and four boys. The third sprig will have two tepals for my parents." I decide. The mantling of the shield reminds me of Nate's Harry Potter obsession. The Beauxbatons Academy has a similar mantling. It looks very romantic, mysterious and wild at the same time - kind of like us.

"Ah, yes that's better." Woodcook decides. "Less going on there."

"It's perfect."

"In addition to the coat of arms, His Majesty has also decided to gift you a letterhead and a badge."

Badges are separate heraldic devices which, like shields and crests, are particular to an individual or family. Some of the most well known badges are Royal ones such as the King's feathers which appear on the reverse of the British twenty pence piece. Any person or corporation already entitled to arms may petition for the grant of a badge, and others may do so at the same time as petitioning for a grant of arms and crest.

While arms and crest are personal to their bearers the badge may be used by others wishing to show connection or allegiance to the individual or corporation to whom it belongs. Thus it is appropriate for the employees of a company to wear a tie bearing the company's badge, but not the company's arms. The grandchildren in the female line of a man entitled to arms may not use his arms or crest but can quite properly wear his badge, and often do so in the form of a brooch.

"Oh, wow, really?"

"I'll take care of the letterhead and the badge. I'll email you the final drafts before registering them."

* * *

I run my fingers through my hair one last time as I check my makeup and hair in the mirror. Unlike the evening when I met Edward's parents, I don't feel nervous at all tonight. I'm wearing a simple pair of jeans with a white blouse and nude Louboutin high heels. Simple.

Enough for tonight. I don't have to wear fancy dresses all the time.

I can hear how the doors of my lift open with a ping.

"Jo?" Edward's deep velvety voice fills my hallway

Goosebumps crawl up my legs and arms. "I'll be right there!" I cry back as I grab a pair of pearl earrings. I put them on as I leave my walk-in wardrobe and bedroom. My heels thus against the hardwood floor as I walk down the hallway. I spot Edward standing in my living area, in front of the window front that shows London in the sunset.

For a split second I can see Oliver standing there.

That's why I don't like Edward in here.

Ed turns around, "Ready?" He's wearing beige slacks, a white crisp Oxford shirt and a beige jacket with shiny shoes. His blonde hair is perfectly styled and his turquoise eyes are sparkling.

"I told you to dress casually!" I tell him with a smirk on my lips. He looks hot but everyone looks hot in a suit.

"I left the tie at home!" He protests.

I chuckle as I walk over to him.

"Don't I look good?"

I grab the colour of his beige jacket, "Maybe a little too good."

"There's no such thing as too good." He says with a smirk before kissing me. "Especially when meeting your parents for the first time."

"You've met them before!"

"But not as my girlfriend's parents. There's a difference."

I guess there is. "Ready to meet my parents?"

He nods, "You know, I didn't think you'd hold up to your promise. Not so quickly anyway."

"Rory gave me a deadline. We're joining them on their Royal tour this year."

"Are we?"

I nod, "Yes. We're their baby sitters."

Edward chuckles, "Anything for the crown. Where will we be going?"

"Everywhere."

"Everywhere?"

I run my fingers through his hair to mess it up a bit. I like it messy rather than perfect. "All commonwealth countries. A four month trip."

"Four months?" Edward asks me shocked.

"Yeah. We'll start in Australia."

"Okay."

"You're in?"

"Yeah, of course I'm in. It will be our first holiday."

"It's going to be work."

"Yeah but a little bit of holiday as well." He says before grabbing my left hand, "It's the perfect way to announce our relationship."

The cat's out of the sack anyway. The world already knows I'm dating a Rothschild. "We're also joining George and Rory on her first engagement after her maternity leave. She's going to play tennis."

Edward grins, "And we'll sit in the tribune with George?"

"And the triplets. It's going to be a family event. The press will say I wanted to steal Rory's spotlight when we appear together with George to that tennis match."

Ed chuckles, "You can't win everyone's heart."

"No."

"But you've got mine so that's all that matters."

I gulp. He's really been all in since the day I called him and asked him to join me in Mexico. "I hope you don't mind me not saying those words back."

Ed shakes his head, "No, not at all. I will never pressure you in any way, Jo."

* * *

I park my Aston Martin in front of my childhood home. The huge U shaped Spanish mansion is glowing in the light of the setting sun. "We're here." I breathe out before killing the engine and opening my belt.

Edward gets out of the silver Aston Martin first and I shut the driver's door shortly afterwards. His turquoise coloured eyes scan the driveway that's filled with pebbles, old oak trees and flourishing lavender. Then his eyes stop at the mansion. "It's a very pretty home already."

"I'm sure it's nothing compared to your childhood homes."

He turns around and looks at me. "I grew up in boarding schools. You know where I spent my summers. My Christmases were usually spent in St. Moritz and I was on some tropical island with my nanny during New Year's Eve." He explains and I can see the sadness in his turquoise eyes.

I grab his left hand and squeeze it softly. He didn't grew up with loving parents. "I'm surprised your father doesn't pressure you to join the family's firm."

"Meredith's the shiny star in the family. I'm considered the black sheep, because I enjoy charity much more than any social events or doing business."

He has never been so open in the last four weeks. He's far more than a hot body and a heart-throbbing smile. He's a philanthropist above all. He's torn between his social duties and his heart's desires. He's a billionaire doing good.

He's just like me.

With the difference that I grew up in a loving household. I didn't grow up in boarding schools. I grew up with my parents' values, they tried to have us home as much as possible while providing us an excellent education. I lick my lips. "I promise, meeting my parents won't be a disaster."

Edward chuckles, "One disaster is enough."

I smile at him as we reach the huge black wooden double doors. "Ready?"

He nods, "Yes."

My hand wraps around the door handle but suddenly I hesitate. My nerves start kicking in. The calmness from earlier is gone. I never introduced a man that I share my bed with to my parents, let alone my boyfriend. Edward Rothschild is my boyfriend. I am in a relationship with him. I will be going on a Royal tour with him!

How the hell did this all happen within the last four weeks?!

"Jo?"

I look at Edward. This is good. This is right. Him and I can be great together. We can be extraordinary even. There's no reason to feel nervous. It's not like we're getting married or anything. He's just meeting my parents.

"Is this going too fast for you?" He asks me with concern in his British voice. He sounds so much different than Oliver. Why is Oliver on my mind?! "Because if it is, than I can call your parents right now to say I'm sick and we can drive away without them noticing we were even here." He offers.

There are cameras all around the gates and fence. They already know we're here. "No. I'm good. This is not too fast. It's a good pace. I just never introduced a man to my parents."

"Never?"

"No. You're the first."

He smiles at me. "Good and I intend to be the last."

My jaw drops open. "Edward, don't joke about this."

He places his hand on mine. "I'm not." With that he pushes the door open for me.

I don't know how I feel about this. Introducing him as my boyfriend is one thing but he clearly wants this to transform into a marriage sooner or later. I'm not ready for that. I don't even want that.

But I follow him into the house anyway.

* * *

I take a sip of my white wine and watch the scene that's unfolding in front of me for a moment. Just like predicted, Edward is getting along with my parents perfectly. We're sitting underneath the pergola in the backyard. We've had a fantastic barbecue for dinner. A delicious steak with roasted veggies and a salad. All the veggies were harvested from this backyard. The sun has set so we're sitting at the table which has lots of lit candles. I like the way the flickering light is getting reflected in Edward's eyes. The turquoise of his orbs sparkles even more. It makes me smile.

Ed's been joking with my parents, making them laugh and smile all while we were all enjoying a delicious white from our vineyards in France. I had no idea this would be so easy and so much fun!

"Oh before I forget, Jo has some news." My Daddy starts with a smile on his lips.

"I do?" I ask confused.

"What kind of news?" My Mum asks me.

"She met Mr. Woodcook today." Daddy starts.

"Ah, yes!" I breathe out. For a moment I thought he meant Ana's pregnancy. "We're getting our own coat of arms."

"Really?" My Mum asks us shocked.

"That's amazing!" Ed says before squeezing my left hand. He has barely let go of it during the dinner. I think he was more nervous about this meeting than I.

"Yes. I can show you then first draft." I start before rising from my chair. "I just have to get my mobile out of my purse." I mumble before leaving the table. I left my purse in the kitchen. I think Edward will be fine without me for a minute.

I walk down the pathed way until I reach the kitchen. I open my black Chanel purse that I left on the kitchen island. I get my iPhone out of my purse and unlock the screen. I open my photo app and scroll through my photos, trying to find the one of our coat of arms. I stop at a photo of Oliver and me. My finger taps on it before my brain can catch up.

I stare at my grinning face. My hair was darker, longer and wavier when I took the photo. I'm not wearing any makeup in this photo but that doesn't matter I'm glowing from within. Oliver's smiling into the camera as well. His green eyes shine in a sea foam colour and his beach blonde hair is messy. His caramel skin is a few shades darker than mine, but within the last four weeks I've reached his skin colour. I can still feel his cheek against mine, just like in this photo. A kind of pain that I've never felt before starts spreading in my chest. It's numbing but also burning. It feels like knives stabbing all over my body. I couldn't bring myself to erase this photo yet but I also can't continue looking at it. I slide left, hoping this is the only photo I have of him. But instead, a photo of us kissing fills the screen. For a moment, I can feel his lips on mine and taste him. My throat tightens at the image and tears start burning in my eyes. My lower lip starts trembling. My heart clenches in my chest and the air doesn't seem to fill my lungs anymore. I can't breathe. I can't think.

My other hand wraps around the marbled edge of the kitchen island. Why am I feeling so much pain? Why does this hurt so much?

"Jo?"

I wince as my mother's hand touches my left shoulder. I quickly flip my iPhone and place it on the kitchen island.

"Are you okay?"

I wipe the tears away and inhale deeply with a shaky breath. "Yes."

"Sweetie, you don't look okay." My Mum's chocolate brown eyes are filled with worry.

"Mum, I'm okay." I ensure her.

"Is this about Edward?"

I lick my lips. "Yes." I decide to lie. "His parents didn't like me. I didn't have as a warm welcome as you have given him. It made me worry, that's all."

My Mummy's gaze softens, "You really love him, don't you?"

"Yes." I don't even know if I'm lying this time.

"Then who is the man in the photo?"

Shit. She saw the photo! "I don't want to talk about him."

"Are you happy with Edward?"

"Yes. I didn't introduce him to you guys for nothing."

"Did this other man hurt you?"

I almost laugh at the absurdity of her question. Oliver and hurt me? Those are two things that don't go together. "No. But I've hurt him and for that I will never forgive myself."

She nods. "Okay. Then I won't ask you about the other man again. Because Edward seems to love you as much as you love him and you guys deserve a chance."

"Thank you."

"Edward's very charming."

I smile. "Yes, that he definitely is. He charmed me from the very first second we met. It was sort of weird... he almost swept me off my feet."

My Mum smiles at me. "Really?"

I shrug. "I've never experienced something like this." Not even with Oliver.

"Then I think you should enjoy it and see where this might lead you."

"Do you like him?"

"I do and so does your father. Edward seems to be a very good match to your character. He's a philanthropist and humanitarian, just like you. He's also quite charming and possessives the confidence to be by your side. He doesn't outshine you, but he makes you shine even more. He's kind, protective and loyal."

"How do you know him so well already?" I ask amazed.

"A mother just knows when her child has found their soulmate."

I'm not sure if we are soulmates. Shouldn't I feel some kind of peace or something if he was? I feel like a teenager around him, that's for sure. He makes me grin like an idiot and giggle like an acid-head. I don't know if that means we're soulmates, but it sure has made me break up with Oliver. Because I knew I couldn't resist Edward. And now I don't have to anymore.

I pick up my iPhone and find the photo of the coat of arms, the letterhead and badge. "Here's our coat of arms."

"Oh, Wow it's beautiful!" My Mum zooms into the photo. "And the details of the flowers! What kind of flowers are those?"

"A mixture of of springs of oak, carnation, acanthus, lily-of-the-valley, forget-me-nots, astilbe and astrantia. I thought they were fitting as they grow in our backyard."

"They were an excellent choice. And the three sprigs of lily-of-the-valley in gold!"

"The first two have four tepals, as we're four girls and four boys. The third sprig will has two tepals for you guys. The four golden peonies above the motto are from grandma Vicky, grandpa, Ry and Kelsi. The four acorns are for Daddy's side: uncle Luc, aunt Shai, grandma Diana and grandpa."

"That's very thoughtful of you." My Mum says with a smile. "Has your father seen this yet?"

"No."

She walks out of the kitchen with my iPhone in her hands. I look at my reflection in the mirror and correct my smeared mascara before walking out of the kitchen to join my family. I watch how Edward and my parents all stare at the display of my iPhone. The sun is shining on to them and the birds are tweeting. It's a beautiful warm summer day. Ed already looks like a member of my family. My parents welcomed him with open arms.

Suddenly, Ed looks up and catches me staring at them. He shows me a smile that makes my heart beat faster in my chest and my cheeks flush. I feel like I'm the protagonist in one of those Nicholas Sparks movies that I still watch up to this day with Rory all the time.

Maybe we are soulmates. Maybe this is how it feels like.

* * *

**The Duchess of Oxford's Royal Return!**

_The Duchess of Oxford has returned from her maternity much sooner than expected! Lorelai was all smiles as she attended a charity tennis match in Richmond. The tennis Queen was wearing a white tennis dress from Canadian brand lululemon. People might recognise the dress as she last wore it on the day she won Wimbledon in 2040. 2040 was a world record breaking year for the Duchess as she is the youngest Golden Slam winner in tennis history! So of course, the Duchess' return had to be a charity match that she won with a bright smile on her face. _

_Traditionally, the first outing after giving birth to a baby is a polo match played by the father, but not so with Lorelai and George. This time, Lorelai was the shining star on court while George - alongside Josephine Bolton and her boyfriend Edward Rothschild - sat on the tribune and watched the game with their three beautiful baby girls! The Princesses were seen giggling at Mum Lorelai as she made one point after another. Daddy George and auntie Josephine fed two of the girls with bottles at some point. While Mummy Lorelai seemed to have fun on court she also always had an eye on her daughters. _

_After all, this is a Mum who will be Queen._

* * *

I have one last look at my written plan on my MacBook Pro in front of me. I've written down all the commonwealth country and in which order it would be the most logical to visit. I've already called the embassies in most countries to express the wish of Their Royal Highnesses to visit the country on a private matter. As this tour was not requested by His Majesty The King, I thought I'd have to struggle and do a lot of persuading, but to my surprise all countries were delighted, to say the least, about the plans of Their Royal Highnesses. This Royal tour will be a success, I can feel it in my bones. I can also already see the headlines about Rory and George breaking traditions and taking all three babies with them. The fact that Ed and I get to join them, see the change and amazement happening right in front of our eyes, is just the cherry on top. The moment we announce the tour, the news will go viral, similar to the pregnancy announcement and the birth announcement just a few months ago.

But for now, it's crucial to plan every event during the engagement. From taking photos at tourist attractions like the Taj Mahal to state banquets and meeting with pupils or holding speeches. I've been working with Rory and George's team 24/7 in order to make it happen and while I'm exhausted, I'm also excited. This tour... it will be epic. Sensational. Unforgettable!

I wince as I feel Ed's large hand on my shoulder. "Hey, when are you coming to bed?" He squeezes my shoulder softly with his question.

I place my hand on his, "I'm almost done here. I just wanted to go through my plans one last time."

"It's two in the morning. People usually sleep at that time. You can't contact anyone at this time."

"That's not true. I could contact someone in Australia, New Zealand, Fiji, Hong Kong -"

"But no one in Europe. Let's get back to bed, or in your case into bed for the first time. You've been working your ass off in the last two weeks... you need a break or at least sleep a little."

I sigh and shut the MacBook. I don't know why, but I feel much more creative in Ed'd home rather than in mine. Whenever I'm in my penthouse, I have a writer's block, but here in the flat in South Kensington, I feel free. I'm so thankful that Ed has kindly given me his dinning table to work at. The last two weeks were very busy, but also very successful. Rory's royal return made headlines all over the world and she was praised for being a working Mum so quickly after giving birth to triplets. People also praised George for being a hands-on father and watching the girls whenever his wife was out on engagements. Of course, Rory returned the favour, so naturally a few magazines start questioning why the Oxfords haven't found a nanny yet or how they will handle the triplets on their own in the future - but they're not alone and that's exactly what they emphasise whenever they talk about the girls. They have a whole village behind them - their families. We can all jump in and help out whenever they ask us to. With seven siblings, aunts and uncles, you really have pretty much endless options. One always has time and is happy to babysit in Frogmore House.

"You're right. Let's call it a night." I agree with him and rise from the burgundy velvet chair. It is only now that I realise how stiff my bump has become. "Thanks for giving me the space."

"Mi casa es su casa."

I smile, "I know. You've said that before, but if I'm going on your nerves, just be dead honest and I'll get back to my flat."

"Jo, I was serious."

I frown at his words. "What?" It's two in the morning, I surely can't think straight but is he asking me to move in with him?!

"Move in with me, Jo. You've been here more or less for the last six weeks and I loved every second of it. I love going to bed with you every night - or early morning, since you seem to be a night owl - and I love waking up to you laying next to me."

"It's two in the morning." I mumble, still confused but also a bit surprised. He's moving in a rather quick pace, but somehow it doesn't scare me at all.

"Is that a no?"

"I...No."

"No?"

"I mean, it's not a no."

"So, it's a yes, then?"

"I need to think about it." I answer honestly. At this hour, I would say yes to anything without thinking anything through.

"Okay, that's fair."

Especially since I still haven't told him how I feel about him. The l-word has been hanging over us like a sword of Damocles. I stop in his bedroom and look at his perfectly made beige bed with silk bedding. I enjoy sleeping here with him, much more than sleeping alone in my bed in my penthouse. His flat is right across Hyde Park. I can see Kensington Palace out of his bedroom windows. Edward's home couldn't be any more different than mine. He lives in a Victorian townhouse that has hardwood floors, high ceilings with stucco, marbled chimneys and transom windows. It's nothing like my penthouse at Landmark Place, that's the embodiment of modernity. This right here is traditional.

But my life doesn't fit into the modern penthouse anymore. I quit my job at my parents' firm. Instead, I'm now working with my sister and her husband. I'm babysitting my nieces whenever they ask me to. I started to drink black coffee again because cappuccinos make me want to vomit. I am not the one I was six weeks ago.

I am with Edward.

"Yes." I decide.

"Yes? You mean, you'll move in with me? Wow, that was fast. I thought you needed to sleep on it."

"But after the tour. Packing and moving all of my stuff will take some time." I tell him.

He nods, "Of course. No stress. No hectic. We'll go by our own pace."

Whatever that pace is.

* * *

**A COAT OF ARMS FOR THE BOLTON FAMILY**

_His Majesty The King is very delighted to announce the following: A Coat of Arms has been created for The Bolton Family. The design of the Arms was agreed and approved by His Majesty The King and Mr. Thomas Woodcock (Garter King of Arms and Senior Herald in England), who is based at the College of Arms in London._

_The Bolton Family worked closely with the College of Arms throughout the design process to create a Coat of Arms that was personal to them and visually identified them as a family._

_The blue background of the eight pointed shield represents loyalty, strength and truthfulness. There are three gold sprigs of lily-of-the-valley, that symbolise the power of people to envision a better world, humility, sweetness and happiness. The first two sprigs have each four tepals symbolising the couple's four daughters and four sons: Dr. Dame Adaline Bolton, Her Royal Highness Princess Anastasia of Romanov (GCVO) and Her Royal Highness The Duchess of Oxford; His Royal Highness The Duke of Windsor, Master Elias Bolton, Master Calloway Bolton and Master Gideon Bolton. _

_The third sprig of lily-of-the-valley has two tepals that symbolise Sir Troy Bolton and Dame Gabriella Bolton. _

_British Ivy is climbing up the sides of the shield, meaning one that never loses its leaves and symbolises faithfulness. _

_On a ribbon in front of the shield is the Family's motto: Familia, Concordia, Integritas, Misericordiam (Family, Unity, Integrity, Kindness). On the compartment above the ribbon are four gold acorns and gold peonies symbolising Sir Bolton's twin-brother Mister Lucas Bolton, Sir Bolton's sister Miss Shailene Bolton, as well as Sir Bolton's parents Miss Evelyn Diana Bolton and Mister Franklin Bolton (acorns); Dame Bolton's half-brother Mister Ryan Evans and his wife Mrs. Kelsi Evans as well as Dame Bolton's parents Mrs. Victoria Bolton and Mr. Amelio Montez (peonies). The peonies are Dame Bolton's favourite flowers as well as symbolising compassion and good fortune and the acorns symbolise strength and power. _

_An Eagle as the crest is sitting on top of the shield, symbolising leadership and decisiveness. The mantling, growing from the crest, is gold with springs of oak (strength), carnation (mother's undying love), acanthus (immortality, longevity, rebirth and healing), lily-of-the-valley (luck in love and happiness), forget-me-nots, astilbe (patience and dedication) and astrantia (strength, courage and protection). All chosen flowers and plants can be found in the backyard of the home of the Bolton Family. Acorns were chosen because in the backyard of the home of the Bolton Family, they have planted oak trees for every child in the months they were born. Additionally, oak is a long-established symbol of both 'England' and 'Strength.' The same applies to the chosen peonies in the family's rose garden._

_Finally, Sir and Dame Bolton have each chosen a Supporter that resonates with them. _

_The Supporter relating to Sir Troy Bolton is a bear which represents family protection and an unicorn for Dame Gabriella Bolton, representing extreme courage and joy. The unicorn is also the National animal of Scotland, where the Bolton Academy (a boarding school led by Her Royal Highness Princess Anastasia of Romanov (GCVO)) is located. _

_Mr. Thomas Woodcook, Garter King of Arms said: "Sir and Dame Bolton and their children took enormous interest in the design process and the intent was to represent the whole Bolton family together, their home and aspects of what they enjoy._

_Every Coat of Arms has been designed to identify a person, school or organisation, and to last forever: heraldry is Europe's oldest, most visual and strictly regulated form of identity and it surrounds us in Britain, giving clues to our history and surroundings. _

_The Grant of Arms has been made to Sir Troy Bolton and Dame Gabriella Bolton and their descendants in accordance with the laws of Arms, so all of their eight children, including Their Royal Highnesses the Duchess of Oxford and the Duke of Windsor and Princess Anastasia of Romanov (GCVO), are entitled to the Arms. _

_Master Elias Bolton, Master Calloway Bolton and Master Gideon Bolton (brothers of Their Royal Highnesses the Duchess of Oxford and the Duke of Windsor and Princess Anastasia of Romanov (GCVO)) as well as Dr. Dame Adaline Bolton and Josephine Bolton (sisters of Their Royal Highnesses) will pass the right on to their descendants."_

_Additionally, the Bolton Family has been given another special insignia. As the family is closely linked with the Royal Family, His Majesty The King has decided to give them an individual letterhead. The first letter of each surname of the Bolton Family (excluding Their Royal Highnesses the Duchess of Oxford and the Duke of Windsor and Princess Anastasia of Romanov (GCVO)) is topped with a curved piece of the mantling, made of the same material as the mantling from the coat of arms._

* * *

I pick up my white hat with navy mesh and peacock feathers from the top shelves of my walk-in wardrobe before putting it on. It matches my emerald and plum coloured dress by Jenny Packham and my nude stilettos from Manolo Blahnik. Today's the first day of Royal Ascot, my favourite event of the whole year! Edward and I will be joining my parents in a carriage ride on behalf of his Majesty. He's been working really hard to make it seem like Nate is as welcomed into the firm as Rory once was. He has even had a few solo engagements with Nate. The press praised Nate and the King for it.

I walk out of my wardrobe and bedroom before walking down the hardwood floored hallway. I can see hear Oliver's voice ringing through my ears sometimes when I'm here. But it has become less and less and one day my penthouse won't be hunted by his ghost. And maybe one day I'll stop dancing with his ghost in my dreams whenever I sleep here.

I stop in my living area and see Edward running his fingers along keynotes of my black piano. I haven't touched it since I played for Oliver. Edward's wearing the men's uniform. A black suit with a hat. He looks incredible sexy in it!

"Ready?" I ask him.

"Whenever you are." He answers before looking at me. His turquoise eyes start sparkling with desire. "You look stunning."

"Oh, it's all the hat." I joke before touching one of the three peacock feathers.

He smiles, "Do you play?" He asks before nodding towards the black piano.

I haven't touched that thing since I played on it for Oliver. "Not anymore. My Mum gifted it to me as I moved in. I hardly used it."

"Well, you're welcome to play my piano whenever you please."

"Maybe one day I will." I smile at him before grabbing his left hand. "And now let's go. We can't be late for Ascot!"

"You really love horses, don't you?"

"Yes and I always win a couple of hundred pounds with the bets I make every year." I say as I drag him out of my penthouse. This is not a place of happiness.

Not anymore.

* * *

I watch the horses racing with anxiety as I stand in the Royal Box. We're surrounded by British Royals, excluding Char and Nate because they're in Wales over the weekend. It's part of the agreement they have with the King. It's Harewood House for the weekends after all. I miss my best friend. After the royal arrival, just like halftime at a football game, there was a mad rush for the bars and the restrooms. But instead of beers and brats, it's Bollinger and lobster rolls for the average attendees. However we in the Royal Enclosure are dining in the The Balmoral restaurant in the Royal Enclosure with exclusive tables reserved for the Royals and their guests, meaning us Boltons. Yes, there are a few thrilling horse races, accompanied by a tremendous amount of drinking. But the real show is in the garden of the Royal Enclosure, which turns into one big party, and, of course, the Royal Box, which hovers over the stands like the bridge of a massive ocean liner.

Standing in here means you've made it to the top. And the Boltons have made it to the top.

"My parents are here." Edward's whisper fills my ears.

"What?" I ask him shocked. I shouldn't be shocked as it's Royal Ascot. And we're standing in the Royal Enclosure, the most prestigious level of attendance, to members only. Becoming a member is pretty hard as it involves a secret recipe of social stature, connections, letters of reference, and, above all, ambition. On the remaining four days, members are permitted to purchase two guest badges each per day. However, becoming a member has become even harder this year as it's the spouse and children only - to keep it as exclusive as possible of course.

The Royal Ascot certainly lives up to its official motto,"Like nowhere else." A major event on the British social calendar since its founding by Queen Anne in 1711, the annual race meeting, which occurs each July at the Ascot Racecourse in Berkshire, England, remains a heady mix of pomp, tradition, fashion, class distinction and, of course, sport.

I'm here for the sport but most people are here for the fashion. It's all about being seen. Who's wearing the biggest hat and who's wearing the brightest colour. Men are required to wear a full morning suit with waistcoat and either a black or grey top hat at all times. Only black shoes are allowed and in an affront to the current vogue for bare ankles, socks are mandatory. Ladies must wear a hat with a minimum base of four inches (i.e. no fascinators) and dresses with a modest cut. Trousers and jumpsuits are allowed, but again with a caveat: trousers must be worn with a jacket or top "in a matching fabric." There is a wide range of chic to cheeky, but Brits do the "garden party" look quite well, with a mix of bright colours, floral prints and the recent appearance of long, flowing dresses that obviously take their cures from the younger members of the Royal Family. Beyond the Royal Enclosure, each section has its own set of sartorial guidelines. If the Royal Enclosure is First Class, Business Class would be the Queen Anne Enclosure. There, men must wear a suit and tie and women are asked to wear tasteful dresses and a hat. Premium Economy would be The Village Enclosure, with the same dress code as the Queen Anne Enclosure. The Windsor Enclosure is the most relaxed, with no dress code at all. The official website says "vibrant, exciting and fun" which translates to party central, sometimes rather rowdy.

I turn around and look at Edward. "We should greet them." I tell him before looking for my parents. They're chatting with William and Catherine, not giving a shit about the race.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm not afraid of them." I tell him. "We can chat over tea and scones in the Balmoral restaurant."

"Sounds good."

"Have you talked to them after our dinner?"

He nods, "I think they're going to be nicer to you this time."

"Good, they should. Because I'm not going anywhere." I promise him and squeeze his hand softly. "I'll just get my parents while you get yours. How about we meet in the restaurant in five minutes?" I ask him.

He nods, "Good."

I watch him walking away from me and walk over to my parents who are still in a deep conversation with William and Catherine. Catherine is wearing a cream coloured ensemble by Alexander McQueen with a Philip Tracey hat while my Mummy is wearing a Carolina Herrera ensemble in silver with a hat full of roses. My parents look as elegant as the next King and Queen.

"Can I borrow you guys for a while?" I ask my parents.

"Sure." My mother says.

"Edward's parents are here so we thought we can get together over tea and scones." I tell them.

"We'd be delighted to meet them."

"They're not that nice but I'm not going to leave Ed so you guys might as well meet."

"Okay." My father says with voice in his concern.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'm not afraid of them." I say as we leave the Royal box.

"It's not you I'm worried about."

"What are you worried about then?" I ask him as we walk through the hallway that leads to the Balmoral restaurant. It's obviously named after Queen Elizabeth II.'s favourite home.

"They must have found out about something us they didn't like." My Dad whispers as we pass by the many members who stare at us.

"You think they did a background check on us?" I ask him shocked although I probably shouldn't be.

"Of course. They're the most powerful family in the world. They wouldn't allow their son to date someone they didn't know inside out."

"But maybe they didn't find anything." My Mum says as a staff member of the Royal Ascot holds the door of the restaurant open for us.

"Yeah, maybe that's why they're so concerned. Our skeletons are very well hidden, I mean, not even the royals know about them." I whisper to my parents. I scan the restaurant that's full of member of the Royal Enclosure. We're dining on the rooftop with a view over the racing court. That's where the royals dine as well.

I walk past the many round tables and ignore the gases as my family and I walk down the hallway. We stop at the door to the open terrace. It's a gorgeous summer day.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, Miss Bolton, welcome to Balmoral." Another staff member of the restaurant holds the glass door open for us. "We're serving à la carte options today."

"We'll just have some. Rooibos." My father tells the waiter.

"With scones. Strawberry jam please." My Mum adds with a smile on her lips.

The waiter nods, "Of course."

I walk on to the terrace and spot Edward with his parents sitting at one of the tables with white table cloth and polished cutlery and glasses. Hannah is wearing a lime green outfit with a huge hat that's full of sunflowers. Victor is wearing, just like my father, a black morning suit with a waistcoat and a black hat.

I inhale deeply before walking over to them. "Hannah, Victor, it's so nice to see you again." I greet them with my famous Bolton smile.

"It's nice to see you as well. You look lovely." Hannah greets me with a kiss on each cheek. It's still cold and distant but required in our social circle.

"Josephine," Victoria greets me with a firm handshake. "Nice to see you again."

"Yes. I brought my parents. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, it's about time we meet." Victor says.

"It really is." My Dad says before shaking Victor's hand.

"Hello, Gabriella!" Hannah says before embracing my mother tightly.

"I've just ordered tea and scones for us." My Mum tells her.

"Oh, no scones for me. I've got to watch my figure." Hannah says before sitting down.

I look at her. She's as slim as ever. She can eat a scone without growing a size immediately afterwards. But I keep my mouth shut. Instead, I sit down between Edward and my mother. In the corner of my eye, I can see my parents holding hands like they are still teenagers and I guess in their hearts they still are.

I hope Edward and me will be the same when we're their age.

I look at my picture perfect boyfriend and grab his hand. The conversations at the table vanish in my ears as I feel his fingers intertwining with mine. There's nothing I can't do with this man beside me. He's my rock and my protection shield - not that I ever need him to be one. Him and I will do great things together.

* * *

After a long day at Ascot, it's nice to finally come home - South Kensington, not my penthouse in Landmark Place. Ed unlocks the front door and I walk in. I slip out of my heels immediately and am thankful for the shift in my body weight. My feet were killing me by the end of the day!

"Now that family get together went alright." Ed answers as he shuts the door close. "I told you my parents would be nicer to you."

They really were. Almost too nice. I found it very creepy. Especially with my parents being just as nice. It almost went too well. "Yeah, they were. I guess, I won't have to worry about them anymore."

"They like you."

"Your parents find me highly unconventional."

"That doesn't mean they don't like you. You're like a breath of fresh air. Your shaking up the Rothschilds' view of women."

"I thought that was your sister's job as you won't follow your father's footsteps."

Ed shrugs, "What can I say? Change comes in small bits. My Dad just provided me the deputy of the Rothschild Foundation. One day, I'm going to be CEO but for now I'm glad I have a seat at the table."

He sounds just like me with my obsession about my parents' firm. I grin. "You're just like me."

He returns my grin, "Perhaps that's why we're so good together." He places his hat on the shoe cabinet.

I take off my hat and place it next to his. Social events have never been more fun. "I want a key." I breathe out.

"I was waiting for you to ask for it. Pull the drawer open."

I pull the drawer open and reveal a golden key on a royal blue cushion. I pick it up and feel how the golden key feels in my hand. It feels right. It feels good.

It feels like I've finally moved on.

* * *

"Your Royal Highnesses, we really have to go now." A staff member urges my sister, brother, sister-in-law and brother-in-law.

"I'll take Lenni." I say to Rory and wave with my hands. Seriously my sister and her husband are addicted to their children. They remind me of our parents who were just the same, still are in some ways. It's heartwarming to see but also slightly concerning.

"I'll take Grace." Daddy says and George hands her over.

"And I take Alex." My Mum's smile is as huge as the Buckingham Palace that we're in. Nate hands Alex to my Mum, causing Charlotte to grin like crazy.

"By the end of the year we'll have our own!" Char's excitement fills up the whole red drawing room that we're in. It's the third Saturday of July, meaning Trooping the Colour. The tradition was started by Queen Elizabeth II to celebrate the monarch's birthday and King Charles has chosen to continue with the tradition. It includes a traditional ceremony full of military pomp and pageantry with Trooping the Colour on Horse Guards Parade. Marking the King's official birthday, this annual event features hundreds of officers, horses and musicians from the Household Division in ceremonial uniform. But the highlights are the carriage rides with the Royals and the epic balcony appearance to watch the fly past. The triplets are a little too small for their first official appearance but next year they'll be on the balcony with their parents. It's expected of the Brits to see the new heirs to the throne and George as well as Rory are aware of their royal duties.

"You know next year, you might want to bring Edward to this. We could really use an extra pair of hands then." Nate says with a smirk on his lips. He was on team Edward from day one and I guess I converted. I'm now part of team Edward.

"He'll be there." I promise Nate as Lenni starts grabbing my hair and pulling on it. "He wanted to come today but he got busy with work..."

"He spoke to me about making you director by the way." George says with a smile. "And I agree it's a brilliant idea."

"Wait, you're appointing me director?" I ask Rory and George confused.

"Your Royal Highnesses, your carriage is waiting." The man of the royal household says again. I think he's starting to freak out.

"Yeah." Rory says with a smile before she follows her husband out of the red drawing room.

"Congratulations!" Nate embraces me as Char follows Rory.

"Nate, come on! You're holding up everything!" Char cries.

Nate lets go of me. "I'll see you guys later." He promises me is before running out of the room.

The huge white wooden door with gold embellishments gets closed by servants and we're alone in the room that's known as the red drawing room because of its red satin wallpaper. There's a golden chimney, a golden rimmed mirror and lots of oil painting hanging in here. The hardwood floor is polished, the red sofas are clean and the mahogany drawers, desk and tables are perfectly in shape despite their age. There are sheer curtains behind the wall of transom windows. We're on the second level, three rooms separate us from the famous balcony.

"What were they talking about?" My Mum asks me.

"Rory and George have asked me to set up their foundation. And I asked Edward for some advice. For organisations that could really profit from a collaboration with the royals. He has helped me through the jungle that is registering a charity foundation, finding secretaries for it and all that jazz." I explain.

"They want their own foundation?" Dad asks me surprised.

I nod, "They'll announce the split from the Royal Foundation of their parents in a week. And a few days later they will announce their foundation."

"What's the name?"

"Oxford Royal." I answer. "Short and simple. Easy to remember. It's going to be epic. Rory, George, Edward and I have really put a lot of work into this."

"Why didn't you ask us for help?" My Mum asks me.

"I'm a grown up. I don't need my parents holding my hand as I make my way through the world." I pull Lenni's fingers out of my hair.

"What about Edward?"

"What about him?"

"Will he work for the Foundation as well?"

I shake my head, "No. He has the Rothschild Foundation. His father finally gave it to him after years of fighting him. Victor wanted Ed to work in his firm but since he has Meredith, Ed's sister, he seems to be happy about it. He knows Ed is not a businessman. He's a humanitarian."

"Like you." My Daddy says with a smile on his lips.

"Maybe." I say with a shrug. I'm not ready to give up my plan to come back to my parents' firm in a year. But I can also see how it's starting to get harder every day to turn my back on all the good that I've been doing with Rory and George. It's a balance act. I had no idea how much I would enjoy working with them on all these different projects. They've expanded by horizon in a way I didn't know was possible.

But so did Edward. He makes me happy in a way I've never felt before. The longer we're together, the better I feel. Still, I couldn't return the l-word yet. It's been five weeks and he's still as patient as ever. Maybe because he has faith in us and that one day I will see it too. I just need a little bit more time.

"Everything okay with you guys?" My Mum asks me.

I nod, "Yeah. We're doing great. He asked me to move in actually."

"What did you say?" My Dad asks me.

"I said yes."

"So, it's safe to say we'll need to safe him a seat for Christmas Eve then." My mother reads between the lines.

We haven't talked about it yet. For a second, I'm sure he wants to spend Christmas Eve with his family. But then I remind myself of him telling me that he spent Christmas in St. Moritz with his nanny most of his life. "Yes." I decide. "He will be joining us on Christmas Eve."

"Fabulous!"

"Mum," I narrow my eyes at her. "It's just Christmas Eve."

"I know..."

I have a feeling she doesn't believe me.

* * *

**The new Fab Four at Trooping the Colour!**

_Just a few weeks after the fairytale wedding of Princess Charlotte to Mr. Nathanial Bolton, the now Duke and Duchess of Windsor (a title no one expected them to get as Albany and Clarence was the hottest guess) joined the Duke and Duchess of Oxford in their carriage on the way from Buckingham Palace to the Horse Guards parade. The young royals, known as the Fab Four, were seated in the first royal carriage that emerged out of the gates of Buckingham Palace as the national anthem was played. Trooping features two carriage rides - from the Palace to the Horse Guards Parade and then back down the Mall to the Palace - and they provide the opportunity for stunning photos of the senior royals. There is no doubt there is prime seating and not so prime seating. The prime seating is always facing forward. It permits the crowd the best view of the royal passenger and it also provides great lines of sight for photographers, which is how we get so many portrait like photos of the royal women. Before Charlotte's marriage, she always sat across her mother Kate and grandma Camilla with brother Louis, but when she married, she got an upgrade - to the Oxford carriage. _

_Last year, Charlotte and Louis got their own carriage, and there were beautiful shots of the Wales siblings. Putting the Windsors in one carriage with the Oxfords, is a massive statement from the Royals. While Louis was in one carriage with Mum Kate and grandma Camilla, in the "B seating," as he didn't face the crowds. The Palace was highlighting its major players, the heir family and the newlyweds. _

_Some articles discussed the body language in the carriage, with headlines that George looked uncomfortable. While we wouldn't agree with George looking uncomfortable, but there was a hint of awkwardness because everyone in the carriage understood the score. George and Charlotte most of all, because they have been raised as royals and understand the niceties of placement better than anyone, but both Lorelai and Nate have been playing this royal - or royals in waiting - game for years, too. But the Oxfords kept a smiling face on throughout, which is always the best course of action. They didn't seem to mind being seated in the B seating. _

_In fact, they even whispered words into each other's ears and giggled together like they didn't even notice the millions of people cheering them from the sidelines. _

_Experts also noted that the Palace didn't miss the opportunity to put on "a display of solidarity and friendship" by placing the Duchess of Oxford and the Duchess of Windsor in close proximity on the balcony. But at the same time it was very clear that at this event, the Palace clearly placed the Oxford family in a prime position, as their place in the hierarchy requires, and stashed Charlotte and Nate next to them; it wasn't an accidental choice. The Palace was making a statement - perhaps as much to Charlotte and Nate as to all of us. You can't fight the Palace. The primary royals are those who will inherit the throne - everyone else is a supporting character. The extent to which Charlotte and Nate attempt to buck, or appear to buck, the system will determine the force of the push-back they receive from the Palace. _

_Interestingly, the carriage that followed was the one with Prince Louis along with the Princess of Wales inside, the Duke and Duchess's brother and mother. Although the Princess of Wales is above the Oxfords and Windsors in the line of succession, the King decided to still have the carriage with the current and next Queen behind the young royals. Could that mean the Duke of Oxford is going to take over more work from his father the Prince of Wales and His Majesty The King? He has already been attending meetings and holding audiences with His Majesty The King - and so did Duchess Lorelai during her pregnancy. _

_The Oxford's were beaming even more than the Windsors as they greeted the cheering crowds with waves and smiles. The Duchess of Oxford showed no signs of being the mother of triplet girls as she had her slim figure back already. Duchess Lorelai wore a bright pink dress with a floral Philip Tracey hat that she wore to her brother's wedding . But this time she paired the hat with a Dior dress and coat instead of the Alexander McQueen ensemble she wore at the wedding. Nevertheless, she looked breathtaking in both outfits. But what really caught the eye of the Royal fans all over the world was the third ring on the Duchess's left ring finger. Duchess Lorelai now seems to have been gifted an eternity ring - a diamond ring that is gifted for special occasions such as a wedding anniversary or the arrival of the first (or in the Duchess's cause first, second and third) baby. The ring is made out of yellow gold (like the Duchess's engagement and wedding ring) with a band of emeralds (the birthstones of the Oxford Triplets) in the middle. It's very likely that the eternity ring was gifted by the Duke to mark the special birthday of their three little princesses - hence people also call it the baby carriage or the push gift. It is very likely that stones will be exchanged if the Duchess gives birth to another baby in the future. _

_Her now sister-in-law the Duchess of Windsor was all smiling and glowing in her pale green ensemble by Jenny Packham. It looks customised as Packham is not known for those kind of dresses and coats. The Duchess of Windsor paired it with a fascinator from Noel Stewart. _

_It's so wonderful to see the Oxfords and Windsors united and forming a phalanx!_

**Who wore it best? Duchess of Oxford stands next to Duchess of Windsor on the balcony!**

_The Duchess of Oxford stood next to the Duchess of Windsor on the balcony appearance of the Royal Family to watch the fly past over Buckingham Palace. Both Duchesses were smiling and giggling with their husband and one another, but we couldn't help but compare the outfits of the two ladies. _

_While the Duchess of Oxford surprisingly went for a very fitted cut by Dior in bright pink, the Duchess of Windsor went for a more loose cut of her pale green Jenny Packham dress. We would have expected it the other way around as the Duchess of Oxford have birth to triplet girls just a little over a month ago, but pregnancy pounds seem to have no effect on the Duchess!_

_Both women looked radiant and stunning - as did their husbands. The Duke of Oxford was seen joking with the Duke of Windsor, who did very well on his first appearance as an official Royal Family member at the Buckingham balcony. Of course, the last time he was photographed there was at his sister's wedding day, but back then he was just the brother of, whereas now he is the Duke of Windsor. _

_But that still means he is below his sister and brother-in-law. Which means, the Duke and Duchess of Windsor have now to curtsy to not only Duchess Lorelai, but also her three girls, Princess Alexandria, Princess Eleanor and Princess Grace of Oxford. _

_And we can't wait for the day those curtsies will be made for everyone to see. _

_Can you imagine the photos?_

**Mystery Solved! The Meaning Behind Lorelai Bolton's New Ring Revealed**

_Lorelai Bolton's stunning new ring caught the eye of many royal and fashion fans when Lorelai debuted the new piece of jewellery at Trooping the Colour over the weekend._

_The eternity ring, which the new mom wore next to her wedding band and engagement ring, is a gift from husband Prince George, we can confirm._

_The latest addition to Lorelai's jewellery collection was spotted by fans as she waved to the crowd on the ride to Buckingham Palace with sister-in-law the Duchess of Windsor, brother Nate Bolton who is now the Duke of Windsor, and her husband the Duke of Oxford._

_Eternity rings are traditionally gifted following a milestone event, like the birth of a child or a wedding anniversary, and are typically covered in diamonds in an infinite loop around the band. But not so Lorelai's ring - as always the Duchess is a bit extra. As fans noticed, her eternity ring is not made out of diamonds but emeralds, which are the birthstone of her daughters. If the couple has more children in the future, it seems very likely that Lorelai would trade some emeralds for other birthstones. _

_Lorelai isn't the first royal to sport such a ring - father-in-law Prince William gave Kate an eternity ring after the birth of their first child, Prince George, the Duchess's husband._

_Lorelai and Prince George have recently celebrated the birth of their first three children, triplet daughters Princess Alexandria, Princess Eleanor and Princess Grace of Oxford, who were born on May 9 less than three months prior the couple's first wedding anniversary. _

_The girls didn't join their parents at Trooping the Colour, as at only ten weeks old, they are too young for the event. But they weren't left at home in Frogmore House. In fact the Oxford Fam was snapped when they drove into Buckingham Palace with a full car of baby seats! Fans of the young royals can expect to see the Oxford Triplets again at their Royal Christening, which will likely take place this summer._

_The outing marks the first time Lorelai and Prince George have been spotted in public since the girls' birth last month. While both parents are on paternity leave it is nice to see them again although the appearance was a break for both and we shouldn't get our hopes up for more appearances like this in the near future. _

_Lorelai and George have been enjoying their adjustment to parenthood. It has been said that Lorelai is breastfeeding the girls, who are still being taken care of exclusively by family members, and George is changing the nappies while also sharing the night shifts with his wife. Having triplets is hard work but the couple was beaming at the cameras without a sign of sleep deprivation. _

**Oxford Triplets make unofficial debut at Trooping the colour!**

_The Oxford Triplets made their unofficial debut at Trooping the colour, the official event to celebrate the monarch's birthday. While Mummy and Daddy stood on the famous balcony of Buckingham Palace to watch the fly past, their triplet girls viewed the fly past as well - through a window at the far right, being held by grandma Gabriella, grandpa Troy and auntie Josie! A camera made the snap that's going viral. The Boltons took a peek outside the white transom windows of Buckingham Palace to watch the fly past themselves and show the girls what's it going to be like when they make their first official debut next year. _

_It is unclear who held whom but this just shows how much the Boltons are part of the Royal Family. King Charles is clearly fond of them as Duchess Lorelai is his favourite granddaughter-in-law - he gifted George and her two dukedoms for their wedding, the Dukedom of Norfolk and Oxfordshire - but the Duke of Windsor has to be pretty close to him as well since he has created the Dukedom of Windsor for him and Charlotte. Windsor was his beloved mother's favourite town. _

_The snap taken of the Princesses of Oxford shows that the Duke and Duchess still haven't found a nanny for their offspring, which according to Daily Maily turns out to be much harder than they thought. Daily Maily reported that the Duke and Duchess of Oxford would prefer to have two nannies, one male and one female. Perhaps they should look a 150 km further west, since Bath is where the famous Norland Nannies get trained. Lorelai and George were both raised by Norland Nannies, a Spanish one named Maria took care of George and his siblings while an Italian nanny called Valentina took care of Lorelai and her siblings. Given this information, a Norland nanny seems evident - but why haven't they hired one yet?_

_Maybe because they want to be much more hands-on parents as George's and Lorelai's parents were with them. Perhaps this is also why they are relying on family and themselves right now instead of the outstandingly well trained nannies of Norland College from Bath. _

_We can't wait for more outings of the Oxford Family along with the Boltons, who seem to be a solid part of the Royal Family now._

* * *

As soon as the famous balcony appearance is over, Charlotte's navy eyes find me in the red drawing room with the rest of our family. The Royals, the Boltons and the Middletons will all have dinner together shortly in the ball room, where hundreds of state banquets have been held. My sister-in-law is wearing an outfit by Jenny Packham in pale green. She had on the matching hat but took it off as the dinner is now approaching and hats as well as fascinates are not worn at dinner time. She looks lovely in Jenny Packham. No wonder she chose to wear her for her wedding.

"Can I talk to you?" She asks me before grabbing my hand and pulling me into a room next door. We haven't talked since I came back from Mexico and French Cay. I didn't even tell her that I met Edward's parents, let alone agree to move in with him. A lot has happened in so little time.

"What's wrong?"

"You and Edward - are you guys for real?" She asks me in a breath.

"Yes. We met again at your wedding and ever since I couldn't stay away from him."

"What happened to Oliver?

"I ended it, what else?"

"So, he's out of your life. Just like that?" She snips with her fingers.

"Yes. In fact, he's back in Rio with his family."

"He fucking fled to Brazil?!" She asks me shocked. "Jo, what the hell have you done to him?"

Anger starts boiling in my veins and I place my hands on my hips. "I never promised him faithfulness let alone unicorns and rainbows. What we had was strictly based on our sexual attraction and nothing else!"

"Bullshit! You guys flew to Finland for Christ's sake to see bloody Northern Lights!"

"Charlotte,"

"No, just fucking admit you've developed feelings for Oliver so you can jump into a jet and bring him back to London!"

"Of course, I have developed feelings for Oliver. I am not a robot after all. But I am not in love with him as he is or was with me. What we had, never had a future."

"And you and Ed have?"

"Yes. We share more than just sexual attraction. I met his parents and he met mine. We were in Mexico together for two weeks. I don't fight with him like I fought with Oliver. We laugh together. He's my support and I'm his. He asked me to move in with him and I said yes. I am moving on, whether you like it or not."

"But I thought you love Oliver."

"Well, you thought wrong." I tell her with all honesty.

"Do you love Edward?"

"I don't know but I'm willing to give us a real shot. He fits into my world in a way Oliver never did. All of this," I gesture with my hands through the air, "is no place for Oliver but it is a place for Edward Rothschild. Some doors only open when you have the right last names."

Charlotte shakes her head, "I don't like what he's turning you into. Oliver made you compassion but Edward-"

"Charlotte, be very careful and selective over your next words." I warn her.

"Edward's not half the man Oliver is. And you will see that. But when you do it's going to be to late and Oliver will have long moved on. You belong with him not Rothschild."

"Fuck you!" I hiss at her before turning on my heel.

"Josephine, you can't run away from your true feelings!" She cries after me.

I flip her the bird. "You're full of hormones, you don't know what you're talking about."

I unlock the black wooden door with my golden key. It's near midnight so I decided to sleep over at Ed's flat again as it's closer to Buckingham than my own place. The design of his flat has really started to grow on me. I no longer miss my penthouse view, instead I enjoy the view of Hyde Park and Kensington Palace. I don't need to see the city below me anymore but instead I'm a part of it. I like being part of my hometown. I like coming home.

I quietly shut the front door behind me and walk into the flat. This will be my home after the Royal tour and I like it. I like that Edward's sharing this with me. He has given me his heart and his flat and I guess it's my time to return the favour. I switch on the lights in the hallway before slipping out of my heels. The birthday dinner after the balcony appearance of the Royals was quite tensed. I ignored Charlotte as I decided to give my attention to people worthy of it: my three nieces, siblings and parents. I know my best friend has a strong opinion, she always did but she crossed a line earlier.

I was actually glad to get out of Buckingham for the first time and go home. Go home to Edward.

"Home already? This must be a new record."

I look up from my shoes and stare at the handsome man that's standing in the doorway of our bedroom. He's just wearing a pair of black silk pyjama bottoms. No shirt. No shoes. No socks. My eyes stuck like glue on his abs for a moment before slowly moving further north. His turquoise eyes are sparkling and he's smiling from ear to ear.

My heart skips a beat and a tingling sensation fills my toes and fingertips. The need starts pulsing between my legs but more so a warm feeling spreads from my chest.

Charlotte's wrong. Edward is not my rebound. This is real. We are real. My feelings for him are real. They have nothing to do with Oliver. It's about Edward and I.

"I love you." I breathe out in a whisper. It doesn't seem daunting to say these words back. Not to him.

"What?" Edward asks me shocked before walking over to me.

I clear my throat and ignore the painful stitches in my stomach. "I love you." I tell him again. I couldn't make Oliver happy, but I can make Edward happy.

"Really?"

I nod as Edward's large hands wrap around my waist. "Yes. I can't wait to move in with you after the Royal tour."

"I love you, too." He says before kissing me passionately.

I wrap my arms around his neck as I get lost in his kiss. He holds me tight, allowing me to get lost in him... in us. He'll keep me safe. I won't have to worry about a broken heart with him.

He will never have the kind of power over me that Oliver had.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Do you think Charlotte is right? Is Ed or is Oliver Jo's soulmate?**

**As always, please review!**

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bachelorette No More: Josie Has Finally Snatched Herself A Man - And It's No Royal!**

_Seems like the last Bolton daughter has finally found herself a man worthy of her heart. Last night, Josephine Bolton has been spotted walking hands in hands with a handsome tall blonde man with turquoise eyes named EDWARD ROTHSCHILD! The couple has also supported Josie's sister and brother-in-law as the Duchess had her first engagement after her maternity leave. Ed, Josie and the Duke of Oxford were watching the girls, while the Duchess played tennis on the court._

_Even back then, Josie and Ed couldn't help but be all smiles and giggles. They completely ignored the cameras, just like last night when they left the famous Alain Ducasse at The Dorchester. The couple didn't hide their feelings for one another before they disappeared in a black Jaguar limousine._

_The Rothschild family is one of the most powerful and wealthy in the world, so Josie really didn't go under her standards here. We hope this love will last and is not just for the cameras and her redemption after the dress scandal at The Duke and Duchess of Windsor's wedding, two months ago. _

**OFF THE MARKET: JOSIE BOLTON HAS A BOYFRIEND!**

_The undoubted hottest bachelorette of the world is officially off the market! Josie Bolton has been spotted hand in hand with the handsome Edward Rothschild through Hyde Park on Sunday morning! What looked like a typical Sunday morning stroll through the park for the couple, was a shocking and heartbreaking discovery for bachelors all over the world._

_For those, who weren't quick enough to snatch the Bolton beauty, don't be sad, you most probably didn't have the bank account that needs to come to please such a woman. But her new boyfriend, Edward Rothschild certainly does. Being worth over 3 trillion pounds, the Rothschilds are the wealthiest family in the world - but fear not, the Boltons are on place number two._

_Josie and Ed ere giving each other some seriously loved filled gazes as they enjoyed the nature of Hyde Park. It is also rumoured that the couple is currently living together in Ed's flat in South Kensington. _

_We can already hear the wedding bells ringing, can you?_

**Power families merge: Bolton and Rothschild are an item!**

_With Josephine Bolton and Edward Rothschild's relationship unveiled, the couple truly embody the term 'power couple'. With the Rothschilds being with 3 trillion pounds and the Boltons at roughly 2.98 trillion pounds, it's safe to say the couple, if they will wed, will combine the world's most powerful families of the world!_

_Josie may have not chosen a Royal, as predicted, but she certainly doesn't have to hide Edward Rothschild. The Rothschilds as well as the Boltons are regulars at Royal events and high society events, so it's a miracle we only found out about the couple now! Josie has definitely perfected the hide and seek game with the press as none of her previous boyfriends have ever been seen - the same goes for Edward Rothschild. But the couple is clearly tired of hiding and ready to show their love. _

_A close source has revealed that they even met each other's parents already as well as spending their first holiday in Mexico. Josie is said to be living with Ed in his flat in South Kensington. Edward has even already asked for Josephine's hand in a private meeting with her parents. I think it's safe to say we can all get prepared for another high society wedding next year!_

**NEW STRUCTURE FOR THE PRINCE AND PRINCESS OF WALES, THE DUKE AND DUCHESS OF OXFORD AND THE DUKE AND DUCHESS OF WINDSOR **

_The Royal Foundation of The Prince and Princess of Wales, The Duke and Duchess of Oxford and The Duke and Duchess of Windsor has today announced the conclusions of a review into the structure and how it will best support Their Royal Highnesses with their future charitable activity. _

_Later this year, The Royal Foundation will become the principal charitable and philanthropic vehicle for The Prince and Princess of Wales and The Duke and Duchess of Windsor. The Duke and Duchess of Oxford will establish their own new charitable foundation with transitional operating support from The Royal Foundation. In addition both parties will continue to work together on projects in the future, including on The Foundation's mental health programme, Heads Together._

_These changes are designed to best compliment the work and the responsibilities of Their Royal Highnesses as they prepare for their future roles, and to better align their charitable activity with their new households. _

_The Prince and Princess of Wales, The Duke and Duchess of Oxford and The Duke and Duchess of Windsor are incredibly proud of what they have achieved together during The Royal Foundation. They are especially proud to have established a charity that has had, and will continue to have, significant long-lasting impact, changing lives for the better. _

**BREAKING NEWS: George and Lorelai leave Royal Foundation!**

_CONFIRMED! The Duke and Duchess of Oxford have officially split from the Royal Foundation of the Duke's parents, The Prince and Princess of Wales, and the Duke's sister as well as the Duchess' brother, The Duke and Duchess of Windsor. What started as the ultimate family foundation, has turned into a disaster. _

_But let's rewind and look for the real reason for this split. _

_Rumours about feuds between Lorelai and Catherine have started shortly after the couple announced their move to Frogmore House after breaking away from their shared Kensington Palace household, setting up new offices and household at Windsor Castle. And since April they have their own Instagram, having previously shared social media accounts with the Cambridges. _

_Royal aides said the decision was a mutual one between all six royals, as the three couples are on divergent paths. The Prince and Princess of Wales are taking on more formal and restrictive roles as future king and queen while the Oxfords, and even more so the Windors, have more flexibility. But why did the Oxfords split from the foundation and not the Windsors?_

_Could it be that the Oxfords want to enjoy their time before having the same responsibilities as George's parents? Or is it really Lorelai that caused the split? Have the differences between Lorelai and Catherine grown too big?_

_Aides denied rumours of a rift between the couples and pointed out they will continue appearing together at royal engagements and on shared passions such as the Heads Together mental health initiative._

* * *

Edward wraps his arms around me from behind as we both listen to the last minutes of the annual Aching Hearts concert. We are backstage and met lots of famous singers and bands. As always, my Mum has overdone herself! Rory and George even sung on that stage with Rory's favourite singer Tom Walker. It's the first time that Royals sung in public, let alone on a stage and in front of thousands of people. The press will go wild over this and that was exactly their aim. They want to raise awareness about children with a cardiac defect. I'm sure the donations made to Aching Hearts have already reached the hundreds of thousands as per usual. I don't know the exact numbers because I don't work for the Bolton Foundation. But I'm really curious about the good that can be done with this money.

I lean back against Edward's strong chest and wrap my hands around his forearms. "Thank you for coming."

"Are you kidding me? This is amazing! I've never been backstage to a concert!" Ed kisses my left cheek. "Thank you for taking me."

"This is definitely different from our usual restaurant dinners or a movies visits." I agree with him as my mother thanks everyone on stage for coming, being here and donating for Aching Hearts.

"You know, unlike Rory and George we don't have a song."

I chuckle, "Why would we need that?"

He shrugs, "To dance to."

"Finding a song for us is like trying to find something more valuable than gold. Ain't going to happen."

He chuckles before squeezing me softly. "True. You can't put a label on us."

"Exactly." I agree with him as my Mum walks down the stage. She's in her fifties but she looks like she's in her thirties. She and my Daddy hardly aged so naturally a lot of people start spreading rumours over cosmetic surgery. It's ridiculous, my parents always taught us to love ourselves for who we are. They would never get anything done. Never in a million years.

"This was so much fun!" My Mum breathes out with a grin on her lips.

"Thank you for inviting me." Edward says.

But my Mum waves with her hand, "You're practically family. Wherever Jo goes, you go and vice versa."

I smirk, she's not so wrong about that. We have been sticking together like glue for the last weeks. "How much did you raise?"

My Mum takes a sip out of a water bottle before getting her iPhone that she left backstage. "8.5 million pounds!"

"Wow, that's amazing!"

My Mum nods, "I'm sure a lot has to do with Rory and George. They helped with the event a lot."

Edward looks down at me, "Can you sing?"

I gulp. He has never heard me sing. Not even under the shower or when cooking in the kitchen.

"She does. Very well but she's not using the potential her father and I gifted her with."

I blush at my mother's words. "The stage is not my world. I like to work in the background. You know that."

My Mum nods, "Of course, Sweetie." She looks at Edward. "Just wait for Thanksgiving, that's when she allows us to hear her golden throat."

Edward looks at me in confusion because he knows we won't be in the country on Thanksgiving. But I haven't told that my Mum and Dad yet.

"What's wrong?" My Mum asks me. "You don't celebrate Thanksgiving?" She asks Ed.

"No, I do. It's just-"

"We won't be in the country on that day." I explain to my Mum.

"What? You guys already have something planned?"

"Yes. With George and Rory. A Royal tour through all commonwealth countries. Ed and I will be the babysitters for the girls."

"All commonwealth countries?" My Mum asks us shocked.

I nod, "Privately paid by the Duke and Duchess."

"And how long will you guys be gone?"

"Sixteen weeks." Edward answers.

"Four fucking months?!" She asks me, now even more shocked.

"We'll be home shortly before Christmas. In time for the birth of the twins." I tell her.

My mother closes her jaw and looks at me before looking at Edward. "When will you guys leave?"

"August 22nd. A day after the Oxfords' Cup is over."

"That's in less than three weeks!" My Mum breathes out. "But you guys haven't published anything yet."

"It's going live right now."

"Well, then we need some kind of dinner together before you guys leave."

I chuckle, "Mum, it's not the Lord's Supper. We'll come back in December."

"I know, it's just so sudden... Have you started packing yet?"

"Yes and we're at four suitcases currently." Edward answers for us.

My Mum nods, "Considering you'll be travelling through different climates and seasons it's not too much, I think."

"Evening attire will travel separately in a dedicated suitcase." I tell her.

"Will you have some time for yourselves?"

"I hope. I'd like to show Jo the Great Barrier Reef when we're down under." Edward tells my Mum.

The Great Barrier Reef - that has been on my bucket list forever!

"Great Barrier Reef, isn't that on your bucket list?" My Mum asks me with a smile.

I nod. "Yes. Rory and George want to see it as well. It'll be part of the tour."

* * *

**NEW ROYAL TOUR OF THE DUKE AND DUCHESS OF OXFORD**

_Their Royal Highnesses are delighted to announce they will go on a Royal tour through all commonwealth countries to raise awareness on animal and global protection. During the trip Their Royal Highnesses will shoot yoga videos with Mr. and Mrs. Spicoluk (known for their YouTube Channel and lifestyle blog Boho Beautiful) in various countries. All money made will be donated to a local animal shelter in the country in which the video was shot in. _

_On August the 22nd, the Royal tour will start in the Pacific and last for sixteen weeks. During those 4 months, Their Royal Highnesses will visit all Commonwealth Countries. The planned route is the following: _

_Pacific: Australia, Fiji, Kiribati, Nauru, New Zealand, Papua New Guinea, Samoa, Solomon Islands, Tonga, Tuvalu, Vanuatu; _

_Asia: Bangladesh, Brunei Darussalam, India, Malaysia, Pakistan, Singapore, Sri Lanka; _

_Africa: Mauritius, South Africa, Botswana, Cameroon, The Gambia, Ghana, Kenya, Kingdom of eSwatini, Lesotho, Malawi, Mozambique, Namibia, Twanda, Seychelles, Sierra Leone, Uganda, United Republic of Tanzania, Zambia;_

_Caribbean and Americas: Antigua and Barbuda, The Bahamas, Barbados, Belize, Dominica, Grenada, Guyana, Jamaica, Saint Lucia, St. Kitts and Nevis, St. Vincent and the Grenadines, Trinidad and Tobago, Canada;_

_Europe: Cyprus and Malta_

_Their Royal Highnesses will also visit Costa Rica and Mexico on invitation. _

_The tour will be accompanied by Miss Josephine Bolton and Mister Edward Rothschild, who will take care of Their Royal Highnesses Princess Alexandria, Princess Eleanor and Princess Grace of Oxford. _

_The Royal tour will be the first tour that is privately paid by The Duke and Duchess of Oxford, not by the taxpayers. All costs, including travel, accommodations and security, is paid by Their Royal Highnesses. Their Royal Highnesses have decided to not fly commercial but use a plane owned by the Bolton family instead due to logistics. The media team that's flying with Their Royal Highnesses includes three camera men, six photographers and three royal commentators. For the carbon emissions that are to be made, the Duke and Duchess of Oxford will make a donation to CNCF (Carbon Neutral Charitable Fund), a charity that plants trees to neutralise the made CO2. _

_This will be the first trip as a family. Their Royal Highnesses are looking forward to showing their daughters the amazing home we call earth and how important togetherness is. _

**The Duke and Duchess of Oxford are ready to take on the world!**

_The Duke and Duchess of Oxford have just released the news of a Royal tour! And while Royal tour usually last two weeks, not so this one. Lorelai and George have chosen to visit ALL 53 COMMONWEALTH COUNTRIES in 16 WEEKS!_

_This is the first Royal tour that is paid privately by The Duke and Duchess. All costs from security to accommodations will be paid by the two royals themselves. In addition, they paired up with Yoga and Lifestyle Gurus Boho Beautiful! Their YouTube channel have raised 130 MILLION subscribers overnight! The married couple who runs the channel is known for their yoga videos which are shot in stunning locations all over the world. They will film yoga videos with the Duchess and the raised money will be donated to a local charity in which the video was shot at. _

_The little Princesses Alexandria, Eleanor and Grace of Oxford will of course join their parents' world tour. But who will look after them when Mummy and Daddy are on walkabouts and state banquets?_

_Look not further than sister Josephine Bolton and her new boyfriend Edward Rothschild! There won't be a nanny joining them on the tour, instead the Duke and Duchess are determined to keep it in the family. _

_It's going to be an epic tour with fantastic photos of all five Oxford Family members. We can't wait to see the little princesses and their gorgeous parents!_

* * *

Edward and I ignore the many paparazzi that take photos of us as we stroll down New Bond street, a few blocks away from Oxford Street. We're far away from tourists but as we're in the middle of the most expensive street in whole Europe, we naturally attract people's interest.

"Where are we going?" I ask Ed. He still hasn't said anything since we left the flat in South Kensington. We even used an electric black cab to get to New Bond Street. I thought we would get out wherever he wanted to go with me but instead we ended up strolling down the street like a happy couple.

Not that I mind.

"Well, I thought about buying a new car and who better ask than my amazing girlfriend who has a weakness for cars?"

I grin, I do have that weakness. "Okay. Where are we going? Bentley? Porsche? Aston Martin? Lamborghini?"

"Try a little more eco friendly."

"Tesla?"

"Pininfarina."

My jaw falls open. "No! We're going to Pininfarina?!" I ask him shocked. I just read an article about them introducing the first luxury electronic car. 3 million dollars have never looked better.

My boyfriend nods with a grin on his lips. "I thought you could help me decide. You're the expert."

"Help you decide? Hell no, I'm going to get one myself!"

"Oh, I seem to hit a nerve there."

"I always wanted to own one but they are so bloody rare!"

"Then I guess today's your lucky day." He says as we stop at the Pininfarina store. A man in a black suit opens the double glass doors for us.

"And I thought we'd go birthday gift shopping." I mumble as we walk in. Rory and mine birthday is in a little less than a week.

"Trust me, I've got that one covered."

"I thought you would need my help with that. But if you want to but me a Pininfarina than I'm good with that."

Ed chuckles, "Nice try, but I thought we have a rule there. Not more than a million for a gift."

"I'm just surprised you remember."

"Hey, I listen to you."

"Yeah, we haven't talked much in the last two weeks because I was so busy with the foundation."

"You're here now with me. I'm just happy I got you away from your MacBook for a few hours." He says before lighting out laced hands and kissing mine. "Ready to buy some cars?"

I grin as my eyes spot the three variations of Battista all-electric coupe: one a dark grey with blue accents, one in Pininfarina's signature blue and a third in pearl white with red accents. The first, known as the Grigio Luserna Battista features accents in satin blue on its dull grey finish, complemented by anodised aluminium details, with a unique, striking wheel design and beige in black interior. The second, dubbed the Blu Iconica, is the closest to the traditional Pininfarina brand colour among the three vehicles shown, with the carmaker using multiple layers of paint to create a deep blue to represent the electrical power in a luxurious package that is the Pininfarina Battista. Modifications to the roof and a visual connection of bonnet and windshield with carbon fibre fins give the vehicle's aesthetics a spectacular touch. The front fender absorbs the lines of the rear flanks by its optical division above the LED strip of light, thus making the overall picture appear harmonious. The third model, finished in a pearlescent white with red accents is the truest to the Italian luxury carmaker's signature design language, says the carmaker. One of these design details is a red aluminium line that runs between the sill and door along the flanks and right in front of the front wheel, as well as enclosing the rear from the rear wheel arches. Red brake callipers and a dark chrome line above the window are the only other decorative elements. With the equivalent of 1,874 horsepower, 2,300Nm of torque and the ability to top speeds of 400km/hr, the limited production, hand-built luxury Battista hypercar can reach 100km/hr in less than two seconds.

I am in car heaven - and I'm definitely getting the white version.

* * *

"Are you ready to publish the news?" I ask my sister and her husband. Lenni is sitting on my lap while Grace and Alex are sitting on Rory and George's laps.

Rory and George both nod with big smiles on their lips.

"I'm so excited! I always wanted to lead my own foundation! It's going to be fabulous!" Rory claps into her hands that gets mirrored by all three babies with a matching sound.

I chuckle, "Your parents are very excited about this, Lenni." I tell my niece while bobbing up and down. Lenni produces a high pitched sound, that her two sisters mirror. I swear, those three are talking in their own languages. It's so fascinating to watch how they interact with each other. They seem to understand the babble of another.

"Let me read this just one last time." Rory says before pulling my iPhone out of my hand. Her icy blue eyes scan through the words that announce the following:

**THE ROYAL FOUNDATION OF THE DUKE AND DUCHESS OF OXFORD**

_Their Royal Highnesses are delighted to announce the launch of their Royal Foundation named Oxford Royal (OR). _

_Oxford Royal is an umbrella charity to support a wide variety of organisations. It develops programmes and charitable projects based on the charitable interests of Their Royal Highnesses by working with organisations which are already making a proven impact in their respective fields and launching new initiatives, cooperations and organisation by Their Royal Highnesses. Oxford Royal provides additional investment, mentoring, support and partnerships for these programmes, and lends its own profile and leverage to enhance the effect of their good work._

_Oxford Royal has three fundamental pillars: Protection Shield, Animos Hominum (Heart to Humanity) and Corpore (Body And Soul). Each pillar alone is strong, but only as a united front the change is possible. _

_The first pillar is Protection Shield. This includes the protection of the environment and life in humanitarian as well as animalistic form. The focus is on ecological issues that affect people worldwide: clean energy, sustainable fishing, restoring ecosystems, unethical hunting practices, conservation funding and pollution. Global warming, deforestation, sustainable food, wildlife extinction and plastic pollution are just a few keywords here. Tree for Flight, a charity founded by The Duke of Oxford, is part of this pillar. Save the Oceans, a charity founded by Their Royal Highnesses, is cooperating with Plastic Change to fight plastic pollution. Wildlife Doctors, another charity founded by Their Royal Highnesses, is also part of the pillar as well as Save the Bees, an initiative founded by Their Royal Highnesses. _

_More on Tree for Flight, Save the Oceans, Wildlife Doctors and Save the Bees will be announced in due course. _

_More initiatives and cooperations for this pillar will be announced in due course. _

_The next pillar, Animos Hominum, is all about having a heart to humanity. The pillar includes initiatives to heal people, prevent diseases, feed homeless and help deprived families. Hand-in-Hand, a charity founded by Her Royal Highness The Duchess of Oxford, is also included in this pillar. In addition, there will be a cooperation with Healing Hands, Heartwork and Centrepoint. Finally, The Duke and Duchess of Oxford have decided to work with SunCrafter, cleantech startup developing off- grid solar generators from upcycled solar panels. SunCrafter manufactures maintenance-free solar generators from so called early-loss solar modules. The products can produce power without depending on a battery or other fragile electronic parts. Off-Grid: Requires no infrastructure. Independent from grid, fuel and storage medium. No Maintenance: Elimination of breakable parts lowers cost of use drastically. Plug Play: No installation required. Connects with any DC device up to 14.5 V. Expandable: For additional power, systems can be connected in series and batteries attached. Safe to touch: Super safe through Safety Extra Low Voltage output (SELV). And lastly, it's built to last: Waterproof, short-circuit resistant and wind resistant for up to 150 years. SunCrafter, together with Their Royal Highnesses, aims to bring electricity in form of the solar modules to the one billion people in developing countries, who don't currently have it. _

_More details will be announced in due course. _

_The third and finale pillar is Corpore, meaning body and soul. This includes initiatives for stress reduction, sleep enhancement, digital detox as well as the training of the body and the mind. The three books written by The Duchess fall under this pillar. So does her lifestyle series called Life in Balance. The Oxfords' Cup, a tennis tournament in the name of Their Royal Highnesses, is another part of this pillar. More information on The Oxfords' Cup will be released soon. Their Royal Highnesses will continue working with Heads Together, a mental health campaign founded by The Royal Foundation of The Prince and Princess of Wales and The Duke and Duchess of Windsor. _

_Initiatives for digital detox will be announced in due course. _

_All these pillars can be found under the umbrella of Oxford Royal. Oxford Royal will be the vehicle for Their Royal Highnesses philanthropic work. More initiatives, cooperations and organisations all led by Their Royal Highnesses will be announced in due course. For more information visit www. OxfordRoyals .uk. _

_Their Royal Highnesses are looking forward to using their platforms to change mindsets, spark conversations, make a difference and do good. _

_Because charity begins at home. _

Tree for Flight, Save the Oceans, Save the Bees and Wildlife Doctors are all initiatives that Rory and George have worked on behind closed doors over the last year. Every meeting, every decision has lead them to this step. Their very own Royal Foundation. George and Rory have always wanted their own foundation because they got inspired by Wills and Catherine's work. They loved working for The Royal Foundation of The Prince and Princess of Wales so much but they also had other interests and ideas, simply desires that needed to be satisfied. And now they can. With their foundation, that mirrors their interests.

"It's still the same as an hour ago." George reminds her.

Rory nods, "Okay. Publish it." She says as she hands me back my iPhone.

"No, actually I think George should do that. As the future King and stuff." I say with a shrug. I don't normally reference to them as Their Royal Highnesses but over the last weeks that I've been working for them the imminent future for them has been slapped into my face over and over again. To the point where I can't ignore their titles and have to acknowledge their positions.

"Okay." George grabs my iPhone. To my surprise, he grabs Alex's hand and wraps his forefinger around hers. "Future King and future Queen. If we're doing it in the name of the crown it has to be done correctly." He explains before placing Alexandria's forefinger against my iPhone. I guess you can never be too young to start serving the crown.

It's out. It's online.

It's real.

"You did very well." The blonde future king says before kissing his daughter. "You'll be a great Queen one day." Alex chuckles at the kiss before grabbing her father's blonde hair.

"So, what are we doing for our birthday?" Rory asks me.

We'll be turning 25 in three days. Time has flown by so fast that I didn't even think of our birthday yet. "I don't know. I haven't planned anything. I was too busy."

"Well, I'm sure there's going to be Mummy's cake as every year."

"Oh, I'm so excited for the cake!" George rubs his hands together.

I chuckle. Yes, Mummy's cakes are a hit at every birthday. She even makes one for George, Char, Louis, Kate and William's birthdays now as well. It's more work as we now have more birthdays to celebrate but Mummy doesn't seem to mind. She loves baking. It's therapeutic to her.

Just like making the dishes is therapeutic to Oliver.

My throat tightens at the thought. I haven't thought of Oliver for a very long time but I guess he's still present in my subconsciousness somewhere.

"Edward will be there?"

"Yes." I say with a firm nod. Edward has become my second half in the last weeks. He helped out Rory and George with the girls as well as me with work. He was the one who had the idea to appoint me as director of the foundation. He gave me advice as George, Rory and I started thinking about a Royal foundation. He's a crucial part of this... of us... maybe even of me.

I don't know why this surprises me but we seem to work together and fit together perfectly. It's effortless. We don't fight. We don't even argue about doing the dishes. We enrich each other and our lives have blended together. We've become a union. We are an union.

"Good. I think we should do that at home in Richmond. It has enough space and it gives us enough privacy. Plus, the guys are all eager to jump on the trampoline park. Do you think Ed has planned anything?"

"If so he hasn't mentioned anything towards me."

"I'll call him and clear that." George offers.

I yawn. The last weeks have been very tiring. "Okay, good. Then I'll inform Mummy and Daddy."

"No, I'll do that. You will go upstairs and take a nap. You need to catch up on some sleep. A sleep deprived director of Oxford Royal is useless to the foundation."

"Okay." I give in and rise from the couch. "But just so you know, we're celebrating the launch of Oxford Royal the old fashioned way."

Rory chuckles before looking at George. "I hope you're ready for a Nicholas Sparks movie marathon?"

George smiles, "I'll make sure we have pizzas from Luigi."

My throat tightens again at the mention of Luigi. I'm sure he's wondering where the heck Oliver is. Maybe I should pay Luigi a visit and explain the situation. Oliver's not a bad guy, the circumstances made him do this.

* * *

**Brand Oxford gets a Foundation!**

_George and Lorelai have done it again! If you thought the first year of Lorelai as a Royal was eventful with launching a charity, becoming a patron of eight different organisations, going on three Royal tours and giving birth to triplet girls, think again. Because as of yesterday, the day after the Duke and Duchess' first wedding anniversary, the couple have announced their Royal Foundation called Oxford Royal (O.R.). And with that, the couple has just given us a glimpse of their second year as a married Royal couple. We've all known that charity is very dear to their hearts but this even shocked Royal watchers. Because no one thought they would launch their own foundation, especially since they just split from the Royal Foundation of the Prince and Princess of Wales. _

_Rumours have it, there's a new Royal tour coming up as well. It's tradition to bring the new heir to Australia as the first Royal Tour, so we can expect the triplet girls very soon down under!_

_But back to the Foundation, O.R. _

_The press release was just published on Windsor Castle's website, where the Duke and Duchess have their household, as well as their official website and Instagram page. The launch comes just a few days after Their Royal Highnesses launches their official YouTube Channel, also called Oxford Royal. But this time the duo as stroke again, leaving us all with open mouths. _

_O.R. has three fundamental pillars: Protection Shield, Animos Hominum (Heart to Humanity for those who don't speak Latin fluently) and Corpore (Body And Soul). Under each pillar, the Duke and Duchess have announced charities, organisations or initiatives. Protection Shield is all about protecting the environment and the lives of the animals and us humans. Animos Hominum is about humanitarian work and Corpore is about exercise and mental health. _

_With the launch of OR the Duke and Duchess have also revealed a few new charities that will come our way: Tree for Flight by the Duke and Save the Oceans by both. In addition, there will be a tennis tournament called the Oxfords' Cup! The tennis Queen is coming back to the court! More on all those amazing things will be revealed 'in due course'._

_We've dug a little deeper and found out that the Duchess's sister Josephine has been appointed as director of the foundation. _

_But we can expect for the Oxford Royal to be as successful - if not more - as the Royal Foundation of the Prince and Princess of Wales. _

* * *

I roll over in my bed as my dream is once more filled with me dancing with Oliver's ghost. Tonight, we're swinging to Bill Whiters' Ain't No Sunshine in my open living room. London's skyline is glittering in the darkness behind us. A soft lightning coming from above illuminates us. I can feel his hand in my right and his left on my shoulder. It's been over two months after I broke us up and whenever I'm sleeping in my bed in my penthouse, I still dream of dancing with his ghost. I'm not safe in my own home anymore.

I stare into his sea foam coloured eyes and allow him to lead me. Trusting him was the easiest thing I've ever done. Being with him, even if it's just dancing, gives me a high like nothing ever before. Whenever I'm dancing with him, I am in the moment. I don't think of anything but him and his beautiful sea foam coloured eyes that I allow myself to get lost in. His smell fills my nostrils as my body reacts with goosebumps. His warm breath touches my face as we dance to the music.

I wake up totally drenched in sweat. Edward's out of the country for the weekend so there was no reason for me to sleep at his place. I didn't want to taint his space with dreams of another man.

Oliver promised me he wouldn't leave me and I guess he doesn't. My subconscious just can't let him go.

But I have to let him go. I brush through my hair and lift myself in my bed. This can't go on forever. I can't dream of Oliver whenever I'm in my penthouse, sleeping in my own bed. It's unfair to the potential Edward and me have. It sabotages us. I love Edward in a way I never could have loved Oliver.

I have to move out of here as quickly as possible.

* * *

**THE DUKE AND DUCHESS OF OXFORD LAUNCH THE OXFORDS' CUP**

_The Duke and Duchess of Oxford will host the inaugural tennis tournament The Oxford's Cup in summer 2048 to raise awareness and funds for eight of Their Royal Highnesses' patronages. The Oxfords' Cup is part of Oxford Royal, the Royal Foundation of The Duke and Duchess of Oxford. _

_The event, which will start on Friday 14th August until Friday 21st August in the Royal Tennis Court at Hampton Court Palace, will see The Duke and Duchess go head to head as a team against The Duke and Duchess of Windsor in a tennis double. Following that, in seven days, sixteen teams (8 doubles of a patronages by the Duke and Duchess of Oxford) coached by the Duke and the Duchess play against each other. The winning team will be awarded The Oxfords' Cup, a trophy especially created for this event. It will feature the conjugal Royal Coat of Arms of Their Royal Highnesses. _

_The eight teams taking part in The Oxfords' Cup will each represent one of the charities that are being supported this year by Their Royal Highnesses. The Duke and Duchess are strong advocates for sport, and have undertaken work both in the UK and overseas to highlight the positive impact that sport can have on the individual and within local communities. The Duchess in particular champions how the benefits of sport, nature and the outdoors can impact childhood development, and lead to improved physical and mental wellbeing for all. Their Royal Highnesses hope that The Oxfords' Cup will become an annual event, bringing greater awareness to the wider benefits of sport, whist also raising support and funds for the causes that The Duke and Duchess support. _

_The Oxfords' Cup, which is being sponsored by Rolex, Wilson, May Lindstrom, lululemon, Burberry and Deliciously Ella, will take place ahead of the last Grand Slam tournament, the us open. Members of the public are very much welcomed. Food and beverages will be provided by Deliciously Ella's catering team. Members of the public can watch the matches for free, all money paid for food or beverages will be donated to an animal welfare organisation called Halo Animals. Footage from the match will play on screens across the town and there will be a number of family-friendly activities and exhibits to promote tennis around the event, including initiatives and programmes for babies, toddlers, children and young people. _

_All tournaments have a watchmaker as an official partner. Watches and tennis are a perfect sponsorship match when considering the image of both, with characteristics like precision and elegance. In addition, Wilson, a company who is famous for making tennis rackets, has chosen to sponsor the Oxfords' Cup. Sportswear brand lululemon, from Canada, as well as the luxury fashion brand Burberry will raffle gift cards off. Natural cosmetic brand May Lindstrom will provide facials during the breaks. _

_The Duke and Duchess of Oxford wish this to be a whole family event._

* * *

I wake up to the smell of hot coffee. I stretch my limbs under the warm bedsheets as I slowly wake up, being now 25 years old. I open my eyes and watch my boyfriend walking into the bedroom that we share with a cup of hot coffee and a muffin with a lit candle.

I smile as he sits down across me. "You're so sweet!" I breathe out.

He places the mug on the nightstand next to me. "Happy birthday, darling! Make a wish."

I look at the lit candle that's been pushed into the muffin. For the first time in my life I have nothing to wish for. I have a loving boyfriend, a great job, my family's healthy and I have a roof over my head. So, I close my eyes and wish for the first thing that comes to my mind: happiness for Oliver. May he feel what I feel, wherever he is and whatever he's doing. I blow out the candle and hope my wish will come true. He deserves happiness after I destroyed him. "Thank you." I whisper before kissing Edward.

"25 years have never looked better on anyone."

I chuckle, "Perhaps your view will change tonight when we meet up with Rory and George at my parents' place."

"I can't wait to meet all the Boltons in one place." He runs his finger through my shoulder length hair. Over the last weeks we went to dinner with Ana and Sasha as well as Della and Wlad. But he hasn't met George yet or seen Nate again after his wedding because they were busy with royal engagements. Plus, my brothers are now home for their summer holidays.

"My little brothers will love you, so don't worry about it." I tell him and blush as the thought of Edward jumping up and down in the trampoline park in my parents' backyard with my little brothers.

"I'm not worried. I'm excited." He whispers against my lips. "You're getting your birthday gift this evening by the way."

"Can you give me a hint?"

"It's life changing."

I frown, "That's not a real hint."

He gets up from the bed, "You'll get it tonight."

"We're sleeping over at my parents' place tonight by the way." I pick up my mug and watch how he opens his drawer. He picks up a cognac leathered weekend bag and opens it.

"Does that mean I'll sleep with you in your old bedroom? Or will we have separate bedrooms?"

I frown, "Of course. Why would we have separate bedrooms?"

He shrugs as he starts filling up the bag with undergarments. "Because we're unmarried."

"Ah, yeah no my parents aren't so traditional. My Mum was pregnant with Della when she married my Dad, so..."

"Really? Was she?" He closes the drawer before walking into the en-suite bathroom. "How far along?"

"I think fifth month or something." I explain with a shrug. "My point is, we will sleep in my old bedroom together."

"Good because there's no way I won't fuck you on your birthday."

I chuckle, "That's not what I meant!"

His head appears in the open doorway. "No?"

I blush, "Okay, fine. I want to have sex tonight as well."

"I knew it!" A triumphal grin is on his lips that makes me chuckle. "What shall I pack from your skincare?"

"Just the pink moisturiser from Weleda and my gel cleanser that's on the sink!" I cry back before climbing out of the bed. I stop in the doorway of the en-suite bathroom. Edward's the perfect man for me. No wonder I fell in love with him so quickly.

He picks up the two tubes, "Just those?" He asks me.

"Yes."

"You don't need more?"

"No."

"You're the first woman I met that doesn't have an arsenal of skincare products piling up in her bathroom." He says as his eyes scan the countertops of the two skins. "Really, it almost looks like I have more skincare products than you!"

"I occasionally use retinols." I tell him.

"Maybe that's because you're so into natural skincare..." he mumbles before looking at me with a smile. "I love how easy you are. Most minimal bathroom I've ever shared with a woman."

"Ever? Who were the women before me?"

"I never lived with another woman. Apart from my sister, if that's what you're asking." He reads between the lines. "And the bathroom I shared with her was a mess. Nearly bursting with skincare and hair care products."

"I'm the first woman you lived with?"

He nods before walking over to me. "And I love living with you."

I wrap my arms around his waist, "I haven't even moved in fully. Most of my clothes are still in my place and to be honest, I don't think your flat is able to hold half of it."

"Well, you don't have to move all of your gowns and cocktail dresses. And hats. I know from my mother that those hats can be giant. Especially the ones for Ascot."

I laugh, "Anything else you want me to keep at my penthouse?"

He shakes his head, "No."

I smile, "Okay. Rory and George are launching the Oxfords' Cup today. Do you want to join them?"

He grins, "Depends. Do I get to babysit their beautiful daughters again?"

He loves the girls as much as we all do. To be fair, he looks good with Lenni in his arms. "I'm sure I can arrange that for you, Mr. Rothschild."

"Then I'm saying yes."

"The event starts at ten."

He looks at the clock that's hanging behind me in the bedroom. "That means we better get dressed because it's already eight. Where is it?"

"Hampton Court Palace." I tell him. Eventually, it will be their forever home. But for now it's still a tourist magnet because it's a beautiful palace with lush gardens and wildlife.

"Oh, that's a nice location."

I nod. "And it already has a tennis court so it's very convenient."

"Do you want us to match?" He asks me because he knows of the importance of colour coding and branding.

"I'd say we both go with Armani shirts in grey, a straw hat, light washed linen trousers and white sneakers."

"And aviator sunglasses?"

I nod, "Yes. We don't want to attract too much attention."

"The girls will do that on their own."

True, the Princesses of Oxford attract attention wherever they go. Just like their parents.

* * *

I grab Edward and mine hats from the wardrobe before slipping into my sneakers. "Ready?" I cry and Edward appears out of the bedroom. He puts on his ROLEX that has his coat of arms engraved on the back.

"Yeah." Edward says, "Oh wait no. I've got something for you to snack on during the match."

I frown as I watch him rushing past me and into the kitchen. "Will I like it?"

"I hope so. I flew to Belgium yesterday to get these for you." He says before appearing out of the kitchen. He's holding a square box.

My jaw drops open. No way! "You bought me my favourite pralines?" I ask him shocked. Rory and I had a chocolate class with Catherine as a birthday gift from her when we turned sixteen. Ever since then, my favourite pralines can only be found in a tiny local shop.

"Yes. Mango filling, salted caramel truffles and sour cherry."

I grab the box out of his hand and open it. They're all there. Six of each. I grin at him. "If I didn't already love you, I sure as hell would now."

"You know, they say love goes through the stomach, so..." he shrugs.

I pick up one with a mango filling and feed him one.

"Oh, that's really good!"

"It's not good. It's the best in the whole world!" I say before eating one with sour cherries. Perfect combination of the finest fruits with the finest chocolate. It just doesn't get any better than this! The tennis match just got a lot better.

"I hope they won't melt in the sun."

"Then we'll just have to eat them very quickly. That's fine by me."

"You really love them, don't you?"

I nod. "I actually learned how to make them with Catherine and Rory."

"The Princess of Wales?"

"Yeah. It was her birthday gift to us. For our sweet sixteen. It was a blast. Two days just us. No crown. No title. Just three women in a chocolate paradise. Rory and I love those pralines ever since that one special day."

"Maybe I should have brought one for Rory as well."

"If she's smart enough she's going to eat them with me before going on court and playing tennis with her hubby."

"You won't tell her you have her?"

"Are you insane? I will never ever share these! I'm a humanitarian but that's where it ends."

He chuckles, "So it ends at Belgian chocolate pralines?"

"Don't say it like it means nothing. You just had one - your last one by the way - and were blown away!"

He picks up my hat and puts on me. "Alright. I don't kiss and tell, you know that."

"But you will call someone to get the pralines delivered before we leave for my parents place."

He smiles at me as he puts on his hat. "You know me inside out by now, darling."

* * *

I watch how Rory and George play on the court. They're playing against their siblings which I'm sure is a lot of fun but also pretty unfair because Rory's a pro. Rory is going easy on them but we all know it's just for show. She could win this in her sleep. We're watching the match from a save distance on a tribune. The people around Edward and I are taking photos of the royals in court as much as of the royals on our laps. The Oxford Princesses are sleeping magnets already.

Thousands of people came to the Oxfords' Cup. There are lots of activities for families. People get free gifts from their patronages and the sponsors of this event. There's even a chance to win a ROLEX.

The Oxfords are both wearing white T-shirts with their Royal Coat Of Arms embroidered on the front left chest, their Royal cypher on the right chest and their number 1 on the back along with the royal blue words saying Team Oxford. Nate and Char are wearing the same shirts on theirs is white with emerald green words on the back saying number 2 and Team Windsors. It's a blast. I haven't seen Char smile this genuinely in weeks! Her pregnant bump is clearly visible underneath the tight shirt but shows that exercise and pregnancy can go hand in hand.

I even shared a few pralines with Rory before she went on court. After all, she's my sister and this is her birthday as well.

I look at Edward, who is smiling from ear to ear while playing with Grace. We're going to make a few headlines with this but I don't care what the press writes about us. "Ed?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want children?"

"Looking at this very pretty lady, I think I do." He says with a grin on his face. Grace giggles at him as he makes a funny face.

I never wanted children. But I also never wanted a relationship. Ever since Oliver, I'm starting to rethink who I am and who I want to be. Maybe children are part of the new me. Just like Edward is.

"Do you?" Edward asks me as Rory and George make another point.

"I don't know. I've never seen myself as a mother."

"But you like kids."

"Yes. As long as they don't give me sleepless nights."

Edward chuckles, "Okay. But you're okay being full of vomit, pee or shit?"

I shrug, "Yeah, I guess so. It's the raising of a baby that sounds daunting. And the pregnancy, to be honest."

"Are you afraid it's going to ruin your figure?"

I bite on my lower lip, "Somehow, yeah. I mean, it's hard for a woman's body to produce a baby. You're full of hormones that mess up your emotions, thoughts and eventually your body. Plus 15% of the women have postnatal depression. My own mother faced depression after she gave birth to my oldest sister Della. You can develop high blood pressure, gestational diabetes, infections... It's not the fun, glamorous thing everyone wants to make you believe. Yes, you are producing a baby but it comes with risks."

"But you wouldn't be against adopting, would you?"

I shrug, "I don't know. I don't think so but I haven't thought about it. It's not something you discuss while you watch your siblings play tennis and babysit three British Princesses." I end the subject.

"You asked, not me." He says as he swings Grace up and down. She giggles in joy that makes Ed smile.

I did, but I don't know why.

* * *

I slip into my black stilettos and smooth my silver Givenchy dress one last time before walking out of my walk-in wardrobe in my penthouse. I haven't been at my penthouse for weeks, but on a special occasion like my birthday, I do have to come back and change into something fancy.

"Jo, come on we're going to be late!" Edward's cry fills my ears as I rush down the hallway.

I stop in my open living area. Edward's wearing a black suit without a tie or bow. He looks so handsome! "I'm the birthday girl. The dinner won't start without me."

He smiles at me. "You look breathtaking!"

"So do you." I give the complement back and run my fingers through his hair. It's always so perfect.

"You know, if you really need the space for your clothes, I could move in here. I kind of like the view."

"No. I love your flat." I can't have another man live here with me. I wouldn't sleep with Ed in my bedroom. I would confuse Oliver's ghost with Edward's body. I don't trust myself anymore whenever I'm here.

Moving to South Kensington is better.

"You're downsizing quite a bit."

"They say love comes with compromise, don't they?"

Edward's turquoise eyes glow with love for me. I don't know why I didn't see earlier but this man fell for me as quickly as I fell for him. "I love you, Josephine Bolton."

"I love you, too." I promise him.

* * *

Being in my childhood home with all my siblings, aunts and uncles brings back the best memories. Nowadays, we, of course, are far more as Della and Rory have added five girls to the family and by the end of the year Charlotte will add another two girls... And next year Ana will give birth to a boy or girl. Husbands, wives, babies... It's even going to get fuller within the next year and I love it!

Only Char and Nate are not here because they were sent to the Scottish Highlands by His Majesty. The King is trying everything to make life a living hell for those two and for now they're playing along but I don't know how long they will be able to deal with this.

Luckily, we have eight birthdays to celebrate in my family so we see each other at least once a month. But I still miss them and on days like these I get reminded of that. I'm just a huge family person and there's nothing to be ashamed of. I love the busyness, the loud chatter that lulls me in and the occasional elbow touch when someone passes me by. But most of all, I love that Edward's blending in perfectly with my family. It's like he's already a part of it.

My Mum's in seventh heaven.

"Jo,"

I tear my eyes off of my handsome boyfriend as Sasha's voice fills my ears. "Yes?"

"Ana wants to talk to you."

"Where is she?"

"In the atelier." My green eyed brother-in-law says.

I nod before leaving my boyfriend alone with my family in the living area. He's pretty comfortable around my brothers, brother-in-laws, sisters and parents. He gets along with everyone. I walk down the wide hardwood floored hallway, passing the massive closed doors of the indoor spa, gym, my father's study and six guest bedrooms before I finally reach Ana's atelier at the end of the hallway. I open the heavy black wooden door and get greeted by the smell of fresh paint immediately. The room was a gift from my parents to Ana when they first noticed her amazing talent. Up until this day, she uses it to create art whenever the muse kisses her.

And today seems to be one of those lucky days.

I walk past the room divider that is filled with cans and glasses full of different paintbrushes. I spot my older sister looking out in the backyard from the window front that's the back wall. "You wanted to talk to me?"

My blonde sister turns around, "Yes." She walks over to me.

"Is this about your pregnancy? Have you told Mum and Dad yet?"

"No, they don't know about it. We want to tell the rest of the family tomorrow at breakfast." She tells me. "And I guess this meeting does have something to do with my pregnancy. Ever since finding out about the bun in the oven, I started having unique dreams."

I frown. "Unique dreams?"

"Yes. They have inspired me to paint again. I guess now that my visions are on a hiatus, the dreams came to replace them."

Dreams instead of visions? "I see. That's why we're here?"

She nods. "I painted you something."

"As a birthday gift?"

She shrugs, "Something like that." She walks past me and picks up a canvas on the backside. "But before I show you what I painted, I'd like to know if you heard something from Oliver."

"Oliver?" I ask her confused. "No. I haven't seen him in over two months. From what I know he is in Brazil with his family. He was an illegal immigrant and the FEDs caught him."

Ana's light green eyes widen, "Really?"

"Yeah but I only found out about his status after we broke up. Otherwise I would have helped him. But wherever he is, he's better off there."

"Is he though?"

"What do you mean?"

She sighs, "I saw Oliver in my dreams a few weeks ago. From what I saw, he was definitely not better off in Brazil with his family. I saw a heartbroken, hard-working man trying his best to hold it together for the sake of his mother and brothers. I didn't saw a shiny happy guy. I saw a broken man, Jo. You broke him."

I gulp, "Well, he broke me, too. But Edward has managed to fix me."

"Fix you? Does that mean Oliver broke your heart?"

I lick my lips at the question and sigh. It's a question I can't answer. "Ana,"

"Are you happy with him?"

"Yes. He makes me very happy. He loves me and I love him in a way I never could before I met Oliver." I sigh. I feel like a broken record explaining that Oliver and I are over. This is why I never wanted anyone of my family to meet him. "I enjoyed my time with Oliver. I really did. He managed to defrost my stone cold heart but Oliver and I are over."

"Okay, then this painting is not for you. I'll keep it to myself until I think you're ready for it."

I frown, "Why?"

"Just trust me on this."

Suddenly the door swings open and I watch our Dad walking in. "Can I talk to you?" He asks me.

I nod. "Here?"

"My study."

Oh, it's serious if he asks me to come to his study. I wonder if it's about the Royal tour. "Okay."

"We're done here anyway." Ana says to our father.

I follow him out of the atelier, down the hallway and into his study. I notice that Rory and Mum are already at his mahogany desk in front of the transom windows. "Is this because of the Royal tour?" I ask them.

"No." My Mum says as Daddy sits down in his chair.

"We're here because of this." Daddy hands Rory and me each an envelope.

"What's this?" Rory asks before opening the envelope.

"It's a birthday gift." Mum says in her soft angelic voice.

"From your grandpa Franklin."

Rory and I freeze in our movements at the mention of our grandpa. We'll never know if he's still alive in Middle America, but we all assume he's dead by now. It's just easier. Grandpa sacrificed himself for our family - it was the biggest sacrifice a Bolton has ever made.

"What's in it?" I ask, holding tight on the envelope.

"Access to your Trust fond. 55 million pounds for each of you. Plus a special gift for you, Jo." My mother says to me.

I rip the envelope open and ignore the check of 55 million pounds. Instead I pull out another piece of paper. My eyes widen as my brain only slowly processes the written words. "He's gifting me a ranch with 12 horses in Dover?!" I breathe out in total shock.

"Yes. We took care of that ranch over the years in secret. He didn't want you to know until your 25th birthday."

Wow, I own a ranch! I have 12 horses! What the hell do I do with 12 horses?! "What do I do with the ranch?"

"I recommend to not sell it." Daddy tells me.

"We can take care of the ranch until you're back from the tour and then you can decide." My Mum says.

I nod, still a bit perplex about this gift. I didn't see that coming at all.

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Rory and Jo! Happy birthday to you!" My family sings in a choir for Rory and me. The adults are all holding a glass of sparkling champagne while the kids are holding diluted homemade raspberry juice.

"Make a wish!" Mum says to us while holding our sugar free cake that's in an octagon shape this year. There are mixed berries laying on top of the naked cake that has layers of homemade strawberry jam and chocolate spread. Two long burning candles are stuck in it.

Rory and I look at each other for a moment as every year. We grab each other's hand before inhaling deeply and blowing out the candles at once. The sound of many clapping hands fill my ears and for a moment I feel pure bliss. I am surrounded by the people I love and I couldn't wish for more.

Suddenly, the shrilling sound of someone clinking against a glass silences the cheers. "Could I have everyone's attention please?"

I turn around at Edward's voice and watch him hand my father his glass of champagne. What the hell is he up to?!

He reaches into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulls out a red ring box.

No! God no!

"Josephine Ophelia Elise Bolton, you've stepped into my life in a time I wasn't looking for love. But love, as your parents can tell you, has no timing. It finds you when you least expect it. You swept me off my feet in Paris that evening and I'm pretty sure I swept you off your feet as well." He grins and I chuckle. He definitely swept me off of my feet. I was with Oliver during that time but even being bound to someone else didn't stop me from being with him. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He opens the box, goes down on his right knee and takes my left hand. My pulse is humming in my ears. This is happening. "Will you do me the honour to marry me and spend the rest of our lives together until death do us apart?"

I stare at the sparkly ring inside the red box. It's a huge yellow diamond cluster ring. It's sparkling so much that it nearly blends me. My lips are shaking as much as my right hand. Did he really just ask me to marry him? Did he really just propose to me? Is this really happening?

"Jo?"

I blink as my vision becomes blurry. "Yes!" I say and realise how horse I sound. I clear my throat and nod. "Yes, Edward Rothschild I will marry you." I answer in a strict voice.

Edward grins as he slips the huge ring on to my left ring finger. It feels heavy. But not as heavy as it looks like. Edward gets up from his knee and before I know it he has sealed his soft lips over mine. The cheering vanishes in my ears as I wrap my arms around his neck. I've never kissed a man in front of my family.

But now I'm kissing my fiancé.

Fiancé! I am engaged! I'm bloody engaged! "Did you know about this?" I ask my grinning parents.

"Of course. He asked for our blessing." My Dad answers.

"You did?" I ask Ed.

"You may be a feminist but that doesn't mean you don't sacred some traditions." Ed answers. "Besides, it's how I've been raised."

"Welcome to the family, Edward." My Mum says to my fiancé.

"We're not married yet." I tell them.

"I want to see the ring!" Rory says before pushing herself through the big crowd that our family is. She grabs my left hand and stares at the ring. It's the first time I look at the yellow diamond cluster ring as well. An enormous emerald-cut fancy vivid yellow diamond centre stone is surrounded with 42 marquise, pear-shaped and round brilliant diamonds. The sparkling cluster is set in 18K yellow gold and platinum. "Wow, it's huge! Far bigger than mine!"

And I'm sure just as expensive as hers was. Suddenly the imagine of helpless, hungry Brazilian children fills my mind. The vision is so strong that I nearly burst into tears.

I shake the thought away and put on a smile. "Yes, it's quite a statement."

A Rothschild statement.

Suddenly the sound of a landing helicopter fills my ears. Charlotte and Nate. I thought they couldn't make it because they had an engagement in the Scottish Highlands today but I guess not even the King can keep those two away from their family.

"That's Nate and Char." My Dad explains to Edward.

"I'm looking forward to meet Charlotte."

Nate has always been on Team Edward and I guess I'm now part of that team.

* * *

I watch the men of my family jumping on the trampolines in the backyard with the kids. Eli, Cal, Gideon, Bella and Carol are having way too much fun but so are their Daddies and uncles. The sun has started to set but I have a feeling that won't keep them from jumping. Even Nate is letting go of all of his stress right now.

"Jo?"

I wince at Charlotte's voice. We haven't talked since Trooping the Colour, which was three weeks ago. She's a stubborn busy pregnant woman and I'm a stubborn busy woman myself. Whenever we fight, which hasn't happened a lot during our friendship, it can take us weeks for one of us to show the white feather.

"Yes?" I ask her back as she stops next to me.

She folds her hands in front of her bump. "I'm sorry."

"You're just waving the white flag because we're engaged." I hiss back at her as I look at my brothers jumping in their trampolines with Edward. He's having so much fun! Even Dad, Sasha and Wlad have joined them. Twenty trampolines seemed a little excessive at first, but somehow it makes total sense now when I see all the men jumping up and down.

Everything's a little bigger with my family. It's just the way it is.

"No. I'm saying this because I was too stubborn to see what was right in front of me. I was obsessed with the idea of you and Oliver together. In my eyes, you were soulmates but I guess I was wrong."

"Yes."

"I didn't give Edward the chance he deserves. He is a great guy and he makes you happy. I haven't seen you holding another man's hand so casually. Ever. I've watched you guys through they whole evening and I realise that you really love him. So much that you can't take your hands off of him. I just wished it would be Oliver. But it isn't."

My lower lip starts trembling at her words and I realise deep down in my heart I somehow wished for the same. But that wasn't possible. Not with Edward being my soft spot. "Please stop talking about Oliver." I whisper in a shaky voice.

"Jo," she grabs my right hand and I look at her.

I blink as my vision becomes blurry. I can't cry here with my whole family around. "I love Edward. It's why I agreed to marrying him."

"I know... but you also love Oliver."

I shake my head and feel how a tear starts rolling down my left cheek. I quickly wipe it away. "No. What I felt for Oliver was very different to how I feel for Edward. I love Edward but I never loved Oliver. What we had was too different to be labelled with that word."

Charlotte embraces me tightly. "Okay."

"Okay." I whisper in her ear as I feel her baby bump against my stomach. "Let's never talk about him again."

"I promise to leave Oliver in the past." She whispers as she rubs my back. "And I'm happy for you. You and Edward seem very great together."

I let go of her. "We are. I think he's my soulmate."

Charlotte nods, "Okay. Then he is."

* * *

The next morning, I wake up first in my old child's room with Edward still fast asleep next to me. I still love my room but I love being here with Edward even more. I'm engaged to the most handsome, loyal and humanitarian person I ever met. He has a heart made of gold and he gifted it to me. I want to spend the rest of my life with this man by my side. I want to share my highs and lows with him. I want to love him until my last breath.

I stare at the ring on my left ring finger and move it to see how the diamonds catch the light. An emerald-cut fancy vivid yellow diamond centre stone, weighing 12.61 carats, is surrounded by 43 marquise, pear-shaped and round brilliant diamonds, weighing a total of 4.91 carats. Together they are set in 18K yellow gold and platinum. It's a masterpiece. A real piece of art.

I've never owned such a ring before.

"Do you like it?" Ed's sleepy voice fills my ears.

"It's kind of obnoxious." I answer as my eyes are still glued to the sparkling piece on my left ring finger.

He chuckles, "That was the whole idea. Harry Winston designed this especially for you with me. This is unique. No other woman on this planet has a ring like this one. And I wanted it to be spectacular so every man miles away could tell you're already taken."

I look at Edward, my fiancé as of last night. "If I'm wearing such a monster on my left ring finger than you better chose one as your wedding band as well."

"Even better. I'll allow you to design my ring. Is that a deal?"

I smile, "Yes."

He returns my smile before kissing me softly. I fill the kiss with passion and feel his hard-on against my stomach. It's not everyday that Edward and me have sex, so whenever he's ready to go I better take the chance. But over the last 10 weeks, I've come to realise that daily sex is not what I want with Ed. I'm okay spending most nights reading in the bed with him or just talking. My desire for Ed is different from the desire I had for Oliver. Because they're two different men.

I straddle him and run my hands down his abs. He's all muscles... all man. I grab his warm erection and place it at my opening.

Suddenly, the sound of three crying babies fill my ears. Rory and George's babies are crying next door. Shit!

Edward lets go of my lips and laughs out loud.

I growl before hitting against the wall behind the bed. "Someone's trying to have sex here!" I yell out loud.

"Jo!" Edward's shocked voice fills my ears and I look down at him.

"How do you think those three were created?!" Rory yells back while George tries to calm them sound with a soothing voice.

"She heard you?!" Edward asks me even more shocked now. "That means they heard us all night as well."

I can feel how his erection deflates. Shit, there goes my chance for morning sex. I sigh before lifting myself off of him. "Probably." I answer as the crying gets louder. I love my nieces, really I do, but righty now I want to kill them!

Edward climbs out of the bed as well before embracing me from behind. "How about we try the shower? Maybe the crying is quieter there." He suggests as he places kisses on my neck.

I place my hands on his forearms, "No, it's okay. The whole house is awake by now anyway. My Mum is probably already making breakfast in the kitchen."

"Your Mum makes breakfast?" Edward asks me surprised.

I nod, "She loves it. Especially when we are all at home like today."

"She really misses you guys, doesn't she?"

I sigh, "I guess so. It's been a while since we were all here. It's usually on Rory and mine birthday, thanksgiving and Christmas."

"Not the birthdays of your other siblings?"

"No. We spend Della's birthday at her place and the same goes for Ana. Nate's birthday is always on a different location. And My Mum's birthday is spent in Swansea every year."

"And your Dad?"

"That's different as well. The same goes for all men in my family actually now that I think of it." I say with a frown.

"We're meeting with my Mum for lunch today. She wants to talk about the wedding."

"Already? We just got engaged yesterday!"

He squeezes me softly, "She's excited."

"Okay. Let the wedding mania begin."

"Wedding mania?" Edward asks me with a grin on his lips.

I nod, "We're off to Australia in six days anyway. What can we plan today anyway? It's going to be easy."

Edward chuckles, "Never underestimate my mother."

* * *

"I want pancakes!" Elias cry fills my ears as Ed and I walk down the hallway that leads to the kitchen. I can already hear how busy the kitchen is. Pots, ceramic bowls and cutlery is clinking as well as the beautiful soothing jazz music that's always playing here at home.

"Ready for a Bolton breakfast?" I ask Ed with a smile.

"Are we the last ones to join?"

"Yeah, the rest is already wide awake as soon as the sun rises."

"You guys are all early birds?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Must be in your genes, huh?" Ed asks me as we reach the staircase that leads to the kitchen which is full of wonderful smelling cooking food.

I shrug, "Probably."

"Oh, it smells good!" Ed says to my parents as we walk down the marbled staircase. The oven is baking banana pancakes and banana bread while there's porridge and eggs cooking on the stove under my father's watch. The kitchen island is full of different bowls that are filled with fresh fruits, nuts, seeds, nut butters and natural sweeteners for porridge or granola. The smell of coffee lingers in the air. Chatter coming from the dining room mixes with the sizzling pans, the jazz music and my mother's swinging hips. She's still in pyjamas like all of us. This is why I love coming home. It's my sanctuary, my little piece of heaven on earth.

Suddenly, Gideon and Cal rush into the kitchen. "I want eggs and bacon!"

"Coming right up, champ. Just two more minutes until the bacon is crispy, just the way you like it." My Dad answers with a chuckle.

My mother opens the oven and pulls out the baking tray that's filled with baked banana pancakes and banana bread.

"Wow, this looks like in a hotel!" Ed grins as his turquoise coloured eyes scan out white kitchen with white marble countertops and transom windows.

"If you come here mir often I promise you it'll only get better." I wink at him before walking down the last couple of steps. "Morning!" I greet everyone.

"Morning! Help yourself, Ed." My Mom says as she fills Elias' plate with pancakes.

"We've got porridge, eggs and bacon, pancakes and banana bread. There's also granola. We've got soy milk, oat milk and almond milk for it." My Dad tells him.

"I'll just have coffee." Ed says before looking at me.

"Third hanging cupboard to your right. Pick any mug you want."

Ed nods before walking over to the cupboard and opening the door. "You want coffee as well?"

"No, I'll have orange juice with eggs and bacon." I tell him before picking up a plate from the stack of plates on the kitchen island and walking over to my Dad and little brothers.

"Bacon is ready!"

"Me first!" Gideon and Cal cry out before I can even open my mouth.

I pick up a spoon and fill my plate with the leftover eggs as Dad gives my little brothers their bacon. They're gone as fast as they came.

The grinning sound of coffee fills my ears as my Dad fills my plate with bacon. "Slept alright?"

"Better than George and Rory." I say with a nod. "You?"

"Your mother kept me up all night with her ideas for the wedding." My Dad smiles at me.

"I did not!" My Mum protests.

"Maybe you should meet up with Ed's Mum, so you guys can exchange ideas." I suggest as I walk back to the kitchen island and fill a glass with fresh orange juice.

"We're meeting my Mum for lunch today. She's been all excited as well." Ed says before walking into the dining room with his mug of coffee.

My Mum grins as she watches how perfectly Ed blends into my family. "He's a great man."

"I know. It's why I said yes to his proposal."

"You're happy with him, right?"

I sigh at my Dad's question. "I'm not jumping up and down, seeing unicorns and dancing on rainbows like Ana or Rory but yeah I'm pretty happy about it."

"Good." My Dad says simply.

"I love him and he loves me. What else can you want?" I ask as I pick up my glass, cutlery and my plate. "And I might steel your banana bread to impress Ed's Mum today because we're having lunch at her place today." I tell my Mum.

She nods, "Good. I'll wrap it up for you."

"Thank you."

"Mum, Dad, Jo! Can you guys come here please?" Ana calls us.

My Dad turns off the stove before following my mother and me into the dining room. The huge walnut table is full of my family. Ana and Sasha, Della and Wlad, Rory and George, Nate and Char, Elias, Gideon, Calloway and Ed. My heart fills with warmth as I sit down next to my fiancé.

"What's up?" My Dad asks as my parents take their seats as the head of the table.

"We've got some news we want to share with you before we all head to work." Sasha starts. His hand is holding his wife's.

"Oh? Spill!" My Mum tells them.

"We're pregnant." Ana tells everyone with a smile on her lips. There are even a few tears in her bright green eyes.

"No! Really?!" My Mum's totally shocked. I guess my Dad really didn't tell her.

"This is great news! We're very happy for you!" My Dad smiles at them.

"We're having a boy." Jake proudly announces.

"Finally!" Nate says while clapping his hands. "It was time we're getting some more testosterone here!"

We all laugh at Nate's words although they couldn't be more true. It seems like the firstborns tend to be girls in our family but Ana has put a stop to it.

"You've got a name yet?" My Mum asks them.

"No, not yet. I'm only 16 weeks along. We still got time for that."

"I know it's going to be tricky." Sasha says. "But we'll let you know as soon as we've made a decision."

"Do you guys already have names?" Ana asks Char and Nate.

Both shake their heads. "We've got to run the possible names by the King." Char says with a shrug.

"You're kidding right?! He has to approve of the chosen names?!" I ask them shocked. "Where does this end?! First the wedding and the title fiasco and now he's sending you away every single day since you guys got married... and now he also wants to have a say in how you name your girls?!" I hiss at them.

"Jo," Ed starts.

"No, it's enough! How can you guys sit there all quite and calm?" I ask Nate and Char. Nate is eating his granola as calm as a Buddha. He got that from out Mum.

My sister-in-law shrugs, "He's an ass and if he says no the the chosen names - which I'm pretty sure he will, no matter what names we will choose, I mean we could name them both Camilla and he still would be against it - than we will give them the names anyway."

"You're shitting on his Majesty?"

"Yes. I don't care what he says. They're our children, not his."

Wow, Charlotte's really growing some balls. It was about time.

* * *

"This is so exciting! We have to start talking about everything and plan as much as possible before you two fly off to your world tour." Hannah Rothschild says with a grin on her lips.

We're sitting on the terrace of the Rothschild house in the posh town that's known as Bath. It's a beautiful historic town where the Londoners move when they get too old and still have too much money.

"It's not a world tour, mother. It's just 53 countries."

"In 4 months! Do you know how much can happen in those months?"

I chuckle at her reaction. She thinks we'll be gone forever - just like my Mum when we told her about the Royal tour.

Hannah looks back at me. "Do you have a date yet?"

"We just got engaged yesterday!" Ed protests before I can even say a word.

"It's never too early to settle on a date."

"Spring would be nice. Maybe early April?" I ask her.

To my surprise she nods. "Early April or late March. Spring starts on March the 20th. As of the church, it has to be the chapel here in Bath. Because of your grandma." Hannah says to her son.

I had no idea Ed had a grandma. "Okay. The cathedral is very pretty. We drove past it on our way here."

"I suggest you talk to the bishop there after you leave so you guys can settle on a date. The reception can be held in our backyard. We can put up a tent and hire Michelin starred chefs for the food. What about a dress? Have you thought about a designer?"

"Well, My Mum wore Elie Saab to her wedding, so I thought-"

"No Eli Saab is too much lace, too much sparkle, too much bohemian."

"Mum,"

I bite on my lower lip, "What do you suggest, Hannah?"

"Carolina Herrera or Philippa Lepley. Perhaps even Jenny Packham. A British designer would be good. Or Chanel. Valentino. Door. Classic cuts-"

"I shouldn't be hearing this. Can you discuss this another time?" Ed interrupts her mother.

"Right, of course..."

"Listen, while we're gone, how about you make some plans for the wedding?" I ask her. I don't really care when we wed or where. I just want to marry him in the spring. Everything else is unimportant in my eyes.

"Really?" Hannah asks me.

I nod. "Yeah. We can do a cake tasting in December after we returned from the tour. The same goes for the dress."

"Are you sure?" Ed asks me.

"Yeah, I just want to be married to you by the end of spring." I grab his hand and squeeze it softly before looking at Hannah again. "You can meet up with my Mum. She knows what I like. She'll be a great help."

* * *

The car stops on the tarmac in front of our plane. It has just started raining this evening.

"Ready for 4 months of travel?" Edward asks me as Ralph gets out of the car.

I nod, "I'm ready for a world changing trip." I open the door and get out of the black Jaguar. Ralph makes sure our luggage - six suitcases - gets on to the plane. Ralph as well as Leo will fly as my security. To my surprise Edward doesn't mind them at all. I think he recognises my status better than anyone else ever could.

Edward gets out of the car behind me before grabbing my left hand. The engagement ring is even sparkling in the low light that's here. There are about twelve Range Rovers, Audis and Mercedes surrounding the plane. The Boeing is enormous but we're going to need the space.

"My jet isn't half as big as this monster." Ed comments as we walk up the staircase.

"I think we're the last to arrive." I mumble as we reach the entrance. A stewardess, three pilots and two stewards are all dressed in a royal blue uniform.

"Good evening, Miss Bolton and Mr. Rothschild. Welcome on board." The blonde stewardess welcomes us with a smile. "My name is Nancy. I'll be your servant over the next sixteen weeks along with my colleagues Richard and Jay."

I shake Richard and Jay's hands.

"My name is Phil, I'll be your pilot along with my two colleagues Max and Sam." The pilot introduces himself. I notice all three of them are at different ages. Max is the youngest, Phil is in his forties and Sam is in his fifties. They bring each different experiences into this which I'm sure we will profit from.

Edward and me shake hands with the pilots.

"Are we last ones to arrive?" I ask them.

"Yes. Their Royal Highnesses are already on board along with Mr. and Mrs. Spicoluk. The press is already here as well. They're just getting settled in." Nancy explains to us. "I wish you a very pleasant flight."

"Thank you." I smile at her before walking through the plane. It's massive with a staircase leading to the upper floor, bedrooms with full bathrooms, a study, a conference room - it has everything you could wish for. Including the luxury interior.

I stop at the lounge area which is filled with Rory, George, their three girls, the couple, Juliana and Mark, who is behind Boho Beautiful and the rest of the media team. It's quite a small initiate group. We're twenty people and we'll get to know each other very well in the next sixteen weeks. The security men are sitting a few rows behind Rory and George. The roughly 30 men are discussing everything related to the security of Their Royal Highnesses.

It's going to be a tour no one will ever forget.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**What do you think of Jo's engagement and her job at the Oxford Royal Foundation? Did you expect Edward to propose to Jo so soon? What shall she do with her birthday gift, the ranch in Dover?**

**Do you think she's going to end up working at the Bolton Foundation one day anyway?**

**Please review!**

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole**


	23. Chapter 23

**Royal Tour 2048: How the Duchess of Oxford reinvented herself as down-to-earth future Queen**

_On the last stop on their sixteen-week tour of all 53 Commonwealth countries, Royal watchers noticed something crucial missing from the Duchess of Oxford - her engagement and eternity rings._

_It wasn't by accident that she had left the 'bling' padparadscha sapphire ring and the emerald eternity ring behind. This was by design. The Duchess, accompanied by the Duke, was visiting a local hospital in Costa Rica and helped out the medical team there, treating children, elderly and even assisting to an open heart surgery, while sister Josie and her fiancé Edward Rothschild watched the Oxford Triplets in the hotel. _

_Given the high infection risks Lorelai decided to leave her sparkly rings back at the hotel. In their place, the Duchess wore a very simple, slim band that reportedly cost just 200 on a necklace around her neck, just like the Duke._

_The Duke and Duchess of Oxford looked casual in jeans and shirts as they showed once again what they're best at: connecting and helping people. The future King and his chosen Queen have an exhausting sixteen week world tour behind them, yet somehow George and Lorelai looked fresh and compassion on their last engagement of their tour. _

_The last sixteen weeks, were a constant Lorelai and George show - with the stars being their three Princesses. They really showed their true colours: they are the most in-love and in-tune couple, and very hands-on parents. The Duke and Duchess did not shy away from showing bags under heir eyes after a sleepless nights, the Duchess even went makeup free for private walks in the park with their daughters. During the tour, the Duchess announced 53 new patronages, one in every commonwealth country! The PR team of the Duke and Duchess have done an outstanding job at managing to give us only so much of the Oxford Family that we craved more. From play dates with local Mums and Dads with their kids - which showed us just exactly how much the Princesses grew over there last sixteen weeks - to walkabouts, garden parties, private dinners and state banquets. During which the Duchess showed once more how recyclable her fashion is. Unlike many other Royals, it seems like the Duchess only packed a certain amount of clothes and is not afraid to rewear and restyle certain items in her closet. _

_The Commonwealth-tour has provided the perfect platform for them to serve and represent their country and how important the Commonwealth countries are to the British crown. This trip wasn't on His Majesty's request, however the couple did not shy away to pay tribute to their King, The Prince and Princess of Wales as well as George's dead grandma Diana, by posing in front of the Taj Mahal in India and in Uluru, a.k.a. Ayers Rock, where His Majesty The King and Princess Diana as well as The Prince and Princess of Wales also posed for a photo. The Oxford Princesses even met several national animals at the many zoo visits and on strolls through the park with Mummy Rory, Daddy George and aunt Josie and soon-to-be uncle-in-law Edward. The Bolton sister and her fiancé stayed behind the scenes most of the time but paparazzi caught them on walks, playgrounds and beaches with the Oxford Princesses as well as solo diving in the Great Barrier Reef. _

_A well-placed source told the Telegraph: "It wouldn't look right to turn up in a township in an expensive dress with expensive jewellery. The Duchess thought that wouldn't be right. The same thing applied to the rest of the tour. There's a lot of re-wearing of outfits that have been seen before." _

_The source said there was input from the team that surrounds the Duke and Duchess, that includes her sister Josephine Bolton, who has been named as a person of significant role in the Oxford Royal Foundation. But, said the source, "most of this is coming from the Duchess herself"._

_During the Royal tour, there were 53 official 'meet and greets' by the host country at the bottom of the aircraft steps with a dazzling future King and Queen and their three gorgeous Princesses. They always had an aura of mystery, and a hint of old-world sophistication around them. This isn't old Hollywood. _

_It's new Royalty. _

_Down-to-earth, dazzling smiles and sparkly tiaras on state banquets. The Duchess is mastering the balance act of true Royalty and humanitarian work effortlessly. In a way, she reminds us of Princess Diana._

_Slowly but surely, the Duchess, 25, is creating a brand._

_She has launched herself on this tour as a champion of animal and climate protection; of people with HIV; and of vulnerable children suffering from health issues. She's the Queen of helping hands and is not afraid to get dirty to get the work done. She spoke of her fears of a global "consciousness crisis". The Duchess reminded everyone that she will be Queen one day but right now she's the Mum of three, the wife to an evenly brilliant man, but most of all she's a humanitarian. _

_Her press team have dispensed with decades of Royal tradition by refusing to release each day details of what the Duchess was wearing, normally a staple piece of information on an overseas tour. According to sources, the Duchess didn't want her wardrobe to distract from the engagements themselves. But it didn't take long for the Royal fans to find the brands, the prices and the links to get those items. Most clothes were from old engagements and those who were new were all ethically sourced and supported the country they were in at the time. _

_Royalty is unique. That's why fashion is important. We expect royals, despite the culture around them, to have a certain timelessness and glamour - a wow factor._

_And Their Royal Highnesses The Duke and Duchess of Oxford and their daughters The Princesses of Oxford delivered exactly that. _

_The Duke and Duchess won't be troubled by such old fashioned views. They are shaking things up at the Palace, and deliberately so._

* * *

I lean back in my plane seat and look out of one of the many oval windows. I can't believe we're going to touch my hometown's ground in just thirty minutes. The last sixteen weeks were extremely hard and required my full attention, so coming home and relaxing for a few days sounds like a dream come true right now.

Rory and George are sleeping in one of the bedrooms along with their three girls. I can't believe how much they've grown over the last sixteen weeks. They're already crawling, so I guess walking is not too far away on their agenda. The Royal tour was a huge success. The Oxfords made headlines wherever they went with what they wore, said, did and lastly with their auras that we're full of love and care. They turned a Royal PR tour into a sixteen week long mission to help others. The press got wonderful photos of them embracing children, but also working in shelters as doctors. They were royals but also always humanitarians no matter where they went. As promised Rory filmed yoga videos with Boho Beautiful. They just need a little bit of editing before they will be published on Boho Beautiful and Rory and George's YouTube channel.

I got to experience the royal bubble first hand and I must say it's not just about shaking as many hands as possible on walkabouts or attending state banquets with tiaras, it's about anything you want it to be.

"Jo?"

I tear my gaze off of the view in front of me and look at Edward. Sixteen weeks of stress and we didn't fight once. We've had lots of sleepless nights, not due to sex but due to baby sitting. But even then, when we were at an all time emotional high, we didn't fight. We've had highs and lows during the last four months but they all felt the same. "Yes?"

"My Mum sent me our new coat of arms." Ed explains before handing me his iPad. "What do you think?"

I look at a coat of arms that consists of two shields, one from the Rothschild family and the other one of the Bolton family, the motto - unity - is written underneath it. The two shields are surmounted by a baronial crown, wound round with small pearls and decorated with five large pearls, topped with three crowns which are surrounded with, on the right, black and gold and on the left blue and silver covering, on top of noble "tournament-style" helmets; from the crown positioned above the visor of the helmet in the centre stands the eagle as described above, the helmets on the right and left are turned towards one another, from the crown on the right helmet floats a golden star between two alternately coloured gold and black buffalo horns, from the crown on the left helmet come three ostrich feathers, viz. two blue and one silver. Edward's supporter is a golden lion while mine is a silver unicorn.

"It's a bit much, isn't it? With the crown, the feathers, the buffalo horns..."

"That's part of the Rothschild's Coat of Arms."

"Yeah, I know but isn't... too voluminous?"

"We can talk to my Mum and Dad about but I'm pretty certain they won't want to change anything."

I sigh and give up like so many times in the last sixteen weeks. I've come to terms to saying yes to anything Hannah and my Mum have chosen. The wedding turned out to be a very big event with nearly 300 guests. We'll get wedded on March the 20th, the first day of spring.

That's all that matters to me.

"Fine." I give in.

"We have a cake tasting tomorrow morning."

I really care less about a bloody cake right now! I sigh, "I thought we could sleep in a little."

"Not with my mother." Ed grins at me. "But if you want, I can call her-"

"No. We'll do the cake tasting but afterwards we're going straight home and back to bed."

"We have a meeting with the interior architect afterwards considering the planing of the tent. And then we need to check on the table setting with all the decorations and try some options for the menus."

I bury my fingertips in my scalp and inhale deeply. "I thought our mother's took care of all of that."

"They did but we need to check on it anyway. To make sure we like it."

"I don't care!" I snap at him.

"Jo, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Jo, are you getting your period again?"

"No! I just need a few days off. I'd like to sleep in a little for the first time in sixteen weeks, run myself a hot bath, do a hot yoga class and go horse riding. I'm tired. Not just physically but mentally. I loved every second of the tour, I really did, but now I'm exhausted."

Edward grabs my left hand and squeezes it softly. "Okay. I'll call my Mum and have everything rescheduled. No appointments for the next three days. Just us."

I nod, "Thank you."

* * *

I stop the white horse on top of the white cliffs near Dover. The wind is cold and it has started to snow a few minutes ago but it's so beautiful. I get down from Snow White and bind the leash around the bench before wiping the bench clean from the snow and sitting down. I love this peaceful place. Grandpa's gift was, next to Ed's proposal, the best I have ever received. A ranch with 12 wonderful healthy horses with different temperaments and great staff to take care of them. I've decided to keep the Ranch but redo the horse stalls and main building. It needs a bit of modernisation. Most horses can be turned into therapy horses to treat all kinds of diseases. I want this to be a therapy centre as well as a place for people to calm down and relax.

I want it to be for everyone exactly what it was for me: a safe haven.

I drove to Dover a day after landing in London and have stayed here for the rest of the week. Ed took care of the meal options, the venue planning and all the other wedding preparations because he knows how much I need this. I have to have some time for myself before I can throw myself into this wedding chaos that has erupted around Ed and me a few hours after we got engaged. Everything has happened so fast that I didn't have a moment for myself so this week... this week was exactly what I needed.

And now I'm ready for my return. I'm ready for trying on different wedding dresses, choosing icing for our cake, planning new initiatives for Oxford Royal and working on old ones. I'm ready for my job as a person of significant control and director of Oxford Royal, as a sister, as a daughter and as a fiancé.

I'm ready for the whole hustle and bustle.

I stripe off my black leather gloves and get my iPhone out of the pocket of my coat. I call Ed, my fiancé who has as always given me exactly what I needed. Time and peace.

"Hi!"

"Hi, there. I'm just calling to let you know I'm going to drive home tonight."

"That's great! I'll cook for us."

"You don't cook." I point out. Ever since we started dating, Ed has never cooked for me. Well, nothing more than eggs and bacon.

"Okay fine, I'll order something. Mexican?"

"Mexican sounds great."

"Listen, I've got to go. I have a tuxedo fitting right now. For the wedding."

I grin, "Okay. Have fun."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." I say before hanging up.

I stare out at the shores in front of me. The waves are crashing against each other. The sea of rough as it's windy and snowy today. Dover is a beautiful city...

It's a city I never made it to with Oliver. I remember making plans with him once about going horse riding together but then it didn't work out.

We didn't work out as well.

But it was all for the best. I'm now with Edward and I hope Oliver is better off with someone else as well. I wish him all the best.

* * *

**MEDIA FACILITIES AHEAD OF THE BIRTH OF THE DUKE AND DUCHESS OF WINDSOR'S BABIES**

_The Duke and Duchess of Windsor are very grateful for the goodwill they have received from people throughout the United Kingdom and around the world as they prepare to welcome their babies._

_Their Royal Highnesses have taken a personal decision to keep the plans around the arrival of their babies private. The Duke and Duchess look forward to sharing the exciting news with everyone once they have had an opportunity to celebrate privately as a new family._

_Palace Rota_

_Within a few days after the birth, the Duke and Duchess will take part in a photo call with their new babies within the grounds of Windsor Castle. This will be captured by a Palace rota compromising of 1 PA reporter, 1 PA photographer and 1 TV (camera only). _

_Broadcast Fixed Position_

_A large fixed position for broadcasters and reporters will be facilitated on the Long Walk in Windsor. They will only become open for access once it has been announced that the Duchess is in labour. The facility will be operational from 6am until 11pm and for up to 72 hours after the Duchess has given birth._

* * *

I park my pear white Pininfarina in front of my childhood home before getting out. I walk through the pebbles driveway that's covered in a blanket of snow. It's icy cold today as Christmas is just around the corner. I open the huge double doors and step into the home I grew up in. Zeus comes running right away to greet me with a wet long and some loud barking. I run my fingers through his long fur. The diamond cluster ring is sparkling through his fur. It's a massive engagement ring.

I get out of my shoes before I follow the smell of cooking food. It smells Italian so I know my Dad is cooking lunch on his Saturday noon.

I spot him cutting some herbs on a cutting board at the kitchen island. He always looks so free when he's at home, especially in the white marbled kitchen. "Hi Dad!"

He looks up from the cutting board and shows me a smile that he has only reserved for his children. "Hi Jo! Are you coming for lunch?"

"No, actually I'm just coming by to check on some things."

He stops cutting the Thyme and Rosemary. "What's up?"

"I'm going to sign the prenup in a few hours. Before I do so I want to clear some things with you."

He tosses the cut herbs into the tomato sauce that's cooking in a pan on the stove. Another pot is filled with cooking pasta. "Okay."

"Is it really safe for me to give up my last name? Can I exchange Bolton for Rothschild?"

"The Rothschilds are one of the most wealthy and powerful families in the world. They'll protect you just as much as we will."

"I know. I thought about a hyphenated name..."

"No. Bolton-Rothschild won't work. It's Bolton or Rothschild only."

"Edward won't give up his name. His parents won't allow him to. He's the only male in his family. He has to give on his last name."

"I'm fine with you becoming a Rothschild. It's perfectly fine and safe."

"Is it?"

"Yes. Don't worry about it. You're not compromising on power or safety."

I nod, "Okay. Where's Mum by the way?"

"She flew to Switzerland to pick up the boys and girls." Daddy says with a smile on his lips. He loves having his children home.

"She's alone with five kids under ten?" I ask him shocked. That will be some crazy flight home.

"She'll be fine. Besides they love her and flying solo with her. Do you want to stay for lunch?"

I shake my head, "I've got to drive to Bath for the prenup. Maybe Ed and I will come to dinner, though."

"Okay. Call me so we'll know for sure."

"I will."

"But everything else is going fine? The wedding planning is not too much?"

"I'm good. I've let Hannah do most of the decision making. Ed and I check on it and change it if we don't like it."

"That's smart." He says with a smirk on his lips.

"Abbey Church of Saint Peter and Saint Paul in Bath on March 20th."

"That's a nice cathedral. I was there with your Mum once. The colourful windows will look pretty when the sun hits them."

"I think so as well. Now that we've got a date, we just need to hope for sunshine on our wedding day."

"If that's your only worry, I'd say you're pretty happy."

"I am very happy indeed."

"And you got a new car. A Pininfarina if I'm not mistaken." He smirks at me.

"I know that's a baby you're still missing in your collection." I tease him. "You want to take it out for a drive?"

"Hell yes! But after I finished making lunch. Give me five more minutes."

I chuckle. Daddy has given Della and me the gasoline in our blood. Like father like daughter.

* * *

"I just want to read it through one more time." I tell Ed's parents. I open the folder that's containing Edward and mine prenup. It's quite a thick folder because there's a lot to manage. From properties to paintings, boats, insurances, stocks, cars, bank accounts...

"Of course, dear." Hannah says as my eyes scan through the papers. We've hired four attorneys to set up this prenuptial agreement. After all, this is two of the world's most wealthy families merging.

I stop at the section dedicated to future children. It covers everything about the future child's upbringing, from kindergarten to preschool to boarding school to university. There's even a suggestion of topics to study and in which part of the Rothschild empire that child would later on work in. Everything's planned to the detail and there is a clear distinguishing between a girl and a boy.

My future with Edward is planned within 40 pages.

I look up from the prenup. "I'd like to talk to Edward for a moment in private please." I tell Hannah and Victor.

"Of course." Hannah nods before urging her husband out of his study. It's a room that reminds me of my Daddy's study at home. But it's less modern and more masculine. Lots of mahogany wood and dark colours.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't like this." I point at the section that's planning our future child's future.

"What about it?"

I bite on my lower lip, "Ed, I don't want children." I breathe out. "I know we talked about it briefly at Rory's tennis match and I said I'd be up for adoption but it looks like your parents want biological children and I don't want that. I don't even think I want to adopt. Ever. I'm sorry, I'm just saying it now but I really-" I stop talking as Ed takes the pen out of my hand and strikes through the paragraph.

"No children." He says before handing the pen back to me.

"Are you sure? It's a very big decision."

"I want you. I'm sure. I'm okay with not having any children."

"Really?"

"Yes. If it's just you and me until the day we die than that's perfectly fine with me." He promises me.

I flip to the last page and place my signature on the marked spot. This was the last time I used my full name on a legal document. Because in a little less than three months I'll be Josephine Ophelia Elise Rothschild.

And I'm perfectly fine with it.

* * *

The salesperson of Carolina Herrera closes the zip on the back of the ivory coloured silk wedding dress that I'm in. It's four days before Christmas and before Ed and I are having our engagement party tonight, I have another wedding dress fitting. After going to five different bridal designers, I chose Carolina Herrera. I tried on various Jenny Packham and Elie Saab dresses and I really loved them but Hannah convinced me they weren't the right fit for the wedding in the cathedral in Bath. Hannah said I needed a bigger dress to make a statement on the day of my wedding. So, I chose and off-shoulder right silk Carolina Herrera dress with a three metre train that pleases everyone.

"Show us the dress!" Char's cry fills my ears. She's due in five days, yet she insists on being here today.

"I'm coming!" I yell back before picking up the dress. The salesperson pulls back the curtain and I step out. My Mum, Hannah, Char and Ana are sitting all in a cream coloured sofa. Della has to work just like Daddy. I don't mind, if it were up to me no one would be here. I begin to understand that a wedding is much more about everyone else than the bride and groom themselves. It's about how to keep them entertained and what to feed them, when's the best time to dance and the best lightning for taking photos.

I don't care about all of this if in the end I'm just wedded to Ed. That's all that matters to me and the rest is just show.

I kind of understand how Charlotte felt on her wedding day. Her bump is massive by now and she's officially on maternity leave, which also means she won't be doing the Christmas morning walk in Sandringham with Rory and George. The King has officially prohibited any sightings out of Windsor but Char doesn't care. Nothing can keep my best friend away today.

"Oh, wow!" Char breathes out.

"You look wonderful, Sweetie!" My Mum says with a big smile on her face.

"Very elegant and sophisticated. It suits you perfectly." Hannah agrees, smiling just as much as my mother. "Edward will love this dress."

"It's a stunning dress." Ana whispers to me with her hands resting on the bump. She has grown quite a big belly in the last 16 weeks as well. That 24-week-old baby boy is developing just fine.

I look at myself in the big mirror. For grand ceremonies like the cathedral wedding we are planning, this dress has the magnificent fullness of which even Scarlett O'Hara would have approved. It's tight at my chest before opening up wide in a traditional A-cut line. The fabric is glossy and sleek, the cut simple and elegant, yet modern with the off-shoulder style. The dress even has pockets but I didn't show them Hannah, afraid she'd think it's too modern.

I look like the perfect Rothschild bride.

"How are you going to wear your hair?" Ana asks me.

"In some up-do."

Hannah nods in approval, "It'll look perfect with the Rothschild tiara."

Woah, Ed didn't warn me about a tiara! I look at Hannah with wide eyes. "Tiara?"

"Yes. It's a Rothschild tradition. A very pretty diamond bandeau tiara. It's been passed on form bride to bride over 200 years now."

"Oh, wow!" ShIt, now I know of the significance of this thing I can't turn it down.

"And since you're becoming a Rothschild, this would be a great welcome into the family."

"I'd be delighted to wear that tiara. It's a great honour." I say to Hannah with a smile on my lips.

Char throws me a look as if I had three heads - I ignore it.

In less than three months I'll be Josephine Rothschild.

* * *

The engagement party is in full swing at the Ritz. The flower arrangements are massive, the food as luxurious as the diamonds sparkling around the women's necks and wrists. Everything is held in red as it's Edward's favourite colour. The only colour in the whole room is one of the wall that has a huge flower arrangement which shows Edward and mine coat of arms. It's beautiful and smells divine, but it's also a waste of flowers. Edward promised me to give the flowers away to hospitals after tonight.

The who-is-who is here tonight, including British Royals, diplomats and other high ranked people. I had no idea the Rothschilds knew so many influential people but I guess I shouldn't wonder too much. Over the last weeks I've gotten a taste of the world I'm going to marry into. It's not one of Royalty but pretty close.

I've been chatting with people from all over the world for the last three hours. I never truly knew how useful it would be to speak so many languages fluently but today I found out. It feels like my whole life, my upbringing, prepared me for this.

"Gentlemen, excuse for a moment." I tell the three French diplomats that have been eating my ears off for the last hour. I'm wearing a dramatic red Valentino gown with ruffles and a short train.

I turn around and walk away from them, eager to find some champagne. I need more alcohol to survive this night. It's emotionally exhausting. Truly exhausting.

I spot another water walking around with a silver tablet full of sparkling champagne flutes. I pick one up and empty it in one go. I had no idea becoming a Rothschild would be such an exhausting journey. I thought planning the wedding is stressful but all those parties are even worse.

Suddenly, I spot my little sister, who is surrounded by at least fifteen people. The Duchess of Oxford is like a people's magnet. "Hey!"

Rory turns around and excuses herself from the crowd around her. I watch her strutting over to me in her deep emerald dress. "Jo, how are you?"

"Honestly, pretty exhausted. I had no idea they knew so many people!"

"I know. Even I'm impressed!" Rory says with a smile on her lips.

I stopped smiling a few hours ago because my facial muscles hurt so much. I've taken over three hundred photos tonight already.

"Where's Ed?"

I scan the crowds. The people are clearly enjoying themselves. They've grouped together into lots clusters of people. But under all these crowds, I can't spot Ed. "I don't know. I lost him an hour ago or so. He got torn away by some old friends."

"Perhaps he took off with George and Nate."

"They're gone as well?" I ask her.

"George said they'd go out for drinks afterwards. To Whites. So maybe that's where they are."

"He can't leave me here alone!" I breathe out in panic. I can't do this on my own! I scan the crowds one more time. My parents are chatting with some politicians and so are the Ed's parents. Ed's sister Meredith couldn't make it, but somehow it doesn't seem to bother him. Where the hell is my fiancé?!

"Jo,"

I wince as I suddenly feel Edward's hands on my shoulders. I turn around and stare at him. He looks very handsome tonight but not even his black Armani suit can help him right now. "Where the fuck have you been?!" I hiss at him. He fucking left me alone here! And he fucking stinks of cigars!

"The men wanted to smoke some cigars. We went into a separate room for it."

"Did George smoke?!" Rory asks him shocked.

"No and neither did I."

"You sure as hell smell like it." I hiss at him again.

"Relax."

"Relax? You fucking left me here alone for an hour!"

"I'm going to see what Mum and Dad are up to." Rory mumbles before disappearing like a mouse.

"Jo, I wasn't gone for that long."

"This is our engagement party but it feels like some kind of state banquet!" I tell him. "What happened to small and intimate?"

"You know this is small and intimate." He reminds me. It was hard enough to narrow it down to 200 people as Hannah didn't want to offend any of the family's friends.

I inhale deeply to calm down. "I know. Let's just get this over with. I want to get home as quickly as possible."

"Just a few more hours." He promises me.

I'm sure those will be the longest of my life.

* * *

**AN OPERATIONAL UPDATE - THE DUKE AND DUCHESS OF WINDSOR **

_The Duchess went into labour yesterday noon. The Duke of Windsor was by Her Royal Highness' side. An announcement will be made soon. _

* * *

Edward stops his silver Pininfarina in front of my childhood home that's covered in a white blanket of snow. It has started to snow a few hours ago on this Christmas Eve morning. I promised to help my Mum and Dad with the Christmas dinner tonight and Ed wanted to spend some time with my little brothers.

I get out of the car and walk through the snow in my sneakers while Ed gets out our outfits for tonight. It's been a while since the family has been home so I'm looking forward to it. Though, this year we might get two whole new reasons to celebrate Christmas as Charlotte went into labour yesterday noon. She's currently in the Lindo Wing of St. Mary's, not too far away from here.

I open the heavy black double doors and walk into my home. Zeus is the first one to greet me with loud barks and a wet tongue. "Hi, buddy!" I missed my Springer Spaniel.

I get out of my shoes just as Edward walks inside. There's Christmas music filling my ears as I stripe off my coat. Edward places our outfits on the bench in the foyer before getting out of his coat and shoes as well.

"Anyone home?" I ask in a loud voice.

"Kitchen!" My parents yell back.

"Can you bring these up in my room?" I ask Ed who nods before grabbing our outfits and walking up the left staircase with Zeus following him.

I get the little ornament out of the pocket of my coat before I walk down the steps that lead to the living room and have a look around. The Christmas tree is sparkling with different ornaments. Every family member has one with their birthday engraved on it. Mum has a pink peony, Ana has a white English rose, Della has a pale pink ballet shoe, Daddy's ornament is a skyscraper, Nate's a blue snowflake made out of glass, Rory's a blue/green/purple hummingbird, Elias' a navy plane, Cal and Gideon have two sailing boats, Carolina and Isabella have two unicorns, Sergej's some kind of fish, Sasha's a gun and Wlad has a protection shield. Mine is a red heart with diamonds.

Edward chose his family's coat of arms.

I hang the coffee cup next to my ornament. An angel is sitting on top of the Christmas tree. I spot my family's coat of arms in form of an ornament on the tree as well. It does look very good next to Rory, George, Char and Nate's coat of arms. Catherine and William's are somewhere here as well as Louis'. The tree has really grown with the different ornaments. As with every year, it's very pretty. I'm sure in a decade we won't need any other ornaments but our own. It's already pretty full.

With a smile on my face I walk into the kitchen. My Dad and my Mum are preparing the food for the homeless shelter that we're giving away this morning. It's a lot of food to do a lot of good. I love our Christmas traditions. Sometimes the Wales Family joins us as well. But this year the Oxfords are getting ready at Frogmore while the Windsors are busy expanding their own family.

"Have you heard anything from Nate?" I ask my parents.

My Mum turns around. "Yeah, the girls are here. Early morning."

I grin, "Really? That's wonderful!"

"The best Christmas gift we could have wished for." My Dad says with a smile on his family.

"How about we visit them before going to the homeless shelter?" I ask them.

"Sounds good. We're nearly done here. Where's Ed?" Mum asks me.

"Upstairs. We brought our outfits for tonight." I explain just as I hear his footsteps approaching us.

"Hi!" He greets my parents with a big smile on his lips. "Wow, you guys have cooked a lot. Were you up all night?"

My Dad chuckles, "No, we just have enough experience and with the right planning everything goes smoothly."

"Char has given birth." I inform Ed as he reaches me. I grab his hand and squeeze it softly. Our hands almost fit perfectly together.

"That's great!"

"We want to visit her before we go to the homeless shelter."

"Homeless shelter?" Ed asks me confused. "That's not the food for tonight?"

"No." My Mum says before looking at me. "You didn't tell him?"

"We discusses the seating chart on our way here. I forgot." I tell her before looking at Ed. "It's a tradition in my family to pay a local homeless shelter a visit the morning of Christmas Eve. Ana started it years ago and we still do it."

"That's a wonderful tradition. I'm honoured to become a part of it."

"Good, because you're going to carry all the heavy trays." My Dad jokes.

"Where are my brothers?"

"Movie theatre. Can you get them?"

"I'll get them." Ed offers. He's out of the kitchen before any of us can protest.

"He loves them." I tell my parents.

"And they love him. See them as a big brother."

"They said that?"

"Eli did and Cal and Gideon agreed."

Edward's just the perfect man for me. "I've hung up his ornament on the Christmas tree."

"What did he choose?" Daddy asks me.

"The coat of arms of the Rothschild family."

"Clever." My Mum says with a smirk.

* * *

**THE DUCHESS OF WINDSOR HAS BEEN DELIVERED OF TWO DAUGHTERS**

_Her Royal Highness the Duchess of Windsor has been delivered of two daughters at 02:58hrs and 02:59hrs on the 24th of December 2048._

_The babies weigh 5,59lbs and 5,47lbs. _

_The Duke of Windsor was present for the birth._

_The King, The Queen, The Prince and Princess of Wales, Prince Louis of Wales, the Duke and Duchess of Oxford have been informed and are delighted with the news._

_The Duke and Duchess's grandmothers, Her Royal Highness The Princess of Wales and Dame Gabriella Bolton, who are overjoyed by the arrival of her granddaughters, are with Their Royal Highnesses at Adelaide Cottage. _

_Her Royal Highness and the babies are doing well._

**A Christmas gift: The Windsor Twins are here!**

_The Duke of Windsor stepped out to face the media just a few minutes after announcing on WindsorRoyals that they are parents of twin girls!_

_The posted caption showed the couple's cypher (the entwined C and N) underneath a crown in gold on a pale pink background. Underneath the couple's cypher it says 'It's two girls!', while two girls written in big letters. Underneath the announcement it says: 'Their Royal Highnesses The Duke and Duchess of Windsor are overjoyed to announce the birth of their children'. Underneath the caption, the couple released some more information: "We are pleased to announce that Their Royal Highnesses The Duke and Duchess of Windsor welcomed their first children in the early morning on December 24th, giving us the best Christmas gift! Their Royal Highnesses' baby girls weigh 2,54kg and 2,48kg. _

_The Duchess and their baby girls are healthy and doing incredibly well, and the couple thank members of there public for their shared excitement and support during this very special time in their lives. _

_More details will be shared in the forthcoming days."_

_Speaking outside the Lindo Wing of St. Mary's in Paddington on a snowy morning, he said: "I am very excited to announce that Charlotte and myself had two baby girls early this morning. We have two very healthy twin girls giving us the best Christmas gift we could have asked for. Mother and both girls are doing incredibly well. It's been the most amazing experience I could have ever possibly imagined. How any woman does what they do is beyond comprehension. But we're both absolutely thrilled and so grateful for all the love and support out there. It's been amazing."_

_He then admitted he hasn't quite decided on his daughters names yet. He added: 'We're still thinking about the names, the babies are a little bit early so we haven't had a lot time to think about the names. That's the next bit, but for us we'll see you in two days as a family so everyone can see the babies."_

_The exact due date was not made public, but it had been expected that she would give birth in late November or early December – the latest clue being that Prince Charles, the royal baby's great-granddad, guessed it could be around Christmas time._

_The babies are sixth and seventh in line to the throne and are the King's fourth and fifth great-grandchild._

* * *

I follow my parents down the hallway at the Lindo Wing in Paddington. The last time I was here, it was for Rory's girls. I can't believe only seven months later I'm here again. Edward grabs my hand as we walk past the many Royal security men that make sure the last part of the hallway is safe. When Rory gave birth, the whole floor was shut down and there were lots of specialised doctors but with Charlotte it's different.

Because His Majesty said so.

We stop at the last room at the end of the hallway. My Mum knocks before opening the door and walking in. I follow her with Daddy and Ed behind me. It's not the same room that Rory, Della and Mum have birth in but it's definitely a premium room.

"Aw, they're so cute!" My Mum breathes out the second her eyes spot the newest addition to the family. Nate and Charlotte are each holding a baby girl in their arms. They have the proud smiles of fresh parents.

"Congratulations you two!" My Dad grins as he hugs them both.

"They're beautiful. Do you already have names?" Es Asia the new proud parents.

"Yes. This here is Evangeline Luna Catherine Elizabeth Marie." Charlotte says as she hands her over to my mother. "She's the first born."

"And this gorgeous girl is Eliana Aurelia Catina Josephine Louise." Nate smiles at his daughter before handing her over to the proud grandpa.

"You named your second born after me?" I ask them shocked.

Charlotte shrugs, "Only so you have to return the favour." She jokes.

"Thank you. They are gorgeous." I whisper as I see the unconditional love in my brother and sister-in-law's eyes. Charlotte looks a little tired, but she's already dressed in a cashmere dress and black leggings. The car seats are already ready as well. "You guys are already leaving?"

"Yeah. The car is already waiting for us."

"King's order?" I ask Char with a raised eyebrow.

"No. My will actually. I want to spend our first Christmas Eve at home."

"In Adelaide Cottage or with Wills and Catherine at Kensington Palace?" Dad asks them.

"Actually with you in Richmond." Nate says to us. "We don't want to miss out on all the Christmas fun."

"Plus, I can recover best with family and loved ones around me." Char tells us. "Jo, could you take a photo of us in the hospital? One that we can post on Instagram when we reveal the names."

I nod, "Sure."

"Then maybe we shouldn't go to the homeless shelter." My Mum says. "We should still have some cribs in the basement. We'll clean them for you guys."

"No, you guys go home. Ed and I will drop off the food." I tell my parents.

Ed nods, "Yeah, we'll carry on the tradition."

* * *

After spending the noon with the homeless people in Richmond, it feels good to be back home. Edward seemed to enjoy the work at the shelter as much as me. Everyone was asking about Rory and George and Charlotte and Nate, especially about the freshly born princesses. Usually, we're there with the whole family but this year it was just Ed and I, which was fine.

I watch how my future husband urges my little brothers and nieces up the staircase. They were downstairs, watching a movie in the theatre with tea and popcorn. Edward smiles as he watches Elias, Cal, Gideon, Carol and Bella all run down the hallway. We're starting our Christmas dinner any minute. Ed and I changed into our Christmas dinner attire which consists of pyjamas. It's a Bolton tradition to wear pyjamas on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day.

"I'll get Charlotte." I inform Ed. "Get seated. We'll join you shortly."

He nods before kissing my left cheek. "This Christmas is epic. Thank you for this."

"It was you who is willing to have this for the rest of your life."

"Our lives." He corrects me with a smile before walking down the hallway that leads to the dinning room.

I walk to the guest bedroom that's Charlotte's recovery room and nursery to her daughter for the holidays. She slept for the last hours but woke up to feed her newborn daughters. I knock two times before opening the door. My sister-in-law is sitting on the bed and watches her two daughters sleep in their cribs.

"Dinner's ready." I tell her as I reach her.

Charlotte nods, "I'm coming..."

I sit down next to her and look at my two nieces. "They're gorgeous."

"They are... I can't seem to tear my gaze off of them."

"If I don't get you to the table than your parents will do that."

"Do you think we could have dinner here on the bed?"

I chuckle, "Charlotte, this room is big but not big enough for 25 people." As with every Christmas Eve, we've got the Boltons, the Wales Family and the Middleton Family all in one place. It's crazy full but my parents love it - and I love it as well.

She sighs, "I know... I just can't leave them. Nate doesn't seem to have that problem, obviously. This man can eat whenever wherever."

"Yeah, that's typical for my brother." I say with a chuckle, "How are you?"

"Sore, exhausted but also full of love." Charlotte's navy eyes stare at her babies. "Jo, how can you still not want any kids yourself?"

I shrug, "I just do. I love children but I don't want my own. I don't have a motherly bone in my body."

"And Ed? I'm sure he wants kids."

I'm sure as well although he said otherwise. But I can see the glow in his turquoise coloured eyes every time he's around a child or baby. It's his heart's biggest desire. "He said he's okay with just having me."

"And you believe him?"

"No."

"You guys should clear that before you end up at the altar in March." Charlotte advices me.

"I'll talk to him after the holidays." I promise myself. I have to otherwise this might go up in flames. "But now, Mummy, you have to eat something yourself."

"Isn't rule number one to sleep when your babies sleep?"

"Yes and rule number two is to eat when your babies sleep. So now, come on. Get up and fuel yourself."

"Did Ella make her shepherds pie?"

That's Char's favourite Christmas food. "You bet she did."

* * *

**THE DUKE AND DUCHESS OF WINDSOR NAME THEIR DAUGHTERS**

_The Duke and Duchess of Windsor are delighted to announce that they have named their daughters Evangeline Luna Catherine Elizabeth Marie and Eliana Aurelia Catina Josephine Louise. _

_The babies will be known as Her Royal Highness Princess Evangelina of Windsor and Her Royal Highness Princess Eliana of Windsor._

* * *

For New Year's Eve, Edward took me to St. Moritz, a small town in Switzerland known for the old money. Of course, the Rothschilds have a holiday home here, up in the snowy mountains. Ed and I went skiing the whole day. The heavy snow reminded me of Finland... of Oliver, but only for the first moment I saw them. Then, Ed kissed me and all memories of Oliver faded. We were having so much fun all day that I didn't even think of Oliver again.

I walk over to the glass front that overlooks the snowy mountains of St. Moritz. The sun is starting to set. I can't believe this year has come to an end. It was a crazy one. It was my first year back home after my study at Harvard Business School. I started a job at my parents' firm. I met Oliver. I met Edward. I had amazing three months with Oliver but then I broke us up because of Edward. I changed careers. I started working for my sister and her husband - and it was the best decision I ever made. It's incredibly soul-fulfilling to work for the Oxford Royal Foundation. It's even better than having done the social project for the Bolton Foundation... On my birthday I got engaged. Charlotte had her twin girls. Edward spent his first Christmas with me.

And now we're here, a few minutes before the new year begins.

Ed wanted to go to some social party but I decided otherwise. I want to spend it with him, preferably fucking him.

I have to leave Oliver in the past, in this year. I can't carry him on to the next year, into my marriage and my life with Edward.

I just can't. I have to let him go.

Even if it hurts so much.

I wince as I feel Edward's arms embracing me from behind. It is only then that the sound of the running telly starts filling my ears again. The countdown will start any minute. "It's a stunning view, isn't it?"

The sun has set, so I stare at my Edward and mine reflection. We look perfect together. We are perfect together. "It's beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here."

"I thought this could be our New Year's Eve tradition. Just you and me up on the snowy hills. No distractions. No interruptions. Just us."

I smile, "Sounds perfect."

"I chilled a bottle of champagne for us. The countdown starts shortly."

"Ed,"

"Yes?"

"You sure, you don't want kids? I mean, biologically or adopted."

"Yeah. I told you that before you signed our prenup."

"I know but I saw you with Eva and Eli over the holidays. And with my little brothers and nieces. You have this glow in your eyes when you're around kids and I would hate myself if I took that away from you."

"My eyes are glowing because I see how much your brothers are like you. I can see the connection between you and your siblings - and it amazes me. As for Char's daughters, they're babies. Everyone gets big eyes about babies. It's natural to love them. It's a normal biochemical process that happens in our brains."

"You're okay with no kids?"

"Yes, I'm fine with it." He promises me with a soft squeeze.

"And you won't change your mind in say five, ten years?"

"No. But if you do, then you have to tell me. Because we're in this together."

I tilt my head to the side to look him into his turquoise eyes. "I won't change my mind."

'Happy New Year!' The voices from the telly yell.

"Happy New Year, Edward." I smile at him and run my fingers through his hair.

"Happy New Year, Darling." He whispers back before kissing me.

It's going to be a new year with a new me.

And a new surname.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**The next chapter will be about the wedding. Do you think Jo has finally let go of Oliver?**

**Do you think Jo will change her mind about having children as she did about marriage?**

**Please review!**

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole**


	24. Chapter 24

The shrill sound of my alarm fills my ears and I roll over in the bed before shutting it off. I growl before stretching my limbs. I look to my right and see that Ed is sleeping as tightly as a rock. He can sleep through anything. Today, we're four weeks away from getting married but what's really so special about today is that Ana went into labour yesterday evening. So with a little, her baby boy will be born a month before my wedding day, which would be so cool!

My fiancé looks so cute when he's sleeping. His blonde hair is messy from twisting and turning in his sleep.

"Ed, I've got to leave for work." I whisper as I fondle his left cheek.

He growls, "Okay. Call me when Ana has had her boy." He mumbles.

"I will." I promise him. "Shall I pick up something from Le Croix for dinner?"

"No, I'm having my bachelor party today. The guys insisted on it."

"Right, I totally forgot about it. I'll wait for you here then."

"I might be very drunk when I come home." He answers with his eyes still closed.

I chuckle, "As long as you're not going to kiss another woman, then I'm fine."

He opens his eyelids and reveals his turquoise coloured eyes. "You're the only one for me." He promises me.

"Good. I'm going to take a shower now. Get back to sleep." I kiss him quickly before getting out of the bed and walking into his en-suite bathroom. I totally forgot about his bachelor party. I specifically asked for no bachelorette party because I'm not in the mood. I don't want to celebrate my life without Edward, I just want be married to Ed in a month.

* * *

I walk into the red bricked Victorian building in Richmond, near Hampton Court Palace. Rory and George have decided to have this free standing mansion with white transom windows as their headquarter for the Oxford Royal Foundation. Through the last three months, we have grown Oxford Royal immensely, both in staff and in initiatives. We're now a ten headed team with Rory, George and I being the head of it. While Rory and George are joining the meetings two to three times a week, I am here daily. It's so heart fulfilling to see how many people are standing behind this ground breaking work. We've been hosting private meetings with lots of different patronages, initiatives and organisations. It's about healing people, helping people and shining a light on issues that are being otherwise overlooked.

Very little about our work is getting out to the public, which is exactly how Their Royal Highnesses and me prefer it.

"Good morning, everyone!" I greet the team of the ten people, who are already working at their desks with a cup of coffee.

"Morning!" They all cry back.

I walk over to Melody, who is my right hand. "Anything new?"

The blonde woman shakes her head, "No. The meeting for Save The Bees is in one hour."

"I'm excited about that one." I smile at her. We'll be talking about planting gardens in public parks and on the grounds of all Royal residences but also at schools and on university campus. Spring is approaching quickly so we need enough flower beds for the bees to feed on. George had a bloody good idea with this project.

Suddenly, my iPhone rings. I pull it out of my purse and see the face of my mother on the display. Oh, it's probably about Ana!

I look at Melody. "I've got to get this. If you need me, I'll be in my office."

Melody nods at me.

I rush into my office and close the glass door behind myself before picking up the call. "Any news on Ana?"

"Yes! She has given birth to a perfectly healthy boy!" My Mum's excited voice fills my ears.

"That's great! What's his name?"

"Valentin Alexander Romanov. He will be known as Prince Valentin of Romanov."

"That's such a pretty name!"

"I like it as well. I think they chose very, very well. The Russian Federation is very happy with the news."

"They already announced it?"

"Yes, a few minutes ago. Ana and Sasha are expected to release photos of Valentin very soon but she wants you to take the photo."

"Of course I'll do that!" I grin from ear to ear. "I guess Dad's pretty happy about getting a grandson, huh?"

My Mum laughs at the other end of the line, "Oh yeah! He's over the moon."

"I have a meeting in an hour but I can see her at around noon. Is Ana still at the hospital?" I know she has given birth at the Lindo Wing, in the same room Mum, Della and Rory gave birth.

"No, she's already home with Sasha."

"I'll pay them a visit after work then."

"Could you come by before that and pick up some more food that I made?"

"You're home?"

"Yeah, I'm cooking. I already brought them something for lunch and dinner but I figured to cook in bigger batches, so they just have to heat it up."

"They could also pick up the phone and order some food."

"Yeah but mine is better."

Wise words. I smile at my mother's confidence. "Okay. I'll be there at around seven?"

"Perfect! See you then!" She says before hanging up.

* * *

I walk over to the white door of Ana and Sasha's red bricked mansion. It's just two houses away from Della's place but somehow I've rarely been here. We just always end up meeting at Della's place instead of Ana's.

I knock on the door instead of ringing the bell, afraid to wake up the baby or Ana in Save they're asleep.

A moment later, the proud Daddy opens the door.

"Congratulations!" I say before embracing him.

"Thank you."

I let go of him, "I'm coming straight from my parents. I brought food."

My green eyed brother-in-laws chuckles. "Ella cooked even more?"

I shrug, "She wants you guys to have enough food in the fridge for at least a week."

"Then I guess we should listen to her, because she's been through it four times."

"Yeah, never underestimate my Mum's advice." I agree with him before walking back to my Aston Martin and opening the trunk.

"Oh, wow! That's... that's a lot."

"Yeah, I'm surprised she didn't move in with you guys."

"She wanted to but Ana declined her offer. She wants to do it on her own."

"Are they asleep?"

He picks up a few containers that are filled with freshly cooked food. "Yeah, but they should wake up in an hour or so."

"How about I watch Valentin - very beautiful name by the way - and you jump into the shower or lay down yourself?"

He nods, "Sounds good. I think Ana bit off more than she can chew."

I smile, "As always. Don't worry, I'm here to help. I can even reheat some of this if you're hungry." I tell him as I pick up the rest of the containers, shut the trunk of my Aston Martin and follow him inside.

"A shower sounds very nice. And maybe some sleep."

"Okay, then I'm going to make myself a cup of tea and watch Valentin while you do whatever you fancy." I tell him as we reach the huge open kitchen made of mahogany wood cabinets and black marbled countertops. The island is huge but not bigger than Della's or the one at my parents' house. Still, this house has enough space for four or five children easily.

"Ana's up in the master bedroom. I'll take the shower in one of bathrooms down here."

I nod, "I'm going to fill up your fridge and head up there afterwards."

"Okay..." He says before turning on his heel. But suddenly, he stops in his tracks. "Jo?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. This means a lot. To Ana and me, even if she's not going to admit it."

True, Ana is not good with taking help. She likes to do everything herself. "Any time. Ed has his bachelor party tonight anyway, so I've got all the time you need."

"You're not having one?"

I shake my head. "Not my cup of tea. I'd rather spend the evening with my favourite nephew."

* * *

I lean back in my armchair as Ana breastfeeds Valentin in the bed, her beautiful baby boy. She looks so happy and in love with her son. She looks like Rory or Char with their babies.

"He's wonderful." I breathe out.

"He's already changing, I'm telling you."

"Good thing I already took photos of him then." I say with a smile on my lips. Seeing my older sister with a baby is wonderful but it doesn't awake any need of having one of my own within me. I've never seen myself as a Mum but I've never seen myself as a wife as well. Yet, I'm getting married in about four weeks. Who knows, maybe Ed's going to knock me up on accident, however I will make sure with everything that I have that this won't happen. I'm super careful about it. The risk of a pregnancy is kept to a minimum - less than 1% - with me using hormonal shots and Ed using condoms. However, that 1% chance exist and I can't reduce it to zero without getting my tubes right of having Ed get his tubes tight.

"Are you thinking about becoming a Mum?" My blonde sister reads my mind like no other. Only Oliver was better than her. But he's no longer in my life and country. I wish life had a better timing for him and me.

"No. I'm thinking of all the ways to avoid becoming a Mum." I answer honestly. "I even had Ed remove the paragraph about children in our prenup. I don't want children. Period."

Ana sighs, "If I were you I wouldn't cut them out of your life completely."

"Children are a big responsibility, a lifetime commitment. I can hardly commit to a man, a child is too much commitment for me."

Ana nods before giving Valentin the other boob. "I understand your point of view because I was once skeptical about having children as well. Because I was so busy with the Academy. However, I'm telling you the high you get from the first time hearing his heartbeat or feeling a kick inside your belly... or having him laying on your chest after you've given birth. It's a feeling like no other. It's a kind of love like no other. It's worth it. I'd do it all over again."

"I'm sure Sasha is glad to hear it."

She chuckles, "He's already planning on number two but I cut him off. No second baby in the next year. After that, probably. But for now I want to focus on Valentin."

"I'm really happy for you."

Ana shows me the proud smile of a mother. "Thank you. I am too."

* * *

I lace my fingers with Edward's as we step into the flower shop of Sayeh and Galton, a luxury florist in London. Jenny, our florist, is going to show us the flower arrangements for our wedding and we'll discuss my wedding bouquet. Edward's mother is coming as well, she's been our wedding planner.

The shop is filled with different flowers that bloom during this time. After a long and hard winter, I am definitely ready for spring.

"Wow, this looks all so beautiful!" I breathe out as I see the classic roses but also tulips and hyacinths. All in different colours.

And between this flower ocean I spot Hannah, who is already talking to the blonde florist Jenny.

"Your Mum's already here." I tell Edward. "Do you have favourite flowers?"

"I don't know. I like roses. Doesn't everyone like roses?"

I shrug, "I guess. They're classic."

"Exactly."

Hannah spots us and waves us to come over. We're two weeks away from our wedding. I have no idea where time went. "Josephine, you look lovely!" Hannah greets me with the French double kisses.

"You, too." I give the compliment back before shaking Jenny's hand. "I'm so excited about this appointment today."

Jenny smiles at me. "I've made some arrangements in the showroom for you to choose. Mrs. Rothschild told me everything about the cathedral and showed me photos."

"I think we should have a look at them then." Edward says with a smile on his lips. It makes Jenny blush.

Honestly, I don't even feel an ounce of jealousy. Edward's a women's magnet but it doesn't bother me at all. Because I know it two weeks he'll wear a band around his left ring finger that will let everyone know he is taken.

We follow Jenny into one of the showrooms. "Do you already have any ideas?"

"I'd like to use seasonal flowers. To minimise the carbon dioxide footprint." I answer and stop in the showroom. It smells divine and it looks incredible! It's full of flowers in different colours and combined into different arrangements. Bouquets but also big arrangements that simply take my breath away. I feel like I stepped into some kind of magical forest.

"Oh, wow! I hope we're not getting all of these." Ed breathes out.

"Don't be silly. Of course not. You have to choose a theme and a certain colour spectrum otherwise this would look like a rainbow." Hannah tells her son.

"Anything you fancy? Do you have a favourite colour maybe?"

"I like red." Ed answers.

"We had a red themed engagement party." I answer. "I like whites or creams. Anything light and neutral."

Jenny nods, "Then the first five aren't going to make the cut. But how about those?" She points at some flower arrangements made from white flowers and greenery. "These here are made of white roses, hyacinths, azaleas and freesias. All flowers are in season - except for the roses but we can swap them out if you want."

"That's beautiful!" It's a huge flower arrangement on a big vase.

"It would be perfect table decorations." Hannah says with a nod.

"Do you like them?" I ask Ed.

"They're all pretty so I'd say you choose."

"I like this arrangement. That would look good on the tables. Could we decorate the church with the same flowers?"

"Of course. I thought we could make a big arch at the entrance to the church and decorate the staircase that leads up to the entrance. Inside the church I wouldn't do that much."

"Can we have trees like on your sister's wedding day?" Hannah asks me. Sometimes I think she's planning her wedding day. But somehow even that doesn't bother me, I just want to get married in two weeks.

"No, we don't need trees. Flowers will be enough." I stop Hannah. Ed's Mum can get over excited about this wedding.

"Good. Just flowers then."

Edward chuckles.

"Have you thought about your wedding bouquet yet?" Jenny asks me.

"It's a tradition in my family to have a bouquet of pink peonies on our wedding day. My Mum has started with it and ever since then every Bolton women held a bouquet of pink peonies on their wedding day."

"That's lovely." Jenny says with a soft smile on her lips.

"But peonies aren't in season in March, right?" Hannah asks.

"Sadly no. They start growing in late April but if you really want them we could get them delivered from overseas-"

"Except that wouldn't be eco friendly." Hannah interrupts her. "Myrtle, primroses and lilac are in season. I've had them in my wedding bouquet."

I gulp, Hannah's right about it. "That sounds lovely as well. Perhaps it's time for a new tradition."

* * *

David Morris, the owner of David Morris Jewellery on New Bond Street, places a white velvety tray in front of us. It has a variation of different wedding bands for us to choose from. David Morris is one of the most luxurious jewellery shops in whole London and with the Rothschilds only the best is good enough. We're one week away from the wedding and haven't had the chance to go wedding ring shopping yet because we were both so busy with the Foundations - Ed with the Rothschild Foundation and me with the Oxford Royal.

"Left side is men. Right side is women." David explains to us.

Edward looks at me, "You choose mine, Darling."

Right, we made a deal the morning after we got engaged. I totally forgot about it. "Oh, you're getting a sparkling one." I tease Ed before picking up a diamond wedding band. It's usually the woman who wears a sparkling wedding band but since I'm already wearing this monstrous engagement ring, I think Ed can wear something sparkling as well.

Ed puts on the wide sparkling wedding ring. "What do you think?"

It's sparkling less than my engagement ring but this is giving me the satisfaction I needed. "That's yours whether you like it or not."

Ed chuckles, "Okay. Then this will stay there until my last breath."

"That's the idea." I smile at him before looking at the selection of rings for women. Lots of sparkly rings but I'm aiming for a simpler band. I don't want to add even more sparkle to my left ring finger. So, I pick up a simple white platinum band and put it on. It looks so final.

"Do you like it?"

I've always wanted a band similar to my mother's. The one that got stolen by monkeys on Bali, not the one with baguette diamonds that she's wearing right now. She wore a wedding band that she designed herself. It was a thin sapphire band that was embraced by two rows of diamonds. Kind of like a triple coloured eternity ring. It was beautiful.

No wonder that monkey stole it.

However, with my engagement ring, another sparkly sapphire ring doesn't work. The royal blue would clash with the yellow emerald cut centre stone of my cluster ring.

"Yes." I decide. This is the best option.

It will have to do.

"Great, then I'm going to get them polished for you one more time before packing them into the box. You chose very beautiful rings, Mr. Rothschild and Miss Bolton."

I think this was one of the last times I'm going to hear my surname coming out of a stranger's mouth.

* * *

I smooth the ivory silk fabric of my wedding dress before opening the curtain. Today's my last dress fitting and Hannah even brought the Rothschild tiara, so we could see how they fit together. It's a huge glittery bandeau tiara with a centre diamond and lots of floral intertwining come out of it. It reminds me of the one Meghan wore on her wedding day to Prince Harry. Hers was modest compared to this. I'm surprised the Rothschild's coat of arms is not somewhere on it.

I step out of the changing room and walk over to Hannah. It's just her and me today as the rest of family has to work.

"Aw, Josie, you look beautiful!" Hannah's eyes fill with moisture.

She calls me Josie - like the tabloids. But I haven't corrected her because she means well. I'm fine with Josie. I am fine with any nickname, really. Nothing hurts me anymore. I've become resilient to all the headlines and stress.

I look at my reflection in the mirror. The dress was custom made for me. It looks stunning! The off shoulder style is modern. I still have to find a necklace for this dress to wear with. I wanted something sparkly originally but with the tiara on top of my head, I feel like it's enough sparkle. The A-cut dress fits my body shape perfectly. It had to be tightened two times as I lost a few pounds over the last months. There were days I was too busy to think of food. There were nights I worked through because I want Oxford Royal to be a success. Rory said this is a marathon, one that will last a lifetime but I'm acting like it's a sprint. I don't know why I have this need to accomplish so much in so little time but I'm listening to my instinct on this one. It's wrong when it comes to men and emotions but it has never let me down when it comes to work.

It's why I'm always putting on my A-game.

"Can we put on the veil?" Hannah's question's rips me out of my thoughts. "Just to see how it looks with the tiara. Perhaps we need to change the veil."

The veil was custom made as well. It's four and a half meters long and has all kinds of different flowers embroidered on it, including peonies. I might not have them in my bouquet but I can have them on my veil. It's my way to carry on the Bolton tradition.

"Of course we can, Mrs. Rothschild." Claudia, the assistant of Carolina Herrera, says with a smile on her lips.

Mrs. Rothschild. In less than a week, this will be the formal way to address me as well. Mrs. Rothschild... It has a nice ring to it.

"The dress fits you perfectly, Dear. Now that you've lost a few pounds it looks even better." Hannah says with a nod.

I didn't loose these pounds intentionally. It just happened. I run my fingers down the fabric and look at the tiara in my reflection. My hair is wrapped into a low chignon. It's smoothed and tight, so not a single wave of mine is visible. The tiara and the dress are the stars of the show. I'm just the one wearing them. I'm their accessory not the other way around.

Claudia walks back with my veil in her hands before carefully putting it on. It's made of organza and silk, worth a couple of thousands of pounds. My dress alone is worth half a million. The tiara on my head is priceless.

I'm a work of art.

A Rothschild work of art.

"Oh, wow!" I breathe out. This feels so real suddenly! I look like a real bride.

"You look magnificent! Edward will be blown away when he sees you."

Edward and three hundred ceremony guests. Paparazzi will be waiting outside the cathedral just to get a glimpse of me in this dress, veil and tiara. The media acts as if this is another royal wedding, when it's really not. It's about Edward and me. I keep telling myself this even more often now that the wedding is a few days away.

I touch the edges of the veil that have flowers. The veil has flower petals, pearls and even real diamonds sewed into it. Nothing's too expensive for this wedding. There's no limit when you're wealthy.

Suddenly, I can hear Hannah sniffing behind me. I turn around and watch how she wipes away a tear from her eyes.

"Oh, Hannah, I didn't mean to make you cry!" I say in a soft tone. I'd embrace her but the dress could get dirty, so I don't.

Hannah shakes her head, "I just can't believe my boy is getting married to such a wonderful young woman! And your children! Gosh, your children will be stunning! I can't wait to become a grandmother!"

Grandmother. Edward didn't fucking tell his parents about us not wanting children?! How dare he not tell them! They're expecting offsprings from us! I will not give him any children!

I will not make them grandparents.

* * *

I park my Aston Martin in front of my childhood home after a long day in Richmond. Rory and George are really getting off to a flying start with Oxford Royal this year. After launching their headquarters in Richmond, near Hampton Court Palace, the staff has been growing along with the work. It's amazing how much good we've already been doing with Oxford Royal. It's also fulfilling a kind of desire inside of me that I didn't know I had.

It's why I'm starting to believe I might not go back to Bolton's Enterprises after all.

But for now, I'm focused on my wedding in two days. It's crazy how fast the last eight months went by. Sometimes, it feels like yesterday that we got engaged.

Sometimes, it feels like yesterday that I broke up with Oliver.

I try not to think about him as much. Because I promised to leave him in the last year, in the past. But on nights when Ed's not home and I therefore sleep in my penthouse at Landmark Place, that's when the dreams of Oliver hit me so hard that I end up waking up with a sweat-drenched body and a tear-drenched face. I don't like the nights away from Edward. I don't like them at all.

I walk into my childhood home, ready for my here day spa event. My Mum, Char, Rory and Ana insisted on a spa treatment that involves sugaring, massages, a hair treatment, getting my nails done and everything I can't even begin to think of.

This also means I will see Ed again at the altar. It's kind of surreal to think of it but I'm excited for it. I had no idea getting married would give me such a rush.

"Anyone home?" I ask as I get greeted by an empty foyer. Usually Zeus greets me but this time he's not here.

I get out of my shoes and notice the dimmed lights in the living room. Something's up. "Hello?!" I ask again.

"Jo," I wince as I hear my little sister Rory say my name.

I look up and watch her staring at me from the gallery. A second later she rushes down the left curved marbled staircase that has a wall filled with framed photos all made by my Dad. I haven't touched my camera since Oliver. I took photos with my iPhone but never used my SLR camera. Maybe because it's tainted with memories and photos of Oliver.

"Hi."

"You're not supposed to be here this early."

"Mummy said eight. It's eight thirty."

"Already?!" Rory asks me confused.

"What's going on? Where is everyone?" I ask my little sister.

"Look, I know you said no bachelorette party and you have no maid of honour or bridesmaids and page boys because you're very modern, but these three days... please don't take them away from us."

"Oh, I'm sorry. How selfish of me to think a wedding is all about the bride and groom."

"It's very much about the guests, too." My sister smirks at me.

"Then I'm sure you'll be delighted to hear that my wedding won't be so modern after all."

"Really? How so?"

"I'm going to wear the Rothschild tiara."

My sister bursts out of laughter. "You and a tiara?"

"Yes. It wasn't a picture I saw coming either, but it's a Rothschild tradition."

"I see. Like the wedding bouquet?"

"Who told you about that?"

"I'm the future Queen of England. I've got my eyes and ears everywhere."

"Ed called you." I read between the lines.

"Yeah. He wanted to know how bad it would be if you had a different bouquet than us."

"I hope you calmed him down."

"Yeah, said it's just flowers and stuff."

We both know they're not just flowers, but I decide to let it go. "I asked Daddy to not walk me down the aisle, actually."

"What?! You're taking that away from him?"

I roll my eyes at her words. "I just wanted to walk down the aisle myself. Be a modern bride. A role model."

"Well, what did he say?"

I smirk as I remember his words. "He said he wouldn't have expected it any other way. Said I was always the rebel one of the three of us."

"Right because we all know the real rebel is Della."

True. She got arrested more times than I've got fingers. She went through rehab for an addiction she never had. But the cherry on top was her falling in love with her 23-year older bodyguard. I just hope she didn't pass that down to Caroline and Isabella. God knows Wlad and Della are up for many sleepless nights with those two.

"Okay, I'm giving you guys one and a half days."

"Why one and a half?"

"Because I'd like to spend my last night as a bachelorette in my penthouse. Alone. So things come full circle. After that night I'll be living with Edward. And I need to say goodbye to my penthouse."

But most of all, I need to say goodbye to Oliver.

"I still don't understand why Ed can't move in with you. I mean, his flat in Kensington is tiny compared to yours. Why would you downsize?"

"I love his flat more than I love mine." I lie into her face.

"Whatever."

"So, what's the plan?"

"We'll start with massages and facials." Rory explains to me. "Then it's the old-fashioned Nicholas Sparks marathon with wine and popcorn. Plus, we'll order pizzas from Luigi's. Tuna for you, of course."

The last time I ate a tuna pizza was on the movie night with Charlotte and Oliver in my penthouse, eight months ago. My heart fills with a sharp pain as the memory fills my mind. I push the thought away and put on a smile. "Sounds like a great plan!"

* * *

I completely relax as Ivan is kneading out all the knots in my back that have formed over the last months. I have to admit, my sisters and Mummy are geniuses. I had no idea I needed this until I got a taste of my first glass of champagne and facial. "This is heaven." I mumble.

"Best bachelorette party ever!" Charlotte agrees with me. The whole female side of my family is laying on massage lounges in the spa area of the house. We've had a steam sauna to open our pores before having facials and now massages. Really, who needs to go to some fancy hotel when you can get it all at home?

"It's not a bachelorette party." I correct her. "But this is very nice."

"I'm glad all of my planning is to your liking." Ana says and I can hear the smirk on her lips.

"I'm going to be glowing in two days." I mumbled. I will be the most polished bride ever!

"Speaking of your wedding day, have you written your vows yet?"

My whole tenses up at my mother's question. Vows! Shit, I knew I forgot something!

"Oh, that silence is a bad sign." Della answers. If even she got the hint than I'm in deep trouble.

"You have written your vows, Jo. Haven't you?" Char asks me.

"I... It kind of slipped off my mind." I mumble.

"How could that slip off of your mind?! It's you wedding in two days!"

"I was busy with the planning and the foundation-"

"Don't blame the foundation for this. George and I wanted to give you two weeks off but you insisted on working." Rory interrupts me. "You're a workaholic."

"As are you!" I hiss back.

"Girls! Come on, pushing the blame from one to another won't get us anywhere and it certainly won't be the solution to this issue." My Mum interrupts us. "You've still got time. You can write them today or tomorrow and if you can't think of something just speak from your heart."

"Or say I love you. That works every time." Della adds.

My head starts aching with a dull pain. Just thinking of my vows makes me go crazy. I bet Ed has his already finished. I bet he finished them weeks ago!

"Della! She can't say that in front of 300 guests! She's got to say a little more than that!" Charlotte says. I bet the massage therapists are going to remember this day for the rest of their lives.

"I'll think of something." I tell them. I mean, I have to.

"Well, you better come up with something fast because you're getting married the day after tomorrow."

* * *

I finish my yoga session in sync with the sunrise the next morning. After a good night's sleep, I felt so rested like I haven't in the last ten months. I'm starting to feel more calm and relaxed. I guess the last months of wedding planning and work was really exhausting. I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow! It's so surreal!

Tomorrow, I'll be Josephine Rothschild. Mrs. Edward Rothschild.

I can't wait!

I roll my yoga mat together and watch as the sun rises completely. I love the colour play of vibrant reds, purples, oranges and pinks. It's my last sunrise as Josephine Bolton. Today is the end of an era and the begin of another. The begin of my life with Ed.

"Morning!"

I wince at my mother's voice. Zeus jumps up form his bed in the living room and rushes over to greet my Mummy. "Good Morning!"

My Mum runs her fingers through Zeus fur before walking over to me. "How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Nervous about tomorrow?"

"No. Were you?"

"No."

"I take that as a good omen."

She smiles at me. "You definitely can."

Edward and I are meant to be. It can't be any other way.

"Listen, I've got something for you."

I frown as I follow her over to the black Bechstein piano.

"Ed called me a few weeks ago and told me you guys still haven't found a song to dance to as husband and wife."

"Ah, yeah right. We kept listening to songs but none of them seemed to fit."

"Which is why I offered to compose a song for you two."

"What? You wrote us a love song?"

My Mum nods before sitting down at the piano stool. "See it as a wedding gift." She says before starting to play. A beautiful melody starts filling my ears. It creates goosebumps all over my skin and makes my throat tight.

I close my eyes and let the music be my guide. I inhale deeply as a kaleidoscope of colour starts filling my inner eyes. Slowly, the colours fade to white before I see... Oliver.

Not Edward.

I see us watching the Northern Lights in Finland, going horse riding through the snow, building snowmen and having a snowball fight. The scenes fades to us working in the kindergarten that was Liam's social project - when we pulled that all-nighter together and had pizza on the floor of the kitchen. My fingers and lips start shaking as the scene fades into us dancing in my living area in my penthouse. We're swaying to the music, to my Mum's song. I can feel his hot breath against my face, smell his smell and feel his hands on my body. I feel him like I've never felt him before.

And then the song finishes.

"The song has lyrics as well but I figured it sounds best without any words." My Mum's voice fills my ears.

I can't open my eyes. I can't let go of Oliver. I can't let him in the past.

But I have to.

So, I force my eyes lids apart and my lips to remain still. I can't break down in tears in front of my mother, a day before my wedding. I'm getting bloody married tomorrow!

"You don't like it." My Mum breathes out.

Her image gets blurry and I know I'm crying. My throat is so tight that I can hardly breathe. I inhale deeply and gulp down the memories of Oliver and I. We're in the past. My future is Edward. "No, Mum, I love it."

"Really?" She asks me before rising from the piano stool. "Sweetie, are you crying?"

I shake my head as she embraces me tightly. But I still cry in her arms.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." She mumbles as she rubs my back.

And she didn't. I'm not crying because of her or the song she wrote. I'm crying because letting go of Oliver is much harder than I thought.

* * *

I love you.

I stare at the only sentence that I have written so far for my vows. I'm getting married tomorrow and all I can say is I love you? What kind of promise is that? What kind of bride has so little to say, to promise, her groom?

It's because I'm back in my penthouse again. That's what's blocking my creativity, my love for Ed. I've already had two glasses of white wine but no wine can help me here.

I growl before picking up my iPhone. Maybe I need a little extra motivation from the groom himself.

He picks up after the third ring, "Hello?" I can hear loud chatter in the background. He's probably in White's with my brother and his friends. After all, we're getting married tomorrow.

His velvety voice feels like silk against my heart. "I need to talk to you."

"Well, that doesn't sound good. Is something wrong with the dress?"

"No, no dress fiasco." I say as laughter fills my ears.

"Hang on, let me try to find a quite spot so I can hear you better."

"Are you at White's?"

"Yes. Special gift by your father. Wlad called it a welcome ceremony into your family."

I smile, my parents adore Edward. "That's nice."

"What about you? Are you out as well?"

"No, I'm home." I say as I stare out of the window front in my penthouse.

"As of tomorrow, your home will have an even better view. One of Hyde Park with stunning Victorian architecture."

Yeah, after the wedding I have to leave my penthouse behind. Moving in with Ed and leaving this place is the last of my concerns right now.

I can hear how he shuts a door and suddenly all the noise disappears. "Okay. I'm listening."

"I'm sitting here, trying to write these vows and all I can come up with is I love you."

"You haven't written your vows yet? Wow, mine are done since weeks!"

"Ed,"

"Look, I love you is a great start. It's the truth."

It's a start but maybe it's also a sign. "Is this something we really want to do?"

"What's the matter?"

"It's just everything is great as it is. Your Mum-"

"What did my mother do now?"

"She voiced her excitement about future children at the last dress fitting. Children that we both don't want. Her voice was filled with so much love and hope for the future that I couldn't bring myself to break her heart. Why doesn't she know we don't want children? Why are you keeping her in the dark? My Mum's aware of it. She knows she won't be getting grandchildren from me."

"Well, she's got enough from your siblings."

"Exactly." I sigh, "I just don't want to screw this up between us."

"You won't."

"I screwed up relationships before and I promised myself I won't be doing it to you."

"Here's the thing. This is me, you're marrying tomorrow. Me. Nobody else. The same man you met in Paris. The same man whose car you drove and up until this day I can say Louise loves you as much as I do despite the many scratches she got from the grape vines."

I chuckle. I can't believe he remembers that.

"Concerning your writer's block, it's best to sometimes stop thinking about it so much. Go to bed and tomorrow you will wake up with a fresh mind. And if not, then you will say I love you at the altar tomorrow and everything will be fine. I don't need a huge speech from you, Jo. I already got your heart and tomorrow everyone else will see that you've got mine as well. I can't wait to marry you. I can't wait to wear that ring on my left ring finger that shows everyone what a great woman I'm married you."

I smile at his words.

"Is that a smile that I'm hearing?"

"Yes."

"Good. It's just you and me tomorrow. The rest's irrelevant. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Go to bed now. I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

I roll over in my bed, unable to find any proper sleep whatsoever. It's the night before my wedding so I probably should have taken something to sleep better. I feel hot and everything's to heavy, from the blanket to my pyjamas. If I don't fall asleep within the next minutes I'm going to have massive bags under my eyes the next morning.

I inhale deeply, trying to calm my nerves down. It's just a wedding. All that matters is that I will marry Ed tomorrow. No one really cares about the flowers, the band or the food that much. It's about him and I.

Him and I...

I'm dancing in my empty living room with Oliver to soft jazz music. We're swinging to the melody. I'm wearing a red ruffle dress. Oliver's in a black suit with no tie. I can smell him, I can feel him... I am with him.

He rests his forehead against mine and I stare into the sea foam coloured sea in his eyes. It's the most beautiful colour I've ever seen.

My lips are sealed like every time I dream of him.

"Don't let me go." His whisper rings in my ear as his hot breath touches my face.

He has never talked to me in my dreams before. Hearing his voice so clearly creates goosebumps all over my body and tears in my eyes. I almost forgot how he sounded like.

"Josephine, please don't let me go. Don't give up on us." He begs me.

A cold feeling fills my heart. My fingertips are prickling and my lips shaking. "Oliver,"

"Don't give up on us, Josephine."

I awake suddenly with a drenched back. My whole body is shaking as the remnants of my dream slowly fade. Oliver's ghost disappears in the back of my mind.

I get up from my bed. I need a drink. Maybe even two.

Whatever makes me fall asleep and not dream of Oliver again on the night before my wedding.

* * *

It's surreal to get ready on your wedding day. From the moment you wake up, to the moment you get into the limousine, there's not a second when you're alone or have a moment to gather your thoughts. There's constantly someone pulling on you, fixing your hair, veil or dress, wanting something from you. You don't even have a moment to catch your breath.

It is only when you're sitting in the limousine, when everything that happened in the past hours catch up with you. This is my wedding day. In an hour I'll be married.

I'll be Mrs. Edward Rothschild.

The black limousine stops at the impressive Abbey Church of Saint Peter and Saint Paul in Bath. It's a beautiful warm March day in this historic city. Bath as a world heritage is known for their Roman baths and hot springs, but it's also the town where the posh people stay when they have enough of London. It's the town where Edwards parents live.

I can hear the many Royal fans cheering on the opposite side of the road. We had to block the roads, knowing this will be a highly watched wedding with probably a few tv channels broadcasting everything that happens outside the church. After all, this wedding will be attended by The Prince and Princess of Wales, The Duke and Duchess of Oxford with their triplet daughters and The Duke and Duchess of Windsor with their twin girls. Really, it hardly gets even more royal than this.

"Ready?" Ana asks me with soft smile on her lips. She's wearing a bright blue Valentino dress with ruffles and a fascinator with feathers and a veil.

Our Daddy is already in the church along with the other guests. Ana wanted to drive with me from the hotel to the church. We drove through the whole town without saying a word. I thought I'd feel nervous on my wedding day, especially when I'm in my wedding dress.

Truth is, I am terrified.

The door on my side of the limousine opens and suddenly a panic attack overcomes me. My ivory Carolina Herrera dress suddenly feels to tight around my rips, the air in my lungs doesn't seem enough. I can't breathe!

My hands start shaking.

"Close the door." Ana's strict voice fills my ears. The door shuts a moment later.

And suddenly, I am able to breathe again. Confused, I look at my older sister. "What's happening to me?"

"You're having a panic attack."

"I'm having a panic attack on my wedding day? Literally the moment before I'm about to step into the church?!" I ask her shocked.

"Jo, I don't think there will be a wedding today."

"What do you mean? Of course there will be a wedding!" I argue back. "I've spent all morning getting ready!"

"Yes, but-"

I lean back, "I can't marry Edward." I whisper. I can't become a Rothschild.

"No, you can't. You're having a panic attack because your body is telling you this is the wrong decision." Ana says as calm as a buddha. She reminds me of Mummy. "You felt it deep in your heart, haven't you?"

I gulp, "I love him."

"But not enough to become his wife."

It's been eight months since I broke things off with Oliver and my mind is still focused on him all the time. I even see him in my dreams. I should see Edward, see our future together but I don't. I see Oliver. "No, not enough to step into the church." I admit.

Suddenly the door gets torn open again.

And I stare at Edward. He looks handsome in his beige tuxedo. Just like my bouquet, he has a white Lily pinned to his jacket. His turquoise eyes fill with love as he sees me in my Carolina Herrera silk wedding dress. I haven't put the veil over my head yet but it's pinned to the bun in the nape of my neck. The tiara on my head weighs a ton, too.

"Edward," I breathe out shocked.

"Jo, what are you doing here?! We're all waiting for you!" He tells me before looking at Ana for a second. "Is this your fault?!"

"No, no it's not her fault I just..."

"You just what?"

"I can't get out of the car." I whisper. He didn't even comment on my wedding dress.

He offers me his hand but I can't take it.

"Ed, I can't marry you." I whisper again.

"What?! Jo, is this because of last night? I was busy so I couldn't talk-"

I slip off my engagement ring and give the diamond ring to Edward. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" He hisses at me. "We're getting married in five minutes!"

I shake my head, "I'm sorry."

"Fuck, are you serious?! You're humiliating me on our wedding day!" He yells at me. "Jo, I know you love me. I know you do! Why can't you get out of this bloody car?!"

"Edwa-" He shuts the door before I can say another word.

* * *

**BREAKING NEWS: BOLTON AND ROTHSCHILD SPLIT ON THEIR WEDDING DAY!**

_We can exclusively reveal the biggest scandal ever! Josephine Bolton and Edward Rothschild have split! The limousine, in which Josie sat in, stopped in front of the St. Paul's cathedral in Bath but she couldn't get out. For minutes, the limousine stood there with no sign of anyone exiting it. It was then the groom himself who walked out of the cathedral and opened the car door. He shared a long talk with his bride before shutting the door and strutting back in. The whole scene was filmed by the paparazzi and well-wishers that had accumulated on the other side of the street over the last hour. _

_It was truly heartbreaking to watch Edward Rothschild get stood up on his wedding day. _

_We've asked both families for comments but neither wants to release a statement. _

**RUNAWAY BRIDE: Bolton flees from her own wedding!**

_Josie Bolton has done it again! The bachelorette has broken several hearts over the last years however none of them broke so beautifully as Edward Rothschild's. _

_In front of the world's media, friends and family, Bolton has refused to get out of her car in front of the cathedral. According to our sources, she's had another diva moment similar to the one on The Duchess of Windsor's wedding day when she wore that scandalous maid of honour dress and stole the show. _

_It was the groom himself who talked to his bride then. Edward yelled into the car for minutes and before shutting the door of the blacked out car and walking back into the cathedral he was seen throwing something sparkling - what many believe was Josephine's million pounds worth engagement ring - into the river. _

_The limousine drove off without a happy ending. _

_Understandingly, none of the families want to talk about what happened. _

* * *

"Love is blind. It knows no social status, no skin or hair colour. It knows no ethnicity or age - your sister and me are the best proof of that." Wladimir says to me. "That's what your sister wrote to me on our wedding day and I think it applies to you as well."

I lean back in the beige couch, "You know."

"Of course I know. It's my job to know about everything that's going on in your life. It's my job to see without being seen."

"Did Ralph told you?"

"No. After seeing him for the first time and finding no information on him, I decided to dig deeper. I had extra men follow you and him."

Somehow, this doesn't surprise me. "Does Dad know?"

Wladimir shakes his head. "No. Just you and me. For now."

I nod, "Thank you."

He leans forward, "But Jo, you just eloped from your own wedding. I think you know why."

I honestly don't. "Wlad, I don't love him. I mean, I thought I loved Edward. Otherwise I would have never gone through with the engagement and even the wedding preparations but when the car stopped in front of the cathedral... I had a panic attack. I couldn't do it. I couldn't marry him." I shrug. "And I don't know why."

"Because you don't love him. At least not in the way you should to marry him."

"I don't love this other man." My feelings for Oliver are too different to be compared to my feelings for Edward. It's like comparing a VW Beetle to an Aston Martin - you can't because they're built for different customers. They're built to fit into different society. They're made for different worlds.

"But your feelings are strong enough for you to elope from your own wedding. That's something to consider, Josephine. And maybe there's more than one great love. Maybe you can have two... or maybe one will always be greater than the other. And obviously Edward is the smaller love. Otherwise you would have been Mrs. Rothschild right now."

I bite on my lower lip. Mrs, Rothschild... I was really ready to throw away my identity and become an arm candy. I was ready to commit... and then I had this panic attack.

And my world turned upside down.

"I don't know what to do."

"For tonight you'll sleep here. Tomorrow you will move into the guesthouse for the foreseeable future. Landmark place is going to be swarmed by paparazzi for a few weeks. You need to stay under the radar and keep your mouth shut. Don't call anyone but the family. No friend."

"What about Char?"

"You can call her. The line to the Royals is safe to use but the rest is off limits. No social media. No text or email in which you talk about them. Don't even google Edward."

"How am I suppose to get to work?"

"No work."

"I can't stop working!"

"Maybe you should even leave the country. Fly to French Cay - that's a paparazzi free zone. Or the vineyards in France." He thinks out loud.

"What?!" I ask him shocked. "I eloped from my own wedding. I didn't plan a terror attack."

"You might as well had. The Rothschilds are not a family you want to get upset and you've hurt them in the worst way possible! You humiliated them in front of the whole word. There was a camera team from the BBC that filmed the wedding - or rather what didn't happen. Jo, what you did may not be a crime but it's very, very close."

"I won't flee into another country."

"Brazil!" He says suddenly before nodding. "Yes, Rio could work. The Bolton Foundation is building a public swimming pool, a hospital and two schools in the next half year. You could supervise the work."

Brazil? That's where Oliver is.

My heart starts racing at the thought. Must be the adrenaline. "But I know nothing about building schools or swimming pools or hospitals."

"That's not so hard. Ryan could brief you over the flight. You should take the next flight."

"Wait, you want to throw me into a plane right now?"

"No, of course not. Tomorrow morning should be fine. Maybe six or even five thirty."

He's scaring me! "Wlad, tell me you're joking."

"Do you see me smiling?"

I gulp and shake my head.

"Listen to him."

I wince at my sister's voice. I look up and see her leaning against the doorway of my guest bedroom. Della has changed from her deep green Gucci gown into black sweatpants and a grey T-shirt. Somehow, she looks even more beautiful without the glamorous gown and the heavy makeup. "How long have you been standing there?"

"I started listening at Brazil."

I exhale, thank God she has no idea about Oliver.

"But don't think I don't know anything about this other men. Wlad and I don't have secrets." She quickly destroys my bubble before joining us on the couch. I twist my body to the side and look at her. Her life is exactly how she wanted it to be. It's perfect in her eyes.

While I destroyed mine.

"What have I done?" I ask her with trembling lips.

She wraps her arms around me and suddenly everything within breaks loose. I haven't shared a tear since returning from Bath, but now suddenly everything comes crashing down. With every circle she draws on my back, I only cry harder.

So, I cry in the arms of my sister and don't even stop when I feel Wladimir's heavy body lifting from the couch and hear his heavy thuds walking out of the room. I cry until my eyes are unable to produce any tears.

"Mum and Dad are clearing everything." Della whispers into my ear.

"I have to talk to them. I embarrassed them as well."

"You didn't embarrass anyone but Edward. You listened to your heart. It clearly doesn't belong in Ed's hands."

I gulp, after today I think so as well. I lift my head off of her shoulder and look into my sister's navy eyes. "I didn't want to hurt him."

"I know you didn't and deep down he knows that as well. Your timing wasn't perfect but it would have been worse if you literally couldn't walk down the aisle." She says with a smirk on her lips.

I chuckle, that would have been worse. "So, now I'm getting send to Brazil?"

"It's for your protection."

"I have to give up my job at the Oxford Royal Foundation."

"No. I'm pretty sure George and Rory will let everything stay as it is right now. No one will know where you are except for your family."

"Rio was the country Mum got kidnapped in, right?"

Della sighs, "They won't like it but it's your best option. You'll have a cover and you'll do good there. Honestly, even French Cay gets boring after a few weeks and six months is a long time of Sandy beaches and turquoise coloured water. You need work. Rio is right."

"I need to get home and pack my stuff."

"I'm sure Mum will do that for you. All you have to do is get into that hot bath that I just made for you. You need to relax and calm down. Tomorrow's going to be another day."

It's the mother that's talking it of her but I love her for it. "Della?"

"Yes?"

"How do you know you love someone?"

She chuckles at my question. "That's a little late to ask me, isn't it?"

"I'm not asking because of Ed. I'm asking because of Oliver."

"That's his name?"

I nod. "He lives in Rio with his family."

"I see and you have different feelings for both men?"

I shrug, "I thought I loved Edward but I'm beginning to see that maybe I was wrong. Maybe I don't love Ed. Or maybe I love Ed and have feelings for Oliver as well. Maybe I don't even know what love feels like."

"Well, I can only tell you how it felt like falling in love with Wlad because that's the only reference I've got." My sister starts before grabbing my hands. "I fell in love with Wlad faster than I knew. The moment I kissed him, I knew. I never felt such a strong emotion before in my life. It's was a kind of intensity I can't even describe. I love this man with my whole heart. With every cell of my body and soul. I'm obsessed with him and he is with me. There's not a second I don't think about him or our girls. They're my everything. My world. My universe... everything." She smiles at me. "I've read an interesting article in a medical journal once from Robert Sternberg. Do you want to know what he says about love?"

I nod because I know Della is all about facts and logic. And frankly, I'm just the same.

"His theory explains that love is an interaction between 3 things: emotional intimacy, passion, and commitment. From this model, Sternberg later created distinctions between the 7 types of love. If you find yourself between 2 types of love, remember that these classifications aren't black and white. Some couples move in and out of the categories and evolve to reach consummate love; others might be perfectly happy living as companions or romantic partners. Achieving a certain type of love might be very important to a couple; others might prefer to take a more laid-back approach. It's all about personal preference."

"What are the seven stages of love?"

"Infatuation, Liking, Empty Love, Fatuous Love, Romantic Love, Companionate Love and Consummate Love. Infatuation is the place where romantic love usually begins. It's that messy stage of crazy feelings and burning passion that makes you feel like you're the king or queen of the world. With this type of love the two people don't know much about intimate details yet they feel a strong mutual attraction. The partners couldn't tell you about the other's deep secrets, darkest desires or most important goals in life. But they could tell you what they find romantic, attractive and sexually desirable. There's no idea of commitment here. It's all about fun and passion. This type of love can transform into something more over time if emotional intimacy and commitment are added into the mix but this doesn't always happen. Many couples don't get beyond this stage of love and prefer to move from one infatuated relationship to the next."

Strangely I think of Oliver and me. We were definitely in the infatuation stage but we were also so much more. It was more than fun and passion, especially towards the end.

"Liking means you can always be yourself. You don't have to pretend or hide anything. Here, people are united by common interests, views on life, and the feeling of being understood." Della explains to me the second stage and my mind wanders to Ed and me. We definitely had common interests and views on life. But the feeling of being understood was something I only had with Oliver. "A couple can say what the other person considers their favourite hobby, what their close circles of friends look like and what their dreams are. They can recall trivial details. They are very strong in the emotional intimacy area, which leads to feelings of trust, loyalty, friendship and bonding towards the other person."

I think of Oliver again. I know his dream is to become a doctor. I know he is right handed but he likes to solve the New York Times riddle with a pen and his left hand. But I also know that Ed loves to chew on his pencil when he reads something.

"Then there's empty love. Couples in this type of love are very committed to one another. The word "empty" refers to a lack of emotional intimacy and passion. This type of relationship sometimes appears after a big and intense love that faded over time. The relationship is particularly strong in faithfulness and stability."

No, I don't think I wasn't ever in that stage with either men.

"Fatuous love includes commitment and passion and is familiar to many couples. It exists when 2 people are really attracted to each other and are ready to take the next steps of getting married and sharing responsibilities."

That was definitely with Edward. I wasn't ready for any sort of commitment with Oliver but I did wanted to marry Ed - until a couple of hours ago.

"To the outsider they look great with each other and the people can't imagine anything ever separating them."

Yeah, definitely Ed and me there.

"Romantic love is a combination of passion and emotional intimacy. Many romance movies show couples experiencing the romantic type of love. They show you how it takes 2 people years to find each other, and then they go through a series of problems before finally getting back together at the end. These couples are deeply attracted to each other and share intimate experiences with one another, but they are not ready to make serious commitments."

No, neither men come to my mind although I felt deeply attracted to both.

"Companionate love can be seen in couples who live together, are deeply committed to one another, and treat each other as friends. Companionate love is built on commitment and emotional intimacy. This relationships are much stronger than an ordinary friendship and there's a true attachment between the partners. Yet, this is a rather chaste agreement because this type of love lacks passion, so romance, kissing and sex are usually not involved."

Definitely neither men.

"And finally there's consummate love. Consummate love is also called "complete love" in the Sternberg model. It involves the 3 components of his theory coming together: passion plus emotional intimacy plus commitment. This creates the vision of an ideal love according to Sternberg. Couples that fit this type might be intimate for the rest of their lives, talking long into the night about how their day went and the things that are most important to them. Remain loyal to one another year after year. You rarely see this type of relationship. If people manage to build them, it's cause for admiration. In this type of love, the levels of passion, emotional intimacy and commitment aren't perfectly balanced, but it's most important to note that they're all present."

I think of Mummy and Daddy. That's definitely their stage. "Which one are you and Wlad in?"

My sister shrugs, "I don't know. I don't like to label us in any sort of way. We're right just where we are."

I chuckle, that's so like Della - and me. "Do you guys fight?"

Della laughs, "Oh yes. A lot. And we have lots of crossfires. But trust me, the sex afterwards is always worth it."

It makes me think of Oliver. Our crossfires were always worth the sex afterwards as well. "Ed and I never fought."

"Not once?"

"No. Not even crossfires. Nothing. We agreed on everything."

"What about you and Oliver?"

"Lots of crossfires and sex. Lots of compromises."

"You compromised on something?" Della asks me with wide eyes.

"I did with him." I admit. But never with Ed. With Ed, I obeyed. Because I wanted to please his family.

"Why did you break up?"

I lick my lips. "I slept with Ed on Char's wedding day. For the second time actually. I told Oliver about it the next day because we promised each other to be honest. He was hurt. But then..."

"Then what?"

"Then he freaked out and told me he loved me."

"He loves you? What did you say?"

"I pushed him away. The next day I flew to French Cay and got stayed heavily drunk for one week before having enough. I called Ed, told him to meet me in Akumal and stayed there for two weeks. I have him a chance because I knew Ed had some kind of magnetic pull on me. Whenever I was with him, I didn't think of Oliver. Ed had charmed me in a way no one has ever before. So I thought we deserved a chance."

"Yet you couldn't marry him today."

I shrug, "I guess the magnetic pull has stopped."

"Do you love Oliver?"

"I don't know. My feelings for Ed were crystal clear to me but my feelings for Oliver are fogged. I don't know how I feel about him, not truly."

"Will you look for him in Rio?"

"I think so. I have to apologise. I didn't had that chance after we broke up."

"Because he moved back to Rio before you could talk to him?"

"No. He got caught by the FEDs and was sent back to his hometown. Turns out he was here illegally. I didn't know about it otherwise I would have helped him. I would have found a way to get him papers and get his family here. But he didn't tell me so I couldn't help him."

"Wow, he got here illegally?"

"In a container." I say with a shrug.

"Jo, that's very shocking... how did you keep this all to yourself?"

"Char and Ana knew. And Nate met him once."

"But not Mum or Dad..."

"No and I won't tell them until I have to."

My sister nods. "Okay. Now, get into that bathtub and try to relax for a while. I'll talk to Wlad and we'll make a plan. Mum will pack your stuff. If there's anything specific you need, just write her a text."

* * *

After a long hot bath, I open the door of the en-suite guest bathroom. I can see three suitcases standing at the wall across the king sized bed.

"Sweetie,"

My head swings around at my mother's voice. She's standing in the room with my father next to her. They're dressed in jeans and sweaters, it's far away from the glamorous gown and tuxedo that they wore just a few hours ago. They went through thick and thin together. They're my role model. They have what I never could.

My throat tightens at the image. "I'm sorry. I never wanted to disappoint you guys."

My Mum wraps her arms around me. "You didn't disappoint us."

"You never could." My Dad ensures me. "We've talked to Wlad."

I let my Mum go. "He suggested Rio."

"We're sending a team with you. Ralph and five other men. You won't go anywhere without them."

I nod. "I promise."

"Your plane leaves at five thirty." My Mum tells me with tears in her eyes.

"That's early. Did you guys talk to the Rothschilds?"

"They don't want to talk or see us right now. They're very hurt and disappointed. But things will look different in half a year." My Dad tells me before running his fingers through my hair. "I'm not mad at you. Your mother is not mad at you. You listened to your heart and it told you to not marry Edward. I don't know why and I don't care, all I care about is your safety. Rio is the safest place for you to be right now."

"We'll visit you as soon as we can." My Mum promises me. "I packed your clothes. There's a little bit of everything in it. The rain can be quite heavy in Brazil."

I nod. "Thank you."

"We love you."

"I love you guys as well." I tell them with a tight throat.

"Troy' I'd like to talk to Jo for a moment." My Mum says to my Daddy.

He nods before embracing. "I'll see you tomorrow morning. We will bring you to the airport."

"Okay." I whisper and watch him leaving my Mum and me alone in Della's guest bedroom. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I found something in your closet when I packed your things..." she explains as she starts opening one of the cognac leathered weekend bags that she packed for me. I watch her pull out a navy lumberjack shirt with green stripes. "It was stuffed between your undergarments."

I gasp as I see the piece of clothing. I had no idea Oliver has hidden that in my drawer!

"It doesn't really seem like Edward's style, so I'm wondering... whose it is? Whom does this belong to, Jo?"

I take the lumberjack shirt out of my mother's hands and smell it. His smell still lingers in the shirt. Goosebumps start covering my skin as I remember the only time I saw him wearing that shirt. It was on the day we met, in that café in Battersea when I helped him out and bought him his cappuccino. I had no idea this would be the start of something so wonderful that ended so badly. My hearts pains me in my chest.

I stuff the shirt back into the cognac coloured leather weekend back. Maybe I'm going to have the chance to give it back to him. And if I don't, I'm sure they're many other people who would be happy with this clothing. He would want me to give it away because he knows how many people in Rio could use it.

"Jo?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Thank you for finding it. I didn't know it was there."

"So, someone put it there."

"Apparently." I hiss as I close the zipper of the bag.

"Josephine,"

I shake my head, "I don't want to talk about it. I've had a shitty day. I left the man I love at the altar today because I couldn't marry him! I spent the rest of the day crying because I have no idea what's going on with me. And tomorrow, I'll fly to Rio and stay there for half a year. I've had enough drama for the rest of my life, so when I say I don't want to talk about it then just please nod and say you're okay with it. I know you're worried but right now I am not ready to talk about anything."

To my surprise my mother nods, "Okay, Sweetie. I'll let you sleep now. We'll see you at around four thirty in the kitchen."

"Sounds like a good plan."

My Mum embraces me tightly. "Just remember everything happens for a reason."

I have a feeling my reason is somewhere in Rio.

* * *

I walk down the spiral staircase that leads to the foyer on this early morning. I've put on grey cashmere trousers, a grey cashmere sweater and a cream coloured cashmere scarf because I know I'm going to get cold on the plane otherwise. I looked up the flight time last night before I went to bed last night and it looks like I'll be up in the air for over eleven hours. It's going to be a long flight and I'll be far away from my family but it's for the best.

I spot my suitcases and weekend bags in the foyer, ready to be taken on to the plane. I sigh, I didn't sleep a lot during this short night so I hope I'm going to sleep a little on the plane. I walk into the huge white marbled kitchen that has black and white tiles on the floor. It's already quite full with my parents, Della and Wlad and Sasha and Ana. They're all sipping on their tea or coffee without saying a word.

"Morning." I greet them.

"Good Morning, Sweetie." My Mum says before embracing me tightly.

"Ready to go?" My Dad asks me.

I nod, "Yeah..."

"You should have breakfast first. I can whip something up-"

"I'm not hungry, Mum."

"Told you." Della says to her.

"Ry came by last night and dropped something off for you." My Daddy says before handing me a thick black folder.

"What's that?"

"Everything you need to know about the projects in Rio. We booked you a suite in a hotel in Ipanema." My Dad explains.

It's enough reading material for my eleven-hour flight. "Good. Thank you. Anything else I have to know?"

"Don't go anywhere - and I mean anywhere - without Ralph. I know you probably sneaked out a few times without him by your side here in London but please don't do this in Rio. It's a dangerous city, especially the areas where the projects are getting realised. It's very important for you to listen to Ralph and never take off your ring."

"Dad, I meant in regards of the Bolton Foundation."

"It matters anyway. Promise me, Josephine."

I nod. He only means well. "Yes, I promise. No solo trips. Ralph will be everywhere I go."

"Okay, good." Suddenly my Dad embraces me. "I love you."

His breath is warm against my neck. "I love you, too Daddy." I whisper back with a tight throat.

He places a kiss on my left cheek before letting go of me.

"I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Oh, don't worry. I've made them go through worse." Della jokes before squeezing Wladimir's hand.

I chuckle, "I'll miss you guys."

"We'll visit you as soon as we can." My Mum promises me.

"Valentin's first overseas trip will be to Rio. That's a great destination if you ask me." Ana says with a small smile on her lips.

I gulp down my emotions before walking over to my older sister. "I want to see that painting you mentioned on my birthday." I demand. It may have a significant effect on my actions there.

"No, it doesn't work like that." Ana tells me before running her fingers through my hair. "But you can see it when you come back. It'll be there when you return. Don't be afraid. Be brave."

"But also don't do some impulsive shit." My Dad reminds me.

I chuckle again. "And if I do, I promise to have Ralph next to me."

"Okay, then you can do that." My Dad says with a nod.

"I wrote Edward a letter last night. I left it on the desk in the guest bedroom. Could one of you give it to him? Maybe not today... but in the course of the next six months?"

My family members all nod. One of them will give it to him. I don't need to know who or when... I just need him to know the truth.

* * *

It's a cold and foggy morning when I get out of the black Range Rover. The plane is already ready for takeoff. Ralph gets my luggage out of the trunk as my parents get out of the car as well. They insisted on taking me to the private airport.

I can't believe it's really happening. I'm really doing this. I'm fleeing to Rio.

"Josephine,"

I turn around at my father's voice.

"Be brave. Keep your head up. You will get through this. You're a Bolton." My father tells me before embracing me for the 100th time this morning. "You were never meant to be come a Rothschild." He whispers before kissing my forehead and letting go of me.

Maybe he's right. Maybe I was never meant to become a Rothschild no matter how much I wanted to. I look at my Mum, "I'll call you once I've landed. Or rather text you." I promise my Mum.

She wraps her arms around me and holds me tight. "We love you."

"I love you, too." I say as Ralph approaches me.

"It's time to board the plane." He says to me.

I nod, "I'll call."

"We'll visit you." My Mum promises me as my Dad embraces her from the side.

"I've never spent my birthday in Rio. It'll be fun." I joke before turning on my heel and walking up the staircase that leads to the plane with Ralph behind me. He will be my shadow for the next 6 months.

I greet the crew with a smile and a firm handshake before walking further into the plane. The last time it was used, it was for a four month world tour. Now, it's for a trip to Brazil. How much has changed in so little time.

I'm sorry for hurting Edward, but I am not sorry for not marrying him. I had this panic attack for a reason.

And that reason is hopefully still living in Rio.

My security team that consists of six people is already there. I greet them with a smile before sitting down in my seat. I fasten my seatbelt just as Ralph walks past me and sits down with his team. I think this is Ralph's biggest job. My Dad and Wlad must Trust him a lot to send him with me to Rio.

A few minutes later the plane takes off. I watch how it rises through the foggy sky before it finally clears up. I close my eyes and lean back in my seat.

When I wake up, I'll be in Rio.

* * *

Eleven and a half hours later, my private plane lands on Brazilian grounds. I slept half of the flight and the other half, I started my research on the many different projects that the Bolton Foundation wants to build here. Uncle Ryan gave me a list of the six different projects that include building a public swimming pool, a school, a kindergarten, a public hospital, a women's shelter and one saving the Amazon kind of projects. Needless to say, the next six months will go by in the blink of an eye. I'll be so busy that I don't even know I can do what I actually came here for: Find Oliver.

It's not a coincidence that the Bolton Foundation has six projects here all in Rio for the next six months. It's a sign. Like it was a sign when I panicked on my wedding day. As much as I love Edward, he and I aren't meant to be.

But perhaps Oliver and I are. I have to find him. I have to at least see him after one and a half years. I have to make sure he's okay. That he's happy, with his family and perhaps with the new woman in his life. I need to know he's happy.

Otherwise I won't fly back to London in six months.

* * *

As Ralph drives away from the tiny private Brazilian airport, I lean back in the rear bench. The last two days have been crazy and I don't think I've digested everything yet but Wlad promised me he would take care of everything. I trust Wlad. I still can't believe I fled out of the home country, out of the grip of the Rothschilds. To be honest, even here, the Rothschilds have ways to find me but I'm here with six security men so my protection is pretty tight.

"Have you ever been to Rio?" I ask Ralph as the city slowly comes into my vision. It's just time for the sun to rise.

"Just once. But I have some very good men here with us."

"Has anyone of the team ever been to Rio?"

"I think Matteo, but I'm not sure."

"I've never been to Rio but I always wanted to visit the Cristo Redentor."

"We can drive there right now if you want. I'm sure it's beautiful with the sunrise." Ralph suggests.

"Actually, that's a good idea. I'm not tired anyway. What about you? Do you feel awake enough?"

"You know I do, Miss Bolton." He says with a smirk. "And if you ever want to talk about what happened, I always have an open ear."

"Thank you. I'm sure I'll get back to that offer in the next six months."

* * *

An hour later, I'm standing next to the Cristo Redentor, a majestic statue of Jesus Christ. It reminds me of Oliver's strong faith. The arms stretch out so widely that it looks like Christi is embracing Rio that's underneath us. The Corcovado mountain is stunning and in the light of the rising sun everything feels magical. There's a slight fog surrounding us but the bright red, orange and pink colours illuminate the fog. The colour play is making the city underneath us glow. The marble Cristo glows in the same stunning colour play. As a photographer, I should feel the need to get out my camera and capture this extraordinary moment. But instead, I inhale deeply and am present in the moment. The eight months were a rollercoaster ride. I felt like I was an outsider looking in. Everything happened so fast with Ed. I feel for him so quickly that I didn't even question him when he asked me to marry him after just two months of being together. It felt natural. Like we were meant to be.

And then our wedding day happened and I ruined everything. I broke another man's heart because I realised I never gifted him my heart. Because my heart is somewhere underneath this glowing fog, in Rocinha, a favela of Rio.

"Miss Bolton, I brought you your camera."

I turn around at Ralph's voice and take my camera out of his hands. It's the same I took the photos of Oliver and me in Finland. Weirdly, I never took a photo of Edward and me with this camera. I hardly touched it during the time we were together. "Thank you. You know, you can call me Jo."

"No, I'll stick to Miss Bolton. Because we went through a lot together."

I nod before taking off the protecting shield of the lens. Then I start taking photo after photo of this truly magical location in this magic hour. Once I pressed the releaser, I never want to let go of my camera again. It will serve me right in my time in Brazil.

I inhale deeply again. Fresh ocean smell fills my lungs along with a herbal smell that's coming from the jungle which surrounds me. This is my home for the next half year.

Rio doesn't feel like a cage. It feels...

Like a new beginning.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Do you think it was the right decision for Jo to not marry Ed? What will Rio bring? Is she going to find Oliver?**

**What do you think about the seven stages of love? Which stage were Jo and Ed in? Which Jo and Oliver? Or Della and Wlad? Ana and Sasha? And Gabriella and Troy?**

**As always, please review. **

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole**


	25. Chapter 25

**WHERE IS JOSIE BOLTON?**

_After the wedding debacle a week ago, Josie Bolton has completely vanished! Neither her nor her ex-fiancé Edward Rothschild has been seen in London. Both families refuse to comment on the heartbreaking incident that was witnessed by the whole world. The pressure got so high that even Windsor Castle, the official residence of The Duchess of Oxford and The Duke of Windsor - Josie's triplet siblings - released an official statement in which they asked for privacy. _

_Rumours have it that Josie flew alone to Mexico, the couple's rumoured honeymoon destination. It has been said that Josie will come back from Mexico in three weeks, so until then our eyes are looking for Edward Rothschild._

* * *

I get out of my six star hotel in Ipanema. The streets here are not as busy as in Copacabana but the restaurants are better. Over the last week, I found out that Brazilian people are very nice and welcoming. It's part of the Brazilian culture to embrace one another as a welcoming gesture. Even business men do that. It's so different than London! Lots of people here have tattoos as well. That's also part of the culture here, it's not just a popular body accessory. Business men use the free outdoor gyms just as much as people from the lower class. In general, the people in Rio are much more interested in how they look than anywhere else where I've been. They like to show off their trained bodies, too. Rio de Janeiro is a place of contrasts and diversity, making it a city that's hard to define. On the one hand, it has sprawling forests and wealthy, cosmopolitan neighbourhoods. On the other, it has a bustling city centre and tightly-packed communities living in favelas. Perhaps that's why I was so fascinated by Oliver, he was full of contrasts and diversity. He was hard to define, to put into a box. It was impossible to put a label on him - just like me, or even us. While learning what Rio is all about is no easy task, one thing's for sure: only in this unique city can I will have unforgettable experiences.

But as it's autumn here in Brazil, the sky is often cloudy and it rains quite frequently. And when it rains - you run and hide in a house that's high enough, so when the street gets flooded you don't get wet feet or even have to swim. It happened to me twice with Ralph but we've learned our lesson now. The rain is very heavy and as the infrastructure here is not the same as in Europe, the heavy rainfall can flood the streets very very easily. The streets can turn into wild rivers in a blink of an eye. Looking at Rio and comparing it to London, Oliver must have thought he landed in paradise when he first set a foot in my hometown. This is a whole different world - and I find it fascinating!

The weather is also why we couldn't start building the kindergarten, school, hospital and public swimming pool. The ground is just too soft.

It sucks.

But at least that means I can discover the city by foot a little more. As soon as I leave the clean part of the city that is Ipanema, I get greeted by many strays. Dogs and cats, that don't have homes... it breaks my heart to see all of these animals. It's a fine balance between life and death. I don't know how Della faces this daily without breaking down in tears every day.

"I'd like to build an animal shelter in the name of the Bolton Foundation." I answer as another cat crosses our way. "The animals need help."

"It's a lovely idea but you have to talk to your uncle about this." Ralph answers. It was weird to see him in shorts, sandals and T-shirts at first but I've gotten used to it.

I pinch the bridge of my nose. I'm working for him now. "Right. I'll call him when we're back in the hotel."

"I suggest we go there right now."

"But we just got here!" I complain. There are lots of small cafes and open markets here with fresh veggie and fruits. I wanted to try something new!

"Miss Bolton, this place is not safe for a woman like you."

"Good thing I'm not alone then." I tell him.

Ralph grabs my right hand. "Then at least take off your ring. Put it in your purse."

I nod and slip off the ring before placing it into my purse. After all, I'm no longer home in London but somehow I feel more at home than I did in the last eight months. Because somewhere between all these nice people, colourful veggies and fruits, strays and dozens cafés is my heart walking around. I don't know where exactly but I know it's here.

Because I can feel it beating in a way it has never beaten before.

* * *

Dawn is slowly approaching as I reach the destination of my hike. My Mum was clever enough to even pack my hiking shoes and a rain jacket. I took advantage of this rain free morning to get some fresh air. I decided to hike through the Brazilian flora and fauna. My camera is hanging around my neck. There are two cable-cars that take you to the peak of Sugarloaf mountain, but I decided to take neither. I'd rather hike, at least halfway to the mountain. Since I'm no longer training with Wlad three times a week and stopped doing yoga daily, I could really need the workout.

Ralph and Leo are just behind me. Both of them have been my shadow in the last weeks here. Brazil's nature is beautiful and I've come to appreciate the sunrise again.

"How much longer?" Leo asks me breathless.

"A few minutes." I answer. "It's going to be worth it. You will be rewarded with even more staggering views over the city."

"How do you know? You've never been to Rio."

"I read that online." I answer.

"Didn't it say the best time for panoramic shots is at sunset?" Ralph asks me.

"Sunset or sunrise - it's still the magic hour. The view will be stunning."

"Magic hour? Do you know what she's talking about?" Leo asks Ralph as I reach the top.

"No."

"It's the best time to take photos." I answer as they finally reach me. We're completely alone here as the cable cars will start working in a little less than an hour. No tourist hikes up the mountain at this hour.

I've got the whole mountain for myself - and the view is amazing! "Now isn't that worth the hike?" I ask Ralph and Leo.

"Wow!" They both are in awe at the city below us. Rio is slowly waking up below us. It's glowing in the colour play of the sunrise. It's absolutely stunning! I grab my camera and start taking some panoramic photos.

I'm slowly falling in love with Rio de Janeiro.

* * *

Three weeks later, I take the white protection helmet from Ralph and put it on before I walk on to the construction site. I'm in Rocinha, the same part of Rio that Oliver is from. Ironically, Rocinha is not too far away from Ipanema - but it is worlds apart. We're going to build a school, a public pool and a kindergarten here. All within the same area.

I'm so glad we've finally started with the work.

"Miss Bolton," Aberto greets me with a big smile on his lips.

I quickly found out that the locals are eager to work and make some money for their families. It's why I suggested to hire local men and women rather than an external company. Sure, it might take a little longer but it will get accepted by the people easier this way.

Plus, I was hoping Oliver would apply for a job.

But he didn't. Which makes me think he might not be in Rio after all. Sure, Rio is huge and Rocinha is dangerous as it's a favela, a Brazilian slum. But it's Oliver's home.

And therefore somehow mine as well.

"Aberto! How are you?" I greet him with a kiss on each cheek. "How's everything coming along?"

"We've started with the digging. In a few weeks we can start with the foundation."

Good, that means we're just three weeks over the schedule right now. "Sounds great. Can I have another look at the construction plan?"

"Sure." Aberto pulls out the drafts from a big tube. He spreads them out on the hood of my white Toyota. I adjusted to the destinations I'm driving to. I can't appear in a fancy Range Rover here. People wouldn't accept me or the good will I'm trying to do here. They would fight me for my wealth. So, all they know is that I'm working for the Bolton Foundation. The less they know, the more they like me. It's just easier that way.

My eyes scan the drafts that show a two stories house made for 500 pupils. The kindergarten will hold 200 kids and the public pool will be made for an endless amount of people. The hospital will be not too far away from the school and kindergarten. I can't save the world but I can make it a better place.

"Yeah, looks good." I say with a nod. "Call me if you have any issues. I'll clear that." My next stop is the hospital. It's half an hour by feet away from here. I'd walk but Ralph is strictly against it.

Aberto nods, "Okay."

"See you in a week." I shake his hand. I can't wait to open these buildings - rather yesterday. God knows the people here need this.

* * *

I stare out of the window as Ralph slowly drives through Rocinha. I asked him to slow down, like I always do when we drive through Oliver's hometown but I never see him. I don't even see a man that looks like him. I thought about just asking strangers with a photo of Oliver but as Ralph doesn't want me to walk around in this favela, the chances of me finding Oliver on my own get slimmer and slimmer.

And I'm not that desperate yet to ignore Ralph's advice. I promised my Dad to not do something stupid and for the first month, I've kept my promise.

But I don't know how much longer I can keep it. I need to find Oliver. But it won't help anyone if I get killed, kidnapped or raped in the process. So, I have to figure out a new way to approach this plan. There's gotta be something I can do. I've already gone from bar to bar in Ipanema and Copacabana, but all that's done is given the men who tried to bed with me a broken nose or wrist. Some made by Ralph, others made by me. The Brazilian man are fearless, aggressive and arrogant.

Damn it, no wonder I was so attracted to Oliver.

It's the culture that I love so much but I'm not here to sleep my way through Rio. It's the last thing I want. I'm here to help people... and hopefully find Oliver somewhere along the way.

"The Carnival starts tonight. I got us tickets to see all the spectacular costumes." Ralph says as he speeds up again because we're leaving Rocinha behind. Ralph has pretty much become a big brother figure over the last three weeks.

"That sounds like a great idea. I've never seen all the colourful costumes in real life!"

"Me either. We're going with Leo. You need at least two men with you at this event."

I'm surprised we're not going with the whole team, so I just nod. Two are better than six. Plus, it's about my safety.

* * *

I put on my red ruffled dress as suddenly my iPhone starts ringing. I quickly walk over to it and see that it's Char, my best friend and sister-in-law.

I take the FaceTime call with a smile on my lips. "Hi!"

"Wow, you look hot!" Char answers as she sees me. "Turn around."

I do as she says and the red silk flows through the air. "I'm going to the Carnival tonight."

"Really? That's so cool! Will you take photos?"

"Do you know me at all?"

She chuckles, "Send then to me as quickly as possible."

I nod, "I will."

"But frankly this looks like a clubbing dress."

"I'm in Rio. Women wear these kind of dresses here during daylight. They're much more confident in their skin - and showing off their skin - than Londoners. I'm telling you, this is a whole different world!"

"You're grinning."

"Am I?" I didn't even realise that.

"I assume you're happy then."

I nod, "I really like it here."

"I've always wanted to see the Carnival in Rio. It's said to be epic."

I grin, "I'll let you know. Next Sunday the best and winning schools will do another Carnival. Any chance you can free yourself from the King's chains?"

She shows me a smirk, "I'll see what I can do."

"Let me know a few days prior and I have Ralph get us tickets. How's everything going with you?"

She nods. "Nate and I are having this weekend off."

"Your first one this year?"

"The first one since we got engaged."

I sit down on the couch, "So, you have to fly off to Harewood House in Leeds?"

"No, His Majesty is allowing us to stay at Adelaide Cottage. It's the first weekend we don't have to fly off to Leeds. Thank God, I don't like it there at all."

"So, you'll hang out with Rory and George then?" I ask. My nieces come to my mind. Their birthday is coming up in less than a month. It's their first birthday - and I won't be there. I wasn't there for Mummy's birthday either... and Daddy's... and Elias'... and Ana's... and Della's. And I won't be there for Nate's as well as my own that I share with Rory. But I will be back home for Gideon and Cal's birthday... I'll be home for Carol and Bella's birthday... I'll be home for Thanksgiving and Christmas.

But missing 90% of my family's birthdays hurt me more than I thought. I miss them so badly.

"Yeah... Are you okay?"

"I just miss you guys so much. I realised I'll miss most of your birthdays. I'll only be home for Cal and Gideon's birthday as well as Carol and Bella's. I'll miss Ascot, too!" Ascot is one of my favourite events in the summer. I can live without Wimbledon, but Ascot? That's pretty hard.

"You won't be here alone forever. You know, somewhere in this city lives the love of your life."

"Don't call him that." I hiss at her. I hate labelling people, putting them in boxes.

"It clearly wasn't Edward otherwise you would be married to that man right now." Char insists and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"But it's not Oliver either."

"He isn't?"

I sigh, "I don't know. I have... I haven't thought about it."

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about him once since landing in Rio."

"No, of course I have! I haven't thought about anything but him, actually." I admit. "But that doesn't make it any easier to find him. I've been looking for him since the day I landed but I have no clue. I can't track him with his mobile because he doesn't have one. I can't hack into security cameras and look for him, because the cameras are only in posh neighbourhoods and Oliver's from a favela."

"What's that?"

"A favela?"

"Yeah."

"It's basically the Brazilian Slum."

She looks shocked by the news. "That's horrible! And Oliver's from there?"

I nod, "It's where the foundation is building the school, the kindergarten and women's shelter."

"Wow, I didn't... I didn't expect him to be from there."

"It's one of the most dangerous favelas in whole Brazil. It's why I'm always with security."

Charlotte still looks traumatised. "I've got to go. Have fun at the Carnival."

I smile, "Have fun with Rory and George."

We hang up and I grab my purse and my camera bag as a knock on the front door fills my ears. I can't wait to see all the beautiful costumes! It's something Rio is known for.

I open the door and stand across Ralph and Leo, who are both wearing a black shirt, black trousers and sneakers. "Well, you guys don't look excited for the Carnival."

Leo's blue eyes widen at my outfit but his lips remain silent.

"Miss Bolton, I suggest you change into something less... something more appropriate for your position." Ralph tells me.

He has seen me in shorter dresses. "Ralph, this is Rio. Everyone shows off as much skin as possible. I'm looking modest compared to most women there tonight."

Ralph clears his throat, "I know, it's just... you can't run in heels."

"I'm sure one of you is strong enough to carry me if the situation requires it." I say before shutting the front door behind me.

"I don't feel comfortable going there like this." He insists.

"But I do."

* * *

Rio Carnival is easily one of the most famous events, not just in Brazil but across the globe! The sheer scale and colours of this event is absolutely incredible! If you happen to be in Rio at the time, you'd be a fool to miss out on this spectacular display of costumes, dance and fun packed into one massive party. The extravagant Carnival parades broadcast on TV are open to the public. For a certain fee and a commitment of a set number of weeks (defined by the samba school and varying greatly), willing tourists can rehearse and practice to be part of the parades during Carnival, which includes getting fitted for a costume that you get to keep at the end. But I'm not going to participate in the parade. I'd rather watch than be in the spotlight.

I push myself though the crowds with Ralph and Leo beside me. I just got my face painted with glittery turquoise coloured stars on my left temple and the words Rio in glittery green on my right cheek. Leo, Ralph and me are all wearing sparkling purple bracelets and necklaces with our IDs that were made beforehand. Ralph, Leo and me are also wearing special T-shirts that are made for VIPs and for the Carnival every year. This year it's a turquoise coloured shirt with the words RIO Carnival and 2049 written on it in yellow and green. Ralph and Leo didn't get their shirts customised but I did. I had it cut a little shorter and a V neckline. The back is longer so I could tie the ends into a knot. I also had them glued on sparkly stones in green, yellow, turquoise and pink. I also added big turquoise coloured feathers to the short sleeves to emphasises my shoulders. The outfits, the necklaces and bracelets give us access to the VIP boxes as well as the front row, known as Frisa. The Sambodromo was designed and built in 1984 by world-renowned architect Oscar Niemeyer as a purpose built venue to house the cities ever growing yearly parades. The venue is built along a half mile stretch, with stadium style seating from point to point. In 2012 the venue underwent a renovation in time for the 2016 Olympic Games where the audience capacity was increased to 90,000 spectator seats.

It's crazy full on this opening evening. The Brazilian Carnival is basically a pre-lent sin-fest. The whole country gets together for four days of letting loose, prior to making their sacrifices for lent. I won't be spending Easter with my family at home but I'm okay with that.

I stop at the seats of the VIP box that Ralph booked. Some of the best places to catch all the parade action is from the boxes (known as Camerote) some of the bigger Camerote can span over three floors, with everything from bars, and food to DJs and bands, areas for customising your camerote wear and makeup artists to give your look a carnival touch. With the parades often not finishing until after 6:00am having the camerote areas to relax, eat and drink whilst watching the incredible show unfold will keep you dancing until the early hours! It's on a tribune, so it's high enough for me to see the different costumes. I even brought my camera for this. After all, the Rio Carnival is epic! Different samba schools give the wildest performance they can with the hopes to be judged as the best. This carries on through the night so I imagine I'll be sitting here for a while. For those who don't want to be in the heavy crowds, the parade plays on every TV around town.

Suddenly fireworks fill the sky. That means it's starting. Loud samba music starts filling my ears and a few seconds I start seeing all these colourful wagons and costumes. It's little clothing and lots of skin but with over 30 degrees celsius in the evening it's kind of okay. The Brazilian people are very confident in their skin, no matter their body shapes. It's something lots of nations could learn from here.

I pick up my camera and start taking photos of this rainbow coloured party. Some costumes have wings like the Victoria's Secret angels but they're more colourful. The wagons are huge and all colour coordinated. It has started with a royal blue, but the massive wagons on the horizon are already green. It's a feast for the eyes and ears, for the whole body. The music is vibrating through my body until all I can do is smile. It's the first time in a month that I'm smiling.

The whole atmosphere is addicting. It's beautiful!

I look at Ralph and Leo next to me. They're enjoying this as well. "Do you think we could go downstairs for the finale tonight? I'd like to get some shots from the front." I yell over the music.

"No, it's too dangerous." Ralph answers automatically without taking his eyes off of the parade.

"Ralph, come on. This is a once in a lifetime experience." I tell him.

"She's kind of right with this." Leo helps me out.

Ralph sighs before looking at me. "The last hour of the show. That's when we're going down, okay?"

"Great!"

"Good and now enjoy your drink and the show." Ralph says with a smile on his lips.

He knows I stopped drinking alcohol ever since I landed in Rio. I've stuck to water and diluted juices. I got drunk the last time I broke up with a man. It was so bad that I actually still have blackouts from that one week on French Cay. I will not repeat my mistakes.

It's a promise I made to myself when I landed here.

* * *

After more than six hours of the most amazing show, Ralph, Leo and I have moved down to the Frisa. The Frisa are some of the best seats in the house, as you are positioned right at the front, eye level with the passing parade and able to interact with the parade as it passes. Lots of samba dancers have stopped at Ralph, Leo and me. The women tried to get Ralph to dance, unsuccessfully so far, but Leo was always up for a dance - and so was I.

It's so much fun! I haven't had so much fun in forever!

It's the first time for a few hours that I completely forget my heartache and just am in the moment. It's almost six am and the sun has started to rise over Rio. The colour play is stunning, especially when they get reflected on the glittering costumes and wagons. This was one of the best nights I ever had!

Suddenly, I feel a pair of hands grabbing my ass. I wince and turn around the same time Leo and Ralph turn around. A man a little older than me is staring at me shamelessly.

Ralph and Leo move to remove him, but I hold up my hand to stop them.

No one fucking messes with my mood today!

"Chica, we should put out the fire between us in my bedroom." The dark haired man says in Portuguese to me. He sounds pretty drunk and he smells of vodka.

That's all he has? I put on my nicest smile and lean forward. "Go ahead, I'll follow you."

Ralph and Leo show me a confused look.

"Don't worry, I've got this handled." I tell them before I follow the drunk stranger away from the samba parade. The crowd is not as big anymore as most people went to bed a few hours ago. But I wanted to experience the whole parade. However, this fucking stranger is messing with my perfect night.

He stops in a dark alley, a few hundred metres away from the parade. The sound of the samba music is still pretty loud. Excellent. "Get over here, chica."

"I've got this." I tell Leo and Ralph before walking over to the drunken stranger. Without a warning I start hitting on him. First his crown jewels, then his nose, his chin, his chest... he starts hitting back but he's in no state of mind to be a real component. I break his left arm and his nose. Suddenly, there's no stopping me. I hit against his chest and see how the blood runs out of his nose and mouth as he crashes against the floor.

I want to hit on him further put suddenly a pair of arms grab me aggressively.

"Jo, stop!" Ralph's voice fills my ears.

I wiggle and try to break free but Ralph's grip on me is too strong. "Let go of me!"

"No!"

"Ralph!"

Leo walks over to the unconscious man and checks his pulse. His face is covered in blood. I beat him up really good. "Still alive. We should go!"

"God damn it, you're just like your bloody father! Every time you guys get provoked you snap and nearly kill someone!" Ralph hisses at me before letting go of me.

"I don't know what you mean. I am perfectly capable of controlling my emotions."

"Does he look like you have your emotions under control?!" Ralph asks me with a raised eyebrow.

"He's alive, so chill. There's no dead body you have to burry." I roll my eyes at him.

Ralph grabs my left arm and drags me out of the dark alley. "God damn it! I know you're frustrated because you haven't found the man you're looking for but that's not the way to let off steam!"

I gulp at Ralph's words. "Ralph,"

"We're going back to the hotel."

* * *

After a long shower and some sleep, I knock on Ralph's hotel room door. I have some serious apologising to do and I don't like that one bit. I hope he didn't report anything to Wlad or even Daddy. But I'm pretty sure he didn't since I haven't heard from neither of them.

The white door swings open and I face my bodyguard. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier."

"You lost control, Miss Bolton."

"I did."

"I suggest you do more yoga and that meditation your parents are such big fans of."

I can't help but grin, "Ralph, I'm really sorry."

He nods, "I know. But I was serious. You need to balance out those angry energies inside of you."

I shift my weight on my left leg. "I know."

"How about we go for a run at the beach?"

"It's too humid to run right now."

"Then tonight. We'll go running together. Every evening or morning, which ever you prefer. But you need to control your demons."

I sigh, "Okay. And I'll do more yoga and meditation." I promise Ralph.

"Good. Now, we have to start making an overview."

"About what?"

"Not what. Whom. You want to find that gentleman, don't you?"

"Ralph,"

"Don't you?" He pushes me.

"Yes."

"Good. Then we have to get to work. We have five more months here and honestly, I'm worried it's not going to be enough to find him."

"His name is Oliver."

"I know exactly who he is, Miss Bolton. From the very first moment you met him in that café in Battersea."

My jaw drops open, "You knew about us?"

"Of course. It's my job."

"Why didn't you ever say something to me? You could have told me that he's an illegal immigrant."

"It's not my place to interfere in your life if you're not in danger."

I don't know if I should be mad at Ralph or grateful for this offered help. I could really need a pair of helping hands. Extra eyes would be good as well. "Let's start making a plan."

**Oliver**

I sit on the edge of what should have been the infinity pool of this resort. I'm at one of my favourite spots. I've been hanging out at this abandoned hotel in the middle of the jungle surrounding Corcovado ever since I was little. It's just a three hour hike from my home.

It all began with an idea from Decio da Silva Pacheco who decided to create a luxury hotel in the middle of the forest between Gavea and Sao Conrado. The 30,000 metre-squared area would have a restaurant, 16 floors, hundreds of upscale rooms and even cable cars to get about. Construction began in 1953 yet progress was slow. That didn't stop Pacheco throwing a couple of outrageous parties there, like the one in 1965 which was a huge New Year's Eve party or the others at the Sky Terrace nightclub within the unfinished venue. Now, almost 100 years later, it simply looms through the surrounding trees and looks kind of eerie. It is known as the Esqueleto Hotel or, in other words, the Skeleton Hotel. There are no ghosts here although the tourists like to believe it. It's a selling factor and makes the hotel more interesting. There are even guided tours to this place once a week - that's when we all stay away, including the people who live here. In return, the people living here get a little bit of money. The name, however, probably comes from the fact that all that remains of the hotel is its skeleton shell, rather than actual real-life skeletons inside.

Lots of homeless people moved in here. There are even families living in the Gavea Tourist Hotel as there are over 500 empty rooms here. Criminals use the site as a meeting point for dodgy deals. It's nothing compared to the Ritz in London, but it has a very nice view over Rio. It's especially nice with the sunset and at night because that's when Rio starts glowing. I always enjoy the incredible, rarely seen views from the top. This hotel is just one example of the various types of Rio's unique architecture, showcasing just how seamlessly man and nature blend in this city.

I love my hometown but I love London even more. Because it has something Rio never will: Josephine.

I miss her just as much as on the day I walked out of her penthouse. My heartache hasn't decreased because I crave her. I'll always crave her.

She's my soulmate.

"Oliver,"

I turn around and watch how my friend, Pedro, sits down next to me. He lives here with his family. We work together at the banana plantage and sometimes I come here after work. Especially when I need a break from my worries and heartache. "Pedro, hi!"

He smiles at me before looking at the view ahead of us for a while. It's why I like Pedro so much. He's no talker. He will never eat your ear off.

I have stopped dreaming of her. For eight months, I dreamed of Josephine and me every night. We danced in her living room in her penthouse. I always looked forward to go to sleep because I knew I'd see her. It eased my heartache. But now, since a month, the dreams stopped. I don't know what that means.

"Fabienne wants to go out with you." Pedro says. "I think it's time you start going out again."

Fabienne is the sister of Pedro's wife. His wife has been desperately trying to hook us up ever since I came back and started working with Pedro. Fabienne is a pretty woman but she's no Josephine. There is no second Josephine.

"No, I'm good." I haven't touched a woman since Josephine. Frankly, no women appeals to me the way she did.

"You sure? That dick of yours could use a little action. Just to see if it's still working properly."

I chuckle, "Trust me, it's still working fine."

"Alright but Fabienne won't wait forever."

"I don't want her." I answer honestly.

"Your ex really broke you."

She ripped me apart but I love her even more.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Miguel got really beaten up by a woman at the Carnival yesterday."

I look at Pedro, "He got what he deserves. Miguel can't keep his hands to himself."

Pedro chuckles, "Apparently, this woman played along to drag him into a dark alley. She was there with two male friends but they didn't touch him. It was her who beat him up so badly that he should have gone to a hospital." It's something no one here can afford here.

"Really? That bad?"

"Broken nose, jaw, arms and legs. He was full of blood and seemed completely lifeless. Apparently, that woman completely lost it."

"And Miguel didn't fight back?"

"No, she moved too quickly. She was like superwoman or some spy or something."

"That's unusual but as I said, he got what he deserved. He charmed woman after woman over the years and robbed them, it was time one of them fought back."

**Josephine**

It's Easter Sunday today, my first holiday without my family. It's bittersweet for me. I know I'm safe here, but I miss my family. I haven't seen them in six weeks. If I were in London, I'd be having Easter dinner with my family in the backyard. My Mum would have baked a cake and we'd be heaving some kind of roast before Rory and George and Charlotte and Nate had to leave for the Easter church service at St. George's Chapel in Windsor Castle.

It would have been a perfect Sunday with my family.

I scan the latest plans for Oxford Royal. I'm still working for Rory and George's foundation while also doing the work for the Bolton Foundation here in Rio. I just can't say no to helping people, so I'm doing both for as long as I still can. When I've got time, I work at soup kitchens and homeless shelters in the less wealthy areas of Rio. I've been welcomed there but only because the people don't recognise me. Rio is a totally different world. Ralph and Leo seem to enjoy the work at the soup kitchen as well. Sometimes Leo switches his shift with the other four men that came with me here but Ralph never leaves my side.

He has promised to help me find him but so far it's been harder than finding the needle in a haystack. I'm not losing hope yet but my faith won't find him. There are millions of people living here and while most of them have cellphones and other electronic devices, I know Oliver doesn't. Which means I can't just track him. I have to find him the old fashioned way, with a photo on my cellphone and asking around. But when my six months are over there will not be a single stone left unturned. There's nothing I won't do to find him.

Easter is pretty important here in the catholic Rio. Most people are going to church this morning and I thought about going to one as well but then decided to work instead.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door of my suite. I frown before rising from the couch in the living room. I gave Ralph and his team off today. It's a holiday after all, they deserve to call their family and let loose for a day.

I look through the bullet eye of the door and see no one. Maybe the person was at the wrong door. Just as I turn on my heel, another knock appears. This time I don't look, instead I yank the door open.

And stare at my parents, siblings and their spouses and their children. Only Rory and Nate are missing but they have an excuse. They're royalty.

Am I dreaming?!

"Surprise!" They all yell at once.

I can't believe they're all here! "What are you guys doing here?"

"I told you Valentin's first trip would be to Rio." Ana says with a smile on her lips.

"Yeah and Daddy promised us to visit the Jesus statue." Eli says and gets confirmation nods from our two twin brothers Cal and Gideon. "Cristo something."

I hold the door open and let them step inside. "I didn't expect you guys at all."

The brothers and sisters walk inside with their husbands and kids. Mummy embraces me tightly. "How are you?"

"Better now that you're here. I missed you guys. I missed you a lot." I admit before embracing my father.

"We missed you as well, Sweetie." My Daddy breathes into my ear before letting go of me again.

Mummy and Daddy walk inside my suite and I close the door. Now that nearly my whole family is here, the suits feels less cold and more homely. After all, home is where the heart is.

"Oh, you really were working." Della says as she looks at the content at my MacBook Pro. "You're still working for Rory and George?"

I shrug, "I just can't say no to helping people."

My Dad shows me a smirk I can't interpret.

"I didn't expect you guys so..."

"Oh, all you have to do is change into something less homely." My Mum says. "And then we're going up to the Cristo Redentor statue!" She says to her sons and granddaughters. They all cry out in excitement.

"But we might need some food for along the way." Dad explains before picking up my phone to call the kitchen.

"Oh, no I know some place we can go to. They do amazing food and we can watch some incredible samba while eating."

"Right, you're almost a local now." My Mum smirks at me.

I chuckle, "I'm going to get changed. I need five minutes."

* * *

The Cristo Redentor is crazy full with locals today but everyone loves it here. The railway which brought us up the hill reminded me of the railway lines in Switzerland - and therefore of snow... and snowball fights... and Finland with Oliver. As we drove through the most beautiful Brazilian Jungle my thoughts were stuck in snowy and cold Finland in winter. But then we got out of the crowded railway line and walked the final steps along with tourists and locals. People are taking photos of each other and the statue. We had the most famous dish in Brazil, feijoada as lunch. Feijoada is a slow-cooked bean and meat stew. While each state and city has its own unique dishes, feijoada is one of the few meals that is considered truly national. Restaurants throughout Brazil serve it, though there's no better place to try an authentic feijoada than at a samba school such as Mangueira. The feijoada is dished out from huge steaming pots onto simple plates and served with rice, fried kale and farofa. The atmosphere at the samba schools is animated and friendly, so grabbed our feijoadas and settled down for chit-chat among the locals while watching jaw-dropping samba dancing. It was a wonderful way to spend the lunch on Easter with my family.

Now, the locals seemed to have all come up to the Cristo Redentor. Everyone loves it here but the kids especially.

"It's so enormous!" Eli says while sitting on my shoulders. Gideon's sitting on Daddy's shoulders and Cal on Mummy's. Bella and Carol are sitting on Della and Wlad's shoulders. Sasha is carrying Valentin in a baby wrap. Ana's taking lots of photos with my camera. It's a clear sunny day. It's also quite warm. The rainy weeks are over. It's almost winter here in Rio, but that still means 25 degrees and merciless sunshine. As Oliver said to me once, it rarely snows in Rio. It doesn't even get cold enough to wear boots and duffle coats, let alone cashmere. I would donate the clothes to the people here but they wouldn't need it. They need money more than clothes.

I look at the Corcovado, one of the biggest mountains that surround Rio. It's a beautiful mountain.

My Mum lets down Cal and I let Eli down. They run over to Ana, who is still busy capturing the beauty of Rio. It's a miracle no one died when they built Cristo.

"Mum?"

"Yes?"

"Is it hard to be here after... you know, all these years?" I ask her as I still stare at the Corcovado. Rocinha starts at the bottom of the mountain. The closer to get to the town, the more civilised the favela gets. But it's still miles away from a European standard.

"You know, while the last time I was in this town was one of the lowest points of my life, this right here is definitely one of my best. I'm here with my family." She embraces me with one arm. "If you ask me that's worth any low point in my life. Because it led me to this. Everything happens for a reason, Jo. You can't outrun your fate. It will catch up with you anyway."

Yeah, I've come to realise that as well. "Have you given Edward the letter?"

"Not yet. It's too soon. His pain is still too fresh." My Mum explains. "Maybe in a few months. Has he tried to contact you?"

"No and I haven't contacted him. I haven't even googled myself. I stopped using any social media except the ones for Oxford Royal." And to my surprise I'm not even tempted to google myself.

"I think that's very smart of you. The press back home is still writing about you and Ed. They're wondering where you are and how you've been."

"Are they pressuring you guys?"

"Not more after Rory had the coffin scandal at the Queen's funeral. We'll get through this. In four months, when you come back, everything will have calmed down and you can go to work without being recognised." She promises me before kissing my left cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

I look back at Cristo. The project manager started building this statue being Jewish but before he finished the statue he converted to Christianity. Senhor Levy Worte down all the names of his family members and put the piece of paper into the heart of Cristo before the statue was put into concrete. The whole outer shell of the statue is made of soapstone tiles. Women from the upper class worked for months, putting the tiles on big wire mesh tiling, which made the outer shell more flexible so cracks would not form as easily. On my first visit an old lady told me that the women wrote the names of lovers, loved ones, prayers or other messages on the back of the tiles. In this way they will be on the Cristo forever.

I hope the next time I'll be at the Cristo Redentor it will be with Oliver.

* * *

We're having our Easter dinner on rooftop of one of the highest buildings in Rio. The view over the mountains is behind us and the view over the beach is in front of us. It's a beautiful way to end this Easter Sunday. I'm here surrounded by my family in a city that's stunning. I shouldn't wish for more but I do.

I wish for Oliver. I crave Oliver. I need Oliver.

I can't return to London in four months without him by my side. I won't.

I look at my Dad who is staring at my Mum like she's the centre of his universe. He has been staring at her like this for as long as I can remember. I thought I could have that with Edward. I wanted to have this with Edward so badly that I bent until I nearly broke. I turned into Gatsby not for Edward but because I was afraid of my feelings for Oliver. I used Ed without realising it. I love Ed and he's wonderful but I'm not in love with him. "Dad,"

He tears his gaze off of his wife and looks at me. "Yes?"

"Could you sell my cars when you're back home?"

"All of them?" He asks me shocked.

"No. Don't sell the Aston Martin and the Tesla."

"What about the Pininfarina?"

My Dad and his endless love for fast and special cars - it's something he has passed on to Della and me. "You can have that. I don't need so many cars. I'm fine with two and if I need a bigger car I'll take one of your Range Rovers."

"Okay."

"The money from the sales... Could you donate it?"

He nods, "To where?"

I shrug, "Perhaps somewhere here. But I'm small amounts. A few hundreds not more. I don't want the mafia to find out about it."

My father grabs my left hand and squeezes it softly. "I'm so proud of you..."

"I'm just trying to help." I whisper back. "The construction work on the projects is doing fine. We're in schedule. Everything should be done two weeks before I fly home."

"That's not why I'm so proud of you."

"I know." I whisper. "Thank you for flying over to Rio. I really missed my family."

"Nothing and no one can keep me away from my daughter. We're a family. There's nothing that can keep us away from each other."

* * *

Saying goodbye to my family after the Easter holiday is the hardest. I kiss my little brothers, embrace my brother-in-laws and kiss my nieces and nephew. I hold tightly on Della and Ana but extra tightly on my parents.

"We'll be back on your birthday." My Mum promises me. "This time with the whole family."

"I think the King will have something against allowing Char and Nate to fly so far."

"He has calmed down a bit."

"Has he?" I ask her surprised.

"A bit. He's sending them away every other weekend instead of every. It's a small step but it is going into the right direction."

"I'm glad. Gosh, I miss Char and Nate..." I mumble.

"They miss you as well."

"Jo,"

I turn around at Ana's voice. "Yes?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"We'll wait for you downstairs." My Mum tells her before she follows my family out of the suit.

"What did you want to talk about?" I ask my older sister.

"Don't give up. You will find Oliver." She promises me.

"I don't know. It's harder than finding the needle in the haystack."

"Because you're looking with your head. Start looking with your heart."

* * *

It's halftime of my time in Rio. I can't believe I've already been here for three months. This town has become my second home by now. I love working on the projects even more than I expected. Doing good is feeding my soul's needs. Social work in any kind of way is what I was meant to do. I'm surer than ever. Liam's social project, the kindergarten, gave me my first high but this... realising these six projects is even better than the work I'm doing for Oxford Royal.

I'm still working for Rory and George, just from abroad. We're having lots of FaceTime calls and they're still happy with me being in their team. Oxford Royal is a family foundation, similar to the Bolton Foundation.

But I don't know if I can continue working for Oxford Royal when I come home. Because I think I'd rather do this.

I look around in the building that will be a kindergarten to the locals here. The foundation is done. Now, it's time for the interior team to put in the flooring, wallpapers and the sanitary installations. It's going to be the first project that will be finished.

Opening another kindergarten reminds me of the one I opened with Oliver's help. I still haven't found him. Ralph and I have worked out way through half Rio. There are a few favelas that he refuses to allow me take a step in, so that's when I wait for him in the hotel. But even the most dangerous parts can't get my any answers. I have no hot tips. I'm still as clueless as on day one.

"What do you think?" I ask Ralph.

"Doesn't look like a kindergarten to me." He mumbles as we walk through it.

"Yet. Give it a few weeks, a month maximum, and it will be transformed into a child's paradise." I explain as we make our way to the exit.

"I don't know..."

"Have a little faith." I smile at him before taking off my helmet and placing it into the box where I got it from. I've been doing regular site seeings on all projects. The women's shelter and the public swimming pool has caused a lot of troubled nights for me but with the kindergarten everything went smoothly. With the hospital most things are going fine as well. The public school will hopefully be done on time. There were a few broken pipes over the last weeks and getting new ones shipped to Brazil takes two weeks that we can't afford. But it's all going to be worth it once the buildings are done and getting used by those who need it.

I walk over to our white Toyota.

"No, we're walking halfway to the hotel today." Ralph says to me. Rocinha is one of the parts of Rio we didn't look as much in together. Instead, Ralph looked here on his own.

"Okay."

"Maybe you will remember something he said that could help us find him."

"Ralph, thank you for doing this." I tell him as we walk through the crazy favela that's Rocinha. The streets are crazy busy here and it's not the cleanest places but it's Oliver's home.

"We haven't found him yet and the odds are against us."

"But you're helping me although you know it's going to make your job harder."

"No, what would make my job harder is you doing this in secret and alone."

I grin, he knows me too well. "Well then thank for you eliminating the damage."

He shows me a small smile as we walk through the less known part of Rocinha. It's not pretty here but there are people living here who need help. They struggle to get from day to day. Most people don't have shoes here. But they seem to have motorcycles and cars. However that's possible. I don't think the people here have a drivers license but no one seems to really care. There's no asphalt on the streets. The people are being left alone here. There's no help from the authorities. It's a kind of life people shouldn't live.

"Ralph, we've got a little less than three months left. How shall we find him? We haven't found him or any trace of him so far."

"Did he tell you anything about his hometown? Maybe places he likes to visit?"

"No..." I mumble. Why didn't I ask him more questions about Rio?! Why was I always so focused on sex with him?! Why the hell didn't I get to know him better? "He mentioned a farmers market once." I say after some hard thinking.

"Did he tell you where it was?"

"No but assume somewhere close to Rocinha. He said that the farmers would give the locals the rest of their unsold produce in the evening. Sometimes that was the only meal of the day or week." I gulp as my throat tightens and tears start building in my eyes. Poor isn't even a proper word for the circumstances Oliver and his family have to live in.

Ralph nods, "Okay. That's a start. We can ask around and find that market."

"But I can't be there the whole day."

"And you won't. While you're going to work, I'm going to send Leo and the rest of the team to watch every corner of that market."

"I don't want them to get involved with it. You said it would be you and me only."

Ralph sighs, "Miss Bolton,"

"Cut that bullshit."

"Josephine, we have come to a point in our search where a little more hands and a few pairs of eyes more might get us to the turning point. I know you want to find him and you said you would do anything. And this is anything. I'll be discreet. I won't say too much."

"Okay, fine." I give in. I shouldn't leave a stone unturned. I should grab on every straw that I've been given.

I knew this would be hard, but it feels almost impossible.

* * *

**Thank you for talking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Do you think Jo will find Oliver on time?**

**As always, please leave a review.**

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole**


	26. Chapter 26

I scan through the drafts of the newest changes of the Oxford Royal Website on my MacBook. While I'm here in Rio, I am still very much a part of the Oxford Royal Foundation. I've been doing late night calls with Rory and George as well as Melinda and the rest of the team. The first anniversary of The Oxford Royal Foundation is coming up soon and we thought a revamp of the website with a section of the accomplishments would be nice.

One year over, a lifetime still to go.

The first slide shows the main page of the Oxford Royal Website. It's held in a nice royal blue with

the Oxford Royal logo, which is the words Oxford Royal written in a nice calligraphic handwriting in white and a coronet on top of it. After all, this is a British Royal website. The navigation menu is to the left and right written in white on the same royal blue background, similar to the website of The Royal Foundation of The Prince and Princess of Wales and The Duke and Duchess of Windsor. The navigation points include Making A Difference, Our Work, About (which has the Team listed) and News. There's also a button that directs you to the Instagram and YouTube website of Oxford Royal. A search section is to the right.

I scroll down to get to the content. Next to a beautiful photo of Rory and George is the following text:

**The Oxford Royal Foundation**

_When people come together, they can achieve great things. This is why The Duke and Duchess of Oxford have founded The Oxford Royal Foundation, which is the vehicle for Their Royal Highnesses philanthropic work. The Oxford Royal Foundation of The Duke and Duchess of Oxford unites people to tackle some of today's biggest challenges, therefore it is seen as an umbrella charity to support a wide variety of organisations. We use our passion and unique influence to change mind-sets to make a lasting difference on the issues that matter to us and to society._

_The Oxford Royal Foundation supports a broad and ambitious spectrum of activity. We bring people, ideas and resources together to understand issues, explore creative solutions and be a catalyst for long-term impact. It develops programmes and charitable projects based on the charitable interests of Their Royal Highnesses by working with organisations which are already making a proven impact in their respective fields and launching new initiatives, cooperations and organisation by Their Royal Highnesses. Oxford Royal provides additional investment, mentoring, support and partnerships for these programmes, and lends its own profile and leverage to enhance the effect of their good work._

**Making a Difference Together: The three pillars of The Foundation**

_Oxford Royal has three fundamental pillars: Protection Shield, Animos Hominum (Heart to Humanity) and Corpore (Body And Soul). Each pillar alone is strong, but only as a united front the change is possible._

_The first pillar is Protection Shield. This includes the protection of the environment and life in humanitarian as well as animalistic form. The focus is on ecological issues that affect people worldwide: clean energy, sustainable fishing, restoring ecosystems, unethical hunting practices, conservation funding and pollution. Global warming, deforestation, sustainable food, wildlife extinction and plastic pollution are just a few keywords here._

_The next pillar, Animos Hominum, is all about having a heart to humanity. The pillar includes initiatives to heal people, prevent diseases, feed homeless and help deprived families._

_The third and finale pillar is Corpore, meaning body and soul. This includes initiatives for stress reduction, sleep enhancement, digital detox as well as the training of the body and the mind._

_Their Royal Highnesses are using their platforms to change mindsets, spark conversations, make a difference and do good._

_Because charity begins at home._

**What we do**

_Under the pillar Protection Shield:_

_Tree for Flight_

_Save the Oceans_

_Wildlife Doctors_

_Save the Bees_

_Save the Turtles_

_Cleanwave_

_Save the Amazon_

_Fresh Bowl_

_Plastics2Pack_

Under the pillar Animos Hominum:

_Hand-in-Hand_

_Healing Hands_

_Heartwork_

_SunCrafter_

_Centrepoint_

_Boreal Light_

Under the pillar Corpore:

_The books Stress-proof, Why We Sleep, The Beauty Guide: Your body, biochemistry beliefs_

_The lifestyle series Life in Balance_

_The Oxfords' Cup_

_Heads Together_

Boreal Light is a young Berlin based company specialised on renewable energy solution for water treatment facilities. The company designs and manufactures affordable solar water desalination systems for off-grid communities around the globe, especially in Africa and South America. The WINTURE systems can produce clean water from saline or brackish sources and can provide energy services from its solar powered power system. Boreal Light GmbH designs and manufactures low-cost solar-powered water desalination systems for irrigation and drinking water applications under the WINTURE brand. Systems manufactured by Boreal Light are capable of delivering high quality hygiene drinking water from any kind of high saline and polluted water resources. Powered fully by solar, simplicity of the design and affordability of the cost of the systems manufactured by Boreal Light are the three great competences the company is proud of. As soon as Rory and George heard about them, they knew they had to work with them.

The same goes for Fresh Bowl, which is a chef-made vending machine with reusable jars returned for credit. Their kiosks are restocked everyday with locally sourced, nutritionist-approved meals prepared in a local kitchen.

Plastics2Pack is a company that produces plastic free packaging. The packaging is made from sugar and hydroxypropionic acid. The hydroxypropionic acid bacteria ferment sugar and starch which gives stability. The end product is PLA. This material has, thanks to the chemical process, the same characteristics as normal plastic for example PET. Lots of different forms can be pressed out of the foil-alike material like cans, bottles, cups, bowls or bags. The packaging can also be made from rice or corn, all from renewable resources. It can be made with normal machines, you just have to change the resource. The huge difference is the composting process. It takes 12 weeks and 65 Celsius degrees for the packaging to break down into water, CO2 and biomass.

Thanks to the support of Oxford Royal, all companies grew exponentially within just a few months. Their work is now available world wide.

It's incredible how much good can be done.

**The Oxford Royal Foundation is driven by a desire to make a difference.**

_Driven by a desire to make a difference together, The Oxford Royal Foundation is the primary philanthropic and charitable vehicle for The Duke and Duchess of Oxford. Our programmes support a broad and ambitious spectrum of activities, bringing people, ideas and resources together to understand issues, explore creative solutions and be a catalyst for long-term impact._

Further down are round icons with the words Protection Shield, Animos Hominum and Corpore and links to all the campaigns that have been working with the Oxford Royal Foundation. In one year, the list has already grown to 20 programmes all over the world. It's incredible how much good you can do as a Royal because the reach is truly endless.

I click back on the main page and scroll further down.

**Our Principals**

There are two round icons with a photo of George and Rory with text underneath. I took these photos earlier this year at Frogmore House, when I was still engaged to Edward. It's crazy how much has changed already. I feel like a complete different person ever since I landed in Rio.

_The Duke of Oxford: After founding The Oxford Royal Foundation together with his wife, The Duke of Oxford has focused his attention on tackling the illegal wildlife trade, global protection, fight plastic pollution and feed homeless. Along with The Duchess of Oxford, The Duke has started to build water wells all over the world to provide people with clean and safe water (in the name of A Drop of Life) but also reduce the consumption of plastic and find solutions to the plastic waste that already exists. _

_The Duchess of Oxford: Since the launch of The Oxford Royal Foundation, The Duchess of Oxford has driven forward our work in the medical world. She has focused on several neurological illnesses, deforestation, sustainable food, restoring ecosystems and is now spearheading our work on Corpore. _

The new we site looks just amazing! I click on to the About button in the navigation bar and then on Trustees.

**Our Trustees**

_The Trustees of The Oxford Royal Foundation each undertake a balance of responsibilities divided between strategic direction, governance, oversight and fundraising. The Trustees all work together in the headquarters of Oxford Royal in Richmond, where they meet, at least weekly, with Their Royal Highnesses The Duke and Duchess of Oxford on a formal basis to talk about the work that has been done and will get done. In addition, the Trustees are accountable in law for the work of the Foundation._

Then comes a list with all the Trustees working at the Oxford Royal Foundation: Josephine Bolton, Melinda Warren, Catherine Smith, Charles Green, Dr. Keith Monson, Claire Patterson, George Murray, Caroline Davis, Philippa Sawyer, Dr. Willhermina Grey, Dr. Sofia Yang and Dr. Michael Kent. It's quite a long list and it will only grow within the next years. I'm so proud of the work we have achieved so far.

I click on my name. A photo of me appears next to a text which introduces me briefly.

Josephine Bolton

Miss Josephine Bolton is, just like Their Royal Highnesses, a person of significant control over the Oxford Royal Foundation. In addition, she is the Chairman of The Oxford Royal Foundation Trustees. As such she holds weekly meetings with the Trustees. After graduating from Oxford University (Bachelor of Economics) and Harvard Business School (Master of microeconomic theory and econometrics and a Doctor in Marketing) summa cum laude, Miss Bolton has previously worked at Bolton's Enterprises, where she played a significant role in their social works.

I check on the other Trustees before I pick up my iPhone and call my little sister via FaceTime. One year of Oxford Royal and the world has just gotten a glimpse of what Rory and George will do. On their first anniversary, Rory and George will reveal some special behind the scenes work and the secret projects they have worked on in the past years. It's four hours later in Windsor than here in Rio, but they should be still awake at midnight. With triplet girls, there's always work to be done. The line rings for a moment before my little sister finally picks up.

Her beautiful makeup free face fills my screen. She has her chestnut curls up in a bun on top of her head. Her icy blue eyes are sparkling. "Hi!" she greets me with a smile on her lips.

It's so infectious that I can't help but smile back. Gosh, I miss her so much! "Hi there! How are you?"

"A little tired. The girls have started to run through the house now, so George and I are chasing them every evening now."

I still can't believe they're already one year and two months old! I feel so bad for missing their first birthday. It makes me think I'm a bad auntie, but I'm kind of stuck here. "Must be fun."

She chuckles before sitting down on the couch in the living room. "What about you? How are you?"

"Busy. I just checked on the new design of the Oxford Royal Website."

"Do you like it? I love it! It's so sophisticated but also modern."

"It's very pretty. Everything looks good. The words are chosen well and everything has a clear message."

"So, we can publish it, then?"

"Yeah, you're good to go." I say with a nod.

"Great!"

"How's everything going with Mum and Daddy?"

She crosses her legs and rests the iPhone on the coffee table in front of her. "The news have started to die down a little."

I haven't checked any social media accounts since I landed in Rio. I avoided everything, even the news channel on the tv. All I did in the last months was work on the social projects here in Rio and for the Oxford Royal Foundation.

And look for Oliver. Unsuccessfully so far but I'm not giving up. I will never give up on Oliver.

Not again.

"Has Edward been seen? Has someone photographed him?"

"No, he's pretty much vanished since your guys' wedding day. Who knows maybe he fled to Australia or something. No one from the Rothschild family has commented on the incident."

"Well, he's definitely not in Rio." I tell her. I would know if he was here.

"I know, it's just... it's so weird."

"It's not weird. It's strategic. They're planning something."

Rory leans back against the couch, "Probably. How's the social work going over in Rio?"

"The kindergarten is done, the public pool has opened yesterday and the women's shelter is already open as well. The school's almost finished."

"Wow, sounds all really good."

"I decided to name the school beija-flor."

Rory's icy blue orbs soften, "Aw, you're naming it hummingbird?"

I nod, "I thought it was very fitting. We've painted lots of hummingbirds on the building. I'll make a photo the next time I'm there and send it to you."

She nods, "That would be nice. I hope you have enough time to explore the city."

"Oh yeah, I'm helping out in soup kitchens on the weekends. The Brazilian people are so wonderful and welcoming here. I've come around a lot."

"What about men?"

"I've had enough drama for the rest of my life, Rory. I didn't come to Rio to fuck around."

She shrugs, "Just checking."

"Thank you, but I'm good."

"That's nice to hear."

"But I miss you guys all very badly."

She gulps at my confession, "We miss you, too."

My throat tightens at her words and my heart aches in my chest.

"So how's your heart?"

I lick my lips, I don't know if I should tell her about Oliver. If I won't find him than there's nothing to tell. "I'm okay." I manage to say after a while.

She nods. "Who knows, maybe your soulmate is in Rio?" She chuckles. "Wouldn't that be funny? Just imagine if everything you went through with Ed leads to you finding your soulmate at the other end of the world."

* * *

**Duchess Lorelai advises sustainable fashion!**

_On Oxford Royal's first anniversary, the foundation of the Duke and Duchess of Oxford, Their Royal Highnesses have announced that The Duchess has teamed up with Livia Firth to raise awareness on sustainable fashion. Lorelai talked about the sustainability of the fashion industry on Ella Mills podcast Deliciously Ella Podcast with Livia Firth. She revealed that British luxury designers Alexander McQueen, Mulberry, Burberry, Edem and Jenny Packham have all gotten into the boat to design pieces that come from sustainable materials, using less chemicals and from only organic sources. Designs include bathing suits made out of plastic from the ocean. On top of that many big Italian and French designers, like Chanel - the Duchess's favourite designer -, Armani, Dior, Versace, Valentino and Dolce Gabbana have started drawing sketches as well. But the brilliant work of the Duchess doesn't stop there!_

_Even high street brands like Zara, Mango, Club Monaco, Reis, Ted Baker, Topshop and HM have booked meetings with Firth and the Duchess to discuss the topic. _

_This is just one more step on how the Duchess is revolutionising what it means to be a Royal and the effect one can have. _

**International agreement for plastic reduction made with the help of the Duke and Duchess of Oxford!**

_British Royalty has made an historic and life changing move! As we can exclusively reveal, Their Royal Highnesses The Duke and Duchess of Oxford have helped the WWF to finish off an international agreement regarding plastic reduction - in the whole world! Every country has agreed to reduce their plastic by over 50% in just the first 10 years! Gradually the plastic reduction will then be built up to 80%% in the next 20 years. _

_This comes just one year after The Duke and Duchess of Oxford have launched their Foundation Oxford Royal. Their Royal Highnesses have long been advisors of plastic reduction. They even turned Frogmore House into a 100% plastic free home as well as turning the Castles and other homes used by the Royal Family into at least a 50% plastic free homes. King Charles voiced his pride over his grandson and granddaughter-in-law's historic achievement in a 5 page long statement that was released by Clarence House._

**Duke and Duchess of Oxford celebrate their second wedding anniversary!**

_The Duke and Duchess of Oxford have been married on this day two years ago. Within just two years, Lorelai has blossomed into the role of a future Queen. She has found her place within The Royal Family as much as within the British folk's hearts. Especially after a rough start of her relationship with the Duke, Lorelai has transformed herself from the most hated person in the U.K. to Duchess Difficult, to Doctor Duchess and now Commonwealth Queen. Duchess Rory has not only given birth to triplet girls - who just celebrated their first birthday on May the 9th - but also launched Oxford Royal, the Foundation of the Duke and Duchess of Oxford. On the first anniversary of the foundation it was announced that the Duke and Duchess have worked on an international agreement regarding plastic reduction - that was the first time a Royal has ever publicly voiced their political opinion. _

_The Duke and Duchess of Oxford hold together over 150 patronages, with the Duchess being patron in one of every commonwealth country. Team Oxford has found the fine line between balancing private life with their very public jobs. _

_The Duke and Duchess are expected to spent their anniversary with their daughters at Frogmore House, their official residence within Windsor Castle's grounds. _

* * *

I walk through the finished school and have a peak into the full classrooms. 32 little monsters are sitting at their desks, listening to the teacher with wide ears. My heart fills with warmth, it's so lovely to see the fruits of my work here. It's a moment of bliss, an imagine I never want to forget.

I opened the school about a week ago and today it's the first day of school in Brazil. I named the school beija-flor which means hummingbird in Brazilian Portuguese. The term beija-flor links together two nouns - beija, which means 'kisses', and flor, which means 'flower' - to create a word that describes the delicate way a hummingbird feeds on nectar. Beija-flor is also the name of one of Rio de Janeiro's largest samba schools, which was crowned the champion of Carnival 2018.

On the left side of the front door and in the foyer there's my family's coat of arms which was made of gold and then painted by the College of Arms in London before it got shipped over here. The same coat of arms is on the outer wall and inside the kindergarten as well as the public school. The only building built by the Foundation without a coat of arms is the women's shelter as this has to stay a secret. At first I thought Daddy's choice of a bear as a supporter was a little over the top, but now I feel like this bear might protect the kids here as well.

In this school over 3500 kids and parents can learn. Ideally the kids go to the kindergarten next to it first and then move into the school as they get older - and hopefully graduate with a degree. The kindergarten is named lua. The word lua, or 'moon', comes from an important part of Roman mythology. After grouping the moon with the sun and five other planets as the seven major points in the sky, the Romans adopted the seven-day week for their calendar and the days of the week were named after these seven astronomical bodies. This nomenclature still exists in many romance languages today, except in Portuguese, which uses the Catholic calendar. Some everyday expressions use lua, such as lua de mel, which directly translates to 'moon of honey', or 'honeymoon'.

Here at beija-flor the kids get free meals and education by specially educated teachers that know what it's like to teach these children that come from poor and troubled families. Over 40% of the teenagers here can't read. 30% have a learning disorder. It won't be easy but it's worth it.

Just walking around the hallways that are filled with inspirational quotes and seeing the full classrooms is enough to give me a high like no other. We've got basketball courts, soccer courts and pools so the kids learn how to swim properly. Everything is modern and up to date, yet there's security, cameras and a wire mesh fence. There's homework done under supervision, the holidays are shorter and there are specialised intensive courses. Even the parents can study here to get their degree if they don't have one. There's also a pantry with free products that the parents can choose from. Free fruit, veggies, juices, meat, dairy products, but also everyday necessities like deodorants and toothbrushes with toothpastes and clothes in every size.

This costs us over 3 million pounds every year, but it's worth it. Poverty can be fought by education.

"Miss Bolton, we have to go." Ralph reminds me. It's his sixth reminder.

It's so heart fulfilling to see my work and also so heart breaking to have to leave this place. "Just one more second." I beg him.

Ralph nods, "Okay."

I looked through the applications of the students and parents that want to learn here five times but there's no Caio, Johnathan or Maria Rodriguez. Sure, there are a lot of Rodriguez as this seems to be the equivalent to Smith in England, but none of these people are named like the ones I'm looking for. My time has started to run out. I've got three weeks left before I fly back home.

"Miss Bolton,"

"I'm coming." I tell Ralph before rushing over to him. The school was the last project to open so I guess I'm now on holiday. Which gives me the extra time I need to find Oliver.

Ralph holds one of the swinging doors open for me and I step out.

"I thought we could ask around once more. Perhaps someone does know him or something about that farmers market." I tell him. That farmers market seem to be non-existing. It's almost like I've been chasing a ghost for the last five months and two weeks here.

"No, we're driving straight back to the hotel." Ralph disagrees with me. He's been a pain in the ass today and I don't know why. He pushed and urged me as I said goodbye to every building that I opened here.

"But-"

"Hotel." He decides before holding the door open for me.

"Fine." I hiss before getting into the white Toyota.

* * *

The ride back to the hotel and the ride in the lift is completely silent. I don't know what's Ralph's problem today. Maybe he's missing home. I know I miss home but I miss Oliver more. If I had to choose between these two I'd choose Oliver, no doubt. I have to find him and I hope I'm going to in the next two weeks. But the odds are definitely against me.

I look at doors of the lift and see his reflection in them. I've come to like seeing him in shorts and a T-shirt with sneakers just as much as in a black suit. "Do you miss home?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You've been an ass the whole day. You urged me from building to building. I couldn't even say goodbye to them properly! I've built them in the last five months and I would like to be happy when I see the fruits of my hard labour. But you've kept-"

"I'm not missing home." He interrupts me. "I like Brazil. I like Rio."

"Then why are you such an ass today?" I ask him confused as the doors open. We step out and walk over to the door of my suite. The place I called home for the last five months. Time has run by too quickly.

Ralph holds the door open for me. "Because it seems like you've forgotten what day it is."

I frown at him before suddenly the lights get switched on by themselves in my suite.

"SURPRISE!"

I stare at my family - this time the whole family - standing across me. Everyone is here, from big to small. Elias, Cal and Gideon run over to me and hug me. They've grown so much! "What are you guys doing here?" I ask them confused.

"Oh, come on. You know why we're here. You wouldn't forget your birthday, now would you?!" My older brother asks me. He's holding one of his twin daughters. Charlotte is holding the other one. They're both blonde and have dark navy eyes. They're so big already!

I blush as the realisation hits me. I look at Rory. It's our birthday. We're officially 26 now - and I forgot it!

"You forgot our birthday?" Rory asks me. Her daughters have started to walk by now, so George is running after Grace, Lenni and Alex because they like to touch everything. They're walking! How did I miss that?! I missed their first steps!

"I-I..." I start stuttering. This has never happened to me before! "I was so busy and I... I'm sorry." I whisper. "Happy Birthday!"

"Happy Birthday!" She says before embracing me. "Don't worry, your time here is nearly over. The next time we'll see each other it will be at home." She whispers into my ear before letting go. "We've never celebrated our birthday apart from each other and we won't start now just because you happen to be in Rio. We all want to see this beautiful city."

"Della even made us all pack hiking boots." Ana says with a smile on her lips. Her baby boy is sleeping in a car seat on the couch.

"I want to climb up the Sugarloaf Mountain." My oldest sister says to us.

"I'm not climbing up that mountain!" Nate protests.

"There are cable cars as well." I inform him.

"I'll use that one." Nate says with a nod.

"Us as well." Sasha says for him and Valentin.

"I can take the girls with me." Nate says to Char.

"Don't be ridiculous. I can carry Eva in a baby wrap. The fresh air will be better than the stuffy air full of germs in a cable car."

"She's got a point." Ana says to Sasha, who sighs.

"Okay."

"We'll all go." It's my Daddy's authoritative voice that decides.

"We didn't have a chance to see the sugar loaf mountain the last time we were here." My Mum backs him up, "So, I think we should do that today. We can rent a boat and go for a ride afterwards."

"Yes!" My brothers say out of a word.

"And maybe, just maybe, I have your guys' birthday cake there." My Mum adds with a smirk.

I look at her in disbelief. She didn't do what I think she did, or did she? "Did you-"

"Bake a cake at home, jump on a plane with it and brought it here?" She finishes me.

"I know, this sounds crazy but-"

"We're all a little crazy." My Mummy says with a smile on her lips. "It's a chocolate cake filled with blueberries."

I have the best mother in the world! "Sounds heavenly."

* * *

"How much longer?" Nate asks for the 100th time as we all continue to hike up the Morro da Urca, a smaller mountain nestled between the cable car entrance and Sugarloaf Mountain. From there we need to take the cable car because there's no direct hiking trail to the Sugarloaf Mountain. The trail started at the left corner of Praia Vermelha beach, and it took us along the coast for a bit. This part is popular among locals who jog here often. The trail is well-maintained and signposted, and we didn't miss the sharp turn to the left where we enter to Atlantic forest inhabited with monkeys, tropical plants, and the monkeys look super-cute, they are introduced animals causing lots of damage to the native animals, and you shouldn't feed are informative signs everywhere about this species and about the harm they cause, but some people ignore them. We saw a tourist couple feeding monkeys with bananas while taking selfies, so a local woman, who went to the mountain to work out, pointed out that they shouldn't feed them they started to act surprised and apologetic although they must have known that what they did was not cool.

But my father took lots of photos with his camera, while my Mum tried her best to keep her hands in her pockets. I guess she's still traumatised from Bali, where monkeys stole her wedding band. I don't blame her, I have a lot of respect for those animals as well.

The little kids and Nate on the other hand were totally fascinated by the monkeys. Ana loved all the different flowers and Rory even saw a few hummingbirds. Daddy even captured a few with his camera.

I'd say the hike was already worth it when I saw all the smiles on their faces. The trail itself is surprisingly easy to hike, but it's cut out of a very steep hillside, and the humidity combined with hot temperatures will make your heart rate go up, and you will get really sweaty. The trek to Morro da Urca hill took me 15 minutes the last time but with my whole family - including Nate who is as quick as a snail - it's taking us over an hour already.

"How much longer?" Nate asks again.

Seriously, not even the little ones are as impatient as him!

"We're nearly there!" I cry back. Nate's the last one in our line. Della and me are at the top along with our parents. The kids are wrapped into a circle of adults and 25 security men so no one gets lost. We've made several stops to drink water and eat sandwiches. Everyone, except for Nate, seems to enjoy this day.

"The cable cars would have been a better choice." Nate complains again.

"Suck it up!" Della hisses at him, causing our brothers and her daughters to giggle.

"Della!" My Mum breathes out.

"What? He's worse than the babies in our family."

I laugh out loud at her words. God, I haven't laughed so good in ages! My laugh must be so infectious because within seconds my whole family is laughing with me.

"How are you, Sweetie?" My Mummy asks me.

"I'm good. I really am." I tell her with a smile on my face. "I haven't felt this free in quite a while."

"So Rio doesn't feel like a prison?"

I shake my head, surprised she thought that way. "No, not at all. I feel better than ever."

"Good. Because in three weeks you'll be finally back home."

"How's everything doing there?"

"The press has started to back off a little."

"Did you talk to the Rothschilds yet?"

"We saw them at Ascot but they ignored us."

They're still hurt. "Ed hasn't received the letter then."

"No, he did. I threw it into his letterbox a few weeks ago but I don't know if he read it or anything."

I nod, "Well, at least he has it."

We reach the top of Morro da Urca, a smaller mountain nestled between the cable car entrance and Sugarloaf Mountain, we have to take the cable car from here. At the top of Morro da Urca, I am already rewarded with the stunning views of the city unfolding right in front of me. But I know it gets even better. The lines to the cable car is enormous but we've got the special - Royal, rich and famous - treatment, so the next one is ours.

"Come on guys! We're taking the cable car next!"

"No more walking?" Nate asks as he still hikes at the end of our family. A few security men are behind him. "Come on, hike faster!" He urges the kids in front of him.

I grin as I watch how they all speed up out of the sudden.

The view from here is already pretty amazing but it will be even better when we're on the Sugarloaf Mountain.

We're a group of 40 people so we would need a cable car for us anyway.

* * *

The ride from Morro da Urca to the top of Sugarloaf Mountain is fast, takes about three minutes and you get the 360 views of surroundings the whole time. I will never get tired of this. I thought my penthouse view over London was the best in the world but I have been corrected. Rio's even more beautiful.

It's full of tourists, especially Japanese and American but it's oh so beautiful! I love the view over whole Rio here. From the high of the two mountains revels a gorgeous landscapes of the city, including the Botafogo cave, Copacabana edge and the entrance of Guanabara bay. In the summer, the amphitheater, located in the top of Urca hill is a stage for shows and night events, joining fun and a wonderful visual of lights of the city. Standing on the top of the massive 396 meters high mountain overlooking the city of Rio de Janeiro, its famous beaches, historical centre, modern skyscrapers, Tiuna National Park with the Christ the Redeemer statue and the harbour truly leaves you speechless every single time you are here.

The last time I was here alone with Ralph and Leo.

This time, five months later, I'm here with my family.

The rest of my family joins me and looks at this breathtaking view of Rio and the surroundings.

"Wow!" Rory breathes out.

"I know, it's pretty incredible." I grab her hand and squeeze it softly. My 26 year old twin-sister.

"Definitely worth the hike." Charlotte adds.

"Oh, we need to take a photo!" George cries out. "Before everyone stars recognising us."

Daddy hands one of the security men - I think his name is Jason, but I'm not sure - his camera. "We want the whole family in the shot and Rio behind us."

The security man nods, "Of course, Sir."

"Everyone get arranged!" Mummy cries out. It's going to be quite a full photo with my parents, my seven siblings, my four in-laws and my five nieces and one nephew.

"Ready?" The security man asks us.

We all nod.

"One, two, three!" He says before taking the photo of our smiling faces.

"Another one! Just to make sure." Rory orders.

He nods before taking another three. "Good, I think there should be a good one."

"Great because that's getting uploaded on Instagram when we're back." Rory grins.

"Rory!"

"What? The people want to know how the Duchess of Oxford spent her birthday and since you're coming home in three weeks anyway there's no reason to hide your location anymore. We won't tag the place or anything."

Suddenly, heads start turning around and the tourists start recognising the Royal Highnesses. Fingers are getting pointed at us and people start taking photos with the smartphones. So much to a nice family outing.

* * *

I stare out at the endless ocean in front of me. After the disaster at the sugar loaf mountain we all got on a yacht and got away from Rio for the rest of the day. We've had seafood with veggies for dinner and Mum's birthday cake as dessert. It was a beautiful day.

But now that I'm alone, starring out at the endless ocean in front of me with the glittering Rio on the horizon, I can collect my thoughts. Last year on this day I got engaged to Edward Rothschild. This year on this day I am alone in Rio when I should be married and pregnant according to Edward's Mum. So much has happened in the last five months. I've changed so much since I eloped from my wedding. I've come here, looking for Oliver but instead I found myself. I found my passion. I found peace.

I found my life's purpose.

But I haven't found my heart.

"Are you okay?"

I wince at my father's voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"I was just too deep in my own thoughts, I guess." I say before looking at him. "I won't come back to Bolton's Enterprises."

My father nods because he knew this would happen. "Okay."

"I want to work for the foundation with uncle Ry while still working for Oxford Royal."

"You want to do both?" He asks me surprised.

"Yes. Two days a week OR and the other three the Bolton Foundation. Eventually, I could work for the Bolton Foundation exclusively but right now Rory and George still need my help."

"Good. Your mother and I will get everything prepared for you so when you come back it's going to be a smooth transition."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"You always knew I'd be ending up doing charity."

He shrugs, "I'm your Dad. I have a very good intuition when it comes to my children. Plus, I still have the boys to take over the company. And one of them will."

I grin, "What's your intuition telling you?"

"Eli or Gideon. Cal will probably take your route. He saved a cockchafer in our backyard the other day from Zeus. He even built a new home for the bees."

"You sure he won't take Rory's route of animal protection?"

"Whatever he does, I hope he does it with passion. Just like with the rest of my kids. If you do what you love with passion, it's not work. It's soul-fulfilling."

That's exactly how the last five months have felt like. "I know exactly what you mean."

"Good. Because that's all that matters." He places a kiss on my forehead, "I'm going to go to bed now. Don't stay up all night."

I nod, "Sweet dreams."

"You, too."

I watch how my father walks away before turning my attention back to the glittering Rio that's a few miles away from us. Somewhere in that city Oliver's sleeping. I just don't know where. Tomorrow noon, my family will fly back home again. But pretty soon, I'm going to join them in London.

I just hope it's going to be with Oliver. He's all I worry about. I don't have a clue about where he is and I'm staring to fear I'll have to fly home without him.

That's the last thing I want.

I can't leave my heart in Rio. I can't fly back without my heart.

"Jo?"

I look to my left and see my blonde sister. "I thought you already went to bed."

"Sasha fell asleep with Valentin on his chest. I wanted to get some fresh air."

"And run into me." I finish her thoughts.

"Yes. I wanted to ask about Oliver."

"I haven't found him yet." I answer her real question.

"I see." She sighs, "You will find him."

"I'm starting to worry."

"No, you didn't understand me. You will find him. It's not a question of if but when."

I frown, "I don't understand... I'm running out of time, Ana."

"Have faith. Trust your instincts and listen to your heart."

Listen to your heart - is easy for her to say that! I pinch the bridge of my nose as my throat tightens and tears start burning in my eyes.

Ana has wrapped her arms around me a second later. "Oh, Sweetie, I know it's hard..."

"It's not hard, it's frustrating! I've been looking for him since five months now and I still have nothing. No clue - nothing!"

She rubs circles on my back as I try my best to hold back my tears. "You will find him and when you do, you will never let him go again."

* * *

The weeks went by and I still don't have a clue where Oliver is. Ralph and his teamed scanned Rocinha for him several times but they couldn't find him. We asked around but no one knew him. Time flew by too quickly and I didn't liked it one bit. I need more time. I need to find him. I opened up all the buildings that have been built here in the name of the Bolton Academy so for me these last two weeks are actually holiday. Only it doesn't feel like one. I planned on going home with him, not without him.

I decided to dedicate my last two weeks here fully on my search for Oliver, but also do good on Sundays after church. The Brazilian people have a very strong belief and I find that really heart warming. The soup kitchen in Curicica is the busiest on Sunday noons. That's when most people here in Rio, even the homeless, come back from the church service earlier and are eager to eat something. Today, we're serving Feijão Tropeiro, which are special cooked beans, with Pão de queijo (Brazilian cheese bread). I've always loved serving and helping people yet while being with Ed I didn't do anything. I was too busy being preparing to become a Rothschild.

But here in Brazil, in Rio... that's where I can be myself without having to worry. The people don't know me and those who do don't seem to care. There are no paparazzi here. No one asks of a photo with me. It's a true blessing to be a nobody for once in my life.

Who knew Rio could be so right for me?

I rinse the dishes in the sink in the back of the kitchen after spending the noon serving others. It doesn't matter in which country you are, the sufferings are all the same. No matter which language you speak, which skin colour you have or which background you have... the sufferings are all the same.

"Jo,"

I turn around at the sound of my name. Fabienne, a Brazilian woman in her late thirties called me. She's been very welcoming and helped me out the first few times I served here. She is a Mum of five and still finds time to serve here most days of the week. "Yes?"

"Remember when you asked me about a farmers market in Rocinha?"

"Yes." I asked her a few weeks ago but she said as long as she has been living here - which is basically her whole life - there has never been a farmers market.

"I asked around and a couple of grandmas from my friends said there's a farmers market in Maria da Garça. Every third Tuesday. It's about a five and a half hour walk from here. Apparently the farmers there do give away the rest of their unsold produces. I think that's the market you've been looking for?"

I can't believe my ears for a moment!

"Have you just heard what I said?"

"Y-yes! Yes, I have. Sorry, I'm just... surprised. After saying no to me so quickly I didn't expect you to continue asking around." I breathe out before embracing her. "Thank you!"

She chuckles as I kiss her left cheek. "I knew you were passionate about food but not so passionate. The market's called feira livre de maria da graça."

I'll write that woman a check so high that she can move out of Rocinha with her five children and live wherever she wants. She might have just given me my first hot tip in five and a half months!

* * *

I get out of the white Toyota with shaking hands. It's Tuesday evening, the feira livre de maria da graça farmers market is about to close in a few minutes. Ralph and Leo went here in the morning and asked the farmers if they knew Oliver with a photo of him. One out of the 35 men recognised him. He said he comes every time he's here and asks for leftovers. I can't imagine how hard this must be for a proud man like Oliver. He never wanted money from me so asking for food for his family must be degrading. But I guess, he's not doing this for himself. He's doing this for his family.

We're in Maria da Garça, a part of Rio that's an hour drive from Ipanema but a five and a half hour walk to Rocinha. I can't imagine how hard it must be to walk eleven hours a day, just to maybe get some leftovers... to maybe get a meal. Oliver goes to extremes for his family. It makes me hold his deeds in veneration.

But it also shows me that Oliver, like most people here, doesn't belong to Rocinha. I have to get him out of there. I have to help him and his family.

"Keep close to me." Ralph warns me as we slowly make our way to the farmers market. It doesn't look like the ones I'm used to going in London. It's not bright and welcoming, it's dark and scary. The buildings here look like they've been left unfinished. Tents are in alleys, people are walking around with no shoes. Trash is everywhere.

We're in the middle of Rio, but tourists avoid this area. Because it's not pretty and picturesque. Because it needs help.

"Which farmer did recognise Oliver?" I ask as most farmers start packing up the leftovers. They sold fruits and veggies but also meat and dairy products. You can get everything here for a fraction of the price that's asked in a supermarket.

But honestly, I don't think i would buy meat here in this abandoned place.

"That one." Leo points to a farmer that packs up empty boxes.

I rush over to him so quickly that Ralph and Leo have a hard time keeping up with me. "Good evening!" I greet him.

The black haired man recognises Leo and Ralph, "Ah, you're here for Oliver."

"Yes. Was he already here?"

"No."

Good. Then there's still hope.

"But his mother was. I gave her my bananas, mangos and cucumbers. She thanked me before making her way back home."

Maria. Oliver's mother's name is Maria. "When?"

"About two hours ago."

Fuck, that could mean she could be anywhere now! I have no idea how Maria looks like so I can't even ask around for her! Fuck, why didn't I ask Oliver to show me a picture of his family?!

"I'm sorry, dear."

I shake my head and bite on my lower lip. I have to fly back home in two weeks. Nothing except Oliver still holds me here.

"But I did mention to her that you were looking for him." The farmer interrupts my thoughts.

"What did she say?"

Suddenly he reaches into the pocket of his jeans. He pulls out a small piece of paper. "She gave me an address."

My eyes widen as he gives me the address. I've got an address?! An actual address?! R. Dionéia, 945 - Rocinha, Rio de Janeiro - RJ, 22451-264, Brazil.

"She said that R. Dionéia is the last street near her home. After you reach the end of the street, you have to walk straight for about half a mile before turning left at a yellow house. Walk down the street for another mile and turn right at the photo of the Holy Maria. Then, within five minutes, there should be a light grey house. That's theirs. The neighbours' house has black graffiti on the walls and the building across the street is bright blue."

I can't believe it! I've got an address and directions?

"Thank you so much!" I say an embrace him without thinking.

"Oh, this man must be very special." He says with a chuckle.

He has no idea how special.

* * *

I roll over in my bed for the 1000th time this night. I can't seem to find any sleep because I'm so excited. Tomorrow, I'll go to Rocinha with Ralph and the full team. Tomorrow, I'll find him. Tomorrow, I'll be with Oliver again. Tomorrow, I can finally apologise to him.

Tomorrow, I will finally see him again.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**The next chapter will finally reveal Oliver's reaction to Jo's apology. How do you think he's going to react?**

**Please review!**

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole**


	27. Chapter 27

I walk through the mud and dirt, passing many homes that consist of crate boards, clad canisters, palm leaves and plastic bags. There are no roofs here, no real walls - nothing but trash and drugs. There's no water, toilets, electricity and transportation. Most people I've come across here don't even own shoes and their clothes were ripped. The alleys between the closely packed houses are so narrow that I wonder how anyone bigger than me can walk through here. The houses lack windows, dirt is on the floor. There are leaky walls and roofs, if there are roofs. The homes are overcrowded with up to twenty people living in the tiny one room houses. It's a maze full of horrific images. Child labour is common here, I'm sure. The kids here probably don't even know what a school is.

I feel sick.

I can't believe Oliver is from here.

After another 45 minutes and zillion steps, I reach a part of the favela that has houses with actual roofs and obsolete asphalted streets. Huge water tanks are placed on the roofs, so I'm guessing the people use the rainwater for showering, cleaning and perhaps even drinking. Problem is, we're in the middle of summer and the water tanks are almost always empty.

There is no rain. There hasn't been in months.

Some houses have satellites and I can even hear a few TVs as I continue with my walk. So this part of the favela has electricity. Maybe even toilets. But probably no internet. The electricity wires are hanging everywhere above my head and especially in one of the millions alleys that are between the houses. It's chaotic.

I walk past something the people here would call shops. There's even a hair dresser, so there must be some kind of water supply. Kids are playing next to the streets. Cars and motorcycles are rushing by me.

There are 763 favelas in Rio, 220 of these are getting controlled by the police. The rest gets forgotten, the people there are left on their own. Of course, this is a place without police. Why couldn't this be a bit safer?! Some kids are running around with weapons. Other places I walk by are making drugs to sell it to the rich.

I am so glad that the Bolton Foundation has decided to build three new schools and the first hospital here. The kids deserve an education and maybe a way out. Or at least have the hope. And the citizens deserve healthcare.

I even convinced my uncle to build a public swimming pool here.

I stop at one of the prettier houses after another 45 minute walk. The house is still plain, held in a light grey colour that's not paint but the concrete that the house is made of. It's also quite high because the citizens have to pay per square metre, so they try to keep the costs at a minimum to finance something that's not even worth called life. I don't even know if I can call it a house. It has no doors and the windows are just large holes that have been hit through the concrete. Yes, it looks better than the places I've seen but it's not... it shouldn't be called a home. These conditions he lives here are so badly that I want to cry. Actually cry. Just like all the other houses, there's no door here as well. I stop at the entrance, casting a shadow inside. There's a fire pit in the middle and a blanket that serves for a bed, I think. On tubes hang clothes and other stuff which they use on daily basis here.

My heart clenches at the image in front of me. I can't believe people call this a home. Suddenly, I feel bad for my wealth. How can I live in a penthouse with a view over the Thames when people live like this here at the other end of the world?

It's horrible. Scary.

Heartbreaking.

No wonder Daddy didn't let me travel to Rio without six security men. I thought he was being ridiculous but he had a point. This place is not for someone like me.

"Miss Bolton, I think we should go back." Ralph says to me. Just like his five colleagues, he is wearing civil clothes to blend in. His five colleagues are camouflaged so well that I wouldn't recognise them if I didn't know them.

"This is right address, isn't it?" I ask him instead.

"Yes, but no one's home. I suggest we come back at a better time."

"No, we'll stay." I insist. Now that I've found what I've been looking for for the last six months, I don't want to leave until I have what I want.

"Miss Bolton, I would politely appeal to that smart brain of yours. This is not a safe place. Being here any longer than you should, is a serious risk."

"Ralph," I hiss at my bodyguard.

He takes a step back and hides between the houses like the rest of my entourage. If I came here with six men surrounding me, the people would try to rob me, making the math faster than my guys could react. I know this is a very dangerous area. There are gang wars, rapes and armed robbery daily here. There's no hope of a better life here. You don't have these dreams when you grow up in this squalidness and misery of the favelas. You fight to stay alive. The many little walls that are here are full of graffiti. I saw a black angel on a pink background and superman. We're not just in any of Rio's Favelas, we're in the most dangerous. In Rocinha.

And Rocinha is bloody alive. Everywhere are people on motorcycles or people on the streets. Cars drive through like they own the streets. It's absolutely chaotic! Getting killed by a vehicle is probably the biggest cause of death here. There are tiny narrow alleys with hundreds of steps between the houses that look like they might fall apart any second. On my way to the better part of Rocinha people still stared at me like I don't belong here. And I don't.

I dressed down in jeans shorts, sandals and a white top. I've put off all of my jewellery except for my Cartier ring that has a GPS sensor built in. Ralph said I should put the ring into the pocket of my jeans so I've done that. I'm not wearing any makeup and I've left my hair open but I am wearing a hat to protect myself from the merciless Brazilian sun.

But I still look rich as fuck.

It's in my blood, in my genetics... in everything I do and say. In the way I walk, the way I talk, it's even in the way I breathe. I can't change my background.

Suddenly, a childish laughter fills my ears and I turn around at the sound. The man who owns my heart is standing in front of me with a little child sitting on his shoulders. His beach blonde hair has grown a little longer, his tanned arms and legs look a lot stronger, but his eyes are just as I remember. These pine green eyes...

I can feel how my heart starts beating faster in my chest and the butterflies start going crazy. I've found him. After six months of searching, I've found him two weeks before I have to fly back home.

I can't believe I've found him!

Suddenly, it all comes back to me. The memories that I share with him. Finland. The moments we shared on my rooftop garden. The moments we shared in a bathtub together. The moments in my kitchen. The moments when we sat on the couch and ate Mexican food with our hands. The moments when I played the piano for him... in a second it all came back to me.

And I realise what mistake I made when I pushed him away.

After all these months, after over a year of not seeing each other, I still feel everything when he is near. It's an explosion of feelings that I can't put into words even if I tried.

It's so much that tears start forming in my eyes.

I've found him.

"Josephine," his deep scratchy voice fills my heart with a kind of warmth that I've missed so much over the last year. His lion-like voice is like balm for my soul. The roar vibrates through my whole body and awakes parts that have been asleep since I pushed him away. He lifts his brother off his shoulder and puts him down. That must be Jonathan. Unlike Oliver, he has deep brown curly hair and mocha brown eyes. He walks into the house they call home. There were times in my life when I would have called it trash. "What are you doing here?"

"I want you back." I breathe out without feeling an ounce of shame.

His shakes his head, "That's not enough."

I should have known. Oliver is a very proud man and I hurt him. "I want to give us a chance. A real chance. No arrangement. No rules. Just us."

He shakes his head again. "How do I know you won't fuck with me again?"

"I guess you don't. But I'm giving you my word. I will give us a chance. A real one. I want to see where this leads to. I want you in my life."

"I don't belong there. This is where I'm from and I'm not afraid to admit that this is my home. Sure it's nothing compared to your penthouse with a view over the Thames but it's my home. It's where my brothers were born. It's where I raised my siblings after my Dad died."

"Oliver,"

"No, you are too late. This is not enough for me. I love you, I do but I need more than that."

More than that? What more can he want? "I don't understand."

"I can't go back with you. I have no papers. My family has not enough money for a flight back to London. It took me twelve years to save enough money for an illegal ticket to the UK and then I met you... and suddenly everything got mixed up." He says with a shrug before looking into the house behind me. "You see, I need more than just your words. I can't come back to you no matter how much I want to. I won't get through the border control even if I somehow collect enough money for a flight."

That's when the penny drops. "You want me to marry you."

"How else am I suppose to get back to you?"

"I can pull a few strings."

He looks at me with his pine coloured eyes. "You have connections to the British immigration bureau?"

I have connections to the King of Great Britain as my sister and brother are married into Royalty. My brother-in-law is a former FBI agent. My other brother-in-law is a Romanov. My father is one of the richest businessmen in the world. He knows people. He'll do anything for me. I have a lot of strings I can pull. I'm sure one of them will get him and his family legal papers. "Yes." I lie into his face. I'd say anything to get him out of here. Him and his family. "I can get you the papers you need. But you have to come with me right now."

"My Mum's not home yet."

"We can pick her up from work." I suggest.

"I'd rather wait for her here. She is going to be here soon."

"Okay."

"My other brother will be here soon as well."

I nod. "Okay."

"Okay." He echoes before walking over to me. As soon as he reaches me I expect him to touch me. But to my surprise he doesn't. He just stares at me with his pine green eyes and beach blonde hair that has reached his chin again. Over the last year he has gained quite a bit of muscle mass. He has also developed a tan, that's unavoidable from here under the merciless sun of Brazil.

I pull the rim of my floppy hat back to look at him properly. I am still in awe of his pine green eyes. I've never seen anything like this. "You look good."

"After all this time, this is what you have to tell me in the first moment when we're alone?" He asks me back.

I deserve that. He's still pissed and I don't blame him. I broke us up and after roughly a year ago, I am back at his feet, begging him to come back to me. It's pathetic. It's weak.

It's not me.

"Oliver, I did a lot of thinking in the last year..." I start and take off my sunglasses. "I did a mistake when I broke things off with you. You wanted more and I wasn't ready to offer you more. But now... I guess, now I'm more comfortable with the idea."

"And how many men did you had to fuck to get to this conclusion?" He hisses at me.

I eloped from my own wedding on my wedding day. A wedding to one of the wealthiest men on the planet but I decide to not tell him that. He doesn't have to know about Edward Rothschild. "Oliver,"

"15? 35? 50?" He starts throwing numbers at me.

"Just one." I answer as he narrows his eyes at me.

His bushy eyebrows shoot up, "One fuck?"

"One man." I correct him. "And roughly 60 fucks if you really need to know the number."

"That's not even half of what we did in three months."

We had sex multiple times daily - morning and evening sex was a must and sometimes we sneaked in a quickie in my lunch breaks. "Yes." I whisper. Looking back at it now, Edward and me were never really a good fit. Not as good as Oliver and me. With him, there are even sparks right this second, without him touching me.

I never had sparks with Edward. Not like this.

"What made you realise you want me back? Was the sex so bad?" He asks me. "No, that wasn't it. You don't settle for anything less than what you're worth... No, it must've been something else. Did he wanted more from you as well?"

He wanted to marry me - and I couldn't picture a future with him in it. Instead I saw Oliver. There was no way I could marry Edward, no matter how well of a fit we are on paper. "He did but I turned him down. I couldn't offer him more."

"Yet, you're here making me the same offer."

I shrug because I don't know what he wants to hear from me. I don't love Oliver but I know whatever I feel for him is special and I want to find out where that leads us. "Oliver, I'm not here to say that I return your feelings - I mean if your feelings haven't changed-"

"They haven't."

He still loves me. Weirdly, that makes me smile. "Good."

"Good?"

"Yes. Because maybe I'm going to get there one day, too."

"It's not a feeling you develop when enough time passes by. Either you love me or you don't. There's no in between."

"That's where you're wrong. There is an in between and I am at the place right now. I don't love you but I also don't not love you. You're important to me. Very important. So important that I agreed to build one school, one kindergarten, one swimming pool, a hospital and a women's shelter in the Brazilian Slums just to have an excuse to fly here and look for you."

"You're the one building those here?"

"Yes. It's a project from the Bolton Foundation."

"I thought you were working for Bolton's Enterprises."

"I changed my career after we broke up. I decided to focus more on humanitarian work so the foundation was the better choice. I am very happy there. I enjoy working with my uncle very much."

"You seem happy when you talk about your work." He says, giving me his first smile. "You look a lot happier than you did when you were after your father's job."

"Yeah, well I've come to terms that work is not everything in life."

"And I am the rest in life that suddenly seems so important to you?"

"Not suddenly. You've also been important to me but I guessed I didn't show you that often enough."

"No, you didn't. You're a closed book with seven seals."

"Well, I vow to be more open now."

"Does that mean we can be seen in public?"

"Isn't this a public space right now?" I ask back with a smirk.

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, I do. And yes we can be seen in public."

"What am I suppose to tell my mother and brothers when they ask about you?"

He obviously can't tell them about our arrangement. "Whatever you want. You can call me a friend."

"But we're so much more than just friends. We were so much more than you let us be."

"I know! Don't you think I don't know that by now?! I made the biggest mistake of my life by pushing you away." I sigh and shrug, "Look, I don't know what we are and until we're both on the same page I suggest the term friend. It's neutral and free from any judgement."

"You still sound like that CEO job, you always wanted."

I shrug again. So much has changed since we last saw each other. I grew into a different woman. A woman with different priorities and values. "It was my dream but then you stepped into my life and my dream changed. Now, I'm building a school, a kindergarten, a swimming pool and a hospital in the Brazilian Slums. Things change."

"But people don't."

"No, but their feelings can." I whisper into his eyes. "You wanted forever and I wasn't ready to give you this."

"I never wanted forever. I wanted a chance."

"I'm ready to give you that now, too. I'm ready for you... this... us. If you still want me."

"I'll always want you. Only you." He promises me.

I feel the urge to grab his hand but I don't. Instead I put my hat off and run my tingling fingertips through my hair. "It's a hot day..." Why the hell am I talking about the weather?

"Not hotter than usually." Oliver says before looking at me. "Why are you here all alone? This is a very dangerous part of the town. You shouldn't be here without Ralph."

He still remembers him. I smile. "I'm not. In fact, Ralph brought his five friends."

Oliver furrows his bushy eyebrows at me. "Where?"

I point to the corners and alleys in front of us as well as to corners behind us. A few are reading a newspaper, others are talking to each other. Not one of them is looking at me directly but I know they're all wondering what the hell I'm doing here. "They're in civil clothes to camouflage properly."

"I would have never known that these men are your security."

"It's why they work for me." I tell him with a soft smile on my lips. "How have you been?"

"It was over and somehow my broken heart still found a way to beat. Nothing was the same after I walked out of your penthouse. The place where Finn and I used to live got sold without us knowing. Apparently the owner of the building died and her children sold the house to make private flats out of it. They had it cleared by police officers and as Finn and me wet there illegally we both got sent home."

"Oh no..."

Oliver shrugs, "As soon as I was back in Rio, I started working at a coffee plantage. Fourteen hours a day, six days a week. After about half a year I changed to a banana plantage. Ten hours a day but still six days a week. The extra four hours gave me time to pick up my little brother from school during the week and help him and Caio with homework."

Fuck. Ana was right. Oliver was really struggling. "Your Mum must've been happy to see you."

"She was very happy." He says with a smile on his thin lips. "But also very upset because she thought I would get her, Caio and Jonathan to London."

"You will bring them there now." I promise him. I will do anything to get him and his family to London.

Suddenly, Johnathan runs out of the house again. He stops between us. "Are you the woman who stole my brother's heart?" He asks me in Portuguese.

I knee down to be on eye level with him. "I don't know. Did I?"

"Well, you fit her description."

"Oh and what's that?"

"A brunette princess with sky blue eyes. But your hair is shorter. Oli said it would go down to your hips but it doesn't."

Oli? I've never called him that. I chuckle at Johnathan's words. "Okay to clarify, I am not a princess but I do know a lot of princesses. My nieces are princesses and my sister is one. Even my brother."

"But not you?" He asks me frowning. He has beautiful brown eyes that are full of warmth.

"No, not me. And as for the hair, I cut it very short a long time ago. After I stole and broke your brother's heart." I lick my lips.

"And now you're here to fix it again?"

"Yes."

"Will you get him away from here?"

"Yes but with you and your mother and your other brother."

His icy blue eyes light up, "Will we go to London?"

I nod, "That's the plan, buddy."

He looks at Oliver, "Is this true?"

Oliver knees down as well. "How about you pack your favourite things in a bag while Josephine and me wait for Mum and Caio?"

He nods before running back into the house.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Josephine."

"I never made one that I didn't keep."

"You've hurt me worse than anyone else in my life. My father's death is meaningless compared to what you did to me."

That's a wrecking ball I didn't see coming. It hits me so sudden and hard that I can't breathe for a moment. "Oliver,"

"I love you, Josephine. I will always love you. That's my weak spot. My only weak spot." His pine green eyes lighten up into a grass green. "My mind drowned in the possibility of you and me. When we were together, nothing else mattered. I felt whole and complete. I felt home in a different country on completely foreign territory. You meant the world to me. You were my stars and sun. I don't know how you couldn't see that I was lost in the sea of you. That I'd rather drown in your shadows than swim in someone else's light?!"

Fuck, I didn't expect this confession on the streets of Rocinha.

"There were bloody miracles in your kisses. They were medicine in my veins. I was so caught up in you and me... but I'm a fool. Because it was a flawless flickering fake love. I loved you but you didn't love me back." He runs his fingers through his hair before sighing.

His words hurt me like nothing else before. Tears start welling up in my eyes and my throat tightens. I can't even gulp down my emotions.

"You still don't love me, do you? You still don't see what we have as special, as worth fighting for!"

"That's not true! I didn't know what we had was special but I know it's worth fighting for. Why do you think I am here?! Do you think it's easy for me to come back to you after almost two years, crawling on my knees and beg you to come with me?!"

"You didn't do much begging. You demanded me to come with you but I don't dance to your pipe, Josephine. Not anymore! I want realness!"

"Is this not real enough for you?!" I hiss at him.

"No, it's bloody not!" He yells back at me so loudly that I fear Ralph and his gang might interfere.

"What's going on here?"

I wince as suddenly a feminine Portuguese voice slices through our yelled words. I look to my right and see a woman about my height and size standing across us. She's dressed in a purple uniform from a hotel. A golden plate with her name is pinned to her chest. Mrs. Maria Rodriguez. She has her hands placed on her hips. Her dark brown hair is put into a ponytail. Her face has a few wrinkles but I make the connection immediately.

"Mama," Oliver breathes out.

"Why the hell are you fighting in the middle of the street?!" She asks us with raised eyebrows. "I heard you miles away!"

Fuck, were we that loud?

Oliver gulps before looking at me for a moment.

The fight has been delayed.

"Mama, this is Josephine."

I hold out my hand but she refuses to shake it.

"The women who made sure to send you back in a million pieces?" She asks me with a raised eyebrow.

Yep, she definitely isn't a fan of mine. I gulp and retreat my hand. "Yes." I admit. There's no way to deny that I've hurt Oliver and if his family has to run it under my nose every time I talk to them then so be it. I've handled worse situations.

"And what are you doing here? Are you here to steal him from us?" She sounds angry and hurt... and protective of her son. She's exactly as I pictured her to be.

"No, actually I was wondering if you all might come back to London with me."

Her brown eyes widen, "All of us?"

I nod, "Yes. I've already talked to Oliver and I will provide you with all the documents needed."

"Can you really do this?" She asks me again.

"I can." I promise her.

She eyes me in a way that makes me feel insecure for a moment before looking at Oliver. They step away from me to talk in private.

I don't think I've convinced her yet.

I look at Ralph who catches my gaze and understands it. He and his five men walk over to me. They're all tall, bulky and a bit scary looking. "If Mrs. Rodriguez gives her okay, I want you to help them pack up their stuff before we go back to the hotel."

Ralph gives me a puzzled look, "You want to take them with you back to London?"

Ralph's a smart man. "Yes."

He nods, "Good. We'll assist."

Oliver comes back to me while his mother Maria walks into the house. "She said yes."

I nod to Ralph and they follow Maria into the house. "They're going to help."

"We don't have much to pack. We'll be ready in a few minutes." He says before walking into the house. It's clear he doesn't want me to take a step into his home.

I watch Oliver eyeing Ralph on the doorstep. The men don't share a word but Ralph comes back to me a moment later. "Ralph, I don't need-"

"You're my priority, Miss Bolton. I will never let you out of my sight." He shuts me up with a dark gaze.

I nod, "Okay. Don't inform my family about this yet. I want to do that on my own terms."

"Good because they don't know you're currently here, Miss Bolton." He smirks.

I chuckle, "Have I ever told you how much I love you, Ralph?"

He blushes, "Don't let that hear the gentlemen who just walked into the house."

I chuckle again before embracing him with one arm. "Thank you for taking care of me."

**Oliver**

The ride from my home to the luxury six stars hotel was filled with silence on my side, excitement from my little brothers and my Mum, who still can't believe what's happening. She still thinks it's a dream. Josephine drove in a different car to the hotel. Her team came with three different Range Rovers.

It's surreal to be standing in a lift right now that's filled with my mother, my two brothers, six security men who are holding the little bags we packed - one is Ralph, I recognised him - and the love of my life. Josephine looks beautiful. Her flawless skin is tanned so now her skin colour matches mine. Her hair has lightened under the Brazilian sun to a honey blonde. It suits her very well.

The doors of the lift open before I can look at her any longer. The security men rush out first to check the suite for any intruders.

"All clear!" Ralph says to Josephine after a few moments.

Josephine nods, "Thank you. This will be our home for the next two weeks." she says to my family and me. "There are two guest bedrooms for you." She announces before stepping out of the lift. We follow her into the luxury suite that she has called home for the last half year. It's big and probably too expensive but that's Josephine's standards. There's a full kitchen, a powder room and a huge living room that has access to the balcony which overlooks the beach. It's a stunning view but nothing compared to the view of Josephine's penthouse.

I dreamt about it every single night since we parted ways. I dreamt of her and I dancing in her living room. Night after night...

"Wow! This is like a palace!" Johnathan breathes out.

"The guest rooms are to the left." Josephine says. "They have en-suite bathrooms."

"Johnathan is sleeping with me." My Mum decides. "Oliver, you will sleep with Caio."

I nod, "Okay."

Caio is too stunned to say a word. He has never seen anything like this. Unlike my Mum, who worked as a cleaning lady in a two stared hotel.

"I want this room!" My little brother says as he opens the first door. It's a pretty bedroom held in neutral colours. It's quite big with a closet and an en-suite bathroom. I expect the other room to look the same.

"We'll take the other room then." I smile as Jonathan starts climbing up the bed. He jumps up and down the bed.

"Johnathan, get down!" My Mama hisses at him.

Josephine's chuckle creates goosebumps all over my skin. "Don't worry about it. What do you guys want to eat?"

"Can we have anything we want?" Johnathan asks as my Mama tears him off of the bed.

"No sweets." My Mama reminds him.

"Anything savoury then." Josephine says with a smile.

I look at my sixteen year old brother. He hasn't said a word since we left Rocinha. His dark brown eyes stare out at the beach. "Everything okay?"

He nods, "It feels surreal."

I place my hand on his left shoulder and squeeze him softly the way Daddy did to me when he was still alive. "I know. That's Josephine's super power. This feeling will never go away but you're going to get used to the looks."

"Really?"

I don't know. I haven't been long enough with her to find that out. But this time things will be different. It has to. I'm risking everything I have, I put my family on the line - it has to work out. "I don't know. I'd like to believe so."

He nods before turning around to face Josephine. "Anything that's eatable. We're not picky eaters."

Josephine nods, probably sensing the question of food has put her on thin ice. We're used to maybe one meal a day and even that wasn't a big one. "I'll order a little bit of everything and then we can find out what you like and what you don't like. And while that's getting delivered, I'd like you all to take a shower. When you're finished there're going to be some fresh clothes waiting for you." Josephine decides in her old-manners. Some things really never change.

"We don't need-"

I stop my Mama by placing my hand on her shoulder. If there's one thing I learned from being with Josephine than it's you never say no to what she offers. You can't shut down her humanitarian side. She loves to give without asking for anything in return. It's in her blood.

"Thank you." I whisper as my brothers and my Mama walk into the two guest bedrooms.

She tilts her head slightly to the right and bites on to her lower lip as it starts shaking.

I don't know what that means. She's never done that in my presence but I suspect it means no good. "Josephine,"

She shakes her head, "I'm okay."

"You don't look okay."

"I've spent the last six months looking for you. I was dreaming and wishing for this moment right here. It's surreal for me, too."

I want to embrace her, feel her in my arms again but something stops me. Maybe my awareness of how awful I must smell. Just this morning I went to work at the banana plantage the whole day but now I'm here. It's a contrast I can't wrap my head around. "I'm going to take a shower."

She nods, "Do you still like Argentine steak?"

I can't believe she remembers that. We usually hate Argentina because we always loose against them in soccer but we love their food. "Yes, yes I do."

"I'll order two for you." She promises me with a small smile that makes my heart go haywire. She's the only woman on this planet that is able to do that.

My hand wraps around the door handle of the guest bedroom but I can't seem to make myself push it down. Her sky blue eyes start glowing in a royal blue as they focus on my hand first before slowly moving up, until they meet my eyes.

She has never ever given me this look of love before. Not this clearly.

"Thank you for coming with me." She whispers.

I'd follow her to the other end of the world. I'd follow her everywhere. "Josephine,"

"You wanted to shower and I have a food order to make. Enjoy your shower."

She really has changed.

"Oliver,"

"Yes?"

"Could you shave off that beard, please?"

I laugh at her question. I didn't have the supplies to shave off my beard, so I had to let it grow out whether I liked it or not. "Yes. Yes, I will shave off that beard."

She shows me a small smile that makes my heart skip a beat. She changed but she's also still the same.

She's still that enigma I met a year and a half ago.

**Josephine**

I have never seen so much food getting eaten by so little people in such little time. It shouldn't surprise me given the fact that Oliver told me his family sometimes didn't eat for days and I've worked at homeless shelters all my life, yet... Yet, seeing this breaks my heart. No one should suffer from such a hunger.

They ate everything. This is probably like paradise for them.

It breaks my heart.

I got to know Jonathan and Oliver's Mum, Maria, a little more over dinner. But Caio has been as quiet as a mouse. He's fifteen, he should be a chatter box or a boy in his hormonal climax but he is neither. Instead, he was grateful for the dinner and the clothes I bought him. He reminds me of Oliver. Maria has raised her boys with so much appreciation. A lot of people could learn from her. She's a wonderful mother despite the situation she and her family was in - or maybe because of it. I know she wants more for her children, a Mum always wishes the best for her children, and it pains me that I haven't been here earlier. I could've been here a year ago, but instead I was wasting my time with Edward. A man I love but hurt in the end.

"I think it's time to get ready for bed." Maria announces while looking at her two younger sons.

Caio and Johnathan both sigh before rising from the table and tottering into the guest rooms. Maria follows Johnathan.

It's the first time Oliver and me are alone.

I don't know what to do or say. Suddenly, the situation - that he is really here with me - hits me so hard that I can't breathe for a moment.

"Thank you for the steaks. They were delicious." Oliver says after a moment of silence.

"I really don't want to talk about food right now." I breathe out.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

I lick my lips. I don't want to fight with him again. Not today. Today has been eventful enough. "No talking. At least not right now... Could you... I mean, would you like to dance with me?"

His pine green eyes soften at my question. "I'd love to."

I get up from my chair and grab my iPhone off the coffee table in the living room. I put on the love song that my Mum originally wrote for my wedding with Ed. It was that song, among with other things, which made me realise Ed and I can never have a future. Not when my feelings for Oliver are stronger than my feelings for Ed.

The moment our hands touch, I feel fireworks exploding within my whole body. I never had that with Ed, not in this intensity - I never could no matter how much I wanted it. Oliver and I start swinging to the music in the open living space. Time and space around us seem to vanish. This feels so right on so many levels...

I press my forehead against his and stare deeply into his pine green eyes, which slowly transform into a sea foam colour. My sea foam colour.

His hot breath clashes against my face as we dance in silence. I don't want to ruin this moment... this perfect moment. I've spent the last six months imagining this and I can't... I can't believe it's real!

Suddenly my throat tightens and tears start streaming down my face. Shit. This is not how I imagined our first dance after the breakup to be like. "I'm so sorry..." I whisper with trembling lips. "I never wanted to hurt you as much as I did."

Oliver lets go of my hand and shoulder and cups my face. "Josephine,"

"I was dishonest with myself. I pushed you away because I couldn't handle your love. I couldn't live knowing you loved me. I kept telling myself you didn't knew me at all, but you did... you do. You know me. Without the masks. Without the labels. Without all these obligations. You know my core... and it scared me. You scared me, so I hurt you and pushed you away. I wasn't ready for you, so please forgive me for what I've done. I didn't mean for you to get caught by the feds and sent back to Rio. I didn't want any of it to happen. I didn't-"

"I forgive you." Oliver's lion-like voice interrupts me. "I forgive you because I love you. You are my weak spot. You and my family. I'd do anything for you. It's why I left. I could've stayed and pushed you until you came to the realisation but I didn't because it would have hurt you more than it hurt me to leave you. So, I left, knowing you'd come back to me. I knew it wouldn't be tomorrow or in a week. I knew it could take months, maybe even years but I was willing to wait for you. Because I love you. I will always love you." He says as he wipes away the tears that are streaming down my face.

And then the feds came and screwed everything up. "I can't believe you're here with me. I've been fantasising about this moment..." I inhale deeply, "I dreamt of you. Dreaming of you was my great escape."

"I dreamt of you as well."

"Really? What did you dream about?"

"This right here. Us. Dancing."

"In my living room." I finish his thought.

"We had the same dream?"

Of course we did. "Yeah..."

"I tried to talk to you. For months, I tried to communicate with you in my dreams but you didn't seem to hear me."

"Until six months ago." I whisper as I remember the night before my wedding day. It was the first time he had talked to me - or so I thought. Turns out, it was the first time I heard him talk to me.

"Yes. But then the dreams stopped so abruptly that it almost made me go nuts."

"Probably because we weren't divided by an ocean anymore. Our subconsciouses brought us back together, the rest had to be done by us." I say with a shrug. "But now that I have you, I won't ever let go of you. Because truth is, I need you in my life. I want you. I want this. But I'm also still scared of the emotions you make me feel. I'm afraid to get too deep. To lose myself in you."

"You won't." He promises me as we still swing to the music. "And if you fall, I'll catch you."

I believe his promise because he has never lied to me. He's one of the little people in my life that have never lied to me. "Okay." I whisper back with a nod.

He runs his fingers through my hair, "You should sleep. You look tired."

His words make me smile. "Okay."

"I'll be here when you wake up. I won't go anywhere, Josephine." He reads my mind like no one before.

**Oliver**

I watch Josephine walking into her bedroom and closing the door. She's right across the guest bedroom that I share with Caio. I turn around and stop at the open door of my mother's bedroom. She's standing in the doorway. She saw us dancing. "Mama,"

"She's in love with you." My mother breathes out in Portuguese. "I may not understand a word you exchanged but I know the look of love. She loves you as well."

So, I'm not the only one seeing this. "I know."

"I don't understand why she pushed you away then. I don't understand how she's so cold-"

"She is not cold. She's careful." I interrupt her.

"Careful then." My Mum says with a nod. "I don't get Josephine and why she does what she does. She's a puzzle I can't seem to figure out."

"It takes a while for Josephine to open up but she's got a heart of gold. She's a good soul."

"I know that because you wouldn't be in love with her otherwise. She's hurt you. You came home in a million pieces. Over a year has gone by but you were still in a million pieces and then this woman appears out of the blue and you... you're all whole again! You're her puppet and she's playing with your heart!"

"Mama,"

"Oliver, I don't want you to get hurt. I'd rather stay in Rio than move with this woman to London if that means you end up with a broken heart again. I am your mother and if protecting you means we're poor, than we will stay poor. You-"

"I love her."

"I know that."

"And she loves me. You saw it yourself. She loved me back then but she pushed me away because she was scared. Give her a little time. This is a whole new situation for all of us. Tomorrow, we will talk and make a plan but for tonight... let's just get to bed and have some sleep."

"Oliver, she's not worth getting your heart broken again."

She's worth so much more. "Mama, get to bed. You need rest. Today has been a long day."

Finally, my mother nods. "Okay."

"Don't worry too much. Everything will be fine." I promise her. I trust Josephine. She's got a solution for us. She always does.

* * *

I can't sleep. I am in a 50,000$ suite, in a bed that costs more than a year's worth salary - not that I made a lot this year. Ever since I came back to Brazil, I worked on as many banana and coffee plantations as possible to make as much money as possible. The payment is not as good as it was when I was still in London, but it works. I know going back to the UK is not an option if Josephine doesn't live up to her promise, but maybe Portugal or Spain. Anywhere in Europe would be better than this.

Some people have an American Dream but I... I've always had an European Dream. England to be precise but that dream blew up in flames when the feds caught me. I had lived in London for almost two years without any problem so I knew I couldn't push my luck further.

But being back in Rio wasn't as good as I thought it would be.

I sigh before climbing out of the bed that I'm sharing with little brother. I can't believe I actually agreed to coming with her - and bring my family along. I wasn't ashamed when Josephine saw where we lived but the look on her face... the look was what sold me. She didn't show pity but she gave me the same look she did when she broke up with me.

She loves me.

She just doesn't know it yet. Or maybe she does and this is why she started looking for me. But we didn't get a chance to talk in private about whatever this is now between us.

I walk out of the bedroom and into the wide living room that has an open kitchen. It's a huge suite here in the Sofitel Rio de Janeiro Ipanema hotel. It's right on the beachfront road between lifeguard towers nine and 10; this is the heart and soul of Ipanema, where TV stars, former international footballers and teenagers alike mingle freely. Of course Josephine would stay in something like this while she builds a school for the poor in the Slums.

She's still an enigma.

I walk over to door that leads to the balcony and get out. Maybe some fresh air will help me fall back to sleep. The fresh ocean breeze is blowing through my hair as I enjoy the view of the night. The Ipanema beach is right in front of me and the Copacabana is visible from up here. I've never been to this beach but I've heard a lot about it. The sugarloaf mountain is across us and Cristo is to my right. It's glowing like the London Eye at night. The stars and moon are so big and they shine so bright. It's a beautiful night.

Suddenly, there balcony door of the master bedroom opens. In the light of the moon and stars, the most beautiful woman on earth steps onto the balcony. Her chestnut hair is glowing. She's wearing a white silk kimono over the navy silk dress that she usually wears to bed. Her long toned legs look magnificent in the light. Even her feet are beautiful.

God, I've still got it bad for her.

"Hi." I greet her.

Her sky blue eyes widen as she notices me. She was clearly busy with her thoughts. "Oh, I didn't... I didn't realise you'd be here. I thought you were fast asleep with your brother."

"Yeah, well I can't sleep."

"Does he snore?"

"What?"

"Your brother. Does he snore?"

"No... no, he doesn't."

She nods.

"I can't sleep because I keep thinking about what happened today. The events keep replaying in my mind."

She walks over to me and wraps her hands around the railings of the balcony. "Then you're feeling just like me. I can't seem to find any sleep either. Actually, I slept very bad since a year now..."

Since I left her but she doesn't say that. I confessed my feelings and she pushed me away. She told me she didn't love me, that all she wanted from me was sex and yet... yet she's here a year later, asking me to come back to her.

I stare at her profile and feel how my heart starts skipping a beat at the sight. The hairs on my neck start rising and goosebumps start covering my arms. I let my eyes move further down and notice that her arms are covered in goosebumps as well. She feels the same.

I know it. I can feel it.

But her hand doesn't touch mine. Instead, she just stares at the Ipanema beach in front of us. Her smell starts filling my nostrils. It's a mix of a magnolia and her very own scent. It's the most wonderful smell I've ever smelled. "Josephine,"

"Would you sleep with me?" She asks me before I can say another word.

She came to me for sex? "Josephine, I won't have sex with you." I can't believe we're right where we started! She acts like the three months between us didn't happen - and the last year as well.

She looks at me. "I'm not talking about sex. I just want to lay next to you again... I want to share one bed with you. I want to rest my head on your chiselled chest that's somehow more comfortable than any pillow. I want to listen to your heartbeat until it has lulled me to sleep. I want to hook my leg over your body because your body shape is more comfortable than the bed underneath us. I want my nose to fill with your scent because it makes me feel safe and peaceful. I want... I want to have a good night's sleep. The first in a year." She whispers the last sentence. "I'm not asking for sex. Sex is the last thing on my mind although I must admit you somehow have gotten hotter in the last year. Especially with the chin-long hair. I always thought it made you look sexier. I don't know why you had cut it after we met."

My hair is now just as long as when we met because I couldn't afford to go to the hairdresser and I didn't trust my brothers enough with a scissor. In addition, I didn't have the time to worry about my looks. I was busy earning and saving ever penny I made. Anything for my European Dream.

"So what do you say? Will you join me in the bedroom?"

"Josephine," I let out a sigh although she has me under her spell already.

She nods, "Okay. I understand-"

"Jo,"

"Don't ever call me that again." She says with a sinister look. "If you don't want to sleep with me then fine but don't ever call me by that nickname again."

Wow, I really touched a nerve there. "Okay."

"Okay." She says with a nod before turning on her heel.

I grab her wrist and feel sparks between us. "Josephine, I said okay."

She stares at my hand around her wrist before looking up. "Okay?"

"Yes. I'll sleep next to you because I couldn't sleep in the last year as well." Maybe she wasn't as heartbroken as me but she has feelings for me. I know it and she does now as well.

"Thank you." She whispers with a small smile on her lips.

I let go of her wrist and follow her into the master bedroom. It's much bigger than the room I'm sharing with my brother. The bed is wider as well. I turn around as she closes the door of the balcony. I watch her slip off the white silk kimono. She looks gorgeous in that navy silk sleep dress. It has thin straps and stops at the middle of her thighs. Her voluminous tits look even better than I remember.

My cock awakes in record time.

Shit and I thought we could go a night without sex.

I watch her pull back the sheets before she climbs into the bed. She looks absolutely gorgeous in that bed.

"Get in. I'm not very patient." She demands in her usually bossy tone.

God, I love that tone. I missed hearing that tone. With a grin on my lips I walk over to the other bedside and get into the bed that's much more comfortable than the bed I shared with my brother.

"Closer." She whispers.

I slide closer to her.

"Closer." She says again.

I move closer until my hips meet hers.

"That's not close enough." She says before pulling me closer to her. She hooks her left leg over my hips and rests her head on my chest. Her chestnut waves are tingling on my skin. I missed this feeling. I missed the weight of her body on mine. It feels so good.

"If you just wanted to sleep on me than you had to say so."

"I'd like to sleep on you." She says before resting her chin on my chest to look into my eyes. "Better?"

Her sky blue eyes are sparkling into mine. I run my finger through her hair that feels like silk. Then my thumb turns down her cheek before brushing over her plump lips. "What are we doing here, Josephine?"

"Trying to sleep."

"That's not what I meant."

She sighs, "I told you what I wanted. I want you back in my bed."

"I'm not a sex toy. You can't throw me away when you're tired of playing with me. Not again."

"I won't throw you away. I've realised my mistake." She licks her lips. "Oliver, I want you back in my life and I don't care what I have to do for it. I'll do anything."

"Anything?"

"Yes. Right now, we will stay here in Rio. Until my brother-in-law has gotten papers for you guys but then... then we'll hop onto my jet and fly back home."

"Home..."

"Yes, home. Home with me."

"And where shall we live in London? I barely made enough money to bring us three meals on the table per day. We can't afford a flat in London. We can't even afford going grocery shopping there."

"Then you will live at my place. I have enough space. You guys can choose between ten bedrooms. I'm sure you'll find something you like."

"I don't want to be your charity project."

"You aren't and you won't be. Your brothers can go to the Bolton Academy."

Bolton Academy. It already sounds too expensive and posh for me. "I can't afford that either."

"Your brothers will get scholarships. That's how my sister's boarding school works. Half of the pupils there are orphans or people out of troubled families and the other half are people... people like me."

"Rich."

"Yes. The rich finance the school for the poor. It works really well. All pupils live under one roof and there's a lot they can do."

"But my brothers and mother don't speak English."

"They teach Portuguese at the school as well plus kids adapt fast to their new surroundings. As for your Mom, she can take some lessons from a private teacher until she feels comfortable enough to start looking for a job."

"Speaking of jobs, where am I suppose to find one?"

"I'll ask my uncle."

"You want me to join The Bolton Foundation?"

"No, I actually thought you could work as a model. My uncle was a model back in the days so if he says you could do it then you definitely can. He can get you into a model agency. Or maybe, if you want, I'm sure I can find you at job at the foundation. If you want to do that instead."

"No, I think I could try modelling first." That will bring me more money. The more money, the quicker I can move out of Josephine's flat with my family. I don't want to be a burden to her.

"Okay. See? It's not as hard as you think."

"I still don't have any papers. That's the hard part. The rest will fall into place."

"I won't fly home without you. I'll stay as long as I have to until you have papers."

"What if we won't get papers?"

"Then we'll go from there." She says in a soft voice. "Where there is a will, there's a way and my will is pretty strong. You know that."

I chuckle. I do know that. She's the most stubborn human in earth. "I missed you."

Her gaze softens right in front of me and I watch her gulping. "I missed you, too." She eyes my lips but doesn't kiss me. Instead, she lays her head back on my chest.

That's when I know for sure.

She missed me for me.

Not for my body.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**What do you think will happen next? Is Jo going to bring them to London?**

**Please review!**

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole**


	28. Chapter 28

**Josephine**

The next morning, I wake up with the sunrise like I always have since coming to Rio. But this morning everything is different. It's the first morning in over a year and a half that I wake up with a smile on my lips. Because I'm with the most important person to me. I'm with Oliver.

I lift my head off of his chest and look at his sleeping body. He looks so peaceful and happy. I run my fingers through his long beach blonde hair. I missed feeling his messy hair between my fingers. I missed him so badly...

But he needs a haircut. His whole family could need a fresh haircut and some serious TLC. Maybe I should treat them with that today. A massage, a mani- and pedicure, a fresh haircut and they will all feel brand new.

Suddenly, Oliver opens his eyes and I stare into the most beautiful sea foam coloured eyes I've ever seen.

My whole body runs wild on this colour. It makes me smile and fill my heart with a kind of joy I only ever felt with him. "Good Morning."

"Morning." He whispers back with the most beautiful smile on his lips. "How did you sleep?"

"Perfect. You?"

"Me, too." He runs his fingers up my left thigh that's still hooked over his hips. Goosebumps start covering my thigh and I can feel his erection vibrating against my thigh in response. Gosh, how much I missed this! How much I missed this sexual desire, this need to become one over and over and over again. I had no idea how special it was until I broke us up and fled to Edward. I thought I loved Edward, and maybe I do, but Oliver and I... there's no definition, no explanation of us. We don't fit into a box. We don't fit into this world.

So we make our own world.

I wince as suddenly a loud knock fills the room.

Oliver chuckles, "That's probably my Mama. Or Johnathan."

I smile at him, "I like the way you refer to your mother." Edward called his mother by her first name. I'm calling my mother Mum or Mummy but no one in my family calls her Mama. It's sweet, fitting and fills my heart with warmth.

"Well, she is my Mama."

"Oliver, get up!" Jonathan's voice rings through the room. "Breakfast is here!"

"Coming!" Oliver yells back.

"She doesn't seem to like me very much." I lift my leg off of his body and climb out of the bed.

"She's just worried." Oliver says before climbing out of the bed as well.

I open my closet and get out a fresh pair of underwear, shorts and a T-shirt. After just one night with Oliver my panties are already soaking wet. "I'll see you at breakfast."

He nods. "What do you want for breakfast?"

I shrug, "A croissant maybe." My hunger can't be satisfied with food because I long for the man across me.

"Okay." He says before walking over to the door. He places his hand on the door handle but doesn't push it down. "Josephine,"

"Yes?"

"It's nice to know we can just sleep in a bed." He says and although I can't see him because he's facing me with his back, I know he's smiling.

I chuckle, "Not everything's about sex."

He looks over his shoulder and gives me a glance I can't interpret.

"What?"

"I never thought I'd hear you say those words."

I never thought I'd say them either.

**Oliver**

Breakfast is, just like dinner was last night, a feast for my family. We ordered a little bit of everything and Caio and Johnathan didn't complain. They ate everything from the crispy bacon and eggs to the pancakes and yoghurt with fresh fruit. I don't think they will ever get used to this. I know I've never gotten used to it in the three months that I was with Josephine.

But they won't have to worry about food or a roof over their heads ever again. Not with Josephine in the picture.

"Why don't you want me to call you Jo?"

She stops eating her croissant, "Because everyone calls me Jo. My friends, my family, the people at the soup kitchen, the people at Bolton's Enterprises and at the foundation. Even the press calls me that. But you... you are special."

Special. I still don't know what that means. "How about Ophelia?" I ask. That's her second name.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I have a friend who calls me that. It's the only person who does that."

So he or she is special as well. I don't know why but I feel jealous out of the sudden. "Elise?"

She sighs before placing the croissant back on the dish. "You can call me whatever you want as long as it's not Ophelia and you don't call me Jo again."

"When have I ever call you Jo?"

"You don't remember?"

I shrug, "Obviously."

"You called me Jo when I broke us up. It was the worst you have ever called me. Yes I am arrogant and selfish and self absorbed, but I am not Jo to you. I never ever want to hear you say that nickname to me again. It hurt like nothing else."

I didn't do it on purpose. "I'll think of a nickname."

"Okay. Does that mean I can give you one as well?"

"Yes. That's only fair."

"Good." She says with a smirk on her lips before she continues ripping the croissant apart.

"You don't have one right now?

"No. I'll think of something." She takes a sip of her orange juice. "Okay. Can I call you Oli?"

I frown, "Only Johna and Caio call me that."

"Yeah, it doesn't sound right anyway." She agrees with me.

"What's the plan for today?"

She grins at me, "You are in for a treat. You're going to like it. All of you." She says before looking at my Mama and brothers.

"More than this breakfast?" Caio asks her with a full mouth of blueberry pancakes. Mama made sure he ate all the fruits before getting to the sweet stuff.

"Yes, definitely."

**Josephine**

"I thought you all could need some love, so I called in a hair dresser and a cosmetologist." I announce before opening the door to my en-suite bathroom. "Maurice will cut your hair and Giselle will give you a facial. After that Alonzo will come and give you guys a massage."

"A what?!" Oliver's little brother asks.

I go down on my knees to be at eye level with him. "Don't worry, it's not for you. While your Mom and your two brothers get polished, you and me will get some ice cream at the beach."

"Yes!"

"Jonathan!" His mother cries out.

"Can I get two scoops?"

"You can get as many as you want." I tell him with a smile on my lips.

"You're the best!" He wraps his short arms around me. He thinks I am some kind of fairy when I'm really not. "Can we go swimming in the ocean as well?"

"Of course."

"No, he can't."

I look up at his Mom. "Doesn't he know how to swim?" He's eight but given their background I'd say nothing is impossible.

"No he does but we didn't bring swimming trunks."

Clothes. They barely have any clothes. I think I should call a personal shopper and have her buy at least the essentials. "I'll buy him one in the shop in the lobby."

"Josephine," Oliver's voice is filled with worry and gratitude at the same time.

I rise to my full height and look into his pine green eyes. "Don't cut off too much length." I tell him as I brush through his honey blonde hair.

"You like it long?"

I do. I like it a lot. "Until we haven't met up with my uncle I'd say we should keep the length. Your hair like this could be useful when you work as a model. It's very trendy right now."

"It is?"

I stare at his lips for a moment before looking up at his eyes again. "Yes."

"Okay." He says with a nod.

Suddenly, my iPhone starts ringing. "That's my brother-in-law. He's working on your issue."

"My issue?"

"The non-existing papers." I answer before turning around and walking over to my desk where the ringing iPhone is laying on. I pick up the call. "What's the situation?"

"I'm afraid I don't have any good news, Jo." Wladimir's deep scratchy voice fills my ears.

"Just tell me."

"I won't be able to get them legal papers this fast. I've pulled on every string that I have. I talked to the Prime Minister but I cannot give them these papers. Not in two weeks. It's going to take months until we have some papers."

I sit down on the bed, "That's too long." I whisper. My plane leaves in 14 days and I can't reschedule the flight. I have to be back in London in two weeks.

"I thought so. But there is one option. It's quite drastic, though."

I don't care. I want Oliver back. "Tell me."

"Marriage."

"M-marriage?!" I stutter. I know Oliver said that yesterday but hearing it from Wlad gives the word a whole different meaning. "No, no Wlad there's gotta be another option. I can't marry Oliver! Daddy would rip my head off!"

Wlad chuckles, "It's not worse than what your sister and me did."

"No, but it's pretty close."

"I'm just giving you the option. You could just do a civil ceremony. I can arrange someone from London. But make sure to make him sign a prenup first. After a year, you guys can get divorced again. By that time Oliver and his family have legal papers and can stay legally in London. It would only be temporary. Unless-"

"Yeah, I get it." I interrupt him. "Wlad, I just left Edward at the aisle five months ago."

"I know it's not the best timing."

I laugh, "No, definitely not."

"Well, think about it. Otherwise he and his family have to stay in Rio for a few months."

"How many months?"

"Six at least."

That's too much. That's definitely too much. "Okay. I'll think about it."

"Give me a call once you've decided." He says before hanging up.

I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. Somehow I thought this would be easier. But I guess money can't do everything. I get up from the bed and walk back into the master bedroom. Giselle is already putting on a face mask on Oliver's mother's face and Caio is getting his hair cut.

"Can we go now?" Oliver's little brother asks me.

I look at Oliver. He doesn't deserve this life. He should swim in money or at least have a decent home. He doesn't belong in the slums, in favelas.

"Everything alright?" He asks me.

My heart bleeds for him. I nod, "We'll talk about it when we're back."

"Okay."

* * *

I hold the front door of the suite open for Johnathan and watch him walking through. Ralph and Leo are already waiting for us in the hallway.

Johnathan eyes them with the same suspicious look he gave them yesterday.

Ralph bends down so he's on eye level with Johna. "We didn't have a chance to introduce ourselves yesterday. I'm Ralph and this is Leo."

"Are you Josephine's brothers?"

I chuckle, "No. They're here for our security. They'll watch out for us, so we won't get robbed."

Johnathan nods, "Will you get a scoop of ice cream as well?"

"Hell yeah!" Leo says as we get into the lift, "What's your favourite?"

Johnathan thinks for a moment. "I don't know. I like mango or pineapple."

There's pineapple ice cream?

"Well I like chocolate." Leo smiles at Johnathan.

"I'm more of a vanilla type." Ralph admits with a shrug.

"What about you?"

"Strawberry..." I mumble as I remember Oliver's favourite ice cream. "And walnut with figs but I don't think they're going to have that here."

"Strawberry's Oliver's favourite as well!"

"What about your Mum and Caio?"

"Caio likes that green stuff."

"Woodruff?"

Johnathan shakes his head. "No. It's cactus or something."

"Interesting. What about your Mum?"

Johnathan shrugs, "I don't know. She never bought ice cream."

Of course she didn't. She's saving every penny for her children. The fact that Johnathan knows what ice cream is shows me how deep Maria's sacrifice is. I take a mental note to order some ice cream from the hotel tonight so she can figure out what her favourite is.

* * *

Seeing Johnathan licking his pineapple and mango ice cream gives me the greatest joy. It's a beautiful sunny day at the Ipanema beach. The people are bathing in short bikinis and swimming trunks, playing soccer and volleyball at the beach. It's glorious.

Even Leo and Ralph are eating their ice creams in silence. I'm licking on my strawberry and coconut ice cream.

"Is it good?" I ask Johnathan. I'm surprised he only went for two scoops.

He nods, "Perfect!"

His smile makes me feel a kind of warmth only his brother has ever made me feel before. "Do you want to rent some bikes and go for a ride along the beaches?"

Johnathan's smile drops abruptly as if I said something wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't... I never..."

He has never ridden a bike. "Ralph, Leo and I will teach you. It's easy." I promise him with a soft smile.

"Okay." He smiles shyly but nods.

I guess Johnathan has never owned a bike. It's something so normal for me but for him it's exotic. I grew up riding horses, Johna grew up running on his feet. "Or we can just go for a swim in the ocean."

"No, I'd like to learn how to ride a bike. The boys in my school always looked so cool on them."

I smile. In a few years he's going to say the same about motorcycles.

"What is London like?"

"Well, there are no beaches this beautiful." I stare at the bright blue ocean in front of us. "But there are lots of castles and palaces."

"And your sister lives in one?"

I chuckle, "No. But she lives near one and so does my brother. We can visit the palaces when we're in England."

"Does it always rain in London?"

"No, not always. But the weather can change very quickly."

"Do you love my brother?"

The question hits me out of the blue. My feelings for Oliver go beyond my comprehension. I thought I loved Edward - and maybe I do - but what do I feel for Oliver then? My feelings for him are stronger, much stronger than the feelings I have for Ed. They're also quite different. My feelings for Ed were clear pretty quickly but my feelings for Oliver... they can't be labelled, captured into one single word. Love - I still don't know what this is, how it feels like. It's not one emotion that I have for Oliver, it's a whole spectrum that I feel for Johnathan's big brother.

But a child can't understand that.

"Yes." I answer simply. Oliver and I define love differently and we may not feel the same way about each other but our feelings for one another are undeniably strong and unexplainable.

"Will you get married?"

I lick my lips, "I... I don't know." From what it seems like marriage is the only way to get them out of Rio.

"Babies?"

"Okay that's enough." Ralph helps me out. "How about we pick out a bike together?"

Johnathan nods before walking away with Ralph.

"It's tricky, isn't it?" Leo asks me as I stare at the beach and the many happy tourists and locals here.

"What is?"

"The things you do for love."

**Oliver**

My Mama watches how Maurice cuts off a few inches of my beach blonde hair as she gets a manicure. Caio and she already got her hair cut and I must say they look good! Josephine was right. A new haircut, some tender loving care for the nails and a massage for my Mama will make us completely new persons! My Mama looks younger and Caio looks like a real young man. Even he is all smiley and happy. He didn't refuse to get his nails cut and cleaned as well. I think he still thinks this is a dream, just like the rest of my family.

"And you're done." Maurice runs his fingers through my hair before holding up another small round mirror so I can see the back of my head in the big mirror in front of me.

The last time I got a haircut was the day of my first date with Josephine - it seems like forever ago now. "I like it. Thank you so much." I tell him. My hair is a little shorter than it was before but it looks healthy.

"It was my pleasure." The man smiles at me.

I can hear how the door of the suite opens and Johnathan runs over to us.

"Mama, Mama, I can ride a bike!" He cries overexcited.

My Mama looks at him in surprised. "You do? Who taught you?"

"Jo and Ralph and Leo! It's so cool! We rode down Ipanema and all the way to Copacabana!"

He calls her Jo. She lets everyone but me call her Jo.

"He's a natural. Only fell down twice." Josephine says with a smile on her lips. Then her eyes notice me and I watch how they turn from sky blue to a sapphire blue. "You guys look wonderful. I like the hair cuts."

"Yes, you look very pretty Mama." Johnathan says as he runs his fingers through my mother's long dark brown hair. "It's sparkling, too!"

"Hey, What about me?" Caio asks him.

"Sorry, no haircut can help you." Johnathan teases him.

"Johna!" Mama breathes out shocked while we all laugh out loud.

"You look cool Caio." Johnathan says while rolling his brown eyes.

Josephine chuckles before looking at Maurice. "Thank you for your service."

"It was a pleasure. Maybe Johnathan needs a haircut, too?" He asks my little brother.

Johnathan shakes his curly head. "No, I don't want to look like Caio."

I laugh out loud. They both have inherited my Mama's hair colour and structure. I'm the only blonde and green eyed man in our family - I got that from my Papa. My Mama says I always remind her of him. Maybe it was God's way to make sure he will always be with us.

"I can make you look even cooler." Maurice tries again. My little brother could use a haircut as well. His curls are nearly reaching his shoulders.

Johnathan thinks for a moment. "Okay, but only if Jo stays and watches you the entire time."

My Mama stares at Josephine with wide eyes. I think she's surprised Johna got attached to her so quickly. It doesn't surprise me at all, Josephine always had all men wrapped around her finger. Including me.

Josephine nods, "I'll stay with you." She promises him before looking at the rest of us. "How about you guys go out or order some room service?"

"Oh yes!" Caio agrees with her.

"Okay. Do you want anything?" I ask Josephine.

"Some kind of salad."

I nod before walking into the open kitchen with my Mama. Caio puts on the telly and sits down on the couch in the living room.

"How did she do that? Johna doesn't trust anyone but she... she went ice cream eating and bike riding with him and suddenly she's his person?" My Mama asks me.

I chuckle, "That's Josephine's superpower. She makes everyone love her and admire her. She's hard to get to but she's got a heart of gold and Johna is seeing that. I know you're very sceptical but you can't fool a child."

"Yes you can. With enough money, food and activities. And Josephine seems to have all of that."

I sigh, "Mama,"

"I know that she's in love with you and means well but I don't trust her. Angels don't fall from the sky. She's up to no good."

"No, angels don't fall from the sky. They get made in hell. Josephine has been through a lot. She may has never suffered from poverty or hunger, but she bloody knows what it feels like to suffer."

"Suffer how? Because she didn't get the newest handbag?!"

"Enough!" I hiss at her so loudly that Caio looks up from the television. "Stop with your prejudices! Yes, Josephine is wealthy but that doesn't make her a bad person. She gives back a lot. She's the one who built the school, the public pool, the kindergarten, hospital and the women's shelter in Rocinha. It was her family's non-profit. She's been working here for the last six months to give back not to take anything away."

"She's here because of you, not because of some charity."

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Mama, what's your problem? You always wanted to come to London with me. You always wanted a better life for Johna, Caio and me. Why are you so sceptical about her?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Oliver. I saw how you looked like when you came home. She completely wrecked you."

"But she promised to never do that again."

"And you believe her."

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do! Because I love her-"

"And her pussy must be magical!"

"Mama!" I hiss in shock. We rarely discuss the subject of sex.

"Don't lie to me! I knew you slept with her last night!"

"Yes I slept with her but nothing happened! We haven't had sex! We just slept in one bed together! She asked me to join her and I couldn't say no. And guess what? This morning I woke up with a smile on my lips. I haven't smiled or felt happy in over a year!"

"She's using you."

"For what? I don't have anything to give!"

"Well, then she's playing with your heart." My Mama decides and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"Josephine's a good person. She didn't hurt me on purpose and she got hurt in the process as well. She's not playing with my heart."

"But she hasn't told you she loves you either. Something's terribly wrong with this person."

"Nothing's wrong with her. She's just very cautious."

"I wonder who messed her up this badly."

I bite on my lower lip. It's not my place to tell her that but I also know she won't stop worrying until she's got the answers she needs. "Her father." I breathe out.

My Mama looks at me with wide eyes. "Did he rape-"

"No. He left his family when Josephine was 13. I don't know much but it was totally out of the blue. Josephine and her siblings went on holiday with the school and when she came back from France he was gone. The whole family struggled in ways I can't even imagine. About two years later he returned."

"So he didn't leave because of another woman?"

"No, I don't think so. I've met him once along with his wife. They reminded me of you and Papa. They're unbelievably in love with each other, even after over 33 years of marriage. Another woman wasn't the reason but given the fact that Josephine always has security with her no matter where she goes, makes me think it was something much worse."

"And Josephine has this attachment disorder because of him?"

"She said so."

"Her life wasn't always joyful."

"No."

"And she's no spoiled rich brat."

"No, definitely not."

My Mama nods, "Okay. I'm giving her a chance." She decides.

"Thank you."

**Josephine**

I pick up another piece of the jigsaw puzzle and finish with the edge of the 10.000 puzzle of Rio. It's so nice to spend the evening with the Oliver's family instead of working in front of an iPad or the telly. Doing a puzzle together is the perfect way to wind down and as it's raining tonight we decided to not go out but stay inside the suite.

And it seems like we're all enjoying this equally. It's like meditation because everyone is so focused and quiet. But then there are moments when we're chatty and laugh our hearts out. We might have very different backgrounds but in our hearts we're the same.

We had a delicious dinner with grilled fish and veggies and started to get to know each other more over it. I learned that Maria was a cleaning staff in a two stared hotel here in Ipanema. Caio and Johna are actually not doing bad at school. Johna's favourite subject is Math and Cairo's football. Both have English in school but are struggling because it's so different than Portuguese.

The puzzle is pretty hard but that's what makes it so much fun. I always loved challenges, that's why I was the European champion in horse dressage and show jumping. It's also why I always came in first at all the regattas I did at Le Rosey.

It's also why I am so obsessed and addicted to Oliver. He's the greatest challenge I ever had and I know I won't ever get bored with him. I'm an alpha woman and he's an alpha man; and somehow it still works out. It's still interesting, passionate and weirdly peaceful. He gives me a sense of safety that no man has ever been able to give me. He's loyal to me. He's protective of me.

He loves me.

I don't want more. I don't need more. He's everything and more.

I move my hand to pick up another puzzle piece and wince as Oliver's hand touches mine by accident. The electric shock is so strong that my whole body reacts with goosebumps immediately. The sensation lingers in my body for minutes and my heart goes haywire in my chest. We haven't kissed last night. We slept in one bed together and it's a miracle we didn't end up fucking each other's brains out. I haven't had any sex since eight months now and I honestly wasn't missing it but ever since I saw Oliver again... the attraction, the sexual tension and the possibilities I know he can make me come drive me insane. My body craves him.

But my heart craves him, too.

And so does my soul.

It's everything that makes me, me, that wants him. I want all of him. I want his body, his heart and soul. I want every single cell, every single drop of this soul...

I want him and I don't know how much longer I can restrain myself.

But when I look at him, I can see the glow in his sea foam coloured eyes. He doesn't know how much longer he can restrain himself as well. It's not just our bodies that crave this union. It's our hearts that need to feel as one again.

But I won't make the first move. I won't push him. I won't put my needs over his again.

This is not like last time. Yet, I'm all sweaty with soaked panties just from this one touch.

"I think we should stop here and continue tomorrow." Maria suggests.

"I agree. It's already quite late." And I need a stone cold shower.

"But we only have the frame!" Johna complains.

"We'll get just up extra early tomorrow to continue with it." Caio tells him with a smirk on his lips.

"Come on, get to bed." Maria urges them. "Goodnight Josephine."

"Goodnight. Sweet dreams." I tell them with a smile on my lips. I watch them going into their bedrooms. The door snaps into place and I'm alone with Oliver.

I can't guarantee anything now. I look at him and feel how my body comes alive just from his gaze.

He opens his mouth to say something but I decide to interrupt him.

"Goodnight." I tell him before turning on my heel and rushing to my bedroom. I close the door behind myself and exhale. My whole body is shivering from the desire I feel for this man.

I take my time to calm my system down before going into the en-suite bathroom. I strip out of my clothes and get into the shower. I turn it on and switch the water to stone cold.

I close my eyes as the water runs down my body, cooling down the raging inferno inside of me.

I don't know how much longer I can do this.

**Oliver**

I watch her sitting on a bench on the balcony, overlooking the Ipanema beach as the sun sets. It has just stopped raining cats and dogs but I'm sure many favelas are flooded, probably Rocinha. A few months ago when it has rained for days the streets turned into rapid streams and thanks to the many stairs and uneven floors, our house got flooded and we lost the little we had. I'm sure it's flooded right now as well.

She got us out just in time.

I sigh as she takes a sip out of her glass that's filled with water. Over the last two days, she hasn't touched a drop of alcohol. But that doesn't mean it's not bad. Whatever's going on her mind is really eating her up.

And I have a feeling it has something to do with me.

Maybe she can't help us after all. Maybe we're all going to stay in Brazil and she will fly back to England alone.

The thought scares me.

"What's wrong?" I ask her after five minutes of watching her sipping on that water.

She winces before turning around. "Sit down."

I walk over to her and sit down on the bench. The ocean breeze is flowing through her hair. She looks beautiful in this lightning. The intense reds, oranges and pinks from the sunset make her skin glow. Especially after she took off her makeup. The lightning enhances the tiny birthmark underneath her left eyelashes. It has the shape of a heart. There's another one on her right temple, nearly in her hairline that's in the shape of a star.

Gosh, she's the most beautiful woman in the world.

"What gave me away?"

"The water." I say and nod towards her glass. "I'm surprised it's not filled with bourbon."

"I haven't drunk in half a year... I forgot how well you know me." She sets the glass on the rim of the balcony and looks at me. "My brother-in-law called me today. He gave me some devastating news." She starts.

She can't get us to the UK. "You can't help us."

"No... No, I can. I just can't get you papers. Not within two weeks and I can't stay here longer than that. I don't want you to stay here longer either. Wladimir said that the papers could take half a year and that's too long."

That's not too long. I've waited my lifetime to get to the UK. My brothers and my Mum have waited their whole lives to get there. Six months is like nothing. "We can stay here. We can wait another six months-"

"But I can't." She interrupts me in a strong voice but with tears in her eyes. "I can't live another six months without you in my life again. And I can't commute between Brazil and England either. I want you, no I need you to fly back to England with me." She tells me. And that's suppose to mean she doesn't love me?

"Josephine,"

She shakes her head, "No. I won't wait another six months."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"Marry me."

My eyes widen at her words. Did she just really say that?! "What?"

"It's the only way to get you guys out of the country in two weeks." She says. "I know it's a bit extreme but we could get divorced in a year. Of course you'd have to sign a prenup and you guys could live with me until we get divorced. By that time your model career will have taken off and you will make enough money to care for your family. You could also live in the flat that I bought you. I still have it. It's unused. Your brothers could stay at the Academy of course. It could... it could work, I think."

"But I wanted to marry out of love. I didn't want to turn marriage into a business deal." I breathe out. She's seeing this as a deal, a contract - just like a year and a half ago when we first met.

Her lips form a thin line, "But you said you loved me."

"And I do. But you don't love me." I challenge her.

She opens her mouth before closing it again. Then she inhales deeply, "But I also don't not love you. I don't know how I'm feeling about you, Oliver. I know that I have very strong feelings for you but I don't know if it's love. I've never been in love, Oliver. I thought I was once but I was wrong. Very, very wrong and I don't want to hurt you again. So, I don't know what that feels like."

"You've never loved someone?"

"No. No one apart from my family. I thought I loved that one man but I now I think I may was wrong and it took me too long to realise it."

I'm not sure if I want to know anything more about the man that Josephine thought she loved. I lean back against the bench, "I see."

She mirrors my gesture, "So, what do you say?"

"I don't know... I have to sleep on it."

She nods, "But I need an answer by tomorrow. I have to call back Wlad and he will hook us up with the right person."

"It doesn't feel right."

"But it doesn't feel wrong either, does it?"

"No and that's my problem with it." I reach forward and brush through her chestnut waves. "I always wanted to get married out of love."

"Well, you will."

"But I wanted to promise forever and mean it. I didn't want to get married, knowing I'll get divorced in a year." I whisper as I fondle her left cheek. I love this woman but she isn't ready to commit... and yet she's willing to marry me to enable my family and I a better life.

She's still that enigma I met one and a half year ago.

She tilts her head into my hand, "I don't know what's going to happen in a year. I hope by then you'll be a successful model and that you'll have a stable income... But when it comes to you and me... Honestly, I can't promise you anything, certainly not forever."

"How can you make pain seem so beautifully?" I think out loud.

"I don't mean to hurt you, Oliver. I'm just being honest. I'm playing with open cards here. I've always played with open cards with you. I've always been honest. Even when I broke us up. I was dishonest with myself but I was honest about my feelings, or what I told myself were my feelings, with you."

Honest and yet secretive. I don't even know half of what I want to know about her. "I know."

Maybe that's why I fell in love with her.

Suddenly, she slides towards me before she raises herself from the bench and sits down on my lap. Her olive green silk nightgown collects in front of her stomach as she wraps her legs around my hips. My body heat starts rising at the touch and my dick awakes before I can take another breath. Her magnolia smell starts filling my nostrils. She's intoxicating... she's the true definition of femme fatale.

She places her hands on my face and I expect her to kiss me but to my surprise she doesn't. Instead she just stares into my eyes until I'm lost in the sea of blue that's her irises. I wrap my hands around her thin wrists and feel her fast pulse. For what feels like forever, we just sit there, stare into each other's eyes and breathe with each other. The sun sets completely and the moon and the stars take over the sky but time doesn't exist when I'm with her. It never did.

"Look, I know this is not how you envisioned your marriage to be... I know this is hard for you..." she whispers before pressing her forehead against mine. Her pulse increases even more at the touch. Our touching points are tingling, slowly building up the intensity.

It feels like no time has passed.

"It's not hard. It's just not easy." I whisper back as I stare into the most beautiful blue I've ever seen. It's such an intensively glowing sapphire blue. I've never seen it before; not in such intensity.

"But I won't let you go again. I will hold on to you with everything that I have. I will do everything to keep you." She promises me. Our touching points are sending jolts of electricity through us by now. The pull is getting too strong for me to ignore it any longer. I know she can feel it as well. She can feel the passion, the lust, the desire... this love!

How can this woman not say that she loves me, too? What does she need to admit towards herself and me that this is love? How can she not see this?

Before I have a moment to think it through, I kiss her.

And it feels like the world explodes around us.

She kisses me back immediately, feeding on the fire that's been roaring between us. Her hands travel down my face until she reaches my shoulders. Our tongues starts dancing the same tango as they used to. I let go of her wrists and grab the nape of her neck. She presses her body into mine, hollowing her back before she releases a moan that's coming from her soul. I know she can feel my twitching cock that responds to her voice. Our bodies react to one another like they've always had.

I bite into her lower lip as I feel her letting go of my lips. I love her full lips... I love her whole body.

But I love her mind and soul even more.

"Oliver..." she breathes out. She doesn't say more than my name but it's enough. I've always understood her.

Her whisper is like a siren's song. I place my hands on her firm butt and rise from the bench. She holds on to me and kisses me as I walk into her master bedroom. I open and shut the balcony door before placing her on the edge of the bed. Her fingers open the bow of my sweatpants before pulling them down along with my boxer briefs. Then she gets out of her silk nightgown, revealing her stunning full tits. She's the most beautiful woman on earth. My fingers hook into the waistband of her black laced panties before pulling it down, revealing my entrance to heaven. She widens her legs before wrapped her arms around my neck. She kisses me and pulls me down while climbing into the middle of the bed. Her hands run down my chest and over my abs as I position my cock in front of her pulsing pussy. We both moan as I slide into her tight and warm pussy. This is heaven.

It's paradise on earth.

"I love this pussy." I breathe out.

She shows me that dirty grin I love so much. "She loves you, too." Josephine says while staring into my eyes. Her hands glide down my back, creating a tingling sensation that makes my cock twitch inside of her.

The way to Josephine's heart is through her pussy. Sex is her weakness.

Sex is how I will get her to admit her true feelings for me... Maybe not today, but one day she will scream those little three words into my face when she comes all over my dick.

So, when I start sliding in and out of that slice of heaven, I fuck her hard, ramming the headboard into the wall, without giving away that I actually make love to her.

It's just like she said.

A lot can happen in one year.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Do you think Jo and Oliver are going to get married? Is Maria going to accept her more?**

**I promise the next chapter will be longer!**

**Please review!**

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole**


	29. Chapter 29

**Josephine**

The next morning it's a rude awakening. Not because of the words we shared yesterday or the sex that gave me the best orgasms I've ever had in my whole life, but because of the shaking and shifting sensation that rips me out of my sleep.

For a second I think it's an earthquake. But then I open my eyes and see Oliver's little brother jumping on the bed.

And I suddenly get reminded I'm totally naked underneath the blanket. Shit!

I stare at the Jonathan, his curls are flying through the air as he jumps up and down. How can he be so energetic?

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" He says without stopping to jump between us on the bed. "Oliver, wake up!" Jonathan kicks his bigger brother lightly, causing him to growl. "We're going to the beach again!"

How can Oliver still be asleep?!

"Jonathan!"

My head swings to the left as Jonathan and Oliver's mother suddenly runs into the room. "Bom dia." I greet her.

But Maria only grabs her son and gets him off of the bed. Her brown eyes stare at me for a second and I can see exactly what she's thinking. "Morning." She says back in English before rushing out of the bedroom with her son in her arms.

The door shuts a second later and I let out a growl.

Only that's when Oliver starts to move by stretching his limbs.

Seriously, how could he sleep through this?! I stare at him when he opens his eyes. It's the most beautiful pine green I've ever seen. "Morning." He greets me with a smile on his lips before pulling me closer to him until I'm nearly laying on him.

I can feel my sore muscles as I hook my left leg over his hips. "How can you sleep through that earthquake of your brother? I have to know your secret!"

His chuckle sends goosebumps all over my skin. "That secret is you. You kept me up all night, demanding more... pleasing you made me dog tired."

I grin as the memory of last night is still fresh on my mind. "I'm quite sore this morning."

"I can imagine. I think we broke our record tonight."

"I think so, too." I say before rubbing my nose against his. "But your Mom wasn't very amused apparently."

"She stepped in here?"

"Who do you think brought your brother out? I'm naked. I won't step out nude."

"Well, she is just worried about me."

"She thinks I'm some selfish monster who plays with your heart." I read between the lines.

"She didn't use those words but she expressed her concern. She doesn't know what to think of all of this... she never got pampered and she never even got close to such a hotel. And suddenly you come around and start paying for clothes and ice cream... and haircuts!"

"I see. I think I should talk to her. Explain my intentions."

"You don't know what your intentions are."

"You're confusing feelings with intentions. My intentions are clear: I want to bring you and your family to London but my feelings... not so much." He runs his fingers through my hair as he watches how my lips move. He looks so mesmerised that I don't think he even listened to my words. "Alright, I'm going to talk to her." I say before lifting myself off of him.

He pulls me back on the bed, "Woah, right now?"

"Yes, right now. Because apparently they're going to the beach." I explain and free myself out of his embrace. I get out of the bed and pick up the white silk morning gown. I get into it and tie a bow to secure the silk. Then I walk out of the master bedroom and into the open living area where Jonathan, Maria and Caio. While Jonathan seems to be over the moon over the trip to the beach, his 15 year old brother seems less amused.

"Do you have everything?" Maria asks their sons as she looks through the beach bag that I bought yesterday. Johnathan and I bought lots of sunscreen and towels, a sun umbrella and gossip magazines yesterday at the shop in the lobby. He had fun picking out all the toys and swim goggles, flippers and pool loungers. Oh and of course bathing suits, swim trunks and coverups for them. We even bought straw hats and sunglasses.

"Maria," I breathe out, causing her to look at me.

"Are you joining us?" Johnathan asks me.

"No, I'm afraid not." I tell him. "Can I talk to you?"

She nods before looking at their sons. "I'll meet you downstairs in the lobby."

Caio nods before picking up the beach bag with one hand and dragging Johnathan out of the suite with the other.

Maria crosses her arms in front of her chest. She really does think I'm a monster who's playing with her son's heart. "It took you two days to talk to me."

I sit down on the beige couch, "I'm not hurting him."

"That's not yours to decide." She hisses at me. "You broke my son's heart! It took him a year to repair what you broke and then suddenly you appear in our neighbourhood! Not even an ocean can keep you away from him!"

"Maria,"

"What's your plan?"

"I told you. I want to bring you guys to London."

"You want to drag us into a country whose language we don't speak?"

"It's a language you can learn. Johnathan and Caio will learn it quicker than you but it's possible."

"And how is that suppose to work without papers?"

"That's between Oliver and me."

She leans forward, "You don't love my son but you're clearly not here because of his wealth since he has none. So it must be his looks."

"It's his heart." I tell her without thinking. "He has the kindest heart I've ever come across. Yes he is beautiful but his soul is even more beautiful. He's loyal and true to himself. He's strong so I can be weak when I have to. He was... is my best friend. And I didn't realise that when I broke us up. I didn't value the connection that we had but now... now I do. Because I know what a horrible mistake I made by letting him go. And I won't let him go again." I tell her.

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know." I answer honestly. "But I have strong feelings for him. Feelings that made me come to Brazil and look for him. So, I'm going to go with them and see wherever they take me."

She nods, "Okay. That's enough for me right now."

"Okay..." I whisper with a small smile on my lips.

She rises from the couch and turns on her heel but then stops before turning around. "You know, Oliver called you an angel once. A help send from heaven. He said you're the most difficult woman he ever met but also the most altruistic. I can see why he's so fascinated by you and why he fell in love with you. You have a big heart but it has lots of locks that no one has opened yet. But my son... my son thinks it's worth looking for the keys and eventually... eventually he wants to own your heart."

As if I didn't knew that. "I don't know if he's going to succeed."

"I don't know either." She says honestly. "Just please do your best to not hurt him."

"I'd rather hurt myself than hurt him."

She nods, "Good."

"Have fun at the beach." I say with a smile on my lips.

"We'll probably be gone all day." She informs me before walking out of the suite.

I get off the couch and turn on my heel to walk over to the bedroom. But I stop as I see Oliver standing in the open double doors. His tall and lean figure fills the open space perfectly. His pine green eyes are glittering as he looks at me. He's still naked but somehow that doesn't appeal me right now.

I only feel drawn to those eyes.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"You'd rather hurt yourself than me?" He asks me back before taking a step towards me. "You think I'm your best friend?"

"I-"

"You think my soul is beautiful?" He asks me as he stops across me. I wince from the jolt of electricity as he places his hands on my hips. I've never had that with Edward.

"Oliver,"

"Your soul is even more beautiful than mine." He whispers back.

"No, it's not." I disagree with him. I've destroyed Oliver and I've destroyed Edward. I destroy all men in my life that aren't related to me. It's just like the press said: I'm a heartbreaker. It's what I do best. Intentionally or unintentionally.

"Yes, it is. I don't know everything about you but what I do know is that. You are a complicated woman but you have the most beautiful soul I've ever met. You own my heart not because you're smoking hot but because you're incredibly kind and you do good in so many ways."

"So you heard the whole conversation then?"

"Pretty much."

I nod and wrap my arms around his neck. "I meant every word."

He stares deeply into my eyes, taking my breath away so easily. The stare creates goosebumps on my arms and legs. It makes my heart beat faster and my mouth dry out. "Okay."

"Okay?" I ask him back confused.

"Yes." He nods at me.

"Yes?" I ask again.

"Yes. I'm saying yes. Let's get married."

I grin as his words unfold their full meaning in my ears. "You won't regret it."

He cups my face and fondles my cheeks, "No, you won't regret it." He promises me before kissing me passionately.

He's the best kisser I've ever kissed, hands down. Only he can create these feelings within me. Only he makes me feel like I'm chocolate melting in the sun.

He's the only man I can't get enough of.

Ever.

I let go before we end up in the bed again, "I need to shower."

"We can do that together." He whispers into my ear.

I feel how my body reacts to his warmth breath, "Oliver,"

His hands open the bow of my morning gown and the silk fabric glides down my body like it never belonged there.

And suddenly there's no holding back.

**Oliver**

"Just sign here and here." A lawyer says to Josephine and me. Then he hands me his black pen.

Somehow I thought this whole marriage thing would take longer. I didn't think that within two hours of saying yes to this, I'd be about to get married. I've already signed a prenup that was thicker than any book I've ever read but I didn't expect anything less from Josephine. I agreed to not get anything that's hers when we get divorced and to give up on my last name. I'm not with her for the money anyway.

I want her heart.

I grab the pen and sign on the dotted line with my full name. It's the last time I will use it, I notice as I hand Josephine the pen. She signs the document that will bind us legally with her curly handwriting.

And now I'm a Bolton. Oliver Carlos Bolton.

"That's it?" I ask the lawyer in the black suit across me.

He nods, "That would be all. Congratulations. I suggest you go out and buy rings now."

Rings... of course, we need wedding rings. I look at Josephine, who is now my wife. She doesn't look any different and it doesn't feel any different. We're still as close - or apart - from one another as before. It's just now we're husband and wife.

"We can go to a jewellery shop after I've changed." She tells me. Her chestnut hair is still damp and she's wearing the white silk rope again after she showered.

And I'm only in a sweatpants and a T-shirt.

We didn't wear a fancy wedding dress and a tuxedo. We wore a silk morning gown and sweatpants with a T-shirt when we got married.

But somehow that doesn't bother me as much as I thought it would.

The lawyer packs up his stuff and picks up his black briefcase. "Your family can leave the country from tomorrow morning onwards." He tells me.

It doesn't feel like I've made a deal with the devil. This doesn't feel wrong either... I don't know how to feel about that. So, I just nod and shake his hand when he offers it.

"Thank you for being here on such short notice, Mr. Santos." Josephine says with a smile on her lips as she shakes his hand as well.

I watch the lawyer walking out of the suite. The door snaps in place - and reality hits me. It hits me hard.

I am married to Josephine! I look at my wife. Her chestnut waves are wrapped into a chignon. She's not wearing a drop of makeup and only a white silk rope. At least, she wore white on our wedding day. "We're married." I breathe out amazed.

"Yes, we are." She says with a smile on my lips. "But don't worry in two years you will have your name back. We have to stay married for a year and then comes the separation year, but in two years we could divorce but your family would have a permanent visa by that time. And you will have a double nationality: the Brazilian one and the British one."

I'm not sure I want my name back. My Mum won't be thrilled about what happened while she was at the beach with Caio and Johnathan, but I sort of like it. Sure, we got married under unconventional circumstances but it doesn't feel wrong. In fact, it feels right.

I just hope Josephine feels the same way.

"I'm going to blow dry my hair and change so we can head to Cartier and get some wedding bands." She says to me before turning on her heel.

I grab her wrist and pull her into my arms before kissing her passionately. As always, she melt into my body and wraps her arms around my neck as she deepens the kiss. For minutes, we explore our mouths, our married mouths.

But then she pulls away. "What was that for?"

"Our first kiss as a married couple." I say while fondling her cheeks.

She wraps her fingers around my wrists, "Get dressed, husband. We're first going ring shopping and then we're getting a whole new wardrobe - for every member of your family."

"It's now yours as well." I tell her.

"Right... of course. You know their sizes right?"

I nod, "But they don't need-"

She growls, "We're married for Christ's sake! Get over the fact that you're now wealthy as well!"

I frown, "But I signed the prenup. It said that our banking accounts are kept separate."

She rolls her sky blue eyes at me, "It also said that we have a joined banking account with half a billion pounds as a start."

"What?!" Half a billion pounds?! Bloody 500 million pounds as a start?!

"You should have read the fine print, Oliver. I need to protect my family and most of my wealth but that doesn't mean you won't get anything."

"You rewarded me for marrying you?"

"I gave you a very big safety net when we divorce. I won't ask for anything then and leave you with the money. It's financial safety I gave you, no reward." She explains to me as she runs her long fingers through my hair. "I'm worth way more than that. I told you once, I have more money than I could ever spend. It's why I enjoy doing social work so much because I can see what life changing things can happen if I just donate a drop of my money."

She doesn't even have to work then. She's doing it for the work itself, not the money she earns. "How much are you worth?"

"Do you really want to know the number?"

I nod.

"55 billion. But that doesn't include stocks and the property I own."

My jaw falls open, "Just you?"

"Just me. My whole family... I don't even know how much we're all worth but it's close to a trillion if I have to guess."

"What do you do with so much money?" I ask her. I struggled to have one meal on the table, that's something Josephine will never relate to. Not with 55 billion on her bank account.

"Build schools. Make education accessible. Build women shelters. Make sure girls know how to protect themselves from potential danger. Donate into medical care and improvement. Pay for life saving surgeries... Charity in a nutshell. I don't like to brag with my wealth. I have it and I attend to social and royal events because I have to but it's not what I really care about. I care about the people on the streets. I want to help and make the world a better place for future generations."

I have the best wife on earth!

**Josephine**

Oliver and I follow one of the many female sales associates at Cartier down a red carpeted hallway with matching walls that have framed black and white ads from their perfumes and rings. We stop at one of the many white doors. The sales associate opens the door and lets us both in.

"Champagne, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton?"

"No." Oliver says.

"Yes and water, please." I tell the blonde sales associate with a smile on my lips.

She returns my smile, "Of course. Mr. Dias will be here shortly with a collection of wedding bands. Thank you for choosing Cartier." She turns on her heel and walks away.

I sit down on the turquoise coloured couch that's across two matching armchairs. "You don't say no to champagne. Ever." I explain to Oliver.

He sighs before sitting down next to me, "Is this how it's always going to be? You making decision for us?"

I look into his pine green eyes and brush through his chin long blonde hair, "Until you've learned it, yes. I told you before, being with me is not easy. It comes with rules, etiquette and many sparkling diamonds. Women wear big colourful hats to polo matches and huge diamonds at galas. It's just the world I live in. And you now as well."

He's silent for a moment, "But I won't choose a diamond covered wedding band. I don't like to stand out. I'm used to work in the background, in the dark."

"Those times are over, Oliver. With me by your side, you will always be in the spotlight whether you like it or not. You don't have to do something you don't want to but everything you do will get back to me now. We're a team so we better act like one as well." I grab his hands, "When Mr. Dias comes with a tablet filled with the wedding rings, I just want you to pick one. Don't think of the price. Just choose, okay?"

He nods, "Okay."

"Look, I know this is a lot but you will grow into this role. You only have to be with me for a year. After that you can take off the ring and sell it."

He gulps, "What if I don't want to sell it?"

I stare at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Before he can answer me, Mr. Dias walks in with a tablet filled with different wedding rings. The dark brown haired man is wearing a black suit. "Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, welcome to Cartier. I'm confident we will find something fitting to your tastes." He places the tablet on the coffee table before sitting in one of the two armchairs. "I've got fifteen rings for women and fifteen for men." He explains and points at the rows of the different rings. There are rings of silver, platinum, white gold, yellow gold, red gold and diamonds in various shapes. There's even a ring made out of baguette shaped diamonds. It looks just like my Mum's wedding band.

"Anything you fancy?"

"They are all so... so sparkling!" Oliver says as his pine green eyes move from ring to ring.

This feels so different than the time I went wedding ring shopping with Edward. This time, I actually care about the ring that's going to be on my left ring finger. This time, I can choose whatever ring I wish as I don't have to care about it matching an engagement ring. I'm free.

Yet, I chose to bond myself to Oliver.

"I want to start with a classic." I decide and pick up a platinum wedding band. I chose a similar ring when I went wedding ring shopping with Edward. I put it on my left ring finger and stare at it. No, I won't repeat the past. "No, that's too wide."

Dias nods and hands me a thinner band. "That's 6mm wide on platinum."

I take off the wedding band and put on the thinner band. "That's better... but not ideal. Maybe we should go with something more sparkling." I take off the plain wedding band and pick up a red gold band that's 3mm wide and has diamonds. It's polished and has round edges. "This looks definitely better!" I say as I stare at my left ring finger. I wiggle the finger to see it from every angel just like a paparazzi camera would catch it. No, that ring is not it. I shake my head.

"No?" Dias asks me.

I look at him, "Not good enough. Perhaps something with 4 or 5mm and definitely platinum. Red gold doesn't look good with diamonds. It almost ruins the nice colour."

Dias nods and hands me the most sparkling wedding band. "Platinum 950 with side by side diamonds."

The platinum wedding band has two rows of diamonds in the front as well as a row of diamonds each at the side, so only the platinum on the inside is naked. It doesn't feel as heavy as it looks like and it's definitely sparkling. It will make a statement.

"We have 2,05 carats of D diamonds." Dias says. Diamonds rated D are the most devoid of colour and very rare. It's the highest colour rate that money can buy, so this ring is quite a masterpiece. It's absolutely stunning!

But I take it off. "I'll go with a simple platinum band." I decide instead. If we get divorced after a year, I can make earrings out of the ring. It's the safest choice.

"Very well." Dias hands me a 4mm platinum wedding band. It's polished and has round edges. Nothing special.

"No, maybe something more modern." I say and slide off the platinum band.

"How about this?" He asks me and hands me a platinum ring that features twisting strands as an eternity band with diamonds around the band.

I don't know why but suddenly a smile stretches my lips.

"Oh, that smile is a good sign." Oliver says to Dias.

I put on the ring and have a closer took. The infinity twist with round pavé-set diamonds is stunning and quite unusual."It's very pretty."

"About 2 carats of D diamonds as well." Dias says. "The strands each are thinner than the other diamond ring you tried on but because of the twisting element the ring width is about the same."

"It's very nice..." I say as I wiggle my finger in the light. The 42 round D diamonds shine rays of rainbow lights through the room. It's not a traditional wedding band and Oliver and me are not a traditional married couple. I mean, we got married in a bathrobe and lounge wear! Somehow, the ring matches my personality.

"We can change the stones if you want to. Sapphires, rubies, emeralds or yellow diamonds."

Sapphires. My heart skips a beat at the word. I've always loved Mummy's engagement ring because of the sapphire. And her original wedding band had sapphires in it as well. Probably why the Indonesian monkeys stole it from her. "How long would it take to exchange the stones to sapphires?"

"We could have it done within a few minutes. While you pick out the other wedding band and maybe have a look around. I'd say 15 minutes but not more."

"What do you think?" I ask Oliver.

"It already looks lovely as it is but if you want to change the stones to sapphires we can wait."

He's learning fast. "Good. I'll take that. Now it's your turn."

He looks back at the tablet, "How about you choose?"

I suppress a sigh and pick up a platinum band that's 6mm wide because his fingers are wider than mine. It's polished and has round edges. It's basically my ring but without all the diamonds and twists. "This one. It matches my ring. Plus, it looks great against your golden undertones."

He puts it on and stares at his left ring finger before looking at Dias. "Okay. I choose that one."

"No diamonds, sir?" Dias asks him.

Oliver shakes his head. I don't think he will ever wear something with diamonds.

I slip off the ring and hand it back to Dias. "We'll look at your watches while we wait."

Dias nods, "I can have your ring polished once more as well."

I look at Oliver but he doesn't want to give Dias the ring back, so I narrow my eyes and nod slightly towards Dias. It is only then, that Oliver takes the ring off. I don't know why he's making such a big deal out of this. It's just a bloody ring!

Dias picks up the tablet and rises from the chair, "I'll be back in 15 minutes."

I watch how Dias leaves the red carpeted room and closes the white wooden door behind himself. Then I look at Oliver. "Everything alright?"

He runs his left fingers through his hair and sighs. I must say I liked it more with the wedding band on. "This looks just so real."

"Well it is. We just signed the papers an hour ago!"

"Yeah, I know... I just didn't expect my wedding to be just signing a few papers."

"You want that fairytale shit, don't you?" I ask him.

He gives me a dark look. "Yes, Josephine, I want that fairytale shit. With a tux, a wedding dress, a wedding cake and a fucking traditional ceremony held by a priest. It doesn't have to be in a church... but, yeah I want that fairytale shit."

I gulp, "Oliver,"

"I know you think you're too modern for that and that I can't ask of that given what this really is..."

I grab his hands and feel his energy running through my whole body. "Listen to me, if this thing between us works out and we're still together in a year, we can do this again. This time your way. With a dress and a tux and a cake... and a priest." I suggest.

"You think we're still going to be together in a year?"

I shrug. "I don't know but I know I'm willing to give us a real chance."

* * *

I have a look at all the different jewellery that's on display in the glass cabinets at the front of the Cartier shop. I should buy something for Caio, Johnathan and Maria. Something they won't take off. Something that can have a GPS sensor built in. "What kind of jewels would your Mum wear? Daily, I mean."

Oliver frowns at my question, "I don't know. Probably a necklace with a cross or very delicate earrings."

"Would she wear a ring?"

"No. She hasn't worn one since my father died. She's still wearing her wedding ring."

I nod and keep looking around. I quickly find a yellow gold necklace with a cross. "Like this one?"

Oliver looks over my shoulder, "Yes."

I look at one of the salespersons that have kept themselves in the background while we looked around. "We'll take the golden necklace with the cross."

The brunette woman smiles before walking over to the glass cabinet and getting it out. "A very beautiful necklace." She says while her mocha brown eyes stare at Oliver. "Your sister chose very well."

I grab Oliver's hand as I feel jealousy building inside of me. "Wife." I correct her. I need that wedding ring on his finger as soon as possible.

"Of course, I apologise." The woman says before looking at me.

I don't grace her with attention but look at Oliver instead. "What about Caio and Johna? A watch? Or necklaces?"

"Necklaces. They wouldn't wear watches daily."

"I'm getting them all watches anyway. Better safe than sorry." I mumble before looking at another salesperson. The old man in the black suit looks much friendlier than the brunette who tried to hit on my man. "Do you have more necklaces with crosses?"

He nods, "We also have pendants with icons."

"Maria would be good." Oliver tells him. "In platinum."

The man nods again. "We've got some with diamonds and without."

"No, no diamonds. Just... just a simple version." Oliver explains without letting go of my hand.

He shows us two platinum necklaces with pendants of the Holy Maria.

"Perfect."

"Should I wrap them up as gifts?"

"No, just put them into their boxes. I'd like to add something to them before wrapping it up."

"Okay. Clara will pack them up for you. Anything else you'd like to have a look at?"

The brunette that flirted with my husband picks up the tray with the necklaces.

"No, thank you." Oliver says.

"Actually, I wanted to look at watches. Male and female." I tell him and follow the salesman and Oliver over to the watch section. "Which one do you like? I ask Oliver.

He looks at the 25 different Cartier watches. They're all pretty expensive but also very beautiful. "That one looks good." He points at the Ballon Bleu de Cartier watch. It has a 36 mm diameter and mechanical movement with automatic winding. Steel case, fluted crown decorated with a sapphire spinel cabochon, silvered guilloché opaline dial, Roman numerals, blued-steel sword-shaped hands, sapphire crystal, steel bracelet.

I have one at home as well.

I nod, "Can we have three of these?"

"Of course. Anything else?"

"Yes." I look at Oliver, "Would your Mum wear one?"

"No. It's too big for her."

"Then maybe something smaller and in a square shape." The salesman suggests. "The tank solo."

"Which one is that?" Oliver asks him.

He points at the watch in another glass cabinet. Steel case, beaded crown set with a synthetic spinel cabochon, clear silvered opaline dial, Roman numerals, blued-steel sword-shaped hands, sapphire crystal, steel bracelet. "The small version."

To my surprise Oliver nods. "We'll take it."

I think he has finally stopped thinking about numbers and is actually starting to enjoy the shopping.

**Oliver**

Ralph, Leo and me pick up the twenty bags filled with luxurious clothes and walk out of the lift, following Josephine - my wife. She's carrying five bags as well. I think she completely overdid it with the shopping. She bought items in multiple colours, shoes for every day of the year and jackets we will never be able to wear. I fought her, I fought her even harder in the second store but I gave up after she said that one, single, word that means everything to me and something to her: marriage.

We're married and I guess that's what comes with the wedding rings and the signature. My Mum won't know what hit her and Johnathan and Caio will be in 7th heaven. They have no idea how truly wealthy the Boltons - and now us - are. But they will find out.

Josephine holds the door of the penthouse open for us. It's a little after lunchtime and we hadn't had anything to eat yet. It doesn't bother me much because I'm used to one meal a day or even less, but Josephine's blood sugar level seems a little low because she's bitchy. And she only gets bitchy when she's hungry.

"We'll bring you back the jewels as quickly as possible." Ralph says to us. "Oh and congratulations on the wedding. I'm very happy for you."

I know he means well but Josephine gives him a glare so dark that he and Leo almost run out of the suite. I know she doesn't mean it. She's just hungry. "What shall I order?" I ask her.

"I'm sorry?"

"You're hungry. I can see it in your eyes and body language. You nearly ripped Ralph and Leo apart!"

She blushes before she smiles, "I want fries and pizza and some sort of cake."

"Cake?" I ask her shocked. She has never eaten cake since we met. Not one that hasn't been made by her Mum anyway.

She shrugs," Yes. I'm in the mood. Maybe chocolate or something fruity. Lemon or strawberry. But with lots of buttercream. No cheesecake or crumbles."

I place my hand on my hip, "So you don't want a traditional wedding but you do care about a cake?"

"Don't tell me you don't like my thoughts!"

"Of course I do but that's not the point!" I hiss at her.

She gives me the same dark glare that she gave Ralph and Leo but unlike them I won't run away. It will never leave my wife's side no matter how mad she gets. "Fine!" She hisses before picking up the phone. "I'd like to make an order for food." She tells the room service while looking at me. "Two big portions of fries. One tuna pizza, one pizza margarita and one pizza with ham and salami. Plus, a traditional cake with vanilla buttercream and a strawberry and lemon filling." She orders like ordering a cake with that specifics would be normal.

Frankly, I think they have to bake that cake for us.

"Oh and a bottle of Louis XIII. Thank you." She says before hanging up.

"I thought you don't drink anymore."

"It's not for me. It's for you."

"I won't drink a whole bottle!"

"It's not for you to drink. It's for you to lick off my body." She's turned into a femme fatale within a second.

God, I love this woman! I kiss her hard and passionate. She returns my kiss with enough force that we could fly to the moon. The passion between us was never gone. This is real. This is love. And she's finally allowing herself to feel it, too.

I let go before we end up naked in the living room. I know my Mama said she'd be gone all day but I still don't want her and my brothers to catch us in the heat of the moment.

God, my Mama! How will I tell her that I'm married?!

"What?" Josephine asks me confused as she tries to flatten out the wrinkles that have formed on my forehead.

"How will we tell my mother and brothers that we got married? How much do we tell them?" I ask her as she wraps her arms around my torso. I missed being so close to her. I missed it very badly.

"We'll go somewhere special and then tell them. Is there a place in Rio they always wanted to see?" She asks me. She sounds as calm as a buddha.

"The Cristo statue. We've never been there."

She nods before she runs her left fingers through my hair. I liked the hand more with the wedding ring on and I hope Ralph and Leo get the GPS signals installed soon. "Good. Then we'll meet them there at sunset." She decides. "Everything will be fine."

I guess, I'll have to learn to lean on my wife from now on. "Okay..."

"Okay." She shows me a smile that nearly bursts my heart.

"I love you."

She licks her lips, "I know..."

She can't say it back. But somehow it doesn't hurt as much as it did the first time I told her I love her - or third as the first time was in Finland and she was asleep and the second on her rooftop garden when she fell asleep on my shoulder. "How will we tell your parents?"

That's when her face looses all of its colour and she becomes as pale as a snowflake.

She didn't think of it.

"I... I don't know. But we'll think of something. First it's your family and then when we're back in London I'm sure we'll have some sort of plan." She mumbles.

"I'm not going to anywhere." I promise her.

"I know because I've got you chained to me with a ring on her left ring finger." She counters with a smile on her lips.

"You've had me chained to you the very first second I saw you." I breathe out.

She blushes. It's rare that I make her blush so I enjoy the moment while it lasts. "Oh, that reminds me. I've got something for you." She says before walking into the master bedroom.

I follow her and watch her pulling one drawer open. She digs through her clothes before finally pulling out a navy lumberjack shirt with a green checked pattern.

I totally forgot this still existed.

"My Mum found it in my closet when she packed my suitcases for Rio." Josephine explains to me. "She said it was stuffed into my underwear drawer."

I grab the lumberjack shirt and look at it. The last time I wore it, I met her. "I forgot where I put it." It's pretty old and looks very well used. I bought it from a one pound shop years ago.

"I thought you wanted it back." She whispers before placing her hand on mine.

A jolt of electricity runs through my whole body. It awakes my cock but also my heart. Everything is hyper sensitive out of the sudden. I smell her, feel her and see her in a whole different light. That woman is the love of my life. She's got a heart of gold.

And she's my wife.

I let go of the shirt and kiss her passionately. Everything inside of me explodes with emotions that are too strong to put into words. I'm high on my woman and I never want to stop using. She's my drug. She's the centre of my universe.

She returns my kiss and runs her hands down my abs. My muscles vibrate from her fingers. She grabs my T-shirt and helps me out of it. My hands runs down her blue ruffled dress before grabbing the fabric and helping her out of it. She looks beautiful in her white laced underwear. Her hands open my black belt and button of my trousers. She pulls them down and I kick them away. My erection is already throbbing in my boxers.

"God, you're so beautiful..." she whispers and she hooks her thumbs into the waistband of my boxer briefs. She pulls them down, revealing my throbbing erection.

She's reading my mind.

Josephine kisses me again as I nearly rip her white laced panties apart as I try to pull them down too eagerly. My hands find her bra clasp on her back next and I open it before she throws it away. I love being with her skin on skin. I love her smell and her body warmth. I love everything about her.

"How do you want me to take you?" I ask her breathlessly. I know she likes to get fucked hard. I know she needs that to keep her demons at bay.

"Cover me with your love." She whispers back as she runs her hands down my back.

I cup her face, "Josephine,"

Her sapphire blue eyes sparkle as they stare into mine. "Oliver,"

My name has never sounded better. I kiss her before I push her on the bed behind her. She wraps her legs around my hips. She's holding on to me as much as I'm holding on to her.

Last night, we fucked but today we're making love.

As husband and wife.

And she knows it.

**Josephine**

I put the last French fry into my mouth. "This was delicious!" I say with grin on my lips. After hours of love making, I definitely needed all the French fries and pizzas. The pizzas were not as good as Luigi's but good enough.

"I can't believe this is our wedding meal." Oliver says before putting another piece of the lemon strawberry cake into his mouth. The vanilla buttercream frosting on it looks absolutely stunning. We're sitting cross legged on the floor with our backs resting against the couches. The whole food is spread between us. Pizza, French fries and a cake.

It reminds me of the times we used to do that at home in London. It feels like going back in time only this here is way better. Because we're married.

I won't fly home without my husband and his family.

I kick him into his side with my foot. "Don't complain. You got your wedding cake."

Oliver's laugh makes my heart do somersaults. "We'll do this again. With a proper cake."

"Okay. But I won't do all the planning again. It was stressful enough the last time." I say without thinking.

"The last time?" He asks me with a frown before crossing his arms in front of his chest. "What exactly happened after we broke up?"

I bite on my lower lip, "That's kind of a long story."

"I've got all day."

I sigh, I might as well come clean now so the pay won't bite me in my ass when I least expect it. "After we broke up, I flew to French Cay. For a week, I got drunk. I don't remember much about this week as I have lots of blackouts from drinking too much. Then, I called Ed."

"Ed? The man you cheated on me with?"

"Yes. I wanted to give him a chance. We spent two weeks in Mexico together before flying back home. It got pretty intense pretty quickly and when he asked me to marry him on my birthday I said yes."

Oliver's pine green eyes slowly get lighter the more I talk... the more I reveal... the more I hurt him. I hope he knows it breaks my heart as well. "You were engaged to Edward?"

"Yes. Our wedding day was set on the first day of spring. I didn't participate much in the wedding preparations. I didn't even enjoy the engagement party and all the jazz. I did my best to fit into his world, to please his family."

"You turned into Gatsby."

I lick my lips. I never saw it that way. "I guess I did." I agree with him.

"But you're not married to him."

"No. I eloped on my wedding day. Because I dreamt of you the night before. It was the first time you talked to me in my dreams. You begged me to not give up on us." I lick my lips, "So, I couldn't marry him. I couldn't step out of the limousine when it stopped in front of the cathedral. I thought I had given Edward but heart but turns out it was here with you the whole time. I projected my feelings for you on him and therefore created a fantasy world. I turned into a puppet and lost myself. I was okay with everything concerning the wedding. I let his mother choose my wedding dress and I even let her talk me out of having peonies as my bridal bouquet. I did so much that I didn't recognise myself in the end anymore." I admit. I've never voiced my thoughts out loud but with Oliver it's so easy. Everything's easy with him. "But then I flew to Rio to work for the Bolton Foundation. We've built a school, kindergarten, hospital, public pool, women's shelter and donated a boat that drives down the Amazon to provide the people there with medical service. I came here to get away from the stress and press in London. I came here to find you and apologise for the awful mistake I made by pushing you away. But what I didn't expect was to find myself. I found my purpose and that's social work."

Oliver finishes his glass of water without saying a word.

"I probably should have told you that before you signed the marriage certificate." I mumble. "I'm sorry."

"You have never apologised before."

"I'm learning to voice my feelings more." I say with a shrug.

Suddenly there's a knock on the front door.

I get up from the floor and pull the strings of my bathrobe tighter. That's probably Ralph with the jewellery. I open the wooden door and see Ralph with two bags from Cartier.

"The jewellery is done. We wrapped up all the gifts. Your rings are in the right bag." He says before handing me the bags.

"Thank you."

"Leo told me Maria, Caio and Johnathan will be at the Cristo statue in about an hour and a half. I suggest you get dressed. Call me when you're ready to go."

I nod before closing the door again. I walk back into the living room and place the bags on to the dining table that's separating the open kitchen from the living room. "Our jewellery is finished." I announce as I pull out the red box that has our wedding rings. I open it and stare at the platinum ring, which is Oliver's and my ring which has an infinity twist with round pavé-set sapphires on one side and is polished with round edges on the other side. I love my wedding ring!

I turn around with the box in my hand and look at Oliver, my husband. His green eyes have lightened a bit over the last few minutes. They're almost a sage green now. The last time I saw that colour was when I broke his heart. I close the box and leave it on the dining table before walking over to him. "Oliver,"

"You chose him over me and when it didn't work out you came running back to me. I will not be his replacement!" He hisses at me. "I am not the second option!"

"No, that's not what you are. This is not what this is." I tell him and grab his hands. As always when we touch I feel this electricity running through my body. I never had that with Ed. "I am not replacing Edward with you. I was replacing you with Edward."

"But you wanted to marry him!"

"Because I bloody projected my feelings for you on him!" I hiss back at him. "I won't deny that Ed has a charming effect, obviously that's why I cheated on you with him twice. But he is not... it's not..." I growl at my own inability to voice my feelings properly. "He is not you. I want you. I need you." I let go of his hands and cup his face. "If I tell you I need you do not take it lightly. I do everything I can to never have to depend on anyone, to never show weakness, and if I say I need you, it means I am trusting you to catch me when I fall." I explain to his green eyes. "This wedding ring means I am willing to fully commit to you. It means I can depend on you and you can depend on me. No more unfaithfulness. Just you and me. You drew memories in my mind I could never erase. You painted colours in my heart I could never replace. I'm choosing you. Constantly, consistently, continually, you." I promise him.

His green eyes slowly transition into a sea foam colour but his lips remain sealed.

"Look, I know we're quite an unconventional couple but does that really matter? I'm with you because I want you. I don't want anyone else. I need you. The last months have been like hell. You enrich my life in a way no one else can. You make me smile. You make me fight with you - and I like that. You turn sex into a magical, surreal experience. You make food taste better and sleep more restful. You make love songs logical and views spectacular. My life is better with you in it. And as you know I am a selfish woman so I won't let you go. Because I like my life with you in it better."

"Josephine,"

"I know being married to me will ask a lot of you. And I also know there's a lot you don't know about me and a lot for me to tell you. But not today. I want to enjoy this day. I'd like to end it on the Cristo statue at sunset. I was there once along and once with my family and I swore to myself that the next time I'll be there, it would be with you."

He kisses me before I can say another word. Then he grabs the Cartier box and gets out my wedding ring. Without a word he slips it on my left ring finger before doing the same with his ring. "Let's get dressed and tell my Mum and brothers that we're a family."

**Oliver**

I button up the white Oxford shirt that we bought today before tugging it into my beige linen trousers. It's an expensive outfit, I know that not only because of the price tag the clothes had but also because of the quality. I slip into the cognac leathered shoes and have a look into my reflection in the mirror in my guest bedroom. I look so different than 24 hours ago. My hair has been cut into a nice style, I'm wearing clothes that are clean and fit my body, I'm wearing leather shoes instead of sneakers... but most of all, there's a shining platinum wedding band on my left ring finger.

Because I'm married.

Married to the most amazing woman on the planet!

I roll up the sleeves of the white Oxford shirt and run my fingers through my chin long beach blonde hair. I don't like it perfectly groomed. I'd rather have it messy. I still look like myself, only a better version... a married version.

I've never looked better in my entire life.

I open the door of my guest bedroom the same time Josephine opens the door of the master bedroom across me. She's wearing a beautiful white ruffled dress that has short laced sleeves. Her hair is braided into a massive plait that looks like a fishtail. Her earlobes are sparkling with diamond stud earrings and she's wearing the same diamond bracelet that she wore when we met at the charity gala before we had our first date. She paired the dress with simple nude stilettos. But what I like most about her, is that sparkling sapphire wedding ring around her left ring finger. The royal blue sparkles are the perfect contrast to the sharp white of the dress. It looks like it belonged there all along.

I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life.

"It's not a wedding dress, but the closest I could find in my closet." she says with a smirk on her plump lips. She even put on the tiniest of makeup, a little mascara, blush and a pale pink lipstick. I don't know why but her eyes glow and glitter stronger than the sapphires on her wedding ring. Josephine looks so free, so happy! I have the most beautiful wife.

"You look absolutely breathtaking."

She licks her lips as she eyeballs me, "As do you. I knew Armani would fit you perfectly."

I close the door and walk over to my wife. My wife! It's so crazy!

The moment she grabs my hand, my whole body reacts. There are fireworks going everywhere. Her smell starts filling my nostrils and a sense of pure peace and bliss fills me.

"I can feel it, too." She answers my question as she stares into my eyes.

I knew that but it's the first time she admitted it towards me.

"Josephine," She kisses me before I can say anymore.

She runs her long slim fingers through my hair, "Lets go."

**Josephine**

Standing atop Corcovado (which means 'hunchback'), Cristo Redentor gazes out over Rio, a placid expression on his well-crafted face. The mountain rises straight up from the city to 710m, and at night the brightly lit 38m-high open-armed statue – all 1145 tons of him – is visible from nearly every part of the city. Rio de Janeiro's landmark, the statue of Jesus Christ is one of the Seven Wonders of the Modern World and is the world's biggest Art Deco sculpture. The monument represents the faith and compassion of cariocas (as those born in Rio are nicknamed).

But today, when Oliver and I arrive, the tourist magnet Cristo Redentor is completely empty. There's not a single soul here and it's so quiet! The sun is going to start setting behind the Corcovado any minute now, so the white statue will be coated in brilliant lightning.

I look over my shoulder. "You booked us the whole Cristo Redentor?" I ask Ralph. He has my reflex camera around his neck.

He shows me a small smile. "See it as a wedding gift."

That's so sweet of him! "Thank you. "

He nods. "Mrs. Rodriguez and the two Masters Rodriguez will be here soon."

"You can call them by their first names." Oliver suggests.

"He won't do that." I tell him before looking at the majestic statue. "Enjoy the view."

Oliver turns around as well and looks at the statue. "Wow!"

"It's so amazing!" I whisper and grab Oliver's hand.

He squeezes my hand, "It is!"

A jolt of electricity runs through my whole body. My heart starts pounding in my chest so loudly that I fear Oliver might hear it. A grin starts stretching my lips all the way up to my ears. I didn't expect this when I started looking for Oliver. I didn't dream of us standing here in front of the Cristo Redentor statue as the sun sets over Rio, being married to one another. It's been 48 hours since I found him and my world has completely turned upside down - and I wouldn't want it any other way. It's this crazy ride, these ups and downs, those crossfires like the one at Cartier earlier that I missed so much. I missed him and now that I've found him, I will never ever let him go.

Just like Ana told me on my birthday.

"Oliver,"

He tears his gaze off of the statue and looks at me. The sea foam green colour in his eyes gives me goosebumps all over my skin.

"We'll do this again." I promise him.

He smiles at me before letting go of my hand and cupping my face. "So, you're saying you'll marry me again?"

"Yes." No doubt. It's something I don't even have to think about.

"With a dress, a tuxedo, a cake, a bouquet, an aisle and a priest?"

"Yes."

"With your families as our witnesses?"

I know he's asking for a fairytale wedding. "Yes." It felt wrong with Edward but it feels right with Oliver. I was extraordinary with Edward but I'm one in a million with Oliver.

"I'm not asking for happily ever after." He reads my mind like no other.

"Good because I'm not either." I counter with a smile on my lips. "I quite like our crossfires."

He chuckles before kissing me passionately. "Me, too. If we don't fight than there's something going wrong."

I run my fingers through his beach blonde hair. I missed this messy hair so much!

"I love you."

I lick my lips. The last time I said those words it turned me into Gatsby. It made me loose myself. "I know you want me to say it back but I can't do that. Not because I don't feel it but because... the last time I said them to someone it made me lose myself." I run my thumb over his full lips. "This word... my feelings for you can't be captured by a single word. I know it means everything to you but to me they mean nothing. Saying those words would only please you but do nothing for me. Because my feelings for you are so much stronger, they go deeper than anything I have ever felt. You are my best friend, my best lover and my perfect match. We come from different worlds but we've created our own. And within that world, the words I love you don't come even close to what I'm feeling for you. Just give me... give me some time to find something that is able to capture my emotions for you into proper words. And if I don't... If I don't find them than I'll say them back to you, okay?"

He gulps before nodding, "Okay."

I press my forehead against his and inhale deeply. For a moment, the world stands still. For a moment, all that exists is him and I...

This decision to marry him was one of the best in my life.

"But I want you to know that I love you. I love you so much it is consuming me. I fall more in love with you every single day. Just because we couldn't be together for 14 months doesn't mean you don't love me, or I'll ever stop loving you. All it means is it wasn't our time. But our time has now come and I always knew that. I felt it deep in my heart. Because when someone has been through as much as we have there is no leaving. There is no other partner in the whole world. Because after all that I'm still here and still so madly and deeply in love with you. Because when someone loves someone as much as I love you, there's no such thing as giving up or moving on. I love you forever, I love you always".

My whole body goes crazy at his words. They hit me so hard that I can't even think for a moment. His faith in us is stronger than mine ever could be.

"Oliver,"

Oliver and I both wince at the sound of his mother. We break apart and look at Maria, Caio and Johnathan who are standing at the top of the stairs. They're all dressed casually as they're coming straight from the beach where they spent the day. Their hair is full of salt, their skin tanned and their eyes look a little tired. But they also look very relaxed and happy.

Leo is standing next to Ralph, who I think took a few photos of the statue with my camera.

"Mama," Oliver grabs my hand.

"Wow this is so cool!" Caio says as he looks at the statue. "We've got the whole place for ourselves?"

I nod with a smile on my lips.

"Awesome!" The brothers say out of one mouth before exploring the tourist magnet that's now glowing in the most beautiful lightning.

"What's going on here?" Maria asks as her eyes stare at our hands.

"We've got some news." Oliver starts.

"We got married this noon." I finish.

The colour in Maria's face fades immediately. "What?!"

"Look, I know this seems sudden, but I love her-"

"But she hasn't said it back!" Maria interrupts her son in a hiss, completely ignoring me.

"I'm going to give you a moment." I say before letting go of Oliver's hand and walking over to Caio and Johnathan. Ralph follows me, always keeping a distance of ten metres maximum. My safety really is his highest priority. "Pretty cool, huh?" I ask them.

Both Rodriguez men nod.

"Oliver said you guys have never been here."

"No, but we always wanted to." Johna says and Caio nods in agreement.

"Ralph can take some photos of you in front of it." I tell them.

"Can you take the photos? Oliver said you're very talented and I want to look good." Caio says to me.

I chuckle before looking at Ralph. "Of course. Sorry, Ralph."

Ralph smiles at me as he hands me my camera.

"But maybe he can take one with the three of us." Johna says to me.

"I certainly can, Master Rodriguez." Ralph says to them.

Caio looks at me, "Does he have to do that? It sounds weird."

I smile as I choose the best setting on my camera. "It's a British thing. All boys younger than 18 get called Master." I explain and lift the camera. "Ready?"

Caio and Johna nod before smiling into camera. I make sure to catch the statue as much as possible. It's glowing in shades of pink, lilac, orange and red. It looks beautiful. "Perfect!" I say as I take a few more of the brothers. Johna has beautiful curly dark brown hair and mocha coloured eyes, while his brother has straight and glossy black hair and hazel eyes. They share the same features with Oliver, yet they all look quite different. I notice that none of Oliver's family members are blonde and then remember that Oliver told me he's the only one of them that looks like their father Carlos. Perhaps it was God making sure they will never forget him.

"Can we have a look?" Caio asks me.

I nod before scrolling through the photos that I just took of them. By accident, I scroll too far behind and notice the photos that Ralph took of Oliver and me just before his family arrived. Beautiful images of us standing next to the statue, staring into each other's eyes and smiling like crazy. There are a few that catch the sun as it's setting behind the Corcovado. We look so in love with each other. Our wedding rings are sparkling in the sunset as we cup each other's faces and rest our foreheads against one another. The crisp white of Oliver's shirt and my lacy dress reflect the colour play of the setting sun perfectly. It looks so magical! The photos make me smile. They look like we posed for them when we really had no idea they were being taken.

"Wow those look really good!" Caio says as his mocha brown eyes look at us.

They do. I'll frame them when we're at home. I scroll further until the photos that I just took of Caio and Johna appear. "I think they turned out quite good."

Johna nods in approval. "I look better than Caio!"

"You do not!"

I chuckle. The two brothers remind me of my seven siblings. We're just the same. "How was the beach?"

"So much fun! We'll take you tomorrow." Johnathan says. "You can surf with us."

"I don't know how to surf." I admit. It's something I always wanted to learn but never did.

"Oliver will teach you. He taught Johna and me as well." Caio promises me.

"Okay. I'm looking forward to it."

Suddenly, Johna and Cairo's eyes notice the sapphire wedding band on my left ring finger. With the sparkling it's kind of hard to miss.

"Did you guys get married?" Caio asks me with confusion in his eyes.

It was more of signing a paper, a marriage certificate. "Yes."

"You're married to Oli?" Johna asks me again.

"Yes."

"Really?"

Okay, I know they didn't expect this to happen and I certainly either but... it has, so now they all just have to better deal with it. I nod before holding up my left hand. "Oliver's wearing one as well."

"Also blue and sparkly?" Johna asks me.

I chuckle, "No. It's platinum."

"Platinum?"

"It's a metal that's silver coloured."

"So, that means we're family?" Caio asks me.

"I guess it does."

"She's a Rodriguez." Johna says to his older brother.

"No, actually Oliver's a Bolton now." I correct him.

"What does that mean?"

"It means he now has a different surname."

"You didn't want to become a Rodriguez?"

No and I couldn't. "It's... it's a tradition in my family. The women who marry don't give up their last name unless they marry into Royalty." I lie to them. It's a teeny tiny white lie. It won't hurt anyone.

"Yeah, Oliver mentioned something like that." Caio says before sitting down on the edge of the marbled fence that surrounds the Cristo Redentor. "How many Royals are there in your family?"

"Ten, no wait eleven. There's my older sister, Anastasia but we call her Ana, who is married to Sasha, the Prince of Romanov. They have just gotten a son, Valentin. They're the Romanovs. There's my little sister, Lorelai or Rory, who is married to George, the future King of England. They're titled The Duke and Duchess of Oxford. They have three triplet girls, Alexandria, Eleanor and Grace, known as the Princesses of Oxford. Finally, we have my triplet brother Nathanial or Nate. He is married to my best friend and George's little sister Charlotte. They're the Duke and Duchess of Windsors. They have twin girls named Eliana and Evangelina, the Princesses of Windsor." I explain the Royal side of my family.

"Wow, and do we have to curtsy to all of them?"

I chuckle, "No, only in public and on special events. But you guys will rarely meet them in public, you will know them just by their nicknames."

**Oliver**

"Are you nuts?!" My Mama hisses at me as soon as we're alone.

"No, I'm still seeing things very clearly-"

"Oliver, you can't marry her!"

"I already did. It's the only way to get us out of here and to London."

"She can even say that she loves you!"

"She doesn't have to. You can see how madly in love she is with me and so can Caio and Johna. I don't need to hear it to believe it."

"I know, but-"

"We're married. I'm a Bolton now. Suck it up!"

"A Bolton?! You had to give up your last name?!" She asks me shocked.

I did but I don't know why yet. It was the only condition Josephine voiced. "Yes, that was part of the prenup."

"Prenup? Of course she had you sign a prenup!" My Mama rolls her chocolate brown eyes at me. "Does that mean we're rich?"

"Yes. And rich people call that wealthy or privileged."

"But if you get divorced-"

"We won't."

"But if you do, does that mean we'd be poor again?"

"No." I answer. I didn't understand a lot of what I signed but I understood this much. "Josephine and I will have a combined bank account with about 10% of her money and my money whenever I start making enough money to have it put into a bank account. The rest 90% she has on a separate bank account. If we get divorced, those 10% would go to me."

"And how much is that in numbers?"

Half a million pounds but I decide to not tell her this. "I'm not sure but Josephine is very wealthy. She has one foot in the Royal Family of the UK. The Boltons are the second wealthiest family in the whole world."

My mother's eyes widen, "She's that rich?"

"Wealthy or privileged." I correct her again.

"Whatever. So... either way, we will never be poor?"

"No. I can easily afford a flat in London. Actually, I already own one. Josephine gifted me one when I turned 27 last year."

"She gifted you a flat?" My Mama asks me shocked.

I shrug, "It was her way to make sure I'd be alright no matter what would have happened with us. But before I could move in the Feds caught me and I was sent back. So I never used it. It's in the same building Josephine lives in, just six floors lower."

"I don't understand this woman."

I didn't understand Josephine in the beginning as well. But then I understood that her actions mean way more than what she says. I also understood that promises are sacred to her - and she did promise me to get me and my family to London. "You will. She needs time to open up towards people."

My Mama looks at Josephine behind me. I turn around and watch how she sits on the edge of the marbled stairs with Caio and Johna. She's explaining something to them with a smile on her lips. Johna and Caio listen with wide eyes and ears.

"I love this woman." I say to my mother. "And now I'm married to her."

"I just hope she won't break your heart."

"She won't. Not again."

"I pray for that." She says with a sigh.

I didn't expect my Mama to congratulate us and be all happy about it, but I thought she would see what I see: the love of my life. "You said you'd give her a chance. Get to know her. Throw away your prejudices."

"I know, it's just so hard for me."

"She's my wife whether you like that or not. And I'm not planning on divorcing her - ever."

To my surprise my Mama grabs my hand. "You sound just like your father."

"He would be happy for me."

She nods, "He'd be over the moon. He was always the romantic type, he never worried... he trusted God like no other."

"And now I'm asking you to do the same." I say and look back at my Mama. "She's my soulmate. Just like Daddy was yours."

My Mama inhales deeply before nodding. "Okay."

"Good."

"But I don't like that you took on her last name. It's unusual. Unconventional."

I smile, of course she thinks that way. "Mama, it's perfectly normal for men to take on the surname of their wives."

"In Europe yes, but not here in South America."

"Well, good thing we will be living in Europe then."

"We're really moving then?"

"Yes." I tell her. "In fact, I gave Josephine our birth certificates so we could get passports done. They should be done within 24 hours." There's nothing you can't buy with enough money and Josephine has more than she will ever be able to spend.

"So, we're leaving in 24 hours then?"

"We can if you want to. Otherwise, we will stay for twelve days."

She looks at the stunning view that shows whole Rio in the glowing sunset. "I need more than 24 hours to say goodbye to this town."

My eyes move back to my wife and my brothers. Ralph is taking photos of them. They're grinning and giggling. The image makes me smile and my heart nearly burst with love. My wife is so beautiful... I nod, "Okay. Then we'll stay."

"Caio and Johna really like her."

I knew Johna liked her, but Caio has been a little quite in the last days. "Caio is okay with this?"

"He's afraid he's going to wake up tomorrow morning and realise that this was all a dream." My Mama mumbles, "And to be honest, I'm feeling the same."

I know exactly how they feel like because I felt like the same way when I started dating Josephine. I look back at her, "This is not a dream."

"I know but I also know that fairytales don't exist. This is too good to be true."

I lick my lips, "I know, a lot has happened in very little time. But to be honest, this is how Josephine and I are together. We move fast because we know how precious our time on this earth is."

"Do you really think she thinks this?"

"Yes. Maybe not in the past but definitely now. She has evolved a lot in the last 14 months. She has grown and I have grown as well. We're on the same page."

"But the page doesn't have the headline I love you."

I narrow my eyes at her, "Mama,"

She holds up her hands, "I'm giving her a chance."

"She won't let us down. Josephine doesn't break her promise."

"How do you know?"

"Because she promised she'd break my heart and I didn't believe her. But in the end she did exactly that."

"That's not a good starting point."

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "I didn't mean to say that I just... She's unlike any other person I ever met. And once you get to know her, you will see it too. She's wonderful and altruistic. She's the kind of person you would call angel."

"She's certainly dressed like one, that's for sure."

I sigh, "Mama..." Do I really have to defend her all the time now? I'd do it for the rest of my life but it's completely unnecessary.

"I'm stopping... I promise."

**Josephine**

I don't know what Oliver said to his Mum but by the time we're back in the hotel, Maria is smiling at me. I'm not sure how much of that smile is forced or real, but for the moment I am just grateful she's trying. I know, I am probably not the daughter-in-law she envisioned but she's stuck with me for the rest of my life. Because I won't let go of her son.

Never. Ever. Again.

"What's that?" Caio asks as they notice the red boxes on the coffee table in the living room.

"We bought you some gifts." Oliver says.

"See it as a thank-you gift. For accepting me." I add and look at Maria. "I am a part of your family now but you're also a part of mine."

She gulps at my words as Caio and Johna remove the red bows and red wrapping paper from their red boxes from Cartier.

I watch how Caio and Johna open the lid of the boxes. Their mocha brown eyes sparkle as they see their necklaces platinum necklaces with the Holy Maria and the Ballon Bleu de Cartier watches. "Wow!"

"It's a tradition in my family to choose one piece of jewellery and never ever take it off." I tell my brother-in-laws. I leave the part out that the jewellery has a GPS tracker and it's for your own safety because I don't want to scare them.

"Really?"

"Yes. The women in my family all wear rings. Either it's the wedding ring or another ring specially made for them." I hold up my right hand and show them my red gold Maillon Panthére with 12 brilliant-cut diamonds. "I was given that ring when I was 13 and up to this day, I have never ever taken it off." The ring is 13 years old but it's still sparkling as much as on day one. "And the men in my family either wear watches or their wedding rings."

"And I thought perhaps you would prefer a necklace or a watch." Oliver tells them. "But it's your choice."

"Can we wear both?" Caio asks us.

"Of course." I say with a smile on my lips.

"Cool!"

"But you should start with the necklace." Oliver tells them. I think he's afraid they're going to loose the watch.

Maria unwraps her Cartier box as well. She gasps when she sees the golden necklace with a cross and the Cartier tank solo watch. "Oh, wow! They're beautiful!" She says as she touches the necklace and watch. Then she looks up at me. "Thank you."

"Thank your son. He chose the items. I just had the idea."

She looks at her son with warmth and gratitude in her eyes. Then she reaches out and grabs his free hand. She doesn't say a word but her eyes tell everything.

"When will we fly to London?" Johna asks.

"Well your guys' passports should be done tomorrow." I explain to him. "But I suggest we stay here for a few days so you guys can show me your hometown a little more and then we can fly home."

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. I walk over to the front door and look through the bullseye before opening the door. Ralph's standing across me with a bag in his hand. I don't know why he's here. I gave him off for the rest of the day.

"See it as a wedding gift." Ralph says before handing me the bag.

"You said that at the Cristo." I mumble before looking inside. It's a rectangular gift wrapped in red wrapping paper. "I don't need a gift from you."

"I know but you will like it."

"Just like I liked the Cristo?"

"Even more." He says with a smirk on his lips.

"Okay. Do I have to open it right now?"

"No. Open it with Oliver when the rest is fast asleep."

I frown. "Why? It's not something kinky, is it?"

"No. It's just something very personal... something that wraps up your guys' relationship."

I have no idea what that means. "Alright, thank you. And now enjoy the night. Get some beer. Go out dancing. Enjoy it."

"I will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I say before closing the door.

"Who was that?" Oliver asks me.

"Ralph." I say before placing the bag on the ottoman in the foyer.

"What's in there?" Johna asks.

"A gift for Oliver and me."

"Can we unwrap it?" Caio asks with a grin on his lips.

"Caio, it's not yours. Oli and Josephine will unwrap it whenever they want." Maria tells her son.

"But we'll tell you what it is afterwards." Oliver promises them.

* * *

I take a sip of my tea as Oliver and I enjoy the rest of our evening together on the couch. Maria and her boys went to bed but I'm still to excited about today. So much has happened yet I feel as free as ever. I feel calm and peaceful.

I feel like I'm home.

I look at Oliver - my husband - and feel how my heart is so full of warmth that it nearly bursts. This is a kind of happiness I never felt before.

"How are Rory and Charlotte?"

"Very well. Rory's girls are walking already, can you believe it? They visited me here two weeks ago for my birthday. The whole family came. Charlotte gave birth to twin girls, Eliana and Evangelina. We call them Lana and Eva. Beautiful girls. Nate's in 7th heaven."

Oliver smiles at me, "How's he adjusting to being a royal?"

"Better than I thought. Charles is sending them away almost every weekend. To Leeds where he gifted them a house called Harewood House. It was pretty old and had to be renovated but even new floors, tubes and furniture didn't make it better for Char. During the week they're doing lots of engagements around Great Britain but he has never sent them away for a Royal tour. It's a tradition to have the first official tour to Australia, New Zealand and the Pacific but not so for Char and Nate."

"Well, they have their girls as an excuse."

I forgot how well Oliver knew the games that are played behind the closed doors of the palaces. "Yeah, that's also why the press hasn't eaten them alive yet. Nate and Char are releasing new photos of them regularly so everyone stays happy."

He nods, "And Rory and George?"

"They found a nanny but they prefer for family members to watch the girls. When we're back home, I'm sure we'll spend a few weekends in Frogmore House."

"You're bring me along?"

"Your my husband. Wherever I go, you go and vice versa. Things will be a little tensed in the beginning but my family will all get over themselves eventually and then... then everything will go back to normal behaviour."

"You're worried about telling your parents?"

I shrug, "I'm not looking forward to it. But let's not talk about it today. I want to enjoy this day."

"How's working with Rory and George?"

"A lot of fun actually. We've done a lot of good within the first year of the foundation."

"Do you want to work for both foundations?"

I lick my lips, "For now, yes. But eventually, maybe in the next few months, I'll work solemnly for the Bolton Foundation. Simply because Rory and George are now standing on their own feet and I can move on."

"But you won't work with Nate and Char?"

"No. Their beef with the King is... it's nothing I want to get in between. They pissed him off with this pregnancy and he's still letting out his anger on them by sending them to Harewood Park in Leeds during the weekends and around the UK during the week. Plus he forbid them to get patronages in the first three years of the marriage. Instead, they shall work in the Royal Foundation with Char's parents. They don't have a Royal website as well and they won't do a tour out of Europe in the first two years."

"Doesn't sound like a fairytale to me."

"No, it's not. But they chose that life and I can't help them. At least not yet."

"Shall we unwrap Ralph's gift?" Oliver asks me.

"Yes, let's see what he got us." I say before getting out the square shaped gift. "I think it's a framed photo of us from earlier."

Oliver tears the wrapping paper apart and revealed a framed DIN A 3 photo in a golden picture frame. "That's not us."

I grin as I read the text underneath the round photo that shows the stars constellation on the morning of our wedding day. It says: When Two Become One. And a little further down it says The Night Sky; Rio de Janeiro, 27th September 2049 and the coordinates to the Cristo Redentor. "No, that's the star constellation this morning taken by a satellite." I don't know much about star constellations but to me it looks pretty epic. I'll ask Nate or Della, they're the experts in the family.

"Oh, that's... very thoughtful of him."

I will ask Ralph where he ordered that and order some for my family with their birthdates and wedding dates. It's such a great gift to capture special moments in life or milestones in a relationship. I take Oliver's hand and squeeze it softly. "It's a wonderful wedding gift."

He nods, "The only one we could need."

**Oliver**

I'm sitting up against the wooden headboard with my hands resting on her hips. My fingertips are digging into her soft skin as I guid her up and down my length. Her body has definitely changed since I last saw her. She's still in great shape, but her muscles are less defined. I like her body shape even more now, it's a little softer but still defined. She looks healthy with the extra pounds on and she looks stunning with that bronzed tan that she got here in my hometown. My wife's rocking her hips slowly, taking my long length with restrained fluidness. She sheathes me to the balls then slowly rises up again, moving until only my thick head is inside her.

Her gorgeous full tits are in my face, firm with hard nipples. Her petite shoulders lead to a slender neck that has already been lavished with kisses. A quiet moan escapes her lips every time she takes my entire length.

When she makes love to me like this, I'm in heaven.

When she rocks forward, her tits move in my face. I grace them with a kiss before I lean back and watch her fuck me slowly. Her hands glide up my chest to my shoulders, and she uses my body as an anchor so she could grind against me harder.

Goddamn.

My hands move up her thighs, and I grip her cheeks, squeezing the tight muscle in my palms.

Her breathing comes out in short spurts, her moans cutting her off from the air that she needs. Her nails dig into me, and her beautiful sapphire blue eyes become lidded with intoxication. Our writhing bodies fill the room with the smell of sex.

I want to stay like this forever. Entwined with my wife.

She rolls her head back and I bring one nipple into my mouth. I lick and then suck hard, causing her to moan in pleasure. She is slowly slipping away, diving headfirst into an orgasm that will make her toes curl. I'd made love to her enough times to pick up on her shallow breathing, the redness of her chest, and the way she swallowed every few seconds.

My hand moves between her legs, and I press my thumb to her throbbing clit. I rub it vigorously, making her hips buck automatically. I want my wife to enjoy me as much as I'm enjoying her, but my primary focus with Josephine is making her feel good. That feels better than having an orgasm. Instantly, she grounds herself against me before she loses her breath altogether. Her left hand clenches my wrist, and she moans as the climax hits her. I can feel the shape of her wedding ring cutting into my wrist and that's giving me a high like no other. Her pussy tightens around my cock with a gripping force, as she comes all over me, her delicious juice drenching my length. "Goddamn…" I watch every expression she makes, memorising every detail because she is so stunning. It makes me come harder than ever before.

She gradually drifts back down to earth, her hips moving slowly over my length. Her breathing eventually returns to normal, and the redness on her chest fades away. She runs her free hand through her hair, getting it off her sweaty neck. She is so beautiful that it hurts.

Her grip slowly loosens on my wrist, leaving a red mark behind. She presses her forehead against mine and for a moment we just breath together. I run my hands down her back and feel how her muscles vibrate from my touch. She's right. Sex is something magical. "More." She whispers and I can feel her lips moving against mine. "I want to break our record tonight."

Her words touch me at my core. "Say it."

She shows me a sweaty grin, "I want your come, my husband."

She makes me feel like the king of the world. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Her laughter makes her chest vibrate against mine. She runs her fingers through my beach blonde hair. "I missed you so much, Oliver."

I kiss her full lips. "I missed you, too." More than she will ever know.

She embraces me and just holds me tight for minutes without saying a word. This is even more intimate that the sexual intercourse we just had. I return her embrace and breathe with her.

Maybe she missed me just as much as I missed her.

**Josephine**

I'm drawing circles on his chiselled torso as the sunrise coats the bedroom in stunning lightning. We're both sweaty but full of endorphins. We've definitely broken our record.

Oliver's running his fingers up and down my back, following the curve of my spine. We should be tired, but we feel the opposite.

"Why did you choose to change the diamonds into sapphires?" He asks me after a while.

I lift my left hand and look at my wedding band. The infinite twists are covered in sparkling sapphires. It's a stunning rich deep blue colour, absolutely perfect for me. "My Mum was given a sapphire engagement ring by my Dad. I always loved that ring and it was passed on to Della when she got engaged to Wlad. It's a single sapphire stone that's surrounded by a halo of diamonds. Della's very lucky to have it, though I would have chosen a pavé-set diamond band to go with. My Mum designed her wedding ring herself. She chose a thin three rowed eternity ring that was filled with a row of diamonds and two rows of sapphires. It matched the engagement ring very well." But now both are gone, yet my Mum doesn't seem very sad about it. Money doesn't buy you happiness but it does buy you stunning rings.

"But she wasn't wearing that a year ago when I met them at Luigi's."

I forgot that he had already seen them. "That's because that ring got stolen by monkeys on Bali."

My husband laughs and I can feel his chest vibrating underneath my head. "No way! You're serious?"

"Yes. My Mum was devastated! It was shortly before Rory got married. My Mum chose a simpler wedding band then. Now it has baguette shaped diamonds. But she still has the emerald eternity ring that she had been given on her 30th wedding anniversary with Dad."

"And why did you choose the twists?"

I turn around to look him in the eyes and hold up my left hand. "Because that's what we are. We're entwined in one another. I can't cut you out of me, no matter how much I wanted to. You are part of me and I'm part of you. We're one. We've formed our own world."

His sea foam coloured eyes soften at my words, "Josephine..."

"And I chose the platinum band for you because it's a great contrast against your skin colour. I could have chosen yellow gold, but that would have blended in with your skin and I didn't want that. I want people to notice you're taken. Just like people will notice I'm taken." I wiggle with my left finger and watch how the sapphires sparkle.

He grabs my left hand and kisses the ring. I don't know why but the gesture makes me blush and my heart fill with warmth. I intertwine my fingers with his and stare at his wedding band. The platinum is shining as it's freshly polished.

I finally have my heart back.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**So, Jo and Oliver got married but are they going to stay married? Or are they going to get divorced in two years?**

**How are Jo's parents going to react to the news?**

**Please review. **

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole**


	30. Chapter 30

**Josephine**

I'm singing under the shower as I shampoo my hair. I've had very little to zero sleep last night but I've never felt better. I'm overjoyed with my decision to marry Oliver and this morning when we made love while the sunrise was filling my bedroom in the most gorgeous colours, I was more sure than ever. It felt like an obligation, like taking the much required next step when I got engaged to Edward, but this... this feels like we are meant to be. This doesn't even feel right, it feels destined.

Oliver and I are meant to be.

And now, I can finally, finally, bring him and his - our - family home. I've never felt happier in my entire life. This is better than any drug I tried. Better than any sex I've had. Better than any view I ever saw... this feels indescribably right, good... destined.

I wash the shampoo out of my hair and put conditioner on the lengths and ends of my honey blonde hair. The sun has lightened my hair from the chestnut brown to a honey blonde and I must say I really like it. I also like the length now more than I did when I cut it over a year ago. My hair now just covers my nipples.

I twist my hair and wrap it into a bun before securing it on top of my head. My infinite twist wedding ring with sapphires is sparkling even in the shower. I look at it for a moment and can't help but grin from the deepest part of my heart.

Best. Decision. Ever.

I wince as I suddenly feel Oliver's arms wrapping around my waist from behind. He rests his head on my right shoulder, "I hope you're not regretting what we did yesterday."

Never in a million years. "No, actually I was never happier."

"Is that so?"

I tilt my head to the side and stare at his sea foam coloured eyes. "Yes. You make me the happiest."

His eyes soften at my words, "You make me the happiest as well." He promises me before kissing me. "But never ever leave the bed without me again."

I chuckle because I think he's joking and turn around in his embrace. "You looked so peaceful while you slept. I didn't want to wake you."

"Waking up in an empty bed is my own personal hell and I've been living in this hell for the last 14 months. I woke up without you next to me every morning and I felt a kind of pain like never before."

My heart clenches in my chest. I didn't realise he was suffering as much as me when we were apart. "I've almost lost you because of me. I'm sorry that I wasn't the woman you deserved. I know you still love me and you're giving me a second chance although you're scared. Scared that I hurt you again like the first time.. I never wanted to close the door and it was by far the biggest mistake I've ever made. I'm really trying to overcoming my fear for you because I feel so much more than love for you. So, the next time you wake up in an empty bed then you can just look at your left hand. I won't leave you ever again. I'm bond to you for the rest of my life - and I am perfectly fine with it. I'm with you wherever you go and you're with me wherever I go."

"Josephine..."

I rest my forehead against his. "I don't take this marriage lightly. It means the world to me. I don't care that we just signed a piece of paper in our loungewear yesterday. I don't need a fancy dress and all that jazz but I'm aware it's one of your dreams and I promise you... I promise you, I will make sure every single dream of yours will come true."

And I'm staring with bringing my husband and our family home.

**Oliver**

The beauty of my hometown Rio de Janeiro's endless coastline leads to one thing: endless beaches. Really, endless. Most tourists think they've hit the jackpot when they see the stunning beaches of Ipanema and Copacabana, but that's just the start of it. But today, I will show my wife the loved-by-locals paradises that put the popular spots to shame. Rio de Janeiro is full of beautiful beaches that most tourists never find. We've come to Praia de Joatinga that is located between São Conrado and the beginning of Barra is Joatinga. It's the image of a tropical paradise. However, it's hard to access as you need to climb down rocks, and it disappears by late afternoon when the tide rises - that's when we will move on to another special place that I want to show my wife. Recreio dos Bandeirantes beach is a more popular spot as it doesn't have waves, which makes it kid friendly. It's also beautiful as the rainforest wraps around it. But it's no spot to surf which is why we went to Praia de Joatinga first.

We've rented four surfboards from the hotel, packed our beach bags and made sure to bring big sun umbrellas and towels - and also lots of fruit to snack on. Josephine's security team, including Ralph, seems to enjoy the day at this people-free beach.

We've waxed the surfboards and while Caio and Johna are already in the water with my Mama, Josephine and I are still doing some preliminary exercises. We've practised how to get up and paddle, she also learned how to stand on the board.

I can't believe she doesn't know how to surf! I learned that as soon as I could walk, because swimming in Rio is second nature here. I feel very proud to be able to teach her a skill.

"Okay, I think we can get into the water now." I say to Josephine.

"Really?" She asks me with a grin on her lips. My wife is wearing a black bathing suit that would be considered way too modest here in Brazil. The women here wear bikinis that can't be called bikinis, because it barely covers anything but Josephine... she even looks hot as hell in that b lack bathing suit that has no deep neckline whatsoever. They say clothes make people, but my wife proves otherwise.

"Yes. Grab your board and lets go." I tell her before walking through the white sand. It's a crystal clear turquoise coloured ocean in front of us that crashes into waves. Caio and Johna are having a lot of fun. My Mama is watching them along with the security team under the sun umbrellas.

My wife and I get into the water and start paddling out. Johna and Caio are surfing quite far away from us.

"This is quite tiring!" Josephine says as we stop quite far away from the coast.

"Not more tiring than what we did last night, I hope."

"No." She says with a smirk.

It's quite shaky here as the waves are rather big. "I'll tell you when to start paddling." I tell her before looking over my shoulder. I want her first time on the surf board to be a success so I should look for a medium big wave.

"I won't wait forever."

I laugh, "I forgot how inpatient you are."

"Can I start paddling now or what?"

"Okay, start paddling until you reach the speed of the wave, then get up. Understood?"

She nods. "Now?"

I watch how the most perfect wave comes. "Yes. Go!"

She starts paddling like a pro until she reaches the speed of the wave.

"Get up!" I yell at her.

She rises and plants her foot on the surf board safely. My wife spreads her arms for balance. She's standing!

"Wohooo!"

I can hear her yelling back and it's a sound full of excitement.

My wife's riding her first wave!

I start paddling with the next wave and get up as soon as I reach the speed of the wave. I make a bottom turn make after the take-off, at the bottom of the wave. Once I have the impulse and I am down the wave, I head to the part of the wave that has not broken yet. This turn allows me to join and follow the wall of the wave. I ride the wave with ease and enjoy the feeling on the water. I love surfing but I love making my wife happy far more. It's my life task.

As I reach the beach, I jump off the board. Josephine is dancing on the beach with Johna and Caio. Ralph smiles at her and I notice the camera hanging around his neck. I have a feeling he captured this very special moment.

"I was totally riding that wave! Did you see that?!" Josephine's overexcited.

I want her to feel like this for the rest of her life.

I push the surfboard into the sand next to Josephine's. "Yes, I did! You're a pro!"

"Nah, I think I was just lucky but man - I love it! Thank you for being so patient with me."

"You were a great student and you didn't fell off the first time, which Johna and Caio didn't manage."

She wraps her arms around my neck and lifts herself onto her toes before kissing me quickly. "Let's do it again!"

I'll do this for the rest of my life.

**Josephine**

I sit down next to Maria underneath the sun umbrella as we watch the men swimming in the ocean. After all the surfing we went to a local restaurant and had a filling lunch before coming here to the Recreio dos Bandeirantes beach. It is a more popular spot as it doesn't have waves, which also makes it kid friendly. It's also beautiful as the rainforest wraps around it. Lots of locals are here with their kids but also a few couples. Surprisingly, no one here has a mobile out to take photos of this picturesque location.

"It's very beautiful here." I say to her.

"Carlos and I used to go here far before we had Oliver." She says with a smile on her lips. It's the first time she talks about her dead husband and Oliver's father.

"Are your sons like him?"

She nods, "Oliver the most. He's a hopeless romantic just like Carlos was. Johna has inherited his excitement and Caio his loyalty."

I smile. Oliver's by far the most romantic man I ever met. And Johna gets excited about everything but I haven't had a chance to see the real Caio. He has been a little quiet over the last days but I figured he just needs to get used to the new family dynamics. "You must miss him like crazy."

"Yeah, but Carlos lives on in our boys." She's still wearing her wedding ring, though.

"How old were you when you had Oliver?"

"20. I had just started working in a four star hotel in Copacabana but then I went on maternity leave and got fired."

I gulp, and ever since then she probably worked as a cleaning staff in Ipanema. Oliver's 27 now, so that means she's 47 right now. Almost ten years younger than my Mum and Dad.

"How did your parents react to the news?"

"I decided to tell them when we're back home." Otherwise they might jump into a plane, fly here and do something I certainly don't want. They will freak out when I tell them but I will face them when the time comes. I mean, a marriage is not something I can hide.

That sapphire wedding band is pretty obvious.

"I see."

"What was your job?"

"I worked at a little hotel in Ipanema. I was a cleaning lady and helped out in the kitchen whenever necessary."

"So, that's where Oliver got his cooking skills."

"He cooked for you?"

"We cooked together. Almost daily. Whoever was home first would cook for the other person."

"I assume Oliver was home first most of the time."

"Not all the time. Sometimes it was me."

"And what would you guys cook?"

"Most of the time it was Brazilian but we also cooked a lot of Italian and British food. I learned how to cook from my father."

"Not your Mum?"

"No, she's more of a baker. She's a really good baker. She always bakes our birthday cakes."

"Yeah, Oliver mentioned you come from quite a big family."

"I have seven siblings."

"Seven?"

I nod. People are always so surprised to hear about how many siblings I have. "Adaline's the oldest, then comes Anastasia and my triplet brother Nathanial, he was born eight weeks before my twin sister Lorelai and me. I'm older than Rory but only be a minute. After her comes Elias and the twins Calloway and Gideon."

"Wow, it must be really full on Christmas."

I smile, "Very. Especially since Della, Ana, Rory and Nate all have kids of their own now. Della has twin girls named Caroline and Isabella. Ana has a boy named Valentin. Rory has triplet girls named Alexandria, Eleanor and Grace. And Nate has twin girls named Evangelina and Eliana."

"Wow, lots of feet running around."

"Definitely." I say with a smile on my lips. I can't wait to see them all again!

"Oli also said something about the Royal Family?"

I lick my lips, "Ana is the Princess of Romanov as she's married to the Prince of Romanov. Their son also has the title of a prince. Rory is married to the future King of England, George. Their titles are The Duke and Duchess of Oxford, among others. Their girls are the Princesses of Oxford. Nate is married to Charlotte, George's sister and my best friend. They're the Duke and Duchess of Windsor and their girls therefore the Princesses of Windsor."

"That means you know the King of Great Britain?"

I nod, "Yes."

"Wow... Royalty, that's... that's impressive."

I shrug, "It just happened. Nate, Rory and I met George and Charlotte at school on our first day and ever since then we've been inseparable. We even went to university and lived together. We went to Oxford University before I went to Harvard Business School."

"You're very tight then."

I nod, "Definitely. Before I moved to Rio we saw each other almost daily. Family's very important to me."

"How did you and Oliver met?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"He did but I want to hear your version of it."

"It won't be as romantic as Oliver's version." I know Oliver. He embellished our story with fairy dust, unicorns and rainbows.

"I don't care. I'd like to hear your version."

"Alright, well we met a few weeks after I moved from Boston back to my hometown London. I had just graduated from Harvard Business School and started working at my family's firm. I went jogging along the Thames in Battersea one day and randomly decided to have a coffee. So, I walked into the café near Battersea Park. I stood in line and waited for my turn. The man before we ordered a cappuccino but seemed to have forgotten his wallet, so I helped him out and ordered myself a double espresso as well as a blueberry cupcake." I smile as I remember the first time I saw Oliver. He still has that lumberjack shirt. "Turns out this man was Oliver. He was wearing a green lumberjack shirt, ripped jeans and dirty sneakers. His hair was about as long as it is now, maybe a few inches longer. There was no lightning strike or anything when we saw each other. I didn't see unicorns or rainbows. I just paid for his cappuccino and told him to see it as a gift. He wanted to pay me back but I declined. I told him not to bother."

"Oliver definitely saw unicorns and rainbows." Maria says with a smirk on her lips. "He told me he went to that café every Sunday for a month but you didn't show up again."

Of course he did. "As I said, I didn't do it to get anything in return. We met again in a soup kitchen. I have been volunteering there for as long as I can remember and Oliver was a new volunteer. After our shift, I walked home and got attacked by two idiots who wanted to rob me. Oliver appeared and scared them off. He probably said he saved me."

Maria shakes her head, "No, he said you were like superwoman. You were totally fine by yourself but he still felt that need to protect you."

"I was quite mean after that incident. I am a very independent woman so I don't like to take help at any time. But I've gotten better with that." I promise her. "The next time we saw each other was at the soup kitchen when I brought my Mum's pastries over. My Mum bakes sugar free and diary free because of my oldest sister Della. Della can't have sugar and we all try to limit our diary consumption. My Mum made Sohnos that day, my favourite pastry. When I arrived, there was salsa music going on and Oliver was dancing. He's a really, really good dancer and I guess it's in his blood. Everyone in Brazil is such a good dancer!"

"Oliver mentioned the first time you guys danced."

"He called it magical, didn't he?"

Maria smiles, "Yes."

"It wasn't magical. It was... I don't know what it was. Up until this day I can't describe the feelings I get when we dance together. It's... it's a very special situation." I say with a smile on my lips. "We met next in Greenwich, where I was working on the social project of my family's firm. It was another coincidence that Oliver probably calls fate."

"He does. Especially the time in the church."

"Oh, yeah I helped a kindergarten out there. I'm not usually there." I almost add that it was a coincidence but I'm starting to believe that not everything can be a coincidence. Sometimes a row of coincidences are fate. And Oliver and me have definitely brought together by fate more times than I can count.

"Oliver also said he saw you exiting a deaf school once. He said you talk the sign language."

I didn't know he saw that. "I do. It was something I learned as a kid. I wanted to communicate with everyone on the earth. It's why I speak eight languages fluently: Russian, French, Spanish, Italian, Portuguese, Turkish, Greek and German."

"Wow, that's... that's impressive."

I shrug, "Languages come easy to all of my siblings. We all speak at least four languages fluently. Our Dad always says respect the culture whenever we travel to a different country. And to respect the culture we learned the language."

"Have you travelled a lot in your life?"

"Yes but I still have some places I want to check off my bucket list."

"Carlos and I made travel plans as well but we never left Rio."

"Perhaps we can visit some places together." I suggest. Oliver promised to travel through Europe with me and now we can see the whole world together. I'm sure Maria would enjoy to come along at some trips.

"That would be nice."

* * *

I look out of the window of the Range Rover. We're in the south zone of Rio, but I have no idea where. I've never been to this part of Rio, but it's beautiful. Full of greenery and far away from the busy skyscrapers. "Where are we?"

"It's one of my favourite spots here." Oliver answers. He wanted to plan our evening together and although I hate giving away the reins, I make an exception for him. Because he's my husband.

The car stops at a picturesque lake and we get out.

"That's Lagoa. My parents used to go here when they just started dating. I thought we could spend the evening here and have a picnic in the tranquil natural surroundings. I asked Ralph to get us some of the baked and sweet goods from a bakery nearby and I made us some sandwiches."

"I'm sure the sunset will be epic." I breathe out. It's the perfect spot. We're the only ones here. There's a cycle-path, tall trees and fluffy bushes with a backdrop of the Dois Irmãos (Two Brothers) mountains, it's breathtakingly beautiful!

"It's why I also packed your camera." Oliver says with a smirk on his lips.

He knows me so well. "Thank you."

Ralph opens the trunk of the car and Oliver gets out an old-school looking picnic basket. It's still light but the sun will start to set in half an hour.

"Text me when you're ready to drive back." Ralph says me.

I almost do a double turn. "You're actually giving us privacy?"

"I'll be in the café over there." He points at a café about 500 meters behind us. "I'll check on the flight and order the new IDs for Oliver and his family."

I nod, "And get him an Amex."

"Of course."

"Thank you for giving us some privacy."

"It's not like I'm very far away. I'll still have an eye on you two." Ralph smiles at me before turning on his heel. I watch him entering the café before turning around. Oliver has put the navy blanket on the grass. There are even swan boats for rent.

"Sit down." He demands.

I have one last look around before sitting next to my husband. "It's so gorgeous here... so peaceful."

Oliver opens the basket and hands me a sandwich with cheese and veggies, "With hot sauce and hummus. They didn't have Sriracha sauce but I hope this one will do."

"You remember that?" I ask him shocked.

He grabs the second sandwich and looks at me. "Yeah..."

"And yours is a classic peanut butter sandwich with strawberry jam?"

He shows me a small smile, "I decided to take the risk and use almond butter this time."

"You won't regret it."

"I have faith in your advice. I trust you."

"I trust you, too." I promise him before looking at the swan boats again. They're huge and I'm sure a five headed family would fit into one.

"We can rent one after we've eaten."

"That would be nice." I say with a smile on my lips. The lake is near to the Atlantic forest so Lagoa attracts various types of freshwater birds, herons and storks that make the lake their feeding and nesting grounds. It's also a great spot to do a bit of bird watching. I can even spot the capybaras with their adorable babies.

When I look back at Oliver, I can see he was staring at me. "You should eat your sandwich." I remind him.

He tears his sea foam green eyes off of me before biting into his sandwich.

"Is it good?"

He nods. "Better than peanut butter actually."

I smile before biting into my own sandwich. The perfect mixture of savoury and spicy. "You've done pretty well on my sandwich as well. It's delicious."

"Were you the woman who nearly killed Miguel at the Rio Carnival this year?"

Miguel? That's the stranger's name? I gulp down my food before answering. "He wasn't even worse than the guys in London but something inside of me snapped and I exploded. Ralph held me back. I didn't kill him. I just scared him off hopefully."

"He had been doing it for years. He seduced women and robbed them."

"Oh, well then I guess karma hit him."

Oliver smiles at me. "I should've known it was you when Pedro told me about it."

"Is Pedro your friend?"

Oliver shrugs. "He is working at the banana plantage. We hung out after work at an abandoned hotel where lots of homeless people have found a place to stay."

That sounds horrible. "I want to help him."

"Money won't solve the issue. It will only focus the attention on you. Drug dealers would kill Pedro and his family."

"Then maybe we should send them furniture or clothes. Materialistic things they could need."

"We can't show up there with a van full of free stuff. Word would travel fast and they'd get robbed."

"So whatever I do, I'm screwed?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Getting out of poverty is hard. The only way is education, going to uni and getting a well paid job."

I am once again reminded of Oliver's dream. He wants to be a doctor. It's the next dream I want to make true but I know that the new term at uni has started earlier this month so there's no way I could get him into a good med school. But next year... next year, I'll make this dream come true. "I see... but it's hard to turn my back on them."

"You can always come back one day and build social buildings here or something like that. That could do a change."

"Speaking of change, your Mum's been nicer to me."

Oliver gulps, "I will never stop defending you and the heart of gold that you have. You can hide it pretty well so my Mama can't wrap her head around you and everything that has happened."

I sigh, "I know, I'm not easy-"

"Never change who you are. I don't want you to turn into Gatsby. You are perfect the way you are and my Mama will see that, too. You've already convinced Johna and Caio of your good heart and she's next. Just because you're wealthy, doesn't mean you're a bad person and vice versa. Your parents raised you and your siblings with values. You are all philanthropists. And that's what we bonded on; on our philanthropic work. Not because of your wealth or last name. For me it's not something that makes you, you. It's your background just like Rocinha is mine."

I gulp as my throat tightens, "Oliver,"

"I don't care what obstacles will come in our way and I'm sure there will be a lot. I will conquer them all as long as we're together. Okay?"

I nod, "Okay." I whisper in a broken voice. No man has ever given me this promise.

Not even Edward.

I notice the light changes on Oliver's face and look at the lake in front of us. The sunset has started. The horizon of the lake is outlined by the Dois Irmãos mountains that create a dramatic skyline for the sun to set. The sun has about reached the mountains peaks, it throws its colourful rays across the water and fills up the sky with hues of orange, red and yellow, making it look like a giant peach. "Wow!" I am totally stunned by nature's magic in front of me. It reminds me of the night sky in Finland, maybe these are Rio's Northern Lights. It's so beautiful! I've never seen anything like this.

"Here."

I can feel how Oliver hands me my camera but I am too stunned to thank him. I thought this place was beautiful before but this... this is out of this world beautiful! I remove the protection cap from the lens and start taking photos without a word. I can't capture this beauty in words but I can capture it in my photos.

But after a few photos I put the camera down. I'd rather be in the moment with my husband. I grab Oliver's right hand and rest my head against his right shoulder. We sit there in silence and just enjoy the sunset.

Oliver and I never needed words to communicate. We always understood each other.

**Oliver**

I hold on tightly on my wife's hand as we hike through the Amazon. We've spent half the day on the medical military boat that the Bolton Foundation donated. The boat drives to the smallest villages that are around the Brazilian side of the Amazon and provides the inhabitants with medical care. They usually see a doctor every two to three years and sometimes never at all. The charity organisation always wanted to make sure that the villages get visited every year and with the new boat the villages can be visited two times a year. It's still less than necessary but it's a start. Some people in Brazil have never seen a doctor and suffer on their own, hoping to get healed by old traditions and magic cures. The medical staff consists of specialists and med school students who volunteer in their free time. Josephine brought all sorts of things with us on a separate boat like furniture, clothes, tools, writing materials, books, toys, toiletries - literally, anything she could get a hold of. She played with the kids, listened to the people's problems and helped out wherever she could. She carved, she cleaned, she built roofs of houses... she even walked over hot coals barefoot! She did everything she could is as little time as possible.

It makes me love my wife even more.

It was so fascinating to see their work and help out wherever I could. I learned so much that it reminded me of my dream that I buried over a year ago: I want to be a doctor. Helping people this way feels so natural and destined. My wife brought her camera and took photos which she will publish to raise awareness of the issue. The photos she showed me were stunning and perfect for the occasion. Josephine is getting more confident about her work and maybe one day... maybe one day she's going to have a vernissage with her best work. I'd like to see the smile on her lips when she sees how proud her parents are of their daughter. It's a dream I know she has - she just doesn't know it yet.

Suddenly the sound of monkeys fill my ears and my wife stops. Josephine looks up into the trees and spots the brown animals. She picks up the camera and starts taking photos with a smile on her lips. The ranger, who is our guide today, patiently waits for us. I guess money also buys you patience.

The monkeys go as fast as they have come and Josephine grabs my hand again before we continue with our hike. We saw lots of animals already on our way back to the military boat but thankfully no snakes or scorpions. Getting bitten here would be life threatening because the boat is still half an hour away.

"Do you think those were the same breed as the monkeys on Bali?" I ask her with a smile on my lips.

Josephine laughs as she gets me immediately. "No, no I don't think they were. Otherwise my ring would have probably been gone already." She has worn her wedding ring with the sapphires not facing the eye. She said she didn't want to offend anyone with her sparkling ring but also didn't want to take it off.

I squeeze her left hand tightly, "I will make sure it won't get stolen."

"I'll return the promise." She promises me with a smile on her perfect lips. Her blue eyes are glowing in a cobalt blue colour.

My whole body stars covering itself in goosebumps in the middle of the humid Amazon.

For a moment the world stands still.

"We should head to the boat." It's Ralph's voice that's breaking the moment. He and Leo have been our shadow wherever we went to today.

Josephine and I nod before continuing with our hike through the Amazon. I didn't expect Josephine to want to see the Amazon and do the work, but as always she surprises me. She's a true humanitarian and philanthropist - and she is finally acknowledging it as well. It's just like she said, she found herself in Rio.

And she found my family and me.

**Josephine**

I bite into my tenth pastel de queijo. They're so good! A crisp, deep-fried pastry, this portable snack that is found mainly in the southeast of the country (particularly in São Paulo but also in Rio) and makes for the perfect street food. Served hot as an accompaniment to drinks, the pastéis can be stuffed with any number of savoury fillings, from chicken or ground beef to heart of palm or melting cheeses. Sweet versions can also be found, usually flavoured with tropical fruits, chocolate or caramel.

I've become addicted to these over the last six months. No wonder I've gained so much weight over just six months. I've lost my defined abs but this food is worth it. I've never eaten anything like this so I can't help myself. London's a melting pot but these foods can't be found there which is an absolute shame. Londoners would love them.

We've come to a local café in the Almirante Alexandrino Street which is famous for its restaurants. We're in Santa Teresa, another part of Rio I've never been in. Santa Teresa is located on top of the Santa Teresa hill and presents a magnificent view of the city. It is one of the few neighbourhoods to resist development in order to retain its colonial charm. It is famous for its winding, narrow streets and for being an artistic hotspot. The construction of the Santa Teresa in the 18th century convent marked the beginning of the development of this neighbourhood. Its natural scenery, the pleasant atmosphere and easy access to downtown Rio make this an attractive neighbourhood. It's full of locals, no tourist can be found here. I love how heartwarming everyone is. They're all like a big family.

"You really like the food, huh?" My husband says with a grin on his lips as the melting cheese from the inside of my pastel de queijo runs down my fingers.

I lick my fingers clean, "I do. I like it a lot actually." I admit. "We'll have to recreate them when we're at home."

"We will." Oliver promises me.

"I've made them plenty of times in the hotel." Maria tells me with a smile on her lips. "So I know a few tricks."

"Maybe they turn out even better than these." Johna says with a full mouth.

I smirk, "We'll do our best but we'll need your guys' help in the kitchen as well."

"We'll help." Caio promises me.

"I was thinking of a day trip to São Paulo tomorrow." I say them. "There's a Formula One race tomorrow morning that we could watch."

Cairo's mouth falls open, "You can get us tickets?"

I smirk, "I can even arrange a meeting with a driver if you want."

"Mama, can we go?" Johna asks Maria.

"You don't have to go with us if you don't want. You can explore the city with Oliver or have a spa day." I suggest as I know not everyone loves fast cars, the noise and smell of gasoline that comes with Formula One Races - but I absolutely love it.

Maybe because us Bolton women have gasoline in our blood.

**Oliver**

After my shower, I towel dry my body before wrapping it around my hips. I walk into the bedroom that I've shared with my wife for the last two weeks and I catch her going through her clothes. There's a pile of her clothes laying on the tidily made bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I know you said I can't help your friend with money or materialistic things but I decided to gift them the clothes I know I rarely wear." She says while throwing T-shirts and jeans on to the pile.

My heart nearly explodes with the love I feel for her. "Josephine,"

"I have enough clothes left at home. If I don't love the item, I'll give it to them." She says before looking at me thoroughly.

My whole body comes alive from this look.

She licks her full lips, "I thought about buying them a flat or house somewhere in Rio."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know but as you now know I have the money. I can truly afford it without having to think twice. I could also open a trust fond for their kids or something like that. So they can afford sending them to uni and stuff..."

My wife has a heart of gold. "You can't save the world."

"I'm aware but I can make it a better place for a few people."

"Josephine, even if you bought them a house or a flat, they could never afford the incidental costs. Water, electricity... all that stuff, it would be too expensive."

"Then what can I do? How can I help?"

I lick my lips and walk over to her. "The clothes will be more than enough."

But she shakes her head. "No, this is not how you fight poverty. This is not how you bring people out of poverty. This is not how you change lives."

"You've built a school, a kindergarten, a hospital and a women's shelter here. You've done so much for the people here."

"It's not enough!"

"It is for now. You can't wipe criminality out of this city. Guns, drugs, human trafficking is as part of this town as the Cristo."

"But I want to do more. I have to do more. I have to make a change-"

"Josephine," I inhale deeply, "how about you pack the clothes up and I bring them to Pedro and his wife?"

"No, I want to come with you."

"Josephine, that place is dangerous. Very dangerous. You will stay here but I promise to give the clothes to them."

"We can go with Ralph and his whole team."

"No. You will stay here."

"But-"

"No." My house compared to Pedro's place is luxurious. I don't want her to see that. It's going to traumatise her. She feels bad enough for doing so little in her eyes, when she's really doing so much.

"Then at least take Ralph with you."

I nod, "Okay. That sounds like a good deal."

"And you won't leave your wedding band here. You can take it off but put it in your trouser's pocket. It has a GPS tracker. It's important."

"I won't take it off." I promise her.

"Good because it's meant to stay there." She says before running her hands through my damp hair. She tilts her head to the side slightly and I watch how her sky blue eyes transition into a sapphire blue. She can't say she loves me yet, but boy can she show me. "Can you get dressed so you can bring them my clothes a little faster?"

I chuckle at her question. "I think someone's getting extra gifts from Santa this year."

"We don't do gifts in my family. I mean, we now do small gifts for my nieces Eva and Lina as it's their birthday, but before that we didn't do gifts."

There's nothing money won't buy but the Boltons have so much of it that they decided to not spend any at all. It makes me adore my wife, her values and character even more. "Then what do you do on Christmas Eve?"

"You'll find out."

"You don't want to tell me now?"

She rubs her nose against mine, "No because I want you to get dressed and bring away my stuff."

**Josephine**

São Paulo is very different from Rio. Compared to my husband's hometown, São Paulo is much busier, more hectic... it's a lot more like London. There's no beach, very little greenery with almost more people living here as in Rio. It's the largest city in Brazil and the largest in all of the Americas. São Paulo is an enormous multicultural, fast paced city, with modern and gothic architecture, museums, and incredible displays of street art to be explored. The city is a melting pot of ethnicities with the largest populations of Japanese, Italian and Arabic people living outside their home countries. Many more European, African and Asian nationalities call the city home, too. There are lots of skyscrapers in which companies sit in. And of course there's a formula one race going through the city every year. I'm excited to find one whose going to win the Grand Prix of Brazil this year.

I had Ralph book us a hotel room with a balcony that's facing the race. The prize was quite high but that's always the case whenever a Formula One race is going through a city because you have to book hotel rooms or Air B'n'Bs which are sometimes three times the usual price. But that's the price I gladly pay to see Johna and Caio grin like that. They love the noise, the fast cars and they don't even mind the smell and humid temperatures. Even Ralph and part of the team are enjoying this day trip. Men and cars usually go hand in hand.

But not so my husband. He went sightseeing with Leo and his mother. I gave him my camera so he could take some photos. They want to explore the city as they have never been out of Rio. Rio is their home... now, London will have to become their home. I told them to buy a few cheesy souvenirs for us like fridge magnets or snow globes, stuff you don't need but collect anyways. I never saw the use in them but now I do. They hold memories, they aren't just dust magnets.

"How about we go inside and watch the last rounds with some ice cream?" I ask Johna and Caio.

"But it's getting very exciting now!" Caio complains.

"You can still see the cars through the windows. I'm sure the race's even more exciting with a scoop of ice cream."

"Can we have salted caramel?" Johna asks me.

I chuckle, "You really like that flavour, don't you?"

"I want cherry." Caio says before opening the door of the balcony and walking back into our hotel room. Ralph follows us inside while the rest of his team stay on the balcony.

"You're not a fan of of racing cars?" I ask Ralph as Caio and Johna are filling their bowls with ice cream from the freezer.

"Not so much."

"Why didn't you say so when Nate and I raced at Silverstone all these years?"

Ralph shrugs, "You wouldn't have listened to me anyway. You would have done it with a grin on your lips."

I chuckle, "True. I would have. But Nate's now a father so I think my racing days in my Aston Martin are long over." Frankly, I've lost the desire to chase adrenaline. I get my high from my husband now.

"I think so as well."

"Oliver and Maria are doing fine?" I ask my bodyguard. I know they're in good hands with Leo but I'm still worried. I couldn't even enjoy the race fully as my mind kept wandering to Oliver and his Mum.

"Leo just texted me. They're downtown, enjoying the city."

I nod, "Keep me updated."

**Oliver**

Leo holds the door of the hotel room open as my Mama and me come home after a long a of sightseeing, shopping and excellent food. Just as I promised my wife, I bought fridge magnets and I even found a snow globe after a few hours of searching. It's been years since my Mama went shopping for herself last, let alone didn't worry about the prices of the food she ate. She's sacrificed everything for my brothers and me, so it was nice to give something back to her. She deserves a better life. She deserves this happiness.

She deserves a better life.

And now I'm finally able to give it to her.

We get greeted by Ralph, who is sitting on the couch. To my surprise, he's the only one in the living area. The sun has set a few hours ago but I expected to meet at least Caio and my wife. But neither are there.

"They're all already asleep. The race was rather exciting but long."

"They ate?" My Mama asks.

Ralph nods, "Mrs. Bolton made sure of it. They had steaks with potatoes and fairly big salads."

"Good."

"Did you had a good time?"

I hold up the bags in my hands, "Yes."

The brown haired man smiles, "I see. Well, we're leaving tomorrow morning. Mrs. Bolton wanted to go to the soccer match tomorrow with Caio and Johna."

I frown, "You mean the game of the Flamengos against Grêmio?" I ask him shocked. It's the finale of the Copa Liberatores, the Latin American version of the European Football Championship. Tickets are sold out minutes after they go on sale - and some are sold on the black market for six times the price.

"Yes. You're welcomed to join us of course."

"How did you get us tickets?" I ask him shocked. Caio is a huge Flamengos fan but Rio hasn't won the Copa Liberatores in decades.

"Not tickets but a VIP box."

I don't even want to know the price of that. "Those weren't sold out?"

"Not if you have enough persuasiveness." Ralph smirks at me. "Caio told me to get him a tricot with Barbosa and Johna wanted Diego. Do you have a favourite?"

I shake my head.

"Can I get one with Batista's number?" My Mama asks. He's the goal keeper of the Flamengos.

Ralph nods, "I'll get you and Mrs. Bolton a plain one without a name on the back."

"Okay." I still cannot believe we're going to see the finale tomorrow!

"Good." He smiles at us. "We're leaving at eight in the morning. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams." My Mama says but I'm too shocked by my wife's power.

We're really going to see the finale tomorrow!

"I'm going to go to bed as well. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mama." I leave her bags on the couch before walking into the bedroom I'll share with my wife tonight.

Josephine is sleeping on the bed, dressed in a silk spaghetti top and matching shorts in a light blue. She's rolled up like a cat with a pillow underneath her. She looks so stunning and peaceful. I place the shopping bags on the ottoman at the end of the bed before grabbing a fresh pair of boxer briefs from the drawer and walking into the en-suite bathroom to shower off the humid and sticky day.

After my quick shower, I come back into the bathroom. My wife's still in the same position as before. I climb into the bed carefully because I don't want to wake her up but she growls anyway and stretches out her arm until her hand touches me.

She opens her eyes, revealing a splendid sky blue. "You're back."

"Yes, sorry we're back so late."

She shakes her chestnut curls, "Did you had fun?"

"It was a lot of fun. I'll show you some photos tomorrow. I bought you fridge magnets and even found a snow globe."

Her eyes light up at my words, "Really?"

I nod before pulling the pillow, that's between her legs, away. "It was quite a chase, especially the snow globe, but at least we discovered the city that way a little more."

She slides over to me until she wraps her legs around my waist. "I missed you."

My heart skips a beat whenever we're so close and another one when she's so honest and direct with her emotions. "I missed you, too. How was the race?"

"Hamilton won." She says with a grin on her lips. "It was a very exciting day for us Brits."

"And we're going to the Copa Liberatores tomorrow?"

She nods, "I wanted to stay up and surprise you but as soon as I sat on the bed, my body won and I fell asleep."

"Caio is a very big fan of our football team."

"To be fair, the chances of the Flamengos to win tomorrow are close to zero but I'm sure it's going to be a fun match."

"And the day after tomorrow we'll fly back to London?"

She runs her fingers through my damp blonde hair, "Yes, we'll fly home."

I'm already home because I'm with my wife again.

**Josephine**

I've rarely watched football matches because I'm not a big fan but this match is was even fun for me to witness. Because the Rio Flamengos won against the Grêmio! With just one point but that point was life changing for most Cariocas, if not all. After the match, the whole city was out on the streets, celebrating with the Flamengos. Thus, the team's bus took almost three hours to get to their hotel, where the team celebrated privately. It was a huge feast and so exciting that even Caio and Johna couldn't go to bed on time, but eventually sleep got the best of them and they collapsed into a deep sleep in the car on our way back to the hotel. Ralph drove us through whole Rio to avoid the masses that were out on the streets, blocking the usual way back to the hotel. With the detour Oliver and Maria showed me all the places they were when Carlos was still alive.

It was the best way to end our last full day in Rio.

**Oliver**

My family, my wife and I get out of the car and step on to the tarmac. There's a helicopter standing with a pilot. Our last few hours in Rio have started. It's very early in the morning but Josephine insisted on waking us all up before dawn even started. After this helicopter trip, I'm going to leave my hometown behind.

I'm not sad at all. I'm excited for my life ahead.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Caio has a huge grin on his lips.

"We're getting on there?" Johna asks.

"Yes." Josephine tells them with a bright smile. "Wasn't that worth the early wake up call?"

"Are you sure this is necessary?" I ask my wife as my two little brother and our mother climb into the helicopter.

She nods. "I always wanted to go on a helicopter ride in Brazil. Besides Rio in the light play of the sunrise is stunning. It's the perfect way to say goodbye."

It doesn't feel like a goodbye. It feels like a hello to the future.

We climb into the helicopter and a minute later we're in the air. It's a breathtaking view of the sugar loaf mountain, the ocean, the skyscrapers, the jungle and the Corcovado. My hometown... the place I got born... the place I grew up... the place my wife found her purpose.

Rio de Janeiro is a place that's deeply rooted in our hearts.

**Josephine**

I look up from my book and look around me. We're two hours away from Rio and are now flying past the east coast of America. The security as well as Maria, Caio and Johna are all fast asleep. The only ones awake are Oliver and me.

It's the perfect time window for me to tell him about my family.

"Oliver,"

"Yes?" He asks while still reading a book about Steve Jobs.

"I have to tell you something about my family."

My husband puts his book down. "I was wondering when you would enlighten me."

I pull my legs up and embrace them. This won't be an easy pill for him to digest. Suddenly, I don't know where to start. There's so much to tell, so many secrets... "My father is a former NSA agent." I decide to ease him into this. "My grandpa Franklin was an attorney but also had his fingers in human trafficking. My Dad found out about it on his job. It caused some serious quarrels. Franklin was married to Diana, my grandma, but was secretly in love with my other grandma, Victoria. She is my mother's mother. They had an affair when they were both in college. My grandparents eventually got divorced but Vicky got married to Vance, a New Yorker billionaire. He was her publisher as he published the novels Victoria wrote. My Mum got beaten by her father as a child. Whenever Vicky was in New York for her novels, my Mum stayed in Miami with her father. Victoria saw the bruises but never said a word until she found out that my Mum also got raped by her teacher. One day, when grandpa beat my Mum up again, Victoria saw that and left him in the dead of the night. They moved to Manhattan - to Vance and his two children Sharpay and Ryan." I inhale deeply. "Years forward my Mum is a successful Co-CEO of a record company called Manhattan Records. My Dad and his partner, Tanner, wanted to buy the company off of her and her partner Mark. What my Mum didn't know at that time was that my Dad was working undercover as a NSA agent because Mark was laundering money with Tanner. In the end my parents fell in love but broke up, my Mum sold the company after she found out about the money laundering and sued Tanner and my father for it, using my grandpa as a lawyer."

"Wow that's..."

"I'm not even halfway done." I interrupt him.

"Oh, okay. Go on."

"My Mum fled to London, moved in with my uncle Ryan and opened up a new record company. A few weeks later she found out she was pregnant with Della. My father went after her, they got back together, got married and got Della. After the birth, she suffered from postnatal depression. It was during this time when she had to fly back to Miami to testify against Pastor Fields, the teacher who raped her as a child. My Dad stayed with Della in London but Wlad went with my Mum. He was hired as her security. After the testimony, she went to the ladies bathroom and got kidnapped."

Oliver's mouth falls open, "What?"

"It gets better. She got flown to Rio, where she fought for her life for four days until she was found. She ran up the Corcovado and through the favelas surrounding it. She got heavily beaten up and nearly died. It was horrible."

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea my hometown had such a connection to your family's history."

I shrug, "It's not something I like to share but now that we're married I have to tell you what I know."

He nods, "Okay."

"As the years progressed, Wlad was pulled off from my mother and put exclusively on Della once she started going to Med school at Oxford. They're now happily married with two kids but their journey is not mine to tell. Ana met her husband when she was eighteen. It was in Marrakesh. Sasha - or Jake as he called himself at the time - was an assassin. A Russian orphan who got hired by Roman, a Mexican mafia boss, to get to Daddy via Ana. But they fell in love... Wlad later on found out that Sasha is a direct descendant of the Romanov dynasty, the Russian Royalty. That's why he has the title HRH Prince of Romanov. To save our family and once and for all clear things with Roman, my father, Sasha and grandpa went to Mexico. In the end, Franklin sacrificed himself for our safety. And over eight years later, we are still living pretty safely but that's why I'm always with security. Rory and Nate have Royal security. Della has Wlad and Ana has Sasha. The boys are safe at Le Rosey because their security standards are very high... So that leaves me with Ralph, Leo and the rest of the team. That's also why we're all wearing rings with GPS signals. The married couples have them in their wedding rings, Elias, Gideon and Cal are wearing rings as well. That's also why I've had Ralph install the signals in our jewellery."

My husband rubs his forehead. He probably has a headache after all that I've just told him.

"You don't have to say anything right now. But it's something you have to be aware of before we touch Londonderry ground."

"Will my... Will Caio, Johna and my Mama get security as well?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

I shrug, "I don't know. That's Wladimir's decision."

Oliver nods before staring into emptiness for a while. His mind is probably racing. "Are we in danger?"

"I'm always in danger. My last name doesn't only open doors, it also comes with a target."

"Why did you insist on me taking on your last name then?"

I lick my lips, "Because it also comes with a protection shield that's stronger than any other. It comes with opportunities, with chances you will never have otherwise. The trick is to know when to use the chances and when to let them pass by."

"In other words, it's my security ticket to get a permanent visa in the UK."

"That as well."

He runs his fingers through his blonde hair. "That's the price I have to pay to be with you?"

"In a nutshell, yes."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, it's not what I expected but I'd do anything to be with you."

"But you don't understand, your Mum and brothers are now targets as well. It's a chain reaction that happens whenever a Bolton is dating or married to someone."

He nods, "Just like I said. I'd do anything to be with you."

"It's a high price."

"Is that why you spoke about divorce in the same breath as marriage?"

I shrug, "I'm just trying to protect you." I mumble.

Oliver shakes his head and grabs my hand. Electricity runs through my whole body at the touch. "I will not divorce you."

"You're saying that now. I don't know everything about my family's history because sometimes ignorance is bliss but you... once my father has accepted you, he will let you in on every single secret. He will open the box of pandora and you will wish you never met me." And he will leave me, I add in silence. It's my biggest fear.

"Nothing will change my decision to be with you."

"Not even dead bodies?"

He licks his lips, "I'm sure your father had good reasons."

I don't know a number but if I had to guess we'd be in the hundreds. "You're really willing to accept this?"

"It's your baggage. I left my baggage in Rocinha but your baggage can't be left behind. No one is perfect and if we were life would be very boring. I love you and all your layers, masks and background."

His promise fills my heart with warmth and I squeeze his hand. He accepts me although I just told him world changing news.

I wish I knew if I loved him as well.

**Oliver**

The doors of the golden lift open with a quiet ping. The flight from Rio to London was long and after Josephine told me about the dark secrets in her family I couldn't sleep. I'm dog tired and hungry, but not for food. I'm hungry for my wife. For spending time with her. For loving her. For showing her that I am okay with whatever secret her family still has in petto. I'm her husband and I will never leave her. No matter how dark the secrets. No matter how much she's going to hurt me. I'm with her.

"Home Sweet Home." Josephine says with a small smile on her plump lips.

Johna and Caio run out of the lift first. They run down the hallway, leaving dirty footprints on the dark wooden floor. I know how much Josephine hates dirty footprints in her home. It's probably why she always preferred having a cat here someday over a dog.

My Mama, Josephine and I all take off our shoes and place them on the mat designated for them.

"Wow, this is huge!" Caio breathes out.

"I can see whole London!" Johna's voice is full of amazement.

"Johna, Caio get back here! Take off your shoes!" My Mama cries out.

"Sorry." I apologise for the dirty footprints to my wife.

But to my surprise my wife only shakes her head, "Don't worry about it. I'll clean that up while you show them around."

I'm still bluffed every time I get a reaction from her that's so atypical for the Josephine I met a year and a half ago.

"Are you guys hungry?" Josephine asks as Johna and Caio come back and take off their shoes.

"Yes!"

"Caio, you just ate on the plane!" My Mum breathes out.

"I'm growing!"

I chuckle, "He's not wrong with that."

"Okay. How about I make my famous pasta bolognese while Oliver shows you guys around?" Josephine suggests.

I miss her bolognese pasta. It's delicious.

"You can choose any room on the first or second floor as your guys' bedrooms." She tells my Mama. We all walk down the narrow hallway with hardwood floors that eventually opens up into a huge living area with floor to ceiling windows that offer a view of whole London at night. It's a gorgeous view but I love the interior even more. Nothing changed since I left. It's the same couch, piano, dining table, kitchen... even the photos on the mantelpiece above the white marbled fireplace are still the same. It feels like going back in time.

But then I touch my left ring finger and am reminded that this is not like last time. This is new. We're equals. She came back to me. She hunted me down for half a year until she found me. She wants me. She chooses me.

She married me.

If that's not love then I don't know what is.

Seeing Josephine move through her penthouse - through our home - is a bit surreal. I stop in the living room, right where we danced for six months in our dreams. Being here, with her... with my family - it's a situation that suddenly crashes down on me and I have to stop the tears from rolling down my face. I wished and hoped for this for so long... for so many years I wanted to have my family in London... but never in a million years would I have thought I'd meet my soulmate along the way.

"Oli?"

I snap out of my thoughts as my little brother's voice reaches my ears. I clear my throat. "Yes, sorry." I apologise as I watch how Josephine - my wife - wets a tissue to wipe off the dirty footprints on the floor. The Josephine from a year and a half ago wouldn't have lifted a finger. I look away and focus on my Mama and brothers. "This is the living, dining area is next to it and the kitchen is in the back. Cups and glasses are in the third hanging cupboard counting from the left. Cutlery and plates are in the kitchen island. The fridge is always full and there's a dishwasher as well." I start as Josephine walks back into the hallway. She's really going to clean that up herself.

I walk past the huge walnut dining table and suddenly notice a square shaped gift wrapped in parchment paper leaning against the crystal vase that's filled with pink peonies. Is that another wedding gift? There's a card next to it but I don't touch it. It's probably for Josephine.

With my brothers and Mama behind me, I walk down the second narrow hallway that has the same pale blue walls as the other one and open every door as I continue with the tour. "This is the pantry... the study... that's the library... a games room... formal dining room... home gym... wine cellar... the spa... the laundry room and the dark room."

"What's a dark room?" Caio asks me.

"Josephine uses it to develop her photos."

"I thought these are on the computer."

"Yeah but some very special ones she likes to develop in this special room."

"Will she show them to us?" Johna asks me.

"I don't know, you have to ask Josephine." I say before closing the door of the dark room again. I can't believe how nothing - not even a picture or the vase - has changed here. It's like time stopped in this penthouse.

We walk back into the living area and I see Josephine cooking in the kitchen. The smell of tomatoes and garlic starts filling my nose. We've eaten on the plane but just seeing her humming a melody and cooking with such passion makes me hungry again.

She looks up from the pot, "Our luggage has been delivered. Your suitcases are on the first floor in the hallway." She tells my Mama and brothers.

"Smells good." It's Mama's first compliment to Josephine.

"Thank you. I promise it will be done when you've finished the tour."

"Ready for the first and second floor?" I ask my brothers with a grin on my lips.

"Yes!" Johna and Caio have run up the staircase before I can blink another time.

My Mama and I follow them but I turn around halfway on the staircase and look at Josephine on more time. She looks so carefree in her kitchen. She's even humming a melody. I listen for it for a moment before suddenly recognising it. She's humming the melody of the song that we danced to. That stunning piano song.

She's at peace. She's happy. She's finally allowing herself to be the person I always saw in her.

No angry words. No arrogance. No ignorance. No bullshit.

Just Josephine.

With a smile on my face I walk up the rest of the staircase.

**Josephine**

I put the last portion of Spaghetti Bolognese on to the plate as Caio, Johna, Maria and Oliver come down the stairs again. I've already set the table and poured water into every glass. Just six months ago I would have had the same meal in a luxury restaurant with an overpriced wine. Now, I prefer to stay at home, cook myself and eat it with the best company there is: my new family. I don't need an overpriced wine. I don't need a luxury menu. I don't need the ambient of a fancy restaurant.

I need this. I need them. I need Oliver.

"Dinner's ready!" I announce as the newest addition to my life reach me. "Wash your hands in the sink, please."

Johna and Caio nod before walking into the kitchen that's behind the dining table. Maria joins them before eyeing the table. Knowing she worked in a hotel kitchen and therefore probably has high expectations, it makes me slightly nervous.

I turn around and catch Oliver staring at me. For a moment the world seems to stand still. Especially when he looks at me like that. Caio and Johna's chatter with Maria fades in my ears and instead I can hear my humming pulse. My heart starts beating faster and the hairs on my neck start rising.

I can't move. I can't tear my gaze off of his.

I'm under his spell. Under my husband's spell.

And I love every second of it.

"Oliver, wash your hands." Maria's motherly voice slices through the air and catches our attention.

Oliver winces before walking into the kitchen and washing his hands in the sink.

Maria, Johna and Caio all sit down at the walnut square shaped table. I put away the painting that Ana left here as a gift. I haven't unwrapped it yet but I will do it later with Oliver. I have a feeling he's supposed to see it as well.

"What kind of flower is that?" Johna asks me, looking at the crystal vase with the pink peonies.

"It's a rose, isn't it?" Caio asks me.

I nod, "They're called peonies and are my favourite."

"They're very pretty." Maria smiles at me. I don't think she has fully accepted me but she is trying and that alone means a lot to me.

Oliver sits down next to me at the table. Whenever we all sat together at the table to eat in the last two weeks, we prayed. Prayed! I come from a Protestant family, but we don't pray before we eat. We're grateful for what we have, but we don't really pay the church a visit, not even on Christmas Eve. Rory and Nate go to the church on Eastern and Christmas because it's a Royal tradition. But I am not religious. I am grateful for everything I have. I am grateful for being able to give back and I do give back as much as I can.

But I don't pray.

Yet, in the last two weeks, I prayed. Just like right now, I grabbed Oliver and Johna's hand, closed my eyes and prayed in silence. I thank the universe and God for making sure I found them. I thank God for this new addition to my family. I thank God for making sure we're together.

I thank God.

And then I open my eyes and start eating with a sense of peace I never felt before. I don't know if that's because I thanked God or because of the ritual of taking a moment to find myself, my intention and my gratitude before starting to eat.

Either way, I like this.

I like this dynamic. I like the smiles, the conversations and even the silent times during our dinners. It reminds me of my own family and we haven't come together in so long. I miss them. I miss being around my family.

"Do you like your new rooms?" I ask them.

Johna and Caio nod. "They're so big and they have bathrooms with a shower and a bathtub! And everything is so clean and tidy!" Caio says with a smile on his face.

I wasn't inside their old home but I expected it to not be as clean as their new home. "I'm glad you like it."

"And the view is spectacular. From every room. It was very hard to choose." Maria tells me.

"The spaghetti are really good." Oliver changes the subject.

"Better than the ones from the hotel." Maria agrees with her son.

"Thank you. It's a recipe from my Dad. He got it taught by a Nona in Naples."

"He was in Italy?"

"Yes. He spent a summer there once and traveled through the country. He used the time to optimise his cooking skills. He's a brilliant cook."

"You obviously inherited that talent." Maria says with a smile.

I chuckle, "I'm a rather decent cook but I'm a better baker. My Mum taught me how to bake. We could bake a cake tomorrow."

"Oh yes! With chocolate!" Johna agrees with me.

In moments like these I remember when Oliver told me that they only ate a bar of chocolate on Christmas Eve. The whole family shared one.

This Christmas... This Christmas will be better. I can't wait to put up a Christmas tree in our home for the first time ever and spend Christmas Eve with everyone in my childhood home.

But first I have to tell my parents the news.

"Oliver said you play the piano. Can you play something for us after dinner?" Caio asks me.

I smile, "Of course. Any wish?"

"Anything you want."

**Oliver**

I embrace my wife from behind as she stares out of the window front in the living room. My brothers and Mama have gone to bed, so it's now just us. She leans back and trusts me to take on her weight. I missed this. I missed having her in my arms with this breathtaking view in front of us. The sun has set hours ago and now London is glittering beneath us. The London Eye is glowing in a bright red and Big Ben is filling our ears with its famous glockenspiel.

I rest my chin on her head and inhale deeply. I'm home... I'm finally home.

My wife wraps her arms around mine. "I missed this."

She will never know how much I missed this. "Me, too." I say simply because no words can make her understand how much I craved this right here. "How do you want this evening to end?"

"Well, there are two things I really want to do." She starts and I can see our reflection in the window front. "I'd like unwrap Ana's gift and have a bath with you just like old times."

The old Josephine would have asked for a night filled with sex. But this woman in my arms asks for quality time with me - and sex. I can read between her lines. "That sounds perfect." I agree with her. "Where did you put the gift?"

"It's in our bedroom."

I move to walk into the bedroom but she tightens her grip around me.

"I need a moment." She whispers. "The last two weeks have been truly life changing and I guess it hasn't really sunk in until... until this moment right here." She admits and I can feel how my heart skips a beat in my chest. "I've been dreaming of you and me dancing here and now we're standing here, married with your brothers and mother sleeping upstairs... it feels surreal, like a dream I don't want to wake up from. I can't believe this is reality."

I squeeze her softly, "I feel the same way."

"You do?"

"Yes. It feels so good to be home again."

She flourishes at my words and I watch a giant smile stretch her lips, "This wasn't a home without you in it." She turns around in my embrace, shifts her weight to her top toes and kiss me softly. "They say home is where the heart is and mine's with you."

My heart starts going haywire at her words but my lips remain shut. For a moment I think I misheard her or dreamed of her saying these words. But I didn't, right? "You own my heart as well."

She smiles at me as she runs her long fingers through my blonde hair, "Good because this marriage is a two-way street."

She says the word marriage like the duck takes to water.

"Was he ever here?" The question has left my mouth before my brain could catch up.

"No. I mean, yes when I had to get ready for a special event, I changed here. But I stayed at his place most of the time. He never slept here. We never ate here. We never bathed here. He never lived here."

Weirdly, that makes me feel better.

"I didn't want to taint this place with his presence, I guess. This has always been your home and I couldn't allow anyone to take that away from you. I know you were gone but... I felt bound to you anyway. If that makes sense..."

"It does. It makes a lot of sense actually."

"Good. Then let's run us a bath while we unwrap Ana's gift." She smiles at me before letting go of me. Josephine grabs my hand while we walk down the hallway that leads to our bedroom.

"Do you know what it is?"

"It's a painting. She gifted it to my 25th birthday but I wasn't allowed to open it until today."

"It's over a year old?"

"Yeah... I told you that Ana's special and I have a feeling I should open it with you." Josephine says as we reach the bedroom. Everything still looks the same here as well. The painting is laying on the bed.

A bed she never shared with Edward.

Josephine walks into the en-suite bathroom and fills the bath with hot water before returning back to me.

"And Ana didn't say what she painted?" I ask her as she starts unwrapping the painting.

"No. She just said I'd unwrap it when the time has come. Which I guess is today." She answers while pulling the parchment paper off of it. She puts it into the rubbish bin, "Ready?"

"I guess." I say with a shrug.

Josephine turns the painting around and we both gasp at what we see. The painting shows Josephine and me standing next to the Cristo Redentor statue in Rio. I'm wearing a white Oxford shirt with beige trousers and leather shoes and my wife is wearing a white ruffled dress with heels. Josephine's hair is braided into that fishtail braid. Our foreheads are resting against each other and our left hands are touching each other's cheeks - with our wedding bands on our left ring fingers. The exact wedding bands we're wearing right now. We're dressed exactly like we were dressed that day.

This is not an imaginary painting. It shows the past. It shows what happened.

But when Ana painted it - over a year ago - it was the future. A future while we were broken up, I was in Rio and she was engaged to Edward.

Still, Ana saw that. She painted it. She knew this would happen. She knew we would get married. She knew...

"Is Ana some kind of psychic?" I ask my wife.

"Yeah, she sees things when she meets people for the first time. But before you ask, no she doesn't tell you what she sees."

I touch the oil painting. I can't believe this is real! "It's so beautiful!"

"Not only that. It's a replica of a photo that Ralph took of us on our wedding day."

"Really?"

"Yes. He photographed us while we were talking before the rest of the family joined us." She grabs my hand and squeezes it softly.

The memory is still fresh in my mind. I can't believe we've already been married for two weeks. "I like your hair like that."

Josephine smiles, "I used to braid Rory's hair for her tennis matches all the time. Even at uni. But then time has changed me. I haven't worn a braid for years prior to that one day but I will wear them more often in the future."

I remember all the photos of the tennis shooting star that the press released. Rory's hair was always in braids, whether she was on court, in press conferences or randomly photographed on the streets with her then-boyfriend and now husband George. I had no idea Josephine was behind them.

"Where do you want to hang it?"

"You let me decide?"

"Of course. This is your home now as well."

I suppress a smile. "How about we hang up here?"

"Here? But it's so beautiful. It should be seen by more people than us. How about the hallway?"

The hallway? She wants it so publicly? This way people would see it whenever they come out of the lift. "Okay."

"Good. We'll hang it up tomorrow. Because right now there's a bath that's waiting for us."

"You won't call Ana and thank her?"

My wife shakes her head. "No, thanking her over the phone won't do this gift justice."

True, a simple thank you is not enough.

But it's also the start.

**Josephine**

I lean against the bathtub and watch how my husband's climbs into the tub before sitting across me. It feels like going back in time, yet everything's different.

"Everything alright?"

I grab his left hand and kiss his platinum wedding band. "Yes."

He intertwines his fingers with mine and squeezes my left hand softly without saying a word.

I'm free. I'm bound. I'm happy. I'm married... I'm married to this wonderful man across me.

And I wouldn't change anything.

"I'm surprised you're not drinking wine."

"I told you, I'm not drinking anymore."

"At all?"

I nod.

"You're even saying no to champagne?"

I shrug, "I don't ever want to feel the way I did when I broke us up. I promised myself I wouldn't repeat my mistakes and you know me, I'm keeping my promises."

"And you don't need any alcohol to speak freely about your feelings anymore."

"No, I guess I don't." I agree with him. Maybe I wasn't randomly babbling whenever I was drunk. Maybe I was talking from my heart. Suddenly, I view our times in this bathtub in a whole different light. "I missed you in this bathtub with me." I haven't used it without him.

"I missed this as well." He agrees with me.

"He was never in this bathtub."

"I know..."

"He's my past. You are my present and future." I promise him. "You are my best friend and lover. You are the only one that can make hard fucking feel like love making. You are the only one that makes arguments beautiful. We are two sides of the same coin. You see things from the different perspective than me. You make me see the full picture."

His sea foam coloured eyes soften, "Come here."

I move through the water until I'm sitting on his lap. I wrap my legs around his waist and arms around his neck. "I wouldn't change a thing about our past. Because it led to this right here. Us in this bathroom, married. I'd do it all again. All the mistakes, I'd go through the pain again if that meant we end up right here. Together."

"Josephine..." he breathes my name into my face.

"You gave me space and time. And now I'm ready. For you and me. For this... us." I promise him.

He seals his lips over mine before I can elaborate any further. I return his kiss and feel how the desire explodes within me. It's the same desire I've always only felt with Oliver but ever since we got married it's been on a whole new level.

I don't know if that's love, but I know I never want to live without this feeling again.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**The next chapter may come out a little later as I want to update A Million Times More as well as My Shadow, but it's worth the wait. Lots of exciting things will happen, including the first meeting of Jo's parents and Oliver. **

**Please review!**

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole**


	31. Chapter 31

**Josephine**

I wake up for the first time since one year and four months in my bed without dreaming of dancing with Oliver's ghost but instead I wake up next to him. Next to Oliver.

Next to my husband.

It still feels surreal. I can see the platinum wedding band on his left ring finger and I can feel my sapphire wedding band on mine - but it doesn't scare me. It doesn't scare me at all. I slowly and carefully move away from him and stare at him. I've halfway slept on him, like I have been in the last weeks and prior breaking up with him. We're back in our old ways... except we're not. Because we're married. His family - my two brother-in-laws and mother-in-law - is sleeping upstairs. They're here. With him. In my home. In our home.

I don't know why this thought makes me grin like an idiot but it does.

I have him back. Back in my bed. Back in my penthouse. Back in my life. I'm feeling a kind of happiness I didn't know I could feel. I feel like Happy from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. Like Baloo from the Jungle Book. Like Tigger from Winnie-the-Pooh.

I'm on a kind of high I never felt before. I'm high on my husband! My husband!

Suddenly, Oliver stirs underneath the blanket next to me. I forgot that his body clock is in complete synchronisation with mine. Whenever the sun goes up, we wake up. No matter the place.

The moment his sea foam coloured eyes lock with mine I feel my heart go haywire. A grin stretches his lips and shows me the wrinkles around his eyes. Oliver has always shown me a genuine smile. It was never fake. "You're grinning."

"So are you." I counter.

"You're happy."

"I feel like Tigger." I admit and for a moment I actually want to get up and jump on the bed with him or dance through our bedroom. Oliver does crazy things to me - and I've come to embrace and enjoy them instead of fear them.

Oliver chuckles, "Oh, if you're making an analogy to Winnie-the-Pooh than it has to be serious."

His chuckle creates goosebumps all over my skin. I lean over and seal my lips over his - just because I feel like it.

He returns my kiss and I feel his cock twitching against my stomach. Oliver and I - we can't get enough of one another. I missed this heat, the passion... the endless hours of sex. I never had that with Edward. I only have that with my husband. My husband...

Oliver rolls me on my back and spreads my legs without losing lip contact. We're right where we left off but it's different at the same time. Last time we were having morning sex in this bed was when there was still a contract between us. This time, we're married - with a prenup but that doesn't count.

**Oliver**

"Gosh, how much I missed this." My wife says with a grin on her perfectly plump lips.

I run my fingers through her silky chestnut curls. I love her curly hair structure. She hasn't worn her hair straight once since we met in Rio - unlike before. She used to hide herself behind masks and words but she doesn't anymore.

My heart beats for her.

Josephine looks over my shoulder at the clock. Her sapphire blue orbs widen at the time. "Shit, I have to shower." She curses before climbing out of the warm bed.

I look at the watch. It's only five thirty. "Where do you have to be at this hour?"

My wife struts into the bathroom without answering me. I watch how her hips move and follow her. We're like magnets, even when we were separated by an ocean, our subconscious still found a way to bring us together.

"I have a doctor's appointment."

"Now?!" I ask her shocked. I thought all clinics opened at seven or eight but not earlier.

"Yeah. I go in earlier than the rest so no one knows who my gynaecologist is. Just imagine the papers when they find out who my doctor - and of the rest of the females in my family - is."

Of course. She has to protect her sisters. "Well, can I at least join you in that shower?"

She fakes a laugh, "Oh no! We both know we'd continue with what we started in bed and I really have to be on time today."

True. She and I are addicted to one another. "Well, then I'll just watch you."

She climbs into the shower and turns on the water. The glass starts fogging up from the heat as she starts washing her hair and body. I lean against the double sink and although I can't see her, I still can't leave her.

This woman is my everything.

Suddenly, she starts singing. My heart fills up with warmth as goosebumps starts covering my body. I don't know the song, but that doesn't matter. She has sung under the shower the whole last two weeks but hearing her here is different. Her voice is so beautiful! It's crystal clear like she was a professional. Perhaps she has that from her mother, after all she's in the business. Charlotte once told me that Josephine's singing voice is breathtaking but I had no idea how much.

Before I know it, she turns off the water and gets out of the shower. She picks up one of the two white towels and wraps it around her hair before wrapping the other towel around her body.

When our eyes meet, I'm still amazed.

"Why are you looking at me like I have three heads?"

I gulp, "You're a marvellous singer."

She blushes at the compliment. "You obviously haven't heard the rest of my family. They're better than me." She says before rushing out of the bathroom.

I can't imagine someone sounding better than my wife.

I follow her into the walk-in closet. Josephine is like a tornado, quicker than I can blink she's already dressed in an all black outfit. Her family still has no idea about us. "When will you be back home?"

She pulls off the towel from her curls as she slips into her black stilettos. "I should be back in an hour."

"I like your curls."

"I've come to embrace them." She shows me a small smile before rushing back into the bathroom. Josephine's the only human on earth that has so much energy in such an early hour.

I pick up a fresh pair of boxer briefs before joining her in the bathroom. She puts on the blow drier as I get into the shower. As she blow dries her hair, I quickly shower.

I get out of the shower the moment she finishes off her makeup. She has pinned half of her hair back and put on very little makeup. But she's glowing. Her sky blue eyes transition into a royal blue as she eyes my naked body. I grab a towel from the towel radiator and wrap it around my hips. "We don't want you to miss your appointment."

She walks over to me with a grin on her lips. "No, we don't because it's going to ensure we can keep doing what we love doing most without bringing a child into this world." She wraps her arms around my neck and inhales deeply.

Children. She knows I want them. She knows I want lots and she knows I want them with her. But I understand now more than ever that my wife needs time. She'll be ready one day and than we'll have a whole soccer team - or until she says stop. Her scent is intoxicating. "You're having an appointment at your gynaecologist?"

"I do and I'm late so I really have to go now." She says before kissing me passionately.

"You're still on the hormonal shot? I thought you wanted to go off because of your headaches."

She runs her long slim fingers through my damp hair. "You remember that?"

"Of course I do."

She shows me a soft smile that makes my heart skip a beat. "I'm still on the contraception but it's a lighter version."

"Be back home quickly." I Tell her before kissing her passionately.

She returns my kiss but tears her lips off of mine before it gets any hotter. "I will but only if you let me go now."

It's the hardest thing in the world. "I'll never let you go."

**Josephine**

"Josephine, I'm so glad to finally see you again." Dr. Ross says to me with a genuine smile on her lips. "How are you?"

"Good. How are you?"

"Busy." She answers before we sit down at her glass desk. "I left you quite a lot of messages."

"I know. It's just been some crazy weeks. I've had a lot going on in my life..." I start wiggling with my sapphire covered wedding band. It's sparkling like crazy, sending rainbows through the whole examine room.

Dr. Ross' blue eyes catch the source of the many rainbow coloured strikes of light pretty quickly. "You got married?"

I look up from my ring, "Yes."

"How lovely! Congratulations! No wonder you didn't call me back. How long have you been married for?"

"Oh, it's still fresh. Just a few weeks..." I mumble. I still have no idea how to tell that my parents.

"Well, I'm sure it was a lovely ceremony. I wish you a marriage full of bliss."

I run my left hand through my hair, "Yeah, about that... don't mention it towards my Mum. I haven't told her yet. The wedding happened rather spontaneously in Rio."

"You got married in Brazil?"

I nod, "I was in Rio for the last semester. To build a school, a hospital, a women's shelter and a public swimming pool in Rocinha. It's one of the favelas there that the Bolton Foundation has decided to help."

"You changed jobs as well?"

I shrug, "It felt right."

"I'm glad you're in such a good place in your life." Dr. Ross smiles at me before picking up her notebook and pen. "Let's just get over the usual questions so I can give you the injection."

I nod. It feels like forever since I've been here.

"When was your last period?"

"It was due a couple of days ago but it hasn't come yet."

She nods. "That's completely normal since we've decided to go with a lighter version of the hormonal injections. I say, there's no need to worry."

"That's a relief." I breathe out, not that I was worried. Still, these questions before every hormonal shot make me nervous. Especially the pregnancy test I have to take. I know it's always negative but that doesn't mean I don't start getting doubts even if it's just for five minutes.

Dr. Ross makes another note with her sparkling pen. "When was the last time you had sex?"

"This morning."

"Did you use a condom?"

"No."

Dr. Ross continues with her scribbling before picking up a transparent plastic container. She hands it to me. "You know the drill."

I do and I hate it. I pick up the transparent plastic container and rise from the chair. As I walk to the door a thought hits me like a lightning strike. "Dr. Ross, when was my last hormonal shot?"

"Let me check, your Brazilian doctor sent me the details..." Her blue eyes look at the iMac that's on her desk. "According to your doctor in Rio it was 13 and a half weeks ago." She answers with a neutral voice.

I never wait until the 13th week, let alone halfway to the 14th week. I always get my hormonal shot in my 11th week to be on the safe side.

But finding a qualified gynaecologist in Rio was tough.

"I wouldn't worry, though. Just give me the sample and we'll do a test." Dr. Ross is totally calm. She reminds me of my Mum. My Mum rarely loses her shit as well.

With shaky legs, I walk into the restroom. I can't be pregnant. It's not in my agenda - ever. I close the door of the toilet and start peeing into the plastic container. Maybe I should talk with Dr. Ross about cutting my tubes but now that I'm married to Oliver, I should talk to him about it as well. I know he wants kids. I know he wants to have his own family and maybe I'm not enough but if that's the case... then perhaps we should get divorced in a year.

I know we said we won't. I know I want to stay married to him - hell, I even promised him to have a proper wedding on our first anniversary! But children... biological children... that thought gives me a fear like no other.

* * *

I stare at the tiny little stripe that's laying on top of the red lid of the transparent plastic container that has my pee in it. I have a minute of torture left. I can't be pregnant.

I didn't had unprotected sex until I saw Oliver again! Why the hell couldn't I keep my legs closed?! Why couldn't I just make out with him and cuddle?! Why the hell did I had to have sex?!

Sex leads to babies!

Especially when you're two and a half weeks late in getting your contraception!

Suddenly, two thin stripes appear in a deep purple. Purple.

Did Dr. Ross get new pregnancy tests? Is purple the new green? If so, my new favourite colour is purple!

Except that thing has never turned purple before.

"Well," Dr. Ross starts and I look at her. "We should do an ultrasound. This could be wrong but from what it seems like, you are pregnant."

"No!" I shake my head. "Take my blood and do a bloody ultrasound. Let's be as precise as possible. I am not pregnant!"

Dr. Ross licks her lips. "I suggest we all calm down. Take a few deep breaths and relax. The urine test is usually pretty accurate but only an ultrasound and even better a blood test can give us certainty."

My thoughts are racing as I rise from the chair and walk over to examine chair. I lay down, "Shouldn't we do a vaginal ultrasound?"

"No, I don't think that's necessary. We'll try this one first."

I free my stomach and feel how my pulse goes haywire. I squeeze my eyes close and pray for nothing to be there. Mistakes happen. Tests are false. I'm not pregnant - that becomes my mantra for the next minutes as Dr. Ross moves the transducer on my stomach. The gel is quite cold but I don't care - everything is alright with me if I'm just not pregnant.

**Oliver**

With bare feet, I walk down the hallway until I reach our kitchen. Our kitchen - it feels surreal to even think that but her penthouse is our home now. Caio, Johna and my Mama are still asleep upstairs. We came back from Rio just a few hours ago and given the time difference, I shouldn't wake them up. Josephine and me however have been awake since six in the morning. She's already left to get to an appointment. After I took a shower, I decided to make breakfast for my family. I missed this place more than I knew. I stop in front of the glass facade that gives the penthouse a 360 degree view over London. It's such a beautiful autumn day here. The sky is blue and the sun is already out. The Thames is glittering and St. Paul's to my left is just as beautiful as the Parliament to my right. I love this view!

I love being back home.

After a few minutes of gratitude, I walk into the open kitchen. It still has the same white marbled countertops and walnut cupboards. The island is still the same just like the dining table and couch. Nothing changed in the whole penthouse. Everything stayed exactly the same. It almost feels like I wasn't gone for over a year at all. I open the fridge and get out all ingredients I need for my special omelette that my wife loves so much. I grin at my own thought - my wife. I've always wanted to call Josephine that, however I didn't think it would happen so quickly after we saw each other again. But this feels right. We are meant to be. This marriage is meant to be - I know it and more importantly Josephine knows it as well.

I start cutting the chives, tomatoes, yellow and red peppers and mushrooms. I make large amounts for my two brothers, my mother, wife and myself. I haven't cooked for my family in what feels like forever and I missed cooking in this kitchen.

**Josephine**

The doors of the lift glide open and I storm out of it. I spot Oliver standing in the open kitchen, sipping on his cappuccino. He turns around with a smile on his lips but that smile drops as soon as he sees the mood I'm in. He places the mug on the white marble countertops just as I reach him.

I greet him with a slap so strong that his head swings to the right with the force. "How dare you! How dare you do this to me! How could you-"

"Josephine, what are you talking about?" He interrupts me as he loosens his stiff chin. I've left quite a red mark on his cheek.

"You knocked me up!" I yell at him so loudly that the glasses in the hanging cupboards start shaking.

"You're pregnant? We're having a baby?" He asks me with the brightest smile I've ever seen and as if I was suddenly his property, he moves his hands to my belly.

I slap his hands away, "Don't touch me!" I hiss at him.

"We're having a baby..."

"No! No we're not having a baby!"

"You want to have an abortion?"

"No, I'm not a murderer. I'm just..." I let out a growl full of frustration. "Gosh, Oliver I hate you!" I yell at him. "I'm pregnant because of you!"

"Woah, hold on. We've never used condoms and you were well aware of that whenever we were intimate. If this is anyone's fault than it's your own. But this is great. I've always wanted-"

"But I didn't. I didn't want marriage and children. I didn't want vomit, shit and sleepless nights because of a crying baby that kept me up at night! I'd rather have sleepless night because of amazing sex. I never wanted marriage and motherhood! The two Ms were always something I was keen to avoid and now look us. Look at me, pregnant with a bloody wedding band around my left ring finger!"

"But this is amazing! We're pregnant!" Oliver moves his hands to touch me again.

I slap his hands away once more. "This is not amazing! This is biology doing what I didn't want!"

"Can't you just be happy about it? We're becoming parents!"

"I don't want to be a parent. I am an awesome aunt but babies..." I shake my head. "Maybe the issue is going to resolve itself."

"Issue?!" Oliver asks me shocked. "Our baby is not an issue!"

"It's not a baby yet! It's a two week old embryo that could die at any time of the day. Any time I could start having cramps and bleed-"

"Don't you dare talk like this ever again! Our baby won't die! Our baby won't-"

"It's not our baby! You're not doing bloody anything for the next ten months! It's me who is going to get fat and round and... ugly."

"Pregnant women are not ugly."

"I won't fit into my clothes anymore! I won't fit into my shoes! I'll have heartburn and back pain... and all sorts of other pain as well! My point is, while I will be breeding this thing-"

"You mean baby."

"It's not a baby yet! So while I will be breeding this thing you will live on carrying on business as usual. Your life doesn't change, but mine does!"

"No, that's where you're completely wrong. You are not alone in this." He promises me, reading between the lines as always. "I will not leave you just because you will get round. Your physics is not what attracts me the most to you-"

I laugh out loud, "Yeah right. I know men. They all go crazy for full tits, a slim waist and a nice ass."

"I won't deny you're hot as hell but that wasn't what attracted me the most when we met, Josephine. I have always been attracted to your heart and your characteristics. Your generosity is what I fell in love with and it's what I still admire about you so much! You're the most generous human being on earth because you give from your heart not your mind." He tells me and grabs my hands before I can slap them away again. "I love your soul, the inside of you, more than the outer shell you seem to be so obsessed about."

"I'm not obsessed with my body image. I just know a certain image is expected of me and a pregnancy does not fit into the calculations!"

Oliver grabs my hands, "Josephine,"

"It's not about my body imagine. It's about..." I inhale deeply, "the responsibility."

My husband's eyes soften, "You're worried you're going to be a bad Mum."

"Yes. I'm terrified." I admit.

He squeezes my hands, "You won't be a bad Mum."

He doesn't know that! "I don't know about that..."

"You've had the best role model there is. Your own mother has done an incredible job with you and your siblings. You have sisters to seek for advice and a freshly new mother-in-law." He ensures me with a smile on his lips. "This is great news!"

"It's not great news. It's terrifying news. It's scary.. it's..."

"It's the start of a new chapter in our lives. It's a change. A natural change. It's the next step in our relationship."

"I don't like this." I say while shaking my head. This is not how imagined my life to turn out. It was being CEO of Bolton's Enterprises not... not this. Not working for my sister and brother-in-law's foundation as well as my family's foundation. Not being married to anyone and definitely not being pregnant.

This is not how my life should have turned out!

Oliver lets go of my hands and cups my face. I stare into his sea foam coloured eyes and the fear within me starts shrinking. "This is good. This is amazing news! We can do this. Together, there's no boundary we can't take. We've formed our own world. We can raise a baby together."

I don't know why but his eyes have something totally mesmerising. The hypnotic effect is so strong that I don't even hear what he says. Even as he starts fondling my cheeks with his thumb, all I can do is stare into his eyes.

My husband's lips move but I don't hear a word he says. Everything's a blur except for his eyes. I can feel his platinum wedding band on my right cheek. It's a sign of our commitment to one another. It's the ultimate sign of commitment.

And the other sign of commitment is now growing in my uterus.

"I'm not alone..." I mumble.

"I won't leave you, Josephine. We're in this together. This marriage means the world to me."

I wrap my hands around his wrists and feel his pulse. It's in sync with mine. Our hearts have always beaten as one for as long as I can remember. "You won't leave me..."

"No. You have me until my last breath." He promises me.

My heart does this weird thing again. It fills with warmth and nearly explodes in my chest. I'm not alone. We're in this together - as parents. I seal my lips over his and feel a wave of emotions overcoming me. He returns my kiss immediately and within seconds all of my worries have vanished. The heat inside of me rises as our kisses gain passion. I can feel the outline of his erection against my lower abdomen. Suddenly, Oliver picks me up without his lips leaving mine. He knows what I want - he always did. He carries me into our bedroom and I lock the door. As he places me on the soft bed and I eagerly pull his boxer briefs down. He helps me out of my sweater and jeans just as quickly. He pulls his shirt over his head as I eagerly get out of my bra and panties. I run my fingers up his abs as we're finally naked. His muscles vibrate from my touch and his sea foam coloured eyes start glowing. I have this man until his last breath.

I pull him into another kiss as he climbs on the bed with me. Oliver's ready to go whenever I am. That's something I never had with Edward.

Suddenly my throat tightens and tears start forming in my eyes. I treated Oliver like rubbish. I used him as a sex object and I didn't care about his feelings, his background or his family. All I cared about was my pleasure.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

I was worse than any evil. I used him until I found Edward. And then... then when Oliver wanted to get real, I pushed him away - I am the reason he was sent back to Rio! I tried to drown my heartache in alcohol and when that stopped working I decided to ruin Edward. I went so far with it that I stood him up on our wedding day. I humiliated him and his whole family in front of the world's media. Then I fled to Rio to do social work for the Bolton Foundation but more so to find Oliver and apologise to him. But what happened instead? I married him 24 hours after bringing his family into my suite. And now... Now we're in London, married... and I'm pregnant!

I try to gulp down the lump in my throat with no success. "I'm so sorry for the way I treated you, Oliver. I am such a horrible person!"

"You are not a horrible person." He tells me.

I run my hands up his arms, "Yes I am. I used you and when you were ready to get real, to commit to me, I pushed you away. I ended us."

"Because you were afraid of love. I think it was actually a good thing."

I frown, "How was me breaking us up a good thing?"

He sits down cross legged on the bed and I mirror his gesture. "Because if you hadn't broken us up, you wouldn't have had this relationship with Edward. And let's be honest, if you didn't give Edward a chance you would have asked yourself what if for the rest of your life. And every time you would have met him, you would have gotten weak and sleep with him again. Because you saw him as your forbidden fruit while you were in a relationship with me. And you were in a relationship with me, I don't care if you deny it. We were in a relationship."

I don't even want to deny that. Not anymore.

"So, now that you've had a bite of that forbidden fruit, you found out that you're better off with me after all. Because while being with Edward gave you a thrill in the rush of the moment, you realised that he's not your end game. This right here is your end game - our end game. We belong together and you're finally seeing it yourself. I don't care about the circumstances of how or why we got married. All I care about is that we're married."

It's fascinating to see how well Oliver knows me. Edward and I never had these kind of conversations. We never had this connection. We never could have even if we tried.

"I love you and I know you love me, too. Even my Mama knows we're madly and deeply in love with one another. This between us is real and good. It feels right. It feels destined. Especially with the recent news."

I still haven't digested everything that happened at Dr. Ross' clinic. "Oliver,"

"I know you can't say that you love me back yet but I'm a patient man, in case you haven't noticed it. I'll wait forever for these words from you. Because I know you can feel it, too."

"Oliver, there's something I have to tell you."

**Oliver**

I frown at her words. There's more than the fact that we're going to have a baby? "Okay."

"While I was at Dr. Ross' today, we did a normal ultrasound first but couldn't see anything. So we did a vaginal ultrasound."

"I don't know what that means." And why she's telling me this.

"It's an internal ultrasound. Basically, it has the shape of your penis but it's a bit longer and thinner. It goes into you, so the doctor can check your cervix and ovaries and all that internal stuff."

"Okay..." I still don't get where she's going with this.

"Dr. Ross found scar tissue in my uterus."

"Scar tissue?" I ask her confused. "How did you get scar tissue in your uterus? Did someone rape you? Did Edward-"

"No, it wasn't him. I never got raped. I never even got punched there. The scar tissue was about a year and a half old, maybe a little younger according to Dr. Ross. I didn't know what she was talking about because my last internal scan was shortly before we started getting intimate and everything was fine back then. I usually get a scan every year but last year was a little crazy and so busy that I forgot to make an appointment. Hence, the big gap between the two appointments."

Okay, but why is she telling me this?

Suddenly, she grabs my hands. "Dr. Ross asked about what happened last summer so I told her about us and about how I broke us up and ran off to French Cay where I got drunk so badly that I still have no memories of most days of that week. She then asked me if I had any memory of a bleeding, period like cramps or other abdominal pain. She asked me if I had a fever or any other symptoms during that week. But I couldn't recall it because I got so drunk that I didn't feel anything in the end. No pain and no heartache. I felt numb." She licks her lips, "And then she revealed to me that this scar tissue only forms when you have a miscarriage."

I heard her but the words don't sink in. "What?"

"I was pregnant when I broke us up, ran off to French Cay and was drunk for a week straight. I killed our first... embryo." Her eyes are full of tears but she refuses to let any drop.

"No. No! You would have known if... But you were on your contraception!"

She nods, "Yes but just like this time, I waited 13 instead of 11 weeks to get my hormonal shot. Usually women get their hormonal shot every 14 weeks but I've always been on the safe side by getting it every 11 weeks and I guess my body got used to it. So when I missed it by two weeks... it was a big enough time window to get pregnant. Especially with us because let's face it we barely can keep our hands off of each other."

She was pregnant. She was pregnant with our baby! She had a miscarriage! She lost our baby!

"Oliver, please say something. Dr. Ross said I couldn't have been very far otherwise I would have noticed the miscarriage - even in my rather drunken state. She also said that miscarriages are a very normal thing within the first four to eight weeks and that lots of women miscarry without knowing."

"How far along are you?"

"Two. It's very early to even talk about it to anyone. But I was so mad, so shocked and scared that I couldn't help but yell at you... and slap you. I'm sorry for that."

Her outburst was adequate to the situation. It was a normal reaction from a woman who never wanted to have children - until one day she finally is having a child.

She scoops closer to me and sits down on my lap, "Oliver, please let me in. Talk to me."

I don't know how I feel about this. Just five minutes ago, I was in euphoria thinking I'm becoming a father for the first time and now it turns out I already am a father - to an unborn two week old embryo. A miscarriage. "I need time to process this."

She nods as she runs her fingers through my hair, "I know. I didn't expect to receive such news today as well. It's a little much."

"It's a little world changing."

"That, too. Very, very world changing." She licks her full lips and stares deeply into my eyes. "We're in this together?"

Hell will freeze before I turn my back on my wife. I wrap my arms around her and press my forehead against hers. "We're in this together. Forever."

She giggles, "That's quite a promise there."

Her giggle makes my heart nearly burst with love for my wife. "I didn't expect our first morning back home to be so eventful."

"Neither did I. I thought I'd pay Dr. Ross a visit, get my shot and go back home to carry on life with you. But instead, I found out that I'm two weeks pregnant and had lost an embryo last summer. It's a lot to take in and process..."

I press my forehead against hers and inhale deeply as I fondle her back. My love. My wife. The mother of my children. "We won't loose this one." I promise her.

"You don't know that."

I sigh, after this conversation I'm not in the mood for sex right now. Something I never thought would happen with Josephine. "I made you breakfast."

**Josephine**

His words slice through the air and the fog like the first sunbeam. He made breakfast? Food? "You cooked?"

He nods with a soft smile on his lips, "Yes. My Mama and brothers are still asleep, so it's just us for the moment."

Just like old times - when I wasn't pregnant. "You do realise that we're naked in our bed, talking about food instead of having sex?" That has never happened to us before!

He chuckles, "The irony is definitely not lost on me."

I run my hands down his back. My feelings for this man go beyond my comprehension. He calls it love - I still don't have a name for it. It can't be love because I loved Edward and my feelings for Oliver are so different compared to my feelings for Ed. They're much stronger and beautiful... and I'm unable to put them into words. "I don't want to leave this bed." I whisper against his lips. I don't know why or how but being with Oliver here right now calms me.

Suddenly, my stomach starts growling very loudly.

"I think your body's protesting."

"That doesn't mean I'm hungry. It just means my stomach is working." I sound like Della.

"I won't waste my perfectly made omelette."

My heart skips a beat, "You made me my favourite omelette?"

He nods, "Yes and I even sliced some avocado."

That man knows ways into my heart like no other. "Then we should put something on again because there's no way I'm ever saying no to one of your omelettes."

I pour Sriracha sauce on my omelette that I've topped with avocado and sesame seeds. Oliver's omelettes are the best in the world!

"Isn't that too spicy?" Oliver asks me as I put the Sriracha bottle back on the table.

I look at my husband, who is sitting across me - just like old times. "No. You know I love spicy food."

"Yeah but doesn't that ruin the taste?"

I cut into my omelette and put a bite into my mouth. "No. It enriches the taste. Just like you enrich my life. My life was perfectly fine before we met but then came you and I never ever want to eat my omelette without Sriracha sauce again."

"I'm the Sriracha to your omelette? You really have to be hungry." He grins before starting to eat his omelette as well. His brothers and my mother-in-law are still asleep but as it's only eight in the morning, I think the jet leg is not that bad. Plus, it's the weekend. They deserve to sleep in a little. "When are you going to tell your parents about us?"

"I was planning to go there after breakfast." It's a Saturday, which means my parents are at home with my brothers as they're on their autumn holiday.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

I shake my head, "No. It's something I want to do myself first. Their reaction - especially my father's - could be very, very harsh and hurtful."

"All the reasons more for me to come with you."

"No. They don't know you and my father would freak out and break your bones."

He looks at me with wide arms, "Your father's that aggressive?"

"He calls it protective and yes. He did that with Wlad, but to be fair my Mum beat him up first, so..."

"But they didn't do it with George?"

"No! Gosh, no! They would never lay their hands on the future King of England! But bare in mind, my parents saw the development of Rory's relationship with him first hand. They know him for over eleven years now. Whereas with us... they don't know you at all. They knew Ed but not you. They don't know our history so there's a lot of explaining for me to do."

He finally nods, "Okay. I'm going to show the city to my brothers and Mama then."

"Sounds like a good plan, but don't forget an umbrella." This is London after all - the weather changes in the blink of an eye. "Oh and I'll give you your Amex before you leave."

"Amex?"

"It's a credit card. You can use it for almost everything here in London. For the tube or black cabbie, in the pub or grocery shop - everywhere you want to buy something."

"I don't need-"

"Yes you do. And you have one now. You're my husband. You have access to millions of pounds. Buy yourself and my in-laws something nice. Have fun today. Don't worry about finance. You won't have to worry about money at all anymore."

He nods, "Okay."

"I expected more resistance from you."

"I like to choose my battles with you wisely. Because I know we will have lots of disagreements in the future. Especially with raising our child."

Our child - Oliver also views it as so much more than it really is. "Oliver, this embryo inside of me is the size of a peppercorn. It's teeny tiny, nearly invisible."

"It's there and it won't go away like you think. It's going to grow and flourish like our love did. We will have that baby, Josephine."

I decide to finish my omelette in silence.

* * *

I park my Tesla in front of my childhood home, a beautiful Spanish mansion in Richmond. It's a beautiful sunny autumn day. It's actually quite warm, so I didn't put in a jacket and am walking in sneakers. I walk into the house and get greeted by silence. I know my brothers are home from Le Rosey and since it's such a warm day, they must be out with our parents and Zeus. I walk through the marbled foyer, down the marbled hallway whose walls are full of framed photos of our family and through the white marbled kitchen that has white countertops. Just as predicted, the glass door that leads to the balcony is wide open. They're probably playing tennis on the tennis court. I walk out of the house and down the stone pathway that leads me past the infinity pool with a jacuzzi, the peonies rose garden, pool house and the barbecue area. Then a stoned staircase leads down the little hill on which the main house is on. The guesthouse comes into my view along with the waterpark and trampoline park to my left - both a product of my father's midlife crises, but I don't judge, I actually enjoy both very much - and a tennis court along with another special rectangular pool, that was used for Nate's swim race training, to my right. Mum's private studio is behind the guest house. Just as predicted, Elias, Calloway, Gideon and Mum play tennis under the warm autumn sun. Of course, Calloway and Gideon are better players than Elias and Mum as they are taking tennis lessons at Le Rosey. Elias is more into gymnastics and horseback riding like me.

"Jo!" Calloway and Gideon cry out at the same time as they spot me. A smile washes over their faces that's there every time we see one another. While Della's Elias' favourite sister, I'm that for Cal and Gideon.

I rush down another stone pathway that leads to the tennis court and embrace my twin brothers tightly.

"My turn!" Elias cries out before hugging me after Gideon and Cal.

"Wow, you guys missed me, huh?" I ask with a chuckle before embracing my mother. "Hi Mum!"

"Hi, Sweetie. How are you?" Mum looks so happy and carefree. I don't want to ruin her mood with my news, but I have to. I promised Oliver to tell my parents today.

"Good. Really good, actually. What about you?"

"I'm good as well. We're enjoying the sun before lunch."

"You're joining us, right?" Cal asks me.

I have no idea how our parents are going to react to the news, so I shouldn't make promises. "Hm, that depends. What are you having?"

"Grilled salmon with a salad and roasted veggies."

"Do I get a grilled corn cob?" I ask with a smirk on my lips.

"If she gets one, I want one as well!" Elias cries out.

"You'll get your corn cobs." Mum says before rolling her chocolate brown eyes.

"Good, then I'm staying. But I didn't see Dad at the grill on my way down to here."

"He's stuck in his study."

My Dad's just a real workaholic. "How about we start grilling the fish and veggies already?" I ask Mum before looking at my three brothers, "And you're going to help!"

To my surprise they don't even protest. The boys just place their tennis racks on the benches and walk away from us.

"We'll get started with the salad!" Elias announces as he leads the trio back to the main house.

This gives me the time window I need. "Mum, I need to talk to you and Daddy after lunch. Or even before that. Whenever you have time for me."

"We always have time for you. You know that."

Shit, this is harder than I thought. "I know. It's just something that might surprise you guys a little..."

"Are you pregnant?"

I laugh nervously at her question. My Mum's intuition is always on point. But I can't confirm that yet. I want to wait at least 13 weeks before doing so. Hence, I have to lie. "No, no I'm not pregnant and I don't plan to get pregnant any time soon." Shit, maybe that was a little too much.

"Okay. Is it work related?"

"No."

"Do you have a new boyfriend?"

Boyfriend - Oliver and me are way past that stage. We're in the 'becoming parents' stage now. it scares the shit out of me. "No, I..." I inhale deeply, "I guess, I have a husband."

"What?!" My Mum's so shocked that she looses her balance for a moment. "You're married? Y-you... Josephine Ophelia Elise Bolton, what the fuck have you gotten yourself into?!"

I gulp, I didn't expect her reaction to be this... this harsh. "He's nice..."

"Nice?! Your husband shouldn't be just nice! He should be the love of my life! He should be your partner in crime and your best friend! He should be-"

"Like Wlad or Sasha or George, I know." Frankly, I don't think I can compare Oliver to my brother-in-laws. All relationships are different.

"How did this happen?! I didn't even know you were seeing anyone!"

"I wasn't... we weren't seeing each other in the traditional term... we were just... you know." I should have practiced it more on my way to here.

"God, lord, Josephine! You married the man you were just fucking?!"

"Mum!"

"What?! Tell me what happened!" she demands. She sounds just like Daddy - but I know this will be even worse.

I lick my lips and try to gather my thoughts, "We saw each other for a while. I had him signed an agreement to shut up about our sex life. But he wanted more. He wanted dates and just, you know, get to know me. So we agreed to three months and after those were over, I ended it."

"You ended it? But you're now married. How did this happen?"

"He... he told me he loved me and I couldn't say it back because obviously I didn't return his feelings. So we went out separate ways. And then I quit my job and started working with Rory and George on the Oxford Royal Foundation... and I don't know, I guess, that kind of got the ball rolling..." This is not going well for me. "And then came Ed and Rio... I started questioning everything in Rio because I suddenly really enjoyed the kind of work I was doing for the foundation more than I did working for you guys. So when Brazil was brought to the table by Wlad, I didn't hesitate because I knew that Oliver is from there. I figured I could combine work with pleasure - something I was always careful to kept divided." I brush through my hair, I really should have practised this. I can't repeat that with Daddy. "One day after work, I started to look for Oliver but couldn't find him. Two weeks before I had to leave the country found him living in the slums of Rio with his Mum and his two little brothers. I couldn't have left him there whether I return his feelings or not, that's not a place to live. When he told me he couldn't go back to London because he was an illegal immigrant with no papers, I only saw one option."

"So you married him out of pity?! He's your own little charity case, Josephine! He is not-"

"Mum!" The anger starts boiling within me. He is not my charity case! "I don't know if love him and I do feel sorry for him and his family but that doesn't make him my charity project. I married him because it was the only way to get his family and him out of there."

"And where is that Oliver now?!"

"At my penthouse with his family, getting settled in."

"Are you sure they won't steal anything?!"

"Mum! They are not thieves!"

"But they were poor. Very poor and now they're suddenly swimming in money! Fuck, did you have him sign a prenup?!"

"Of course we have signed a prenup! I'm not stupid!"

"No, just blinded by your Mother-Theresa-heart!" She hisses at me. "Your Dad..." My Mum shakes her curly head. Just this morning Oliver commented on my curls that I've inherited from her. "He will loose it. I thought what Della did was bad or even Sasha, but this... I swear, this, Jo, this tops everything!"

"Yeah, now that I've said the story out loud for the first time I'm starting to think I might skip lunch."

"Oh, no you won't. And you will even have dinner with us tonight and you will bring that Oliver and his family with you."

Hell no! Oliver and his family won't survive a dinner with my parents. They're going to get eaten alive! I have to protect them. "What? No! This is not a marriage based on love."

"That doesn't matter right now. I have to meet him and so will your Dad."

"But they don't have anything to wear! Literally! They didn't even fly with a suitcase back to London."

"Then I guess you will have to go shopping with them today!"

* * *

I wait until my mother is out of my father's study and has closed the big ivory coloured door before I even dare to say another word. Just like expected, Daddy freaked out but Mum thought she could protect me from him. She thinks she cleared everything with us. She thinks after Daddy yelled at me, ordered Wlad here to yell at him some more, he is done but I know better.

Because I'm just the same.

The moment the door shuts, I look at my father who is still furious with me and my decision. He thinks he can scare me off and undo what I did. He has no idea he's the reason for all of this. For who I am and what I do. "You fucked me up!" The words are out of my mouth before my brain has a chance to process them.

"What?"

I shake my head. I shouldn't have opened this box of pandora.

"Oh, no young lady. You accused me of something and now explain!" He hisses at me.

"Everyone cared about Rory and Nate when you left us. Rory stopped training and so did Nate. They were Mummy's focus so I kept my mouth shut about my very own pain. I promised myself to never ever let a man get close to me. This is why I had those contracts, it's why I never introduced a man to you guys. Because no one was important to me. They were all replaceable like toys." I gulp as my throat suddenly tightens. Shit, are those the pregnancy hormones already kicking in?! "But then I met Oliver... Once, twice, a third time... it took me a while to understand fate's message or God's or the universe's - whoever it was. But then I decided to take the risk, make a contract that lasts longer than a night..." I shrug, "Honestly, I still don't know how Oliver did it but he opened my heart. He helped me see men in a different light but when it became too serious, I backed out. I pushed him away and turned to Edward. Simply because he didn't look at me the way Oliver did. He didn't see me the way Oliver did. He saw a lucrative union, as something that would be great. So when he said he loved me, it didn't pull the floor away underneath my feet. It didn't hurt me to say it back. It didn't even hurt to say yes to his proposal. And you want to know why? Because when I looked at Edward, I saw Oliver; but without all the arguments, the differences in our upbringing and bank account. I saw the easy way; the way that made sense. I thought I loved Ed, I thought I had to become his fantasy to be the perfect bride. I lost myself but when you sent me to Rio I found myself again. And I found Oliver. He's my person. I won't let go of him ever again. I don't care what you think of us, how you feel or what you want to do. He won't leave me and I won't leave him. " I explain to my father and cross my arms in front of my chest. "Him and I are a package. A union." A family of three, I add in silence. Peppercorn is a part of us whether I like it or not.

"Josephine,"

"Look, I can try to meet you halfway." I offer him my peace offering. "I'll come for dinner tonight. With Oliver, his Mum Maria and two brothers Caio and Johnathan. And for that you will give him a chance. A real chance to prove he's worthy of being my husband or whatever issue you have with him."

"I'm not-"

"Do we have a deal?" I interrupt him.

"Okay."

"Shall I put that in writing or is your word enough?" I ask him again.

Daddy nods, "You know me better, Jo. I'll give him a chance."

"Good. And you won't tell Mum about what I just told you because she has no idea how I really felt."

"I might not be okay with this marriage but I would never tell your Mum what you just said." He runs his fingers through his chestnut hair that I've inherited. I'm such a mixture of my parents that it sometimes frightens me. "Because I had no idea how much I've really hurt you."

"Of course you haven't! You came back and expected everyone and everything to go back to normal! You never even apologised to us! You just expected us to carry on right where you left off! Why do you think Nate, Rory and I wanted to go to Le Rosey so badly?!" I hiss at him. "Because that would mean we wouldn't have to come home every single day, in fear that our father might have took off from one day to another again! Do you know how we felt when we came home from our school trip?! Can you even imagine how hurt, how confused we must have felt?! Did you know that Nate's first words were I hate you to Mummy? He hated her - the only person who was just trying to hold us all together and be a shoulder to cry on to. He let out his anger on her! Rory got so depressed that she stopped playing tennis!"

"And what was it for you? What did you do?"

I swore off men. I promised myself I would never end up like Mum - left by her husband with five children. I went through my very own darkness. "I decided I didn't need love in my life because it would only ever bring pain."

My Daddy's navy eyes transition into the icy blue I know from Rory. "Josephine, that's not what love is all about."

I'm beginning to see that. I still don't know how to label my feelings for Oliver but I know that love is not what I feel for him. Because I loved Edward and I don't feel the same for Oliver.

"I'm deeply sorry for the pain I've caused you."

"I know. But I never confronted you with it."

"I love you and I'm here to protect you. I devoted my life to your protection. You are a part of me-"

"Spare me that Della-shit." I hiss at him.

"I'm sorry?"

"Della told me you gave her the same line."

"It is true for all of my daughters and sons." He says in a dead serious voice.

I gulp, "I have to go. I'll see you at seven."

**Oliver**

Showing my family our new hometown is the best way to spend a Saturday. We visited Westminster Abbey, the Parliament, toured Buckingham Palace - I told them everything Josephine told me when she was my tour guide last year - and even had lunch in a pub at the River Thames. Johna and Caio were fascinated by the red double decker busses, the London Eye and the Tower Bridge, so we checked that out as well. As my wife predicted, we even got our first wet welcome from the sky, so we weren't carrying our umbrellas for nothing. And we went to the Chin Chin Labs in Camden Town to have hot chocolate with a caramelised marshmallow topping while we waited for the rain to stop. It was absolutely delicious, even my Mama loved it. My wife recommended this place and as always she did not disappoint. After all, London's her hometown.

It was so hard for me to not tell my Mama the news, but I kept my lips sealed. I gave Josephine a promise - and I don't break my promises.

Still, the thought of becoming a father makes me grin like never before - and then I remind myself of the one she lost after we broke up and my smile fades. This is our second pregnancy, not the first. I don't care that she said she was not even a month along, it's a baby to me. It was a baby to me back then as well.

"What do you think of London?" I ask my Mama as we stare out at the Thames. Caio and Johna are eating fish'n'chips.

"It's definitely not Rio. The sun's not out, there aren't beaches and the people are different... much stiffer and cold."

I chuckle, "You'll get used to it."

"I know... I know."

"Caio and Johna seem to like it."

"For now. They're seeing this as a holiday."

"This will stop tomorrow." I tell her. "Josephine arranged a doctor's appointment for us at the hospital with her sister Ana. We'll get vaccinated and have a blood test done. After that we're going to have an appointment at a dentist."

My Mama's eyes widen, "How are we going to afford that?"

My wife's a giver. She has always been and as such she likes to take things into her own hands. "We're now very well-insured."

"Because of the marriage."

"Well, yes. But that won't change any time soon."

"How do you know?"

"Because I just do."

My Mama sighs and brushes through her dark brown curls. "I just wish she would love you as much as you love her."

She does. She may even love me more than I love her. She just shows it differently. "Don't worry about me or my heart. I'm doing just fine."

"And them?" My Mama nods to my two brothers. "Which school shall they attend?"

"Wherever you want them to. There is no financial limit anymore. They could go to the best private schools."

"This still feels like a dream."

"It's our new reality." I promise her. "How about we go home?"

"Home... That penthouse is huge!"

I chuckle, "Yes, it is. If you don't like it, you can always live in the flat six levels lower than the penthouse."

"You won't move down with us?"

"No." I belong with Josephine - and our unborn baby. Wherever she goes, I go.

"I think we should have a look. I don't feel comfortable living in a home that feels like a hotel."

"The flat is in the same building as the penthouse."

"I know, but-"

"Josephine gifted it to me. I didn't pay for it."

"Yes but it's smaller. It doesn't feel like a castle made of glass."

I know what she means. I felt the same way when I first started living with Josephine. Being up there, seeing whole London lay beneath your feet... it's hard to not feel like you can take the world. "I'd feel more comfortable if you guys lived with us but we will check it out."

**Josephine**

I get out of the lift and step into a completely silent home. I walk down the hallway and stop in an empty living area. There's no one sitting on the couch, at the walnut square dining table or in the white marbled kitchen with walnut cupboards kitchen. It's empty. There's no Johna running around, no Caio looking at everything with big eyes and no Maria... But most of all there's no Oliver. No Oliver!

Fear starts crawling up my spine and my chest feels tight for a moment. They're gone! They left me!

**Oliver**

I watch how my mother has another long look around in the living area. There's a huge glass balcony attached to it in the shape of a wave. Everything here still looks like it did on the day Josephine showed it to me. It's the same couch, the table dining table, the same light fixtures and kitchen. Everything is clean and polished but it looks unused. Because it has been unused.

"What do you think?"

"I like it. It's cosier... more homely."

I expected her to say it. "You prefer it over the penthouse."

She looks at me and shrugs. "I mean, you're newlyweds-"

"Don't use my marriage against me." I hiss at her.

She sighs, "Oliver, the last two weeks have been a lot to take in. Just a heartbeat ago we were still living in Rio and now we're here. I saw no Brazilian on our tour through London today. I didn't understand a word the people spoke or what the signs said. I don't feel comfortable living off of Josephine's money."

"But she's part of the family now. And you will learn the language, get a job and therefore be able to afford this place without any help from her or me."

"I don't know-"

"You know this day was coming. I promised to get you guys here and now you're here. In a different way than we all thought but it is what it is. I love her and she loves me."

"I hope she does." My Mama grabs my hand squeezes it firmly. "But I think I'd feel more comfortable here."

"Okay, but give it a few more days before moving out."

She nods with a soft smile on her lips.

"Caio, Johna, we're leaving!" I yell because Caio and Johna are in the rooms that Josephine picked out for them. They really like their rooms.

The doors open and I can hear my brothers joining us in the living room.

"This place is awesome!" Caio grins at us.

"Good because Mama wants to live here with you guys."

"Without you?" Caio asks me surprised.

"Without Jo?"

"I'll be living in the penthouse with her while you guys live here."

Johna looks at Mama, "Can we afford this?"

"Yes you can. It's my flat and I'm giving it to you. Money will never be a problem again."

"Because of Jo?" Caio asks me.

"Yes."

My brothers nods.

"But we're having pizza night tonight!" Johna suddenly remembers.

"We're not moving in here right away. I just wanted to check it out to see if it was a better fit for us."

"Which school will we attend?" Caio asks me.

"We'll talk about it with Josephine."

* * *

The doors of the lift open and everyone gets out before me. Johna and Caio get out of their shoes before running into the living room. Suddenly, I spot Josephine standing at the end of the hallway, in front of the floor to ceiling window front. Just for a split second she gives me a look that's full of panic and fear. But before I can react to her look, she has already put on a big smile.

"How do you like London?" She asks Johna and Caio.

"It's wet." Caio says.

My wife chuckles, "I told Oliver to bring umbrellas."

"We had umbrellas but the rain was still no fun."

"The red buses are cool!" Johna says. "And Buckingham Palace was nice, too. It's gigantic!"

Josephine smiles before looking at my Mama. "I was at my parents' place today. They invited us for dinner. How about you pick something up from my closet?"

To my surprise, my Mama nods before walking into the master bedroom.

"Does that mean we won't have our pizza night?" Johna asks her.

"Sadly not but we can do that tomorrow." Josephine answers before walking over to me. I expect her to say something to me but she doesn't. Instead she walks past me into our bedroom.

Whatever it is, she doesn't want my brothers to know about it.

I follow her into our bedroom and notice the open door of the walk-in closet where my mother's going through my wife's clothes. It probably looks like a luxury shop for her. I know that's how it looked to me when I first walked in.

Before I can even say a word to Josephine, she has already wrapped her arms around me very tightly. I return her embrace and enjoy the moment.

"Everything okay?" I ask her after a few minutes.

She shakes her head. "When I came home you guys weren't there... I started panicking. Never ever leave me."

"I won't." I promise her and cup her face. I fondle her cheeks and notice her trembling lips. She was really scared. "You have me until my last breath."

"Good because I don't know what I'd do without you." She admits.

I don't care what my mother says or thinks - Josephine loves me. I can feel it and she can feel it as well. She wouldn't say those things if she didn't. "How did your parents react to the news?"

"Mum freaked out, Dad freaked out - Wlad got the blame."

"What?" I ask her with a chuckle. "What has Wladimir to do with us?"

She shrugs, "I don't know... I think Daddy was mad because Wlad didn't tell him that we knew each other prior to the social work I did in Rio. But Ralph kept his mouth shut and didn't inform Wlad, so..."

"Is Ralph going to get fired?"

"No. I'll make sure he's going to stay with me. If Wlad threatens to fire him I'll throw a tantrum."

I chuckle. "And now we're expected for dinner?"

"Yes. You, your brothers and your Mum."

"Okay. We would have met sooner or later anyway."

She nods, "Yeah..." she embraces me tightly again. For minutes we just stand there inhaling each other's scenes, feeling each other's bodies and comfort. I don't ever want to let her go. I will never leave her.

"I will never leave you." I whisper into her left ear. "We're married and that means the world to me. It means I will stand behind you no matter what you do or say. It means I will protect you with everything I have. It means I will laugh with you and love you even when we fight and disagree. It means I will never stop loving you."

Josephine lifts her head off of my shoulder and looks at me. "There was no reason for my panic attack."

"No. I'm with you and I'm not going anywhere. And if you ever feel scared again just look at your left ring finger. We're entwined. We're one. Okay?"

She nods.

I run my hands up and down her arms. Goosebumps cover her arms just like mine. "But you're okay?" I ask her without asking her what I really want to know. She's not ready to talk about this baby, our baby, without freaking out. She needs time to digest the news, time to get used to this change. If I know something about my wife than it's that she's no fan of change. It's why she pushed me away so many times in our relationship. But that's also why I was so shocked to see her in Rio. It's the first time she wanted the change.

She tilts her head softly to the right and gives me a soft smile. She always understood me just like I always understood her. We have a connection like no other. "Yes, I'm okay."

Suddenly, I notice my Mama eavesdropping on us through the open door. I don't care but maybe that's going to change her mind about Josephine. My Mama's chocolate brown eyes are soft and she shows me a small smile.

I look back at my wife. I have a feeling her parents will be even more reluctant about me than my mother is about her, but just like with my Mum, we will show them that we're meant to be. We belong together and now we've got a child along the way.

A baby that will be loved by its parents more than it can imagine.

"When are we expected to be there?"

"Seven."

That's in two hours. "We should start getting ready."

She nods. "I have to shower again. I'm drenched in sweat from my panic attack."

Her words pain me in a way I didn't know was possible. "I won't leave you." I repeat my promise. I don't care if I have to remind her for the rest of my life.

She runs her long slim fingers through my beach blonde hair, "I know... I know." She whispers before untwisting from my embrace and walking into the en-suite bathroom.

I walk into the walk-in wardrobe that I share with my wife. Unlike the last time we lived together, she has now given me half of the space. I don't need it but it's a nice gesture. She sees me as an equal... There's no arrangement, no deal between us. We're equals.

"Have you found something?" I ask my Mama.

My Mama looks a little lost in our wardrobe that looks like a luxury boutique with all the illuminated shelves, the dark polished wood and the white marble island. "She has so much!"

"Believe we, it used to be much more. She has downsized quite a bit."

My Mama picks up a black ruffled dress with short sleeves that I've never seen on Josephine. "What about this?"

"Black is always a good option." I answer. It really comes in handy that my mother and wife are the same size - at least for a little while.

She nods, "Okay. I'll wear the black heels that she bought me in Rio."

"Sounds good."

"She loves you, too."

"I know. She just express it differently than you or me."

"I shouldn't have doubted her. She's a very good person. I just... I guess I've had prejudices because of her background and bank account." She shrugs, "I should apologise to her before we leave for the dinner."

It's ironic how prejudices develop. You have them whether or not you have money, you have them no matter the background. "How about you get ready and I make sure Caio and Johna get ready as well?"

"I'll do Caio. You do Johna." She says with a nod.

**Josephine**

I put on a burgundy coloured lipstick to finish my makeup. I'm wearing a classic winged eyeliner with a little blush and the red lipstick. I put on a tight black dress with long sheer sleeves because thanks to this pregnancy, the days that I will fit into a dress like this are now being counting. Faster than I can look, I have to buy a whole new wardrobe - maternity clothes!

I shiver as my body tries to shake off the feeling. Then I run my fingers though my curls and look at my reflection once more.

The woman in the mirror doesn't look like a Mum, yet Dr. Ross proved me otherwise this morning.

Suddenly, I remember the day I introduced Ed to my parents. I didn't feel nervous then but I am freaking out tonight. Although my parents already know about this marriage, I still want them to like my husband. Because he's the most incredible, genuine and kind person I've ever met. He's the most important person in my life!

I will not leave him. I will not divorce him.

I will have a baby with him.

We will be a family. We are a family. I guess, I want them all to get along. At least, he's no former FBI agent, future King or assassin that turned into a Russian prince. Oliver's a simple man that has my heart. Something Edward never had.

I walk out of my wardrobe, through the bedroom and down the hallway. Johna and Cairo's chatty voices fill my ears and I can't help but smile. I really enjoy having them here. It makes the penthouse fill with so much more joy. And I guess by the beginning of July there will be two more feet in this house. The hand of fear starts squeezing my heart but I shake the feeling off as I see Johna and Caio.

"Wow, you guys look incredible! So chic!" I tell Johna and Caio as I see them. Just like their older brother, they're wearing a white Oxford shirt with dark jeans. Caio and Johna are wearing sneakers but my husband opted for fancier leather shoes.

"Do your parents speak Portuguese?" Maria asks me. She chose a black ruffled dress by Valentino out of my collection. It looks very pretty on her. I'm going to gift it to her after tonight. I've only worn it a handful of times.

I nod, "Yes. My whole family does."

"Even your little brothers?" Oliver asks me surprised.

"Yeah. They're learning it at Le Rosey."

"Where?" Caio asks me.

I look at Oliver's smaller brother. "Le Rosey. It's a school I went to with my siblings and now my little brothers are attending it as well. It's located in Switzerland."

"That's very far away!" Johna says to me with a pointed finger. "I had that at school in geography!"

School. We haven't talked about school yet. I look at Maria, "We can talk about a school tomorrow."

Maria nods, "Okay. Then we should get going."

**Oliver**

Josephine stops the Tesla at big iron wrought gates. There's a camera looking at us and a very pretty coat of arms hanging on top of the gates. It's made of gold and painted in colour. I can see a bear and a unicorn and lots of pretty flowers. On the shield are lily-of-the-valleys in different forms. The words Familia, Concordia, Integritas, Misericordiam. Family, Unity, Integrity and Kindness. It fits the Bolton Family perfectly.

Josephine looks straight into the camera and the gates open. She drives through them and I see an alley of big oak trees, lavender and grass fields to my left and right. It's so pretty and huge!

For minutes we drive down the driveway until suddenly a huge Spanish styled mansion comes into the view. It has a two floors, ivory is climbing on the sides and big transom windows fill the house with light. It has an U shape and there's a glass dome in the middle of the house.

This is where she grew up? It looks like a palace! I mean, it's no Buckingham, Kensington or St. James' but it surely would pass as a palace.

Josephine parks the car next to the huge black wooden front doors. "Okay, we've arrived."

The doors of the car open and I can hear how my brothers and mother get out. I look at my wife and notice her shaking fingers that are still wrapped around the wheel. "It's going to be fine."

She looks at me, "You don't know that. You weren't there when I told them about us. You didn't hear what they said. You don't know what's going to happen."

I should have gone with her. I should have been by her side when she told her parents about us. I shouldn't have listened to her and let her go alone. She needed me and I knew it but she didn't. I should have known better but instead of telling her all of this, I grab her hands and squeeze them softly. "Good, here's what I know: I love you and I won't leave you no matter what will happen in the next hours. I will be by your side for the rest of my life. This marriage is real and it means everything to me."

She shows me a soft smile, "Okay, lets do this."

"Is there any last minutes tips you can give me?"

"No. Just be honest. If you aren't, they're going to find out." She says before getting out of the car.

That was a tip I didn't expect. "I want your parents to like me. They're my in-laws after all." I tell her as I get out of the car and join my Mama and brothers at the front door.

"Ready?" My wife asks me.

I nod and intertwine my fingers with hers. "Yes." I say with a soft squeeze.

Josephine opens the double doors and steps into her childhood home. I follow her and get greeted by a huge white marbled foyer that has two curved white marbled staircases on the right and left that lead to the first floor. The ivory walls at the staircases are covered in framed photos of the family. There's a glass dome in the ceiling that lets in lots of natural light and a small round table is standing across us. There's a crystal vase filled with pink peonies standing on it. It makes me smile. The love of peonies seems to lay in the family.

I haven't seen much of her childhood home but I already know she's had an awesome childhood. Not because of the luxury items around me but because of the framed family photos that catch the whole family in various situations. Some are milestones like birthdays, graduations or weddings, others are candid moments. That's the real luxury in this house: family time.

"Wow, this is just like in Buckingham Palace!" Johna breathes out. He's definitely not wrong with that.

"Johna!"

Josephine chuckles and suddenly I can hear footsteps coming closer. One pair is light and airy, the other pair is heavy. Gabriella and Troy Bolton. The pulse starts humming within my ears. I can't see them yet but I'm already hearing them and that makes me nervous like never before. We might have met at Luigi's over a year and a half ago but that was different. We weren't married. We weren't expecting a baby. But we were in love, although Josephine refused to admit it.

Her parents come into my view. Gabriella Bolton is wearing a simple pair of jeans with a blouse. She's barefoot, probably because there's floor heating everywhere in this house. Her dark brown curls are open. She's wearing very little makeup and she's glowing. She looks like a fairy. Troy Bolton on the other side is wearing dark pants with a grey sweater and leathered shoes. He may not be wearing a suit but that doesn't mean he's not intimidating. His blue eyes are dark and his straight short hair has a chestnut colour, the same that Josephine has.

They look like the perfect couple.

To my surprise, Josephine doesn't embrace her parents. Instead she keeps holding on to my hand. Whatever happened earlier is still bothering her. "This is Oliver. Oliver, these are my parents. Troy and Gabriella."

I shake Troy's hand first because he's the alpha in the family. Though, with a daughter like my wife and a partner like Gabriella, I'm seriously doubting it the second he shakes my hand very firmly. "Nice to meet you, Sir."

He doesn't say a word or moves a muscle. Yep, it's going to be a long way until they accept me as their daughter's partner, husband and father of her child. But I've got time. I'm not going anywhere.

I look at Gabriella next, who frowns me.

"I've seen you before." She thinks out loud.

I can't believe she remembers me! "I was your waiter once at Luigi's. Last spring."

"You were?" Troy asks me surprised.

I nod, "But I don't work there anymore."

"No... No, that's not where I saw you..." she mumbles before shaking my hand. Her handshake is firm but also soft. Suddenly her chocolate brown almond shaped eyes widen, "You're the mystery man from the photo!" She calls out.

"You saw him?" Josephine asks her shocked.

"What photo?" Troy asks them.

"Yes but I kept my mouth shut because I figured you didn't want to talk about him."

I have no idea what they're talking about either, so I look at my wife. She's got some explaining to do.

Josephine gulps, "The evening I introduced you to Ed..."

I close my eyes. What a great start to this evening. We're meeting her parents as a married couple for the first time and she brings up her ex-fiancé that she stood up at the altar.

"I was in the kitchen, looking for a photo of our coat of arms when I found a photo of Oliver and me. I must've taken it without really trying to do my best because they were blurry and..." She gulps, "I broke down in tears and Mum found me that way. I played it down, found the photo of our coat of arms and asked her to return to the table outside."

"You didn't talk about him and asked me to not ask about him. And now you're bringing him home?! Now you're married to him?" Gabriella asks her daughter.

"I'll answer every question you have tonight and from everyday forward now." She vows.

Gabriella looks at me before looking at our joined hands. She shows me a soft smile before looking behind me. "You must be Maria, Johna and Caio." She says while shaking their hands. "Very nice to meet you. Take off your jackets and shoes... Make yourself at home."

To my surprise Troy puts on a smile as well. "We grilled some steaks and veggies for dinner. And a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc."

"I'm not drinking tonight. I'm driving." Josephine informs her father casually as we all get out of our jackets and shoes.

Her father nods and I hand Josephine my jacket. She puts it on a hanger before hanging it into the built-in wardrobe underneath the left staircase.

"It's a gorgeous home."

"Thank you. We've done our best to provide a home to our children, who don't come nearly enough to visit us." Gabriella narrows her eyes at Josephine.

"I just got home yesterday and I was already here this noon. I'm going to come by now more often."

"Pass on the message to your sisters as well." Gabriella waves with her hands before walking down the three steps that lead into a huge living room. "This is the living room." There is a about twenty meter high floor to ceiling window front. It overlooks the backyard that has a pool that's bigger than the pool at the abandoned hotel which I used to hang out at just a month ago. Then the little hill on which the house stands on stops but as far as the eye can see there's no end to this property. I believe they also have their private dock because the Thames is within eyesight. Privacy is sacred to the Bolton Family.

It reminds me of Josephine's penthouse.

Suddenly, a dog comes running over to us. That must be Zeus. He's 13 years old according to my wife but he still looks young. He has long white fur and black dots. His long ears are black just like his nose that's typical for English Springer Spaniels. Josephine bends down and runs her long fingers through the fur. "Hey, buddy!" She giggles as he starts licking her nose.

"That's Zeus." She says to us. "Bend down and hold out your hands so he can smell you guys first. Then you can pet him."

"He doesn't look like 13." I tell her as my brothers and Mama start petting Zeus after he smelled them.

"That's because we go on a 22 kilometre run every morning." Troy answers for Josephine.

"Every morning?" I ask him surprised. Winter is coming but somehow I can imagine them running through the snow as well.

"Yes. Through Richmond Park."

"He's so adorable!" My Mama says with a grin on her lips. Caio and Johna are already in love with Zeus.

"Don't give him any ideas. One pet is enough." Gabriella says with a chuckle. "Let's eat."

"Where are Eli, Cal and Gideon?" Josephine asks her parents.

"They're spending the night at Della's place." Troy informs us.

Clearly, he sent them there to keep them out of the war zone.

Josephine grabs my hand again and we follow her parents into the formal dining room. There's a huge square shaped mahogany table that has 22 seats standing in the middle. A chandelier is hanging above it. The same window front as in the living room is letting the light in here. Josephine grew up in something that's pretty close to paradise.

"I'll give you a house tour later." Josephine promises me before we sit down.

**Josephine**

The dinner is pretty civilised considering my father's prejudices about them. We're having steaks with grilled veggies and roasted potato wedges. It's delicious and I'm sure the Sauvignon Blanc fits to the food perfectly. But I can't have any - because I'm pregnant. But at least Oliver and his Mum are enjoying it along with my parents.

"So, how did you guys meet?" My father asks us.

"I already told you how we met."

"I want to hear his side of the story." My father sounds just like Maria when we first met. He's suspicious and I can't blame him. He doesn't know Oliver and although I told him about my history with my husband, he is still worried.

Oliver gulps down the piece of steak he just chewed on before he starts talking. "We met in a café in Battersea. She bought me a cappuccino because I forgot my wallet. I wanted to pay her back but she was not having it. A month later we met again in a soup kitchen and then again in Greenwich when she worked on the kindergarten for the Bolton Foundation. We even met in a church where she helped out once as well. Fate kept pushing us together."

"And then we started dating." I say with a shrug. "We broke up, I met Ed but things didn't work out... Then we met again in Rio and now we're here."

"Yeah, that's what I don't understand. What happened between then and now?"

"I won't tell you every detail." I hiss at him.

"Don't you think I deserve to know that?"

"No. It's my relationship - my marriage. Not yours."

"Alright, who wants a brownie for dessert?" My Mum asks us, trying to change the subject.

"Me!" Caio and Johna cry out.

"I'm good." I tell her.

"Me either."

"I'll help you with the dishes." Maria starts before rising from the chair.

My Daddy takes another sip of the wine as my Mum, Maria and her sons walk away with the dishes. "I don't know what to think of this."

"I don't care what you think of this. I informed you because you deserve to know but that's all."

"Josephine," Oliver grabs my hand and squeezes it softly, "I understand this seems very sudden for you and your wife. Given my background I also understand your fear of me being a gold digger but believe me my only interest is making you daughter happy and feel loved for the rest of my life."

I don't know what to say to this. I didn't expect Oliver to play with such open cards.

"What are your plans here?"

"Josephine suggested I should try working as a model."

My Dad's eyes look at me. "Are you serious?! You're dating a model?"

"Not dating, we're married. And until he has found out what he wants to do, modelling is a good choice. He has the looks for it."

My Dad looks back at me. "Do you want to work in the foundation?"

"You're offering me a job?" Oliver asks surprised.

"You're family, whether I like it or not. People will ask about your occupation and telling them you're a model is a bad idea whereas working at the foundation with my daughter sounds better."

"Dad, you can't offer him my job!"

"It's not your job, it's a job beneath you."

I look at my husband. "You don't have to say anything right now."

"No, I'll take it. Doing social work is more my thing than modelling."

"So we'll be working together?" I ask him.

He leans forward until I can feel his hot breath against my left ear. "You'll get to boss me around now at work as well."

I chuckle as I hear my Mum calling me. "Yes?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

I nod before rising from the chair. I follow my Mum down the hallway and into the library. "What do you want to talk about?

She closes the door of the library, "Do you love Oliver?"

**Oliver**

"I think we should continue our conversation in my study." Troy demands of me as my Mama, Caio and Johna come with their plates filled with a slice of brownie and a scoop of vanilla ice cream.

"We'll be right back." I tell them before rising from my chair and following Troy down another hallway. We walk past the open living room before getting greeted by a long hallway with lots of closed white wooden doors. He stops at one before opening it and walking inside. I follow him and get greeted by a huge study! There's even a red pool table at the front, standing on the polished mahogany floor. I close the door behind me and watch how Troy walks past the pool table, the seating area with an open fireplace and bookshelves. In the back of the room, in front of transom windows is his huge mahogany desk. The windows show the front side of the house and I can spot Josephine's Tesla.

There are a lot of hoops for me to jump through and I guess this is number one.

I follow my wife's father and sit down in one of the two emerald chairs at the desk. Troy fills two glasses with bourbon before sitting in an impressive chair across me.

Without a word he slides one glass over to me. The amber liquid doesn't even move in it. "Is this the part where you try to pay me out?" I ask him without picking up the drink. If I show weakness - if I show my nerves - than Troy Bolton will eat me alive.

"Jo told me you were smart but I didn't expect this."

I don't know if that's a compliment. "I told you before. I am not after her money."

"Yet your mother and brothers seem to enjoy what my daughter offers them."

I lick my lips. He's trying to provoke me and he knows a man like me only has two weak spots: the family and the woman. "If you want me to sign another prenup than I'll do that. But I won't leave her."

"You may be able to fool my daughter, but you can't fool me."

"I'm not fooling her but if you want to check on my background, go ahead. There's nothing you're going to find that says otherwise."

"I already did." Troy says to my surprise. He turns around and opens a safe. Then he gets out a few folders that are as thick as encyclopaedias.

I frown, what the hell did he find out? Did my father have some kind of secrets that I don't know about? Is my Mama hiding something from me?

"This is what I found out about my other sons-in-law." He starts explaining while pointing at the folders. "There's Wladimir, Sasha and George. This right here is the folder for Edward Rothschild."

Josephine's ex-fiancé.

"And this is yours." He holds up a thin folder.

"I don't know what bothers you."

"There's nothing in it except for the basics. I know where you went to school, who your family is and where you worked in the last five years. But there's no dirt. No secrets. No skeletons in your closet."

Because I never did anything illegal - except for living here without papers for two years. "And now you want me to fabricate some skeletons and tell you lies?"

"Everyone has secrets. It doesn't matter if you're a the future King, a FBI agent or a former assassin. Everyone comes with dirt."

"But I don't." I tell him into his face.

"I don't believe you."

"What do you want me to do to convince you otherwise? Clearly my words don't do it. Do you want my salvia? A strand of my hair or some blood to make some tests? I can also give you my fingerprint. I'll do anything to make you see that I'm no danger to your daughter."

"That would be a start." Troy says with a nod.

I didn't expect him to accept my offer. I wasn't joking but I didn't think he'd take me seriously as well. "Okay. What else do you want from me?"

**Josephine**

"I'm sorry?" I cannot believe she's asking me that!

She walks over to me. "Do you love Oliver?"

I shrug before sitting down in one of the emerald armchairs, "I don't not love him."

"Did you love Edward?"

"Yes. I think I still do."

"Sweetie, what's going on with you?" She asks her before sitting down across me.

"I really loved Edward. I thought I would spend the rest of my life with him but then on our wedding day... I couldn't get out of the car." I whisper and feel how my throat tightens at the memory. "As much as I wanted to, I couldn't marry him. I broke his heart."

"So, what does Oliver mean to you then?"

I sigh, I can't even explain it to myself and now my mother wants an explanation? "Oliver and me... We have this deep, very strong connection. It's a kind of connection I can't explain. It's a relationship like no other. He knows me like no one else. He understands me better than I understand myself. With him... With him, I am the person I want to be without even trying. He tore my walls down without me noticing it. He has gotten under my skin so fast that I couldn't even fight him on it. I can't seem to cut him out of me. He's always going to be the man I'll compare other men to - even Ed. But Ed, he... he has a special place in my heart as well."

"You're in love with two men."

Is this what's going on with me? Am I in love with Oliver and Edward at the same time? "I don't know. I don't... I don't know if I love Oliver but I know I love Edward. Oliver's different. He... He stands above everyone else. The connection we have is like no other. I feel comfortable around him and he's making me feel desired and adored but so did Edward."

"Sweetie, you're in love with two men." She repeats.

I don't know how she can see that so quickly, yet it took months for me to understand this. Frankly, I'm still clueless. I run my fingers through my hair, "Then tell me why I couldn't marry Ed despite planning the wedding for three months and Oliver in the blink of an eye? I didn't feel an ounce of panic when I signed the papers and later bought the wedding rings. I wasn't indecisive about the style of our wedding bands. I knew exactly what I wanted but with Ed... it took me 48 dresses try-ons to find my wedding dress. But with Oliver, I married him wearing a freaking morning gown. I didn't care what I looked like and he didn't either. With Oliver, I was never afraid of anything because I knew I had him by my side. But with Ed, I was sacred every step of the way. Because I knew the importance of meeting his parents and you meeting him. He always had to push me to take the next step in our relationship but Oliver... with him, it's me who takes the next step. He doesn't push me. He waits until I am ready for it... And now bringing Oliver and his family here... I wasn't even nervous. Explain that to me. Explain why I am such a fucking mess!" I growl out in frustration. She doesn't even know about the cherry on top - the pregnancy. "I've had conversations with Oliver that I never could have had with Edward and vice versa. Edward is in my league, we play on the same field while Oliver wouldn't even be in the audience because he comes from a whole different world."

"Yet you married him without any fear or panic attacks." She points out.

"But Oliver doesn't understand why we go to charity galas, polo matches and tennis tournaments. He doesn't get the public image which comes with being wealthy and Edward does. I've never had problems convincing him to join me to a charity gala or going to a polo match. He understands the image, the responsibility that comes with being a Bolton. Edward and I are on the same level. Money has never been an issue. Status will never be a topic we have to discuss. Charity is not an alien concept for him. But it is for Oliver."

"Maybe Oliver just needs time to adjust to all of this."

"And maybe he just doesn't want to. Wealth, being a Bolton, having British and Russian Royalty in the family - all that comes with responsibility."

"Did you talk to him about it?"

"Not in such detail. He looses it when I buy him anything so the fact that he has to make an appearance at Ascot will not amuse him. He's laughing about the hilarious hats and outfits the women wear. Because he doesn't understand the publicity they seek. He doesn't get it and I think he never will. So in that way, Edward is the better choice. He always has been. But Oliver... He's very important to me as well. I didn't like my life without him it. He enriches it like no one else. It's why I chased him down in Rio. We know each other inside out. The connection we have is indescribable... It's something I never had with Edward."

"Well, then maybe you did the right thing by not marrying Edward and marrying Oliver."

"But I miss Edward as well." I admit without thinking. I miss the simplicity because we are from the same world. Ed would understand why we'd have to send our children to private schools, become members in exclusive tennis or polo clubs and be present at galas. Oliver won't. He is only going to see the money that's getting wasted on it. Money shouldn't be a topic of discussion but it always has been and it always will be.

"You can't have both men in your life. Not in the way you want to. A triangle relationship won't work. Knowing Ed, he won't do it and Oliver... that man is beaming with love for you. He won't do it either. "I know... What the hell have I gotten myself into?!"

"How does being married to Oliver feel like?"

"I don't know... He and I... it feels natural. I don't feel suffocated in any way. He always gives me room to breathe, unlike Ed. But I liked that about Ed. He held me close to him, he kept me within his reach." I don't know how my mother does this. One word from her and I'm pouring out my emotions and thoughts like a waterfall.

"And Oliver is not like that?"

"No... But then again, I haven't been with him long enough to know. We spent 15 weeks together, that's like nothing compared to roughly the year I spent with Ed. But at the same time I feel like I know Oliver better than I know Edward. Being with Edward would be the right choice because it would be easier but being with Oliver... actually feels easier. Sure it comes with disagreements and he obviously has a lot to learn when it comes to surviving in my world but it feels easier, more natural."

"It sounds like you made the right choice then."

"Then why am I so afraid? I was never afraid with Ed. Being with him never scared me but being with Oliver... it scares the hell out of me. I never feared losing Edward but my biggest fear is to loose Oliver again." I bite on my lower lip, "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Sweetie, nothing is wrong with you." My Mummy grabs my hands and squeezes them softly to emphasise her point. She eases my fear so easily. "Once in a lifetime you meet someone who changes everything. And that someone is Oliver for you. It's why you're so attached to him. He opened up your heart for love and taught you to trust someone beside your family. And when you ended things with him, you were still open to let someone else into your heart. And that someone is Edward. Both men will always have a special place in your heart, Jo. They will always be the two men that shaped you like no one before and after them." She explains to me. "But what you have to decide now is whom you want to spend the rest of your life with. It's clearly not Edward otherwise you wouldn't have had those panic attacks. So the only man left is Oliver. But are you ready to let him into your heart?"

He already owns my heart but letting him completely in is a different story. "I don't know."

"You don't have to figure this out right now. Give it time. Take it step by step; day by day. But don't excoriate him. Don't play with his heart because that's not fair."

"You sound like his Mum."

"She's just protecting him. Life doesn't always give you second chances but it gave you guys one."

"Life didn't give us a second chance. I hunted him down in Rio and convinced him to let me help him."

My Mum chuckles as if I told her a joke. "And then you married him the first chance you got?"

"No, I only married him because there was no other choice to get him and his family back to London."

"I see... Yet, you feel good about being married to him."

"Not good... but not bad either. I guess I feel neutral about it."

"Neutral?"

"Yes. Comparing Oliver with Edward is like comparing a Monet to kindergarten-daubing. They're different, yet both are art."

"Is Oliver the Monet? Or is Edward the Monet?"

"Both are art, so it shouldn't matter who is what... but it does. It matters a lot. Because one is worth millions of pounds while the other has only a sentimental value - it's only worth for the person whom it was made for. We can get divorced in a year and they can stay in England. Or move to Portugal or anywhere else in the world. My point is, they can do whatever they want. Because they will have papers. They'll be legal UK citizens. And that's all I want... that's what Oliver always wanted and dreamed for." Actually, he always wanted to have children, too - and I fulfilled this wish as well, I guess.

"Josephine, let me tell you something."

"Mum, you rarely call me Josephine."

"So you better listen. Falling in love. It's always something that comes unexpected. Suddenly it hits you; you're in love, just like that. And maybe that's what makes it so wonderful. Having absolutely no control is scary but if you just let it happen, beautiful things can come your way. The best love is unexpected. You don't just pick someone and cross your fingers it'll work out. You meet them by fate and it's an instant connection, and the chemistry shared is way above your head. You just talk and notice the way their lips curve when they smile or the colour of their eyes and all at once you know you're either lucky or screwed. I always wished for you to fall in love with someone who wants you, who waits for you. Who understands you even in the madness, someone who helps you, and guides you, someone who is your support, and your hope. Fall in love with someone who talks with you after a fight. Fall in love with someone who misses you and wants to be with you. Do not fall in love only with a body or a face or with the idea of being in love."

She's confusing me. Does she mean Edward or Oliver with that? "I don't love Oliver. I don't feel the same way for Oliver as I feel for Edward. I love Edward but I don't love Oliver. Yet, I couldn't marry Ed because... because I kept thinking of Oliver. And now I'm married to him. To someone I don't love. And in a year we're going to be divorced so it doesn't matter that I don't love him."

"Jo, always remember someone's effort is a reflection of their interest in you. And from what I've been seeing tonight, Oliver's putting in a lot of effort into this relationship he has with you and making a good impression on your father and me."

I lick my lips, "I know..."

"I really like him, regardless of where you guys will be in a year. He has his heart in the right place. But meeting someone with the same mindset as you is rare, incredibly rare - and you found two men."

"So you're saying I should be grateful for having Oliver in my life and hurting Edward by eloping from my own wedding literally a minute before I was about to wed him?"

"Maybe not grateful... but lucky. Both men were and still are in your life for a reason. They teach you something and you teach them something. But if you want my advice, I'd say go with the one who is not only proud to be with you, but will also take every risk to keep you."

"In other words go with Oliver. Or rather stay with Oliver and see where it goes... in a year I will be wiser. Maybe we'll be divorced by then, maybe not." We're definitely going to be parents.

"Do you see unicorns and dance on rainbows with Oliver?"

"What?" I ask her confused. She starts sounding like Rory.

"You said that the morning after you got engaged to Ed. You said you don't see unicorns and dance on rainbows but you were happy. So, I'm asking you now: Do you see unicorns and dance on rainbows with Oliver?"

I think for a moment and suddenly smile. "I never saw unicorns or rainbows with Ed. And with Oliver... It's a whole kaleidoscope I see. It's much more than unicorns or rainbows. It's rather like fireworks or..." I bite on my lips. "Or Northern Lights."

My Mummy frowns. "Sweetie, I don't-"

I rush out of the library and down the hallway. I stop as I see Oliver standing in the living area, looking out the window front into the backyard where I grew up.

"Oliver, I have to talk to you." I say before rushing down the three step that lead into the living room. I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner. I don't know why I didn't see it sooner. And I certainly don't know how my mother figured this out in just one honest conversation with me. Seriously, how is she doing this?!

He turns around when I reach him. "Do you love this other man? Do you love him like you love me? Do you love Edward?" Oliver asks me.

I lick my lips. "I loved him. But I only surrendered to him because I freaked out when we got closer... because I was scared that I'm going to hurt. And then when I thought I gave him my heart... the night before my wedding to him I realised that I didn't give him my heart. Because I couldn't give him what I didn't have. You left my penthouse that day not empty handed. You left it with my heart. What I have with you... what we have... it goes beyond my comprehension. It's stronger than... than this word." I brush through my hair. "I don't love you Oliver. I never have. Because what I feel for you is so much stronger than love. There is no word in any language that can describe what I feel for you." I start explaining. "Before you, I had a heart of stone. I hated to show feelings. I hated to be weak. But boy, your smile, your eyes, your laugh, your everything and most of all your love have changed me in a good way, I'm open to receiving and giving love."

"Tell you can feel it too. I know you love me! I can see it in your eyes and your body language. I can hear it in your voice! I love you so much that it hurts and you - you can't even say it back?!"

"Because I feel so much more!" I hiss at him. It's really frustrating to try to explain my emotions to him. "I've never felt more with anyone on this earth! Why is this so important to you? Why do you need me to say those words back to you? Can't you just... Can't our feelings for each other be enough as they are? Why do you have to try to label them, label us? Why do you want to put us into a box?"

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are! You're trying to make us ordinary and we are not ordinary, Oliver! I was extraordinary with this other man but I am one in a million with you! One in a fucking million, Oliver!"

**Oliver**

"In your eyes I'm alive. In your eyes I know I am home." She whispers to me. "I wasn't looking for love until I found you." She says with a shrug. "I'll be yours for a thousand lives... It's like rain bounces off of me. I'm walking through the streets like I'm high. I have sun rays in my head and a belly full of songs. I can't stop singing in the shower since two weeks! I never thought something like this would ever happen to me. I don't know what this is or where this is going but with one smile you turned my plans inside out. The melodies are flying into my belly and I hope you hear them, too." She inhales deeply. "You are my safe haven. You've always seen all of me. You are my home. My heart beats, breaks, loves and aches for you. Only you."

Shit, Josephine doesn't voice her emotions often but when she does she always knocks me out. "Josephine,"

"I never fell for you. I never fell in love with you and I think this is why it was so hard for me to distinguish between you and Ed. Because I fell in love with him but not you."

She's starting to confuse me. "I don't understand..."

"I guess I've always felt that way for you from the day we met. There wasn't a moment in which I fell for you. I can't pin point it like I can with Edward. Because there is none." Suddenly she grabs my hands, "My Mum once told me to be with someone who feels like home. And if I found that someone, I should never let go of him. Well, I did find that someone but I've pushed you away. Because my feelings for you scared me - they still do. Because I can't put them into words. I can't describe our connection and the depth that goes beyond my comprehension. You and me - us -, we are something I will never be able to explain properly to anyone. I can't explain what I feel for you not because I don't feel these feelings that you call love, but because I feel too much. It's an overwhelming amount of emotions that rush through me whenever you enter my thoughts, which is 24/7. I can't tell you I love you because I feel so much more than just love. I thought I loved Edward. It's why I accepted his proposal. But my feelings for you... they are so much more than just... love. It's so intense... It consumes me. It's like you are a part of me. You understand me with just a glance."

My throat is too tight to breathe. Tears are burning in my eyes. I have the most wonderful wife in the world.

She licks her lips and grabs my hands in hers. "My Mum and Dad have this quote they use when the emotions they feel for each other are too much to put into words properly. You want to know what they say?"

I nod because my throat is still too tight.

"They say 'A Million Times More'. Because they love each other a million times more than yesterday and a million times more than a second ago. I didn't understand that until I found you. Now... Now I understand the true meaning of 'A Million Times More'. Because I feel the same way as I imagine they feel for one another. I'm not saying we have to use this phrase... but a simple I love you is not enough for me. It doesn't grasp my emotion in the least."

I've waited over one and a half year for her to say this... I waited over one and a half year for an I love you, but she... she's giving me so much more. "Tesouro..." The word has left my lips before my brain had a chance to catch up. But she is my treasure, the most sacred in my life.

She shows me the most wonderful smile, "I think you've found a nickname for me."

"Northern Lights." I whisper to her as her eyes remind me of the beautiful light play that we witnessed in Finland over a year ago. We stayed in that bungalow that has a transparent igloo... and the Northern Lights were the second most beautiful thing I ever saw.

"Northern Lights." She repeats the words in her angelic voice that gives me goosebumps, makes my heart race and my lips grin from ear to ear. "I like it... It has a meaning, a special connection to us."

"It was the night when I told you I loved you for the first time."

She frowns, "I don't remember that."

"You were asleep and my words were only a whisper..."

"Northern Lights." She whispers before resting her forehead against mine.

I inhale her scent and feel a moment of pure bliss and peace. She's committed to me. She opened up to me. She even let me in. "Northern Lights." I whisper against her lips.

This is way better than an I love you from her. It's our own secret code. Our very own way to say I love you.

Northern Lights. I couldn't wish for something more special.

"Do you still don't want any brownies?" Cairo's voice fills my ears.

"They're awesome!" Johna's happy voice rings through the living room but it doesn't reach our bubble. Our perfect bubble that's glowing like Northern Lights.

I never want to leave this bubble.

Suddenly Josephine lifts her forehead off of mine. "I'm going to show Oliver around while you guys enjoy our slices, okay?" She asks them with a smile on her lips.

I turn around and look at my brothers with their big eyes.

Johna and Caio nod before returning to the dining room. As I turn around again, I notice Troy and Gabriella standing in the hallway. They watched the whole thing but I don't feel exposed. Whatever Gabriella said to her daughter, she helped her immensely.

"We still have to take Zeus out for a walk. We'll do that with Maria, Caio and Johna so you have the house for yourselves for a moment. There's a lot to show." Gabriella says with a small smile on her lips. "Don't forget to show him the bucket list wall in your room, Jo."

**Josephine**

We walk down the hallway on the first floor. The spaces between the many dark wooden doors are filled with framed photos taken by my father. Some are photos of my childhood, others show my sisters and brother in adult life. Either way, they're all stunning. It took us nearly an hour to tour just the main house. Our family has gone half an hour ago to take Zeus on a walk through Richmond Park.

Oliver stops in front of one framed photo of me. It was taken on my eighteenth birthday. I'm grinning into camera. The black and white photo shows a closeup of my face, so my heart shaped birthmark underneath my left eyelashes and the birthmark on my right temple in the shape of a star can be seen.

"These were all taken by your father?" Oliver asks, totally stunned. He has looked at every family photo that's hanging here in our house - which are over 200 photos. He looked at them for so long that I think he memorised them. He asked me all kinds of questions about where it was taken and what happened... and somehow I always ended talking about the photos for over half an hour. And he was very fascinated of our engraved wooden height chart that's in the hallway downstairs. It has all of our family members there with lines in different colours and our age in brackets. Even Rory's kids are on it. It's a wonderful thing to look on for hours and remember old times.

One thing let to another and it feels so easy to talk to him about my family. We have different backgrounds, but our hearts are the same.

Edward never asked me questions about the photos. He bought of them as a waste of time.

"Yes." I confirm. I don't know why, but it doesn't surprise me that Oliver's not impressed by the cinema, spa, games room, garage or gym. He's impressed by the photos. He's impressed by this family dynamic... by our love.

"They're breathtaking. Now I know who gifted you with this talent."

"They haven't seen my work." I admit.

My husband looks at me, "No family member knows?"

"No. Just you." I can feel how my cheeks get hot and I know I'm blushing. "You were the first person I ever showed them to. They're too intimate to be seen by anyone else."

"There's no reason for you to be afraid of showing your work. You have an incredible talent. People should know about it. They're life changing." He grabs my left hand and kisses the back of it.

I don't know why but this makes me blush even more. "Stop it. You're making me blush."

He grins, "I like those rosy cheeks."

"That's my room. The last stop on our tour." I change the subject before opening the door of my room. Oliver walks into my beige coloured room. One wall is full of gold dots and there's a light grey stripe going through all four walls with coordinates or city names that I want to visit. A few I've already crossed out - including Northern Lights in Finland. Oliver looks around the room and stops at all the trophies that I won in show jumping and dressage riding. After all, I was the European champion. There are even a few from my sailing days back at Le Rosey. He smiles as he reads each label. "No wonder you're such a good rider." He mumbles. "You told me you've won a few but this... this is more than a few."

He has a close look at the old framed photos that stand on the mantelpiece above my white marbled fireplace. "Seeing photos of you as a child along with the future King just shows how big your history with his family is... and how deep your roots are. He seems nice."

The last time I had a man in here it was Ed. But my husband looks better in this room than my ex-fiancé. "He is nice. You can meet him next week."

"Next week?" Oliver asks me surprised.

"Yeah, I won't tell my sister that I got married via phone. I'm going to do that in person and you will come with me. Perhaps we're going to run into Char and Nate."

"Okay." His green eyes scan the stripe that stretches through the whole room. Because of the Commonwealth Tour last year, I got to strike out the Great Barrier Reef and Taj Mahal. But there are still a few places in Europe that I haven't seen like Rome and Positano in Italy or Santorini in Greece. "This is your bucket list?"

"Yes."

"It's still quite long." His eyes stop at Cape Town in Africa. "We have some work to do."

I smile at his words as I remember our deal. We wanted to travel through Europe together and now we can even travel the world together. I grab his hand squeeze it softly. Goosebumps start covering my arms and legs at the touch. "We do."

He mirrors my smile before looking around once more. The bookshelves on each side of the fireplace aren't filled with lots of books but instead with trophies and framed photos. The two cobalt blue armchairs have been used a lot before I went to Le Rosey. I used to have lots of friends over and they always asked me to braid their hair. I was the braid queen in my prep school days. But then Nate, Rory and I decided to go to Le Rosey and everything changed. We met George and Char... and Rory became the real future queen. Nate fell hopelessly in love with my best friend, who was too blind to see that. And I... I started to focus on sailing, riding and photography.

"So, this is where you talked about boys and heartache with your girlfriends?"

I look back at Oliver, "No. At least no heartache on my side. I've always used men for as long as I can remember. First to carry my backpack in school and then for sex when the time came. I never gave away my heart, not until I met you. You are my first love and you were my first heartache. You're my first relationship as well. And marriage."

"I'll be your last marriage."

"I don't doubt that." I tell him. Frankly, I can't see myself with another man by my side. Not even Edward.

"We grew up in two different worlds..." His green eyes stop at my king sized bed that has beige bedding.

"Yes but we're here today. We built our own world."

He pulls me into his arms and I stare into his green eyes. "Northern Lights."

I grin, "Northern Lights." I promise him. "Do you really want to work for the foundation?"

My husband nods, "I enjoy doing social work."

I run my fingers through his chin-long beach blonde hair. I know what he really wants to do. He wants to be a doctor. And now that I've brought him and his family to London, I can work on part two. Making sure he can fulfil his other dreams.

And becoming a doctor is one of them.

"Good, then we'll be working together." I whisper, "But get ready for many disagreements."

"At work or at home?"

"Both." I can feel how he runs his hands up and down my waist and it drives me crazy. My whole body awakes with desire so suddenly that I can't control myself. I seal my lips over his and get lost in the passion between us.

He returns my kiss as always and our tongues start dancing their beloved dance.

I let go before the heat between gets too hot. His eyes have started to glow in this sea foam colour. I run my fingers through his blonde chin long hair. My fingertips are prickling from the touch. Him and I... We are above any label. You can't put us into a box.

"What are you thinking of?"

I tilt my head to the side, "Of the Northern Lights you make me see."

He shows me a dreamy smile and brushes my lips with his thumb. "I see them, too."

**Oliver**

I put a piece of Gabriella's brownie into my mouth as I watch how my wife pours hot water into two mugs. She's making tea; lemon ginger for her and hibiscus for me. The kitchen I'm standing in looks like one from an interior architecture magazine. There are white marbled tiles on the floor that match the white marbled countertops, white cupboards and glass hanging cupboards. And the most gorgeous white marbled kitchen island. It's huge and has ten barstools but even those aren't enough for the Bolton Family. Their home is huge, everything is bigger and better but most of all everything and everywhere I look there's this significant sense of love. From the pink peonies in the foyer and every bedroom of the Bolton women - because Nate loves blue balloon flowers, Elias loves white roses, Cal's favourite are sunflowers and Gideon loves daisies- to the countless framed photos that hang and stand everywhere. This is a family's home, no museum or show-off.

Josephine was lucky to grow up in a place like this. A place of unconditional love and support.

She looks over her shoulder, "And? Do you like it?"

"It's bloody amazing! I can't believe they're sugar and dairy free! They taste so good."

"They're made with sweet potatoes as well." She tells me.

"No! Really?"

My wife nods,"Yes. You can't taste them."

"No, you really can't." I agree with her.

She picks up the two mugs and I follow her into the open living room. Her parents, my Mama and brothers are still gone.

Even here there are framed photos of the Bolton family everywhere. Underneath the gallery hangs a pretty expensive Monet. I think it's the Water Lilly painting but I'm not sure. My eyes stop at the huge black piano. "Did you learn how to play piano here?"

Josephine stops in her tracks, "Yeah, my Daddy taught me." She says with a soft smile on her lips and a dreamy look.

"Not your Mum?"

"No. Della and me were always more Daddy's girls than Mummy's. They both know how to play the piano and use it almost daily. I started playing as a toddler. I used to sit on my Daddy's lap and play the keynotes with his hands on mine." She places the cups on the coffee table and walks through the room. "I think there's still a photo of us on the mantelpiece."

I follow her as she picks up a silver framed photo.

"There you go." She hands me the photo. "I just started to sit I think. I was six or seven months, something like this."

I look at the photo and see baby Josephine sitting on her father's lap with her fingers on the keynotes of this very same black piano. Troy's hands are holding her tightly as they both look at the notes in front of them. It's a monochrome photo.

"Ana took it." Josephine explains to me.

"It's a beautiful photo."

"Well, the sounds I made on the piano certainly weren't." She says with a chuckle.

I hand her back the photo, "Would you play for me?"

She has only played for me once and it was before she told me she had cheated on me with Edward for the first time. It's time to make new memories with my wife playing piano.

"Sure. What do you want to hear?" She asks me as she places the photo back on the mantelpiece.

"That song we danced to in Rio the first day we saw each other again. Do you know how to play it?"

She smiles, "My Mum wrote that one but I can try to recreate it." She walks over to the black Bechstein piano and sits down on the barstool. "I might get a few notes wrong. I haven't played in over a year and a half. Apart from yesterday... and yesterday I played songs I can play blindfolded."

Since she last played for me. "You didn't play the piano at home?"

"No. Not since I played for you, Caio, Johna and Maria yesterday." She admits before inhaling deeper and starting to play.

I recognise the melody immediately. It's so beautiful, so pure and full of love. I stare at her long fingers that hit each note on his keyboard with precision. It looks like magic and it's absolutely mesmerising.

"That's my wedding gift!" Gabriella's voice fills the room. The rest of the family is still in the foyer. I can hear them getting out of their outwear.

My wife stops playing immediately.

Wedding gift? Surely she means the other wedding that didn't happen. I narrow my eyes at Josephine.

She gulps, "It was never Edward and mine song. It was always Oliver and mine. When you played it for me for the first time I didn't think of Ed. I thought of Oliver. I saw Oliver and not Edward. I couldn't picture a future with Ed but I could picture it with Oliver."

Gabriella looks from her to me before looking at her again. "Really?"

"Yes."

"But why didn't you call off the wedding then?"

Josephine shrugs, "Because that's simply not how it's done."

"Right, you rather wait until the limousine stops in front of the cathedral." Gabriella's ironic voice and her eye roll almost make me chuckle.

Josephine licks her lips, "You wrote this song as a wedding gift and it is one. Does it matter whose wedding? It's a beautiful song."

"But I didn't think of Oliver when I wrote that song!" She argues back before looking at me. "Sorry."

I don't feel offended because she didn't knew I existed.

"Well then who did you think of? Edward?" Josephine asks her back.

"No." Gabriella whispers. "I thought of your soulmate."

I hold my breath at the last word.

Josephine nods slightly towards me. "Bingo."

Before Gabriella or me can react, Troy, my brothers and Maria walk into the living room.

"How was the walk through Richmond Park?" I ask them.

"So cool! The park is gigantic!" Johna answers before anyone can open their mouths.

Troy chuckles, "Zeus had a lot of fun."

Maria nods, "And they recommended Sergej to teach me English."

Sergej? Isn't that Wladimir's father?

My wife nods, "That's actually a very good idea."

"What about a school?" I ask them.

"We've decided on the Anglo-Portuguese School of London for Johna until the end of the year. Then he will hopefully join Caio at Westminster School."

"Good choice." My wife says with a nod.

"How far is that from home?" I ask her.

"Twenty minutes with the tube." She says with a shrug. "A little less by feet."

"We'll make some calls tomorrow and by Monday you guys can start at your new school." Gabriella promises them with a smile.

**Josephine**

I stare at the closed lift doors as it moves up. I have no idea how this evening went for Oliver and me. Maria, Johna and Caio got the kitty-treatment - no bullshit, no yelling and no nasty words. But I got the slap for them and I even presented my other cheek. Mum was mad but my Dad was worse. He's suspicious and I get it, I really, really do... but Oliver's no danger. He's coming from nowhere. He's coming from nothing. Yet, he doesn't want anything. All he wants, all he needs is me.

And now he has me. Secured by a ring - and I have him in return. What's dangerous about that?

"Josephine,"

I wince at Maria's voice and realise that the doors have opened. I step out and make space for the rest of them to get out. It was a strange first meeting and I have a feeling it's going to take more meetings like this until it gets normal.

Gosh, Christmas is going to be a disaster!

I get out of my shoes as the last person.

"We're heading to bed. Goodnight you two." Maria smiles at me.

"Goodnight." I whisper as Johna hugs me.

"Goodnight, Jo." Caio says to me before following his mother and brother down the hallway.

"Everything okay?" Oliver asks me.

I shrug, "This wasn't as I expected it to be."

"Worse or better?"

I shrug once more, "I don't know. My father is seeing you as a threat and that's the hardest label to remove. I could've worked with the label charity case but not with a threat. It's very, very hard to remove. If not impossible."

"He didn't believe me when I told him I have nothing to hide."

"He probably did a background check and didn't find anything, right?"

My husband nods. "I gave him my fingerprint, salvia and a strand of my hair."

I almost do a double turn, "What?!"

Oliver shrugs, "I have nothing to hide. He can check on my DNA, see if he finds some police record or secret agency documents on me. He can even do a drug test. I don't care. I told you before and I'll tell it again: There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"You shouldn't have done that." I say with clenched teeth. No other man in the family had to do this! Not Wlad! Not Sasha! And definitely not the future King!

"I know but I wanted to. As I said, I have nothing to hide. He can scan through my clothes and I'd even give him access to any electronics if I had anything. If I'm not open towards your father than his suspiciousness is only going to grow."

"You're cutting him too much slack."

"We're talking about your father here. He is the only one you have. Don't be so hard on him. He just wants to protect you."

**Oliver**

I stare at her belly. Our baby is growing in there. It's mind blowing! I reach out to touch the unborn product of our love.

Josephine slaps my hand away, "Don't touch me!"

"We've just had breathtaking sex. You weren't against me touching you then either."

"That was different. That were my hormones taking over... but this is you connecting to the thing."

The thing. She's calling our unborn baby a thing. It hurts me more than I thought it would. "Could you maybe call it something else than thing? It's a human being that we created."

"Because you're just too good with your cock!" She hisses at me.

I smirk, "I didn't seduce you an hour ago. It was you who started ripping my clothes off as soon as we were alone. How could I not give you more than one orgasm when you begged me for it? You kept saying more - I just fulfilled the wish."

She blushes and keeps her lips pressed together. "It wasn't my wish!" She complains. "It was the wish of that thing you planted within me!"

It's just getting worse and worse. "Could you call our baby something else?"

"It's not a baby yet. It's an embryo. It's smaller than a peppercorn."

"Well then I don't know call it a flower or something."

"It's not a flower either. It looks like a teeny tiny bubble on the sonogram."

"Bubble! I am fine with bubble. You may call it a bubble."

"But you won't call it baby." She hisses at me.

I roll my eyes at her comment. "Do you want a boy or girl?"

"I don't want a baby at all. I still hope this issue will resolve itself!"

She has no idea how much she's hurting me when she's being so cold and distant. Especially towards something that was created by our love. She may still not be able to voice her feelings the way I am but I know she loves me. I can see it every day.

Just not now when she's being a bitch.

I sigh, "Josephine..."

"If it doesn't resolve itself than a boy would be my choice." She admits.

"Really?" I ask her surprised. I thought she would go with a girl since she's a woman as well.

She nods before looking into my eyes. Her sky blue eyes are filled with a kind of fear I have never seen. She's scared. I know she is scared because this is her typical behaviour when something scares her but this level of fear is new. It makes me want to hug her and never let go. "A girl would have to live up to the constant comparisons to not only her mother, but also her aunts, grandmother and other relatives." She explains with a shrug. "She'd be compared to the Duchess of Oxford, the Duchess of Windsor, Princess Anastasia of Romanov, Dr. Dame Adaline Bolton, Dame Gabriella Bolton, her cousins the Princesses of Oxford and the Princesses of Windsor, Bella and Carol... me. Bolton women are tough nuts to crack but it's even harder to live up to their standards. She wouldn't survive this kind of pressure."

Josephine wishes for an easier way for our baby. She wants it to be protected from the press. She wants it to have a pressure free life. She's already a mother, whether she likes it or not.

"So, no girl. A boy. Definitely a boy."

I gulp down the lump in my throat, "Josephine..."

"You want a girl, don't you? You want someone that looks like me. You want someone with my hair and your eyes. Someone who will blow this world up with her tough attitude. Someone with a backbone made of steel and a heart made of gold. You want a girl."

How can she read my mind so easily? "Yes." I admit with a smile on my lips. "But that heart of gold better comes from her mother than her father."

She shows me the tiniest smile before putting her poker face back on. "We'll find out in thirteen weeks."

"Thirteen weeks?" I ask her.

She nods, "I'm in my second week. The 15th week scan is usually the time when you can tell the sex of the... bubble. If the bubble doesn't burst before that appointment."

I like her talking in metaphors about the potential death of our baby more than saying the words so bluntly. But it still hurts me. "Our bubble won't burst."

She shrugs, "We'll see."

"Do you think we're soulmates?" I ask her straightforward.

My wife gulps, "I don't know. When I look at my parents, I see two people riding the same emotional wave. I see two people who think as one and who get better because they're together. My parents laugh together so much but when they quarrel it's so bad that you should hide at the other end of the world. It's bad but they never fight about us, about their children. They fight about work and how one workaholic tells another workaholic to work less. It's a vicious circle, one they have been in ever since they started dating. But apart from this, they're so in-tune with each other. They support each other, they strengthen each other and they respect each other. If that's what soulmates are about, if that's what makes soulmates... then yes, yes we are."

My wife is a freaking superhero. "We are." I tell her because I can feel it deep in my heart. "Love is not rational, it's magical."

"That's what my Mum also said to me. And I guess that's my problem with it. I never believed in magic. I never believed in fairytales and unicorns. I never saw rainbows with lots full of gold at the end and unicorns but then I met you. And whenever I look at you I see unicorns, rainbows and these bloody northern lights. Part of me wants to rationalise them, to see what's behind the curtain, but the other part just wants to believe in magic. I want to believe that love is magical." She licks her full lips, "But I also see it rational. I see the fights, I see the hard times and good times... I see how it really is."

"But that doesn't mean it still can't be magical."

"I know that now, too. I can't put my feelings for you into words, other than Northern Lights. But what we have is so magical... it has never been rational."

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Gabriella's song for Jo is the piano version of Taylor Swift's Lover. I heard it on YouTube and it's absolutely stunning. Check it out!**

**What do you think of Jo's pregnancy and her parents' reaction to Oliver? What's going to happen next?**

**As always, please review!**

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole**


	32. Chapter 32

**Josephine**

I wake up with the sunrise the next morning. The stunning colour play of soft pastels is filling the bedroom as the red sun slowly wakes my hometown. I stare at the stunning sky for a moment. I really appreciate nature and this brand new day. A brand new day... another day of the life of the peppercorn growing inside of me.

Shit, this is really going to happen. I am pregnant. I am a Mum. Oliver's a Dad. We're parents.

I have never been more scared in my whole life.

I thought opening up to Oliver was scary. I thought being with him was scary. Well, I had no idea how scared I can get until yesterday morning. Pregnant. Being responsible for another human being. Growing another human being. That's what scares the shit out of me. I'm not a Mum figure. I fucked more men than I can count. I've made more mistakes than I can count. I got drunk more times than I can count. It took me over a year to admit my feelings for Oliver. I literally nearly married another man because I was running away from my feelings for my now-husband. I'm fucked up so much that I have no idea how this child will not grow up with the same issues.

I turn my head to the other side and look at my sleeping husband. He's not like me. He hasn't made the mistakes I made. He's patient and understanding. He's genuine and lovable. He has his heart in the right place. He is the epitome of a husband and I know deep in my heart that this man will be an awesome father figure.

I hope this is going to be enough to not fuck this peppercorn up.

I run my fingers through his beach blonde hair. I fell in love with a man that tastes like adventure but looks like the calm, beautiful morning after a terrible storm. He's a man full of contradictions. He is incredibly stubborn, understanding, protective, optimistic and simply the most beautiful soft soul.

We're two sides of the same coin.

He's been through so much in his life but he never gave up dreaming. He didn't get sour from the sticks and stones that life threw at him. He had a goal and he worked towards it. He wanted to bring his family to London. He wanted me. And now he's got me. He's got his family in London. And he's even having a baby with me.

But he also wanted to become a doctor and work in the emergency room. He wanted to help people. But instead of going to college like any other high school graduate, he had to help his Mum out after his Dad died. He had to bring money to the table in order to survive. Even when he came to London, he didn't thrive here. He survived. Barely, because he sent every hard earned penny to his family in Rio.

I didn't have those struggles. Compared to his upbringing I was a spoiled brat when we met. I grew up with luxury surrounding me but my parents also made sure I knew of the other side of life. They raised me to care for others but never in the world would I have thought I'd end up falling in love with someone from that world. I would've bet billions on me never marrying and having kids - and if it did happen it would have been with someone like Edward Rothschild, with someone from my world. But then I met Oliver and he has warmed up my stone cold heart. He has shown me what love is all about and that I am very much worthy of being loved and feeling loved.

He is my end game.

Well, the true end game is growing inside of me.

Suddenly, Oliver opens his eyes. His sea form coloured eyes fill with worry as wrinkles form on his forehead, "Why are you crying? Are you okay? Are you in pain? Are you bleeding?"

I place my hand on his cheek and fondle it. I can feel the stubbles of his beard coming in. I didn't realise I was crying. "I'm okay." I ensure him with a smile on my lips.

"You are?"

"Yes. I just got lost in a train of thoughts."

"Must've been very upsetting thoughts. Was it because of last night?"

It should've been but it wasn't. "I'm going to call my Dad today while you guys are having your doctor's appointment with Ana and give him a piece of my mind. I'll treat him with his own medicine. He can't act this way around you. You've done nothing wrong. You're not like my brother-in-laws. The only difference between you and I is your upbringing, your background. It's absolutely unfair and unacceptable for him to act like you're a criminal in disguise."

"Let's just wait it out. I'm sure they're just shocked by this marriage. They need to adjust, get used to me and my family. I'm sure the next family meeting is going to be better."

"I don't know about that. Perhaps on Thanksgiving my Dad's going to hold a gun to your head. Wouldn't be the first time."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah. Sasha would've been dead if my Mum and Ana hadn't stepped between them. Dad was quite upset when he found out about Sasha's past."

"But he accepted him."

"Eventually yes."

"Well then he's going to accept me as well."

"You're such an optimist."

"That's why you love me."

I do. I love this man with every single heartbeat.

"How are you?"

"Still no sign of morning sickness or any other pregnancy symptoms." I answer with a shrug. "But I'm not looking forward to that part of the pregnancy."

"But there is a part you're looking forward to?"

"No. If it were up to me I wouldn't be pregnant at all."

My husband sighs, "Well, I am very happy about that."

"I know. You want a bloody soccer team."

He chuckles, "While that would be quite nice, I think one is a great start."

My eyes widen at his words, "You're not pressuring me to produce more of those monsters?"

This time he laughs, "They're not monsters but children, our children. And secondly, I would never ever pressure you to do anything. This pregnancy was not forced, it was gifted to us by fate and God. This child is a love-child and you will see that as well. Maybe not today or tomorrow but the time will come and I will give you as much time as you need. You don't do great with change and you need time to adapt but there is no way I will ever put pressure on you. Besides, I couldn't even pressure you if I wanted to. You're tough and have a backbone made of steel. No one can make Josephine Bolton do anything if she doesn't want to."

While I feel flattered, I also see how wrong Oliver's view of me is. I run my thumb over his lips, "That's where you're wrong. You - and only you - can very much make me do things and pressure me. Because you've got my heart and that puts me into the most vulnerable place there is. You can break it or tear it in half. I depend on you and your happiness is my highest priority." I look into his sea foam coloured eyes. "I love you with every single heartbeat."

His eyes soften at my words and he kisses me softly, "I love you with every single heartbeat as well."

"You say that now but you won't say that when I'm round and fat."

He chuckles, "You won't be fat. You're pregnant. You're the most beautiful pregnant woman."

I roll my eyes at his words. I'm not looking forward to swollen ankles and hands.

My husband sighs before he rolls me on my back. The way he looks at me does not only make me feel desired and adored but also utterly and deeply loved. It fills my body with the most amazing mixture of emotions, a combination I only ever felt with him. While I was doubting us yesterday, my conversation with my mother and this look - and these feelings - prove me otherwise. There is no doubt. Not a drop of doubt on my mind or in my heart.

He's my other half. My soulmate. My partner for life.

He starts kissing his way down to my neck, knowing my erogenous zones by heart by now. He's the only one who knew how to spark my desire, not that it's ever really gone. "Does this make you feel less loved?" He asks before sealing his lips over my right nipple and pulling on it softly with his teeth. The sensations in my body go haywire. He lets go of my right nipple and moves on to the right. "Or this?"

It takes me a moment to catch my breath and calm down my heavily beating heart. "You say that now..."

"I'll say that for the rest of my life." He promises me before running his tongue through the valley between my already voluminous breasts. I have no idea how much these are going to grow but I hope not too much. Otherwise my back is really going to kill me. But if it's not my boobs then the huge belly, that I'll grow, will do that. I'm screwed no matter what.

When Oliver starts planting kisses on my still flat and toned belly, I freeze. I'm no mother potential. I never was and I'm probably never going to be.

My husband must sense my discomfort because he stops and looks at me, "What's wrong?"

"I can't raise this child alone. I'm not mother potential. I know nothing about babies!"

"That can't be true. You've taken care of your brothers and nieces. I'm sure you know how to change diapers, calm crying babies down and how to make them laugh."

"Yeah that I do but I don't know how to love them! Especially one with my and your DNA."

"You don't have to know how, you just do. You will love this child unconditionally."

"But what if it gets born and I fall into postnatal depression? My mother has been through that with Della, perhaps it's in my DNA as well! Maybe I'm going to give birth to a sociopath or a psychopath or a narcissist! What then?!"

Oliver stays totally calm at my worries. He just fondles my right cheek with his left hand. "You're not alone. You've got me. You've got our families behind you. This is our baby. Our child. It has both of our DNAs and that means I'm responsible for it as much as you. I am never going to leave you two behind. You are my world, the stars and moon... my universe... my everything."

I don't know how he does it but this look, these words and that touch calm me down.

"And I'll repeat that for the rest of my life if you need to hear it. Okay?"

I nod, "Okay."

He shows me the most wonderful small smile. "Good."

"But promise me to fuck me even when I'm round and fat." I demand. We haven't fucked since two weeks. The last time we had hard sex was on our wedding night when we used the bourbon. I didn't miss it but I want to know that I have the option.

Shit, this was probably the time that peppercorn was planted within me.

Oliver's laughter resonates in my whole body. I love hearing his lion-like roar. It's the most wonderful sound.

But I am not joking. "Promise me!"

"I promise." He says in a serious voice while staring deeply into my eyes. He makes me feel drunk when I'm stone sober. "And I'll start right now."

* * *

Oliver holds Ana's oil painting of us in Rio against the wall across the lift in the hallway. "Like this?"

"Maybe a bit higher." I answer. I've removed a framed print of some desert for this. It looks so much better than the print.

My husband moves the painting a bit higher. "Better?"

I pick up the hammer and the 6D nail. "Yes."

He removes the painting and I hammer the nail into the wall with two strokes.

"Hey, look at that!"

I tear my gaze away from the nail and look at the backside of the painting. Ana has left us a message: I wish you a marriage full of love, happiness and harmony. Lots of love and light to the three of you. Anastasia

"She knows?" Oliver asks me.

It doesn't surprise me one bit. "Of course, she does. She's Ana."

Ana always knows.

Oliver turns the painting around and hangs it up between a photo from my graduation at Harvard Business School and a photo of my graduation at Oxford University. My two biggest accomplishments in my life.

Until the painting in the middle happened.

**Oliver**

Josephine parks her silver Tesla on the grounds of the Saint Peregrine Laziosi hospital. The hospital was built by her family's foundation, however I don't see a big sign saying it's part of the Bolton Foundation. But I've come to understand that most charitable things the foundation does is in the dark. Not because they're ashamed but because they know what to put the spotlight on and what not. The Boltons' PR-game is second to none. Probably because of Josephine's expertise.

"We're here." My wife announces before switching off the electricity.

We all get out of the car. It's quite a chilly morning but thankfully there's no rain. Yet, I might say. We're all a bit grumpy because we haven't had breakfast yet because we need to be sober for the blood tests. I hope we're going to get treated quickly and don't have to wait in the waiting room too long. But I know how hospitals are. There are too many patients for too little staff.

We could wait for hours although we have an appointment. Because we're no priority.

We walk through the entrance doors of the Saint Peregrine Laziosi hospital. The name was chosen on purpose as he is an Italian saint of the Servite Order (Friar Order Servants of Mary). He is the patron saint for persons suffering from cancer, AIDS or other illness. Josephine told me they're researching for a cure for cancer here while treating patients with cancer for free as well. I expect it to be stuffed with people but when we enter, the hospital seems to be quiet. There are no long lines of people, no angry patients or inpatient people. It's a big lobby with white marble on the floor, a staircase and gallery. I notice the coat of arms of the Bolton Family hanging on the gallery. It's not this huge golden sign as on the gates of their home, but instead it's a subtle black print, almost a stamp. Clearly, promoting the foundation is not their aim here.

"Wow this is so cool!" My brother's eyes light up at all the glass and marble that's in the lobby. "Are you doing Frankenstein experiments here as well?"

My wife chuckles, "No, the scientists and doctors are pretty busy treating sick people here."

"Do we have to curtsy to your sister?" My Mama asks.

"No because you're meeting her on private grounds and occasion. But if it were out in public, then yes."

"I think I have to start practicing my curtsy." Caio mumbles.

"Men just bow their heads." I respond.

"Awesome!" Johna cries out with a triumphal grin on his lips.

Suddenly, Josephine's bigger sister appears. She's wearing a white coat and a deep purple shift dress and black stilettos. Ana's blonde hair is styled in big waves and she's wearing a golden cross necklace.

She's got Russian Royalty written all over her.

Her bright green eyes light up as she sees us and she walks a little faster, already holding out her arms to embrace her little sister. I saw lots of photos of them together yesterday at their childhood home. They seem close... Actually, they all seemed close. The Boltons are a real family, a real united front. The little ones might be attending a boarding school in Switzerland but they're still very much loved and involved in the family. I have no idea how the Bolton Family is managing that. "Come here! I missed you so much!" Ana says before embracing her sister very tightly.

"You just saw me two weeks ago." Josephine replies.

"And look what all happened in those two weeks." Ana says before leaning back and having a good long look at her little sister. "You look fabulous!"

This time my wife actually blushes, "I'm doing very good."

"I can imagine." Ana smirks at her before looking at me. "Oliver, welcome to the family. "

"Mum and Dad should've said that." I can hear my wife's mumble as Ana embraces me.

"Cut Daddy some lack. He's used to beasts and monsters. He won't start believing in unicorns even if they were standing right across him!" Ana replies before letting go of me.

"Thank you for the wedding gift. It was very... on point."

"I'm glad it was." She shows me a genuine smile, "I'm very, very delighted to be seeing you here."

"Me, too." Truth be told, there were times even my optimistic self started worrying. After all, I hadn't seen my wife for over a year.

"And you must be his brothers and mother! Hi, I'm Anastasia but you can call me Ana." She says before giving my Mama and brothers a long hug as well. She keeps her arms around my mother a little longer than Caio and Johna.

I have a feeling it's because of my Papa.

"Ready for the tests?"

"Can we do the blood test first? I'm starving and Jo promised us a traditional English breakfast." Caio asks her.

"Caio!" My Mama cries out in shock.

Ana smiles at him, "I'd say we do the blood tests and then you can eat something before we do the rest of the tests."

"What's on the agenda?" I ask her.

"CT, MRI, ultrasounds and x-rays if necessary... and the blood tests."

"The whole check-up then."

"Yes but I'm working with one very special nurse. You'll be out of here in the blink of an eye."

**Josephine**

Johan's eyes widen as the nurse puts the needle into Oliver's crook of the left arm. "No, I'm not doing that!"

"Don't be such a baby, it doesn't hurt at all!" Caio complains as Ana takes his blood. Maria is already done.

"You'll get a proper English breakfast for that." Oliver says with a soft smile.

"No, not even good can make me do that!" Johna insists while shaking his head. "No!"

I knee down across him, "How about we do it together? Nurse Hannah works on me and Ana will work on you."

My sister pulls out the needle and puts a bandaid on Oliver's arm. "I'll be extra gentle." Ana promises Johna. "You won't feel a thing."

"Okay but only if Jo's doing it with me." Johna insists.

"I'll even go first." I volunteer. I'm a regular blood donor as I'm rh-null, which is the rarest blood type in the world. Every sibling, except for Ana, has it. Roughly 50 people in the world have this blood type and it's an extremely dangerous type to have as we cannot have any other blood used when we're in need of some due to an injury or accident. I donate blood roughly once every two months and so do my siblings. Just not my father because he sometimes has to take medicine due to his liver transplant from uncle Luc.

Johna nods, "Okay."

I free my right arm and the nurse Hannah disinfects it before putting the needle into my arm. She's skilled and very gentle. I barely feel a thing. "See? Doesn't hurt at all."

Ana knees down in front of Johna, "Do you want to give it a try?"

"It won't hurt, I promise." Maria tells her youngest son while rubbing his left arm.

"Okay, let's do this!"

"You'll get ice cream for that." Oliver promises.

"Can I have Jo's chocolate cake instead?" Johna asks while Ana quickly inserts the needle into his arm after disinfecting it.

"He knows about your famous chocolate cake?" Ana asks me.

"He does but I haven't had time to make it yet."

"You were at home yesterday?"

I just nod. Putting yesterday into words would hurt too much. "But we can start making the cake after having breakfast." I promise Johna. Actually, we might should do two because I'm planning to pay Rory a visit after this. It's time Oliver gets the first taste of royalty.

My blonde sister carefully pulls the needle out of Johan's arm after the little tube has filled with blood. "Done."

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Oliver asks his brother with a smile on his face.

"No, but I still want Jo's chocolate cake."

Ana giggles, "Trust me, nothing beats Jo's chocolate cake."

* * *

I get my iPhone out of my purse and decide to give my beloved Daddy a taste of his own medicine while my husband and our relatives still get their checkups.

He picks up after the first ring, "Everything alright?"

"Everything is not bloody alright!" I yell into the phone. "How dare you ask Oliver to give you samples of his hair and salvia! Oh and his fingerprints, don't forget about that! Did you ask for a urine sample as well?!"

"Don't be silly that would've been inaccurate because he ate and drank wine." My father answers in a cold voice.

I shake my head in disbelief. He is bloody unbelievable! "Oliver's not a bad person. He is no danger-"

"That's up to me to decide!" My father interrupts me in a steel hard voice. It gives me chills. "I don't think you understand what I have been through to make sure my family and all of it's members are protected!"

"Oh, so this is about you?! I'm sorry for a second I thought you were concerned about my safety and Oliver's capability-"

"This is not about me. It's about you and the constant danger you're in!"

"I'm walking around with levity. I have Ralph looking after me even though I can look after myself!"

"You don't know about the monsters that live among us!"

"Oh and you do?!"

"Yes, I bloody do! Because I've seen and killed them with my own hands! I've done unbelievable things for you!"

I let out a growl. He just doesn't get it, does he?! "If you keep on being such an asshole than I'm going to miss out on Christmas." I threaten him. I know Christmas is his and Mummy's favourite holiday. And it's mine as well. It's a family event and I love being with my family. Especially after being gone for half a year.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"You better not provoke me. Accept him."

"I didn't touch him or pointed a gun at him. I've improved!"

That actually makes me smile despite my anger. "Dad,"

"Until I have proof that he's clean, I will continue to assume the worst."

"Which is?"

"That he's a gold digger and after your name. Well, he's already got the access to both, your bank account and last name. That was very foolish of you."

I clench my teeth so hard that I fear I might explode with anger. "Fuck you!" I yell before hanging up. He's unbelievable!

"Everything alright?"

I twirl around at my sister's voice. "No, Daddy's being an absolute asshole!"

"Ah, yeah I had a feeling he would give Oliver a hard time." My sister embraces me tightly, "Don't worry, you will spend Christmas with us. Daddy will accept him."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just hoping it's this year and not the next... or even the one after that." I mumble the last part. Daddy and me are the most headstrong people in our family. It feels so good to have my sister's arms around me. "Can't you tell him that Oliver's no danger?"

"He won't listen to me."

"Maybe Mummy should punish him with abstinence again."

Ana chuckles, "I think she already is to be honest. Mum's sense of truth, her instincts are second to none. In a way, she can't even top me."

I let go of her, "Really?"

Ana nods, "I never told you guys this but when they first saw me in that orphanage... I didn't know they were coming. I didn't see them bringing me home. Before I came home, I stayed in a lot of households. 13 to be exact. People called me bad luck because of my gift. Because they didn't understand me. But Mum does. She always did. She was never afraid of my words. She wasn't afraid of my gift. To her it was never bad luck but very good luck. She knew I was part of the family the second she saw my photo. And her instincts saved my life. They brought me here. They gifted me a family, a life... a purpose. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for her."

I try very hard to hold back my tears. Shit, Ana's really going to make me cry in the hallway, isn't she?

"My point is, Daddy knows this as well. He knows her better than anyone. And if she trusts Oliver, if she accepts him and even loves him... than he will, too." She rubs my biceps with a smile on her lips. "And when they find out the other news than they will be over the moon."

"I won't use this pregnancy for my advantage. This... bubble has nothing to do with Daddy's affinity to hate my husband."

"Of course not. I'm just saying, you don't have to worry. Everything will be alright."

"You sound like Oliver."

"Oh, you know, this man has a pretty good sense of life." She winks at me.

I laugh at her, "You know how to cheer me up."

**Oliver**

We drive down Mulberry Avenue in the Windsor Castle's grounds. Just like the name suggests, the street is filled with mulberry trees. I'm sure in the summer the trees are blossoming with white, red and black mulberries. But now the leaves of the trees have a golden colour. There are street names like Queen Elizabeth Walk, Queen Victoria's Walk, Prince Albert's Walk, Adelaide Road, Frogmore Drive, Coronation Avenue, Evergreen Oak Avenue and Lime Avenue. Josephine even told me that they might name a street after Rory and George.

When we reached one of the many secret gates that surround Windsor Castle, Josephine had no problem to get through them with her silver Tesla. She greeted the royal security with a smile on her lips and just drove through the gates that had opened for us. It's the first time I truly see the power of the last name Bolton.

We drive past an old Victorian house in an icy blue colour with white windows. There are different bushes around the house but no car.

"That's Char and Nate's home." Josephine informs me. "They had to renovate it in record time after Char found out she was expecting but it all went down smoothly so they moved in after the wedding."

I've got a lemon cake resting on my thighs. After having breakfast, my wife baked two cakes with my brothers under my Mama's eyes. The promised chocolate cake and a lemon cake with raspberry and cream filling. The chocolate cake was delicious. Probably because of the Belgian chocolate that she used or maybe the self-made salted caramel sauce. It was a winner for everyone.

But the cake on my thighs has a different function. It's for her sister, Rory. I think it should ease the shock that will come in the form of me and the wedding bands that are wrapped around our left ring fingers.

"It looks very lovely. Are they home?"

"I don't know. They're next tomorrow but today it's Rory."

I can't help but feel a little nervous. I really hope she's more like Ana and less like her father. "Just her?"

"No, probably with George and definitely with the triplets."

I'm actually excited to meet my wife's nieces. I can't wait to see how she acts around toddlers and babies. It's going to give me a glance of how she's going to be as a mother. Not that I'm worried she's going to be a bad mother. I just can't wait to meet our baby.

My wife stops her car in front of the impressive building that's Frogmore House, her sister's home. It's a maleficent white rectangular building that's no castle but it still has a sense of royalty. It reminds me of Troy and Gabriella's house. The size is probably a little smaller than Josephine's childhood home in Richmond.

My wife switches off the electricity. "Ready?"

I tear my gaze off of the white home and look at her. "Is your sister more like your father or Ana?"

Josephine shrugs, "Depends on the situation."

That's no help. "Should I be worried?"

My wife gets out of her car and shakes her head. "No. Rory doesn't roar like a lion. She's more like a kitten."

My wife definitely roars like a lion. "What about you? Kitten or lion?" I ask as I get out of the car as well.

Josephine looks over her shoulder with a grin so seductive that it awakes my desire for her in the blink of an eye. "Ain't no kitten in my heart."

I laugh at her choice of words. "Oh, come on. Somewhere inside there has to be a teeny tiny kitten who can purr."

"Never said I don't purr. I'm just no kitten. Never have been and never will be."

"Every lion was once a kitten."

"Not me. I was born as a lion. Ask my parents. As soon as someone even gave my triplet siblings a weird look in kindergarten, they had my foot in their face."

"No, you're joking. You're not aggressive."

"Ask them. It happened. I was very protective over my family and I still am." She sighs and rings the bell, "That's also why I'm worried that I'm growing a beast in there."

Beast? Did she really just call our baby a beast?! That's worse than embryo!

But before I can say something, the front door swings open and we stand across an old lady in a brown uniform. "Miss Bolton, how lovely to see you again. Her Royal Highness is in the nursery, trying to put down the Princesses." Her mahogany coloured hair is neatly wrapped into a bun and she's wearing a black hat although she's inside. She's also wearing brown gloves, a matching dress and shiny black shoes. "We've been outside all morning, enjoying the rather nice weather this morning. We even watched the sunrise together before His Royal Highness had to leave for work. But they're still full of energy."

I find her outfit very confusing.

"Ah, I see. They're giving her a hard time? Oh, I cannot wait to see them again. It's been a month since I last saw them. Have they grown a lot?" My wife engages in the small talk like it's her everyday life.

"Running around like tornadoes."

I'm not sure if the old lady is a cleaning staff or the nanny. Or maybe even both.

The old lady looks at me, "Oh, I totally forgot to introduce myself. I'm so terribly sorry! I'm Rosa, Their Royal Highnesses' nanny." She holds out her hand and I shake it.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Oliver." I say with a smile on my lips. Perhaps nannies within the royal family have to wear these brown uniforms. A dark brown dress, dark tights, brown gloves and black shiny shoes. The word Norland College is stitched in white on her dress. The outfit looks so vintage.

"He's my husband." Josephine's grin is making my heart skip a beat.

"Is he? Wow! Congratulations! I wish you a marriage full of happiness!" Rosa says with a bright smile. "Well, I've been given the rest of the day off."

"Oh, enjoy your day, then!" Josephine says with a bright smile on her lips as well.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Bolton." Rosa smiles at us before leaving through the black double doors. I still have to get used to being called Mr. Bolton - something Mr. Bolton senior still doesn't like.

"You as well." I mumble as she walks away from us. My wife walks into the house and I follow her. Just the foyer alone reminds me of Josephine's childhood home but it's even more open and therefore more welcoming. It has the same white marble interior but continues seamlessly into a wide open living area that has a window front which overlooks the garden with the Frogmore lake. It's where Frogmore House got his name from. There are supposedly lots of frogs around the lake. I wonder if that's still the case and if so I hope the windows and walls are extra soundproof.

This place looks like a sanctuary, an oasis even. It's a lot like Josephine's childhood home. It has the same warmth and although there are old oil paintings hanging in the foyer and open living room, there are lots of framed pictures as well. The furniture is modern and bright coloured. There's lots of ivory coloured wooden drawers and built-in bookshelves, which are full of medical books. I almost forgot that the Duke and Duchess of Oxford are doctors as well. But I guess you can easily forget it with the title and the work they do.

After all, they'll be the ruler of this kingdom.

"What do you think? It's no castle yet but I think it's very cosy." My wife asks me as we get out of our shoes and coats. She acts like this is her place but I guess with a tight family like hers home is anywhere the siblings live. Because home is where the heart is and my wife's heart definitely is with her family - and inside their four homes.

"This place looks a lot like your childhood home."

"That's exactly what I thought when I first saw it. It's just like home with the white furniture, the white marble on the floor and the window fronts. I love those transom windows so much!"

Her sister must be a big family person as well if she almost recreated her childhood home in Frogmore House.

"But we don't have these paintings of kings and queens. They even have a family portrait of Queen Victoria and her husband's family. It's pretty epic and was in the Victoria and Albert Museum for decades but George has loved it so much that the King decided to pull it out of the museum and gift it to them. It's in the library, above the fireplace."

I didn't know Josephine enjoyed antique and vintage furniture so much. Considering her home is decorated so modern, I just assumed it's what she loves. But now I'm starting to question it. Perhaps it was just some interior designer's idea and Josephine just went with it because she didn't bother to waste her time on making lots of decisions. "Did you decorate your home?"

My wife laughs, "God no! I just wanted it fully furnished and decorated when I moved in. All I added were the framed photos. But I did care about the bathroom a lot. And bedroom, obviously."

"What about the rest? The kitchen? Dinning area? Gym?"

"The gym was one of my interests. As far as the kitchen goes, I just told the interior designer I want white marbled countertops because that's what's in Della and my parents' place and I loved it. The rest was not something I really bothered to think about."

"Would you change anything?"

Before she can answer, the sound of light thuds fill my ears. That must be Lorelai walking down he hallway. She probably heard us.

I turn around and to my surprise Her Royal Highness The Duchess of Oxford looks nothing like on the many photos that I used to sell at the souvenir shop. This woman is not wearing fancy designer clothes that are tailored and in a blush pink colour. No, this is a woman in light grey joggers and a cosy navy jumper. Her chestnut curls are wrapped into a bun that sits on top of her head. A few strands are loose so they frame her oval shaped face. Her face is completely free from any makeup. I've always seen the similarities between her and her sister but now, especially seeing this blank canvas of Lorelai, it's so evident!

They share the same hair colour and structure, cheekbones, eye shape, lips and ears. Lorelai doesn't have Josephine's two birthmarks. She's also a little bit smaller than my wife, but only by maybe a few centimetres.

"Oh hi! I didn't know Jo would bring company, let alone male company." Lorelai stops across me and holds out her hand.

For a millisecond I consider bowing my head or actually curtsying. But then I decide against it and just to shake her left hand. That pink sapphire engagement ring is gigantic! In the centre is a twelve carat padparadscha sapphire from Sri Lanka in a deep pink colour with orange hues depending on how the stone catches the light. The three padparadscha sapphires surrounding it on either side are from George's great-grandmother, Queen Elizabeth II. She gifted them to him. They were originally a bracelet meant to be gifted to his future wife, but he thought they would fit the pear-shaped sapphire stone quite nicely. The stones are sitting on a golden band. The band is made out of the same material as her wedding ring, the Welsh gold that's become a royal tradition.

It stuns me so much that I forget to talk for a moment. "Hi, I'm Oliver."

"My husband." Josephine adds with a grin on her perfect plump lips.

Lorelai's royal blue eyes widen, "H-husband?!" She asks her back.

Josephine holds up her left hand and wiggles with her ring finger. The royal blue sapphires on her wedding band sparkle like crazy. "He's got one as well. No sapphires but platinum as well."

Before any of us can say another word, the big black double doors of Frogmore House swing open again. To our all surprise, Charlotte and Nate rush in. The Duchess of Windsor looks just like I remember: long dark blonde wavy hair and navy almond shaped eyes, long lean legs that are clothed in dark skinny jeans, a white turtleneck jumper and chestnut coloured moccasins.

"Told you it was Jo's car!" Charlotte tells her husband.

Nate looks just like Troy. He's a copy of him, from head to toe. It's almost frightening. But unlike his father, Nate dresses way more casual. He's in beige trousers and a cream coloured sweater that he paired with moccasins as well. The wedding band on his left ring finger is also golden and not platinum like Troy's or mine. "Oliver,"

"You know him?" Lorelai asks her brother.

"Sure, he's Jo's one big love!" Charlotte says with a bright green on her lips. Suddenly she rushes over to me and embraces me tightly. "I'm so glad Jo grew some balls and-"

"Married that stranger?!" Lorelai finishes Charlotte's sentence.

Charlotte lets go of me, "What? You guys are married?"

I nod with a wide grin on my lips.

Charlotte looks at my wife, "Wow, you really didn't want to waste any time, did you?"

My wife shrugs with a smile on her lips, "Took me long enough to find him in Rio. I wasn't going to let him go anytime soon."

Nate eyes me suspiciously. He has never been a fan of me. "Do Mum and Dad know?"

"I'm sorry, what the hell are you guys talking about?!" Lorelai explodes in a voice that reminds me of her father.

"Okay, I think we should let Jo and Rory talk. Come on, we're going over to our place." Charlotte suggests with a smile on her lips before dragging me out of the house before I can even protest.

**Josephine**

I sit down on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate in my hands. The fire is sizzling in the white marbled fireplace and there are framed photos of my sister's wedding day, honeymoon, her three girls and her Commonwealth country tour from last year on the mantelpiece.

To my surprise Rory didn't start grilling me the second Oliver, Char and Nate left. She offered me a tea - or hot chocolate. Either she's too mad to talk to me or she's too hurt.

I hope it's not the latter because that would break my heart. I never wanted to hurt anyone, certainly not a member of my family.

"Where's George?"

"At a Duchy of Cornwall meeting with William. I stayed at home this time."

"This time?" I ask her surprised. "You've been attending meetings as well?" For over 700 years the Duchy of Cornwall estate has existed to provide every Prince of Wales with a personal income – while at the same time, under the current incumbent at least, doing a great deal of good. It's now worth over 10 billion pounds, the last Prince of Wales, now His Majesty, grew the duchy to this extent. With land and property holdings twice the size of Greater London, the Duchy estate turned a modest profit of 21m last quarter. The Prince of Wales uses the money to fund most of the other royals and certainly his family. The devotion to supporting traditional farming methods and crafts, to maintaining vast tracts of near-wilderness for future generations, and supporting remote communities such as those on the Isles of Scilly. Despite half-chortled grumbles from tenants – an unusually happy bunch– about rent rises, the aim is to do good.

As for the future, the Duke of Oxford is being prepared for the tough task of inheriting the lot, along with the responsibilities. What might happen when he takes over what's still, in many ways, an old-fashioned institution will be explored in the future.

But you better not piss off George or Rory, otherwise your funds might get cut off. Since the Duchy of Cornwall is giving the Prince of Wales his income which he uses to fund other royals.

She nods, "We're getting ready for the takeover."

My eyes widen, "Takeover? Charles is resigning the throne?"

"In a few years, yes. George and I have been preparing for our future roles in the past."

I lick my lips. I can't leave their foundation then. "Well, will you take on the titles Prince and Princess of Wales?"

"We have to. Hampton Court Palace has been getting renovated in small steps for the last year and a half now so our household can move in."

"When are you planning to move in?"

"In about four years. After the change has happened. Or maybe before, I don't know. I think the King is going to give us five more years but things are moving already so the change won't be such a shock."

"What about Char and Nate?"

"They're going to move into Kensington. Apartment 1, right next to William and Catherine."

"Not Clarence House?"

"No, His Majesty is going to continue to live there while also living at Highgrove House at the weekend."

"Sounds like you've got everything planned. Are you scared?"

"No. Scared is not the right word. I'm excited but also... intimidated. I mean, William and Catherine had more than 20 years to prepare themselves for the roles of the Prince and Princess of Wales as well as King and Queen Consort. Whereas George and I only had a few years... it's a lot of responsibility. Not just the title but with the Duchy. We're expected to work more than we already are."

"It's a lot."

She nods, "Yes."

"What are the plans for the rest of the year?"

"Well the most interesting one would be the King's birthday party with you guys of course. Did you tell Oliver about it yet?"

The Bolton Family has been invited to the Majesty's birthday party ever since Rory started dating George - which was eleven years ago. The Royals, especially the Wales Family but also the King and Camilla, have become an extended arm of our own family. It's going to sound very bizarre to Oliver when I tell him that. "No."

"That's going to be his introduction to the Royals. It's quite important."

"I've had other things on my plate." Like my pregnancy. "But I'll let him know."

My sister nods, "On Thanksgiving we will be in Madrid and Barcelona upon request of His Majesty. After that we're moving on to Malta in our new roles of president and vice-President of Queen Elizabeth II's Commonwealth Trust. It's just a weekend."

"Wait, I thought that was Harry and Meghan's jobs." What the hell did I miss in the last two weeks?!

"Right, you don't know that yet. His Majesty has had enough of their hypocrisy, you know, preaching about saving the planet and then hopping on private jets instead of taking a commercial flight like the heir family does. If we can do that than they should be able as well. But not so the Sussexes. Or Ex-Sussexes."

"What do you mean?"

"He threw them out."

I don't understand. "Out of their home?"

"No, out of the family. It's the whole thing. He ripped them off of their titles before the petition in Sussex would have done that for him, he cut off their funding - which wasn't a lot anyway since the Queen at her time had made sure they get the bare minimum - and now he threw them out of their home as well. They're planning to move to Canada."

"Has that been publicly announced yet?"

"It will be in three days. Harry will get to keep his Prince title as it's his birth right. He is and always will be a royal but not so Meghan. She'll be known as Rachel Meghan Mountbatten-Windsor."

Wow, the King's not even allowing her to use her title in the future. After the Duke and Duchess of York got divorced, Sarah got to keep the title. She was known as Sarah, The Duchess of York. She was no longer a HRH, which meant her title came after her first name but at least she still had a title. Unlike Meghan. "That name is still worth a lot. She can make a lot of money with that."

"She has. In fact, they both have. With their foundation. Harry didn't know at first but Meghan registered the foundation as a company in Arizona. That meant they had to give away only 10% of the money that was being donated to them. So they kept the rest - well, Meghan did."

"She laundered money?"

My sister nods, "Nearly a billion, can you believe that?! They put shame on the crown and hey deserve it if you ask me. Harry didn't know and when he found out it was too late. The damage had been done."

"And he's not leaving her? Divorcing her? That would keep his vest family white."

Rory shrugs, "Catherine, William and Charles all talked to him but he seems as love drunk as ever."

"Wow, that must've been the biggest scandal since Prince Andrew."

"Yeah, well they made their own beds."

"You don't feel sorry for them?"

"I never liked Meghan. She had a bad aura. Ask Ana. She basically confirmed my gut feeling about her. She told me to stay away from her as far as possible. Char was very suspicious of her as well, ever since she first met her. And that was over 22 years ago. Kids feel when someone is fake."

"Just Harry doesn't."

"He'll come around. Sooner or later... well, probably later. I mean no one wants to see the love of your life unraveling as a narcissistic devil."

Devil? Rory never calls people bad names - not even in the privacy of the two of us. "Well, what happens after Malta?"

"After that there are a few events at the Royal Albert Hall with Char and Nate. I'm going to visit lots of hospitals and schools while George will be holding private meetings at Windsor Castle. George and I will cook for the homeless just a few days before Christmas."

"Do you need help with the girls?" I ask her. "I could watch them while you guys are in Spain and on Malta."

She nods, "That would be a great help. I like our nanny Rosa but I prefer you over her any time."

"Good, then Oliver and me are going to watch them while you guys are gone. I can always work from here and rearrange my appointments."

My sister nods, "Thank you. I will also participate in a project from Sleep Out on December the first."

"What's the organisation about?"

"They're helping the homeless. Basically they want to encourage people to sleep outside for one night in winter to see how the homeless cope with it every single day."

"So you'll be sleeping outside in the cold... in winter?"

"Yes. On cardboards. I'll bring a sleeping bag, a toothbrush and a toothpaste."

"And lots of thermal and cashmere clothing."

"Well yes, but not for myself. I want to donate quite a lot. There are over 320 thousand people living on the streets in Britain! 280 thousand just in England! And the number is rising!"

"That's horrible."

"I know. Which is why I want to take Sleep Out under the Oxford Royal umbrella. I even thought about talking to the King about opening up the empty castles to create a safe place for the homeless to at least sleep at. Or built homes, tents, cabins - whatever. Just anything to give them a safe haven. I want to help these people but first I need to know how it feels like to be in their shoes. I need to experience it first hand to know exactly how to help and not just talk. I'm not one of empty words. I never have been and I don't want to be that kind of Royal, that kind of mother, Duchess and future Queen Consort. George also sparked the idea to cook for everyone. It's going to be in Wimbledon on the courts. I'll be sleeping in the centre court."

"Where you won your third Grand Slam title."

She nods, "I chose the spot on purpose but we won't make a huge fuss about it. Nothing will leak online about it until the night is over. I'll do that with two security men."

"And George won't join you?"

"No, he has to stay at home with the girls."

"What about Rosa? She could stay here with the girls."

"For a few hours, yes. But not for a night."

"Well then I can stay here overnight. If the girls like Oliver then he can stay as well."

"We'll see how the girls react to your new husband." She smirks at the last word. She's very suspicious about new people coming into the family. I think she's got that from Dad.

"I don't know why you said that word so strangely. I'm not freaking out about it."

"That's what I find so odd about this whole thing."

"What do you mean?"

"You freaked out on your own wedding day! You eloped all the way to Brazil!"

"Oliver's not Edward. He never has been. They're two very different men."

"Obviously. They don't look very alike."

"It's not just that."

"I don't understand how you jumped from one man to another so seamlessly."

"I'm not jumping from man to man!" I complain.

"Just try to see this from my perspective for a second. The last man I saw you with was Edward, your future husband and now you pop up on my door with a ring on your left finger and a new husband. A man I have never ever seen before. A man I know nothing about. A man that's a stranger to me but you act like you know him your whole life!"

I run my fingers through my hair. "Rory, what do you want from me?"

"A proper explanation."

"You're like Mum."

My younger sister waves with her hands, "Of course I am!"

"Alright fine. I met Oliver shortly after I moved back from Boston."

"That's almost two years ago."

18 months ago, but I decide to not correct her. "Yes. It was after my run in Battersea. I went to a café there and the man in front of me forgot his wallet. I paid for his cappuccino and ordered myself a blueberry muffin and a black coffee without thinking twice. He wanted to pay me back but I didn't bother listening to him. I went my way... and after a month I met the same man again in the soup kitchen where I was helping out. He introduced himself as Oliver. He said he went to café for a month but I never showed up. I was a bitch to him but that didn't stop the universe or fate or whatever, to continue pushing us together. We met a few times in the upcoming weeks on random occasions. At a church, in Greenwich where I worked on Liam's social project..."

"And did you feel any sparks with him?"

I shake my head.

"No?"

"No, I just felt this extreme attraction and these... these atomic bombs exploding at every touch of his. That's why I also offered him a contract."

"He was one of your fucking buddies for a night?"

"I wanted him to be but he wasn't having it. He said 20 weeks or nothing at all."

Rory smirks, "Smart man. He knows when he wants something."

"I managed to get him to sixteen, I think. He signed, moved in with me because there was no way I was going to his place in Nottingham, and things went their way."

"He lived with you? As in actually lived at your place?"

I nod, "Yes. I don't know why I did it but it was logical. Oliver told me that he is a half orphan. His Dad got shot eight years ago before his Mum gave birth to her youngest. They fell into poverty afterwards. Lived in Rocinha. Barely made it to one warm meal a day. They won in the lottery once and his Mum used the money to send him to London. Illegally as I later found out."

"Did you pity him?"

"Strangely not. I should have, but I never did. I admired him for all that he was doing actually. He sent 90% of the money he made to his family so they could have food on the table and buy books for school. He starved himself at the end of the month just so they could have a full stomach."

"Wow, that's... that sounds horrible. No one should live like that. Did you offer him money?"

"I did but he didn't want it. It was very frustrating for me to see how this man struggled with three jobs, yet he didn't make enough to live."

"And how comes Ed into all of this?"

"I went to Paris Fashion Week with Ana. I met Ed at a Cartier party. He charmed me so I didn't hesitate when he asked me to spend the weekend with him. I didn't even think of Oliver for a second when I was with Ed."

"That doesn't sound good. Did you tell Oliver about it?"

"Yes."

"How did he react?"

"He understood me better than I understood myself."

"I don't get it."

Yeah I didn't either at first. "I asked him to come to Paris with me before I left but he said he couldn't and didn't want to. Because he had no passport. Because he was an illegal immigrant. But I didn't know that at that time."

"So you slept with Ed to get back on Oliver?"

I nod, "I wanted to hurt Oliver as much as he hurt me."

"Wow, that's... Jo, you've never been hurt by a man before. That must've shrilled your alarm bells."

"No it didn't. I brushed it off. I didn't believe it."

"And then happened what?"

"We had a good time. Flew to Finland together to see Northern Lights. Then came Nate's wedding where I met Ed again. I couldn't say no to him."

"Did you tell Oliver?"

I nod, "The moment I came home."

"I bet he wasn't so understanding this time."

"No. He was mad... and frustrated. We argued. He called my bluff that this was just sex. He told me he loved me. I threw him out and broke us up."

"What?" Rory asks me with a laugh. "He said he loved you - and you threw him out on the street?!"

"I was scared."

"And what happened then?"

"I eloped to French Cay. Got drunk for a week straight. Called Ed and told him to meet me in Mexico. We fucked for two weeks and I decided to give us a shot. From there on, you know what happened. He asked me to marry him, I said yes, we went on that world tour with you guys... I eloped on my wedding day and fled to Rio, where Oliver was living."

"So fate pushed you right back into his arms?"

"No, that was Wlad's idea and fate didn't do anything this time. I searched for him for almost six months. Two weeks before my flight, I found him. It was very hard to track him down. There's no security cameras to hack in Rocinha. No phones to track. It had to be done the old school way... by asking around. And Rio is a huge town."

My sister nods, "And he took you back?"

"No, he made me get on my knees and beg for his forgiveness."

My sister's icy blue eyes widen, "You went on your knees?"

I shrug, "I had nothing to loose at this point... and everything to gain."

"That man really has you under his thumb."

"To be honest, I've got him under mine as well."

"Seems so." She states at my wedding band, "How did this happen?"

"It was the only way to get him and his family out of Rio with me."

"So, it's not out of love?"

I decide to tell my family that I love him, because it's easier to say that rather than explaining how much more I really feel for him. "No. But I didn't know that when I signed the wedding certificate. Things moved quickly. One day after I brought them into my suite, we got married in our lounge wear. Then we went ring shopping and told his Mama and brothers at sunset at the Christo statue. After that it was a day by day kind of thing. I got to know his family. I bought them clothes, toiletries and all the stuff you need and they didn't have. We went to the beach together, saw the Sugar Loaf mountains, went to a Formula One race and a soccer match. We had two great weeks."

"And then you flew back home with them."

"Yes."

My little sister leans forward, "Who's better in bed? Ed or Oliver?"

I chuckle, "Rory,"

"What? I only ever had sex with one man and I ended up marrying him. I can't compare. I haven't jumped from bed to bed."

Unlike me. "Both are very skilled." I decide to stay diplomatic. Edward's not a bad man. He's very kind, loving and genuine. We just didn't fit together as well as I fit with Oliver. It's not his fault. It was mine.

"Oh come on, give me a little more!"

I lick my lips, "Let's just say that Oliver's endurance is second to none. He is the only man who can keep up with me."

"You're a sex machine?" She laughs, "Should've known from the way you brought a different man - and sometimes two - home back in Oxford."

Even then I was quite careful with whom I chose to gift my time. Over all my decisions there was the crown, the British Royal Family, my family and their reputation hovering. It's a feeling that haunted me for years. And then I met Oliver and I realised that I can open up, even fall in love, while having those reputations hovering above me. I shrug, "I fuck men to sleep."

"Even Ed?"

"Strangely, I was even half as attracted to him as I am to Oliver. I didn't had that insatiable appetite for him as I have for Oliver."

"So you guys didn't do it daily?"

I shake my head, "There were weeks of abstinence and it didn't bother me."

"But not so with Oliver."

I smirk, "No, definitely. He's the only one who fucks me to sleep."

"Trust me, those times are over when you guys have kids."

I'm about to find out.

"So to summarise this you were with Oliver, he got under your skin and that scared you so you broke up with him and leaned to Edward instead of dealing with your feelings."

That sounds awful. "I didn't just use Ed. I loved him."

"Did you?"

"Well, yes of course I did. I said yes to when he asked me to marry him. I wanted to marry him but then... then I had a panic attack in the car and couldn't go through with it."

"Yet you took Oliver's proposal and wedded him in loungewear."

"He didn't ask me."

Rory's mouth drops open, "What? You proposed to him?"

"Yes. I gave him options and told him to think about it."

"And he said yes because he saw the pound-signs in your eyes."

"Don't be like that! He's no gold digger!" I hiss at her. "And he signed a prenup."

"I'm sure that's not enough for Daddy."

I sigh, "No. He wanted his fingerprints, hair, salvia and blood."

"Wow, he's thoroughly."

"Yes and Oliver decided to dance after his pipe."

"Maybe not the worst decision considering how Daddy treated Wlad and Sasha."

"You're on his side?!"

"I'm for peace."

I roll my eyes at her words. "You sound like a Princess."

"Well, I am a Princess."

She rarely pulls out the Royalty card. I nudge her with my elbow and she giggles in response. "Shut up!"

My sister giggles in response. "True, ain't no royal when I'm around my family."

**Oliver**

Adelaide Cottage is a very cute and very big house. It might be called cottage but it's very far from a cottage. Villa would be more fitting. The icy blue coloured Victorian house is clearly small compared to Frogmore House or Kensington Palace, but it's still a mansion compared to my home in Rio.

Well, anything's a mansion compared to the house in Rio. It wasn't really a house but it certainly was a home - and now my home is my wife at Landmark Place.

"You have a very lovely home." I say as I look around in the large living room. It's furnished with lots of modern pieces, glass and shiny steel. The emerald green coloured sofa is standing across a big TV. The only antique thing in the room is the marbled fireplace. The mantelpiece is filled with framed photos of the Windsor, Oxford, Wales and Bolton Family. Whenever I see photos of them, I can clearly see how tight they all are. They're entwined so much... they're a big family.

"Thank you. Tea?" Charlotte asks me with a bright smile on her lips. "I want to know how you've been in the last year and a half. I had no idea Jo went to Rio because of you."

"Neither did I."

"Tea? He's not drinking tea! This news asks for some alcohol. Bourbon at least." Nate says to his wife.

"I would rather not drink." I tell him.

"Beer then."

"No, he just said no alcohol!" Char hisses at him and I watch them walking into the kitchen. I stay in the living room for a little while longer. It looks so different than Lorelai's home. I really hope she's not grilling my wife the way Troy did with me. He was brutal and I will never tell my wife what he said to me, how he insulted and provoked me.

But I hope Josephine's not getting a taste of that via her little sister right now.

"Oliver!"

Charlotte's cry pulls me out of my thoughts. I walk through the living room and step into the kitchen that has a huge olive green island with white granite countertops. The other cupboards are in olive green as well. They have a little round table with beige chairs standing at the transom windows. The kitchen looks cosy and almost normal.

The electric kettle rings as Charlotte gets out two white mugs. "Black?"

"Yes."

"Get out a third. I won't drink by myself." Nate tells her with disappointment in his voice.

Charlotte gets out another mug while Nate gets out black tea bags from one of the olive coloured hanging cupboards. He throws them into the mugs before his wife fill them with hot water.

It's so surreal to be here... in their home... on the grounds of Windsor Castle. I'm with the Duke and Duchess of Windsor - Charlotte and Nate.

Sometimes, I think I'm dreaming.

Charlotte hands me my white mug and I notice a royal coat of arms painted on the inside of the mug. I'm pretty sure it's their coat of arms. There's a lion and a unicorn as well as the Bolton Family's shield that I recognise. The other shield is Charlotte's. "Very pretty mug."

"Jo gifted us the mugs." Nate says to me.

"It's a very thoughtful wedding present." Char elaborates with a smile on her lips.

I should've known. My wife sees the little details of a person. She's very thoughtful.

"So, Oliver, how have you been?"

Horrible without my wife in my life. "After Josephine and I parted, I moved back to Rio."

Charlotte nods, "To your family?"

"Yes."

"How come we didn't see you when we were there two weeks ago?" Nate asks me. His navy eyes start burning holes into me face.

"Because I didn't know Josephine was in Rio. I haven't seen or heard from her since I left London."

"You didn't use your mobile to google her?"

"I didn't have one and we didn't have internet at home."

Nate leans back, "I don't believe you."

"It's the truth. Josephine lived in Ipanema while she stayed in Rio. I wasn't so lucky to grow up there."

"In which part of Rio did you live?"

"In Rocinha."

Charlotte's look on her face doesn't change but Nate's does. The name rang a bell.

"That's not good." Nate simply comments.

"I don't understand..." his wife's confused.

"Rocinha is not known for its luxury." I decide to shrug it off.

"It's known for criminality and drugs. It's the most dangerous part of whole Brazil." Nate explains to his wife.

Charlotte looks at me, "And you're from there? That's horrible! No wonder you wanted to bring your family here!"

She will never understand how horrible it was. She's a Princess and now a Duchess. She grew up behind palace walls. "They're now here as well."

"Really?"

I nod.

Charlotte's navy eyes brighten up, "I want to meet them!"

"I'm sure we can arrange something."

"Yes! You guys should all come by for dinner!"

I'm not sure if Charlotte can cook but there are staff for those sort of things. "Okay."

"How did you and Jo meet then? In Rio, I mean." Nate asks me. He's as suspicious as his father.

"She just stood in front of my home one day when I got back from work."

"Where did you work?"

"I worked at a banana plantage and coffee plantage. Wherever work was offered."

"And she just stood there? All alone?"

"No, with her team of security of course." I almost hiss at Nate.

"And what happened then?"

"That's personal."

"I just want to understand how Jo got from being engaged to Edward and leaving him literally at the altar, to being married to you." Nate shakes his head. "My sister's not impulsive. She's not like me. She thinks things through."

I decide to give him some bread crumbles so he can shut up. "She brought my family and me to her suite in Ipanema. I told her about my immigration status and that I was caught by the FEDs after we broke up. She called her brother-in-law to see what the options were."

"Sasha?"

"No, Wladimir." I say to Charlotte, who nods before taking another sip of her tea. "A day later we got married."

"So this is a marriage based on your immigration status not love."

"Don't be ridiculous! Of course it's based on love!" Charlotte says to her husband. "We all knew Jo was in love with Oliver. It's why I was so shocked when I found out she started dating Edward."

Nate gives me a dark look that gives me chills.

"I love your sister and she loves me as well. This marriage started unconventional but that doesn't mean it's fake. It's very real."

"Well, I am very happy for you guys." Charlotte gives me the brightest smile. "I always rooted for you guys. Jo has never been like this with another man, not even Edward. It had to be true love!"

Nate stays completely quiet.

"I mean, some people just belong together. Like Rory and George or Nate and me or Jo and-" Charlotte shuts up as Nate places his hand on her forearm.

"Enough. We all got the picture." Nate says in a stone cold voice. He even sounds similar to his father sometimes. "Did Jo already inform our parents?"

"Yes. We had dinner last night."

"Jo had the balls to tell them before us?" Char asks me shocked. "Well that had to be one unpleasant dinner."

I survived it. "We made it work."

"So, I expect my Dad ran a background check on you."

I nod, "He asked for some material to do further research."

Charlotte frowns, "Why would he ask for that?" She asks me before looking at her husband. "He doesn't have a file of Sasha or Wlad, does he? What about George? Or me! Does he have a file of me? What's in it?!"

Nate gives me a dark gaze before looking at his wife. "It's nothing bad. Besides your family has the same files of Rory and me - and the rest of my family. It's a standard procedure."

Charlotte looks back at me. "Troy doesn't trust you."

"No. At least not yet. I understand this is very hard and new to the rest of Josephine's family but I won't leave her."

Nate licks his lips. "Did you meet Wlad yet?"

"No. Why?"

"He's going to be a hard nut to crack as well."

Does that mean Nate's on my side now?

"Whenever Dad starts to believe you, he's going to make sure you start training with Wlad."

"Oh, right yeah. Jo told me about her shooting lessons once!" Char says with a nod.

Shooting lessons?! They want me to fucking shoot with a gun?!

"I'm sure you've got some experience with guns. I mean living in Rocinha comes with its advantages in some ways I guess."

Is he fucking serious?! I open my mouth to tell him off but before I can do so I can hear my wife and her sister walking in. I look between Nate and Charlotte and watch my wife entering the kitchen with a tiny girl next to her. The little girl has golden curls and bright blue eyes. She's dressed in a bright blue dress with ivory coloured tights and black leather shoes. It's the Princess of Oxford - one of three.

The little girl lets go of my wife's hand and runs over to Nate, who has already kneed down and spread his arms.

"Aw, I missed you little girl!" He says before hugging her and swinging her around. The little girl giggles in response.

Lorelai comes through the door with the other two girls at her hand. They look identical to the girl that's still giggling from getting swung through the air. I couldn't keep them separated even if I tried. They run off to Charlotte who embraces the two girls.

Lorelai looks at me. She has changed from the light grey joggers and a cosy navy jumper to a pair of jeans, an ivory sweater and chestnut coloured moccasins. Her chestnut curls are held back in a ponytail. A few strands are loose so they frame her oval shaped face. She's still not wearing any makeup but she still looks like the future Queen like she did in the joggers. Sometimes you inherit royalty and sometimes you were born with it. Lorelai is clearly the latter.

The Duchess of Oxford walks over to me before holding out her left hand. Those sapphires are still sparkling like crazy. There's also an emerald eternity band on Welsh gold between the engagement ring and the wedding band. "I'm sorry for the rudeness the first time we met. I'm Lorelai but call me Rory. No HRH title please. This is Grace." She points at the little girl with Nate. "And these are Alexandria - but it's Alex for you - and Eleanor, who you may call Leni."

I shake her hand. "Well, I'm still Oliver." I say without thinking.

Charlotte and Josephine chuckle.

"Good." Rory smiles at me. "Jo explained everything to me and told me everything about your story."

I raise an eyebrow at my wife.

"Don't worry, not everything. Just enough to make her like you." My wife smirks at me before placing a kiss on my left cheek. I don't know what happened between these two sisters but I like it.

"Jo, can I talk to you for a moment?" Nate asks his little sister.

I'm sure he's going to give her a hard time as well.

**Josephine**

I follow my brother into his living room, "What did you want to tell me?"

"I wanted to apologise."

I frown, "For what?"

"I was on Team Edward when I should've been on Team Jo. I'm sorry."

I stare at him in disbelief, "I'm sorry, what?!" I ask him again.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel obligated to choose Edward over Oliver."

I almost laugh out loud. "Nate, the world doesn't turn around you. My decision on being engaged with Edward had nothing to do with your perception of Ed, Oliver or me. I loved Edward."

"You did?"

I nod, "Yes but I love Oliver more. And differently. I loved Ed because I admired him and the simplicity of being with him. But I love Oliver from the depth of my heart. I love that man with every single heartbeat, not despite his background but because of it. He enriches my world in a way no one has ever done in my life. He's my soulmate as you would say." I shrug and blush a little. Nate and I never ever talked about love - because I had never been in love unlike Nate. He loved his wife his whole life.

Nate nods, "Okay. I'm going to try to convince Daddy."

I shake my head and place my hands on his shoulders, "We both know this is not how it works. Daddy has to come to terms on his own. Just give him your encouragement whenever needed."

"I promise."

"And don't be an ass to him just yet. He's very new to this royalty and wealth. He needs him to adjust."

"So, you haven't told him about the King's birthday party in two weeks?"

"No."

"I see, well I can answer his questions regarding the male side of royalty if you want to. I'm sure he's going to find it confusing to dress for Ascot or State Banquets."

"Right, I haven't thought about that yet."

"Maybe I can be the brother he never had."

"He has two little brothers. Johna is eight and Caio is 15."

"Well, then I'll be his best friend."

I smile, sometimes Nate thinks like a five year-old. Back then, you judged decided to be best friends and you became that. Without all the adult-thoughts. "I bloody love you, Nate!" I embrace him with tears in my eyes.

He returns my embrace, "I love you, too little sis."

I don't know why but the tears suddenly come in in full force and it takes everything within me to not cry. Probably the pregnancy hormones kicking in from that peppercorn growing inside of me.

Damn it, that's the other news I'll have to shock my family with.

I inhale deeply before letting go of my older brother again. "He's very important to me so you better not say or do anything to scare him off. He's now a part of this family."

"I got that. Besides, he didn't seem scared by me or this whole royalty thing at all."

"We'll know how he's going to cope with royalty when he meets the King."

"True. But until then I'll do my best to welcome him as best as possible."

I nod, "Thank you."

My brother's royal blue eyes widen, "Wow, you really do love him if you thank me!"

I chuckle and nudge him with my elbow. "Shut up!"

My brother chuckles as well. "No, seriously. I am very happy for you, Jo. Oliver seems like a great man."

He has no idea how great Oliver really is. "We should get going. I wanted to drive to Dover today to see how my ranch is doing."

"Yeah, sure. I was there in the summer with Char once. Mummy and Daddy are taking really good care of it, you shouldn't worry too much. I say, you guys stay for dinner and go there tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Monday, meaning unlike you - Your Royal Highness - I have to get to work."

"Oh, I'm sure Rory and George won't be pissed if you come to work a little late."

"Not to Oxford Royal but to the Bolton Foundation."

"You're still doing two jobs?"

"Yes and I plan to continue doing both. Daddy actually offered Oliver a job at the foundation as well."

"He did?"

"Yes, I suggested he should work as a model but Daddy didn't like the idea of my husband's face plastered all over Piccadilly Circus or worse in underwear on Times Square."

Nate grins, "I don't say that enough but our Daddy is a bloody genius!"

I can't hide the smirk on my lips, "No, I'm sticking to my plan to drive to Dover."

"Jo, it's already four. Do you really want to drive to Dover for two hours, stay there for a couple of minutes and then drive back?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Nate gives up.

"Where are your girls today anyways? It's so quiet!"

"They're with grandma and grandpa."

"Wills and Catherine?"

Nate nods, "To gives us a day off. We're set to go to some performance at the Royal Albert Hall tonight anyway. So it's just half the day that we get off."

"And how were we supposed to have dinner together then?" I ask my brother with a raised eyebrow.

Nate shrugs with a boyish grin on his lips.

"You can't skip a royal engagement."

"Maybe you should be in my shoes to find out how fun it is."

"No, I'm pretty happy with my two jobs." I say before walking back into the kitchen. Oliver's in a deep conversation with my sister, sister-in-law and my three nieces. Two of them are sitting on his lap while Grace is sitting on her mother's lap.

For a second my brain plays tricks on me because I start imagining Oliver with our peppercorn. I shake my head, "Oliver, we're leaving."

He looks over his shoulder and I watch his pine green eyes transition into a sea foam colour. The look gives me a fuzzy feeling. He looks back at Rory and Char before helping my two nieces off of his lap. "I'll see you guys next weekend."

Next weekend? They already made plans without me?! "What's next weekend?" I ask him as he walks over to me.

"Triple date at Annabel's!" Char answers my question. "We'll arrange something with a babysitter."

"Oh yes! We're definitely going to do karaoke again!" Nate's voice fills my ears from behind. That man loves karaoke as much as uncle Ryan.

"Then it's set." I give in. I'd rather spend the evening at home with Oliver, but a nice evening with my family and delicious food is not a bad exchange. "See you then."

Oliver grabs my hand as we let ourselves out. "I really like your sister and nieces."

"They seem to love you as well." I say with a smile on my lips as we walk over to the silver Tesla.

"Can you teach me how to drive?" Oliver suddenly asks me.

I forgot that he doesn't have a driver's license. "Yeah, sure. But I have to warn you, I'm a horrible driver. My Mummy says I come after Daddy - we all do. We drive very fast and recklessly. Oh and we're very inpatient behind the wheel. We also curse rather much."

"Oh, well then maybe-"

"Sergej can teach you. He is a very patient man."

"Wlad's father?"

"Yeah. Or Ana but she's very busy right now." I think out loud. "But you can jump behind the wheel right now."

"Right now?!"

I hold the door open of the driver's seat, "Yeah, you can drive us to the gates. Don't worry, this is a pretty safe area for you to practice in. But remember, driving a car with gas is a bit different than driving an electric car."

**Oliver**

I watch how Josephine closes the door of the stables. We've been here in Dover, on my wife's ranch, for the last four hours. My Mama and brothers had their first times on the back of ponies. Josephine showed me all the good work her parents have helped her do while she was in Rio. The ranch was a gift from her grandfather and she uses it for therapeutic uses. The horses are all specially trained and there's even a huge hotel that was built for parents and their sick children to stay at. We even met a few of the current patients here. It's a wonderful thing my wife is doing here. She combined her heart of philanthropy with her love for horses.

"Ready to go home?" I ask her as she turns around.

The temperature has dropped, so we're all in warm coats, warm shoes and bobble hats. My Mama, Johna and Caio have already gotten into the car with Leo in it. He's going to drive them home while Ralph takes her of us. She sighs, "I wish I could stay here for longer than a few hours."

"We could spend next weekend here. After our triple date."

She smiles at me, "That would be nice." She looks very cute with that grey bobble hat on.

I grab her hand and place a kiss on the back of it. "I love you."

Her cheeks flush slightly, "I love you, too."

The sight and those words make my heart skip a beat. I love seeing this look on her. On the woman that claimed to be stone cold when we first met.

She intertwines her fingers with mine before we walk over to the black Jaguar. Jo told me it used to belong to her but while she was in Rio she started to question all of her belongings so she gifted the Jaguar to Ralph, who now uses it as an official car. She only kept the Tesla and the Aston Martin. The other cars - three I think - she sold and donated the money to charities all over England.

I'm glad she asked Ralph to drive us here instead of driving here as well. She looks rather tired and the last thing I want is for her to sit behind the wheel right now.

We get into the backseat of the black Jaguar that has a light beige interior and put on the seatbelts.

"I apologise for the bad smell." Josephine smiles at Ralph while taking off her bobble hat.

"Oh, don't worry, Mrs. Bolton. I'll get the smell out with a homemade recipe." Ralph nods at Leo, who starts the car. Leo drives off and Ralph follows him after starting the car.

I take off my hat. It's nicely warm here with the heated seats. The soft jazz music has a lullaby like effect on my wife. She opens her seatbelt and scoops over to me. With her long slim fingers she unzips my coat before cuddling into me. She wraps her arms around me and rests her head against my chest.

"Wake me when we arrive."

I don't think I can wake this sleeping beauty.

**Josephine**

I wake up the next morning in an empty bed. I roll over on my back and stare at the ceiling for a moment, thanking God for this day. Rory, Ana, Char and Nate are on my husband's side. Now, there's still the rest of my family to convince. Elias, Gideon and Calloway will be easy but not so Della and definitely not my father and Wladimir. Sasha could easily be on Ana's side. I'm still unsure about my Mum, but she could be on Oliver's side as well. And then there're my grandparents... Diana could accept Oliver with wide arms and probably Vicky as well but my grandpa will be a tough nut as well. He gave Sasha a hard time and did the same with Wlad. Just not with George because he's the future King of Britain. But Oliver's no future King. It shouldn't make a difference but it does.

It always does.

I growl and get out of the bed. Today's my first day back at Oxford Royal but I'm going to spend the first half of the day at the Bolton Foundation.

And it's the first day of school for Johna and Caio.

I run my fingers through my chestnut curls that have turned into a bird's nest overnight as I walk over to the closed bathroom doors. I open them and get greeted by humidity - and most importantly by my husband who is shaving at his sink. He's already in his black boxer briefs and his beach blonde hair is still damp from the shower he just took. His sea foam coloured eyes look at me and I can feel how the desire awakes within me. "Morning, Tesouro." He greets me with a smirk on his lips.

The nickname gives me goosebumps and make my heart fill with love for this man. "Morning. What time is it?"

"Six thirty."

School starts at ten in the morning in Britain, so there's still plenty of time. "Did you brought me to bed last night ? And changed me into your stuff?" I ask him as I'm wearing a black T-shirt that's way too big for me.

"Yes."

"I'll keep the shirt to sleep in." I tell him before walking over to the loo. I still smell like the stables I was in yesterday evening so a shower would be necessary for me as well.

"How did you sleep?" Oliver asks me as I walk over to the shower.

I strip out of the shirt and my panties before climbing into the shower. It's still quite humid in here. "Very well. What about you?"

"I'm kind of nervous about today." He admits as I turn on the shower.

I start shampooing my hair and watch how he walks over to me. I love his freshly shaved skin. "Don't be. Uncle Ryan is very chilled. It takes an earthquake and a tsunami to get him mad."

"And our marriage is not that?"

I little my head back to wash the shampoo out of my hair. "No. It's like a thunderstorm. It's scary at first but you get used to it and eventually the sky clears up when everyone has accepted you."

He runs his fingers through his hair as I put conditioner on mine. "I don't know. I didn't apply for the job. Your father just gave it to me. What if he hasn't informed your uncle yet?"

"Trust me, he has." I put shower gel on my loofah and start cleaning my body. "And you enjoy doing charity work, don't you?"

"Yes of course I do."

"Then where's your problem? You're not just a pretty face but also a very smart man who has a heart of gold. You'll do fine." I say as I rinse off the shower gel from my body and the conditioner out of my hair. Then I turn off the water and open the door of the shower again. Oliver hands me a big white towel that I wrap around my body before grabbing another towel for my hair.

My husband nods. "You're right."

"Of course I am." I say with a smirk on my lips. I should really come up with a nickname for him.

**Oliver**

I love a good English breakfast, especially if it was made by my wife. As with everything she does, she put her own spin on it by adding avocado to the scrambled eggs, crispy bacon and baked beans combination. There's also a bottle of Sriracha sauce standing on the table but Josephine was the only one to use it.

We're Brazilian. We like sweet stuff, not spicy.

I do however enjoy Mexican food with my wife. I'm not sure if it's really the food I'm enjoying or just being with my wife. Perhaps it's both.

"Are you guys nervous?" I ask my two brothers.

Caio just shrugs it off while Johna continues to eat his breakfast. They're already in their new uniforms. Navy sweaters with red Oxford shirts underneath and navy pants with black shiny shoes. They look so smart!

"That's an answer as well, I guess." Josephine mumbles before her ringing iPhone fills the living area. She gets up from her chair and walks into the kitchen, where she left her iPhone.

I blend out my mother's voice as I focus on my wife. She picks up the call and talks for the caller for a few minutes before hanging up. For a split second she looks concerned but then she puts on her mask again.

Something's wrong.

"Everything alright?" I ask her the second she's back.

"Yeah."

"Who did you talk to?"

"Your results are back in. Dr. White asked your Mum, you and me to come back. We'll go after we dropped off the boys."

"But what about work?"

"I'll send my uncle a text and tell him we have an emergency. He will understand."

Damn it, it's serious. "Who's Dr. White?"

"I don't want you to worry."

"Josephine,"

"He's an oncologist."

* * *

The wait in the examine room feels like forever. I asked my wife over and over if Dr. White said anything she might have forgotten but she didn't mention anything. We didn't tell my Mama what kind of doctor Dr. White is but she's freaking out as well. She's as nervous as the rest of us.

An oncologist is bad. Very, very bad.

My fear of having a bad first day has been replaced by a whole other fear.

Suddenly the glass door swings open and an old man with a white lab coat walks in. He has a stethoscope around his neck. The embroidery on his left breast says Dr. White, M.D. oncology.

"Mrs. Rodriguez, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton thank you for coming back on such a short notice. But this couldn't wait."

"Of course."

Dr. White looks at my Mama and my heart shatters into a million pieces. It's her. She's the one with cancer. My throat tightens and tears start burning in my eyes as I hear the word leukaemia. Blood cancer.

Fucking blood cancer!

It's my wife's hand that is wrapped around mine which gives me the strength to keep myself together. It's also her who translates everything, who gives my Mama the world changing news.

Everything's a blur. I don't see or hear anything. All I feel is this world shattering emotion. It feels like a tsunami that I didn't see coming. Just this morning I was worried about making a good impression on my first day at work.

Now, I'm worried there won't be another day for my Mama.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Merry Christmas everyone! **

**What do you think of Rory's reaction to Oliver? And Nate's reaction?**

**Do you think Maria's illness will be treated and healed?**

**This story is going on a break for a while as I'm going focus more on my personal life for a while. I can't promise regular updates but I'll try to update as often as possible. **

**Please review!**

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole**


	33. Chapter 33

**Josephine**

Dr. White walls over to us. "I'm very sorry, but none of your children are able to donate stem cells." He gives us the world shattering news in such a neutral tone that I want to slap him. Maria's got leukaemia - and he doesn't show any emotion?

Maria bursts into tears immediately. Oliver wraps his arms around her. It's heartbreaking to watch.

"Mrs. Bolton, a word?" Dr. White asks me.

I frown before I nod and follow him into a separate examination room. Dr. White closes the door behind me and shuts the blinds to prohibit anyone looking inside from the hallway. That's strange. Very strange.

"Mrs. Bolton, I have some very different news for you." He tells me before inhaling deeply. "Your blood test showed a pregnancy."

That's not news to me at all. "I'm aware and so is my husband. We just didn't tell anyone yet." And we probably won't for another ten weeks.

"Your blood test also revealed that you are a possible donor to your mother-in-law."

"What?" Now that's news I didn't expect to hear.

"You share the same blood type as her. Golden blood is the nickname for Rh-null, the world's rarest blood type. Fewer than 50 people have it worldwide. 43 to be exact and from our databases, it seems like most of the Bolton Family shares this very unique feature. However, your HLA factors are an almost perfect match. She couldn't wish for a better donor."

"But that's great! Why didn't you say that back there?"

"The needed injections to produce enough stem cells in your blood increases the risk of getting leukaemia. And in your current state, that's not an option."

Rory and Nate are no options either. Because they're royals. My brothers are too small to go through such a unique situation. That leaves me Della. But she's in Geneva, working her ass off to find a cure for Alzheimer's. Dad can't donate because of his liver transplant. And Mum doesn't have RH-null. I am Maria's only option! I have to do this. "What are my options then?"

"Mrs. Bolton, given the aggressiveness of Mrs. Rodriguez' blood cancer, she could only be saved by a bone marrow harvest."

"What does that mean?"

"It means a rather large needle will be pushed through the skin and into the back of your hip bone. It's pushed through the bone to the centre and the thick, liquid marrow is pulled out through the needle. This is repeated several times until enough marrow has been taken out, in other words harvested. The amount taken depends on the donor's weight. Often, about 10% of the donor's marrow, or about 2 pints, are collected. This takes about 1 to 2 hours. The body will replace these cells within 4 to 6 weeks. If blood was taken from the donor before the marrow donation, it's often given back to the donor at this time."

"That sounds painful."

"It's usually not because the patient is under general anaesthesia. However, in your case, with the pregnancy an anaesthesia is very likely going to cause a miscarriage. Especially in this very early stage of pregnancy. So that means if you still want to donate, it had to be done with no anaesthesia or with it but then the embryo would most likely die. But even if you do decide to go for it without the anaesthesia, the chances for a miscarriage are still pretty high. We would try to make it as painless as possible with topical creams to numb the pain but I'm not going to lie here. It's going to hurt a lot. But giving birth will be a piece of cake after this." The man dares to show me a small smile.

This time I actually do slap him. My palm has hit his cheek before I even know what I'm doing. But I'm not going to lie and say it didn't feel good.

Because it did.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. You can blame your hormones. A mother's instinct is always to protect their baby first." He rubs his beetroot red left cheek. "Mrs. Bolton, I'm aware this situation is quite unusual, so I'm sure you want to discuss it with your husband first-"

"I'll do it." I interrupt him. Maybe this bubble is meant to burst. I can't not save Maria. She's everything that Oliver has left from his parents. He can't become an orphan. His brothers can't become orphans. I can't let that happen.

And if the bubble has to burst to make it happen, then so be it.

Dr. White's eyes widen. "Okay. But you're aware there will be no anaesthesia?"

I nod. I won't go under anaesthesia and kill the bubble. I'll let God decide while I'm going to cry out in pain. I've said it before, I am not a murderer.

But I'm not a saint either.

"Good. I'm going to see if I can get us an OR as soon as possible. I'll arrange for your husband to join you during the surgery. You're going to need someone to lean on to."

I'm going to need more people than just Oliver. "Could you page Dr. Romanov?"

"Yes, of course. I'll get Dr. Romanov out of the OR. I'll make sure she's going to be with you, Mrs. Bolton." He smiles before turning on his heel.

"One more thing,"

He stops in his tracks with his hand on the door handle, "Yes?"

"I don't want Maria to know it's me." I tell him. I don't want her to feel the need to own me something when Oliver and I get divorced.

Because we will definitely get divorced after I killed our bubble. He won't forgive me.

"That's confidential then." He shows me another smile. "How about you wait here? I'll send you in a nurse that's coming with a lot of paper work for you to sign before we can start. I'm going to inform you as soon as we have a date."

I nod and sit down on the examination lounge.

I'm the only hope that Maria has.

I hope Oliver's going to forgive me for this.

**Oliver**

I have never been a pessimist in my whole life but today's a day in hell. I always thought of Mondays as a brand new chance, as a start to a fabulous week - but even I can't see anything good in this Monday.

Dr. White opens the door and walks out of the examination room. "Mrs. Rodriguez, I think we should talk about your options. We're going to get you hospitalised first."

Clothes. We didn't even bring anything with us. Because we didn't expect such world shattering news.

My mother nods before following Dr. White down the hallway.

I can see my wife standing in the empty examination room. "Mama, I'll be right with you."

"She's in room 405." Dr. White says with a smile on his lips.

My gaze locks with my wife's and I know instantly that something happened. I can sense it in the air. She has that runners look in her eyes. She looks guilty and afraid. She quickly looks away as I make my way into the room. I close the door and lean against it.

"Everything ok?"

"You should be with your Mum."

"You're avoiding my question."

"Dr. White just confirmed in private that I'm pregnant."

I frown at her words, "But you didn't give any blood yesterday."

"I did because Johna was scared, remember? I guess the nurse put it on the tray and got it tested anyway." She shrugs.

No, that's not what's going on here. "Josephine,"

"I'm a possible donor." She interrupts me.

"What?"

"I am RH-null. I have golden blood just like my siblings do. We've got it form our father. But Rory and Nate can't donate because they're royals. Della's busy in Switzerland. My Dad can't donate because he has had a liver transplant and is sometimes still taking meds for it. And my brothers are too little. So that leaves it to me."

I stare at her in shock for a moment. Of course she has golden blood. Of course the whole Bolton Family is special in that department as well. Blood is considered Rh-null if it lacks all of the 61 possible antigens in the Rh system. It's very dangerous to live with this blood type because so few people have it. Accidents - any injury - can be your death sentence. If a Rh-null carrier needs a blood transfusion, they can find it difficult to locate a donor, and blood is notoriously difficult to transport internationally.

All the reasons more why today is a day in hell.

"I'm a regular blood donor and so is the rest of my family. Because of our condition, for our own safety. There are 43 people in the world that have golden blood so we need to help each other out whenever we can."

"Well maybe we can get some blood conserves from somewhere-"

"No, there are not enough stocks on that blood type here and it would take hours for the blood to get prepared. Your mother's cancer is very aggressive. She needs help now. She needs it today."

"They want to extract your stem cells from your hips."

She nods, "And I cannot go under anaesthesia because of the bubble."

"Because of the high risk of miscarriage."

"Yes." She licks her lips, "But I have to do it. You can hate me for the rest of your life but I will not let your mother die!"

"I'm going with you in the OR."

"No, you should stay with your Mum."

"Tesouro..." She really is our treasure. She's a life saver. A superhero.

"Go and be with your Mum. Ana will take care of me."

I can't divide myself between my Mama and her. "I'll wait until Ana's here."

"That might take a while. Really, I'm good. Just tell your Mum I had something to take care of."

"You don't want her to know?"

She shrugs, "She's no fan of me and I don't want to force her appreciation and love. I want it to happen naturally. So please, be with her and don't tell her who the donor is."

**Josephine**

The lights in the sterilised OR are bright. I'm only wearing one of those blue capes but I am nude underneath. My chestnut waves are hidden underneath a cap that looks like a shower cap. A team of five doctors is around me, including interns, residents and a gynaecologist. Dr. White will harvest the stem cells from my hip bone. He said he'd start with the right and then see how it's going. Maybe he won't have to touch the left side, he said.

He is a terrible liar.

I am laying on my stomach as the doctors start using a kind of terminology that Rory studied at Oxford. I still remember a few words but I don't understand everything.

Maybe that's good.

Ana hasn't made it yet as she's stuck in the ER. They said she would be here shortly.

That was three hours ago.

"You can do this."

His deep voice roars through the room until it reaches my ears. I was a fool to think I could hide something so big from Oliver. As soon as he saw me not coming back to them he found out my room and pretty soon he found out what I was about to do as well. To my surprise he didn't try to talk me out of it. He knows of the consequences but he's not angry with me.

I squeeze Oliver's hands and nod. "This won't be pretty."

"Sweetie, that's what they say about giving birth as well." A big red haired nurse says to me with a smile on her lips. "But we've got the best doctors here. We're going to take very good care of you."

Suddenly, the door to the OR opens and my sister walks in, dressed in a navy uniform with a mask around her mouth and a bright pink cotton cap on her head to hide her blonde hair. The cap has pink peonies.

She looks very pretty. Like sunshine.

"Ana," I cannot hide my relief to have her here. I didn't want Oliver to see me like this. Not because I'm afraid of showing him my weak side but because I fear it'll traumatise him forever.

"I'm here." She says before rushing over to me. She looks at Oliver. "You can go now."

"I'm not leaving." He tells her in a strict voice.

I can feel how someone applies another layer of numbing cream on my right hip. I can still feel the fingers and the pressure so I'm pretty sure it's useless.

I will feel every single bit. No matter how much cream they will put on me.

God, I am nervous!

My older sister sighs, "Oliver, this won't be pretty. She will cry out of pain and beg for it to stop before the needle has even penetrated fully. Trust me, you don't want to see it if you don't have to."

"She's my wife."

Ana nods, "I know and I'll be right here for the next three hours."

Three hours?! Dr. White said one or two!

"No, I'm not leaving her."

"Oliver, your wife is very strong. Have trust. If she says she can do this without you than she can."

Oliver grinds his teeth so much that I fear he might break his jaw.

Ana and Oliver look at me. I open my mouth to answer as I feel a sharp cutting pain in my hip.

"Can you feel that, Mrs. Bolton?" Dr. White asks me.

Yes, I bloody can! "Oliver, go."

"But-"

"Go. I want Ana here with me. Wait with your Mum. Spent time with your mother."

"But you are my family as well."

Tears form in my eyes. Bloody hell, he has to make me cry now?! "Oliver, please. I don't want you to see me like this and get traumatised from it. What I am about to do is not to make you feel like you owe me something. I am doing this for your Mum. I know you would do this for mine as well."

"Of course I would."

"Yes because you could get an anaesthetic!" Ana hisses before looking up and behind me. "We have to start. Oliver, get out."

But Oliver doesn't move an inch.

"Oliver, please go."

He picks up my hands and kisses my knuckles. "I love you." With that he rises from the chair and walks out of the OR.

He didn't even give me the chance to say it back.

Ana sits down across me. She grabs my hands and shows me her genuine smile that makes me feel loved, respected... and full of peace.

That's why I wanted her here. She can deal with the pain. She sees it daily.

"I think we should get started." Dr. White says and suddenly it's full concentration. "Light." I can hear how the big light gets moved and feel the warmth on my skin moving a little more to the left.

Bloody hell, this will hurt!

"Mrs. Bolton, I will now start. I suggest you hold as close to your sister as possible." Dr. White announce.

"Focus on me. Listen to my voice. Look me in the eyes." My sister says to me in her angelic voice.

That's when I feel the needle getting pushed into my skin. I cry out in a kind of tone I've never heard me do before. It's full of the excruciating pain that's running through every nerve in my body right now. I start shaking and winding as tears start running down my face immediately. My body starts tensing up every muscle in me.

It's protesting and protecting me from the pain.

"Mrs. Bolton, I need you to lay still." Dr. White's voice is dull, almost not hearable.

Ana grabs my head with her hands that are covered in white gloves. "Lay still." I can't hear her but I can read from her lips as I stare at her face.

Even her big green eyes are so mesmerising right now.

Suddenly, Dr White crashes against the bone. It's a painful sound but even a more painful feeling. I cry out again and start shaking my head from left to right. I can't do this. I really can't. I thought I could but this is a kind of pain I wasn't prepared for.

"Team A start working."

Suddenly, I feel many hands on my back, legs and shoulders pushing me down. That's what the team of doctors is here for. I thought they were here to learn but no they're here to control me and keep me still.

Cries from the depth of my throat escapes me. It's so deep, so full of pain that I am afraid of myself. This is not me. I am someone else.

"I know it hurts." Ana says to me.

No she doesn't. She has no idea how much this hurts. Dr. White pulls something out of the needle but it's still sitting against my bone. I have a feeling the next step is going to be far worse.

"Focus on my lips. I will tell you..." she inhales. "Your future."

Now?! She wants to tell me what she knows now?! She never wanted to share what she knows in the past so why now?! "You fucking bitch! You knew I was going to do this-"

"Mrs. Bolton, I'm going to start drilling now."

Did he just say drilling?!

Suddenly, the sound of a drill - like at a dentist - starts filling the room. Bloody no! No, this is not what I agreed to! This is not-

"Team B, please."

I feel more pressure on my body that's pushing me down until I am unable to move. I can't even breathe freely.

And then I feel the long drill getting inserted into the hollow needle. I can feel how every other centimetre Dr. White crashes against the wall of the hollow needle.

And then the drilling sound starts filling the room.

Along with the vibrating feeling that goes through my body.

And a kind of cry I didn't know I had.

The next ten seconds are a blur. I am in so much pain that I lose my voice from crying. I have a red head because I don't breathe properly but the worst is this excruciating pain.

And then the drilling stops.

And I feel liquid filling up the hole immediately, trying to heal what he just broke. My stem cells. My bloody stem cells!

"We've got some nice stem cells everyone! Looks very good. Tube please!"

Another thin tube gets inserted into the hollow needle and suddenly I feel suction. It's getting pumped out of me.

The suction is the best part of the procedure. It still hurts but not as much as the drilling and the needle getting pushed into my bone.

"You're doing an incredible job, Mrs. Bolton." Dr. White says. "We almost have one third of the container full. That's very good for the first time. Maybe the left hip will serve enough stem cells."

He's such a bad liar!

I look at my older sister and stare at her big green eyes. "Tell me what you know."

Her lips and eyes will be my focus for the next three hours.

**Oliver**

I can't sit still. My wife has been driven to the ORs, so I'm left alone in the hospital room with my Mama. And it's scary. Beyond scary. My Mama's nervous and I don't feel better as well. We're waiting for my wife's stem cells, which are getting extracted from her hip bone right now. I can't imagine the pain she's going through and I wish to be with her - but she sent me away. I was torn between being with my wife and being with my Mama, but she made the decision for me.

"Everything alright?" My Mama asks me. She's sitting on a chair and has a blanket wrapped around her. She's connected to several infusions and a hemodialysis. In hemodialysis, a dialysis machine and a special filter called an artificial kidney, or a dialyzer, are used to clean your blood.

Over the last two hours my Mama has lost the colour in her face and the life in her eyes. She has started giving me one life advice after another. Tips on how to raise children and what to do when they ask the big questions of life.

She's afraid of death.

And she has no idea my wife is about to save her life - and I can't tell her because Josephine told me told me not to.

"Yes. Don't worry, everything will resolve itself." I promise her and grab her hands. They're icy cold. "Do you want me to get another blanket? You should have another blanket."

"I'm okay."

I let go of her hands and get up from the chair. "I'll get you another blanket. Just stay here and try to relax." I have to move otherwise I might go insane. Dr. White said the cancer was aggressive but we caught it early which is good. And with Josephine's stem cells the chances of healing are very well.

"It's not like I can go anywhere." My Mama jokes as I walk out of the private hospital room.

I close the door behind me and walk over to the front desk where a group of nurses from a variety of ethnic backgrounds are working. The whole medical team here has been exceptionally well. In that perspective, I am glad that we did all the tests yesterday and we're here now. Because otherwise it might have been to late. "Can someone tell me how my wife's surgery is going?" I ask the nurses in pink scrubs. A black woman with curls that remind me of my wife turns around.

"Mr. Bolton, you're wife's in very good care. Don't worry." Her warm brown eyes and soft smile calms me down. I notice her name Nakisha embroidered on her left chest.

"Okay. Do you have some extra blankets? My mother's a little cold."

"Yes, of course we do. Follow me."

I follow her down the hallway until she stops at a wooden closed door. She opens the door and shows me hundreds of blankets, pillows and sleeping mattress. The blankets and pillows are organised by size and colour. There are beige, navy, light grey, apple red and black blankets. All of them have the Bolton Family's Coat of Arms embroidered on them.

"Wow that's quite a lot."

"We give them out to homeless people in the night." Nakisha explains.

"I didn't know this place was a safe haven for homeless people as well."

"We don't like to brag around with it but the fact is very much known among those in need. We help and treat everyone here. Which colour and size do you want?"

"Navy in two meters by two meters." I answer. That should keep my mother warm.

She nods before handing me a folded blanket. "If you need anything else, don't hesitate to call me."

I nod, "Thank you."

"Do you need another pillow?"

"No." I follow the nurse out of the room. I turn around as I hear lots of footsteps walking down the hallway. A team of doctors is walking towards us. I spot Ana among them and I know that my wife's excruciation has come to an end. "Ana,"

She stops across me while the rest walk past me. "Oliver. It's over. Jo has done a very good job. She's resting in a room down the hallway. I gave her something to sleep and calm her down. Have you called our parents yet?"

"No. But I should."

"Do that now. I'll bring that to your mother. We will start giving her the stem cells right away. She should feel better very soon." Ana grabs the blanket out of my hands. "I suggest you call my Mum."

I nod, "Okay. Thank you."

I walk over to a window front and look at the garden that's behind the hospital. It's beautiful with lots of trees, a little lake and lots of sunshine. I get the iPhone out of the pocket of my jeans and call Bolton's Enterprises as I don't have Gabriella's personal number.

"Bolton's Enterprises, Sophie Winterbottom speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hi, this is Oliver... Bolton. I am Josephine's husband. I'd like to talk to Gabriella."

"Mrs. Bolton is currently in a meeting. Is it urgent? Otherwise I would suggest you try another time in two hours."

"Yes, it's very urgent. Please pull her out of the meeting."

"Stay in the line. I'll connect you with her in a moment."

I can hear the pulse humming in my ears as I wait for Gabriella to pick up. Every parents deserves to know that their child is in the hospital.

"Hello?" Gabriella's voice is clear and soft.

"Gabriella, this is Oliver."

"What happened?"

"Josephine's in your hospital. Along with my mother. My Mum has an aggressive form of leukaemia and Josephine is donating her stem cells. They share the same blood type."

Gabriella's silent on the other end of the line.

"Gabriella, have you heard me?"

"Yes, yes I have. I was thinking. I'll be there in half an hour with my husband. I'm sorry for your Mum and I'm glad Jo can help her."

"She's already in the OR and resting in her room. She won't wake up in a few hours. Ana gave her something to sleep, so there's no rush."

"Okay. Thank you for letting me know."

"Of course."

She hangs up without saying another word.

That wasn't as bad as I thought.

I walk back into the hospital room of my Mama. She has another blanket wrapped around her and she's connected to another infusion: Josephine's stem cells. The doctors have left, even Ana. She's probably with Josephine.

My Mama looks at me with tears in her mocha coloured eyes, "This is a miracle!"

I smile at her and sit down in my old spot. I don't know if I can keep this a secret.

But I gave my wife a promise and I can't break it.

"Where's Josephine?"

"She had a work emergency. I just talked to her. She asked me to voice her happiness."

"Just imagine what could have happened if Josephine didn't insist on us doing these tests! I could have died and made you all orphans!"

I try to gulp down the ball in my throat, "Mama, there's something I have to tell you."

**Josephine**

I wake up because of an excruciating pain in both of my hips. Every point that has been used to collect stem cells is hurting so badly that all I want to do is scream, cry and be held by my Mummy. It's a pain like no other.

And I can't take anything to ease it.

I hate being pregnant. From the moment I found out to this... this pregnancy was the worst that's ever happened to me!

My whole body aches, but my hips, the incisions hurt the most. After all, I donated my stem cells directly from my bone marrow.

When I open my eyes, everything is a blur. My focus is only a tiny circle that slowly grows as my head is killing me. The first thing I recognise is Oliver sitting next to me. The man who is married to me, who knocked me up... who should be with his Mum instead of his wife.

He looks tired. He has bags under his stunning green eyes and his beach blonde hair is messy. He should get some sleep.

But who am I to judge. I probably look worse because I feel the worst I've ever felt. My Mum once said to me that pain only lives in your head. Well, I can confirm it lives very much in my hips right now.

"Hi..." I whisper and see how his emerald eyes widen.

"Josephine," he breathes my name in a way he has never done before. He fills this one word with so much gratitude that tears form in my eyes immediately. He didn't expected me to do this at all.

Well, Maria's family and you don't let down family. You help where you can.

And sometimes the help can be found in the bones of your hips.

Suddenly, he buries his face in my chest and I embrace him tightly. He doesn't say anything and I don't either. We've always communicated without words the best.

I embrace him and ignore the growing pain in my hips from the added pressure to my chest as best as I can, but tears start rolling down my cheeks anyway. Maybe it's from the pain in my hips, maybe it's from the pain in my heart because Oliver didn't think I would help his Mum... or maybe it's out of gratitude that I made it through the most painful hours of my life. Three hours of pure torture.

I don't know how Ana deals with this on daily basis. It would traumatise me, haunt me in my dream, but Ana... she can still smile and find joy in the little things.

She really is very special.

"I love you." His whisper is muted, but I heard him. Or maybe I felt him say these words, I don't know. All I know is that this pressure on my chest becomes unbearable.

"Oliver, would you mind lifting your head off of my chest?" I ask him as politely as I can.

"Yes, of course." He says as he does so. He runs his fingers through his beach blonde hair.

"Are you guys done?!"

I wince at my father's voice. I didn't realise we weren't alone. I look across me and see that my parents are sitting across my bed like I am a little girl.

I am not a little girl. I am a 26 year old woman.

My father is wearing a light grey suit with a black tie, so I assume he came here from work as soon as Ana or Della called him although I prohibited it. My mother is wearing a pair of ripped jeans by Paige, chestnut sandals and a white linen blouse into which she tucked in her tortoiseshell sunglasses. Her dark brown curls are open and she's not wearing an ounce of makeup. They look so different, yet they're inevitably connected. Not only because they're holding hands or are wearing wedding bands, it's because of this aura - this bond that is evident to everyone.

My father doesn't even try to hide how pissed he is and my mother, well my Mum looks like she's about to burst into tears any moment.

"Give us a moment alone with her, Oliver." My father demands in his scary deep, CEO voice.

I reach out to my left and grab Oliver's hand before he can say a word. The stretch hurts as hell but I refuse to let my parents see that. "No, he's staying. He's my husband, remember?"

My father fakes a laugh, "How could I forget?! The homeless you married in Rio overnight!"

"That's not our story."

"Really?! Well then explain to me why your story ends up in a freaking hospital where you donate stem cells from your hips to his mother?!" He tells so loudly that I wince. "Josephine, you are not Mother Theresa! These people are perfectly fine and capable of taking care of themselves! They don't need you or your money - or your stem cells - to help you out!"

"Daddy,"

"I know Oliver is important to you but you can't just bring a stranger into our family-"

"Daddy," I interrupt him again and lick my lips. If he doesn't shut up very soon I will explode.

"Listen,"

"Shut up!" I yell at him. "I'm not having this conversation right now. If you want to know how I'm doing please ask my doctor. But in the meantime, I don't want you in my room, where I am recovering from a very painful surgery. I did this to save Maria, Oliver's Mum, who has a very aggressive form of leukaemia. And as it turns out, I am the only person available to help. This is not some Mother Theresa thing I'm trying to pull off here." I explain and grimace from the pain in my hips. "And now get out!"

"Jo-"

"GET OUT!" I say in a louder voice.

"Alright, but don't think this conversation is over. We will revisit it when you're doing better." My Daddy says as he rises from the chair.

My Mummy is rooted to her chair.

"Gabi,"

"I'm staying. Take a stroll down the hallway to clear your head. I am not leaving our daughter alone." She says in an icy cold voice that makes me forget my pain for a moment.

"Fine." He walks out of my single bedroom.

My Mum doesn't even watch him walking out. Her deep brown eyes are trained on me like a cat focused on the prayer. The door snaps in place with a loud bang but she doesn't even wince. She's as calm as Buddha.

It's weird but also admirable.

"Mum, I'm okay."

But my Mum doesn't even seem to have heard me. She just stares at me, at our joined hands and Oliver.

"Mummy-"

"I love you and you deserve a medal for what you did. We need more people on this planet that are like you. But if you ever - and I mean ever - pull a stunt like this again than I swear you will put your father and me into our graves faster than you guys can choose a coffin."

I gulp at her words and suddenly feel tears rolling down my cheeks. I didn't mean to scare them so much. I just wanted to help Maria as quickly as possible.

My Mum rises from her chair and walks over to me. She doesn't embrace me because she probably knows in what pain I am. Instead she kisses my forehead. The touch has something soothing and calming. It decreases my pain in a way didn't think was possible.

My Mum looks at Oliver, "I am sorry for what my husband has said. He doesn't see straight right now. He's worried and scared. He tends to be quite protective over our daughters."

"I can see that." Oliver answers.

My Mum licks her lips. "I hope your mother will be doing better soon. I want you to know that I don't view you the same way as my husband does. You are family to me. Not because of the marriage but because of your emotions for my daughter. And clearly she returns them in her own, very unique, way."

I don't deny the truth that came out of my mother's mouth.

"I'm going to leave you two now and look for my husband. We'll be back tomorrow evening if you don't get released." She smiles at me. "Oh and I brought you some dinner from Luigi's. Pasta verde and some tiramisu."

"Thank you, Mummy." She has no idea how much it means to me.

She squeezes my hands before looking at Oliver. "Call me if something happens."

He nods. "Of course."

"Okay, sleep tight."

I probably won't sleep at all but I decide to not tell her that. "You, too."

"Goodnight, Oliver."

"Goodnight." He shows her a smile before my mother leaves us alone.

"How are you?"

"In pain." I answer honestly. "Did the bubble burst?"

"They don't know yet but there hasn't been any bleeding during the surgery so it still looks like our baby is still alive."

Baby. It's not one yet. It's an embryo. "Embryo."

"I'm sorry?"

"It's not a baby but an embryo."

"It is our baby however you name it." He insists.

I don't have the strength to correct him. Maybe because he's right.

He runs his fingers through my hair and gives me this look that makes my heart nearly burst with love for him. "I swear I couldn't love you more than I do right now, and yet I know I will tomorrow."

"You're not mad at me for putting our embryo in danger?"

He licks his lips, "How could I be mad at my wife when she saved my mother's life? Our child will be proud of its mother. She's a superhero and so is our baby."

"I'm not a superhero. Frankly, I'm the worst mother there is. I risked our bubble's life-"

"To save my mother. It's grandma. Your mother-in-law!"

"I know but still... parents should protect their children from any harm. Not literally put them in harm."

He cups my face, "Listen to me, don't beat yourself up. You did the right thing. We would have waited forever for matching stem cells. You were her only hope."

My lips are trembling at his words and tears start burning in my eyes. "I hope this didn't cost our child its life."

**Oliver**

It's the first time she called it our child. Not embryo. Not peppercorn. Not bubble. But child. Like a real human being made of flesh and blood. She accepted it.

Yet, I can feel my heart tearing in half.

She leans forward and rests her forehead against mine. I can feel her shaky breath against my face. I can feel her trembling lips and the wetness of her tears. She's worried, scared and feels guilty... and therefore I feel the same. It's just like she said. We're entwined. We're one... we're two sides of the same coin. What she feels, I feel and vice versa.

I don't know what to do, so I just hold her and breathe with her. There's nothing I can do or say to make her feel better.

She has to come to the conclusion herself.

"Forgive me." She whispers against my lips after a few minutes.

I almost do a double take. Did she just really say that? She has never asked for my forgiveness. She has apologised, yes but she's never begged for my forgiveness. She's scared stiff. "What?"

"Forgive me." She repeats before opening her eyes. They're welled up in tears. "Forgive me for killing our child."

My throat tightens at my wife's look. My own eyes well up as I feel her pain and fear. It's overwhelming. It takes me a moment to get myself together. "You didn't kill it. The doctors said there was no bleeding."

"Not this one... Well, we don't know about this one yet. I meant the other one. The one I killed due to my excessive drinking."

I wipe the tears off of her cheeks, "Tesouro, you didn't know."

"But I promise to look after this one better... if it's still alive." She inhales with a shaky breath.

"And if it's not than it's okay as well. Because you saved my mother and she's the only parent I have left. You saved my brothers from a life in which they had to grow up as orphans. Children need their mother and they always will even when they're grownups. And you made that possible. If this meant our child had to give its life to make this possible, then it's okay."

"Oliver,"

"We can always try again. Both babies have been there for a reason. The first one was there to show you that we can't be separated, that we're entwined and the second... if the purpose of the second one was to save my mother's life then that's okay. Everything happens for a reason."

"But we're the cumulation of our decisions."

"God has his ways. Don't question them. He knows what he's doing and his plans for us are clearly not the regular one and that's okay. I've got you and you're all I need."

"That's not true. You want children. You want lots of them. You want sticky fingers, dirty feet and endless impatience on long car drives."

She knows me so well. "Yes, I do. But I'm a very patient man and I'll wait until you're ready."

"What if I killed this one subconsciously on purpose? What if I'll never be ready? I'm not enough for you."

Shit, does she really think that? "Josephine, you are absolutely enough for me. You are my world! I love you to the moon and back! If we aren't going to have any kids than that's okay as well. We can do so much good together, help children in need for the rest of our lives. That's okay for me as well. As long as I've got you by my side I'll be fine. I only need you."

Before she can respond, the door of her hospital room swings open and a nurse along with Dr. White wall inside. Nakisha is pushing some device with a monitor into the room.

"Your mother informed me that you're awake so I called Dr. White." The nurse says with a smile on her lips. On her bright pink scrubs is the name Nakisha stitched in a royal blue above the pocket in her top. There's also the coat of arms of the Bolton Family embroidered above the name with the hospital's name underneath it. I can't believe she's still working. She's been here for over 24 hours now. She really meant it when she said she was there for me if I needed anything.

"And I figured you'd probably want to know how your baby is doing." Dr. White says with a smile on his lips.

"Yes, I do actually. We both do." My wife says before squeezing my hand.

"Good. There was no bleeding during the extraction of the stem cells but having a look won't hurt. We brought an ultrasound." He sits down on a rolling chair and picks up a long thong. "I think we should do an internal one, just to get a better picture."

Josephine nods before removing the blanket and pulling up her legs while Dr. White puts a condom over the long thong.

That thing is going into her vagina?! It's bloody huge!

My wife chuckles as she sees my reaction. "I told you pregnancy is no fun."

"You don't say."

"This could be a little cold. Inhale and try to relax." Dr. White says before pushing that monster thing into her perfect pussy. Nakisha switches on the monitor but all I see is a black and white mess. It's blurry. "So, you said you're two weeks along?"

"Yes."

I have no idea how he can see anything there!

"That would've been my guess as well." Dr. White nods. "That's the embryo." He points at the monitor, right at a tiny little dot. "It's about the size of a peppercorn but in a week I'd say it's about pea size and then hazelnut size, macadamia, grape... and eventually you start seeing limbs."

It's teeny tiny! It's almost invisible! I can't believe this will become a human!

"But it's still there?" Josephine asks him.

"Yes, but you're going to have to wait until about the eighth week to hear a heartbeat." He says before pulling out the long thong out of my wife.

"That's a relief. Thank you for coming and checking on the embryo."

We're back to embryo. At least, in public.

"Any time. Your vitals look good. How's the pain?" Nakisha asks my wife.

"Bearable." She answers simply.

"We can't give you anything strong against the pain because of your pregnancy."

"I know. I'm coping."

My wife's a freaking superhero!

**Josephine**

I woke up the next morning with a huge headache. I've had a rough night with little to no sleep at all. I was in pain and beyond uncomfortable. I am beyond tired and feel weak. But I'm not hungry. I noticed how smell changed and food tastes different. None of that is unusual according to Ana. The cells in my mouth, muscles, stomach and intestines, and even my hair are all re-growing. I should take my time going back to my normal routine. A full recovery usually takes at least a year. In that year I can't donate any blood. But all I want to do now is go home. I want to rest and recover in my own bed, in my own home.

And I'm so glad I got the approval of the doctor.

I wrap the scarf around my neck as the door to my room opens. Oliver went to see his Mum, who is getting released today as well. Ana and Della will check on us regularly so there's really no reason for us to stay here any longer than we have to. The wounds on my back and hips have started to heal really nicely. It feels like very bad lower back pain that makes sitting and walking the stairs hard, but not impossible. According to Ana this should last a several days. Dr. White said I won't have any scars but I know he's a really bad liar so I've prepared myself for some scars. I don't really care because they saved Oliver's Mum's life. I couldn't be more proud of them.

"I'm coming!" I yell before turning around. To my surprise I'm not standing across my husband but my mother-in-law. "Maria,"

"I asked Oliver to give us a moment in private." She looks good. Her olive coloured skin has come back to life. She's no longer pale as snow. Her cheeks have become a little rosy as well. Her mocha brown eyes have their usual glow back and her dark brown hair is shiny again. She looks healthy. Like she was brought back to life.

I can't believe that's because of me.

I know she's not the biggest fan of me, so this conversation won't be pleasant. "Okay."

"Thank you so much." Maria tells me with tears in her mocha coloured eyes. The look makes my throat tighten. "You saved my life."

Oliver told her that it was me but I don't blame him. It was too much of him to ask. "Don't thank me. You don't owe me anything. I did it because I love your son and I promise you I will never ever hurt him again. But if God forbid, he somehow one day falls out of love with me then I will let him go. I will set him free because his happiness is more important than my own. I love him with all my heart, body and soul but I will never stand in the way of his own happiness. I know you don't like me but all I have done was to make sure your son's dreams come true. I am not perfect, I have many flaws but loving Oliver is not one of them. I will not divorce him ever - unless he finds happiness somewhere else."

Maria gulps, "I never hated you, Josephine. I'm a mother and I worry about my sons. I always wanted them to have a better life, to find a way out of poverty and have a well paid job. I wanted a future for them. But I didn't expect this future to come in the form of you. You came into our lives like a cannonball and you changed everything. You brought us to London, you gave us a home, you gave my children the education I always wanted to give them... You turned our worlds upside down and up until yesterday I thought I was dreaming. But today I've woken up and I see that you have no bad intentions, you never had. You just do things your way."

I'm so glad she's finally seeing me in better light. "My parents have raised me but Oliver has shaped me. He has helped me open up to love. He taught me what a relationship should look like. I am the woman I am today because of him. Because of his love and his unshakable belief in us. He is the true hero, not me. Don't be fooled, Maria. I didn't save you guys. He saved me." I bite into my lower lip. "I was happy to help you, I really was. You're family after all."

She grabs my hand and squeezes it softly. "Yes, we are."

"How are you?"

"I should ask you the same question. I didn't get my stem cells extracted. All they did to me was put an IV into the back of my hand." She holds up her left hand to show me the plasters. "But I imagine it was harder for you."

She has no idea how hard. "For us Boltons, nothing and no one comes above family. Protecting them and making sure they're safe and sound is our biggest priority. Donating stem cells was a piece of cake compared to the life saving effect it had."

"Josephine,"

"I think you can start calling me Jo now. We're sharing the same incredibly rare blood type as well as stem cells. We're almost blood related now."

She smiles at me, "Jo then."

The door swings open again and Oliver steps into the room. "Ready to go home?"

"Yes." Maria and I say out of one mouth.

**STATEMENT BY HIS MAJESTY THE KING**

_His Majesty The King has asked for the following announcement to be published:_

_It is with great sadness and a heavy heart that I have to announce the following. Their Royal Highnesses The Duke and Duchess of Sussex have chosen to step back from their Royal duties and spend their lives in private as private citizens. Therefore, their titles will be adjusted._

_As private citizens, The Duke of Sussex will from this day on be known as Prince Henry of Wales. The Duchess has chosen to not take a title into this new chapter of her life. Thus, she will be known as Mrs. Rachel Meghan Mountbatten-Windsor._

_Their patronages and their position as president and Vice-president of Queen Elizabeth II's Commonwealth Trust will be re-staffed. An announcement will be made in due course._

_Although, Prince Henry of Wales and his wife aren't working members of this Royal Family anymore, they will stay a part of this family._

**Royal Earthquake: King throws the Sussexes out of the family!**

_Breaking news coming straight from Clarence House! His Majesty has thrown the Sussexes out of the royal family! King Charles has stripped the Sussexes not only of their home but also their titles! Meghan and Harry are said to be moving abroad. The statement comes after previous media coverage that accused the senior royals of racism and harassment especially behind palace doors._

_The Sussexes have long been known for the untraditional Royal way of life - paving the way for the Duke and Duchess of Oxford. From keeping their son's birth private, to choosing to not give him a royal title, keeping his christening and their godparents a secret, Prince Harry and his wife tend to do things their way. The Sussexes have long been absent from the famous Christmas Morning walk in Sandringham, the last being attended when Meghan was pregnant with Archie. The only annual appearance they make with the rest of the royal family is at Trooping the Colour and occasionally Remembrance Day._

_Some say, they do as they please - and the King has had enough of it._

_He pulled the emergency break and kicked them out of Windsor Castle's grounds while also taking their titles. It has long been known that neither Harry nor Meghan were happy with their Royal life. Meghan was facing a lot of hatred from there very beginning of her relationship to Harry. They fought and took legal action against some tabloids but it seemed to not be enough._

_We take off our sparkly crowns for this couple. Not all battles can be won and sometimes it's wiser to not start a war._

**Is the King a racist?**

_King Charles has faced serious hatred from Twitter and Instagram shortly after he announced he will be stripping the Sussexes of their titles. People start calling him racist because of it._

_But is this what really happened? Was the British Royal Family not ready for the breath of fresh air that Meghan was? Is marrying a divorcee and a woman of colour really such a big deal for the Royals? Was it really a question of black or white? Or was it their behaviour?_

_Or could it be that the King has chosen to slim down the monarchy? But maybe it was also the press with their racist articles and comments as stated by Prince Harry many times?_

_We will never know. Either way, it is clear that the monarchy has turned from a rainbow of colour back to the old white people, who rule the country. An institution that hasn't changed for centuries. With Sussexes gone, there is no diversity left within the Royals._

_But Duchess Meghan will always be our Duchess of hearts._

**Can Prince Louis save the monarchy?**

_With one decision, the King has upset a whole nation. Commonwealth countries are thinking of claiming their independence because they don't want to be associated with a monarchy that is, allegedly, racist._

_Although a spokesperson of Harry and Meghan stated that the reasons for them choosing to live a normal life as private citizens was due to the constant ongoing media backlash, not many seem to believe that. For some, if not all, this was a question of colour. While it is known that the Royals tend to marry outside their class, with Prince William, Harry, George and Princess Charlotte all married to commoners, there is no real diversity represented within the family. With Great Britain being a melting pot of all ethnics and skin colour, it seems odd that the Royals are a bunch of white people from, more or less, the same aristocratic background. The British Royals have long married among themselves, and Meghan was clearly not a fit._

_So all eyes are now on Prince Louis, who is the only unmarried Royal left. The Prince is currently at St. Andrews where his parents met, studying history of art like his Mum, the Princess of Wales. While he has been snapped with women from several backgrounds in several sizes and of all different skin colours, the true type has not been yet discovered. It seems like Prince Louis loves all women and sees them as equals. It will be interesting to see who the young Prince is going to pick as his princess._

**STATEMENT BY PRINCE HENRY**

_Prince Henry of Wales has asked for the following statement to be published:_

_As a couple, we have made the decision to become fully private citizens and step away from our Royal duties completely._

_We feel incredibly lucky to have so many people supporting us and know what a fortunate and privileged life we have led. When I met my wife and we just started dating, the first wave of harassment rolled over us, creating a snowball-effect over time. We are aware that there is significant curiosity about our private lives. We have never been comfortable with this, but we have tried to develop a thick skin about the level of media interest that comes with it._

_After almost two decades of seeing and fighting the racist press, my wife and I have chosen to give up our titles and live a private life. Unfortunately, my wife and our son have become one of the latest victims of a British tabloid press that wages campaigns against individuals with no thought to the consequences – a ruthless campaign that has escalated over the past decades, until our son was unable to enjoy his time at university due to constant media coverage over his every move. Journalists and paparazzi have been following his steps, spreading false rumours and made socialising impossible. My son is unable to live a normal life. I am deeply worried about my son and wife's safety and am deeply disappointed that I have not been able to protect them as much as I wished. It is not right that a family of three should be subjected to such a storm._

_There is a human cost to this relentless propaganda, specifically when it is knowingly false and malicious, and though we have continued to put on a brave face and an united front as a family – as so many of you can relate to – I cannot begin to describe how painful it has been. Because in today's digital age, press fabrications are repurposed as truth across the globe. One day's coverage is no longer tomorrow's chip-paper._

_Up to now, we have been unable to correct the continual misrepresentations - something that these select media outlets have been aware of and have therefore exploited on a daily and sometimes hourly basis._

_For these select media this is a game, and one that we have been unwilling to play from the start. I have been a silent witness to their private suffering for too long. We fought, took legal actions to stop them from spreading their lies, but a line has been crossed._

_Therefore we have decided to step away from all of our Royal duties and hopefully flourish as fully private citizens._

_Though this action may be a surprise, we feel, as a family, it is the right one. Because my deepest fear is history repeating itself. I've seen what happens when someone I love is commoditised to the point that they are no longer treated or seen as a real person. I lost my mother and now I watch my wife and son falling victim to the same powerful forces._

_We will be moving out of Frogmore House and into a new country to start a new chapter in our lives. With a blank canvases, knowing we can fully enjoy privacy._

_We would like to voice of gratitude for those who have had our backs and supported us and our work. However, over the last years especially, we have found ourselves facing exceptional scrutiny, criticism and unfair treatment. The threats against my wife and especially our son have solidified our decision to make this step._

_We ask you to respect our decision. We thank you, the public, for your continued support. It is hugely appreciated. Although it may not seem like it, we really need it._

_\- H_

**With the titles gone: What will happen to Brand Sussex?**

_After Prince Harry's statement was released, many royal fans are deeply sad about the departure of their most loved royals. The family of three have chosen to give up their titles, put their Royal work at rest and move away from the country to live a normal life. While neither Clarence House nor Windsor Castle are making a comment on the future home of the family, it has left the world wondering. Will they move to Africa? Or back to Canada, where Mum Meghan lived while working as an actress? Is Archie going with them?_

_And what will happen with the Sussex brand?_

_The Sussexes have built a royal empire over the last two decades with their Instagram account but also their own foundation. They have trademarked the title on an array of products and services. Their plan was on turning their brand into a global empire as they stamped their name on the list of good and services. The move has seen the royal submit trademark applications on dozens of products including T-shirts, social services and more surprisingly newspapers for their foundation Sussex Royal. Harry and Meghan have trademarked their Sussex royal brand on more than 100 items, from teaching materials and emotional support groups to clothing, printed educational materials; printed publications; educational books; textbooks; magazines and newsletters. The pair have also trademarks in periodicals; printed reports; fact sheets; brochures; programmes; booklets; pamphlets; leaflets; manuals; journals; diaries; calendars; posters; art prints; notebooks; postcards and greeting cards. Also on the list are clothing; footwear; headgear; t-shirts; coats; jackets; anoraks; trousers; sweaters; jerseys; dresses; pyjamas; suits; sweat shirts; hooded tops; caps; hats; bandanas; headbands; socks; scarves and neckwear; gloves; sportswear. The royal pair hoped to trademark the title on developing and coordinating volunteer projects for charitable purposes; providing volunteering opportunities and recruitment of volunteers and information, advisory and consultancy services._

_Sussex Royal really was a global empire._

_But what will happen to that now that the title is gone?_

_Royal experts claim that the brand will remain the same, just under a new name. Sussex Royal could simply be changed to the Harry and Meghan Foundation. Their Instagram name could change from Sussexroyal to Harry and Meghan. Everything else would remain as it is. The couple could continue doing their charitable work under the new name, living their private lives in their new home._

* * *

**Josephine**

My ringing iPhone rips me out of my nap on the sofa. It's getting bombarded with texts, e-mails and links. I roll over on the emerald coloured sofa as I read the first few texts from my sister and brother. The statement of the king has been published and now the world is going wild, accusing the British Royal Family of racism. This has nothing to do about racism - at least there was none from the Royal Family. They were and still are open towards Meghan and her family. It were her actions, her behaviour and lies that made the King make this decision. She slowly isolated Harry from his friends and family until it was just the three of them - against the rest of the family. They were absent from birthday parties, cancelled meetings with patronages last minute and simply refused doing their Royal duties correctly. They've taken several breaks over the last two decades, usually more than one per year, with each lasting not less than eight weeks. The press used to call the Princess of Wales lazy and criticised her for the way she raised George, Charlotte and Louis. Because she didn't drag them into the spotlight and usually showed photos taken by her on their social media every so often.

And then came Meghan who demanded more privacy and the press wasn't having it. The world wasn't having it. Because she didn't give the press what they wanted, the press started rumours, lies and fake stories.

It caused her downfall.

"You should be resting."

I wince at my husband's voice and look up from the screen of my mobile. "It's out."

"What is out?"

"The King stripped Meghan and Harry of their titles. The internet is going bananas."

Oliver sits down on the sofa next to me, "Wait, he did what? Why did he do that?"

"Officially, they have chosen to become private citizens. Unofficially, the King has become knowledge of Sussexroyal's money laundering in the States. They have been doing it for years. Legally, I might add."

"How's that possible?"

"The Foundation has been registered as a company in Arizona. That means they only have to give back 10% of all the donations the foundation is receiving. Oxford Royal and the Royal Foundation of the Prince and Princess of Wales on the other side are registered as charities in London. They are no company meaning they have to be absolute transparent about the donations. They have to give away every penny that's donated."

"But not so Meghan and Harry's foundation."

"No. I mean, I'm sure they gave away most of the money most of the time. Apparently, Meghan has been making billions but Harry didn't find it until recently. If it's true or not, I don't know. But the King must have some kind of evidence to make this decision. Or maybe he needed this excuse to free them from the chains of the royal titles. However, Harry is not planing on leaving her. Instead, he has chosen to give up his title and the foundation to become a private citizen along with Meghan and their son."

"What happens to the money?"

I shrug, "It's theirs. They did nothing illegal. They used a loophole. They'll be fine. Whatever they choose to do or where to live, they're still part of the family."

"But they haven't been photographed with the rest of the family for decades now."

I lick my lips, "But that didn't come from the royals. Meghan didn't feel welcomed and she faced a lot of hatred. I don't blame her for feeling tired. She fought this fight for decades and nothing changed. Diana was killed by the paparazzi that chased her and before it's going to happen to Archie or Meghan, they have chosen to full the emergency break."

"Where will they live?"

"I don't know. I don't think they're going to move to LA. Maybe New York or Toronto. Canada could give them the peace they seek. There they could live a normal life. Something Harry never had."

"Wow and what happens with the patronages?"

"They'll get new patrons. Rory and George are taking their place at the Commonwealth Trust."

"When will that be announced?"

"In a few days. George and Rory have to go to Malta as their first engagement and want us to watch the girls."

"Do you feel fit enough for three girls?"

I bite on my lower lip. My body is still healing. "I don't know. The trip is in three weeks. I hope I'm going to be okay by then."

"Did you meet Meghan?"

"Once. She and Harry have been absent from family events for the last decade or so. I met her when I was still a teenager, right when Rory started dating George. At the King's birthday party. She seemed nice, polite and friendly but I saw how drenched she felt in her eyes. The media has thrown a lot of hatred at her. I can very much understand her decision to make a financial cushion in case she has ever to give away her title. She was never happy with the title but just like Rory she understood it was part of loving a royal. This is also why Archie doesn't have a title. It comes with less pressure but not with less interest. The media wanted a new Diana so badly that they threw themselves at Meghan."

"And then Rory came along."

I nod, "Rory followed in Diana's very large footsteps. Very intentionally. She was aware of the interest right from the start but she wasn't as naive as Diana was."

"Well, I wish Harry and Meghan all the best."

"Me, too."

"Are they throwing them a goodbye-party?"

I chuckle, "No, they have already moved out of Frogmore House. They're currently on the plane, on their way to their new home."

"So quickly?"

I shrug, "You should know by now that the media gets informed about the royals' actions last. Everything is set in stone when the statements get released."

"What about Archie?"

"He's going to change unis to be closer to his parents."

"How is he?"

"I don't know. I never met him."

"That's odd."

Odd doesn't even cover it. "It is what it is."

"What about Beatrice and Eugenie?"

I smile as I remember my last encounter with the York sisters. "Oh, yeah they're fun! Beatrice is such a party mouse. She even threw some of Louis' birthday parties. She tends to celebrate anything in life which is great if you ask me. She was also part of Char's hen do last year. Eugenie on the other hand is a bit more serious. She's really close to her cousin William and therefore Catherine... and therefore sort of us. We're all linked together."

"And the Wessexes?"

I grin, "Oliver, I think I have to explain to you how Royalty works. This is a big family but there's only a close circle that's constitutional relevant. Whoever comes after that is not just less important in the eyes of the crown but irrelevant as harsh as that may sound. On top sits the King with his Queen. Then comes the Prince of Wales with his wife, that's always the oldest child of the monarch. After that comes the second heir family, which is again the oldest child and the spouse. Then come their children. After them, everyone is irrelevant."

"Including Charlotte and your brother?"

I nod. "As well as Beatrice and Eugenie, the Wessexes..."

"And Harry and Meghan."

"In a nutshell yes. Meghan and Harry got praised for their relationship in the beginning. Because Meghan was the first divorcee, American and biracial woman to marry into the family. She was going shake up royalty, the press wrote in the beginning. But what they and she didn't understand was that she has to adapt to the family, not the other way around. But she refused to do so from the beginning. She wanted to do things her way and back then the Queen gave her some space. But it was always against Charles' option. I'm not saying he doesn't like her. He's actually very fond of her but as I've just explained to you she and Harry are constitutional irrelevant. Their funding has been to the minimum for years now. The press didn't stop from spreading their lies and then the whole scandal around their foundation was uncovered. It's their way out. Their way to live a normal life. Though, I'm not sure how Harry's going to cope with that. I mean, he grew up in luxury."

"Well, it's not like they're poor all of the sudden."

"True, they made sure to go with a financial cushion."

"Will the scandal come out? About their foundation?"

"No, I don't think so. They will officially blame the press for their mental health issues. It's better that way."

"Just now the press is accusing the king of being racist."

I shrug, "Believe it or not, this family has been through worse. This will die down. Meghan and Harry will post some family photo with the king and all will be good. It's just a matter of the right timing."

"Is it really just as easy as posting a photo on Instagram?"

"Perhaps with another statement, but yeah. If you give the press a bread crumble than they will use it, twist it and play with it until nothing's left. And then the whole scandal is forgotten. Harry and Meghan will be occasionally photographed doing whatever wherever and the newspapers will go crazy over it for a few weeks but even that will die down. The monarchy remains. That's how it's been working for centuries."

"Wow, that seems pretty cold. I mean, they're real people."

"It's nothing against Harry and Meghan. I mean, I wouldn't want to be in their shoes. It's hard to be the first couple of anything but they were that under the limelight of the world's lens. I can't imagine what they went through and while I myself had to develop a thick skin over the last year, it's nothing against them. They have been attacked not only on daily basis but hourly basis. I'm sure most of that they didn't read but that doesn't mean it didn't affect them. I think they're better off this way. Away from the press, the crown and the pressure. They're private citizens now which means they will remain a part of the family."

"Except you still won't see them at birthday parties or Christmas Eves."

I shrug, "You never know. Maybe they stayed away on purpose. Maybe they wanted to get away from the attention and not steal the spotlight from any senior royal."

"So you're saying they're saints now? You can't have it both ways. Either they're bad people or good people. God knows that stealing money from people is not a good thing to do."

"I'm saying I don't know them. And that's why I can't judge them."

"What does Rory think of this? And Ana?"

I sigh, "They say there are bad auras. Whatever that means."

"So they don't like them."

"Not them. Just her."

Oliver frowns, "Because of her skin colour?"

"What? No! It's not a matter of her skin colour! You can dislike a person and that has nothing to do with the way she or he looks. They didn't like how she behaved around them. They found her fake."

"Fake?"

"Yes, but as I said I can't say anything to that. I don't know Meghan and I refuse to judge until I have evidence. Can we please close the topic now?"

"One more question."

I roll my eyes, "Fine."

"Will they be at the King's birthday party?"

I shrug, "I don't know. But I do know who is going and that's us."

"Us? I'll be going to Clarence House?"

"Yes, to the formal party at Clarence House and to the real birthday bash at Highgrove House a day later."

"The King celebrates his birthday twice?"

I nod, "He's the King. He can do whatever the hell he wants."

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**This chapter was not supposed to be released any time soon as this was my 'buffer' in case I wouldn't have any inspiration or my personal life would get too busy. But things have changed and I felt the need to speak out, to explain and apologise. **

**Due to one review posted on the last chapter, I feel the need to apologise. Please remember, this is a story based on fiction with occasional facts. Facts like the names and houses of the Royal Family as well as some articles written about them. The same goes for the Rothschild Family. I never intended to put out racist anecdotes or anything other racist related. It shook me to the core when I read the words in that review as this is nothing I want to be associated with. I have many friends of different backgrounds and skin colours and I love them all the same. I believe love knows no skin colour, ethnicity, class, sex or age. This is what my stories are about. Love in all of its form - not racism. **

**If some of my writing has come across as such then I am deeply sorry for causing pain and anger.**

**I've also been interested in the Royal Family for a very long time now, which is why the whole story of Rory and George started. I love all members of the Royal Family - yes, even Prince Andrew with the current scandal is, deep down in his heart, a good person in my opinion but he did very shady and disgusting things. I believe he will get what he deserves, one way or another and I feel sorry for his daughters. Maybe he has some cosmic karma to work out, I don't know. I believe people always have a cosmic reason for the things they do, not just subconsciously or consciously. I don' t judge celebrities or royals without knowing all the facts, so I hope for the best. I'm a big supporter of Harry and Meghan. When Harry released the first statement via KP, my heart stopped beating for a moment. The Royal Family and my favourite TV star in a relationship?! That was like Christmas, Eastern and my birthday in one day!**

**I loved the series Suits from the very first episode with Rachel Zane being my favourite - and Harvey, but who doesn't love Harvey? ;) I always admired Meghan's style, casual and smart, dressy and chic. I followed her Instagram, the Tig blog and watched every interview or news coverage on the internet and YouTube - I'm a hardcore fan I admit it. We even share the love of calligraphy, though mine is not as good as Meghan's. **

**More so, I admire the good she is doing with her title and her voice. She's a role model, someone we can look up to. I feel utterly angry for the way the press, especially the British, is ripping her every move apart. They turn a smile into a scandal and a wave into an insult. However, the rest of the world's press is absolutely smitten by her - especially the German press which I am very happy about! In Germany, I have never not once seen a negative article written about her and I'm quite proud to say that. Even when the allegedly rift between William, Catherine, Harry and Meghan happened. **

**The British Royal Family has come a long way and I would be very sad if Harry and Meghan ever choose to give up their titles as this would be an enormous loss. **

**However in this very fictional story this is what happens. Because honestly, you can only take so many punches and fight so many times back until one side gives up. I also believe that the BRF have an exceptional PR-team and I do think they often twist and turn stories so they're in a better light. They've been waiting the bad press out for decades now but this has clearly changed since Catherine's been photographed in France topless and William fought back. The same way Harry and Meghan have chosen to fight back. **

**Again, I apologise for words that could have been misinterpreted as racist. This was and never will be my intention! I don't hate people. I don't judge people by looks. It's not in my nature. It's their hearts, the souls, what attracts me to people and how I find friends, not the way their 'outer shell' looks like. I always give them the benefit of the doubt even when they've hurt me before, which is my weakness I guess as I've been misused many times in my life before but I believe in the good of people. I believe everyone is equal just like love is what connects us.**

**I'm a philanthropist by heart - it's what Jo and I have in common, maybe even the only thing, I don't know. As a writer you give each character a piece of yourself, unintentionally or intentionally but racism is no part of me. It never will be. It's the most disgusting attribute and belief to have and it hurt me very deeply to be accused of such. Especially with Germany's history. The review gave me nightmares and made me go within me and question my stories - and the message I was sending with them, which some misinterpreted. With my stories I process the news - good or bad - and everything that life throws at me on daily basis. It's my coping mechanism, in a way.**

**With that said, I wish you a very Happy New Year and a great start to this decade! Treat people with respect and love. Stand up for yourself and voice your feelings, especially if something seems wrong in your eyes. Hold out your hand to help the ones in need. Love your neighbour as yourself.**

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole**

**P.S.: Thank you for the great support you have given me over this last decade. It brings me so much joy to see how you enjoy reading the words I put on paper (yes, I have a notebook with story ideas and even a drawing of The Bolton Family's Coat of Arms). I hope this will continue in the future. **

**P.S.S.: I hope this author's message was not too long. I'll see you in the new year!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Josephine**

_This is Sheltersuit:_

_This is a product designed for the homeless. Water- and windproof jacket that can be transformed into an immediate shelter. Made by people that have been formerly homeless, and sensitive communities. Equipped with a large hood, integrated scarf and large pockets. Designed with an easily attachable sleeping bag. Made entirely from upcycled materials. _

_What makes Sheltersuit unique?_

_The Sheltersuit is unlike any other jacket for many reasons._

_We didn't just develop another jacket, but have designed a product that fulfils the needs of people experiencing homelessness. With a focus on durability, capabilities to endure extreme weather conditions, and space to store belongings comfortably. _

_All Sheltersuit products are produced in a factory that trains and employs formerly homeless and sensitive communities, to ensure their development and growth._

_Every garment is made from upcycled and deadstock materials with sustainability in mind. Our ultimate mission is to end homelessness, but we also understand this will not happen overnight. So we want to offer our solution to protect those in need right now._

Sheltersuit sounds like the perfect project to be under the Oxford Royal umbrella. It would be a very good fit, especially with Rory's plan to support SleepOut by sleeping at the centre court of Wimbledon on December the first.

I wince as the sound of clinking dishes fill my ears. I look up from the screen of my MacBook. It's day three after my stem cell donation and Oliver's still in full nurse mode. He's switching between his Mum, who is doing very well, and me. Caio and Johna are in school this morning and Maria is having her first English lesson with Sergej today. He's going to be here any minute.

Oliver made a typical Brazilian breakfast for us. My Mum visited us yesterday evening and brought some homemade curry. We enjoyed it together with Maria, Caio and Johna. It was a nice family dinner. My mother has overcome the first shock that Oliver was. She has come to accept him and his family fully. I haven't seen my father since that one time in the hospital. He has his views and I have mine.

I won't meet him in the middle.

Oliver meets my gaze, "Are you in pain?"

"No. I've been doing some research for Oxford Royal." I explain.

My husband narrows his sea foam coloured eyes at me. "Ana said no work for a week at least."

"It's not work. It's research." I counter.

He sighs before leaving the dishes alone in the sink, "Josephine,"

"What is she suppose to do all day? Lay on the couch and watch the news all day?! Cut her some slack!" Maria defends me. She's sitting on the couch while trying to decode BBC news. There are Portuguese subtitles available but she wanted to hear the news without them to see how much she understands.

"Thank you!"

"You guys have conspired against me?"

"Not conspired. I can understand her. I've been watching the news with Portuguese subtitles for the last week." Maria tells her son.

"Are you excited about your first lesson with Sergej?" I ask her.

The Brazilian woman nods, "Yes. I hope he's as nice as you told me."

"Don't worry." I ensure her just as the doors of the lift open.

I can hear his heavy footsteps in the hallway. "Jo?"

"Living room!" I cry back with a smile on my lips. I've always loved Sergej. He has become like a third grandpa to me.

"Nice painting! Is it new?" Sergej asks me as I can hear him approaching me. A moment later he appears in his glory. He looks a lot like his son. Sergej has silver eyes with brown straight hair that has a few silver strands. He's 75 but he doesn't look a day older than 60. He's in great shape and takes good care of his health. He goes to his checkups regularly and watches what he eats. He treats his body like a temple and you can definitely see that.

"Yes. Ana's wedding gift." I tell him before embracing him. The pain in my lower back is getting weaker and weaker every day. I should be fine in a week.

"So I heard. I can't wait to meet him and his mother." Sergej whispers into my ears. "I'm happy for you and I heard what you did."

"Mum told you?"

"No, your father made the call." He says as I let go of him.

"Dad called you?"

"He's coming around, I think." Sergej winks at me before giving his attention to the other two people in the open living room. "Hi, I'm Sergej. Nice to meet you." He introduces himself in fluent Portuguese to Maria.

I watch how they shake hands but my mind's still stuck on his words to me. Is my father really coming around? If so, is this coming from him or is my mother behind it? Has he started to accept Oliver? Even if it's just a little bit?

I snap out of it as my husband shakes Sergej's hand.

"You picked a fine man. I never liked Edward anyway." Sergej tells me.

Seriously, why is everyone coming with this now?! "Good. I suggest you two get to work in my study."

"Oh, no we're not. We're doing things my way. Grab your jacket, Maria. We're going to go out."

"Out?" Maria asks his surprised.

"Yes. We're learning by doing. Come on,-"

"But I don't understand a word out there! I can't even read the signs correctly let alone understand what they mean!" Maria protests. "And I still look at the wrong side when I try to cross a street!"

"Don't be scared. We're doing this. I promise you, by the end of the day you can order yourself a beer at the pub with some chips."

"We're going to a pub?! What's a pub?" She asks him confused.

"You'll find out." He grabs her hand and pulls her after him. "Don't expect us to be back by six."

"But someone has to pick up the boys from school!"

"I'll do that."

"Yes, I could use the movement anyway. Some fresh air would be good." I agree with Oliver.

"No, you're staying at home. Ana said-"

I growl, "Ana doesn't know everything!" I start arguing. "She's human too, you know. And movement, any movement, is good for the body and soul. I've been here for three days and everything is just too much! I need fresh air! A walk along the Thames would be perfect."

"Josephine,"

"We're going to do that together." I insist and place my hands on my hips.

Oliver looks behind me, "Where are Sergej and Maria?"

I turn around and see that we're alone. "I guess they left." I look back at my husband. "We're picking them up at five thirty. First Johna and then Caio."

"No."

"Or I'll do Johna and you'll do Caio." I suggest.

"No. You will stay home. This is not a battle you're going to win. " My husband insists.

I growl in frustration again. "Fine. Can we at least go for a walk right now? Ten minutes."

"Okay. We can talk about the research you did earlier."

"Great, I'm going to get changed then!" I say overly excited and turn on my heel.

But his hand on my mine stops me. He intertwines his fingers with mine before kissing me softly, "I'm doing this to protect you. Both of you."

"I know but you can't keep me caged here in my castle. I need fresh air every once in a while. I never enjoyed going for walks through the park or along the Thames because I saw that as a waste of time but you..." I inhale deeply, "You showed me what love is. You showed me how wonderful a simple stroll through the park could be. Especially with some fish'n'chips."

My husband sighs, "I guess three days of complete bedrest is all you can give me."

I chuckle, "Yes, that's definitely my limit."

"Okay. Do you need help getting into pants?"

I shake my head, "The pain is at a minimum. Plus, I can always wear a dress."

London is just stunning in autumn. The leaves have turned golden and the sun is shining brightly as we stroll along the Thames. The river that flows through my hometown is sparkling and full of boats that are nearly bursting with tourists.

It's slightly chilly but I'm not cold in my olive parker, black turtleneck cashmere dress and black boots. I don't know how Oliver's not cold, though. He's only in a T-shirt and jeans with sneakers. No jacket. No scarf.

"So, what were you looking at earlier?" Oliver asks me. We're in a part of London that's full of tourists and bicyclists. There are lots of people taking photos of the beautiful dark green street lamps. I'm walking hand-in-hand with my husband, not caring if any of these tourists recognise me or take a photo of us to post it on the internet. I'm no longer hiding him and it feels bloody good!

"I was researching about new organisations that could profit from Oxford Royal. I found an organisation called Sheltersuit."

"What do they do?"

"The employers of the organisation collect sleeping bags after big outdoor events like festivals. Lots of them get left behind, so they pick them up, clean them and make new sleep wear from them. They basically make a long coat from the sleeping bags that can be made into a jacket via a zipper in the middle. There's a built in scarf and hoody as well. They're water and wind proof. Once they're finished, they gift their products to homeless people. It was started in Norway but has expanded all over the world."

"That's a wonderful idea."

I nod, "I think so as well. It's why I thought this would be a great addition to Oxford Royal. Having the support of a British Royal would enable the company to help even more. I'm going to talk to Rory and George about it when the come by tonight."

"You should. It's a great cause."

"It would also fit because Rory's planning to spend a night out in the cold in December to raise awareness of the homeless."

"Really?"

"Yes. She wants to do it with George if they find a babysitter for the night."

"What about Rosa?"

"No, Rory doesn't like to leave the girls to her for a whole night. She has only ever watched them for a few hours."

"Well, we're probably watching the girls when Rory and George are in Malta so another night shouldn't be a big problem. Besides, it's the perfect training for our little one."

I'm still pregnant - despite what I did. But I still have no symptoms. Maybe because my body's busy replacing my donated stem cells. Or maybe it's too early to feel anything because my body hasn't decided to keep this invader or kill it. It's a very vulnerable and frankly unknown time so I try to not think about it as much. But there haven't been any cramps or bleeding so the chances are high that peppercorn will make it another day... and another one... and eventually we'll have what Oliver calls our little one. "I didn't make her any promises but the chances are high that we get to watch them for that night."

Oliver stops walking, "What's wrong?"

He can read me like no other.

"Tesoro,"

Shit, I can't hide anything now. "I may be pregnant right now but that could change any second. I could start having cramps or start bleeding at any moment. My body could choose to kill peppercorn like it chose to kill the other embryo." I explain with a shrug, "I'm just saying you shouldn't make any future plans when the future is so uncertain."

My husband licks his lips before fondling my cheek with the thumb of his free hand. "Okay."

"Okay?"

He nods, "But know that deep inside, I'm celebrating and I know you are as well."

"And it's perfectly fine for you to have your own opinion and to celebrate. But please do that within you and certainly don't let your mother and brothers know just yet."

Oliver lets go of my hand and cups my face. "Northern Lights."

A smile washes over my face that's always been there for him. Only for him. I didn't know what it was or why I only smiled with him that way but I know now. I wrap my fingers around his wrists and almost get lost in his sea foam coloured eyes. It's the perfect shade of green, my favourite shade of green. "Northern Lights." I whisper against his lips just a second before the urge to kiss him overcomes me. My heart fills with warmth and love until it nearly explodes.

He returns my kiss and for a moment the world stands absolutely still.

Like it always has when our lips have touched.

"That was our first public kiss." Oliver whispers against my lips.

"No, we have kissed publicly before." I disagree with him before thinking for a moment. "We kissed in Rio!"

"Inside the save walls of your suite."

I frown, "We didn't kiss on the Cristo Redentor?"

"No."

Oh, I didn't realise that. "Another reason to come back, I guess."

"You want to go back there? You just came home!"

"Well, I don't know about you but I want our bubble - if this bubble will get born - to know it's roots. The bubble is going to be biracial with its father being Hispanic and its mother white. I don't want it to be brought up in a white culture only. I won't deny it it's roots, it's history. Your father was Cuban and your mother's Brazilian - that country alone is a melting pot of ethnicities. There's more to that bubble than just my side of life. There's yours as well. You are part of it although it's currently growing within me."

I notice how his eyes soften and a thin film of tears covers his eyes. "You are incredible." He whispers to me in a broken voice.

I open my mouth to respond, to tell him off when another thought suddenly crosses my mind. "Finland! We kissed in Finland!"

He chuckles, "No. We kissed there in the snow. With no one around. In the dark when the Northern Lights lit up the sky. Doesn't really count."

"Oh..." I think for another moment but I really can't think of a moment when we kissed in public. "I guess you're right then. That was our first public kiss."

I can't believe it took us one and a half year to kiss in public - or shall I say me.

"But just as I said before, I wouldn't change our history one bit." Oliver ensures me.

What have I done to deserve this man's love? I've treated him like trash and he still loved me. I've hurt him and he still loved me. I betrayed him and he still loved me.

The thoughts make my throat tight and my eyes well up with tears.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you so upset?"

Maybe I am already suffering from the hormonal change. Or maybe I'm an idiot and just now realising it. "I don't deserve your love."

"And I never thought I'd deserve this life but here we are. Together. Forever entwined."

"And I wouldn't want it any other way."

**Oliver**

I cut the mozzarella into stripes before adding them to the cheese board. My Mama has come back from her day trip with Sergej and announced with a big smile that she had indeed ordered a beer at the pub with chips. She was smiling like she's never been or at least not for a very long time. Sergej will come back tomorrow. They've arranged daily lessons now. I like Sergej. He seems like a very funny old man. I think he's the right person to teach my mother English.

My wife picks up a black olive from the bowl, "This looks really good. I think they won't even miss Annabel's."

The Oxfords and Windsors are about to come any moment now. Josephine and I have helped Caio and Johna with homework. We translated the tasks for Johna and I helped Caio with chemistry. But other than that they finished their homework all by themselves. My brothers are very bright minds, it's just the language that's difficult for them at times. But this will get better over time.

My Mama picked them up from our place before going home to the flat that's six levels below us. I thought I'd find it hard to be living apart from my Mama and brothers but I don't. Because I'm so busy making sure my wife is okay.

I remember Nate's promise to make her sing in public. "You don't have a karaoke machine, do you?"

My wife laughs, "God no! I don't like to sing in front of the public. That's Nate's thing and somehow he always convinces me to join him."

"The power of a big brother." I wink at her.

My wife laughs again, "Yeah, probably."

I missed her laugh. She hasn't laughed in the last four days and when she did chuckle I could see the pain in her eyes. But there's no pain right now. She's healing very well.

My wife picks up the cheeseboard and puts it on the walnut dining table. There are different crackers and breads as well as dips and chutneys on the table. I've also put some ham, sliced veggies and fruit on the cheese plate just in case someone fancies that. We also have caviar in the fridge. The wine is still chilling in the wine fridge. The same goes for freshly pressed juices and water. We made a cold buffet for tonight as we've chosen to have a movie night with the Oxfords and Windsors. "We aren't going to watch Harry Potter tonight, are we?"

"No, definitely not." She says to my relief. "But we're probably going to watch Jumanji. It's a classic and since you haven't seen it, we might have to do a movie marathon night with all three movies."

"I don't think we have enough food for that."

"Don't worry. We'll just call the kitchen downstairs if we all get a hunger attack. They'll whip something for us up."

Right, sometimes I forget that we're living in a hotel-like building. There's everything you could possibly need just a phone call away. "What is George like?"

My wife chuckles. "Don't worry so much. You've got Rory, Char, Ana, Nate and my Mum on your side. The rest of the family is a piece of cake."

"But he's the future King!" I start arguing.

"Believe me, George's no King when he's around family. You will meet the Royal side of them when they're out on public engagements. You will also see that side next weekend when we're at the King's birthday party."

"But it's only October the 30th. His birthday isn't until the 14th of November!"

"Yeah, I know but the King always celebrates twice. Once for the whole outer circle of royals and friends he has to invite and then another time on the weekend after the 14th of November which would be on the 19th. That's when we drive to Highgrove House. His official birthday party is held at Buckingham Palace."

"Not Clarence House?"

"No, that's too small. The party's held in the state dining room. We're all in evening attire and the royals wear tiaras. It's quite fancy."

I remember when we visited Buckingham and she told me all the secrets about the palace. I can't imagine it being full of royals. "How many people will be there?"

My wife shrugs, "Four hundred maybe. Definitely not more than six hundred."

"You're kidding!"

"No, there will be an orchestra playing, a fire show... lots of entertaining will be happening."

"And a massive cake, I assume."

"Yes, that as well. It's usually cut by a sword."

Suddenly the doors of the lift open and I can hear people walking out. The Oxfords and the Windsors have arrived. They're chatting about something as they get out of their shoes and coats. In just a moment, I'll meet the future King of the United Kingdom!

Charlotte and Rory come into my view first. The Duchesses look casual in their jeans and grey and white cashmere cardigan combination. Rory's chestnut curls are wild and let free, a total contrast to the tamed hairstyles she tends to wear in public. Charlotte's dark blonde hair is wrapped into a messy bun. Both women aren't wearing makeup. They look like any other women in the country, but they still have that inapproachable royal aura. It's what will always distinguish them from us.

Charlotte rushes over to me and embraces me tightly. "I couldn't make it sooner. I hope your Mum's alright."

"She's splendid." I answer honestly. My Mum's been better than ever. "Actually, she had her first lesson with Sergej today. They were out and about the whole day!

Charlotte's navy eyes widen, "Really? Oh, I love Sergej! I can't wait to see him at grandpa's birthday party!"

Somehow, it doesn't surprise me that Sergej will be invited as well.

"Careful, she might have a new best friend." Nate teases my wife.

"Shut up!" Char hisses at Nate before moving to embrace Josephine. "Wait, I can touch you, right?"

Josephine nods, "I'm all healed. As good as new."

"Thank god!" Char says before embracing her tightly. "You had us all very worried."

Yet not enough to visit her. No one has visited us except for Ana and Josephine's parents at the hospital. Gabriella stopped by once and voiced her apologies about her husband's behaviour around me. She also brought a homemade curry and we had a very nice evening but not a single sibling visited us. I was sure the word had traveled fast through the Bolton Family but none of her siblings showed up. Maybe it's better this way.

"I'm fine." Josephine ensures them.

"Of course you are. Just because we didn't pay you a visit doesn't mean we don't know how you are." Nate says before embracing her.

"You've had me watched?"

"No, we called Dad after Ana called us." Rory tells her.

"I'm George." The future King introduces himself to me.

"Oliver." I say and shake his hand. It's surreal.

George looks at Josephine and embrace my wife tightly. "It feels good to save a life, doesn't it?"

My wife grins, "Almost the best feeling in the world."

"Almost?" Rory asks her.

"Almost." Josephine nods before looking at me for a second. I have a feeling the best was finding out about our baby. I'm glad she has finally accepted it.

"Anyways, any chance we can borrow that smart brain of yours?" Char asks my wife.

"What do you want to know?"

"Instagram. Apparently, you're the social media Queen." Nate rolls his navy eyes. He looks so much like Troy but acts nothing like him.

I chuckle before looking at Rory and George, "Wine?"

"Yes please! Anything to get away from Char's Instagram obsession." Rory grins before walking into the kitchen with George and me. The wine fridge is stocked up with wine from the Bolton's vineyards and I'm looking forward to open a few bottles. They'll go perfect with the cheese plate that I've made with Josephine's help.

Too bad she can't have most of it.

**Josephine **

"We want to revamp our account. Make it more... more organised, more appealing and more approachable."

"Approachable?" I ask them with raised eyebrows.

"Yes. You know, like you did with Rory and George's Commonwealth Tour. Those candid snaps made headlines. I want that for us as well. But without the tour because we obviously aren't allowed to have one."

"Charlotte, you guys are royals. You represent your country online and offline. You can't start posting photos in pyjamas or from your own home. Everything you want to post is going to be potentially used by terrorists. Rory and George's images are always scanned by someone from the King's household and head of security before anything gets posted."

"We don't have that." Nate says with a frown.

"Then you should start considering the message you're sending out. Motivational quotes aren't as strong as a photo of you guys engaging with the public, actually being a motivation. What are your roles in the Royal Foundation?"

"Mum and Dad gave us some small patronages to take care of. We have visited them whenever we didn't have a public engagement but you know, the King's a bitch, so we're pretty busy!" My best friend starts waving with her hands.

She's trying to cover something up. She always does that with her hands when she's trying to distract someone from the truth. "Okay, what is really going on?" I ask and look from Charlotte to Nate to Charlotte again.

Both stay silent.

"Guys, this is not about Instagram followers." I tell them. "This isn't about social media at all. You wanted to talk to me in private so talk to me."

Nate looks at his wife, "We can tell her."

"We could be, possibly, at baby number three here." Charlotte mumbles.

"What?!" I ask her shocked.

"I haven't made a test yet but I'm late. Very late."

"How late?"

"A week. Almost two. 12 days. It could be stress or it could be a pregnancy. I don't know and I haven't had the guts to make a test yet."

So she waited until she came to me?! "How could this happen?! Your girls aren't even a year old! Couldn't you bloody use some condoms?!"

"Well, for one, no we couldn't and for two we didn't know I could get knocked up so quickly!"

I run my fingers through my hair, "Charlotte, that's pregnancy 1-0-1! With every period there's a cycle that ends and another one starts. Once you get your first period after the pregnancy you're bloody fertile again!"

"I know that now!" She hisses back at me.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it now? Get you a test?" I ask them, knowing they couldn't go to Boots without getting photographed.

"Actually, that's exactly what we want you to do. It would be very helpful if you could get one of those digital ones. You know with the stripes it can get messy and confusing-" my brother shuts up when I give him a look. "Or not."

"I can't buy you a test! I'm getting followed by paparazzi as well! We have to send someone from the royal security."

"No!" They say out of one mouth.

"Then Ralph." I suggest.

"Good, that is a good idea." Char says with a nod.

"Does he know what these look like?" Nate asks me. "Just so he gets the right one."

I shake my head in disbelief. The thought of my best friend and me pregnant at the same time - it makes me feel oddly happy. But it wouldn't make the King happy. It would piss him off even more so he would punish them even further. Maybe his next decision could be to throw them out and cut their titles like he did with Meghan and Harry.

You don't say no to the King. Everyone knows it.

Except for his granddaughter and grandson-in-law. They dared to raise their voices and look how that turned out.

I grab my iPhone and send Ralph a text. Thank God he doesn't question it. "Done."

"Did you make sure he gets a digital one?" Nate asks me.

I roll my eyes, "Yes. Just so you guys know for sure! And I told him to get a XXL package of condoms for you guys in case you aren't expecting." I look at my best friend again. "Do you have any symptoms? Tender breasts? Nausea? Fever? Cravings?"

"No, nothing."

"Well, then perhaps it really is just stress. I wouldn't worry about it." I tell her although I haven't had any of these yet as well.

But I'm just in the third week.

"Ralph should be here in half an hour. Until then, I suggest we all enjoy ourselves." I tell them before turning on my heel.

But Nate grabs my wrist, "Thank you."

"That's what little sisters are for." I mock him while sticking out my tongue. I don't even want to think of the possible outcome of this. While the nation would be celebrating, the King would probably consider taking their titles as well. I mean, he has done it to his own son, he sure as hell can do it to his granddaughter.

"And you're okay?" Char asks me when Nate lets me go.

I nod, "All good. The procedure wasn't pleasant but I've been healing. It will take a month or so for my body to reproduce the taken stem cells."

"I've donated some blood last week." Nate tells me.

"And so did I. Rory and George as well."

"Really?"

"Yeah. To give back. To help."

"I thought royals weren't allowed."

"We are but we usually keep the blood saved away from the public."

That makes sense.

"But not this time."

"So, which movie are we going to watch?" George asks us, walking over to us.

"Keep our secret." Nate tells me.

I nod, "Of course."

"I thought about Harry-"

We all growl, "No Harry Potter!"

Oliver chuckles.

"It was worth the try." Nate mumbles.

"How about a Jumanji marathon?" I ask them. "Oliver's never seen the movies."

"No way! You've never seen the Jumanji movies?" Rory asks him shocked. Just like her husband, she's holding a glass of wine and a plate filled with different cheeses, grapes and crackers.

"There's cheese and wine?!" Nate asks surprised.

"Of course there's cheese and wine. I know you, Nate." I tell him but he has already rushed into the kitchen.

"Hey, bring me some fruit!" Charlotte cries back.

"I also have crisps and the German chocolate you like so much."

"You bought me Lindt chocolate?" Char asks with wide eyes.

I nod, "Yes. We could even do face masks like old times." I suggest.

"Yes! Are you in?" Char asks my little sister.

"Hello?! I'm talking to Oliver here." She hisses back at her. "And yes, I am."

Oliver opens his mouth to answer but Nate interrupts him.

"Does that mean we have to do face masks as well?"

"I could use one. People have been catching us looking tired after sleepless nights. The press tells us we should get nannies for the girls." George says with a shrug. "Do you have the one that gets warm?"

"May Lindstrom?"

"Yes, that one! It's brilliant!"

"You guys are unbelievable!" Rory cries out. "Go wash your faces, so I can have a conversation with my brother-in-law." She winks at me.

"You like saying that, don't you?"

Rory nods. "I thought I'd get to say lover or boyfriend first but since you're running a sprint rather than a marathon, I'm going with brother-in-law."

Well, soon she can add father of her niece or nephew.

"No. We didn't own a TV back in Brazil for a very long time and once we got one we only used it very mindfully." Oliver finally answers Rory's question.

"Then it's settled. We're watching Jumanji. All three of them." Rory decides.

"You're lucky, that's Jo's favourite movie-trilogy!" Char tells him.

"Which one do you like the most?" Oliver asks me.

"The classic. The first one. From 1995, so the special effects aren't as good as in the other two but still remarkable for that time. I love Robin Williams. He was a great man."

"Why do you like them so much?"

I shrug, "The movies are based on a child book. I have a original one in my study. And the movie... It's a movie about overcoming your fears. And you know that I quite enjoy playing games." I say with a smirk. "And now come on. We have to wash our faces before putting on a face mask."

**Oliver**

I didn't expect this night to turn out like this. I didn't expect the six of us sitting on the couch, watching a movie, wearing face masks. We're eating different cheeses from the cheese board with ham, figs, grapes and chutneys. Rory and Nate are eating black Caviar as well but that's not to my taste. Charlotte sticks to mainly fruits, chutneys, jams and ham. Oh and of course the chocolate that Josephine bought for her. My wife is eating hummus with cucumber and carrots.

But we're all having face masks on.

It's a picture I never ever dreamed of.

The credits of the first movie fill the TV. We've just seen a movie that's over 50 years old but oddly it's still good. I found it very entertaining. I can see why my wife likes the movie so much. That Robin Williams is quiet funny.

"Okay, it's time to wash off the face masks." Rory announces.

This was the first time I've had a face mask on. The face mask was warm before the paste started to harden and now it's so stiff that talking is hard. It's definitely time to wash that off.

"Okay, Nate, Char and me use the bathroom upstairs. You guys use the one in our master bedroom." Josephine decides.

I find it odd but I hide my confusion. She's going to tell me what's going on if I need to know. It shouldn't bother me. I trust her.

Charlotte and Nate get up from the couch before walking upstairs.

"Don't start with the second one before we're back okay?" Josephine says to George.

"Pinkie Royal promise." He says with a nod.

My wife giggles before walking upstairs.

Rory, her husband and me all walk down the hallway, into the bedroom I share with my wife and into our bathroom. I love this white marbled bathroom. The shower is is huge and so is the free standing bathtub in front of the window front which shows London at night. There's There's w hire round ottoman in the middle of the room, right between the bathtub and the double shower which has all kids of body jets and rain shower heads. The loo is in a separate room and across the shower are double sinks with white wooden drawers underneath and a huge mirror above it.

"We're going to need a good moisturiser after that mask." Rory says before turning on the water in the sink. Luckily we have a double sink.

"You go first." I tell George, who takes my offer with a nod.

It's weird to be in the same room as the future monarch and his wife but they're so normal! And by normal I mean, by my standards of normal. Not arrogant. Not luxury loving. But normal. Very, very kind and down-to-earth.

I hand Rory a towel before using the free sink to wash off the face mask.

"My skin already feels better! Much fresher!" George smiles at his wife. "I don't know why we stopped with face masks."

"We have three kids that keep up us all night, that's why." Rory starts opening her sister's drawers.

I find it so utterly normal that they refuse to have a nanny full-time. It is very unusual for royals. I mean there were times when royals produced babies and let the rest get done by a nanny until the kids were old enough to start working. But not so Rory and George.

"I think that's good." Rory has pulled out a small flat jar that has a blue solid mixture inside.

"That's blue cocoon! I love your sister!" George gets a tiny spatula out of one of the drawers before putting a bit into his wife's hand and his.

"That's a moisturiser?" I ask confused. "Shouldn't it be a cream?"

"That stuff is amazing. I ran out of my jar last week. I need to get a new one. It turns into balm once it touches your hands. And it gives you the best skin you ever had."

"She's not kidding. People have been commenting on how she glows at public engagements, claiming she's pregnant again. When it really was this stuff." George tells me before giving me a pea size amount of it. It really does melt in my hand.

"And you're not working on another one yet?" I ask them as I rub it into my skin. It smells really good! Herbal and floral - now I know why my wife always smells like that in the evening when we go to bed. She uses this stuff!

Rory chuckles, "No. Our girls are just one and a half. We're waiting to two before trying again."

"Because you're afraid it happens earlier quite quickly?"

"I mean, I've gotten pregnant with triplets. Char with twins. There's a big chance you and Jo will get more than one when you start trying. She's got the genes."

That makes me wonder for a moment if Josephine's pregnant with just one baby. Given the fact that it's as small as a peppercorn right now, her gynaecologist could have easily not looked hard enough and oversaw one baby. Or two.

It's just like Rory said: The possibility of triplets is here. "So, you're afraid to get three instead of one again?"

George shrugs, "Maybe not three but two are a possibility. A big one. And now just imagine five against two. At every family meeting."

"Better than eight against two." I counter. I can't even imagine how family meetings in the Bolton household looked like.

Rory chuckles, "Oh no. With Mummy and Daddy it was more like 16 against us right. They always had the last saying."

"Oh, I'm sure you guys had your ways to get it your way."

My wife's sister smirks, "True but they weren't always effective."

I look back at George. "But you guys can always pull out the King card then."

"No King and Queen when we're with our kids and family. Mummy and Daddy, yes. But King and Queen, no." Rory explains to me.

"But once you step out of this penthouse, you're back at King and Queen in waiting."

"That's our job." Rory shrugs, "But Mummy and Daddy is our fate."

"Where are the girls tonight anyway?"

"Well our girls are with my Mum and Dad. And Char's girls are with grandma Carol and grandpa Michael."

"No nanny?"

"Not if we can avoid it." George says and his wife nods. "Rory told me you're from Brazil."

"Yes from Rio. Got born and raised there."

"Maybe we can make a family holiday there again and you could show us the real Rio. The only time we were there was at Jo's birthday but that was a two day trip."

They literally would do anything for the family. "That must've been a nasty jet leg."

"It was worth it. Jo was so focused on work that she forgot our birthday." Rory says with a chuckle. "At the time I thought she was suffering from heartache but I had no idea she was looking for you behind the scenes."

I smile, "Kind of ironic considering we were just a stone's throw away from each other." Rocinha is literally right next to Ipanema but it's so big and contorted that you can easily get lost there.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't our time yet."

"Seems like your time has now come." Rory says with a grin on her lips. "And I'm really glad. I've never seen her happier."

"True, she wasn't like that when we went on the Commonwealth tour with her and Ed." George thinks out loud. "She was much more reserved and professional whereas with you... well, it's obvious she can't keep her eyes or hands off of you."

It wasn't so obvious to me when we first met.

"True and that only strengthens my view of the two of you. She rubbed her relationship with Edward under our noses from the start. Whenever she was at a family event or volunteered to babysit our girls for us, Ed was with her. And while he was by her side, she never seemed as happy and loving as she's with you. She kept him close to her while at the same time keeping him at arm's length. It was bizarre to watch. Especially the moment they got engaged." Suddenly, Rory leans forward, "When he asked her the question, she completely froze! She almost looked like a statue! It was the moment I was convinced she would say no and when she said yes I knew this wouldn't end at the altar." She leans back against and waves with her hands. "And then poof, you appear! Completely out of the blue. Married to my twin-sister. It was such a shock but when Jo started explaining and unravelling your story I understood. Unlike with Ed, she kept you very much hidden at the beginning of your relationship. And if you ask me why than my explaining would be because she knew you guys were the real deal and she viewed his relationship as quite fragile. And because she felt vulnerable. My sister has never been in love before she met you but when it hit her, I assume it scared her to death. But instead of leaning towards me or Ana or Della - or anyone else in the family - she made sure you remained her little secret. Because she was afraid exposing herself like that. She had her heart on the line and that freaked her out. That's why she broke up with you, turned to Ed and made him fall in love with her. And when he asked her to marry him, she probably thought 'at least he won't break my heart'. But we all know how that turned out." Rory rolls her eyes. "And people think Charlotte's the Drama Queen in our family."

I stare at her with an open mouth. How the hell can she read her sister and me so damn well?!

George chuckles before embracing his wife, "I think you just hit the nail on the head, my love."

Rory shrugs with a grin on her lips, "I know my sister."

She surely does.

"But I somehow still find it amazing that she asked you to marry her and not the other way. The Jo I know wouldn't have had the guts for it. Not if she loved you."

George looks at me surprised, "Jo proposed to you?! Wow, talk about modern!"

"It wasn't like that. It wasn't this great gesture where she fell down on her knee. It was a honest conversation and she proposed the option."

"She still bloody loved you if she did that so easily. She hesitated when Ed asked her but with you she jumps with her eyes closed. She won't let you go now."

"Good because I won't let go of her either."

**Josephine**

The shrill sound of my alarm fills the en-suite bathroom on the first floor. Time's up.

It's time to find out if the nation is getting another royal baby announcement. We went into the first guest rooms upstairs and decided to use the en-suite bathroom there. It's smaller than the en-suite bathroom of the master but it's styled the same. The same white marble, the same bathtub and shower, only for a single person, a sink and a toilet. Everything you need. Plus a pretty breathtaking view through floor to ceiling windows of my hometown at night.

"Who wants to look first?" I ask my brother and best friend. They look as scared as mice.

"You!" They both say out of one mouth.

I sigh before turning the pregnancy test over. Not pregnant. "Negative."

"Oh, thank God!" Charlotte breathes out. "I'm drinking all the wine tonight."

"Me, too."

"I think you guys need to start using contraceptives again." I tell them. "Condoms, the pill, a spiral, hormonal shots, a hormonal plaster - anything. Just don't get into this situation again."

"Geez, you sound like Mum." Nate says to me.

This sentence holds more truth than he knows. "I'm serious."

"Yeah, we know. I'm going to see my gynaecologist tomorrow."

"And no sex tonight!"

"Oh, I can't guarantee that with all the wine we're going to be drinking tonight." Nate says, "We might even open a bottle of champagne." Nate and Char giggle before starting to dance and jump up and down.

I roll my eyes before walking out of the bathroom. Sometimes they're still teenagers.

I walk down the walnut wooden floored hallway and down the glass staircase before reaching George, my sister and my husband in the living room. They are all sitting on the couch again, deeply engaged in a conversation. I decide to watch them for a moment. Oliver seems to get along with them and I'm very glad. It lifts a huge stone off of my chest.

"Where are the other two?" Rory asks me as she spots me.

"They'll be down in a minute." I hope. I sit down next to my husband and grab his hand. Feeling this electricity between us again, reminds me what made me fall in love with him. The attraction was always there and it will never be gone. I'll crave him even when I'm old and wrinkly.

Suddenly the doors of the lift open and a group of six security agents walks in. I know exactly what that means because it happened so many times before.

"Your Royal Highnesses,"

"There goes our movie night." Rory mumbles before rising from the couch with George. "What's going on, Andy?"

"His Majesty has asked me to get the two of you ready for a trip to Australia." One of the security officers says.

"Australia?" George asks confused.

"There're bush fires. You're going to go there to voice your condolences and show the support of the British Empire."

"Of course. Yes. How long will be gone?"

"Anywhere between two to three weeks. It's up for you to decide but you would have to come back for His Majesty's birthday party next Friday. The trip would be free of any public engagements. You'd be working mostly in the background in your jobs as doctors and pilots. You're flying with one photographer and one videographer. The footage will be released in the evenings after the daywork has finished."

"Who's going to watch the girls?" Rory asks them.

"Your nanny will fly with you as well."

My sister runs her fingers through her hair, "How much time do we have before take-off?"

"An hour. Your luggage is already on the plane. The girls are currently getting picked up."

George laughs, "Good luck with that. Gabi and Troy won't give them away to some security officers."

"I'll call my parents and you manage the rest." Rory tells George before turning around and looking for her phone.

I guess not all royal tours are getting planned to the detail.

"Why's the King not sending the Prince and Princess of Wales?" I ask them.

"We can't answer that, Mrs. Bolton."

Of course they can't.

Suddenly, Nate and Charlotte walk down the staircase. "What's going on here?"

"Royal trip to Australia." George answers his sister's question.

"And by Royal you mean you and Rory." Char says back.

"Yes."

"Of course. Why would the King send Nate and me away when he can bully us by sending us to a different city every single day!"

"Charlotte, this is not about you or Nate."

"Of course it is! It always is! You're his favourite. You've always been!" She hisses at her brother.

"There's a bushfire about to take over almost half of Australia. The country needs our support. It needs to know that the Brits are standing behind them and offering their help."

"Of course they do! Just like India needed you in July. And Mauritius in June! It is always you that get send to foreign countries!"

"Charlotte, this is how things work. You've been banned from a royal tour for a year."

"That year is over and we still haven't gone on a royal tour!" She hisses back at him.

"Don't be mad at me. I'm just taking orders here. You're pissed at the King so take it up with grandpa."

"Grandpa doesn't hear me and you know it!"

"That's not my problem, Char. I've got people to take care of. Our plane leaves in an hour."

"Fuck you! You're my brother, you should have my back!"

"And I do. Just not right now. I told you I wouldn't get involved with your issues with the King. Work it out with him yourself."

"You arrogant asshole-"

"Enough!" George silences his little sister with a look I've never seen. "I am the future King. You will have to bow to me and if you don't have the balls to stand up for yourself than perhaps it's good you're the spare." He hisses at her.

Ouch, that was even a lot for royals.

"George-"

"No. Suck it up or take it up with Grandpa. Let him know he can't do anything he wants with you. Remind him that you're not just part of the firm but part of the family. Appeal to his soft side. Play the man and stop playing this bloody game!"

Rory walks back, "We're meeting my parents and the girls at the airport." She frowns as she sees Charlotte's face. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No. His future Majesty was just letting me know how things are going to be like once he's sitting on that bloody throne!" Char hisses at George before performing a very deep curtsy.

I can't help but chuckle.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I'll explain it on the way to the airport. We have to go." George looks at Oliver and me. "We'll watch the movies another time, I promise."

I nod, "Of course."

"No! We're going to watch them without you!" Char yells at him.

"Whatever, Char." George looks at his wife. "Ready to go?"

Rory nods, "Yes." She whispers before taking his hand. Then she looks at us. "I enjoyed it while it lasted."

And then they're gone.

Along with their six headed security wall.

It all happened so quickly that I haven't had a chance to wrap my head around it. Bushfires in Australia.

I heard of the fire and donated money, some would say a fortune, but seeing the King ordering the Oxfords to go there has to mean it's gotten worse. Drastically worse.

I walk over to the TV and switch on an Australian news channel. The images are absolutely devastating. Heartbreaking. Terrifying.

It's like hell on earth.

My throat tightens at the words that accompany these imagines and tears start building in my eyes. I can't watch this without breaking down.

"We have to do something." Nate breathes out as he sits down next to me.

I can feel Oliver sitting down next to me as well. He grabs my hand and squeezes it softly. "Yes, we do." I agree with him in a whisper.

"Hey, are you crying?" Char asks me with concern.

I shake my head, "No, I'm good. I'm just deeply touched."

"I need wine to digest this!" Char says before walking into the kitchen, "And I think you need a glass as well, Jo."

"No!" I cry back without thinking. "I mean, I'm not drinking anymore. I've been sober since the day I touched Brazilian soil. I won't start now."

"Not even a small glass?" Char asks me back.

"No. I'm sober."

"You weren't an alcoholic, Jo." Nate tells me.

But I acted like one. I was hurt, angry, confused - and I turned to alcohol to drown it all. I will never repeat the mistakes I made after I broke up with Oliver. Never ever again. "Either way, I'm no longer drinking."

"Not even champagne to celebrate?"

"Celebrate what?" Oliver asks us confused.

"That I'm not pregnant." Char tells him.

"So, that's why you broke us into two groups." Oliver says to me.

I nod, "I hope it wasn't too obvious."

My husband shrugs, "I don't think Rory and George got the hint to be honest."

I look back at the television. Over half a billion animals have died in these fires. Six million hectares have been burning. Thousands of homes have been burned to the ground, resulting in evacuations. The amount of Australia burnt is equivalent to the entire country of the Netherlands. It's much more than a catastrophe or crisis. It's more than a natural disaster. It's literally Hell on Earth. Over 400 fires all over the country.

This is only the beginning. This flaming apocalypse doesn't show any sign of stopping any time soon.

I rise from the couch, "I think we should use all social media platforms to raise awareness and donations. Royal and non-royal. Oxford Royal, The Bolton Foundation, The Royal Foundation, King Charles' Trust - everything and everywhere. Instagram, Twitter and the Royal websites. Let's call the private secretary of the King and work something out. Time all official statements so they go up at the same time as an united front." I think out loud.

"I'll call uncle Ryan." Nate suggests.

"You're such a coward! That fucking leaves me with Adam!" Charlotte hisses at him. Adam's the King private secretary.

"And I'll call Rory and George." I say with a nod.

"What about me?"

"You start researching for charities and organisations in Australia that could benefit from it the most. We should keep it to five links, otherwise people will get confused and overwhelmed." I explain.

"Do you want to start a fundraiser or something?" Nate asks me.

I lick my lips, "If anyone should start a fundraiser than it's Oxford Royal. I'll call the organisations under the Oxford Royal umbrella and look for options to use their influence and products to help Australia. We can organise a shipment and use our jet." I think out loud. My brain starts going into work-mode. Social-mode. Help-mode.

"Is she always like this when she's passionate about something?" Oliver asks my brother.

Nate chuckles, "Oh, you've seen nothing yet. When we were eight, she started a whole movement to save the dragonflies. It caused a whole snowball effect. In the end the parliament put out a law that put dragonflies on the same level as bees."

"Hey, Eli did the same this summer with a may bug. Dad told me he saved one from Zeus!"

Nate waves with his hand, "You're still the worst out of all of us! No one - not even Della - is as stubborn as you! You even top Daddy!"

I roll my eyes at his words. "Whatever. Everyone, we should get to work."

**Oliver**

I roll over in the bed and reach out to my right but it's empty. My wife's not there. With a sigh, I get up from the bed. I run my fingers through my hair and stare out at the night sky of London. I look to my bedside table and see on the clock that it's a little after three.

We worked until midnight with Charlotte and Nate as well as Rory and George on the phone. I don't know how but Josephine moved heaven and earth to not only come up with a fundraiser online as well as offline but also made all the organisations, that are working with Oxford Royal, donate their products. Along with the Bolton Foundation as well as The Royal Foundation, this will do lots of good.

I get up from the bed and decide to start looking for my wife. I asked her to come to bed twice before falling asleep myself. She's probably still in her study, working on overload.

I walk down the long hallway, passing Ana's oil painting of us at the Cristo Redentor statue in Rio before entering the living area. I spot my wife sitting on the beige couch crosslegged with the MacBook Air resting on her legs. Notes are laying all around her. An untouched glass of water is on the glass coffee table. The fire in the fireplaces has gone out. The main lights have been switched off so there's only a light source coming from above her head in the from of three little circles.

She looks beautiful but also a little crazy.

I lean against the wall and watch her for a moment in silence. Nate was right. Josephine's a workaholic, more with social work than ever before. "Tesoro,"

She didn't even wince at my voice. Because she felt me watching her. "The morning just started in Australia-"

I sigh before walking over to her. "It's a quarter past three. Come to bed with me."

"We've raised over half a billion pounds! The Instagram posts have gained over one hundred million likes already! The royal statements and the links are going viral! The-"

I knee down in front of her. She looks tired. Her sky blue eyes are all red. "Tesoro, please."

"Half of the world is already awake, ready to see our message, Oliver. We can help all the families that lost their homes in the fire. We can help the firefighters. We can make the people smile for the first time in weeks!" Her voice is full of enthusiasm but her body is tired. She needs sleep.

"Tesoro," I run my fingers through her chestnut curls. "Please come to bed with me."

"But-"

I can ask her as many times as I want but she won't listen. "Do it for our baby." I hate to pull out that card but it's my ace and the truth.

She opens her mouth to respond but then closes it again. "I apologise. I didn't think of the bubble for a moment. I was so caught up in my work, in all these ideas, that I forgot everything and everyone around me."

I smile at her before shutting the MacBook Air on her lap. "Let's go to bed. You can always finish the rest after you've had some sleep. Quality sleep."

"Rory and George are set to land in a few hours. They agreed to-"

"No more work for now, okay?" I ask her as I put the notebook on the paper chaos that's all over the coffee table. I've never seen her getting drowned in work like this. I thought she was a workaholic when we met but that's nothing compared to what I'm seeing right now.

It's one of her flaws. She puts everything and everyone before herself. If she's not careful it's going to affect her health. Mental and physical health.

But she's got me. I'll remind her for the rest of my life.

She nods, "Okay."

I rise to my full height and hold out my hand.

She places her left hand in mine and I wrap my hand around that sapphire wedding band before helping her up. "I am quite tired."

"I can see that in your eyes. They're bloodshot."

She yawns as we walk out of the living room. "You know, there were nights that I worked through with ease."

I switch off the lights in the living room. "That was before you were pregnant."

"And before you. I don't think I ever worked a night through when you were with me."

"Because I always fucked you to sleep."

She smirks, "That won't be necessary tonight."

We walk past Ana's oil painting but this time I'll make sure she won't head into the other direction again. We step into our bedroom a moment later. The bed on her side is still made.

"I'm going to brush my teeth." My wife says before yawning again.

"I'll get you something to sleep in."

"Just get me one of your shirts." I can hear her yell from the bathroom. A second later the electric toothbrush goes on.

I've never used an electronic toothbrush before I met her and my teeth have never been cleaner. I walk into our dressing room and pull out a grey T-shirt from one of the many hangers on my side of the dressing room. She used to sleep in fancy silk and lacy lingerie but now she prefers one of my cotton T-shirts.

I switch off the lights in the dressing room and close the door. With the shirt in my hand, I walk into the bathroom. My wife rinses her mouth with water before spitting it out into the sink. She tries her hands and mouth with a towel before turning around to look at me.

"Grey okay?"

She nods before stripping out of her top, bra, jeans and socks. She throws the items into the laundry basket before grabbing the T-shirt out of my hand. The fabric lays beautifully over her full tits and firm butt. It reaches a little over her knees.

She has never looked more beautiful. I can't believe this woman is my wife. The mother of my child. The woman I get to spend the rest of my life with.

I am the luckiest man in the world.

"Stop giving me that look. You wanted me to go to sleep."

"What look?"

She circles my face with her right forefinger, "You know what face. The face that makes me want to fuck you all night but you're not getting any of it tonight." She says before walking past me.

"That's not what I was thinking of."

She fakes a laughter, "Yeah, right. I know you, Oliver. I've seen that look a zillion times on your face and it made me fuck you every single time. But not tonight."

She confused love for sex. She did it in the past because she didn't allow herself to feel what she felt for me. But maybe it's going to take more than two weeks for her to be able to distinguish between the two. I follow her back into the bedroom and climb into the bed. "I thought of how lucky I was to have you in my life. To be able to grow this bubble with you."

She argues with me as she lays down, "You're not growing anything. It is all my body that's doing the hard labour."

"I didn't think of sex." I promise her as I look into her eyes.

"This is the beginning of the end! I knew it! I'm just in my third week but even that already shows the first signs! Next thing we know a whole week has passed without any sex!"

"Josephine,"

"Oh, no! Rory warned me about this! She said there would be no sex with kids but I didn't expect it to start so soon! I didn't-" she stops talking the moment I lay her hand on my erection.

"Nothing between us has changed. Nothing between us will ever change." I promise her. "Besides, people must have sex after having their first child. That's how siblings are made. You know that. You have seven siblings yourself!"

"I know." She mumbles. "But every couple is different."

"Yes and that's also why you shouldn't listen to your sister too much. What may be true for her relationship with her husband, doesn't mean it applies to us."

She moves her hand up my body until fondling my right cheek. "Northern Lights."

"Northern Lights."

**Royals unite to save Australia!**

_The British Royals have come together to help the victims of the Australian bush fires. His Majesty, the Prince and Princess of Wales, the Duke and Duchess of Oxford, the Duke and Duchess of Windsor, Princess Beatrice and Princess Eugenie have all published statements last night at the same time with links to help the Commonwealth country. The Royals have used their Royal Foundations, including the Royal Foundation of the Prince and Princess of Wales and Oxford Royal, as well as the Commonwealth Trust to raise awareness and make a fundraiser. The current donated amount is at 780 million pounds, coming from all over the world. The money will go directly to the people who have lost their homes, to the firemen department, saving and rebuilding the wildlife as well as rebuilding the flora and fauna of Australia. ZoosVictoria has established the Bushfire Emergency Wildlife Fund. 100% of funds will go towards supporting the wildlife affected by the bushfires._

_The British government has also announced that troops of firemen have been send to help the Australian firemen with the fires._

_It is rumoured that senior royals are on their way to Australia right now but Clarence House has refused to comment._

**Josephine**

I wake up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. I open my eyes and stare at my husband. He looks magical in the sunlight. The blonde tips of his beach blonde hair reflect the sunshine so much that it makes him look like a saint. Like an angel. And his almond shaped eyes are glowing in a sea foam colour. His olive coloured skin is flawless.

For a moment I can't believe that's my husband. My man. The father of our unborn child.

"Good morning. I made you a cappuccino." He greets me with a smile on his lips.

"You made me a cappuccino?" I ask as he fondles my left cheek.

"I think one cup a day should be alright." He winks at me.

I grin and look at the bedside table. A perfectly made cappuccino with a cacao heart on the foam. "I'll remind you of that cup every single day for the rest of this pregnancy."

"I can't wait for our first appointment together at your doctor."

I run my fingers through his golden hair, "I love you, Oliver." The words used to scare me but not anymore. I wasn't scared to tell Ed that I loved him because he didn't mean as much as Oliver to me. I projected my feelings for my husband on a man that didn't deserve it.

But loving Oliver is scary because it makes me vulnerable but it's also wonderful. It's the best that's ever happened to me.

"I love you, too."

"What time is it?"

"It's half past ten."

"I slept for six hours?"

He nods, "Your body really needed the rest."

"Have you checked the news yet? Have Rory and George arrived?"

"Rory just called from the plane. I picked up and talked to her. They're still up in the air as the wind is not in their favour. But they are absolutely amazed by your work. They're very, very happy to touch Australian ground with such a happy message."

"How much have we raised while I slept?"

"We're at 1.5 billion pounds right now."

"That's wonderful!" I rise from the bed. Maybe a bit too quickly because suddenly my stomach flips and the urge to vomit overcomes me.

Or maybe it's that peppercorn giving me its first sign of life.

Either way, I ran into the en-suite bathroom and empty out my stomach into the toilet bowl. What a great way to start the day. I'm so not looking forward to doing this for another 39 weeks or so.

After nothing more comes out and the urge is gone, I wash my face and brush my teeth.

What a wake up call.

I meet my husband's worried look in the mirror before I spit out the toothpaste and rinse my mouth again. My mouth might be clean but I'm not really feeling better. Actually, I feel pretty hot - not in a sexual way. For the first time in my life.

Oliver rushes over to me as I dry my face with a white towel. He touches my forehead. "You're boiling."

My body's fighting the invader. The bubble. This is not good. "My body's fighting the bubble. It's fighting the change."

Oliver licks his lips, "You're staying at home today. Maybe going out yesterday was a bad idea after all. I hope you didn't catch anything."

"I'm pregnant, not sick."

"Yeah but I don't want you to be both. So, you're on bedrest for today."

"Yes, Dr. Bolton." I say without thinking but the smirk on my lips dies when I realise what I've said. I reminded him of his dream.

My husband just licks his lips again, "No caffeine. We're sticking to lots of veggies. Broths. Fruits. Nutrients."

I sigh, "That's how it's going to be for the rest of this pregnancy, isn't it? You dictating what I eat and do?!"

"Josephine, don't fight me on this. Not today. On any other day when you're not suffering from morning sickness or a fever, yes but please not today. Let me take care of you. Trust me."

"You're turning tables on me! I trust you! You know I do!"

"Good, then you might as well get back to bed."

I growl in frustration before storming out of the bathroom and into the walk-in wardrobe. I strip off the grey T-shirt that I wore to bed last night and stop at my reflection in the mirror. I can see the scars on my back quite clearly but they don't brother me at all. I used to be obsessed with the perfect healthy body image. But now... now I couldn't care less about the round acts on both sides of my hips. There are six but all six are beautiful. Because they saved a life. They saved my mother-in-law's life.

Scars make you beautiful. They don't make you ugly.

And they make me feel proud.

I get grey cashmere joggers and a matching T-shirt out of the drawers in the walnut island with a white marble countertop before changing into it. If I'm going to spend the day at home I might as well be comfortable and warm.

I turn around and notice Oliver standing in the doorway. "Thank you." He whispers to me as I reach him.

I wrap my arms around his neck and lift myself on my toes so we're on eye-level, "It's just like you said. I'm picking my battles with you now as well." I explain before kissing him quickly.

"Just see it as our pyjamas weekend that you always promised me." He says with a smirk on his lip, "I love you."

I did promise him that - more than once. "I love you, too."

**Oliver**

Staying at home in loungewear is even better than I imagined. I fully enjoyed cooking with my wife, watching the other two Jumanji movies and having a Skype call with Rory and George. Josephine's fund raiser is now close to the 2 billion mark and I'm confident we're going to reach it by the time Monday hits us. Today she has called her royal friends, who are Princesses in the Swedish, Monégasque, Spanish, Dutch and Norwegian Royal Families. They agreed to voice their condolences in a joint statement which is set to be published at the same time. Her connections amaze me. All it took was one phone call to change the world, to make headlines and do good. Rory and George are still working incognito down-under. They've spent the evening working at the Red Cross Australia before ending their day at a wildlife shelter near Sydney. They already showed us the photos and the video footage that was taken. It amazes me what my wife has done in so little time. She's incredible.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asks me as she looks up from her notebook. She wrote down new ideas and ways to help Australia.

I didn't even realise I was staring at her. "I was just recapitulating the day. What you've achieved in less than 24 hours amazes me. I can't even begin to imagine what you will do with the Bolton Foundation once you're in charge."

My wife shows me a small smile, "Well, I won't be in charge of the Bolton Foundation for a while."

"Why's that?"

"I can't leave Oxford Royal in the next few years. The King has started to ease everyone into the transition phase. Rory told me, he gives them five years or so until he abdicates. Which would make Rory and George the new Prince and Princess of Wales. They're already attending meeting for the Duchy of Cornwall alongside Catherine and William. Nevertheless, it's daunting."

I nod, "I can imagine. What about the Commonwealth Trust?"

"You know about it?"

"I sold souvenirs of my sister-in-law, her new family and your family for a year and a half. I caught some information."

Josephine chuckles, "Right, sorry I forgot about that for a second. From what it seems like Rory and George are going to be the new president and vice-president."

"Not Charlotte and Nate?"

She shakes her head, "As you've experienced first hand yesterday, the King's still bloody pissed at what they did to them."

"I don't get it. The girls are born. They're nearly a year old. People love them together! What damage can they bring? Why is he still so stiff and doesn't give them a bloody tour?"

My wife shrugs, "I don't know but this better be solved soon. Because I don't think Nate and Char can keep their mouths shut for long. Nate probably but definitely not Charlotte. She's a taurus, she's patient but once she explodes - you better be on a different continent."

"What astrological sign is Nate?"

"A cancer."

I nod, "He leads with the heart."

"Yes. He doesn't like fights and he shows his love with gestures." I think out loud. "Your sister and you are Leos, which means you're creative, passionate, generous, warm-hearted, cheerful, humorous but also that you're arrogant, stubborn, self-centered and inflexible."

She smirks, "You seem to have a big knowledge of astrology."

I shrug, "My Dad found it fascinating so he taught me a thing or two." We used to watch the stars at the beach in Rio. That's when he gave me advices on life, women, marriage, babies... sometimes I think he felt it in his heart that he would be gone soon and he was using the little time he had left on earth to teach me everything he knows.

"What about Della? She was born on 6th of April and Ana on the 30th of March."

"They're both aries. They're courageous, determined, confident, enthusiastic, optimistic, honest, passionate but also impatient."

"Elias was born on the same day as my Dad. Third of February."

"I didn't know that. That's quite interesting. They're an aquarius. Progressive, original, independent, humanitarian but also temperamental and uncompromising."

She chuckles, "Impatient and temperamental - that's definitely my Daddy. Cal and Gideon were born on the 15th of October."

"Libras. They're cooperative, diplomatic, gracious, fair-minded, social and indecisive."

"That leaves my Mum. She was born on the third of March."

"Pisces. Compassionate, artistic, intuitive, gentle, wise, musical and she doesn't like to be alone."

"So that's the reason she decided to have eight children! It all makes sense now!"

I smile, "It does give you some insight, doesn't it?"

"What about you?"

"I'm a taurus like Charlotte and Rory's girls."

She moves closer to me, "And what are your strength and weaknesses?"

"We're reliable, patient, practical, devoted, responsible, stable but also stubborn, possessive and uncompromising."

She nods, "You were quite uncompromising when I first wanted to loan you money."

"Yes. And I am also very possessive over you. It's why we're both wearing wedding bands."

"To be fair, I've become quite possessive over you as well." She says before sitting down on my lap. She rests her forehead against mine and I enjoy the moment while it lasts. "And now we're having our peppercorn."

"Peppercorn?"

"That's the size of the bubble right now." She explains.

I smile, "Peppercorn is better than embryo."

She returns my smile, "Peppercorn it is. For now."

"When's your next ultrasound?"

"In five weeks."

She'll be in her eighth week. Our peppercorn will be much bigger by then. "I can't wait to see it."

"There won't be much to be seen. It's still going to be a bubble, just a bigger bubble."

"But it our's. It's our bubble. We created it."

"Yeah, well we'll see. Perhaps it's going to be gone by then."

She's scared. She always starts to think negative when she's scared. I cup her face and fondle her cheeks with my thumbs. "Your fever went down so I'm going to say it won't."

"It's the victory for the day but not the victory of the war."

"This pregnancy is not a war."

"It is for my body."

I sigh, "The woman's body is made to give birth to children."

"But that doesn't mean every women's body will give birth. I've had a miscarriage before and this could be the second."

"Have faith."

"I'm just being realistic here."

"No, you're scared and that's okay." I tell her. "And I'm scared as well. Becoming a parent is scary because it's untouched territory. It's new territory. But we'll be fine."

She stares at me for a moment before inhaling deeply, "We will, won't we?"

I nod, "There's nothing we can't do together."

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Happy New Year everyone! I hope you had a good start into this new decade!**

**What do you think George meant by saying stop playing the game and start playing the King? What's Charlotte going to do next?**

**Also which astrology sign are you? I thought I'd give you a bit more insight into the Bolton Family and heir very different characters that way. **

**The charity Sheltersuit does exist so if you want to find more about their amazing work, please visit their website. **

**As always, please be so kind to leave a review!**

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole**


	35. Chapter 35

**The heir family Down Under: The Oxfords help Australia!**

_On behalf of His Majesty The King, The Oxford Family has made its way down under, to offer help, support and the deepest condolences. On their first day, the couple visited shelters and later on playgroups where they brought the adorable little princesses. The Duke and Duchess are planning to keep it very low key with no walkabouts or other public engagements. Their Royal Highnesses made it clear that this is not a Royal tour, it's a humanitarian visit. _

_Due to security reasons, the royal Mum and Dad won't go near the fires but they will do anything in their power to offer support otherwise. Their Royal Foundation called Oxford Royal has already raised over 3 billion pounds, which will be donated to local charities. The Oxfords are also planning to work in their other jobs to help out the exhausted surgeons at local hospitals. _

**Duchess of Oxford knits mittens for koalas whose paws were burnt in the bushfires! **

_Visiting a wildlife rescue centre in Melbourne, The Duchess of Oxford brought a box full of knitted mittens for koalas. Her Royal Highnesses kept a low profile with a khaki summer dress by Topshop and ballerinas from a local designer to boots the sales. She paired the shirt dress with the Australian flag and a Phoenix pinned to her chest. The phoenix is used as a symbol for rebirth, which is particularly appropriate when referring to ′rebirth′ after a fire._

_Duchess Lorelai revealed that the mittens, were all handmade by her husband and herself while they were on the plane to Sydney with their triplet girls. The royal spent over three hours chatting with the staff, helping out and taking care of kangaroos, koalas and wombats while her husband was flying a firefighting plane as it was revealed in the evening. _

**Josephine**

I adjust the placement of the dessert spoon just as Oliver comes home after using the gym downstairs. I'm actually glad he's getting used to our home and all it's advantages. After my fever the other day, we agreed to play it safe - meaning I stay at home and do light exercises within a save environment. Maria's out with Sergej again, they picked up Caio and Johna from their school before doing a London tour a la Sergej together.

I've set the dining table exactly the way the table at the King's birthday party will look like. "Not one, but three forks can be found to the left of the setting, and three knives will sit on the right. A desert spoon and fork lies above the dinner plate pointing in opposite directions, and there will be a total of four glasses: One for water, white wine, red wine and champagne.

I'm used to eat this way. I know the order by heart but for Oliver this will be completely new territory.

"Hi! Wow, what's all of this?" My husband asks me as he stares at the walnut dining table that has been transformed into something that could stand in the Buckingham Palace. There's a white table cloth covering the wood. In any royal setting, you will find floral centrepieces along the middle of the table which are traditionally low set. There will also be tall candelabras along the centre but I don't have that. The table setting is scary enough.

One shock after another.

His sweaty look gives me weak knees. "We're dining the Royal way tonight. I ordered us a five course meal from the restaurant downstairs so I can teach you exactly how to eat the Royal way."

"Ah, I see what you're doing. You're trying to ease me into this and get me ready for Friday." He runs his fingers through his beach blonde chin long hair that's full of sweat. His black shirt and shorts are sticking to his chiselled body.

I never found a sweaty man attractive until I met my husband.

His pheromones are filling my nostrils, they awake the desire within me. I lick my lips and nod, "Wash your hands and get changed into something more comfortable. This is going to take a while."

"When will the food be served? Do I have time to shower?"

"Twenty minutes."

He turns on his heel but suddenly turns around again and pulls me into a passionate kiss.

"What was that for?"

"Remember goodbye kisses as a rule? I think we should add welcome home kisses next."

I chuckle, "Good. I like that new rule very much."

I take another sip of my water as I read through my emails while I wait for my husband to return. The party is just a few days away, so it's time to introduce him how the Royals dine at official engagements. It's not going to be easy to learn all of this and we might have to practice a few more times before he gets it right but it's going to be worth it.

Because he will attend such events on a monthly basis at least now. That's what he married into.

"Okay, I'm ready for my lesson."

I look up from my iPhone and feel how my breath gets stuck in my lungs for a moment. His damp beach blonde hair is still wet from the shower. The blonde is the perfect contrast against his olive skin tone. His usual dark forest green almond shaped eyes glow in a sea foam green now.

And his grey joggers as well as the white T-shirt do the rest of the work.

Damn, I have one bloody good looking husband.

"Who's giving the fucking-me face now?" He asks me with a raised eyebrow.

I smirk, "Well, can't I feel attracted to my own husband?"

He walks over to me and wraps his strong arms around my waist before pulling me into a passionate kiss. "You certainly can, Mrs. Bolton."

I run my fingers through his damp hair. I really like the length of it. He looks totally lush. Gosh, I fancy him so badly.

I hope our child will inherit his genes more than mine.

"You wanted to teach me how to dine the royal style." Oliver reminds me.

I snap out of my thoughts. "Right." I turned around and gesture at the table.

"This is how it's going to look at the King's party?"

"Yes there will be a centrepiece in the middle of the table. Some kind of flower arrangement."

Oliver nods before eyeing everything on the table quite closely, "I think I need a written handbook for that."

I smile. "The forks are placed on the left of the plate. The fork furthest from the plate is for salad or entrée. The fork closest to the plate is for the main course, which is either fish or meat. The dinner knife is placed on the right side, next to and 2.5cm away from the plate. The blades must face the plate. If the main course requires a steak knife, it may be substituted for the dinner knife. The entrée/salad knife is placed beside and to the right of the dinner knife. If the meal also consists of a soup then that is placed beside the entrée knife. The dessert spoon and fork are placed at the top of the plate setting with each handle facing the hand that is using it. The spoon is used in the right hand for desserts and the fork is used to push any food onto the spoon with the left hand. A small bread plate is placed above the forks, above and to the left of the where the dinner plate sits. The butter spreader is laid on the bread-and-butter plate, blades facing in. The water glass is placed in a position closest to the hand, approximately 2.5cm above the tip of the dinner knife. The white wine glass follows and then a red wine glass – these are placed in a straight line parallel with the table edge or a diagonal line angled away from the table edge. A Champagne flute will be placed behind the wine glasses for toasting during the evening. The napkin will be folded the royal way as per the King's style and placed to the left of the setting or in the middle of the setting."

"I'm sorry what?" He asks me shocked.

I chuckle before starting again, "Napkin on the far left. Then come the three forks: salad, fish and meat. Above that are the bread and butter plate with butter knife. Next to the meat fork is the main course plate. Above that plate are the cake fork and the dessert spoon. On the right side of the plate are the knives for the meat course, the fish course, the salad course. Then come a teaspoon, a demitasse, a soup spoon and a seafood fork. Above them are the cup for tea or coffee as well as a demitasse. Lastly, we've got the glasses. Water, champagne flute, white wine, red wine, sherry."

Oliver scratches the back of his head, "And how am I suppose to remember when to use which?"

"When in doubt, you always go from the outside to the inside. Or you look at me."

"Why would anyone need so many forks and knives? And glasses! Why not just one for all?"

"Because they're royals and this is how it's done. All the fine china is being brought out. At the end of the meal, a bagpipe player is going walk around the table. The Queen has started this tradition with the bagpipe player and her son wants to continue it at formal dinners and parties." I start. "There will also be a menu book that was done by the chefs at Buckingham Palace. The book was send to the King and he chose the dishes he wanted at the party. The book will then come back to the kitchen and the chefs will prepare them. The King usually chooses one vegetarian and one seafood option besides a meat option which is usually an Argentine steak."

Oliver nods, "A steak sounds good."

"You've got to say Your Majesty first, after that it's sir. Not your Excellency or anything like that. Also not Charles. Never in public."

"Your Majesty and then Sir. Got it."

"Regarding to the fine china, the King eats his meal off a diamond encrusted plate. It is a marble dish with three gold horses. The dish is encrusted in diamonds, rubies, sapphires, and emeralds. Thirty-something years ago it was valued at 500,000 pounds."

"You're joking!"

"No."

"Along with platinum cutlery?"

I wave with my hand. "Don't be ridiculous. That comes separate. And it's not platinum , it's golden."

"Crystal glasses?"

I nod, "The Royals get their glasses with a diamond rim on the edges of the glasses. The rest of the glasses have a gold rim."

Oliver shakes his head in disbelief. "What else do I have to know?"

"There are special ways to let the staff know if you're not done eating. If a member of the royal family has to use the bathroom during an official function he or she's to simply say "excuse me" and not further explain where or why he or she's going. Before the person does, though, they'll cross their fork and knife on her plate if she's not done - that signals to the waitstaff he or she's still going. If you are done with your meal there's a special way to signalise that as well. In order to do so, they have to point the handles of their forks and knives at the bottom right of the plate instead of crossing them. That's "yeah, I'm done here" in Royal. And you should mirror that."

He scratches the back of his head before sighing, "I think I'm getting a headache."

I smile, "There's more. At a dining table, the royal family - and all their guests - is to fold their napkins in half and then, when needed, use the part inside the fold to wipe their faces clean of food. That's to prevent all their fancy clothes from getting stained. The fold also prevents anyone from seeing what a mess they made."

"Got it."

"There is an entire royal team dedicated to seating. They're called The Office of the Marshal of The Court and they place everyone in their official spots for royal dinners and other major events - no one ends up out of place."

"Are there name plates on the table?"

"No. Hence the royal team to help us find the correct seat. They are responsible for making sure that the guests are welcomed at the entrance, taken to the assembly rooms and presented to The Royal Family."

"And how's the seating plan decided?"

"If it were done by rank it would be a simple matter, then we would simply go by the Court Directory. But the royal team take other factors into consideration, such as interests, language, whether guests have attended previous official dinners and who they were sitting next to then. But naturally rank does play a part, as does age. Ambassadors are seated according to the length of time they have been in their post. The Royal Court's employees sit round the table to act as mini hosts; at one end there is the First Marshal of the Court, and at the other end the Master of Ceremonies. The King and Queen always sit opposite each other at the centre of the table. The centre of the table functions as our starting point when they are organising the seating plan."

He frowns, "So that means we will be seated where exactly?"

"Most probably next to Della and Wladimir. It will be The King and his wife, The Prince and Princess of Wales, Rory and George, Char and Nate, Louis, Princess Beatrice and Princess Eugenie, The Wessexes, Ana and Sasha - that would be the British and Russian Royals. Then come all the other royal households - Swedish, Norwegian, Spanish, Monegasque. Japanese or Royalty from Thailand will not attend. After the royals come diplomats and politicians."

"And then us?"

"Yes. We will be seated with the Middleton Family."

"Probably at the end of the table."

"Not at the end but in the middle. We're no royals. It's the way it is."

He nods. "Okay."

"Dinner party conversations are formulaic. If you sit alone, it's commonly known you first speak to the person on your right until the second course of the meal comes; then the person on your left is up at bat."

"Good thing I won't be there alone."

"Most important: When the King is done, everyone is done."

My husband nods again.

"There is also a correct way to hold your utensils. Knives go in the right hand, forks in the left, with the fork facing toward the plate. It doesn't end there - royals are meant to use their knives to scoop food onto the backs of their forks and then balance that food all the way to their mouths. You should follow those rules."

"Who knew eating could be this difficult. Do we curtsy when they enter the room?"

I almost forgot about that. "The Order of Precedence applies to all events, dinner included. Royals enter a room in the order to which they'll ascend to the throne. That's why Meghan and Harry always entered a room last. I will have to curtsy but you will just bow your head."

"Anything else?"

"After the dinner there's always time for tea - and King Charles likes his done in a very particular way. He likes his made with loose tea leaves in a teapot, with the ratio being one teaspoon of leaves per each cup of tea, plus one for the pot. For green tea, the water should be heated to 70C degrees Celsius and it should be 100 degrees Celsius for Earl Grey. He also loves organic honey added straight to the teapot and the cups arranged just so with a teaspoon under the handle." I explain to my husband. "The royals take their afternoon cup poured first with tea, followed by milk. When stirring, it's appropriate to never touch the sides of the cup with your spoon and, of course, slurping is not allowed."

He stares at me with a confused look. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Tea's a very important thing in British culture."

"I have not once seen you drink tea! You like coffee - just like us Brazilians."

I smirk, "True. Maybe I am a Brazilian by heart." I admit. Maybe that's why I fell in love with a Brazilian man.

He wraps his arms around my waist, "Maybe that's why I fell for you in the first place."

"Maybe. But I'm serious. The King's very particular when it comes to his tea."

"Oh, I'm sure he is." My husband agrees with me before kissing me.

In the back of my mind I can hear how the doors of the lift open but I'm too wrapped up in my husband to react.

"Mrs. Bolton, your food is here!" I can hear the waiter from downstairs yelling. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

My husband breaks away from me first. I stare at the waiter who is pushing a serving cart that's full of silver covers in different sizes. The smell is absolutely mouth watering!

"Don't worry. Just leave everything here." I tell him. "We'll take care of the rest."

The waiter nods, "Enjoy your meal, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. Just phone when you want to have it picked up."

"We will." Oliver says with a smile on his lips. "And thank you."

The waiter leaves us alone without another word.

My husband opens the first two lids, revealing salads. "Ready to start?"

I nod, "Yes. I'm going to show you how to hold the cutlery and the glasses next."

Oliver frowns, "There's a Royal way to that as well?"

"Not necessarily royal but upper class."

My husband rolls his eyes before picking up the salad plates and placing them on top of the service plate.

**Oliver**

I press my wife's naked body against the window front as I thrust into her from behind. She lets out a moan that sounds like it's coming straight from her heart. We're both drenched in sweat and slightly breathless as we've been chasing one orgasm after another. That's why I love her so much, with her as my partner we literally fuck each other to sleep. She doesn't moan like this when we're making love. This feels different. It is different, but it's not bad. It's equally as good.

Probably because it's that fine balance which she craves so much.

We haven't fucked like this since our wedding day, but man does this feel good!

"I'm already gonna come…" She breathes out, her hot breath digging up the glass of the window front in our bedroom.

"Come all over my dick, Tesoro." I start to thrust harder into her, my hips and ass working hard. Fucking her until she's not able to walk anymore - that's what she asked for.

And as I've promised her, I always deliver.

"God, yes…" She stops breathing for a second, her chest expanded with the breath she holds. Then she explodes, gushing all over my cock. "Oliver…yes…Oliver."

I love when she says my name. It really makes me feel like the king of her heart. I want to come, but at the same time I want to keep going. This look on her face is too beautiful to ever vanish.

Once she comes down from her high, I pull out of her and turn her around to face her fully. I pick her up and her legs automatically hook around my waist. She kisses me again as I thrust into her again.

I pound into her, pinning her against the window. My hips work hard, fucking her until she is sore. My cock slides through her overwhelming slickness, and I know she loves my cock as much as I love giving it to her. We're one.

Inside and out.

I'm going make her come again before we are done.

"Oliver…you feel so good." She kisses the corner of my mouth, a film of sweat over the skin. "I love it when you fuck me hard."

I press my face into the valley of her full breasts and inhale her beautiful scent. My tongue moves along her skin and tastes her sweetness. My cock continues to pound into her, feeling that wetness that greeted me since the first time we made love, even though she had no idea we made love.

Her nails start sliding down my back, nearly cutting through my skin as my body rubs against her clit again, stimulating the wet nub. She moans loudly, "Yes…right there."

I know her body inside out but seeing her react to me is the hottest thing ever. I look into her eyes, ready for the sight. "I'm gonna give it to you…"

"Good. I love it when you fill me…" She speaks with lidded eyes and a sex-crazed expression, looking like the sexiest woman I've ever seen.

She turns into such a vixen whenever we fuck like this. The sex has always been good, but this is phenomenal - even for me. She is dirty, kinky but she turns soft for me. She made love with me for me, but this is purely for her pleasure - at least that's what I thought in the beginning. But now... Seeing her like this makes me enjoy this just as much as she is enjoying it.

Am I crazy for thinking this way? For feeling this way?

She wants my seed deep inside her, to make her feel full. And I want to give it to her just as much.

Although we both know our body fluids have already reacted and formed a baby. A baby that she calls peppercorn.

Peppercorn. That thought makes me smile for a brief moment.

She drags her nails down my back. "Okay…I'm about to come. I want it, Oliver."

I press my forehead to hers and close my eyes, as the powerful explosion sweeps over my body. It rushes over me in waves, making me feel both alive and dead at the same time. My cock twitches as it becomes harder, and then I feel the rush pass through me.

I come with the most powerful groan, filling her pussy with as much come as I could give.

Once she felt it, she moaned louder, coming with me. Her pussy guzzles all of it, gushing around me at the exact same time. "Oliver."

"Tesoro."

I kiss her, stick my tongue in her mouth. I suck her lips, kissed her mouth, and give her my tongue as she gives me hers. I've never fallen so deep into sex, have all of my surroundings fade away until there was nothing but the two of us. The experience is spiritual, existing on a different planet that was higher than reality.

So fucking good.

It takes us a few minutes to catch our breathes again but the smile form our lips never vanishes.

One of the best orgasms we ever had.

"Welcome to the dark side, Babe." She whispers against my lips before kissing me quickly.

"Babe? That's my nickname?"

She runs her fingers through my chin long hair that's sticking to my neck. "No, that's what I call you when you fuck me. And now don't say you didn't enjoy you. I know you did."

"I did." I admit as I run my fingers through her chestnut curls. She's just as sweaty as me. I place my hands on her lower back and start walking into the en-suite bathroom.

"Good." She smiles at me again, "And now let's get clean for bed."

I open the door of the shower before stepping it. Then I place her on the white marbled bench before closing the door again.

A part of me can't understand how much I enjoyed the hard sex. I was a love making kind of guy before I met my wife.

But she's pushing buttons I didn't know I had.

Josephine turns on the two rain shower heads before stepping underneath the jet. I watch how the water runs down her stunning body. She hasn't realised it yet but her body has started to change, to adapt to our baby's needs. Her tits have grown and her hips are a bit wider as well. She's started to gain weight there as well as her thighs but her stomach is still flat and toned.

"What's wrong?" She asks me after she has soaked in the water for a moment.

"You're right. I did enjoy it." I breathe out.

She walks over to me and runs her long slim fingers over my forehead, "Why are you frowning then?" She asks with concern in her voice.

"Because I know this wasn't enough for you. You want more. You want whips and chains... You want it even harder."

She licks her lips, "I'm okay with what we do now."

"Yeah and that's my problem. You're okay with it now but what if one day you're not okay with just that?"

My wife shrugs, "I don't think this day will come. I'm also more than fine with lovemaking."

"But you don't smile like you just smiled when we make love. You don't grin the way you grinned. You crave this." I place my heart on her chest. "Your heart craves this."

Her long fingers fondle my right cheek. "Maybe we can start small."

"Start small?"

"Yes. With silver balls and feathers. Something that doesn't scare you to use it."

"I'm surprised you're not wanting to take the reins into your hands here as well."

She licks her full lips again, "That's the only part in my life where I'm not dominant. We could also visit a club if you want. So you can see what it's like."

"A BDSM club?"

She nods, "You could talk to other... other doms."

"A dom? That's what you want me to be?" I ask her with a raised eyebrow. My wife's not one to be conquered by anyone.

But she's chosen to get conquered by me.

That's reason alone for me to give this another try.

"Only when we fuck." She says with a grin on her lips, "Other than that we're equals."

I place my hand on hers, "Yes we are."

"But I really... I really think you should give it another try. Because the last time we talked about it..." she inhaled deeply, "We were in a different position. We weren't married. I was seeing you as a toy. A very special and dear to my heart kind of toy, but a toy. Whereas now... now you're my husband, the love of my life, my second half, my soulmate... my equal. We've changed. We've evolved so perhaps... just perhaps you could give it another shot. If you don't want to I understand. I really do. I want you to know I won't take it badly or-"

"Okay."

"What?"

"I'll give it another shot. Let's visit that club in London."

She gives me the most wonderful smile before kissing me. "It's not just one club here in London, you know... We might have to try out a few before you get comfortable with the idea."

Why am I even amazed?! "Okay. I'm willing to try. You know I'll do anything for you."

She nods, "I know and I would do just the same for you. You are my lover. My best friend. The love of my life. And my soulmate."

**Josephine**

_Mexico City's highway pillars are vertical gardens that help fight air pollution. Via Verde is a project in Mexico City that strives to turn 1,000 highway pillars into vertical gardens. Different kinds of plants are planted inside the "pockets" of felt to make the city greener and its air cleaner. The hydroponic system collects rainwater to cover its needs and each garden is equipped with sensors to allow its remote monitoring._

I look up from my MacBook Air as George walks into my office at Oxford Royal. "Hi!"

He closes the glass door behind himself. "Hi there." He greets me before sitting down across me. After much consideration, George and Rory have decide to fly back to London before flying back to Australia after the King's birthday party. They plan to stay down-under until his private birthday party at Highgrove House, which is in three weeks. The press coverage and the feedback of their work in Australia has been remarkable. They're now the most popular royals, especially since some paparazzi caught them walking at a private beach on an afternoon with the girls and the little princesses were picking up plastic litter. The photo went viral- with the headlines from Princesses already following their parents steps to Princesses taking care of the Commonwealth their way. It's the kind of PR that can't be staged. It just happened naturally. "What are you working on?"

I turn my golden MacBook Air around. "Via Verde."

"What's that?"

"The Via Verde project has focused on turning Mexico City's grey to green through the construction of vertical gardens on columns along the Periférico highway, which rings the central city. The specially chosen plants act as air cleaners."

"Pretty incredible."

"Think about bridges all over the world with green pillars." I tell him. "Or you know even the pillars at bus stops... street lamps even. The possibilities are endless."

"That would be perfect for the Protection Shield pillar of Oxford Royal."

I nod, "It's why I've set up a meeting with the founder Fernando Ortiz Monasterio. I asked Jason to block your schedule tomorrow morning at eight."

George smiles, "You like to hit the ground running, don't you? It's your first day back at work and you've already found two new projects for Oxford Royal."

I shrug, "I'll have to order pizzas for tonight's conference call with Shelter Suit." Rory's going to join me for the meeting. It'll be the first time we see each other after their trip to Australia.

"I thought about bringing the girls to Oliver and hang out with him while we wait for you guys to come home. To, you know, get to know him a bit more."

I smile, "He'd love that."

"He seems like a great guy."

"He is."

"But he's also quite different from Edward."

I roll my eyes, "How much longer will I have to justify my decision to choose Oliver over Edward?"

George holds up his hands, "I was just pointing out the obvious. Oliver's not from the same background as you, actually it's the opposite. It's going to be interesting to see how he's going to adapt and act around my family - and deal with the scrutiny of the press."

"The press hasn't found out about it yet." I tell him.

"And rightfully so. With Edward you went public with a bang a moment after you told us. I'm just wondering how you're going to approach it this time."

"I don't know yet. I haven't spend a thought on making a plan. All I want is make sure Oliver gets accepted by your grandpa and the rest of the Royals. It's important to me that they like him."

"Because they loved Edward?"

"Because he is my husband." I counter. "I didn't marry Oliver to get back on Ed. I thought I loved Edward but I didn't. I care about him deeply but I didn't love him. I projected my feelings of Oliver onto Edward and that was wrong. Very wrong. And I'm deeply sorry for that."

"Have you told Edward this?"

"I've written him a letter where I elaborated on my decision but at that time I wasn't aware of my emotional state. I've only come to realise that very recently."

"Well, I think you're going to see him and his family on my grandpa's birthday party on Friday."

"I know."

"If you want to I can ask grandpa to uninvite them."

I shake my head, "No, I can't ask you of that."

"You're not asking. I'm offering you my help. We both know you guys will meet sooner or later but frankly, this might be a little too soon. It would take the pressure off of Oliver. At least a significant amount. It would put you at ease and therefore Rory... and therefore me."

George really is the second bigger brother I have. "Okay. Talk to The King. It would actually come in handy very much."

My brother-in-law nods, "Consider it done."

"Thank you."

"You're family and now he's part of my family as well." George simply explains. He knows that family means everything.

And you protect those you love from those who want to do harm.

"Oh and by the way, the King has chosen to change locations. Royal Albert Hall for the party with a full celebratory show for everyone to watch and cake afterwards for the close circle."

My eyes widen, "Why didn't you say that earlier?"

George shrugs, "I was caught up in that whole Via Verde thing."

I roll my eyes and run my fingers through my hair, "So the six of us on stage then?"

George nods, "That's Life by Frank Sinatra this year."

We always perform a Frank Sinatra song on the King's birthday party. It's always lots of fun but this year it's a bit nerve wreaking. Standing on Royal Albert Hall's stage is a whole different thing.

But at least I've got Rory, Nate, George, Char and Louis with me on stage. This started when we were still the Bolton triplets and the Cambridge three. We've been doing this for over ten years now.

It's something the King expects of us. And we serve our duty with wide smiles on our lips.

**Oliver**

Working for the Bolton Foundation is nothing like I expected it to be. I thought it would be a ruthless leader company which kisses asses of many moguls in order to get million-donations. But it's the opposite. It's a well oiled machine, a big family that work on a base with deep sympathy, trust, passion and recognition. It's absolutely not what I thought it would be.

And I feel so honoured to be part of the team.

As this is my first day here, I'm working with Clara. She's been here as long as Ryan Evans, the Co-CEO of the foundation and Josephine's uncle. I met him briefly because he rushed by me as he was on his way to a meeting outside the city but I like him. He called me mate and embraced me. He's nothing like Troy.

I've been reviewing the different projects that the Bolton Foundation is involved it. I had no idea their portfolio was so big! They built water wells in Nigeria, India, Chile and Argentine. The Brazilian project - as they labelled my wife's time there - was a huge success as well. Josephine's photos are stunning and will be published on the website soon. Seeing her photographic work again, reminded me of her outstanding talent. More people should be able to see what I am. She's so gifted and she shouldn't throw it away.

I tear my gaze away from the iMac and look at Clara. The blonde woman is reviewing financial charts, highlighting some passages with a bright yellow marker. On the bridge of her thin long nose sit black framed glasses. Just like everyone else here, she is dressed rather casual than business like. Jeans and sneakers are accepted as much as a pencil skirt and a suit. Everyone is welcomed here with open arms. There are even people working here that used to be homeless, addicts of any kind or had financial troubles.

But as far as I'm concerned Clara is none of them. She studied at Cambridge. Sociology and politics. The Bolton Foundation hired her before she even graduated. How they got a hold of her, I don't know but this woman seems more than capable of her job.

"Clara?"

The woman in her early thirties looks up from the papers, "Yes?"

"Any chance you have a collection of Josephine's photos?"

Her deep red lips stretch into a smile that reveals her white teeth, "She's quite talented, isn't she? Before she started to take the photos for the Bolton Foundation, her father was our main photographer. Mr. Bolton has clearly gifted his daughter with that talent."

Troy and Gabriella are referred to Mr. and Mrs. Bolton here. "Yes. I actually thought about doing a vernissage with the best photos of the Brazil project and maybe a few more. To raise awareness of the change that was created and to show what happens with the donation."

Clara thinks for a moment, "That's actually a good idea. We could turn that into a fundraising gala."

And Josephine would get the recognition she deserves. "Yes."

"I'm just afraid I won't have the time to make that possible. It would be quite hard to find a proper location for that."

"I can take on the work. Phone some hotels and see if anything's available."

Clara nods, "Okay. See it as your first project then. I suggest you make a proper plan before showing it to Ryan."

Suddenly my iPhone starts ringing. Shit, did I forget to put that on vibration only?! "I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't worry about it. As long as you're in no meeting you're allowed to take calls."

I can't believe this is actually work! They're so cool! I look at the display of my iPhone and see George's face. "Hello?"

"Oliver, hi! It's George. I'm calling to ask you if you're free tonight."

As Josephine called me earlier to tell me she'd be having a long night at work with Rory because of a meeting with Shelter suit, I actually am free. "Yes."

"Sweet! I just talked to Jo. Since both of our wives are stuck in a meeting tonight, I suggest I'll grab the girls and we do our very own men's night."

I chuckle, "Sounds like a fun way to spend the evening."

"Great. I'll be there at around six. We can cook together."

"I didn't know you like to cook."

"Rory taught me at school and by the time we started at uni, I was basically a pro."

"Good. I'm looking forward to it."

"Don't start cooking without me." George says before hanging up.

I stare into space for a moment. Did I just arrange a babysitting date of the three future Queens of England with the next King of England?!

"There are more photos by Josephine in our archive." Clara's voice reaches my ears but it takes me a moment to process it.

I am an in-law of the Duke of Oxford, the heir to the throne. I am an in-law to the little Princesses, the future Queens. It's bizarre but also the truth.

I have one foot in the Royal Family.

The British and the Russian.

**Josephine**

I pay the pizza delivery guy before shutting the front door close with my right foot as I'm carrying eight boxes of pizza. Being alone - well, with four security men but other than that alone - at Oxford Royal is strange. The building looks so lonely with all these empty desks. Even all the green plants look lonely. I walk past the desks before reaching the big conference room. The security men are sitting in another room close by. I decide to go there first and give the men their fuel for tonight. I knock against the glass door with my free foot and Karl opens the door for me. The TV in the conference room is showing the Football League Championship. Liverpool is playing against Arsenal tonight. A classic that's always exciting and I feel quite bad for making them work tonight. But at least they can see it here as well. "Dinner for tonight." I explain before placing six pizza boxes on the table. "There's the classic margarita, salami, ham and mushroom, a veggie one, a vegan one and an Indian one. I hope there's something you like." I explain. "Water's in the kitchen."

All four men smile at me. "Thank you very much, Mrs. Bolton." Karl says to me with a genuine smile.

I look up at the TV. The game has just started. "We should be done in about two hours."

They all nod. "Don't worry. You're taking care of us very well." This time is Jeffrey who comments.

I show them one last time before turning on my heel and walking into the big conference room next door. Rory's working on her MacBook. There are sheets of papers everywhere on this glass square table. The conference call with Sheltersuit was just finished. It was good and very constructive. The founder voiced the issues he currently faces with the production and we offered our support. I'm confident this will be a long-standing commitment.

"Pizzas. Veggie and classic salami with extra olives and cheese." I announce before shutting the door with one foot.

My twin sister just nods, "I'll be right with you."

Really, and people think I'm a workaholic! Rory's just as bad as me! I open my box and start eating the veggie pizza. I decided to not get my usual tuna pizza because I'm not sure if I can have that fish. Just to be safe. Veggies are always good. "Rory, I didn't bring the pizza so you would eat it cold. Call it quits for tonight and eat."

My sister growls before shutting her MacBook Pro and sliding it towards the middle of the table. "Fine. What do you want to talk about?" She asks me as she opens her pizza box.

I stop eating. "Why do you think there's something to talk about?"

"You're eating a veggie pizza and not your usual tuna. Something's up with you."

Shit. Maybe I should've let her work and eat in silence. "I wanted a change. Is that so bad?"

"Usually, no. But with you, yes."

I take another bite of my veggie pizza slice to avoid her intense gaze. I don't know why I thought keeping this pregnancy a secret would be easy. I'm at week four and it already seems to be a too big of a secret. "I don't know what you mean."

She leans back in her chair, "Jo, what happened after George and I left at the movie night?"

"We started working on the fund raiser."

"No, I mean with Char and Nate. Was she really so hurt and angry?" She asks me before biting into her pizza slice.

I gulp my food down before answering. "She's still pissed but I think she's having a meeting with the King next week or so. She wants to face him and pour her heart out. She's really struggling playing the second pipe, you know. I mean, she's got her girls but with these constant city trips there's not much time left at the end of the day."

"She's afraid they're going to be raised by their nanny rather than them."

I nod, "Don't worry too much. They'll be fine."

"I really hope so."

"But at least you're not worried about your girls."

My sister waves with her hand, "They've got George and Oliver. They'll be fine with their Daddy and uncle."

Uncle. Right. Oliver's now their uncle. And I'm breeding their cousin. Oliver's a Daddy himself. I am a Mummy!

The thought makes my eyes well up with tears. I try to not think about the pregnancy too much because it's very early on, however at moments like these I just can't help it.

"Jo, what's wrong?"

I shake my head, "Nothing."

"It's not nothing. You didn't have coffee during the meeting. You haven't ordered your go-to pizza. And you're awfully tired."

"That's because I didn't have any coffee today."

My sister finishes her slice and wipes her fingers clean with a napkin. "No, that's not what's going on." She says before suddenly rising from the chair. Then she starts walking into my direction.

What the hell is she doing?

My sister wraps her arms tightly around me and squeezes me. "Ouch!" I cry out as my tender boobs feel the squeeze more intense than other parts of my body.

"I knew it! You're pregnant!" She cries out before letting go of me.

Shit!

**Oliver**

My three little nieces-in-law are so adorable! They're real bundles of joy, running from east to west through the main floor of the penthouse as George has prohibited them from climbing up the glass staircase.

George brought lots of books to read with them and crayons to draw. He wanted to use the playroom that we have but I just told him to use the dining room. It now has a few colourful strikes on the well oiled walnut but I think it makes it even more beautiful.

Not once has George turned on the TV or had a look at his iPhone. His focus was on his girls, even when we were cooking together. We made Spaghetti Bolognese, which was loved by the girls. George called it a big mess that was left on the kitchen island, but I just call it family time. Seeing him as a Dad gives me a whole new perspective. It's not daunting to be with the future King and Queens of the British Empire.

It's spending time with family.

My life's so crazy!

Even being all snuggled up on the couch with my three nieces while their father reads them the story of Snow White, feels a bit surreal - but also weirdly normal. The fire is cracking in the fireplace and the lights are dimmed as the sun has already set. We watched the sunset on the rooftop garden together and the girls were in awe of the intense colour play tonight. They're so little but also very grateful already. George and Rory really teach them values instead of letting a nanny do that.

"Okay, I think they're finally out." George says with a smile on his thin lips.

"Are they always so energetic?" I ask him as I look at the three little princesses that have fallen asleep around me.

"You think that was energetic? They're even more enthusiastic when they're at home with our garden and lake."

"You're a really good father."

"I'm doing my best. I can't be with them as much as I want to but the evening and early mornings are usually just the family. Unless there's an emergency of course."

"Of course. The crown comes first."

"No. I meant family emergency. Whenever someone from our family needs us, we're there. The crown doesn't come first. Family comes first."

I nod, almost embarrassed by my presumption.

"Just because my position requires me to rule over the British Empire one day, doesn't mean I am not a father at heart. These three girls are my everything. Just like their mother. I'd be nothing without them and if ever any of these three say the word, than I will abdicate and give the throne to Charlotte. But to be honest, while she may be a taurus like granny, it doesn't make her more qualified for this position than me. Especially with the recent quarrel with grandpa. She's been a shy mouse not a woke Queen."

"Perhaps she's just afraid to make it worse."

He licks his lips, "Well, sometimes it has to become worse before it gets better. Let's take your and Josephine for example. You guys had to break up to get ultimately back together. Your breakup was necessary for your individual growth, though I think more hers than yours. But when you met again, she didn't think twice. She followed her heart very clearly."

"It was the first time she listened to her heart." I say without thinking. I can't believe I'm talking to the future King, my brother-in-law about this. But frankly, he and Nate are probably the closest to a friend that I have. I haven't heard from my former flat-mate which turned out to be a Swedish prince again. I have no idea where he is and I couldn't care less.

"See? That's what I mean. And the same applies to Charlotte. She needs to stand her ground and stop dancing along the King's pipe."

"But he's the King."

"That doesn't make him unimpeachable. Monarchs can be dethroned. It happened in the past, so people know what to do if they'd had enough. The monarchy has only survived this long because it's constantly evolving. Not changing. Not adapting. But evolving."

"And you want your sister to start the next phase of this evolvement?"

He nods. "It's the only way. I love her very dearly, I do. I just want what's best for her."

"Your life wasn't always easy, was it?"

"No but I never complained. I never could. Our backgrounds couldn't be more different. Your upbringing was hard - mine was privileged."

It's remarkable how down-to-earth he is. "True. I didn't grow up in palaces and go to private schools."

"Did you go to uni?"

"No. I always wanted to and I even had a scholarship but then my Dad died a day after I graduated from high school. So, I had to provide the money in my family. I took on several jobs around and in Rio."

"That's very sad to hear. I've never lost someone in my life, except for Nona and my granny. However I never met my granny but my parents made sure to keep the memory of her alive. As far as granny goes, she left a big hole in all of our hearts. But losing a parent is different."

"Yes."

"How did he die if I may ask?"

"He was on his way home from the farmers market. He got shot and robbed because of the full grocery bags."

"He died because of the food he was carrying?" George asked me with a shocked expression.

I nod.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Rio is not London." I say with a shrug. "And Rocinha is not the City of Westminster."

"No, definitely not. What was your scholarship for?"

"For med school actually. I wanted to become a doctor. An emergency surgeon."

"Why don't you do that now?"

"What?"

"Go to uni. Say King's College so you stay in London. Study medicine and become what you've always wanted."

"No. I'm happy where I am. Working for the Bolton Foundation is great."

"But it's not what you really want." George says with a shrug. "It's never too late to follow your dreams."

Maybe. Maybe not.

Suddenly, the doors of the lift open and I can hear how my wife and George's wife walk in. I didn't expect them to be home so soon. I carefully get up from the couch and so does George from the armchair across the couch. A moment later, our wives walk down the hallway.

While Rory grins like a Cheshire Cat, my wife looks a little worried.

"She knows." Josephine breathes out.

"She knows?" I ask her back shocked. I thought we wanted to keep it a secret until week twelve or so!

"I know." Rory confirms with the same grin on her lips.

"Know what?" George asks confused.

"Can I tell?" Rory asks us with a bright smile.

Josephine rolls her eyes while nodding, "It doesn't matter now anyway."

"Jo's pregnant!" Rory breathes out.

"What? You're expecting?" George asks us with a shocked face. "We just talked about it the other day! Why didn't you say anything?" He asks me.

"Because we're only in week four. It's too early to even think about it." Josephine says before grabbing my hand.

"What she said!" I tell George with a shrug.

"Well this is wonderful news! I'm very happy delighted." George says before embracing my wife. "The girls will be over the moon and very excited to meet their cousin."

"No word to anyone!" Josephine warns him. "Not Mummy and Daddy. Not Della or Nate. Not Catherine and William. No one!"

"What about Ana?" Rory asks us.

"She knows. I guess she saw that when she painted my birthday gift."

"Oh, the one in the hallway?" Rory asks.

We both nod.

"That's really pretty!"

"Not just pretty but accurate." I tell her.

"That really happened?" George asks us.

My wife nods before holding up her left hand. "She even got the rings right."

"Well, isn't that interesting."

"How did you do the stem cell extraction then? You couldn't have gotten anaesthesia because you're pregnant." George asks her.

"I didn't had any anaesthesia. I was awake the whole time. They used a numbing cream which worked very poorly. Ana was with me. She told me everything she knew about my future to keep me distracted. Weirdly that and her big green eyes worked. It kept me somewhat okay."

She never told me that.

"Really? What did she say?" Rory asks her with wide eyes.

"I won't share. I promised to not share any of it."

"You're such a killjoy!" Rory complains.

Josephine sticks out of her tongue.

"Anyways, how are the girls?" Rory asks her husband.

"Good, just fell asleep."

"They kept you busy, didn't they?" My wife asks us with a smirk on her lips.

"It wasn't boring." I answer.

"They seem to be quite fond of Oli." George tells them.

"Oli? You're already calling him by a nickname?" Rory asks her husband.

"I got the official okay."

"Why don't you call him that?" Rory asks her sister.

Josephine shrugs, "Because I don't."

"Can I call you Oli?" Rory asks me.

"Sure."

Rory nods, "Okay. Then you guys are going to babysit the girls when we're doing that thing in Wimbledon."

Josephine and I nod.

"What about Malta?"

"That trip has been postponed by The King."

Josephine frowns, "What does that mean? You're not becoming president and vice-president of the Commonwealth Trust?"

Rory and George both shrug.

"Everything has been put on hold. For now." George explains.

"That's strange." Josephine thinks out loud.

Rory shrugs again, "It's the King's decision. We would be very honoured to get the positions but we can't influence him by any means. We support him."

"Do you think Charlotte and Nate are going to get the offer?" I ask them.

George shakes his head, "Highly unlikely by the way she's been acting and he has been treating them."

"Highly unlikely but not impossible." Josephine thinks out loud again. "Very strange."

**Oliver**

I bite on my lower lip as my hand hovers above the door handle of my wife's red room. It's the room she uses to develop her photographs. At first, I thought doing this vernissage to surprise her was a good idea but now I'm really starting to have doubts. Her uncle Ryan, somehow convinced me into using her private work as well as the work she did for the Bolton Foundation. But standing in front of this room makes me doubt that decision.

Especially since I'm doing this behind her back.

Behind her back - we've never had secrets. Not since we got married anyway. If I learned one thing than it's that secrets always come out.

And I know how much Josephine hates secrets. She loathes them. Besides, we vowed to be honest to one another.

And this is not being honest. This right here is being dishonest. Secretive.

I inhale deeply before pushing down the door handle. I switch on the lights and get greeted by a rather small room. There are different square shaped bowls which are empty on a row of square shaped table across me against the wall. Above the bowls is a string and lots of wooden pegs. But no photos.

I look around and see there's nothing more in here expect for a sink and a wooden drawer. I walk over to it and pull the drawers open one by one, but all I see are extra equipment and old cameras. Still, no photos.

Where the hell is she hiding her brilliant work?!

I walk out of the room and close the door again. Maybe this was a sign. Maybe I should concentrate the vernissage on just her professional work. I've already looked through her work from the last five years and I was stunned by what I saw.

Josephine's talent should be seen by many more people.

**Josephine**

I adjust the straps of my icy blue silk dress by Carolina Herrera. It has an open back but no cleavage is shown. I haven't worn Carolina Herrera since the day I was planning to wed Edward. That day I wore a very pompous dress but this is the total opposite. It's sleek and elegant. It's sexy. My chestnut curls are wrapped into an up-do. Diamond earrings are sparkling on my earlobes and I'm also wearing a diamond bracelet on my left wrist. It's the same I wore when I met Oliver at the Ritz.

And now, I'm going to wear it to Royal Albert Hall and Buckingham Palace.

"Ralph's here!" I can hear my husband calling me.

I take on last look at my profile in the mirror. The icy blue dress fits my body shape flawlessly. The silk is gliding down my body. There's no bump to be seen but I have noticed my sore boobs over the last days. They're growing. Guess my body has decided to keep and nourish the invader, the peppercorn.

I still won't say a word to anyone until I've reached my second trimester. It's just not safe. But I guess I can't hide the signs from the doctors in my family. Unfortunately, there are lots of doctors. So I might have to put on my mask for tonight and show my bets acting skills around Della, Wlad, Mummy and Daddy - and the rest of the party guests, including His Majesty The King.

Should be a piece of cake.

"Tesoro,"

I look over my shoulder and stare at my husband who is standing in the open door of our walk-in closet. He looks absolutely sensational in that black Dolce Gabbana suit with a black bow. His beach blonde hair looks shiny and his freshly shaved chin marvellous. But the best thing is that platinum ring around his left ring finger.

I have one bloody good looking husband.

"You look breathtaking." Oliver breathes out as his sea foam coloured eyes dance down and up my body.

"You do as well." I say with a smirk before walking over to him. I'm wearing silver stilettos with the dress but I know I won't dance the night away. I haven't worn anything with a heel since eight months so it feels rather strange. I adjust my husband's bow and brush through his chin long hair. I check the temperature on his forehead with my hand. He's still quite warm. "Are you sure you want to do this tonight? I could go alone."

"No. We're married wherever you go, I go."

"But your temperature has risen. I think you caught something from Johna." I think out loud. Johna is laying at home in his bed as well. It's the time of the year to get sick with cold and wet autumns. Plus, the transition from sunny and warm Brazil was tough on their immune systems. Sooner or later they are all going to get sick.

Still, the timing couldn't be worse.

"I'll be fine."

I sigh. This might turn into a serious cold within the next hours and I don't want him to collapse at the King's birthday party. That would be one hell of an introduction. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

He nods, "I was aware of the public interest in your life when I signed the marriage license."

"It's not going to be an official outing. The press won't get any photos of us tonight. The only opportunity to snap a photo will be at the gates of Buckingham, when we arrive and when we exit. As we're sitting in the back with black windows, the chance of getting a photo is small and Ralph's very good at keeping my private life private." I try to calm him down.

"Okay, that's good. Because I can't imagine the pressure of the press right now."

"We will drop the bomb when we're ready. This is a private party. The people attending tonight's birthday won't talk as they all sign a NDA before entering the room. No word gets out, from no one. The guests remain mostly anonymous. The photographers don't snap pictures of everyone attending. There are side entrances but we have to take the main entrance as we're part of the extended family."

"Sounds complicated."

"Don't worry. I taught you how to wine and dine with the royals, politicians and other millionaires. It's going to be fine. Just remember to keep to conversation light."

**Oliver**

Ralph is our chauffeur for tonight. We're sitting in a sleek Jaguar with blacked out windows. The drive from the Landmark Place to Royal Albert Hall is not long and London shows itself in the most beautiful lightning tonight but all I can think of are the zillion rules that Josephine explained to me earlier this week. From eating the proper way, to using the proper cutlery, making small talk with your table-mate, sitting the correct way... at least, I can dance. Even so well that it's good enough for the King's birthday party.

Josephine squeezes my hand, "Don't be nervous." She whispers to me. Her dangling diamond earrings are catching the dimmed light from the streets as we drive through London. She looks absolutely breathtaking tonight. Especially in that icy coloured silk dress. It has a fitted cut and a free back, which shows the edges of her scars from the stem cell donation she did to safe my Mama's life. I don't know what I find sexier, the fact that she saved my Mama or the fact that she's so proud of what she's done that she chose to show off the scars, knowing it will spark conversations probably the whole night.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

She shows me a smile, "Careful, I might fuck you in this car on our way back home."

"20 minutes are not enough for us." I counter.

She chuckles before lifting our entwined hands and kissing the back of mine. "True."

"We're nearly there." Ralph announces from the front. "Divider up or down?"

"Up please." Josephine says and a second later a divider separates us from Ralph. That way no one will know who is in the car. "I just don't want the press to write about us on the King's birthday party. He's the star of the show. We're all just playing supporting roles." She says as we reach the impressive building that's Royal Albert Hall. London's most iconic venue. The Royal Albert Hall is a concert hall on the northern edge of South Kensington. One of the United Kingdom's most treasured and distinctive buildings, it is held in trust for the nation and managed by a registered charity which receives no government funding. It can seat 5,272. "And I'm not hiding you. Just to set the record straight."

It sure as hell feels like it but I hold my tongue. Tonight's about The King and not our private feelings for each other. The fact that she's attending this party with me by her side is statement enough. "Remind me, why again has the King decided to move his party to here?" I ask her as Ralph stops at the side entrance. It's the same entrance that's used by the Royals when they arrive.

"I don't know. George didn't explain it to me. But we will go to Buckingham later on." She says as the security opens the doors of the car.

We step out of there sleek Jaguar and walk into the building. It's completely empty and free of any media, except for one photographer but he's only making photos if asked I assume because he doesn't go crazy when he sees us.

A man in a black suit walks over to us, "Welcome to Royal Albert Hall, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton." The blonde man with blue eyes says to us. He seems to be in his late sixties. "My name is Winston." He shakes our hands.

"I hope we're not too late." Josephine says with a smile on her lips.

"Oh, no. But your parents, siblings and in-laws have already arrived." Winston says with a smile on his thin lips. "Shall I show you the way?"

But my wife shakes her head, "Oh, no. I still know the way. You can greet the next guests that arrive."

"Very well. Enjoy your evening." He shows us another smile before Josephine grabs my hand and drags me up the staircase in the marbled room. I look around and see that Ralph doesn't follow us.

"Is Ralph not following us?"

"No. He's going to park the car before waiting for us upstairs."

"He won't see the show?"

"He will. Just not from our box. He will see it from right underneath the Dom. That's where people can buy tickets for on the day of the show when the King's not in here. Basically you get them for half price or something like that. All private security watch the show from there." She explains as we walk down the second tier corridor. It's red carpeted and there are lots of framed photos hanging on the walls between the many doors.

"We are seated in a box?"

"Of course! We actually own a box here. Right next to the King's box so the view is pretty good. The Middleton Family owns a box on the other side of the King."

"Did the King gift them to you guys?"

"No. We bought it ourselves."

"How much did you pay?"

"Six million. It was an occasion of a lifetime. These boxes rarely go on sale. The one we bought has been in the family who previously owned it for decades. In 2011, a five-seat box on the second tier was put up for sale for 550,000. A ten-seat box on the Grand Tier was offered three years earlier for 1.2 million. So it was even a bargain."

"Wow..."

"The box is ideal for entertaining, with its twelve seats, and provides enviable views over the main stage and auditorium. We use it pretty regularly as there's always something worth watching going on in the Royal Albert Hall. We watched ballet, viewed concerts and enjoyed the Cirque du Soleil here. We can watch the Circe du Soleil with your brothers and Mum when they're back in the program."

"That sounds like a great idea."

"There's no reason for you to be nervous." Josephine tell me again.

I look at her, "I'm not nervous. I think you're the one who's freaking out here."

She blushes, "Okay, fine. Maybe I am a little nervous."

"Are you afraid someone is going to leak it to the press?"

"No. As I've said, the people here have all signed NDAs. Nothing gets leaked to the press."

"Then why are you so nervous?"

"Because we will see my Daddy again."

Right, the man who has kept an absolute distance since seeing her in a hospital bed two weeks ago. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh." She echoes me. "He's not going to make a scene or anything. He will be polite and act accordingly. But God knows what's going on in his head. He might picture killing you and that's what's bothering me."

"Well, then maybe I should try to get Della and Wladimir on my side then. Perhaps this will influence his view of me."

Josephine bites on her lower lip, "Either they like you or they don't. The same goes for my father and we both know how he has decided. He hated Wlad for a while as well."

"I can imagine. It must've been hard to find out your daughter is sleeping with her bodyguard."

"It wasn't that. It was the fact that they kept it a secret for over seven years. If there's one thing my father can't stand than it's dishonesty."

"Good thing we were so honest then, huh?" I can't help my sarcasm.

"Yeah, that might've add to the problem we're facing now." She sighs as we get closer to the box that's owned by the Bolton Family.

"How long is this going to go?"

"About two hours but as I've said there's a more private birthday bash afterwards at Buckingham. That might be another hour or so. Whenever the King decides to leave, that's when we can leave as well. Most people stay though. Some guests even party until one or two in the morning. With free champagne and caviar, it's hard for most people to find their way home."

I grin, "I can imagine."

"But I suggest we head home as soon as the King has left. I'm quite tired, actually."

I nod, "Okay."

She stops at a wooden door. "This is ours. A Grand Tier box called The Golden Box right next to The King." With that she opens the door and reveals a breathtaking view of the stage.

Troy, Gabriella, Adaline and Wladimir are already occupying four of the twelve red seats. They all turn their heads and eye me more than her.

"Late as always." Troy comments which earns him a pretty dark look from his wife.

Gabriella raises from her chair. She looks elegant in her dark green dress that has long sleeves and lace all over. Just like her daughter, she's wearing her curly hair up and diamond earrings. "It's so good to see you two again. You look fabulous!" She says before embracing her daughter tightly. Then she turns her attention to me. "Oliver, you look really handsome tonight." She smirks before embracing me as well. I can feel her hot breath against my left ear, "This might not be pretty tonight but just wait it out. Troy will come around. Trust me on this." She whispers while rubbing my back.

And then she lets me go and I suddenly stand across Wladimir. A tall, brown haired and silver eyed man with clear Russian features. He's definitely not someone you want to mess with. "I'm Wladimir." He says before holding out his hand. Even in these two words, I can hear the heavy Russian accent.

I shake his hand firmly, "Oliver. But you already know that since you investigated me."

Weirdly, that causes him to smirk when he lets go of my hand. "I like this guy. He's not a pussy like that Rothschild kid."

I chuckle, did he just call Edward Rothschild, one of the most important people in the world, a kid?!

"Good. Then maybe you can convince Daddy to give him a break and I don't know maybe accept my choice of a husband?" Josephine hisses back at him.

"One can always hope." Wladimir answers before embracing her.

His wife comes into my view. Equally as tall as her sister and definitely as beautiful. But she looks like the female version of Troy just like Nate's the copy of their father. It's crazy how genetics work.

I wonder whom our child is going to look more alike. Maybe it's mother but maybe also it's father.

"Adaline, but you can call me Della." She has a wide smile on her lips. She doesn't sound like a wonder child to me.

I smile at her, "Nice to finally meet you."

"How come you're here anyway? I thought you were working on the breakthrough to finding a cure for Alzheimer's." Josephine says to her sister before embracing her. "Besides, this is not your cup of tea anyway."

Della smiles before eyeing her husband who smirks. "Thank Wlad. He dragged me all the way from Geneva to London. I'm only here for a couple of hours, until this whole shenanigans are over."

She's working on a cure for Alzheimer's?! That's bloody amazing!

"But don't worry, we're getting there. I'd say a few more tests and we can announce the news."

"You've found a cure?" I ask her shocked. She really must be a wonder child!

Della nods, "It's quite a complicated procedure and while it can't reserve the disease, it can stop it if it's discovered in the early stages. My boss wanted to release the happy news months ago but I kept using my veto right... However now... now I'm reconsidering my veto. It's not the cure for all stages but it's a very good start."

"That alone could save hundreds of thousands of lives! Just think about the genetic tests people could do and then get treated prior to the disease erupting. It's huge!"

Della smiles, "I'm defiantly sitting next to you during the next hours. I have a feeling we're going to get along quite well."

"You want to switch seats?" Wlad asks her.

"Hell yeah! If we're talking too loud we can always sit in back." She rolls her navy eyes at her husband. "Are you okay with that?"

I nod, "Sure, I want to know everything about your work."

"Brilliant! You don't mind me borrowing him for tonight, do you?"

My wife shakes her head, "He's yours. At least that way Daddy won't eat him alive."

**Josephine**

The celebrations are in full swing. The jokes are funny, the shows are excellent and everyone is having a good time on stage and off the stage. I'm watching the stage from backstage. The Cambridge three and the Bolton triplets are next. The Royal Albert Hall is quite full. The only empty seats are in a box on the second floor on the far left. That's the Rothschild's box.

Now I know why the King changed the setting. George told me he didn't even invite the Rothschilds this year. Clearly because of me and my breakup with Edward.

But I didn't expect him to make such a big statement. Everyone in here noticed the empty box because it just stands out at this otherwise full building.

And now everyone knows that the Rothschilds are unwelcome. Uninvited.

Irrelevant for Great Britain and the whole British Empire.

I'm actually very flattered.

"Mrs. Bolton, you mic."

I snap out of my thoughts and grab the simple black microphone from one of the sound assistants. "Thank you."

"So, the rumours are true. You really did get married in good old Rio."

I turn around and Louis' voice and grin at the British prince. Just like his old brother, he has blonde hair and warm chestnut coloured eyes, but Louis is a few pounds heavier than the future King. St. Andrews suits him. "Haven't seen you in forever!"

He embraces me tightly. The press tried to put us together because that would be the perfect story but Louis and I have always been just friends. I've never felt attracted to him and I assume he has never felt attracted to me. We're more like brother and sister. "Can't wait to meet your husband after this tonight."

"Be gentle on him, okay? He's new to all of this Royalty."

Louis nods. "Pinkie promise."

I grin, "How's uni?"

"Brilliant! I can't test the waters like every other student, though."

"Snatched yourself a women yet?"

He shows me a kind of grin I know all too well. "Maybe."

"I want to know everything!"

"You sound like Rory."

I shrug, "Guess that's the twin gene. Will I meet her tonight?"

He licks his thin lips before nodding, "Yes."

"Is she here right now?"

"Yep."

My eyes widen, he actually brought her here? That's basically saying he's ready to put a ring on her finger! "Where?"

Louis grabs my hand and pulls me a little further right. "Third row from behind. Sixth seat counting from the left." He explains to me.

My eyes follow his direction and stop at a beautiful woman with lush black hair that's styled in perfectly volumes curls. She has dark big almond shaped eyes, a small pointed nose and full lips that are coloured in a bright red. Her face is rather long and her skin tone is clearly a deep olive tone. There are a few golden bangles on her wrists and her hands are decorated with henna. She looks like a movie star. Unlike most female guests tonight, she's wearing a special gown. A traditional Indian gown. It's a beautiful indigo and grey coloured gown with long sleeves and a sheer Bandann over her shoulder. Some of the most common traditional dresses of India for Indian women are sarees, ghagra choli, and salwar kameez.

Louis' stunning girlfriend is wearing a salwar kameez.

"She's from North India?" I ask him.

"What? Oh no, no. Not the Indian diplomat's daughter. Fourth row. Sorry, my fault."

I nod before looking in front of the Indian beauty. There's a beautiful black haired Philippine sitting there in a dark green dress.

"The one from the Philippines?" I ask again. I know Louis' taste is quite wide as he has dated lots of women from different ethnicities, backgrounds and skin colour. He loves women.

He's just like me before I met Oliver.

Louis nods, "Her family is originally from there. How do you know?"

"The facial features." I explain. Once again, I have to thank Wlad for our lessons. He taught me so much about reading the people around me. "She's very pretty."

"And quite smart. She studies politics and economics."

"Quit talking! We're up on stage in five seconds!" Charlotte hisses at us. Just like all Royals she's wearing a tiara. While Rory's wearing a sapphire tiara that matches her dress, Charlotte is wearing the Cartier tiara that her Mum wore on her wedding day. She looks very pretty in her pink one shoulder dress.

Nate comes up behind her with a grin on her lips, "I can't wait to talk to your girlfriend!" He teases Louis, who rolls his eyes at his words.

"There are moments when I wish our family wouldn't be so big..." he whispers into my ear and I chuckle.

I place my hand on his shoulder, "I feel you, mate."

**Oliver**

Josephine leans on my shoulder as Ralph drives the Jaguar from Royal Albert Hall to Buckingham Palace. The birthday celebrations lasted for good two hours with the highlight being my wife, her siblings and in-laws performing on stage at the end.

The King looked very delighted, just like the rest of the guests.

And I was stunned that my wife has actually been on stage. Singing. Live!

She was bloody amazing!

I fondle her cheek as she slowly drifts into dreamland. I'm still feeling quite hot. The fever hasn't gotten down but I promised her to do this. Especially this occasion. She told me to keep her awake but I don't like to talk like a waterfall. I'd rather watch her. She should get all the sleep because God knows sooner than later we're going to walk around like zombies because we're so sleep deprived.

I can't wait!

"We've nearly arrived. I suggest you wake her up." Ralph tells me from the front.

"Can't you drive around for another five minutes?" I beg him. She looks so peaceful when she's asleep.

"I'm sorry but everyone's going to arrive at the same time. It would make a very bad impression if you came late." Ralph says before putting up the divider.

Of course it would. I don't want to embarrass her so I slowly shake her awake. "Tesoro, we've arrived."

She slowly opens her eyes and looks at me with a worried expression.

"You fell asleep." I explain.

"No, that's not what I'm worried about. You're hotter than a lava." She says before touching my forehead. It is only then that I feel how cool her fingers are. "You're glowing."

"I'm okay."

"No, you're in the middle of developing a very nasty cold. You belong in a bed." She argues with me as Ralph drives through the impressive gates of Buckingham Palace and I can see how at least 50 photographers try to take a photo of us. The flashlights are so bright that I fear they might catch a glimpse of us through the blacked out windows somehow anyway.

There's lots of yelling and cheering but a moment later, once we're within the safe walls of Buckingham Palace, the noise stops.

"It is always like that?"

"Don't change the subject." She hisses at me before putting down the divider by pressing a button in the door. "Ralph, turn around. We're driving home. Oliver's not doing good."

"Yes, Mrs. Bolton."

"No!" I complain. "We will stay. How long is this going to take? Another hour?"

Josephine shakes her head, "Don't overestimate yourself."

"We'll go in. Stay for an hour and then go home. It would look very bad if we just drive home like that." I remind her.

"It would also look bad if you'd break down in the middle of the room."

I decide to stare her down.

She sighs, "Fine. But not more than an hour and if you start feeling worse give me some sort of sign."

"I promise."

The car stops at the official entrance. I recognise it from the wedding photos of Catherine and William. Two royal servants in red uniform open the doors of the car and both get out. It's weird to be back here. Especially since it's such an important and official event.

Josephine grabs my hand and we walk down the long red carpeted hallway with lots of royal oil paintings, sculptures and hanging crystal chandeliers. It's so beautiful and historic!

We walk for about five minutes in total silence. The hallway is also completely empty. Eventually, we stop at a side entrance to the state banquet room. It's a massive room that's full of people in exquisite designer clothes. The women are all in floor length dresses and the men are in suits just black me. Everyone is chatting with a glass of champagne in their hands, sparkling diamonds on their hands, wrists, necks and ears for the women and expensive watches for the men.

It's the party of the Crème de la Crème.

I don't know why but the people seem so small in this never ending room. A big band is playing on the stage. Perfectly made tables are at one end of the room with a throne like chair for the King and the Queen.

It's bizarre to be here - but also kind of cool.

"Ready?" Josephine asks me for the hundredth time.

I nod and squeeze her hand softly, "Let's get this party started."

"Remember to tell me if it gets worse." My wife gives me a small smile before we step in. People start turning their heads and staring at us immediately. Suddenly, we're more interesting than their neighbour. It's weird.

It feels like I'm being handed on the silver platter.

How is Josephine doing this on almost daily basis?

Suddenly a man in a black tuxedo approaches us very discreetly. He must be one of those royal team members that take everyone to their seats. The Office of the Marshal of The Court or something. "Mr. and Mrs. Bolton,"

"Yes?"

"His Majesty has asked for a private meeting." The man says. "If you would follow me. I'll escort you to the Throne room."

**Josephine**

We follow the staff down a red carpet hallway, passing many transom windows of this magnificent old building. Eventually, we stop at big wooden doors and the staff knock before opening the white double doors. Oliver and me step into the throne room at Buckingham Palace. The Throne Room at Buckingham Palace summons up the history and pageantry associated with the working Monarchy like no other space in the building. Over the past two centuries, the room has had many uses: from the setting for spectacular balls in the reign of Queen Victoria to Investitures held by King George V. Today it is a place where members of the Royal Family host occasions for the general public and international political figures as well as their own personal special occasions. It's a room for small state dinners and big meetings. I haven't been in here a lot but I know it's used for official purposes only, which is why this choice of room is so worrying. I have no idea why The King would call Oliver and me in at all and especially today as it's his official birthday party. He should be in the state banquet room but instead he ordered my husband and me here. Really, what's going on?! Maybe to congratulate us on our marriage in private? To plan a party in our honour?

It's just so confusing!

We turn around and stare at His Majesty, The Prince and Princess of Wales, The Duke and Duchess of Oxford and The Duke and Duchess of Windsor. What's up with all these HRH?

"Your Majesty, I'm afraid I don't know what caused this... great honour." I mumble, totally confused. Is this about another royal baby announcement? A royal tour? Is this about the commonwealth countries? Or Oxford Royal?

"It's time to reveal my gift to you." Charles walks over to us and embraces us each. "I'm very delighted about this marriage."

"A gift for us?" My husband's just as confused as me.

"Yes. I've spend a very long time thinking about how to honour your outstanding work and the hard labour that you've been putting into The Royal Foundation of the Oxfords." Charles starts explaining this get-together. "As you know, the positions of the Commonwealth Trust are still open."

"I thought they were for Rory and George." I think out loud. Or maybe he has given them to Nate and Charlotte.

"They were but we came up with a better idea." George says with a smile on his lips.

"I've come to terms that the position would be perfect for you and your husband."

"Us?" Oliver asks shocked.

The jobs as president and vice-president of the Queen's Commonwealth Trust are huge! It involves doing the Commonwealth Games, the Commonwealth Championships in Taekwondo, Fancing, Judo, Rowing, Sailing, Shooting, Pool Lifesaving and Boxing; the Commonwealth Foundation, the Commonwealth of Learning, the Association of Commonwealth Universities and Commonwealth Local Government Forum. It's a job that enables you to do things most people can only dream of. Doing good in the name of the crown is a dream.

But one I never had.

"Your Majesty, with all respect, this position can be held by anyone from the royal family."

"No. I've decided to cut the funding of most of the royals except for the heir family and it's members."

That means Beatrice, Eugenie, the Wessexes, The Earl Of Essex and his kids, Zara Philips and her kids, Peter Philips and his kids are all out. Harry and Meghan would be as well if the King hadn't taken their title and thrown them to wherever as an exile. But at least Nate and Char don't have to worry about their funding being cut off, not that they don't have enough money themselves.

"I see." I mumble. "But what about Charlotte and Nate? Or Louis?"

"I've got different plans for them." The King answer's my question.

Other plans. I don't know if that's good or bad. The Prince is still studying at St. Andrews. But Char and Nate would be open for the position - if the King didn't have those plans.

And I won't know about these plans until the King has decided to let us in.

"I'm very honoured to have been offered the brilliant job, I think we both are, but no one can have this position without a HRH title. Oliver and me wouldn't be qualified." I think out loud. Such high positions stay within the royal family. They stay within.

"Which is why Nate and me came up with an idea." Charlotte says.

"One we fully support." Catherine backs her daughter up while her husband just smiles at us.

"It was a wonderful idea." George says.

Okay, what's going on? Suddenly, this doesn't feel like a friendly family meeting, but a very official meeting. One that requires all relevant royal parties to be available. "Am I getting a GCVO? And Oliver a GKVO?" But even the biggest honour of the king wouldn't be enough to become president and vice-president of the Commonwealth Trust. It also wouldn't explain this high density of HRHs in the room.

"Better." Charlotte grins.

"Way better." George says with a smile.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." Oliver breathes out.

"I'm giving you the Dukedom of Clarence." Charles tells us with a bright smile.

"I'm sorry, what?" I ask him confused. "You're giving us a dukedom?"

"What does that mean?" Oliver asks confused.

"It means you will be joining the Royal Family without marrying into the royal family." George explains to my husband. It's something that has never been done in the British Royal history!

I look at Rory, who has been as quiet as a mouse. She knew about this and didn't tell me?! She knows I don't want to become a Royal! I love my life the way it is and especially the freedom that I have.

"You would be Their Royal Highnesses The Duke and Duchess of Clarence." William tells us. "Without the entitlement to the throne."

"We would be royals?" Oliver asks them shocked.

"Yes." Catherine's smile is so bright that it nearly blends me.

Not just any royals. We would be a Duke and a Duchess. That's the highest honour and title below the King. We'd have no entitlement to the throne but we'd have a title most people dream of.

"And where would we live? I mean, I'm sure we can't stay at the penthouse we live in right now."

"No. You'd be living at the grounds of Kensington Palace."

"At Nottingham Cottage." William concretes his wife's words.

"That's too small. I'm pregnant." I breathe out without thinking. I didn't want my brother and best friend to find it out that way but I guess I have no choice now.

"That's wonderful!" Charles says. "A royal baby!"

A royal?! The walnut is not a royal! "Your Majesty, with all respect and gratitude... I have to discuss this with my husband first before giving you any answer."

"Yes, of course. I know you're a very independent woman and this title comes with a few restrictions but I want you to consider the good work you could do with that title. What you've been doing with Oxford Royal, with the Bolton Foundation and with the social media platforms of my grandchildren is just the start. What you have done with that could be done with all Commonwealth. It would be your main job. Both of your jobs." He says to us.

That means Christmas Morning Walks. Trooping the colour. Easter. Ascot. Remembrance Day Service. Garden Parties. Birthdays.

Scrutiny. Criticism. Hatred. Lots of hatred.

Especially given the fact that we would be taking Harry and Meghan's positions. A white person and a Latino. Totally unknown private figures getting appointed as ROYALS - it's a kind of scandal even I couldn't have come up with.

The world would hate us. No, they would loathe us.

But you don't say no to the King. You can't decline the King's wish. It's the monarch for bloody sake! It's my sister's grandpa-in-law! I can't upset him!

"Of course. I'm giving you six weeks." The King says.

That's just before Remembrance Week in November.

Suddenly the doors swing open and a group of people rush in, "Your Majesty, Your Royal Highnesses, it's time to welcome the guests."

"Oh, yes. Sorry, dear. Congratulations on your pregnancy." Catherine embraces me before turning her attention to Oliver with the same warm hug. "I would love to welcome you to the family." Then she leaves with her husband.

"Work's calling." Charles says with a grin on his lips before embracing us again. Of course for him this official birthday party is considered work. He only lets go when he's at home at Highgrove House, his weekend estate. "I hope you will consider this special offer. It's a once in a lifetime chance." With that he leaves us alone.

Alone with Rory, George, Char and Nate.

I don't know whom I am the most furious with. Rory, who knew and didn't tell me or Char for coming up with this idiotic idea?!

I stare at my best friend and suddenly a light bulb goes off in my brain. "You sold me!" I breathe out.

"What's she talking about?" Rory asks them.

"I am their ticket to make up with the King!" I hiss while pointing at them. "You chose to throw Oliver and me into the fire just so the King is no longer mad at you!"

"I told you she would figure it out." Nate mumbles while looking at the floor.

"Are you fucking nuts?!" Oliver explodes out of the sudden. I don't know why getting a royal title offered didn't piss him off but this does. "You're using my wife, my family, your sister, just to please your king?!"

"He's your King as well." Nate answers, still sounding like a shy mouse.

"Oh my God, I can't believe this!" I yell at them. "I'm not a player in your chess game! You don't use people when you play against the King! You could've done that in other ways!"

"But we ran out of options, okay?!" Charlotte hisses back at me. "Nothing we did pleased him! Nothing we said pleased him! He hasn't spent more than half an hour with his great-granddaughters! What were we suppose to do?!"

"Anything but this!" I yell back. "Charlotte, you know exactly that no one says no to the King! I can't turn his offer down!"

"So, we have to become royals?!" My husband asks me shocked. "We have no free will?!"

I look at my brother. "What about you? What will you get out of this? Charlotte gets her peace and a royal tour I assume. To Australia as it's tradition, maybe? But you? A tour and peace doesn't do it for you, Nate. I know you. You're getting some kind of work opportunity, aren't you?"

"Invictus."

My eyes widen, "You're getting the Invictus Games from Harry?"

Nate shrugs, "Harry's no longer working as a royal so the job is free."

"You fucking traded me for one bloody sports event?!" I yell at him. He's even worse than Charlotte! "I am your sister and you-" I shake my head in disbelief at all of this bullshit and shady behaviour. George told them to stop playing the game and start playing the player - and I guess that's exactly what they did. They used me and my relationship with the King yo brainwash him into thinking I would be the right fit for the Commonwealth Trust.

This is making me sick!

I look at my sister. She should've been my protection shield but she wasn't. She's not better than our lovely brother and his wife! "What about you?!"

"I tried to tell them it's a bad idea, but they didn't listen! They talked to Catherine and Wills about it and they agreed that this was the last option-"

"Why didn't you fucking stop them! Be the fucking future Queen you will be for Christ's sake! Fuck, Rory! You should've protected me!"

"I... I was trying."

"Trying?! That didn't sound like much trying to me! You are a coward!"

"Woah, stop right there. Do you know how many sleepless nights we've had because of that?!" George says to me.

"I don't care how many fucking sleepless nights you had! You shouldn't have let them plant this ridiculous idea into the King's head!"

"Then we'll just say no." Oliver says with a shrug.

He doesn't get it. Of course he doesn't, he's no Brit. He doesn't have the understanding of the Royal Family as I do. I growl in frustration. They have put me into an unbelievable position. "No, we can't say no! You don't say no to the monarch no matter what he wants. He is the most respected and loved person in Britain. He is your boss."

"Bloody hell, we're stuck in this?!" My husband breathes out shocked.

"Yes we are. But we have six weeks to settle our affairs." I run my fingers through my hair. "Was Clarence your idea as well?"

"No, that came from the King." George explains. "And I don't think it was unintentional."

I look at Charlotte. She always wanted the Clarence title and the King was aware of it I think. Maybe that's why he's offering it to me. "You're okay with that?"

She shrugs, "A small defeat in the big picture. If that means the King will stop bullying us, give us patronages and a foundation than that's a price I'm happy to pay."

It's not like she has a choice anyway. Just like Oliver and me don't have a choice.

Or do we?

"Fuck you, Charlotte!" I explode. "You know what, no. Actually fuck all of you! You've done a terrible mistake and I will never forgive you for this! The future of the monarchy is in jeopardy for this very reason! You threw your own sister, your own blood, out to the lion to eat!" I yell at them. "I'm done! I'm done with all of you!"

With that I leave the fucking throne room of Buckingham Palace.

I will never forgive them for what they did.

Oliver follows me and finds me leaning against the panelled wall in the hallway. "We're going home!" I hiss at him.

He agrees with me without a word. He grabs my hand and leads me down the hallway.

This night was a bloody disaster and I will make my siblings and in-laws pay for what they've done.

This is not over yet.

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**What do you think of the King's gift to Jo and Oliver? Will they accept it and their new jobs?**

**Are Oliver and Jo really going to visit a BDSM club? Like mother, like daughter? ;)**

**How will Jo react when Oliver surprises her with the vernissage?**

**Please review!**

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole**


	36. Chapter 36

**The Duke and Duchess of Oxford are 'hands on' with Instagram account**

_\- The Duchess chose the different borders on photos and the exact shade of blue for the Oxford Royal Instagram account and learned from twin-sister Josie, who made her masters in social media, all about algorithms of Instagram_

_The Duke and Duchess of Oxford have a 'hands on' approach to social media, a royal reporter has claimed._

_The Duke, 27, and the Duchess, 26, have a say in everything from the fitting sapphire blue colour choice to the white borders for the pictures, royal commentator Eric Smith has said - and it could all be thanks to Lorelai's older sister, Josephine Bolton. Josie Bolton has done her masters in social media at Harvard Business School. No wonder she's a person of significant control of Oxford Royal, the foundation of the Duke and Duchess. _

_Speaking on Yahoo UK's weekly video series, he explained: 'George and Lorelai were so hands on in the beginnings of the OxfordRoyal Instagram account. They looked at the different palette of colours to get the exact sapphire blue…it was Josie's idea to have white borders on all of the pictures and develop this distinctive look, she even knew about algorithms.' _

_Instagram is a very visual platform, so they made it work to their advantage. Using the same signature filter and maintaining the same style of photography gives their posts a consistent style, which helps to make them instantly recognisable. From the stunning monochromic and breathtaking family photos - all taken by Josie - to the photos for announcements of future royal engagements - using their royal coat of arms for joined engagements and their monograms for solo trips on a sapphire blue background. Engagements for their patronages have an emerald green border, while family photos have a white border and anniversaries as well as birthdays a deep purple border (the colour for royalty). The Oxfords know how to do social media and really shine a light on their visual identity. By adopting the same colours, fonts and image style used on their website and YouTube channel, the experience of their brand is consistent, almost seamlessly from one communication channel to another._

_Even influencers, celebrities and website designers are impressed by the Royals' work. The Oxfords are certainly a role model even when it comes to using social media as they don't use any filters on their posts or stories. Most posts have credited JosephineBolton as the photographer but don't get your hopes up, you can't follow the mastermind of social media. Josie's profile is private and has only a handful of accounts that are being followed by her (including all royal platforms, who in return follow her back). Her photos however speak for themselves. Everything you see is raw, unedited and real. We wouldn't mind seeing more work from Josie B. Maybe on WindsorRoyal?_

**Josephine**

I pour hot water into my mug that I've filled with lemon juice and slices of ginger. I've woken up with the worst nausea and Oliver didn't sleep any better either. He developed a pretty bad fever overnight. I tried to talk him into taking some paracetamol but all he allowed me to do was cold compresses. It helped but only for so long.

That's why I didn't hesitate to call Ana in the morning. If he's not listening to me, he might listen to her. I didn't call his Mum because I don't want her up here. She could get sick as well and that wouldn't be good. She just healed her leukaemia. She shouldn't get sick, especially if I can avoid it.

I turn around and stir the porridge in the pot. I've put some sliced bananas, blueberries and cinnamon into it. Porridge has always been my comfort food whenever I was sick. As I get out two bowls from the cupboards in my kitchen, I can hear how the doors of the lift open. Finally!

"Jo?" Ana's voice is unmistakable.

"Kitchen!" I cry back. My husband's still in bed with a stuffed nose and that nasty fever. It really worries me. His immune system is not used to the British climate.

My older sister comes into my view as I pour the porridge into two bowls. "Thank you for coming!"

Her blonde hair is up in a messy bun and she's dressed in an all grey cashmere outfit. Only Ana can make loungewear look chic and street-approved. "No problem. Is that why you left so sudden yesterday?"

"No, but I'd rather have you have a look at Oliver before I'll tell you the reason." I tell her before putting the spoons into the bowls. "And bring him some porridge, okay?"

She nods before picking up the bowl from the white marbled kitchen island. "I also bought him some meds and a drip with vitamins."

"Anything to help him get better quickly." I tell her and watch how she heads into the master bedroom from which I can hear a loud series of sneezing.

Yep, that cold has it's fingers wrapped around my husband.

Damn it!

* * *

I finish my bowl of porridge in silence. It's weird to be here in this living area alone. It's like going back in time. Back to my pre-Oliver days. It never used to bother me. I had always eaten alone with the TV or while doing some emails on my iPhone. But now... now it scares the shit out of me. I don't like being without him. I've lived that way for over a year and that was by far my worst year ever.

I look at my sapphire wedding band and take another sip of my tea. It's crazy how drastic my life has changed since seeing him again. I married him only 24 hours later without a hint of fear. We got pregnant on our wedding night. I brought him and his family, my in-laws, home. To London. Johna and Caio are going to a Portuguese-English school and Maria's learning English from Wladimir's father Sergej. Oliver's working with me at the Bolton Foundation.

And then last night happened.

And our lives have changed forever.

Again.

Oliver and I haven't talked about what happened yesterday because he was getting sicker by the minute and I already fell asleep in the car. But sooner or later we have to talk about it and I know it won't be a pretty conversation.

Because I will have to explain to him that we have no choice. We have to accept the king's offer. It's just how things work.

We'll be the fucking Duke and Duchess of Clarence.

I shake my head at that title. This is the ultimate move by His Majesty but also by Charlotte, who has come up with this shit in the first place. She wanted to make up with him and I guess this is the way.

I still will treat her with a cold shoulder for a few weeks. She deserves it. Just like Nate. And George. And my little sister!

I wince as I feel a hand on my left shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." My sister says before sitting next to me on the beige couch.

"What's the diagnosis, doctor Ana?" I ask her with a grin on my lips.

"A simple cold. Nothing worrying. I made him take the paracetamol. I suggest lots of chicken soups and hot drinks for his sore throat. Try diffusing eucalyptus essential oil to help with his stuffed nose. I can't make the cold go away faster but we can ease the symptoms as best as possible. I'll inform Ryan about his sick employee."

I nod, "Good. Thank you."

She nods with a smile on her lips, "But most importantly, you won't share a bed for the next week and a half."

"What?!"

"You're four weeks pregnant. If you get sick right now this could easily result in a miscarriage. Oliver told me you had quite a fever last weekend yourself."

I gulp, "Fine. I'll sleep upstairs then."

"Good. I'll get you your clothes from your wardrobe."

"I'm not even allowed to get in there?"

Ana shakes her head. "I'm quarantining Oliver. His Mum can take care of him."

"But she just got better!"

"Her immune system is perfectly capable of fighting this. Trust me. I'll look after him as well. But you..."

"I will live far far away from him like Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs." I roll my eyes at my own words. She says she's quarantining Oliver but she's actually quarantining me.

"Good. And now tell me what happened yesterday. I didn't even see you at the birthday celebration at Buckingham."

"Oliver and me got called into a meeting with the King, the Wales', the Oxfords and Windsors."

"Oh, sounds serious. What was it about?"

"A job offer."

My green eyed sister frowns, "A job offer? As a Royal servant?"

I chuckle, "No. That would be a downgrade, wouldn't it?"

"GCVO?" She asks me.

"No. The jobs as President and Vice-President of the Commonwealth Trust."

"No way! That's great!"

"Yeah but it also comes with the Dukedom of Clarence."

"I'm sorry?" She asks me shocked.

"Duke and Duchess of Clarence." I mumble.

This time my sister actually laughs, "You as a Duchess?"

"Yeah, I can't quite believe it as well." I mumble. "It was the ultimate way to get the King's peace in Charlotte's eyes."

"She did this?!"

I nod, "That's a freaking move not even I saw coming. She traded me for peace. Nate traded me for the Invictus Games."

My sister's big green eyes widen, "Wow, that's... And Rory didn't stop them?"

"I know. She's a freaking coward."

My sister licks her full lips, "They were really suffering, weren't they?"

"I don't care how much they were suffering! They shouldn't have done that! I don't want to have to give up my life. I just started introducing Oliver into our world. He knows nothing about it and now he's suppose to become a royal?" I shake my head, "I'm even more angry at them for doing it to Oliver! He's the innocent in the scenario."

"Did you guys talk about it?"

"No, frankly this isn't the best timing. I'll wait until he's better and until then I'm going to start working on my list."

My sister grins, "The famous list..."

"The lists help me clear my head, okay?!"

"Hey, I'm not judging you. But when you start working on the list, I think you should consider the whole picture."

I nod, "I know. I'll think of Oliver's family as well."

"No, that's not what I meant. Consider the good you can do as a royal. Don't just see the restrictions, the protocols... the downsides. There're a lot of good sides."

I bite on my lower lip, "Okay."

Suddenly, Ana chuckles. "You freaked out when you wore the Rothschild tiara and now you're suppose to wear tiaras on state banquets!"

Even she doesn't think I can do this. I was never one to care about status, let alone royalty. To me they were humans, friends and family. Never Prince and Princesses, Kings or Queens. Not when we were alone, anyway. And now I'm suppose to be one of them? The thought frightens me more than I want to admit. "Yeah, I know... But it's the Commonwealth! 54 bloody countries! And I would be the president of the trust. Just imagine how much Oliver and I as the head of it could do!"

"Oh, wow... you're really considering it."

"It's not like we have a real choice anyway."

"True but if you chose your words wisely the rejection won't feel so bad."

"Ana, it's the King. There is no rejection."

My sister shrugs, "You know I didn't see that."

I know she didn't because she told me everything she knew about my future. Which wasn't a lot but enough. I will never forget what she told me. "I know and that makes me feel good actually. Not everything's predestined. It gives me a choice. Or no choice for that matter."

"So you're accepting the offer? Becoming a Royal is kind of a big deal."

"I'll discuss it with Oliver when he's feeling better. Then we'll discuss it with his Mum and our parents. It's something that effects all of us."

"Well, one thing's for sure: state banquets will be much more interesting with you and Oliver there."

I sigh, "He has no idea what this means for us..."

"When are you expected to tell the King your decision?"

"In six weeks."

Ana nods, "That should be enough time to clear everything. To tell Oliver what it means. To explain it to his Mum and brothers."

"I think so as well. Daddy checked his background and given his relatively normal reaction I think he didn't find anything concerning."

"Still, the fact that he's from Rocinha will fill the headlines for a few years. Journalists will travel there, snap photos of his old house and the neighbourhood..."

"They'll call it from rags to royalty."

Ana smirks, "Yes. The British press is ruthless. They will eat you guys alive."

"I know. And we'll lay low for a while. Do our work, help the Commonwealth as best as we can and join in for the most important royal engagements." I say with a shrug.

"Her Royal Highness the Duchess of Clarence. Wasn't that Charlotte's favourite?"

I nod, "But she said she's happy to trade that for peace, the Invictus Games, a Royal foundation and a Royal tour."

My sister shakes her head, "I can't believe she did this! To you! You guys are as thick as thieves!"

We are. Or were until she stabbed me in the back. "Nate's not better. He's playing in her team. And so are George and Rory. Rory our of all of them knew how much I love my life away from the royals. She knew I never wanted to be a part of that charade!"

"Yet, you're considering it because the King smeared honey around your mouth by offering the President role of the Commonwealth Trust."

"Yeah..." I growl, "What can I say? Helping is my bloody weak spot!"

"And with that role you could do a lot of work - and I mean a lot. Much more than with the Bolton Foundation. One forum and you'd have 54 head of states in one room. A combination that's full of opportunities. Just think about the biggest project you ever want to do and now you can do it a million times bigger."

I pinch the bridge of my nose, "I know. It's bloody tempting."

"And bloody happening, too."

"I can't see myself wearing a tiara either."

"Then stay away from state banquets."

"But state banquets are a brilliant event for networking..." I mumble. I've only been to one once and it was a bloody land of milk and honey! So many options, so many opportunities... so many life changing deals just a smile away.

"You still have some thinking to do. What's your first engagement going to be?"

"I guess Remembrance Day would be our first official engagement. Which would be a very bad PR movement but that's something I'll have to tell him when we made the decision to take on the new roles... or better if."

Ana nods, "Okay. I'm coming back this evening and give you, Maria, Johna and Caio a B12 shot to boost your immune systems. I'll also check on Oliver again but don't expect him to get better overnight. As I've said a cold lasts two weeks, with or without taking meds. The meds only ease the symptoms but they don't speed up the healing process."

"Maybe this could be Della's next project." I mumble. "What should I tell Maria? How do I hide the pregnancy?"

"Well, Rory, Nate, Char, George and me know. Perhaps you could tell Maria as well."

"Before Mum and Dad? No! Before I even know if this pregnancy goes through? Definitely no!"

"Okay, then just say... say you can't risk getting sick because of the stem cell transplantation. She'll buy that."

I grin at my sister and kiss her left cheek, "You're brilliant!"

"I do have my good moments, don't I?"

* * *

_Pros: president and vice-president of the commonwealth trust, helping 54 countries with no boundaries, a network not even the Bolton Foundation has, changing structures rather than being a drop on the hot stone, having a platform that reaches all over the world, royal tours, support the King and be where he can't be, engagements with Rory, Nate, George and Char, patronages, making a difference_

_Cons: scrutiny for the rest of my life, dragging my family as well as Oliver's family into the biggest shit mountain possible, getting chased by paparazzi, living in a royal gold fish bowl, smiling even when I don't feel like it, no privacy, a job for a lifetime, I must be neutral in all political matters and can't vote, I have to keep my opinion to myself, civil servant with a tiara, bodyguards everywhere I go_

I stare at my list for a moment before taking another sip of my water. I've underlined the commonwealth trust twice and making a difference three times. But I've also underlined the part about keeping my opinion to myself and the no privacy part.

I've done everything to keep my privacy. I've set up NDAs for my previous sex partners, I've been doing my charity work incognito. I can hide myself from the paparazzi but I can't hide myself from the world's eyes.

And the world would be watching every single step of mine. Because we would be public figures, public servants with a royal title.

I fought so long for my independence and now I'm back in chains again. I'm muzzled with the only outlet being a social media platform that will be controlled by the King's people. God, my siblings really backed me against a wall here and I can't seem to find a way out! This is so fucked up!

I don't even know why I'm making the list, it's not like I have a choice. I can't decline the King's wish, but I can try to get the best out of it. He wants Oliver and me as president and vice-president of the Commonwealth Trust, so he might as well has to do something to get us there.

After all, I'm not working for free.

I pull out another blank page and start writing on possible adaptions the King will have to do if he really wants us. Everything's negotiable if you're smart and have the right tools.

Even becoming Their Royal Highnesses the Duke and Duchess of Clarence.

* * *

I lean against the open doorframe and watch my husband resting in our bed. He doesn't look better than this morning but I figured it wouldn't get better in a few hours.

It still hurts to see him this weak.

His usual bright emerald green eyes are a dark cloudy green now. I don't like these eyes. Especially paired with a fever and a cough.

"You shouldn't be here." His voice sounds very nasally.

I know I shouldn't but so can't help it. "I texted Sergej. He and your Mum are coming after they're done with their lesson. She'll take care of you while I'll be staying away... for a while." I tel him, "Are you hungry? I ordered some chicken soup from the restaurant downstairs."

But my husband shakes his head, "No. My nose is so stuffed I can't even breathe. It's a miracle I didn't get you sick last night."

"Bolton women have pretty good immune systems. Ana will come by tonight and give us all vitamins B12 shots to boost our systems a bit more."

"Okay. That sounds like a good-" he sneezes so loudly that I wince.

I walk back into the hallway and get a tissue box from the mahogany tallboy before walking back to our bedroom. I throw the tissue box on the bed, right next to my sick husband.

He pulls a tissue out of the box and clears his nose. "When will we discuss what happened yesterday?"

"When you have a clear head. You need to think clearly so you're open to what I'm about to tell you."

"I thought we don't have any option either way."

"You always have a choice."

"What does that mean? Can we decline the titles and go on living our lives like right now?"

"No."

"Damn, I like our lives right now." He says before sneezing again.

"I like our lives right now as well and I will make them pay for what they did to us."

"How?"

"By adjusting the details of the deal. Just because we have to accept the royal titles doesn't mean we have to live our lives the way Rory and George or even Nate and Charlotte are. Our lives can be drastically different if we negotiate correctly."

"I don't get it."

"Charlotte and Nate backed us against a wall here. But when you're backed against the wall, you break the god damn thing down."

My husband sneezes again, "How do we break the wall if we can't say no to the King?"

"We do the same thing they did. We don't play the odds but we play the man. We can't change the outcome but we can change the details."

"I assume you have a plan?"

"I'm currently working on it."

"Can we discuss this when my head's a little clearer?"

"Yes. You rest. I'll sharpen our fighting tools."

He grins like a Cheshire Cat, "I love you."

"I love you too. And don't forget to drink your tea!" I say before turning on my heel.

Some people crumble under pressure. Like Charlotte and Nate. The King wanted to provoke them and see if they'd snap. But we won't snap because the King won't provoke us. Not with the importance of our new roles. When it seems like you have no way out, that just means it's time to take massive action.

Oliver has never seen what happens when you back a Bolton against a wall. I don't just break the wall, I tear the bloody building down.

* * *

I translate Johna's biology homework for him as Maria cooks in the kitchen. No one has cooked for me in quite a while. Edward couldn't cook because he never had to learn it. He used chefs. And so did I when I was in a rush. The only people that have cooked for me were my parents when I was still living with them or Oliver.

My mother-in-law is cooking some traditional Brazilian meal while I'm helping Johna and Caio with their homework. I explained Oliver's condition but didn't tell her anything about the King's gift. I should talk to Oliver first before talking to anyone else about it.

Ana should be here any minute with vitamin B12 shots. I hope she's going to have dinner with us but I'm sure she's eager to get home to her husband and son.

"When's Oliver going to feel better?" Johna asks me.

"Roughly ten days. Give or take a few days."

"He's never had the flu. It sounds pretty nasty." Caio says.

"He's never been sick?"

Both brothers shake their heads. "No."

Interesting. I did not know that. I guess that's why he caught the flu so easily. His body doesn't have any antibodies. "What about you guys?"

"Once when they were still little." Maria answers from the kitchen. The smell is absolutely mouth watering!

Suddenly, the doors of the lift open and I can hear my sister walking out. "Anyone home?"

"Kitchen!" Caio and Johna cry back out of one mouth.

A moment later my sister walks in with her black bag in her left hand. She's in jeans and a simple black turtleneck sweater. Her long blonde hair is wrapped into a messy bun and her naked toes are painted in a deep red colour. She looks absolutely flawless and not tired like every other women on this world after a long day at work. "How's everyone doing?"

"Good. No one's sick so far." Maria answers for us.

"What about Oli?"

"The fever went down but he's still sneezing a lot." Caio says.

"You guys are doing homework?" Ana asks the Rodriguez brothers and they both nod. "What are you cooking?"

"You have to stay for dinner if you want to find out." Maria teases her.

"I wish I could but I have to go home." Ana says with a sad face.

"Then next time." I tell her and she nods in agreement.

Ana opens her bag and gets out the syringes as well as a small glass bottle filled with liquid. That's probably the B12. "We should get to work. I don't have much time."

"Oh, no. Not again!" Johna complains as he sees the syringes.

"I'll get something for disinfection and plasters." I mumble before getting up from the chair and walking into the second bathroom on this floor. I get disinfectant, cotton pads and plasters. I don't have the colourful ones for children but perhaps I should get some.

Because there will be another child in this family pretty soon.

"I'll go first." I volunteer as I reach the square walnut table at which Ana, Johna and Caio are sitting at.

"Okay." Ana says with a smile on her lips. "You're also going to take zinc every day for the next two days. Studies have shown that it might help preventing getting the cold."

"Anything to not get sick." I pull the short sleeve of my shirt up and she disinfects the area before wiping it clean with a cotton pad. Then she places the single-use syringe into the glass bottle and fills the syringe with the liquid.

It's only a tiny stitch but it makes my eyes well up and my arm wince. I'm much more sensitive lately and I guess that's due to the rush of hormones that my body has been producing for the last month.

"Oh, no. I'm not doing that!" Johna says as I can feel how a tear rolls down my left cheek. "Tablets, yes but not the syringe! If Jo cries then-"

"Don't be such a girl!" Caio complains before freeing his arm. "Do you rather want to be sick?" He asks his brother as Ana places the plaster on my upper arm.

"It's really not that bad." I tell Johna as Ana repeats the process on Caio.

"And after that you can have an extra portion of my feijoada." Maria says with a bright smile on her lips. "It's nearly done."

"You made fejoada?" Johna asks his Mum.

"Yes."

Fejoada is a black bean and pork stew. It's very popular in Brazil and very tasty. I used to eat it regularly in Rio. I'm glad Maria's bringing the Brazilian dishes to London.

"Good then I'm up next!" Johna says, causing us all to chuckle.

* * *

I watch how Ana takes Oliver's temperature from far away. There's a bowl with fejoada on one of the nightstand tables and a box full of tissues on the other along with hot tea. I don't like being this far away from my husband. I'd rather be next to him, by his side. Isn't that what through good and bad times mean?

"How are you?" I ask as Ana checks his pulse.

"I'm holding up. That diffuser helps with the breathing."

"Good. At least that's some relief."

Oliver just nods and gives me a small smile before he sneezes again. "I hope you won't get sick as well."

Ana shakes her head, "Don't worry about me. I work with sick children all the time at the Bolton Academy. My immune system is pretty strong." She picks up her stethoscope. "Lift your shirt, I want to have a listen to your heart and lungs."

Having several doctors in the family really comes with it's advantages.

"Breathe deeply." Ana says before listening to his lungs.

"Can't you give him a B12 shot as well?" I ask her.

Ana nods, "I will do that as well but it's not going to do much. Sadly."

"How long will we have to sleep in separate bedrooms?" My husband asks. He hates this as much as I do.

"Minimum five, better yet a full ten or twelve."

Oliver nods.

"I'm doing the minimum of five."

"No, we're doing the full twelve." My husband insists.

"Oliver!" I protest.

"Do you want to suffer from a cold and morning sickness? That could get you hospitalised!" He argues as Ana listens to his lungs on his back.

I cross my arms in front of my chest, "Fine."

"Heart sounds good. Lungs are free. I'd say the same as earlier. Bed rest. Fluids. Vitamins. I'm going to give you the shot now and come by in a few days to check on you again."

"What if it gets worse?"

"It's not going to get worse. It's the cold. Not the influenza virus." Oliver tells me before getting back in his shirt.

"Maybe I should rub some eucalyptus salve on your chest to help you sleep better. Or I could-"

"No, you will do nothing. You will not take a step into this room." Oliver interrupts me as Ana gives him the shot.

"Then I'll ask your Mum to do that."

My husband rolls his eyes at my words.

"We promised each other through sickness and health, so let me be there for you!" I hiss at him.

Ana chuckles, "Oh, if she's pulling out that card she has to be desperate."

"Shut up! No one asked for your opinion!" I hiss at my sister.

"Hey, she's just trying to help!" Oliver defends her.

"I should be the one doing that!" I hiss at both of them. "But I'm stuck out here! All I can do is watch how you get worse and worse by the hour!"

"Tesoro, calm down."

"No, I'm not going to calm down! I hate this!" Suddenly my vision becomes blurry. Bloody hormones!

"I'm taking very good care of him." Ana ensures me and I think she's smiling but I cannot see that as I'm crying like a bloody waterfall. "He'll be fine. As good as new in a few days."

I wipe the tears away from my cheeks, "I'm back in here in five days, I don't care what either of you say!"

* * *

I take another sip of my hot chocolate as I watch and listen to the fire cracking in the fireplace. Sitting here alone on the couch in the evening should be peaceful and calming and quite but my thoughts have been circling around my husband the entire time.

I thought making myself a hot chocolate would help but it didn't.

I tried to keep myself busy during the day so I wouldn't worry so much but now that it's evening... nothing stops me from worrying.

My ringing iPhone fills the silence and I look at the screen of the vibrating thing on my coffee table.

It's Rory. I'm surprised it took her so long to call me.

I accept the call without saying a word.

"Jo?"

I'm silent for a moment. I have no words for what she did to me. She and Charlotte and Nate and George. The fucking Fab Four made me a game figure in their freaking chess game with the King! They used Oliver - who's completely innocent - and me for their advantage.

And Rory allowed it. She didn't raise her voice when Char and Nate planted that idea in the King's head. She didn't protect me!

She was silent.

She allowed it to happen.

"Jo, are you there?"

"I hate you!" I yell into the phone that's on speakerphone. "You stabbed a knife into my back. You dragged Oliver into this! Do you know how long it took me to become independent from you and this royal shit?! Do you know how long I have been labelled as the sister of the Duchess of Oxford, the sister of the Duke of Windsor, the sister of the Princess of Romanov and the sister of the wonder child?! Do you know how sick I was of being the daughter of the great Gabriella and Troy Bolton?!" I yell into the phone. "It took me years to become my own person and now you've stolen that from me! I will be a puppet in the royal show!"

"Jo, that's not what-"

"Oh spare me the shit talk! I know how this is going to work! You've allowed Nate and Char to do the biggest mistake of their lives! Maybe they should've stepped down from all their Royal duties! Maybe they should've been exiled and not Harry and Meghan! The King is nuts and no one has the guts to say that!"

"That's exactly why I'm calling you."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm going to come by in a few minutes, okay?"

"No. Stay at Windsor. I don't want to hear your lies." I hiss before hanging up. I'm sick of this shit.

So sick!

But this is only the start.

"Okay, what's your plan?" Oliver asks me five days later. The worst of the cold is over and I'm convinced he is no longer contagious. I've been drinking and eating lots of extra veggies and fruits to help my immune system while also giving the same to my husband. Yesterday was the first day he felt like taking a hot shower and go for a walk along the Thames. Today, he's looking much better and he claims he also feels better.

I hope that means I can move back into our bedroom.

Because I missed him. I missed him so badly, that I barely slept in the last days. I was a zombie at work. I worked at the Bolton Foundation for the last days, to help them out. Rory and George can work at Oxford Royal alone for a while.

I don't want to see their faces. I've declined every call from them or Charlotte and Nate.

They dragged me into shit and it took me a while to find a way out, but I think I found it.

Or else these 600 pages thick folder is worth nothing.

"What are your choices when someone puts a gun to your head?" I ask him back.

"What are you talking about? You do what they say or they shoot you."

"Wrong. You take the gun, or you pull out a bigger one. Or, you call their bluff. Or, you do any one of a hundred and forty six other things."

"And this is one of the 146 other things?" Oliver asks me confused.

"No, these are all 146 other things." I say and pick up the folder that I've been creating over the last five days. "I started by making my usual pros and cons list but then realised that it doesn't matter because we don't have a choice. We will become The Duke and Duchess of Clarence, the only things we can influence is everything else. We can influence the details. Stuff like the household, the patronages, the engagements, the tours... and the Commonwealth Trust."

"So you want to expand our options?"

I nod, " We can rewrite what it means to be a Royal because we're the only and first royals of our kind. Our situation is unique and that gives us a say in a lot of things. This here is our fight plan. It's a take it or leave it kind of deal. I will present it to the King when I meet him."

"You want to do it without me?"

"Yeah otherwise he might think this was your idea and then he'll start treating you like Nate and Charlotte."

"Or he might think I'm a coward."

"No, he's going to think that you have a very strong belief in your wife's capabilities and trust her." I correct him.

"Alright, fine. What's in there?"

"We can't avoid becoming the Duke and Duchess of Clarence and while I initially thought it was a death sentence, I've come to realise it's not one at all. Especially not the title Clarence. The King gave us that dukedom to score off Charlotte and Nate but they claim to be okay with it, which I don't believe for one second. Now, the name Clarence will forever remind them of what they did to us. Every public engagement, every bloody press release, they will see that name and know exactly that they've put us there."

"You're aiming for revenge?"

"If you're ever mildly upset about anything, get a revenge scheme in motion. And revenge is best served cold."

"I don't like this. They've done a very murky thing but I'm all about forgive and forget."

"I don't forgive and I certainly don't forget."

My husband sighs, "Is this really necessary?"

I place my hand on my hip, "There're lots of privilege that comes with the title, but with privilege comes a lot of responsibility. Being a royal means you've got to harness all the positivity, try and encourage people to see good stuff about life. You have a natural platform to be able to try and make a difference, which a lot of people have to spend years and years getting to that point. So from that perspective we should be very lucky to have a platform to be able to try and make change in the causes that mean a lot to us but also to the rest of the world. However, with all of that comes scrutiny. Lots of scrutiny from the press all over the world. You think it was bad when Catherine entered the royal family? Or when Meghan first started dating Harry? Or when the world found out about George and Rory? That was just the start!" I hiss at him. "No one has ever done what we're about to be doing! No one has ever entered a royal family without marrying into the firm! This is the first time in history so we need to be prepared. We need to wear our shiny armours and sharpen our knives because we will have to fight back. And this is going to ensure us we can."

Oliver flips through the folder, "What's our plan?"

"As much privacy as possible and as much independence as possible."

"Then we might end up like Harry and Meghan."

"No, not that much. We'll do public engagements but we won't take the taxpayers' money. We'll pay for the renovation of our home ourselves, we won't get paid for our jobs at the Commonwealth Trust and we will pay for our own security and accommodation on royal tours."

"And why would we do that and not get funded by the Sovereign Grant?"

"Because that gives us control."

"Control over what?"

"Over our work and our private lives. We'll explain everything on our website."

"We'll have a website?"

I nod and point at the folder, "Section 42 in the folder. I just draw some drafts with a few paragraphs. We'd still have to clear the details."

"Okay and how will this dim the scrutiny exactly?"

"It won't. That's something we'll have to deal with for the rest of our lives."

My husband nods before licking his lips, "What about our child?"

"There's a section about that in the folder as well. We'll do official engagement publicly like the christening for example but not the birth. We'll attend polo matches or whatever with the child but only if his or her cousins will be there as well. We won't exploit it. There won't be Christmas morning walks with her until the child old enough to decide. There won't be engagements on a Royal tour where we will present it on a silver plate."

Oliver's eyes suddenly soften, "You want to protect the peppercorn."

"Yes. As much as possible. We won't announce the nursery, school or uni as well. There won't be videographers in his or hers first day of school, filming every step. Peppercorn won't grow up like George or Char or their kids. Simply because we're institutionally irrelevant. Even when we're pretty relevant to the firm. That's our loophole. That's our leverage."

"And how's our royal life going to look like? I mean besides the work as president and vice-president of the Commonwealth Trust. How's this going to work? I have no idea what Nate and Char has gotten us into to be honest. Being a royal is not something I pictured growing up."

"Well first and foremost there are public appointments called engagements. Engagements include attending heads of state dinners, taking diplomatic trips, throwing parties at palaces, opening new buildings, presenting citizens with awards, and a whole bunch more. All in a supportive role of The King. The King can't be in two places at once, so he relies on the rest of the royal family to help fulfil engagements and connect with the public. As a team, the royal family has about 6,000 engagements, entertains 70,000 guests, and answers 500,000 letters every year. And there are about 3,000 charitable organisations that list a member of the royal family as a patron. Many have established their own charities, too. Like Oxford Royal or the Royal Foundation of the Prince and Princess of Wales. The Queen consort, for example, attends engagements and is a patron of 800 charities. The King's oldest son, William, does lots of international trips with his wife to foster diplomatic relations. George and Rory have also taken a number of official tours, including the Commonwealth trip last year. Some members of the family have day jobs, and others served in the military. This would be our part in the system. Our day jobs would be president and vice president of The Commonwealth Trust. Generally, every royal supports charities, appears at events, and occasionally travels the globe to strengthen diplomatic relationships. And so would we. Only our tours would be focused on the Commonwealth as this is our job."

Oliver nods, "I've never opened a building or visited sick children... or held a speech in public."

"Neither have I. Especially not with cameras following me there."

"Does that mean we have to give up the soup kitchen?"

"Sadly, I think so. Our private work is no longer doable with our very public new roles."

"That sucks."

"It does. Big time."

"Can't you add them to your folder?"

I nod, "Okay. I'll add that to the charitable work section."

"How many categories are there?"

"Everything I could have think of. It starts with the titles and the responsibilities. The royal engagements we will definitely have to attend are Easter, Trooping the Colour, first day of Ascot, Remembrance Day and the Christmas Morning Walk."

"That's a lot. An official outing every few months." Oliver says with a frown.

"Well, we are going to be public figures so we have to be in the public every once in a while."

Oliver nods, "Makes sense... what else does it say?"

"The next thing I thought about is our living situation. I'm going to try to keep this as our home but that's going to be tough. The king might insist on Kensington palace or any other palace's grounds."

"Because of security?"

"Yes and that brings me to my next point, which is funding. Any kind of funding. Normally the royal family members get their funding from the Sovereign Grant, which is from the taxpayer. Or they get their money from the Prince of Wales, whose income comes from the Duchy of Cornwall."

"And we'd be the same?"

"No. That's the turning point in all of this. I want to stay financial independent, meaning we will pay for everything ourselves. The place we live in, our household which we will have to establish, our security, our accommodation on trips, our transportation when we travel, our wardrobes - everything. Our bank account is big enough to do that for a zillion generations after us. This could work. That way we would be serving the public, without getting something from the public in return. We would be the King's supporter in the purest form there is because we wouldn't get paid for the job in any way. In return, we would agree to not take any commercial deals or work we would be getting paid for. Charitable work yes, but with payment no. This is the breaking point."

"So, your idea of joining the firm is to take the title, live independently here at Landmark Place, continue with our lives apart from doing a handful of royal engagements in the year and working at the Commonwealth Trust?" Oliver asks me with a frown. "And all of that without getting paid or taking the taxpayers' money? We'd be paying for everything ourselves? We'd be essentially gaining nothing but the royal titles, our new jobs and a lot of scrutiny out of this... while paying literally millions and millions on security and royal tours and... essentially, we'd be paying for everything, even the title, without getting paid for the hard work."

I nod, "Isn't that what charity work is all about?"

"And you call that financial independence?"

"Because that's what it is. If we're going to be the first people joining the royal family without marrying into them than it has to be done correctly. People will hate us no matter what, but at least we're not going to waste their money, which they worked very hard for."

"What happens if we decline the offer?"

"Charlotte and Nate could get stripped off their titles and their HRH status. They could get exiled, sent off to some foreign country. Maybe Africa. Maybe Australia or New Zealand." I tell him with a shrug. "Rory and George would get a pretty hefty slap as well. Probably some privileges would be taken away, tours would be cancelled and engagements cut short. The King could allow the Royal Rota to publish more, especially private photos whenever they're out." I explain to him.

"And what about us?"

"We would be banned from royal celebrations and so would the rest of my family. Declining this would be an immense insult, something that's unforgivable. The King could throw shade at the two of us, leak your immigration status when we met, have the paparazzi hunt us. He could create a witch-hunt that would last decades. Your brothers wouldn't be able to live a normal life, just like your Mum. We wouldn't be able to live in London anymore, most probably in none of the 54 Commonwealth countries." I explain and I really love the Maldives.

"That doesn't sound so good."

"That's just the start. The King could take away your British citizenship and send you back to Rio. Just because we're Boltons and wealthy doesn't mean we're untouchable. We're very much touchable for the King."

"Do you think he would leak your secret NDAs for your one-night-stands?"

"Without a doubt, yes. And he could leak even more skeletons in not only our closet but our parents'. There's a lot of shit we've covered up, a lot of mistakes... there's a lot on the line here."

"And if the King banned us and revealed all those secrets, where are we going to live? Would you come back to Brazil with us?"

I lick my lips, I knew he would ask me this one way or another. Going back to his home country or doing everything to stay in mine. It's not something I like to decide. "If that was the only way, yes. But I would miss my family, very much actually. Half a year in Rio was amazing but I love London, my family, more. However if this is absolutely against your gut feeling and if you don't want to do this than I will go with you. I will leave my life behind to be with you, just like you did for me."

"That was something different. I wasn't leaving anything behind worth living. Rocinha is not a place you want to live, it's a place you have to live. We had lots of struggles there. I left knowing I would be having a better life here and I do."

"And do these new roles still mean a better life?"

My husband shrugs before scratching the back of his head. "I don't know. I've never thought of this. The title is daunting, just dining with royals sounds daunting to me and now I have to be a part of it?" He sighs, "But then I think of the job and the good we can do. What you said isn't wrong. We have enough money to be financial independent - even our kids' kids will stay financial independent. I just... I don't know if the King is going to agree to all of this. To me it sounds like you want to have cake and eat it, too. It's very tricky... but then again, this is a unique situation. We'd be the first of our kind..." Oliver shrugs again. "I don't know. It's very difficult. But from the way I see it declining is not an option." My husband mumbles. "I don't want to rip you out of the hometown you love so much and the family structure. I love Rio, but not as much as you love London."

"I'm doing everything I can to give us as much freedom as possible. This folder is our ace. If the King doesn't accept what's in there than we will decline and leave the country. It's either that way or no way at all."

"You're risking your life for that?"

I shrug, "I can be happy wherever in the world just as long as I'm with you. London, Switzerland, Spain, Rio - the list of options is long. Just the 54 Commonwealth Countries would be no option."

Oliver starts flipping through the folder again, "I don't know if the King's going to agree to us staying financial independent from the taxpayers' money."

"I'm going to do my best to convince him. I want to keep my identity and I want to make sure you get to keep yours. I want to keep our independence. But I also want to work for the Commonwealth Trust and change the world."

Oliver hands me back the folder, "I'm with you, whatever happens. I never thought I'd ever be getting this offer but I now know it comes with a lot of responsibilities and scrutiny. Nevertheless, I trust you with this. I'll let you do this alone."

I nod, "Good, then it's time to inform our parents."

* * *

I hold the door of my childhood house open for my husband before stepping inside. Asking for my parents' advice is the only right thing I can do right now. Oliver has no idea what it's like to be a part of the Royal Family, while I've been in that family with one foot for years. We'll have restrictions, chains that will keep us from doing a lot - and certainly a lot of normal things.

But it also comes with the opportunity to change the world. Or at least, the commonwealth countries. 54 countries to be exact.

"Mum? Dad?" I yell through the white marbled foyer of my childhood home. As always, there's a vase of pink peonies standing on a round table underneath the dome in the ceiling. The light coming from above gets split in the crystal vase, so a stunning colour play fills the enormous foyer. The framed photos on each wall of the two curved staircases are free from any dust. There's no photo of Oliver and me hanging on these walls yet but I'm patient.

Plus, I promised Oliver a fairytale wedding so we get to make that standard pose then. It's going to look good next to the wedding photos of Della and Wlad, Ana and Sasha, Rory and George and Charlotte and Nate.

I'm not on talking terms to half of them but the photo would look good, I'm sure.

"Kitchen!" My parents yell back out of one mouth.

"Ready?" I ask my husband. Oliver still looks a little amazed when he's here.

He grabs my hand and squeezes it softly. "You know, never in the world would I have bet to be having this conversation with your parents. It's our third meeting and there's one bomb after another going off."

I chuckle, "I know. At least it's not going to get boring."

"No that definitely not." He grins while we walk down the hardwood floored hallway with ivory coloured panelling on the walls. I used to run down these hallways, getting chased by Nate because I teased him with something. Now, I'm walking them down with my husband.

How things change.

Eventually, we reach the wide white marbled country house styled kitchen. My parents are making tea and as always there's soft lounge music coming out of the surround system. Coming home has always had something peaceful.

I wait a moment before I decide to greet my parents. I always loved watching them interacting, especially because I know how they're in public. It's such a contrast to these two hand-holding love drunk teenagers. I guess the saying is right, you really are only as old as you feel.

And these two have been love drunk teenagers for my whole life.

"Hi!" I greet them with a smile.

"That's quite a surprise." My Daddy says while looking at us. His body language starts changing immediately when he sees Oliver.

"The reason for our visit was a surprise for us as well." I mumble.

My Mum stops in her moves, "Everything alright?"

I lick my lips, "We've had a meeting with the King on his official birthday party."

"Ah, the one where you just disappeared?!" My father asks us with a raised eyebrow.

I was really pissed. I couldn't be there any longer. "Well, yes."

"Both of you?" My Mum asks us.

We nod.

"Along with Rory and George, Catherine and William and Charlotte and Nate." Oliver clarifies.

"Oh, that doesn't sound good. Did you lose your job at Oxford Royal?" Daddy asks me.

"Sort of."

"What does that mean?"

"The King has offered us the roles as president and vice-president of the Commonwealth Trust." Oliver explains.

"What?!" They ask us out of one mouth.

"Along with a title."

"A title?"

"Duke and Duchess of Clarence." I clarify.

"You'd be royals?!" Mum asks me surprised. "Without being married to a royals? You'd have titles and staff and royal protection... and all that jazz?"

I nod, "The King has given us a six weeks to decide."

"You can't decline." My Mum breathes out.

I look at my husband. "See? Even she knows." I mock him.

Oliver rolls his eyes, "I'm Brazilian. The closest I ever got to the royals was selling their souvenirs before I met you. And now... now I'm probably about to become one myself which is beyond odd."

My Dad looks at me. "He needs speech training."

I nod, "We both do. Our roles would be solemnly the Commonwealth. So we wouldn't be doing a lot of royal engagements."

"Where would you live?"

"Kensington Palace most probably."

My Mum nods, "Royal protection?"

"Would be provided." I answer before looking at my Dad. "Will you be able to handle this? Oliver and I can decline the offer."

"No you can't." My Mum says. "Not with everything that's on the table."

"We can if you're not okay. This will cause a lot of different reactions. It would be even worse than Rory's scandal."

"You're entering the family with a bang." My Mum says with a shrug. "I'm okay with that."

"Even if that means we won't be taking over the Bolton Foundation?" I ask them.

My Daddy shows us a smile, "Sweetheart, this is so much bigger than our foundation or us. You're going to work with governments, politicians and humanitarians from every single Commonwealth country. You'll change the world. You'll help so many people and that's all we ever wanted to do with our foundation. It's not about creating an empire or a dynasty. It's about providing help to as many as possible."

"I'm surprised you're not a little bit worried."

"I'm not worried at all. Because I know you. I've raised a strong woman. A woman that can tackle anything and now you've got a man that's just as strong beside you. I'm not going to lie and say it will be all rainbows and unicorns because it won't. Especially in the beginning. Expect the first five, ten years to be all bad press and criticism. But know we're standing behind you no matter what you say or do and so does the King and with him the whole royal family. You've got so much vital momentum that nothing the British press is going to write, will effect you. They won't shake your core. And they will see what you're about as time moves on. They will understand that the two of you are the best for the jobs. So no, I'm not even a little bit worried. I am damn proud of you. Of both of you."

A woman that can tackle anything and now you've got a man that's just as strong beside you - that's what he said, right? A man that's just as strong beside you. He actually complimented Oliver? Tears burn in my eyes and I try desperately to gulp them down but I can't. Damn it, he's going to make me cry now?!

My Daddy notices my struggle and wraps his arms around me. "You'll be fine. Because you're a Bolton. With a Duchess of Clarence title, but still a Bolton."

That was exactly what I needed to hear. I nod and kiss my Daddy's left cheek. "Thank you. This was exactly the kind of encouragement we needed."

My Mum squeezes my hand as I let go of Daddy. Then she looks at Oliver, "Are you ready to jump on the Royal rail wagon?" She asks him.

"I'll follow her everywhere." Oliver answers. "I'm going to have to learn a lot and I'm sure I'm going to take a step back and let Josephine shine and do the work before it's my time. Because unlike her, I've only done social work for two years. I'm no expert by any means. I just want to give back and help. But she... she's a pro when it comes to logistics and coordinating everything. She whipped up the Australian helping package within an hour, complete with a website, a fundraising event and a coordinated social media post by all royals and non-royals. That evening... it showed me how truly passionate she is about it and how talented. She was amazing and I can't wait to help her do the same for all commonwealth countries."

I look at Oliver, "You don't have to smear honey around my mouth, I already love you."

"I know you do and none of what I said was untrue. You have the ability to flourish in this new role and I want to be there for you along the way."

"This is not just about me. This is about you as much as it is about me."

"And we'll do this together. I just need to gain more experience before starting with work the same way as you."

I run my fingers through his hair, "Then we're doing it."

He nods, "Let's start this new chapter of our live together."

Suddenly my mother laughs out loud. "I'm sorry, I just-" she can't stop laughing. "I never thought we'd have three children... within the British Royal Family... it's so... it's just..."

We all start laughing along with her. We laugh at this absurd opportunity that arose. We laugh at how life threw sticks and stones in our ways.

It feels so good to laugh it all out. Everything that happened within the last years, we just laugh it out.

My Mummy's the first who gets herself together again. "The Spectacular Six."

"I'm sorry?" Oliver asks her confused.

"The Spectacular Six. Mark my words. That's what the press will call you."

"Oh, no. Not for another good five years or so." I wave her off. "Perhaps even never. The damage we're going to create very intentionally will take a long time for the monarchy to survive from. But the monarch is the one who made the offer. He is the one who wants this change. And we've got all senior royals on board with us. With this united front, this very close circle that's going to provide us a protection shield, we're going to be fine. We'll work in silence for a while and then let our labour do the talking, instead of talking about our labour."

"But your Mum's right." My father tells us. "You will be the spectacular six: The Oxfords, The Windsors and The Clarences. Six hard working senior royals of the firm. The press is going to love that!"

"We'll see what the future holds." Oliver says.

"Well it definitely holds a title with a HRH." My Mum says before shaking her head. "Three children within the Royals... it's unbelievable. I never thought this would happen."

"Neither did I. But you showed us the website of Le Rosey and that got the stone rolling." I say to my father who grins.

"I can still remember how hard it was to convince your Mum to allowing you go there."

"Never in the world would I have thought that this was such a life changing decision." My Mum thinks out loud.

Neither did I.

**Oliver**

I have no idea how to tell the news to my Mama. And Caio and Johna. This will change their lives forever and I'm not sure they're going to like it. My Mama never loved the spotlight and truth be told I'd rather stay in the shadows as well.

But as Josephine explained to me so clearly, that's not an option. I can't risk our immigration status. I can't risk our new lives. I promised to bring them to London, to build a life for them here... I promised to make London their home.

And I can't take that away from them. Not now. Not ever.

My wife and I stop at the front door of my old flat that I gifted to my Mama and my brothers. I knock against the wooden door.

Josephine takes my hand, "We survived my parents. Your family will be a piece of cake."

I don't know about that. But before I can answer, Caio opens the door.

"Jo!" Caio wraps his arms around my wife.

"I missed you, too. How was school today?" Jo asks him with a lovely smile on her full lips.

"Boring. But Mama and Sergej picked me up in a vintage Rolls-Royce. That was pretty cool."

"A Rolls-Royce, huh? Fancy!" Jo whistles before looking at me.

My Mama and Sergej drove around in a freaking Rolls-Royce?!

"He's making dinner tonight." Caio says before holding the door open for us. Then he embraces me. "You're all healthy again?"

"All good." I say with a nod before I follow my wife inside. It's so weird to be here again. The smell of cooking food fills my nostrils and laughter fills my ears. Female laughter mixed with a deep male laughter. I stop in the living area and see my Mama having a good time in the kitchen with Sergej. They're cooking. Together. There's flour on the white marbled kitchen island and water boiling in a large pot on the stove.

They look like they're having a good time.

It's weird. I've never seen my Mama with another man. Let alone a 67 year old Russian.

"Hi!" Josephine greets them with a bright smile. She doesn't seem to be bothered by the picture in front of us at all - just like Caio.

My Mama winces as she sees us, "Hi! What are you doing here?"

"I think the question is what you guys are doing there." I answer in a cold voice. I don't like this. I don't like this at all.

Clearly those private English lessons pay off in more than one perspective.

"We're making pelmeni. A Russian dish. I thought I'd show your mother a few of my favourite dishes after she cooked for us the last few times." Sergej explains.

This has been going on for longer?!

"Oh, my favourite Russian dish!" Josephine says with a grin on her lips.

"We're making enough so you're welcome to stay for dinner."

"The last few times?" I ask them with raised eyebrows.

"Caio, go to your room." My Mama says to my little brother.

"Why? This is just getting interesting!"

"Caio, do as your mother said." My wife backs my Mama up.

"Fine." Caio sighs before turning on his heel and walking to his room.

Neither of us talk before the door hasn't shut.

"Oliver," Sergej starts but I raise my hand.

"We are just friends." Mama says to me.

"It sure as hell doesn't look like that." I hiss at them.

"Oliver,"

"Your mother is right. We're just friends. I have no intention to turn this into a romantic relationship and so does your mother." Sergej tells me with his silver eyes looking all serious.

"Good." Because I will kill him if he does.

"Can I help you with the pelmeni?" Josephine asks, changing the subject to the delicious smell that's filling the open living area with an open kitchen.

"No, we're good." Mama says before looking back at me. "Are you okay?"

"We've got some news. For the last few days we've been actually... We had a meeting with the King and he offered us a job paired with a title."

"I'm sorry, what?" Mama asks us confused.

"What jobs and which title?"

"President and vice-President of the Commonwealth Trust." I answer Sergej's question.

He nods, "Impressive."

"And as for the title... Duke and Duchess of Clarence."

"Duque e duquesa de Clarence?" My Mama asks us.

"Yes. We would be royals. Without marrying into royals."

"Oh, wow the king must really want you in those jobs if he pairs them with a title." Sergej says as he continues making the pelmeni by filling little circles of dough with minced meat.

"Yes. That gives us a little bit of negotiation freedom." I tell him.

"I assume you've made a plan." Sergej says again.

"We did. But that won't stop the press from attacking you guys." My wife says.

"Attack us?" My Mama asks us shocked. "Why?"

"Because our roles are unique. And they will want to find out everything they can find and to sell papers."

"We'll be in the headlines for a few months. A year max. Then the interest will die down."

"Will you do royal engagements? Patronages? Walkabouts and stuff?" Sergej knows a lot of this.

"As little as possible." Josephine answers, "That's the part we want to negotiate on. We want to be known for our work at the Commonwealth Trust, not for what we wore on the Trooping the Colour."

"The what?" My Mama asks confused.

"The king's birthday parade. It's pretty big. Sometime in July." Sergej tells her before looking at us again. "Interesting. Well, keep us posted."

Us. There's the word I didn't want to hear.

"We will. We have five weeks left to work on our plan before meeting the King again and discussion how we're going to precede with this."

"Are you okay with this?" I ask my Mama.

"I don't know why you're asking me that. It sounds like you guys have already decided on what you're going to do."

"We have but we want to know your input as well." I tell her.

My Mama shrugs, "I thought moving here would be tough but this... this is a challenge for a lifetime. Royals - that's something I never dared to dream about."

"We wouldn't be the traditional royals. We'd be like background royals. We want to be known for our work and we will do as little public work as possible."

"That's not what the taxpayers going to want." Sergej mumbles.

"We won't take their money. We'll stay financial independent from that. Fully independent. We'll pay for everything ourselves. From the household to security... everything."

"Well, good luck trying to sell that to His Majesty The King." Sergej says before throwing the pelmeni into the pot with boiling water.

**Josephine**

I look at my husband and notice how he's staring into space. We've just had some of the best orgasms, especially since we had to stay away from each other for the last five days, but he... he's somewhere completely else. "Are you doubting our decision?" I ask him before lifting myself up so I sit against the headboard of our bed. "Do you want us to move back to Brazil?" I'd do that for him and I'm sure we'll be happy but I know we'll be thriving in our new jobs and roles. It's just my gut feeling.

And my gut is always right.

"No, it's got nothing to do with our decision. I stand by what I said. Wherever you go, I go. I'm excited for the work at the Commonwealth Trust. It's quite daunting but also... very exciting."

I run my fingers through his blonde chin long hair, "Then what are you worried about?"

He looks at me, "Didn't you notice the vibes going on between my Mama and Sergej?"

Maria and Sergej? I laugh, "No. There were no vibes. They're just friends. Sergej's almost in his seventies and I don't think your Mum's into older men unlike my oldest sister. They had fun."

"They cooked together."

"So what? That's what friends do, don't they? Sergej's your Mum's first friend here. He's teaching her English. It's not like they're fucking while doing so."

Oliver's angry face makes me gulp. I guess I've hit a nerve there.

"Sorry." I mumble. I shouldn't have said the fucking part. "My point is, she's still wearing her wedding band despite her husband's death. She still feels married to him. She's not going to start dating any time soon in a completely foreign country. Let her settle in."

"I don't want to see her with another man but my Papa."

I lick my lips, "Oliver, I get that, I really do, but even you have to acknowledge that your Mum at just forty still has a life ahead of her. A life as a woman, not just as your mother. She has needs-"

"Sergej's not going to fulfil those needs."

I suppress the grin by licking my lips again, "Maybe not but one day someone will enlighten that fire within her again."

"Some day. But not some day soon."

I decide to not push on the subject any further. Frankly, I'd be the same in his position. In the years when my Daddy was gone, my Mum didn't even look at another man. I can't picture my Mum with another man and I can't picture my Dad with another woman.

They're one.

And Oliver feels the same about his parents, death or alive. They're still one. And probably always will be.

"And you sure you're okay with the title thing?" I ask him again.

This time he sighs and that means I've got his full attention now. "Yes, I am sure. It's unconventional and nerve wrecking but also amazing. Bloody amazing. Not the walkabouts and royal dinners and stuff, but the platform we're going to get. The work we're going to do together."

"This is going to be far bigger than the Bolton Foundation ever could be." I tell him.

"I know and I also know what big sacrifice this is to you."

"To me?" I ask him with a frown.

"You always wanted to be your own boss. You wanted your parents' jobs at Bolton's Enterprises and then when you started to work for the foundation in Brazil, I'm sure you started thinking about how it's going to be when you're the head of the foundation. I know my wife. She doesn't like to stick to rules and now she's going to have to stick to Royal protocol. It's an adjustment for me but it's also going to be an adjustment for you."

I forgot how well he knows me. "Well, maybe we can find a way to squeeze in a little time for the Bolton Foundation from time to time."

"As a side job?" Oliver asks me with a grin, "That's not going to work. Frankly, this plan you've worked out is pretty utopian. I have a hard time believing the King's going to give us everything that's in it. I don't think he's going to give us even a fraction of it."

Maybe my husband doesn't know me that well after all. "Remember how we negotiated the deal when we first met?"

"There was no negotiation at the Ritz. You just presented me facts that you wanted me to accept but I was not having it."

I nod, "And what happened then?"

"I gave you a different offer and waited until you caved in." He says with a grin on his lips.

"And I caved in very quickly." I admit. "And that's exactly the kind of strategy I want to apply to the King. He might not like everything that's in the folder but he won't say no to a fairly big portion. He's going to read it, think about it, read it again and revisit the points in there, toss and turn in his bed one or two nights and then he's going to reach out to us. That's when we know we've got the upper hand." That's also when he's going to face the both of us but Oliver doesn't know that yet. I'm a mastermind when it comes to business. It's what I studied and loved for a very, very long time in my life. I know how people think - blue blooded or not - and I use it to my advantage.

I play the odds and I play the people - and I always win.

"Does that mean I've had the upper hand over you the whole time?" Oliver asks me with a grin on his lips.

I hold up my left hand and wiggle with my ring finger so the sapphires create a pretty sparkle, "Isn't that proof enough?"

Two weeks later:

**Oliver**

I step into the Sainsbury Wing of the National Gallery. I've booked the whole wing for tonight with Rory's help. I had to call her for help because I couldn't put this event together while I was sick and she volunteered. I think she's trying to make up for what she's done but Josephine has been keeping a distance for the last two weeks. Unlike me, Josephine has a hard time forgiving. Maybe because her family is so big and she thinks she can stay mad at two of her siblings a little longer but I don't share that view. Family members are unique and each of them matters. I lost my Papa far too early so I hold on to Caio, Johna and my Mama even more. I told Rory I wouldn't get between them but I was grateful for the help. Very grateful because putting this together was much harder than I expected it to be. Rory's the patron of the National Gallery, so for her making it happen was just a phone call away. The Sainsbury Wing Entrance is on the north side of Trafalgar Square, near Whitcomb Street. That makes it a low-key event without losing the importance of the work. The wing has level access from Trafalgar Square so even disabled people can use it.

I watch how my wife's work has come to life, filling this massive room with her art. Her photos are hanging in oversized frames all over this room. We've started with her work in Brazil to the work that she's done when Rory worked for Doctors Without Borders in Mali. Hope, the little girl with the cleft lip, is just as present as a playground full of Brazilian kids.

I stare at Hope for a moment. This was the first photo Josephine ever showed me. I found the black and white photo on my wife's iMac. I put that and a few more on an USB and gave it to Ryan.

I know, Josephine's probably going to kill me for using her private photos but they're just too beautiful to hide. I walk one photo further and look at a photo of kids in Akumal. Four laughing children that are sitting in a fountain and playing with the water. Three girls and one boy look Mexican. Their clothes are definitely typical for colourful Mexico. They're wearing rainbow coloured ponchos and serapes. Their smiles are addictive. It's also quite blurry.

Josephine took this photo after the coffin fiasco of Rory a few years ago. It was during their escape to Mexico. She visited the couple in her spring break.

It's a stunning photo.

The vernissage is under the Bolton Foundation. It's probably the last thing we're going to do as non-royals. At least, we leave the company with a bang.

"And? What do you think? Pretty amazing, huh?"

I turn around at Rory's voice. She's dressed in a pair of jeans with a grey v-neck T-shirt and white sneakers. Her chestnut brown curls are wild and open. "It's absolutely brilliant!"

"Good. I hope she's going to like it as well." Rory says with a small smile on her lips. "I mean, after she ripped our heads off."

"She's not going to forgive you for what you guys did to us, you know. At least, not so quickly."

My sister-in-law nods, "I know... But I'm glad I could help you with this." She waves with her hands. "I always knew what a great photographer Jo was but this... this is beyond my expectations."

"And I'm very grateful for your help. This is absolutely breathtaking."

"Tonight will be fabulous after the first shock wears off!" She claps into her hands, "Okay, I'm going to make sure everything's getting done on time. I have a dress ready for me in a side room. I'll change here and welcome every guest. You can go get Jo."

**Josephine**

I finish my makeup at my vanity in the bathroom when I hear my husband coming home. He told me he wanted to take me out tonight for a date. The irony wasn't lost on me. We've been on a date once and that was Oliver's birthday dinner last year. One date and then we got married - that's about the story that we will sell the public when they start asking questions about The Duke and Duchess of Clarence's relationship.

Because frankly, everything's going to be public interest.

I put the red lipstick back into the drawer before getting up from the stool. I walk out of the en-suite bathroom, into the bedroom and stop in the open door of our wardrobe. My husband's quickly undressing. God, I like him in boxer briefs so, so much.

"Hi, sexy." I greet him with a smile on my lips.

"Hi. Sorry, I couldn't make it earlier." He looks over his shoulder and I watch how his muscles shift from the movement. His forest green eyes transition into a sea foam colour immediately.

"Hey, no rush. We didn't set a time for our date." I say before walking over to him. I chose a simple red Valentino dress that has spaghetti straps and a tight fit. I should make use of the body that I have for as long as I can.

But eight weeks into this pregnancy and all that has grown are my boobs so far. I haven't gained any weight, I haven't had any cravings, I just had very bad nausea that lasted the whole day. I'd rather be bigger or have weird cravings than this bloody morning sickness because it makes me so much less productive.

However, my body's still more or less the same.

"Sweet Jesus, you look hot!" He says and I watch his erection growing in his boxer briefs.

"Oh, you're not the only one who's attracted to your spouse." I kiss him passionately as the desire awakes within me in record time. My hands circle around his neck as I deepen the kiss.

But to my surprise, he lets go.

"I should get dressed. We do have a set time." Oliver tells me.

"Okay. Where are you taking me?" I walk back and sit down on the white marbled island. The stone feels cool against my hot thighs. Damn, I really thought we could squeeze at least a quickie in before leaving for our date night.

"Oh, you know... somewhere really nice." He says as he gets into black slacks.

"That's not really specific."

"It's a surprise." My husband insists as he buttons up his white Oxford shirt.

"I know you've said that but can't you just tell me now? I mean, we'll be there soon anyway." I tell him as he gets into his black leather shoes. Even I have put on heels for tonight. Stilettos from Valentino. Beautiful ten inch heels but walking in them is a pain in the ass. "Should I change for the occasion?"

"Oh, no. You look perfect." Oliver says before throwing on a black jacket.

"Okay." I say before hopping off the island. "Do you want me to drive tonight or shall I call Ralph?"

"Ralph will drive us tonight." Oliver informs me before grabbing my hand. The electricity runs through my veins from the touch.

I cherish this feeling so much.

"How was your day at Oxford Royal?"

Today was my first day back at Oxford Royal. I chose this day specifically because I knew Rory and George have royal engagements today. That way, I was alone all day and could focus on work. "Good. But I don't want to talk about work. I'd rather you tell me where you're going to take me tonight." I push again as we walk into the lift.

"You'll find out soon enough. Have a little patience."

I narrow my eyes at him, "Do you know who you're married to?"

My husband chuckles before placing a kiss on my left hand. "I was fully aware of the woman when I married her."

True, he always knew me better than I knew myself.

* * *

I rest my head against my husband's shoulder as Ralph manoeuvres the car through London's streets at night. My hometown looks so beautiful. I can't wait to see where he made the dinner reservation. Maybe at my favourite Italian restaurant or maybe at a Brazilian restaurant. Perhaps we might even go to Luigi's. We haven't been there since we came back from Rio.

Oliver grabs my hand and squeezes it softly. He looks so handsome today.

There's no way we won't have sex the whole night. Not when he's throwing his pheromones at me like that.

"Oh, I know this look." My husband says as stares at me with those sea foam coloured eyes. They're so bloody mesmerising!

"Good because there's no way we won't have sex tonight." I say

Ralph stops the car at the entrance of the Sainsbury Wing of the National Gallery. Why are we here? "Why did Ralph stop at the National Gallery?" I ask my husband confused.

"Because we've arrived."

"But we're at the National Gallery. Not a restaurant." I point out the obvious.

"I know." Oliver gets out of the car.

I follow him, "What do you mean? Why are we here?"

"Promise me to not hate me after tonight."

"Oliver, what have you done?" I ask him worried.

He grabs my hand and leads me into the Sainsbury Wing. Suddenly, there's a big poster.

The Bolton Foundation presents Josephine Bolton.

My heart sinks to the floor and I automatically let go of Oliver's hand. He did that?! Behind my back?! My throat tightens with the urge to cry and my belly fills with a kind of anger I've never felt before.

He fucking lied to me?!

**Oliver**

Shit, she hates me. She looks like she's going to tear me in half. "Josephine,"

Her usual sky blue eyes are almost black.

"Don't hate him. It was my idea."

I turn around at Rory's voice. She has changed into a black dress and black heels. She looks perfect for the occasion - and she's taking the blame for something she didn't do.

"You?!" Josephine spits that word out with so much hatred that I feel guilty.

"Yes. I thought that people should see your work. Your photos... Before you and Oliver join me on the big stage."

Josephine rushes over to her sister, "You don't know me at all! We might've shared the same womb but God, you couldn't have a more wrong view of me. I never wanted to become a royal! And I certainly don't need people's acknowledgement of my work! I know that I'm a good photographer. I know what I'm worth. But you..." She shakes her head before looking at me. "We're going back home. I don't want to see this."

"But-"

"No. She did this out of the wrong reasons. She went behind my back and pulled you into this mess. She probably told you this would be the way to make it up with me, didn't she?!"

I gulp, "No."

"Jo, please. Just walk in and have a look around. Five minutes, not more. I've really put a lot of work into this. Weeks of planning and I-"

Josephine looks at her sister again. "You should've apologised to me. Your first words should've been I'm sorry for what I've done and please forgive me. We haven't spoken or seen each other in four weeks except one bloody phone call the day after you fucked everything up and the next time I see you, you pull this very shady stunt!"

Okay, that's enough. "No, she didn't. It was my idea."

"Don't try to protect her. She's-"

"I'm not. It was my idea. I saw your photos of Brazil on my first day at work and the idea kept popping up... so I decided to go through with it behind your back. I called Rory to help me out. I'm sorry. If you still want to leave, I understand but don't hurt your sister so much. She was just trying to help."

"I'll go in. For you but not for her." Josephine says before rushing by us.

I'm actually surprised she decided to bite into the sour apple.

"You didn't have to do this. I deserved all these nasty words." Rory says to me.

"Maybe you did but not these words. I stand up for the things I've done. You didn't have to lie."

"It wasn't a complete lie. You wanted a small gallery type of thing and I decided to move it into the national gallery. It sort of was my idea."

I follow my wife inside without another word. I didn't know except this night to turn out this way. I either thought she would hate me for it or love me for it. No, actually I was pretty sure she'd hate me for it.

But I didn't expect Rory to take the blame.

The room is full of cheers and clapping hand sounds when I enter it. The wing is full of rich people in designer clothes. Rory invited roughly two hundred of Britain's most influential people and organisations. I didn't check the guest list because I wouldn't know anyone from there anyway. But I do recognise the senior royals, Nate and Char, George and Louis as well as Catherine and William. My Mama is there with Johna and Caio. They're chatting with Gabriella, Sergej and Troy. Even Della and Wlad are here and so are Ana and Sasha as well as Ryan and his wife Kelsi. The supportive family is having her back. There's no way I can ask her to leave all of that behind. We're doing this royal thing. We're becoming the Duke and Duchess of Clarence.

And there is my wife, holding a microphone in her left hand and a big smile on her lips. The black microphone is the best contrast to the platinum wedding ring that's covered in sapphires. She's holding the microphone in her left hand on purpose to send a message. "Thank you. I must admit I was totally blindsided by this tonight. My husband surprised me with this vernissage but standing here and seeing my work staring back at me is... it's very surreal and I feel very flattered that all of you have showed up tonight." She looks at me for a moment, "Enjoy the night. Thank you." With that the crowd erupts into another wave of cheers. Josephine gives her microphone back to a man before walking over to me.

I prepare for the worst.

But to my shock she kisses me. Publicly.

And I have no idea why.

"I love you but if you ever pull a stunt like this, I'm putting you on sex withdrawal." She hisses into my ear while embracing me.

"Why did you kiss me then?" I ask as I return the embrace.

"Because this was our first public appearance as a couple. I would've chosen your introduction in a different environment and I would've chosen a different dress for me because the red clashes against the sapphires on my wedding band, which has now become an eye-magnet, but you didn't inform me so I guess I have to go with the flow."

I didn't see this as our first public appearance, as my introduction to her world. Shit, maybe I should've planned it more through.

She lets go of me and looks me in the eyes. "You owe me a whole weekend of fucking for this. A whole weekend. With more than a freaking feather and silver balls."

I gulp, but nod. "That seems fair."

"No, it's not even close to being fair. You used my private photos, the ones that I had only showed to you previously. You invaded my privacy but you're in luck because I love you so damn much. I'll let you get off the hook but never ever repeat that again."

**Josephine**

There are 42 photos taken by me in oversize hanging in this wing. 42 photos of landscapes, portraits or just candid moments that I took. Some are in bright colours, others look stunning in black and white.

And people seem to be moved by them. Moved by my work!

I never wanted a vernissage. I never wanted to show my photos to anyone. I wanted to keep them safe from any judgment. I wanted to keep them locked in my penthouse.

But seeing them this huge makes me overthink my decision. I don't like that Oliver did this behind my back but if he hadn't had done that, I would've never done that myself. I would've hidden my work.

Which clearly is loved by the guests tonight.

My eyes dance over a huge bright photo of a place in Mexico City on Día de los Muertos, the day of three dead. It's a huge celebration in the country and I was there to capture the emotions. I found the joy very strange in the beginning as death is usually associated with tears and sorrow. But the Mexicans fascinate me. They always have.

Maybe because they like to wear so many masks on Día de los Muertos and I have just as many.

"Jo,"

I look to my left and see how my best friend walks over to me. I shake my head, "No. I'm not talking to you." I hiss at her. "There's a reason why I've been ignoring your calls for the last month!"

"I'm sorry." Charlotte whispers to me. George, Nate and Rory are smart to stay away from me. I'm still pissed at all of them.

I place my hand on my hip, "No, you're not. At least I wouldn't be. You did what you had to do to protect your family. Using me was shady, but using Oliver was even shadier. You did what George told you to buy you didn't consider the outcome."

"Please don't be mad-"

"Mad? Oh no, I was mad when I first was presented with the fact that Oliver and I would be joining the family but the more I thought of it, the more hurt I became! You stabbed a knife into my back. You did it with a perfectly pearly white grin on your lips and you manipulated everyone to believe this was a good idea! And now don't tell me Nate was in on this, he wasn't and neither was Rory. But Rory has always been a coward so you knew she wouldn't dare to open her mouth and speak up. You outweighed the options and chose the one that would give you the most benefits. Because hey, after years of suffering you deserved that freaking light at the end of the tunnel, didn't you?!" I hiss at her. "But this isn't over! I am not a puppet on the strings like everyone else. And neither is Oliver. You don't play us, we play you." I threaten her. Charlotte has seen me do things to people who tried to hurt me or my family, so she knows I'm not faking it.

Charlotte nods with visible respect in her eyes, "Alright, I deserve that."

"No, you deserve way more! You deserve to pay for what you did! I've always protected you! I wore a freaking sexy gown to your wedding in bloody ivory! I outshined you on your wedding day to protect you! I kept your secrets, the ones not even Nate knows about! I was your best friend, your bloody family! All these years, you were my person! I turned to you whenever I was struggling with something!" I wave with my hands, "And then you do this. You think you've won the game Char, but the game is not over."

"I hope one day you'll forgive me for this."

"I'm sure I will but I will never forget. You destroyed what we had by doing the one thing I never wanted. You knew how much I loathed this royal life and you chose to drag me into this!" I shake my head in disbelief, "You know, it's just like George said. It's better that you're the spare and he's the heir. He leads with the head, all you do is lead with your heart and I'm not even sure there is one beating in you chest right now. Britain can be grateful for King George and not Queen Charlotte!"

Suddenly, she slaps me. Her hand burns against my left cheek. I even feel hurt. But it's not from the slap. It's from the knife she stabbed in my back.

"Fuck you!"

"No, fuck you, Charlotte! Everything you did will come back to you and I will be standing at the sideline and watch you burn with a smile on my lips. You could have turned to me, ask me for help but you didn't. You decided to take this into your own hands and now look at where it left you. I assume George and Rory aren't really talking to you and seeing the reaction of your parents it's probably the same with them. You've dug yourself a hole and you were scared to fall into it alone, so you dragged Oliver and me into this, hoping we would find a way out. And we will find a way out but we won't tell you how. You're on your own."

The Duchess of Windsor turns on her heel and struts away from me. I turn my attention back to the photo in front of me. She's not worth crying over.

Not anymore.

**Oliver**

I walk over to Josephine's parents and my Mama. Caio and Johna are walking around and having fun with all the guests. They're even chatting with Josephine's siblings as well as the other royals that are here today.

"Good evening. What do you think?" I greet the Boltons as well as my Mama.

"Well, she really let you off the hook." Troy says with his navy eyes staring at me like he wants to kill me. It's the first time he didn't insult me. Well no, the third time since the last time we saw each other we told him and his wife the news and the second time at the Royal Albert Hall he didn't talk to me.

"I'm getting prepared for payback when we're home." I say back with a shrug.

"Well, I think it's amazing! I had no idea Jo was such an artist!" My Mama says to Jo's parents and me. "The photos are fantastic!"

"You should see the kindergarten she and I built." I say with a grin on my face. "She painted all the walls herself. We pulled an all-nighter to make sure it would be done in time."

"You did this with her?" Gabriella asked me surprised. "I thought Liam helped her out."

I gulp, shit I shouldn't have said that. Perhaps I really do need speech training as Troy suggested. "Well... Liam helped in his unique way as well." I mumble. By not being there but they don't have to know that.

"He's met you?" Troy asks me.

"No, not yet but he... he made sure the interior architect was very pleased with the project." I mumble again.

Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes fill with anger and I know she got the message. Well, that's another Bolton I get to add to my haters-list then. "I'll make sure he won't do that again."

My Mama looks at me confused. Obviously she didn't get it and I won't explain it to her.

"Anyway, I really like the vernissage. I had no idea Jo kept such treasures away from us." Gabriella changes the subject with a bright smile on her face. She squeezes her husband's hand to encourage him to say something nice.

"Yeah, our daughter clearly comes after me. Full of secrets."

And I thought that was part of the family's policy. I guess that's only a trade that Troy gifted to most of his children. "The secrets are out now."

"I guess they are." Troy says with a nod. I have no idea why he's talking in riddles but Josephine used to talk in riddles all the time as well. Perhaps it just takes time to warm up his heart and tear down his walls.

I've got time. I'm not planning to leave my wife anytime soon. We promised each other until death do us apart and I take that very seriously.

**Josephine**

I stare at the colourful photo that I took in Myanmar when I visited Della. She worked in a refugee camp a few years ago. The photo shows a crying girl with hazel eyes and caramel coloured skin at the age of seven maybe. She has dark short hair and her left arm is wrapped around a branch. There are two lines of tears streaming down her face on each side. Behind him is a slightly blurry mess of other children. Girls and boys of all girl in the front looks traumatised.

Her name is Asmat. Her family left their hometown just a few days ago due to shocking violence that was happening there.

It's a photo that's at the end of the Sainsbury Wing, in the left corner. The order of the photos are brilliantly chosen and to my surprise I find every photo phenomenal. I really am talented but it took oversized framed photos for me to realise that. At least, there are no portraits of my family hanging here.

My father called this one of my most powerful work. He told me he was proud of me and that I shouldn't be too angry with Oliver about what he did. Because in his eyes, Oliver did the right thing.

It took Oliver to betray me to get my father's admiration. But he still didn't say he accepted Oliver. He just called him brave, said he had a backbone made of steel.

At least, this is a step in the right direction.

"Jo,"

I wince at the sound of my nickname and the voice it unrecognisably belongs to. I turn around and stare at the man whose heart I broke at the altar. "Edward..." I didn't expect him to be here tonight. Him out of all people! "What are you doing here?"

"Admiring what you always called art and I never shared that opinion." He answers in a cold voice. His blonde hair is perfectly styled and he's dressed in a custom made black tuxedo. His turquoise eyes are full of pain. Pain that I've caused him.

He's far from being over me.

"Ed,"

His eyes dance down my body before stopping at my left hand. He gulps as he sees the sapphire covered wedding band.

Shit, I didn't want our first meeting to happen like this.

Not so publicly. Not so sudden...

But somehow, I don't know what to say to him now. Saying sorry doesn't feel like enough. How shall I explain what I did?

"In eight months you replaced us like it was easy. You broke my heart on our wedding day and eloped to bloody Rio! Six months you were gone! Six months! You were healing but my wound was feasting! Tell me what went wrong. I was ready to give you my name, for you to become a Rothschild."

"We were too perfect together." I whisper and shrug. "We agreed on everything. We never fought."

"And what's so wrong with that?"

I lick my lips. Everything was wrong with us. "I need fire, passion. I need disagreements, crossfires and even quarrels. I need heat and we were always just lukewarm."

"Lukewarm?" He asks me back with a raised eyebrow. I couldn't have insulted him more. "I bloody loved you! I gave you everything you wanted and you couldn't give me what I needed the most back!" He looks quite tanned so I assume he has spent the last eight months somewhere sunny as well.

"I loved you as well." I whisper back.

"But not enough to become mine."

I was never his because I had always been Oliver's. But I didn't know that when I started dating Edward.

"But now you're his." Edward says while looking at my wedding band again. "Oliver, isn't that his name?"

How does he know his name? Who told him my husband's name? "Yes." I whisper before inhaling deeply, "I never wanted this to happen... I never wanted to hurt you as much as I did."

"I know you care about me, but I also know you don't care enough. I don't know which one is worse." Edward says into my eyes.

My heart aches in my chest. "Ed,"

"No. You destroyed me on our wedding day. You humiliated me in front of the whole world. You claimed you loved me - me - and now eight months later I see you again with a ring around your finger and a baby growing in your belly. You never wanted children with me. You had me remove that paragraph from our prenup! But with him... with him it seems like you want it all."

I gulp, "Edward, please know how sorry I am. I didn't want this to happen."

"You've explained it all in that letter of yours. You weren't ready to commit and I wasn't ready to be hurt. But in the end we all got what we deserved."

I sigh and brush my fingers through my hair, "Ed,"

"I don't recognise the woman standing across me. He has turned you into someone you're not. This," he swings his finger around in the air, "is not something a woman of your status, of your reputation, should be doing. This isn't art. It's not admirable. It's pathetic."

Before I know what's happening, my left hand has slapped him so hard that his body looses balance for a second,

Edward acts like nothing happened. He doesn't even touch his cheek or loosen his chin. It's like he is made of steel. But suddenly he laughs, "You know what's funny? It took your charitable work for me to realise you were back in London. I was supporting local charities down under for the past few months because just like you, I had to flee as well. But I chose the other end of the world to be as far away as possible from you. And then a few weeks ago the fires start catching global interest and boom, Their Royal Highnesses the Duke and Duchess of Oxford start showing up with their kids, doing their best PR stunt ever. That along with the all the fundraising that suddenly was happening within the European royals, proved me that you were behind all of this. I recognise Josie Bolton's work when I see it. You may be able to fool the whole world, but I know you pull the strings behind closed doors. Your siblings and their spouses are your dolls and you bloody enjoy making them do what you want."

"That's not true."

"Don't bloody lie to me now! I was your puppet just like them but you got tired of playing with me. I didn't give you the same thrill as the Royals do. You're a bloody narcissist and I will make bloody sure the world will see that!"

Edward has never threatened me and to be honest, I don't like the man I'm seeing right now.

"We will remain within the same social circles. We will see each other a lot but I want you to know with every smile I show, I'm only trying to hide my pain. A pain that you created within me. A kind of pain that will never heal. You fucked me up and now you've moved on to the next."

This is not what Oliver and me are. I decide to remain neutral and polite, after all we're in public. "I wish you all the best. I hope you will find the kind of happiness that I did." I tell him. I don't want to put even more fuel to the fire. He's hurt and understandably so but he will heal. One day he will find his perfect match - which was clearly not me.

"No, Jo, I won't. But I will make you pay for what you did to me and my family." He says before turning on his heel.

I watch him walking away from me with fear crawling up my spine. I shouldn't take this threat lightly. He's a Rothschild after all.

He could destroy me.

"Hey,"

I wince as I feel Oliver's hand on my shoulder.

"Everything okay?"

"I'm not sure."

"Is something wrong with the baby?"

"No it's not the peppercorn... It's Ed."

"That was Edward?" My husband asks me with wide eyes.

I tend to forget that Oliver's not from my world because he blends in so well. He doesn't know these circles and the power within. But I have a feeling he will find out. "Yeah and he's still hurt, obviously. But... he's mad as well." I mumble. "I need to talk to my father about him. He needs to dig a little deeper. Perhaps he can find whatever ace Ed has on me."

"He threatened you?!"

"Not threatened... He warned me." I brush through my curls.

"Do you think he's going to try to hurt you?"

I shrug, "I think he wants revenge for how I treated him, which I can totally understand. I just don't know what his plan is."

Suddenly, the King's offer comes to my mind again. He gave us six weeks to decide and maybe the titles have come at the right time. After all, no one touches the monarch and those close to him. He could give me the protection I need from the Rothschilds.

Because the Rothschilds don't get involved with the Royals. Not like this anyway.

And suddenly Ed's words come back into my mind. Eight months later I see you again with a ring around your finger and a baby growing in your belly. You never wanted children with me.

That's what he said. But how come he knows about my pregnancy? Not even my parents or Oliver's Mum know. The only people that know are Ana, Rory, George, Nate, Char, Catherine, William and the King. They wouldn't share my secret. Sure, my siblings and in-laws throw me into the fire but only for their own games, they don't share a confidential information like that.

No one was suppose to know about the peppercorn.

So how come Ed does?

"What's wrong?"

"Ed knows about my pregnancy." I breathe out.

"What? That's impossible! You're not showing!"

"I know but he knows about it. He said it himself." I bite on my lower lip. Never have I felt more vulnerable in my life. I thought I had protection walls higher and thicker than anyone else's, but turns out I don't.

And that scares the shit out of me. Not just because of me, but because of Oliver and our unborn baby.

I always knew the Rothschilds are no one you want to mess with but I thought Edward would have healed by now. How wrong I was. Edward said he would seek for revenge.

And I'm not going to wait to find out about it.

"What's on your mind?"

Edward hacked into my medical records and God knows in whose record else. Oliver's for sure, perhaps even Maria and Oliver's brothers'. I don't want to wait to find out what he's planning to do with this information.

Nothing's confidential anymore and there's only one way for me to provide us the ultimate confidentiality.

"It's time for us to have another meeting with the King." I answer. Royalty provides you the thickest and highest protection walls there are. Nothing and no one gets through them. Not even the Rothschilds.

I wouldn't chose the title if I didn't have to. But I have to protect my family... my husband and our baby.

From the evil that's Edward Rothschild.

The King gave us six weeks but we've already made up our minds. Now more than ever.

**Josie Bolton is off the market!**

_We can exclusively reveal the hottest news ever! Josie Bolton, the sister of the Duchess of Oxford and the Duke of Windsor, is apparently married! Her spouse remains unknown, but yesterday evening he surprised her with a vernissage of her photographs! We always knew how talented she was since she took most of the official portraits of the Oxfords and Windsors, but the work that was shown yesterday at the Sainsbury Wing of the National Gallery topped everything! Sadly, it was a closed vernissage, so the public and press was not allowed to join the exclusive guests inside. But it was rumoured that the Royals, including the Prince and Princess of Wales showed their support just like the Bolton Family and Middleton Family. 42 photos were shown but the real surprise was Josie's speech in which she thanked her husband for making this possible_.

**Comeback with a bang: Josie Bolton is married!**

_After eight months of total silence, Josie Bolton has had her comeback in the public eye - and she didn't disappoint! The heartbreaker, last known for her epic stunt at her very own wedding by leaving Edward Rothschild at the altar and eloping to some place unknown, revealed to an exclusively chosen crowd that she got married when she welcomed the guests to her vernissage, held in London. It was in fact her husband, whose name remains a secret for now, who had set up the vernissage and surprised her with it._

_The photos showed Josie's best work and a few got auctioned, selling for a couple of millions of pounds. The money was directly donated to the Bolton Foundation, who sponsored the night._

_No photos of the happily married couple has yet surfaced, but after last night it could only be hours until the first photo breaks the internet._

**Josephine**

"Thank you for meeting me." I tell William before sitting down on the beige couch in the formal living room at Apartment 1A on Kensington Palace's grounds. I used to be here almost daily in my holidays. It feels like a second home.

"Of course." The Prince of Wales nods before looking at the elephant in the room. My 600 page thick folder. "You brought reading material for me?"

"Yes. It's a copy of the deal that I will discuss with the King at our meeting. I just dropped another folder off at Clarence House so they can read it before I meet your father again."

"You're turning my father's gift into a deal?" Williams asks me before picking up the folder. "Oh, wow! You've categorised it. Home, funding, royal engagements, Commonwealth Trust, charitable work... this is very detailed."

"Well, your daughter and my brother didn't really leave me a choice, did they?" I ask him back.

He leans back on the couch, "I had a feeling this wasn't with your consent."

"It wasn't with my consent at all. William, let me be frank here. I never wanted a royal life. I love my life the way it is but thanks to your daughter, I have to give that up. But this folder here is going to give me at least some security and space. I will support the King with all I have and this is why I've brought you this copy and we're having this conversation right now because you will be the next king that I will support. But if I'll do this, it will be on my terms."

"I think you've forgotten that no one sets demands but the King."

I run my left fingers through my hair, "I'm willing to make slight adjustments but not major ones. I won't start taking taxpayers money in any way or form. I won't do more royal engagements then listed in this folder. My focus will always be the Commonwealth and how to improve it. My place is not in the limelight, on the balcony at Trooping the colour or behind you on the Christmas Morning Walk. Oliver and me are very private people and we want to remain fairly private."

"And financially independent."

"Yes. But we won't make money from the titles."

William nods, "Good. But you're willing to take on the jobs?"

"Yes." I say with a nod. "But we want to work in the background. Sort of like the Wessexes. Our roles will be tied to the Commonwealth. I won't wear a tiara to a state banquet because I won't attend a state banquet because I'm institutional irrelevant."

William smirks before licking his lips, "Well, first of all, I'm sure we will find something delicate that would make a very pretty tiara and secondly, when there's a state banquet with the head of the state of a commonwealth country than I expect you to attend. That is, when it's my time on the throne."

"And when's that going to be? Rory said something like five or four years?"

"Depending on the folks reaction to all the upcoming changes we might do that earlier. I'm giving this a year and then think about the next step. But if it's as brutal as I expect it to be, this might get done earlier than a year."

Earlier than a year. I'm also surprised William is holding the reins so tightly. He already talks like a King. "The press might call him Crazy Charles and demand his abdication."

William chuckles, "Catherine said the same, so I think it's a possibility."

"But you're on board with my decision and the kind of royals Oliver and I want to be?"

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine with the roles you've chosen and the way you want to approach things. When it's my time as King, we can adjust the royal engagements. Slim them down if you want. Perhaps to royal ascot, Trooping the colour and Remembrance Day? You don't have to do Eastern or the Christmas Morning Walk, because as you've said you're constitutional irrelevant."

I nod, "That would be more to our taste. Thank you."

William gives me a smile, "Plus, that would be seen as a punishment of the King from the folks' perspective."

"Yeah, it would look like you want to undo Charles' mistake without kicking Oliver and me out." I answer. "It's a smart move."

"And for the record, when I'm King, no one's going to pull a stunt like my daughter did, under my watch."

"Well to be fair, the king's choice of title is very mean."

"Mean, yes. Intentional, yes. But to our all surprise Charlotte and Nate are fine with it."

"You won't take the titles away when you're King then?"

"No. While this may be unconventional, the two of you are the best for the job. This is something we all agree on. As royals and as president and vice-president of the Commonwealth Trust."

I'm really glad he sees it this way. It means our positions are pretty much safe for a very long time. It means I'm not giving up everything for nothing. It means we'll stay safe within the protective gates of the royals. It means our child can be brought up in a safe environment. "I haven't talked to my siblings and your children since the vernissage and even there we didn't really talk." I admit. "Except for Charlotte. She dared to reach out to me and I provoked her so she slapped me." I shrug. "Thinking back this wasn't my best move."

"You're giving them the cold shoulder?"

"Yes. They won't get away with what they did so easily."

William holds his hands up, "I'm staying out of this drama."

I chuckle. He definitely should.

He smiles at me, "But I'm really glad we got to meet and discuss this today. It just shows me how maturely and very well thought through you and your husband are approaching these new chapters of your lives. You're going to be a big win to the monarchy even if it's going to take the British folks a while to understand it. I stand behind my daughter's crazy idea to make you president and vice president of the Commonwealth Trust and award you with titles. You're absolutely the right fit for the jobs."

**BREAKING NEWS: The husband is REVEALED!**

_You've seen it here first! The Sunshine paper can exclusively reveal the first photo of Josie Bolton and her husband! A guest from the vernissage two weeks ago snapped a photo of the couple, after the star of the night held her speech to welcome the guests to her vernissage. So far, none of the paparazzi that have been camping outside the Bolton Foundation have spotted Josie or her husband. It looks like she and her husband have disappeared again. _

_The guest, whose name we won't tell to protect his privacy, took the last two weeks to wait for the biggest bidder before finally selling it to us. The blurry image shows the couple grinning at each other. Josie looked stunning in a tight red Valentino dress that had thin spaghetti straps and her black stilettos. The newest married Bolton woman wore a diamond bracelet on her right wrist, which is allegedly a wedding gift from her husband, and diamond cluster earrings. But the most significant jewellery piece was the sapphire covered wedding band wrapped around her left ring finger._

_But the real star of the photo was the breathtaking man across her! Her husband of choice is a tall, olive skinned man with chin long beach blonde hair, deep green eyes and a million watt smile. Unlike Josie's wedding ring, his is plain held in platinum. He reminds us of a male version of Giselle Bündchen, but our research shows that he hasn't worked as a model. His name is still a mystery, but Josie's prey pattern is evident: tall, good looking, blonde men. The only differences between her now husband and her ex fiancé are the skin colour and eye colour._

_We can't help but wonder how Edward Rothschild feels after waking up to the news of the love of his life being married to another man. The Rothschild heir hasn't been seen since the wedding disaster, but we're eagerly awaiting his comeback now as well. Perhaps with a new woman by his side?_

**Oliver**

I stand in the double shower and let my muscles get hit by the many body splashes around me. It's early in the morning, around five thirty, so London's still fairly asleep. The white nose of the shower nearly mutes the vomiting sounds of my wife. She calls it morning sickness, I call it the worst sound of my life. It makes me feel helpless.

Especially because it happened so quickly, so rapidly. One moment she was coming down from a morning high called orgasm, and the next she's running into the bathroom to vomit her soul into that loo.

Watching her go through this makes me feel less like a man. I should help her. Protect her from any discomfort. But I can't protect her from our own child. Our own flesh and blood.

So, that's why I didn't hesitate to follow her order when she demanded me to go shower and not wait for her to finish vomiting.

It still sucks.

But the body splashes are kind of cool. They awake my sore muscles and bring them back to life. I pick up the shampoo bottle and pour a little bit into my hand. I use the same as Josephine, it's a purple bottle that smells very calming. The advertisement on the bottle says something about a caviar extract, that tells me a) it's bloody expensive and weirdly b) it bloody works. It gives me the softest, shiniest hair I've ever had. This stuff, along with that miracle face mask from the other week, is why my wife is in impeccable shape even if she's just chilling at home.

Turns out, getting a meeting with the King earlier than expected is impossible. It took us two weeks to decide what to do but since the King gave us six weeks, it really means we're going to see him again in two weeks. But Josephine has already sent the folder to His Majesty and talked things over with William. The game plan. Our fight plan.

That means we have two weeks left to enjoy our live as normal citizens. Normal people. Not that being a Bolton is something normal. After the vernissage two weeks ago, the British papers - actually the newspapers from all over the world - are full of us. Josie Bolton and husband - that's what we're called. Thanks to some untalented mobile phone photographer there's also a snap of us from that evening although no cameras were allowed inside. Plus it was a guest-only kind of event, which meant Edward Rothschild wasn't even supposed to have been there.

We haven't talked about her ex, but I know she's still worried about him.

I watch how the drain sucks up the last bubbles of the shampoo before a wave of goosebumps starts covering my body, although I'm standing inside a steamy hot shower. I turn around and see my wife staring at me shamelessly. Her sky blue eyes are dancing down and up my body very slowly as if I was a map she was trying to figure out. She's seen me a zillion times naked but she always looks at me like it was the very first time. Her beautiful naked body is absolutely perfect. She has big voluminous tits, a still slim waist and a nice firm butt. Her chestnut wavy hair is covering her nipples. The sapphires on her wedding ring are sparkling like crazy. And her eyes...

Her eyes make me want to fuck her. They make me want to love her. They make me do things I never thought I would enjoy so much. She's got me under her spell and I'm perfectly fine with it because I know I've got her under my spell as well.

It's just like she said, we're two sides of the same coin. Despite our backgrounds.

We're one.

"Get in here." I demand.

Her long fingers wrap around the handle of the shower before she opens the door and steps into this huge shower with me. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer to me. Just as I want to kiss her, she stops me by placing her hands against my chest. "I brushed my teeth, scraped my tongue and rinsed my mouth twice with mouth water but I still think there's some funky smell left." She warns me.

"I don't care."

"But I care." She says before softly leaning back in my embrace. "Very much. I want to be the woman you desire, not the freak you're disgust by."

I raise my left eyebrow at her words. She's seriously thinking that? "Josephine, are you serious?" I ask her shocked. "You're pregnant. That morning sickness is part of the journey. And even if you weren't, I still loved you all the same. I will never be disgusted by you or your actions-"

"Yeah, well I was pretty mean to Charlotte at their vernissage." She interrupts me and I realise what this is really about. It's not about the morning sickness. It's about why Charlotte slapped her at the vernissage. It took my wife two weeks to be ready to talk about it.

"Is that what earned you the slap from her?" I ask as I run my fingers over her cheeks. She has such soft skin.

My wife nods, "I hurt her where it hurts the most."

"You said something bad about her kids?"

"No! I would never do that!"

"Okay then what did you say?"

"I appealed to her position in the line of succession. Said Britain was lucky to have George as the next monarch and not her."

"And she freaking slapped you for that?!" I ask her shocked. My wife didn't even lie!

"You don't rub salt into wounds if you don't expect some sort of reaction." She answers with a shrug. "But I didn't expect that reaction from her. In public."

I didn't either. "Well, you didn't rip my head off as soon as we got home so I guess you had to let out your anger on her." Instead she ripped my clothes off the moment we were alone and fucked me like never before. I didn't complain and enjoyed it the whole night.

"I don't like how you did what you did but I have to admit when I saw my work in oversize staring back at me... I felt proud. Very proud. Because my work is very good. I am rather talented, I guess."

She's bloody amazing. "I love you."

She nods, "You really have to if you're willing to kiss me right after I vomited my insides out."

"Well, the reason for why you're feeling so poorly is partly my fault, so..." I smirk as I place my hands on her belly. It's still flat and quite toned but inside... inside is our baby. It still blows my mind!

And today I finally get to see him or her for the first time.

"You seem pretty excited about our appointment at Dr. Ross today." She mumbles before placing her hands on mine. They're tiny compared to my large ones. "But don't get your hopes up, you won't see much. It's going to be a big blurry black and white mess."

"But somewhere inside that mess is our baby."

She looks up from our hands. When her sky blue eyes meet mine, my heart nearly explodes in my chest. "I'm still scared as hell about this pregnancy but I'm slowly getting used to it."

I lean down and rest my forehead against hers because she's half a head smaller than me. "I know. But you've got me by your side and I will never leave you."

It's her biggest fear, one I didn't understand in the beginning but then she opened up to me and everything became crystal clear. She hates being depended on someone because her father screwed her up. She saw how much her mother suffered when Troy left her and promised herself to never fall in love.

Then we met in that café in Battersea - and the rest is history.

She moves her hands up my chest before lacing her hands around my neck without breaking eye contact with me.

I move my hands from her belly to her lower back and pull her closer to me until our bodies touch. I can feel her hard nipples and I'm sure she's aware of my erection but we don't react.

We just continue to stare into each other's eyes. Simply because the sky blue is mesmerising, especially as I watch how it slowly darkens until there's a royal blue tone staring back at me.

She doesn't say a word but just breathing with her in this steamy hot shower is enough. Holding her, breathing with me, just being one... just being a family of three.

And for a moment, the world stands still.

**Josephine**

Sitting in the silver Jaguar with white interior, I watch how most of London is still asleep through the window. It's six in the morning, so most places are still closed. Dawn hasn't even appeared yet, so everything's pitch black. Rain is falling heavily on the asphalted streets as we drive past the most know places of London. Even the tourist magnet Buckingham Palace is still asleep.

I lean my head against my husband's chest and try to calm my nerves. Oliver's excited about our appointment now but I'm scared. Scared of what's going to be. Last night proved me what I didn't want to accept. I thought Charlotte and Nate backed us against a wall, when really they pushed a door open for us. Palace doors. Palace protection walls.

I just hope the King's at least going to accept some of my offers. I don't want to give up my life as it is but after meeting Ed yesterday, I would if it was the only way. I'm not scared of anyone, but the Rothschilds could do things to me without ever having to pay for it. They could ruin my life.

So, I have to make sure they won't.

And becoming The Duke and Duchess of Clarence is the only way.

Oliver wraps his arm around me and I snuggle into him a little deeper. We didn't talk about Edward when we came home after the vernissage or in the weeks after, actually we didn't talk at all. I fucked him. I fucked him until my head was so in the clouds that the worries about the Rothschilds and our future was far, far away, almost a memory. I fell back into my old pattern, I know that but Oliver didn't seem to mind it. And honestly, it just felt good to not think for a while.

Especially after the news of my marriage went viral so sudden. We're dominating the headlines even two weeks later and there's even a blurry photo of us together at the vernissage. But Oliver's name is still unknown and I plan to leave it that way. Josie Bolton and husband - I'm fine with that until we get announced as the Duke and Duchess of Clarence. The world thinks I'm crazy for leaving Ed at the altar and coming back with Oliver as my husband, well, the world doesn't know what's going to hit them. I've been hated so much and so many times in my life that the future's scrutiny is going to be a piece of cake.

At least, that's what I've been telling myself. And maybe one day I'm going to believe that.

"Everything alright?" Oliver asks me after minutes of silence in the car.

I nod, "I'm good. I just feel a little nervous."

My husband squeezes my upper arm, "I'm quite nervous as well." He admits with a smirk on his lips.

That smirk is so adorable that I can't help but mirror it. Seeing him this way is making my heart swell with love. Love for this man but also love for this child.

This unborn peppercorn.

**Oliver**

I eagerly stare at the white screen across the cot that's my wife laying on as Dr. Ross, her gynaecologist, moves the transducer on my wife's bare belly. She has placed gel on her bare belly that is still quite firm and toned. Eights weeks and there's nothing to be seen.

But inside... the inside is a whole different story. Because there's a baby in the size of a grape in her. Our baby.

"Did you have any cramps?" The blonde doctor asks my wife.

"No. But I did have a fever once. About four weeks ago but it was just for a day. And I've been feeling that nausea which is labelled as morning sickness. Seriously, why is it called morning sickness when it lasts the whole day?" She asks.

Dr. Ross chuckles before moving the transducer a bit further left. "It usually goes away after the first trimester."

"That's still a month to go." Josephine mumbles. She's holding my hand very strongly. I think she's a little scared but won't admit it. Which is so typical of her.

"Ah, there we go. That's you baby." Dr. Ross points at a light bubble on the wall across us.

"That thing?" I ask surprised. It's absolutely tiny!

"Yep. It's the size of a grape right now. Let me see if I can get you a heartbeat."

"We get to hear its heartbeat?" Josephine asks her. "I thought that wasn't possible until like the tenth week or something."

"By 6 weeks, your baby's heart - now beating 110 times a minute - has four hollow chambers, each with an entrance and an exit to allow blood to flow in and out of each chamber. In just two more weeks, that number rose to 150-170 beats a minute. That's about twice as fast as yours!" Dr. Ross pushes a few buttons on her computer and suddenly a swooshing sound fills the room. It's so fast and it sounds so strong! "Yes, that's what a healthy heartbeat should sound like."

Our baby's heart is beating twice as fast as their parents's hearts.

"Oh wow, that's..." Suddenly my wife sniffs and I look at her. She looks pretty moved.

Without a word, Dr. Ross hands her a tissue. "Pretty amazing, huh?"

I nod, "It's absolutely magical."

Josephine blows out her nose, "Yes." She says before squeezing my hand. "It's our miracle."

When our eyes lock, I know exactly what she's thinking of because I'm thinking the same.

We'll do everything to protect our child.

Even if that means becoming the Duke and Duchess of Clarence.

* * *

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**What do you think of Jo and Edward's meeting? What's Ed going to do?**

**Please review!**

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole**

**P.S.: A new chapter of My Shadow will be out very soon.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Josephine **

I check on the lasagna in the oven as I hear the doors of the lift opening. I've been home for the last hour and a half because I finished work earlier at Oxford Royal and honestly, this morning sickness seems to get the best of me most days. Today's been about getting everything ready for my exit and I tried to get over with it as quickly as possible. But my last day at Oxford Royal is still a few weeks away so I'm going to make this transition as smoothly as possible. I still haven't spoken to my siblings or their spouses because honestly, I'm going to explode when I see them again. I provoked Charlotte the last time we saw each other because I wanted her to feel the same pain she made me feel. It was a very childish reaction and I wish I could blame the hormones for it but I don't know if that's true.

After talking to William about my entry-plan, it started to feel real. More than it did when I dropped the folder off at Clarence House. More than it did when I thought about our life as Duke and Duchess of Clarence. More than it did when I actually made the plan.

And I'm still so angry! So angry at Charlotte for playing with me. So angry at Nate for going along and allowing his wife to use me. So angry at Rory who didn't have my back. And so bloody angry at George who started this in the first place with his advice to Charlotte.

I love my life. I love living in this penthouse, going to work at Oxford Royal or the Bolton Foundation. I love working at the soup kitchen on every second weekend. I love helping out in the church when they need me. I love helping out at the deaf school. I love where I am in my life and I love that I get to share my life with my husband and our unborn baby.

And then Charlotte freaking ruined everything. Charlotte and Rory and Nate and George - the four of them together did something unforgivable and unforgettable.

But I can't risk Oliver losing his British citizenship. I can't risk Maria, Caio and Johna getting send back to Rio. I can't jeopardise their lives.

So I have to suck it up and do the best out of the situation. I hope the King's going to agree to at least half of the demands in the plan. That alone would help Oliver and I a lot.

I open the oven and get the bubbling lasagna out. All the cheese on top has melted and become golden. The smell that fills the kitchen is absolutely mouth watering. I've been eating pasta for the last week not because of the hormones but because I craved comfort food. I craved comfort because the future is so uncertain thanks to my bloody siblings and their spouses.

I turn around and place the bubbling lasagna on the kitchen island with a white marble countertop and walnut cabinets. I look up from the lasagna when I hear lots of feet coming my way.

"They waited for me in the lobby." My husband tells me with a shrug before Rory, George, Nate and Charlotte come into my view. Charlotte and Nate are carrying each a bouquet of pink peonies.

"You shouldn't have taken them upstairs." I hiss at Oliver before the rest of my family stops across me. The kitchen island is between us but if we were any closer I would strangle all of them.

"We're here to apologise." Rory starts before taking off her navy baseball cap. They're all dressed in casual outfits to hide themselves as much as possible. No one recognises the future king and Queen of England, the Duke and Duchess of Windsor when they're dressed in ripped jeans, old sweaters, dirty shoes and hats on their heads.

"And congratulate you guys on the pregnancy." Nate says with a bright smile on his lips while waving with the peonies. The smile dies when I stare at him. "We're just going to leave the flowers here. You can find a vase for them later." Nate says before placing the flowers on the kitchen island. Charlotte mirrors his gesture.

"Do you guys have any idea what you've done to us?!" I yell at them. "Do you think fucking flowers are going to ease my anger?! Do you think weeks of silence is going to make me less angry?!"

"Well we thought two weeks after the vernissage was a good time window..." Nate mumbles before taking off his black hat. He looks like Daddy, but acts like a freak if teenager!

I shake my head. "Fuck you! Fuck all of you! I never wanted to be part of the gang! I never wanted to be royal but this is exactly what you guys have done to Oliver and me! Have you ever thought about us and our opinion when you approached the King with this?!" I yell at them. "Have you ever considered how we love our lives as they are right now?! We don't want our child to grow up in a royal goldfish bowl! We don't want endless scrutiny and hatred! We don't want to have to smile when we feel like shit!"

"We're here to explain our actions." Rory tells me with knotted fingers. "George and mine, not Charlotte and Nate's."

Clearly my sister is choosing to distance herself from them. "Alright, I'm listening." I give in.

"For the last few weeks, we've been having lots of meetings with the Duchy of Cornwall as you know." Rory starts.

I nod, "Yeah, I remember."

"And I've also told you-"

"We want to dethrone the King basically." George interrupts his wife.

My eyes nearly fall out of my skull, "What?!"

"Are you in on this?" Oliver asks Charlotte and Nate.

"Yes. And we couldn't tell you earlier because it would've made the whole thing look unbelievable. We had to ambush you this way."

"So, this offer with the jobs and the titles is not real?" I ask as I walk around the kitchen island.

"No, the offer and the jobs are real. I mean the King is still the King but this move... just the consideration of this could make him resign." Rory tells me.

"Which is what we want." Charlotte says with a nod.

The succession to the throne can be regulated by Parliament and a Sovereign can be deprived of his title through misgovernment. So maybe that's the real reason behind this. "All of you?" I ask them shocked.

"Yes." They say out of one mouth.

"What about William and Catherine? They aren't in on this as well, are they?"

"Not as detailed as you and Oliver are now. They know of the possibility that this could cost him the throne but they don't think it's part of our plan."

"This could be the downfall of the monarchy. What you didn't consider was that this could be the end!"

"It won't be the end. The monarchy is as popular as never before! The folk loves us!" Charlotte argues.

"They only love what you show them! You can't start doing shitty things like these! You can't drag your own family in your wars with the King! If the British people notice that their royal family is struggling than they will start demanding an end faster than any of you can flee!"

"The Brits will be much happier with our father on the throne and our Mum by his side. The people have been crying for King William for a very long time now. Some wanted him on the throne instead of grandpa anyway." George tells us.

"This was a bad idea! A bloody bad idea!" I tell them while pointing my finger at them.

"No, we just didn't expect your reaction to this to be so well thought through." Rory says with a shrug. "Will sent us the folder and we had a look at it."

"Then what did you expect from us? We weren't going to accept the King's offer with a grin on our lips!" I hiss at them again.

"Do Duke and Duchess of Clarence really sound so bad in your ears?" George asks me.

"It's not the title that scares me. It's everything else. Walkabouts. Public speaking. Public judgement. Public eyes watching every breath I take! Oliver and I enjoy our lives in the background. We like working without having a photographer with us so an Instagram post can be created the second we're out. Unlike you, we really care about the people! We want to help! Not just smile and spit out meaningless phrases! We want to help!"

"And you will. You will help the people of 54 countries, of the commonwealth." George tells me.

"Besides, you always wanted to travel and see the world." Rory adds with an innocent smile on her lips. "It's the best of both worlds. You get to help the people and see the world."

"Yeah but not like this!" I hiss at her.

"Can you promise us that? Can you promise we will keep our jobs for the rest of our lives in exchange for doing this for you?" Oliver asks them. "Because we're sacrificing a bloody lot for this. Our lives will change forever. We're probably going to have to move out of this place, out of our home! And that's not even the tip of the iceberg!"

"We talked to William and Catherine about it. Your jobs will stay just like the titles." Rory tells us.

"And just like father promised you, your royal duties will be at the minimum. The world is going to think it's a punishment when it's really a favour to you. It's what you want." Charlotte says to us.

"What we wanted?!" I ask her back. "What we wanted was to keep our lives exactly as it was! We wanted to work at the Bolton Foundation and raise our child together! But not this royal shit!"

"It's not royal shit!" George hisses back at me.

"No, of course it's not but it's not our life! Our way of living. It's not what we're made for! It's not our bloody dream!" I tell them before looking at my husband. "Why are you so quiet all of the sudden?"

My husband shrugs, "You're doing a very good job at bringing our points across. I don't have anything to add."

"Well said, if the wife's happy everyone's happy." Nate says to my husband with a wink.

"Except the wife's not bloody happy!" I yell at him and wave with my hands.

"Well, we can't undo what we've done." Charlotte says to me while knotting her fingers.

"But we can provide you with as much freedom as possible." George promises us.

"Do we have your word?" Oliver asks them. "Are we 100% getting the freedom we need? We're not going to want to be handed on a silver platter to the people. We want to do humanitarian work. We want to work abroad and help as many as possible. We don't want royal walkabouts and all that jazz."

"You'll have to do some walkabouts. It's part of being a royal." Charlotte says to us.

"You have my word." George dominates as the future monarch with a nod.

"That's worth nothing if we don't have William's. He's going to be next on the throne. His word is worth much more than yours!"

"You have his as well." George promises us. "You're not joining the family in the traditional way so I think it's only fair we give you lots of freedom back."

"Does that mean we get to stay at this place?" Oliver asks him.

"I'll see what I can do but I can't make any promises regarding your home."

"The king's not going to let us live here. With all this glass and the open lobby downstairs it's an open invite for terrorists and tourists once the news drops." I think out loud. "We have to move one way or another."

"But perhaps we could make sure you're going to move somewhere close to us."

"Windsor?" Oliver asks Rory surprised.

"No. Hampton Court Palace."

"You're moving to bloody Hampton Court?!" Charlotte asks them shocked. "The King's allowing you to move back to London?"

"He never declined us living in London. We just didn't want to." George says to her.

"Take us with you." Nate says to them. "We don't need much space."

"It's not so easy." Rory says to him while laughing.

Is she fucking serious?! "Grow some fucking balls, Rory!" I suddenly hiss at her.

"Yes! Thank you!" Nate says to me.

"Jo, you don't know what it's like to be in my position so shut up! No one asked for your opinion!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Queen Rory." I hiss before performing a curtsy. "Better? Is that more to your standards?!"

"ENOUGH!" George explodes and we all wince. He rarely uses the King-voice but when he does it surprises us every single time. "Enough fighting! Enough!" He says before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. "I know you're mad and rightfully so but we had to make a decision. I couldn't watch how grandpa continued harassing my sister! I couldn't watch how Daddy and Mummy's hands were tied because of their roles! The only ones who could take action were us. So we took action. I'm sorry we didn't inform you about our plan but I am not sorry for your new roles. Because you deserve this. You are perfect for the Commonwealth and you will be brilliant as the Duke and Duchess of Clarence."

"I don't like the way you did. And neither does my husband. Right?" I ask him and he nods. "You could've let us in on this and we both would have acted completely different. We're a bloody family! We would've protected you guys!"

"It wouldn't have been authentic." George tells us. "This is what's going to happen. You will meet with the King, he will give you some freedom and the titles and you will nod and smile at every single thing he is not going to give you of your master plan. Then in half a year, my father's going to talk him into abdicating and that's when the ball is going to start rolling. You will get what you want and we will get what we want. I'm sure Daddy is going to allow you to use Landmark Place as your weekend home. Officially. And unofficially you can live here full-time while working on the Commonwealth Trust and raising your child here. After a year, the Brits are going to forget you exist because you're going to lay low and only use your social media for announcements regarding the commonwealth. Fast forward five or six years and you will basically have the freedom you have now while being able to change the world. Doesn't that sound good to everyone here?"

"It sounds utopian. I don't know much about Royalty but I do know this is not how it's going to work. The public will pressure you to take our titles and throw us to the lions. The public will not accept Josephine or me and they will never acknowledge our hard labour. We can do as much good as we want but in the eyes of the public we will always stay the royals that blackmailed their ways into the firm." My husband suddenly hisses at him. "We will face one wave of hatred after another. My Mama and brothers will get chased by the press so badly that they're going to wish they'd be back in bloody Rocinha! This is what you have done to us! You have ruined our future! You have ruined everything!"

I stare at him with an open mouth. Woah. This is not what I expected. I thought he has gotten warm to our new lives... but he's still holding on to what could have been. "We're calling this whole thing off. We're going to decline the offer." I tell everyone. "We're not playing your game. We're out."

"What?!" My siblings ask shocked.

"We're out. I'm blowing this whole thing off. I don't care if the King is going to exile us to god knows where but we're not doing this. The four of you have some very sick thoughts and plans. This is wrong. You don't dethrone a King! Have you even talked to him? Rory you said something about five or four years. Is that really so long? Why can't you just hold your feet still and wait? Why the fuck did you have to drag us into your mess?!"

"Because you're family and this is what family does." George says to me.

"No, this is what your family does! This is exactly why I never wanted to be part of the royals, part of the firm."

"But you will whether you like it or not!" George hisses at me and I suddenly see that this wasn't Charlotte's idea. It wasn't Nate's idea either. Nor was it Rory's... or William's. It was George. He is behind all of this.

And it's not because the King mobbed his sister.

"George, you are not King yet. I don't have to listen to you or do as you say. I think you've forgotten how normalcy is like."

"Spare me this shit!"

"What's going on?" Oliver asks confused. "What's this really about, George?"

"That's what I want to know as well." I say and raise an eyebrow at him.

The blonde man sighs, "I just don't want my sister go through more pain. I protect my family."

"This is not how you protect your family. This is how you tear them apart!"

"It's the only way I know!" He hisses back at me.

I lean against the kitchen island and pinch the bridge of my nose. I close my eyes and inhale deeply. Just when I thought I found a way out, they throw another ticking bomb into my hands.

"Are you okay?" Charlotte asks me.

"I'm thinking. I just need a moment to process what you've just presented to me. I need... I need another plan." I breathe out before I feel Oliver grabbing my left hand and squeezing it softly.

"I've got one." Oliver says to them and I open my eyes.

"You do?" I ask him surprised.

"We're not made for this crazy stuff. We're not royalty and we never will be. So here's what we're going to do. We're going to decline the King's gift as politely as possible and say we'd be happy to do the jobs at the Commonwealth Trust but not the royalty thing. If he can't give us that than we're going to stay at the Bolton Foundation. If he throws us out of Britain than so be it. We'll move back to Rio or anywhere else in the world. But we cannot do that. It would be wrong. Not just because of your reasons, but because Britain wouldn't survive it. This would mean the end of the monarchy. And that's something neither of us wants. So, we're going to grow some even bigger balls and face the King. Something you guys should've done before you started this whole mess."

"Oliver, you're willing to do the dirty work? To clean up after them?" I ask him surprised.

My husband nods, "We're a family and that's what family does. They help each other out even if they caused the mess themselves. We're doing this for you but never ever throw us into a situation like this again."

Charlotte nods, "Okay."

"And you will speak to the King and make sure my mother and brothers - and I - get to keep our visas and citizenships. I really don't want to leave this place behind but I would if it came down to it."

"We both would." I back him up. "Do this for us after we've done all these shitty things for you in the past and we can move on from this."

My sister looks at her husband, "George?"

The future King sighs, "Fine."

"You're going to sit on the throne. William will sit on it in a few years as well. Don't rush things. Enjoy the time you've got left before you step into your father and grandfather's footsteps."

"Stop sounding like a fortune biscuit." George hisses back at me.

Nate, Char and Rory laugh out loud.

"What kind of fortune biscuit would have that as a message?" Nate asks while laughing.

I look at my husband whose lips are stretched into a grin. His eyes find mine and I squeeze his hand in response. We're out.

We're free.

Like unprotected prey for its predator.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asks me.

I look at my husband an gulp. I'm eight and a half weeks pregnant but that doesn't mean we're safe. We are not safe. In fact we're very, very unsafe. "What about Edward?"

"Rothschild?" Nate asks us.

"What about him?" Rory asks.

"What did that motherfucker do now?" Charlotte asks while waving with her hands.

"He was at the vernissage. He knows about Josephine's pregnancy." Oliver answers.

"He threatened me. He knew I was behind the fundraiser for the Australian bushfires." I mumble. "He said he was in Australia when you guys arrived. This PR move showed him that I was behind it and that I was home."

"So that bastard flew home to catch up with you?" Charlotte asks me shocked.

I shrug, "I don't know. All he said was that he was still hurt and aiming for revenge. He must've been following Oliver and me for a while because he knew about my pregnancy and Oliver's name. Maybe he ordered someone to hack into my medical records. I don't know. But the Rothschilds are dangerous and I'm not taking this threat lightly. He could damage me in ways I can't even think of. The Rothschilds have a lot of control."

"But you have a lot of protection as well." Rory whispers to me. "You have very tight security and you have us."

"I can't ask you to use palace resources and I can't use it because we're no royals."

"Then take the titles! Take the resources! Be the fucking Duke and Duchess of Clarence!" Charlotte hisses at us. "I don't know what's your problem with it in the first place! The Brits are going to forget what happened."

"No." I tell her. "Our decision is finale. We will turn the titles down and see if the king's going to give us the jobs anyway. If not than we'll go from there. But we won't join you. We won't be something we're not."

"It's just a bloody title. It's not a costume or a mask, Jo." Charlotte hisses at me again.

"It's not the title that's the problem. It's the whole string that's attached to it." Oliver backs me up.

"Well, we can cut off quite a bit of that string in the years ahead." George suggests.

"You can't promise that."

"I can because I will be your king."

"Will - you aren't king yet and your whole plans is totally mad! Talk to your grandpa, get him off the throne and than we'll talk again. Until then we're saying no." I hiss at George.

"What is it now? Yes or no? Yes for the titles and jobs or no for the titles and jobs? You can't just have one thing! Grandpa is not going to give you the job if you're not willing to take on the titles. It's a package. You can't tear it in half." Charlotte hisses at us.

"Then we're saying no." Oliver says to her which causes Charlotte to groan.

"Come on! What's so bad about it-"

"What's so bad? Have you not been listening to the entire conversation we just had over the last thirty minutes?!" Oliver hisses at her.

"You've been going in bloody circles! It's yes but and then it's no but - so what is it? Yes you're joining the firm or no you're not?! Commonwealth or Bolton Foundation? Titles or commoners?! Fucking choose!"

"Woah, that was even a little harsh for you." Nate says while looking at his wife.

"You two are frustrating! I am so-"

"You are what?!" I hiss at her before letting go of Oliver's hand. "You have put us in this position the first place. You backed us against a wall and then when I found a way out, you guys come here and open up a whole new box of pandora! I'm sorry if this is upsetting you but you have upset us! You played with our lives like we were dolls! You don't use us as players on your chess game with the King! We deserve better!"

"Doesn't 54 countries sound better?! Doesn't helping people, saving lives, doing good all over the world, sound bloody better?!" She hisses at me back. "I was doing you a favour! You were born to do more than just sit in an office of your parents' foundation and go to charity galas! This is what you are meant to do, who you are meant to become!" Charlotte yells at me and suddenly my vision becomes blurry. "You can save 54 countries, solve issues and gift people with homes! You can make sure they have clean water, sanitaries, a kitchen and teach girls how to protect themselves - you can give them a life worth living! Look what you've done with Oliver and then multiply that by a billion! That's your calling. That's your job! That's what I've done to you and nothing less."

"Charlotte, it's not so easy. I've worked my whole life to get where I am now. I've finally found my happy place and now you want me to give all of that up?"

My best friend grabs my hands, "You're not giving up as much as you think. You still have Oliver. You still have your guys' unborn child. You still have your family. You still have us. We've got your back. We'll protect you from that Rothschild bastard and his revenge plans."

"But you won't protect Oliver's Mum and his brothers. You won't be able to protect them from the scrutiny, the death threats and everything else that will follow." I say back as the tears start rolling down my cheeks. "Oliver and me will be fine but the rest? It just doesn't effect the two of us. It effects a whole lot of people and I can't see how you're going to spread your angel wings above them."

"Maybe we can't but Daddy can." Rory ensures me.

I shake my head, "He hates Oliver."

"He doesn't hate him, right?" Nate asks my husband.

Oliver shrugs, "I'd say we're not best friends yet but I don't think he wants to kill me anymore."

"See? And even if he did hate Oliver, that doesn't mean he won't protect his family. And Oliver, his Mum and two brothers are part of the family now. Daddy knows that."

"I don't know... I need... We need to sleep on it again." I mumble.

Charlotte nods before embracing me, "I love you."

I chuckle, "I love you too, although sometimes I want to kill you."

"I'd say that happens in every family." Charlotte says before letting go. "And I'm deeply sorry for how I did what I did but not for why I did."

"Looks like Her Royal Highness the Duchess of Windsor finally grew some balls after all." I say with a chuckle.

My brother licks his lips while his navy eyes rest on the lasagna. He's always hungry. I'm the pregnant one here and he's always hungry.

I roll my eyes, "Get yourself a plate. You guys are staying for dinner."

"Does that mean you forgive us?" Rory asks me.

I sigh, "You, yes. George, maybe. And Charlotte and Nate..." I look at them, "You still have a lot of making up to do. A lot."

"Can we do that after we ate that lasagna?" Nate asks me back with an adorable grin on his lips.

"Fine. Let's eat."

"Good because that lasagna was about to get cold really quickly." Nate says.

"I'll get the plates!" Charlotte announces.

"Cutlery!" George says with a grin before walking around the kitchen island and pulling a drawer open.

"Champagne." Rory adds with a grin. "Oh and the glasses because we've got something to celebrate!"

"We're not celebrating anything because there's nothing to celebrate yet." I tell her.

"Then we'll just celebrate that we made up." Rory says with a wink before walking over to my wine fridge where I also store champagne bottles. I haven't touched them in ages.

"How are you feeling anyway? Any cravings?" Charlotte asks me as she walks over to the square shaped walnut dining table.

I shake my head, "No, I don't think so."

"Morning sickness?" Rory questions me as she holds up a bottle of champagne.

"Yeah, that's not a part I like so far..."

"Try celery juice. Della recommended it to me and it helped a lot." Rory suggests as Oliver gets out the glasses for the champagne.

"It really works. It helped me with the girls as well." Charlotte encourages me.

"I don't know. The thought of drinking green juice is one thing but just celery alone sounds..."

"Disgusting? That's because it is. Tried it once. It's not tasty at all!" Nate tells me as he walks past me with the lasagna.

"We can do it together." Oliver suggests.

"You'd do that for her?" Nate asks him surprised.

My husband nods, "Anything if that only kept her from vomiting so much."

"So much?" Rory asks me concerned.

"Ah, don't worry. Four more weeks and it's going to be over. Most likely. It was with me and Rory and Della... so probably for you as well." Charlotte waves with her hands.

"How much is so much exactly?" Rory keeps pressuring.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"That's not an answer to my question. Jo, how often are you vomiting?"

I decide to shrug it off, "I don't know. I don't count."

My twin sister looks at my husband with a raised eyebrow.

"At least three times in the morning before we leave for work and then at home a few times before she falls asleep."

I wish I could kill him with my glance! "Oliver,"

"That's too much. That's definitely too much. Can you keep any food down?" My sister asks me before looking at my husband again.

"Yes, she's-"

"I am still here!" I explode and wave with my hands. "And I can very much take care of myself."

"And the child growing inside of me." Charlotte adds with a supporting nod.

"Jo, this could turn into something very serious very quickly."

"Rory, I'm okay. I've been living off of pasta and pizzas this whole week. I'm good. I can keep carbs down. It's just everything else is a bit tricky."

"Are you drinking enough?" Rory asks me.

"Yes and before you ask, yes I am taking the pregnancy vitamins daily. I have bad days and I have good hours... I'm alright. It's part of the journey, isn't it?"

"I don't know. I don't like this." Rory's icy blue eyes dance down my body. "Have you lost weight? You look thinner."

I roll my eyes at her comment to hide my amazement. I didn't think she would notice the few pounds that I've puked out the last week and a half. Honestly, I didn't think Oliver even noticed it. "I'm no longer working out as much. Some days I don't even stretch because I'm so tired."

"And weak." Rory adds. "Maybe you should make another appointment with your gynaecologist. Or perhaps Ana or Della can come by with a drop of vitamins. At least something to give you some relief."

"Della doesn't know and Ana doesn't have time. I don't want to bother her. Because I am perfectly fine and now let's eat before Nate finishes the whole lasagna by himself." I change the subject. "And we're not opening that bottle of champagne!" I warn George, who is about to pop the champagne bottle open.

"But-"

"No. Eight weeks are nothing to celebrate. When the baby is born and everyone's healthy then you may open that champagne bottle. Until then it stays closed."

"Wait, does that mean I don't even get to throw you a baby shower?" Charlotte asks me shocked.

I roll my eyes at her question, "Why would I need a baby shower? I don't need to be gifted anything. I have enough money to buy everything I could ever need."

"But it's a great get together for everyone! We're going to play funny games and make onesies like we did on Rory's baby shower. Remember the onesies? They were fun to make, weren't they?" Charlotte asks.

"Still no baby shower."

"You'll change your mind once your belly is big and round. Trust me." Char says with a nod.

I'm not so sure about that.

* * *

After a long evening with my siblings and their spouses, I finally cleaned my face, brushed and flossed my teeth. It's almost midnight and I vowed to go to bed earlier but sometimes the hours just seem to fly by too quickly.

At least, the grape allowed me to keep the lasagna inside my belly. That's the first time since a week.

I put moisturiser on my face just as I see my husband staring at me in the mirror. His beach blonde hair is messy and his sea foam coloured eyes are filled with worry. He has one hand in the pocket of his black silk pyjama pants while leaning against the doorframe of the en-suite bathroom. Just like him, I'm wearing one of his grey T-shirts with a v-neckline. It looked fitted on him but beyond baggy on me. But I've come to embrace wearing wider clothes to sleep - or better yet none at all, but sex hasn't really been on the table.

"What's on your mind?" I ask him as I screw the lid back on the ceramic container that has my moisturiser in it.

"Are we really out?" He asks me after a moment.

I turn around, "You want to be in?"

He shrugs, "It's such a hard decision."

"Is it?" I ask him back as I walk over to him. "I thought you didn't want to be a royal."

"But I want to be part of the president team of Commonwealth Trust. I want to do social work. I want to help as many people as I can and the commonwealth is making that possible. You're a humanitarian, a philanthropist and so am I. This is our hearts' desire. It's our core. Our souls' calling. I don't want to turn my back to all of them."

I sigh as I stop across him. "I know what you mean. I feel the same way." I admit before running my fingers through his chin long hair. "But we can also do a lot of good with the Bolton Foundation if the King declines our offer."

"And how are our chances to get the jobs but not the titles?"

"Very little. Perhaps even non-existing." I bite on my lip.

"And you're willing to move back to Rio if it comes down to it?"

I nod and intertwine my fingers behind his neck, "Yes. I'd follow you to the end of the world."

"But you love London."

"I love you more. I would miss my family but they could visit us every second month or so. We could work for the Bolton Foundation where ever we are. It would be the best of both worlds."

"But I want more." He admits in a whisper.

He's got a taste of what it would feel like to hold so much power and now he craves more. I lift my weight on the tip of my toes, so we're on eye level. "I want more as well."

"But I don't want to sacrifice my family's happiness."

"Then maybe it's best we're going to talk to King about other options."

He nods before kissing me softly. "How are you?"

"Still feeling a bit nauseous but the grape allowed me to keep my dinner in me tonight." I say with a shrug.

"Grape?"

"Yeah, peppercorn graduated to grape last week."

My husband's lips stretch into the most adorable grin. "Grape..."

"In a few days it's going to be the size of a cherry."

"I hope you won't start calling it watermelon when the time comes."

I chuckle, "No, I think by then we're going to know the gender by then."

He runs his fingers through my open chestnut waves. "What do you think we're having?"

I gulp, "As I've said. I'm hoping for a boy."

"Hm... and what did Ana say?"

"I'm sorry?"

"When you were getting your stem cells extracted, you said that Ana told you... what she saw." He slowly steps into the topic.

I grin, "You want me to tell you what she told me, don't you?"

He shrugs, "It would make life easier, wouldn't it?"

"If you want to know..." I move towards his right here. "If you really want to know, than I guess you have to fuck it out of me." I whisper into his ear.

He wraps his arms around my waist and lifts me up. "Not a problem for me."

I wrap my legs around his waist and feel his steel hard erection between us. As I inhale his pheromones I can feel how a wave of endorphins mixed with his insatiable desire for my husband rushes through my system.

**Oliver**

My wife grins like Cheshire Cat after the fifth orgasm tonight. We're both sweaty but so satisfied. We haven't had sex in the last days because Josephine was struggling with morning sickness, but I missed it and she certainly did, too. I fucked her and she fucked me. We did things we've not done before but it felt good. I enjoyed every single second of this darkness... of her world. It was freeing to be dominating but it was also freeing to be dominated by her. And this game, this constant exchange of power, is what gave me a high like no other.

It's no wonder my wife wants us to step it up a notch.

My skin is still prickling with electricity when Josephine runs her finger over my chest. Her perfect body is bathing in the silver light of the moon, her long legs entwined with mine, and her head on my chest. Her smooth chestnut curls are wildly cascading on my chest while her forefinger has started to draw stars on my abs. Stars, not hearts or circles... but stars. One star per abdominal muscle, once she's done with all eight, she starts at the top right again. I like the feeling of them. I like the calming rhythm of knowing how she's going to move her finger next. It's almost like a mediation.

It's like she's trying to lull me to sleep with the motion.

I know she enjoyed the last five orgasm but I also know she was hoping I'd fall asleep when we're done. Well, she didn't think this through thoroughly enough. "Okay, now talk."

My wife stops drawing the stars on my abs, lifts her eyes off of my body and looks me directly into the eyes. Her blue eyes still have that royal blue glow in them. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah."

She licks her lips, "I don't know if I should tell you. I mean, Ana told me that she's never told anyone what she saw except one time when Rory and George met..." she trails off.

"Did she tell you what she saw when she met George?"

"No, not really. I guess only Mum, Della and her know about it. I think she fears that this might jeopardise the vision or something."

"But if it's bad than we have to know to prevent it."

"See, I'm not sure it works this way. What if you cheat death once but then death catches up with you anyway? I don't think you can run away from your own fate. It's your fate anyway. It's yours for a reason."

"Ana saw George or Rory's death?"

"No, that was just an example. As I've said I don't know what she saw because she didn't tell me."

"But she told you what she saw in regards of you and me."

"Yes. That she did."

"Is it bad?"

To my relief my wife shakes her head. "No, but then again she didn't say much."

"If it isn't bad than you might as well tell me." I push her.

She sighs again, "But if I tell you than this stays between the two of us."

She's really going to tell me? I nod.

"Okay, so as I've told you before, Ana has those visions when she meets people for the first time. With me it was shortly after I was born, when she visited our Mum, Rory and me in the hospital with my grandma Diana and Della..." she trails off.

"And what did she see?"

"She saw you." My wife whispers.

My hearts skips a beat. "What?" I ask her full of shock. "S-She saw me?"

"Yes. She saw you and me..." Josephine intertwines her fingers with mine. "We were at some tropical beach... she also saw us helping build houses in third world countries."

"She saw us? Us together? Doing humanitarian work?" I ask her shocked.

My wife nods before squeezing our joint hands. "Yes."

I remember when I met Ana for the first time. It was by accident - or fate, now that I'm looking back on it - in a Brazilian club in the middle of London. She promised me back then that we would get to know each other very well. But I had no idea how well. "Anything else?"

"Not much. Just that we were really, really happy as we were building these wells and when we were at that tropical beach, there were kids around us. I don't know how many of them were ours because Ana didn't tell me."

"Was it a beach in Rio?"

"No, I don't think so." Josephine answers my question. "Otherwise she would've said Rio. It must have been somewhere else."

"And were we living in that third world country? Which country was it? Somewhere in South America or Asia?"

My wife shrugs, "I don't know."

"Did she see anything that was related to what we're facing right now?"

"No. She didn't mention anything that had to do with the Royals. This job offer is completely independent."

"So it's our choice? Completely separate from our fate?"

She shrugs, "I don't know. I think so."

Interesting. So our fate is only sealed to a certain extent. "So not everything's settled in stone then."

"It seems so. But that doesn't mean we have to take the job. Or that we don't have to take the job. It just means we still have a free will."

Well, we chose not to take the titles so there is that. "Did she tell you anything else?"

My wife licks her plump lips, "No."

I can read her inside out by now. "Are you lying?"

"Yes."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Because I want to hold on to my wish a little longer, although I know it's a total illusion according to Ana." She mumbles.

I don't understand a word but then I start reading between the lines and my eyes widen. I want to hold on to my wish a little longer - she's wishing for a boy - although I know it's a total illusion according to Ana. "We're having a girl?"

My wife's shrug is all I need for confirmation. "Let me just hold on to my wish for it to be a boy okay? The grape is just eight weeks old and I know the will can move mountains so maybe it can move cells into a different direction as well."

Wow, she really wants a boy. So I decide to hide my smile as best as I can. "I'd be happy with a boy as well."

"Stop lying, I can see the trouble you're going through right now to hide your grin." She says before hitting against my chest softly.

I lick my lips, "Well, I wouldn't mind having a girl."

"I want to remind you that Ana could be wrong. She didn't see the mess that George, Rory, Char and Nate all threw us into."

I move my hand to her belly, "Boy or girl, your parents love you all the same."

She places her hand on mine, "But know that your Mum's doing everything with her willpower to make sure you turn into a boy."

* * *

I lean against the doorframe of our walk-in wardrobe as I watch how my wife gets dressed for tonight. She's in black lingerie, at least that's what she calls it. To me it's close to nothing. The black laced teddy she's wearing is not really covering anything. Her boobs are out in the open and the crotch where it's suppose to be closed doesn't really look like it's there. The lacy bits between her pussy and her boobs don't really do much either. This isn't sexy. Who the hell designed it and actually got money for it?! I don't like this. I don't like this at all.

"Tesoro,"

My wife picks up a black leather dress out of her dress section before looking over her shoulder, "Yes?"

"What the hell are you wearing?" I ask her straight forward. I know tonight's about her and... the things she likes but I already don't like how the night is starting. If that's the tone for the night than I can guarantee her that feathers and silver balls is all I'm ever going to do.

She looks down at herself before throwing the black leather dress on the marbled island across her. "You don't like it?"

"It looks a bit odd." I admit.

"Good. Then it's coming off." She decides before getting out of it. She throws the black lacy thing into the laundry bin before picking up the leather dress and pulling it off the hanger.

"Woah, you're going there naked?" I ask her shocked.

"I'm not naked. I'm wearing a black leather dress." She says before getting into the dress that looks tight as hell. It has wide straps and is knee length.

"What if someone catches you getting out of the car like this? Some weirdo could photograph your bloody naked pussy!" I breathe out shocked.

She inhaled deeply before walking over to me. I can feel her feet on mine as she lifts herself on her toes to be on eye level with me. "Trust me, I've got everything under control. You promised to give this a shot. You promised to fuck me after the stunt with the vernissage and I'm now calling you out on it. This weekend is going to be just that."

"Is every women dressed like this where we're going?"

"No."

Good.

"Most walk around completely naked."

"What?! Josephine, I don't like this."

"You're from Rio! There were nude beaches everywhere! Plus the women there were dressed very sexy there all the time as well! I don't know why you're having trouble with nudity all of the sudden!"

"It's not just that we're no longer in Rio... I will not walk around naked in a club!"

She runs her fingers through my hair, "Don't worry, we're not going to go there yet. Tonight's your first time entering the scene, I'm not going to throw you into the lion's cage. We'll do baby steps, just like you suggested. Feathers and silver balls remember?"

I lick my lips and nod, "Okay."

"Good." She says with an adorable smile on her full lips before kissing me softly.

"But can you please put something on underneath the dress?"

She sighs before waving with her hands. "Alright. Your choice."

I frown, "I'm sorry?"

"I'm not going to have this body for much longer so choose carefully." She says before pulling the drawers of the island open, revealing her lingerie in different colours. My eyes look at the different sets. There must be at least fifty different combinations of a bra and matching panties! There's lace, leather, velvet, silk, chiffon, tulle, leather... and the colours! Red in all different shades, blue in all variations, white, black, grey, a deep purple, pale pink, emerald green...

I pick up a black bandeau-body. The cups are slightly padded. The middle section of the body is satin and the sides as well as the black is held transparent with light tulle. The crotch is not see through. It looks elegant and sensual, not cheap like the other thing she was wearing. "That."

"Good. If you didn't like the cut of the other body you could have just said so." My wife says before getting out of the leather dress. Quickly, she gets into the body. She turns around for me. She looks like the sex goddess that she is. "Better?"

"Much better."

"Good but I'm wearing the leather dress over it. We have to leave now anyway." She says before putting it back on.

We're both dressed in black outfits now. Her in that black leather dress and me in a black Oxford shirt and black pants. Josephine told me the dress code was part of going to that sex club, so I had no choice. I like all the black clothes on me. They contrast against my chin long blond hair. "Is Ralph going to drive us?"

My wife chuckles, "No. And we're leaving our rings here tonight. I don't want them to know where we are."

I look at my wedding band. I haven't taken it off since putting it on two months ago.

Josephine grabs my left hand and slowly pulls the ring off of my finger. "It won't go anywhere. Just because we're not wearing them, doesn't mean we're not married anymore." She promises me before putting the ring into a porcelain bowl next to hers. "But I've bought us these." She pulls another thin drawer of the island open and reveals a small square shaped box. She opens it, revealing two black rings. One is covered in black diamonds, similar to her sapphire covered wedding band, and the other one is a polished black ring.

"You bought us new rings?"

"Just for the occasion. I've done some research and these black rings mean we're taken. It means we're not available as a sub or dom."

I nod before getting the larger ring out of the box. I slip it on my left ring finger. Not quite as pretty as the platinum but it's going to work for tonight.

"No, not the left hand. It has to be the right." She informs me while slipping on the black diamond covered band on her ring finger.

I follow her instructions, "Okay. But if tonight is going to be a disaster than we will not do that again."

Her sky blue eyes turn dark at my threat, "No. We will do this as many time as necessary until you feel comfortable with using whips and floggers. You owe me this. You owe me big time after that vernissage stunt. Two of my favourite photos got auctioned. Someone else is having my photos hanging in their hallways. You owe me, Oliver."

I gulp, I really do. "Okay."

**Josephine **

I drive through the dark streets of London at night with my husband by my side. I love my Aston Martin for exactly these kind of things. People see me but they don't at the same time. We're in Soho, one of the trendiest and kinkiest parts of London but the real thing happens outside of London. But we're not going to go there. Sex parties are not something for Oliver yet. He needs to get his big toe into the water before jumping in. Tonight's going to be his first taste of the scene.

I drive into one of the park houses and park the Aston Martin in the first free spot that I see. As I put out the engine, my husband places his hand on mine.

"What?" I ask him worried. Is he having doubts after all?

"I have a few questions before we start doing this." He says into my eyes.

"Okay, go ahead."

"How hard do you like it exactly? I mean are we talking about tape here? Cuttings? Wax? Spankings? What... what's your taste? What's your limit? Do you have a limit? What happens if I can't give you what you want?"

I cup his face with my hands, "Calm down. This is just a tryout. I haven't done anything harder than a fourteen strings flogger. It was soft leather and they were very thick. It didn't hurt at all because the man who did this to me was quite gentle." I tell him. "I don't know my limit because I've never reached it. I went to these clubs hoping to find someone that might be suitable for a night but I didn't find one. I've only done this with one man before and I want you to be the second and last. I know the scene and I know the people but I don't know much about my very own tastebuds in this scene. However, I'm willing to give this another try with you."

"Who was this other man? Was it Edward?"

I laugh, "No, God no! Edward's sexuality is as plain as vanilla ice cream. He doesn't fuck. And he definitely doesn't have any endurance for it either." Edward was quick in bed, so quickly that I rarely came, whereas Oliver's slow and determined, fast and passionate, rough and gentle, long and short when needed - Oliver's exactly what I've been looking for in a man. First he made my pussy his home and then he freaking stole my heart - all without me noticing it.

No wonder I wanted to get married to him as quickly as I did when I realised what was really going on. I'll never let him go. He's mine.

And I'm his.

"Then who was it?"

I let go of his face and lean back in the driver's seat. "We've never talked about our sexual partners before."

"Well maybe it's time we do that before we go into that club and see God knows what."

Alright, that seems fair. I lick my lips, "The man who introduced me into the scene was the same man who took my virginity." I tell my husband.

Oliver roses his left eyebrow, "Your first time was with bondage and whips?"

"No. It was very gentle and romantic as Rory would say it. It happened on a sailing boat in the Mediterranean Sea during a trip for school. I was sixteen and part of the sailing team. We had just won the European school tournament in sailing and I was very, very excited about that."

"And you slept with one of your teammates?"

I chuckle, "No... No, that wasn't what happened. We were a girls team only. Eight sixteen year olds away for a weekend with their teacher. A very, very handsome man called Laurent Beaulieu. He was tall, had a ripped body and always had a tan because he sailed in his free time as well. He had that toe curling French accent when he spoke in English with us, which wasn't very often because Le Rosey is a bilingual school. He had blond hair that's very similar to yours and navy eyes that reminded me of the sea. The way his muscles shifted when he tied a sailing knot was incredibly hot. Every girl had a crush on Monsieur Beaulieu, which means beautiful place by the way. But Laurent had always been keen on avoiding any inappropriate touches or even topics when we trained for the tournament. He always kept that professional distance, which earned him a lot of trust and respect from parents and his colleagues."

"But you seduced him?"

I shrug, "I don't know who seduced whom. But after tournament, the girls fell all asleep pretty quickly. I shared my hotel room with a girl named Nancy. She was very nice but she could snore like a tractor." I admit, causing Oliver to chuckle. "After a few nights of bad sleep I couldn't take it anymore so the night after the tournament, I sneaked out of my room and decided to cool off at the beach, which was right at the doorstep of the hotel. I walked along the French Riviera until I stopped at the harbour on which our winning sailing boat was at. The gates to the dock were open so I decided to walk on the boat. It was a very warm summer night so I figured I could get a few hours of sleep there before sneaking back to the hotel, just in time for Nancy to wake up."

"And then you met Laurent there?"

I nod, "I had no idea that he had actually spent the last three nights on the boat. He slept there."

"Don't tell me sleeping on a yacht is better than in some hotel room. I bet Monsieur Beaulieu had his own room."

"He did but he told me he was superstitious. He had always done it in the past and us Roseén had always won the tournament in the last five years so he didn't want to jinx it."

"And you believed him?"

"I was sixteen! My hormones were all over the place and I stared at that perfectly build man whose muscles were sparkling in the light of the stars and moon! What else was I suppose to have thought? That he's Lord Voldemort?"

"So he definitely seduced you then. Did he at least ask for permission or did he just go with it?"

I run my fingers through my hair, "This is why I always say I had my first time with some schoolmate! That look in your eyes right now is exactly why no one knows the truth! It wasn't just sex for the sake of fucking."

"Don't tell me he made love to you." Oliver rolls his green eyes at his own words.

"No, of course not but he wasn't a rabbit using me to take care of his needs!" I hiss back. "And he was actually very gentle and careful."

"And then how does this tie into BDSM then? I mean, if this was just one night-"

"It wasn't just one night. It started as one night but it didn't stop there." I interrupt him.

"You were in a relationship with an older man? With your teacher? Wow, talk about cliches!"

I gulp, "I know... and it wasn't like either of us had dreams and hopes for a future together. It didn't last very long either. It was a summer romance because Monsieur Beaulieu didn't work with us in the winter when we were at Gstaad."

"And he taught you everything about knots and... how that's sensual?"

"The first time he used ropes on me I was a bit hesitant as well. But when I felt the tight ropes around my wrists and ankles, when I saw how aroused he was... and the way he fucked me, truly fucked me... those were one of the best orgasms I ever had. Until I met you, actually. You... And I don't know how, but you made everything feel more intense. You made sex better to the point where I kept thinking of how it would be like if we combined the best of the two worlds."

Oliver thinks for a moment, "Have you ever seen him again after your summer together?"

"No. He changed to a different school after that incident. I guess he was afraid I would leak it somehow."

"And how hard did Laurent go on you? I mean, you were a sixteen year old girl."

"He never saw me as a girl. That was part of why I was so attracted to him. I was a woman when I was with him and he sure as hell treated me as one."

"I need more details. I need to know how far he dragged you into the scene."

"Well, it started with ropes and lots of different sailing knots. I can teach you the knots if we go that far. Laurent taught me what he liked but he also showed me what I liked. He helped me explore myself in ways no other man but you has ever done. It was like he had opened a candy store for me - and I wanted to try all the flavours. Then after a while he started to do other things, when he realised that the ropes weren't doing it anymore, when my body started to crave more. We tried nipple clamps, silver balls, light spanking, floggers... We went from object to object, slowly and carefully. It wasn't forced. It never was. It was one step after another."

"Baby steps." Oliver mumbles.

"Exactly."

"And where did you stop? What was the kinkiest you've ever done?"

I lick my lips, I don't know if I should really tell him that. It might scare him off and we would have to drive home before our journey together even started.

"Tesoro, tell me."

"It was a threesome."

"What?"

I shrug, "I know I shouldn't have said that."

"No, no, no... wait, you've had your first threesome at sixteen? Was it another man or woman?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah! To me it matters very much!" Oliver insists.

I start shifting my weight in the seat. Suddenly my Aston Martin seems too small to hold so many and so large secrets. "It was another man. A friend of Laurent's. Someone he trusted."

"That asshole used you!"

"Look, I know it sounds bad but it all happened with my consent. Not once did I feel any pressure to do something I was not willing to."

"This is unbelievable! Did they film it? Or take photos?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Are you sure? Are you 100% sure they don't have any footage of that night? That everything's in their minds, in their memories?!"

"Yes. I told you I had always been careful and I stand by what I said."

"These men raped you and you're protecting them?"

"They didn't bloody rape me! Stop seeing everything so black and white!" I hiss back at him. "We were all adults."

"You were sixteen. Far away from being an adult."

"But I was aware of the situation and my control over it. I wanted it. I wanted this experience."

"And what did they do with you? Fuck you in all of your openings."

I look away from him, "You're being very mean and judgmental right now. It wasn't like that."

"Except it was, wasn't it? One fucked you in the ass while you sucked the other one's dick! Or-"

"Fuck you!" I hiss at my husband before getting out of the car. I knew I shouldn't have opened this box of pandora! I knew it!

"Josephine, get in here!" Oliver hisses at me.

I cross my arms, "No. I'm making myself vulnerable here and you treat me like shit! I don't deserve to be treated like shit! I deserve better!"

"I'm sorry!" Oliver apologises. "But please get back in here so we can finish our conversation in private."

I stay silent for a moment longer.

"Tesoro, I'm sorry. I promise to listen." My husband says again, "But please get back into the car."

"Fine!" I hiss before getting back into the car. I shut the door with a loud bang.

"I didn't mean to come off as... not understanding. I'm just... I was raised to treat women with respect and what you told me didn't come off as that."

I lick my lips, "Just because you don't share their views doesn't mean it was disrespectful. Everything we did was with respect. They didn't use me as a doll or as an object and I didn't use them as dicks on legs as well."

My husband nods, "Okay... Okay."

"Good. Now, any more questions?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Did you ever had a threesome?"

"No and honestly the idea of sharing you with another man makes me very angry."

I smirk, "Well, I won't share you with another woman so I guess we're both on the same page about that."

"Definitely." He says with a smile on his lips before grabbing my hand. "Thank you for sharing this story with me. I know it wasn't easy."

"You're the first who knows the truth. Rory doesn't know. She thinks lost my virginity to the idiot Karl that I went out with after things between Laurent and me ended. Truth is, I never had similar orgasms after Laurent. Until I met you Oliver. I always viewed sex as something that fulfils my needs but not something that fulfils my soul. But then we met and you showed me that there's more to sex than just fucking. There's making love. You taught me what Laurent couldn't. Laurent taught me how to fuck, you taught me how to love. There's a very big difference between the two."

He fondles my cheek with his free hand, "Then why are we here?"

"Because sometimes I miss how it feels to be fucked." I admit with a shrug. "I miss the moments in which you give into your needs not just into your feelings. I miss getting fucked so hard that my legs have trouble walking the next day. I miss..."

"You miss getting thoroughly fucked." He finishes my thought.

"Yes." I bite on my lower lip. "If we can achieve that by using ropes then fine but I need more than just love making for the rest of my life."

To my surprise my husband nods in agreement. "Good, then let's go into the club and find out what I like."

**Oliver**

It's nothing like I've ever seen before. For once, it's bloody dark. Secondly, the music is a mix of techno and heavy metal. It sounds like torture in my ears. The club's name is Ruin. Men in black leather hold their submissives by leashes and chains. Leashes and chains! Most of the submissives are on their knees on the floor, looking up at their masters with grotesque fascination. I watch the couples dance under the strobe lights. Flashes of blue and green are moving across the dance floor and the walls. Men wear dark masks, while the woman adorn themselves in chains. Some women don't wear tops at all, showing off their nipple piercings. It feels like the music is turning up in volume every 15 minutes in the sex club, booming loud with the bass and matching the dark tones of the black lights. The smell of sex lingers in the air but there are no people having sex.

But there are people. Bloody lots of people! Of all skin colours, in all shapes and heights... and with all sorts of preferences. I saw women wearing nothing but a chocker that had a leash attached to it, which was held by their men - their doms as Josephine explained to me. But I also saw women in the dominant position with men crawling after them on all fours. It's bizarre. It's bloody bizarre!

How can anyone find that sexually appealing?! How can anyone be turned on by this music, those images and this atmosphere?

It's a bloody riddle and I for my part never want to solve it. Sometimes it's better to stay in the dark.

And in this case I want to stay in the dark.

"Can we leave?" I ask my wife as a tall lean black woman walks past us. She's wearing some kind of latex outfit out of which her boobs are hanging out.

To my surprise Josephine continues to sip on her alcohol free cocktail. She doesn't seem bothered by all of this at all. "Let me finish the drink."

A few men laid their eyes on my wife but the second their eyes spotted the black diamond covered ring on her right ring finger they turned away and vanished. One submissive made eyes at me, not having a master to obey. But the second her eyes landed on my black ring, she quickly turned her gaze away and pretended she hadn't seen me in the first place.

It's just like my wife said, the black ring on your right ring finger means you're taken - more than a wedding ring means. Because I've seen married men - or women - who seemed to have fun here without the spouse. Marriage means nothing here.

But black rings on the right hand do.

"I really don't see how this is a hot spot for anyone." I mumble. I feel like an alien here. I like normal sex. I like love making. But being here with my beliefs makes me feel like the biggest outsider of all times!

Josephine said that most people here are from higher positions like CEOs or politicians but honestly, I haven't seen anyone that I recognise.

I want to leave this place as quickly as possible.

Josephine looks at me before sighing, "Fine. Perhaps this is not the right place to start the journey." She gets up from her chair at the bar and grabs my hand.

Most people aren't even dancing on the dance floor. The people are just talking. How can they talk over this horribly loud music?! We walk out of the darkest club I've ever been to, passing lots of people that don't even bother to recognise us. They're too focused on themselves. After a moment we stop at the lift that connects this club to the car park where Josephine parked the Aston Martin in which we came.

"Why did you want to go here first?" I ask her as she pushes the button to call the lift. It's a special lift that needs a special key and code to move between the different levels of the car park and this club. This very exclusive club...

"They offer special... welcoming packages." She mumbles, her sky blue eyes staring at the black glossy closed doors of the lift.

I don't get a word. "Please be frank. I don't get the hint you're giving me here."

She looks at me, "They have special rooms. Rooms for those kind of sex practices." She gulps, "And some rooms have the ability to be watched."

My jaw falls open, "Like live porn? Live BDSM porn?"

She shrugs, "I don't think they're all connected to BDSM. After all everyone is wired differently here. Yet, we all have this urge to... to feel that rush."

"And you thought we should watch how a couple is fucking?" I ask her.

"The people here are not an item. It's not about a relationship. It's about having a good time. A pleasurable night." She starts shifting her weight from one leg to another. "I don't get off of watching someone having sex but I thought it could be educational and eye opening for you."

"For me?"

She licks her full lips, "Well, you're hesitant about using... ropes. Maybe if you could see what's possible and more so how pleasurable it is, you'd be more open towards it."

"I'm here. Is this not open enough for you?"

She places her hand on her hips, "Don't provoke me Oliver. I am making myself the most vulnerable ever since I told you I loved you, so don't be a dick now. I want you to see that it's not about abusing a woman. It has nothing to do with disrespect. It's about pleasure. And since you can't believe me, I thought this would change your mind. Or at least provide another perspective on things."

I sigh just as the doors of the lift open.

She takes a step forward but I pull her back by pulling on our joint hands. Josephine looks at me confused.

She's just asking me to give this a chance and I should give her that. It's the least I can do. "Where are these rooms?"

**Josephine **

I walk up the staircase with my husband by my side on the opposite side of the building. The black light makes everything look strange. The loud music is bouncing off my body as we take step after step. I've never been up here. I've never actually walked into one of the rooms. But I know they exist.

When we reach the first floor, the music is almost not audible anymore. There's a row of black wooden doors, thirteen in total. There's another sign next to another staircase that leads to the second floor. The signs says VIP rooms. I have a feeling these rooms are going to be more to Oliver's taste.

I know he's doing this for me so I don't want him to turn his back on this so quickly.

"We should see if a VIP room is open to be watched." I suggest and my husband nods.

"I had no idea this would be so big." My husband mumbles as we walk up another staircase. These stairs are covered by a velvety carpet so it's easier to walk on them - unlike the loud metallic steps from the first staircase.

"Me neither." I admit.

"You've never been up here?"

"No. Just imagine what the people who saw me in one of the rooms would do then. Imagine the scandal that would fill the tabloids. It would ruin everything. My family's reputation and mine."

Oliver's silent as we walk up the rest of the sixteen steps.

"What?" I ask him as we reach the second floor.

"So, you've never fucked someone from here?"

"No. I didn't have the balls to snatch myself a man, give into my darkest desires and have the faith that he wouldn't tell anyone what had happened. I let men sign NDAs for a reason but this... this is way too risky to get secured by a legal agreement."

"Well good thing we're secured by a marriage then." He jokes with a smirk on his lips.

The fact that he jokes makes my heart melt in my chest. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him into a kiss. "Thank you for doing this for me."

"I haven't done anything yet."

I run my fingers through his chin long blond hair, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Hearing these three words touch places within me that I can't even describe. "Ready to head into one of the rooms?"

He nods, "Hopefully it's better than downstairs."

I unwrap my arms from his neck and we pull on the first door handle that's there. But the silver door handle of the black door is locked.

Either the room is unused or they don't want to be watched.

"One out of five." Oliver says with a shrug before walking to the next door. He pulls down the door handle and to our surprise it's not locked. It's open.

My husband holds the door open for me so I step in first. It's a thin long room that has a comfortable red velvet couch, a side table with a bowl full of condoms and a window that reminds me of those from a police station. I assume it's mirrored on the other side so we don't interrupt their love play. It also ensures our anonymity.

"That's not what I expected." Oliver mumbles.

Loud moans and panting sounds fill my ears so I turn around. It's a red room with simple interior, a bed, a bench, a cross... but that's not what hits me the hardest. It's the love play that's happening right in front of my eyes. It's like an accident that I can't help but stare at until my brain slowly processes what I'm seeing there. My eyes widen at the scene in front of me. "Are those-"

"Fuck, they're retirees!" Oliver finishes my question.

In their bloody eighties!

I turn around to avoid any more damage to my memory. "Let's get out of here!" I rush out of the room. This is not what I expected to see.

Oliver closes the door behind himself. "I think that was someone from the Labour Party. I recognised the man."

I stare at my husband, "You recognised him?"

"Saw him on the news the other day." Oliver says with a shrug. "Next door?"

I shake off the memory before nodding. "Yes. Another try."

Oliver pulls down the door handle of the third room, but it's locked.

"Maybe four is our lucky number." I mumble before walking to the fourth door. I pull down the door handle and the door opens. I inhale deeply before stepping inside. Hopefully, no retirees this time.

The viewing room looks just like the other we were in. I turn around and look through the window. The room has black walls. Little round light sources from above illuminate boxes with various toys, the king sized bed with a red comforter, a red sofa, a wooden cross and a suspension system.

This is different. Very different.

An Asian woman is hanging from the ceiling. Cuffs are wrapped around her wrists and ankles. She's hanging on all fours, her belly facing the floor. Her long straight black hair is nearly touching the floor underneath her. She doesn't seem uncomfortable although I assume it must feel quite unpleasant.

Suddenly, a man appears from the darkness. Unlike his partner, he is fully dressed. His black collar shirt is open, showing off his abs that are glittering from the sweat. He's wearing ripped jeans and his foot are naked. His black chin long hair is sticking to the back of his neck. He has icy blue eyes.

And there's a whip in his left hand.

I wince as Oliver closes the door behind me.

"Well, now that looks entirely different." My husband thinks out loud.

I can't rip my eyes off of of the scene in front of me. I am so mesmerised that I don't even move.

The man swings the whip into the air and with an extremely loud thud, the leather clashes against the back and ass of the woman. The Asian beauty moans and cries at the same time.

He repeats the movement, once, twice...

"And you find that arousing?" Oliver asks me.

I'm not sure. Seeing those painfully marks on the woman's body, all over her body, makes me want to rethink this. Bondage, yes... pain, I don't know. "I'm not sure."

After five minutes of extremely hard whipping, the man lets the whip drop on the floor. He disappears back into the darkness and a moment later, the woman gets lowered back on the floor. The dom appears again. With quick and efficient moves, he opens the cuffs before sitting down on the red leather sofa against the wall. I can see how heavily he is breathing, so his heart must beat a million miles a minute, throbbing inside his chest like he had just won a marathon.

The Asian beauty remains on her knees, not moving despite the uncomfortable position. She doesn't raise her head or lift her gaze. She stays still like a statue, fulfilling her role as a sub. Her slim but toned body is incredibly red and marked, but she doesn't seem to mind.

After making her sit just like that for nearly ten minutes, he finally has some mercy, "You can relax."

She immediately pulls her legs from underneath her because she was uncomfortable. She feels the marks along her back, legs and arms before turning her gaze on the man, on her dom.

"Eyes on the floor," he barks. "I never gave you permission to look at me."

She snaps her neck and stares at the floor, making up for the error by being still.

Another five minutes pass by before anything happens. "You may speak."

"Yes."

He growls in response, telling her that wasn't the right answer.

"Yes, Sir," she says quickly, her breathing deep and erratic.

"Yes, Sir?" Oliver asks me. "You will not address me as that."

I ignore my husband's comment, way too fascinated with what was happening in front of me.

"You will do as I say, when I command it." The man says to her in a strict voice.

"Yes, Sir."

"We're not monogamous. You're free to be with any Dom you want. But when I walk in here, you're mine. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Get on the bed. Ass in the air."

She nearly runs to the bed because she is so excited. This role play is definitely arousing to both parties.

"One hand on your left cheek." The man commands from the other end of the room, from the sofa. He must feel like a king right now.

She balances herself on her knees and one arm before she places her left hand on her ass cheek.

"Spank yourself, Isabella. Hard."

Isabella. The woman's name is Isabella. But the Asian beauty hesitates.

"What did I say, Isabella?" His voice has a threatening tone.

She smacks her palm against her left cheek, making a loud clapping noise.

"You can do better than that."

She does it harder, this time leaving a handprint.

The man stares at her with satisfaction. "We're going to do ten of those. You're going to count with me. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Go."

She pulls her hand back before she slaps it hard against her left cheek, making it turn red along with the whip marks he already gave her. Her breath comes out shaky, her words a whisper. "One…"

"That wasn't good enough, Isabella. Start over."

Her hand shakes before she obeys, slapping herself harder. This time, her word comes out loud. "One…"

"Okay, that's enough. I can't watch this any longer!" My husband rushes out of the room, leaving me alone.

To my surprise, I don't find it hard to lift my gaze off of them now. This isn't how I pictured this to be either. I walk out of the viewing room and close the door behind me.

Oliver looks at me totally livid, "This was abuse! Did you see the red marks on her body? The scars they're going to leave on her skin! And he asked her to slap herself! Herself! Giving yourself pain is the worst- No, I am not doing this to you. I am not asking yourself to do such things ever. Ever! I love you but this has nothing to do with love! This is fucking abuse! No, Jo, I can't do this!"

I gulp at the nickname. Jo. He has only called me Jo twice in our relationship and neither were moments I want to remember. "I told you not to call me that."

"I'm sorry, but this is crazy! These people belong in a psychiatrist's hands! This is not normal. This wasn't even sex! I bet neither of them have felt any pleasure, all they felt was pain!"

I inhale deeply, "This wasn't what I pictured as well. But I'm asking you to give this one more shot. There has to be a middle way. This was extreme, even for me."

"So we agree that whips are off limit?"

I nod, "Yes."

"Good."

"Are you willing to try another door?"

"I gave you a promise, so..." he shrugs.

I grab his hand and walk over to the next black door. I pull down the door handle and walk inside. I hope this is going to be more gentle - more for Oliver than for me. I need him to give this a real chance, not freak out at every red mark on a woman's body.

This time, I sit down on the black leather couch.

Oliver follows me and sits down next to me.

The room across us looks just like the other room, but the scene happening is different. Much more delicate and careful.

This time the sub is a blonde with curves. She has big bright green eyes. Unlike like the Asian sub in the other room, she is not naked. She is wearing some sort of shorts with stockings and a black top. But the woman's not hanging from the ceiling, she's leaning against the king sized bed. She has a collar around her neck that's connected with a leash. Her partner is holding the leash. Her partner, a ridiculously ripped man with ginger hair and deep brown eyes, is behind her. He is in a pair of ripped jeans that has loosely around his hips and a black shirt.

"You trust me, sweetheart?" He wraps his arms across her chest, holding her against himself with the leash still in his hand. He closes his eyes, as if the moment is hard to grasp because it is too good. Like he needs to pinch himself to make sure this wasn't a dream, to make sure it was real.

"Yes…"

"Yes, Sir. Don't make me tell you again."

"Yes, Sir," she says quickly.

He unlocks the collar and tosses it on the floor. It falls with a loud clank once it hit the wooden floorboards. He walks around her until they're face-to-face. Her cheeks are flushed with both fear and arousal. I can see her emotions on the surface of her eyes. "You do as I say. No questions asked."

She keeps her arms to her sides, her face straight ahead, and her eyes shifts up to look at him. "Yes, Sir."

"I'm in charge. I issue the commands, and you obey. You don't need to think while you're in here - just listen. But you do have all the power, London."

"I do?" she whispers. I assume London is not her real name.

And suddenly the scene explains itself. "This is her first time in here." I mumble, surprised that they allowed us to watch. But maybe they just forgot to lock the door

"This isn't as scary as the other room." My husband mumbles.

I give him a quick look, "Just because you're into BDSM, doesn't mean you have to follow the lifestyle to extremes."

To my surprise, Oliver grabs my hand and squeezes it softly.

The simple gesture makes me smile.

"If you want me to stop, all you need to do is say the safe word. I'll stop everything I'm doing and walk away. I'll move to the other side of the room and kneel until you give me permission to move."

"What's the safe word?"

"Green. Repeat it."

"Green."

He yanks his shirt over my head and tosses it on the floor. London's eyes move across his body, taking in the impressive muscles she is probably used to touch every night. He undoes his jeans and boxers and pushes them to my ankles.

His enormous dick pops out, already dripping with pre-come. "Suck me off. Now."

She opens her mouth wide and wraps her lips around my cock. "Yes, Sir." She pushes her mouth all the way to the base then back to the head, moving slowly as if she is trying to stretch her throat out. Her eyes stay on her partner's the entire time, sucking his dick as she watches his reaction.

He gathers her hair in a single hand and pushes and pulls her mouth onto my length, dictating exactly how he wants her to suck him off. He fucks her mouth like he owns it. He thrusts his hips and penetrates her hard every time, making saliva spill over her mouth and drip to her knees. Tears bubble in the corners of her eyes and begin to stream down her face.

He grabs her head with both of my hands and fucks her mouth with little sensitivity.

But suddenly, he pulls his dick out of her mouth. Then he grabs the back of her neck and guides her to the foot of the bed. "Bend over."

She lowers her body until her stomach and chest are against the bed, with her ass slightly in the air.

He takes his time getting her bottoms off, removing the shorts then peeling off the stockings. He pushes everything to her ankles then kneels in front of her ass. He blows gently on her entrance before pressing his face into her folds, falling into heaven.

She moans quietly from the bed, gripping and tugging on the comforter as she clearly enjoys his tongue.

"Spread your cheeks, sweetheart."

Sweetheart, he actually calls her sweetheart! They have to be more than just sub and dom, they have to be an actual couple - like Oliver and me.

She grabs her ass with her hands and pulls them apart, giving him more room to devour her.

He sticks my thumb inside her soaked pussy and lets his skin absorb the moisture. Then he inserts his thumb in her asshole before continuing to eat her pussy, listening to her moans change in intensity.

But suddenly he stops. He rises to his feet and walks to the stands on the left side of the room. "Don't move." He grabs a purple butt plug and some lube before he returns to her.

"What are you doing?"

He spanks her hard, leaving a handprint right on her cheek.

She cries out in pain, not expecting the punishment.

"Did I give you permission to ask questions?"

"No, Sir…" She breathes through the pain, her ass flushed and red.

"What is he doing with that?" Oliver asks me.

"It's a butt plug."

"A what?"

"Just wait and see."

The man squirts lube directly into her ass before coating the butt plug. He slowly inserts it into her ass, but her body doesn't seem to cooperate. "Relax, sweetheart. It'll feel good, I promise."

"What the fuck?" Oliver asks shocked.

"Trust me, it's not as painful as it looks like." I answer.

She relaxes her body into the mattress, and within a few seconds, her body is able to take the thick butt plug.

Her partner stares at the jewel that sparkles under the low lighting of the room. "Knees on the bed." He lifts her lower body with his strong arms and positions her on the mattress, her stomach still pressed to the sheets. Her feet are slightly dangling over the edge, and her back is arched at a tremendous angle as she holds her shoulders up.

He grabs himself by the base and points his head at her gushing entrance before sliding inside. For minutes, he fucks her hard, the way Oliver has done a few times with me. A thrill runs through my system as I remember those very few nights.

"Is that so bad?" I ask my husband.

"Not yet. The woman seems to be enjoying it at least."

I want to argue with him that maybe the other woman had enjoyed it as well, but I decide against it. It's going to be a long way until he is going to realise this is not about abuse, but pleasure. I turn my attention back to the window.

He stops rocking and pulls the butt plug out of her ass. Her hole stays wide open because it is used to the stretching. He transfers his cock from her pussy to her asshole and slides right in.

She immediately stiffens as his length enters her, stretching out her tight asshole. Her natural instinct is to tug on her cheek to make the opening bigger, but nothing can relieve the pressure of a ridiculously big cock.

He pulls out his cock until only the tip remains inside her. Then he thrusts hard, penetrating her with aggression.

She rocks forward and moans. It's a deep animalistic sound.

"Holy shit, he is fucking her ass!" Oliver breathes out in Brazilian Portuguese.

I chuckle.

"You have done that with Laurent?!" My husband asks me shocked.

I just shrug with a grin on my lips before looking back at what's happening in front of us.

He fucks her harder than before, pounding into her ass with his impressive dick. The lube seems to be enough to keep the movements smooth. After a few thrusts, they both come at the same time.

And they come hard.

I look away to give them this moment. My eyes find my husband's green ones. "What do you think?"

He gulps, "I think butt plugs are definitely on our shopping list."

My lips stretch into a grin, "But I don't like purple. I'm more into green, you know." I joke.

My husband chuckles before wrapping one arm around my waist and pulling me into him. I close my eyes as I rest my head against his chest and enjoy this moment that's filled with moans and pants which don't belong to us. Our hearts beat as one, maybe not a million miles an hour like the hearts of the couple in the room across us, but that doesn't matter to me.

After a while, I open my eyes and look through the window across me. The couple that just fucked like rabbits, is now cuddling on the red king sized bed.

The show is over. The game has stoped.

"This is what I want for us. Complete trust. Complete devotion. Complete loyalty." I whisper as I watch how the ginger runs his fingers through his girlfriend's blond hair.

"You have that but I guess you want to add butt plugs and other toys into the game, which is fine by me." My husband promises, "But I will never raise my hand against you. Using toys is one thing, but using whips another. I'm fine with ropes and toys, but not with the violence."

I look up until I meet my husband's bright green eyes, "Then I guess we have to go shopping."

His eyes widen in response.

"I didn't mean right away." I say with a chuckle.

"Good, because I think I'm going to need a little bit more research and time before we start with this."

I nod, "Okay."

"But perhaps you can teach me some of those sailing knots." He grins at me in a way that makes my heart explode with love in my chest.

I pull him into a passionate kiss and straddle him. His hands wrap around my waist as our tongues dance a tango. What this man is willing to do for me, with me, is beyond my comprehension sometimes.

After minutes of kissing, he is the first to let go. "I know we are in a sex club, but I don't want to fuck you here." He whispers and I can feel his erection pressing against my stomach.

"Then I guess we should head home, babe."

* * *

"Have you found something on Edward?" I ask my brother-in-law over the phone as I stare out of the window front in my study. It's raining cats and dogs. The heavy rain is clashing against the glass. The sky is so dark and heavily clouded that I can't even see the Thames. It's miserable. Literally, miserable.

And I'm about to get out there to help out at the soup kitchen. I have a feeling I won't get there fully dry.

"No. I checked his bank accounts, but they are alright. I couldn't hack into his mobile or laptop."

"Why's that?" I ask with a frown. Ana hacked into the website of the CIA when she was eight, just because she felt like it, and Wlad can't hack into Rothschild's devices?

"His firewall is too strong."

"Stronger than the one from the CIA?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Wladimir answers.

I bite on my lower lip, "I don't know... What do you think he has on me?"

"I don't know. The worst I could think of is a sex tape."

"No... No. it can't be that. A sex tape wouldn't give him the satisfaction he craves. Besides, he never filmed us when we were intimate... and during the last months of our relationship we were hardly intimate." I think out loud and run my fingers through my chestnut curls. "It's got to be something dirtier... something bigger."

"What about the letter you wrote him?"

I don't remember much of it but as far as I can look back it wasn't bad either. "I don't think he's going to publish that. It didn't reveal any secrets."

"Well, as far as I can see Rothschild is either clean or he's keeping his plan very well hidden."

I sigh, "Alright, thank you Wlad."

"No problem. What are your plans for the rest of the night?"

"I'm going to the soup kitchen."

He chuckles on the other end of the line, "Well good luck getting there dry. I don't think an umbrella is going to help you."

I grin, "I trust my baseball cap."

"Alright, you're going to have to take Leo with you then. He is waiting in his car across the building."

Usually that would be Ralph's spot to watch the building. I am getting watched 24/7 and for the first time in my life, I am truthfully grateful. Knowing or not knowing of Rothschild's loan is creeping me a little out. "What's wrong with Ralph?"

"He's got the flu. He's sick at home."

He's sitting in the same boat as Oliver then. "I'll send him a get-well-soon package." I say as a lightening strike fills the sky. "Alright, I have to get going."

"Stay safe."

"You as well."

"And inform me in case you find something anyway."

"I will." Wlad says before hanging up.

I slide my iPhone into the back pocket of my jeans and decide to shake off the uneasiness that Edward has created within me. Then I walk out of my study, down the hallway and into the open living area. Maria, Johns and Caio are here. While my brother-in-laws are watching TV, Maria's baking something in the kitchen. It smells delicious.

"Are you sure you want to go out tonight?" Maria asks me as I stop in the kitchen. A big pot filled with the chicken soup that I cooked earlier for my husband is standing on the stove. It's a recipe my Mum gave me when I told her Oliver was sick again.

I nod as I watch how the rain clashes against the window front, "I'll take an umbrella and use the car. I'll be fine."

"Be careful." Maria says to me with a smile on her lips.

I nod before I walk past Caio and Johns. They don't seem to notice me but that doesn't bother me at all. It makes me smile, they finally start feeling at home here in London. Their homework is spread all over the walnut dining table as I helped them with it earlier. They're getting better and better with every passing day. I walk down the wooden floored hallway that leads to the master bedroom. On my way I open our wardrobe, get out a trench coat and my rain boots. I slip into the beige Burberry trench coat and I slip into my black Armani rain boots. My eyes stop as I see our wedding painting. We look so freaking in love, so helplessly devoted to each other. I don't know why it took me so fucking long to realise I love my husband. I was a fool. Ana did a remarkable job. It's my favourite painting, the best she has ever done.

I stop in the doorway of our master bedroom and stare at my sick husband who is coughing in our bed. Ana ordered me to live in a room upstairs again for at least five nights while Maria takes care of him. Technically, I'm not allowed to get in because I shouldn't risk an infection. It's night five tonight and I can't wait to be back with my husband. But from the sound and looks, he's not completely healed.

It's just a cold but for me it's a possible risk for the cherry. I'm only nine weeks along today and that's still very far away from 12 weeks. But grape has grown into a full cherry now.

I've always loved cherries.

"I made you chicken soup. My Mum's recipe." I tell my husband who smiles at me. "And Ana's special tea for colds."

"Thank you."

"Are you sure you want me to go to the soup kitchen alone tonight?"

He nods, "Yes. You shouldn't be around me anyway. I don't want you to get sick. I've got my Mama taking care of me and my brothers love our huge TV so I'm good."

I sigh, "Fine. I should be back by midnight."

"Okay, but take Ralph with you."

"He's sick as well. But I'm going to take Leo with me." Everyone suddenly caught the flu. It's a miracle Maria and Caio haven't been sick yet. Johna on the other hand caught it in school and gifted it to my beloved husband. When he's back on track, we're going to boost his immunity system. I guess Rio's a different climate than London and their bodies are not used to it yet. Especially this cold, wet weather.

"Good. We'll go next weekend, I promise."

I nod before turning on my heel and walking down the slim hallway. I walk past our painting and stop in the living room. Caio and Johna are still watching TV. Maria's washing the bowls she used to make the cake that's baking in the oven. I have a housemaid and so does she, but Maria still prefers to do certain things by herself.

I grab the navy baseball cap from the sideboard and put it on. I'm dressed in my usual outfit for the soup kitchen: skinny jeans, a white sweater and a navy baseball hat with rain boots - this time because of the weather. "I'm leaving."

Caio and Johna don't react to my words. They're glued to the TV screen.

It's just like home. After seven weeks here, they've started adjust to all the technology and luxury. They use it without fearing they might break it. It gives me a sense of relief and makes me smile.

Maria turns around, "Have a nice evening!" She smiles at me before noticing Johna and Caio. She rinses her hands in the sink before walking over to them and blocking the television. "Jo, just talked to you guys!"

"Mama!" They protest.

I chuckle, "No, it's okay. Enjoy your evening."

"Okay." They both say.

* * *

I towel dry the last knife after some long hours at the soup kitchen. We've fed a lot of mouths and had a lot of laughter tonight. Perhaps we even healed some hearts. It was a good night. I told Leo to wait for me in his car because that's what Ralph always does as well.

"Can you close the soup kitchen? I've got to run." Lauren says to me.

I nod as I put back the knife. "Yeah, sure."

The brunette leaves the keys on the countertops of the kitchen. "Thanks. I owe you one."

I chuckle, "I'm just closing. I'm not saving your life. You owe me nothing."

She pulls a key from the key ring. "Just throw the keys into the mailbox. I'll get them tomorrow."

I nod, "Okay. See you in two weeks."

She waves at me before running out of the soup kitchen. I can hear the bells ringing as she opens the front door. Then the door shuts and I'm alone.

I get my iPhone out of the pocket of my jeans and put on a happy playlist. The joyful salsa music starts filling up the whole soup kitchen and as start swinging with my hips. For a brief moment, I remember when Oliver and me danced a salsa here in dining area of the soup kitchen.

_Flashback_

_"Allow me to lead you...Let me take control." his whisper fills my ear, creating goosebumps all over my skin. Our bodies are so close, that I can feel how his muscles shift underneath his clothes. His grip is firm and his hands are warm. Tingles spread from our touching points: the forehead, my left hand in his and my right hand on his hip. He smells of safety and cosy nights in front of the fireplace. His eyes are a little lighter than the last time we saw each other. It's no longer the deep green that's almost black, but instead it's a little lighter... it's not emerald like my brother Elias' eyes. The pine green has transformed into a sea foam colour. His eyes take my breath away._

_The tingling sensations only increase with the time passing by. The longer we dance, the stronger the sensations inside of me become until I start feeling a fever and a little light in my head. The dizziness blurs out the music around us... until all I see and feel is him and those sea foam coloured eyes. I can feel how our bodies dance, how they move to their very own beat that has nothing to do with the actual music. Our bodies are moving but my mind... my mind is somewhere completely else. Somewhere only he and I exist... and nothing else. The fever increases until that burning sensation reaches my heart. I can feel it pulsing and beating in a rhythm like never before. Whatever this is... it scares the hell out of me._

_Because it's so wonderful that I don't want it to stop._

_End of Flashback_

I get a bucket and start filling it with lukewarm water. I still have to clean the floor and tables before closing the soup kitchen. It's almost midnight so I should at least send Oliver a text to tell him I'll be here a little longer. But maybe he has fallen asleep and I don't want to wake him with the sound of an incoming text.

Besides, I'm sure Leo has informed him.

I add cleaning liquid into the bucket and turn off the water. If I move quickly, I'll be done in half an hour. I get a mop and get to work.

* * *

I wipe the last table dry. I'm finally done with the cleaning. It's half past one but that's the fastest I could do. I walk back into the kitchen that has stainless steel countertops and put the kitchen towel back into its place. I pick up my baseball hat and put it back on. I pick up the keys that Lauren left me just as the bells at are hanging above the front door ring again. Someone has come in.

"I'll be right out, Leo!" I cry out before turning around and facing a group of men. Six men. Olive skin colour, black chin long hair, bushy arched eyebrows, small and long noses and a grin that makes my stomach twist. They're from Egypt, I can see that right away. It's in their skin complexion, height and bone structure. They're at different ages, heights and sizes.

These men are no homeless. They probably want to rob me!

Fuck!

"I'm sorry, the soup kitchen is closed." I tell them in a clear voice as my brain thinks of something to use for protection. The knives are too far away to get to them in time. The pots are all put away in the cupboards. There's nothing on the countertops except for some paper towels. Fuck!

The only exit is behind the six men. There's no way to run or hide. The only protection is to fight.

But I have nothing to fight with except for my body. My hands and feet, my teeth and elbows... my cherry!

I have to protect it. I have to fight for it.

Suddenly they move towards me so quickly that I can only strike out once and hit one of them before the other five grab me by my arms and legs. Their grip is strong and I scream out at the top of my lungs as loud as I can but the salsa music coming from m iPhone is too loud I hope Leo hears me anyway. I need him.

The man I've hit grabs the kitchen towel and stuffs it into my mouth. I try to kick with my legs and arms as possible but their grip is too strong. I can't fight!

They drag me to the kitchen island and push my torso until it meets the stainless steel countertop of the kitchen island. No! Bloody no!

I can feel how one pair of hands opens the button of my jeans and drag them down along with my panties. I try to fight them but their grip is too strong. I can barely move. The keys fall out of my hands.

I close my eyes and pray.

For that cherry to survive.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**What do you think of George's plan to dethrone the king? Will Wlad's men provide them the security they need? Who do you think is behind the attack?**

**What do you think of their visit to Ruin? Are Jo and Oliver really going to leave it at ropes and butt plugs?**

**What about Ana's vision, do you think it's coming true? Which tropical beach did she mean? **

**As always, please review.**

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole**

**P.S.: There's a new chapter of My Shadow out. Please be so kind and check it out if you haven't already.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Josephine**

Everything within me feels dead. Lifeless. Broken. Shattered into a million pieces. Somewhere in the middle of the whole thing something inside of me snapped and the lights went out. I lost consciousness but I didn't lose their interest in me.

Because when I wake up, I'm fully naked with sperm all over my body.

But I don't feel pain. I feel nothing. There's no ache pulsing in my body. There's no heart beating in my chest. There's only emptiness.

I don't know how long I sit on the checked tiled floor of the kitchen but eventually my brain switches on again and I start using the logical part of my brain, my frontal lobe. It controls reasoning, planning, voluntary movement, and some aspects of speech, says Rory's voice in my head. I guess quizzing her and George for the medical tests pays out in some weird, twisted way.

Because it actually makes me function instead of collapsing into a emotional breakdown - which the limbic system is known for. Within the limbic there's the amygdala, which assesses the emotional value of stimuli. It's the main part of the brain associated with fear reactions - including the "fight or flight".

I fought. And then I lost consciousness.

I get up from the floor. How I've gotten here, I don't know. But I manage to rise from the cold tiles and start looking for my phone. Everything's blurry. It's like I'm looking through frosted glass. I need help. I need someone to preserve the traces. Someone to clean this mess up. Someone to bring me fresh clothes after taken all the traces off of me.

And I need a medical examination.

And there's only one person I can call for all of that.

I find my iPhone in the full sink of the kitchen. Thankfully it's waterproof. I get it out of the water and unlock it with my code because the face recognition doesn't work. I call the number one on my speed dial and wait. I try to not look at anything made of stainless steel or let alone a mirror because I'm afraid of my reflection. I don't even look down at myself. I look at the calendar. Today's Sunday. November the seventh.

It's November the seventh of 2049. I keep repeating the words in my head as I wait for the person to pick up the call. I don't even know what time it is. I don't know how long I was unconscious or how long they... how long it lasted. It's November the seventh of 2049.

"Everything alright?"

The sound of my brother-in-law's voice makes my throat tight and suddenly my legs give in and I crash on the cold titled floor in the kitchen.

"Jo? Jo, what's wrong?"

Tears start streaming down my face uncontrollably. My amygdala awoke. I'm no longer fighting. Maybe I never ever was.

"I'm coming to get you. Stay where you are." I can hear bed rustling sounds but I can't bring myself to say a word.

I can't even move if I wanted to. This is a crime scene. This is a place where a rape happened.

No, not one. At least six.

A mass rape.

I snap out of my thoughts and feel how my frontal lobe kicks in again. "I need you to wake Della. I need her as well. And a pair of fresh clothes. Underwear, sneakers, jeans, sweater, socks... and a hair tie. I need a hair tie."

"Okay... what else do you need?" My brother-in-law is trying to keep me talking, to make sure I don't lose consciousness.

"I need you to stay on the line until you're here. I need to hear you breathe and not call another soul. Not my husband. Not my father. Not my other siblings. And not Leo. Definitely not Leo." I explain and for a second my brain starts imagining Leo sitting in his car, listening to a romantic audiobook with coffee and biscuits.

The scene almost makes me laugh.

Leo, my security man, bawling his eyes out because he listens to some Shakespeare drama while I was getting raped again... and again... and again... until eventually my body went into protective mode and shut down.

It's not really working right now either. It's weird.

I don't know how I'm alive.

"I need cotton buds for smear tests. I need people to come by after we're done, to persevere the traces. I need cleaning people. Good cleaning people." I'm speaking on autopilot. "I need you to wake Della. I need her as well. And a pair of fresh clothes. Underwear, sneakers, jeans, sweater, socks... and a hair tie. I need a hair tie." I start sounding like a broken record and I'm aware of that but I just can't make it stop. "I need you to stay on the line until you're here. I need to hear you breathe and not call another soul. Not my husband. Not my father. Not my other siblings. And not Leo. Definitely not Leo."

"Jo, we're nearly there."

"I need cotton buds for smear tests. I need people to come by after we're done to persevere the traces. I need cleaning people. Good cleaning people. I need you to wake Della. I need her as well. And a pair of fresh clothes. Underwear, sneakers, jeans, sweater, socks... and a hair tie. I need a hair tie. I need you to stay on the line until you're here. I need to hear you breathe and not call another soul. Not my husband. Not my father. Not my other siblings. And not Leo. Definitely not Leo." My eyes keep staring at the calendar. Still November the seventh of 2049. Or maybe it's November the eighth. I'm pretty sure it was after midnight when I was done with cleaning the floors and tables. And then these men came in... "I need cotton buds for smear tests. I need people to come by after we're done to persevere the traces. I need cleaning people. Good cleaning people. I need you to wake Della. I need her as well. And a pair of fresh clothes. Underwear, sneakers, jeans, sweater, socks... and a hair tie. I need a hair tie. I need you to stay on the line until you're here. I need to hear you breathe and not call another soul. Not my husband. Not my father. Not my other siblings. And not Leo. Definitely not Leo."

Suddenly, I can hear the bells that hang above the front door ringing again and a loud cry escapes my lungs.

"Jo?" I recognise this voice. It's the voice of my brother-in-law. What is he doing here?

Or am I imagining this? Is my mind playing tricks on me?!

Suddenly, my big sister appears across me. Della. She's so beautiful in her outfit. These jeans really suit her. Just like the black cashmere jumper and the chestnut coloured moccasins. I love cashmere, it's so soft and snuggly...

Her navy eyes widen as she sees me. "Jo, what happened?"

I snap out of my thoughts and wrap my arms around my bent legs. I start rocking from side to side. It's something I can't control. "I need cotton buds for smear tests. I need people to come by after we're done to persevere the traces. I need cleaning people. Good cleaning people."

"What the fuck happened here? Who did this?!" I can hear Wlad saying but I can't stop repeating myself over and over again. "What's going on with her?"

Della bends down so we're on eye level and places a big bag next to me. It is only now that I see the big leather bag. "It's a coping mechanism. Her body's using only the minimum of capacity. Frankly, it's a miracle she called you let alone get something out that actually made sense."

"I'm going to kill Leo!"

"I need you to wake Della. I need her as well. And a pair of fresh clothes. Underwear, sneakers, jeans, sweater, socks... and a hair tie. I need a hair tie."

"I brought you your hair tie." Della says while holding out a big black scrunchy in front of my eyes.

"Hair tie." I repeat.

"Yes." She shows me a big smile as I touch the scrunchy.

It feels like I'm holding life in my hands. For some odd reason this old scrunchy feels like it's the most important thing in the world!

"She stopped rocking." That's Wladimir's voice.

"Don't touch her or do anything quickly. She's at a very fragile state right now. Call your guys, kill Leo and get to work. I'm going to make sure she's on her feet by the time your men arrive. But don't do anything hectic and bloody remove those bells from the front door!" My sister says to her husband.

"We should get her to the hospital. She's full of blood."

"She's also full of traces. She needs to get those off of her first before doing anything."

"That's why she asked for cotton buds."

"Yes. It seems like her frontal lobe is somehow still working." Della says with a worried look on her eyes.

"The frontal lobe controls reasoning, planning, voluntary movement, and some aspects of speech." I repeat Rory's voice that's still in my head.

My sister smiles, "Yes it does."

"How does she know that?"

"I think from Rory. Her brain is protecting her from a nervous breakdown. She keeps repeating the same things to stay sane."

"I'm going to call my guys. You... figure her out." Wlad says before leaving us alone.

My sister sits down across me. She doesn't say a word. She just sits across me and studies my face.

I still haven't seen my reflection.

"We'll get up when you're ready." She whispers to me while my hands keep playing with the scrunchy.

I can't stop my hands from moving. I have stopped my body from rocking side to side but I can't stop my hands from playing with that hair tie.

My sister opens the bag that's next to me. It looks like a really vintage doctors bag. It has a brass lever closure and is brown. Cognac coloured. "I'm going to start with some smear tests okay?"

I want to nod but I actually can't.

Della gets out cotton buds that are in a long tube. She opens one of the tube and carefully takes off something from my face. It's white and sticky. Semen. It's probably semen.

Nothing within me reacts. My hands keep playing with the scrunchy and my mind keeps repeating Rory's words about the brain. It's a vicious cycle.

While my sister does one smear test after another. Some are white and sneaky. Others full of blood or dirt. She trails the cotton buds over my face, neck, along my hairline, my chest and arms. She even makes sure to get the evidence from underneath my nails by clipping my long nails. It's the only time I can't play with the scrunchy.

She places most of the used tubes back into the vintage looking bag. "We can do the vaginal swap in the hospital."

"It's November the seventh."

"No it's actually November the eighth." My sister corrects me.

It's Monday. Not Sunday.

My hands stop playing with the scrunchy. "I need clothes. I need a doctor."

"Good thing I am a doctor." She smiles at me. "Do you think you can get up from the floor?"

I nod and she helps me getting off the floor. Suddenly, I start shivering.

My sister pulls out a long bathrobe out of the bag and hands it to me. "I'm going to get you to the hospital now, okay?"

I look around myself and notice my ripped clothes. I notice a lot of blood and all sorts of things laying on the floor. I cleaned it and now it's a mess. It looks like a battlefield and I don't know which side won. Pots. Pans. Knives. Forks. Broken glass. Broken plates. Keys.

I notice the keys. They're covered in blood.

And then I see teeth. Five teeth. Are they mine? I don't know.

I have an iron-like taste in my mouth but I feel no gaps in my jawbone when I run my tongue I've my teeth.

The jawbone is the largest, strongest and lowest bone in the human face. It forms the lower jaw and holds the lower teeth in place. The mandible sits beneath the maxilla. It is the only movable bone of the skull.

"I brought you some slippers." My sister says before helping me into a pair of black slippers.

The moment I start to walk, I feel a sharp pain going all the way from my feet through my hips and spine until reaching my skull.

I cry out.

And everything turns black.

* * *

The flashlight of the camera is bright. I'm in a hospital room, but there's just Della, a nurse and me here. The nurse is taking the photos of the bruises on my body while Della assists. They work in a routine. The last hour and a half is a blur. I don't remember how I got here or what's the name of the red haired nurse. The woman has a friendly face with full lips. She's in a navy uniform. It's from the Lindo Wing.

I'm in Paddington. Della brought me to the Lindo Wing.

"Okay, that would be all. Thank you so much, Nancy." My sister thanks the nurse.

The woman in her fifties nods before placing the camera on a table and leaving us alone. I'm in a private hospital wing of St. Mary's. I'm at the Lindo Wing.

Where I got born. Where Rory and I got born. Where Nate got born. And Della. And Elias. And Gideon and Cal.

"I think we can get you all clean now." Della says to me. How my sister did what she did in the last hours I don't know. She's amazing in more than one way.

It's the first time I really hear what she says. "I'm pregnant."

To my surprise my big sister smiles, "I know. You said so in the car."

"I did?"

"Yes. You kept saying cherry. You kept saying that the cherry needs to survive. It doesn't take a wonder child to figure it out. After we did the vaginal smear tests, we also did an ultrasound."

"Is it dead?"

"No and that's probably the most wonderful miracle I ever got to witness."

"The cherry's alive." I breathe out in shock. It's alive! It's bloody alive!

My sister nods, "Perfectly fine for nine week's worth of developing."

"You did the ultrasound?"

"I wouldn't let anyone else touch my little sister. Does Oliver know?"

"Yes."

"When will you tell Mum and Dad?"

"When there's something worth telling about. For now only my husband, you and me know." I mumble. "And the royals. But I had to tell them because the King wanted to move us into Nottingham Cottage."

My sister nods again, without asking another question. "We should get you clean."

"Did you call anyone?" I ask her as we walk into the en-suite bathroom. I feel a slight pain in my hips and legs but I can walk. Walking is a good thing. It means nothing's broken.

"No. Wladimir's still at the soup kitchen."

The soup kitchen. For a second, moments of what happened flash in front of my inner eyes. The six men. Their grins. Their voices. Their tattoos. "I can't talk about it yet. But they had tattoos. I want Wlad to find them and not touch them until I'm done with them."

"Okay but for now you need to have a shower." Della insists before opening the door of the shower.

I get out of the bathrobe and step into the shower that's floor-level. "Do I look scary?"

"Not after the shower." My sister responds before putting on the water.

The warm water comes rushing down on me. I close my eyes and feel how the warm water washes off everything that isn't mine. For minutes, I just stand there and let the water stream down my body. When I open my eyes and look at the floor, I see lots of blood and dirt getting sucked into the drain. "I don't feel pain." I whisper as I watch how the drain sucks everything in.

"You're still high on adrenaline, which is a very good thing."

"Do I have broken bones?" I ask my sister. I'm sure I would feel it but my body's doing things I can't explain. I'm standing in this shower without pain or fear in my body. I'm functioning when I shouldn't be.

"Bruised bones. Just because you don't feel pain right now doesn't mean you won't. Your hips, your left radius and right ulna are bruised. Severely bruised." She says as she pours shampoo into her hands. "You have several haematoma all over your body. You have a black right eye and a blood filled left eye. Your lower lip has been ripped by your own teeth. And there's a grade three concussion. You've vomited six times and lost consciousness twice. Your blood pressure went through the roof once as well. But I'm taking care of you. Description enough?" She asks me in typically Della style. Then she starts washing my hair. They're sticky and full of knots.

Her description gave me a pretty clear vision in my head. That explains my blur vision. "Maybe we should just cut it all off." I mumble.

My sister chuckles, "I'm a wonder child but no hair dresser. Tilt your head back. I promise to be gentle with your hair. "

I tilt my head back and allow the water to wash out the shampoo.

Then she pours shower gel on a wash cloth and wets it under the shower. Without a word she starts cleaning my body. She gentle but also rubs at some parts thoroughly.

She hasn't done that since I was a toddler.

At least, I still have my cherry.

My nine week old cherry.

**Oliver**

I get woken up by an unpleasant shake. At first I think it's an earthquake because it gains in intensity but when I open my eyes and see my sister-in-law I know the earthquake is her. "Della?" I ask with a yawn.

Adaline's navy eyes are full of worry. "Get up and dressed we have to go."

I frown, "What are you doing here?"

She walks into the wardrobe my wife shares with me, leaving me alone for the moment.

For a second, I think I'm dreaming but then a rustling noise comes out of the wardrobe and I know I'm awake.

Especially when I hear Russian cursing words. I couldn't dream of these words because I've never heard them. I can't speak Russian so I can't dream in that language.

I'm awake.

I yawn and stretch my limbs before having a look at the clock on the nightstand. It's half past three - at night. Why is she waking me at this hour?

Josephine! And the baby!

I jump out of the bed as if a lightning stroke me. "Is something wrong with Josephine?"

I can hear rustling noises coming from the wardrobe and I walk over it. Della is stuffing a chestnut coloured leather bag with my wife's clothes. Underwear, jumpers, socks, joggers, cardigan - most of them are made of cashmere. It's only now that I notice Della is dressed in a pair of jeans and a black jumper. Her moccasins have a chestnut colour, just like the travel bag in which she's still stuffing clothes into.

"Della, what's wrong?" I ask her.

"Jo's at my place. I came to pick you up. You're going to stay at my place for at least a night so maybe you want to pack a bag for you as well." Della answer's like a machine before rushing out of the room and probably into the en-suite bathroom to get Josephine's toiletries.

I stand in the wardrobe for a moment, my brain not being able to process what she said. Why is Josephine at Della's place? What the fuck has happened?!

I rush into the en-suite bathroom and watch how Della is packing everything with a routine. It's like she's checking off a list in her head. "What happened?"

She looks at me, "I told you to get dressed."

"And I asked you what the fuck happened to my wife!" I explode in front of her.

She winces at the volume of my voice. "She's alright. I'll tell you everything once we're in the car okay? How about you get dressed while I pack you a bag as well? I'm going to start in the bathroom to give you some privacy."

She didn't answer me and that scares the shit out of me. "Della,"

"Get fucking dressed! I don't have the time nor do I have the nerve to explain what has happened until you're finally sitting in my car!" She yells back at me.

"She's alright?"

"Yes. They both are." Della promises me.

I nod before turning on my heel. I stop in the doorframe as her words unfold their full meaning. They both are. Della knows of Jo's pregnancy. Why does she know of her pregnancy? Who told her? Did Jo tell her? If so, why?

"Get dressed!" Della hisses at me.

I walk into the wardrobe and quickly get dressed before getting another black leather travel bag from one of the top shelves and stuffing some clothes and shoes into it. I don't know what I'm packing for but I do it anyway.

They're alright and that's all that matters to me.

My wife, our baby - my family - is safe and sound.

**Josephine**

I wrap the big white cosy cashmere blanket closer around my body. I'm sitting next to the lit fire but I'm still horribly cold. The fear has almost frozen my bones, my muscles and my heart. I feel like an ice statue that's only slowly starting to melt. After getting all the tests done, Della checked me out of the hospital and Wlad brought me to their place while Della picked up Oliver.

I'm sitting in an armchair with Luna curled up in my lap. She's giving me comfort. I'm connected to a vitamin and NaCl drop that's standing next to the chair. Morphine wasn't an option because of the cherry, so I have to suck it up. I've got an IV in the left backside of my hand. My wedding band is gone. The rapists stole it. I didn't notice it until I wanted to start playing with the ring.

It brought me to a whole new level of anger.

"Like this?" Wlad asks me before turning his iPad around. He's sitting on the beige couch across me.

I look at the drawing of the tattoo. It shows a snake with an open mouth. I didn't know Wladimir was such a good artist.

I nod, "Yes."

"And it was on the inside of the right wrist?"

"Yes it was wrapped around like a bracelet. All six of them. I saw it before they attacked me." I explain and shiver from my own words. I still haven't looked in a mirror and I'm not looking forward to. Della gave me something natural to ease the pain in my body. The pain has not yet kicked in fully but I'm getting prepared for some awful days and weeks.

"Okay. That should make it easier for me to find them. That and the stolen wedding band."

He's going to look out on the black market for my ring as he couldn't locate it yet. It should be easy to defect my ring as it's unique. I designed it after all. "Do you think they knew who I am?"

"I don't know. You're going incognito whenever you're there. Not even paparazzi recognise you. You're excellent at hiding."

"Yeah, well I wasn't excellent in defending myself."

"If they knew who you were they had taken you. These bastards raped you, when from their point of you, they could've gotten billions on the black market for you. Your father has lots of enemies. The Royal Family has lots of enemies. You'd be invaluable." Wladimir puts the iPad on the coffee table before walking over to me. "The only two persons that could have saved you from that were your father and me. Both very far away at the moment. You did the best you could. You fought. You made sure to create enough traces as possible. There're strands of six different hair sources. Teeth from different mouths. Fingerprints and blood. You've given me enough to find them and when I will, I promise you they will never see the light of day again."

I did all of that subconsciously. Guess, Wladimir's training was good for something after all. "Find them and leave the rest to me."

My brother-in-law nods, "I will."

"What about Leo? What happened to him?" I pray that he's alright.

"The men ambushed him as well. They injected him something that paralysed him for the exact the amount of time they were going to need to rape you." Wladimir's silver eyes turn dark.

"But he's okay?"

"He's in the hospital, getting checked but he should be fine. It's not that bad-"

"Please don't fire him! He didn't do anything wrong. It was me who said that he didn't need to come inside, that he could stay in his car. I mean, Ralph always did the same thing! He parked across the entrance and waited in the car. I didn't... If I had known-"

Wlad embraces me, "Sh, everything's going to be fine." He calms me in fluent Russian. "It's not his fault and it's not yours either. We'll find them. You'll get your revenge." He promises me just as the front door of the house swings open.

"Josephine?!" That's my husband roar which rings through the house. It fills me with strength and love.

Luna's ears shoot up but she doesn't lift her head.

Wlad lets go of me and squeezes my hands before lifting to his full weight. Wladimir's build like a brick wall, nothing can tear him down. Ralph looks just the same, but not Leo. He just started that job a little over a year ago... he doesn't deserve what had happened.

Being in my life is dangerous.

A moment later my husband is standing across me. He is in grey joggers, a black T-shirt and black moccasins. His eyes are a deep emerald green and his beach blonde hair is messy. His nose is red from him blowing it out all night. He's still sick but I couldn't care less right now.

For a moment, he just stares at me. I watch the emotions going wild in his eyes. From a deep emerald green that's full of rage to a forest green that's confused about how this happen, to a sage green that's full of pain and sorrow.

I can feel how Luna leaves my lap but I can't take my eyes off of him. I'm under his spell.

And suddenly everything within me breaks lose. The tears start streaming down my face like they haven't in the last hours. I kept myself together but I can't do it in front of him.

In front of my soulmate, my other half... the man I love with every single heartbeat.

He wraps his arms around me and I feel a strong wave of pain overcoming me but also a wave of comfort and strength. I look broken, I feel weak but I know I am strong.

It feels so good to have his arms around me.

"Tesoro..."

His voice brings me even more tears. I could've died tonight. Those men could've done things to me that are far worse than what they did. I could've lost the time on this earth that I have with my husband in the blink of an eye.

But they didn't kill me. Instead they raped me. They used me like a toy.

And when they were done, they left me alone in this mess.

I bury my nose in the nape of his neck as his arms hold me close. He is careful not to hurt me but at the same time his grip is strong, just how I like it. It feels so good to be in his arms. I never want him to let go of me again.

"Are you in pain?" He asks me while still holding me close to him. I missed his smell. I missed the way his body feels when he holds me.

"I'm still in shock. I don't feel much." I answer and inhale his scent deeply again. "The baby survived. It's alive." I whisper into his ear.

"I know, Della told me."

I let go of him and look into his sage green eyes, "The baby didn't die."

"The baby didn't die." He echoes my amazed words.

I rest my forehead against his as I stare into his sage green eyes with trembling lips. The shock and the adrenaline are slowly fading in my system, so I know I'll feel pain.

Pain in my body, but not pain in my heart.

* * *

I take another sip of my lavender tea as I rest in one of the guest rooms here. I wanted to go home but Della refused to let me go. She said I needed medical supervision for at least 24 hours so I'm stuck here. But I've got my husband and my cherry, so I'm happy.

In pain, but grateful.

"Your wedding band is gone." My husband breathes out.

"It was the trophy they wanted to take with them after they were done." I mumble as I touch my naked left ring finger.

"Wlad's going to find them."

"I know. I'm not worried about that. I'm just sad that the ring is gone and there's a high chance I won't get it back."

"Then we'll have the same ring made again."

"It's not the same." I insist. "And even if I got it back, I don't even know if I would wear it. Because it's now connected to them. They made it theirs and that's what's upsetting me so much."

My husband is silent for a moment. "I can understand that. But you can design a new one whenever you're better."

I nod. It's my only option. "Have you called my parents?"

"Yes." My husband says with a nod. "They'll be here shortly."

I place my hand on his and feel his platinum wedding band. How much I miss mine. Out of everything they have done to me, all the bruises, the rape, blood and tears, this is the worst. Losing my wedding band was like getting a part of me stolen. I sigh, "I feel like we're going from one catastrophe to another. First your mother's cancer and now this."

"You've cured my Mum and you will heal from this as well. Once we find them, you will get your revenge. And by the summer we will have our baby. We have us and that's all that matters."

I squeeze his hand and smile, "Can you bring me a mirror? I haven't had the courage to look at myself yet."

He nods before getting up from his chair and walking towards the en-suite bathroom, "You're still beautiful."

I'm not so sure about that. It's not that I'm superficial, I just know how it's going to affect those around me when the paparazzi catch me looking like that. The headlines will range from Swan with broken wings to domestic violence victim. Some will say I got what I deserved, others will call it a tragedy. Either way it will damage my reputation, my parents', the royals', Rory and George's and Char and Nate's.

It's going to have a butterfly effect.

Suddenly, the door to the guest room swings open and I watch my parents walking in. My father enters the room first and I watch how his navy blue eyes light up into a very bright blue that's almost white. He clenches his jaw and his hands form fists. My father's wide shoulders hide my mother's view of me for a moment but when he steps away, she gasps and places her hand on her mouth. Tears starts streaming down her face.

I don't need a mirror to know how I look.

"I've found a small mirror!" My husband comes back with a pocket-mirror in his hands. Then he looks to his left and sees my parents who can't hide the shock in their faces. "Oh, hi!"

My father stares at Oliver for a moment before stepping forward and attacking him. Before I can blink, the mirror has fallen out of his hands and my father is pressing him against the wall with his left hand squeezing his throat.

"Troy! Stop it! Let him go!" My Mum tries to calm my Daddy down. She rushes over to him and tries to pull his fingers off of my husband.

My husband is totally calm as he stares at my father. It's their fourth meeting and Daddy has his hands already wrapped around my husband's neck. It's no gun, but it's just as bad.

"It wasn't my fault." Oliver says to him in a high pitched voice because my Dad's squeezing his vocal cords.

I don't know why but I start seeing the similarities between the two most important men in my life. They share the same broad shoulders, have a similar height and presence. They have the same energy as well.

I don't know how my husband can stay so calm.

"Daddy!" I cry out in anger. "Let. Him. Go."

But my father doesn't move a millimetre.

"Daddy!" I put all my anger into that one word.

He finally lets go of my husband.

"Good and now get out!" I hiss at him.

That's when my father swings around. He stares at me with wide eyes as if I was the one who did something wrong. "Jo,"

"Get out or apologise to him." I demand.

My father stays silent.

"Troy," This time it's my Mummy who has found her voice.

My father clenches his teeth before looking at my husband. Oliver's neck has a fire red ring from my father's fingers. "I apologise."

"Better." I demand again. "I am the one who got raped. I am the victim and my husband's not the one who did this to me."

My Dad inhales deeply, "I'm sorry. I overreacted. I'm full of anger and I let it out on you."

"Good." I say and look at Oliver. He doesn't even seem angry. How can he be so understanding?!

He looks down and notices the broken pieces from the mirror. "Seven years of bad luck." He mumbles.

"We'll just light seven white candies on the first night and you guys blow them out at midnight in one breath." My Mum says. "Stay here, Troy and I will get the candles and something to clean this up. Don't touch anything. We have to bury the pieces in the ground very deeply. Under a tree on a full moon night. Which is today. And throw a few pieces of the broken mirror into the Thames. That should purify it all and so let the entrapped soul come out."

Has my Mum turned into Ana?!

"Come on." She grabs Daddy's hand. "It's Monday which means the broken pieces stand for financial problems. That's not so bad. It would be worse if today were Wednesday."

"What happens then?" I ask her but she has already rushed out of the room.

"It means trouble with your loved one." Oliver answers. "In Brazil we collect the pieces in a black bag, tie three big knots and throw the bag as far away from the house as possible."

"The Russian also do it this way." I remember one of the many conversations I've had with Sergej.

Suddenly, Oliver storms out of the room.

**Oliver**

"What more do you want from me?!" I ask as I watch how Gabriella and Troy walk down the long hallway that's on the third floor of this house.

Gabriella and Troy stop. The petite brunette let's go of her husband's hand and walks down the spiral staircase, leaving us alone.

"What do I have to do for you to accept me?!" I ask my wife's father again.

He clenches his teeth as I walk over to him. "I've said it before. I overreacted."

"No, you didn't. You just chose the wrong moment. You don't like me and I don't know why. I haven't done anything wrong. I have given you everything you wanted from me. I'm trying my best."

"The best is not good enough!" He yells at me. "The best means my daughter, the sunshine in my life, gets raped six times by six different men! It means she-"

"I wasn't there because I'm sick."

His navy eyes travel down me. "You don't look sick to me."

"Ana's tea helped." It's a magic trick and I need to know how it works.

"So, you were in bed then?"

"Yes."

Troy's silent for a moment and I brace myself for another fight. "You'll need to start training with Wlad."

What?!

"Do you know how to shoot?"

"Shoot?"

"With a gun."

Does that mean he has accepted me?! "No."

Troy nods, "Alright, we'll start with that when Jo's asleep. First the gun and then the close combat techniques."

"I'm sorry?!" He is joking, right?

"You're clean. The test results didn't show me anything I didn't know already."

"Just as I said."

"I don't trust strangers that convinced my daughter to marry him so he could be rich!"

I chuckle, "Okay, there are several things that are wrong with that. First, I didn't convince her, she had to convince me. Secondly, I didn't marry your daughter for her bank account, I did it because I love her! I had no idea how rich Josephine was until she told me - which was after I had signed the prenup. Money was an issue between us. Obviously because of our different backgrounds. But this has changed. She loves me as well. Very much. You're just too blind to see that!"

Gabriella comes back with a bucket, "I suggest you guys pick a room and continue your yelling in there." She hisses at us while walking past us and into the room that Josephine is staying in.

Troy opens a door and walks in, expecting me to follow him. Perhaps it's time to clear this once and for all.

I follow him and close the door. We're in another guest room, that looks just like the room in which my wife is staying in. A big king sized bed with white linen bedding and two nightstands, a built in wardrobe, an ensuite bathroom and a white marbled fireplace. There are big transom windows that overlook the backyard.

"Why didn't you fight me?" Troy asks me after a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry?"

"Back in Jo's room. I've had you against the wall - and your blood pressure didn't even increase." He raises his left eyebrow without asking the question out loud.

"I know I shouldn't upset her father. She's the only one she has." I answer him. I wish my father was still alive, but sadly he isn't. He's missing out on everything that has happened and will happen in my life - and that gives me the greatest sadness. Being responsible for Josephine's father doing the same to her is not something I ever want to do."I know you only played nice the last time we saw each other because you knew we didn't have a choice. Just like you knew if you were going to keep fighting me you were going to lose her. You can hate me all you want but know you're not hurting me. You're hurting her. She's already pretty vulnerable after tonight and you just made it a million times worse!" I explain to him in a calm voice. "You wanted to provoke me so I'd lose control in front of her. You wanted me to fight you just so she sees how bad I am? You think you have to prove her that marrying me was the wrong decision? Well, guess what! It wasn't the wrong decision. And I am not one of the monsters that you've allowed to marry your daughters! I don't have dirt on my fingers. There are no skeletons in my closet because I was busy surviving each day, trying to provide my family with as much money as possible so they'd be able to go to school or have at least one meal a day. I didn't have time to walk around killing people. Every second of my life was devoted to them!" I hiss at him. "I won't go away so you better get used to me because we will see each other on lots of Easters and Christmases. We will see each other at lots of birthday parties and lots of Thanksgivings. I am not leaving her no matter what you do or say." I run my fingers through my hair. "And just so you know, I will never lay a hand on you. Or hold a gun to your head. Because unlike me, Josephine still has a father and I won't take him away from her. I'd do anything to have one more second with my father. And I won't destroy your relationship with her. I am not the bad guy here." I turn on my heel but Troy grabs my wrist.

"I've had an assassin falling in love with my daughter. I've had a King fall in love with my daughter. And my best friend, security guard and 23-years-older-than-my-daughter fall in love with my daughter. I faced mafia bosses, royals and a very stubborn old man named Sergej but never have I come across someone like you."

I try very hard to stop myself from rolling my eyes. He's going to start throwing shade at me as well. Homeless. Immigrant. Gold-digger.

"Someone with a white vest. It's highly unusual for these kind of men to find their ways into our tightly woven net."

"I'm sorry?"

"You're a good man. Humble. You shouldn't wine and dine with dangerous people like us. That deal with the King, that Royalty thing is the best that could've happened to you and Jo. There are currently hundreds of people wanting our death or be in our position. We're one of the most powerful families of the world. But also one of the most dangerous."

Is he warning me from himself and his family? "Josephine told me about her family. I am very aware of what kind of environment I'm in."

"She doesn't know everything. She only told you a fraction of what's really going on."

"Nothing you say or do will change my decision."

**Josephine**

I watch how my Mum removes the last pieces of the broken mirror before handing Wladimir the bin. I don't know where my father and my husband are but I know my Dad won't kill the man I love. They need to work things out and maybe it's better to let them do it alone. Man to man or whatever.

"I'll do the rest." Wladimir says to my Mum before leaving us alone. My Mummy hasn't properly looked at me since the moment Daddy freaked out. She avoided my presence.

It makes me feel even worse.

"Mum?"

My Mummy gulps and closes the wooden door before turning around. Tears are rolling down her cheeks and her chest is rising with her heavy breath.

Shit, she's falling apart.

"Mummy,"

She rushes over to me and falls on her knees next to the bed that I'm laying on. Then she inhaled deeply. "I'm sorry, I just... When I look at you, I see myself. You remind me of me after I came home from Rio."

I gulp, "I survived."

She runs her long fingers through my hair, "And I did too but that doesn't mean I didn't suffer. It didn't mean I wasn't hurt. Because I was. I was in a pain like no other. I was in pain because of my injuries but more so because I saw your father's pain clearly in his eyes whenever he looked at me. And I know you're feeling just like me."

It's remarkable how similar we are.

"I'll be alright." I am not a victim. I'm a survivor.

"I know." She says with a small smile on her lips. "Because you are my daughter."

"Wlad and Daddy will find them."

"That's not what I'm afraid of. I know they're going to find them. It's what you're going to do to them, how you're going to react, what bothers me. Promise me to not do something you're going to regret for the rest of your life okay? Taking a life is not something you decide spontaneously. If you choose to go that far, make sure to consider the consequences."

How can my Mum read me so well? "I promise to take your words into careful consideration."

She shows me a smile and squeezes my hand, "Good."

I don't have to kill the bastards that did this to me.

But I have a whole family waiting in line to do that for me.

**Oliver**

I carefully wrap my arms around my wife as she rests her head on my chest. I'm never ever going to let go of her again. She's been up for hours so Della gave her a pill to help her fall asleep. Her parents have left us alone and are downstairs with Della and Wlad, probably looking for these bastards.

My heart is bleeding so heavily. She's in so much pain. Physical and emotional. It's too much to watch and too much to feel. She's hurting and I'm hurting just as much.

I will kill whoever did this to her. I don't care what the bible says. God couldn't have wanted to let this happen. He shouldn't have allowed it to happen. He should've done something.

But he let it happen.

Just like I let it happen. I let her go, I encouraged her to go to the soup kitchen, not aware of the hell that she was going to walk into. I can't even begin to imagine what it was like - and I don't want to because that makes me bloody angry. The scars of what happened will forever be in her heart, if not on her body. Della has stitched up a few tears on her forearms and upper thighs but given the fact that Della is a very skilled surgeon and the tears in the skin were not so deep, the chances are good that my wife isn't going to have visible scars from this. Josephine's left eye is filled with blood and her right eye has had a hit as well. There are scratches on her forehead, chin and cheeks. Her arms and legs are full of effusions of blood. Bones are heavily bruised, but at least nothing is broken.

She survived. Because she's a fighter.

She's a Bolton.

After a few minutes, my wife has fallen asleep on my chest. She's still holding on to me. Being so close to her, hopefully giving her at least a little comfort is all I want to do right now.

Although, I know I won't be able to sleep tonight.

I know we've agreed to not take the titles but suddenly this seems the only way to make sure this won't be repeated. Having the protection of the palace walls is stronger than any weapon. They're going to protect her and our unborn child.

**Josephine**

A ray of sunshine wakes me up the next morning. While last night, I didn't feel a lot, I surely feel everything today. My hips are aching, my calves and thighs are burning like I had just ran a marathon, my rip cage aches with every breath I take, my arms are aching and my fingers are all bruised and swollen. But the worst pain is in my vagina and head. I feel so nauseous that I fear I'm going to throw up any moment. As for my vagina, well sex is definitely off the table now and giving birth is going to be a piece of cake.

I open my eyes and stare at the harsh sun that's coming through the white transom window. For a moment, there's a swooshing sound in my ears. It's bright, too bright for my taste. I close my eyes and exhale. I turn my head to the side and see that the cream coloured king sized bed in one of Wlad and Della's guest rooms is empty. Oliver's not there.

Panic starts rising in my chest to rapidly that tears start streaming down my face immediately. My hands and legs start shaking uncontrollably, giving me one wave of pain after another as my throat tightens. My heart starts beating a million times per hour. The pulse is hammering in my ears as everything around me starts to vanish.

It feels like I can't breathe. It feels like I'm going to die. It feels like... it feels like last night before my brain shut down and the blackout started.

I wince as suddenly big hands embrace my shaking fingers.

"Tesoro," my husband's roar silenced the humming sound in my ears.

I blink and suddenly see my husband's sage green eyes in front of me. "Oliver," I breathe out before wrapping my arms around him. Breathing, living, still hurts but it hurts a little less in my husband's arms.

He rubs circles on my back and I can feel how my blood pressure lowers. For minutes, he holds me and we breathe together until I'm calm again.

"I woke up and you weren't there..." I mumble while resting my chin on his shoulder. I never want to be without him again.

"I was downstairs and made myself a coffee."

"What time is it?"

"Half past one. You slept for a good nine hours. How are you feeling?"

"Horrible. Everything is aching. My arms, my legs, my rip cage, my head, my hips and my vagina. There's nothing that doesn't hurt."

"Do you want to have some painkillers?"

"No. I can't take opioids because they could turn our baby into an addict. Even as little as the lowest dose. I can't take ibuprofen either because that could lead to a miscarriage and God knows this baby's life is on a knife edge. The same goes for acetaminophen. So, unless you know any other way to relief my pain there's nothing I can do but grit my teeth and wait it out."

"We could go the natural route. Essential oils: lavender for your nerves and migraine, rosemary for your bone and muscle aches, eucalyptus for the swelling of your eyes and cheeks, a warm shower or bath and inflammatory foods."

I lift my chin off his shoulder and look at him, "How come you know so much about this?"

"I've been up all night, reading as much as I could on what can be done to help you."

My lower lip starts trembling at his words. He was up all night? For me? "Oliver,"

"I wish I could do more-"

"You're doing exactly what I need. I need you to be by my side. I need you to give me comfort. And you're being exactly what I need you to be."

He licks his lips, visibly touched by my words. "Okay..."

"Okay..."

"Are you hungry? Do you want to eat something?"

"I really have to use the loo and then I would like to walk downstairs and have breakfast downstairs." I explain and lick my lips. "I could use your help with both. I don't think I can sit down on the loo-"

"Of course, no problem. It's through sickness and health, remember?"

I don't know why but these words make me cry. Whether it's the hormones or what happened or simply the fact that I am incredibly lucky to have him as a husband, I don't know.

"Hey, everything will be fine. You've got me and our families. We'll find the bastards who did this to you." He promises me as he wipes the tears from my face.

"I love you with every single heartbeat, Oliver." I whisper and wrap my hands around his wrists as he cups my face.

"I love you, too."

* * *

I finish the last slice of the grapefruit and look at my plate. I've eaten lots of different fruits as well as an omelette. I haven't had coffee. Instead I drank a big mug of tea. Camomile. Walking down the stairs was brutal and it took me a long time but I know I have to move. I can't lie in bed all day otherwise my mind might drift back to last night and my subconscious starts freeing some of the memories that I've buried deep down in my brain. I can't risk that. I have to stay busy.

"I want to talk to Wlad." I tell my husband and big sister. Della has checked on my injuries and allowed me to go on walks - even if it's just for half an hour.

My family has been hiding in Wladimir's study. I bet my parents didn't sleep at all.

"They haven't found anything yet. Give them time. They'll come to you." Della says to me in a calm voice. She and Oliver drank coffee and ate oatmeal with berries and honey.

"I don't care. I want to talk to him and my parents as they're probably in there as well. I will not lay in bed all day and moan from my pain. I am not a bloody victim. I am a survivor!" I hiss before rising from the chair very carefully.

"Josephine,"

"No!" I interrupt my husband. "Stay here with the cats or come with me. I don't care."

"I don't want to keep you from going in there. I was going to inform you that your father and I are going out."

"Out?"

"Yes. He says I have to learn how to shoot."

That's a sentence I thought I'd never hear out of my husband's mouth. "He's going to give you shooting lessons?"

Oliver shrugs, "I'm not sure he's going to be successful though."

I stare at my husband with wide eyes, "He's teaching you how to use a gun?"

Oliver nods, "I think we've cleared all misunderstandings yesterday... and he's started to accept me, I think."

"It certainly sounds that way."

"He used to train Jo as well." Della says to Oliver with a wink.

"He did?"

I nod, "And Della as well. Before Wlad took over."

"Yeah, he made us get up very early and we would drive into the woods of Oxfordshire to shoot tins and stuff." Della explains. "But never real animals."

"Do you think he's going to take him to the house in the woods?"

"Ah, I doubt it." Della says while waving her hand. "The house in the woods would be your last option."

"House in the woods?" Oliver asks confused.

"It's a cottage located in the woods in Oxfordshire. It's sort of like a safe house. If hell breaks loose and everything gets too much we either flee to French Cay, Swansea or the house in the woods." I explain to my husband.

"Is that were you hid when the news broke on Rory's relationship?"

"No, but it's where we hid when the Arabs were trying to get to me." Della says with a shrug.

"What?" Oliver asks me shocked.

"There's a reason why we have security with us, Oliver. And I guess my Dad wants to make sure you can protect me." I tell him. "This is a good thing."

Della nods in agreement, "Exhale when you pull the trigger. That helps."

"Okay. I'll try to remember that." Oliver says with a nod just as the door of Wladimir's study opens and my parents, Sasha and Wlad walk out.

If Sasha's here than they're desperate. Shit, this is not good. This is not good at all.

My father's navy blue eyes turn into a bright blue as he eyes me. "How are you?"

"I'm holding up. I just wanted to talk to Wlad, actually. And as I've heard you have plans with my husband as well." I say with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. Time to turn him into a true Bolton before he becomes a Duke, I guess."

That sounds like he is really trying to give him a chance. "Promise to not shoot him." I insist.

My Daddy holds up his hands, "No ill intentions here."

"And I'm going with them to make sure it stays that way." My Mummy promises me with a nod. "Have you eaten?" My Mum's chocolate brown eyes are filled with worry.

"Yes." I say before looking at Wlad.

He nods before waving at me. "Let's talk in my study."

"Have fun with the guns." I say to my parents and Oliver before walking into Wladimir's study. It's a big room with lots of white panelling and glass. There's also a grey sofa across the marbled fire place. Sunshine is coming through the two white transom windows that are on each side of the glass desk.

"Sit."

"I prefer to stand." I decide as Wlad closes the white wooden door. "I want to hear about the progress you made."

"My team's currently in Wessex."

"Wessex?"

He nods, "Omar, Hamid, Amir, Ibrahim, Ahmad and Sahar - that are their names. Given the research, I think they're hiding in an old house. Sasha is going to supervise them. He's taking the helicopter there."

"And the ring?"

"That's the mystery I cannot figure out. I can't track it down. Either it's destroyed, which I don't think, or it's held in some kind of metallic box."

"Like a safe?"

He nods, "Somewhere from where the tracker in your ring doesn't work."

"But then the person has to know that the ring has a tracker. Otherwise it doesn't make sense."

"Yeah but no one does except for our family and your husband. And those are all not on the list. It's very strange."

It sure is... I think for a moment. There's got to be somebody else... somebody-" Oh my God!" I breathe out in shock.

"What?"

"It's Edward!" I tell him. "He knows of the tracker because the wedding bands we chose had those trackers. He bloody-" suddenly anger starts boiling in my chest. "That bloody bastard! He fucking threatened me on the vernissage but I had no idea what he meant! This monster hired these Arabic men to fucking-" I shake my head in disgust. I'm going to kill him! Like actually kill him! "Find that bloody ring! I don't care if you have to burgle his home or his parents' home in Bath. It has to be somewhere. He has that ring. He has my ring! I can feel it deep in my gut. This was Edward's doing. It was his plan. Maybe not the rape but definitely the larceny. The ring is his trophy!"

"I have to watch his home here in London for a few days before doing anything. We can't risk getting caught while looking for your ring." Wlad tells me.

I nod. "Good. But trust me, you will find the ring in his custody."

"But Jo, even if I did... It's not like we can get him behind bars. The Rothschilds are untouchable."

"I don't want him behind bars. I want a bullet in his heart." I hiss.

"Jo,"

"Bloody hell, Wlad! Do something! Just anything! I will not let him get away with it!" I yell at my brother-in-law. "I will not allow him to destroy me!"

"And he won't." Wlad promises me. "But as far as I know the Rothschilds are excellent at hiding their traces."

I run my tongue over my lips and feel how they're still torn from last night. "Then find these men and bring them into the rabbit hole."

"You will have a go with them first." Wlad promises me.

"Good. Let them rotten for a day or so. I'm too weak to do to them what I want. I still need some time to recovery."

"We can keep them alive as long as you want."

"Good."

"You know, maybe becoming the Duke and Duchess of Clarence is a good thing anyway."

Except we had ruled that out. Oliver and I agreed to not take the titles and try to only get the jobs... but now... Now I'm worrying it's not enough protection. Perhaps palace gates are the best option there is. Because Edward will strike again, I know he will. I've hurt him and now he wants revenge.

And I don't think this was his end game yet.

**Oliver**

Just like Della said, Troy stopped the Range Rover in the middle of the woods, right next to a wooden mansion that's nothing like a cottage. It's a big two story wooden house that has lots of windows to let in the light that's shining through the birch trees. It sounds like there's some sort of pond or lake behind the house. It looks rather magical. It's the perfect hideaway. It's a rather cold and gloomy autumn day. With the fog here, I don't know how I'm going to hit a tin with a bullet.

Troy unlocks the front door with a special code before it swings open. I follow him and Gabriella into the house. Normally, I'd find it very strange to get driven to a house in the middle of nowhere, but not anymore. Because Della and my wife had warned me.

With the Bolton Family, and now certainly being a part of them, is really second to none. Everything I experience, everything I get told... I couldn't even come up with this in my wildest dreams. It's a whole different world, they're in a class by themselves. Financially and socially, there's no family like the Boltons in the world.

And now I'm a part of it. Which means, I have to adapt. It means I have to learn how to fight and how to use a gun. It's scary.

I haven't even hit someone at the beach when I was a toddler. Violence is not something my father and mother taught me, it's something they taught me to avoid. I never raised my hands against anyone, certainly not against a woman. Caio, on the other hand, has a different view of the world. He got into more than a handful of fights at his school in Rio but I assume that was because it was located in Rocinha. A part of Rio where violence is on the agenda every day. I grew up in the Fatima neighbourhood but Caio and Johna got raised in Rocinha. While both neighbourhoods are in the same city, they couldn't be more apart: one is the most dangerous favela of Rio while the other one is being praised for its authenticity and soulfulness.

Still, doing this is a bit scary.

It's a beautiful house that's full of warmth. It's perhaps the smallest house the family owns but it's very cozy with all the woodwork. It even has a fireplace. The smell of wood lingers in the air. "It's very pretty." I comment as I walk through the foyer and into the open living area.

"We haven't been here in ages. I can't believe it still looks so... so untouched." Gabriella breathes out. During the two hour drive here, it was her who did the talking. I think she's coming to make sure Troy is not going to shoot me.

I'm glad she's here. Saying something is one thing but actually doing it is another. And everyone knows that actions speak louder than words.

"I'll get some different shotguns. We're going to start with tin and bottles before moving on the clays."

"Clays?" I ask Troy confused.

"Discs made of clay." Gabriella explains to me. "They're fun." She adds with a smile on her lips.

She's going to shoot as well?

"I'll explain Oliver the basics while you get the guns, okay?" Gabriella doesn't ask, she directs.

And to my surprise Troy nods and disappears into another room.

"Don't worry, it's not so hard. It took me quite a while to hit my first tint so don't freak out if you don't get it the first few shots. I know you're not a violent kind of man but know that these trainings are only for emergencies. If our security men fail us, we want to be able to protect ourselves."

"That didn't help Josephine last night."

"No, but it did help her to provide us with all the traces we need to find these men. Sasha and Wladimir's team are currently in Wessex to get those bastards. When we have them, and I promise you we will get them, you're going to be grateful for what we're going to teach you today."

"You won't give them to Scotland Yard?"

"No. At least not right away. We want to have our revenge first."

"Good. Because I want to make them pay for what they did as well."

Suddenly I can hear Troy loading up three different guns. One is a pistol, the other two are long shooting guns. I really have no idea what they're called but they look dangerous.

Because they can take lives.

But so can hands and legs. Whether I get my revenge by using my body or a weapon doesn't really matter in the context of getting revenge...

So, perhaps it really is time to learn how to use one of those.

**Josephine**

I'm all shaky. My fingers are shaking. My legs are constantly wiping whether I'm standing, sitting or laying. I have this huge amount of anxiety within me. Because of Edward. Because of what he did.

But I can't kill him. No matter how much I actually want to kill him, the bloody Rothschilds are off-limits. But that doesn't mean I can't make their life a living hell. Edward thinks he is powerful but he has no idea how powerful I am. He's got high profile connections but I've got those and royalty. British, Spanish, Swedish, Monégasque, Japanese, Thai, Norwegian, Dutch... there's so much more power. I am so much more powerful than him.

And I will not get him away with it.

"Do you want another pill to calm you down?" Della asks me as her navy eyes see my shaky fingers.

"No, the lorazepam last night was enough. I don't want to take any more."

"Then another cup of tea." She says before rising from the couch in the living room and walking into the kitchen.

I look out of the window front in her living room. It has just started to rain so big drops are splashing against the windows. I've left Wlad alone in his study and spent most of the noon with my sister. We didn't really talk much which I appreciate. I was watching mindlessly whatever soap opera was on the telly while she read some medical journals. We didn't talk, but she stayed by my side.

Just like Lily and Luna. I never had cats but I've always loved them. They're so calm.

"Jo,"

I turn around at the sound of my name. My older sister Ana is standing across me with trembling lips and tears in her bright green eyes. I didn't even hear how Ana got here but maybe Della called her because I haven't really talked. Maybe she thinks I would rather want to talk to Ana.

Ana...

Before I know what's happening, my right hand has slapped her. "Fuck you!"

"Jo,"

"Why didn't you tell me that this would happen?!" I ask her in a shaky voice. "Why didn't you prepare me for it?"

"Because I didn't know."

"Bullshit! You knew about Oliver and me the moment you saw me but you didn't see this hell?!"

"It's the truth." She whispers back. "Jo, I had told you if I knew. You're my sister. No one deserves this kind of pain! I didn't know!"

"Okay, I believe you." I give in. "And I'm sorry for the slap. I just... it's been-"

Ana wraps her arms around me and suddenly the tears within me break loose.

For a moment, I cry in silence. I let the emotions within me go.

And it feels so good.

"You'll be alright." Ana whispers into my ear as she rubs circles on my back.

"I'm scared." I admit.

"You don't have to be scared. You've got us to protect you. Your family."

"That's not what I'm afraid of." I say and let go of her. "I'm afraid of his next step."

"Whose step?"

"Edward's. I'm confident it was him. His... his idea."

My sister's bright green eyes widen, "He sent those men to rape you?"

I lick my lips, "I don't know. I don't think they should've raped me. Ed wouldn't do that. Or maybe he would. I don't know. Perhaps the men should just scare me off. Or... I don't know. He wouldn't... When I met him at the vernissage he wasn't just angry. He was heartbroken, Ana. He threatened me because I moved on - I moved back to Oliver's arms - while he is still stuck with his emotions. Ed wouldn't want to hurt me. Not physically. But emotionally."

"Do you think he's after Oliver?"

I lick my lips and shrug as my throat tightens. "I want to think otherwise."

"Do you think that's why Daddy's out with him right now?"

I nod, "I think he's sensing Edward's plans as well. But Oliver's not like us, Ana. He has no violent cell in his body. He has never raised his hands against a person, let alone use a gun. He is not like us. He can't even kill a fly or a spider! Or a bloody mosquito! Everyone hates mosquitos but Oliver can't even kill those bloody creatures!"

Ana grins before licking her lips, "Well, it's different when your wife and child are in danger."

"Maybe so but still... I don't want to be the reason why his good side disappears. You know maybe you and Della did it right. You guys fell in love with a Russian assassin and a Russian bodyguard. You fell in love with their dark side before peeling that layer off and revealing the good side. But what happens when I peel off Oliver's good-side-layer? What if that is going to break him?"

"Give him more credit than that."

"I don't want to destroy him, Ana."

She tilts her head to the side, "You are the strongest of us all. You're like Mummy the most. Try to see it from his perspective for a moment. It's not you that's going to destroy him. You are his strength just like he is yours. But you are also each other's weaknesses. You won't destroy him because he won't let you. Just like he will never destroy you. And that has always been the difference between Oliver and Edward. He was never your weakness because he was never your strength. And I think Edward sees that. He can see how Oliver is not a threat to him but he is your perfect match. He is everything Ed always wanted to be."

"You're not calming me down if that's your intention."

Ana licks her lips, "Can't you see what was Ed's plan? He didn't want to hurt you but he hurt you to hurt him."

"He wants Oliver to leave me?"

My blond sister nods, "He wants to be in his place."

"He knows about my pregnancy. How does he know about it?"

"I don't know. But what I do know is that Oliver needs as much protection as you. Because Ed is going after him as much as he wants you to think he's going after you. He's playing the two of you at the same time."

I gulp, "Ana, what did you see when you met Ed for the first time?"

"I saw you guys being engaged." Ana whispers back. "And then I dreamt of you and Oliver standing at the Christo Statue in Rio, being married, while I was pregnant with Valentin. I was confused, very confused. Were you ever torn between these men?"

"I thought I loved Edward. I really did. And he obviously loved me as well. But now I realised that I wasn't ever in love with Edward. When I first met him, he was my distraction from Oliver. I slept with Edward in France because I was hurt that Oliver had rejected me. I asked him to join me in Paris and he said no before even considering it."

"Edward was your way to hurt Oliver."

"I know it was childish and wrong... and then when Oliver confessed his feelings towards me I got scared and pushed him away. I broke up with him, got drunk on French Cay for a week and then called Edward. Because I wanted the distraction again - and I knew that Edward was the best distraction there is. Because when I was with Ed, I didn't think of Oliver. At least that's how it was the first time. But when we started dating, I couldn't shake Oliver off of me. I dreamt of him every night and instead of acknowledging my feelings and dealing with them, I held on to Ed even harder. I guess that's why I said yes when Ed asked me to marry him."

"And then you had the panic attack right in front of the cathedral."

I nod and lick my lips. "I created this whole mess, so maybe this is karma getting back at me. I played with two hearts and now six men raped me." I shrug, "Perhaps I deserve what happened."

Ana shakes her blond head, "No, don't say that. It's not your fault. What happened was probably Edward's doing. He threatened you and you shouldn't take this lightly. No one but our family and him knew where you were yesterday evening. It was him. If your gut is telling you this than believe it."

**Oliver**

I put on my glasses and ear protection. Then open and load the barrel with two cartridges and mount my gun. After practicing for two hours, Troy thinks I'm ready for the birds that are really clay discs. We're standing in the middle of a field, about ten miles away from the house in the woods. "Pull!"

Gabriella releases two clays that soar up in front of us. I squeeze the trigger and pop off the top barrel, then the second, hitting both clays so that they shatter, the shards falling to the ground like hail.

"Shot." Troy says in a neutral voice.

"You hit them!" Gabriella exclaims while I grin like a Cheshire Cat.

This is so much fun!

"Another round. This time with three." Troy demands.

"Three?!" I ask him shocked.

Troy loads the barrel of his gun, ignoring me. "Pull!" He yells and Gabriella relaxes three clay discs into the air. With quick and efficient shots, he shatters all three of them. He puts the gun down and looks at me. "We won't leave until you can do that."

What?! "What about Jose-"

"Jo will be fine!"

"But I am not fine without her!" I hiss back at him as suddenly everything around me gets to much. My wife got raped by six Arabic bastards while I was sleeping peacefully at home! I was dancing around in my dreamland while she was getting raped for at least six times! Her whole body is full of bruises! She has a black eye and one eye that's full of blood! She looks so fucking broken, so barely alive!

"This is not the right time to break down." Troy explains to me in a calm voice before putting his free hand on my shoulder. "You can break down in the shower. You can break down with Jo by your side. But I will not hold your hand and tell you everything is going to be fine because it bloody won't. This is war so you better prepare yourself for it. I don't care how long we will stay here but you won't leave this place until you can shoot perfectly with your eyes closed. My daughter didn't pick a softie as her husband, she picked a bloody warrior. So be a warrior. Be invictus. Be what she needs you to be right now."

"You trained her all her life and you expect me to be just as good in a bloody few hours?"

"Not just as good, but better." He insists. "And now do it again. Feet apart. Your weight on your back foot. Good. Look at the trap. You've seen the trajectory of the clay, you'll want to follow it up in a smooth movement. Mount the stock as hard against your shoulder as you can. You don't want any recoil. Here are your cartridges." He hands me three, and I load them into the chamber and charge the gun.

Troy takes a step back.

I inhale deeply and mount the gun. "Pull!"

Gabriella releases the three birds and they sail up before us quicker than I can react. I fire the first shot, miss the bird but fire again and catch the last two. Two out of three.

"Again!" Troy demands before handing me another three cartridges.

I sigh, I might as well be here all day. Not for Troy or Gabriella.

But for Josephine and our unborn baby.

For my family.

**Josephine**

I stare out of the window front in the living room and watch how the sun sets. The sky is filled with bright pinks and oranges but I cannot seem to find the beauty in it. Oliver has been gone the whole day. My parents have kidnapped him. They told me some bloody lie about shooting lessons but I'm not believing it. Not anymore.

They can't be gone for the whole day! I called my parents and husband several times but they didn't pick up. All three of them. Something is seriously wrong.

And I will not sit around and wait for the bad news to come.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Della asks me with a worried expression.

"I'll either do it by myself or you will drive me. I don't care. But what I won't do is sit here and wait for my husband to get home like some bloody housewife!"

"Jo, you're in no condition to drive. Your headache is still pretty strong-"

"Stop being my doctor and start being my sister!"

"Fine. But I'll drive." Della insists. "And we'll take the Ferrari because it's more fun." She adds with a smirk.

I grin, "I love you, Della."

She grabs my hand, "I know. I love you, too."

**Oliver**

The first thing I do when I get into my room is pick up my phone. As predicted my wife has called me multiple times but I was out in the cold the whole day with Troy and Gabriella, my in-laws. They taught me everything they could, from how to shoot to how to fight. It was an intense time. Intense hours. My whole body is aching and my ears hurt from the shooting sounds although I wore protection.

It's now dark outside and while my in-laws are cooking dinner, I told them I needed a shower - when all I really need is my wife.

I call her and wait for her to pick up. "Hi."

"Are you alright?"

"Still whole." I answer.

"No broken bones?"

"A few bruises but I'll be fine."

"Did Daddy attack you?"

"Yes but only for training purposes. Your Mum's quite the fighter as well."

"You're in the house in the woods?"

"Yes-"

"Good, I'm going to get you." She says before hanging up.

I stare at the phone in confusion. What did she just say? I frown before walking out of my bedroom for tonight and into the open kitchen. Troy and Gabriella look like nothing world changing happened today. The veggies are sizzling in the pan and the quinoa is cooking in the pot. It looks like bloody everyday life!

Troy looks over his shoulder, "I thought you wanted to go take a shower."

"I think Josephine's on her way here."

"What?!"

"I just got off the phone with her. She-" I stop talking when Troy holds up his finger.

I can hear how the engine of a car gets killed and a moment later the front door swings open. Footsteps rush down the hallway until they reach us.

My wife is barely walking but she is here. She is standing across me with a stuffed black leather bag. I can't believe she is here! I blink, but she's still here.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asks her.

"Do you really think you could kidnap my husband and keep him away from me for that long? I gave you the bloody afternoon but I will not stay away from him any longer!"

"Who the hell drove you?"

Suddenly Della comes in my view. She's holding a car key. "That would be me. And before you start yelling at us, you know she would have done it with or without me. And she's got a bloody good point. She's still healing and you bloody tear her person away from her? What did you expect? She wasn't going to sit at home and wait around. She has your genes after all."

Troy looks from Della to Josephine, who shrugs in response.

"Good thing we're cooking so much food." Gabriella says with a wink.

"You knew she'd be coming with Della?" Troy asks his wife.

Gabriella shrugs, "I had a feeling they were going to show up. They're our daughters anyway."

Troy sighs and waves with his hands. "Fine. Let's have dinner together."

"Oh, I'm not staying. I was just the driver. I want to be with my husband myself."

"But it's already dark outside. Are you sure you can navigate yourself through the woods? It's about three miles until you reach a road that's in your navigation system." Gabriella reminds her.

Della waves with her hand. "Wonder child, remember? I'll be fine."

"Alright but don't be too proud to call me for help, okay?" Troy asks her with worry in his eyes.

Della nods before embracing him. "I promise."

Troy kisses her left cheek. "Be careful."

"I'm always careful." Della jokes before letting go of her father.

"I don't want to pick you up from a police station again."

"What?" I ask them confused.

Della chuckles, "Jo's going to explain it to you."

My wife giggles, "I'll save that for bedtime stories." She winks at me.

"I love you!" Gabriella throws a kiss at her daughter before she turns away and walks out of the house again.

"And thank you for driving me!" Jo yells back.

The front door shuts with a loud bang.

And the four of us are alone.

"Do you need any help?" My wife asks her parents.

"No. Relax on the sofa. You must be pretty exhausted." Troy says to her. "We still need about fifteen minutes. You can go have your shower." He says to me.

I nod and turn on my heel.

"I'm coming with you." Josephine says before following me into the guest bedroom.

"How are you?" I ask her as I close the door.

"I'm holding up." She says with a shrug before sitting down on the soft bed. "I was worried my Dad wouldn't hold up to his word."

"Has he ever not hold up to his word?"

"He promised he would never leave Mum. And then he did it anyway." She says with a shrug.

I remember how Troy is the root of Josephine's trusting issues. I shouldn't have been surprised when she said she would show up. She doesn't trust him. Not after he hurt her mother that badly. While Gabriella forgave him - just like the rest of the family - Josephine is still holding a grudge against him.

"I think it's time you forgive him." I say as I get out of my clothes.

"I brought you some fresh clothes." Josephine says before holding up the bag. She opens the zipper and gets out a fresh pair of black boxer briefs. She completely ignored my words.

I grab it out of her hands, "What about pjs?"

Her sky blue eyes dance down my body, "Oh, I don't know. I really like this view."

If she's already joking, then she clearly feels better. "I love you so much, Josephine."

Her eyes soften at my words, "I love you as well. More than you will ever know."

I want to kiss her until we are both out of breath but I restrain myself. I haven't kissed her since the rape happened. Because I'm afraid it might trigger some sort of memories that her body is working so hard to hide. "I'm going to go shower."

She nods and kicks off her shoes, "I'll be here when you come back."

I watch how she lays down on the bed before I go into the en-suite bathroom.

I have a feeling when I come back she's already fallen asleep.

* * *

After a quick shower, I quietly open the door of the en-suite bathroom and see that my wife indeed has fallen asleep. Her chestnut curls are cascading on the pillow as her chest is lifting and rising with her deep regular breaths. She deserves to get some rest.

I fish out a pair of joggers and a black T-shirt before changing into it. I leave the door ajar because I fear she might wake up with another panic attack like this morning. I walk into the open kitchen where Troy and Gabriella have already set the table. There's a salad, steaming quinoa and grilled veggies.

"Where's Jo?" Gabriella asks me.

"She fell asleep."

Troy nods, "She's okay?"

I don't know why he is asking me that. I'm not her. "She will be."

"Let's eat." Gabriella says before sitting down.

I sit down across her just as Troy sits down next to his wife. It's a bit weird to eat with them solo. The plate, cutlery and glass for my wife will be unused.

"Della got out of the woods?" I ask as we start filling our plates with the delicious food.

"She didn't call-" Troy gets interrupted by his ringing iPhone. He gets up from his chair and walks over to the clean kitchen island on which his ringing mobile is laying on. He grins, "Speaking of the devil." He picks up the call, "Are you okay?" He asks his oldest daughter.

Gabriella fills Troy's plate with steaming quinoa and grilled veggies.

"Are all your children so stubborn?" I ask Gabriella.

"Pretty much. Just pray your future children with Jo won't inherit that because it gave us zillion bloody heart attacks over the last decades." She grins before digging into her food.

I shove quinoa into my mouth just so I don't accidentally say that Josephine is already expecting.

"Alright, stay where you are. I'm coming to get you. You're not that far away." Troy says before hanging up.

"Della's lost?" Gabriella asks him, being as calm as Buddha.

"She's got ahead of herself again." Troy says with a shrug. "We'll be back in twenty minutes. Eat without me."

"Oh that's only going to be half as fun as it would be with you next to me. Our first dinner with our daughter's husband!" Gabriella waves with her hand.

Briefly, I wonder if she's meaning that in a negative way.

"She's joking." Troy says before walking past us into the hallway.

"I was joking. I like you, Oliver and I look forward to having dinner with you. Maybe you can tell me some childhood stories?" She asks before starting to eat while Troy gets dressed in the hallway.

I can hear how the front door shuts. "I had a nice childhood."

"How did you guys end up in Rocinha?"

"My father got shot on his way home because he carried bags full of groceries."

She stills, "That's horrible."

"After his funeral we had to move. I had just graduated from high school and I was looking forward to start college as I had a scholarship... but I guess life got in the way and I started to work to provide at least something for my family."

"How did you get to London?"

"My Mum found a lottery ticket on day on her way home. When she checked the numbers she found out that she won a couple of thousands pounds. Instead of getting us out of Rocinha she hose to invest that into an illegal ticket to enter Europe. Dover was the first town the ship reached. I arrived in a container with 32 other illegal immigrants. Not all were alive when we reached Dover."

Gabriella places her fork on the edge of the plate while I just continue to eat. "Y-you arrived in a container?"

"Yes. I was in that thing for 16 days."

"And you survived?"

I just shrug, "I try not to think about it."

"How did you get to London?"

"I used what God gave me. My two feet."

She gulps, "I don't know what to say."

"I'm just answering your questions, Gabriella." I say before eating the rest of my salad. That trip was the hardest trip I ever made. So I'm grateful for everything I have. Meeting Josephine was like God's gift to me. He rewarded me for this horrible trip. I had to go through hell to find an angel but I'd do it all over again. Because she's worth everything I had to go through to get to the point of meeting her.

Gabriella runs her long fingers through her hair. "How did you meet Jo then? How long had you been in London when you met her?"

"About a year and a half later, I met her in that cafe in Battersea. I was there by accident. I thought it was a great Sunday morning so I went for a walk. It was my first day off for a few months as well. I had three jobs at that time."

"I think we all know that this wasn't by accident. It was by fate." Gabriella reaches over the table and grabs my hand. "I can see how much she loves you and I can also see how much you love her."

"Can Troy see that as well?"

"I think he's getting there. Bringing you here, training you, teaching you how to shoot - that's his way to show you he cares."

"You mean that he cares about Jo."

"I don't think there's a difference between caring for her and caring for you. You are a team. You're glued together. You're soulmates. There is no Jo and Oliver, you two have become one."

"I don't know if that's true. Josephine is still very much her own person, just like I am."

"But you're better together. You bring out the best in each other." Gabriella smiles at me before picking up the fork and starting to eat again.

We eat in silence for a few minutes. "How was Josephine as a child?"

"Very stubborn but that didn't change. She was also very protective of Rory. Before attending Le Rosey, she would forget to do homework because she enjoyed being outside so much. She was very active. Even enjoyed gardening. She loved going on sailing trips with her father. She also loved helping out in the soup kitchen. She's a true humanitarian so I think these new roles for you guys will be a perfect fit."

I noticed that Jo is more of a Daddy's girl, which is contradictory because she has trust issues because of him. "Was she ever violent?"

"No. Nate got into fights during the time when Troy wasn't with us, but never Jo. She let out her anger when she trained with Wlad."

"Is Wlad going to train me as well?"

"Yes. He also trains with my husband and I."

"You're quite good with the gun."

"I've had a lot of practice but I wish I didn't had to learn how to use it." She sighs. "I always knew we lived in a dangerous world but I had no idea how dangerous until I met my husband."

"But you don't regret meeting him."

"No! No at all." Gabriella shakes his head. "Troy Bolton is the best that has ever happened to me."

I nod, "I feel the same way about your daughter."

Gabriella smirks, "And I think she feels the same way about you."

The unborn baby is the best proof.

"Can you tell me more about your time in London?"

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

"You said you had three jobs. What were they? One was at Luigi, right?"

"Yes. Luigi was the best job by far. The other two were at a pub in Covent Garden and at a souvenir shop near Buckingham Palace."

"So you sold souvenirs of the royals? Kind of ironic that you're becoming one of them now." She chuckles, "You knew who Jo was when you guys met then."

"No, I didn't. I mean, yes I did sell souvenirs but the only photo of Josephine that I sold was the one from the balcony appearance of Buckingham Palace on Rory's wedding day. Plus she looked quite different when we met. She wore gym wear, a baseball cap and no makeup." I smile as I remember how Josephine looked like when we first met. My heart skipped a beat and my breath got stuck in my lungs when I first laid eyes on her. I was under her spell from the very first second - and she was as well, even though she didn't realise it.

"Jo can really hide in the crowds very well. She blends in almost seamlessly. That's why she can walk around London without getting noticed by the paparazzi. But that will of course change once you're the Duke and Duchess of Clarence."

If we become the Duke and Duchess of Clarence.

Suddenly, a bad feeling overcomes me. I turn around and look at the door that I've left ajar. I have a feeling something's wrong. I don't know what but I know something's wrong.

"Everything okay?" Gabriella asks me worried.

"I don't know..." I mumble before placing my fork next to the plate. "I'll just check on Josephine real quick. I'll be right back." I mumble before rising from the chair and walking into the bedroom. The light coming from the hallway is enough to show me why I had this bad feeling. My wife is sitting on the floor next to the bed, rocking from side to side with her arms wrapped around her bent knees.

Shit!

"Josephine," I rush over to her and touch her hands but suddenly she hits me in the face with her right elbow. It hurts even though she didn't even use half of her strength.

She starts hissing words in foreign languages. Russian. Italian. French. Arabic.

I don't understand a word but assume they're not compliments. She's having a nightmare. She's having flashbacks.

And she's stuck in her own hell.

"Tesoro," I whisper. "Look at me. I'm right here." I shouldn't have left her. She's not ready to be alone.

But she doesn't react to my words. Her eyes are open but she's not responsive. She doesn't see me.

And I don't know what to do. Should I try to touch her again? Should I splash water into her face? Or should I just stay where I am and wait until it's over, watch how she's torturing herself?!

I lick my lips, totally helpless. But I know I can't watch her any longer. I grab her hands and put them on my face. "Tesoro, I'm right here. You're dreaming."

She winces at the touch of my face and I can feel how her thumb runs over my stubbles on my chin and cheeks. "Oliver," She whispers as she runs her fingers over my lips.

"Josephine,"

She wraps her arms around me and I pull her on to my lap. She rests her chin on my left shoulder. She's shaking.

"You've had a nightmare. I'm right here." I whisper into her arm as I run my fingers up and down her arm.

It takes her a while to calm down. She's drenched in sweat and her face is soaked in tears. By the time she moves in my lap, my legs and feet have gone completely numb but I don't care. "Are you okay again?"

"I never had nightmares before. Not like this. Not so active. I have no idea how I've gotten down from the bed." She says before lifting her head off of my shoulder. "I'm sorry for hitting you."

"Don't worry about it. Do you remember what you dreamed about?"

"No and I'm glad I don't. I grateful that my brain is doing everything to keep the memories of last night far away from me. I don't want to remember what happened. I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to think about it. I don't want to waste my energy on it. I want to focus my energy on here and now. On you and me... and our unborn child. That child survived more than most people survive in their lives and it isn't even born yet."

I run my fingers through her chestnut curls, "I love you."

"I love you, too." She whispers back. "But I don't think I can go back to sleep without you."

"How about you go take a quick shower while I say goodnight to your parents?"

She nods, "Okay."

"Are you in pain? Do you need help-"

"I'll be alright. I might need more time than usually but I want to stay independent."

"I'm your husband. You can always rely on me."

"I know. But I want to try and see if I can do this myself. I'll call you if I need help."

I nod before rising from the floor with her still wrapped around me. I place her on the edge of the bed. "I'll be quick."

**Josephine**

I carefully climb out of the joggers and panties that have pooled around my legs before daring to look at the full-length mirror across me. I used to feel confident in my skin. I used to feel sexy, adored, desirable when I saw my naked reflection but now... now I see a broken woman. A woman that has been beaten almost to death. A woman that has been raped.

A woman that isn't me.

My whole body is full of bruises, countless wounds that have started to heal and cuts that have been stitched up. I have a black right eye and my left eye is still bloodshot. My lower lip has been ripped by my own teeth. It's one of the wounds that Della had to stitch up. My whole body looks like a giant mess. I literally look like a train wreck. I don't know how my family can look at me and not freak out. The slightest bruise, the slightest chance to have a dent in my thighs or to scar my picture perfect skin, used to freak me the hell out. I was so superficial, so focused on my outer layer, on my looks... but now...

Now I look exactly how I feel. Broken. Torn to pieces.

Shattered.

No wonder my own husband hasn't kissed me. I look scary. Pitiful. Broken.

"You're still beautiful."

I meet my husband's green eyes in the mirror. He's standing behind me in the doorway. "I don't feel beautiful right now."

"The bruises will heal. The wounds will heal." He promises me before walking over to me.

"But the scars will remain. The scars on my body and the scars on my soul."

Oliver sighs before placing his hands on my shoulders. "You see a broken woman when you look in the mirror but I see a freaking warrior. I see a fighter that's not ashamed of the bruises. I see the woman I love."

I place my hands on his, "Is that why you haven't kissed me in nearly 24 hours?"

He looks at me with confusion in his bright green eyes. "I was worried it would trigger some sort of flashback. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me." I promise him. "But I don't want you to kiss me out of pity now." I let go of him and get into the shower. I close the door behind me and turn on the water. The hot water starts running down my body. I grab the bottle with shower gel but wince as I feel Oliver's hand on mine. I turn around and look at my husband, who is standing in the shower fully dressed. "What are you doing-" his lips on mine shut me up. He kisses with me such force that I can feel his body weight pressing me against the wall. I can feel how my whole body awakes to new life. I wrap my arms around his neck as our tongues start dancing together. For minutes, we explore each other's mouths until we're both out of breath.

"I will never kiss you out of pity. You are my woman. My wife. You're the most important thing in my whole life. You're my soulmate." His lips move against mine as he speaks in a hoarse voice.

"You don't have to treat me like a raw egg." I whisper back. "I need this to feel alive. I need your lips to feel like a woman again." I admit.

"I don't know what to do or say. I've never... I've never been in a situation like this." His green eyes are full of insecurity.

I run my fingers through his hair that's soaking wet. His clothes are sticking to his body, but neither of us care. "Stay with me. That's all you need to do."

"I wish I could do more." The green in his iris lights up.

I lick my lips as they start trembling. I don't know why but his words make my throat tight. Seeing his struggle is far worse than my struggle. "I'll be alright." I promise us.

He nods with tears in his eyes. "We will take the titles. I don't care what we agreed to before. I don't want something like this to happen to you again."

"Okay." I agree with him. Being the Duke and the Duchess of Clarence, all the critic, the scrutiny and the limelight - it's nothing compared to what I had to experience. The crown will protect us better than anyone else.

The crown will keep Edward Rothschild away from us.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Do you think it's the right decision to take the titles now?**

**What's Edward's plan?**

**Please review!**

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole**


	39. Chapter 39

**Josephine**

The sound of the door bell rings through the whole empty soup kitchen. I have a look at the clean stainless steel kitchen. The countertops are sparkling just like the black and white checked tiles. "I'll be right there, Leo!" I yell back before picking up my iPhone and turning on my heel.

But I'm not standing across Leo. There are six Arabian men standing across me.

My throat tightens and my whole body goes into fight mode. "I'm sorry but the soup kitchen is closed." My voice is crystal clear as my eyes start noticing the details of these six men. All taller than me. All black hair, eyes and long dark beards. They all have the same tattoo on their right wrists. A green snake that wraps around their wrists like a bracelet. They don't look like they're related to one another. They look like they're from some kind of clan. I haven't heard of the clan. I start looking for a way out but the only exit is behind them. I can't run so I have to fight. My eyes start looking for something to fight with but there's not a lot to use. I've cleaned everything, I put everything back into place.

That's the last thought I have before they suddenly start moving towards me. All six of them at once. I hit two of them, but the other four are stronger than me. They drag me back into the kitchen and press me onto the stainless steel island.

I wake up fully soaked in my bed. My hands are shivering and tears are streaming down my face. I look to my right and see my husband sleeping peacefully next to me. I am home. I am with my husband.

I am safe.

I'm no longer in the soup kitchen. It was a dream. Just... just a dream. Another nightmare.

I get out of the bed and walk into the en-suite bathroom. The clock hanging on the wall shows me that it's just after three. I splash cold water into my face before I walk out of the bathroom and bedroom. There's no way I can go back sleep now. My sweaty feet glide over the wooden floor of the hallway. I stop at Ana's painting across the lift and have another look. I love this painting of my husband and me. I love everything about it. From the way the Christi statue glows in the setting sun to the way the sunlight gets reflected in Oliver's eyes. I love the fact that this look in my husband's eyes is the same look he has always given me - I was just too ignorant to notice it before.

My eyes stop at my sapphire wedding band. My fingers automatically move to my left ring finger but it's gone.

I didn't have a nightmare. I had a flashback.

I gulp before tearing my gaze off of the painting and walking into the living area. I stare out of the window front and stare at my hometown. Everything is glittering with lights. St. Paul's is looking beautiful just like the London Eye and the Elizabethan Tower with Westminster Abbey not too far away. I absolutely love this view.

I place my hands on my belly. It's still flat as ever but I know the cherry is still there. The cherry survived something so horrible that I still have flashbacks in my sleep. I couldn't protect it then and there but I will prevent it from happening again.

The title Her Royal Highness The Duchess of Clarence is going to make that happen. And while I will miss this view, I would miss my cherry far more. Motherhood is about compromises and I guess this is the second compromise I ever had to make.

The first was with my husband, the second for our child. The first compromise turned a planned one-night stand into a marriage, the second will ensure our child a life without any worries about security. It will protect us the best way there is. It's not a compromise. It's a choice I would make over and over again.

I sit down on the sofa and grab the phone that's laying on the coffee table. I decide to call the only person that can give me the reassurance I need right now.

"Is everything okay?" My father's deep voice fills my ears.

"Yes, I'm..." I sigh. "Do you still have them?"

"Yes. Wladimir's on duty tonight. All six. Don't worry, we won't touch them until you did."

"I want to come by tomorrow morning."

"We'll be there." My father promises me.

"Okay..."

"Your mother has had them, too." My father says after a moment. "Just like me."

"I don't-"

"It's normal to revisit what happened in your sleep. Just don't allow it to take over your life. You are a surviver not a victim."

"I know... I know. I just-"

"You wake up drenched in sweat with a racing heart."

"Yes." I admit and gulp.

"Oliver?"

"He's still asleep. I don't want to wake him up. He's... He's already overwhelmed by the situation as it is. I don't want him to bother any more." I bite on my lower lip. He suffers in a whole different way than me and it breaks my heart to see him struggling so much. Being with me is hard, I've always told him that but even I never thought this was going to happen.

"If you want to talk about it there's a really good psychiatrist called Dr. Wyatt."

"Dad-"

"Just in case it won't go away."

"I think I keep revisiting it because I haven't gotten my revenge."

"That's what tomorrow's about. Try to get some sleep, okay?"

"Daddy,"

"You'll be fine. This won't define you or your life." He promises me.

"Will it ever become a distant memory?"

"I don't know."

"That's a no then."

My father sighs, "Everyone deals with it differently. Some need to box or run it out, others need to talk... and still others suck it up until they explode."

"What was it with you and Mummy?"

"We tried all options and found that..." He is silent for a moment and I think I can hear him turn into a beetroot colour, "talking about it was the best option."

I smirk, "Daddy, I'm a big girl. I might not be able to see you right now but if I turned on your camera I'd see you're tomato red."

My father's silence on the other end of the line is all I need for confirmation. Us girls all had the sex talk with Mummy while Daddy had it with Nate and will have it with my other three brothers. It's a classic distribution of roles, maybe the only time it ever was this way in my family.

"It's sex, isn't it?" I ask without needing an answer. No wonder I'm so addicted to it. It literally runs in my blood.

"Josephine-"

"I'll find something that works for me."

"Good. That's all I want." He says after clearing his throat.

"There's something else I want to ask-"

"I like him." My father answers my question. "I was hesitant, maybe blind by my prejudices. Especially after you told me about his background. And then when I asked him to give me the samples of his hair, blood and salvia - and he did it without flinching - I knew he wasn't what I thought he was. He is a good man. It's just so rare to see them these days, maybe even one in a million. He is your one in a million, Josephine. And I won't stand in your way anymore. But just try to see it from my perspective for a second. The last three boyfriends my daughters brought home were men made from the same kind of wood as me."

"Wlad and Sasha - Okay. But George? He's the freaking future King-"

"Even he has his dark side. Royal blood isn't what attracted your sister, it was his dark side. His secrets, his ability to hide plenty of skeletons in the royal family's closet." My father says without giving me any clue about the skeletons. "And then you come home after Rio. After six months in a different culture, half a year after you left Edward at the altar, and you bring Oliver home. What was I supposed to think, Jo? What was I supposed to do? How was I suppose to react to a man I knew nothing about, but you knew so well? You didn't talk about him at all. You didn't tell your Mum you were seeing him. You didn't tell your sisters or brothers-"

"Ana and Nate knew." I interrupt him with a whisper.

"But we didn't. Your parents didn't know, Jo. But I guess I can't really blame you, when I have done the same thing you did. But let me give you an advice: secrets from your loved ones cause only pain."

I gulp. I didn't see it that way. "I didn't see your pain. I saw your rage. I saw your ignorance. I saw your protection. But I never saw your pain."

"Because I taught you how to wear a mask. You are my daughter and Della and you are like me the most. It's why I'm so utterly protective of you two. Because I know what it's like to be me and I don't want the two of you to go through the same."

"You managed to keep Della relatively safe." I mumble.

"Trust me, she didn't have a life full of rainbows and unicorns with Wlad in the beginning as well."

I remember how Daddy was when he first found out about her and Wlad, his best friend. Wlad didn't get passive aggressiveness paired with a background scan. He got to meet my Daddy - and Mummy - eye to eye. I haven't seen what they did to him but Della told me it's not something she likes to look back on.

Frankly, maybe Oliver was lucky.

But that still doesn't mean the treatment he received was fair.

"You could've trust me and my instincts." I answer back. "Just because someone's not an assassin doesn't mean they're just as evil."

"I went by what I knew would give me peace."

"He did okay during the training?"

"No. He was terrible. This man doesn't have an aggressive bone in this body! His body was unprotected all the time, his eyes couldn't focus on one single bird and his feet-"

"Daddy,"

"He's no Sasha or Wlad but he doesn't have to because he'll be more like George."

"He told me he hit three birds in the end."

"Yeah but only because I forced him by pointing a gun to his head."

"Daddy!"

"He works best under pressure. I found that out very quickly. Most people crumble under pressure, some can work under pressure but very little thrive on pressure."

"And Oliver's one of those?"

"Yes."

"Interesting."

"Indeed. Maybe he's more of a Bolton than I gave him credit for."

"I love this man with every single heartbeat." I breathe out.

"I know. I saw it in your eyes when you demanded Della to drive you to the house in the woods. You looked just like me. I've never seen you so protective over anyone apart from your own family."

I laugh, "Yeah, well Rory and Nate didn't get bullied in the sandbox after I was done setting down the rules."

"Perhaps your Royal supporter should be a bear as well." My father jokes.

I chuckle, "I haven't really thought about our royal coat of arms yet."

"It's just a suggestions." My father is silent for a moment. "He's a good man."

"He's an even better cook."

"Oh that's something I can't wait to find out."

I won't invite him into the lion's dent. It might be our territory this time but the last dinner we had didn't turn out so great. "Perhaps we should try a restaurant this time."

"Yeah, sure. Some time this week?"

"Okay."

"Go to bed. Try to get some sleep."

"You as well."

"What makes you think I'm not laying beside your Mum?"

"It's just like you said, I'm your daughter. I think like you the most. I know you're sitting behind your desk in your study trying to find the connection to Edward."

"Alright, I'll go to bed if you do."

I smirk, "Sweet dreams, Daddy."

"Sleep dreams, Sweetie."

**Oliver**

I tie the shoelaces of my Nike sneakers just as my wife comes into my view. It's the first time that I'm leaving her after what happened. She's dressed in jeans, a linen blouse and sneakers as she's heading to the rabbit hole, a complex of two warehouses where the bastards are being held that raped my wife. It's been almost a week and she's finally healed enough to do what she has to do in order to get her peace or revenge. She can't get her hands on Ed, but she can let her anger out on these men.

"Remember to always think of your cover. Never take your hands down." She reminds me as I finish with the second shoe lace.

I rise to my full height, "I've trained with your Dad before. I think Ralph won't be as hard on me as him."

Josephine shakes her head, "Don't underestimate him. He's been my security for a while now. He's an excellent boxer. He can do Krav Maga and material arts. He's excellent in his job and I don't want you to come home with a broken nose. You have such a pretty face, a broken nose would ruin it completely." She smirks to show me she's joking.

"I'll be fine." I promise her before kissing her softly. "I promise to not over do it."

"Good." Josephine grabs the keys to her Aston Martin.

"And you'll be okay without me?"

She nods, "Yeah. It's just a two hour ride. I'm probably going to ask my Dad to pick you up from the gym as I will be busy."

By busy she means torturing the bastards that rape her. I just nod. "I think your Dad's okay with me now."

She runs her long fingers through my hair and her sky blue eyes turn into the most beautiful turquoise colour, "I talked to him last night."

I frown, "When?"

"You were asleep and I couldn't find any so I called my Dad, knowing he would already be in the rabbit hole with Wlad."

I can't believe they aren't touching the bastards until Josephine has had her revenge. It's remarkable given their personalities. "What did you guys talk about?"

"He told me he doesn't see you as a threat anymore and is looking forward to having dinner together sometime this week. A proper dinner with just the four of us. No yelling. No insulting. Just delicious food and wine."

Wine... "Do you want to tell them about the baby?"

"Maybe. We've made it to ten weeks. I guess that depends on how well the dinner is going to go. But I have high hopes." She shows me a smile.

I haven't seen her smile like this in over a week.

"Okay."

She presses the button to call the lift. The doors open and we step in. "What about a Mexican restaurant?" She suggests.

"How about we cook something at home instead?" I ask as I press the button for the lobby.

"You want to cook... for them?" Josephine asks me as the lift moves down.

"Don't you think my cooking skills are good enough? I won't poison them."

My wife chuckles, "Fine. We'll invite them for dinner here then."

"We can cook Brazilian."

"Oh, can we make pastel de queijos?" She asks me with puppy eyes.

I chuckle. I can still remember how many we ate in that small local restaurant when we were still in Rio. It seems like a lifetime ago. "I might have to ask my Mum for the recipe. I've never made them." I admit.

"Well, then how about we ask your Mum to show us how to make them? We can cook together! We can even invite Sergej!" She teases me.

"Tesoro,"

"Okay, fine. Maybe without Sergej." She says just as the doors of the lift open again. "The day after tomorrow?"

I nod, "I'll ask my Mum." I promise her as we step out of the lift.

She kisses me quickly before turning on her heel.

I stand in the lobby, totally amazed by this woman. By my woman... my wife... the mother of my unborn baby.

I pinch myself just to make sure I'm not dreaming.

"Mr. Bolton,"

I turn around at the sound of my name and look at Ralph. Suddenly reality hits me back in full force. I'm training with him today. To be able to protect my wife. Because she was raped.

We don't live in a world of rainbows and butterflies.

There are a lot is snakes in it as well.

"Ralph, Good morning. Ready to kick my ass?"

The security man chuckles, "I'll be easy on you today. It's our first training session together and there are lots to follow."

**Josephine **

I park my Aston Martin in front of two abandoned warehouses. I'm about two hours away from London. There's nothing around the warehouses for another good ten miles. I get out of my car and shut the door. I don't bother to lock the car because there's no one in sight. The only other car that's here is another Aston Martin in silver. Wladimir's here with my father.

I open the heavy door and walk into the rabbit hole. The big warehouse is almost empty except for a square shaped box. The rabbit hole consists of two large warehouses on 500 hectares of farm land in the middle of nowhere. There are fields with growing herbs that surround those two warehouses. Herbs like dandelion, parsley, basil, mint oregano and camomile - all herbs that rabbits like to eat. Hence the name rabbit hole. The second warehouse is the rabbit hole's very own medical care system. It's a miniature version of a hospital with all kinds of doctors on call, nurses and all sorts of other staff. Especially cleaning staff. They are the most important staff here. Because when we start it gets dirty really quickly.

I stop across the square shaped box and look through the acrylic glass that's mirrored on the other side so the people in there don't see me. Six Arabic men are chained to their metallic chairs. All with the same tattoo on their wrists. All with the same freaking green snake that looks like a bracelet. Omar, Hamid, Amir, Ibrahim, Ahmad and Sahar. The six bastards that raped me have a cloth wrapped around their mouths. They look exhausted and weak. As they should be. Wlad has been keeping them here for the past week. The six black men have equally long black beards and pitch black eyes. I don't know who they are working for yet but I will find out. I won't stop until the word Edward Rothschild comes out of their mouth.

I turn around when I hear footsteps echoing through the massive warehouse. My father and brother-in-law are walking over to me. Both dressed in black T-shirt's and jeans with black leather shoes.

"Thank you for not touching them before me." I say in a cold voice.

"We've had a deal." Wlad says with a nod.

"And I'm surprised you didn't touch them." I narrow my eyes at my father.

"Wlad made it clear to me that you had to go first." My Dad says with a shrug.

I look back at the box. I can't wait to face them and see the fear in their eyes when they realise who I am. "Who is the weakest?" I ask after a minute of analysing their body language. I will rip them apart. I will break their bones and souls.

"That one." Wladimir says, pointing at the man on the left.

"I need a knife."

"Nothing more?"

"No but you can get Oliver when I start." I say as Wlad hands me a sharp knife.

I walk over to the box and open the door. I shut the door and have a long look at the men sitting across me on the chairs. Then I walk around them so they can see me. Their black eyes widen. I knee in front the weakest member in the chain and show him my sharp knife.

I told Oliver I wasn't a murderer but I never said I was a saint.

And when I'm done, he's going to sing like a canary.

**Oliver**

I follow Troy as he walks into an empty warehouse. We're in the middle of nowhere. There are fields full of salads around here and flowers. On our way here, Troy told me that this is the rabbit hole. He also told me about the endless amounts of blood that has been spilled here. None of them innocent, as he assured me and I believe him. I think he has accepted, I mean fully accepted me.

As soon as he opens the door, I notice Wladimir and his team discussing something. Wladimir's team consists of twelve different men, all the very best at their job.

And then I notice the square shaped box that's standing in the empty warehouse - and my wife in it. She's torturing one of the six men. They're all bleeding, full of cuts and open wounds. They can barely see, most of them have lost consciousness. It's a horrific picture caused by my brutal wife.

I can't believe Josephine did this to them! My wife!

"I thought you would want to have a go before Wladimir and me take over." Troy says to me in an icy cold voice. The fact that he has given me the privilege to go first says a lot about his view of me.

How the hell are these men still alive?! I wince as I see how hard my wife punches into the stomach of one of the men. It hurts just to be watching this. "No..." I can't hurt these men, although they did what they did. I think my wife has had her revenge, she has made sure we both get our revenge. Hopefully, we all can sleep better now after today.

"Are you sure?"

Josephine wipes her bloody hands clean using a cloth before opening the door and walking out of the box. With a bloody knife in her left hand she walks over to us. She looks like a warrior that came straight from the battlefield. She holds up the knife to me but I just shake my head. My wife turned into an avenger angel.

Josephine hands the knife to her father, "Cut their dicks off and put them into a cooling box. I want the doctors and Scotland Yard to have a riddle when we drop them off. I gave Wlad a letter that he is going to attach to the cooling box when he drops the men off."

It takes me a minute to process what she just said because her voice stayed so calm when the words were so horrible. Troy just nods before walking over to the box. I can't watch this violence. I can't see this blood, hear their screams and see their pain. It's too much. I am not made for this.

"Are you done? Can we go home?" I ask my wife. She has drops of blood all over her pretty face. It looks like lots of tiny red freckles. There's even a bit in her hair.

Josephine tilts her head to the side, "What did you expect me to do, Oliver? I wasn't going to let them go with what they did."

"I know." I lick my lips, seeing this side of my woman is scary. "Did they confirm your theory?"

"No, the alpha said he got a call from a blocked number. That's a dead end. I played him a video where Edward gave an interview and he recognised the voice, but said the caller's voice was a bit deeper. But the style of talking matches."

"It's the best you could get."

"Edward's careful, he is no amateur to this. He knows how to get away with murder, so he sure as hell knows how to get away with rape." Josephine sighs.

"Did Wlad find the ring?"

"No. And I don't think he's going to find it anymore." With that she walks over to her brother-in-law and his team. "We're heading home. Thank you for... for this."

Wladimir wraps his arms around my wife and whispers something into her ear.

Josephine nods before waving goodbye to the other men. Then she grabs my hand and leads me out of this hole, the doorway to hell.

I want to get away from this place as quickly as possible. I am not made for this. I help people, I don't kill them.

**Josephine**

I squeeze the water out of my hair before opening the door of the shower. It took me a long time to get all the blood from underneath my long nails, to wash it out of my hair and off of my body. But I don't regret what I did to these men, because what they did to me was far worse and more painful. But the look on my husband's face is not something I can just wash off of me. He looked at me like I was some sort of monster, like he had never seen something like this.

He's from Rocinha, one of the most dangerous parts of the world, but a freaking rabbit hole scares the shit out of him.

He is not made for this kind of revenge. His kind of revenge is to have them behind bars. But that's not what I want, at least not everything. I needed to get the words Edward Rothschild out of them, but all I got was a bloody maybe. He is going to get away with it and there's nothing I can do about it.

I wipe my body dry with a towel before I wrap another around my hair. Then I get into my fluffy white bathrobe before walking out of the ensuite bathroom. Tomorrow, I will face the King. Tomorrow is going to be a world changing day for both of us, more than today and I need to be ready for it.

I spot my husband reading a book on the sofa in the open living area. "Are you okay?"

He winces from my voice and looks up from the book, "Yeah. I ordered us some fried rice with veggies from the restaurant downstairs."

I sit down next to him. It's not like him to order something because he loves to cook. He has never ordered anything since he moved in with me, even prior to getting married. "Oliver, are you sure everything is fine?"

He closes the book and lays it on the coffee table, "I have never seen you so angry and longing for revenge. I am not sorry for what you have done to them. They deserved it, but... but it was shocking to witness it."

He didn't even see anything. He just saw the result. He didn't hear their screams, them begging for me to stop... fuck, maybe I broke him. I shouldn't have asked my Dad to get Oliver. I knew he wasn't made for this. He is a good soul.

He doesn't have any darkness within him.

I lick my lips, "I told you being with me wasn't going to be easy. I warned you about my family and our dark secrets."

"Yeah, well they're nothing compared to the secrets your Dad told me the other night."

"What?"

My husband shakes his head, "Nothing."

"No, my Dad told you stuff not even I know?"

My husband tilts his head to the side, "Why is that so shocking to you? You think I'd run as soon as I knew your family's secrets? I won't leave you, Josephine. No matter what you say or do. I love you too much, maybe more than you love me."

"Don't try to manipulate me by declaring your love for me!" I hiss at him. "I want to know what he told you!"

My husband grins, "I forgot how well you can read me."

"Tell me!"

"No. Troy told me everything he said was confidential and I want to keep it that way."

"So it's just you and him that know of them?"

"I think a Wlad and Sasha are in on that as well."

"So, it's a husband-thing then?"

This time my husband chuckles, "Maybe."

"Are those secrets bad?"

Oliver licks his lips, "No. He told me about the rabbit hole. So I guess I shouldn't have been so shocked, but... seeing it and hearing of it are two pairs of shoes."

"Did he give you the details of grandpa's decision to stay in Mexico?"

This time my husband's eyes fall into sadness, "Josephine, your grandpa didn't..."

"He didn't what?"

Oliver licks his lips, "I can't tell you."

What the fuck?! "Oliver,"

Just as my husband opens his mouth, the doors of the lift open. The waiter from downstairs rolls a serving cart down the hallway until he reaches us. "Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. I'm bringing you your dinner. Fried rice with a selection of roasted veggies. For dessert we have a vegan cheesecake. Enjoy." The waiter leaves without another word, probably because he is sensing the tensed atmosphere.

It's just like Rory always preaches me, the staff always know what's going on. And now I guess I have to get used to it as well. Staff, a royal household, comes with the titles and the jobs.

"Oliver,"

My husband sighs, "It's just your family bond is second to none. What your grandpa did, not a lot of people would have done that. He had only met your biggest sister a handful of times, he didn't knew you or your sister and brothers... yet he didn't even flinch when he exchanged himself for Sasha. Your grandpa was a fearless man. Your Dad told me about all the blood that's been sticking to the name Bolton. He told me about the danger that's coming hand in hand with having this name." Oliver inhales deeply. "And I agree with him when I say security wise the Duke and Duchess of Clarence are the best option there is."

I nod, "What else did he say to you?"

"I won't tell you."

"But-"

"Let's just have dinner, okay?" He says before getting up from the couch.

I grab his hand, "Oliver, if this is too much for you... if what you saw is going to haunt you... if I broke you-"

"You will never break my love for you. You will never destroy me. Your father's words didn't scare me. They made me realise what I've gotten myself into."

"I don't know if that's good or bad. I don't want you to lose yourself in us."

He pulls me up to my feet, "Tesoro, your Mum said something very true to me when we stayed at the house in the woods. We are soulmates. We bring the best out in one another. We're a team and a family. I could never lose myself in you because I have found myself in you. I have found the family, the security, I never knew I wanted and needed. I have gifted my Mama and brothers a new life, all thanks to you. I love you to the moon and back. You are my universe, the reason why I was born."

I try to gulp down the tears, but I lose the fight as they suddenly start rolling down my cheeks. "You're not broken..."

He shakes his blond head, "It takes more to break me, Tesoro."

It sure does.

**Oliver**

I run my fingers through her long chestnut curls as she rests her head on my chest. I love how she embraces her natural curls even more now. She stopped blow drying her hair straight and her hair really thanked her for it. I never realised that she has the same curly hair structure as her mother, twin-sister and oldest sister until now. I thought she had inherited the hair structure from her father, whose hair is thick, wavy and glossy. But turns out she has curly twirly hair. It's so beautiful and glossy.

"You really like my hair, don't you?"

I grin as I pick up an strand and pull on it carefully. It looks so short because of the many twirls and curls but it's actually quite long when you pull it out. When she used to wear her hair straight it usually reached her hips but now the curls just barely cover her tits. "I do. Actually, I like it a lot. So much that I hope our child will inherit that from you."

She lifts her left hand and runs her fingers through my hair, "I really like your shade of blonde. It's been getting darker since you moved back in London but whenever you're out in the sun there are these natural highlights which appear."

"Maybe our child will get your curls and my hair colour."

She grins, "Maybe." She pulls her left fingers out of my hair. Her left ring finger is still empty. Her sky blue eyes follow my gaze and she gulps. "I know. It feels pretty naked and light as well."

This could be my chance. I could buy her an engagement ring and propose to her - like I wanted to since I saw her trying on her maid of honour dress over a year ago. We could get the wedding she promised me. Somewhere at the beach. She could have her bouquet of peonies and I could have a real wedding instead of just signing papers. "Do you still love your mother's ring?"

She shrugs, "I do but I also am becoming more and more independent. I used to want to be as much as my parents as possible. From having their job to drinking coffee like them, which is black."

"To wanting a ring like your Mum." I finish her thought.

"Yes but now... I don't know. I've evolved over the last months. Wearing her ring or a ring that's similar doesn't feel right anymore. It's not me anymore because I've changed."

That gives me the freedom to choose a different ring or design one. "Well, we should get you a ring sometime soon."

And I'm going to start looking tomorrow while she is meeting the King. It's the perfect time window for me to buy her a proper engagement ring.

**Josephine**

I walk into the Throne Room at Buckingham Palace. It's one of the most impressive rooms of the whole palace with its red wallpaper, gold and wooden floors. The palace has been closed due to a state banquet happening tonight. Windsor Castle is too small to hold such a big event so they still use Buckingham for that. But maybe in the future it's going to be Hampton Court Palace.

His Majesty is sitting behind his mahogany desk, writing something on to the paper with a golden pen.

The doors behind me close. The sound makes the King look up at me. He smiles at me. "Josephine, good morning."

"Your Majesty," I perform a curtsy like I'd do in public. But given the matter of the occasion, I feel like it's appropriate.

He rises from his office chair, "You've dropped off quite a lot of reading material the other day."

"While Oliver and I are very flattered and grateful for the offer and the titles you've put on the table, I wanted you to know we aren't going to be the average royals... if we do this."

Charles gestures to the red velvet couch with golden edges and we both sit down, "So, I assume you have made a decision."

"I did but before so I want to explain the outcome this could have." I tell me. "With all honesty."

Charles nods, "I'm all ears."

"Taking this offer will come with lots of backlash. Hatred. Scrutiny. The press will go wild over this. The British folk is going to question you and your ability to rule the country. This could mean the downfall of the monarchy as it is today. The press will harass my family. The label Bolton-Clan will follow them for a long time. We've just shaken off that title."

"I'm aware of the consequences this offer had. I want to push the young royals more into the spotlight."

"Have you talked to your son about you giving me his job?"

"Harry's aware of the situation."

"I don't want to step onto someone's foot the wrong way."

"He's very happy where he is." The King ensures me with a smile on his lips.

"Where are Meghan and Harry?"

"That's not your concern. And regarding the reaction of the British folk, that's all part of my plan."

"What plan?" I ask him although I know he won't answer me. He's the King. He answers to no one.

"William and Catherine have agreed to take on most of my work after the announcement of you and Oliver joining the family if you're joining us. It will be divided between them and your sister and my grandson. My granddaughter and your brother will get something to do as well."

I frown, "You want to step out of the spotlight?"

He nods, "It's why I wanted to restaff the position with people I trust. Charlotte and Nathanial don't have the knowledge and reach that Lorelai and George have, but they are needed elsewhere. Harry and Meghan chose to live their lives as private citizens, so they're out of the picture as far as jobs go."

"What about Beatrice or Eugenie?"

"No."

"The Wessexes?"

"No. They are needed elsewhere and are in no condition to do all the required travelling."

He seems to have a specific plan for every member of the Royals - every working member that is. I nod, "So, that's why you offered us the jobs and titles."

"Yes. I am very impressed by your work with social projects, the Bolton Foundation, Oxford Royal and the social media work you've done. You've given the royals a revamp that happened so slowly and carefully that the public didn't notice it. Our popularity is the biggest it has ever been."

"Your Majesty this wasn't just my work. I can't take credit for that."

"I stand by my point."

"If we take the jobs, if we take the titles... than Oliver and I don't wan to be like every other royal."

"And you won't. I've read your very detailed folder and it makes sense at most parts but not at every. I can't accept everything that you've outlined there."

I was expecting that. "Okay. What shall be changed?"

He crosses his legs, "Well, firstly your home. You can't continue living at Landmark Place. It's not fit for a royal. A royal of any sort."

I knew that already, but I had hopes anyway. "What do you suggest?"

"As you know, Hampton Court Palace is going to be the base of your sister and my grandson. My granddaughter and your brother will move to Kensington Palace in a few months as well, but I haven't informed them yet. They'll get Apartment 1. You could get Apartment 10 as Nottingham Cottage is too small." He starts explaining. "Apartment 10 has 15 rooms while Apartment 1 has 20 just like Apartment 1a, where my son and his wife live."

Apartment 10 would be our sweet spot within the golden cage. No backyard. No pool. Just rooms. That's not how I want to raise our child. "How about a house on the Kensington Garden street?" I ask him. That's the billionaires road in London. It's the only road that has direct access to Kensington Palace and there are lots of diplomats living there so he entrance is gated with security. It's almost as safe as the palace itself.

"The Crown Estate is currently offering a rent on a few houses there. Including Mrs. Ecclestone's house, which is right next to Kensington Palace's grounds. We could expand the grounds, move the fence and include this house onto the palace's property."

"We have to have a look there first before deciding between Apartment 10 and the house."

"The house has a backyard and private access to Hyde Park. It's a very good option."

"I'm surprised you're not sending me to Windsor."

The King shakes his head, "I'm planning to move and have all senior royals live in London. And while you're no senior royal by the line of succession, you will be one by your hard labour."

That's all part of his plan I'm sure.

"But I could also, of course, offer you a place at Hampton Court Palace."

My eyes widen at his suggestion. "Pardon?"

"You could build your very own home base there. Rory and George will use the Palace as their official residence but I don't see why there can't be more royals living on the grounds, similar to Kensington Palace. It's surrounded by lots of green and you'd have a lot of space."

I frown, "Are you suggesting we're getting the stables?"

Charles laughs, "No, no. That's something Charlotte and Nathanial would be offered but not you."

"Why?"

"Because despite what the rest of this family thinks, I very much know what Charlotte did when she talked to me about you and Oliver for the first time."

Charlotte thought she manipulated the King, when really he was using her. Now that's what I call one epic chess game! "I'm afraid you have to explain this to me. If you knew Charlotte was only doing this to get her royal tour, her patronages and her peace than why did you agree to all of this?"

Charles smirks and shrugs, "Because secretly I was rooting for you and Louis."

I suddenly remember my mother's words. The Spectacular Six. The King wanted the same and I guess now he's getting it, just not the way he planned it to happen. "Louis and me are just friends."

"And your husband is a really kind and handsome looking man." Charles says with a smile on his lips. "He has his heart in the right spot. He's a very well fit for you. Better than Rothschild."

I run my fingers through my hair and miss my wedding ring. "Before we talk any further, there's something else I have to tell you."

"I'm listening."

"A few week ago, on a Sunday night, I worked at a soup kitchen in Parsons Green. The one I have been working at for years. But this day... I had to work longer and clean everything alone. On that night... six men walked in and raped me." I breathe out. It's the first time I talked about it.

The King's brown eyes widen before he embraces me tightly. "I'm so deeply sorry to hear this. I will do anything to find these men." He whispers into my ear and for a moment I fight my tears.

"We already found them and are taking care of the issue. But I didn't tell you this so you would sympathise with me. I want you to know what might come up in the future. Having been through that, makes me want to focus on women who were in a very similar position as me."

He nods, "Of course." With that he lets me go and his brown eyes scan me as if he just saw me for the first time today. "You wedding ring is gone."

"The bastards took it as their trophy."

"You're getting diplomatic immunity wherever you'll go if you take the titles. You can't get arrested on the grounds that belong the Crown and no judge can sentence you to a crime in the name of His Majesty The King."

His way of saying kill these bastards when you find them. I decide to leave Edward out of this as long as I don't have proof. "I'm aware of the privileges that come with joining the firm."

"Well, I also hope you consider the other privileges that come with joining the family." He says with a smirk on his lips.

"Are you aware of my husband's past? I'm sure you did some background checks."

The King nods, "We're aware of his past. We know he lived in Rocinha with his family. But the press won't find that out. Just like they won't find out that he was an illegal immigrant when the two of you first met."

He really looked into us. "What story do you want us to tell the world?"

"The truth while leaving out the details."

I rise my left eyebrow at him.

"You met last spring. Went out for a while before calling it quits. Then you met Edward. Got engaged but you couldn't marry him because you were still in love with Oliver. You went to Brazil for half a year to do work for the Bolton Foundation and met Oliver again. You reconciled, got married and are now expecting your first child."

"I want to leave the child out of this. At least for now."

"Fair enough. But the rest sounds okay?"

I shrug, "It's not a lie. It's just not the whole truth."

"You won't have to do a personal interview if you don't want to. Your focus is on the Commonwealth. You're irrelevant when it comes to the line of succession. People won't be obsessed with you. That's the Oxfords and the Windsors' roles."

I really hope he's right. "There's something else I want to let you in."

He nods, "Go ahead."

"I was actually planning to get Oliver a place at the King's College in London to study medicine. It's been his longest dream to become a doctor, a surgeon in the ER."

"I see. And now with the new position you don't think it's possible?"

"I fear not."

The King licks her lips, "Well, we can always pull a few strands."

I frown, "What do you mean? Currently doctors in the UK may train for up to 16 years before qualifying. Up to 5 years just for their degree - or six if you intercalate and take a useful subject like, say, History of Medicine -, 2 years for a post-graduate foundation course, and then 3 to 8 years in specialist training." I tell him. I've done my research and I was absolutely fine to have him go to uni for the next five years.

"As I said, I can pull a few strings."

"I don't understand. What strings?"

The King leans forward, "Well, for one, while King's College is a remarkable university in London, it is not exactly suited for a Royal. That would be Oxford or Cambridge or St. Andrew's. And given you graduated from Oxford, it would be a scandal to have him study at Cambridge or in Scotland at St. Andrew's."

"You can get him into Oxford Med School?"

"Yes and until the new term starts, which I believe is early September next year, I can arrange private lectures to speed up his education. He could then take exams earlier than everyone else. Courses normally last five years, or four years for a graduate entry programme, but with this we could speed it up to perhaps three and a half years. They involve basic medical sciences as well as clinical training on the wards. The clinical training could be done anywhere he wants." He explains to me. "But that only comes into fruition if you accept my offer."

I nod, "We've discussed it for a long time, considered our options and their outcome very carefully... and have come to a decision. We'd be honoured to take the jobs as President and Vice-President of the Commonwealth and everything that comes with it."

The King grins like a Cheshire Cat. I don't know why. Did he really expect me to decline his offer? Especially the bomb that he just dropped regarding Oliver's educational future?! That would make family dinners much more complicated and uncomfortable. "I'm very delighted to hear that."

"But I've got some things I want to say first before we hit the ground running."

"Sure, let's discuss the details."

"We don't want to be paid by the Sovereign Grant. Security will be paid by us. The household will be paid by us. Official tours, events and engagements will be paid privately by us. No money from the taxpayers - ever. We will be last on the line of succession, always. We will participate in the Royal Rota. We will get our own website and Instagram page. One photographer and one videographer team from the Royal Rota. As you've hired us to revamp the Commonwealth, the focus will be that. I thought about a documentary release annually, similar to the one of the Swedish Royal Family but with the focus solemnly on the Commonwealth. Scholarships granted by the Commonwealth Trust to students from the commonwealth. I want to build a student housings in every big university city in the UK." There's just so much I want to do with the Commonwealth Trust but the King doesn't have to know of all of my ideas just yet. This is a life-long project and it will be epic.

The King nods, "I agree with that. Your idea about the Commonwealth documentary seems very good. It would strengthen the diplomatic connections, show unity... symbolise peace and strength in doubtful times."

"I also want to launch a podcast, have several events in the years and really strengthen the commonwealth countries. If we're going to be doing this, we're going to hit it from all angles." I lick my lips, "And as I've said Oliver and me want to remain as private as possible. We don't want to be the average royal with walkabouts and so on. We want to be known for our work."

"Fair enough. But you will be present at all major events. Eastern Service at Windsor Castle. One garden party at Buckingham Palace a year, Trooping the Colour, the first day of Ascot, Remembrance Day and Christmas Walk."

"Those events will be met with a lot of hatred from the Brits."

"I'm aware that my way to reign is very different than the reign of my mother but I can ensure you, this is right. The folks may not see it but you have great potential for the Commonwealth. You can pursue projects that can change the world for the countries. The Commonwealth Trust was not a major priority of my mother's reign. Her major priority has always been the U.K. but it's not mine. I think globally and I am convinced you are the best for the job. The people will see that and understand that. Maybe not in the first year but once they see how you operate and what you accomplished than they will trust and love you like I do."

Sweet Jesus, The King himself is smearing honey around my mouth! "How many days of the year would we be travelling?"

"Your schedule doesn't depend on me. It will be your schedule. But whenever there's a catastrophe happening in a Commonwealth country, I will send you there to represent the U.K."

**Oliver**

The doors of the glass lift open and I step onto the floor that holds the boss's offices of Bolton's Enterprises. It's a huge firm that occupies three floors of this skyscraper and the boss's floor is right on the top. The view from glass lift was spectacular and I can only imagine how mouth dropping the view is from their offices.

No wonder my wife chose to live in a penthouse.

I walk down the white marbled floor and pass the light blue walls. There are framed photos of the employees and annual Christmas events hanging on the walls. Clearly, these were inspired by Troy and Gabriella's home in Richmond.

I stop at a huge mahogany reception desk with two assistants. One is blonde and the other brunette. I don't know why I wasn't expecting that.

"How may I help you?" The blonde asks me.

"Hi, I'm here to talk to Gabriella Bolton."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No."

"Mrs. Bolton is not here right now. I suggest you make an appointment with me right now so you won't come for nothing the next time. The earliest appointment I can offer you is February." She says while looking at the iMac in front of her blue eyes.

"I'm her son-in-law." I tell her.

She looks at me with wide eyes, "I didn't know Josephine got married."

Of course she instantly knows to which Bolton woman I'm married to. "We got married in the summer."

"Congratulations." She smiles at me. "Well, as I said Gabriella is not here right now but she should come in soon. If you want to talk to Troy, he's in a meeting but should be available in half an hour."

"When is she coming?"

"She should be in... in about ten minutes."

"Then I'll wait in her office."

"Of course. It's just across. Do you fancy any water?"

"No, thank you." I say before walking over to the double mahogany doors. There's a golden sign saying Sir Troy Dame Gabriella Bolton's office. Their coat of arms is above it. It's very pretty.

A coat of arms is something Josephine and I have to create as well.

I open the doors and enter their office. Of course Troy and Gabriella share an office. They do everything together without being too dependent on each other.

It's a huge office with two desks - a glass desk which is Troy's and a white marbled desk which is Gabriella's - and a huge seating area with another round table and five chairs. The colour scheme is light grey, soft blues and ivory. It's a very welcoming office and nothing like I expected it to look like. And the window front... the floor to ceiling windows that make up the fourth wall of this room... that's the mouth dropping thing here.

I can see whole London across the Thames here.

Wow! This reminds me so much of my home that I can't help but think that Josephine chose her penthouse with having this office in mind.

Suddenly the doors open and I wince before turning around.

Gabriella Bolton walks inside, wearing a burgundy dress and stilettos. Her hair is styled in soft waves and diamonds are glittering in her earlobes. She looks as radiant as ever. Josephine is so much like her. "Oliver, what a pleasant surprise. How can I help you?"

"I want to surprise Josephine with a wedding and I need your advice on finding a proper engagement ring." I tell her without talking around the bush.

Her eyes widen for a second before they soften, "You want to propose to her?"

I nod, "She asked me the last time and now I want to ask her."

"She did?" Gabriella asks me stunned.

Josephine obviously didn't tell her that. "Yes. But I want to ask her with an engagement ring. Josephine told me how much she loves your engagement ring but as it's now Della's I cannot ask for it. So I wanted to ask you what size it was so I can find something similar."

Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes fill with tears, "I had no idea Jo loved my ring so much."

"It's why she chose to change the diamonds to sapphires on her wedding band."

Gabriella smiles, "Do you have any plans right now?"

"No."

"Great, then we're going to Harry Winston. I'll help you find the perfect ring."

"I already know how it should look like. It should look similar to yours."

"You say that now but once you're in a jewellery shop and see all those diamonds you're going to feel pretty confused and helpless."

"But can you leave just like that?"

"You're my son-in-law and my staff knows that family is my number one priority. Everything else comes after that."

**Josephine**

"What about the baby?"

I lean back against the back of the red couch, "You want it to have a royal title?"

"Yes."

"What title are we talking about here? Princess or Prince? Lady or Lord?"

"Given your status as a Duchess, your child would have the status of a Prince or Princess."

I rub my forehead, I can't argue with him on that, although it's ridiculous. "No. Given the fact that our titles are closely tied to our jobs within the firm, I suggest Lady or Lord. With all respect, the title of a prince or princess would be too much, especially given the fact that this child will not be a royal by blood. And this is why I don't think you should have custody of it or have a say in the name, Your Majesty." I tell him. I know that the monarch has custody of every royal born into the firm.

"That's fair." Charles nods. "We're going with Lady or Lord now and revisit the issue when it's time."

"Will we get patronages?"

"If you want, yes. You're free to do what you're want as long as you're not harming the monarchy and continuing with your work with the Commonwealth."

I nod.

"I suggest you have a look at both homes in the afternoon and then decide so we can have the move done while no one's speculating about it."

He's moving quickly. The King has already an announcement ready and signed. He's waiting to publish it.

That means my first official engagement with Oliver would be Remembrance Day in November. That gives the public only a few days to vomit out their hatred at us, the King, the Bolton clan as they will call us and he rest of the royal family. "Your Majesty, with all respect this decision is a bit rushed. With all the changes you've been planning, I feel like it would be too much of a shock."

The King leans back on the couch, "What do you suggest?"

"First of January with the start of a new decade. The first public engagement with your family would be the Commonwealth Day on March the 9th. Enough time for the public to calm down. Oliver and I could get to work before Christmas, work out the plans and changes over the new year and hold a forum with all Commonwealth countries. That will be our focus and our way to support you, Your Majesty."

The King thinks for a moment. "I'll consider your arguments."

That's all I can ask for. "Thank you."

**Oliver**

"Okay, this is just the newest collection. I picked out 20 different styles and shapes." Alister Morgan says before placing a tray with royal blue velvet with twenty different engagement rings on the table in front of my mother in law and me.

Gabriella's been the nicest person ever. We chatted the whole drive from Bolton's Enterprises to Harry Winston about my plans for the surprise wedding. It was so hard to not tell her about the happy news. Honestly, I have no idea how to keep our secret a secret any longer.

I stare at the many sparkling gemstones in front of me. There's a pink pear shaped diamond with a heart shaped diamond on each side. It looks gorgeous but I feel like it's not Josephine's style. She doesn't wear pink and I don't think our daughter - if we get a girl and according to Ana we will get a girl - will wear lots of pink. Another ring is a three stone ring, which is very on trend right now. There's a cushion cut diamond in the middle with a pear shaped diamond on each side. Also very beautiful but also not my wife's style. Another ring catches my attention. It has the shape of a rose. It's absolutely stunning and reminds me of peonies.

But Josephine wouldn't wear that. She'd wear that for me but not because she loves it. It's not the right ring.

There are also antique rings and Art Deco styled rings. But those aren't Josephine's thing as well.

"What do you think?" Gabriella's asks me.

"You're right, there's a lot to choose from." I breathe out.

"Anything you fancy?"

"Do you know which style she would prefer?" Gabriella asks me.

"She once told me that she loved your ring but with a sparkly band. However that has changed." I tell my wife's mother.

"So you're free to choose any style you want."

"Yes but that doesn't make it easy. It makes it very hard." I mumble before looking at the many diamond rings again. Suddenly, I spot a big diamond ring in the shape of a snowflake. It reminds me of Finland and Northern Lights.

Our Northern Lights.

"That's the one." I whisper before picking up the ring.

"Very nice choice, Sir. The sparkling Lotus Cluster Diamond Ring features a round brilliant diamond centre stone meticulously framed by smaller diamonds, using the House's signature clustering technique. The iconic technique creates a three dimensional jewel that shines from every possible angle and brings a fresh floral perspective to the iconic aesthetic the house is best known for. 57 round brilliant diamonds weighing a total of approximately 1.28 carats and the centre stone is approximately 0.30 carats. They are set in platinum."

I move the ring from side to side and see how the diamonds create many rainbows in the room. It's absolutely stunning!

"She's going to love that." Gabriella tells me with a smile on her full lips.

"It reminds me of a snowflake."

"Jo loves the winter."

I nod. I have never seen her happier than when we were in Finland. The ring's quite large and Josephine doesn't like big sparkly things. She likes delicate jewellery. "No, that's not the right one after all."

"No?" Gabriella asks me surprised.

I shake my head, "I'll buy the ring because of the memories it reminds me of but not as an engagement ring. It's too big. Too sparkly. Too flashy. She doesn't like large jewels. She likes delicate jewellery."

"Okay. Then give me five minutes to collect more delicate rings." Alister says to be before rising from his chair and picking up the velvet tray full of big sparkly diamonds. Then he leaves the private room we were brought in as soon as we stepped into Harry Winston.

"You know her better than I thought." Gabriella says to me.

"Why?"

"Well, Edward's engagement ring was a large yellow diamond cluster ring. Ironically also from Harry Winston." She explains to me. "And while the ring was stunning, it was also not to Josephine's taste. I could see it whenever she stared at the ring. She didn't stare at it to admire it, she loathed it."

"All the more reasons to look for something more delicate. Especially since we've chosen to take the King's offer."

Gabriella nods, "Yes. Maybe something more classic would be more fitting. Plus, I think the King's going to want to have your wedding bands made from Welsh gold. That's a yellow gold material which has been more by Royal women for decades."

I didn't think of the option but it makes sense. Total sense. "Then perhaps yellow gold is the material we should go with."

"I think so as well."

Alister walks back with a velvet tray full of new sparkling rings. "I hope something to your taste is here." With that he sits down across us.

"I decided to go with yellow gold." I inform him.

Alister nods, "Okay, we can definitely recreate any of these rings with yellow gold."

I nod before having a closer look. There are rings with oval diamonds, pear shaped diamonds, round diamonds, emerald cut diamonds, cushion cut diamonds... so many different options!

"Anything catching your eyes, Sir?"

My eyes stop at a three stone ring. Three diamonds are sitting on a yellow golden ring. There's a big elongated cushion cut diamond and two half moon diamonds on each side. I pick up the ring and look at it for a moment.

"That's very pretty." Gabriella comments.

"A three stones ring is very classical. It stands for the past, the present and the future of the couple." Alister explains. "The band is made of 18k yellow gold and the diamonds are the best quality there is."

I look up at him, "Could we change the centre stone?"

Alister nods, "Of course. What kind of stone would you prefer?"

"A sapphire."

"A deep blue one like mine?" Gabriella asks me.

I shake my head, "No. I thought of a greenish blue sapphire. A sea-foam colour. Is that possible? Could you find one?"

"Well, that's a very specific request but if you just let me make some calls I'm confident to find just the right shade of green."

Gabriella thinks for a moment, "You want the stone to mirror the colour of your eyes?"

I nod, "She always said she loves the sea-foam colour that they turn to when I look at her. And I think a greenish sapphire would look beautiful against the yellow gold."

"It would make the ring very unique." Alister agrees with me. "And instantly recognisable."

"Can you bring us a yellow gold wedding band? Just so we can see how the finale thing would look like. Maybe the stones need to be a little elevated so they don't rub against the wedding band." Gabriella explains. As always she thinks one step ahead. Josephine has inherited that way of thinking from her Mum.

Alister nods, "I'll have one of my assistants bring it to you while I phone our jewellery handler about the sapphire."

I nod, "A sea-foam colour." I remind him.

"The size of the stones is okay? 5 carats of the centre stone and 2 carts of the other two half moon shaped diamonds?"

I nod although I have no idea about carats.

Alister smiles at me, "I'll be back in a few minutes." He tells us before leaving us alone again.

"You made the right choice. This is much more to Jo's taste. She'll be absolutely thrilled when she sees it."

"I hope so."

Gabriella places her hand on mine, "Trust me. She's going to freak out when you surprise her with the wedding. Let me do all the invites. It'll be the family only."

"Do you think the royals can free their schedules?"

She nods, "Family is the most important. To all of us. We support each other and celebrate milestones. A wedding on French Cay is a moment they won't miss." She promises me. "Even His Majesty won't miss this."

"It sounds a little daunting to be perfectly honest. Having The King at the wedding... it's not something I ever dreamed of."

My mother-in-law smirks, "How life goes."

Indeed. How life goes. A little less than three months ago I was working on a banana plantage. I lived in Rocinha with worries I can now easily shake off. I've gone from being as poor as a mouse to so rich that I'm in a jewellery store that sells diamonds! Real, insanely sparkling diamonds that I can buy without even have to think about it.

Suddenly, the door opens again and a black woman with a bright smile on her faces walks in. She's holding a royal blue velvet tray full of yellow golden rings. "My name is Alicia. I was asked to bring you a few wedding bands."

"Ah yes!" Gabriella smiles at her before picking up a simple yellow gold ring from the tray. "It would look a little something like this." She says while putting the ring on her right ring finger before adding the three-stone engagement ring.

Just like she thought, the yellow gold wedding band sits against the stones, creating a rather large gap.

"Just as I thought. We need to elevate the stones a little bit. Just so much that the wedding band would sit right against the yellow band of the engagement ring." Gabriella explains and she's absolutely right. It would look better if the three stones would sit above the wedding band rather than push the wedding band away and create the gap. They're a unit, not two separate rings. "What do you think?"

"I think you're right on the spot to be honest. I would have never thought about it but seeing it now makes it so obvious. It would look better if the rings were closer together. It would form a unit."

Gabriella nods, "Just what I was thinking."

"Good. I'll let Mr. Morgan know. Will you purchase the wedding band as well?"

"No. Just the engagement ring and the snowflake ring."

"The snowflake ring?" Alicia asks me confused.

I pick up the ring that's laying in front of me, "I find it looks more like a snowflake rather than a lotus flower."

Alicia grins, "It does indeed. Perhaps we should change the name." She rises from the chair again and leaves us alone.

"How come you have so much knowledge about rings?" I ask my mother-in-law.

"It took me forever to decide what kind of wedding ring I wanted. I tried on all different styles. After I think 30 rings or so, I thought to myself fuck it. Let's design one."

I look at her left hand. There's a diamond baguette shaped ring sparkling on her ring finger. "Josephine mentioned it got stolen on Bali."

She wiggles her finger a little. "Yes it did and I will forever be sad about it."

"We didn't you order another one like that?"

"Because maybe it was a sign from God. Or maybe because I was too stupid to follow the instruction in the travel book. Recreating the same ring... It wouldn't have the same memories anyway. It would be a new ring that looked like my old. It would be meaningless."

"So that's why you decided on a completely different one?"

Gabriella nods, "I still miss the old ring but the memories will forever be in my heart."

"Josephine feels the same way. She doesn't want to recreate her wedding band."

"Well, now she won't have to anyway." Gabriella says with a smirk.

**Josephine**

"There's something else I want to talk about. I've inherited a ranch from my grandfather and I would like to keep it as it is." I explain to the King. I pray that those kids won't suffer from my new job, title and frankly lifestyle.

"Does it have your name as a label?"

"No. It's for disabled children. A therapy centre with special trained horses. There's no association with me on the surface but when you dig deeper-"

"The press won't mention it." Charles ensures me.

"Good, thank you."

Suddenly, the huge double doors swing open and Rory and George walk in. "Grandpa, we might have a solution for the housing problem." George says.

"Since we'd be moving to Hampton Court Palace and giving the size of the property we thought we could build a home there. One big enough for the Clarences and their household. Or a private home just for the Clarences and their household could be based at Hampton Court Palace like ours. That way communication would be easier." Rory starts explaining with a smile on her lips. "The house could be build along the Long Water at the very end of Chestnut Avenue in Hampton Court Park, so its hidden and quite far away from the palace itself. That way we could have a separation that feels natural."

Hampton Court Palace has over 750 acres of parkland and over 60 acres of historic gardens such as the Magic Garden, Maze, Rose Garden, Kitchen Garden, Privy Garden and Pond Gardens. It's absolutely massive, bigger than Windsor Castle's grounds. You can easily get lost there.

I decide to play along to save their asses. "So, your idea is to hide us at Hampton Court Palace?" I ask them surprised.

"No, not at all. It would be like Windsor Castle with it's different homes based in Windsor Great Park."

"So, you're offering me to build us our own Frogmore House?"

"Sort of, yeah. You can call it Chestnut House or Chestnut Manor."

"I already offered them Hampton Court." The King says in a strict voice.

"You did?" George asks him shocked.

"Yes. Oliver and I are going to check out all options today and then make a decision." I tell George and Rory while narrowing my eyes. Seriously, what the hell were they thinking to storm into this meeting?! I was having everything under control until they arrived.

"Oh.., well, I hope you guys are going to choose Hampton Court." George says back.

"I can't make a decision without talking to my husband."

There's a knock on the massive double doors before they open. The King's private secretary walks in. "Your next appointment has arrived, Your Majesty."

Charles claps into his hands before rising from the sofa. "That's my cue. Inform my secretary about your decision. You have until four pm. Then you have an appointment with an architect. Interior and exterior as you will have to make changes no matter which location you're going to choose."

I nod. Everything's already planned. It's scary.

But also utterly exciting!

"I'm looking forward to our productive future together. I expect nothing but the best." The King smiles at me before looking at George and Rory. "Never interrupt one of my meetings again or I'll show you what I'm capable of." He threatens them.

I gulp, no wonder George wants to dethrone him.

"Yes, Your Majesty. We apologise." Rory says on behalf of both of them.

The King leaves the room without another word.

"Are you bloody insane?!" I hiss at my sister and her husband. "Everything was going great until the two of you came along!"

"I told you we shouldn't have done that!" Rory hisses at her husband. "We just pissed him off!"

George just shrugs. "I wanted to make sure you do the right thing."

It's clear that George doesn't trust me. "I gave you my word. I am on your side, George. We're a team. We're a family. Bloody trust me-"

"I do!"

"No you don't. Otherwise you wouldn't have stormed in just like that!"

"But you're doing it?"

I get up from the red sofa, "What I am doing is going home, talk to me husband and have a look at the three different locations the King offered us."

"Three?" Rory asks me shocked.

"Yes, three. Apartment 10 at Kensington Palace. The Ecclestone house right next to Kensington Palace and Hampton Court Palace."

"Oh wow, he never gave us three options..."

"The King really wants this to work."

**Oliver**

I made it home just on time. When the doors of the lift open, I step out and listen for any movement or voices coming from the living area, but it's silent. She's not home yet.

Thank God!

I rush into our master bedroom with the fancy black bag with the white Harry Winston Logo. I've spent over a million pounds today. My fingers were shaking when I handed over my black Amex card. A freaking million pounds! Inside the bag are two fancy boxes in velvet pouches. The salesman gave me a certificate which tells me where the diamonds were sourced. There's even a cleaning set. I didn't know that rings and diamonds needed so much attention.

Where the hell do I hide her engagement ring? I can't put it in the nightstand and I can't put it in our wardrobe. She'll find it!

I scratch the back of my neck as I think hard of a solution. Maybe I should stuff the engagement ring into my sock drawer. She won't look there. She is definitely not going to look there. Yes, that's a good plan. I think.

And I can gift her the snowflake diamond ring on Christmas Eve. Maybe not on Christmas Eve as she said the Boltons don't do gifts... It's really hard to gift Josephine something.

Suddenly the doors of the lift open. I quickly rush into the wardrobe and hide the rings in my drawer where the socks are. I can hear her approaching me and feel my heart rate spiking!

Shit!

"Hey,"

I wince at her voice. "H-hi."

Josephine frowns, "Are you okay?"

"Yes." I push the drawer with the socks close. "I was just..."

"Looking for socks?"

I lick my lips and just shrug. "What about you? You look like you ran through a thunderstorm."

Her chestnut curls are all wet. She has gotten out of her shoes and coat but I assume they're soaking wet as well. She reminds me so much of her mother Gabriella. Usually, she looks more like her father Troy but there are moments when her mother's inheritance shines through. "Yeah, it just started raining when I left Buckingham..."

For a moment I forgot where she was. "What did the King say?"

She runs her fingers through her hair, "We're in. We've got the titles and jobs."

"We're really joining the Royal Family?"

She nods with a grin on her lips, "I know, it still sounds like utopia in my ears as well."

"And he stuck to Duke and Duchess of Clarence?"

"Yes. He wants to hurt Charlotte purposely with that but turns out she doesn't really care anymore. She wanted peace. And she used us to get that peace." She explains before wrapping her arms around me. Whenever she touches me I get a little fever. Everything starts tingling. My body awakes to new life whenever we're so close. "George and Rory stormed in at the end of the meeting and offered us to build a house on the grounds of Hampton Court Palace. Bloody idiots. I had the King under control. I got what I wanted. He even gave us three options!"

"Really?"

"Yes. It's either a house built according to our vision at Hampton Court Palace or Apartment 10 at Kensington Palace or the Ecclestone house on Kensington Garden, which is the road that leads to Kensington Palace. The fence of Kensington Palace would be moved to include that house on to the property."

I think about the options for a moment but then realise that there's nothing to think about. Not really. "Let's build our dream home."

She nods, "That's what I would prefer as well. The house would be located along the Long Water on Chestnut Avenue. Rory suggested to name it Chestnut House, which I find quite fitting. George also suggested to allow the Windsors to have their home there."

"All six of us under one roof?"

"No. All six of us on over 750 hectares of land. Naturally divided by a massive square shaped pond called Long Water. Hampton Court Palace would remain the Oxfords' home."

"Can we go there and have a look at the grounds?"

She runs her fingers through my hair and gives me a look full of her love for me. I pray she doesn't feel how hard my heart is beating right now. "We most definitely can. Ralph can drive us there right now if you want."

"What about him? Do we have to let go of Ralph?"

"I don't want to so I asked him today. He wants to be the head of our security team."

"I like Ralph. But I don't want Leo anywhere near you."

My wife rolls her beautiful sky blue eyes at me. "What happened wasn't his fault."

"But he didn't do anything to prevent it!"

"He got knocked out!"

"I don't care! He should've been in there with you. Leo is off our team. He won't watch you or me or my Mama and brothers!"

She sighs, "Fine. I'm sure Wlad is going to find work for him somewhere else."

Finally, we agree on something. "When do we have to make a decision about the living situation?"

"We have two hours. The King made an appointment with an architect this evening. He or she is going to meet us here."

The royals are really moving quickly. "Then we should head there now."

"Okay."

"But I need to change before we leave."

"Me, too. We should put on rain boots as it just started raining when I left Buckingham." She says before walking past me to her shoe collection.

I exhale loudly. I have no idea why I'm so nervous. I'm already married to this remarkable woman. Hiding an engagement ring shouldn't raise my blood pressure so much.

She gets into her rain boots and walks back to the island. I watch how she grabs a scrunchy from the bowl on the island. She twists her hair into a bun, like she does in the shower when she has a mask in her hair, before securing the style with the hair tie. "I need to take off my makeup before we leave." She mumbles before walking out of the wardrobe. I watch how she sways her hips until she's out of my view.

Bloody hell, this woman!

I turn around and pull the drawer with the socks open again. The two boxes are still there.

"Do you have any architectural ideas for the house?" My wife's voice rings all the way from the en-suite bathroom in my ears.

I wince again before closing the drawer again and quickly getting into a pair of rain boots. "I don't know. Something with a roof." I answer as I put a sweater on.

My wife's chuckle makes my heart almost stop beating. "I know but I was more thinking of styles. Like French, Mediterranean... Victorian... that sort of thing."

I look at my reflection in the mirror and check on my hair before walking of the wardrobe. I can do this. I can be calm. I enter the en-suite bathroom and watch how my wife dries her face with a towel. "I haven't really thought about it."

"Perhaps you should look online. We both could make mood boards on Pinterest." She says before facing me. She still has a black eye but it has started to fade a lot. She looks better but she's not healed.

"I will." I promise her.

I hold on to the big umbrella as we walk through the grass that has soften from the heavy rain. Hampton Court Palace is a royal palace in the borough of Richmond Upon Thames, 19 kilometres south west and upstream of central London on the River Thames. Gabriella and Troy's home is just 6 kilometres away. It's the perfect place to settle.

The Long Water Canal is absolutely stunning! There are even water fountains. No wonder tourists even take their wedding photos here.

"I think this would be a great spot." Josephine says before stopping at the Long Water. There are rows of chestnut trees lining the canal. The sun has just started to set, right over the long canal. It looks absolutely stunning. On the other side I can see Hampton Court Palace. River Thames is across us. Lots of perfectly trimmed grass is around us. I know there's lots of wildlife in the Home Park of Hampton Court Palace as well. Deers, pheasants, ducks and other animals call this place home.

Just like we soon will.

"Can you imagine having this view every day?" Josephine asks me.

I look down at her. It's a miserable day but even today it looks beautiful. "I think this is the perfect place to build our home."

"I was thinking maybe a red bricked house. Similar to Hampton Court Palace. With ivory coloured window shutters and transom windows." My wife starts explaining to me. "And big double front doors with coloured glass." Her blue eyes light up at her words.

"Not like your parents' house?"

She shakes her head. "No. But I do want a rather big house. I'll show you some photos of how I imagined it to be before the architect arrives."

"I'm surprised you want something different." I think out loud.

She wraps her arms around my neck, "You've helped me become the woman I truly am. I don't need a penthouse with a 360 degree view of London. This right here - standing in the rain with you - with this view of peaceful nature... That's what I want. It's what I want with you and our unborn child." Her eyes glitter in a royal blue as her words slowly unfold their meaning in my ears.

"Tesoro..."

She presses her forehead against mine so I can feel her warm breath against my face. "I love you and I promise you we will build the most perfect home for us."

**Josephine**

Oliver pinches the bridge of his nose as we drive through London's streets. "Why do we have to see the other two places again?"

"We should consider the other options. Just to be polite."

"Okay and where are we heading now?"

"The Crown Estate is going to give us a funding of one of the mansions in Kensington Palace Gardens. Six are getting sold right now. We should have a look and maybe walk around in the Ecclestone house for half an hour before turning it down."

"Kensington Palace Gardens? Isn't that where Catherine and William live?"

I nod, "Kensington Palace is located to the south and west. Kensington Palace Gardens is a private street in London. Police men are guarding both ends of the street as they're lots of embassies located there. It's the safest road of London. And it's also named the billionaires row."

"I guess I don't want to know the price then?"

I smile before kissing him quickly. "You guessed right."

I stop the silver Aston Martin in front of the gates of Kensington Palace Gardens and push the button to roll down the window of my car.

"Good Morning, Miss Bolton!" The police men greets me while tapping his hat. "How are you?"

I am so used to getting called Miss that I don't even correct him. "Excellent. I'm actually going to have a look at a few estates here today." I explain as Oliver hands me his ID. It's the first time he uses his new ID.

"Really? Well, you'd be the perfect fit for this street."

I hand the police men Oliver's and my ID.

The officer looks at it shortly before looking up. "You guys are married?"

I nod, "Freshly back from our honeymoon." I lie.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton!" He grins at me before handing me back the IDs. "Have a great day!"

"You, too!" I smile before rolling up the window again.

"That police men didn't even look at our ID properly." Oliver notices as I drive through the black gates that have opened for me. The freehold on this grand street is owned by The Crown Estate, meaning most properties are sold with 90-125 year leases. Each end of the road is guarded by gates and checkpoints with Diplomatic Protection Group police officers, thanks to the number of embassies and ambassadors' residences on the street.

"That's because you're a Bolton now. The name is associated with trust, protection and wealth. Plus, my brother-in-law's parents live next by."

"The Prince and Princess of Wales." He breathes out. "It sounds a little crazy, considering we might dine with them in the future."

"Yes but call them William and Catherine when you meet them. Or Wills and Catherine but don't call her Kate. She doesn't like that."

"I'll meet them?"

I look at him as I drive past the embassy of Russia. "Of course. They're now your family as well."

"Of course." He echoes with a shrug.

I stop at house number 8. It's a four storey white and red bricked house. The real estate agent is already standing in front of the black ironed fence that's surrounding the property. "That's the Ecclestone house." I say as I park my Aston Martin next to a red Ferrari.

"It looks... posh." Oliver says before we both get out of the car.

"I like it." I decide before Daniel Martin, the real estate agent I hired, walks over to us. "But our home at Hampton Court Palace will look better. Perhaps we can find some inspiration here. If not from the interior designs, maybe from the architectural style. Red bricks look nice, don't they?"

My husband nods, "Yes. Especially with those big white windows."

"The white transom windows would look better with window shutter though. But I'm not into these massive pillars."

"No, me neither. And I think they would look even better if they had an arch on the top."

I have to agree. The windows would be even better. I can't wait to start planning our dream house!

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, what a pleasure to meet you here." The brown haired man in the grey suit shakes our hands.

"I like it." I tell him with a smile on my lips. "The red bricks remind me of the house my sister lives in."

"Frogmore House is white." Oliver says confused.

"Not her. Ana." I tell him before looking at Daniel. "She lives in Hannover street. Next to my other sister."

"A lovely area. Gated as well. Second safest street in London." He smiles at us again as we walk over to the front door. There's a brass door knock saying Ecclestone. "So, this house was previously owned by Tamara Ecclestone. She renovated the place quite a lot to make it... her own. It's styled very uniquely but remember you can always change the interior. Shall we have a look?"

I nod and feel how Oliver grabs my hand. "I like the door knock."

Daniel smiles at me. "You could have one custom made as well. A bee, dragonfly or maybe your last name."

Or maybe our royal cypher - however that's going to look like.

"I would prefer big glass front doors. Maybe with an arch. That would open up the space and create pretty shadows when the light shines through." Oliver thinks out loud.

I smirk, "I like that."

"You can of course change the doors." Daniel says to us.

We walk into the estate that Tamara Eccelstone wants to sell. I heard the place got robbed a few decades ago but the security has been even more tight ever since the incident.

"Just remember everything you see has been custom made to match Mrs. Ecclestone's taste. It can all be changed." Mr. Martin tells us. "There are 57-rooms in this incredible house, which was built in the early 1900s. It has four storeys above ground and two below and its value has almost tripled since Mrs. Eccelstone bought the place."

"Enough space for your soccer team." I joke to my husband who chuckles in response.

There is a lavish entrance hallway to Tamara's soon-to-be-ex-home, with wide stairs topped with patterned carpets. This area has a monochrome colour scheme with shades of black and grey, and a striking pink painting hanging on the wall.

"One living room has been used as a playroom for their children, with a Little Mermaid painting on the wall, lots of toys scattered around, and pink and white foam tiles on the wooden flooring." Mr. Martin informs us before we step into the room. Wow, this place is every little girl's dream! It reminds me of Ana's atelier at my childhood home.

The things you do for your children.

"Just like Kendall Jenner, Tamara has a gold free-standing bathtub in the master bathroom, with marble wall tiles adding to the luxurious décor. There's a cinema in the basement. An indoor pool with a hot tub is in the house as well." Daniel continues talking as I scan the formal dining room that's a room full of mirrors. Ah, yeah this place takes a lot of imagination and renovation to get it where you want it to be.

I'm so glad we won't be moving in here.

"What do you think?" Oliver asks me.

I don't know how fast this place could get sold and how long the renovation process would take. Whoever buys this, they would have to rip everything out - the wallpapers, mirrors, floors - until the blank structure is left and then rebuilt it again. I would want to bring back the original charm, the old flooring and woodwork. It would be a lot of work.

It would take longer than building our dream home in Hampton Court's Park. Having a red bricked house in the middle of nature, surrounded by big old chestnut trees, the Long Water in the backyard and a view over the Thames sounds much more peaceful and homely than this.

I look back at my husband, "It's a lot of work."

I let go of my husband's hand and walk over to the transom windows that overlook the garden. It's a very large garden that has a private access to Hyde Park. There's a miniature playhouse in the shape of this house there. I'm sure it's worth a few couple of thousands of pounds but I find it very cute. Maybe we could have a miniature version of our dream house build as well and use it as a playhouse. Or build a treehouse in one of the many chestnut trees in our backyard.

For a second I can see Oliver chasing our children there.

I turn around and look at my husband who is admiring the white marbled fireplace. I can see how his mind is racing, filling with different inspirations for our dream house on the Hampton Court Palace's grounds. "Where is the kitchen?"

Daniel starts beaming, "This way." He says before leading the way.

He has no idea we've already rejected the house.

* * *

"So, what kind of house were you thinking of?"

"We really like the Georgian style." Oliver answers the question of the architect called Arthur.

"Red bricks, white arched transom windows with ivory coloured shutters so the house matches the palace from a distance." I say with a nod.

"Square shaped?"

"At least the base house. We thought about a big, three floored square shaped house with two wings of square shaped houses facing horizontal instead of vertical on each side with two floors. The connecting long hallway would be on the main level." Oliver tells him and the architect starts drawing.

"And a big white conservatory as well as an indoor pool in something that looks like a sun room but all the glass can be moved by a folding mechanism or something like that, so it can be transformed into an outdoor pool as well." I tell him, "I hope you know what I mean by that."

Arthur nods. "Absolutely. How many chimneys do you want?"

"As many as possible! Can we have one in each room?" Oliver asks him.

"It's your dream house. You can design it however you like." Arthur says with a smile, "Black pointed roof?"

I nod, "Yes."

"Centred front door sheltered by a portico and topped with a fan-shaped transom light?"

"Definitely. Oh and a few oval rooms facing the Long Water would be great." Oliver says to him.

"The Long Water would be the backyard?"

"Yes."

"My colleague can help you design the garden." He says before scribbling something on to the paper with his pencil. "How many square meters?"

"About 15 thousand would be good." I tell him. "We need lots of guest rooms because we have such a large family." But then again, Christmas will probably be held in Hampton Court Palace anyway and the Palace has enough space to accompany our large family.

Arthur nods, "Six guest rooms alright?"

"Yes."

Arthur stops drawing and turns the drawing towards us. "That's what the facade could roughly look like." He starts explaining. "A white covered porch supported by columns embellishes a picture-perfect Federal-Adams facade. Red bricks with a pointed black roof that reminds me of Cadogan Square or Kensington Olympia in London. A beautiful white front glass door with a glass arch surrounding it. That could also have stained glass with your royal coat of arms for example. The main house has three levels in total, but we could also add more basement levels. Symmetrical fan shaped windows with ivory shutters that match the front door and are floor to ceiling in height. Two on each level on each side, facing from the front. Then we have two smaller houses, with two windows on the ground floor and one on the top, attached to the main house on each side, facing horizontally not vertically like the main house. The hallways that connect the two horizontal wings could be made from glass or rows of transom windows, similar to Frogmore House. That would make a very nice and unique looking U form. Is this roughly what you're looking for?"

I'm totalled amazed by what I see. This looks so good!

Oliver nods, "This is exactly what we wanted."

Arthur smiles, "Good. We could add chimneys here, here and here." He points with his pen to a few places on the drawing. "From what you've told me, I understand that you want a chimney in pretty much every single room, correct?"

"Yes. Very big, vintage and marbled chimneys." I whisper. Oliver asked me once if I decorated our home in Landmark Place and I just shrugged it off by saying I hired an interior designer. But this... this is what I really want. It couldn't be further from the place we're currently living in. It's the polar opposite. But it will be ours.

"Let me just make a rough drawing of the ground floor so you have an idea of how the proportions would look like." Arthur talks while he starts drawing. He creates a very big U shape, where the baseline of the U is wider than the two lines going up. I really like this shape.

Then he starts drawing the inside, showing us where the living room would be, the formal dining room, our studies, the laundry room, the kitchen, the big pantry, a massive library that could have round windows and the many, many other rooms.

"This looks very good." Oliver says as he looks at the first rough drawing of our home. "I like the shape and the proportioning."

"We could add the conservatory at either of the two wings." Arthur says to me.

"What shall we put between the two wings in the backyard?" Oliver asks.

"You could make a pergola for outside entertaining." Arthur suggests. "A place to enjoy your coffee in the morning while you look at The Long Water."

"That sounds heavenly."

"Good, I'm going to get that digitalised and see you here the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow morning Marco Baressi will pay you a visit. He's going to take care of the interior designs."

"Marco Baressi?" I ask back surprised. I didn't know Marco was working for the Royals.

"Yes, do. you know him?"

I nod, "He's a friend of my Dad and brother-in-law."

Arthur smiles at us, "Well, then I think the three of you will get along just fine."

**Oliver**

"Thank you for meeting me, Mr. Baressi."

"Call me Marco. I'm a friend of the family, so no need to be so formal." Marco Baressi shakes my hand with a firm grip. The Italian man is wearing a dark navy suit without a tie. The first buttons of his white Oxford shirt are left open. He has black hair and mocha coloured eyes. If I didn't know better I'd guess he is in his early forties. He doesn't look like a man that's in his mid fifties. He's in marvellous shape. There's a sparkling diamond wedding band wrapped around his left ring finger. It matches his Omega watch that also has diamonds. This man definitely enjoys his luxury. "Where's Jo?"

"She's still at the gym downstairs but she should be home very shortly." I explain. I've timed this meeting an hour earlier on purpose. "Do you want a drink? Scotch?" I ask. He looks like the scotch kind of man. Or maybe wine.

"No. I don't drink when I work but we can have a drink afterwards." Marco says before opening one of the tubes that he brought with him. He gets out his the huge poster that's the game plan for our new home at Hampton Court Palace - the Chestnut House as we're going to call it. "I think I could start explaining the ideas I've come up with. I've also brought paint swatches and mood boards to give a better idea of how everything's going to look like. At our second meeting I'm going to show you around in a digital form."

"Actually, before we start there's something else I want to discuss. I want to surprise Josephine, which is why I scheduled our meeting an hour earlier."

Marco grins like a Cheshire Cat, "My favourite kind of meetings! What do you have in mind? A rose garden? An artelier? A spa-"

"No, I was more thinking of a..." I don't even know what to call it, "a playroom."

"A playroom?" Marco asks me surprised. "I didn't know Jo was into xboxes and stuff."

"No, I meant an adult playroom."

Marco's lips stretch into an even wider grin, "A sex room?"

I shrug, "Yeah."

"Hey, I'm not judging you. I've used diamonds to get my wife knocked up, so everyone to their tastes. Some like diamonds, others enjoy plain vanilla sex and yet others like the kinkier stuff. I'm here to make everyone happy."

That's a relief. "That's nice to know."

"So, where do you want to have the room?"

"I thought somewhere upstairs near our bedroom..."

Marco nods before picking up one of the four posters, revealing the sketches of upstairs. It's a pretty plain outlining but it does the job. "This is a very rough plan. We can also move walls to create bigger rooms or join two rooms or even find a room for adult activities. Or rearrange the space differently altogether."

I stare at the plan in front of me. I can't believe this will be our home!

"That would be the master suite as I like to call it. As you can see, there's lots of space with a round balcony and walk-in closets on each side as well as a big master bathroom." Marco explains to me. He used the left wing of the second floor for us. I like this idea of having a whole area instead of just a room to us. The staircase in the left wing would lead to our space, while the second floor of the main house could be dedicated to guests, just like the second floor on the right wing. It's a natural division. "We could use a room next to one of the closets as your surprise room for Jo. I thought this could be a place where you could store your jewels, but this room can be used for anything and everything. We could build a door into the closet to hide it."

"I like that idea. I think it's the best option."

Marco nods before taking a few notes on his iPad with his pen. "I'll adjust the plan and show you the finale interior design in about a week. I'll email you the ideas for your surprise separately so Jo won't find out." The Italian man winks at me. "Happy wife, happy life, right?"

I chuckle, "I guess so."

"Do you have any colours and materials in mind?"

I think for a moment. "Maybe an emerald green wallpaper. Something that looks precious. Maybe with a floral pattern. As for materials... maybe dark oiled walnut or mahogany or something like that."

Marco nods, "Don't worry. It won't look cheap. I know what I'm doing. I've decorated a similar room once before."

It's calming to know that we're not the first. "Okay."

Suddenly the doors of the lift open and I can hear my wife stepping out. She was downstairs in the gym, attending a pregnancy yoga class. She walks into the open living area and stops as she spots Marco and me sitting at the dining table. "Marco, you're here early."

"Yeah I know. I couldn't wait to see you again. But your husband told me you're in a yoga class, so we started without you." Marco says before rising from the chair and embracing her.

"I hope you've made some wicked plans for us." She smirks at Marco before releasing him. "How are Brooke and the kids?"

The Italian man starts beaming. "Very well."

"Show us what you've had in mind for our dream home." My wife says before sitting down next to me at the square walnut shaped dining table.

"Sure. Let's start with the main floor and then go each of the three floors up before looking at the lower floors." Marco grins before pulling another big poster out of his tube. "Your husband told me you guys created mood boards on Pinterest?"

"Yes. Let me just get the iPad and we can show you what we thought of." Josephine says before rising from the chair again.

I didn't tell Marco about the mood boards but he must know her well - or maybe all women go crazy on Pinterest whenever they renovate a room or in our case want to build a whole house.

"What room do you want to start with?"

"The kitchen?" I ask as Marco pulls out another poster that reveals the floor planning for the main level. It has a very unique U shape, where the middle of the U is quite big and two long hallways, that will have transom windows, which lead to a wing on each side. I really like this shape, it's unique just like Josephine and I.

"The kitchen is always the heart of the home." Marco grins at me before pointing at the right wing of our home. "I thought we could have the kitchen and a big pantry, the dining room, the sun room and a large drawing room on the right wing."

"What's in the left wing?"

"Your two studies, a laundry room, a mud room, an entertaining room and the indoor pool you guys talked with Arthur about last evening." He points to each room with his pen.

Josephine walks back with an iPad in her hands. "Shall we start with the kitchen?"

Marco smiles, "Yes. What were you guys thinking of?"

"Definitely country style kitchen, like the one at my childhood home. White hanging glass cabinets, marble countertops, a big island and a breakfast bar as well as a sitting area to have breakfast at." Josephine starts explaining before showing Marco her ideas on Pinterest.

"How about we combine the island with the sitting area? We can make a U shape island with the sitting area in between the two wings. That way you still have enough working space but also have a little breakfast area." Marco suggests.

"I like it."

"And to accentuate the island we could use a different marble for the island. We could use a light marble for the rest a a dark marble with a royal blue and grey swirl. We could use the same stone to create the table in the seating area."

"Well then maybe we shouldn't go with ivory for the cabinets. The space is so big that it could use a little colour. Perhaps a sage green or a teal blue?" Josephine looks at me. "Or maybe even a darker blue...or a blue with a purple tint..."

"Sage green would look nice with brass or golden long thin handles." I think out loud. "Or perhaps a blue darker than teal blue would be better. Something with a grey undertone. Perhaps indigo."

Marco nods, "What kind of flooring?"

"Tuscan tiles. Very Mediterranean. Grey coloured"

"But don't you think sage would match the tiles better then?" Josephine asks me back.

"Maybe if we chose the grey tiles that have a blue undertone we could even go with grey blue colour for the cabinets. A light grey tone with blue undertones. And then the long thin golden handles as a contrast."

"No, then the handles would have to be nickel or silver." My wife disagrees with me. "But I like the idea of the light grey with the blue undertones."

I nod, "Sounds good."

Marco starts drawing the kitchen we talked about into the rough floor plan of the main floor. "There would be cabinets here and here. We could add a built-in china here and French double doors leading to outside here." He points at two spaces. "And in the middle we create a big U shaped kitchen island with the bespoke countertops. It would look like a booth with a padded bench for eight people and chairs on the other side that could sit another six. Around the island we can create lots of cabinets and plugs that are hidden underneath the countertops."

"Can we have rounded edges for the countertops?"

"Of course. We could even hide the door to the pantry by using the style of the kitchen cabinets. So what would look like the hidden door of the fridge, would actually be the door to your pantry."

"That's brilliant!"

**Josephine**

Marco's ideas are amazing! He has spoken to us and helped us to perfect our ideas of each room. Our Pinterest boards were the best way to show Marco our vision. He took the ideas, colour schemes, wallpaper ideas, floor tiles and everything else, and created our ultimate dream house.

"Last room of the lower floor, the mud room." Marco says before pointing to a room that's on the left wing. It's quite a big square shaped room.

"What's a mud room?" My husband asks us.

"It's the first room you enter when you've been hiking, playing outside or when it has rained cats and dogs. It's called a mud room because this room will get full with mud from your rain boots, sneakers and other shoes. It's where you dry your umbrellas, wash your dog clean... that's the idea behind it." Marco explains to him.

"Sounds like a very useful room." Oliver says with a firm nod. "Although we're no dog people."

"You prefer cats like Della and Wlad?"

I smirk as I remember Lily and Luna. Della and Wlad's white Persian cats. They're so fluffy and cute! "Maybe it runs in the blood, who knows."

"What was your idea?" I ask Marco.

"Built-in shelves and cabinets, a wall full of open lockers with hooks for jackets and a bench with a padded mat on it. A place that could be used to wash your dog or clean your muddy rain boots. A big floor to ceiling window should also be there."

I nod, "I like the idea. What about the colours?"

"Traditionally, it's a very dark room with walnut shades or even a navy or teal green but I would like to make it more open and go for the non-traditional light and neutral colours. A white or ivory."

"And the floor?" Oliver asks.

Marco sits straight in the chair, "Okay, I know this sounds a bit crazy but bear with me. I was thinking of teal green hexagonal tiles." The Italian man must see our disapproval because he licks his lips. "Or maybe we could create a carpet with Portuguese styled tiles. White and blue. A rich royal on a white glossy surface that create big stunning flower patterns." He picks up his phone and shows us the tile he was talking about. "They're hand painted in Portugal. A very small business."

It's so beautiful!

"Oh that's almost too pretty to just use in the mud room!" Oliver says.

"We could use it in other rooms as well. Maybe outside under the pergola or have a water fountain build with those tiles under the pergola."

I nod, "I like the tiles. Definitely a yes for the mud room and for the space under the pergola but let's build more of an island with these tiles." I agree with a nod. "And perhaps a water fountain would be a great addition as well." The pergola will fill the space between both wings of the U shape house - our home. The pergola will have pink peonies, purple wisteria and white grapevines growing up and eventually building a natural sun blind. Under the pergola will be the bespoke water fountain and a long dining table for outside dining along with a barbecue area and a pizza oven.

I can't wait to spend my evenings there with my husband, our child and families.

"Can they paint the flowers on other materials as well?" Oliver asks Marco.

"Yes, of course. What were you thinking of?"

"The tiles in the master bathroom. We want it to be a white marble but maybe we can accentuate the floor by using these flower pattern on it. I really like the floral pattern and the royal blue."

"That's a very nice idea." I say with a smile on my lips.

"I'll talk to the firm and ask them about it." Marco nods before taking a note on his notepad. "So, shall we start with the first floor?"

I nod, "Yes. Let's start with the master bedroom."

Marco pulls out another big poster with the flooring plan of the first level. "That would be here." He points at a room on the left wing. "The whole left house would be for the master bedroom, bathroom and the closets."

"Closets?" Oliver asks him confused.

"Yes. A his and hers."

"No, let's do a royal and non-royal one. That would make more sense." I tell him instead.

Marco nods, "Of course."

I notice the way Marco has laid out the master wing is very unique. Instead of a long hallway, there are big double doors when you reach the first floor. Then comes the master bedroom with two dressing rooms on each side and a master bathroom as well as another square shaped space that's added to one of the dressing rooms. "What's that for?" I ask as I point at that room. "Is that a panic room?"

"It's my surprise for you." Oliver tells me just as Marco opens his mouth to talk.

"A surprise?" I ask him back.

"Don't worry. You'll like it."

I decide to trust him on that. "But we really do need a panic room." I mumble.

"Don't worry. That's what the floor beneath the main floor of the left wing is for."

"You gave us a whole wing?" Oliver asks him shocked.

"It's just like the panic flat in the Kensington House." I mumble as I remember the only freestanding glass house that's in Kensington.

"Yeah. I built that."

"You did?" I ask Marco.

Marco's grin is addicting. "Yep. I also built the house in the woods and redid the spa at Wladimir's house."

"Oh, I really like that indoor pool area!"

"And you will love your home even more." Marco promises us.

I believe him with my whole heart. Our home will be absolutely amazing and I can't wait to the day we move in. Chestnut House will be our oasis, our piece of heaven on earth. It will be the place where we will raise our child, host dinner parties and spend time with our families and friend - all surrounded by the most peaceful nature on Hampton Court Palace's grounds.

It's going to be epic!

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter! **

**Hopefully, you are all healthy and staying safe wherever you are in this world****. In such a scary time like right now, please take extra care of your loved ones and yourself. **

**I hope this chapter took your mind off of your worries for a little while.**

**Do you think Jo and Oliver are going to find Jo's wedding band? What could Edward do with it? **

**What do you think of Oliver's surprise wedding for Jo? Did he choose the right engagement ring for her? Both rings can be found on the internet: Harry Winston's Lotus cluster ring and the Camilla Ring from East West gem company (there are two versions of the ring, one with diamonds and the second one with a dark green centre stone).**

**What do you think of Chestnut House? The house was inspired by a floor plan and drawings I found on Ritz-Craft Custom Homes (The Adrienne model which was their house of the month for August 2013).**

**Stay healthy!**

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole**


	40. Chapter 40

**Oliver**

"As for the cake, I was thinking traditional three tiers in a rather non-traditional way." Gabriella suggests before showing me a photo of a three tiered cake in the form of three big peonies on her iPad. "I haven't told the confectioner which filling but I know the peonies would have to be pink just like her bouquet."

I agree with a nod. We're sitting in the dining room of my wife's parents' home. The whole massive wooden table is covered in papers and open books. We've been talking about everything wedding related for the last hour and honestly, I had no idea how much goes into planning a wedding - and even more when you're planning a secret wedding. It's been raining cats and dogs, so the only sound besides us talking is the rain is clashing against the transom window front in the formal dining room. Troy and I lit the fireplace with the marbled mantelpiece before he went to his study to work. He has no idea we're planning a secret wedding but he trusts me enough to be here alone with his wife. Maybe Gabriella let him in on our plans, I don't know. I'm planning to ask him for her hand after talking to Gabriella about the finale decisions.

I stare at the fire that's crackling before my eyes move up to the white marbled mantelpiece. It's full of framed wedding photos. There's one from every wedding: Gabriella and Troy on French Cay, Ana and Sasha on Maldives, Della and Wlad on Bora Bora, Rory and George in Buckingham Palace and Nate and Charlotte at Windsor Castle. The brides all hold a flower bouquet made of pink peonies - except for Charlotte. To my surprise, Gabriella wore a blue laced wedding dress from Elie Saab. She's the only bride to wear blue. Gabriella told me she has made sure to have a wedding dress. Maybe it's blue as well? My wife could definitely decide to wear something other than the traditional white. She's got the balls for it.

She's got the biggest balls ever.

Looking at these framed photos, getting re-married on French Cay seems like a no-brainer. Bolton women definitely prefer to get hitched on some tropical island. Josephine loves the beaches like me. She really is Brazilian in her heart.

"What kind of filling do you like?"

I shrug, "I don't know. I'm not a chocolate or vanilla fan, so something fruity then."

"Jo loves raspberry and lemon. We'll have to use sponge cake to get the shape of the peonies, so one tier is going to be a lemon sponge cake with raspberry jam. What's your favourite fruit?"

"I like mangos." I definitely don't love bananas anymore after working at that plantage. My whole body ached from carrying the heavy baskets full of green bananas. We always harvested them green because they would ripe on their way to Europe. It was one of the hardest jobs I had ever done. But my body also got extremely ripped from carrying all that weight around.

"Good, we can make one with mango."

"And coconut maybe. Or yogurt. Something fresh."

My mother-in-law nods. "That sounds like a delicious combination. What about the third tier? What should we do with it?"

"Maybe have it with chocolate and strawberries. My brothers like chocolate and I'm sure your three boys enjoy chocolate as well." I suggest. Chocolate was something we only used to eat at Christmas. It was one chocolate bar for all of us... and now I can buy them all the chocolate in the world without having to flinch.

Sometimes, I think I'm dreaming.

"Chocolate with strawberries it is." She says before making a few notes. "Good... I talked to the priest again and asked for a traditional catholic ceremony. You guys are getting wedded by. The same man that wedded Troy and me. Everyone we invited will be there. I've gotten the okay from the kitchen of our hotel for the wedding menu. I've booked us a royal photographer and videographer. The tuxedos of the boys have been cleaned and are now ready. You can pick them up from the guest room next to Troy's study before you leave. The flowers are ordered and will be arranged on the day of. The little band that's going to play are all locals. And the weather should be sunny and hot, so we definitely made the right choice by using beige linen as the materials for the tuxedos."

"Thank you so much for your help."

"No problem." Gabriella shows me a genuine smile.

I don't know what I would do without her.

"This may not be a royal wedding in the traditional way, but let me tell you it's just as important. Because once you've joined the royal family, people will want to see royal photos."

"I'm not doing this because we're going to be royals."

"I know but my point is, this serves you in more than one way."

Suddenly, I remember the wedding photos of Rory and George as well as Nate and Charlotte. The women wore sparkly tiaras. I can't picture my wife wearing one. At least, not for a non-royal event. "Josephine won't wear a tiara, right?"

Gabriella smirks, "No. If His Majesty won't insist than no. She's no tiara person. She was forced to wear one the last time and it felt like chains."

I nod, "Good. Because honestly, I don't think she would be happy about it."

"No, definitely not. But she might have to wear a tiara on state banquets soon."

"Yeah but that's different. It's sort of like uniform in her eyes. If a tiara is part of that uniform than she'll wear it."

Suddenly, Gabriella grabs my hand and squeezes it softly. "You guys will be excellent royals." She says with a smile on her full lips. "And she'll be over the moon. This wedding will blow her away."

"I really hope so because I know if there's one thing my wife doesn't like than it's secrets and surprises. She's not good with change." I think out loud.

"Don't worry too much. This is a good change. A good surprise."

Maybe she's right. Finding out we're pregnant was a little hard for her to digest in the beginning as well but now she's happy.

I shouldn't worry so much.

* * *

I knock on the door of Troy's study and wait for a few seconds before walking in. Troy Bolton is sitting at his mahogany desk at the other side of the room in a massive office chair that's fit for a King.

Funny, his daughter and me will be the royals in a few weeks.

"Oliver,"

It's the second time he didn't attack me. The second time he didn't insult me. I don't know how long I will have to count before I can stop. I close the door and walk through the room, passing a pretty cool pool table that I can picture him use in his free time and a beautiful old white fireplace.

"What brings you here?"

"I'm here to ask for your daughter's hand." I tell him straight. Talking around the bush has never been my thing. "Gabriella and I have been planning a wedding in the last weeks."

"I'm sorry but I thought you guys were already married."

"We are but I want to wed her again. Especially given the last weeks, I think we could all need something to celebrate. She promised me a wedding according to my taste and I want to do that now."

"And what exactly is your taste?"

"A priest. A wedding dress. A tuxedo. A cake... and vows. A wedding. Not just the signing of some papers."

To my surprise Troy smiles. "You guys are just like my wife and I."

"I don't understand."

"I'm the romantic in the relationship as well."

I can't imagine Gabriella being so distant like her daughter used to be. "So, is that a yes from you?"

"Do you have a ring?"

I pull the ring out of the pocket of my shirt and show it to him.

Troy has a close look at the three stoned ring. The oblong cushion cut sea foam coloured sapphire is embraced by two half moon shaped diamonds. The stones worth 16 carats are sitting on a yellow gold band. Because the stones needed to be elevated, so here wouldn't be a gap between the wedding and the engagement ring, there's a hidden diamond covered halo underneath the stones. It's not something you see from the first glance but in the right angle it's a sparkly surprise. "It's very different than from what I would have expected." Troy says as he holds the ring into the light. The oblong cushion cut sapphire sparkles in all of its glory just like the two half moon shaped diamonds that are embracing the centre jewel. "You know, the last engagement ring for Jo was a big yellow cluster ring. It was so massive that I feared it could've been seen from the space." He says with a chuckle.

I assume he's talking about Edward's ring for her.

"But this... this is quite different. The total opposite. It's delicate and very pretty. Is that a sapphire?"

"Yes. I had it hunted down in Madagascar. It wasn't so easy to get the stone in this exact colour, actually. This shade of green is not easy to find."

He hands me back the ring, "Jo will absolutely adore this ring. The last felt like chains but this feels like... it feels like freedom and happiness."

"I take that as a yes."

"I'm actually quite surprised that you're asking me for her hand."

I shrug, "The last time we signed papers. This time it's going to be the whole thing. Gabriella suggested French Cay and I think it's a very good idea."

Troy nods, "French Cay has always been her sanctuary. She always loved holidaying there. She will love getting married there."

"I hope so as well. I plan to do that in a week, on your guys' wedding anniversary actually since everyone is going to be on French Cay then anyways. Gabriella called everyone she would want to be there and they all cleared their schedules."

"Including all royals?"

I nod, "The King and Queen will be there as well."

"They're clearing their schedule for the wedding?"

"Yes. The King also insisted on having the wedding ring made of Welsh gold or something."

Troy nods, "That's a royal tradition. Rory had her ring made with a twist in the middle, just like George, whereas Charlotte and Nate have plain bands."

"I thought about adding twists to Josephine's as well. Her last ring was platinum with a pavé twist of sapphires. I thought maybe this time it could be two rows of delicate round diamonds twisted around the top of the band. I want it to have the same width as her last, which would be 2.2mm. But I'm not sure about the diamonds." I think out loud.

"The diamonds are a good choice. I think Gabriella owns an old pair of diamond cluster earrings from her grandmother that she doesn't mind getting recycled. That way the diamonds would come from us, the Bolton side of the family and it would serve as something old and new at the same time. It would be a great fusion of both families."

Josephine inherited her ability to think out of the box from her father. Without a doubt. "We're still Boltons, despite the titles."

"Yeah but you're also part of the firm. You're hybrids with one foot in and one foot out. The situation is unique." His navy eyes look at my ring. "Will you update yours as well?"

I look down, "I don't know. It would be a waste of money, wouldn't it?" I think out loud. The platinum is still shiny. "Also what would I do with two wedding bands?"

"Leave that to me. I'll talk to the King about the adjustments to Jo's wedding ring and make sure you get a new one as well."

I look up from the ring. "Why are you so nice?"

"Because you're family and I've come to terms with your very unique relationship. My daughter loves you. She adores you. She hasn't been like this with someone else, not even Edward, the man she wanted to marry. That makes me question if she had any feelings for him at all."

"She told me she projected her feelings for me on to Edward."

Troy leans back in his office chair, "Now that makes a lot of sense." He says before handing me back the ring. "You have my consent. Not that you needed it. Jo will be very happy."

I'm glad. Really glad actually.

"Are you going to do it when we come over for dinner?"

"No, I want to surprise her with the whole thing. The proposal and the wedding in one."

He nods, "Very well. She won't say no on French Cay. But before you give her the wedding she never needed but in my opinion wants, there's something else that needs to be done."

I frown, "What?"

"A night at White's."

"I'm sorry?"

"See it as a late hen do. It's going to be just us Bolton men: Sasha, Wlad, Nate, George and me. We'll do it tonight. I'll arrange everything, all you have to do is show up. See it as a treat."

**Josephine**

I watch how my husband closes the buttons of his black Oxford shirt. He looks incredibly hot in his all black outfit. We were apart for just a few hours, but when my husband came home I was shocked to see a new haircut. He cut off his chin-long blond hair. His light hair has a side-part with blur and is slightly longer on top. I don't know how but that look makes his green eyes pop even more and give him an irresistible, mysterious vibe.

How the hell did that haircut make my husband even hotter?!

"And my Dad really just called and invited you to White's?"

My husband nods and I watch his six-pack disappear behind the black fabric of his shirt.

"Just like that?"

"Why is it so hard for you to believe?"

"Because it's my Dad! And White's."

"So? I told you we made up. We're in a good place."

I know. But it's still kind of hard to believe. "Okay, just... just promise to tell me how it was afterwards. With all the details."

Oliver nods. "Nate, Sasha, Wlad and George will be there as well. It won't be just me."

"Does that mean Rory and Char will come here with their girls?"

"I don't know." He says with a shrug before running his hands through that sexy blond hair.

"You know, no women has ever been inside White's."

"Really?" He asks me while placing his hands on my waist.

My body awakes at the touch. We haven't had any sex since I got raped. Partly because my injuries were healing but also because I kept getting nightmares about what happened. But these nightmares are a thing of the past, so there's nothing between us and sex.

Except for White's.

"Jo?"

I wince as I hear my sister-in-law's voice ringing through the hallway, master bedroom and into walk-in closet. "Well, I guess I have my answer."

My husband chuckles before kissing me passionately. "I promise as much details as possible."

"Good and maybe you get inspiration for your man-cave."

"I'm not getting a man-cave at our new home."

So that's not what he's building behind our walk-in wardrobe in the master-wing upstairs.

"But nice try." Oliver says with a smirk on his perfect lips.

I lick my lips as his smell fills my nostrils. Being so close to him makes me a little light in my head. My heart is racing in my chest. "Well if I can't get it out of you this way, maybe I should try a more old fashioned approach."

His green eyes darken at my words as he understand me immediately. "I think I should cancel White's then."

"How about you just don't come home drunk or smelling of cigars?"

"I can promise you that."

We walk out of our walk-in wardrobe and into the hallway. Rory and Charlotte are getting out of their shoes. "What are you going here?" I ask them.

"You're getting a royalty 101 from us. Just like Oliver at White's. Only we will do that here with face masks on." Char explains to me.

I frown, "Royalty 101?"

"Yeah."

"I should go. Are Nate and George downstairs?"

"No. We came in different helicopters." Rory explains with a shrug.

"And you seriously allowed nannies to watch your kids?"

"Are you crazy? They're with their grandparents."

"All five of them are with mum?"

"No. Mine are with Carol, Charlotte's are with Mum, Ana and Sasha." Rory explains to me. "Five babies are a little much for everyone."

"Can we order sushi?" Char asks me as Oliver calls the lift.

I can't eat raw fish. "Maybe something Italian instead?"

"Nah, we're going to order sushi, ramen and dim sums!" Rory decides. "Something for everyone."

I nod, "Okay."

The golden doors of the lift open and Oliver steps in. "I'll see you later."

"Don't come home too late." I remind him and watch how his pine green eyes start sparkling in with an emerald green swirl.

"What, you're not going to kiss your husband goodbye?" Char asks me shocked.

"No, because once we start, we won't be able to stop." I tell them with a smirk just as the doors of the lift close.

"I'll order the food, you guys start prepping everything for our spa night." Rory tells Char and me.

"Oh, can you book us some massage therapists?" Char asks her.

"Yeah. Along with mani and pedi?"

"Oh, yes!" Char grins like a Cheshire Cat.

"I'm sorry but what's going on here?" I ask them before they can decide to book a yoga teacher.

"Nothing. We just missed you and we want to have one evening like old times."

"We never hired massage therapists for our nights. We did our mani and pedicures ourselves and laughed at ourselves when we messed up! We wore face masks, ate Chinese food out of the boxes and watched a marathon of Jane the Virgin!" I expose them. "So, what is really going on here? Is this about Oliver going to White's?"

"Well-"

"Yeah." Charlotte interrupts my younger sister. "White's Troy's official welcome to the family ceremony thing. He did that with Sasha and Wlad, with George and... and Rothschild."

I remember the night what I thought was my last night as a bachelorette. Edward called me that night and told me about White's. I don't know why it didn't occur to me earlier, but Charlotte's totally right! "Oh, you're right!"

"Of course I am!"

"You didn't think of it?" Rory asks me.

I shake my head, "No, I was too busy with planning our hopefully smooth transition into the firm."

"You don't worry about Daddy accepting Oliver anymore?"

"Are you kidding me? My rape brought them closer together than ever before! They-"

"Rape? What rape?"

"You got raped?!" Rory asks me with tears in her eyes.

Shit. We agreed to keep that between Mummy, Daddy, Wlad, Sasha, Ana, Della and me - and the King. "Yes. Almost two weeks ago. I'm fine. It happened at the soup kitchen. Wlad found the bastards and took care of it."

"Do you know who it was?"

"Edward." I say with a shrug. "He threatened me on my vernissage but never would I have thought it would come it this."

"Bloody Rothschild?" Charlotte asks me shocked. "I'll bloody kill him!"

"We don't have any proof. It's just my gut feeling. We can't kill Rothschild, not without creating a global crisis."

"Does the King know?" Char asks me.

"Yes. I informed him when I accepted his offer."

"The King has other options. Options, we don't have." My best friend and sister-in-law has murder plots faster than me.

"I didn't tell him I think it's Edward. For now it's a theory but until I haven't found proof I won't turn to the King and use his power for my advantage."

"Wlad didn't find anything that connects the rape to Edward?" Charlotte asks me.

"Not yet."

Suddenly, Rory sobs, grasping our attention. "Y-you got raped?"

I wrap my arms around her. "I'm fine. I got my revenge and I sleep like a baby now."

"I'm going to kill Edward with my own hands!"

I chuckle at Rory's words. "No offence, but you're not even strong enough to pick up two crates of water."

"But I can instruct people to do it!" My little sister insists.

"Rory, trust me on this. I am fine. My injuries have healed. My heart has healed."

"Oliver must've looked hot hitting those rapers." Charlotte says after a moment of silence.

"Charlotte!" Rory breathes out in shock.

"He didn't touch them."

"He didn't?" Rory asks me.

"He can't even kill a mosquito so..." I shrug. "He's not full of darkness like the rest of the Bolton family."

"It must've cost him a lot of strength to not touch them." Charlotte says with a nod. "All the reasons more to have a spa night! Rory, call the people and order the food. Jo and I will prepare the skincare products."

**Oliver**

Wladimir gets two glasses of scotch from the waiter's tablet and hands me one. "Here."

That would be my third drink. Without Troy. Or Nate. Or George. Or Sasha. "No, I'm good."

"Drink. We're all staying at the Kensington House tonight."

At the Kensington House? So much to coming home tonight. "But the others haven't even arrived yet. I don't feel comfortable drinking without them." I say and look around. Turns out White's the oldest gentlemen club in the London, founded in 1693, and is considered by many to be the most exclusive private club in London. Notable current members include His Majesty The King and his sons as well as the former British Prime Minister Cameron whose father had been the club's chairman, was a member for fifteen years but resigned in 2008, over the club's declining to admit women. It's full of super rich and super famous people that enjoy their time in this club. Some in private rooms, others publicly at the pool table or the dart. There's even a library and a cards room upstairs. The staircase is beautiful with white marbled steps and black wrought railings. The white walls - hence the name White's - are full of monochrome photos framed of famous members. It's so big! The drinks are good and the finger food is as well. Men smoke cigars here, probably one of the last clubs you're allowed to smoke in. The monthly fee is almost 112,000 and the waiting list is endless. You wait up to ten years until you receive your acceptance letter or not, but I got a member by marriage. I married into one of the richest families on this earth and with that I married all these rights that get me memberships in the most exclusive clubs.

But really, this is not so special. I don't get the hype. But maybe you pay for secrecy and privacy. You don't pay for the name but for the privileges.

Whatever happens at White's stays at White's.

"Knowing Troy, he probably got caught up in work. And Nate and George probably decided to get a few drinks at a different spot first. Just so the paparazzi get their shots of them before they sneak into here. It's a waiting game with royals and soon you will find that out yourself."

"I guess so." I empty that glass of amber liquor. The alcohol burns in my throat. I prefer a caipirinha. The original caipirinha is made from cachaça, sugar, lime juice and plenty of ice, although using other fruits is common too, such as strawberry, passionfruit and pineapple. But here, all they use is vodka, lime juice and ice. It's just not the same.

The drinks here aren't Brazilian. They're British. Strong and steady, but flirty and fun.

At times like these I actually do miss my hometown and it's spirits.

The people here are stiff and appear cold - especially the super rich people here in White's. The people have a snobbish British way of talking.

"I'm here! Sorry, I got caught up-" Troy rushes into the club, carrying a big fancy beige bag with silk handles and a tie in the middle.

"With work?" Wladimir interrupts Troy.

"No, I was at the jewellery shop." Troy answers instead.

"You bought something for Ella?"

I've noticed that Wladimir is the only man that calls Gabriella by the nickname Ella.

"No, I bought something for you and the other husbands." Troy smirks before looking at me. "Including you."

"You bought us jewellery?" I ask confused.

"Rings to be exact. Signet rings."

"Wicked!" Wladimir grins.

"What are signet rings?"

"Who's getting a signet ring?" Nate's voice fills my ears before he appears alongside George.

"You are. You all are." Troy says. "Let's take a seat in our room."

I frown, "We're not staying here at the bar?"

"No, we have a private room upstairs." Wladimir explains as his IPhone rings. He has a look at the screen while he continues talking, "With a pool table and a private bar. And there you can get your caipirinha. The men here shouldn't see you drink something that makes look weak. You're a royal, you need to watch your reputation now."

"Everything okay?" Troy asks Wlad.

"Yeah, Sasha's not coming. Valentin's sick."

**Josephine**

I put another spoonful of fried rice and veggies into my mouth as my eyes are glued on the telly in front of me. Just like Rory and Char, I'm wearing my third face mask, which is a hydrating one after the clearing one and the glycolic peel. We're binge watching Jane The Virgin from the beginning but we're watching the original version, which is the Venezuelan Juana la Virgen. It's slightly different than the American adaptation but definitely as good and funny.

"Hey, aren't you twelve weeks pregnant today?" Char asks me.

"No, eleven weeks and two days."

"When's your appointment with Dr. Ross?"

"In a few weeks."

"Do you want to know the sex?"

"What a question, of course she wants to know!" Char hisses at my little sister.

"Actually, I was thinking we could save it as a surprise."

Rory frowns, "What?"

"Oh, can I throw you a gender reveal party? You know with a cake in blue or pink or.. oh, or a piñata filled with blue or pink confetti! And-"

"No gender reveal party." I interrupt my best friend. "I just don't want to know."

"What about Oliver? I bet he wants to know!" Rory says back. "I was excited to find out about my girls and so was Char!"

"He thinks we're getting a girl because Ana thinks we're getting a girl."

Char claps into her hands, "Then you're getting a girl. This is so exciting! Another girl for the British people! They'll be over the moon."

"This baby won't be more royal than it's parents, which is only by title, not by blood." I set the record straight. "This won't be a princess or lady if it's a girl."

"Do you want a boy?" Rory asks me.

I shrug, "I mean, a boy would be easier. A boy would have it easier simply because he would only be compared to Nate..."

"Hey, Nate achieved a lot in his life!" Char interrupts me. "He won gold at the Olympics. He is a dedicated royal and father... and son and brother!"

"I know. What I meant was this child would be compared to us if it were a girl. The future queen, the Russian princess, the wonder child, the badass woman that's our Mum..."

"And the philanthropist that's her mum." Rory smirks at me. "Whether this baby is a boy or girl, we've got some badass women and men in our family."

"Or his mum." Charlotte says before grabbing my hand.

"I guess boy or girl, it doesn't really matter as long as it's healthy."

"Well, I for my part hope this baby gets Oliver's hair and your eyes." Char squeezes my hand.

"I hope it's going to get his eyes and positivity. He's the most optimistic person I know." I say with a smile on my lips. "And he's kind... Oliver's so bloody kind! I hope our child is going to be just as kind and not as stubborn as me. And direct. God, let's hope he or she won't be as direct as me."

"Jo, I think you've forgotten that your heart is just as big as Oliver's. You are incredibly smart and think outside of the box. Your ability to read people is second to none. You are organised and you know exactly what you want. You know what you're worth and you don't settle for anything less."

"Stop smearing honey around my mouth."

"Well let's hope your child will be better at taking compliments." Char says with a chuckle. "Because your baby has some amazing parents."

"Have you thought about names yet?" Charlotte asks me.

I shake my head, "No. We're at eleven weeks now, no need to get ahead of time."

"Oh, trust me, time is going to fly by and before you know it you're walking out of the hospital with a baby in your arms." Rory reminds me. "I can give you some of my baby name books."

"Thanks." I smile at my little sister.

"When are you thinking of announcing it?" Char asks me.

"I won't announce anything."

"Jo, you'll be the Duchess of Clarence as of January first, which is in almost a month. People will want to see you, hear you talk and engage with them. They're going to notice that baby bump rather quickly."

"If we announce it too soon, than people will start coming up with crazy conspiracy theories. Oliver and I are not planning on going public until March the 9th and by then the bump won't be concealable underneath a coat dress. People will know with or without an announcement."

"But it's a royal thing to do. An announcement, especially of a royal baby, is important."

I sigh, "I guess we have to think about it. Discuss the timing and the wording..."

"What about Mum and Dad?"

"Oliver and mine parents still don't know and I plan to leave it that way." At least until I know he or she is out of the woods. Our child has been through so much already... I just want to keep it as safe as possible - from everyone and everything.

And Oliver calls himself possessive. I'm even more possessive. Or maybe those are the hormones in my body. It's ridiculous to feel and thinks that way, especially when it concerns our families... but that still doesn't change how I feel.

"Well, maybe you can tell them on their wedding anniversary on French Cay. Wouldn't that be a sweet surprise for their 35th?" Charlotte asks me.

Shit, I totally forgot about that. It's in about a week. With everything going on, all the royal decisions, it slipped my mind. "I'm not sure we're going this year."

"What do you mean? It's a Bolton tradition! We spent their wedding anniversary every year on French Cay! It's a family holiday! A weekend that Char and I worked so hard to keep free!" Rory insists. "You and Oliver have to come as well!"

"And you better bring Maria, Caio and Johna with you!" My best friend agrees with my little sister.

I run my hands through my hair, "I'll see what I can do. It's just a little stressful right now."

"All the reasons more to get a weekend off and spend it on our tropical Caribbean island!" Charlotte says to me.

"Speaking of stress, how are things with your grandpa?" I ask her.

"What do you mean?"

"Did he offer you a home at Hampton Court?"

"What?!" Charlotte and Rory ask me shocked.

"At our meeting he sort of let it shine through that he may consider having all young royals at one palace... and it's not Kensington Palace." I tell her. "I think if you asked really politely, you might be able to live next door to Oliver and me."

"You bet your ass I will smear honey around grandpa's mouth!" Char squeals, "Can you imagine how cool it would be if we all lived on the same grounds?"

I can and I like it.

**Oliver**

Wladimir stops the black Range Rover next to a glass house. The only mirrored glass house in the whole street. It has two stories and is famously known as the Kensington House. Over the past decades, it served as a home for Adaline, Anastasia and Nathanial. It's the Bolton version of a palace.

"That's the Kensington House?" I ask as Wladimir parks the car. I'm sitting in the back with Nate and George next to me. I'm sandwiched between the future King of United Kingdom and the Duke of Windsor, but to me they're just my brothers-in-law. My very drunk brothers.

"Yep. We use it every time we need a break from our wives." Nate slurs the words as Troy and Wladimir get out of the car.

"Which is not very often for those two at the front." George says with a nod. His voice is a little less slurry. I guess after eight bourbons it's close to a miracle but perhaps royals learn how to drink lots and still sound sort of sober.

Troy opens the door and his oldest son almost falls out of her car. We didn't put on the seatbelts because it was so snuggly here in the back.

"Come on, no one needs to see you two drunk."

Nate claps into his hands as he looks at George. "Royal faces on!"

I chuckle but frown as I witness how these two men turn from totally drunk to stone sober within a second. Wow, they're excellent actors!

Nate gets out of the car and I follow. George gets out on the other side of the car. I tilt my head back as I stare at that completely mirrored house. It reflects the rows of white Victorian houses that are so typical for this neighbourhood. I used to walk by this house every day when I walked all the way from Notting Hill to the souvenir shop I used to work at. I also walked by the house on my way home from Luigi's. I took a different road when I walked home from the pub in Covent Garden.

It's crazy that I get to step into this house tonight, let alone spend the night there. Alongside the future King of the United Kingdom, the Duke of Windsor and two Bolton men. I'm now part of the richest family in the world.

And in less than a month I'll be a royal myself. A Duke.

How life goes.

"Oliver!"

I wince as Wladimir calls out my name. The Russian man waves me to come in and I follow his directions. I walk down a short but narrow hallway and get out of my shoes. I place them tidily next to the other two black leather shoes that stand in line, unlike two pairs of suede shoes that look like they've been thrown there.

"I'm taking the left bedroom on the second floor!" Nate calls out.

"Right bedroom!" George says before walking up the freestanding glass staircase. "See you tomorrow morning!"

"Goodnight!" Wladimir says.

"Don't forget to take the aspirin tomorrow morning." Troy reminds his son.

Nate waves with his hands as he follows George upstairs. "I'm good, but Oli might need it."

Wlad and Troy look at me.

"I'm good. I can sleep..." I look around and notice the minimal furniture. The kitchen is high-end with glossy finishes, an island and a view over the street, but there's just a round wooden table with red velvet chairs and a big red sofa across a fireplace. There's no telly. A garden is behind the square shaped open living area. It looks like the most abandoned place that's owned by the Bolton family. "I can sleep on the sofa."

"This is a five bedroom house, Oliver. You're going to sleep in one of the guest bedrooms on the first floor."

"Just not the first one on the right. That used to be Della's." Wladimir explains.

I nod, "Do you have lots of memories here?" I ask him.

"That's my cue to go the bed. See you tomorrow morning." Troy says before walking past us. "Oh and don't you dare have a look inside that jewellery shopping bag. You'll get it tomorrow morning." He warns us before walking up the staircase. "When we're all sober but hung over."

My eyes stare at red bag that's standing on the kitchen island. "How do you think the rings look like?"

"Like Troy's version of a friendship bracelet." Wladimir answers with a shrug.

"Do you think it's engraved or something?"

"Probably." Wladimir walks over to the kitchen and opens the fridge that's hidden behind a white glossy cabinet. The whole kitchen is white and has black marbled countertops. "Water?" He holds up a chilled bottle.

I nod and he throws it into my direction. I catch it and open it before taking a sip. "How long have you and Della lived here?"

"We never lived here together." Wladimir explains.

"No?"

"No. She moved in here when she was sixteen. Lived here in secret for two years whenever she felt too tired to go home to Troy and Gabriella. She payed the bills for the water and electricity herself and told her parents that her shifts took longer." Wladimir shakes his head with a boyish smirk on his lips.

I must look the same whenever I talk about my wife.

"She's always been the creative one. I used to watch her from my silver pickup truck. Right across the street. Night after night." Wladimir takes a sip of his water. "And she used to cook for me right here in the kitchen before bringing the delicious meals to my truck."

"It must've been hard to love her from a distance."

Wladimir shrugs, "I didn't know I loved her until she kissed me."

"She kissed you?"

My brother-in-law nods, "I hadn't have crossed that line otherwise. Troy is my best friend and she is his daughter. His firstborn."

"Is that why you hid your relationship for so long?"

"There were so many more layers to this decision. It wasn't just for Troy or Gabriella... or my father for that matter. We had a lot to consider. There was us in the core but there was so much more around us. Our families, our friends, our jobs, our reputations... the media. It was hard but also beautiful in it's own way." Wladimir shrugs. "I'm glad the hide and seek game is over now, though. Having a family with her is all I ever wanted."

"Do you want more kids?"

Wlad chuckles, "Oh yes! But we have a deal: first Alzheimer's then more children. We did it the last time and God rewarded us with twins, so who knows what we're going to get this time?"

"You weren't together when she was searching for a cure for Parkinson's?"

Wlad shakes his head. "No. We broke up once she got serious about the research for it."

"It must've been tough."

"It's the price you pay for loving a Bolton woman." Wlad explains to me. "And you will find it out as well. Sasha paid by having to wait to become a Dad because Ana needed to build the Bolton Academy first. I had to wait because of Parkinson's and now Alzheimer's. I assume you will have to wait for some reason as well."

Actually, I don't but I can't tell him that. "Maybe our year long break was enough."

"Perhaps it's more about God's timing than our sense of timing. I know Jo very well. I was surprised when I found out she was seeing Edward. Shocked when they got engaged because I know Jo and Edward wasn't like the other men she had been with before, which was you. They are from the same world and Jo doesn't care about being in the same financial level. But I gave Rothschild the benefit of a doubt and he looked like a good man on the outside."

"And the inside?"

"Is what happened in the soup kitchen. He's a psychopath. But I couldn't see that because his documents are better protected than the King's jewels. I couldn't get to him, or inside his computer. And I still can't. It's why he is so utterly dangerous."

"You knew about Josephine and I?"

"It's my job to know. Ralph reports to me. But that doesn't mean I interfere in her life. It was her choice to break up with you, reconcile with Rothschild, take that proposal, stood him up at the altar and fly all the way to Brazil to find you. Jo was afraid of love and therefore you. In my opinion, she never loved Rothschild, she just convinced herself she was safer with him than you, until it all came crashing down of course. She ran from you, hoping she could forget you when she's in that psychopath's arms. But love doesn't forget. It always finds a way of reminding you."

"We dreamed the same dream until we met again." I confess.

"See? Just what I said. Love always finds a way. It's why I couldn't be without my wife. I love her with all my heart and we had to jump through a lot of hoops to get where we are now. But I wouldn't have want it any other way." Suddenly Wlad starts laughing. "Della taught me how to make crepes here. I burned a whole batch because I was so nervous and she had left me alone. It was... I was a horrible cook the first few months of our relationship."

I smile at him. I can't imagine a teenager Della and her bodyguard here in this house. "Did Della choose the furniture?"

"Oh, no that's Nate's doing. When Della used to live here we just had this kitchen, a plastic mini table with two chairs and a sofa. She had a bed upstairs and a full bathroom but not much more."

"Nate used to live here for how long?"

"About a year. That's how long it took him to man up and kiss Charlotte. He chose a very interesting date, though. Rory's wedding day. He kissed her in one of the drawing rooms at Buckingham Palace." Wlad smirks. "You know, he may look like Troy but he's nothing like him. He's more like Ana."

"Yeah, I already noticed that." I admit with a nod. "But he's definitely as protective over his little sister as Troy is over her."

Wlad frowns. "So something did slip my hands?"

I shrug, "Nate threatened me just before his wedding. He wanted to buy me out."

"He did? Well, maybe he's got more from Troy than I thought." Wlad smirks.

"Definitely. The Bolton genes are evident."

Wlad laughs, "Oh yeah. Just wait until you have kids! Trust me, you only know your boundaries once you've tried to put down two of the most stubborn Boltons on earth. Or tried to convince them that knowing the periodic system by heart is not required to know on the first day of school."

"Your kids are smart?"

"Just look at their mum. There was no way those two girls wouldn't turn out to be utterly smart."

"How do you deal with three super women in the household?"

"Oh, you know in the last years it hasn't really been three, more like... more like only me."

I frown.

"The girls are attending Le Rosey, so they're gone for most of the year. And Della's been commuting between Geneva and London because of her Alzheimer's research."

"But isn't that over now?"

"Almost and I'm really thankful for that. Trust me, it's not nice waking up in an empty bed and hoping to see your wife at least for dinner. There were days when we didn't see each other at all. Sometimes it was a whole weekend that she spent in Geneva at the lab. That's when I booked us a hotel room just so we could sleep in the same bed again." Wladimir gulps, "Anyways, we should get some sleep."

"Go ahead. I want to call Josephine."

Wlad nods, "Good night, Oliver."

"Good night." I watch Wlad walking upstairs before getting out my iPhone and calling my wife.

"You're not coming home anytime soon." Her voice fills my ears after the first ring.

"No, actually we're all sleeping over at the Kensington House."

"The Kensington House?" She asks me confused.

"Yeah. It's very pretty..." I say as I look around. It feels like I'm being watched because everything around me is made of glass. But it's all mirrored on the other side, so really no one can see inside here.

I can hear her yawn on the other end of the line. "Well, your Mum's going to teach us how to do the pastel de queijos tomorrow. So make sure to be home by twelve." She reminds me. "And everything went okay with my Dad?"

"Yeah, we've had a great time. Sasha couldn't come because Valentin is sick but the rest was there. The others already went to bed but I wanted to call you before going to bed."

My wife chuckles, "Well, George and Nate are on the phone with their wives right now so I'm guessing my Dad and definitely Wlad are doing the same right now."

"Have you had fun with Rory and Char?"

"Yeah but we're all quite tired after all the chatting and eating." She yawns again.

"Will you be alright?" I ask her. We haven't slept apart since she got raped and even before that happened we've always shared one bed.

"Yeah." She answers after a moment.

"If you have trouble we can FaceTime until you've fallen asleep." I suggest.

"No, no I'll be... I'll be alright."

She doesn't sound that way. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah... I'm sure." She says before yawning again. "See? I'm already dog tired. I'll probably fall asleep the second we hang up."

I really hope so. "Sweet dreams, Tesoro."

"Sweet dreams, Darling." She says before hanging up.

I guess my nickname is darling now.

**Josephine**

I watch how the liquid brown gold fills my mug and the smell of freshly brewed coffee fills my nostrils. I've had a rather rough night because I missed my husband so much. Sleeping alone is no longer fun. I used to love having my king sized bed to myself but now I'm sticking to the left side of the bed even though my husband's not next to me. Charlotte and Rory already left because they wanted to pick up their girls before having royal duties to do. Soon, Oliver and I are going to join them.

Suddenly, goosebumps start covering my arms and legs. When I turn around, I stand across my husband. He looks a little sleep deprived as well. His beach blond hair is messy but with the new haircut he looks even hotter than last night and his pine green eyes are a little bloodshot. But he looks breathtaking nonetheless.

At times like these I wonder how I ever found Edward Rothschild attractive. Rothschild is a grey mouse compared to the god-like statue that's my husband.

My heart starts racing in my chest as the heat starts filling my body.

"Good Morning." I greet him with a smirk on my lips.

"That's no way to greet your husband. Come here." He holds out his arms and I rush over to him to embrace and kiss him.

"I missed you." I whisper against his lips.

He kisses me softly. "I missed you more." His breath is hot against my face as he rests his forehead against mine.

He smells like a cigar club that serves lots of bourbon. I sniff, "You stink."

His laughter touches the deepest parts of my heart. "Yes, I didn't shower yet. We just had breakfast, Troy gifted us his form of a friendship bracelet - Wlad's words not mine, but they're quite fitting - and we all went our ways."

"A friendship bracelet?" I ask confused.

Oliver holds up his left hand. There's a signet ring on his left pinkie finger. "Apparently this is a signet ring."

"It is. But it's blanc. It's suppose to have the family's coat of arms or anything else engraved." I say with a frown.

"Wladimir and Troy's have the Bolton family's coat of arms, Sasha has the Romanov coat of arms, Nate and George have their coat of arms engraved. This will get our coat of arms engraved as soon as we've designed it."

I smile, "That's such a nice gift!"

My husband nods, "Guess, I'm now official a Bolton."

I run my fingers through his silky blond hair. "You were the second we met. You are my destiny, my sunshine and universe. I've made mistakes so we had a few bumps in the road, but Oliver..." I lick my lips and inhale deeply, "You and I, we're meant to be. Along with this child."

The smile on his face brightens every miserable day. "Does that mean we can finally tell your parents and my Mama?"

"No, we haven't hit the twelfth week mark yet, besides as long as I'm not showing there's no reason to tell." I lick my lips.

His hands on my hips squeeze me softly. "We'll let them know when you're ready."

Suddenly, tears fill my eyes and my throat tightens. "I just don't want to jinx anything."

He lets go of my hips and wipes the tears away that have started to stream down my face. "It's okay to be afraid."

"I know, it's just... I want to keep it between us... and Ana... and Della... and Wlad... and the royals." I sigh, "I just know that my Mum is going to be over the moon and start all these plannings with Char and Rory. They're going to want to throw me a baby shower and gender reveal party and buy all sorts of stuff that we absolutely won't need."

"We can always celebrate when this baby is born. We could just ask them to not buy anything or throw any party-"

"But that would hurt them. They need celebrations and cakes and buy a horrendous amount of baby clothes." I breathe out.

"Then we're going to wait until you start showing, okay? You can try to hide the bump as long as possible but once it's big enough we have to inform them. We can't ask your sisters and Nate to shut up until you're going in labour. That's not fair."

I nod, "Okay."

"Good. I'm going to take a shower now." He informs me.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth again."

He chuckles, "I love you."

"I have to love you, too if I'm willing to kiss you when you smell that way." I mumble.

Suddenly he lifts me and places me on the kitchen island. I wrap my legs around his hips as I seal my lips over his. Our tongues start dancing a rumba as our hungry mouths can't get enough of one another. Our bodies enjoy what they didn't have last night.

After minutes of passionate kisses, he pulls away first.

"Is kissing me still that bad?" He asks me with a triumphal smile on his lips.

I'm too hot, dizzy and breathless to answer right away.

Oliver runs his hands up my thighs that still squeeze him like an anaconda. My body awakes at the touch. "You're always welcome to join me in the shower." His pine green eyes transition into an emerald green.

There's no way I can say no to him. I lick my lips and suddenly his smell starts filling my nostrils. I can smell his pheromones but also the booze he drank last night - and that alcohol smell is a huge turn-off. "Maybe next time."

**Oliver**

I get shaken awake by the firm hand of my Mama. "Oliver!"

I open my eyes and frown as I stare at my Mama for a moment. "Mama?"

"I'm here to teach you how to make pastel de queijos but I can't bring it over my heart to wake Jo up." Her brown eyes lower a little as her Brazilian Portuguese words fill my ears.

My wife and I fell asleep on the sofa in the living area after I had a shower and she a filling breakfast. The second we were laying on that sofa together our eyes shut and we fell asleep.

"I'm going to get everything ready. You wake her up." My Mama leaves us alone as she walks into the kitchen.

I look at my wife that's sleeping peacefully in my arms. She's holding on to me like dear life. Like I am her life belt. It feels so good to have her so close to me.

I wish I didn't have to wake her up.

"Tesoro,"

She growls at my voice and snuggles even deeper into my chest. I love her weight on me, even more now that she's carrying our baby. Perhaps I should let her sleep. She needs all the rest she can get. I didn't think she was still worrying so much about our unborn bundle of joy, but when she opened up to me earlier my heart almost broke. All this dress is not good for her or the baby.

I decide to let her sleep. She needs it more than me. My Mama can teach me how to do the pastel de queijo and I can show them to my wife afterwards.

I carefully lift her off of me as I rise from the sofa.

"What are you doing?" She growls as I place her back on the sofa.

"Go back to sleep." I whisper into her ear before covering her with a cashmere blanket.

She rolls over to her side while hugging the blanket. She looks like a sleeping angel. A pregnant sleeping angel. She seems to have forgotten that my Mama was coming today.

I walk by the square shaped walnut wooden dining table and into the open kitchen where my Mama is. "It's just us for now." I tell my Mama, who is getting out the flour from the drawers in the island.

My Mama raises one of her brown eyebrows, "You're cutting her a lot of slack. She wanted to learn, not you."

"We both did." I disagree with her while narrowing my eyes at her. I miss talking in my mother tongue so it's nice to talk to my Mama and brothers in Brazilian Portuguese.

Suddenly, she tilts her to the side, "You look tired as well. Were you guys up all night?"

"Troy threw me a hen do. I didn't sleep here, hence why Josephine didn't sleep."

My Mama's brown eyes notice the ring on my left pinkie finger. "What's that? Is that from Troy?"

"Yes. It's called a signet ring. My coat of arms will be engraved once I designed it."

"Couldn't he have just gotten you a watch?"

I shrug, "I like it. It's an old aristocratic tradition."

"Oh, so it's for your royal life then."

"No. He gifted the other husbands a signet ring as well."

"So that means you guys are now..." she thinks for a moment. "Best friends?" She asks me in English.

I chuckle, "Well, sort of." I run my fingers through my hair, "Your English lessons with Sergej are going good?"

My Mama smiles at me, "Yes. It's hard to remember all the vocabulary but I'm getting there."

I nod. I don't like to talk about Sergej so much because every time I do, I am reminded of my wife's joke that they're more than just friends.

"Oliver, Sergej and I are just friends. Nothing more. I will never love another man like I loved Carlos. Your Papa and I... You only get that kind of love once in your life."

I lick my lips as I am reminded of my Papa. Every time we talk about him my throat tightens and tears burn in my eyes. Even after seven years, the wound still feels fresh. "You're not into older men then?"

My Mama bursts into a laughter, "No! No, definitely not. If I ever decide to get close to a man again, he won't be in Sergej's age. I would want someone in my age, maybe a few years younger or older, I don't know."

I'm relieved she and Sergej won't turn into Della and Wlad 2.0.

"But men are not on my mind right now. I want to learn the language of the country I live in now. I want to be able to chat with strangers in a coffee shop and order a dinner with ease. And eventually, I want to have a proper job, not just wipe some floors."

I nod, "Well perhaps you can open your own restaurant with Brazilian meals."

My Mama blushes, "Oh, no. The paperwork would be too complicated and confusing for me to understand."

"Well maybe Sergej can turn into your work partner." I suggest. "I'm sure he can see through the paperwork jungle."

"Have you made up a plan to get Jo to French Cay?" My Mama changes the subject.

"Not yet. But I showed Troy the engagement ring and got his blessing so everything's in place."

"Can I see the ring?" She whispers.

I nod before gesturing her to follow me. We walk out of the open living area and down the hallway before entering the master bedroom. I open the door of our walk-in wardrobe and we walk into the massive room that has an island in the middle. I switch on the lights and turn left. The whole left side is mine. I open one of the many dark wooden drawers and dig into the many black socks until I find the beige ring box.

"You're hiding it in your socks drawer?" My Mama asks me with a smirk.

"She won't look for anything here." I say before opening the box. The sparkling ring is still there. Worth almost half a million pounds, this ring is really priceless when it comes to its true value.

My Mama'a brown eyes widen, "Oh my Gosh! Wow!"

The oblong cushion cut sea foam coloured sapphire is sparkling like crazy although the lights are dimmed. The half moon shaped diamonds that embrace the centre stone are the clearest on the market. The Welsh golden band is polished to perfection. And the halo underneath the three stones is covered in tiny diamonds.

"Oliver, this is amazing!"

"I hope she's going to like it."

"Are you joking me? She'll love it! She won't even miss her old wedding ring that she lost in the sink! This is so beautiful!"

Josephine and I decided to not tell my Mama about the rape. Instead we decided to lie and tell everyone that doesn't know the truth that Josephine lost her ring while doing the dishes in the sink. It's just easier for everyone that way.

"I'm so excited to see French Cay."

"Gabriella showed me a few photos and it's stunning. The clearest turquoise water and white sanded beaches."

"Sounds beautiful." My Mama smiles. "I'm so glad you guys are going to get a proper wedding. You deserve it."

**Josephine**

I get the last pastel de queijo out of the pot that's filled with oil. The crisp, deep-fried pastries look perfect! Maria helped Oliver and me with them - because my husband forgot how to do them even though she taught him just a few days ago - before Sergej, Caio and Johna picked her up. They're going out to have a proper British dinner. Funny, while they're enjoying British food, Oliver and I brought Brazilian food to here.

Just looking at these stuffed pastries makes my mouth fill with salvia. We've filled them with chicken or minced beef with cheese on top that has now melted. My parents are going to love them!

"They look good!" Oliver says while looking over my shoulder.

"Maybe Maria should open her own restaurant full of Brazilian food! Your Mum's a brilliant cook!"

"As long as it's without Sergej I'm fine with it."

I sigh as I pick up the two plates full of pastel de queijos. I walk over to the dining table that has been beautifully decorated for tonight. We bought a huge bouquet of pink peonies and lit white candles. The aroma diffuser is diffusing lavender to calm our senses.

This will be better than the last dinner we had. This will be the dinner we should have had at my childhood home - one without any quarrels, scepticism and judgements.

Still, I am even more nervous about tonight than I was about that night.

Suddenly, salsa music starts filling the whole living area. I recognise the song from the radio. It's Conga by Gloria Estefan, a very catchy tune.

I place the plates on the table and turn around. My husband is dancing his way towards me. "What are you doing?"

"You're nervous. Let's dance that out!" He grabs my hands and pulls me closer to him. I start dancing with him like I always do. "And salsa is the way to go in Brazil."

I chuckle as he places his hands on my waist. We start dancing to the beat and he twirls me around. It feels like always. I get too hot, my brain gets clouded with love and desire, and my heart starts racing in my chest. I rest my forehead against my husband's as we both dance to the quick music with ease.

My skirt is flowing through the air as he twirls me with ease. I start grinning from ear to ear and feel how the last single cell of stress and nervousness leaves my body.

"Now that's what I call a proper welcome."

I wince at my father's voice and stop dancing. "Oh, hi! I didn't even hear you."

My parents are grinning from ear to ear. They dressed very nicely tonight. My Daddy is in a dark pair of pants and a white Oxford shirt like my husband and my Mummy is wearing a blue dress. My Mummy is also holding a bowl that's filled with the dessert for tonight. She insisted on contributing to this dinner.

My husband turns off the music. "What's for dessert?" Oliver asks them.

"Mousse au Chocolat." Daddy answers. "A French classic. You'll like it."

"I know I love your Mousse au Chocolat. I always do." I say to my Dad with a smirk on my lips.

"You made it?"

My father nods, "My wife's only good with baking."

Oliver chuckles.

"I'm a decent cook and I can make non-baking desserts as well. Just not as good as you." My Mum admits before placing the bowl on the kitchen island. "But what did you guys cook? It smells delicious!"

"Pastel de queijos. My Mum showed us how to do them."

"Are she and your brothers not joining us tonight?" My Dad asks.

Oliver shakes his head. "No, they went out with Sergej."

"For a proper British dinner." I add with a smirk on my lips. I ignore Oliver's gaze at me.

"How are they coming along with the English lessons?" My Mum asks as we all sit down at the table.

"Good. Sergej's a really good teacher." I ensure her before pointing at the two plates. "We've got eight with chicken and eight with minced beef. The one with minced beef are spicy." I explain as my parents start loading their plates. There's also a bowl full of a colourful salad as a side dish. "Do you have any news on my wedding ring?"

"Edward's been wearing cuff links with sapphires and an Omega with a row of sapphires around the clock-face. These could be coincidences-"

"There are no coincidences in our family." I interrupt my mother. That bastard! He's wearing my sapphires as trophies!

"We don't know if those are your sapphires. We don't know if they're from your wedding ring." My Mum tries to calm me down.

"Edward doesn't like sapphires. He never did. He prefers rubies or diamonds. Those are mine and we all know it but we can't prove that, so he's going to get away with it. And he will wear them every single time we're going to see each other. At every public event. At every royal state dinner. At every fucking occasion!" I hiss.

"But now he has to bow to you." My Mum says with a smirk on her lips.

It's not enough. I want him to pay for what he did to me, to my husband and our unborn child. He knows I am pregnant and he did it anyway. I could have lost my child!

"How was your meeting with the King this week?" My Daddy's question rips me out of my thoughts.

"Good. We've discussed all the points and met in the middle." I explain and restrain myself from putting my hands on my ever so flat tummy.

"We're going to move to Hampton Court Palace's ground."

"Really?" My Mum asks surprised.

I nod, "We're going to build a house in the Home Park. At the end of Chestnut Avenue along Long Water. We'll call it Chestnut House."

"So you're moving to Richmond?"

"Yes. Just a little less than 20 kilometres away from you guys. We can pay you a visit whenever possible."

"It must be reassuring to be living next to Rory and George." My Dad says before picking up the pastel de queijo and biting into it. "Oh, these are very good!" He compliments us. "Just like in Rio!"

"It is and I think Charlotte and Nate have a chance to get their home base there as well. If they ask really nicely."

"Really?" Oliver asks me.

I shrug, "The King let that shine through at our meeting. Either that or Apartment 1 at Kensington Palace. Next door to William and Catherine."

"That's a good place as well. Better than Windsor." My Mum says. "At least it's in London."

"What will Chestnut House look like?"

"Very different. Very unique. But we're not going to show you the plans because we don't have them yet."

"Red bricks and white transom windows." Oliver gives them a clue. "We'll tell you more when we have digital images."

Troy nods. "What are your plans now?"

"Tomorrow we start doing interviews and tonight we have to read all the cvs for our royal household." Oliver explains.

"Oh and we get to design or royal coat of arms, see our cypher and talk about our royal website and instagram account." I add.

"Oh, that's exciting!"

"I hope you're going to choose a bear as your royal supporter." My Daddy says with a wink.

"No. I actually thought about a lion. It's traditional. English. I think it's the right way to go."

"And you?" My Mum asks my husband.

Oliver shrugs, "I don't know. Something that relates to Brazil."

"What's Brazil's national animal?"

"The Jaguar. But the Macaw is pretty popular there as well."

"So your royal supporter would be a cat, too. Well, isn't that fitting? Two sides of the same coin."

I chuckle at my mother's words although she has hit the bullseye with her comment. "Maybe you could use the macaws in your shield. Have four in a different colour on a blue background." I suggest to my husband.

"I like toucans more."

"Those are the one with the long and wide yellow-orange bill and black body with a white throat, right?" My Mum asks Oliver.

"Yes."

"They're very pretty." My Mum says. "We saw some when we climbed up the Sugar Loaf Mountain in Rio."

"What does your shield look like?" Oliver asks me.

"I'll be using my family's shield. It's an eight-pointed shield with a blue background and three gold sprigs of Lilly-Of-The-Valley. The first two sprigs have four tepals for my siblings and me and the third has two tepals for my parents."

"That sounds pretty." Oliver says with a smile on his lips.

"You could do something similar." I suggest. "Four golden toucans."

"But on what background? Blue, green and yellow like the Brazilian flag?"

"You could use the same bright blue as on my shield. They would match that way." I suggest.

Oliver sighs, "This is too much to think about right now. Let's just eat."

"I suggest to choose a nice green to symbolise the Amazon." My Dad suddenly says.

"Dad,"

"No, maybe that's a good idea." Oliver says. "Green and blue would look good on our royal coat of arms."

I bite into my pastry that's filled with chicken so I don't rip my husband's head off. Sometimes he's really frustrating and indecisive.

Who knew my father could help him then?

"Think about it. Also about the shape of the shield. Maybe you want something unique as well."

"How many people do you want to have in your royal household?" My Mum asks me.

"Well, we're going to need a private secretary, a communication secretary, an advisor, an official spokesperson... at least four people but we're probably going to hire more because we need a deputy for each position." I explain.

"That's a lot. And you want to hire all of them tomorrow?"

"At least have a look at their cvs and talk to them. It's important to get to know them a little bit before hiring them."

"Are you getting a stylist?" My Mum asks me.

I shrug, "I haven't thought about it yet. Maybe. At least for a year or so. It's not like I'm going to need a stylist so much."

"Still, you both have to avoid making a blunder whenever possible." My Dad says.

"I know..." I nod. It's going to be an exciting but slow terrifying time. And that's before the King is going to make the announcement.

"I know I'm going to need royal training." Oliver says.

"You're not alone. Just because we have royals in the family doesn't mean we know how to act like them in public. It's going to be a learning curve with lots of ups and downs." I tell him. "It's a new territory for all of us. Something like this has never been done before. We're making history."

**Oliver**

"These would be my suggestions for your royal website called ClarenceRoyal. uk." Sam Jefferson says to my wife and me before handing us each a stack of papers. Sam is the technology expert and responsible for designing the websites for the Royal Family. He and his team designed the official websites for the Royal Family, King Charles' website, the website of the Royal Foundation and Rory and George's website. They're the best people to turn to.

But I still have to read every little word they will put out. Because it's Josephine and mine reputation that's on the line.

We're sitting in one of the dining room of Clarence House. The room has been transformed into a conference room with a long mahogany table. There are golden frames with oil paintings hanging on the white panelled walls. The white transom windows offer a view over the lush backyard. The table can seat twenty people. It's nine thirty in the morning and we've already been here for nearly two hours with just Sam and his ideas for our website. We've had coffee and orange juice but frankly my wife looks a bit hangry. I can see the way she furrows her brows and licks her lips. She's been constantly tipping her right forefinger against the square shaped mahogany table as well. She's annoyed because she's hungry.

There's an arrangement of small sandwiches, a collection of fresh fruit and veggies, scones and croissants beautifully draped on an étagere in the middle of the table. A stack of plates, cutlery and serviettes are next to the étagere.

"How about we take a break for half an hour? Let's go for a walk outside or have a bite to eat. We'll read the drafts and we can discuss them in thirty minutes." I suggest.

Because if we don't take this break than my wife is going to rip off Sam's head and eat it.

Sam nods before rising from his chair. "Sounds like a good plan. I'll meet you here in half an hour, Your Royal Highnesses."

I nod and watch how my wife's bright blue eyes follow Sam's every move until the big wooden double doors of the dining room shut behind him.

My wife lets out a big breath, "Thank you. I'm starving!" She says before getting a few sandwiches from the étagere.

I get a plate from the stack. The plate is almost too beautiful to use. It has a stunning light blue base and a white floral design that's been hand painted along with a gold edge. The étagere as well as the coffee mugs are from the same collection as well. And the cutlery is made from pure gold. It's posh and unreal.

But it is my new reality.

"Here. You don't want to get crumbles on the sheets." I say before putting the plate on Josephine's stack of paper, just a second before the first crumble fall onto the plate.

"Thank you. Aren't you hungry at all?"

"I'd rather read the drafts while you eat, okay?"

She nods, "Fine by me. I scan the drafts."

"I thought you'd be more controlling."

"Sam's using most of my words." She says before taking some blue berries from the étagere and letting them fall into her mouth.

I decide to start with the funding section, perhaps the most important part of our website.

**Funding**

_Welcome to Clarence Royal, the source for information and details relating to the works and structure of Their Royal Highnesses The Duke and Duchess of Clarence. We are so pleased to have you as part of this community. In this section, you will find answers and clarification to questions that have come to the forefront with the newest addition to the Royal Family. Many of you may be familiar with these policies, but for those of you who are not, we hope this page sheds some light on what can sometimes be quite confusing._

_On January the first of 2050 it was announced that Mrs. Josephine Bolton and Mr. Oliver Bolton would be joining the royal family as Their Royal Highnesses The Duke and Duchess of Clarence. Their Royal Highnesses have chosen to work as senior members of the Royal Family and support His Majesty The King, primarily in their positions of President and Vice-President of the Commonwealth Trust. _

_The answers to the following questions aim to provide clarity on existing and future funding arrangements._

**Why have The Duke and Duchess of Clarence been chosen as President and Vice-President of the Commonwealth Trust?**

_The Duke and Duchess of Clarence take great pride in their work and are committed to continuing their charitable endeavours they started prior joining the Royal Family. For several years, The Duke as well as The Duchess have participated in various social projects all over the world. Before becoming President and Vice-President of the Commonwealth Trust, Their Royal Highnesses have worked at the Bolton Foundation, Oxford Royal, at different soup kitchens and churches in London as well as schools and kindergartens in the area they lived. _

_After participating on The Commonwealth Tour of The Duke and Duchess of Oxford, The Duchess' desire to help globally and support all 54 commonwealth countries arose. After marrying The Duke of Clarence, His Majesty The King has come to the decision to offer them their new roles, which came with the job of being the President and Vice-President of the Commonwealth Trust as well as joining the Royal Family. _

_The Duke and Duchess of Clarence feel immensely grateful to have been given this opportunity. Together they aim to support and help all members of the commonwealth while at the same time continuing to carry out their other royal duties for His Majesty The King. _

**With The Duke and Duchess of Clarence being the first members to join the Royal Family by not marrying into it, does the public have to pay for them?**

_No. The Duke and Duchess of Clarence have chosen to be completely independent from the Sovereign Grant. Their office as well as their official home, based at Hampton Court Palace, is privately funded. _

_More details on the specifics of the Sovereign Grant are outlined below._

I decide to skip the five pages about the Sovereign Grant. The numbers are all correct and up to date. I stop at the page that starts with more personal questions again.

**Do The Duke and Duchess of Clarence earn income?**

_Their Royal Highnesses have chosen to not earn an income by becoming the President and Vice-President of the Commonwealth Trust. Instead, Their Royal Highnesses have opted to earn the symbolic 1, while the rest of the team at the Commonwealth Trust will continue to receive their income via the Sovereign Grant. _

**Do The Duke and Duchess of Clarence benefit financially from their charitable and cause-driven work?**

_No, see above._

**Will The Duke and Duchess of Clarence participate in other royal engagements?**

_Yes. The Duke and Duchess of Clarence will join His Majesty The King and other members of the Royal Family on all major family events in the year. This includes the Commonwealth Day celebrations at Westminster Abbey, Eastern Service at St. George's Chapel at Windsor, one garden party at Buckingham Palace, Trooping the Colour (the birthday parade for His Majesty The King), first day of Ascot, Remembrance Day and the Christmas Morning Walk to St. Magdalena Church in Sandringham. In addition, whenever Their Royal Highnesses' schedules allows it, they will join other members of the Royal Family if the opportunity arises. _

**Have The Duke and Duchess of Clarence benefited from public funding and tax benefits as members of the Royal Family?**

_No. As explained above, Their Royal Highnesses have chosen to stay financially independent from all public funding. Public funding has never been used, nor would it ever be used for private or official expenditure by The Duke and Duchess of Clarence, who also do not receive any tax privileges._

**How will the Office of The Duke and Duchess of Clarence be funded?**

_Since starting the establishment of The Office of The Duke and Duchess of Clarence, Their Royal Highnesses have paid for everything themselves. From hiring the members of their household to providing their income, everything was and will continue to be paid by them privately._

**How much does The British Royal Family cost each UK taxpayer?**

_The contribution from UK taxpayers towards the full overhead of the British Monarchy is equivalent to approximately 1 per head per year._

**What is the return on the investment for this funding mechanism?**

_The British Royal Family generates an estimated 3.7 billion a year in tourism revenues for The United Kingdom._

**How was the Official Residence of The Duke and Duchess of Clarence (Chestnut House) funded?**

_The building process of Chestnut House, a Grade-2 listed building in Hampton Court Palace's Home Park was funded by Their Royal Highnesses privately. No money from the Sovereign Grant has been used and will be used for any future refurbishments. This includes expenses related to fixtures, furnishings, and fittings at the official residence. _

**Why did The Duke and Duchess chose Hampton Court Palace as their Official Residence?**

_The Duke and Duchess of Clarence chose Hampton Court Palace for various reasons. His Majesty The King has offered them Apartment 10 at Kensington Palace, which was previously inhabited by The Prince and Princess of Kent, as well as the choice to build their home on Hampton Court Palace's grounds. Apartment 10 at Kensington Palace was estimated to cost in excess of 10 million for mandated renovations including the removal of asbestos (see details above on the Monarchy's responsibility for this upkeep). This residence would not have been available for them to occupy until the fourth quarter of 2051._

_After much consideration, The Duke and Duchess came to the conclusion to build their permanent home on the grounds of Hampton Court Palace. _

_Chestnut House is located in Home Park along The Long Water at the end of Chestnut Avenue, hence the name Chestnut House._

_Additionally, Hampton Court Palace is the official residence of Their Royal Highnesses The Duke and Duchess of Oxford as well as The Duke and Duchess of Windsor, who have chosen to refurbish the Farm Cottage, the Clarence's in-laws and the Duchess's siblings. _

_Their Royal Highnesses are big family persons, hence they feel incredibly grateful to live so close to their family. _

**Are the Duke and Duchess of Clarence paying rent for Chestnut House?**

_With His Majesty's permission, The Duke and Duchess of Clarence are living there without having to pay rent. The household and any hired staff is paid privately by Their Royal Highnesses. _

**Does their financial autonomy extend to covering the costs of travel?**

_All travel arrangements undertaken by The Duke and Duchess in their private time have always been and will continue to be paid for privately and not by UK taxpayers. _

_The same goes for official tours or visits to represent His Majesty The King and the United Kingdom. Wherever possible their logistical arrangements are undertaken via a private air carrier that is owned by the Bolton Family, local trains and fuel-efficient vehicles, be it for official or personal travel. The produced carbonated footprint will be balanced by planting trees in the country they travelled to. _

**Why do they carry out official overseas visits and who pays for it?**

_The Duke and Duchess proudly carry out official overseas visits in support of His Majesty The King at the request of the Foreign and Commonwealth Office (FCO), as is the case for all members of the Royal Family. The length and location of these tours are determined by the FCO and the Royal Visits Committee. All Official overseas visits are in support of His Majesty's Government's objectives and paid for by The Duke and Duchess privately as well as minor contributions from the host country, when appropriate._

**Does their financial autonomy extend to covering the costs of security?**

_The provision of armed security by The Metropolitan Police is mandated by the Home Office, a ministerial department of Her Majesty's Government, responsible for security and law order. The Duke and Duchess of Clarence are classified as internationally protected people which mandates this level of security. However, all costs of security will be privately funded by Their Royal Highnesses. _

_As stated on gov. uk, "No breakdown of security costs is available as disclosure of such information could compromise the integrity of these arrangements and affect the security of the individuals protected. It is long established policy not to comment upon the protective security arrangements and their related costs for members of the Royal Family or their residences."_

"Here."

I look up from the last page and see that my wife has poured coffee into my mug. "Thank you."

"And? Anything world changing in those drafts?" She asks me while chewing some grapes.

I shake my head. "No. The same words you used in your folder."

"Told ya." She smirks at me. "And now eat while I scan the rest of the pages."

**Josephine**

I take another sip of my coffee before starting with my stack of paper. It starts with the media, one of the most crucial parts of being a Royal. We need the media as much as they need us. It's an symbiosis neither should try to exploit or abuse. It's a very fragile dance between giving away enough so they can write about us, but not too much to keep the mystery of being a royal alive. In times like these, especially with social media platforms, it's getting harder every day. Rory broke a few taboos by posting photos on the Oxford's IG account that were absolutely shocking at the time being - like her pregnancy photo shoot and the photos in the delivery room.

It's a dance we have to learn how to do as well and this will set up the rules for all involved parties.

**Media**

_Thank you for visiting Clarence Royal to learn more about the work of The Duke and Duchess of Clarence. The following section explains the new media relations policy of Their Royal Highnesses The Duke and Duchess of Clarence_.

**How will The Duke and Duchess of Clarence handle media relations in the future?**

_As of January of 2050, The Duke and Duchess of Clarence will be adopting the traditional media approach to ensure diverse and open access to their work as all working members of the Royal Family do._

_This includes:_

_\- Engage with grassroots media organisations and young, up-and-coming journalists;_

_\- Invite media to specific events/engagements/tours from the Royal Rota system to give greater access to their cause-driven work, widening the spectrum of news coverage;_

_\- Provide access to credible media outlets focused on objective news reporting to cover key moments and events;_

_\- Continue to share information directly to the wider public via their official communications channels;_

**What is the 'Royal Rota' system?**

_The Royal Rota was established more than 40 years ago as a way of giving UK print and broadcast media exclusive inside access to the official engagements of members of the Royal Family. Due to space restrictions and security, it is rarely possible to allow all media who wish to cover a royal engagement equal access to the event. A rota, or pool system, was therefore introduced. Representatives from each relevant media sector are offered the opportunity to cover an event, on the understanding that they will share all material obtained, with other members of their sector who request it. _

_The core group of UK outlets with Royal Rota access remain the predominant news source through which worldwide media organisations receive content on the official engagements of members of the Royal Family. These UK media outlets are: The Daily Express, The Daily Mail, The Daily Mirror, The Evening Standard, The Telegraph, The Times, The Sun._

**Why have The Duke and Duchess of Clarence elected to participate in the media policy of the Royal Family?**

_The Duke and Duchess have chosen to participate in the media policy used by the Royal Family as they have fully become members of the Royal Family - without costs for the taxpayer. Their wish is to reshape and broaden access to their work which is mainly focused on the Commonwealth_.

**How does this media policy relate to the UK's Royal Correspondents?**

_Britain's Royal Correspondents are regarded internationally as credible sources of both the work of members of The Royal Family as well as of their private lives. The Duke and Duchess have chosen to work with UK's Royal Correspondents on their everyday life as well as when they're on official tours._

**Will they have a social media platform?**

_Yes, The Duke and Duchess of Clarence have a social media platform._

I frown at the last sentence. It's quite short. Perhaps we should add a few more words to the last answer. I flip the page.

**Strengthening the Commonwealth**

_The Commonwealth is a global family of 54 countries, bound together by shared history and tradition, working to promote a future of peace, democracy, and human rights for all._

_His Majesty, The King, became Head of The Commonwealth in 2046, following his mother, Queen Elizabeth II. There are 54 countries in the Commonwealth, in Africa, Asia, the Americas, Europe and the Pacific. Commonwealth countries are diverse – they are amongst the world's biggest, smallest, richest and poorest countries. 32 of the members are classified as small states. Small states are especially vulnerable to things like climate change or developmental challenges._

_Leaders of member countries shape Commonwealth policies and priorities. Every two years, they meet to discuss issues affecting the Commonwealth and the wider world at the Commonwealth Heads of Government Meeting (CHOGM). All members have an equal say regardless of size or wealth. This makes sure even the smallest countries have a voice in shaping the Commonwealth._

_In addition to the CHOGM, The Duke and Duchess of Clarence host a Commonwealth Trust Forum. The Commonwealth Trust forum aims to bring together all heads of states from 54 countries_

_Few global entities have a greater stake in that future. Citizens of the Commonwealth comprise one third of the world's population, with 60 percent under the age of 30._

_The collective strength, passion, and perspective of this rising generation present a unique opportunity to bring about positive change - on both a grassroots and global level - today, and in the decades to come._

_Their Royal Highnesses The Duke and Duchess of Clarence are honoured to help fulfil this potential through their roles as President and Vice President, respectively, of Commonwealth Trust. During their trips across the Commonwealth, The Duke and Duchess will meet with young leaders to hear their insights and propel their vision for lasting change as well as state officials that will work with them to bring the visions of Their Royal Highnesses for the Commonwealth to life. _

_Current Members of the Commonwealth: _

_ANTIGUA AND BARBUDA_

_AUSTRALIA_

_THE BAHAMAS_

_BANGLADESH_

_BARBADOS_

_BELIZE_

_BOTSWANA_

_BRUNEI_

_CAMEROON_

_CANADA_

_CYPRUS_

_DOMINICA_

_ESWATINI_

_FIJI_

_THE GAMBIA_

_GHANA_

_GRENADA_

_GUYANA_

_INDIA_

_JAMAICA_

_KENYA_

_KIRIBATI_

_LESOTHO_

_MALAWI_

_MALAYSIA_

_MALTA_

_MAURITIUS_

_MOZAMBIQUE_

_NAMIBIA_

_NAURU_

_NEW ZEALAND_

_NIGERIA_

_PAKISTAN_

_PAPUA NEW GUINEA_

_RWANDA_

_SAINT KITTS AND NEVIS_

_SAINT LUCIA_

_SAINT VINCENT AND THE GRENADINES_

_SAMOA_

_SEYCHELLES_

_SIERRA LEONE_

_SINGAPORE_

_SOLOMON ISLANDS_

_SOUTH AFRICA_

_SRI LANKA_

_TANZANIA_

_TONGA_

_TRINIDAD AND TOBAGO_

_TUVALU_

_UGANDA_

_UNITED KINGDOM_

_VANUATU_

_ZAMBIA_

_Upcoming Tours and Trips:_

_To discover more about the official tours that will be undertaken by The Duke and Duchess of Clarence throughout the Commonwealth, see underneath._

I flip the page. There's still some editing to do with the drafts.

**Serving the Monarchy**

_The history of the British monarchy is steeped in tradition and pride, as the oldest form of government in the United Kingdom._

_His Majesty King Charles III is sovereign and was crowned Monarch in 2046. His Majesty serves as a symbol of unity and national pride. The Duke and Duchess of Clarence deeply believe in the role of The Monarchy, and their commitment to His Majesty The King is unwavering. _

_With their special roles within the Royal Family, Their Royal Highnesses The Duke and Duchess of Clarence, will reflect their sense of duty and allegiance to The Monarch and his legacy in the world. Their commitment to The Monarch is resolute, their position is unique within the Royal Family. _

_The British Royal Family has forged links with thousands of charities, public institutions, military associations, and professional bodies in order to highlight the vital work they do for their communities. These efforts help recognise and support the organisations and their contributions to society._

_As members of the Royal Family, The Duke and Duchess of Clarence support His Majesty King Charles III by continuing his efforts to draw special attention to these groups as patrons of multiple organisations. _

_The history of patronages is a fascinating historical insight into the British Royal Family and the role they continue to play in The United Kingdom. For over three centuries, members of The British Royal Family have held patronages to advance causes and shine a light on important areas of interest for the nation. It was during World War II when members of the public were looking to The Royal Family for a sense of hope and patriotism that the Royal Family further embraced their roles as patrons on a greater scale. They did this by honouring grassroots clubs and organisations as well as larger establishments that reflected the fabric of the nation._

_It is for this reason that patronages cover a broad spectrum of causes, a symbol of national pride that was so needed then and has carried over to present day. Their Royal Highnesses The Duke and Duchess of Clarence have chosen their patronages to support charitable organisations that represent causes important to them and that honour the legacy of His Majesty The King._

_The Duke of Clarence_

_*Insert Patronages*_

_The Duchess of Clarence_

_*Insert Patronages*_

_Future Tours and Trips:_

_Since the announcement of their joining to The Royal Family in January 2050, The Duke and Duchess of Clarence plan to embark on official visits throughout the United Kingdom, but mostly focus on overseas tours to support the Commonwealth as their position in The Royal Family requires._

I wince as the double doors open and Sam walks back into the room. I can't believe half an hour has already passed by. That was quick. Very quick. "Welcome back. I hope you enjoyed your break." I greet Sam with a smile on my lips.

There's still a lot to add to the website. The cookies, terms, privacy, accessibility and a lot more but these are standard procedures. These drafts here are really what matters.

"We've had a look at the drafts and they look good." Oliver tells Sam.

"Great." Sam sits down and opens his folder. "These are the different font-options we could use." He slides a paper over to us. It has our titles - Their Royal Highnesses The Duke and Duchess of Clarence - written in different curly and plain fonts. Some are prettier than others. "I suggest the Autumn Chant font." He points at a curly font. "Or maybe a different one. Whatever you prefer."

"What do you think?" I ask my husband.

"I think your handwriting is pretty than all of those." He answers.

Rory and I did a calligraphy course when we were at Oxford University for a whole semester. She used her skills to write thank-you notes to royal letters that she and George receive. "Then we'll use my handwriting." I suggest.

"Can we do that?" Oliver asks Sam.

He nods, "Yes. All she would have to do is write the alphabet, special symbols and numbers on a sheet of paper and we would digitalise that."

I nod, "Good. But I only want to use my handwriting for headings and our titles. The rest of the content could be written in Bakersville as a heading two option and maybe Open Sans?" I suggest.

"Very well." Sam takes a few notes. "And we're sticking to a royal blue font on a light grey background?"

"Yes. You'll be getting official images in due course." Oliver ensures him.

We want our website to be in synch with all other royal websites so we decided to stick to the traditional royal blue and added a light grey instead of white for the background. We will use our royal coat of arms for official announcements. The website is a little more modern than the website of the royal family, but it catches the spirit of the other royal websites and creates its own version of royalty with the focus being the Commonwealth.

"Can we use a world map for the section of the Commonwealth countries? In a royal blue and the names of the countries that belong to the commonwealth could be written in white in my handwriting when you move the mouse over it." I suggest. "It's better than a long list."

Sam nods again, "Yes. And when you visit the country we could add that as well under the name."

"That's a good idea. And I want sites for each Commonwealth country as well. To explain a bit why it's such a wonderful country with a few photos and when it joined the commonwealth. We could use the national flag as the background for the content. So that way it's colourful, diverse and wonderfully broad." I want the focus to be more on them, rather than us. God knows we're going to attract a lot of focus in the future. We should use the spotlight to highlight our work, not ourselves.

"Good, then I think we're done here. I suggest you each write your about-section and then mail it to me." Sam leaves a card on the table. "It was very nice to meet you, Your Royal Highnesses." He says before shaking our hands.

"You're very talented. Our website is going to be very ascetically pleasing." Oliver says to Sam.

"I'm looking forward to our next meeting." I smile at him and watch him leave us alone.

"Ready?" Oliver takes a sip of his coffee.

I nod before getting the thirty cvs that Charles' private secretary gave us 100 cvs and we've ruled out 20 so far. But the other 80 deserve to be seen and heard. They deserve a chance.

Plus, hiring a household is a rather big deal: from our cleaning team to a private secretary, masters of the household, a communication secretary, an advisor, an official spokesperson, project managers, digital communications lead, perhaps a stylist and hairdresser, personal assistant and a deputy as well as an assistant for each position - Perhaps we end up hiring up to twenty or even thirty people today.

It's a whole team we're going to choose today.

It's our team.

Team Clarence.

**Oliver**

I have another look at the colourful copy of our official royal coat of arms. I've chosen the leopard as my supporter. Just like my wife's lion supporter, the leopard has a crown around its neck as well. It's a sign that we're not royal by blood, but by joining the firm in a very unique way. We decided to go with a joined classic shaped shield. It's parted in the middle: the right side symbolises Josephine's family's shield with the three golden sprigs of Lilly-Of-The-Valley on a blue background, while the left side represents my family. I have chosen an emerald background and four golden toucans for my parents and two siblings. There are sprigs of golden peonies, English ivory and lush green palm leaves growing above the shield, where usually a big crown would be to signify the royal rank. Butterflies are flying out of the flowers and plants: the Brazilian orange tiger Dryadula phaetusa, the blue Tanzanian diadem butterfly, the Indian green and black coloured tailed jay, the purple common tit from Sri Lanka and the Australian Blue Banded Eggfly. The butterflies represent diversity as well as the commonwealth and my home country. Underneath the shield and the supporters is grass.

"I think we should frame it." I think out loud before looking up.

Josephine is laying on the sofa next to me, writing our about sections for the website. "Why? We're getting a hand painted version made from pure gold soon." My wife asks me.

The gold version is a gift from His Majesty. He gifted every royal their coat of arms in either brass, gold or silver. It's getting hand painted with a special colour and proofed so it's going to look impeccable for a very long time. Our royal coat of arms will hang next to Rory and George's coat of arms at the palace's gates. This way the public knows who lives at Hampton Court Palace. The same applies to Kensington Palace and other official royal residences. "I really like it. It's very pretty."

My wife moves over to me and has another look at our royal coat of arms. "I like it as well. It looks exotic, innovative... it's so brilliant. I love the leopard and the lion. I love that we've chosen to have two cats in our coat of arms. We really are two sides of the same coin." Then she points at the palm leaves. "I like those leaves as well. It gives the coat of arms a Brazilian touch. It's Hispanic and English. It's biracial. It's us."

"It's perfect."

She nods, "It is. You're right. We should frame it. And I have the perfect frame for it." She gets up from the sofa. "Read what I wrote about you before I get back." She hands me the iPad before walking out of the living area.

I get the iPad and look at the words my wife used to describe me.

**About the Duke of Clarence**

_The Duke of Clarence, born Oliver Carlos Rodriguez, has joined the Royal Family along with his wife, The Duchess of Clarence, in January 2050. The couple's official residence is Hampton Court Palace. As well as undertaking royal duties in support of The King in regards of the Commonwealth, both in the UK and overseas, The Duke devotes his time to supporting a number of charities and organisations._

**Biography**

_The Duke of Clarence became a member of the Royal Family in January of 2050 alongside his wife The Duchess of Clarence. He will perform Royal duties in support of The King through engagements at home and overseas, alongside a growing portfolio of charitable work and patronages._

_The Duke was born on 9th May 2021 to Mrs. Maria Rodriguez and Mr. Carlos Rodriguez in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. His Royal Highness is the oldest son of Mr. and Mrs. Rodriguez. He has two younger brothers, Master Caio and Master Johnathan Rodriguez. _

_The Duke attended the College Notre Dame Ipanema in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. After graduating he worked for several charitable organisations before moving to London._

**Charitable work**

_From a young age, The Duke had a keen awareness of social issues and actively participated in charitable work. At the age of 10, he visited a homeless shelter in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil for the first time and continued to visit local homeless shelters with his wife twice a month up until this day in London. His Royal Highness enjoys cooking warm meals to the people and participating in deep conversations._

_Prior joining the Royal Family, The Duke has also worked in the Bolton Foundation, which was founded by his wife's parents Sir Troy Bolton and Dame Gabriella Bolton._

**The Commonwealth Trust**

_In addition to supporting charities and organisations, The Duke of Clarence, like his wife, The Duchess of Clarence, is able to direct her own philanthropic work through The Commonwealth Trust as Vice-President._

_For further information visit ClarenceRoyal. uk. _

**Titles**

_In January 2050 The Duke and Duchess of Clarence joined the Royal Family. Their official residence is at Hampton Court Palace_.

"And, what do you think?" My wife asks me.

I look up and see her holding a golden frame. "I like it."

"Not the frame. The part I wrote about you!"

"Oh, yeah that sounds good, too."

She sits down next to me. "If you want me to change anything I will. We could add your kindergarten or a section about your surfing skills-"

"No, it's good the way it is. I didn't go to university like you and I don't think people need to know I worked on a coffee and banana plantage to provide for my family. Just like people don't need to know of my dead father or the fact that we were poor before I met you."

She places the frame on the coffee table. "You make your life seem like a very sad story. It's not sad and it wasn't before I met you. You are the kindest and best person I ever met. You are a fantastic brother, son and father-to-be."

Hearing this out loud makes me feel incredibly uncomfortable. I'm not good with compliments and I guess I have that in common with my wife.

"But I can't add these personal trades to our website. It has to be a bit objective and distant. It can't be a love letter."

I nod, "I know. But perhaps we should add the part about the surfing. It shows my interest in sports. But we're not adding shooting and boxing."

She chuckles, "Okay, good."

I lick my lips as I watch how my wife starts typing again. I haven't told her about the surprise wedding and while Gabriella is getting everything ready behind the scenes, I still need to break it to my wife that we're going to get married in three days - without telling her we're going to get married. "How about go on a little holiday together?"

"We can't just leave like that."

We can and we will. "Isn't it tradition for the Boltons to all come together on French Cay for your parents' wedding anniversary?"

She stops typing, "You're right, it is. It's their 35th in three days. But we can't just hop on the plane and fly to French Cay!"

We can because we will get married there in three days - on her parents' wedding anniversary. But Josephine doesn't know that. "My brothers and Mama would love to be back in the sun as well. Britain has been a little cold for their Brazilian souls."

My wife thinks for a moment. "I don't know..."

"We've chosen our royal household. Chestnut House has been talked through from roof to basement. We've created our royal coat of arms. There's nothing more on our list for a while. We all deserve a little holiday from everything that has happened."

To my surprise, my wife nods. "Okay. Good. Let's go on a family holiday. But just to be clear, this is not our baby-moon."

"What's a baby-moon?"

"It's the last holiday couples take before becoming parents."

I nod, "Okay."

"We could fly to the Maldives for our baby-moon." She suggests with a beautiful smile on her lips.

"Well, then we can tick off a destination off of your list if we have dinner in that underwater restaurant."

Her grin widens at my suggestion. "You remember?"

"Of course. I promised to tick off every destination of your bullet list and we will. One destination at a time."

"Then it's settled. We're going to fly to French Cay with Maria, Caio and Johna. I'll make the calls."

"No! I mean, I can do it." I offer since everything's already planned and settled. If Josephine calls the company that provides us with a pilot and stewardess than this whole thing might blow up. "And you can start packing."

"Right now?"

"Why not?"

"Perhaps I can find us a flight for tonight." I lie to her. I already booked a flight for tonight. A private jet is waiting for us on the tarmac while the Boltons as well as the royals are already in the air, on their way to French Cay. The King, his wife, his oldest son and daughter-in-law will join us in three days.

"Okay." She agrees before rising from the sofa.

I watch how her hips swing from side to side as she walks away from me. My eyes dance up and down my wife until she disappears in the hallway.

I can't wait to marry this woman again.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I thought I'd give you a glimpse of their royal website. If you're not into the royals, don't worry this story will still remain very much focused on Jo and Oliver with their charitable focus. They're not joining the royal family in the traditional way, which means they won't be served on a silver platter all the time unlike Nate and Rory. I've added the list of the Commonwealth Countries on purpose, expect the list to be valuable information for the future. ;)**

**The next chapter will focus on their wedding. I'll upload it as soon as I've finished the chapter. During scary times like right now, I find comfort and distraction in reading someone else's words and I hope you do, too.**

**Please review but most importantly, stay**** healthy and happy!**

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole**


	41. Chapter 41

**The Oxfords launch new initiates for homeless!**

_After spending a night on the streets with the homeless, The Duke and Duchess of Oxford have once again decided to take things into their hands. Their Royal Highnesses have talked with several bus companies and used their Royal influence to have special buses build for the homeless. The special busses - in blue, green and yellow - give the homeless the opportunity to shower, brush their teeth and use a proper loo as hygiene is rare on the streets (colour blue), while others provide a safe place to sleep at night (colour green). Another range of busses in a sunny yellow act as a mobile closet full of donated clothes, including stuff from the Royals. All busses are disabled-friendly as well as children-friendly. The reconstruction for each bus (100 in total for now) has cost almost one hundred thousand pounds, all funded by Oxford Royal. The colourful buses stand on fixed locations like Leicester Square and near Oxford Street in London seven days a week. On average, 30 people can shower in the blue buses while the lavatories can be used limitless. _

_Rough-sleeping figures in London have hit a record high, with 8,855 people recorded as bedding down on the capital's street last year. At least 320,000 people are homeless in Britain. That number was so shocking to find out that the Oxfords felt the need to step up and do something. _

_In addition, the Duchess has talked with varies pub and café owners in every capital country of Great Britain to make sure the homeless have somewhere to be at night. The pubs and cafes have agreed to open their doors at night to provide the homeless a warm place to sleep. After closing hours, volunteers, employees and occasionally The Duke and Duchess themselves, will take over the café or pub, move the tables and chairs inside and make space for mattresses and sleeping bags. _

_While both initiatives are currently only found in London, Belfast, Cardiff and Edinburgh, major cities like Liverpool, Manchester, Birmingham, Glasgow, Bristol, Sheffield, Leeds and Leicester are soon following and eventually, every Commonwealth country will follow as Their Royal Highnesses are planning to expand their plans. _

_The future King and Queen are not waiting to make a difference when it's their time on the throne but are already doing it. They hope this will help one person at a time as it was written in a statement released by The Duke and Duchess of Oxford._

* * *

**Josephine**

The sound of the crashing waves fill my ears as the warm Caribbean sun is kissing my body on this early morning. It's day three in paradise. Day three on French Cay and I absolutely love it! I missed this island so much. I missed the safety it has always provided me. It was the place I fled to when I broke up with Oliver. And now I'm back with him as my husband and father of our unborn baby.

I roll over on my belly and lift a part of my big floppy straw hat to have a look at the man of my dreams and desires. Over the last three days he has developed a nice tan that reminds me of the one he had when we saw each other again in Rio. A few strands of his blond hair have lightened, creating natural highlights. His eyes are protected by sunglasses as he is reading a book while I am lounging around like a cat bathing in the sun. The last few days have been filled with pure bliss and lots of sleep on my side. I've never suffered from jet leg this hard before but the first two days I spent basically between the bed and the dining table on the beach. I have barely been around our families as I was so exhausted. I was so tired and so hungry all the time but this morning I woke up with the craziest energy levels. I even went for a swim in the turquoise coloured ocean before Oliver was awake.

I guess, I really am pregnant if my hormones are so out of whack.

"Everything okay?" My husband asks me without lifting his eyes off of the book in his hands.

"Yes. I just enjoy staring at my husband."

He pushes his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose, revealing his emerald coloured eyes. The darker his skin tone, the more his green eyes shine. "I'm glad you enjoy staring at me so much. You look much better, Tesoro." He closes his book and puts it on the round side table between us. We've watched the sun rising here this morning and it was one of the most spectacular sunrises I've ever seen.

"I feel much better." I confirm with a smile on my lips.

"I think your parents and the rest of your family should be awake by now. I'm starving. What about you?"

"I could eat all day in all honesty. I've been hungry or tired 24/7 in the last days. I have a feeling the bump is going to appear sooner than expected." I say before rising from my lounge chair. As we're officially on holiday, I'm really enjoying wearing those colourful chiffon maxi dresses.

My husband gets off of his lounge chair as I slip back into my Flipflops. He looks fabulous in this white linen shirt and beige linen shorts.

"I like you in white." I point out.

"I like you in white as well."

"Maybe I should wear white more often."

"Oh, I think you will." He promises me with a smirk on his lips.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I ask him with a frown.

He takes off my floppy hat and kisses me passionately, avoiding to answer my question. "Let's go get some breakfast."

I intertwine my fingers with his as we walk down the beach. The restaurant is a few minutes away from us. Our white bungalow is the furthest away from the main area of the hotel where the lobby and the restaurant are. I love the beauty of this island. The birds create this amazing soundtrack that can't be heard anywhere but here. The sounds of the ocean, the white sand between my toes and the warm early morning sun...

I haven't felt this happy since the day I got raped.

"I can't believe my parents have been married for 35 years already!" I breathe out.

"We will make it that far as well." Oliver promises me while squeezing my hand.

I don't doubt that. "Shall we go out on the water today? It's so beautiful and I think a little snorkelling would be fun."

"With the whole family?" He asks me.

"Or just the two of us." I bite on my lower lip. "I've never fucked on a yacht before."

My husband chuckles, "I think Laurent would disagree with you on that one."

"That doesn't count. I wasn't on the sea then. Besides, with Laurent it was fucking but with you it's lovemaking and fucking... and just so much more."

He stops and wraps his arms around my waist. "Perhaps if you take a really look nap before we drive out on the sea." He smirks at me.

I blush, "That's the pregnancy." Fighting a jet leg has never been harder.

"Well, you're going to need all of your energy for tonight so perhaps we should reschedule that trip to tomorrow."

My parents usually don't celebrate their anniversary with a big party. Going here is their way of celebrating. "What's tonight?"

"Your parents surely want to celebrate with a big party. It's their 35th after all." He says in a causal voice before we continue to walk down the beach.

We stop at the veranda that has a few white round tables and chairs which are decorated with white tulle and pink peonies on the back. Other chairs have pearl and diamond necklaces hanging on the back. The tables are covered in sheer table cloths that have gold dots. A few tables are almost fully dressed with golden cutlery, crystal champagne, wine and water glasses. All it lacks are plates and a nice flower arrangement.

I guess my parents really are planning to throw a party tonight.

"Where is everyone?" I ask confused as I scan the veranda. Suddenly, I spot staff carrying big buckets full of pink peonies. "Are those peonies?" I ask confused.

"No, probably just balloons or confetti." Oliver answers.

Before I can disagree with him, our families suddenly appears out of nowhere. My parents, siblings and their spouses along with their kids come into my view just like Maria with Oliver's brothers and Sergej.

"Congratulations!" Char exclaims as she reaches us.

I shake my head, "You should congratulate them." I say and point at my parents. "It's their anniversary, not mine."

"That's what she meant!" Nate grins at me.

I look at my parents and smile. I hope Oliver and I will look just as in love as them on our 35th anniversary. "Happy 35th!" I wish them all the happiness in the world as I embrace them tightly.

"Thank you. I hope you enjoy our breakfast celebration." My Mummy says to me.

"Oh, is that what the chairs are for?" I ask them. "I really like the chiffon and the peonies. They look very pretty!"

"Yes! Yes that's what they're for. To sit on while we're... having breakfast." Ana says to me. Sasha next to her is holding Valentin. Their baby boy has grown so much!

Next year this time we will be here with our baby as well. The thought makes my eyes well up with tears that I gulp down.

"What's for breakfast?" Caio asks us.

"Whatever we want!" Elias answers.

"Can we have pancakes?" Johna asks Gideon.

Caroline nods, "With whatever topping you want."

"I prefer them plain." Bella answers.

My nieces look like angels with their blond curls and stunning eyes. They're iris are navy but they have a silver ring on the outside. This has a special name but I always forget what it's called.

"Can we have waffles, too?" Caio asks.

"How about you guys eat some fruit instead?" Gabriella suggests. "Before digging into pancakes, waffles and whatever else you want."

"That sounds like a good idea." Maria says with a nod. She has flourished here on French Cay. Just like Oliver's two brothers. They're really getting along with Elias, Gideon and Cal.

"Real food first, processed junk food later." Della tells them in a firm voice.

"Geez, you're worse than Mum and Dad combined. Let them eat all the maple syrup and whipped cream!" Nate rolls his eyes at his older sister.

"She's not wrong." Ana says to Nate.

"Is it always this way?" Oliver whispers into my ear.

I giggle, "No, usually it's far worse."

"We're going to go have some breakfast. You guys can continue with your arguments." Oliver says before dragging me away from our families.

* * *

I slice through my omelette and take a sip of my orange juice. I'm sitting between my husband and my twin sister. George is sitting next to her but the rest is still loading up their plates at the buffet.

"You didn't tell me about the bus initiative." I say to Rory.

"You're no longer working for Oxford Royal, so." She shrugs before popping a raspberry into her mouth.

"You could have told me as your sister!"

"It was something Dad came up with a few years ago. But the time wasn't on his side. Nona died, Grandpa took over the throne... life happened." George explains to me. "And then when I told him about us sleeping in Wimbledon's stadium he told me about it."

"And we picked up the idea and brought it to life." Rory explains with a shrug.

"You say that like it was easy." I narrow my eyes at her.

"It wasn't easy but there were a lot of stones already pathing the way."

"It's brilliant no matter who came up with the idea." Oliver says before eating another kiwi.

That kiwi looks really, really good. Perhaps I should eat one as well. Maybe with nutella. Or mustard. Or both! Oh yes, both would be great!

"It really is." Rory rips me out of my thoughts. "We really hope this will grow through whole Britain and maybe you guys can bring it to the commonwealth."

"That would be a life changing and we'd be honoured to do that." Oliver says for me. "And maybe, who knows, Brazil might join the commonwealth."

"Perhaps you will inspire them."

"It's an option. Other states which have expressed an interest in joining the Commonwealth over the years include Bahrain, Cambodia, Egypt, Israel, Libya, Nepal, Palestine, Yemen and even the United States. That was decades ago, though. But I say never loose hope."

"So you're saying one day the Commonwealth could create a world power?"

I chuckle, "And then imagine us being the president and vice president of that."

"It wouldn't be a world power." George says. "More like the EU in a way. A joint force to fight problems they have in common and help where help is needed. It's a constant giving and taking."

"Do you want to visit every commonwealth country?" Rory asks us.

"Yeah, not in one tour like we did... but yeah. One tour at a time I guess." I explain.

"So, you'd be constantly travelling." George says before leaning forward, "That's not really doable with a baby. Trust me, we know, we've got three."

"We can bring our team with us. And our baby will be fine, growing up all over the world until kindergarten or so. We can work wherever as long as there's WiFi. And if there's not than that's okay as well. I want to get to know the people that live there, not just shake hands with the head of state."

"I get that, I really do but it's different when there's an HRH in front of your title. It's a nightmare for the security if you go to some village in the middle of nowhere. They can't go anywhere without having eyes and ears there. It's going to be difficult."

I hope George is wrong but I know better.

**Oliver**

My time is running out. Just like I predicted, my wife fell asleep after we had a breakfast that was full of weird food combinations for my wife and an omelet for me. But now it's almost four and the wedding is planned at sunset. The other Bolton women have already started with their beauty routines and I haven't even asked her yet!

But the timing just wasn't right! I wanted to do this grand gesture, ask her with candles around us or up on a mountain with the view of the island beneath us but that wasn't possible in the last two days.

I run my fingers through my hair and stare our at the beach. Restless sets of waves curl and pass on an outer break. The water here has the most spectacular blue. It's like a newfound blue. I have never seen such turquoise coloured water that's perfectly clear and glitters in the under coral. Turns out French Cay is a stunning island. A piece of paradise on earth. The island that has been owned by the Bolton Family by over three decades is a little bigger than Mauritius but far not as crowded. There's very little infrastructure, not a lot of people live here and that's definitely noticeable. The jungle, the endless white sanded beaches and the crystal blue water are so stunning and untouched. This is such a hidden treasure. There are no skyscrapers and the people only drive bikes or golf carts here. Very few cars are used and those I have seen belonged to the hotel to transport food. There's a helicopter landing place and just one seven star hotel that's only ever getting used by the Bolton family. The locals working here live on the island with their families. There's a doctor working at the hotel but the nearest hospital is in Providenciales, called Provo by the locals, the bigger island close by. Basically, the locals have to work only for this week and get to be paid for the rest of the year. Sometimes the island gets visited more than once a year as it has become the sanctuary for not only the Bolton Family but also the Royals. I watch how a boat full of tourists drive past me. They're here because of stunning coral reef that are on the north side of French Cay. My brothers and Josephine's brothers went snorkelling yesterday. Groups of tourists drive by the island with their guides but even they don't know whose island it is. It's the perfect getaway. The perfect sanctuary.

"Oliver!"

I wince at the sound of my name. I look to my right and see Nate hiding behind palm trees. "Nate?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" My brother-in-law hisses at me. "Charlotte nearly ruined the surprise just because you haven't had the balls to propose to my sister!"

"Look, she fell asleep after breakfast-"

"Then ask her now!"

"She's still sleeping!"

"Then wake her up!"

"No!"

"Yes! The other royals have arrived so you better ask her now!" Nate kicks me in the ass with his words.

"But-"

"What are you so afraid of? You guys already are married. Putting a ring on that finger has never been easier!" Nate argues before pushing me into the direction of the white bungalow. "And now go! Go and ask her because the venue for the wedding is looking too beautiful to waste it."

I nod before walking back into the bungalow that's sitting right at the white sanded beach. I run my fingers through my hair as I enter the living room. Okay, I can do this. I can wake her up, ask her to marry me and not get my head bit off or a no from her. Nate is totally right, she's already my wife. She won't say no.

She won't say no.

I get the ring out of the safe that's behind a painting in the living room and walk into the bedroom. Josephine left the windows open so the soft linen curtains are flowing into the white bedroom. My wife is laying on her stomach. The white blanket is tangled up in her legs and her chestnut curls are cascaded over the white pillows. The visible skin is tanned from getting kissed by the sun for the last days.

I knee down at the bed and carefully run my fingers through her chestnut curls. They're so tightly curled and look short but when you stretch them out, the hair is so long that it reaches her hips. I watch her sleep for a moment. The stunning little birthmark in the shape of the star is on her right temple and there's another one in the shape of a heart underneath her left lower eyelashes.

She looks so damn beautiful that it almost hurts.

I don't want to wake her up. I really don't want to do that.

Her full lips stretch into a wonderful smile. It's the kind that almost makes my heart burst with love for her. "Querido," she whispers.

That's when my heart actually stops beating for a moment.

Suddenly, she moves in the bed and opens her eyes, revealing the most beautiful sky blue. They're full of love and joy. "Oliver," she breathes out my name in the most beautiful way. "I've just had the most beautiful dream."

"What was it about?"

"We were at the beach here on French Cay with Rory, George, Charlotte and Nate. They were there with their children, which were all in toddler-age. So they were running around through the white sand all in swim wear and lots of sunscreen... and they wore those tiny hats. They looked so adorable!" She breathes into my face with a voice full of sleep. I can feel her happiness so clearly. "And then... And then, I saw our toddler. Our perfect toddle that was playing with his cousins in the sand! He had those chestnut curls that look nothing like my bird's nest and your stunning emerald coloured eyes! He had your Hispanic skin colour and facial features. He was so... he was so adorable, Oliver!" She's full of emotions I can tell as her sky blue eyes are filled with a thin film of tears. "And you called him Querido. It was... it was the best dream ever." She whispers into my eyes with the most wonderful smile on her lips. "It felt so real, so... so magical. Absolutely magical."

I reflect her smile, "I hope that means I get to meet our baby boy then."

She licks her lips, "I think we're having a boy. I mean, why would I have dreamt of a boy otherwise? Gosh, if only you saw him! He was absolutely gorgeous! The perfect combination of our genes!"

Her happiness is infectious. "I will."

"Yes, you will."She grins as her eyes scan me. They widen as they notice the ring in my hand. "Oliver, what are you holding there?" She asks me with a little alert in her voice. The smile on her face has dropped immediately.

"Will you marry me again?"

She lifts herself on her right elbow, "What?" She looks like I violently shook her awake.

Shit, this is definitely not how I planned this to happen. But I guess with Josephine, making plans is not exactly part of life. "Marry me again, Josephine."

"Y-you bought a ring?" She stutters as her sky blue eyes stare at the ring. "An actual engagement ring? For me?"

"Oh, yes!" I totally forgot about the ring in my hand. "I hope you like it. I-"

"Put it on." She demands with a grin on her full lips.

"Is that a yes?"

"You didn't ask."

"Yes I did!" I start arguing.

"No. You just said marry me again. That's a demand, not a question."

I asked her before but I really don't want to argue right now. "Do you want me to ask you again?"

She shakes her head before grabbing the ring out of my hand. "It's so beautiful!" She breathes out as she has a closer look at the ring. Even in the soft light it still sparkles like crazy. The oblong cushion cut sapphire is sparkling in that sea foam colour which has a tint of blue because of the light, and the two half moon shaped diamond are perfectly clear. Even the little diamond halo from underneath is sparkling.

I get the ring out of her hand again. "I need an answer." It might be old fashioned, but I want to be the one who slips that ring onto her left ring finger.

And I want it to stay there until we're very old, very wrinkly and take our last breaths side by side.

She rolls her sky blue eyes at me, "Of course I'm saying yes, Oliver! You're the love of my life. My Northern Lights."

I push the ring on her left ring finger. It fits perfectly as expected. "Good, then get up and get ready."

"Wait, we're getting married again today?"

"In a few hours."

"Hours?!" She echoes in shock. "But I have no dress! We have no cake! You wanted that picture perfect wedding and I won't do this a third time-"

"Your Mum helped me plan everything."

She eyes me closely, "You've been planning a secret wedding behind my back? Is that what the chairs were for?"

"Yes."

"So, the staff really was carrying pink peonies."

"Yes, they were." I admit with a nod.

She wraps her arms around me and kisses me. "Can we squeeze in a quickie before getting hitched again?"

I grin. We haven't had sex since almost two weeks and while there's nothing more I would like to do right now, we can't. "I think your sisters and Mum are waiting for you to get all glammed up."

Josephine pouts before giving in, "Oh, well. The more sex for the night then."

I kiss her again, "I love you."

Her eyes soften at my words, "I love you, too." She promise me. "And I'm really happy about the ring."

"I'm glad."

She has a good look at the three stoned ring. "I love the centre stone."

"It's a sapphire from Madagascar."

"It's your eye colour when we make love." She whispers with a smirk on her lips. "I love this detail that only we know."

I knew she would get message. She always understood me even if I said no word.

**Josephine**

I finish braiding my mermaid braid staring at my reflection in the floor length mirror in the living room of the bungalow my parents are staying in. The braid is so long that the tips of the braid reach my waist. "Clear elastic." I say while holding on to the loose ends. We've spent the last hours getting mani- and pedicures as well as a facial. I feel as relaxed as ever.

I'm not even nervous because I know Oliver's my destiny. He's the father of our unborn baby, he's my soulmate, my best friend and partner in crime. He has seen my worst and it made him love me even more, which in return made me love him even more. We belong together. There's nothing to be nervous about.

It feels so different than the day I got ready to wed Rothschild. I was a nervous wreck then, but now... now I'm as calm as buddha. I should have known back then that Rothschild wasn't the one for me, but it's just like Oliver said, everything that happened led to this. To this day.

To this pregnancy.

Maybe everything was supposed to happen exactly as it did.

"Here." Char hands me a small clear elastic that blends into my chestnut hair. She's sitting on the sofa. Her sunny yellow coloured dress has short sleeves. My best friend's blonde hair is styled into an elegant up-do. On top of her head is a stunning fascinator with orchids in the same colour as her dress. She looks very pretty.

"Thanks." I tie off the ends and look at the braid. I used to braid Rory's hair for her tennis tournaments. We used to do the craziest braids, one bigger and mor complicated than the other. While the usual female tennis player would sport a French or Dutch Braid, Rory would rock a stylish Mermaid Braid with lots of different braids incorporated. She used to be known for her tennis skills on the court and her unbelievable braids that shone every time she hit that yellow tennis ball.

And now I'm wearing a mermaid braid on my wedding day.

It still feels a little surreal.

I start massaging the braid with my fingers to make it more voluminous. I've started with a variation of Dutch fishtail and classic three-strand Dutch braids at the crown, used the remaining hair of the strands to create a five strand braid before starting with a Dutch fishtail braid that gets interrupted every five centimetres because I alternated directions.

"Oh wow, this is a stunning braid! Best one you ever made!" Char exclaims.

"Really?" I ask as I pull the braid even further apart.

"Oh yes, definitely." My sister in law grins at me as I see my Mum walking over to us.

"Jo," My Mum only says one word but it almost makes me want to cry.

I turn around and look at the woman that's given birth to me. My Mum's wearing a beautiful pastel blue coloured summer dress. She styled her beautiful dark brown curls in a half-down hairstyle. Diamonds are dangling from her earlobes. Her hat has a large and wide organza brim and three big roses. "You like it?"

She nods, "It's lovely. The best braid you've ever created. But it could use a little something." She turns around and picks up a tray from the coffee table. There are beautiful diamond flowers in the shape of lilies, peonies and tulips.

"Oh wow, where did you get these?" I ask as my eyes still scan the diamond flowers. Pink orchids, yellow tulips, white lilies and roses. There's even a few sprigs of lily of the valley!

"Grandpa's wedding gift." Char tells me. "Rory and I told him you're not a tiara person, so he had to get creative..."

Rory walks over to me. She looks beautiful in her pastel pink coloured dress. She's wearing her chestnut curls down. On top of her head sits a fascinator in the same shade of pink. It has a birdcage veiling and flush amount of boa feathers that cascade at the back with goose biot feathers forming ovals and that will sway in the wind when we're at the beach. "They're from brooches which originally belong to the Queen Mum and Queen Victoria."

"I think that would be your something old then." My Mum says with a smile on her full lips before picking up a diamond covered rose and putting it into my hair. They'll look beautiful when they cascade down my braid.

"Something blue." Char holds up my wedding shoes.

"I thought I'd go barefoot." I think out loud. "It's a beach wedding after all."

"She's right."

Charlotte looks down at my naked feet, "Then we better paint your toe nails blue."

I look down at my toes that have a perfect French manicure. "I like them as they are. Can't we think of something else?"

"I've got an idea!" Rory says before walking away from us.

"What shall be my something borrowed?" I ask my Mum and Char.

"My bracelet." Charlotte says before getting the diamond bracelet off of her right wrist. "Technically, it would also serve as something old as it used to belong to my Mum." She mumbles as she closes the clasp of the bracelet around my right wrist.

Rory comes back with my wedding bouquet, beautiful pink peonies. She holds up the flowers and reveals the baby blue ribbon that she tied around it. "Your something blue."

"That's such a good idea!" I say with a grin on my lips. "Thank you!"

"As for your something new..." My Mum opens a red jewellery box. There's a beautiful yellow golden necklace inside with a diamond covered half moon pendant! "This is from your Dad. It's become his tradition to gift each daughter a necklace with a half moon pendant."

"I love it!" I whisper before looking at Rory. She's wearing hers as well. The yellow golden pendant is covered in pink padparadscha sapphires to match her engagement ring. Della's necklace is made of platinum with the pendant covered in blue sapphires. Ana's necklace is also made of yellow gold with a yellow diamond covered half moon pendant. Each one is unique and beautiful in its own way.

But I love mine the most.

My Mum puts it on my neck. It looks stunning against my tanned skin. "And now on to the most important item: the dress!"

"I can't believe you bought me a wedding dress without having me to try it on."

"Oh, you did try it on." My Mum says as we follow her into the living room. The dress is covered in a white clothing bag, hanging on a free beam at the ceiling.

"What do you mean?" I ask her confused.

She opens the zipper of the clothing bag, revealing an ivory lace and chiffon dress. The dress has a v-cut neckline, short sheer flutter sleeves and a little train. The zillion flowers in lace on the bodice look so stunning! The ivory coloured chiffon is falling loosely. It's so, so breathtaking!

I frown as I remember the dress. It's the first Elie Saab that I tried on in the store when I was hunting for a dress to wed Edward! I remember how much I loved the lace and the flowers, the slim cut and the short train, the chiffon skirt and the belt - but it wasn't the right fit for a Rothschild wedding. It hadn't the wow-factor that a Rothschild bride needed to have so I went for a Carolina Herrera dress in the end. "Mum, is this the dress I tried on at Elie Saab's studio?"

My Mum nods, "I had the sleeves shortened and the neckline changed to a v-cut because I knew it was going to be hot."

She's right. Originally the dress had long laced sleeves and now there are circular cap sleeves which are short and flaring. The neckline has a pretty v-cut with lace on the edges instead of the modest boat cut neckline it had when I first tried it on. The changes are subtle, but they make a world changing difference.

"It's a little different but I think it's even more beautiful." I say as I touch the lace of the dress. It's a beautiful A-lined dress and I can't believe my Mum bought it for me! "Didn't it come with a belt as well?" I ask as I remember the golden ribbon that was full of pearls and yellow diamonds. That belt alone was worth half a million pounds.

"Oh yes, but I asked for a different to be made." My Mum tells me before getting the clothing bag off of the dress. She turns it around and I stare at the open back. A row of silk covered buttons sits at the lower back. Previously, the dress had lace all over but this looks much better. Wow!

"I love the adjustments you made. It's even more beautiful."

"And that's the belt that I had made." My Mum hands me a delicate belt with sparkling diamonds, white pearls and flowers all in ivory so it blends into the dress. "I wanted the belt to become a part of the dress when you put it on. But Oliver wanted to have something embroidered on the inside."

I turn it around and look at the blush pink stitching that forms the curls words Northern Lights. A grin stretches my lips.

"I don't know what it means."

"I do." I whisper. "It's our version of A Million Times More."

My Mum smiles, "Let's see if the dress is going to fit."

**Oliver**

My Mama straightens my tie for the zillionth time. I'm wearing a bespoke beige linen tuxedo with a vest and a matching tie made of silk. A pink peony is pinned to the left collar of my jacket and an ivory silk handkerchief is in the breast pocket.

"Mama, I think it's good now." I tell her. She seems more nervous than me.

My Mama is wearing a stunning emerald coloured dress that has a wide skirt and a fitted top. As this is a British wedding, she's agreed to wear a hat. Her beige braided hat has a wide brim and beautiful blush pink flowers and British ivy on it. The blush pink flowers match her sapphire earrings that I bought for her. They're padparadscha sapphires, the same Rory has on her engagement ring. I thought they were fitting as the sapphires are very rare and my Mama is one in a million.

"I just want you to look good, Querido." She insists before eyeing me closes again.

I grin, she hasn't called me sweetheart in ages. Ever since I was a little boy and my classmates mocked me for it. That's when I told her to stop and she did. Because she's do anything for me and my brothers. The nickname also reminds me of my wife's dream of our son. We called him Querido.

It's so hard to not tell my Mama that we're pregnant. I can't wait to yell it into the world but I hold back for my wife and hear fears. I understand her fear because lots can go wrong but at the same time that doesn't have to mean it's going to go wrong. It most probably won't. But we agreed to tell when she starts showing and I think it's a good compromise. "I love you, Mama."

My Mama nods with tears in her eyes, "I love you, too. I just wish your Papa could be here on this day."

I point to the impeccable blue sky above us that can be seen via the window in the ceiling, "He's right there. Making sure I won't stumble or stutter."

My Mama chuckles before fondling my shoulders. "You look very good in this beige linen tuxedo. Very posh... very British."

"I'm still Brazilian. Just because Josephine and I will become The Duke and Duchess of Clarence, doesn't mean I will forget my roots. I will always remember where I came from. I will always remember." I promise her and embrace her tightly.

"What about us? Don't we look..." Johna stops talking and thinks for a moment. "Fabulous as well?"

I grin at my two brothers, who are wearing similar beige linen tuxedos as me. "You guys look very handsome."

"I have some fine men." My Mama says before embracing us all. "I love you guys so much!"

"Mama!" Johna and Caio complain. "You're going to give us wrinkles!"

Mama lets go of us, "Sorry."

There's a knock on the door of my Mama's bungalow and a moment later Nate steps in. He's wearing a light grey tuxedo. He looks like his father just almost three decades younger.

"Oh, wow! Look at you, Duke of Clarence!" Nate says to me before looking at Caio and Johna. "And you guys look very handsome as well!" Nate grins at my brothers.

"Are you here to pick us up?" My Mama asks Nate.

He nods, "Yeah, let's go. Everyone's already seated."

**Josephine**

Rory closes the last button of my dress before my Mama puts on the belt. The dress feels a little tight around the chest but nothing too crazy. It's not noticeable and thanks to the v-neckline instead of the boat cut neckline there's much more space for my boobs that have definitely started to grow.

"Ready. Turn around." My Mama orders.

I turn around with a smile on my lips. This feels so right and different than the day we signed the marriage license in Rio. It's nothing like the day I put on the Carolina Herrera dress to wed Rothschild either. It's... it feels so magical.

"Oh, Jo you look so beautiful!" My Mama whispers with tears in her eyes.

I can feel how the tears start burning in my eyes as well. "Thank you." I whisper back.

"Oh you guys aren't going to start crying now, are you? Because if you do than I'm going to start as well and we all will ruin our makeup." Rory says to us, clearly fighting the tears as well.

I look down myself. I love the way the A-cut chiffon skirt flows and the stunning floral lace. There are roses, lily-of-the-valley, orchids, myrtle, thrift, forglove, wild leek, bluebells, cuckooflower, forget me nots and violets. The ivory belt is made of the same flowers, but they have diamonds in the centres and are made of delicate cut lace or organza. It gives the dress a beautiful focus point.

I look up and stare at my reflection in the floor length mirror. I love this bohemian dress and the braid. My hair is sparkling like crazy from the stunning diamond flowers that my Mum helped me to put in. They're cascading down the braid, which stops just before my hips. I love that we're getting married again at the beach and I love the fact that we're doing so while being barefoot.

This is the wedding I would want. Exactly like this. With these people, at this place, in this dress... and with this man. Gosh, I would remarry this man year after year, giving him the same promise over and over again.

There's a knock on the door of the bungalow before my father enters. He's in a light grey tuxedo that looks fabulous. "I'm here to get you girls."

We all nod and Char grabs my flowers while I pick up my dress so the train won't get tangled up between my legs.

My Mum, Rory and Char all walk past my Daddy and out of the bungalow. The wedding's going to be at the other end of this stunning island. Right at sunset. During the magic hour. Any photographer or videographer waits for this time period to take the photos or film, because that's when the light has a magical golden sheen and everything and everyone looks fantastic. It will look breathtaking.

Oliver and my Mum thought of everything.

I stop across my father, "Thank you for the necklace."

"You look beautiful, Josephine." My Daddy compliments me with a smile on his lips. His turquoise eyes are filled with emotions.

I bite on my lower lip, "I know Oliver and I are already married but... Would like to walk me down the aisle?"

The smile on my father's lips widens, "It would be my pleasure."

**Oliver**

I walk down the beige carpet that leads to the aisle, passing our families that are sitting on ivory chairs that have pink peonies on the back. Josephine's big family is present as well as my family and the royals. There's no seating arrangement but the seat next to Gabriella is empty. My Mama is sitting between Caio and Johna. In the row behind her are Gabriella's Mum Victoria and Diana that's Troy's Mum, Elias and the twins Gideon and Calloway, Gabriella's brother Ryan and his wife Kelsi, Troy's twin-brother Lucas and his wife Miley as well as their son Liam, Troy's only sister Shailene, Gabriella's father Amelio, Della and Wlad with their twin girls and Sergej, Sasha with Ana and Valentin, Nate with Charlotte and their adorable baby girls, George with Rory and their triplets girls, the Prince and Princess of Wales, The King and The Queen. Even the Middleton Family is here because Josephine's quite close to them. Gabriella told me that we're even spending the noon of Christmas Eve together with the Middletons as it's Eliana and Evangelina's first birthday. We're not a lot but everyone that matters is present.

And we're all barefoot.

It's as intimate as it can get.

I stop at the huge flower arch that's full of pink peonies. They're glowing in the light of the sunset. The sky has gifted us with the most stunning sunset tonight. It's full of bright pink, deep purple and bright orange clouds. It's breathtaking!

Even the priest has decided to go barefoot. There's a royal videographer and photographer. Soft music is being played by a harpist and a violinist.

I'm not nervous at all as I scan the faces of our family. This feels like it's meant to happen.

Exactly like this.

At this beach. With these guests.

Suddenly, the harpist and violinist start playing the song that Gabriella wrote for my wife and her ex but I guess it had always been more our song than theirs.

I look up and feel how my heart stops beating for a moment as I see my wife walking down the aisle with her father next to her. She looks like an angel in that ivory wedding dress. It has a beautiful lace pattern on the top part, lovely sheer short sleeves and a chiffon skirt with a short train. There's a sparkly belt at her waist. Her chestnut hair is braided into a massive piece of art that's sparkling from the little flowers that are inserted into the braid. A gold necklace with a half moon pendant that's covered in diamonds is around her neck. She's holding on to a big bouquet of pink peonies that has a blue ribbon wrapped around it. A diamond bracelet is on her right wrist.

This feels like a dream. A beautiful dream.

I never want to wake up.

"Hi." She greets me with a smirk on her lips as she reaches me. The pink glow from the setting sun is illuminating her. She looks like an angel.

"You look stunning."

"You look very handsome as well." She gives me the compliment back.

The harpists and violinist stop playing and everyone gets seated.

"Welcome. We've come together to witness the renewal of Josephine and Oliver's promises to each other." The priest starts with the ceremony but his voice vanishes in my ears as I watch how the setting sun gets reflected in my wife's eyes.

This is even better than my wildest dreams.

**Josephine**

The loud chatter, the laughter and the soft music from the waves crashing against each other get interrupted by the clinging sound of a knife softly hitting against the stem of a champagne glass.

"Before we start cutting the wedding cake, there are a few words I'd like to say." My father starts with a voice full of emotions. It's usually diamond hard, ice cold and ruthless, but it hasn't been this way today.

We all stop talking and look at my Daddy. Just like the other men, he has taken off his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his white Oxford shirt. We're sitting underneath a blanket of pink peonies, white roses, palm trees and other greenery. There are lit candles on the table as well as big flower arrangements made of pink peonies. We had a fresh fruit salad with peaches and feta as a starter and perfectly grilled lobsters with veggies as a main course. I don't know how my husband planned all of this, but this is the perfect wedding. From start to finish.

Oliver doesn't let go of my left hand as we all focus our attention on my father. I love he engagement ring so much! Oliver bought me my own sapphire, in a colour whose meaning only we know. The two half moon shaped diamonds that embrace the oblong cushion cut sapphire are really perfect. My new wedding ring sits next to the engagement ring and is made of Welsh gold and has twists with two rows of diamonds that once belonged to my great-grandmother. Oliver was gifted a new wedding ring from the King as well. It's also made from yellow Welsh gold.

It looks better than the platinum ring I chose before.

"I want to take this moment to express my joy and gratefulness. The last daughter of mine has found an incredibly kind and very clever man, who didn't hesitate to marry her when she asked him to." My father earns a chuckle from us all for that. "And today, it was his turn to ask her and she didn't hesitate to marry him again. Being a witness of the renewal of your vows felt very special and quite emotional for most of us. Because you allowed us to watch your love flourish underneath that arch of pink peonies firsthand. Hearing your promises to each other, seeing your smiles and feeling this love reminds me of the day when I married my wife. Right here. 35 years ago. It was just the two of us then... and it feels so heartwarming to be back here and see history repeating itself. Jo and Oli, I wish you all the love in the universe and all the patience in the world, because trust me, you're going to need it." He winks at us before holding up his glass of champagne, "To Jo and Oli!"

"To Jo and Oli!" Everyone repeats before taking a sip of their champagne glasses.

"Thank you Dad." I whisper to my father, who smiles back at me.

"And now cut that amazing looking cake!" Nate demands.

We all laugh, because we know Nate's greediness when it comes to food.

Oliver and I walk over to the cake that's standing on a separate table. It's a beautiful three tiered cake in the shape of three big pink peonies. They look so real, it's unbelievable! There's no bride and groom on top of the cake, which I really like. It would ruin the beauty of it.

"Whoever has his hand on top, wears the pants in the marriage, so think wisely!" Catherine cries out with a smile. Having her and the other royals here as an extension of my family was really special as well. It felt like a celebration of our love and family.

I still can't believe that Oliver planned this wedding behind my back. This beautiful, planned to perfection wedding. Everyone I would want to be here is here. He even managed to get His Majesty and the Queen Consort here! We posed for official wedding photos and I thanked him for the beautiful diamond flowers in my hair. They made this day really, really special.

My husband grabs the cutting knife that has our original wedding date engraved in it. I put my hand above it with a smile on my lips.

"Oh, alright! A true Bolton woman!" Wladimir cries out with a grin.

I grab my husband's left hand and place it on top without a word. He's wearing the pants in this marriage.

Because I let him.

My husband smiles at me before cutting through the top layer of this beautiful cake.

"Aw, Jo, seriously?" Nate asks me, faking disappointment.

I look to my left and meet my older brother's eyes, "Seriously."

"What's the filling?" I ask him as I see a yellow sponge cake with pink jam between.

"We've got lemon sponge cake with raspberry jam on the top layer, mango, maracuya and yogurt in the middle tier and a classic chocolate cake with strawberry jam on the bottom."

"You remembered that my favourite cake is lemon and raspberry?" I ask him deeply touched.

"Of course." He shows me a small smile before putting the first slide of cake on a plate. The plates were all made for today by the King's order. They have an icy blue glossy coat, gold dots with white bows on the rim and the words 'TO CELEBRATE THE WEDDING OF THEIR ROYAL HIGHNESSES THE DUKE AND DUCHESS OF CLARENCE * 27 SEPTEMBER 2049 * FRENCH CAY' written in gold on the inside circle of the plate. Our monogram, an entwined O and J is written in white in the middle.

The plates, along with a matching mug, candle and china box will be sold in the official shop at Buckingham Palace. The King clearly chose our actual wedding date on purpose. This way the people that are going to start digging and eventually find out marriage license, it will match with the merchandise. I'm sure the photographs will get manipulated as well, so the taken date says 27th September, not 3rd December of 2049. We're already part of the firm and this is part of being a royal.

Every joyful moment is expected to be shared with the public.

"Who wants lemon sponge cake with raspberry jam?" I ask everyone.

"Me!" Charles cries out. I've rarely seen the King so relaxed. He is barefoot, like he rest of us. It feels so good to have the white sand between my toes.

I walk over to him and hand him the first plate. "Thank you for this beautiful plates. Enjoy your cake."

"Who wants second slice?" Oliver asks our families.

"I want to try all three!" Nate says with a big grin on his lips.

We all chuckle. That's so typical of him.

"What's in the other tiers?" Maria asks me. She looks absolutely breathtaking in that emerald coloured dress.

"Mango, maracuya and yogurt is in the second and chocolate strawberry in the bottom."

"I want chocolate!" Johna tells me.

"Me, too!" Caio and my three little brothers cry out.

"And me obviously." Nate winks at me.

I smile, "The rest want all mango, maracuya and yogurt?" I ask the rest of my family and they all nod in response.

"And the rest of the lemon sponge cake if there is any." William smiles at me. He's a sucker for lemon sponge cake, like me.

I turn around and walk back to the table where my husband's cutting the cake. We've been using as little staff as possible and it feels nice to take care of the guests ourselves.

"Lets save one slice of lemon cake for you." My husband says before picking up four plates with the chocolate strawberry filling. "Who was chocolate strawberry?"

More arms than before shoot up and I chuckle before turning around and picking up four plates with mango, maracuya and yogurt filling. As I watch how Oliver serves the slices of our wedding cake, a feeling of pure bliss overcomes me.

I love this man to the moon and back.

**Oliver**

My wife and I dance to the music of our heartbeats on the dance floor. The little band of locals have left a few minutes ago. The tables have been cleaned by the hotel staff. The food, especially the wedding cake, was a big hit among everyone. Our families have long gone to bed, all the little ones as well as the adults are fast asleep by this hour. But my wife and I... we were in the mood for this one last dance before heading back to our bungalow.

My wife looks breathtaking in the wavering light of the candles that are still burning around us. They create a soft romantic light that gets reflected by the ceiling of white roses, pink peonies and greenery above us. It was Gabriella's idea to create this blanket of flowers instead of using classic tents at the beach as a shield from the wind that can get quite sandy.

But I had no idea how beautiful this would turn out. We held the catholic ceremony in Brazilian Portuguese so even my Mama, Johna and Caio would understand every word. We didn't have vows but the look in my wife's eyes was all I needed. I will never forget the way she looked at me when she was walking down that aisle with her father by her side. This whole day was perfect and I can't thank Gabriella enough for her help.

"Northern Lights." She whispers as she stares deeply into my eyes.

My heart nearly bursts with love for her. "Northern Lights." I whisper back before kissing her.

"Thank you for this wonderful surprise."

"I wasn't sure how you were going to take it because I know you don't like surprises."

She smiles at me, "I think I'm getting pretty good with surprises." She stops dancing, grabs my hands and places them on her belly. It's still flat, but inside there's a pretty strong heart beating. "This baby... you... us... I have never liked surprises more, Oliver." She admits while fondling my new yellow golden wedding band.

Her simple words touch the deepest parts of my soul so easily. "Tesoro,"

"I couldn't wish for a better wedding, a better man and a better life. I can't wait to start this new chapter in our lives together. I can't wait to raise our child, bringing him or her up with the values we've been taught growing up. I can't wait to hit the ground running when it comes to the Commonwealth and weirdly everything else royal related."

"I feel the same way." I whisper before pressing my forehead against hers. I lift my hands off of her belly and cup her face as I stare into those stunning sky blue eyes that have a golden sheen from the wavering lights around us.

She wraps her fingers around my wrists, "This was the most special day. And these rings..." she inhales deeply, "These new rings stand for our new lives together. I love the engagement ring and the wedding band. They have such a special meaning to us and hold a special place in my heart. Today I realised that Edward didn't take anything from me that night. Instead, he gifted me this. This moment, these rings... our future together."

Shit, I think I'm actually going to cry! "Tesoro,"

She licks her lips as she's struggling with her emotions as well. "Darling,"

I kiss her before she can say another word. She lets go of my wrists and wraps her arms around my neck as she deepens the kiss. I can feel her heartbeat racing against my chest as her smell fills my nostrils. We get lost in each other's mouths, bodies and souls. Everything around us vanishes. The wavering light, the smell of the flowers above us, the ocean behind us... nothing matters but us.

**Josephine**

His muscular arms are wrapped around my chest, his hand squeezing my boobs as he makes love to me from behind. We are spooning on our sides, his hips thrusting so he can get his dick as deep as possible. His lips rest against my ear, and I get to listen to his sexy breathing as he fucks me, as he enjoys me and I enjoy him.

And we enjoy one another more than ever.

As soon as we reached our bungalow, we stripped naked. There's a pathway of clothes on the floor that leads to the bedroom. The only clothing item that's laying neatly on the sofa is my wedding dress.

I bounce my ass back against him, taking that girth with the same enthusiasm he gives it to me.

He holds his weight on one elbow and leans over me, supporting the back of my head as he turns my face toward his. His green eyes are glowing in the same sea foam colour as the oblong cushion cut sapphire on my engagement ring. I love the colour because every time I look at my ring, I remember his eyes. This look... these feelings. Our lips come together, and he kisses me as he continues to pound into me in even strokes.

My hand reaches for the back of his neck, and I hold on to him as we kiss, as we move together, our bodies slick with our come. Every inch of his dick is deep inside me, our bare bodies working together to be as connected as possible.

His hand moves from my nipples to my clitoris and he starts rubbing. I let go as the orgasm explodes within me. It feels like an atomic bomb going off inside of me. It's wave... after wave... after wave... it feels like never ending bliss.

It feels so fucking good!

His lips hesitate as he comes while being deep inside me. He grabs on to my hip as he finishes, giving me his entire length as he stuffs my pussy with another load of his sperm. He closes his eyes for a second as he so clearly enjoys the high.

The high we give each other - as many times as possible.

"Gosh, this felt so good, didn't it?" I ask him as I lick my lips.

When he opens his eyes, the sea foam colour of his eyes is glowing in a whole different way. "We're not done yet."

He pulls his semi-hard dick out of me before rolling me on my back. Then he parts my legs with his knees before resting his dick against my pulsing clitoris. I can feel how it radiates with warmth and power as he seals his lips over mine. I have the hottest husband on earth!

I wrap my arms around his torso and pull him closer to me until his chest presses against my hard nipples. Our tongues start dancing a rumba, a sensual fight of power and our love, until we're out of breath.

"I love you." His hot breath clashes against my face as he stares deeply into my eyes. His green eyes shine in a deep emerald colour that has swirls of sea foam green in them. It's absolutely mesmerising.

"I love you, too." I promise him and feel my heart get heavy with love for this man. At moments like these I have to pinch myself, just to make sure I'm not dreaming. This man. This sexy, stubborn, kind, strong statue of a man is mine. He is my husband. My soulmate. My best friend. My partner in crime. The father of my child.

The father of my child.

For a moment, neither of us moves. All we do is stare into each other's eyes, exploring different cracks in our iris while breathing together.

His face is resting over mine, and his arms are pinned behind my knees as he starts sinking inside me, his big dick stretching my little pussy. He moans against my lips, because he can feel just how tight I still am. He sinks deeper and deeper, only stopping when his balls tap against my ass. Now he breathes into my mouth, enjoying the way our bodies fit together like lock and key. Our bodies are destined to become one.

Over... and over... and over again.

My body knew he was my other half before my heart. My body got obsessed with him first, before my heart fell madly and deeply in love with him.

No wonder we created life so quickly and easily.

I feel the stretch of my body, feel my pussy ache from his intrusive presence. I'd never been with a man so big, who pushed in so deep - and I've slept with a lot of men. I moan against his mouth because I feel two things at once - pleasure and pain.

He starts to rock into me, our breaths and heartbeats in sync as they always have been.

"Fuck…" My fingers dig into his hair as I cradle his face close to mine. Our noses touch as we breathe together, my slickness oozing down my crack and onto the bedding underneath us. This was what I'd been craving for weeks, my man to press me into the bed and fuck me good.

My man... my husband. The feelings he gives me are out of the world.

He thrusts at a regular pace, making the headboard of the bed tap against the wall at a steady beat. It's the perfect speed, a rate that allows me to enjoy every single thrust, treasure his tip to his base. I feel him completely fill me every time, his rock-hard dick pressing against every wall in my channel.

It's fucking incredible. "Yes…yes. Don't stop." My hands move up his chest, and I bite my bottom lip as I feel the climax approach, feel the heat numbing my fingertips and toes.

He shifts his body closer to mine and fucks me even harder, fucks me at an even deeper angle.

"God…" I burry my face in his neck and release, my pussy squeezing his dick with the strength of a machine. I sheath him with more slickness that travels between my cheeks and to the sheets beneath me. It is so good, just to lie there and enjoy this sexy man fucking me.

It's the best sex of my bloody life!

Oliver follows me over the threshold just a moment later. "Now, we're done." He announces with a grin on his lips before kissing me softly.

I wrap my legs around his hips as he moves to pull out of me. "Stay." I demand. "Just until... just a little longer."

His eyes soften at my words, "I'm too heavy to lay on top of you, Tesoro."

I roll us to the side, still holding him close to me.

"I won't leave you, Tesoro." He promises me.

I know he won't because part of him is in me. I am growing a life that was created by him and I. He won't leave me an I won't leave him. Because we will live on in our child. Our love will live on in our child. I inhale deeply, "I know but I still want you to stay as close to me as possible."

He starts pulling the diamond flowers out of my hair, "Do you want me to fuck you the whole night?"

"Yes, please!"

He kisses me softly. "You know, I really like your hairstyle..." He pulls the elastic out of my hair before opening the braid. "But I love your loose curls even more."

"It's going to take you a long time to undo this braid."

"It was a very beautiful braid." He compliments me. "I hope you're going to wear a similar one more often now."

"Do you think braids should become my signature royal hairstyle?" I ask him as I run my fingers through his sweaty blond hair.

He smirks, "Maybe. But you could totally rock those curls as well."

"Rock my curls?" I echo his words with a smirk on my lips.

"Yeah, like your sisters and Mum. Rory and you could make curls cool again." He suggests as he starts opening up the Dutch braids at the crown of my head.

"Your natural hair structure is not something that you have to make cool again. It's the way you were born. That makes it cool enough." I explain as he opens the last part of my braid. It's always a relief to open braids after a long day.

He combs through my long hair with his fingers, his eyes admiring the waves that have formed from the different braids.

"I thought about cutting it off." I admit.

"What? Why?"

"Not a lot. Maybe go for shoulder length." I think out loud. "I want to donate the hair that's going to be cut off. To make wigs. I mean it's still in great condition..." I pick up a long strand and look at it. There are no split ends at the first glance. "I think."

"How much would that be exactly?" Oliver asks me, holding a strand between two fingers.

I push his fingers up the strand until it's about shoulder length. "About this much."

My husband's eyes widen, "That's a lot!"

"It grows back in no time." I say and shrug. "And there's a woman out there that needs my hair more than me."

"Maybe this could be your first patronage." He suggests. "Wigs for cancer patients or something similar. I'm sure there's an organisation that exists which could profit from your new title immensely."

"That's a good idea."

"But I'm going to miss the long curls."

"Perhaps those pregnancy vitamins are going to speed up the growth-process even more." I say with a smile on my lips. "Your new haircut inspired me, you know."

"Do you like it?"

I nod, "It makes you look even hotter."

"I thought you didn't notice it because you didn't react when I came home that night."

"I was too perplex by my father's invite to White's for you that I couldn't say a word and then all the royal work took over... but I do like it. I like it a lot."

"Then maybe you should cut your hair before we take our official photographs." Oliver suggests. "But first lets enjoy a week of sunshine and turquoise cleared water."

"We're definitely going sailing tomorrow. I'm going to teach you. We can sail to the Bahamas. They're just an hour and a half away by boat."

He smiles at me. "I've never seen you in your element."

I press my foot into his steel hard ass and feel how his dick reacts by hardening again. "I've always been in my element when I'm with you, babe."

**Oliver**

I watch how my wife empties the sixth maracuya with a spoon. I can't help but smirk. Every since trying the second tier of our wedding cake last night, she's been obsessed. The parrots and other birds are tweeting on this beautiful morning, the waves are kissing the white sanded beach and the sun is shining merciless. It's another day on paradise.

She licks the spoon throughly clean. Just an hour ago this tongue was driving me crazy when she gifted me one of the best blow jobs of my life. "What?" She asks me with a frown. Her long chestnut hair is wrapped into a bun. She looks stunning in that white summer dress.

Last night we had sex like we were in a race against the rising sun and my wife still is full of energy. The jet leg is definitely gone for good. "Nothing."

"No, that smirk means more than nothing." She insists before digging into her yogurt with the spoon. "Eat your food. You're going to need your energy. Sailing is a sport."

"If that's coming from the European champion, I better believe it." I mock her before taking a sip of my cappuccino.

She grins with a yogurt moustache that's contrasting against her dark tanned skin. "Yes, you better start listening to your wife."

I can't take her serious with that white moustache.

"Why are you grinning?"

I lean over the table and lick the moustache away with the tip of my tongue. "It's a good yogurt."

Her eyes darken at my words as if I said something dirty.

We won't be boarding this yacht in an hour, that's for sure.

I freaking love my wife!

**Josephine**

The wind is kissing my face as I turn Sapphire toward the wind from a beam reach to a close reach to close-hauled. I start gradually trimming my sails to keep them from luffing. Once the sails are trimmed in all the way, my steering keeps them from luffing. Steering as close to the wind as possible with my sails fully trimmed but not luffing allows me to progress most efficiently in the direction of the wind.

I let go of the rudder for a moment and watch how the sails catch the wind and push the boat forward with a lot of speed. The Jib, the front sail, looks absolutely fabulous with the wind in it. We're almost soaring over the turquoise water that's between the Turks and Caicos Islands and French Cay. It's a beautiful sunny day and the wind is really great for sailing.

It's the perfect day to take Sapphire out on the sea again. Sapphire is my father's sailing boat. A stunning superyacht of sail with an incredible feat of yacht design, engineering and craftsmanship, the Oyster 1225 is the last word in Oysters. It's the biggest yacht the company creates, perfect for our family. But today, it's just my husband and me. This really is the last word in Oysters, which means that it's a yacht with decades of blue water experience woven through her. At almost 123ft overall, this is a sailing superyacht that can explore the furthest reaches of our glorious blue planet, without anyone missing the little - and many of the big - luxuries of home. It's ideal for a day trip or a week long holiday as it's able to combine fine dining, silver service and crisp white sheets with stunning views of the most beautiful, remote or exotic shores. I love using Sapphire in the Caribbean. The superyacht combines in perfect harmony the competing elements of easy motion, handling, performance, interior space and liveability.

The upper deck is designed for large family gatherings, accommodating up to 12 people in addition to the master suite. Sapphire's large hydraulic swim platform with ample room for all to swim, shower and even setup some director's chairs to enjoy a sundowner on has always been a hotspot whenever we were out with the younger members of our family. There used to be a slide but Nate broke it when we were ten and since Rory cut herself on it once, my parents decided to not get it repaired or buy a new one.

The starboard guest cabin is reconfigured as a cinema room with sliding doors to create a children's den. I loved spending my summers here with my parents and siblings. We used that children's den a lot and Gideon even took his first steps here. The Oyster DNA of wide open, flush decks is complemented by the addition of a permanent, sleek bimini alongside a foredeck that encompasses a sunken tender well which can be converted into the 'Zen Room' that comfortably seats over 15 people and can be used for drinks, nibbles or even an outdoor cinema.

It's like a party boat. But with sails. With beautiful big sails.

I love taking Sapphire out as I have the best memories with her. She was the first boat that we owned. My Mummy gifted it to my father on their 10th wedding anniversary.

My husband's bursts into a laughter as the sails catch the wind so beautiful. "This is amazing!" He cries out over the harsh wind with the brightest smile on his lips. He's leaning against the platinum railings of the sailing boat in the bow, the front of the sailing boat. The wind is blowing like crazy through his short blond hair. Just like me he's wearing a life jacket over his shirt, linen shorts and nonslip, rubber-soles shoes. We've put on sunscreen before leaving but looking at my husband's rosy cheeks we have to reapply sunscreen soon. "Explain to me what's happening. But in a language that I can understand, please."

"Very simply, the forces of the wind on the sails, called aerodynamics, and the water on the underwater parts of the boat, called hydrodynamics, combine to propel the boat through the water. The wind blows across the sails, creating aerodynamic lift, like an airplane wing. The lift contains a sideways force and a small forward force. Trimming the sails efficiently produces the most forward force and the least resistance." I explain what's happening before grabbing the cherry wooden rudder again. I'm standing in the aft, the back of the boat. "Do you want to hold the rudder?" I cry over the wind.

He looks so incredibly happy in the starboard, the right side of the bow. "What? No! I can't sail!"

"Of course you can!" I disagree with him, "Come here." I nod with my head.

"Nah, I'm good here."

I smirk, "You're afraid to sail?"

"N-not afraid, just... this boat is huge!"

I chuckle, "Get your sexy ass over here."

He lets go of the railings and walks over to me. "Okay, what do I do?"

"You can hold the rudder." I say before letting go of it.

"What?" Oliver gives me a crazy look. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I won't put my hands back. Put your hands on the rudder, Oliver."

Oliver wraps his large hands around the cherry wooden rudder that's been polished to perfection. "What now?"

"Now you enjoy having control of one of the best sailing boat there is." I say with a smirk.

"I see... that's why you like sailing so much, huh?" He asks me with a smirk.

"You caught me. I do like having control and you're the only one I've allowed to take control over me."

His eyes soften at my words, because he knows how hard and easy at the same time it was. I never had the desire to give up control, to be dominated, before I met him. It was Laurent who introduced me into the scene but it's my husband that filled that scene with colour.

"What's happening now?" He asks me as he looks ahead. I love his enthusiasm and hunger for knowledge.

"A sailboat would slide sideways with the wind if it did not have a centreboard or keel underneath the hull. The flow of water over the underwater surfaces creates lift, too—a sideways force countering the force of the wind. The combination of these forces pushes the boat forward."

He nods, "Okay... what about the different angles of the sail?"

"The angle of the sail is the difference between the direction your boat is heading and the direction of the wind. Different angles of sail, called points of sail, change as your boat changes course, and the sails must be adjusted to harness the wind as efficiently as possible. When sailing as close to the wind as possible, with the sails trimmed in all the way - like we are now - , you are close-hauled or beating. As you bear off, steering away from the wind, you will ease your sails as you sail onto a close reach, then a beam reach - where the wind is blowing over the side, or beam, of the boat - then a broad reach. When you are sailing directly away from the wind, you are sailing on a run with your sails eased all the way out. If you continue to turn, you will gybe, so that you are on a run with your sails on the opposite side of the boat. As you gradually head up, turning toward the wind, you will need to trim your sails to keep them from luffing - which means flapping in the wind - as you sail onto a broad reach, then a beam reach, close reach, and finally back up to close-hauled." I answer his question. "It's a routine that keeps you moving. It really makes you break a sweat, trust me. Sailing close-hauled is perhaps the most difficult point of sail. When reaching or running, you simply point your boat in the direction you want to sail and adjust the sails to maximise their efficiency. But since the wind is not always from a steady direction, you now need to adjust your course rather than the sails."

"This is so cool!" He grins at me and I feel my heart swell with love for my husband.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this so much."

"How long can we stay on the sea?"

"However long we want. I asked the hotel staff to pack us something to eat and to fill the fridge with enough beverages."

"Can we stay the night?" Oliver asks me. "Here on the sea with the stars and moon above us?"

His question makes me love him even more. I'm so glad he enjoys my hobby that's quickly become a passion. "Yes, Oliver, we certainly can." I promise him before placing my hands on his. "Do you want me to show you how to hoist the sails?"

"Yes please!" Oliver grins at me before looking ahead again. "Look! Whales!"

I tear my eyes off of him and stare at the humpback whales that have appeared around us. They start jumping out of the water, creating big splashes as they play with their playmates. Some are bigger than others. The sounds they make is They're quite common around this time of the year. "These are humpback whales. They come here to give birth to their babies." I explain with a soft smile on my lips. "If we're lucky we might get to see dolphins or giant tortoises."

"They're so beautiful!" My husband exclaims before looking at me. "Do you want to get out your camera?"

I grin, he knows me so well. "Yes, but not to take photos of the whales."

I want to capture this moment of happiness forever.

**Oliver**

I'm laying on, what Josephine explained to me is called the tender well, with my wife next to me. It's a beautiful space with white padded day beds that are lowered into the upper deck. The cherry wooden material floor is hidden underneath white leathered day beds. The cabin is not too far behind us but somehow this feels cosier. Maybe because there's a huge lounge and a cinema, master bedroom, six smaller bedrooms out of two have two beds in, each bedroom has an en-suite bathroom and a kitchen so spacious that I could get lost in it, in that cabin. The cabin is bigger than my old flat in Notting Hill!

But I prefer to sleep under the stars and moon. The sky is especially clear here on the sea. The day was so perfect. After we spotted the humpback whales, an enormous species of whales, we sailed to a secret coral reef, where we went snorkelling. I saw so many different coloured fish and stunning corals! We even spotted some giant turtles and skates! On our way away from the corals, as we looked for the perfect spot to stay the night, dolphins followed us for a while. Once we found the perfect place, I helped Josephine to cast the anchor. We went swimming in the most beautiful water I've ever seen. It was so clear and turquoise coloured that I even saw the fish swimming around us! After an hour in the water, we each took a shower in one of the seven en-suite bathrooms. I wish we'd take it together but the showers aren't big enough to fit two people. It felt good to wash the salt from the ocean out of my hair and the sunscreen off of my skin. We've been out in nature for the whole day, so my skin naturally turned a few shades darker than it was yesterday. We both put on white robes that have navy monograms on them, Josephine put on hers - as it has her monogram embroidered above the right pocket on the robe - and she gave me Nate's with the promise that I'd be getting my own soon as well. Then we cooked a delicious dinner with perfectly roasted steaks, asparagus, red bell peppers and potatoes. I gave half of my portion to my wife because she was so hungry. It felt nice to see her eat so much, nourishing both herself and our baby.

Everything feels like a dream! It was so perfect.

Just like the twinkling stars and moon above us right now.

"This is so bloody beautiful!" My wife breathes out before cuddling deeper into my chest. It's still 20 degrees out here although the sun has set hours ago, but my wife still insisted on wrapping us into a blanket.

I rest my head on my bent elbow and stare with her into the sky that's twinkling with stars. "Yes, it's absolutely magical."

"I'm so glad we decided to stay overnight."

I look down at her, "Well, you did promise to fuck me on the sea, so I really had no choice."

My wife chuckles before lifting her head and looking at me with an intense gaze. "You're the best that's ever happened to me."

"No, you're the best that's ever happened to me, Tesoro." I disagree with her before running my fingers through her chestnut curls. She had them wrapped into a bun when we were sailing but as soon as we casted the anchor to have dinner, she pulled the elastic out of her hair and let her voluminous curls free. The last hours of sailing in the merciless sun has made her skin turn even darker, although she wore her old navy cap, the one she uses for all of her visuals at the soup kitchen, and we reapplied sunscreen a few times.

She smiles at me, "Let's agree we're the best that's ever happened to each other then."

I grin, "Okay."

She kisses me softly before laying down next to me again.

"Why did you call the boat Sapphire?" I ask her.

"I didn't name her. My father did. But it's obvious we both love sapphires. My Mum has her oval shaped one that Della's been wearing for some years and now I have my very own as well." She wiggles with her left ring finger. The yellow golden wedding band with diamond twists is sitting nicely on top of the engagement ring.

"The boat is a she?"

"Boats are always feminine." She says with a shrug. "We're going to take Liberty out on the Mediterranean Sea this summer."

"Liberty?" I ask her confused.

"That's my sailing boat. An Oyster 745. I got it from my grandma Vicky for my 17th birthday. It's much smaller than this Oyster, which is a 1225. Liberty has enough space for a big family to spend a few weeks on the Mediterranean Sea. Rory, George, Louis, Nate, Char and I used it in our summer breaks in our uni and school time. A few paparazzi caught us near Santorini once. Sadly, the tabloids didn't mention Liberty. All their focus were on our bathing suits and our body shapes."

"Did the tabloids try to put you and Louis together?"

She bursts into a laughter, "Oh yes! They've been doing it for years actually. It only stopped when I went public with Rothschild."

I noticed she has started calling Edward by his last name only.

"But that ship has sailed." She says and grabs my left hand before my kissing my wedding ring. "You are my safe haven, Oliver. You've always been. I want many nights like this with you. I want to sleep under the stars, I want to have my morning cappuccino with you and I want to share a bathtub with you for the rest of my life. No tabloid will ever destroy this."

"And certainly not Edward Rothschild." I agree with her before kissing her softly. "I can't wait to see Liberty."

She grins at me, "You're going to love her. She's 75 feet long and has seascape windows that bring the outside in by flooding the interior with natural light and providing ocean views in both the saloon and master suite. The jib has this beautiful embroidered floral artwork in a royal blue. That makes the boat a tiny bit slower, but it's worth it. She is a real beauty on the water."

"You sound so sexy talking about sail boats." I whisper.

"I do?"

"Yes, hearing you be so passionate about a boat makes me want to see Liberty even sooner."

"But it's too cold to take her out on the sea right now, so we have to wait until the summer."

Summer... that's when we're going to have our baby. "Then I guess our baby is going to learn how to sail before it learns how to walk."

My wife chuckles, "There's no doubt it's going to be ours then."

The love of my life looks so breathtaking with this grin on her lips. She's such a natural beauty and kind person.

I so hope we're going to get a girl. I want to raise a girl that looks like us into a feisty and independent woman that's just like her mother.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks me after a moment of silence.

"I hope we're getting a girl. I know you want a boy and you dreamt of a boy, but I wouldn't mind having the honour to raise a girl that looks just like her Mum."

I can see her blush in the bright light of the stars. "Well, I really wish for a boy. A boy with your eyes and hair. A boy with your kind heart and undying patience."

"Well, then one of us is going to be disappointed once Dr. Ross tells us the sex."

"Could we leave it a surprise?" She asks me.

I thought she was confident that we're having a boy. I wonder what changed her mind about it. "Tesoro, this baby's surprise enough. I want to be able to buy pink and blue baby clothes. I want to decide how to decorate it's nursery properly."

"I thought we would raise the child without any prejudices."

I nearly do a double-take. "I'm sorry, what?"

She shrugs, "This whole boy and girl thing is so old-schooled."

"My boy won't wear pink skirts." I insist. I'm all about equality but that's a line I won't cross.

"But your girl will wear blue jeans. Who knows maybe our daughter wants to be an engineer or an astronaut? I don't want her to kill her dreams just because they're male jobs. That's all I'm saying."

"You want to raise it with an open mind?"

"Yes."

"What if it wants to be a secret agent? Be 007?"

She smirks, "That's an option in our family, isn't it?"

I shrug, "Wlad told me Della wanted to join the MI-6 once, so yeah it kind of is."

"Well, we're going to raise our child under very extraordinary circumstances. It's going to be a royal without being of blue blood. The chances of becoming a secret agent are very close to zero."

"Thank God, because I couldn't take that heartache."

She nods, "Good thing it won't be a drug dealer or human trafficker as well."

I lick my lips. I wish we were joking but we're not. We're serious. It's part of being a member of the Bolton Family. I pull her closer to me and inhale her scent.

"We're going to be the best parents we can be." She promises me. "We'll raise our child with the eyes to see the problems in the world and the courage to do something about them."

Then she'll be just like her mother.

My wife looks back at the stars above us. "You know, we could always sail to the Scandinavian and watch Northern Lights with Liberty over New Year's Eve."

"But you just said it was too cold."

"I don't have the experience to sail in cold waters but with a crew with us-"

"No. No crew. Just you and me." I interrupt her.

She nods with a smirk on her perfect full lips, "You just want to have the opportunity to fuck me wherever you want to."

I grin, my wife knows me inside out. "I think we should start with the tender well."

She licks her lips, "Right here? Under the stars and moon?"

"You're not the only one with a bucket list."

"We're so going to tick this list off one location at a time." She grabs the collar of my bathrobe and pulls me closer before kissing me passionately. Our tongues start battling as she straddles me. She awakes my desire so easily. My body always wants her, my heart always craves hers. I can feel her long fingers moving into my robe, I can feel how the yellow gold metal of her rings touches my abs as she runs her hands up my chest. Two rings... two bloody rings. It's even more of a turn-on than I thought. I pull the bow of her robe open and expose her perfect nude body with those full tits. They've grown so much over the last weeks. Her hands move down to the bow of my robe and she opens in within the blink of an eye. Feeling her skin against mine gives me such a high. Her nipples are hard like diamonds although it's still warm outside. I push the robe over her shoulders and span my fingers over her entire back, my thumbs touching across her belly. She grabs my erection before guiding it home.

A loud growl escapes my lips as I feel her tight pussy greeted me with the warmest welcome. She's so wet, so tight and so warm...

She moans into my face before kissing me passionately. It's good we're out on the sea, far away from any soul that could hear us.

I guide her up and down, feeling her hips undulate as she grounds her clit against my hard body, pleasing herself without shame. Every time she rolls her hips, she arches her back in the sexiest way, pressing her tits farther into my face.

Damn, this is so hot!

I lean against the cushions and watch her fuck me, feeling her airtight pussy slide up and down my dick, slathering it with another layer of cream. Every time she lifts her body, I can see the cream build up around the base of my dick.

Her tits are so damn amazing. They are voluminous, with pink nipples. I like to watch them shake up and down as she works up a sweat fucking me. My hands cup her tits and squeeze them like stress balls while my cock twitches with joy. A loud erotic moans escapes my wife's full lips. I start rolling her nipples between my thumbs and forefingers. "More..." she breathes out. She loves walking on that thin line between pleasure and pain more than anything.

I squeeze them harder and feel how her body reacts to the pain that rushes through her body in a way I've never seen any other women do but her. Her pussy grows wetter and tighter at the sensations that my hands create. I thought giving a woman pain was a crime, but seeing my wife get off on it like this, makes me want to please her more.

There's nothing I wouldn't do for her.

She starts bouncing on my dick harder and harder, using my shoulders as an anchor. She arches her back deeply every time and my hands move down to her perfect ass. Her whimpers become higher in pitch, and she starts biting her bottom lip in preparation for her climax. We've been fucking and making love for so long that I know her body's reactions by heart.

She presses her face against mine as she comes, moaning and clawing me at the same time.

I spank her ass because I know that's what turns her on. "Come, Tesoro."

She moans so loudly that I fear it echoes to the nearest island there is.

I spank her again. "Come all over this dick."

Her nails drag down my chest as she finishes, yelling, screaming, and whimpering all at the same time. "God…" Her nails dig deep into my abs as she finishes, as if she didn't know how else to process the pleasure. "I love your dick..."

My cock twitches inside her, clearly pleased with her compliment. I grab her hips and pull her down onto me a couple of times until I hit my threshold. My toes curl and my fingers dig into her skin as I come hard, my hips thrusting involuntarily as I finish shooting my load into that pussy I've become addicted to so quickly. "Tesoro..."

She grins like she always does after climaxing. It's a grin only I get to see. It's this moment why I chose that sea foam coloured sapphire that's sitting on her left ring finger until death do us apart. "That was exactly what I needed, baby."

I cup her face and kiss her passionately as my dick slowly softens. "I love you so much."

She blushes at my words. "I love you, too." Her hot breath clashes against my face as her promise reaches my ears.

**Josephine**

I grab my husband's hand as he helps me off of Sapphire. We had the most magical time on the yacht but now we're ready to have steady ground underneath our feet again. I thought I'd feel seasick as soon as I stepped on the yacht but to my surprise I haven't felt sick once. I'm a good sailer and so is Oliver.

I step on to the wooden boat bridge before slipping into my Flipflops.

"We should make that a tradition." My husband suggests as we walk down the boat bridge. "I really like being on the open sea with you."

I grab his hand and squeeze it softly as we walk past the turquoise water that's surrounding French Cay. "I enjoy being on the sea with you as well. You're not a chatty box unlike Nate and Char."

My husband chuckles, "Sometimes I wonder how you put up with them. A whole weekend on a yacht with them? They must've talked your ears off."

I grin, "We're family. They can talk my ears off whenever they want."

We step on to the fine white sand and I cherish the feeling of the warm sand between my toes. It's midday so the sun's pretty high up but the warmth feels absolutely beautiful on my skin.

"Are you hungry?"

"I would kill for a pineapple and maracuya juice." I admit. "But other than that I'm good. All I want to do now is bath in the sun and occasionally dip into the turquoise coloured water in front of us."

"Then this is exactly what we're going to do." My husband's eyes are hidden behind sunglasses but I know they're glowing in the same shade as the sapphire on my engagement ring.

I smile at him before tearing my gaze off of him. I spot my brothers, nieces and Oliver's brothers building sandcastles with Ana's help. There are shovels for scooping and packing; small buckets for shaping towers; two-by-two for tapping out air; paint stirrers for sketching and smoothing; straws for blowing excess sand away; measuring spoons and melon baller for making windows; offset spatula and plastic knife for carving; and large buckets for hauling water and building all around them. There are three sand figures in total. One built by Caio and Johna, one by Carry and Bella and one by Caio, Gideon and Eli. The kids and Ana are all wearing swim wear, hats and loads of sunscreen. They're full of sand but it looks like they're having lots of fun!

"Oh, wow. These sandcastles look really good!" I breathe out as I stop at Caio and Johan's sand statue. It doesn't look much like a castle, though.

"That's suppose to be the Cristo." Caio tells me.

"Oops." I breathe out before my husband bursts into a laughter.

Ana looks at the creation, which is meant to look like the Cristo in Rio. "Don't worry, we'll fix that." She promises them with a wink.

"These two look good!" Oliver knees down to have a closer look at Bella and Caroline's sandcastle. "It looks familiar."

"That's Windsor Castle." Bella explains with a bright smile on her lips. She's full of sand but her navy eyes with that silver ring in the iris are shining even brighter.

"Oh wow, really?" Oliver asks with wide eyes. "Now, I can see it too!"

I watch how he interacts with my eight year old nieces. He's so good with kids. I can't wait for our baby to arrive. I'm sure we'll be building lots of sandcastles together.

I look next to Elias, Gideon and Cal. "What are you guys building?"

"Can't you tell?" Eli asks me.

"Are you blind?" Cal asks me while waving at their creation.

I frown, "I'm sorry but I-"

"It's our yacht!" Gideon says while pointing at the sand creation.

"You wanted to build Sapphire?" I ask them.

Cal sighs, "I told you guys. We should've stocked to an octopus or a fish. Something easy!"

"Caio and Johna were building the bloody Cristo! And Bella and Carry started with Windsor Castle! Bloody Windsor Castle! You think we weren't capable of doing something equally as stunning?!" Cal hisses at his brothers.

"Well maybe you should've done something easier." I tell them.

"Like a fish." Eli lowers his gaze at Cal.

"Well, a yacht is very advanced with the sails."

"I'm not an artist. I'm giving up!" Cal says while waving with his hands.

"No! No don't give up. Just try again." I encourage them. "I'm horrible at sandcastles as well but that doesn't mean I never build them."

"Could you help us out?" Gideon asks me.

I nod, "Yeah, sure. We can make teams. Oliver can work with Bella and Carry. Ana can work with Caio and Johna. And I'm going to be on your team." I say before looking at Oliver who nods in agreement.

Building sandcastles is even more fun if we make it a competition.

"No offence but can we choose Ana?" Eli asks me.

"No! We're not giving you Ana!" Johna cries back at them before grabbing Ana's hand. "She's ours!"

"Sorry. You're going to have to do with me." I tell them with a shrug.

Eli looks at the twins, "Alright, fine. You're on our team."

I sit down on the sand, "Okay, what do we want to build?"

Gideon gets a bright green bucket before filling it with sand. "We're going to traditional road. We're building a castle. But bigger and better than Windsor Castle."

I frown at my brother, "Okay which one?"

"The Palace of Versailles." Gideon decides.

My eyes widen at his suggestion, "Versailles?"

"Yep. With all the mazes around it." Gideon looks at Eli and Cal. "Team Bolton!"

"That's not a correct name! We're Boltons as well!" Carry cries back.

"Well then Team Versailles!" Eli decides.

"How about we all do an animal?" Ana suggests as she sees my shocked expression. Versailles will be impossible to recreate! They're too ambitious.

"Oh, yes! Let's do a flamingo!" I suggest. "Oliver and I saw some in Barbados!"

"You guys were in Barbados?" Eli asks me.

I nod, "Sailed passed that and the other Turks and Caicos Islands."

"Next time I'm going with you guys. Mum and Dad only ever want to sail to Cuba and Haiti." Eli rolls his bright green eyes at me. He's the only man in the family that has green eyes. Ana's the only woman in the family to have green eyes.

I hope our boy - or girl - will have green eyes as well. Oliver's emerald green eyes. Or the sea foam colour that's my sapphire.

"Can we make an elephant?" Bella asks my husband.

"Sure. That sounds like a good idea." Oliver smiles at her.

"What do you guys want to make?" Ana asks the Rodriguez brothers.

They think for a moment. "Can we do a butterfly?" Johna asks her.

"Good. Everybody, ready, set, go!" Oliver says and we all start going.

Gideon, Eli and Cal start filling their buckets right away.

"Woah, we have to start with a plan. We need to sketch first!"

"But-"

"Do you want to win?" I ask my brothers and they all nod. "Good. Then let's sketch first. Use a shovel or paint stirrer to draw an outline in the sand."

"I want the flamingo to be extra large!" Cal says before drawing the outline of something that could look like a flamingo with one eye closed and from very far away.

"That's not a flamingo!" Gideon cries back. "Let me do that!" He tears the shovel out of his twin brother's hand and draws something that looks very much like a flamingo. "There. What now?"

"Now it's time to dig. Shovel sand from outside the lines into the centre of the sketch to form a large mound. That way we create a platform for our flamingo."

Eli, Gideon, Cal and me start digging and shoving the sand in the centre of Gideon's sketch. I look over my shoulder and watch how my husband is helping my nieces. They're quick and efficient. The elephant is quickly coming to live.

"What now?" Eli asks me.

"Now we have to pound. With the back of a shovel, pack the sides of the mound to form the edges of the flamingo."

"How high should it be?" Cal asks me as we start forming the outlines of the flamingo.

"A little higher." I say as we keep going. "Okay, that's good. I think we can split up now. I'm going to do the legs. Cal and Gideon, you guys can make the body and Eli the head."

My brothers nod before we split up. I take a moment to look at Team Butterfly. Ana, Caio and Johna have already created the shape of a butterfly. Looks like Team Flamingo is the slowest.

"We have to be quicker!" I tell my brothers and move quicker than before.

We all stay focused on our sand animal. For minutes we all work on our creatures.

"Ready!" Caio cries out.

"Ready!" That's Bella from Team Elephant.

"Guys, we're last!" I hiss at them.

"We need to form the feathers!" Eli hisses back at me. We all help him with the feathers to make the flamingo look real.

"Ready!" Gideon cries out.

"Okay, who's the judge?" I ask everyone.

"Grandma and Grandpa, duh!" Bella and Carry say out of one mouth.

I turn around and watch my parents approaching us. They're walking through the water, holding hands and giggling like teenagers. My Mum looks fabulous in her black bikini! They are stretch marks on her thighs, belly. Her body's full of signs when she was pregnant. It's full of memories. It tells a story. The story of her family. The story of us.

As they walk closer to us, I suddenly notice the huge writing on the right side of my father's torso. The words A Million Times More are written in a curly font. They go all the way from the middle of his rips to his hips. There is British Ivy underneath it along with Lily-of-the-valley. The tattoo is white but it's very visible now because he's so tanned. The tattoo is absolutely enormous!

I burst out into a laughter as I realise what he has done. My father's in his mid fifties and he's looking like a man in his mid twenties. It's unreal!

Unlike this tattoo.

"Is this real?" I ask my Daddy as they stop across us.

"Yes. Very real." My Dad confirms.

"To be clear, I wasn't in on it and I didn't like it." My Mum says to us.

"But now you do." Daddy smirks at her.

"No. I just learned to tolerate it." My Mum insists.

"How long have you had it?"

"A few months."

"He did it because of you." My Mum says to me.

"Me? What do I have to do with this?" I wave at his tattoo.

"You inspired me. You didn't think twice about marrying Oliver after you saw him again. You seized the moment."

"Well then perhaps Carpe Diem would have been a better choice."

They all burst into a laughter at my words.

"I like it and that's all that matters." My Dad insists before looking at the sand figures around us. "Oh you guys were busy! These look good!"

"We need a judge." Oliver tells my parents.

"Oh, it's our pleasure!" My Mum grins at us before having a close look at each sand figure. "Oh wow, these are brilliant! I really like the elephant and the butterfly! Oh and the flamingo of course!"

"I'm going to go with the butterfly." My Dad decides. "It's the most detailed."

"I'm going with the elephant." My Mum smiles at us, "But the flamingo is pretty as well."

I pout and look at my brothers. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

They all nod.

"We need more judges. Where's the rest of the Bolton Family? However gets the most votes wins." I decide.

"But we should keep the teams a secret so it's fair." Oliver suggests.

I look at the kids, "Get everyone!"

They nod before storming off in all directions like bees flying to find nectar.

"The flamingo's great as well honey." My Mum says before embracing me with one arm.

No, it's not. It looks horrible compared to the elephant and the butterfly. "Your sons aren't that gifted after all." I smirk at them.

"You didn't help them?" My Daddy asks us.

"No, we were more like guiding forces. We assisted them." Ana explains.

"Well then whoever did the elephant must've been really gifted." Daddy breathes out.

"That were Carry and Bella." Oliver explains.

"The butterfly's pretty good, too."

"Caio and Johna." Ana explains.

My parents look at the flamingo. "Well our boys have other talents." My Dad says to my Mum who chuckles.

"It's not that horrible... it just takes a certain imagination to eventually see a flamingo." My Mum mumbles. "But it's really... it's really something."

The things you do for your children... you even start seeing a flamingo when there's definitely not one.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Hopefully, this chapter provided you some distraction and gave you warm fuzzy feelings as it did to me when I wrote it. This was a very small, intimate wedding. The smallest in the Bolton Family's wedding history. Would you have preferred a wedding as grand as Rory's or as the wedding Jo was originally going to have when she planned to wed Edward?**

**Also, what do you think his next move is going to be?**

**Do you think Jo and Oliver are going to have a boy or a girl?**

**I hope you learned something in the part about the sailing in this chapter. I know, I did. The Oyster is a real yacht, so you can google it if you want to know more or see photos of it.**

**French Cay is a real island as well. It belongs to the Turks and Caicos Islands and between The Bahamas and Haiti and the Dominican Republic.**

**Please stay healthy and safe.**

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole**


	42. Chapter 42

**Josephine**

The golden doors of our lift open and I watch Oliver push our aluminium suitcases from Rimowa into the hallway, into our home. The last week went by too quickly. We used the week to make up for the two week period of abstinence we had to keep because of the rape that happened. But God, did it feel good to be with my husband the way we should be. Being one with him gives me the greatest high. We even tried a few kinkier stuff, nothing major or world changing but it was the first time my husband dipped his toes into the deep waters of bondage and discipline, sadism and masochism.

And I think he liked it.

Because he saw how much I enjoyed it.

I follow him out of his hallway and stop across the oil painting that Ana gifted me to my 26th birthday. My eyes land on the platinum wedding ring with sapphire covered twists. My hand automatically goes to my left ring finger and I feel the three stoned engagement ring as well as the welsh golden wedding ring with diamond covered twists. Diamonds that belonged to my great grand mother. A sapphire so unique, that the sea foam colour is non-reproducible. Nature simply created this stone once, for my husband to use... and for me to wear until my last breath.

"Do you want me to hang it down?" My husband asks me.

I shake my head, "It was a perfect day."

"But it reminds you of the loss of your ring."

"It's just a ring. I've got you and our baby, that's all that matters. Besides, I like the new ones more anyway." I tell him before walking into the master bedroom. I haven't been able to sleep on the plane because I felt so sick. It's called morning sickness, but it lasts all day. It feels like being hung over or very, very car sick. Funny, I didn't feel sick on Sapphire. I sailed a yacht and felt fine but as soon as the plane took off, I got the worst morning sickness. It was the kind of nausea that you get when you know you're about to throw up, but you don't. You have you stay in this state of emotions for hours... I couldn't eat anything, I couldn't move... all I wanted was to get home. And when we had some turbulences, that's when I started to vomit like there's no tomorrow.

It wasn't a very pleasant flight home to say the least.

But it makes sense because my body is going a lot of work behind the scenes. I'm literally producing a baby.

I step into the tidy master bedroom and stare at that perfectly made bed. The white bedding, the fluffy different sized pillows and this blanket... what would I do to be able to just lay in there and sleep for hours. But I can't because we have a meeting with the King this morning.

"Do you want me to cancel the meeting?" My husband asks me as he starts rolling the suitcases into our walk-in wardrobe.

"No, we can't. It was the only appointment left this year. The King asked for this meeting to be held. You don't say no to the King. We have to attend." I breathe out before turning around and looking at him.

"Well then maybe I can run you a bath." Oliver suggests before rolling the last suitcase into our walk-in wardrobe.

"That's really nice of you, but-"

"I'm running you bath, Tesoro." He shuts me up. "And you will lay in there - even if it's just thirty minutes - close your eyes and relax while I'm going to unpack our suitcases."

I sigh, "Okay. But we need to leave in two hours." I remind him.

He nods, "I know." He kisses me softly before walking into the en-suite bathroom. I can hear how the water starts filling our bathtub. "Do you want any scent?"

I stare at the marbled mantelpiece above our open fireplace. I've taken so many photos in the last week. We should frame a few and place them here.

I follow him into the white marbled bathroom and watch him stand across the freestanding white bathtub that's in front of the glass front. There's a range of bubble baths, bath bombs, bath salts and candles on a tray next to the tub. It's an excessive collection but I love taking baths, especially with my husband.

My husband looks over my shoulder, "Or do you feel too nauseous to deal with any scent?"

"Perhaps just sea and epson salt." I tell him and he nods before opening two big jars and pouring the salts into the running water. "Thank you."

He swirls the water with his hand before walking over to me. "Do you want to eat something? Can your tummy handle food again?"

I nod as I've been feeling much better since we touched the ground again.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Any chance you could do Ricciarelli?" I ask him as the craving for these dense, chewy almond cookies from Siena, Italy pop up in my mind. They are a much less fussy Italian cousin to the French macaron - perfect with tea or coffee! I haven't eaten them in forever. I think the last time I ate them was before Rory gave birth to her triplets.

My husband chuckles, "Yes of course I can make you some Ricciarelli. But perhaps you should eat something more substantial. You haven't eaten in over ten hours."

"We've had a good dinner before taking off." I remind him.

"Which you vomited out of you during the ten hours flight." My husband narrows his emerald green eyes at me. "Is there anything else you want to eat?"

I think for a moment. "Perhaps a butternut squash soup. Oh and pickled gherkins!"

"Okay. I'll order those from the restaurant downstairs." He says as I watch how the bathtub fills.

"You're the best husband in the world." I whisper to him before kissing him softly.

"I just want you to be as comfortable as possible. And I want you to eat."

I chuckle, "I'll eat those Ricciarelli." I promise him.

"And the soup. And the pickled gherkins." He insists.

I nod, "Those as well." I promise him.

He fondles my left cheek, "Do you need anything else?"

I shake my head, "No, I'm good."

"Okay. I'm going to start on the Ricciarelli." My husband turns on his heel but stops before turning around. "You... just try to relax, okay?"

I smile, "I promise."

"And if you do need anything I'm here for you."

I really do have the best husband in the world. Having this grateful thought makes my throat tight and my eyes well up with tears.

"Oh, Tesoro, don't cry!" He wraps his arms around me a moment after realising what's happening with me.

I return his embrace and bury my nose in the nape of his neck. "This was the worst flight of my life!" I mumble as tears roll down my cheeks. "I mean, I expected this pregnancy to be hard but not... not like this."

He rubs circles on my back like my Mum used to do when I was sad. "I know..." with his hand he turns off the water. "Just try to relax for a while, okay? Leave the rest to me."

I nod before letting go of him. "Okay."

He wipes the tears away with his thumbs. "I'll make you the best Ricciarelli you ever had. I know Luigi's recipe inside out. I know all his secrets."

His words make me smile as I watch him leave the bathroom. I slowly get out of my cashmere joggers, socks and panties. My boobs have gotten very sensitive over the last week. I've always enjoyed nipple play, I enjoy the sensation that rushes through my system when my husband twists, squeezes and pulls on them. But that however has changed in the last days. Drastically. My nipple are so incredibly sore - not from my husband's doing sadly. There have been days when anything was too much for my nipples. The silk of my bra, the water of the shower head, even the air touching my nipples was too much! Sometimes it feels like someone is sticking pins into my nipples. It's a shooting pain that's nowhere near erotic.

Even the cashmere of my sweater brought me pain during the flight home. So hopefully this hot bath will ease the pain a little.

I pull the sweater over my head and feel how my nipples harden as air touches them. They turn into diamonds immediately. I climb into the bathtub and lay down. The warm water feels so good! I can feel how my muscles and especially my nipples calm down.

**Oliver**

I get the second tray of freshly baked Ricciarelli out of the oven and place it on the island. I made a double batch because if I've noticed one thing in the last week than it's that when my wife has a craving of any kind she'll eat a lot of it.

But craving sweet biscuits is a new thing I have to add to my list. So far, there is maracuya, kiwis, Lindt chocolate with sea salt, mustard in combination with peanut butter - one spoon each mixed - and my Mama's pastel de queijos in every thinkable variation.

The doors of the lift open and I can hear how the waiter from the restaurant downstairs pushes the cart down the hallway. "Your food has arrived, Mr. Bolton."

I turn around and see the brunette woman across me. The cart is entirely made of silver and full of plates that are covered with lids. "Thank you so much."

The woman with warm brown eyes smiles at me. "A butternut squash soup, pickled gherkins, maracuya and strawberry jam and a veggie omelette." She explains while pointing at the different silver lids. "Enjoy."

I smile at her, "We will."

She nods before walking back to the lift. I can hear how the doors open and close. It's still unfamiliar for me to have someone else cook for me; let alone the fact that I'm living in the penthouse at Landmark Place. Landmark Place is basically a seven star hotel. Everything feels like a dream sometimes. Just like last week.

But then I wake up and look at my wife. My pregnant wife. My family.

This isn't a dream. It's real. It's my life.

I turn around and get the powdered sugar out of a cupboard before grabbing a sieve. Then I start coating the Italian biscuits with a layer of powdered sugar.

I decide to let them fully cool down and check on my wife. She's been in that bathtub for almost an hour now. The flight home was one of the hardest of my life. Seeing her so sick, watching her vomiting even though her stomach was already empty was scary. She couldn't eat, barely drank anything and couldn't even sleep. She was so restless, so miserable that my heart bled for her. Ten hours of pure torture for both of us. I felt so helpless.

Baking Ricciarelli makes me feel much less helpless.

When I reach the en-suite bathroom, my wife is already rubbing coconut oil into her dark tanned body in a circular motion. She's put her left leg on the round leathered ottoman. The jar of coconut oil is next to her foot. There's a white turban on her head with her wet curls in it. Her light blue bathrobe is draped over the ottoman as well. Her engagement ring and wedding ring are sparkling. Her whole body is glowing, not because her skin got kissed by the sun over the last week or she's massaging coconut oil into it, but because she's carrying my baby.

She looks so gorgeous.

My dick awakes in record time. For minutes, I just stare at her. I love watching her move, the way she scoops coconut oil out of the jar and massages it into her skin so throughly. It's mesmerising to watch.

Josephine looks over her shoulder and our eyes meet.

She takes my breath away so easily. "A-are you feeling better?"

She nods, "Much better."

"I'm glad. You definitely look better."

She picks up the bathrobe and wraps it around her body that's still soaking up the coconut oil. I watch her closing the jar, putting it back in it's place, right next to the bath oils and salts. Then she walks over to me and kisses me passionately.

She does feel better. Much better.

Her hands go to my ass and she pushes me closer to her until my erection digs into her stomach. "I would normally get down on my knees and take care of it but I'm starving." She whispers into my ear before kissing it and letting go of my ass.

"Good because there's a soup, pickled gherkins and Ricciarelli waiting for you."

The smile that washes over her face is priceless. "I love you so bloody much, Oliver."

She has no idea how deep my love for her goes. No bloody idea.

**Josephine**

I dip the Ricciarelli into the butternut squash soup before biting into it and into the pickled gherkin.

"How the hell can you eat that?" My husband asks me with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

"It's really not that bad. It's salty, sweet and rich in flavour."

"You're eating dessert, lunch and a snack all at the same time."

I shrug in response as my husband slices into his omelette. "Is your omelette good?"

He nods, "Not the tiniest bit sweet." He mocks me.

I chuckle, "You better get used to seeing me eat foods in a strange combination. I think that's part of the state you put me in."

"The state I put you in? You mean the pregnancy? As far as I'm concerned it takes two for that tango, Tesoro."

"It's a shame we're such good dancers then." I joke and smirk.

He returns my smile before grabbing my left hand and squeezing it softly. "I can't wait to hear footsteps running around."

"Well whosever footsteps it's going to be, those footsteps won't be echoing through these walls." I remind him. "We have to move out of here and into the Home Park of Hampton Court Palace."

"I'm excited to move."

"Me, too." I say with a smirk on my face. "These Ricciarelli are really good by the way."

"I'm glad you like them. What's going to happen today?"

I shrug, "I think we're going to take our official portraits, maybe have a wardrobe discussion with a stylist... that sort of thing."

"So we're going to decide on the look of our brand today?"

I lean back on my chair, "No. We're not a brand and we never will be. Harry and Meghan, they tried to be a brand and as such become more known as the King himself. And they got burned - big time. You never ever try to take the spotlight of the King. We have supporting roles, we're not the main attraction. We never will be. Our place is behind everyone else. We're at the end of the line of the throne. And we have to behave as such." I explain to him. "What we're going to do today is figure out how we can fulfil our new roles and create as little drama as possible. Our focus is the Commonwealth and the head of it. The King is whom we serve. It's the King that's in control."

"You're not of royal blood, but you have more sense of royalty than some royals."

I lick my lips, "Not every royal family is the same. The Swedish are very open, the British very strict. The Monegasque is very secretive and the Spanish very traditional. The Norwegian are very very humble and the Danish very hearty. But what they all have in common is that they love their people from the depth of their heart. Every royal family is a very tightly woven net, a very good oiled machine. A firm. But they're also family and that means drama is always going to happen. Basically, the royals are like a very posh reality tv if the drama gets out of hand, with the stars wearing crowns and tiaras."

My husband chuckles, "So, we're joining a reality tv show?"

"And we're going to be the most hated family members yet."

**Oliver**

Josephine and I walk into one of the big conference rooms at Clarence House after the doors get open by staff in a red uniform. To our surprise we're faced with Nate, Char, Rory and George.

The King didn't ask for this meeting just to see us. He's got bigger plans.

"Oh, no not again! What have you done now?!" My wife hisses at them.

"We're just as clueless as you. For once." Nate hisses back at her just before the doors open again and His Majesty walks in.

"Ah, you're all here. Take a seat. I have some announcements to make." He says before pointing at the red velvet chairs around the big mahogany desk. "First of all, I want to start by saying the next year is going to be full of changes. Number one is obviously Josephine and Oliver joining us as the Duke and Duchess of Clarence. Secondly and with great sadness, I have come to some decisions in regards of these new additions."

I frown. What's he saying?

The King's eyes looks from Rory and George to Charlotte and Nate. "I am very disappointed in all of you. This is not how family or the firm works! You don't throw one of yours into the ring!"

"Grandpa-" Charlotte shuts her mouth the moment he looks at her. It's clear she's not talking to her grandpa here, but His Majesty The King.

"I have taken my time to consider your punishments."

Punishments? He's punishing them? I thought Char had played him and now he's turning tables on all of them.

"I'll start with the heir family." He says before looking at George and Rory. "As the future of the monarchy, I expected more from you. More protection. More courage. More! This is not how a future King and his Queen behave! So until you've learned your lesson, you will live in South Africa."

He's freaking exiling them?!

"What?!" George asks him shocked. "We can't leave! We have a foundation, patronages, we made plans-"

"We have our daughters here!" Rory says in total shock.

"The girls will come with you. You will live on Mauritius for the next semester. Then you will teach at Oxford Med school as honourable professors. No Royal tour. No royal engagements. No foundation. I'm putting Oxford Royal on a year long break."

"You can't do that. You can't take everything we've built away from us!"

"I can and I have. Your plane leaves after the Christmas Morning Walk. You'll come home for big family occasions but other than that you'll stay there and think about what you did. You can't behave yourself like children with a crown on your head!" The King hisses at them.

"But half a year?" George asks him.

"That's not all. I've decided to bring all royal foundations together. From now on Oxford Royal will be under the umbrella of The Royal Foundations."

"We have to work under Mum and Dad?" George asks the King.

"No. Their foundation will remain but it will be renamed. The Royal Foundation of The Prince and Princess of Wales will be changed into The Wales' Trust."

"Why?" Rory asks him.

"Because I said so. You're dismissed." The King simply says. The conversation is closed.

Without another word, Rory and George get up from the chairs and leave the room.

The King waits until the door is closed before looked at Nate and Charlotte. They look like scared bunnies by now. "And that brings me to you two. Out of everything you could have done, you chose the wrongest of all. Finding your punishment was the hardest. Exiling you like the Oxfords was no option."

Charlotte gulps, "Grandpa,"

"I'm not taking away your titles because that would ruin my plan. Instead, the two of you will work closely with my sister Anne. I think she could teach you the backbone you don't seem to have as well as dignity, courage and how to use your bloody brains!" The King yells at them so loudly that we all wince. "You're going to work with Anne and you will move from Adelaide Cottage to the stables at Hampton Court Palace. If you want to renovate the stables and make it a home you will have to pay for it yourself. Your funding has been officially cut off. Your security is still covered by the Sovereign Grant but that's all you're going to get from me. Everything else will have to be paid privately from now on."

Nate and Charlotte don't even look shocked.

"What about our Royal tour?"

"I promised you a tour, Charlotte, but I never said when." Charles tells her. "You're stepping back from all official engagements for the foreseeable future except for family appearances. Your Royal tour will take place in two years the earliest and it will be through South Asia. One week. 40 engagements."

I remember Josephine told me that a royal tour after a wedding is usually Australia, New Zealand and the Pacific. It's been the go-to for the last hundred years. But that doesn't seem to imply to Charlotte and Nate.

I look at Josephine who keeps a straight face. I'm not sure she likes that for revenge now. She wanted revenge but this seems a little harsh. Even in Josephine's eyes.

But she keeps her mouth shut.

"You will work in the Wales' Trust from now on. Expect another meeting about it in a week. The Invictus Games are put on ice. Everything can be reversed when you proved to be worthy of the responsibility."

Charlotte and Nate nods.

"That's all. You are dismissed." He says to his granddaughter and my brother-in-law. They leave the room the same way as Rory and George before them. "And now, on to you."

I don't know why but I start feeling unease.

But then the King smiles and I relax. "You're having a meeting with my private secretary and my wife's personal shopper. It's time for you to choose a colour palette, designers and all sorts of clothes for the upcoming family events. After you've done that, you're booked in for a makeover. You need a new haircut and perfect skin for a photo shoot with my favourite photographer. It's time to take your first official portraits. They will be used on your website, Instagram and the royal family's website. We'll do different outfits and different backgrounds. Expect this to be a very long day."

"If you ordered us here to tell us that, why did you have us witness the things you're doing to them?" I ask him surprised.

Josephine squeezes my hand and shakes her head softly. I guess you don't ask the King something like that.

"Because I'm aware what they wanted to do with me and I had to show them their boundaries. Their punishment is very lightly by all means and by letting you witness it, you also now know that you better not get me angry. I gave you the titles, the privileges and the jobs at the Commonwealth Trust. I can take that all away from you. You're working to support me, not to damage me. My grandchildren and their spouses tried to play me and no one plays the King. Remember that." He says before rising from his chair. "Enjoy this day. I expect some very nice photos." With that he leaves us alone.

Josephine watches how the big white double doors shut before she exhales.

"What just happened?"

"The King started to show his teeth to scare them off and it worked."

"But sending Rory and George to Mauritius is wrong! They're the heir family! They should stay in London!" I complain before frowning at my own words. Did I just put the crown, the royal duties, above my own? Jesus, I'm really starting to think like a royal! Like the Duke I will be.

"There's nothing you can do about it."

"Hell yes there is. We can volunteer and go to Mauritius instead." I say with a shrug. "Our home on the grounds of Hampton Court Palace is not done yet anyway. We could lay low wherever. I've never been to Mauritius but I'm sure it's nice."

Josephine looks at me like I have three heads, "Wait, so first you're scared as hell that the King might exile you, your Mum and brothers if we don't take the titles, than when we do take the titles you want to live on a completely different country anyway?!" She asks me shocked.

"Not forever. Just until our home is ready to be moved into. Let's face it, when the news hit the world on January the first, the media is going to chase us relentlessly. We might as well live in some tropical place while our home gets built because I'd rather be surrounded by the beach and the warm sun than hide in our penthouse in the winter." I explain my decision.

"And what about your Mum and brothers? They can't come with us."

"They can stay with us until the Christmas break is over. I'm sure they've missed the sun as well. Winter in London is quiet brutal compared to Rio. And as Mauritius is a Commonwealth country, we can start with our work there."

My wife lets my words sink in and thinks for a moment, "I don't know..."

"Why not? 12 weeks in some tropical place sounds very nice to me. Better than this miserable weather here."

She sighs, "Okay. We'll talk to the King after our photo shoot today. He's going to want to see the results anyway so we might as well ask him then."

I smile, "Good. I'm excited."

"Don't get overly excited. The King doesn't like to change his mind. Especially if this was meant to be a punishment."

**Josephine**

A staff opens the big white wooden double doors and I walk into the white drawing room of Clarence House. There are ten racks full of clothes in the room, along with islands of colour coordinated shoes in all styles. Hats in all sizes, colours and shapes are laying on long mahogany tables that stand in front of the transom window wall. The white drawing room is so stuffed with clothes, that the beauty of the golden embellished walls, the paintings and the beautiful wooden floor can't even be admired anymore.

Wow, His Majesty wasn't kidding when he said we would need a makeover.

The small slim lady in a black Hermes skirt and blazer combination turns around. She's wearing ten inch heels, but that still doesn't boost her height a lot. She's barely reaching my shoulders - and I am not wearing stilettos. "Your Royal Highness," her lips stretch into a wonderful smile before she performs a deep curtsy. How she does that in those heels is a mystery to me.

I put on a brave face and shake her hand, "Very nice to meet you. I see you have already brought a small collection of outfits."

The woman with fire red hair smiles, "A very small collection. My name is Clementine. Today's about finding an outfit for your first official portraits as well as a collection for your royal duties."

"Well, then maybe we should wait for my husband to arrive so we can colour coordinate the outfits." I answer as I look around. These are all clothes for women. Where are the clothes for men?

"No need. His outfit will be a classic navy suit with a matching tie." Clementine says. "Black suit with a hat for Ascot of course. Harold will dress your husband next door."

I nod, "Okay, what are the choices you brought me?"

"We have a little bit of everything. From my online research I couldn't find you in a lot of... appropriate clothes for a royal."

I lick my lips. I don't tend to wear lots of dresses with a hemline below the knees. "I suggest we focus on the photo shoot today and then meet again for future occasions."

"But His Majesty-"

"Clementine, I can't choose what I'll be wearing in three or four months now." I explain to her without dropping the pregnancy bomb.

The green eyes of the red haired woman widen, "Oh, of course! Yes, no problem. But we can settle on designers and a colour plate. Given your wonderful blue eyes, I'd say we should go with an icy blue for the first few years. The Duchess of Oxford's colour is pink, where as the Duchess of Windsor prefers a sunny yellow and The Princess of Wales has obviously been given a royal blue. I'd say we should stay away from purple all together. The same goes for baby pink, a royal blue and a sunny yellow. We could try green as well. You know, the former Duchess of Sussex wanted emerald green to become her signature colour, but the late Queen Elizabeth II didn't let her." She giggles as she gives me the inside palace gossip, "But Queen Camilla said you're free to choose any colour of your liking."

"I don't wear a lot of green." I admit.

"Well it's all about the shade of green. A khaki tone would look awful with your skin complexion, but a deep emerald green or a light cool sage green would look breathtaking. I've got a perfect Chanel dress in that sage green." Before I can respond she twirls around and rushes over to one of the clothing ranks. "We could also go with a light grey as your colour. That would look great with your engagement and wedding rings. It creates a pretty contrast and would really drag the focus to your rings rather than your outfit."

A grey mouse. I'd be a grey mouse for the first years of being part of the Firm. That way I'd stay in the background as much as possible. "How about neutral colours? Nude tones or maybe a really bold red."

Clementine stops pushing the clothing hangers and looks at me. "No red. It would immediately draw the association to red-light districts. You have to stay away from red for five years at least." She warns me.

That's something I will definitely avoid. I nod, "Good."

She sighs, "It's a beautiful colour. Especially scarlet red but given your special position it could create discomfort and judgment very easily. Maybe at a state banquet when you visit a Commonwealth country, if it's part of the nation's flag. Then, and only then, it would be appropriate. But not on special events like Trooping the colour or Ascot."

"I understand. We'll go with green then."

"We could also try beige or camel but I think that would look too neutral for the official portraits. It would be obvious that you're trying to stay in the background. And we obviously can't go with ivory as you're no bride to be."

"Could we try a sea blue?" I ask as I look at my engagement ring.

She nods with a genuine smile on her lips, "We certainly can, Your Royal Highness. Do you like Chanel?"

I nod, "I prefer French designers over Italian actually. But I also like British designers."

"Perfect. Like your sister! I brought a selection of designers. We have Givenchy, Hermes, Chanel, Dior as French designers. Then of course a range of British like Catherine Walker, Mulberry, Jenny Packham, Philipa Lepley, Alexander McQueen, Burberry, Temperley London, L.K. Bennett, Emilia Wickstead and Reiss. In addition we have designers from the commonwealth countries like Erdem from Canada, Zimmerman from Australia and Beulah from India."

Ethical fashion label Beulah use a portion of their profits to help victims of India's sex trafficking trade. "I don't want to wear fast fashion brands. I don't want to be associated with child labour and exploitation of labour. So no Zara, HM, Asos, Topshop..." I explain. I might be dubbed as the Duchess of Excess, but I don't care. It's better than being dubbed as the Duchess of Child Labour or worse. I don't want to give the press too much to bite on. They're going to tear me apart, from what I wear to how I smile. It's going to be a tough few years, so I have to consider every single step at least three times before taking it.

Clementine nods, "Club Monaco and are okay?"

Club Monaco is part of the Ralph Lauren Corporation. RLC agreed to not use any child labour in the 20 brands they own, so I think Club Monaco is a safe option. is known as a favourite store of former US First Lady Michelle Obama. Founded in 1983, the American brand offers preppy and colourful staples for women, men and children. donates its unsold items to Good360, a nonprofit organisation that distributes items to community service groups that are improving the lives of people in need. However the brand has few environmental practices set in place in its production line. It doesn't use eco-friendly materials, provides no evidence that it has a greenhouse gas emissions reduction target, or that it is taking adequate steps to minimise or eliminate hazardous chemicals. It has no policies or initiatives on water usage and wastewater management in supply chain and doesn't specifically states how it minimises non-textile waste. What's more it doesn't have adequate policies and initiatives for resources management and disposal. A pretty dirty result from a brand with such a clean image! On the labour front, sources its final stage of production from countries with extreme risk of labour abuse. Although it has agreed to the Uzbek Cotton Pledge and is a member of Business for Social Responsibility and Fair Factories Clearinghouse, it doesn't share a complete lists of suppliers and there is no evidence it provides a living wage. Although it doesn't use exotic animal hair, skin or karakul, the brand does use wool, leather, angora and down feathers without stating their origins. It just needs a few journalists to do some research to find that out, associate it with what I'm wearing and plaster the streets with the matching headlines. Duchess of Child Labour, Duchess of Animal murder - the headlines would be brutal. Absolutely brutal.

But at the same time I cannot go out naked. Lots of brands do horrible things behind the scenes and I know the journalists will dig any information out to ruin my outfit, my appearance, my image... my role within the Firm.

I nod, "No to but yes to Club Monaco."

"Do you have a designer in mind for your first official portraits?"

I think for a moment, "I love Chanel but I don't think that would send the right message. It would lead to a comparison with my sister. I think we should have a look at the designers from the commonwealth countries and choose a selection. Mix and match different designers from different nations..."

"To create a look from the commonwealth? I think that's a very wise choice, perhaps it would be good to always stick to commonwealth designers rather than the obvious choices. Because knowing your sister's history, you will create a massive boost to the economy. It's important to think about what you're wearing because your choice of clothes and accessories have an instant effect on the designers and the economy."

Just my thoughts. "I think we should go with a dress by Beulah. I really like their work ethic. We can mix and match it with... I don't know, maybe this Amanda Walker coat, a nude pair of Club Monaco shoes and some jewels from Africa or something?" I ask with a shrug.

Clementine nods before picking up the tight cut cream coloured Amanda Walker coat from one of the hangers. She lays it on a free spot on one of the long mahogany tables. "How about this dress from Beulah?" She holds up a sage green dress that has long sleeves with silk covered buttons and a beautiful v cut neckline. It's flowy enough to hide a bump if I had one.

I nod, "Looks good."

"And with that goes a headpiece from Piera Ntayomba from Rwanda..." she mumbles before picking up a sage green headpiece with a net and big flowers. "And to finish it off cream coloured heels from Zimmerman."

I nod as I look at the outfit she just easily out together, "That looks very lovely."

"Good, then we have your outfit for the Commonwealth Service."

What?! "But I'm-"

"The chiffon dress will hide your bump if you wish. If you want to emphasise it by then, than you can wear the tailored Amanda Walker coat closed. But I can't have you wear that on your first official portraits. It has to be more fitted and elegant." Clementine explains to me. "While you still can wear fitted clothes."

I decide to give up with my protest and instead give into her style advice, "What do you suggest?"

"We should go with a dress by Jenny Packham like your sister wore on her engagement announcement. It's not custom made but I can ask the designer to contribute maybe 10% of the sales to a charitable organisation."

I pinch the bridge of my nose, "20% and I'm wearing it."

Clementine nods, "20 %. I suggest we go with something that has no pattern. A tight fitted dress with a classic v-cut neckline. Or perhaps a boat cut neckline if you prefer. Icy blue." The French woman picks up a dress with a boat cut neckline in an icy blue colour. The hemline is just above the knees."That's perfect!"

I must admit the dress looks very pretty. It has short sleeves and it's made from a white crepe fabric that has an icy blue silk fabric overlaying it. It's interesting. Unique.

I like it. "It's a very good choice. I like the dress."

"It's also a perfect contrast with the gold of your wedding and engagement ring. The icy blue looks lovely against the sea foam colour of the sapphire stone in your engagement ring."

I hold up my hand. I didn't even notice that but now that I look at the contrast of the icy blue and the warm yellow gold, I must admit it does look good. Maybe that should be my strategy from now on. Contrast. "You're absolutely right."

"I've been doing this job for over 30 years now, I definitely know what I'm doing." Clementine ensures me. "Clothes can send all sorts of message. People can hide a pregnancy with them but also start rumours of a pregnancy with them. They can stand for child labour as much as they can stand for fighting child labour. They can symbolise unity, but also separation. It's all about combining, about understanding the deeper message and acting accordingly."

I smile at the red haired lady, "Can I hire you as my personal shopper as well?"

Clementine smirks, "From my understanding, you will only be attending a handful of engagements. I think I can spare some time to pick out some outfits for you."

I like her! I really, really do! I smile at her with a deeper understanding, "Thank you."

"Alright and now we have to find proper shoes and jewels!" Clementine says before looking at the zillion shoes in front of us. "And then it's time for your hair and makeup team to arrive."

"Any chance we could squeeze in a haircut?"

"A haircut?" Clementine asks me with raised eyebrows. "How short are you planning to go?"

"Shoulder length."

She nods, "Good to know. We have to keep that in mind when we start choosing the jewellery."

"Actually, I'd like to keep my necklace on. It was a wedding gift from my father." I inform her as I pull out the yellow golden half moon shaped pendant that's covered in diamonds on one side. I love this necklace so much, that I haven't gotten myself to take it off yet. Honestly, it might become my signature necklace.

Clementine nods, "We can pair that with Annoushka's pearl drop earrings. The hoops are also in yellow gold. A British designer would be really good."

Annoushka's pearl drop earrings are a go-to for Catherine, The Princess of Wales. Rory and Char wear the same earrings as well, so I guess I'll be joining the team. They're lovely earrings and fit to any occasion and style.

The redhead looks at my fingernails. "We won't do more rings or a bracelet, but you definitely need a pedi- and manicure." She decides before looking up again. "And a hairdresser. He can cut your hair after you've had for facial."

It's time to turn me into a royal.

**Oliver**

I get into the custom made navy jacket of the suit before looking at myself in the mirror. Armani has rarely looked better on me. The navy is a great contrast to my emerald coloured eyes. With my new haircut, a freshly shaved chin and some magical moisturiser I look just as good on my wedding day.

"You look very handsome Sir." Harold, one of the King's private stylist, says to me.

I have to agree with him. "Where are we going to take the official portraits?" I ask. This whole room is filled with shoes, clothes and accessories for men - for me. It looks like a boutique but it's really just a fraction of clothes that have been specially selected, some even custom made, for me. It's crazy how much goes into choosing an outfit. It was already hard for me but I can't even imagine how hard it's for my wife.

"The white drawing room and then some in the sunroom. You'll have to change into something more casual for the photos in the sunroom."

"Two outfits?"

"Yes. It's very common for official portraits to be both formal and causal. We like to have a variety for different occasions. It's going to be a long day."

I nod although I have no idea what he's talking about.

"I think you're ready to go, Your Royal Highness." Harold smooths a wrinkle on my left shoulder. "You look impeccable. Those will be very nice photos."

"Thank you." I say before turning around and walking to the floor to ceiling double doors. "Which way?" I ask just before the doors suddenly open on their own. Another man, three or four decades older than me, stands across me. With a straight back, broad shoulders and a neatly groomed beard, the white haired man looks impeccable as well. There are big round glasses sitting on the wide bridge of his nose. He has beautiful clear blue eyes. "Your Royal Highness, my name is Arnold. I'll escort you to the white drawing room." He introduces himself before shaking my hand.

"My wife-"

"Her Royal Highness will join us very shortly. His Majesty asked me to start with your portraits first."

I nod before following him down the long narrow hallway. Clarence House is still a maze to me. There are so many rooms that are connected to other rooms, some a secret others an office. I have no idea where His Majesty's private rooms are and frankly I'm not keen to find out. Knowing so many people, millions, have walked through these walls, took photos of every spot is unsettling.

Eventually, we stop at big golden double doors. Two staff members in red uniforms open the doors for us. Arnold steps inside and I follow him. It's a beautiful room with hard wood floors, cream coloured walls that have a silk floral pattern on them and gold panels. There's an antique marble fireplace and a few oil paintings of former King and Queens. A row of white transom windows let in lots of natural light. It's a huge space.

My eyes stop at the setup for our photo shoot. There are huge bright lights, a camera stand and a few assistants.

"This is Miss Annie Leibovitz. She'll be taking your official portraits." Arnold explains and I strike out to shake her hand but she performs a curtsy before taking my hand.

Right. That curtsy-thing is something I have to get used to.

"Very nice to meet you." I smile as I shake her slim hand.

"I feel very honoured to be chosen as your photographer."

I smile, "I hope I'm going to be a decent model. I've never stood in front of the camera so you're going to have to give me directions."

Annie giggles, "Don't worry. I'm known for taking very natural photos."

"I'll get your wife, Your Royal Highness." Arnold informs me before leaving Annie, me and her team alone.

"Allow me to introduce you to my team today." Annie says and I follow her to the setup. "This is Chloe, she's responsible for the light. And that's Sandra."

I smile at the two women and shake their hands. After they curtsied of course.

"Your place would be here. We'll take a few with His Majesty and a few without." Annie points at the space in front of the camera. It's set up in front of an oil painting of His Majesty. He's wearing a big crown on his head. The place was not chosen by accident.

I stand in front of the painting and look at the camera across me. The square and round shaped lights are bright. Sandra is holding a big silver plate.

Suddenly, flashlights appear as Annie takes a photo.

"Maybe a smile?"

I smile into the camera but wince as the flashlights appear again. It feels so strange to be standing in front of the camera. I'm used to seeing my wife behind the lens but not... not this. It's so sterile, so... so foreign.

Another flash appears before I know what's happening.

"How about some music?" Annie suggests.

I nod, "I'm sorry, I just.. this is very new."

Sandra puts on pop music that echoes through the room. It's trendy music, I assume but that doesn't appeal to me at all. I can't identify with this kind of music. It makes me even stiffer.

"Move a little. Wiggle your hand and feet. Make yourself comfortable." Annie tells me.

I do as I'm told because I have no idea what else to do. Maybe this isn't for me. Perhaps Josephine and I got ahead of ourselves. Maybe this isn't meant to be. It's not too late to call it quits, right?

Suddenly the doors swing open again and I watch my wife strutting in. As soon as I lay eyes on her, everything around me vanishes. She looks so gorgeous in that icy blue dress. It has short sleeves and stops right above her knees. The colour looks stunning against her dark tanned skin. She's wearing the yellow golden necklace that her father gifted her on French Cay. It looks lovely against the icy blue colour of the dress. And her hair!

"You cut your hair!" I breathe out in shock.

"Yes! What do you think?" My wife stops next to Annie and twirls around. Her chestnut curls have been shortened to shoulder length. They're styled in big glossy waves. It looks lovely with that bright smile on her light pink coloured lips. She's also wearing pearl drop earrings. They suit her very well.

"It's gorgeous! I love the length!"

Her sky blue eyes dance down my body, "You've cleaned up very nicely as well." She gives the compliment back in her own way.

"Yeah but that doesn't really come across on camera."

Suddenly the music starts filling my ears again and I am aware of where I am and my surroundings again. "This is-"

"Annie Leibovitz, what a pleasure to be working with you." Josephine looks at Annie and shakes her hand after Annie performed a curtsy. "I've been admiring your for years! I love the photo series you did with Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II at Windsor Castle 2007."

Annie smiles at her, "That was a long time ago. I've been working with the Royal Family ever since that job."

"I hope our photos will turn out just as fabulous." Josephine smiles before giving her hand to Sandra and Chloe.

"I'm not sure about that. I think I'm doing a terrible job." I admit.

My wife smiles at me, "Let's change the music to something Latin American. Salsa, Samba... something with more fire."

Annie nods, "Of course."

Sandra changes the music and I start feeling at ease right away.

"You're feeling better already." She notices with a soft smile. "And now just ignore everything else and focus on me. Just like when we're alone and I take photos of you."

"You're a photographer, Your Royal Highness?" Annie asks.

My wife blushes, "No-"

"She's a brilliant photographer! She has such an eye for detail. Her photos are amazing!" I wince as suddenly another flashlight appears. "I organised her a vernissage a few weeks ago."

"Keep talking. That's how you relax." Annie says before continuing to take photos of me. "What's your favourite?"

I think for a moment and can feel how my lips stretch into a smile. "One of the Northern Lights."

"You saw Northern Lights? I hear they're beautiful."

"Oh yes they are! We saw them last year in Finland. It was so cold but also very, very magical." I keep talking as Annie takes the photos. I have no clue how these are going to turn out.

"Okay, I think we've got some very nice photos." Annie says before my wife has a look of them.

A proud smile appears on her lips. "Oh, yes! Those are very nice!"

"Good. Then it's your turn." Annie smiles at my wife.

I watch how my wife walks over to me and I can't move or breathe for a moment. She's so stunning. Before I know what I'm doing, my arms wrap around her waist and I pull her closer to me. When our lips brush against each other and I inhale her scent, nothing else matters. I touch her right cheek and feel how she places her hand on mine.

I wince as a flashlight appears again.

"That's for your private photo album." Annie promises us.

After another moment, I let go of my wife and walk over to Annie.

"Ready?"

My wife nods and turns into a supermodel in the blink of an eye. I watch her pose, smile with her whole body or just her eyes. It looks so natural. She is so bloody good!

I could watch her the whole day.

**Josephine**

"You'd do that for us?" My sister asks me with wide eyes. We're in one of the waiting rooms at Clarence House. His Majesty is currently in a meeting but he has agreed to see us again although it's already past seven in the evening.

I nod. "You're my sister. Of course I'd do it. And as Oliver explained it would be more logical for us to go to Mauritius instead of you guys." I am dog tired after this day, but there's nothing I wouldn't do for my sister. She doesn't deserve this treatment.

"Grandpa won't allow that. Convincing him is very tough." George mumbles.

"We'll give it our best." Oliver promises them.

"I like the new haircut." My sister says with a smile. "It suits you."

I smile and brush through the short waves that now only reach my collar bone, "I do, too. I've donated the rest of my hair to make a wig for cancer patients."

Suddenly the big brown double doors swing open, "His Majesty is now ready to see you." One of the staff members in a red uniform says to us.

Oliver and I nod before we walk in. We've requested the meeting to be without Rory and George. Otherwise this won't work.

His Majesty is sitting at his huge mahogany desk, that's covered in paperwork. "I haven't had a chance to look at the photos yet but I imagine they turned out good." Charles greets us in his own way.

"We came in to make a suggestion, You Majesty." Oliver starts.

"We want to stay on Mauritius instead of the heir family." I tell him. "Chestnut House won't be ready until early March and we could do work in the name of the Commonwealth there." I explain our decision.

"You want me to take their punishment away from them?" The King asks with wide eyes.

"I'm just suggesting it would be more logical for us to stay abroad. The heir family needs to be seen. They need to connect with the people and have engagements. We agreed that we wanted to stay in the background and Mauritius would be a great start. We could help the nation and maybe another country close by." I explain to him.

"You want to hit the ground running." The King thinks out loud.

"No, we very much want to learn and flourish in our positions that you've gifted us. But as our positions require us to do. Mauritius would be the perfect fit. We could come back right before Commonwealth Day. It's the better choice. Rather than visiting all Commonwealth Embassies here in London, we would start working right away."

His Majesty stays silent.

Oliver looks at me and I shrug in response.

"I guess I have to think of a different punishment then." The King caves in. "I believe the Neumayer-Station III would be an option."

My eyes widen at his thoughts. He wants to send them to the other end of the world? To the Antarctic?!

We wanted to make it better, not worse!

Charles looks at his staff that are positioned at the doors. "Send the Oxfords in."

Shit!

I look at my husband, who seems just as shocked as me. How the hell did that go from worse to worst?!

Rory and George walk into the room and the double doors shut again.

"Josephine and Oliver expressed their wish to take your place and I decided to grant them their wish." The King informs my sister and brother-in-law.

"Really?" George asks with wide eyes.

"Yes, but that means you're going to fly to the Neumayer-Station III."

My sister's eyes widen, "What?"

"We'll disguise it with a tour. You'll be raising awareness for animal protection. And you will start with penguins in the Antarctic."

"Okay, good." George says with a nod. Somehow, this seems to be a punishment they accept better than the other.

But honestly, to me it seems far worse than staying on Mauritius. But they don't really have a choice. We took a gamble when we stepped in here to safe their asses and now they're stuck with this tour. A tour that's completely going to be dictated by The King. He will choose the destinations and the duration - and I'm pretty sure it won't be an easy tour.

* * *

I slide through the photos that were taken today on the iPad and stop at a very lovely photo of Oliver and me. It was taken in the sunroom of Clarence House. Oliver's wearing a silver grey cashmere sweater with an white Oxford shirt underneath, while I am dressed in sea coloured Victoria Beckham dress. It has another boat cut neckline and cowl sleeves. The sapphire of my engagement ring is sparkling in almost the same colour as the dress. We're both grinning into the camera. The lightning around us is soft. Oliver's green eyes have an emerald sheen. My makeup is so light that my birthmarks can be seen. Like the little heart underneath my left eyelashes and the star on my right temple. It has the shape of a heart.

"I really like this one." I tell my husband before showing it to him.

He nods in agreement. "We're definitely going to use this on our website."

We're sitting on the floor of our living room with our back against the sofa and the fire roaring in the fireplace. It has started to snow just an hour ago. Huge flakes of snow are falling from the heaven.

We've spent the last hours going through the three hundred photos that Annie took of us today. We had six outfit changes in total, all with new hair and makeup for me. I'm tired but seeing these photos makes me feel incredibly proud. Oliver looks so hot! He did so well in this new situation. We had lots of fun together and Annie did an incredible job. We look so good together! Oliver and I decided to keep the photos full of loving gazes, kisses and giggles to ourselves and only release the proper royal photos.

Otherwise it might get tricky when we attend a royal event, after having a disagreement or a fight, and there won't be holding hands - and then the tabloids will spin it into early divorce rumours. Catherine and William are doing it right. They're not holding hands in public, they keep thing to a professional level but every once in a while you catch those loving gazes, smirks and blushes.

It makes more sense to do it that way. It makes us less vulnerable.

It's the right decision.

"Are we going to talk about the King's decision now?" My husband asks me after a moment.

I take a sip of the hot chocolate that Oliver made for me. It has lots of cinnamon in it and a tiny bit of honey. "I can't believe he said yes."

"So we're doing it?"

I look at the love of my life and grab his hand. "Yes. We're moving to Mauritius."

The smile on my husband's lips is indescribable. "I can't wait to see the world with you, Tesoro."

"It's just Mauritius."

"Knowing you, you're going to find something to do in the name of the Commonwealth Trust."

His words ring a bell. A clear bell. I get up from the floor and walk past him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back. You reminded me of something." I rush into my study and open the cupboards that are sorted by commonwealth country. As soon as I knew we'd be taking these jobs, I dove head first and started doing as much research as possible about each member of the Commonwealth Trust. So, I created 54 folders. All very thick.

I get the folder with Mauritius out and stare at the other folders. Tanzania and Mozambique are not too far away. I grab the two folders as well before walking back to my husband.

"Woah, what are these?" Oliver asks me with wide eyes as he rises from the floor and rushing over to me. He grabs two folders out of my hands.

"My saving-the-world-plan." I announce. "Or at least for the countries Mauritius, Tanzania and Mozambique."

"When did you made these?"

When I woke up drenched in sweat after dreaming of my rape, when my worries about Edward's threat got the best of me, when I was worried my father hating my husband... there were a lot of nights when I had the time. I shrug, "I did a little bit here and there. These plans are not complete. The analysis is not finished by all means. All this is, is a collection of problems. A pool that brings all nations together." I explain. "I wanted to see which problems were common and to what extent. I don't think we can tackle nation but nation, but rather we should tackle problem by problem throughout the whole commonwealth." I explain.

"Why did you choose Mozambique and Tanzania?" He asks me as he reads the white labels that I wrote.

"They're the closest to Mauritius. If we're going to do this, than we have to do it right. I won't go there and lay low. That's not my style. I want to get my hands dirty and I know you do as well."

"Wanna start with Mozambique?" Oliver asks me.

I nod, "Mozambique's social issues have sadly become a feeder for crime and poverty as locals struggle to make ends meet."

My husband opens the folder of Mozambique. "Robberies, assault, street crime with knives and firearms and carjackings are common in Mozambique. So, Mozambique seems to be fairly safe." He flips through the folder. "Petty theft and robbery are the main risks. In Maputo and southern Mozambique carjackings and more violent robberies do occur, although most incidents can be avoided by taking the usual precautions. Most crime is concentrated in Maputo and the country's secondary cities. Criminals are forceful and ruthless, often work in groups, and carry firearms." Oliver reads out loud. "Wow, these numbers are shocking!"

"They're not worse than Rio and you grew up there. Your hometown doesn't make your future." I say back. "I think we could visit it for a few days."

"Maputo's coastal road, Avenida Marginal, has seen a spike in crime, and should be avoided, especially between the Southern Sun Hotel and the Waterfront Restaurant. People have been mugged there in daylight. Women should try to avoid walking alone on beaches or taking busses unaccompanied. Unfortunately, attacks on female travellers have been increasing. Law enforcement is weak, so don't expect the police to be very helpful, and be aware they do ask for bribes." Oliver reads out loud. "No, we're definitely not going to spend a few days there. We're targets now. Mozambique is not an option."

"But-"

"Not. An. Option." Oliver puts his foot down. His eyes tell me there's no argument that would convince him otherwise.

I lick my lips. "Okay. Tanzania then?"

With a sigh, he closes the floor and opens the folder about Tanzania. "Tanzania has its share of corruption and bribery. Don't be surprised if you're asked for money to make a problem go away. Some travellers are averse to paying bribes, especially in a country with so many needy but honest citizens. Others are willing to part with some money in return for quickly getting on with other things." He reads out loud. "That sounds even more like Rio."

I grin, "Is that a yes for a project in Tanzania then?"

"Not so fast. I want to read the rest first." My husband insists before looking back at the folder. "Petty crime: Pickpockets and con artists operate in crowded markets and transport hubs. Don't be fooled by the playfulness of small children; they have often been forced into a life of crime and may be there to distract you. When you visit the beach, only take what you need with you. Leave your valuables locked up back at your accommodation. Most robberies are 'snatch and run'. Thieves wait for the opportunity to grab something and then disappear into the crowd. Never carry anything of value in your pockets and don't dangle expensive camera equipment from your neck. Never leave bags unattended." he reads out loud before looking at me. "That sounds like common sense."

"See?"

He flips the page. "On to the serious crimes. Violent crime against foreigners is not uncommon, particularly those walking alone at night. Only use registered taxis or those from established taxi zones or booked in advance. Take care when in Dar es Salaam, particularly on Toure Drive, as car jackings and muggings have occurred. People have also been mugged while taking an early morning jog in Mwanza city centre. Never accept food, drinks or cigarettes from strangers; there have been reports of tourists being drugged with laced candy while on long-haul bus trips, only to wake up later to find their luggage gone. Tourists have also been kidnapped, robbed and forced, with the threat of violence, to withdraw cash from ATMs in Dar Es Salaam."

"That's not so bad."

Oliver looks up. "I will read the rest of it in silence and then decide." He looks down again and continues to read.

I look over his shoulder as he reads the part of touts. Most touts will corner you the minute you jump out of your bus or safari vehicle. Remember, you are going to stand out in African marketplaces, so you will be spotted and followed with offers, deals and a large display of products. Most touts will yell Mzungu (white traveler) at you until you respond. "Just skip the part about touts."

"I will not skip this. Or any other page of this folder."

I sigh and lean back, "Then we might be sitting here all night."

"Drink your hot chocolate and relax." My husband answers casually. He is as calm as a buddha.

I pick up my mug and take another sip of my hot chocolate. It's really good. I stare at the dancing flames in the fireplace before my eyes move further left until I see the snow falling down. Big frosty kisses are falling from the sky. It's so beautiful. It reminds me of Finland, of our time underneath the stunning Northern Lights. These breathtaking, neon pink, purple, green, yellow and blue fast-moving ribbons that broke through the night sky. The memories will forever be in my heart. I took gorgeous photos but they will never do nature and my memories justice. We had such a good time in Lapland. The snow was crazy high, whereas here the snow will only create a thin blanket on London's streets.

Maybe we should spent New Year's Eve in Iceland or on the Faroe Islands. We could watch Northern Lights there as we ring into the new decade. Be in the cold before we move to Mauritius for a few months. I think that could be a good option. Or if Oliver wants to go back to his hometown, we could always spent New Year's Eve in Rio.

Or we could spent New Year's Eve anywhere else in the world.

"Okay." Oliver interrupts my thoughts.

"Okay?" I ask him and tear my eyes off of the falling snow outside of our penthouse.

"Yes. Tanzania seems like a good option to realise the first projects from The Commonwealth Trust. We can build a few schools for the locals, kindergartens... maybe a hospital... We obviously won't be able to fight the crimes but you could teach women how they protect and defend themselves."

My lips stretch into a smile, "That sounds like a great idea!"

My husband smiles back at me. "Good. Then we should start making a plan with a financial overview and-"

"I'm going to start-" I get up from the floor but my husband's hand on my forearm pulls me back into his lap.

"I think you've done enough for today." My husband says while staring deeply into my eyes and fondling my right cheek. His yellow golden wedding band feels cool against my skin. My heart skips a beat at the touch. "Mauritius and Tanzania..."

"We're going to have the time of our lives." I promise him and wrap my arms around his neck. "What do you think about Iceland or the Faroe Islands over New Year's Eve? If we're lucky, we get to see Northern Lights again." I suggest.

"I want to spend New Year's Eve with my Mama and brothers."

"We'll take them with us."

"I'm not sure snow and icy temperatures are really their cup of tea."

"We could fly to somewhere warm. Or back to Rio, if you guys want that." I suggest. "My point is, we don't have to stay in London for New Year's Eve. We can spend it anywhere in the world."

Oliver thinks for a moment. "Even Rome?"

My heart skips a beat as he remembers the city on my bucket list. "Italy's not much warmer than London during this time of year."

"No to Rome then. Maldives?"

"That's a place you should spend at least ten days at. Anything under that doesn't make sense due to the jet leg."

"Okay..." My husband thinks again. "How about Bora Bora?"

"Bora Bora?" I ask him surprised.

"Yeah, Wlad showed me wedding photos when he married Della there. My Mama always wanted to see the world with my Papa but... life happened." He gulps. Talking about his father is hard for him.

I know exactly how it felt like because I was in the same situation - or at least I thought so for two years - until my father was back in my life. But Oliver's situation is not permanent. It's final. "Bora Bora it is. We can fly there the day after Christmas Eve, spend New Year's Eve there and then fly to Mauritius."

"Without coming home first?"

I shrug. "It would ease the jet leg. We can pack everything we need and have it flown to Mauritius while we're on Bora Bor. It's just easier that way. Less CO2 emissions as well."

Oliver thinks for a while. "Maybe... Okay. Yeah, okay."

I kiss him softly, "I can't wait to get started on the projects-"

"Tomorrow." He reminds me.

"Yes, of course. Tomorrow." I say with a nod and a grin on my lips.

"After our appointment with your gynaecologist."

I totally forgot about my appointment! I'll be 12 weeks and three days along tomorrow. Time has run by so quickly!

"You forgot, didn't you?"

I shrug, "Pregnancy brain, I guess."

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**What do you think of Jo and Oliver's plan to live on Mauritius in the beginning of the year? Was that a smart choice or are they just trying to run from the British press? **

**I found the passages about Tanzania and Mozambique online. They're both beautiful countries with breathtaking landscapes and beaches, especially Sansibar is a tourist magnet. Google them to get a feeling for the countries.**

**The passages from and Club Monaco are also a product of research. I don't mean to shame them, they produce wonderful looking clothing, it's just something a public figure has to be aware of. The part about the royal signature colours are from an article that I found online. Do you think Jo should go with icy blue, emerald green or grey?**

**What will Rory and George's tour be like? I saw a documentsry about the ****Neumayer-Station III and thought it was very fitting to their causes.**

**Also what's going to happen on the gynaecologist appointment? Will they find out the sex of the baby? Is it going to be a boy or girl?**

**The next chapter will be uploaded soon and it will reveal another move by Rothschild, as well as some other shocking surprises.**

**Stay healthy and safe.**

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole**


	43. Chapter 43

**Oliver**

My wife squeezes my hand as she lays on the examination table in Dr. Ross' office. It's early in the morning, far before seven, but we're starting the day the most beautiful way! We get to see our baby again!

And my wife's just as excited as me about it.

"You know, I thought we could go to Tanzania House and talk with the diplomat about our plans. Or have dinner with him after we have made a plan. We also have to discuss the security with Ralph and his team. He will have to hire more men, men with experience in protecting royals. We could-"

"Josephine, we get to see our baby again after seven weeks that have been awfully long! Perhaps it has grown a beard by now!" I joke.

My wife chuckles, "No beard until it hits puberty. Besides, there's not much to see besides limbs, a torso and the head. We will hear it's heartbeat and that's it."

"But Dr. Ross can tell us the sex by now, can't she?"

My wife shrugs, "We're having a boy. I've already told you that. It doesn't matter what she says. It's a boy."

I have a feeling she fears it's a girl like Ana said. "So, that means you don't want to know?"

"It's a boy."

"But what if it's a girl?"

My wife opens her mouth to respond but that's when the door swings open and Dr. Ross walks in.

The blonde doctor in her mid fifties is the nicest doctor I've ever met! "Good Morning, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton!" She greets us with the brightest smile on her lips. She's such a ray of sunshine!

Mr. and Mrs. Bolton - it's probably one of the last time I get to hear that. "Very excited to see our baby again."

Dr. Ross sits down on the rolling chair and switches on the ultrasound machine, "What about you? You caught some sun!"

"We spent a few days in the Caribbean. On the flight home I had the worst morning sickness ever! I couldn't sleep, drink, eat... and I had such a bad headache. I felt like The Princess of Wales did when she was pregnant with her children."

Dr. Ross nods with concern in her eyes, "Hm, usually morning sickness gets better as soon as you hit your second trimester. Let's see how your baby's doing, okay?"

My wife nods before freeing her stomach. It's still flat and toned. If I didn't know better, I never knew she was pregnant. Let alone in the 12th week.

Dr. Ross pours gel on her stomach before placing the transducer on my wife's stomach. "How were the last weeks apart from that?"

I look at the screen and see a blurry mess as Dr. Ross starts moving a transducer on my wife's belly.

"Eventful. You'll hear about it in the news next year."

"I'll make sure to keep my ears open then." Dr. Ross smiles at my wife. "Did you have any cramps or bleeding?"

"Thankfully not."

"If they do happen, I want you to call me. It's unlikely they're going to be any but as I've told you before, the rape could easily have caused a blood clot that could lead to a bleeding if it raptures."

I look down at my wife. "You didn't tell me you could have a bleeding from it."

"It didn't happen."

"Did you guys already have sex after it happened?"

"Yes." I answer Dr. Ross' question with clenched teeth. If I had known that I would have never touched her!

"No bleeding or cramps. Actually, I felt the opposite." Josephine answers with an apologetic gaze at me.

I sigh, there's no reason to stay mad at her. "Are we allowed to have sex?"

"Oh yeah. Until the very end. Sex can help with labour." Dr. Ross smiles at us. "Lots of couples are scared or get uncomfortable when there's a big belly in between but I always advice to get creative." Dr. Ross answers as a loud swooshing sound starts filling the examine room. "That's a very strong heartbeat that we've got going on here!"

I look at the screen that's getting projected on the white wall across us and see the person that my wife and I created together with our love - and sperm and an egg as Josephine would say. The last time I saw it, it was a little bubble but now... now there's a real human! I can see a head and a torso with limbs... and not much else because I don't know how to read an ultrasound but it's a human! It's our baby!

"Wow!" I breathe out, totally amazed by the little person on the screen. It has grown so much since I last saw it! It looks so crowded and tight in there already.

"That's your uterus. We've got two feet here... these are the legs... that's the torso... and these are the little hands and that's the head." Dr. Ross explains to us what we're seeing.

"What is it holding on to?" Josephine asks her. "Is it holding on to the umbilical cord?"

I look at the hands and see that they're indeed holding on to something. It's hands are wrapped around a ball or something rather oblong. "No, I think it's the penis. Are we having a boy?"

"Sweetheart, no dick ain't that long." My wife says to me. "And the heartbeat sounds a little off as well. There's an echo. Is something wrong with the heart?"

Dr. Ross zooms into the hands before changing the perspective so many times that I can't count. I see our baby from so many different angles that I can't puzzle it together in my mind. Then she frowns. "Oh."

"Oh? What does 'Oh' mean?" My wife asks her with alarm in her voice.

"Let me just check something before answering." Dr. Ross answers, totally focused on the screen.

I squeeze my wife's hand, her eyes are focused on the frozen black and white image across us. My wife doesn't even react to my move.

"I knew it! It has twelve fingers, right? Or a tumour! Or some other disease! I knew it! Or it has two hearts! Or a hole in its heart. Is that what we heard? Is that the echo? It's-"

"Twins." Dr. Ross interrupts my wife's rant.

"What?" We both ask out of one mouth.

"See it yourself." The frozen imagine across us changes perspective and I can see two holding hands. Our baby wasn't holding on to the umbilical cord. There's definitely two different hands. "That's the hand of baby A." She points at the right hand. "It's other hand is right here, hidden behind the back. We've got the two legs, the torso and the head. That's the heartbeat." She explains what we're seeing and hearing. Then the image changes and I see the holding hands from another perspective. But this time I see the other hand, it's resting on the belly. That's the baby we didn't see before. It's slightly smaller than baby A. "That's baby B. It was hiding behind baby A. Two feet, legs, arms and hands. The torso and head size look fine as well. The heartbeat is strong. That's why you noticed the echo sound. There's nothing wrong with the heart of either of them. You heard them both at the same time. Congratulations, you're carrying twins!"

Two. Babies. Two babies! We're getting twins! Twins!

I look down at my wife. Her head's as red as a tomato. "Josephine?"

"You said one! You said I was carrying one the first time we met and the second time I was here! One! Singular! Uno!" She hisses at her doctor. "What the fuck happened between then and now?! How the hell didn't you notice that second fertilised egg before?! How could this slip-"

"The twelfth week is the usual time to be saying you're carrying twins or multiples. We found out about this pregnancy when you were two weeks along. The second ultrasound was at six weeks. It's not uncommon to only see one embryo at that time of the pregnancy." Dr. Ross interrupts her in the most calm voice ever. She doesn't seem offended by my wife at all. "There are different sets of twins. There are two terms, mano and di. Mano means one, di means two. The type of twins you have are called Di/Di twins. That means each baby has its own sack and placenta. Their own house and own bed, I guess you could call it. Which in the case of twins is the best scenario you could have. There's going to be very little risk of one of them not making it until the end of the pregnancy. With Di/Di twins, there are two things that could have happened. Either one egg was fertilised and it split into two or two separate eggs were fertilised and they developed into two different sacks. That will determine if they're identical or fraternal twins. If they're identical it means they came from one egg and then split in two and if they're fraternal it means they come from two separate eggs. But that can only be told after you've given birth, especially if it turns out they have the same sex. It will be a surprise. However, I can tell you that they're pretty safe and healthy because they don't have to share everything. Your sister and you shared one sack and placenta, whereas Nate had its own, when your Mum was carrying you, Lorelai and Nate."

My wife stares at her doctor with a gaze so dark that I fear Dr. Ross might go up in flames.

"Congratulations on your two lemons!" Dr. Ross dares to smile but that wide smile drops as Josephine's dark glare doesn't change. "Okay. Your due date has to be moved from July the 17th to June the 19th. Twin pregnancies usually last anywhere between 36-38 weeks. I'm going to print out the images for you and then leave you alone. Our next appointment would be in four weeks."

"About that, we're actually moving to Mauritius for about nine weeks. We want to do social work there and in Tanzania." I explain to Dr. Ross because my wife seems to be too angry to talk anymore. "She can still travel, right? Are there any vacancies she might need?"

"That's so wonderful to hear! Yes, she can still travel and her vacancies are all up to date. There's nothing that would be against travel. Just make sure to not drink tab water in Tanzania." Dr. Ross smiles at me while the printer is printing out the photos of our babies. Our twins!

"Shall we fly home for the checkup?"

Dr. Ross shakes her blond head, "No. You're in a very healthy age and there have been no complications so far, which means the hotel doctor could make the ultrasound and then report it to me."

"You'll fly in for the ultrasounds." My wife decides in a grumpy voice while still staring at the photo of baby B across us. She sent her message her way: she doesn't trust anyone else with our two babies.

Two babies! That's so wild!

"Is that an option?" I ask Dr. Ross.

To my surprise the doctor nods, "Yes, of course." She hands me the black and white images.

I have another look at them. At our twins! "Can you tell us the sex of them?"

"No, not yet but if we're lucky I can tell you in four weeks on Mauritius." Dr. Ross smiles at me again. Then she dares to look at my wife again. But Josephine's glance is still too dark and killing that the doctor's smile fades again. "I'll see you two on Mauritius then."

* * *

I fill the mug with hot water and watch how the water turns red. I've made a rooibos tea for my wife. It's late in the afternoon and my wife hasn't spoken to me since our appointment at Dr. Ross' practice. She went straight into her study after coming home and hasn't left since. She ate the pasta I cooked for her but didn't say a word to me. She's mad at the whole world right now, but mainly at me.

Because my sperm created twins with her eggs. Really, I'm the only person to blame - along with herself but she wouldn't do that. From my research online I found out that in most cases it's the family's history of the woman that determines whether or not she gets pregnant with multiples. And in Jo's family there have been a lot of twins: she and her sister are triplets with Nate, her Mum gave birth to twins, her oldest sister gave birth to twins and her father is a twin himself. If that's not a recipe for success than I don't know what is.

I didn't expect this appointment to be so life changing as well, but I'm over the moon about it. We're twice as lucky! We're getting twins! Two instead of one!

Now it's even harder to keep my mouth shut towards our families.

I pick up the mug and decide to walk into the lion's den all on my own risk. I open the door of her study and step in. The room is held in creamy colours. My wife's sitting behind her glass desk in front of a stunning view over London. Her focus is on the iMac across her, not on me. There are two mauve coloured velvet chairs across her.

I walk over to her and place the mug on the marbled placeholder next to her iMac. "I made you rooibos tea."

"You can shove that tea up your ass!" She hisses at me, without tearing her gaze off of the screen.

"Alright, I get that you're mad but that's no way to talk to me." I tell her. Even my patience has an end.

She ignores me by continuing to type on her keyboard.

"Look at me." I demand.

But she doesn't listen.

"Josephine, look at me." I say in a stronger voice.

She sighs before lighting her gaze off of her iMac and looking at me. "I've got work to do."

I lick my lips, "I know this may have come as a surprise, but that doesn't mean you get to hide in your lion's den and hope for this to be over soon or go away." I tell her. It hurts me to say these words, but I know all too well what's going on in my wife's head.

"This won't be over any time soon and when it will be over, we will be left with two babies in our arms!" She hisses back at me with anger in her sky blue eyes.

"Josephine,"

"I don't want to talk about it. All I want to do is continue with my plans for Tanzania."

I nod, I should cut her some slack. She'll talk to me when she's ready, whenever she has digested the news. "What have you got so far?" I ask her. I was doing some research about Tanzania in the last hours as well.

"I've started by calling the team at the Commonwealth Trust and asking what they've done so far, which was only donating money. Their focus was on Botswana and Ruanda in the last years, but not on the rest of Africa. So I asked them to send me everything they had, from financial plans to how the soil is there. I've been doing research as far as farming goes. It's the perfect area for all sorts of farming. As the borders to Uganda, Kenya, Ruanda, Burundi, Kongo, Zambia, Malawis and Mozambique are very dangerous, the safest way to get medicine and the material to build the houses, into the country would be by sea. But the Indian Ocean is highly dangerous as its full of pirates and other groups that fight for power. So I thought maybe by air would be an option. It would be the most expensive, but perhaps the only really safe option." She sighs, "But even there we can't be sure, there's corruption going on everywhere and if one of the officials or some of the dangerous gangs hear about our plans, I fear they might want to hijack them."

"How do you want to solve this issue?"

"By using royal armed forces. By using the military of Tanzania and Great Britain."

"That sounds like it could backlash on us very quickly."

My wife nods, "We'd be using tax-payer funded resources when our website states the opposite."

I lick my lips, "Private people are no option?"

"No, not with everything that's going on. I already talked to the government of Tanzania and got green light. I told him about our plans for building schools, kindergartens and hospitals in his country, with the focus being on the countryside. He was thrilled to hear about the plans and excited for us to start working in the new year. The Commonwealth Trust has supported different organisations from education to health, but they never build schools, hospitals, kindergartens, community centres... they support organisations that aim to do this, but more often than not the given donation is not enough to bring the project fully to life, so the money ends up being wasted." My wife sighs with a heavy heart. "Something has to change. We have to change the core of the Commonwealth Trust, the way they operate, in order to help to the full extent. So, that's why I've chosen to support the Commonwealth Trust with our private money. Until the new working model is establish and running smoothly. This might take a year, it might take five, but eventually this will ensure the commonwealth countries will get the help they need and nothing gets wasted. The help provided was a drop on the hot stone, but I want to help substantially, I want to change the system and this is the only way we can do this."

I nod, "Okay. Do you have any idea how much it's going to cost?"

My wife licks her lips before running her left hand through her now shoulder length hair, "A couple of millions, half a billion max if I had to guess. What's going to cost us the most is the transportation of the raw material to build everything, the rest is quite cheap."

"Half a billion pounds for one country?"

My wife nods, "We're not just talking about building a house and then leaving it as it is. There are teachers that need to get paid, social workers that need payment and doctors, nurses and other people that need to receive a monthly payment. And then there's the cost of educational material and medical equipment as well as the medicine itself. We'd be funding the whole thing, from top to bottom."

"Forever?"

"No, just in the first time. Eventually, the Tanzanian government will sign an agreement in which the Commonwealth Trust is going to agree to ensure the high standards and in return Tanzania is going to be the poster child for this new way of operating. The Commonwealth Trust doesn't receive enough donations to be able to do this on their own yet. The organisation might have a royal background, but as with every charitable organisation with royal roots, it has to develop its own ground to be standing on. And the Commonwealth Trust is standing on very shaky ground. We need to strengthen that ground and Tanzania will be the way to do this. Once the other commonwealth countries are going to see what can be done, they're going to want to have the same be done in their country. That's when the country is going to start plugging the Commonwealth Trust very heavily. That will awake future donors' interest. It'll start a chain reaction that will give the Commonwealth Trust enough money to be able to do that in each commonwealth country, one member at a time."

"Does that mean we hold charity galas now?"

My wife shows me a small smile. "Royals don't ask for money. They are the reason why the money is donated. All we have to do is hold Commonwealth banquets, I guess you could say. The banquets should aim to bring the nations together and awake the donors' interest. We would be holding a Commonwealth banquet for each continent. Asia, Africa, South America, North America, Australia, Europe and Oceanica. And we would start with Africa. Officially, it would be a big celebration, similar to the Commonwealth Day Service but unofficially, we would be raising money to fund the changes."

I have no idea how my wife came up with this, but bloody hell is she amazing! This alone shows me that we've made the right decision. "Okay, I trust you on this. Where do I stand in this? What's my part in this?"

"You'll be the connecting piece between us royals and the locals. With your background, you have the appreciation and understanding what's needed to connect to the locals and convince them that we're not some frauds." She informs me. "You're the most crucial piece in the machine. Without you, I could make plans all I want but they would never come into fruition."

Maybe I was born to do this. Maybe that's my destiny, just like it's my wife's. Perhaps, we're going to change the world step by step, one commonwealth country at a time... This is so exciting! "I'll do my best."

"When shall we start packing?" She asks me with a big grin on her lips. She's eager to start with everything.

"Perhaps tomorrow. We have to meet up with Marco one more time to inform him we're basically leaving him and his plans here in London." I scratch the back of my neck. Maybe this wasn't such a good plan after all. Marco and his team have to build our home all on their own. We'll be on the other end of the world. Reaching us won't be so easy anymore, but not impossible either.

"Don't worry too much." My wife tells me before grabbing my hand and squeezing it softly. "Making a change is always hard. We'll be fine."

"Will we? Being pregnant with twins on the other end of the world?"

My wife licks her full lips, "Yeah. I'm not slowing down or putting our plans on ice just because of the news that we've got today. These people need us. They have no one but us."

"Okay..."

"How about you call the King's private secretary and talk to him about our accommodation on Mauritius? Talk to him about security and the staff from our household that will have to travel with us. I haven't made a plan for that. My focus is on Tanzania. Yours can be on Mauritius."

I nod, "Okay. Are we going to make an announcement about it?"

She thinks for a moment. "I don't know. Let's see what Abbot and our communication secretary says. I think we should meet up with our staff before we leave. Informing them via mail is too impersonal and unprofessional."

"And where are we suppose to hold this meeting? At Clarence House? I'm not sure they have an empty room for us on such short notice. Hampton Court Palace?"

My wife nods, "Yeah, let's do it at Hampton Court."

"But it's still getting renovated."

"We'll use a room at the other end of the palace then." My wife says. "I'll make sure of it."

**Josephine**

Dressed in only lacy black underwear, I stare at my reflection in the mirror, my eyes focused on my midsection. There are two babies growing inside of me but I still look like nothing's happening. My boobs have grown enormously but other than that I still look the same. Very tanned from my honeymoon on French Cay, but still the same.

Except I'm not. I'm carrying twins. Two babies! Two!

I place my hands on my lower abdomen. There are three hearts beating in my body. Three hearts... but why did I dream of only one boy then? Why was there one boy at the beach with Oliver and me? Why weren't there two?

Suddenly goosebumps start covering my bare arms and legs. The smell of cosy evenings in front of the open fireplace with hot chocolates fills my nose and I don't have to look over my shoulder to know who's behind me.

My husband.

I smell him and feel his energy before I even see him. It's like we're magnets. A moment later I can feel his torso behind my back as he embraces me from behind. He places his large hands on mine while resting his chin on my head. After a week and a half in the Caribbean our skin colours almost match. His erection is pressing into my lower back but we both ignore the completely obvious desire of our bodies.

"We have to get ready." I mumble after a moment.

He takes his chin off of my head and places a kiss on my left cheek. "I know this was quite a surprise..."

"Surprise? No, it wasn't a surprise. It was a shock! A bloody tsunami rolled over me the moment Dr. Ross said there were twins in me! Twins! Two babies! Do you know what that means?!"

"It's twice the luck."

"It's twice the diapers, twice the amount of sleepless nights and twice the hunger and cries!"

"It's twice the love as well." My husband says while looking into my eyes in the reflection. We're both in our underwear, him in black boxer briefs and me in a black lacy bra and matching panties. The only jewellery I'm wearing are my wedding rings and the yellow golden necklace with the diamond covered half moon pendant. I haven't taken them off since I got them a little over a week and a half ago and I plan to wear them even when I'm old and my skin is full of wrinkles and pigmented spots.

"I'm not ready for that kind of love. I just got used to the fact that I'll have to push one baby out of my vagina and now it's going to be two? My body is going to change forever. I'm going to suffer from abdominal separation, umbilical hernia, stretch marks and lots more!"

"Stop seeing the negatives and start seeing the positives." My husband suggests.

"I dreamt of a boy. One boy. Singular. There was no sibling. Why did I dream of a boy then? Whose boy was it?" I ask him with a shrug.

My husband licks his lips, "Maybe this was our first."

The sentence, these words hit me so hard that tears start burning in my eyes immediately. I didn't think of it before. Why didn't I think of it?!

Oliver lifts his large hands off of mine and squeezes me softly. "I'm very happy about the twins. I can't wait to have two girls or two boys or one of each. I'm so ready to become a Dad and I know you're going to be ready for that as well. You're just scared and a little shocked. It'll wear off. You'll be fine. You've got me and our families."

I sniff and gulp to ease the tightness in my throat. "We have to get dressed. Our meeting with our new staff starts in an hour."

My husband twirls me around in his arms and presses his forehead against mine. When he looks at me with those sea foam coloured eyes, I always loose it. He's my weak spot.

Like the boy we would have had in a different life.

I wrap my arms around his neck as the tears start rolling down my cheeks. I bury my nose in the nape of his neck as I allow myself to let go and surrender into my husband. He has always been my tower of strength and safe haven. He runs circles on my back as I allow the emotions to pour out of me. I don't need to say a word and neither does he. We always understood each other.

After a few minutes, I pull myself together again. I can't start our first meeting with the brand new team with red puffy eyes. "We have to get dressed." I decide before turning around and looking at my clothes again. There's so much I won't be able to wear. I was hoping to wear at least some of the clothes a little longer but now... now I have to get maternity clothes faster than I thought.

I push the thought to the side and concentrate on the present. It's time for some royal fashion. Oliver and I have to look our best for this first unofficial appointment as royals. We'll be meeting our teams but that doesn't mean I can wear ripped jeans, leggings or wrinkly blouses. I have to look put together.

Although I feel the opposite right now.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asks me with concern in his voice.

"I will be."

All three of us will be, I guess.

* * *

I put a strand of hair behind my ears and inhale deeply before following my husband into the green drawing room that's going to be our conference room to hold future meetings. Oliver's wearing dark pants and a crisp white oxford shirt underneath his emerald green cashmere sweater. His honey blond hair is the perfect contrast to the sweater, that has the same shade of green as his eyes. It's quite cold in an old palace like this, so I opted for a long sleeved black cashmere dress with thermal tights and black stilettos. I don't know how much longer I can wear stilettos so I have to make the best of it. Half of Hampton Court Palace is still getting renovated, but Rory and George have already given us a few rooms to work in as they're still staying at Windsor. We have a big conference room and offices on the first floor of the left wing at Hampton Court Palace. Our staff is sitting around a big round mahogany table in the green drawing room. An étagère with sandwiches, croissants, fresh fruits and coffee along with plates, mugs and cutlery is standing on a table against the left wall that has a green floral wallpaper. There's a private secretary, a communication secretary, an advisor, an official spokesperson, the master of the household, a project manager, the digital communications lead and a deputy for each position sitting around the big round mahogany table. Team Clarence consists of 14 people, excluding the staff that will help us with Chestnut House and security.

"Good Morning, everyone! Welcome to the first meeting of Team Clarence." I greet them before sitting down next to my husband. They all seem nervous and tensed. It's a bit like the first day of school: Anything can happen.

"We hope you're all doing well and are excited to start with new journey with us." My husband smiles at every member. It's a mixture of cultures, different backgrounds and beliefs, that's sitting across us. We've chosen some traditional British people but also a few from the commonwealth. There are wise people sitting around the table as well as young minds. It's a mixture that's going to create some heated discussions but this is exactly what I wanted. The different views represent the public with its diverse opinions on us and our future moves. I want to have as many different opinions on the table before making a decision.

"We're going to stop talking around the bush and get to work. We called this meeting not only so you can all get to know each but also to discuss the first project that we're going to do." I inform them. "As you can see there's a folder in front of you. This has all the research that we've done so far. We've had a few conference calls with the Commonwealth Trust and agreed that Tanzania would be the perfect way to start this new journey."

"Tanzania? What are the plans?" Sarah, our private secretary asks us. The blonde has graduated from Cambridge University six years ago and has spent the last four and a half years working for The Prince and Princess of Wales. Catherine and William were kind enough to give her to us.

"We want to build hospitals, kindergartens, schools and community centres there. And help with sanitation facilities. Plus wells. In the countryside." Oliver answers her question.

"Will you be on the building site?" The question comes from Andrew, our project manager. Andrew has been working for UNICEF for the last 35 years. He knows how to realise a project in Third World countries. He's exactly who we need for our aims.

"Yes." Oliver answers.

"Tanzania's economy won't be able to fund your accommodation and protection. It's a dangerous country to stay in with your positions." That's Zahar, our advisor. A beautiful African woman in her mid thirties. "Even the tourist hotspot Zanzibar won't be able to do this. I suggest you commute and live in a different commonwealth country."

The suggestion earns nods from the rest of the team. I think those nods will be rare moments.

"That's why we planned to stay on Mauritius while overseeing and helping with the projects." Oliver informs them.

"Château de Labourdonnais is located in the north of Mauritius. It will be our residence until the 8th of March." I tell them. "A day later we will have our first public engagement with the rest of the Royal Family. The Commonwealth Service at Westminster Abbey is going to be a good way to face the crowds."

"You're planning to stay overseas for over two months?" Andrew asks us.

"Yes. Our focus is the Commonwealth Trust and how we can help all nations that are a member of the commonwealth. Besides our official residence Chestnut House won't be complete until March anyway."

"I suggest we announce these plans as soon as possible. Let's wait until the King has published his statement about your joining the family and then within a few days, we can let the bomb drop that you're staying on Mauritius and are helping Tanzania." Andrew suggests. "In the name of the Commonwealth Trust, of course."

"We also need to have a statement ready about your excitement of joining the family, the work you plan to do... that sort of stuff." Zahar tells us."When do you plan to launch your website?"

"After the King has issued the statement of course." Andrew answers for us. "Which would be in the first week of January. When do you plan to leave for Africa?"

"We're going to spend New Year's Eve abroad so we thought we'd fly to Mauritius immediately after our holiday." Oliver answers.

"And we thought perhaps some of you would want to join us there. As an official work trip, not a holiday. Although Mauritius is a rather dreamy location to be working from."

"You're inviting us to join you on Mauritius?" Sarah asks us shocked. She's as shocked as the rest of the team.

"Yes. I suggest all the deputies to stay in London, so we have a proper connection channel. But the rest can fly over to Mauritius with us. Château de Labourdonnais is not too far away from the five stars hotels. We'd be funding the accommodations of course. We would be holding regular meetings at the Château and create an office there for you."

"We're not leaving you here all by yourself. We're a team, you are our backbone. Wherever we go, you will follow us." Oliver promises them.

"We'd be delighted!" Asher, our official spokesperson, says with a wide grin on his lips.

"Oh, yes! We definitely want to join you there!" Sarah grins. "I've never been to Mauritius!"

"Good." I smile with relief in my eyes.

"Are you going to take royal reporter with you?"

"Yes, we want to bring out a documentary every year with the work that we've been doing for the Commonwealth Trust." Oliver answers Andrew's question. "So, there will probably be a few reporters from the Royal Rota along with a videographer and photographer."

"But we also want to release a documentary about Tanzania and the work that we're going to do there separately. It's going to be the first big achievement and I think we should highlight it as such. However, we don't want the focus to be on us as royal couple. We want to be the shining light that's highlighting the issues of Tanzania and present solutions, but there won't be personal questions answered on these trips."

Andrew nods, "Very wise choice. We want to avoid another royal tour that turned into a whining and complaining interview."

"Exactly." Zahar nods.

"Good, I'm going to source the royal reporters, videographers and photographers." Andrew informs us.

"I'll be writing the statements." Hilary, our communication secretary inform us. She has previously been working in politics. While politics and royalty seem to be separated, they have more in common than one might think. Reporters tend to rip royal statements apart as much as they do with politician's words. So, we had to get someone who knows how to play the media. The Harvard graduate knows how much meaning one single word or punctuation can have. She's the right person for the job. "And have another look at the website." She promises us.

I nod.

"And I'm going to call all officials in Tanzania and Mauritius to make sure the materials for the projects can get through the borders." Andrew flips through the pages of the folder in front of him. "I see, you have already put a section about transportation into the folder."

"Oh, yes. But that folder is by all means not complete. That was everything I could come up with in the matter of a few days."

"A few days? This folder is as thick as the bible!" Andrew cries out.

I shrug in response, "I want to know what I'm dealing with before signing on to a project this big."

"I think what Andrew meant, was this will be very useful information for us all." Sarah gives Andrew a side eye.

I chuckle, "How about you have a look while enjoying this selection of breakfast options? Pour yourself a cup of coffee or English Breakfast tea, get yourself a croissant or whatever else you fancy and enjoy this early morning."

"Or if you prefer you could go to your private offices next door if you're more of an introvert type." My husband suggests. "But we all want to get to know you and I'm sure you're eager to get to know us. In the years ahead we're hopefully going to turn into a very good oiled machine and a tightly woven net. You have all earned this position. You are all worthy of working with us and are exactly where you're supposed to be. My wife and I are planning to do a lot of oversea work."

"How much exactly?" Andrew asks us.

"We want to visit each commonwealth nation on a regular basis. Actually, my husband and I thought about hosting a Commonwealth Forum at Balmoral Castle. Get all diplomats together on one place to hear about their issues and find a solution that doesn't tackle nation by nation but globally."

"Your work ethic is very different than from the previous president and vice-president of the Commonwealth Trust." Zahar mumbles.

"And when were you planning to host this forum?" Asher asks.

"We could do that before Christmas. Invite the Royal Rota and set the rules with everyone." Zahar suggests.

"I want it to be a full weekend." Oliver explains.

"A weekend?"

"Yes. It's a lot to go through and I don't want to sit there and sip tea." I back my husband up.

"The diplomats won't be leaving the country before Christmas Eve. We can hold it from the 17th until the 19th. But we're going to need a bigger room for it. Perhaps the ball room of Balmoral would be fitting."

Andrew nods, "Yes, I think it's a good idea. Not only to introduce yourself but also your work ethics and your roles."

"Then I'm going to write the invites. With your royal coat of arms as a letterhead instead of your cypher. It's more powerful that way." Hilary says while taking notes. "We should also use the font that's used on the website. I assume that's your handwriting, Your Royal Highness?"

"Yes." I admit.

"Good. It will give the letter a personal touch. No one can expect of you to write 54 invites but we can at least make it look like you care."

"Which I do." I insist.

"Of course you do. Just the fact that your willing to hold a forum which lasts over an entire weekend highlights your profound interest in the Commonwealth, Their issues and the work that you're so dedicated to do. These aren't just invites. They send out a bigger message. They set the tone ahead of the meeting. It's important to give them a glimpse of your profound knowledge without coming off arrogantly."

"And I will send them out as quickly as possible." Sarah nods at Hilary.

I can't believe how eager our team is!

"Can we all sign them?" Oliver asks them.

"You want to sign 54 invites?" Sarah asks with wide eyes.

"Brilliant idea, Your Royal Highness. That will give it a personal touch, show the importance each nation has to you. Definitely!" Hilary nods with a smile on her lips.

"Good, then start pouring yourself a coffee or make a tea. Let's have breakfast together, I know I'm starving." I say with a wide smile on my lips. Telling our team about the pregnancy can wait. At least until the 9th of March.

Once everyone starts filling their plates with food and their mugs with coffee, the atmosphere starts to relax.

"How are you planning to commute between Tanzania and Mauritius?" Sarah asks us.

"We thought we could fly with our jet."

"Everyday for three and a half hours for just one way?" Andrew asks.

"Yes." Oliver nods.

"Perhaps you should commute there twice to three times a week." Zahar suggests. "The tabloids will find out about the whole commute thing. It's going to be the first dirt they'll find."

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Okay. Then we'll commute twice a week. Monday and Friday." I decide. It's not the close watch I wanted to have over the projects but it will have to do. Tanzania is not Rio.

"And you should take some photographs. I hear, you're quite the talented photographer, Your Royal Highness." Zahar tells me with a wink.

I blush, "I'll definitely bring my camera with a few different lenses but I can't promise anything good."

"Have you thought about your first Instagram post?" Sarah asks us.

"Actually, I was planning to keep it empty, apart from a welcome message, until the royal rota has seen our work in Tanzania and Mauritius." I answer.

"How about we use this first post to introduce the whole team?" Oliver asks. "Would you be up for that?"

"I promise to take the best photos." I ensure them with a smile on my lips.

"I don't know. I'm not looking my best today." Sarah mumbles while blushing.

"Oh, no we don't have to take the photos today. We can take them on another day but I think it's a good idea to introduce Team Clarence that way." I say to our team. They're getting their own sections on our website but I feel like Instagram a different kind of introduction. Something more personal. Oliver and I need to be as transparent as possible towards the Brits. Otherwise this might cost the King his crown. Or worse, the monarchy's end.

**Oliver**

Having dinner at Frogmore House is definitely a nice way to end the week. Tonight George cooked. He made a classic Shepherds pie and a fresh salad, that he harvested in their own garden with his daughters. It was very good. Nate, Char and their babies came over as well since they live next door. It was a big family dinner with five children and six adults - and two unborn additions. I can't wait to have the same kind of dinners in our new home, Chestnut House. There was a time in my life when I would have freaked out just by the idea of having dinner with the future King, his Queen and the spare. But now they're family and I feel as comfortable as I can be. We can talk about everything under the sun. There's no crown when we're sitting at the table together.

We're sitting at a large wooden table in the open living area. Everything is held in white and the transition between kitchen, dining room and living room is seamlessly. A huge window front is providing enough light and the open fireplace is lit because it's bloody cold in England at this time of the year. The roads can be used for ice skating and everything around us is covered in snow. It's beautiful and reminds me of my time in Finland with Josephine. Of these beautiful Northern Lights that she chose to describe her feelings for me.

"So, you're going to combine a holiday and work then?" Charlotte asks us.

I chuckle, that's so typical of her. She always sees the bright side. "Well, it's more work than a holiday."

"I don't know. I'm sure you're going to spend a few hours a day at the beach. Early in the morning or late at night. Mauritius is just too dreamy to stay inside all day. You should really explore the island. And the same goes for Tanzania. I've heard Zanzibar is pretty amazing. And the safaris there are truly worth an experience even though they might give your security a heart attack." George smirks. I have a feeling he has given his security a heart attack more than once.

"And then when you come back we're going to be neighbours!" She claps into her hands with the brightest smile on her lips. Her navy eyes are glowing. Living near her best friend has clearly been one of her biggest wishes.

"You think the stables are going to be renovated by then?" Josephine asks her back.

"Yeah, sure. We'll tear the whole thing down and build our own home like you guys. The horses are getting new stables anyway. They'll be living better than us in those stables if we hadn't decided to tear them down." Nate shrugs. "And when are you guys moving into Hampton Court Palace?"

"We'll move in after New Year's. First week of January." George answers. So that means we will all live on the same grounds when Josephine and I come home from Africa. We'll be neighbours - with acres between us.

"How much stuff are you taking with you?" I ask them.

"A few personal items." Rory answers my question. "We're going to use this as a weekend home."

"Every weekend?" I ask with a frown.

"No, she didn't meant it literally. She meant it more like an estate when everything's too much. It's her sanctuary." My wife explains to me.

"I thought this was French Cay."

"It is. But that's the English version, I guess."

"I thought that was Swansea."

"Swansea's in Wales. Big difference." Charlotte reminds me.

I'm getting a headache. That's way too many options. Too many mansions.

"Have you told Oli about our Christmas tradition yet?" Char asks my wife, luckily changing the subject.

I frown, "What tradition?"

Josephine licks her lips. "We have a Christmas concert. Sort of."

"What? You expect me to sing? I can't sing!"

"Don't worry about it. It's categorised by families. Gabi and Troy always sing a duet. The kids sing in a group. Then it's couple pairings. Nate and me, Rory and George, Della and Wlad... You get the vibe. We always sing one song. And then all men and women split into two groups as well."

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "I can't sing!"

"Then just move your lips when it's your turn." Nate suggests. "And about our men group, trust me you'll learn the dance moves in no time!"

"Dance moves?!" I ask my brother-in-law shocked.

"Sasha can't sing either so that's why I've sung with Ana for the last years. You don't have to sing with me." My wife calms me down. She takes a sip of her water. "Rothschild didn't do it last year as well. Ana and me are a great team. Our voices have a great harmony."

I lick my lips. Just the fact that she mentioned her ex tells me how much she wants me to do this. "Tesoro, I really can't sing. Dancing is in my blood but singing... not so much."

"It's fine." She says with a shrug. "We can perform a salsa instead."

I really can't sing but for Josephine I would give it a try. "What are you guys singing?" I ask George.

"Oh that varies. I think this year we're doing 90s so it's NSYNC for us men and the Spice Girls for the women."

My Mama used to listen to them! I pinch the bridge of my nose. "I'll dance. But I will not sing." I decide. "And the same goes for my Mama and brothers. Really, you don't want to hear us sing. The Rodriguez family can't sing." I mean, we don't even sing under the shower or when we're cooking and Josephine expects me to perform a song live for their Christmas concert?!

"But the Bolton can." Char smiles at me. "They all have angel voices."

"Do you want to start right now?" Nate asks me. "I can show you the steps and Rory and Jo can sing the song."

"Now?"

"Yeah. While the babies are still asleep."

"Oh, didn't you guys have your ultrasound this week?" Rory asks us.

"Yeah and it was quite... quite something." Josephine answers. It's clear to me she doesn't want to tell them we're getting twins. Probably because she hasn't processed the news yet.

"Seeing our babies on that monitor was the highlight of my week. Until they were born, of course." George says with a smile on his thin lips. His brown eyes start glowing.

I show him a smile and bite on my tongue to stop it from yelling out the news.

Nate gets up from his chair, "Okay, come on. We don't have much time for you to learn the steps."

True, Christmas Eve is just a little less than a week away. I can't believe Josephine didn't tell me about it!

"Which song are you guys dancing to?" Rory asks Nate as I rise from my chair.

"Bye Bye." Nate says.

Josephine can't hide the grin on her lips as she looks at her sister. "That's such a classic. We know the song by heart!"

"Char and George won't sing as well?" I ask.

"Nah, Royalty Card." Char sticks out her tongue.

"We're almost royals as well!" I start arguing as Nate starts pushing the sofas in the living room. Apparently we need quite a lot of space.

"Man up and follow my moves!" Nate demands before nodding at the rest of the family that remained seated.

George stares at his iPhone. Probably looking for an instrumental version of the song.

"One, two, three!" Char counts down. A second later the instrumental version starts filling the open living area.

"I'm doin' this tonight, You're probably gonna start a fight. I know this can't be right. Hey baby come on, I loved you endlessly, when you weren't there for me. So now it's time to leave and make it alone I know that I can't take no more. It ain't no lie." My wife starts singing.

"I wanna see you out that door. Baby, bye, bye, bye..." Rory chimes in with her sister.

"Bye Bye; Don't wanna be a fool for you; Just another player in your game for two;You may hate me but it ain't no lie, Baby, bye, bye, bye... Bye Bye." Char and George sing along.

I am shocked by the sound I'm hearing. How the hell are they so good?!

"Hey," Nate snaps his fingers in front of my eyes and I wince. "You have to concentrate here!"

"Sorry. Can we do that again?" I ask him.

Nate nods before snapping his fingers again. "We're starting at the top!"

**Josephine**

I decided to have a traditional pie at Goddards in Greenwich today. Goddards is a family run business that has been serving pie and mash since 1890. They are serving handmade pies which are baked throughout the day daily here. It's one of my favourite little gems in London. I was still a toddler when I first visited this restaurant. It's a cosy place. The air conditioned licensed restaurant can seat 125 people so they have plenty of space to enjoy a pie and mash. On the first floor you can take in the views of Greenwich. They have traditional wooden benches along with long tables and chairs. They also have highchairs for younger customers. The restaurant looks lovely with all the Christmas decorations. There are red and white baubles, stacks of greenery and classic Christmas tunes are filling my ears.

It's a place where I can go absolutely incognito. Caio, Johna and Maria have fallen in love with this place as well. Oliver and I took them here a few days ago. Today, Oliver's getting royal lessons by George and Nate. Char and Rory are busy with the children and royal duties. I was sick of my penthouse so I decided to go here.

I continue with my research for the Commonwealth Forum weekend as I wait for my pie to arrive. I've ordered a root vegetable pie. Fresh carrots, parsnips, swede, potatoes and onions with a touch of rosemary and thyme make this a wholesome treat. My fourth treat in two days to be exact. I know they say you're eating for two - or three in my case - but I never believed them. Until I got pregnant myself. Maybe I really am eating for three.

It feels that way sometimes.

"Your pie, Jo." David, one of the owners, brings me my pie. The people here use my nickname, because I've been visiting this place regularly since forever. They're lovely people.

I gift him a smile. "Thanks David."

"Enjoy. Is there anything else you want?"

I think for a moment. I've been craving strawberry jam like crazy for the last three hours. But that's not something they have here.

Suddenly, an idea plops in my head.

"Any chance your place can be rented for a private event?" I ask him. This would be perfect for the first Team Clarence Christmas party.

"Yeah, sure. What day where you thinking of?"

The Commonwealth Forum is on December the 17th until the 19th. So maybe our Christmas party should be on the 21st. "How about the 21st?"

"Sorry, we're booked for a birthday. But we're free on the 22nd."

"Then I'll take that."

"Great. Is there anything special you want us to make?"

"I'll get back on you for that. But I definitely want you to make those vegetable root pies."

David chuckles, "Alright. Just mail me the details."

I nod and watch him walking away. I am alone on the first floor. A view of Greenwich full of snow has been distracting me in the last half hour. I love London in winter.

My ringing iPhone rips me out of my thoughts. I look at the screen and see my brother-in-law's name. "Hi!" I greet him after picking up.

"Rothschild's doing an interview." Wladimir's heavy Russian accent fills my ears.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"A fucking tell-all interview!" He hisses.

I pinch the bridge of my nose. Shit! "When?"

"Channel 4. It has already been filmed and will air in four days. On Sunday at prime time."

Of course Edward Rothschild chose the biggest British channel. Knowing him, he also made sure that the interview gets published at prime time. It's like he bloody knew of the Commonwealth Trust Forum that Oliver and me are holding through Friday until Sunday. It's like he knew we were going to be at Balmoral Castle, far away from London. "You've got to be joking me!" I breathe out. "Do you have the footage?"

"No."

"Shit."

"Is there anything special he can talk about?"

"Besides how I embarrassed him in front of the world on our wedding day?"

"Could he use the letter? Publish it?"

"Fuck!" This is getting worse and worse.

"What was in it?"

"Something about how sorry I was and that we didn't meet in the right lifetime. Stuff like that." I try to remember what I wrote but this bloody pregnancy brain almost makes it impossible for me to remember anything!

"Did you mention Oliver?"

"No, I don't think so."

"You don't think so?!"

"Yes! Believe it or not but pregnancy brain is a real thing to bloody go through!" I hiss back at Wlad.

"Alright, where are you? We should discuss that in person."

He very well knows where I am. "Greenwich. I was just about to have my pie."

"Order one for me. With lamb. I'll be there in twenty minutes." He says before hanging up.

Edward Rothschild is a bloody nightmare! I hurt him but he's turned into a psychopath that just won't stop!

I stare at my schedule about the Commonwealth Forum weekend. It's a few days away. I am looking forward to it. All diplomats from each Commonwealth embassy is going to attend this forum, which will go from Friday to Sunday. 54 commonwealth nations at one place at the same time - that's never been done before. It's going to be held at Balmoral Castle. All guests will stay there. Oliver and I are staying at Craigowan Lodge. Craigowan Lodge is located on the Balmoral estate about one mile from the main house. More rustic than the castle, the seven bedroom stone house was frequently used by Prince Charles and Princess Diana when they would visit Balmoral during the summer months. But after they got divorced the estate remained empty until Rory and George's wedding. I was looking forward to spending the weekend there and get the minds together of all commonwealth nations.

But now I have to deal bloody Rothschild!

I dig into my pie with my fork, imagining it being Rothschild's heart.

**Oliver**

I get the perfectly grilled bell peppers and zucchini out of the oven just as the doors of the lift open. "Hi! I've made hummus, sourdough bread and roasted from veggies in the oven." I yell and turn around as I hear more than a pair of feet walking in. Behind my wife is Wladimir. "It's enough for you as well."

Wlad just nods in appreciation. Wladimir's the same age as Troy but just like our father-in-law, he looks nothing like someone in his mid fifties. He is build like a brick wall. Nothing can destroy him.

"We've got some bad news." Josephine announces.

"Bad news?" I ask as my alarm bells shrill in my ears.

"Rothschild has given an interview. It will be televised on Channel 4. In four bloody days!" Josephine hisses.

My mouth falls open, "What?"

"He's going to drag me through the mud like I did with him. And he will do the same with you, too. He will talk about how I left him at the altar, how I chose you over him and why you and me are the bad guys. This will ruin our reputation before we've even entered the royal family!"

"Is there anything we can do to stop that?" I ask Wlad.

"No. The trailer for the interview just aired." The Russian man says with a shrug. His silver eyes are filled with anger though.

"Is it bad?" I ask them.

Josephine gets her iPhone and hands it to me. "See it yourself."

"A Channel 4 exclusive interview with Edward Rothschild. The dynasty heir talked about the most painful day of his life." Edward appears in a perfectly fitted grey sweater. It was filmed in his living room. He's wearing a silver watch with a sapphire circle. I notice the ring immediately. Those are the sapphires from my wife's old wedding ring. I know it. She knows it.

But no one else does. The world thinks it's a pretty watch.

We know it's a trophy.

And a slap in our faces.

"Be careful who you trust, the devil was once an angel." Edward's posh British voice fills my ears. I hate it. I hate him. "Get ready to hear his side of the story. Only on Channel 4."

"We've got to stop this!" I breathe out.

"We can't get out hands on the footage." Wlad explains to me.

"Then turn to the royals. Ask the King to put his foot down." I suggest.

"We can't do that because we're not officially part of the royal family." My wife says.

"So, we're just suppose to sit back and watch that bloody interview air at prime time?!"

"Pretty much." Josephine shrugs.

"No, there's got to be something we can do about it." I insist. "Can't we... I don't know make sure the footage gets erased from their computers or something?"

Wlad shakes his head, "Not on such short notice."

"How about George? Can't he pull some royal strings?" I ask them.

"He's already standing on shaky ground with Rory. I can't ask them to do that for us."

"Why not? We're bloody going to Mauritius for them!" I almost yell at her. I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Sorry. I... I just can't believe we have to let that happen."

Wladimir licks his lips. "Maybe I've got an idea."

**Josephine**

Tonight's Dino Snores Night at The Natural History Museum. I bought tickets for Johna, Caio and Oliver after we saw Night at the Museum, Night at the Museum 2 and Night at the Museum 3 in the movie theatre downstairs. I've rarely used that feature of Landmark Place but seeing their faces were worth it. They've never been to the movie theatre so the whole experiences along with popcorn, nachos and soft drinks were worth it. I've never seen them smile more. Johna and Caio were fascinated by the movies so I thought it would be a good thing to do with their big brother. It's a Rodriguez night out in a way. Probably for the last time for a very long while.

However, I didn't expect to feel so lonely in my penthouse. I tried to distract myself from my loneliness by working a bit more and looking over the plans for the Commonwealth Trust Forum again.

I take another sip of my lavender tea as I flip the page of my book. I'm laying on the sofa in the open living area. The fire's out in the open fireplace and the snow has started again. Suddenly, my iPhone vibrates on the coffee table. I close the book and look at the screen. It's a link for an article sent from Wlad.

**Revealed: The handwritten letter showing true tragedy of Josie and Edward Rothschild's breakup!**

_The Express can exclusively reveal Josie Bolton's handwritten letter to Edward Rothschild as she tried to heal the rift between them. It's the new climax in the epic love story between the couple that so dramatically failed when Josie left her ex-fiancé at the altar. While we didn't hear of the last conversation between the ex couple, we do now know why they failed - and why they were set to fail from the beginning. Josie's beautifully written letter in her calligraphic handwriting to Edward is full of metaphors, tragedies, allegories and hyperboles. In a way, some could say it's a lyrical masterpiece. _

_As if she knew it would be read by the public. _

_Dear Ed,_

_It is with the heaviest heart that I write this to you, knowing I did something unforgivable to you. My actions must have shattered your heart into a million pieces and for that I am deeply sorry. I saw the sadness in your eyes when you realised I wasn't going to marry you, that I wasn't going to be by your side 'til death do us apart, but I didn't know what to say. I couldn't think of anything that could take your pain away, explain my decision to hurt you and leave you, so I remained silent and let my actions speak. Slipping off the ring you gifted me in hope of a future together, was the hardest thing I ever had to do. _

_Nothing haunts us like the things we don't say, so I've chosen to put my words on to paper. _

_I blindsided you with my actions and words. I've said yes when I should've said no. You welcomed me into your loving family and I welcomed you into mine, but in the end our perfect fit was just that. It was too perfect. We were too similar and not different enough. I love you, but not enough to stay by your side 'til death do us apart. _

_Over the last few months, I have become someone I don't recognise anymore. Unnoticeably at first, I crumbled inside until nothing of me was left. My morosity in becoming a Rothschild got the best of me. I wasn't ready to be loved by you and I wasn't ready to give you my love. So, my mind distorted the reflection in the mirror. When I saw my reflection, I saw a woman that's perfected the Rothschild mask so much that she's lost the Bolton in her core. _

_They say hurting someone can be as easy as throwing a stone into the sea. But I didn't realise how deep the stone could go. I'm so sorry for not stitching up your wounds, for not being able to be who you wanted me to me. But I was busy bleeding too. I know I have shattered your heart into a million pieces and it's not something that can ever be forgiven. You are not someone that deserves to be loved with half a heart. I could be anything in the world but the moment the car stopped in front of the cathedral I realised I never could have been yours. _

_Because my heart is held in somewhere else's hands. _

_I've made a big mistake but saying I do would have been an even bigger mistake - one we'd end up regretting for the rest of our lives. _

_Our love was real but maybe, it was just not the right lifetime. I hope you find what you're looking for. I hope you find the kind of happiness that exists on your own terms. I hope you find the kind of love that makes you a softer person. I hope you find your soulmate, because it's clear that wasn't me. _

_Maybe, when we're ready, we'll meet again and you'll understand what I mean. _

_With love,_

_Josie_

I have to read the article twice to really understand what's happening here. I forgot what I wrote but now that I've read it again, I remember why I wrote that letter. Because I was terribly sorry for the pain I caused him. But that was in a different lifetime. It was when I still felt like Josie - instead of Josephine. Instead of Her Royal Highness The Duchess of Clarence.

What the bloody hell did Rothschild do?! Has he completely lost his mind?! I have written that confidential letter as an apology! It was meant to stay private! It's bloody confidential!

I inhale deeply. He's just doing everything to make sure everyone will tune in for the interview. He wants as much publicity as possible. He wants everyone to see this interview. He wants fucking press coverage.

He wants to destroy me!

"Josephine?"

I look up from my iPhone as I hear my husband's voice calling me. A moment later he walks down the hallway and over to me. In his left hand he is holding a bag from the Natural History Museum. His yellow golden wedding ring is perfectly polished and shiny. "What are you doing here?"

"Johna found it too scary to sleep underneath a giant whale or dinosaur skeleton so we all went home before the kids all went to bed."

"But that's not the point of those tickets. The whole point of Dino Snores Night is to sleep in a museum. Just like in the movies! Johna loved the movies!"

"Yeah but I think he was afraid that all the statues, skeletons and other objects would come to life at midnight." Oliver explains to me with a shrug.

I bite on my lower lip. I haven't thought about it that way. "I'm sorry. I thought it would be a really cool experience for your brothers."

My husband sits down next to me and shrugs. "I'm glad we did the private tour. That alone took us nearly three hours. It was really cool to see all the objects there."

"Maybe we'll do Dino Snores for adults then."

My husband's eyes start sparkling, "Can we?"

I nod, "Of course. We might have to take Ralph with us but it's not impossible."

"That would be so awesome!" He says with a grin on his lips.

"But you guys had fun aside from that?"

"Oh yes, definitely!"

It sucks that the evening at the Natural History Museum didn't turn out the way it was suppose to but I am happy my husband is home with me. "What did you guys do? Tell me what happened."

"The evening started with a fascinating talk from some scientists on how animals survive the cold. Far from the dry lectures I remember from my school days, it was engaging and all of the kids were completely hooked. Then we were split into small groups and sent off into the dinosaur exhibit. We had a printed activity sheet with a challenge to unscramble some letters and discover which dinosaur is hidden in the clues. Now, this might sound a little like your usual school trip so far…but now imagine that it's pitch black. All you had to guide you was a tiny wind-up torch and two over-excited children tugging at your hands and hopping up and down with excitement - even Caio enjoyed it! The walls were ridged with fossils, and looming over us were enormous ghostly dinosaur skeletons of all kinds. And then when we rounded a corner in the dark, we sensed movement and heard a roar, we shone our tiny torch to see a full-size animatronic Tyrannosaurus Rex glaring down at us, mouth gaping!"

I grin. I imagine that's when Johna lost it. "Johna didn't wet his pants?"

"He almost did. But it was so cool! And than later that night, we got to learn how paleontologists use skeletons and partial skeletons to deduce what dinosaurs would have looked like, how they moved and what they ate. The scientist who ran the workshop made it sound easy. Using our new knowledge, we drew our own dinosaurs from unfinished skeletons, adding in the bones we can safely assume were missing, muscles and ligaments to tie everything together, making space for a big stomach, and finally adding and colouring in the skin." Oliver says before picking up his gift bag and pulling out a shirt. It's a white shirt with two skeletons of whales. "I chose a bigger size for you so you can wear it a little longer."

"You made that for me?" I ask him with tears in my eyes.

"Yes of course. I'm not a very talented painter but these two whales are suppose to be our twins." He explains to me with a soft smile while pointing at the two whales. "I thought you could wear it to sleep when your clothes don't fit you any more."

"That's so sweet!" I say before kissing him. "Thank you so much."

He runs his fingers through my hair, gifting me that look of love.

"I don't know what went wrong. It sounded like you guys had such a good time."

"We did. Until it was time to roll out our sleep bags." Oliver tells me. "Hanging from the ceiling above our cosy sleeping bags was a spectacular blue whale skeleton over 25 metres long - that's about three times as long as a London bus. The whale's name is Hope and was unveiled by the Princess of Wales. When Johna wanted to shout he had met her and that she was at his big brother's wedding, I had to stop him. I told him we would see her again on Christmas Eve and Johna said he wanted to quiz her on that whale. While Hope isn't a dinosaur, it was enough to make Johna wonder about what would happen when midnight strikes. I guess all the movies got to his head."

"Aw, I'm so sorry. It sounds so cool. I bet Caio wanted to say."

"He's still mad at Johna about it."

"We can take Caio with us when we do Dino Snores." I promise him.

"We each got gifted a soft toy out of pity." Oliver reaches into his gift bag again and pulls out the soft toys. "Johna didn't want his so he gave it to me." It's a green Triceratops travel cushion and a white and grey Triceratops cushion.

I chuckle, "Perhaps next time you guys can sleep over in the backyard of Chestnut House."

My husband shows me a smile that I only see when he thinks of our unborn double luck. "I can't wait for sleepovers under the stars with our twins."

"Those will be happening without me. I don't do well with a tent and a sleeping bag." I admit. I love the nature but not enough to sleep in a sleeping bag on the floor. I prefer a cosy bed in a cosy house.

"Really? But you loved being in nature when we were in Finland."

"We slept in an igloo there. Sleeping in a sleep bag is not my thing."

"And if we use an air mattress?"

He really wants to do that with me. I lick my lips. "Maybe then I'm going to give it another try."

"How was your night?"

"Sadly, not as eventful as yours. I reviewed our plans for the forum and then had a long bath before snuggling up on the sofa with a good book."

Oliver's green eyes look at the book, "I hope Lucinda Riley sweetened the pill of me being gone." Then his eyes move over to my iPhone. The press article is still open. "What's that?"

I sigh, "Wlad just sent me this. Rothschild published the apology letter I wrote him."

"He did what?!"

"He just wants to create as much fuzz as possible before the interview airs. It will die down."

"This is a privacy breach! You wrote that letter for him, not for the whole fucking world!" Oliver hisses. "How dare he release such intimate information!"

"It's not worth getting angry about." I tell him. "Wlad's plan will work."

"And what if it won't? What then?"

I don't know. "We'll figure it out."

My husband sighs before switching the iPhone off. I'm surprised he doesn't want to read the letter.

He is probably the only one who hasn't read the letter by the morning.

**Josie's letter decoded! Everything you need to know about the dynamic of her relationship to Edward Rothschild and WHY IT FAILED!**

_Josie Bolton leaving Edward at the altar shocked the world. The sister of The Duchess of Oxford has written a five page long letter, explaining her decision, hoping to smooth the pain. The bombshell letter comes just days before Edward is holding his first ever interview, in which he's ready to talk about the biggest heartache he ever felt. _

_But people who read the letter, can't help but wonder about the writing style, in particular the wording. Josie's words have been carefully chosen yet the letter reads like a poem. Her curly, almost calligraphic styled letter is full of drama and signal words. It's full of metaphors, tragedies, allegories and hyperboles. In a way, some would say it's a lyrical masterpiece. Her writing is extremely elegant and distinctive. Over five pages, the sister of The Duchess of Oxford and The Duke of Windsor pours out her heart and puts on an act that no one has ever seen. _

_And we're here to decode it for you with our handwriting experts. _

_Josie started the letter with the following: "__Dear Ed,__" Addressing her ex this way shows the connection they had. However, Ed is a very common nickname so their connection must've been not that close. _

_"It is with the heaviest heart that I write this to you, knowing I did something unforgivable to you._" _Yes, Josie you did rip his heart out and poured acid on it, right in front of the world's eyes. Using the words 'heaviest heart' and 'I did something unforgivable to you' reveals she is a 'narcissistic showman whose self-control is wavering', say handwriting experts. Josie shows a highly stylised and slow handwriting. She is ultra cautious, is well aware that the world has their eyes on her and that is just how she likes it. This is not a spontaneous or intellectually creative woman but a consummate performer and strategist. There is a strong right slant and her letters have often been retraced. There is enormous emotion as well as energy but she is both self aware and self orientated. _

_The letter continues with the following: "__I saw the sadness in your eyes when you realised I wasn't going to marry you, that I wasn't going to be by your side 'til death do us apart, but I didn't know what to say. I couldn't think of anything that could take your pain away, explain my decision to hurt you and leave you, so I remained silent and let my actions speak. Slipping off the ring you gifted me in hope of a future together, was the hardest thing I ever had to do.__" She seems to be okay to put her feelings into words right now. Using the wedding phrase ''this death do us apart' is cynically chosen. She's rubbing salt into Edward's wounds on purpose. By reminding him of the worst day of his life and the future together they will never have. However she suffers from slight anxiety and in this instance her usual regularity and over control of pen strokes does show some wavering and a slight uneven baseline - she is showing some wavering of self control. But not much!_

"_Over the last few months, I have become someone I don't recognise anymore. My morosity in becoming a Rothschild got the best of me. I wasn't ready to be loved by you and I wasn't ready to give you my love. So, my mind distorted the reflection in the mirror. When I saw my reflection, I saw a woman that's perfected the Rothschild mask so much that she's lost the Bolton in her core._" _She says she wasn't ready to love him but she was ready to accept his proposal - and the millions of pounds worth engagement ring. Also, creating the idea that she lost herself in the wedding planning process just shows how manipulative Josie Bolton is!_

"_They say hurting someone can be as easy as throwing a stone into the sea. But I didn't realise how deep the stone could go. I'm so sorry for not stitching up your wounds, for not being able to be who you wanted me to me. But I was busy bleeding too. I know I have shattered your heart into a million pieces and it's not something that can ever be forgiven. You are not someone that deserves to be loved with half a heart. I could be anything in the world but the moment the car stopped in front of the cathedral I realised I never could have been yours. Because my heart is held in somewhere else's hands._" _Is Josie Bolton really implying her pain was worse than Edward's, so it was okay to be quiet for ten months and come back into the scene with a brand new, still unnamed, husband?! In what delusional world is she living it?! The last sentence is particularly telling. Clearly, she was still in love with someone else - let's assume for his sake it's her now husband. But if she was in love with him, then why did she let her relationship with Edward go that far?_

"_I've made a big mistake but saying I do would have been an even bigger mistake - one we'd end up regretting for the rest of our lives. Our love was real but maybe, it was just not the right lifetime. I hope you find what you're looking for. I hope you find the kind of happiness that exists on your own terms. I hope you find the kind of love that makes you a softer person. I hope you find your soulmate, because it's clear that wasn't me. Maybe, when we're ready, we'll meet again and you'll understand what I mean._" _No Josie, we will never understand how you ditched the most handsome and good hearted man in the world. _

_You had it all - and you threw it away just to make bigger headlines. You stole the show on your best friend's wedding - the royal wedding of the spare nonetheless - and you make sure to be the one taking the official photographs of the new princesses - and be credited on the Instagram post. _

_She ended the letter with the words "__With love, Josie_". _It should've been Without love, Josie. _

_Our expert continued to analyse other stylistic features of the letter that could give an eye into Josie's mind. The pressure of the pen is strong - she is physically and sensually as well as materially motivated. The somewhat incongruous and visually dominating leftward upper zone flourishes appear to be tacked on - this is the 21st Century female equivalent of the Dandy, the fop or indeed the showman - and yes the narcissist. There are circles within circles in the smaller letters which show her secrecy and unwillingness to reveal her true inner thoughts. She is stubborn and unlikely to waiver in her thoughts but she is ambitious, very hard working and driven. Her emotional barometer (seen in the handwriting slant) is set to the right, which means that emotional responsiveness is high - Josie wants to be friendly and apologetic, she wants to communicate and express herself. Also, the spacing of the words is tellingly quite wide and irregular, which also tells us that she gave great thought and consideration to the content of what she's saying, to the extent that it was naturally causing her to feel quite a bit of anxiety. _

_This matter is clearly affecting Josie deeply._

_She has strong left tendencies (where her endstrokes sweep up and backwards), which reveal how much she reflects about things that have happened to her in the past, and how it's impossible for her to forget people who have meant so much to her in her life. She is seeking for forgiveness. _

_And the elaborate strokes or embellishments that sweep across the tops of words look like little protective umbrellas, giving further credence to her deep feelings on the matter. She's like an oyster that doesn't open to everyone. _

_They also reveal her vulnerability - the chink in her armour. Surely this is enough proof how much Josie cared for Edward? Yes she did something horrible to him, but she also loved him and cares for him. _

_Josie's handwriting is very stylised, revealing her perfectionist streak and desire to hide her true feelings under wraps. However, there are other clues. The whole piece of writing has clockwork regularity, and the rhythm is stilted and contrived, which shows how much self-discipline Josie exerts to keep her emotions and actions under control, so she doesn't do or say the wrong thing. There are also many starting and covering strokes at the beginning of words - in the vertical axis (seen in the thickness of letters) - which also tells us how much thought she has given to writing this letter, and how hard she was trying to say the right thing and beg for forgiveness. These almost invisible accoutrements reveal how something that has happened in the past has been the source of decision to not wed Edward. Clearly, Josephine was torn between to men. But she only realised it on her wedding day. _

_You can't even make this stuff up!_

_All in all, Josie's letter is serious Hollywood material. You can just imagine how she was sitting at her desk with a pen in her hand, balding her eyes out as she poured her heart into the words that dropped on the pages like the tears from her eyes. _

_Yeah, sorry no. We don't believe a word this narcissist wrote. _

**Josephine**

I watch how the last high commission team of the last commonwealth nation arrives in the spectacular ball room of Balmoral Castle. The Ballroom is probably most famously known as the setting for the annual Ghillie Ball, Queen Victoria started the tradition in 1852 when she wanted to thank her servants and other members of her staff for their good service. The ball is a much anticipated event for everyone at Balmoral because of opportunity for the servants to socialise and even dance with the King and her family. It happens twice a year in the summer. One Ghillie Ball for the servants and another one for the whole royal family as they all come together once a year. But today it's the showroom of another kind of event. 54 different nations are represented here. It's a pot filled with different ethnicities, cultures and beliefs. With the newest addition being the Maldives. I still can't believe we managed to put this forum together within a few weeks. Every nation came! I guess that's a taste of the kind of power I'm going to have now that I'm a Royal. We've come together for the first forum of the Commonwealth Trust to discuss the issues they're facing and to come up with a solution. 2.4 billion people live in the 54 commonwealth countries and the issues they're faced with on a daily basis seem just as diverse when really they're very much the same. They're sitting at a huge mahogany round table in the ball room of Balmoral Castle. The massive fireplace has flames dancing it in, to keep us warm on this cold and snowy December Friday. We've also invited the Royal Rota to cover this weekend as we've joined the royal family. The journalists and cameras are seated at the wall so they won't interrupt us a lot. They will document the first Commonwealth Trust Forum. It's not been officially announced yet but the news coverage still needs to happen - just after January the first. That's part of the deal.

It's part of our new roles. Our new lives.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first Commonwealth Trust Forum." I greet them with a smile on my lip. Oliver and me put on our royal fashion game. While he is in navy slacks, black polished shoes and a grey cashmere sweater, I am wearing a black cashmere dress by Club Monaco with beige LK Bennett heels. We both look polished to perfection. "I know the last weeks have been quite a whirlwind so before we start making plans and negotiating on where financial support might be needed the most, there's one thing my husband and I really want to know."

"How can we help?" Oliver takes over. "We've taken on the roles of president and vice-president to support the Commonwealth Trust as much as possible. We don't know how the last president and vice president handled this-"

"They didn't! All they did was hold the title but they didn't once asked us to come together like this!" A man from India says, causing everyone to agree with a nod and a loud yes.

"They preached about helping but they didn't do much!" A woman from Australia says to us.

"Well, we're here to change that." Oliver tells them with a smile. "We're not going to dictate you what to do. We want to work with you on a global solution for the issues but first we want you to help us understand these issues."

"Our plan for this weekend is to write down the issues of each commonwealth country, look at similarities and come up with a solution that helps across the borders. Without the question of financing this at first. I want to know what you need, not how much it will cost. The finances is our department." I ensure them with a smile on my lips. Our budget is pretty big and if it's not enough Oliver and me are going to finance the rest privately. "Each of you have a folder laying in front of you with a register and blank pages. I suggest we start working."

"Josephine and I have created templates with the most important issues from our point of view. We want to use this network, platform and resources to build and shape together with people from across the Commonwealth, to support people in realising their dreams and hopes for the future. We want to strengthen the work that has already been achieved and establish new projects but to do so we must all work together and form an united front to tackle these issues."

"We've divided the subjects we want to focus on during this weekend into education, health, environment and sports." I explain, "I suggest we start with the Pacific and move our way from continent to continent."

As Oliver and I sit down, I try to keep my mind far away on all the rumours, the headlines and the letter that Rothschild has asked to be published ahead of his interview that will air in two days. He really wants to make sure everything on this planet will tune in.

But I have better things to do. I have a job to do.

I have a Commonwealth Trust Forum to hold.

* * *

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you truly enjoyed it!**

**Surprise! Jo and Oliver are getting two instead of one baby! Do you think they'll have two girls/boys or one of each?**

**Is Oliver really going to sing on the Christmas concert?**

**What do you think of Jo's letter to Edward?**

**Please review to share your thoughts of this chapter. **

**I hope you stay healthy and are safe wherever you are in the world. **

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole**


	44. Chapter 44

**Oliver**

The weekend went by too quickly. It was a busy one and I got to meet diplomats from every commonwealth nation. I was quite nervous before we started with the Commonwealth Trust Forum as it has never been done before and I have never talked in front of a big crowd, let alone 54 diplomats. Turns out even diplomats are normal people behind closed doors. They enjoy food and drinks as much as you and I. Some even spoke Portuguese, so I was able to speak in my mother tongue which was quite nice. The melting pot that was Balmoral Castle this weekend, was absolutely incredible and very inspiring. We discussed issues, found solutions and made plans together. Josephine's idea to bring the commonwealth together was a genius! The way we're tackling the problems have never been done before, so naturally there was a lot of skepticism. But once we came together and started talking, we quickly found a common core.

It was by far the most productive weekend ever. I can't wait to bring all these projects to life and help where help is needed the most.

And we're going to start with Tanzania and Mauritius in a few weeks.

I wrap my arms around my wife as she leans back against my chest. Smelling her hair, feeling her this close to me and knowing she's carrying our twins... I love this feeling more than anything else in the world. "Do you think Wlad's plan worked?"

It was so hard to keep a professional distance during the weekend when we were in public. But my wife's right - as or usual I have to admit - it's better to take on the job with the needed respect and professionalism, rather than act like two love drunk teenagers. Besides, she's mine anyway. She's got two rings on her finger and two babies in her uterus. There's no more proof and signals needed.

But here in the safe walls of our home, of our penthouse with breathtaking views over London, we can be the very much live drunk teenagers that we are.

Josephine shrugs as she stares at the flames dancing in the open fireplace, cuddling with me on the sofa. I missed cuddling in front of our fireplace so much. I missed home. I didn't realise how much it became my home until she broke us up and now that we've spent the weekend up in the Scottish Highlands it showed me once again how homely this place has became. It was stone cold at Balmoral Castle so we had to use all the fireplaces to keep warm but here at Landmark Place we use it for the ambience and because it's cosy warm. "I hope so. If not, Edward's going to play the role of his life and convince everyone on this earth that I am a heartless narcissist."

"I'm quite shocked the King hasn't changed his offer. I thought he would cut our heads off but his belief in us must be... must be unshakable."

"This weekend was a test drive and we passed. I'm sure all diplomats reported to The King over the weekend or now that the weekend's over. We did well, otherwise we wouldn't be lounging on this sofa right now. We'd be having a heated discussion with His Majesty." She tilts her head to the side until I stare directly into her sky blue eyes. I love the heart shaped birthmark underneath her left eyelashes and the star shaped birthmark on her right temple. I barely saw them during the last days because she wore makeup to look presentable, to look royal. She dressed completely different than usually, there were no jeans and blouses with stilettos, rather she wore fitted dresses with knee length skirts or carefully selected trouser suits by British designers and heels. She looked polished and so did I. We were representing the King as head of the commonwealth. We were working, it wasn't a big party weekend. It was work. So we had to look appropriate.

But I am quite glad we're back in sweats now. "The King has bigger plans. No Rothschild will destroy them."

I frown, "Do you know something?"

"I know more than you think." She admits. "First of all, Rothschild is doing this interview with Channel 4. While it's the most popular channel in Britain, it's also not part of the Royal Rota. And the Royal Rota is what's going to be our backbone here. That's where the King chimes in. One word and they will shut up in his favour. In return they will get some exclusive interview or photos... anything to stop them from writing about Rothschild. And if they do write about him, which eventually is going to happen, they will paint him in a very bad light. For us."

The King is protecting us in his very own way. It's very heartwarming to know how much he cares about us. "It's remarkable how much power the royals have."

"It's a protection shield we are going to need when we start moving forward. This weekend was our first dip into the scene and I think it went well. We'll find out in January when they're allowed to publish this work but I'm hopeful."

I am, too. As far as I am concerned there weren't any missteps. We weren't political, we were polite and kind. And we worked really hard. "I hope the interview won't air. I don't want to see it but at the same time if it airs, I know we have to watch it. Because we will have to defend ourselves. Somehow. Before dropping the royal bomb."

My wife sighs before picking up the remote and switching on the telly.

When her ex-fiancé appears on the screen, I know Wladimir's plan has failed.

**Josephine**

I tense up at Edward's face staring back at me. He is looking as handsome as ever. His blonde hair is perfectly cut and styled and his turquoise eyes look sad. The interview is being filmed at his parents' living room. I recognise the furniture that's antique and the view of Bath from one of the transom windows. Rothschild is sitting on a wine red sofa and is wearing a grey cashmere sweater over a crisp white Oxford shirt. I can see his platinum omega watch on his wrist - and the ring of perfectly royal blue sapphires surrounding the clock-face.

"Mr. Rothschild, thank you for agreeing to do this interview with us." The interviewer says. The banner that appears tells me the name of the redhead is Susan Meyers.

Edward nods, "Of course."

"We're here to talk about your charitable work that you've done in Australia after your wedding was so dramatically called off in March this year. But also how you want to warn other victims of narcissists by explaining the signs."

Edward gulps and licks his lips. The camera shows how he twists his watch. No doubt that's a sign for us. "Yes. After that incident, I had to flee from the British press so I decided to work for Save the Corals in Australia."

"And after your experience there you've become their official patron?"

Edward nods, "Yes. It was a very cleansing and eye opening experience. Fleeing to Australia was the right decision, no doubt."

"Can you tell us a little about the worst day of your life?"

"There's not much to tell. We were madly and deeply in love and then suddenly Josie's mask dropped and she showed me her true colours. You know, with narcissists they can only ever play a role to a certain extent. And Josie reached that date on our wedding day. My mother informed me about the tantrums she threw during the wedding planning process and especially on our wedding day. She threw glasses, vases and hairbrushes after the staff that wanted to glam her up. She refused any help from the stylists we hired and decided to drink the champagne straight from the bottle."

"She got drunk before the wedding ceremony?"

"I guess some would call her tipsy. Josie has a high tolerance when it comes to alcohol. She can drink two bottles of wine in the evening without getting tipsy. I guess champagne is the same for her."

Bloody hell! He is branding me as a alcoholic and a narcissist!

"But that wasn't the turning point. When the limousine stopped in front of the cathedral, she refused to get out before the florist had decorated the entrance with the wrong flowers. That's when I had enough and walked up to the car. You all saw our heated discussion which ended up me requesting the engagement ring back and ending our relationship."

My mouth falls open, "What?! Is he serious?!"

Oliver squeezes me from behind. "We know the truth and that's all that matters."

"Have you spoken to her after that day?"

"Yes. We met once in early October. I was invited to her vernissage. I was hoping it was her way to apologise to me but when she walked in with a wedding ring around her finger, I knew I was wrong."

"Do you know her husband?"

"Knowing him would be a little too much. I've never seen him before but when Josie and I met last year in Paris during Couture Week..." Rothschild licks his lips.

"Oh, no! No, you cannot say that! You have signed a NDA!" I hiss at the screen. But then I remember he never signed that NDA. His words ring in my ears so clearly as if he just said them to me. _Don't forget I never signed this NDA. I only read it. I didn't agree on the rules or anything else stated in this contract. _

"When we met, she was still seeing him." He drops the nuclear bomb.

"Fucking asshole!" I yell at the screen.

"What? Josie was keeping her options open?" Susan asks.

Edward nods. "But she was very honest about it. We had fun that weekend and then went our ways. Me helpless in love with her. And she went straight back into the other man's arms."

"And that man is now her husband?"

"As far as I'm informed, yes. Josie and I didn't see each other again until the wedding of Their Royal Highnesses The Duke and Duchess of Windsor. Needless to say she and I connected again. We chatted, shared a few laughs, flirted and danced together. She said we were like magnets. Every time we saw one another, the pulling was too strong to be ignored."

"Wow, that's fascinating."

"LIAR! I never said that!" I yell at the telly.

"Two weeks later she called me and invited me to Mexico. She told me she broke up with that other man and wanted to give us a real chance. I had no idea she was just using me to get more famous. Her plan was marrying her now husband all along. She just played with my heart. My Mum always had told me that saying. Be careful who you trust, the devil was once an angel." Edward runs his right hand through his hair so the camera catches the Omega watch. The sapphires are sparkling.

Fucking jerk!

"Do you know where she went to after she called off the wedding?"

"While I went to Fiji, which was our honeymoon destination, she apparently went to Brazil. She worked for her family's foundation there but I don't know the specifics." Edward licks his thin lips. "We needed time to heal. Me more than her, obviously."

"It must've been painful to get humiliated in front of the world's eyes."

"What broke me was not that she left. It was that she couldn't bare to stay. Never fall in love with a heart that doesn't beat as loudly as you do for it. That's a saying from my grandma Lily. Josie was the hardest lesson I ever had to learn."

He's a bloody good actor, I have to admit that.

"She wrote me a letter when she was in Brazil. As if this was ever going to make up for it." He sighs and looks like he's about to cry any moment. "No words can ever make up for the damage she has done."

"So, working in Australia helped with the coping."

"Definitely. I don't know where I'd be mentally if I hadn't done that. I went from the luckiest day of my life to the worst day of my life within a split second - and my mental health suffered extremely as a result. It was more than just heartache. I battled with depression, anxiety, panic attacks... it was tough. The work for Save the Corals was very therapeutic and helped me view the world with different eyes."

"Bullshit!" I pick up the remote and switch off the telly. I can't hear his lies and see his face any longer.

"Is it too late to kill him?" Oliver asks me.

I look at him, "If you kill him, I'll hide the weapons and bury the body."

"Good. I think we need Wlad, Sasha and your Dad to make us a bulletproof plan, though."

I giggle, "Yeah, we definitely do."

My husband smirks. "Edward had his fifteen minutes of fame. The news will die down."

"I hope so." I turn around in his embrace and look at my husband. "I want you to know that I never shed a tear over him. I cried because of the pain I caused you by breaking us up and the domino effect it created for you. You know, they say tears are the words the heart can't say and my heart... my heart talked like a waterfall after I broke us up. There was not a night I didn't dream of you and no morning in which I didn't wake up with puffy eyes. I cried a lot in England but also in Brazil because I couldn't find you. The world was under the impression I cried because of Edward, but I cried for you." I lick my lips. "I don't care what he says or does next but... It's you I love. It's you I chose. It's you I'm staring a family with. It's you. It always has been."

He runs his fingers through my shoulder length hair. "You don't have to tell me you love me. I've always known how you felt about me, Tesoro. I see right into your vast heart. I always did. Edward is not going to change a thing about us." He places his hands on my belly. "And about them. We're a family. Our bond is indestructible."

I rest my head against his and inhale his scent deeply. He always smelled of safety, of the safe haven I need. My hands on his look small in comparison. "It's not us I'm worried about. It's Rory, Char, George, Nate, Ana, Sasha... it's their reputation that will suffer from this. Rothschild is making sure he brings us all down. This could mean the downfall of the monarchy. Especially when the news hits that we're joining the British Royal Family."

"Don't worry too much. The Royals can handle the press like no other. We'll be fine. All four of us."

* * *

**Josie Bolton DANCED ON TWO WEDDINGS AT THE SAME TIME!**

_Edward Rothschild's highly anticipated interview with Channel 4 did not disappoint! Televised at prime time on Sunday, the interview dropped bomb after bomb, painting the famous ex in the worst light. _

_Bomb number one: Josie was drunk before the wedding ceremony was about to start. She drank champagne out of the bottle. Bomb number two: She threw tantrums during the wedding planning process but even more so on her wedding day. She threw brushes, a hair dryer, vases and glasses after the staff. But why did she call off the wedding? Enter bomb number three: Because the florist decorated the cathedral wrongly!_

_Can't believe that? Well, get this: Josie had her feet on two grounds at a time! Major bomb! Edward revealed that when they met at a jewellery party of Cartier during Paris Fashion Week, she was seeing someone else! However Ed fell head over heels in love with her after spending an entire weekend on the Côte Azur. But Josie wasn't so sure, since she ran back into the stranger's arms. _

_But after she broke up with Mr. Mysterious, she didn't hesitate to call Ed and invite him to Mexico. And the love drunk men couldn't help but follow where she lead - until he got enough on his wedding day. It was him who called off the wedding, not Josie. _

_After the disaster, they both went their own ways: Edward to Fiji, their honeymoon destination, and Australia to work for Save the Corals. Josie on the other hand decided to spend her time in Brazil, working for her family's foundation. The Bolton Foundation even opened a school named beija-flor which means hummingbird in English. Clearly a nod to twin sister HRH The Duchess of Oxford. _

_Both have met once since they broke up. It seems like Josie purposely invited Edward to her vernissage, where she decided to introduce her new husband. The name of her new victim remains unknown. While Ed thought she would apologise to him in person - because apparently that letter she wrote him was meant as an apology - she chose to humiliate him in front of London's high society and the Royals. _

_We deeply hope her new victim, aka husband, will divorce her as quickly as possible and run as far away as possible. Because clearly Josie Bolton is toxic. _

**THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY: Inside Rothschild's heartache!**

_Last night the interview of the year aired as Edward Rothschild decided to open up to the world about his heartache and the real reason behind his epic breakup on what should have been the best day of his life. _

_Filmed in a living room at his parents's house in Bath - because his house in London is still getting beleaguered up until this day - the hottest bachelor alive opened his heart. _

_And what we saw was absolutely shocking. _

_It turns out Josephine Bolton, the woman that was never seen with a man before Edward, is actually a narcissist! The twin sister of The Duchess of Oxford threw tantrums after tantrums during the wedding planning process but on the wedding day itself, it was Ed who called it off. What looked like Josie ended things, was really Edward!_

_After half a year of healing, the couple met again on Josie's vernissage, where she introduced her new husband! The new man on Josie's side couldn't be more different. He is a tall olive skinned man with beach blond hair and emerald green eyes, whereas Rothschild is... Rothschild. Those turquoise coloured eyes, this megawatt smile and this bright blond hair melt every woman's heart. One a loyal and elegant English man and the other the Male version of Gisele Bündchen. _

_Let's hope Josie doesn't destroy her now-husband the way she destroyed her ex-fiancé._

* * *

I wake up on the most beautiful snowy morning in a warm cosy bed that I'm sharing with my husband. Last evening was an earthquake but today the world is calm again. Christmas is fast approaching and in today we're hosting our very first Christmas Party for Team Clarence. There's still so much to organise but right now... right now, I just like to watch how the snow flakes fall down from the sky. It's so mesmerising to watch.

"You're so beautiful, do you know that?"

I tear my eyes off of the falling snow in front of me and tilt my head to meet my husband's eyes. They have the same colour as my sapphire. They look so mesmerising. His beach blonde hair is slightly messy. And his smile... his smile makes my heart skip a beat.

It always skips a beat when I look at the love of my life.

"You're just as beautiful." He's so much more beautiful than me. His heart is the purest I've ever seen. His beauty comes from the inside, mine is just very good genetics.

He helped me become the woman I want to be. No tabloid or headline is ever going to ruin that. I kiss him passionately as the emotions get the best of me.

I need this man more than he needs me.

At best, I was hopelessly in love with him. At worst, I was completely unaware of it. I fell in love with him so easily and slowly, that I didn't even notice it until I ended us. And then I projected my feelings on Edward, not realising the mistakes I was making. But they're now catching up with me - and the whole world has tickets for the front seats.

Edward wants to ruin me the way I ruined him. He tried to break me in half that night, but it didn't work. Or maybe it wasn't enough. I won't be able to stop him.

Not without risking everything.

And I don't have the time for that. I have a royal position to fill, I have twins to grow and I have a husband I love to the moon and back.

I'm going to ignore the headlines and ask my family and the Royals to do the same. Never complain, never explain - that's been the royal family's motto for centuries and I will have to adapt it as well.

It will die down. Sooner or later.

My husband climbs on top of me and spreads my knees with his legs. The heat between us is boiling. I run my hands down his muscular back and feel how his muscles vibrate from my touch.

"Oliver, we have to get ready for our Christmas party today." I remind him between our kisses. "And I still want to work before we leave. We have an appointment with Marco about our home and we also have to pack the gift bags."

"I'm quickly in the shower."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, but only if you're not in it with me. Because you're the biggest distraction." He mumbles before kissing his way down to my breasts. My nipples are still tender, but when I'm aroused like now it's not so bad.

"Oliver," I moan as he sucks on my right nipple.

"Do you want me to stop?"

I look down and meet his sea foam coloured eyes. "Never."

* * *

**A very royal-ish narcissist: How Josie Bolton managed to manipulate us all!**

_She wore that scandalous ivory coloured silk maid of honour dress with a back neckline so deep that kept wondering us if she wore undergarments at all, just to steal the limelight from the Royal bride, Princess Charlotte of Wales. Rothschild revealed in his famous interview that Josie in fact wore that dress to not only make the wedding coverage all about her, but also for seducing Rothschild as she knew they were seated quite closely together in St. George's Chapel at Windsor Castle. "She's a shallow narcissist, a social climber." Rothschild claimed in the interview. "Josie was calculated, very calculated in the way she handled people and relationships. She is very strategic in the way she cultivates circles of friends. Once she decides you're not part of her life, she can be very cold. It's this shutdown mechanism she has." _

_Edward's observation, if accurate, paints a picture of significant narcissistic behaviour by demonstrating calculated behaviour to achieve an aim; friendship is developed for ulterior gain, not for the friendship in itself; the switching behaviour – white to black and the swift execution of such behaviour evidencing a lack of empathy. _

_Further comment has arisen that her relationship with Edward Rothschild arose whilst she was still with Mr. Mysterious (her current husband) and she then ended the relationship with him because Edward Rothschild was in the picture. If accurate, such a shift from one person to another, especially one which would be regarded as a 'trade-up' in terms of wealth, status and position would appeal to a narcissist. Of course, people do move from one relationship to another with some overlap and this is not in itself determinative of that person as begin a narcissist, but such behaviour, which is ultimately self-serving and selfish whichever way it is looked at, is not flattering and when added to other indicative factors, then the evidence begins to mount up._

_Josie and Edward's relationship has naturally been well-documented and they became engaged after just seven months of meeting! Some may see that as rather quick, but it is not unduly hasty and certainly many narcissists would outstrip that time period with room to spare. What was Josie's motive? Yes, that huge yellow diamond cluster engagement ring from Harry Winston. An enormous emerald-cut vivid yellow diamond centre stone that was surrounded with 42 (!) marquise, pear-shaped and round brilliant diamonds. The price is estimated to be at a shocking 16 million pounds!_

_But things quickly went down the hill, when the wedding planning began!_

_The marriage ceremony was about to take place at the impressive Abbey Church of Saint Peter and Saint Paul in Bath. Miss Bolton requested that atomisers be used throughout the chapel for the purpose of removing the apparent musty (but not unpleasant) smell. It is an old building and therefore has such a smell. Her request was deemed inappropriate. Even when this was pointed out to her, she maintained that she wanted the atomisers placed there. One might overlook not realising it was inappropriate, but then the following insistence is an indicator of narcissistic behaviour._

_Josie was upset that she could not wear a tiara as beautiful as her sister's, HRH The Duchess of Oxford, on her wedding day. While the Duchess got loaned the stunning Fife tiara by the Royal Family, Josie felt like she had earned a similar status in society by marrying into the Rothschild family. According to reports, Josie wanted to wear a tiara studded with emeralds, rubies, sapphires and yellow diamonds, but the Rothschilds refused to have a jeweller create such a tiara and pay for it. Instead, she should settle with the Rothschild tiara, which has been given to the family by Queen Victoria and has been worn by Rothschild brides on their wedding day ever since. _

_Josie apparently totally lost it, when the hair stylist and makeup artist couldn't show her in her best light on her wedding day. The sister of Princess Anastasia of Romanov threw one tantrum after another, making a scene bolder than a child that doesn't get its way. When the bride arrived at the beautifully decorated Abbey in Bath, the flowers didn't seem to fit to her taste, so she refused to get out of the limousine. The stubbornness caused her groom to walk out of the church and talk to her in front of the world's cameras._

_That's when the breakup was imminent, because Edward finally saw her true self._

_There's another proof that Josie is a real narcissist, but this time it has something to do with Oxford Royal, the foundation of her sister and her husband, the Future King and Queen of United Kingdom. Ever since the foundation was launched, Josie was not only a person of significant control but also the head of the trustees that work within the foundation. In a way, you could say Josie held all the reins when Lorelai or George were not present. But that however, quickly turned to staff leaving the foundation like rats a sinking ship. Problems have arisen with regard to the relationships with staff and the turnover of staff. Now there are always going to be changes in personnel and doubtless certain pressures associated with a demanding and high profile situation will also result in such changes, however, what is noteworthy are the number of resignations, the short period of time held by these people in their positions and the comment which has surround them. This evidences a pattern. Consider this, how often will a narcissist have a haphazard employment history and/or a string of failed relationships yet when this is pointed out, the narcissist will always declare that it was the fault of the others and not the narcissist. Such numbers however speak for themselves and even more so, with the comments allied to them. Josie has been nicknamed as **Cruella De Vil** by the staff since she joined the team at Oxford Royal. It is well-known how her staff kept leaving due to her difficult behaviour (which is very unlikely for the members of the royal family). Four resignations in less than one year were no small thing._

_Up until this day, Josie is listed as a person of significant control over Oxford Royal. _

_Speaking of Oxford Royal, Josie seems to have the royal IG account, as well as the IG account of her brother, under control. An anonymous source confirmed that Josie has in fact signed contracts with Oxford Royal and Windsor Royal, the IG accounts of her sister and brother, to ensure she would be credited as the photographer whenever a photo is posted that's been taken by her. This contract also ensures that she gets paid every time a newspaper, a blog or a tabloid uses her images! And those photos have been popping up like crazy! Just in the last year, every second posted photo was taken by Josie, who has her own IG account which is set private. She is clearly the go-to photographer for the royal snaps of the kids, but also for official portraits. The problem? Royal photographers, who have been used for decades by the Royal Family, are losing their jobs and in return get furious!_

_There is plenty more evidence available which contains similar instances of grandiosity, poor boundary recognition, haughtiness and a lack of emotional empathy. The gift keeps on giving._

* * *

"So, these are the plans I came up with." Marco says before talking us through the drawings that we're seeing on the screen. It's a stunning red bricked facade with a black roof that my husband and I are looking at. "Just as we discussed we've got a vertical square shaped house as a base with three floors, a breezeway on each side that lead to the wings, which have two floors and are red bricked as well. We've got white transom windows with an arch. Six at the base home and eight on the outer facade of the wings. Inside the wings are full of transom windows. The ones in the living room can be folded so you can open up the space and extend the feeling of the patio."

Marco changes the view so we look at the house from a bird's eye perspective. "The Georgian style residence draws inspiration from the works of early twentieth-century architect Mott Schmidt. Formal in its aesthetic and detailing, the home modernises a traditionally formal plan to work with contemporary living. Private and public spaces split into separate wings and floors, with the lower level housing a cinema, playroom, and gym."

"I love it!" Oliver says with a grin on his lips.

"I've got a few surprises in my pocket so there will be some changes but I promise you, you'll indeed love it." The Italian mastermind tells us. "The patio will have a water fountain tiled with the Portuguese royal blue tiles that I showed you the last time. There will be a herb garden in front of the kitchen, a barbecue area, a pizza oven as well as a reading nook."

"It looks wonderful!" I breathe out.

"But that's all I want to show you right now." Marco says.

"Okay. I trust you. Whatever you do, it's going to be beautiful." I say with a nod.

"Can we talk about the kitchen again?" Oliver asks him.

"Sure. What do you want to change?" Marco asks him.

My husband looks at me. "I think we should go back to sage green cupboards and cabinets."

"Okay..."

"With brass handles and fixtures." Oliver tells me.

"White marbles countertops?" I ask him and my husband nods. "But the kitchen island will get a different countertop." I insist.

"What about the floors? The same Tuscan tiles?" Marco asks us.

"No. Let's go with hardwood floors. Or maybe tiles in the look of hardwood floors." I think out loud. "It's easier to clean tiles."

"Herringbone parquet tiles?" The Italian architect asks us. "Maybe in a dark walnut?"

I nod, "I like that. It sounds really good."

"Good, then leave the rest to me. I promise you the home of your dreams!"

"Speaking of which, we're actually going to let you build it alone all together. Oliver and I will spend the first nine weeks in the new year between Mauritius and Tanzania."

"You're really letting me do my own thing!" Marco claps into his hands. "Brilliant!"

"There's one more thing we need to address before we leave." Oliver starts before looking at me.

I roll my eyes. He wants to drop the pregnancy bomb. Personally, I don't think it's necessary to tell our architect before we told our parents but Oliver's got a different opinion about it. "Just make sure there will be enough space for future babies, okay?"

Marco nods, "Yeah, sure. That's what the kids' wing is for."

"Kids' Wing?" Oliver asks him.

Marco's full lips stretch into a smile. "Just wait and see."

Suddenly, my iPhone vibrates. I get it out of my backpack and look at the display The King wants to see us in an hour.

Shit, this is not good.

I follow the red uniformed staff down the hallway of Clarence House with my husband besides me. I've walked down the hallway countless times in my life but I've never felt more nervous. I knew Edward's moves would be bad but not even I could have known how it would turn out. We pass the panelled walls that have oil paintings of former king and queens, landscapes and palaces. We walk down a red carpet. There's a row of endless transom windows on the other side of the hallway. They overlook the backyard. Charlotte and I used to do picnics on the neatly trimmed grass with her siblings and mine playing soccer next to us. They always used to kick the ball against our drinks, so our dolls would end up soaked in homemade iced tea.

The memory makes me smile.

One of the housekeepers stops at the white double doors. It's guarded with two other men that are dressed in the same red uniform. They knock on the double doors before opening them. They nod at us before we walk through.

"Josephine, Oliver, Thank you for meeting me on such notice." His Majesty says as the doors behind us shut. He gets up from his chair and walks around his mahogany desk.

"Your Majesty, I had no idea Edward Rothschild had filmed this interview." I start apologising for something I had absolutely no control of.

"This has nothing to do with Edward Rothschild." His Majesty explains to me.

"No?" Oliver asks him confused.

"No, this is about your security team that's going to accompany you to Africa." He answers. "I assume you want to keep your long time security Ralph Milano."

"Yes." I confirm. The King doesn't seem to be bothered about that interview Rothschild gave. "But we're aware he has no idea how to protect royals, so we thought we could have a team of former royal protection people. Men and women."

His Majesty picks up a folder from his desk, "You're travelling with six security men and two women." He hands Oliver the folder. "I ordered them in so you can meet ahead of your first tour together."

He arranged a security team for us? Well, his private secretary did, but nonetheless its rather thoughtful!

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"They're in the red drawing room. I have another appointment to get to." He informs us in a strict voice before smiling at us. "I expect a tour of no drama. And about the Rothschild interview, I prefer to adopt my mother's way of handling things. Never complain and never explain. The interest will die down. Eventually."

With that the doors open and we get escorted out.

That wasn't so bad.

**Oliver**

I hold the door of the car open and watch how my wife climbs in. The meeting with our new security team went fine. They are all highly qualified for the position. Former secret agents, police men or long time royal protectors. I think we're in good hands with them.

I get into the car and close the door.

"I want to talk to Rothschild." My wife says as Ralph starts the Tesla.

"What?" I ask her shocked. Only over my dead body!

"Ralph, could you drive me to his place?" She asks our security man.

"No!" I disagree with her.

"Yes. I have to at least try to smooth the edges. He's hurting."

"He's a bloody psychopath! He paid Arabs to rape you! You will not talk to him!"

"Yes I will. I'll have to at official royal events. The Rothschilds are always invited. We will bump into each other one way or another. At least this way I can perhaps remove the igniter of his next bomb." She explains. "Ralph, it's Rothschild's place." She tells Ralph as he hasn't moved yet. Clearly he thinks this is a terrible idea as well.

Ralph nods before starting to navigate the Tesla out of the gates of Clarence House. The hungry journalists and paparazzi get a nice shot of Josephine - or Josie as they call her - and me as we drive on public territory. The media will spin this into some punishment headlines, perhaps even divorce rumours for Rory and Nate. They want to sell headlines.

They have no idea what headlines we've got in store for them.

"This isn't a good idea." I tell her again.

"Don't worry, we've got security around the flat 24/7." Ralph ensures me.

"Wlad has this place under observation?" I ask Ralph.

"Yes. He's waiting for the right moment to scan the flat but so far Rothschild hasn't left the place long enough."

"He knows he's being watched." My wife mumbles.

"Then he at least won't try to hurt you again." I say back.

"I have to do this."

"No, you don't. But just your thought makes you a million times better than this psychopath." I grab her hand and squeeze it softly as we drive past Buckingham Palace.

"I know you don't understand me, but Rothschild was once a good man. It's why I fell for him in the first place. He's a philanthropist. A true humanitarian. That's what I found so appealing in him."

I roll my eyes. Of course she's a sucker for a humanitarian. It's in her bloody DNA to give back and if she sees someone, especially someone of her status, doing the same she's instantly captivated by it.

Josephine pulls on our hands. "Don't hate me for trying to help him. He's doing this to hurt us because he doesn't know where to go with his pain. He tries to hurt us just so we get a glimpse of his pain. What people do is a direct reflection of their mental state."

"He's trying to destroy our reputation. He's literally dragging us through the dirt and you want to help him?! Gosh, Josephine, can't you see through his mask? He's only doing this because he knows how you're going to react. He's playing with you."

My wife's eyes turn as dark as the night sky. "No one plays me, Oliver. Not even you."

I have a different memory of how we first go together but I decide to not put oil into the fire. The flames are nearly burning me as they are. "Just be careful. That's all I want."

"I'm always careful."

"But... extra careful."

My wife rolls her eyes as Ralph stops the car. "We're here."

Josephine kisses me a little too passionately, maybe because she knows how worried I am. They haven't spoken to each other in weeks. The last time they saw each other was on the vernissage that I planned for her. He showed up unannounced.

Josephine opens her seatbelt and gets out of the car. I watch how she shuts the door before she turns on her heel. It is only then that I realise we're in Belgravia, one of the poshest neighbourhoods in London. Belgravia is a late Georgian estate of terraces, crescents and squares situated between Knightsbridge and Victoria. It welcomes embassies, leading hotels, antique shopes and deluxe boutiques. It's full of white houses with Victorian columns and wrought-iron gates, that have either been split into luxury flats or sold as a whole house. The average price for a flat here is not lower than 10 million pounds. It's the exclusivity and the location that makes the neighbourhood so expensive and luxurious. Buckingham Palace, Big Ben and Westminster Abbey are right around the corner.

In the middle of the street is one of the famous private parks that's reserved for the residents that live here. It's framed by a posh black fence and locked with the keys to the gate doors only owned by the residents of this neighbourhood. They're labelled as private gardens but really they're like private parks, which look impeccable at all times. I assume nannies use them during the day. I can see raised beds and five mulberry trees. The rest is covered in a blanket of snow. I can see a brass sign. It says Belgravia's Eaton Square. That's one of London's most exclusive addresses, Neville Chamberlain lived at number 37, Vivien Leigh at number 54.

"Where are Wlad's men?" I ask Ralph as I slide forward.

Ralph points at six different cars. They each have a view over Edward's entrance from a different angle. "They've been watching this place 24/7 in rotation."

It looks like Edward Rothschild lives at number 45. I watch how Josephine stops at one of the black doors. She doesn't ring the bell but instead she uses the golden door knocker. She knocks four times.

And then she waits.

"Please don't go inside." I whisper my wish.

But I know my wife. She lives for the thrill, the danger... the adrenaline.

**Josephine**

After a moment of waiting, the heavy black wooden door opens and I stand across a man I never wanted to see again. My ex-fiancé.

"Jo," His turquoise coloured eyes are wide in surprise but the rest of his body looks reserved.

"Can I come in?" I ask him without greeting him.

Rothschild holds the door open for me and I walk inside. His flat hasn't changed one bit, I notice as I have a quick scan through the foyer. It feels like going back in time. "I'm here to see if you're doing okay."

"I figure you saw the interview then."

"Yes but I don't know how much of it was an act."

"None of it was. My mother urged me to do this interview."

Of course Hannah would use her son for PR! I sigh and run my fingers through my chestnut waves.

"You cut your hair. It looks good." Edward says with a smile on his face. "You look as dashing as ever."

This is not the man I saw at my vernissage. The man I saw there was full of rage and a desire for revenge. But this... this is a man I said yes to when he proposed to me. This is not the man that sent Arabs to rape me in a soup kitchen in the middle of the night. "Depression? Anxiety? Panic attacks? Are those real? Did that happen?"

He licks his lips, "I'm not proud of what you've put me through. Hannah thought it would help me with the coping."

Edward is the only man I ever met that referred to his mother by her first name. It's so cold and distant. Just like his childhood. "Edward, you need to move on."

His turquoise coloured eyes darken at my words. "I will never move on from you. You are my one great love! You are my sun, my stars, my bloody universe! There is no moving on from that!"

"Edward,"

"You will be mine again." He promises me as he suddenly takes a step forward. "And I don't care what it takes."

I instantly start walking backwards until my back hits the wall next to the door. "Edward, I am married. Happily married. And I'm pregnant-"

"They didn't take care of it then."

My body reacts before my brain has caught up with his words. With the most insulting sentence I have ever heard! I slap him so hard that he starts shaking. My hand burns but my anger burns even hotter. He did sent the Arabs! He did sent them to rape me. To make me miscarry! "They bloody raped me!"

"And you had fun with their bits afterwards as I've heard. You enjoyed the chase, the part where you got to hurt them until they begged for a quick death, didn't you? You and me, we're just the same. We've always been two sides of the same coin, Jo."

I slap him again and bite on my lower lip to stop the tears from forming in my eyes. I nearly lost my babies because of him! "I want my wedding ring back."

"You know I don't have it anymore."

"Then I want that bloody omega watch."

He holds up his left arm and wiggles his wrist. The sapphires around the clock face of his platinum omega watch are sparkling like crazy. Those are mine sapphires and we both know it. "That thing?"

"These are my sapphires. They're from my wedding ring!"

He looks at my left hand, "I see you already got a replacement and a matching engagement ring so why bother?"

"Fuck you!"

"Oh, you will fuck me again. I promise you, the day will come when you will realise what you gave up. You will see that Oliver can't give you what you want and you will run right back into my arms."

I shake my head in disbelief. Edward's nuts! "Please give up and just say goodbye. We were barely breathing, Edward. Holding on to that would've killed us both in the end. You need help. Get medical help. Visit a psychiatrist but don't try to provoke me again. Don't try to-"

"Don't do what? I got what I wanted. I got you here in my flat. My plan worked." He tells me before placing his hands on either side of my head.

The pulse in my ears start humming. I didn't expect him to be so calculating and manipulative. He planned this to get me here! "Edward, this isn't you."

"No, Darling, this is the man you created on our wedding day. You should have gotten out of that car, walked down the aisle and promised me happily ever after. But instead you chose to humiliate me in front of the world. What did you expect me to do? Forgive and forget? No Rothschild will forget what you did to our family."

I gulp. Oliver's right. He is a fucking psychopath. "Edward, let me go."

"Is that begging I am hearing? Is the powerful Josie Bolton going on her knees for something?"

"I don't beg. I am being polite."

"Polite? Polite's not in your blood, Sweetheart. You love being in danger and dancing on that fine line between wrong and right. It's why you cheated on him with me. Twice."

"Ed-" He kisses me before I can say another word.

I kick him in his nuts to get space.

"You bloody bitch!" Edward cries out in pain.

I untwist the doorknob and tear the front door open. "Don't you ever try to come near me again! Not publicly and not privately. Keep your mouth shut-"

"Or what? You're going to try to scare me with your security that's been lingering here for the last weeks? Sweetie, I've got connections you can only dream about. I have more power than you will ever have. You have to bow to me."

"No. You will have to bow to me." I hiss before walking out of the flat.

I don't know what I was thinking. He's insane. Literally insane! I knew he was in pain but what I saw not pain, this is insanity!

I walk back to my silver Tesla. Oliver opens the door for me from the inside and I get in. "He knows he's being watched."

"Did he touch you?" Oliver asks me.

I look out of the window. Edward and me used to go into that private park all the time. There's even a bench named after the Rothschilds. "Let's go home."

Ralph drives off without another word.

I stare at my hometown that moves under my watch. It's my favourite city in the world but it also is the home to my most hated person ever. London's not big enough for the both of us.

But I'm not going anywhere.

"Josephine," Oliver grabs my hand to get my attention. "Are you alright?"

I have to find a way to stop him. I have to. "Yeah, I'm okay."

**Oliver**

I watch my wife stand underneath the water jet in the shower. She's been standing there for the last ten minutes. She has barely said a word since she left Edward's house. She didn't tell me what happened and that makes me worry even more. She's protecting this bastard. I don't know what she sees in him. He has conducted Arabs to rape her! He has humiliated her in front of the world's eyes on the telly!

But she still protects him.

Maybe her feelings for him were stronger than I thought. Stronger than she thought.

"Tesoro,"

She doesn't even react to her nickname.

I open the glass door of the shower and step in. I'm halfway dressed but I don't care. Her state is worrying me. She winces when I touch her left shoulder.

"Have you said something?" She asks before turning around. Her sky blue eyes widen as she sees me. "Why are in here halfway dressed?!"

My soaking wet cotton shirt and boxer briefs are sticking to my body but I couldn't care less. "Tesoro, what happened in Edward's house?"

She sighs, "He kissed me."

"He did what?" That bastard kissed my wife?!

"Don't worry, I kicked him in the nuts. I hope he's impotent now." She tries to calm me down.

"He threatened you again?"

She licks her lips, "I made it clear that I love you and not him. I told him to stay the fuck away from us."

"I don't think that's going to stop him."

"I don't either but we only got a few days left before we're under the protective wings of the Crown. And then... Then Edward's going to leave us alone."

"What did he say?"

She sighs, "Oliver,"

"What did he say, Tesoro?!" I push her.

"He said something about me never being yours and always being his. Some psychopath wittering." She shrugs.

There's something she's hiding from me. "What else?"

"He said he had more power than us." She licks her lips. "He confirmed that he sent the Arabs."

"That's not news."

"But I was stupid enough to not record him. We could have gotten him that way! If only I had started the recording on my mobile! I would-"

"You couldn't have seen that coming, Tesoro."

"No I could! I thought I knew Edward! He's a good man in his heart. He's just hurt. At least that's what I thought. Gosh, he's such a bloody narcissist! He is such a good actor!"

"Tesoro, listen to me." I grab her head and fondle her cheeks with my thumbs, "You did nothing wrong. You tried to approach his human side but clearly that's long gone. In just a few days everything will be over."

"I know. I just wish we could stop him before that. Knowing Rothschild, he's going to drop another bomb right before Christmas or maybe New Year's Eve. Anything to hurt us."

I don't know what Edward's next step will be but I know there will be one.

I just hope my wife is strong enough to handle it.

"We'll be alright." I promise her before kissing her passionately.

She wraps her arms around me as she returns my kiss. Our tongues start dancing a quick and hungry salsa before eventually turning to a slow and passionate rumba. For minutes we stand under the water jet, exploring each other's mouths like they're all we need. She's my breath. And I am hers.

No one will take that away from us.

* * *

I hold the door open of Goddards in Greenwich and wait for my wife to walk in. It's been snowing like crazy, so we both are full of snowflakes, but my wife has rarely been happier. She loves the cold, unlike me. Goddards is a family run business that has been serving pie and mash since 1890. My wife picked this place for our Christmas party and told me that they are serving handmade pies which are baked throughout the day daily here. It's one of her favourite little gems in London, so inviting our team here is very special. It's a cosy place that's perfect for our first Christmas party. The air conditioned licensed restaurant can seat 125 people so they have plenty of space to enjoy a pie and mash. On the first floor you can take in the views of Greenwich, the same part of London where the kindergarten in the name of the Bolton Foundation was built last year. On our way here, we drove past the kindergarten and I couldn't believe how much the kindergarten has changed since I last saw it. It was full of happy little toddlers running around and sticking their hands on to the glass of the windows.

It fuelled my desire to have kids with my wife even more and the look she gave me after we drove past the kindergarten, told me she wants to have those twins as well. More than ever.

The interior of Goddards is pretty simple, but inviting. They have traditional wooden benches along with long tables and chairs. They also have highchairs for younger customers - something we will need next year when we come back. The restaurant looks lovely with all the Christmas decorations. There are red and white baubles, garlands of greenery, lots of wreaths with red and green ribbons and twinkling lights all over the restaurant. The smell of Christmas fills my nose. Classic Christmas tunes are filling my ears.

It's definitely a place I want to bring our twins to. I can see us having dinner or lunch together - with a group of security men around us.

"Wow, this looks lovely!" Josephine's bright smile lights up the whole restaurant. Today's our first Christmas Party and she couldn't have chosen a more perfect place. It's not a ball room of some castle, it's down to earth. It's like us.

David, one of the owners of the restaurant walks over to us and shakes our hands. "We bought some extra bottles of champagne. I hope everything's to your liking. We'll be serving our pies in different variations and traditional English Trifles as well as sticky toffee pudding for dessert."

I never heard of any of these. But I'll definitely find out what they are. It just hits me that this will be my first ever Christmas party.

"Brilliant!" My wife smiles, "The guests should arrive any minute."

We would have been here an hour earlier as originally planned but once we kissed in that shower, my wife needed more comfort and reassurance that everything will be fine.

And there's only one way to give her that reassurance and comfort. So, I promised her over and over again that we will be fine by making her come more times than we both could count... until we looked at the clock and sprinted out of home in record time.

I think this is going to be one epic Christmas Party.

**Josephine**

Connecting to our team members over champagne - or cranberry juice for me - and Christmas tunes, was by far one of my best ideas. The chatter is loud, the laughter is even louder. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves on this cold December evening. The inner circle of Team Clarence consists of 14 people. There's a private secretary, a communication secretary, an advisor, an official spokesperson, the master of the household, a project manager, digital communications lead - and a deputy for each position to split the work. Oliver and I even invited Ralph and the rest of the new security team. Our head of security has been flirting with our private secretary Sarah for the last two hours. The two of them seem to hit off very well. Maybe Ralph has met the woman of his dreams. I want him to be happy. He deserves it.

Oliver's chatting with our project manager Andrew. After I have been eating Andrew's ear off basically the whole evening, he deserves a break from me. I loved getting to know Andrew more and hearing about the work he did for UNICEF. But I understand that he needs more time with a man. And Oliver seems to be the right type of man for that job. They're drinking beer and not champagne like most of the other team members.

I think they would make great friends if Andrew wasn't working for us.

"Your Royal Highness,"

I wince and turn around at the sound of my prefix. Zahar, our advisor, is standing across me. The beautiful tall African woman is wearing a stunning golden dress that's full of embellishments. "Yes?"

"I know, this may be the wrong place and time but I need to address the Rothschild situation."

I suppress a sigh, "I'm planning to take the royal route. Never complain. Never explain. It will die down."

"I'm afraid this interview and the published letter was just the start. He's aiming for a witch hunt through every tabloid." Zahar says before suddenly looking very uncomfortable. She starts shifting her weight from left to right while biting on her lower lip.

"What is it?"

She leans slightly forward, "Is there any chance you had men that you've previously met sign a NDA?"

My mouth falls open, "What?!" Who the fuck told her that?!

"A nondisclosure agreement."

"I know what a NDA is!" I hiss at her. "Who told you that?"

She nods towards the Italian woman that's chatting with Asher, our official spokesman. The dark haired Italian is named Lydia and she is our digital communications lead. Before joining our team, she worked for Spanish royals as well as high British politicians. Needless to say, this woman has connections worth more than what's on my bank account. "Lydia has her fingers in tabloids all over the world. A few secretaries and some journalists slipped her a few crumbles."

I pinch the bridge of my nose. This Edward Debacle is getting better and better. I look back at Zahar. She's waiting for an answer. "This is supposed to be a party. Without work."

"We both know that work never stops."

True. "How about we go upstairs and discuss it there? Show me the crumbles."

Zahar looks at Lydia and nods towards her. Clearly, Lydia was too scared to ask me herself.

"And next time you want to ask me something, just ask. No need to be afraid." I tell Zahar as Asher and Lydia walk over to us. They're both holding champagne glasses, but they don't even look tipsy. "Get your mobiles and follow me upstairs, we're going to need to make a plan about the Rothschild situation."

I walk up the wooden staircase until I reach the first floor. Just a week ago, I was sitting at that table near the window and worked. Now I have a whole new situation to work on. Bloody Edward Rothschild!

I sit down at a round wooden table and rest my back against the padded bench. It's quite up here. The music from downstairs is almost not audible. "Okay, tell me what you know Lydia."

The Italian woman looks a little uncomfortable. "I started asking around as soon as the trailer for the interview appeared online." She starts. "Basically, Edward had contacted Daily Mail, Daily Mirror and The Sun to publish the letter that you wrote to him. He wanted a few millions for it and send a few snippets via email but they didn't buy it because they are in the known about your position as they're on the Royal Rota. The King has put his foot down and asked for no bad news coverage until the announcement."

Wow! His Majesty actually used his power to protect me? "I didn't know that."

Lydia nods, "But then some American tabloid decided to pay for the letter. It went viral nonetheless. However the Royal Rota has not said a word about that letter. Even BBC and CNN stayed quiet. Edward is going bananas over that. He wanted the bomb to blow up with a nuclear effect but because the major British newspapers refuse to write about it, the bomb got minimised to... um, what's the right equivalent?"

"A smoke-bomb?" Andrew suggests.

Lydia nods. "Yes! A smoke-bomb is a good way to describe it."

"But he chose Channel 4 for the interview." I think out loud. It's the most popular channel in Britain!

"He wanted BBC but they refused to work with him. Channel 4 only worked with him because Ed promised them an exclusive look into his family's foundation. Everyone wanted to see how the foundation works since decades. The Rothschild Foundation is like Fort Knox. It was too juicy to deny."

"And what's his next step now?" I ask Lydia, without telling her I met Edward this noon.

"The journalists I talked to think it could be some kind of unravelling Josie Bolton's secrets kind of story." Lydia says. I have to say this woman is worth a mint! She has connections to Rupert Murdoch's News UK, which is the biggest wiener of U.K. press. The company owns The Sun, Sun on Sunday, The Times and the Sunday Times. There are five billionaires that own about 80% of UK's newspapers. Rupert Murdoch is the owner of News International, Richard Desmond is the owner of the Express, Viscount Rothermere owns the Mail and the two Barclay Brothers are owners of the Telegraph. Lydia has connections to every single one of these billionaires. Connections that run deep and can help me in such desperate times. These billionaires are indeed, key players, and there is no doubt that the ownership of the mainstream media in the UK is concentrated in these very few hands. Certainly, a very small number of corporations own the bulk of media companies. News UK (part of News International owned by Rupert Murdoch), the Daily Mail and General Trust (run by Viscount Rothermere) and Reach PLC (formerly Trinity Mirror, whose CEO is Simon Fox and who have now bought the Express) own over 80% of the newspaper market in the UK. Even regional newspapers are now owned by a small number of newspaper groups, rather than run locally and independently. Other key players, outside newspapers, are Sky (controlling interest, 20th Century Fox, part of News International owned by Rupert Murdoch, ITV (CEO Carolyn McCall) and Channel 5 (owned by US media giant, Viacom). It's an absolute maze. Trying to have an overview is hard, knowing whom to trust and whom to turn to is even trickier. That's why I am so glad I've got Lydia in our team. She's connected to everyone and everything. She has the overview that I lack.

"It won't be all of the secrets at once, Edward is planning to feed the journalists crumbles to make sure he stays in the news for as long as possible." Lydia runs her fingers through her dark brown waves, "He gives them... say a document or a receipt of something you did or bought - some sort of evidence of really anything - and let them do the digging. He is showing them the direction where to go."

"And the first one will be about the NDAs that I had men signed."

"It seems so, yes."

I start thinking of how much Rothschild might have collected about me. How many bread crumbles does he have? How much did I tell him? How much did I show him? How much has he been able to figure out by himself?! Bloody hell, I was such a fool! I was a coward when Oliver told me he loved me. If I hadn't ended things with Oliver, I had never turned to Edward and this whole disaster would have never happened! It's my fault! My own bloody fault. And now it's biting me in the ass.

Big time.

I bury my nails in my scalp and sigh, "How do we stop him?"

"It will only stop when your position gets published." Asher tells me. "He won't touch a royal."

"But he also won't apologise to me." I argue back. "The headlines, the articles, this bloody interview will remain online."

"The King will ask for its removal after the announcement is made public."

"That doesn't mean it's erased. People save screenshots of those kind of headlines. People saved the interview. There are all kinds of crazy humans out there!"

"There's always going to be some negative headlines."

Except Edward's not lying. He is saying the truth. And he's got bloody proof! "So we can do exactly nothing until January the first?" I ask them. The year's almost over but that doesn't mean Edward can't create more damage in the meantime.

"I can prepare statements that can be released after the announcement of you joining the Royal Family, Your Royal Highness." Asher says to me.

"No. No statement. We'll ignore it. I will not fuel this fire."

My team nods. "Very well. We'll do as you say." Lydia speaks for them.

"I didn't know Edward was going to go rouge like that. I knew I hurt him by what I did... but I had no idea what monsters that awoke within him." I think out loud. "I was hoping our work wouldn't include nasty tabloids until the announcement of His Majesty."

"Your Royal Highness, if I may speak freely." Lydia starts and I nod. "Edward Rothschild is a psychopath. His aim is to destroy you and to destroy your relationship with your husband. If he can't have you, no one should. Whatever made you do what you did on your wedding day, it was the absolute right decision."

"It's called instinct." Zahar says to Lydia with a nod. "Your gut was telling you to run, so you ran. Personally, I don't believe a word he said in that interview. I don't know you very long, but I do know you're nothing like Edward's description of you. You are a hardworking woman that has a good heart. You found someone you love and married him. That's what's bothering Edward."

"Then Oliver's going to be next on Edward's list. He is going to be his next step." I think out loud. God, Edward probably hired some agency to investigate on Oliver! I need to talk to Wlad.

I need to know if Edward can find anything on Oliver's past.

"Can you get me Ralph? I need to talk to him in private." I tell my team.

They all nod before leaving me alone.

Bloody hell! Maybe we should just kill him. Make it look like an accident and erase our traces. We did it with the bastards that raped me. We let out our anger, erased the traces and dropped them off at Scotland Yard. I didn't think Edward was capable of doing something but this was his order. There's nothing he wouldn't do to hurt me.

And hurting Oliver would be the most hurtful thing he could do to me. I can't allow him to drag Oliver into this. It's going to ruin him, his Mama and brothers. They won't know what's going to hit them. It's going to be horrible. They'll get chased around London by paparazzi and journalists. The headlines will be disgusting.

"You asked for me."

I snap out of my thoughts and look at Ralph. "Yes. Sorry for dragging you away from Sarah. Take a seat."

My brown haired security man smirks, "I think Sarah's going to be fine without me for a moment."

"You're getting along well?"

"She's a very fascinating woman." Ralph answers with a shrug. "What do you need from me?"

"Right, I need you to get together with Wlad and do some digging. Some very deep digging. Into Edward's computer and Oliver's past. I need to know everything Ed could possibly find on Oliver. Because everything he will dig out and he will sell to the tabloids. We have to do everything to stop him from finding anything. I have to protect Oliver."

"Mrs. Bolton, I mean Your Royal Highness, um... Duchess?" Ralph asks me confused.

I giggle. Ralph really knows how to cheer me up. "Josephine. I think you can finally start calling me by my first name."

"Josephine," Ralph says with a nod. "You don't have to worry. We've already done the digging and erasing for you."

"Really?"

"Really. Everything he will find are those vernissage articles without photos. Oliver's pretty much a ghost. Edward's never going to find out where Oliver's from, let alone that he was an illegal immigrant when the two of you met. The only valid information about Oliver is what you will release on your website. His school records aren't online because his school simply doesn't have internet. It's a blessing in times like these. His birth certificate can be found but that only if you knew in which neighbourhood he was born. And even if you had that birth certificate, there's not much you could find apart from that. Perhaps Ed could build a family tree with it but that won't go far as well."

"But a birth certificate tells you an address. It gives you a neighbourhood. It gives you a sense of how he grew up. Of the circumstances he was in."

"Except he grew up in the Fatima neighbourhood. Far, far away from Rocinha. No one will make the connection. And by today, no one knows of him in the Fatima neighbourhood. We asked around, remember? It took us six months to just find a bread crumble. Edward's not that driven and crazy. He'll give up."

"Our secret is safe?"

Ralph nods, "As safe as it can get. If you don't want to talk about it, no one will ever know."

"Okay. Thank you... for calming me down."

"No problem." Ralph gives me a soft smile. "So, can I go down to Sarah again?"

I giggle, "Yes of course. I'm glad you guys are getting along so well."

"Well," Ralph licks his lips. "As I told you in Rio, I don't tend to settle down with a woman because of my job."

"Yeah but that job has changed now."

"That's why I've decided to start looking. Sarah's a wonderful woman. If it's more than attractiveness, I don't know. But she's a great listener and talker. I like her and I think she likes me too."

"Have you done your background check on her?"

"You know I did. I've sent you the files."

"No, I meant a personal background check. Ex-boyfriends and stuff."

"I don't think... I don't think that would be very clever. I want to get to know her through her, not through printed words. And if I did that background check and she'd somehow find out... it's not something I want to risk."

Oh, he really likes her! "You guys make a cute couple."

"We're not a couple."

"What isn't yet doesn't mean it won't be." I argue with a smirk on my lips.

"I don't know what's going to happen."

"I didn't know what was going to happen when I met Oliver and now look at me." I tell him.

"Congratulations on the twins by the way." Ralph smirks at me.

I don't even bother to ask how he found out. "Thank you. I'm still getting used to the news."

"Wladimir doesn't know. It's just the three of us."

Suddenly I laugh, "Never in the world would I have thought the pregnancy news would stay between the three of us."

"Honestly, I don't know why you won't tell your parents but it's not my business. I am your security, not your advisor."

I narrow my eyes at him, "Ralph, we both know you're more than just my security."

**Oliver**

Josephine buries her head in the nape of my neck as I hold her in my arms. It's a little after midnight. The Christmas party was a huge success but on our way home my wife got sick again. She hasn't thrown up yet but even standing on her feet was intensifying her nausea. I ended up carrying her to the lift while she held on to me - and her stilettos in her other hand. They're dangling from her forefinger. How she can walk in these will forever be a mystery to me.

"You're okay?" I ask her as the lift moves up.

When all I get is a nod from her, I have my answer.

Her morning sickness seems to come in waves. At times it's so mild that she can ignore it but then it hits her so hard that she literally struggles to stand.

I wish I could do more than just hold her and pray for it to be over soon.

The doors of the lift open and I step into the hallway of our home. "Bedroom? Living room or Bathroom?" I ask. I know that the bed can sometimes be too soft when she's feeling so sick. That's when she prefers to lay on the harder sofa in the living room.

When she just growls in response, I have my answer. It's a bathroom kind of morning sickness.

I turn left and hear how she lets go of her stilettos. They clash against the hardwood floor with a loud thud. After a short walk, we reach the en-suite bathroom. I place her on the floor next to the loo because I know she's on the edge of throwing up. She has been since we got into the car.

Josephine quickly opens the lid of the loo before vomiting out breakfast, lunch and dinner.

I hold her hair back as I helplessly watch my wife vomiting. I wish I could do more.

After a few minutes of non-stop vomiting, she finally stops.

"Better?" I ask her as I let go of her hair and push the flush of the loo.

"I hate this. I bloody hate this." She sighs before rising from the floor. "I can't even eat a bloody pie without vomiting it out." She walks to the sink and picks up a hair tie from a bowl that's on the vanity next to the sink. She ties her hair up before she starts washing her face and rinsing her mouth.

"Anything I can do?"

She picks up the towel and dries her face. "I just want to get into my cosy pyjamas, have some tea and listen to your heartbeat until I fall asleep."

"I'll make you some ginger tea, okay?"

She smiles at me, "Thank you."

If only ginger tea could cure her morning sickness.

* * *

I walk down the hallway with a steaming cup of ginger and lemon tea in my hand. I stop in the open door as I see my wife laying in our bed. She's in a pair of icy blue cashmere and wool pyjamas. Her chestnut curls are cascaded around the pillow. Her sky blue eyes look exhausted, not because she's feeling tired but because she's fed up with this nausea. Her eyes fill with love when she spots me standing in the doorway.

I wish I could do more.

"Your tea." I announce before walking over to her side of the bed.

My wife lifts herself in the bed and rests her back against the headboard of our bed. She's not wearing any makeup, so I can see her birthmarks so clearly. A heart shaped birthmark underneath her left eyelashes and the star shaped birthmark on her right temple. "Thank you."

"If I had known you need to be pregnant to voice your appreciation, I had knocked you up quicker." I joke.

That causes her full lips to curl into a smile. "I love you to the moon and back."

I place the hot cup of tea on her white wooden nightstand and sit down next to her on the bed. "I love you, too. All three of you."

"They're half you as well." She reminds me before fondling my cheek with her left hand. She runs her thumb over the stubbles that have formed since I shaved this morning. "I like your stubbles."

"But not the beard I wore when you found me in Rio."

She giggles, "No, that was a bit much... it was a full grown beard that made you look old and very badly groomed." She admits while running her thumb over my lips. "I like seeing your lips. I didn't see them when you were wearing that beard."

"Is there anything else you want? Do you want crackers and pickles?"

She shakes her head, "No, not right now. I'm still feeling too nauseous to hold anything in my belly."

"That sucks."

She shrugs, "What did you say to me the other day? It's twice the love. It's also twice the morning sickness, I guess."

"But Charlotte didn't have such bad morning sickness and she was carrying twins as well. And so did Rory! She was carrying triplets!"

"Every pregnancy is different. Just like every woman is different. What applies to my sisters, my Mum and my sister-in-law doesn't apply to me."

"I wish it would."

"Yeah, me too. Although I wouldn't mind to be able to skip the Bolton curse."

"The Bolton curse?" I ask her with a raised eyebrow.

"Bolton women give birth to girls as their firstborn."

I laugh, "No, that can't be true!"

"It is. Just think about it. My Mum gave birth to Della. Della gave birth to twin girls. Rory gave birth to triplet girls. Charlotte gave birth to twin girls."

"But Ana gave birth to a boy." I argue back.

"I hate to say this, but we're not blood related. The curse doesn't apply to her."

"But your grandma gave birth to twin boys, your Dad and uncle."

"But my other grandma only had one baby and that was my Mum. So perhaps it's not a Bolton curse but a Montez curse."

"Yeah but that means Char wouldn't have given birth to girls because she is neither a Bolton nor a Montez." I tell her with a nod. "See? No curse."

"But Nate's the Daddy of those girls." She points out. "That brings me back to the Bolton curse."

"Well, I wouldn't mind two beautiful girls."

"Can't you wish for two boys instead?"

"Wish or not - the sex is already developed."

"Yeah but isn't that how the law of attraction works? Wish for something long enough and eventually you're going to get it?"

I chuckle, "You're talking to me about the law of attraction now?"

She sighs, "It's my last straw! I don't want two girls!"

I lick my lips, "Because of the pressure they're going to be under?"

"Yeah. Boys would have it easier."

"Boys would be compared to their uncle-in-law, the future King of Great Britain." I point out. They'd be compared no matter what.

She bites on her lower lip, "So either way, they're screwed?"

"I wouldn't use those exact words..."

"But it's the truth. Whether we're getting boys or girls, they will grow up under immense pressure and the magnifying glass of the media. Oh and in the royal goldfish bowl as we've joined The Royal Family."

I shrug, "They'll be fine. Your brothers, sisters and you turned out great as well."

"I was a bitch when we first met. I was arrogant and selfish... I was ruthless-"

"You were cautious." I interrupt her rant before it gets too dark. "You were brought up to question those who step into your life and rightfully so. Your family tree is full of amazing women and men. You are being watched your every step because of the power your last name has. That won't change now that we're joining the Royal Family. It's going to increase the interest in them even more."

My wife nods, "I know. I just... I want them to have calm lives."

"We'll do everything in our power to protect them."

Luckily our power is quite strong.

**Josephine**

A sharp pain in my lower abdomen wakes me up in the middle of the night. It's so strong that I can't breathe for a moment. With a growl, I open my eyes. Oliver's still fast asleep next to me. The moonlight is shining on him so beautifully. I turn around and look at the clock that's standing on my nightstand. It's three in the morning. I start feeling hot. Very hot. This isn't good. It's not good at all. I shouldn't be having these cramps. Let alone start this fever.

I fold over the blanket and get up from the bed. Another shooting pain runs through my lower abdomen and I look down. In the light of the moon and stars I can see the massive dark red spot on my grey trousers. I'm bleeding!

Then I see the blood in the bed, where I just laid in. It's a huge puddle that's fully red. Fear grabs my heart and squeeze it so hard until it stops beating for a moment. I'm bleeding! I'm loosing my babies!

"Oliver!" I cry out.

My husband winces before turning over. His green eyes look so sleep deprived.

"Oliver, I'm bleeding!" I cry out as tears start running down my eyes. I can't loose them! I just found out about them! I can't be miscarrying again!

Oliver looks at me with wide eyes, suddenly completely awake. "Tesoro,"

"We need to get to the hospital. I need... there's got to be something they can do to stop this. I can't loose our babies! I can't-" I start crying in my husband's arms as he embraces me.

"I'll call us a cab. Everything will be fine." He gives me a promise no one can keep.

Edward finally got what he wanted.

He caused this miscarriage.

He fucking broke me.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Will Jo loose the twins? Has Edward finally gotten what he wanted? ****What do you think is Edward's next move going to be?**

**What do you think of the article about Jo being a narcissist? Are Jo's moves to protect Charlotte and her siblings catching up with her?**

**I hope you're taking care of yourself and your loved ones, and that you're staying safe and healthy wherever you are in the world.**

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole**


	45. Chapter 45

**Josephine**

I don't dare to move ever since I came home from the hospital. Waking up to so much blood, feeling so many emotions at once... I don't ever want to experience that again.

It was hell on earth.

Being admitted to the Lindo Wing at three in the morning was an experience as such. The elite birthing wing of St. Mary's was where I was born, but to me it felt like going into Hades' underworld. Everything went in slow motion and fast forward at the same time. All I felt was pain, all I did was pray for them to somehow be alive.

A doctor that had the night shift did an internal ultrasound on me. I forgot her name, but I will never forget the shock in her eyes when she saw that our two babies were still very much alive. Alive!

It was a ruptured blood clot that caused the bleeding. A blood clot forms to try to repair damage to a blood vessel, either an artery or vein. When the doctor explained it to me, I understood exactly what caused the blood clot to form. It was created by the rapists. And the stress of the last days, including Rothschild's bombshell interview, caused it to rupture.

I was not wrong. Rothschild did try to cause this miscarriage. Twice.

The examination showed that my cervix is completely closed, which is good. It means my babies are safe.

My babies are alive!

"Tesoro,"

I tear my eyes off of the window front and the heavy snow fall that's been going on for the last hours. I don't even know how long I've been sitting here. But I saw the sunrise and saw how the snow started falling before erupting into a rather heavy snowfall. "Yes?"

My husband looks at me with worry filled in his emerald green eyes. "You should eat something."

"I'm not hungry." I insist. I haven't felt hungry or sick in the last hours. Because I have never been more scared in my whole life. I've done a lot of shit in my life. I've risked my life more than once but the idea of losing them... of losing mine and Oliver's babies... the products of our love... it's a fear I've never felt before.

And it just dawns on me that this is the fear of a mother.

A mother.

My husband sits down on the sofa next to me. "Don't do it for yourself. Do it for our babies. They need fuel. They need nutrients to grow and develop."

In other words, they need to stay alive.

"Okay. Maybe some toast."

"How about an omelette with veggies?" My husband offers me instead.

I decide to give in. "Okay. With extra olives and tomatoes please."

My husband smiles. It's the first smile I saw on his face apart from the relieved smile I got to witness when the doctor told us our babies were still alive. I felt the fear of a mother. And Oliver felt the fear of a father.

We're already parents to these tiny babies growing in my belly.

He rises from the sofa but I grab his hand.

"I love you, Darling."

"I love you, too."

"I'm going to do everything in my power to keep them alive." I promise him with trembling lips.

A second later Oliver has embraced me tightly. "Josephine, the last miscarriage wasn't your fault."

"But it was. I know it deep in my heart." I insist as I rest my chin on his left shoulder.

"No, it wasn't." My husband disagrees with me before leaning back so we look at each other. "It was God's way to show us we had a potential that goes beyond you and I. These two you're carrying now, are his gift to us. After all the research I've done about pregnancy there is one thing I came across again and again. And it's that getting pregnant is not as easy as you think. It can take years of trying until that one single egg gets fertilised on time. And even then one third of the pregnancies end before the end of the first trimester." he explains to me while running his hands down and up my arms to calm me down. "Our babies, our twins... these two are already true Boltons. They are fighters. They want to stay alive. And they will get born. These two are God's gift to us. One to make up for the one we lost and one on top. I love these babies so much."

I kiss him softly because no words can describe my feelings for this man and our two unborn children.

**Oliver**

I wait until my wife has fallen asleep before I get up from the sofa and pick up my iPhone from the glass coffee table. I walk over to the glass front and look at St. Paul's that's covered in snow. The clouds are pregnant with another load of snow. Before I met my wife I never knew how pregnant clouds looked like. I only knew pitch black clouds that would flood my hometown. But these clouds are definitely pregnant with snow. Pregnant...

I look over my shoulder and stare at my sleeping wife. She's curled up into a ball on the sofa with a blanket covering her body. The flames are still dancing in the open fireplaces behind her.

Last night was by far the worst night of my life. I thought getting woken up by Della and finding out my wife got raped was the worst night of my life, but I was wrong.

Last night was the worst night of my life.

When Josephine woke me up... and I saw the blood on her pants... and the blood on our bedsheets... the fear I felt was indescribable. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I could only function.

I don't even remember how we got to the hospital. I don't remember the car ride, or what I said when I admitted her to the maternity ward or how the nurse looked like that lead us to our room. I just remember that fear. I never want to feel this feeling again.

And then when the doctor told us it was 'just' a blood clot that ruptured, I couldn't believe our luck! I couldn't believe my ears. The doctor did an ultrasound again to show us our babies are fine. Indeed, they were fine. Their heartbeats were strong. Their bodies looked perfectly developed for 13 weeks. They survived.

They survived more than anyone ever should.

"Hello?" I can hear the deep voice of my brother-in-law.

"I want you to kill him." I tell him before tearing my eyes off of my wife. No one will ever hurt my wife as much as Rothschild has. "I don't care how or when or where. But I want him gone."

"It's not so easy." Wladimir's Russian accent fills my ears. It's a weird combination, a Hispanic related to a Russian. But I've come to embrace the differences that make this family so unique.

"Then make it easy. I will not allow him to hurt her again."

"What happened?"

"She nearly miscarried last night." I whisper with a tight throat.

"Fuck. Because of Rothschild?"

"It was a blood clot that ruptured. Apparently it formed when she got raped."

I hiss through my clenched teeth. "Wlad, this can't go on anymore. I want him gone."

"Oliver, listen to me. I understand your point of you, trust me I do, but what you're asking of me is impossible."

"Why?! You killed men before!"

"There's a difference between killing bad guys, killing mafia members, and killing a Rothschild family member. We can't kill him. His family rules the world's economy. They hold the reins. They are above any politician, any royal, any thinkable position. They are the head of the world. We can't take him down. It would cause an economic crisis that the world has never seen before. Stock markets would have to close for maybe a year. The whole world would come to a still. People would loose their jobs, families their homes... the butterfly effect would be immense."

Shit. I had no idea Edward's this powerful! His family fucking rules the world! "Then what do you suggest?"

"Go some place that helps her relax." Wlad tells me.

He can't be bloody serious! I look at my sleeping wife again. "Honestly, I don't know if she can fly anymore. We wanted to jet off to Bora Bora the day after Christmas Day but now... now I think it may be better to stay at home." Especially when I remember how awful the flight back home from French Cay was.

"What did the doctor say about the trip?"

"She said if Josephine was feeling fine than there's nothing against it."

"Well, Jo always felt the most relaxed at a beach, on a horse or with her family."

"But what if something goes wrong on the flight? There's no doctor flying with us and I have no medical education!"

"It's your decision."

"If we cancel that trip she's going to be stuck in our penthouse."

"You can always drive to Dover or Swansea."

"Josephine was so excited for the trip to Bora Bora..." I sigh. "I don't know what to do."

"You can always cancel the trip a few hours before takeoff. Wait and see how the next few days are going to unfold. What's clear to me is that Jo needs a distraction. She needs to be as far away as possible from Edward Rothschild."

Except Edward Rothschild seems to be a dark cloud that follows her everywhere.

**Josephine**

_I walk through the narrow and dirty streets of Rocinha. The sun is hitting my head mercilessly, it's humid and hot. I don't know how he lives here. Here, between used syringes and open bottles of alcohol. This place is rubbish! But Rocinha is bloody alive. Everywhere are people on motorcycles or people on the streets. Cars drive through like they own the streets. It's absolutely chaotic! Getting killed by a vehicle is probably the biggest cause of death here. There are tiny narrow alleys with hundreds of steps between the houses that look like they might fall apart any second. I walk through the mud and dirt, passing many homes that consist of crate boards, clad canisters, palm leaves and plastic bags. There are no roofs here, no real walls - nothing but trash and drugs. There's no water, toilets, electricity and transportation. Most people I've come across here don't even own shoes and their clothes were ripped - ripped in a way that wasn't fashionable. The alleys between the closely packed houses are so narrow that I wonder how anyone bigger than me can walk through here. The houses lack windows, dirt is on the floor. There are leaky walls and roofs, if there are roofs and walls. The homes are overcrowded with up to twenty people living in the tiny one room houses. It's a maze full of horrific images. Child labour is common here, I'm sure. The kids here probably don't even know what a school is. I feel sick. I can't believe Oliver is from here._

_After another 45 minutes and zillion steps, I reach a part of the favela that has houses with actual roofs and obsolete asphalted streets. Huge water tanks are placed on the roofs, so I'm guessing the people use the rainwater for showering, cleaning and perhaps even drinking. Problem is, we're in the middle of summer and the water tanks are almost always empty._

_There is no rain. There hasn't been in months._

_Some houses have satellites and I can even hear a few TVs as I continue with my walk. So this part of the favela has electricity. Maybe even toilets. But probably no internet. The electricity wires are hanging everywhere above my head and especially in one of the millions alleys that are between the houses. It's chaotic and dangerous. Some houses blackened with soot, but people still live there. Because they have nowhere else to go._

_I walk past something the people here would call shops. There's even a hair dresser, so there must be some kind of water supply. Kids are playing next to the streets, but not with a ball or toys. They're using rubbish they found somewhere. Cars and motorcycles are rushing by me, honking when they see me._

_There are 763 favelas in Rio, 220 of these are getting controlled by the police. The rest gets forgotten, the people there are left on their own. Of course, this is a place without police. Why couldn't this be a bit safer?! Some kids are running around with weapons. Other places I walk by are making drugs to sell it to the rich._

_I stop at one of the prettier houses after another 45 minute walk. The house is still plain, held in a light grey colour that's not paint but the concrete that the house is made of. It's also quite high because the citizens have to pay per square metre, so they try to keep the costs at a minimum to finance something that's not even worth called life. I don't even know if I can call it a house. It has no doors and the windows are just large holes that have been hit through the concrete. Yes, it looks better than the places I've seen but it's not... it shouldn't be called a home. These conditions he lives in here are so badly that I want to cry. Actually cry._

_My heart clenches at the image in front of me. I can't believe people call this a home. Suddenly, I feel bad for my wealth. How can I live in a penthouse with a view over the Thames when people live like this here at the other end of the world?_

_It's horrible. Scary._

_Heartbreaking._

_No wonder Daddy didn't let me travel to Rio without six security men. I thought he was being ridiculous but he had a point. This place is not for someone like me._

_It isn't a place for Oliver either._

_I inhale deeply before walking over to the door and knocking three times. At least, his place has a door. There are holes in the walls that function as windows, but there's a door. It won't keep thieves away, but I guess they're not afraid to get robbed, because there's nothing that could be of any use to anyone anyway. You rob the people that are wealthier than you, not poorer. The sound of a honking motorcycle fills my ears as the half broken door swings open._

_And I stand across a man I thought I'd never see again. "Jo,"_

_My eyes can't believe what they're seeing, so it takes my brain a moment to catch up with the image in front of me. Oliver's beach blond hair is nearly reaching his shoulders, his beard is so long and dense that I can't even see his lips. His skin is the darkest it's ever been, it's a deep caramel tone. His smell starts filling my nostrils. The smell of cosy nights in front of the open fireplace while it's snowing outside. The smell of safety. "Oliver,"_

_"What the fuck are you doing here?!" He asks me with anger in his pine green eyes. He is still the most beautiful man I've ever seen, despite his current state._

_I gulp down the tears that formed in my eyes from this mental slap. I expected a not so nice reaction from him, but not this anger and hostility. "I'm here because of you."_

_"I didn't ask you to come here. Fuck, we broke up! You pushed me away!" He hisses at me._

_"I know and I'm here to explain myself. Can I come in?"_

_"No! You didn't want me, Jo. And you made yourself very clear. I moved on and you should, too."_

_I thought I did, but turns out I'm still hanging on to him. "Y-you moved on?"_

_He rolls his pine green eyes at me question, "I don't wait around. I wanted to settle with you, but you clearly didn't. So yes, I moved on."_

_That's even a harder message to digest than his anger. It feels like a punch in my stomach. It's so hard that I can't breathe for a moment. "You're seeing someone?"_

_He runs his hands through his beach blond hair,"Yes. It's been over three years. I never thought I'd see you again."_

_"Do you... do you love her?" The question pains me to ask, but I have to know. I have to know if there's still a chance._

_"I don't know if I feel love. But it's enough to want to stay with her and raise a family."_

_Raise a family. I never wanted to have kids. But he did. He wanted a whole soccer team. But I didn't. And now he's having it with someone else._

_With someone that's not me._

_Suddenly, his pine green eyes look at my left hand. He notices the marks of my wedding and engagement rings. I left them in the safe of the hotel, because this clearly not a place for such things. "You're married as well."_

_I don't know if he saw the news, if he has even internet in this place... "Yes."_

_"Is it that Edward guy? The one you betrayed me with twice?"_

_Shit, this makes it sound even worse. "I want to divorce him. If you take me back."_

_"I'm not your puppet, Jo. You just want me again because you got bored with him!"_

_"That's not true!"_

_"Is it not?! You betrayed me with him! Two bloody times! Because clearly I wasn't enough, just like he isn't enough for you now."_

_I slept with Ed because I was sacred of the feelings that Oliver made me feel. It took me too long to realise Ed was never going to make me feel these feelings. "Oliver,"_

_"Fuck you! Stay the fuck away from me! Go back to London and live in fucking Belgravia or whatever posh neighbourhood you're living in with him! You didn't want me and you can't show up here three years later, asking for I don't know what! You deserve each other, you really do!"_

_I bite on my lower lip as it starts trembling. My throat tightens as tears start burning in my eyes. I have to get away from here. I'm ruining his luck, his chance to have a family and to love and be loved back. I'm ruining his chance to have everything he always wanted to have with me, but couldn't have. Because I was too cold hearted, stubborn and different._

_We're from two different worlds._

_We don't belong together._

* * *

_I turn around in my bed and look at the man next to me. Tabloids all over the world called him the sexiest bachelor alive. Now, he's the sexiest husband alive. I run my left fingers through his short bright blond hair and my engagement ring as well as wedding band get stuck in his hair like they always do. With so many stones on just my engagement ring, it's no wonder. It's a huge masterpiece that was created by Harry Winston. An enormous emerald-cut vivid yellow diamond centre stone that is surrounded with 42 marquise, pear-shaped and round brilliant diamonds. It's worth over 16 million pounds._

_It's just one sign to show my status. I'm on top of the world. The richest woman alive. It's a position I never dreamed about._

_My husband opens his eyes as I try to pull his hair out of my rings. The turquoise colour is fogged but the smile on his lips show me that he's not mad with me._

_"Sorry." I apologise as I successfully pull my hand back. "We should bring the rings to the jeweller and ask him to polish the edges again."_

_"No, I like it that way. At least, this is how I know you're still by my side." Edward whispers back._

_I look at my rings again. They're sparkling more than the stars and moon in the night sky. I can't believe we've been married for half a decade already. The last five years went by too fast._

_But there's still not a single night when I don't dream of Oliver._

_I can't let him go, but I have learned how to live with the pain. It's a reminder of what I screwed up. It's a reminder of the biggest mistake of my life._

_Edward grabs my hand and has a closer look at the rings. "Maybe we should have them cleaned and polished again." He thinks out loud, "People will want to look at the rings again at our fifth year anniversary party."_

_It was another idea of Hannah. She uses every occasion to throw a big party, to invite my family - making sure the Royals attend - and the world's most influential people. It's a mingle of 200-300 hundred people, set on a different location every time. Last year for Ed's birthday it was Fiji. Our fourth anniversary was spent in Paris. The third was a party at the Rothschild estate in the Provence. And the second anniversary was a big party at the Ritz Carlton here in London. This year, for our big fifth anniversary, it's the Côte d'Azur on a yacht in Monaco. I offered my yacht, that I named Liberty, but she insisted it was too small and not pretty enough._

_Over the years, I gave up fighting my mother-in-law. It's wasted energy and time._

_I look at my husband's eyes, "Hannah's going to start swirling rumours about a pregnancy again."_

_"I know. I talked to her but she... she just wants grandchildren so badly, Josie."_

_"I don't want children." Not with Edward. Maybe I would have changed my mind with Oliver, but definitely not with Edward and his monster-in-law mother._

_"And I told you, I'm fine with that." But his eyes tell me a completely different story. It's been five years since he started looking at me like that. It's a gaze that shows me how badly he wants someone running through our house in Belgravia with his and mine DNA._

_But every time I picture a child, it has green eyes, caramel coloured skin and blond curls. It's Oliver's, not Ed's._

_"Except Hannah doesn't understand that."_

_"I told her we're busy leading our family's companies. Our hearts are with our work."_

_"And how long are you going to tell her that?"_

_"Until she's laying in her deathbed."_

_I look at the ceiling and stare at the large plaster ceiling rose, that's so typical for these Victorian buildings in Belgravia, out of which a glittering crystal chandelier is hanging from. The white ceiling rose is full of beautiful roses but every time I look at it, I see stunning orchids. I see the national flower of Brazil._

_I see Oliver._

_He's everywhere, in every ceiling rose, in every marbled tile in the bathroom, in every bathtub, kitchen stove and transom window. I can't escape him. And I've learned to cherish it, instead of fight it. Jus like the pain I always feel._

_Suddenly, Ed comes into my view as he climbs on top of me. Sex is a rarity in our marriage but I don't mind it. It's not the same as with Oliver anyway. It's not explosive, it's not world changing... I don't see fireworks when I come - if I come._

_But that's okay. Because I know Oliver's happy wherever he is in Rio. He's got his picture perfect wife with his picture perfect children._

_He's got the family I never could have given him._

* * *

_I open the door of the little cafe in Battersea that's right next to Battersea Park. Families are here to enjoy breakfast with a breathtaking view over the river Thames along with a few students that work on their laptops and even a few business men who hide behind their newspapers. The families are probably heading to the zoo afterwards. It's loud and chaotic._

_Just like on the morning when I met Oliver._

_I know I shouldn't be here, but I just can't help myself. I go here every Sunday morning and buy myself a tall cappuccino and a blueberry cupcake. I can't drink double espressos anymore. I only drink cappuccinos since we broke up._

_I pay for my cappuccino and blueberry cupcake before walking out of the cafe and sitting down at one of the benches that are facing the river Thames. It's ironic that today is my wedding anniversary. I married Edward a year after I met Oliver. Exactly on this day six years ago, I met Oliver in the cafe behind me. I paid for his cappuccino without blinking. I didn't even give Oliver the attention he deserved, I just shrugged him off when he offered to pay me back the next Sunday. To me, he was just any other man. I had no idea the potential we had._

_I still don't know the full potential because I was a coward and pushed him all the way back to Rio._

_And a year later I married Edward in a wedding ceremony that was truly fit for a Royal. It catapulted us into a stardom we didn't see coming. It opened doors that I didn't think could have been opened._

_But this day... this day will forever remind me of Oliver. I chose the wedding date subconsciously and the irony didn't catch up with me until today._

_The realisation only strengthens the pain in my chest that's been there since I broke up with Oliver._

_"Mrs. Rothschild," Ralph's voice cuts through the air._

_I wince at the mention of my last name. I've been called Mrs. Rothschild for five years now, but it still feels foreign to me. Giving up my last name was the second toughest decision I ever had to make._

_Breaking up with Oliver was the toughest._

_"We have a flight to catch."_

_Right. Monaco. The yacht party with all socialites and Royals from all over the world. My fifth wedding anniversary. I nod and rise from the wooden bench. It's time to be a Rothschild again. "Is Edward going to meet us on the tarmac?"_

_"No, we're flying alone. Apparently, he took a flight earlier today, to make sure the employees decorate everything properly."_

_He's doing that for me. I hate these parties, so I let Hannah organise everything. Edward's always by her side because I hate having to think about flowers, proper crystal champagne flutes and finger food. "Okay. Can we stop by Landmark Place before heading to the tarmac?"_

_"Of course."_

* * *

_I stare at my reflection in the golden doors of the lift as it brings me to my penthouse. My chestnut hair is sleek, straight and freshly cut. I get the ends trimmed every six weeks, so there's never a split end that might ruin the appearance of the perfectly polished hair. It stops just below my boobs. My face is perfectly plastered with makeup, eyeshadow, mascara, blush and perfectly glossy lips. The makeup is so heavy that it hides my birthmarks completely. I'm dressed in a blue ensemble by Chanel. My earlobes are glittering with diamond stud earrings, there's a pearl necklace around my neck and another heavily sparkling diamond bracelet on my right wrist, right next to my diamond covered OMEGA watch. My perfectly manicured fingers fit to my perfectly pedicured toes, which are hidden in ten inch stilettos._

_I don't recognise the woman that's staring back at me._

_This is a Rothschild wife._

_The golden doors of my lift open with a quiet ping. I step out of the lift and into my penthouse at Landmark Place. I couldn't bring myself to sell this place, or the flat a few levels below this penthouse. I kept both places._

_Maybe because I started to thrive on the pain they give me. I didn't change a thing about this place. It's still the same hardwood floor, the same sofa, dining table, kitchen, master bedroom and ensuite bathroom. Flor, my maid from Venezuela, still cleans this place every week. Every time I walk in here, it feels like going back in time._

_Just like in my dreams when I dance with Oliver in this very living room, with that view over London at night._

_I don't know why I keep doing this to myself. Maybe because Oliver was the best that's ever happened to me. But I pushed him away._

_At least this was I can remain close to him. I am holding on to every little detail that reminds me of him. Every photo I ever took of him is hidden in my safe in my study. Every dish we ever cooked together is save in my heart._

_Suddenly, his smell starts filling my nostrils. Today's a very bad day. Every time the pain in my chest becomes too much, I escape to this place and cry in my old bed, while Edward thinks I'm pulling all-nighters at the Bolton Foundation._

_But I can't do that tonight. I have a party to attend. My fifth wedding anniversary party. I have socialising to do, I have royals to greet. I have to be the wife I signed up for when I put my signature in the prenup._

_I inhale deeply and pull myself together as I stare at my hometown through the floor to ceiling window front. Oliver's favourite building is the London Eye. I promised him to take him on a ride, but that never happened._

_Just like we never really happened._

_"Josephine,"_

_Gosh, today's a very bad day if I start hearing his lion-like voice. I miss this roaring voice so much! I pinch the bridge of my nose, hoping this would keep the tears from streaming down my face._

_Suddenly, I can feel a hand on my shoulder and I jump up, before turning around. I stare at the only man that has ever lived in this place. He looks different to the man I last saw in Rio. His blond hair is shorter, his beard is gone and his skin is no longer that dark caramel colour, but instead a light olive tone. But his green eyes... they shine in a sea foam colour._

_Is this real? Is he real? Is this happening?_

_"O-Oliver," my brain can't catch up to what's happening. If it's really happening. Maybe I've completely lost my mind now. Maybe this is a chimera. Maybe he is a chimera._

_But when he gives me that look of love and runs his fingers through my straight long chestnut coloured hair, I know it has to be real. Or maybe I wish for it to be real so badly, that it has to be real. It has to turn out to be real._

_Suddenly, he embraces me. "My Josephine,"_

_The roar of his lion-like voice is a whisper, but it awakes every single cell in my body to life nevertheless. I wrap my arms around his body and hold on to him like a lifebuoy. I bury my nose into the nape of his neck and inhale his scent. That smell which makes me feel safe and sound. No one has ever made me feel this way._

_Forever, we stand there in silence, just enjoying being in each other's arms. I don't say a word because I'm afraid this is just my mind messing with me and I ruin everything if I say something. I lean back in his embrace and stare at his perfectly symmetrical face. His long nose, the high cheekbones, the full lips, that broad chin and these absolutely breathtaking green eyes. His beach blond hair is framing his face perfectly._

_"Are you real? Is this happening?" I ask him after a moment of staring at Oliver._

_His lips stretch into a smile, "Yes."_

_"How did you get here? How long have you been here?"_

_"A few weeks. I used the employees' lift to get in at night when the security men switched shifts." He explains to me._

_I cherish his voice so much. I missed hearing it so badly. I run my fingers over his face and feel his skin underneath my fingertips. I can't believe this is real! "Are you married?"_

_"No."_

_"Kids?"_

_Oliver shakes his head, "I lied the last time we saw each other. I was hurt and too proud to admit I wanted you back. I was-"_

_I seal my lips over his to shut him up. Fireworks explode within me as soon as our lips touch. Oliver returns my kiss and fills it with passion. It's been five years since I kissed this man, but it feels like no time has passed at all. He starts pressing me into the glass behind me as our tongues start dancing a sensual rumba._

_Suddenly, a gunshot fills my ears and I can hear glass shattering a second later. Oliver's lips become immobile as another gunshot fills my ears. He touches his back and I can see the blood on his hand when he lifts it. "Oliver,"_

_"You heartless bitch!" I can hear my husband's voice ringing through the open living space. "I knew you were betraying me with him!"_

_I look over Oliver's shoulder and stare at Edward, who is holding a silver gun. He aims the gun at the love of my life again before pulling the trigger once more, shooting right between his shoulder blades. "No!"_

_That's when Oliver's body falls on to the floor. He is full of blood. His white shirt is soaked up with the red blood, I drop to my knees and lift his head. "Keep fighting, you can do this."_

_Oliver's sea foam coloured eyes look tired, almost lifeless even. "I love you."_

_"I love you, too. I love you so much, Oliver. This is not our end." I promise him as the tears stream down my face._

_"Yes, it is!" Edward's voice fills my ears before a second later I can feel a bullet entering my chest._

"NO!" I wake up drenched in sweat in my bed in the master bedroom. My heart is racing in my chest like crazy! I pull the blanket back and look at the bedsheets underneath me, afraid to see blood again. But there's not a single red spot on the bedsheets.

No blood. Just a racing heart.

A moment later my husband comes running into the bedroom. "Are you okay? Are you bleeding again?"

I wrap my arms around my husband and hold him close to me. He is alive! He's breathing! It feels so good to have him in my arms. I inhale deeply. His scent starts filling my nostrils. Cosy nights at the open fireplace while it's snowing outside and this sense of safety. It's my favourite smell in the whole world!

"No. I'm fine. I just... I had the strangest dream." I whisper before placing my left ear on his chest to listen to his heartbeat. His heartbeat is steady and strong. It's the best sound in the world!

"A strange dream, huh?" He asks me.

I just nod as the remnants of this awful dream just won't leave my mind. My throat tightens as pictures flash in front of my inner eye. For a split second I can hear Edward shooting the gun. Oliver's dead body falling on the hardwood floor. I squeeze my eyes shut harder but the tears manage to escape anyway.

My biggest fear is Edward taking Oliver away from me. I squeeze my husband harder as I try to make the images go away. It was just a dream. It won't become reality.

It won't!

Oliver leans back slightly in my embrace but I don't give him much room to move. "Hey, what's wrong? What was the dream about?"

I shake my head. If I talk about it, it's just going to give Edward more power.

Oliver wipes the tears away that have started to roll down my cheeks. "You're crying. Whatever you dreamt about, it has deeply upset you."

"It's not worth talking about." I insist.

My husband licks his lips, "Okay, but I won't go to my Mama's place for dinner then."

"No! Just because I don't feel like going doesn't mean you get to skip that dinner as well. If we both won't go than she'll know something's up."

"And something clearly is going on here."

"Oliver, get dressed and put on your best son-smile for her. Please, do this for me." I beg him.

My husband licks his lips, "Okay. But when I'm back you will talk to me about this dream. You never beg, Tesoro, so whatever you dreamt about it must've been pretty awful."

Awful doesn't even cover it.

**Oliver**

"Oliver, is everything alright?"

I look up from my plate and meet my Mama's brown eyes. She has always seen through any lies. I don't know how much longer I can keep our secret in front of her. Especially after last night and this deeply disturbing dream she had. All I wanted to do was stay with my wife but she insisted on me spending time with my family as we had originally planned. She asked me to excuse her by saying she wasn't feeling so well and promised me she'd take a bath and go straight to bed afterwards.

Yet, I can't help but worry about her and our babies. Is she alright? Are they alright? What if she starts having cramps again? What if she starts bleeding once more?

"Yes." I lie with a nod.

"Oliver, you haven't touched your food. I've made one of your favourite dishes. Moqueca!"

Moqueca is more than a mere fish stew. It is is served with theatrical flourish as the piping hot clay pot is uncovered at the table amid clouds of fragrant steam. Baianos (residents of Bahia, in the north-east of the country) and Capixabas (from the neighbouring state of Espírito Santo) both lay claim to the origins of the dish, and both serve up equally tasty variations. At its simplest, fish and/or other seafood are stewed in diced tomatoes, onions and coriander. The Capixabas add annatto seeds for a natural red food colouring, while the Baianos serve a heavier version, made with palm oil, peppers and coconut milk. It's teamed with rice, farofa (toasted manioc flour – ideal for mopping up juices) and pirão (a spicy fish porridge made with manioc flour – far tastier than it sounds).

But I haven't touched any of it. I just played with the fish on my plate while my mind was a few floors above us, right with my wife, who is carrying our two babies.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not hungry I guess." I mumble.

"Have you guys fought?" My Mama asks me.

"Of course they fought. Look at him! He is completely torn apart!" Caio waves with his hands. Whenever he says things like these and acts this way I see my Papa in him. If even he starts noticing he weird vibes, than maybe I have to tell my Mama about what happened last night anyway.

"Did Jo make you do something you didn't want?" Johna asks me.

The question makes me frown. Johns loves Jo. He absolutely adores her and enjoys spending time with her, but if even he sees that something's going on... "No, we didn't fight. I'm just really not hungry." I insist.

"Johna, Caio, go to your rooms. This will be an adults only conversation."

"Uh-oh someone's getting punished." Caio mumbles before rising from the chair. Johna follows his brother down the hallway but my Mama keeps her mouth shut until the doors of both bedrooms have closed.

"Alright, talk to me."

"Mama-"

"Oliver, talk to me. What did she do? Did something happen between you?"

I lick my lips. How do I tell her I worry about my pregnant wife and our babies without telling her of the pregnancy itself? "I'm just worried about Josephine, that's all."

"Because she's sick?"

"Because she's stressed." I insist. It's not a complete lie.

"Is this about your new jobs?"

"No, it's got nothing to do with our royalty status. It's about Rothschild."

"I've heard that name on the TV this morning. I saw some photos of him with Jo but I didn't understand a lot that the news reporter said."

I sigh, I think it's time to let her into some secrets after all. "When Josephine and I started seeing each other, she was very different. She was very privacy oriented I guess you could say. She had me sign a NDA so I would never tell a soul that I was seeing her." I tell her in Brazilian Portuguese.

"Go on."

"She met Edward Rothschild in Paris one day. She was there with her sister Ana for fashion week or something. I couldn't come with her because I was in England illegally. Leaving be country meant I could possibly not coming back."

"And she betrayed you with this man?" My Mama asks me shocked as she reads between the lines.

"Don't judge her. It was in a different life. Things changed since then. She only did it to hurt me. I didn't realise how badly she wanted me to come to Paris with her. I had no idea how much I had hurt her when I rejected that trip. So, she slept with Edward to make me feel the pain she felt."

"Did she tell you that?"

"Yes. We were always honest with each other. That's why it was so hard to not tell her about my immigration status." I lick my lips, "And then on Char's wedding she saw Edward again. He is one of the richest and most influential people of the world. She slept with him again, told me the next day, I told her I loved her and she broke up with me."

"And then you came back home." My Mama thinks out loud.

"Yes. Josephine went out with Rothschild and eventually these two got engaged. But on the day of her wedding, she had panic attacks when the car stopped in front of the cathedral. She couldn't get out of the car."

"She couldn't marry him."

"No. She literally stood him up at the altar. He came running out of the church, talked to her and she gave him the engagement ring back. He threw the ring into the River Avon. The whole world was watching them as cameras filmed everything about the wedding. It was a disaster."

"She still loved you."

"Yes. She threw herself into the relationship with Edward to distract herself from the heartache our break up caused her. After that wedding disaster she fled to Rio, where she eventually found me. She spent six months looking for me. She asked around a lot and left no stone unturned."

"And Edward?"

"He is aiming for revenge now. He threatened her when he saw us at her vernissage a few weeks ago. He knows a secret no one knew at the same. It was kept between her and me, but Edward somehow knew about it. It scared the shit out of me. Then a few weeks later the rape happened. No one knew-"

"Jo got raped?!" My Mama asks me shocked.

Shit. We didn't tell her and I forgot about it. "Yes. She went to the soup kitchen we regularly help out at alone because I was sick. She was the last one there and some Arab men walked in and abused her. No one knows we're going there except for Rothschild. He used that information against her. The men stole her wedding band and Edward's wearing a new watch with a sapphire ring around the clockwork in the interview. He's sending us a message."

My Mama's mouth drops open, "That man's a psychopath! He has to be locked up!"

"It's not that easy. Bringing a Rothschild to court means the world's economy will suffer. They control finance markets all over the world. Their banks are vital for the economy."

"You're telling me his untouchable?"

"It seems that way. And trust me, I don't like this one bit." My hands form fists at the thought of him. "He has done this interview that changed the world's view of Josephine. They know call my wife a narcissist."

"Jo and a narcissist?!" My Mama laughs. "It's like saying you have three heads! She's the most altruistic person I ever met! She helps wherever she can. And however she can. Without ever asking for something in return. Most of her charitable work has never been talked about. She's no narcissist!"

I know that. My Mama knows that. The King knows that. Her family knows that. Even bloody Rothschild knows the truth.

But the world doesn't.

"How is she doing? Is she okay?" My Mama's question rips me out of my thoughts.

She nearly miscarried last night because of it. She nearly lost our babies but I can't tell my Mama that. Because the pregnancy is still very much a secret. "She's holding up. She's strong." I say with a nod.

"I hope she can be weak with you." My Mama reaches out and grabs my hand. "I don't think less of her because of what you just told me."

"You don't?"

"No. I used to think the worst of this woman because she hurt you so badly. I saw how happy you were when you were with her. I remember the grin on your lips when we skyped once a month. It was the kind of grin your Papa and me used to wear as well. It's unconcealable, a look only someone in love wears." My Mama says to me. "And then on the day you stood at the doorstep when I came home from work on day... You looked like a completely different man. You looked like she shattered you into a million pieces. It made me angry. It made me hurt." My Mama licks her full lips, "No woman has ever made you look that way. She brought out the best in you and she made you see your most vulnerable side. She hurt you like no other woman before."

"She's the love of my life."

My Mama's full lips stretch into a smile, "I know. I can see that. I saw that when she showed up on our doorstep and I caught you fighting when I came back from work. I didn't understand a word, but I saw the fireworks flying nevertheless. She's challenging you and you are challenging her. She's your Yang and you are her Ying."

"Josephine calls us two sides of the same coin."

"That's a way to see it as well." My Mama agrees with my wife. "My point is, the look of love always comes through. The people, the press, they will see it as well. And that's going to change their perspective on her and you. They will see how madly and deeply in love you are with one another and they will quickly forget about that Edward and his nasty interview. Today's news is tomorrow's fish and chip papers." She said the last sentence in English.

I grin, "Who told you that saying?"

"Sergej. I think it applies to you guys as well, doesn't it?"

I nod with a smile on my lips, "I hope it will." I really do.

"Trust me on that. A mother always knows what's best for you." She squeezes my hand softly.

Josephine's a mother as well and she sent me here to have dinner with my Mama and brothers. Perhaps she already knows what's best for our twins as well. The thought makes me smile. Our twins... our two babies.

"Oh, I know that smile."

I gain back the control over my facial expressions, "You do?"

"Yeah, you were thinking of Jo, weren't you?"

"I was." And of our babies but I can't tell her that.

"That's the look I was talking a out earlier. Once people will see that, they will see you guys are for real."

It's the look of a father thinking of his kids and wife.

**Josephine**

I close my eyes and inhale all these essential oils that start filling the air. I've always loved taking long baths in my tub, but in the last week this has been an absolute necessity. The lavender, the chamomile and bergamot scents really calm me down. I've lit some candles with a calming scent, put on the piano music playlist that my Mum and Dad recorded for my siblings and me, and really relax in that warm bathtub. After a long talk with Dr. Ross, I have decided to take things a lot slower. At least until we're in the new year.

Suddenly my Mum's song that she wrote for my wedding day starts filling my ears through the speakers in the en-suite bathroom. It's such a lovely song. I could listen to it all day!

And one day I will play that song for my twins. Whether they will be boys or girls or one of each, I don't know. But I know I want them. I know I love them.

It's crazy how you can love someone you haven't even met.

"Hey,"

I open my eyes at my husband's words. He's suppose to have dinner with his Mum and brothers. But he came back far earlier than I expected. "You're here early."

"Yeah, I... I was worried."

"I'm fine. No cramps. No fever. No blood. I'm relaxing." I ensure him with a smile.

His pine green eyes dance down my body that's covered by bubbles. "Yeah?"

"Yes. And now get naked and join me in here. There's still enough space for you."

My husband grins, "We should send Marco a note about an extra big bathtub."

We definitely should. I watch how my husband undresses, peeling layer by layer off his body. Bit by bit, I start seeing more of his caramel coloured skin. "How was your dinner?"

"It was so hard to not tell my Mama about our double luck. She nearly had me." He explains as he gets out of his boxer briefs. "She sensed I was worried. I told her you're just stressed."

"That's not a complete lie." I back him as he climbs into the bathtub across me.

"I told myself the same." He agrees with me as he rests his head against the cushion that's sticking to the bathtub. "But it felt like a lie nevertheless."

He wants to tell her. I lick my lips, "I don't feel comfortable telling anyone about them yet. Especially after last night." I admit.

"I know... and I understand you, but I don't know how much longer I can keep our double luck a secret. How are we suppose to keep our mouths shut during Christmas?"

I don't know. I lick my lips again, "I almost lost them last night. Don't make me do something I don't want to."

His eyes fall into a deep sadness, "I would never do that, Tesoro. I was just asking the obvious."

"But you could make me do that." I whisper back. He is the only person in the world that can make me do things I don't want to.

He grabs my hand and squeezes it softly. "You have the same power over me but I will never abuse this kind of power because that would mean you'd lose yourself - and that would mean I would lose myself as well. We're a family. We're a team. We're a union. You're carrying our products of love. I will never ever abuse you or our relationship." He promises me.

But Edward Rothschild would. He did. He nearly had me married him in a spectacle that was fit for a Royal. "And I promise you the same." I whisper back as he kisses my wedding rings. I stare at my wedding rings for a moment. They're so different than the wedding rings I wore in my dream. Oliver's engagement ring has class, it's a classic three stone ring. An oblong cushion cut sea foam coloured sapphire that's embraced by a half moon shaped diamond on either side. The stones are sitting on a yellow golden Welsh wedding band. The same material was used for my wedding band that features twists that are filled with diamonds that used to belong to my great-grandmother.

These rings are nothing like the massive obnoxious engagement ring that Rothschild gifted me and the horrible diamond covered platinum wedding band. Oliver's ring feel light and like freedom, Rothschild's felt heavy; they felt like chains.

"Will you tell me about the dream you had earlier?" He asks me.

I pull my hand back, "Do I have to?"

This time it's my husband who licks his lips. "No, you don't but I think you won't be able to go to sleep tonight without talking about it with me."

He's got a point. I sigh before moving through the water until I reach him. "But only if you hold me really, really tight."

"Really, really tight?" He asks me with a smirk on his lips.

"Don't mock me. It was the worst nightmare I ever had and honestly, I think this nightmare could still very much become reality."

"Okay." My husband nods before waving with his hands. "Lean back against me and tell me about your dream."

I turn around in the tub and lean against the strong chest of my husband. He wraps his arms around me and holds me tightly, just like he promised. But I can't bring myself to voice a word.

Oliver rests his chin on my left shoulder and I look at the reflection of us in the glass of the window front. Just the thought of not being able to do this brings me to tears again. "Okay, I'm just going to wait here until you're ready to talk about it. For however long necessary. No pressure. Take your time." He kisses my left cheek.

Oliver's the love of my life and just the idea that Ed could try to harm him makes me angry and sad... "Rothschild killed you in my dream."

"What?"

"He shot you with a gun. Twice. You died in my arms."

"Woah, lets rewind here. Start at the beginning not with the end."

"I was in Rocinha, looking for you. When I found you, you rejected me and basically told me to fuck off and stay out of your life." I bite on my lower lip.

Oliver squeezes me softly, "I would never say that to you."

"I know. I guess... I guess this was a dream of what could have been."

"Of what could have been?"

"If I married Rothschild and you and I never got back together. In a different universe." I say with a shrug.

"I see... well... Were you happy with him in that universe?"

I shake my head, "No! I was miserable! Truly miserable. I was leading the Bolton Foundation but other than that there was no joy in my life. Hannah was presenting Rothschild and me on a silver plate at every given moment. And I was..." I inhale deeply. It felt so bloody real! The dream felt so real that I wonder if it might really had happened that way.

If I hadn't stood up Rothschild at the altar.

If Oliver hadn't forgiven me and taken me back.

Just the slightest change in our past could've meant a completely different outcome.

"You were what? Were you pregnant?"

"No, I was dreaming of you. Every night. With or without Rothschild by my side, I was dreaming of us dancing in our living room." I explain to him. Like in real life.

"Oh... and how did Edward end up shooting me then if we weren't together?"

"On our fifth wedding anniversary - in that parallel universe - I drove back to this penthouse. I was living with Rothschild at his place in Belgravia but I didn't sell this place or your Mama's flat."

"She was in your dream as well?"

"No. It was just a reference to the flat that I gifted you for your birthday."

"Okay. Go on."

"I was staring out at the window front in the living room when suddenly you appeared out of nowhere. The last time when I saw you in Rocinha was two years after I broke us up. I wanted to divorce Rothschild and get back with you but you told me you were seeing someone else, so I left..."

"And then three years later I end up in our living room?"

I nod, "You were there and we kissed. It was one of those sensual kisses, you know when our tongues dance that rumba?"

My husband nods, "I enjoy those kisses very much."

"And while we were reconnecting, Rothschild appeared and starting shooting you. He first shot a vase or something made of glass as I heard a shattering noise but the second and third gunshot was aimed at you." A shiver runs down my spine. I can feel how I start shaking but Oliver intensifies his grip around me. "Your last words were that you loved me. I said it back. I told you to keep fighting and that this couldn't be the end of us. But then Rothschild aimed the gun at me and pulled the trigger. That's when I woke up."

"I'm alive. It was just a dream." He whispers into my left ear.

"It felt so real. It felt so..." my voice breaks as tears start rolling down my cheeks. "I can't lose you, Oliver. I can't breathe without you. I can't-"

"You won't lose me." My husband promises me.

"But what if Rothschild does shoot you? He's got a gun. I know that because I've seen it. He's not as good of a marksman as me, but he can shoot well enough to hit his aim."

"Tesoro, we've got security with us 24/7. And after January the first the security will be even tighter. No one will break in here, let alone in our new home. The gates of Hampton Court Palace are as high as those of Buckingham or Kensington. If you feel insecure here than we can always move in with my Mama and brothers or your parents or Della and Wlad or Ana and Sasha or Nate and Char or Rory and George - you see the options are endless just like our security is unbreakable. He won't get in here or anywhere near us."

"I know... I mean, logically I know that but my brain is still playing tricks on me. I never dreamt of Rothschild before. I never felt enough for him to have my subconscious was made him appear in my dreams. But these last weeks..."

"He's gotten under your skin, I've noticed that."

"You did?"

"Of course I did! You're my wife. Taking care of you is my top priority. I noticed how you stoped calling him by his first name as well."

I didn't even notice that. "I don't want this dream to become reality. I don't want Rothschild to be the death of either of us."

"He won't kill us. Directly or indirectly. Once our new positions will be announced, things will change. He will back off and leave us alone."

"But for how long? We will see him again at state banquets and official gatherings. It's very likely he's going to be at the Commonwealth reception after the celebrations at Westminster Abbey."

"I'll do my best to not kill him on the dance floor then."

That sentence makes me smile. The idea of those two having a dance-off is quite amusing.

"Is that a smile I'm seeing?"

I smirk, "Maybe."

Oliver returns my smirk, "I like that smile very much."

I twist my head to the side to look at the love of my life. "You're the only one who has ever seen it."

"Maybe your dream should have started at a different point." Oliver says after a moment of staring at me.

"What do you mean?"

"What if it had started the day when you broke up with me? What if you hadn't broken up with me and said you loved me back instead? What do you think happened then?"

"I don't know."

"Well, this is the way I see it. We would've brought my Mama and brothers here because I would have finally accepted your help and money. They would've gotten a British Visa like me because I finally had the courage to tell you about my illegal status. You would have helped me and a few weeks after that you'd discovered that you're pregnant. We'd continue living together very happily - with the occasional crossfires but that would have lead to even better makeup sex - and I would have supported you whenever and wherever I can. Fast forward a year and a half and we'd be having a toddler running around - or not if you had a miscarriage, because we will never know if this miscarriage was meant to happen or not - but we'd definitely be having these two on the way. Maybe we'd be married. Maybe not. But probably yes, because marrying you was on my mind for a very long time."

"It was?"

"Yes. Since the day I saw you in your maid of honour dress in our living room. I will never forget how you looked and moved in that dress."

I remember that day as well. I wasn't really in the mood for trying on that dress. I didn't want Char to be alone with Oliver because I was afraid she'd tell him something I don't want him to know. "But my hair and makeup wasn't even done. I looked horrible!"

"No, you looked absolutely breathtaking. Literally. My heart skipped a beat when I saw you in that dress."

"Because it was ivory coloured and had a fishtail train or had an open back?" I ask him. That dress caused more controversy than anything else I ever wore. It looked ducking innocent from the front with the traditional cowl neckline but the back... that's what got all dicks to full mast. The tabloids where full of photos of my ass the next weeks. I completely stole the show, so Char's plan worked. I know I looked like a sexier version of the bride, but that was Charlotte's intention and I played along. Because that's what family does.

"No, because you did something you knew would be criticised by the world. By wearing that dress you'd create a scandal bigger than Pippa's famous bum scene on her sister's wedding. And you did it on purpose. You did it to keep the spotlight off of Charlotte's bump and I swear that was the sexiest thing ever."

"You found that sexy, huh?" I ask him with a smirk on my lips.

"Protecting your family and friends is the damn sexiest thing ever."

I lick my lips, "I never knew this could be a sexy characteristic."

"My point is, our live together wouldn't have turned out very different than from the one we're living right now."

He's right. Either way, we would be together. Probably married. Probably with kids. But definitely together. "You just turned my nightmare into an angelic version!"

"I just changed the starting point and maybe you should think of that instead of the nightmare when you fall asleep tonight in my arms. In your husband's arms, who loves you more than words can describe."

"It's the first time you talked about yourself in the third person."

He smirks, "I think the situation requires that."

This time I actually laugh.

"I love hearing you laugh. I live for that laughter."

And I live for those sea foam coloured eyes. I live for his smile, for his lion like voice, for his tight grip... for his love. "You are my destiny. If this dream showed me one thing, than it's that you are my destiny. Even in a parallel universe, we ended up together. We belong together. We are soulmates. We are destined to be together."

He runs his thumb over my lower lip, "Yes, we are, Tesoro." He agrees with me before kissing me passionately.

**Oliver**

I watch how my wife climbs into our bed and slides over to me until we're as close together as possible. We used to sleep on the other end of the bed because she hated cuddling but now, she and I can't sleep without being so close. She loves being the small spoon and I love being the big spoon. Holding her in my arms and feeling her fall asleep is the best way to have a good sleep. I wrap my arms around her and hold her tightly against me - and my throbbing cock.

"I see things are slowly getting back to normal." She whispers from the front.

I inhale her scent and kiss her left cheek. "Just ignore him."

"We've never done that before and I won't start now." My wife sighs before rolling on the other side to face me. "Look, I know sex's off the table for some time but that doesn't mean we can't do other things. I'm very skilled with my hands, mouth and particularly my tongue."

I remember very clearly how skilled my wife is. "Tesoro,"

Her left hand wander down my stomach and underneath the waistband of my boxer briefs. When her hand wraps around my cock, he vibrates in excitement. I inhale deeply. "Whatever makes you sleep at night, right?"

Gosh, I have the best wife in the world! "You don't have to do this. There's other ways-"

"Hey, we've done way kinkier stuff on French Cay and on Sapphire."

I flush as I remember the things we did on Troy's boat. I don't know if it were the sailing knots, the hand cuffs or the fact that I was fucking Troy's daughter on his boat - up until that day I never came harder in my life.

"And you liked that, didn't you?"

More than I want to admit. I thought I was building this special room in our new home for Josephine, but maybe it's for me as well. Even if it's just a little bit. "I don't want to be the only one who's getting pleasure out of this."

My wife grabs my left hand and puts it underneath her black panties. I can feel how soaked and warm her pussy is. It's pulsing not any less than my dick in her hand. "You're not."

"Tesoro,"

She rolls her sky blue eyes at me, "What?"

"I love you."

She smirks at me before rubbing her nose against mine, "I'm going to make you scream that I'm ecstasy tonight."

I have no doubt.

* * *

I stop in front of the still closed door of Luigi's in Covent Garden. The sun has just started to rise but I know Luigi's still working in his restaurant, already baking pastries, biscuits and all sorts of pasta. That mean works relentlessly, day in and day out.

And I left him from one day to another. Without a warning. Without a goodbye.

This won't be an easy way to gain back his trust or just his forgiveness.

I cross the street and leave Ralph in the black Jaguar. He was so kind to drive me to Luigi's on this ungodly hour. I wanted to surprise Josephine with Italian biscuits and baking fifteen different biscuits in the morning is a little too much. Plus, I don't know all of Luigi's secrets.

I don't knock on the front door but instead walk around the restaurant to the back door. Luigi's van, a few bikes and some motorcycles are parked at the back door which is wide open. Luigi just got his delivery of fresh veggies and fruits. There are still a few boxes of courgette and mushrooms standing here.

I pick up a box full of courgette and walk into the restaurant that I worked at for two years. I can't even imagine how badly it hurt when I left him. A simple sorry won't do it justice but perhaps it's a start. I stop in the stainless kitchen as I see Luigi putting the tomatoes away. The old man with a heart of gold stops in his movements as he sees me. "Oliver,"

"Hi." I greet him and place the box on the stainless steel kitchen island.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to apologise for my behaviour and explain what happened."

"Why you left so sudden from one day to the next? I figured you found a better place to work at." Luigi says to me.

"No, that's not what happened." I say and lick my lips. "I was an illegal immigrant when we first met."

"Then you got caught by the MI5?" Luigi asks me.

"Yeah. They sent me back to Rio."

"And now you're back?"

"I have been for a few weeks. I just didn't have the courage to speak to you." I answer honestly. "I'm so sorry for what happened. You deserved a proper goodbye. You deserve to know the truth."

Luigi shrugs, "Your not the first illegal person that I've employed here. I knew exactly what was going on. It's why I always gave you the leftovers. How did you come back? The U.K. government is pretty strict when it comes to letting in people they threw out."

I hold up my left hand. "By marriage."

"You found a British woman that wanted to marry you while you were in Brazil? How did you do that? Through Facebook?"

I chuckle, "No. No Facebook. We were seeing each other while I was still living here but I was too afraid to tell her about my situation. I was too proud to accept her money or help."

Luigi rolls his deep brown eyes. "Men. Always too proud."

I shrug, "It's an ego thing, right?"

"How did you end up marrying her?"

"She found me in Rio. She wanted us to get back together. I told her I couldn't come back unless she'd put a ring on my finger."

"And she agreed?"

"No. She thought about it. Considered her options. And then she proposed to me."

"Now that's a woman to my taste! Does she have a grandma I could meet?"

I chuckle, "Well, actually I think you already know her grandmas. It's Josephine."

"Jose- Josephine? Jo Bolton?" Luigi asks me with wide eyes. "The little girl that's totally in love with my biscuits?"

I nod, "Actually, they're the reason why I'm here. The second reason. I wanted to surprise her with some."

"You and Josephine?" Luigi asks me shocked before erupting into a laughter. "The world's a bloody small space! Her parents still come here for lunch almost very day. They're my best customers. Their little boy Elias loves celebrating his birthdays here! I regularly send my biscuits to Kensington Palace and Clarence House as well."

"Yeah, about that... get ready to make some deliveries to Hampton Court Palace."

"Hampton Court Palace?"

"The Oxfords and Windsors are moving there next year. Along with..." I don't even know if I'm allowed to tell him that. "Along with Josephine and me."

"You're living in a Palace?"

"No, we decided to build a house on the grounds of the Palace's Home Park."

"How did you manage to do that? You know what, no. I don't want to know. Some secrets better remain a secret. Either way, I'm very happy for you."

"So, does that mean you've forgiven me?"

Luigi holds out his arms, "Of course. I always knew you had a big heart and God rewarded you for your kindness and patience."

He has no idea how much.

"Any chance I can buy some of your biscuits?"

"No. You're getting them for free."

**Josephine**

Oliver places a cappuccino with stunning latte art in front of me as I sit on a barstool at our kitchen island. I stare at a stunning lion with an impressive furry head. "Oh wow! You made me my royal supporter! I'm getting really spoiled today."

"Don't feel too spoiled though. It's a decaf." Oliver says while working on the latte art of his cappuccino that's definitely not decaf across me. How he can make latte art out of a can full of frothed milk is a mystery to me. My husband is seriously skilled!

"Where's the fun in that?! Who drinks decaf anyway?"

"You. Since last night for the foreseeable future."

"You mean for the rest of the pregnancy." I precise his words.

"Until you stopped breastfeeding them."

He can't be serious! "Now that's really unfair!" I complain. "First no sex and now no caffeine?! Those are my two favourite things in the world!"

My husband chuckles before turning around to pick up the boxes full of Italian biscuits that he brought home this morning. They smell heavenly as they're freshly baked. "I bought you Luigi's biscuits to ease the pain."

I pout as my eyes wander over the 45 different Italian biscuits that are stacked in the boxes. My mouth starts watering as the smell fills my nostrils. He's really good at this. "Caffeine is completely fine." I insist as I meet his emerald green eyes again. His cup of cappuccino has a Bengal cat as a latte art - and actually coffee inside. Not just brown coloured water like mine.

"But not in the current situation. It causes your blood pressure to rise and that could cause another blood clot to rapture. The doctor said there could be more blood clots."

I know what the doctor said but I decided to believe there are no other blood clots. "Could be doesn't mean there is."

"If that's your argument than you already know you've lost against me."

"Okay fine. Let's meet halfway. No caffeine until the pregnancy's over." I suggest. I think I could do 25 weeks without caffeine. And those 25 weeks might be even less if I give birth before hitting the 38th week.

My husband nods with triumphal grin. "That's all I wanted anyway."

I pick up a Torcettini Di Saint Vincent, a twisted biscuit. "You were at Luigi's this morning?" I ask. He's the only place in whole U.K. that bakes these biscuits.

Oliver nods, "To apologise for what happened."

I bite into the delicious biscuit. It's somewhere between a bread and cookie. It's caramelised on the outside and crunchy. Absolutely delicious! "How did he react?"

"He was very understanding actually. His reaction surprised me. He told me I wasn't the first illegal immigrant that he employed. I told him the whole thing."

"The whole thing?"

"More or less. He asked how I got back into the U.K. after the MI5 threw me out. I told him about us."

"Us?" I ask him with wide eyes. "How did he react?"

"He told me the sweetest stories about you and your siblings when you ate there. How you helped bake the pizzas and threw mozzarella at Nate."

I giggle, "Luigi knows my family very well."

"I hope one day we can bring our twins there and watch them throwing mozzarella through the kitchen."

I laugh, "That would be very nice."

Oliver grabs my left hand and kisses my wedding rings. "I love you so much, Tesoro."

"I love you, too. And these biscuits almost make amends for waking up alone this morning."

"Luigi's quite a chatterbox and we had a lot to catch up on. Otherwise I'd be here earlier."

"I know." I say with a nod. "I still don't like waking up alone."

"In a few months you'll be waking up with our babies."

"You mean due to our babies crying." I correct him with a raised eyebrow.

"Either way, you'll never wake up without me ever again." My husband insists with a smirk on his lips.

That's a way to see our double luck, too, I guess. "I prefer you in my bed when I wake up, though."

"You say that now but once these two are born you will kick me out so they have enough space."

I don't know what kind of Mum I'm going to be but I know I'll be a protective one. I lick my lips, "I'm not that territorial."

"True, that's more me."

I chuckle, "You'd kick me out of the bed for them?"

"No, I'd kick myself out of bed so you guys have enough space." He tells me. "You three are my top priority."

"You're going to be a great father."

"I think you'll be doing fairly good as well." He mocks me.

I grab his left hand and squeeze it softly, "With you by my side, I can handle anything."

"And anyone." He agrees with me.

* * *

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**i thought I'd show you a bit of a parallel universe if Jo decided to marry Edward. **

**The songs which inspired this idea were both by Sasha Sloan. Runaway and Dancing With Your Ghost. The second song actually inspired Jo's dream of Oliver and her dancing in the living room. Oliver had the same dream.**

**I also thought it was important for Oliver to tie the loose ends before starting the next chapter of their lives together as the most controversial royals ever.**

**Do you think Oliver should have told his Mum about Edward?**

**Please review, but more importantly stay healthy and safe.**

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole**


	46. Chapter 46

**Royal winter tour 2050: Raising awareness on animal protection and climate change**

_On behalf of His Majesty The King, Their Royal Highnesses The Duke and Duchess of Oxford will go on a Royal tour in winter of 2050. Their Royal Highnesses will first go to the Neumayer-Station III, Antarctica where they will assist scientists who study penguins. _

_After two weeks, Their Royal Highnesses with travel to the Johannesburg Wildlife Veterinary Hospital in Johannesburg, Africa and Plumari Game Reserve, where they will help the staff taking care of the wild animals. _

_Ten days later, Their Royal Highnesses will travel to Madagascar, where they will help veterinary surgeons who save turtles and corals. _

_The Duke and Duchess of Oxford will then travel to Costa Rica where they will visit a rescue centre for parrots and hummingbirds as well as the Corcovado national park. _

_Following this, Their Royal Highnesses will visit the rainforests of Panama, where hey will help scientists who collect microorganisms from the fur of sloths in order to make new, effective, antibiotics. _

_In late February The Duke and Duchess will attend the Santiago Climate Change Conference in Santiago de Chile, Chile, where the Duchess of Oxford will hold a speech. Their Royal Highnesses will attend meetings with all 193 member states of the United Nations. _

_Their Royal Highnesses Princess Alexandria, Princess Eleanor and Princess Grace of Oxford will join their parents for the trips to Africa and South America. _

_Finally, the Duke and Duchess will make another trip to South America where they will travel along the Amazonia River to raise awareness of the destruction of the jungle. _

_Their Royal Highnesses are looking forward to this tour and can't wait to show their daughters these amazing countries._

* * *

**Josephine**

I flip through the hangers full of clothes. Today's Christmas Eve as well as Eliana and Evangelina's first birthday. Just like every year, we're going to start the day with a church service at St. Matthias Church in Richmond that starts at 8am and runs for 40 minutes. It's not too far away from my childhood home and the people there really respect our privacy.

Not once in 35 years has there ever been a photo of our family attending the church service online. Even now when we're going there with the royals, the people chat with us like we're one of them.

And this year my husband and his family will join us.

"Can't decide what to wear?"

I wince at my husband's voice.

Oliver wraps his arms around me from behind. "I didn't mean to scare you, Tesoro." He whispers before kissing my left cheek.

"I was just lost in my thoughts." I answer and rub his forearms. "And yes, I can't decide what to wear."

"Well, if you need a little help to decide, us Brazilians really dress up for the service on Christmas Day and on Christmas Eve."

"Are you upset that you guys aren't going to a church service tonight?"

Oliver shakes his head, "No. We'll go to a catholic service tomorrow."

"I'll join you and your family."

"You're not catholic."

"It doesn't matter what my religion is. This will be the last time we're going to be able to do that. Next year, we'll be doing the Morning Walk in Norfolk. Things will change." I explain as I continue flipping through my hangers.

"What's it going to be like?"

"The Morning Walk? Just watch what's going to happen tomorrow morning on the telly."

My husband's green eyes widen, "It's going to be live on the news?"

I nod, "Yeah. It's a short walk. Ten to fifteen minutes. The path is lined with people that have been waiting for you for hours in the cold. It's sort of crazy and all you get to do is smile, wave and wish them a Merry Christmas."

"No photos?"

"No. Royals don't take photos. Never. Ever. Take. A. Selfie." I warn him and stop at my collection of Emilia Wickstead dresses. I own twelve dresses and coat dresses by the New Zealand born designer. She's a stable in my wardrobe. Especially for church services, Ascot and garden parties.

"I like that." Oliver points at a powder blue dress. The wool dress features a midi-length A-line skirt, waistband detailing, a slim-fitting bodice and bracelet-length sleeves. It's going to camouflage my wide hips and voluminous boobs.

"That's a good choice. I'll wear that." I get the hanger out and look at it closer. The last time I wore this dress was last year. To a church service with Rothschild. It was this huge spectacle as we went to Westminster Abbey together with his parents. I hated the press photographer and the mindless smalltalk with people as rich as me. After the church service we went to my parents where we had a Christmas lunch. Christmas Eve was spent in Bath with the Rothschilds. It was the worst Christmas I ever had. The Rothschilds were all dressed up with diamonds and tiaras. It wasn't anything like a Bolton Christmas Eve with loungewear and apple red pyjamas the next morning.

It's time to write new history with the dress.

Suddenly Oliver's iPhone vibrates on the island in the dressing room. He picks it up. "It's a text from Hilary."

"What does she want?"

"She's sending us a draft of our statement that we're going to release after His Majesty's announcement." Oliver mumbles before giving me his iPhone.

I stare at the display and very carefully read the chosen words:

**Statement released by The Duke and Duchess of Clarence**

_Their Royal Highnesses The Duke and Duchess of Clarence asked for the following statement to be released: _

_We are delighted to be joining The Royal Family in our roles as president and vice-president of the Queen's Commonwealth Trust. We feel incredibly honoured and grateful to help unfold the potential of the Queen's Commonwealth Trust, in support of His Majesty The King. We hope to fill in the shoes that were left by the last president and vice-president of the Commonwealth Trust and support grassroots organisations all over the Commonwealth. _

_We can't wait to engage with diverse organisations all over the Commonwealth, that is a global family of 54 countries, shine a light on different charities and organisations that fight climate change and offer solutions within the Commonwealth, help where help is needed and witness the beauty of kindness, the spirit of charity and support first hand. The Commonwealth is an unpresidential global family of 54 countries, bound together by shared history and tradition, working to promote a future of peace, democracy and human rights for all. _

_During future trips across the Commonwealth, we can't wait to meet with young leaders to hear their insights and propel their vision for lasting change. We plan to visit all 54 Commonwealth nations very regularly in order to support locally. As stated on our website, the taxpayers' money won't fund these travels. _

_We are fully dedicated to our new roles, deeply committed to His Majesty The King as well as other members of the Royal Family and can't wait to see how the future unfolds. _

_For more please visit ClarenceRoyal. uk. _

_Josephine Oliver_

I read the statement three times before giving Oliver his iPhone back.

"What do you think?" Oliver asks me.

"What do you think?" I ask him back instead.

"It's good."

"You wouldn't change anything?"

"I don't know. We pay Hilary for writing this stuff for us, so I trust her."

I raise an eyebrow at him.

"You obviously think otherwise, so share your opinion." He waves with his hands.

"It's good for a draft but nowhere near to be released in this form. People are going to rip it apart. They will count how many times we mentioned the Commonwealth, His Majesty, grateful and our new titles. It's not as smooth as I want it to be. The wording 'help unfold the potential of the Queen's Commonwealth Trust' is misleading. It sounds like it didn't have any potential before we came on board. It sounds like it was doing nothing, being useless before us. That's a major insult and I'm sure the press will see it that way as well. The reference about Harry and Meghan should be removed. It sounds like we think we're better than them at this. It's going to cause too much controversy. The part about the Commonwealth being a global family of 54 nations that are bound together by history is a bit too distant. It's a filling element that sounds educational rather than explanatory. It's unnecessary in a statement like this. A statement like ours should be short, on the point and absolutely crystal clear. No filling passages. No word salad. The part about the taxpayer not funding our future royal trips needs to be said but maybe in a different way." I sigh, "I'm going to have another look at it when we're on the plane to Bora Bora." I decide. Releasing a statement is unavoidable but it has to be the right statement. It has to have the right wording, it needs to be distant with a personal touch. It needs to express gratitude without making it look like we're kissing His Majesty's ass.

It's tricky. A walk on eggshells.

That's our new life.

"You're reading so much into so little words?" My husband asks me with a frown.

"I'm not over interpreting the statement. Trust me, I know what I'm doing. I've seen the press do this too many times to Rory and Nate's statements and I guarantee you, it's going to be worse with us."

"I do trust you." My husband ensures me. "With my life."

"That's all you just heard, isn't it?! The other parts I said were important as well!" I hiss at him.

"Hey, calm down. Just because I have no idea what's really going to the like, doesn't mean I'm taking everything very lighthearted. I trust you and your instincts. I trust your experiences. I trust you more than I trust me."

I frown at his last sentence, "You're afraid we're going to mess up?"

"No, I'm afraid we'll experience a burn out because we love doing what we'll be doing so much."

I lick my lips at his words. He voiced the inevitable. "Our kids will stop us before we do."

"And what if not?"

I place the iPhone on the island in our walk-in wardrobe before placing my hands on my husband's shoulders, "Our children are our number one priority. Nothing and no one will get in between them and us. Our jobs fulfil our hearts' desires but our children, they give our lives a whole new meaning. A deeper meaning that neither of us can fully grasp or understand."

"You already love them as much as me, don't you?"

I don't know why but my throat tightens at his question. A second later, the tears start burning in my eyes. I bite on my lower lip and shrug.

I love the two humans we've created although I've never met them.

But I hope I will.

I really do.

**Oliver**

I knock on the wooden door of the flat that Josephine gifted me for my 27th birthday. I can't believe that a year and a half later my Mama is living in his flat with my brothers - and I'm living twelve floors above in the penthouse with Josephine, who is carrying our twins.

The door swings open and I stare at Johna, who is wearing navy slacks, a white crisp Oxford shirt and there's an open tie around his neck.

Mama's making sure Johna and Caio will look good today. Especially when it's the first time the two families with meet.

"Wow, you look so smart!" Josephine greet Johna with a big hug.

My little brother really loves her. "I don't know how to tie this thing." He admits.

I smile at him. I've worn ties only a handful of times in my life as well. The first time it was for my father's funeral, an event Johna didn't get to experience since he was still in Mama's belly at that time.

"I'll help you with that." Josephine offers before following my little brother inside. I watch her disappear in the hallway.

I close the door, "Mama?"

"Living room!" She cries back.

I walk down the hallway and turn left at the end before entering the open living area that has an open kitchen. The view through the window front over the Thames in front of the building is stunning. The curved balcony is filled with snow. My eyes stop at my Mama who is wearing a magenta colour dress with short sleeves. Her dark brown curls are styled in half-up, half-down, just like Josephine. My eyes stop at her left hand.

She's no longer wearing her wedding band. She took it off. There's still quite a significant mark on her left ring finger.

But she took it off.

"Wow!"

"Too much?" My Mama asks me.

I shake my head, "No, you look beautiful, Mama."

"Thank you. I want to look good for today. It's the first time we're meeting the whole Bolton Family."

"And the Wales and the Matthew/Middleton family." I tell her.

"What? We'll meet the royals again?"

I nod, "But they're family. We're going to be with our family not with royals."

"And in a few days you will be one of them."

"I'll always be Oliver. The title comes with my job. It doesn't come in my blood."

My Mama tilts her head to the left, "Are you sure you want to do this? All the criticism? All the hatred and judgement?"

I nod, "I want this. I feel... it feels like the right decision."

A wide smile stretches the full pink lips of my Mama. "I remember how you always wanted to be a doctor growing up and now look at you... future vice-president of the Commonwealth."

"Dreams change. I wanted to do good and I will do good. I will help people in a way I never could have as a doctor."

"You don't regret giving up your scholarship?"

I shrug, "I've come to accept God's way of leading me. He brought me to Josephine. He brought me to this day. I'm at peace with my decisions."

Suddenly, my Mama's brown eyes fill with tears, "If only your Papa was able to see you now... he'd be very proud of the man you've become."

I embrace her tightly, "I miss him as well." I whisper into her ear as I rub circles on her back.

"I love you so much, Oli."

"I love you, too." I whisper back before letting go of her. "And now dry your tears and refresh your makeup, because we have to be in a soup kitchen in about fifteen minutes."

My Mama frowns, "Soup kitchen?"

"It's a Bolton tradition to spend the morning of Christmas Eve in a soup kitchen. Ralph is going to drop you guys off at the soup kitchen in Richmond. Josephine and me will drive to her childhood home and help load up the cars with Gabriella's Christmas biscuits."

"Is this woman some sort of superhero?"

I chuckle, "Sometimes, I think the same. But then I realise it's a Bolton-thing. They love helping others. In lots of different ways."

My Mama nods, "It's why you fell in love with Josephine."

True, her generosity is one of the first characteristics that I noticed about her.

That and her arrogance, which she used as a protection shield for her heart.

"Will the whole family be there?"

"No. Just the older Bolton members. I think the kids will stay at the house in Richmond."

"Then maybe Johna and Caio should stay there as well. They could bond with their brother-in-laws over games."

"That's a good idea, actually." I say with a nod, "How are they doing?"

"It's quite hard for them to make any friends."

"Really?"

"They haven't talked about anyone since they started school over three months ago."

I gulp, I knew adjusting to a whole new country wouldn't be easy but I didn't think it'd be so hard. "I think we should give them until the end of the school year and then review the situation."

"Maybe they're better off at the Bolton Academy anyway. I don't know want them to be away from me but if they're unhappy..."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We can always talk to them when the school year is over."

My Mama nods, "Okay. I think this is a good plan."

**Josephine**

I tug on Johna's navy tie one last time and rise to my full height, "Done."

"Done?" Johna asks me. "Is this supposed to be so tight?"

"Yes." Caio informs him. He looks very good although he is twinning with his little brother today. But I guess navy slacks and a white Oxford shirt is a classic that never goes out of style. Especially with a navy tie.

"How do you guys like your schools?"

"It's so different than Rio. All the pupils do here is stare at their mobiles in the breaks! They don't even talk to each other properly. All they do is type on their iPhones or however that thing is called. They play games on those things. I thought playing games requires a ball. We used to play with a ball on our breaks! We told each other jokes and shared our meals with one another but here..."

"All they do is stare at the screen of their iPhones." I finish Johna's sentence.

"Yes and that sucks."

I nod, "I can imagine. What about you?" I ask Caio.

Caio shrugs, "It's the same in my school."

"Have you made any friends?"

Johna shakes his head.

"How can we when the people don't talk to each other?" Caio asks me with a shrug.

They're unhappy. "And how are you guys doing with homework?"

"That's not the issue."

They have a social issue not an intellectual one. "I'm sure it's going to be better after your Christmas holiday. The kids are going to want to talk about what they did on their holiday and you will have one of the best stories to tell." I try to cheer them up.

"Oliver told us to not say too much." Caio mumbles, "He said that the kids might want to get on the bandwagon and try to exploit us if they find out whom we are related to."

I lick my lips, they'll be in the same situation I have been my whole life.

"How do we know who wants to be our friend because of Oliver and you?" Johna asks me.

I look at him, "You'll develop an instinct. You are going to trust the wrong persons but you will learn to be careful. You'll start to learn how read people. You'll learn whom to trust."

"No one's talking to us at school anyway so we won't be making those mistakes." Caio says with a sad voice.

I'd rather be in the tabloids than them having no friends. "Give it time. Sometimes it takes a while to find new friends. But today you're going to meet lots of new people. My brothers and nieces are really nice. They're excited to meet you."

"You don't have any nephews, do you?"

"Just Valentine. But he's not old enough to talk to you in a language you can understand."

"Is it true that today's the birthday of your brother's daughters?"

"Yes. Of Evangelina and Eliana."

"And they're real princesses?" Johna asks me.

I nod, "But when they're around family, they're just Eva and Eliana."

"So we'll be celebrating the birth of Jesus and Eva and Eliana?" Caio asks me. "Does that mean they're saints now?"

I shrug, "They're just Eva and Eliana. No titles. No crowns. No saints."

"I think it's pretty cool to share the same birthday as Jesus!" Johna grins at me.

"Are you going to join us tomorrow for the church service?"

"Yes. We'll drive from the church straight to the tarmac, hop on the plane and be on Bora Bora just 19 hours later."

"We'll fly the whole day?" Caio asks me with big eyes.

"Yeah but we'll use our bigger plane so we won't have to land in between." I explain to my two brother-in-laws. "And when we arrive on the private airport on Bora Bora we'll use a water taxi that's going to bring us to our hotel."

"A water taxi?" Johna asks me with a grin on his lips. "We'll be on a boat again?"

I smile as I remember how much he enjoyed being on Sapphire when we were on French Cay a few weeks ago. I have a feeling he'll be best friends with my brothers Cal and Gideon. They're just as boat-obsessed.

They'll be fine.

**Oliver**

I know Josephine warned me about Christmas Eve with her family, but really I had no idea! No idea!

"Oliver, we can start cooking the onions now!" Adaline's voice reaches my ears. She's standing at the huge stove that's full of pots and pans. Every Bolton family member has it's own task in the kitchen at the soup kitchen. I am responsible for cutting the onions, Della for cooking at the stove. Gabriella and Josephine marinated the chickens and Rory helped them fill the chickens with a filling she made earlier with her big brother Nate. Ana, Sasha, Troy, Wlad and the Bolton boys are out in the front, chatting with the homeless. Ana and Sasha even decided to gift haircuts to them in a separate room. Another room is full of donated clothes. Every Bolton member donated three outfits or more. The rooms look like boutiques. They are usually used as break rooms but today the rooms are used for haircuts and new outfits. Rory and Char decided to gift women their makeup and skincare products. Kids are getting toys as their Christmas gifts. Everything is low key, the royals and Boltons aren't glammed up. They rather let their hearts speak.

I wish initiatives like these would exist all over the world.

I finish cutting the last onion before putting the perfect square shaped onions into the bowl. In times like today I am glad I worked at Luigi's and learned how to cook properly. I pick up the bowl and walk through the busy kitchen that's made of stainless steel countertops. The Bolton's family tradition to spend Christmas Eve at a soup kitchen and serve those who don't have anything is wonderful. They're gifting their time to those who need it most. For over 35 years the Boltons have been coming here. A decade ago Sasha joined the family and two years later Wladimir joined the tradition with Sergej. Then came George as he and Rory got married. Then came Charlotte. And now it's my family and me. With the size that this family has now we could easily open our own soup kitchen.

The smallest and youngest family members are staying with either grandma and grandpa, Wills and Catherine, or Nonas, Vicky and Diana. Josephine was four when she first stepped into a homeless shelter. Her three younger brothers were six and seven when they first visited this place. It's amazing how down the earth these people are despite their shocking wealth that stored safely on their bank accounts, on the stock market and in properties.

I place the bowl next to Adaline. The six double ovens in the kitchen are full of chickens that are roasting in there along with a few potatoes and other veggies. The Boltons love to cook Christmas Dinners for the people here but most homeless people never meet them, especially the royals. Because they tend to stay in the kitchen when the rest of the Bolton family members serve the dishes. This would be a hotspot for paparazzi and journalists but the homeless keep the secret.

I feel so honoured to be a part of this tradition now.

I wash my hands in the sink with soap before I help my wife cutting the bread. She's officially 13 weeks along with our twins, but that's nowhere to be seen. Her boobs have grown in size but that's all the changes that have happened to her body. Her hips are a little wider but she hides that underneath the dress that she's wearing.

"We're going to start serving in twenty minutes!" Gabriella announces with a wide smile on her lips. She's clearly flourishing here, just like the rest of the family. It's so nice to see the whole family caring so much about others. "Could you wrap up the biscuits?" She asks Josephine and me. Before we went to the soup kitchen, we helped her load up the car with Christmas biscuits, gingerbread, chocolate Father Christmases and all other sweets that she either hand-made or hand-bought. But I think next l year Gabriella might even try to maker her own chocolate Father Christmas. I have never seen so many biscuits at one place! It was like her kitchen exploded with the Christmas spirit.

We nod before getting to work in another room. From floor to ceiling it's full of jars that are bursting with biscuits. The smell is so wonderful! I can't believe the Boltons do this every year. How they find the strength to cook for their own family afterwards is beyond my comprehension. But as far as I'm informed every Bolton family member brings something to the table. Kelsi and Ryan usually bring four different salads. Catherine and William bring five homemade Christmas Puddings. Nate and Char bring two roasted chickens, just like Rory and George. Miley and Luc bring the side dishes, just like Della and Wlad. Josephine and me brought some typical Brazilian pastries that we made with my Mama and brothers. Everyone contributes, so the labour gets distributed evenly. That way there's enough time and energy to do this.

To give back.

Josephine hands me a red Christmas bag with Father Christmas on it, "One of each."

When I'm done, the bag will be bursting with Christmas sweets. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"Of course. You're my husband. This is now your tradition as well." My wife smirks at me. "Just like hanging up your Christmas ornament."

I smile, "I can't wait for that moment."

"Me, too. But for now, we have to pack 500 Christmas bags." She says before handing me a chocolate Father Christmas.

"Josephine?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you feel good enough to fly tomorrow noon?" I ask her.

My wife sighs as she shoves biscuit after biscuit into the Christmas bag. "Yes. I told you. I will fly to Bora Bora. Just like I will commute from Mauritius to Tanzania twice a week. I am fine."

"I'm just worried about you. All three of you."

"I know. But we're fine. In fact we're so good that I haven't thrown up the whole day in case you haven't noticed."

"I have but I was trying to downplay my excitement over it."

My wife chuckles, "I think it's safe to say my morning sickness is slowly saying goodbye."

"Phew, it lasted long enough. I thought you were going to have to fight that for the whole pregnancy!"

Josephine shows me a grin that's solemnly reserved for me. "Sometimes, not even Northern Lights do my love for you justice."

* * *

The huge bushy Christmas tree is lit, sparkling with twinkling lights and the many different bobbles that we've put on. Usually, people decorate their tree with a bobble set that they bought at Tesco or Marks and Spencer in red, white or cream coloured, at least that's what my wife explained to me.

We never had a Christmas tree. The hotel my Mum worked at had a Christmas tree but it didn't look like this beauty in front of me. It was a palm tree with tinsel but not a huge Nordmann fir tree like the one across me. It's so big that it goes all the way up to the ceiling. It must be a good ten meters in height. On the tip sits a sparkly angel.

My Mama, Johna, Caio and me brought the special ornaments that my wife asked me to. The tree has an ornament for every family member. Each family member has their own ornament with their birthday engraved on it. Gabriella has a pink peony, Ana has a white English rose, Della has a pale pink ballet shoe, Troy's ornament is a skyscraper, Nate's a blue snowflake made out of glass, my wife's a red heart with diamonds, Rory's a blue/green/purple hummingbird as that's her favourite animal, Elias' a navy plane and Cal and Gideon have two sailing boats. Troy's brother Lucas went for a red Ferrari and his wife, Miley, for a pearl. Their son Liam has a bar of gold. Troy's sister Shailene has went for a white swan because she lives and works in Swansea. Gabriella's step brother Ryan chose a bottle of champagne and his wife Kelsi a piano.

Catherine's a camera and it's an airforce plane for William. Louis' is a red dragon. Charlotte went for a sapphire jewelled sewed bauble in blue that actually looks really cool. George went for a diamanté holly glass bauble with real rubies. Carol Middleton decided for a Loganberry Christmas bauble and her husband James went for a beaded fabric peacock bauble. Pippa, Catherine's sister, went for an emerald feather flower bauble while her husband James chose an open lease bauble that's sparkling. Their son Arthur went for a green crackle bauble.

Caroline and Isabella, Della and Wlad's daughters, each have a unicorn as a Christmas bauble. Their father, Wlad, chose a protection shield. Sergej chose a rainbow fish. Sasha, Ana's husband, chose a gun. Their son Valentin has a brown bear. Char and Nate's twin daughters have each a bluebell because they love these flowers so much. Rory and George's triplet girls have raspberries because they can't get enough of the fruit. Victoria Bolton, my wife's grandma, has chosen a sparkling diamond, whereas Diana, my wife's other grandma, has gone for a green mint leaf. Franklin, who was married to both women, has a panther. Gabriella's father, Amelio, has an orange because there are lots of orange trees where he lives in Spain.

Sasha and Ana's parents are unknown so they don't have an individual ornament.

That leaves my Mama, Caio, Johna and me. My Mama went for a sun. Caio chose a palm tree and Johna a colourful parrot. I chose a leopard as it's Brazil's national animal. Gabriella even asked my Mama to bring one for my Papa, so we hung up a white orchid for him. Orchids were his favourite flowers.

42 colourful and individual Christmas baubles hang on the tree that's otherwise glittering in red and beige fairy lights and Christmas ornaments. I have a feeling one day it's going to be full of family Christmas baubles. Every year a few red and beige Christmas ornaments stay in the boxes because their place is taken over by individual ornaments.

This is such a wonderful tradition.

And we're now officially part of it.

The Christmas tree looks absolutely stunning. Better than any Christmas Tree I've ever seen. The wrapped and colourful gifts are already underneath the tree, but they're not for us. The gifts will be donated tomorrow to several children shelters. Today's not only Christmas Eve but also Evangelina and Eliana's first birthday. They really have picked the perfect day to get born a year ago.

"Everything okay?" My wife asks me as she places her hand on my shoulder.

I nod before looking at her. "Next year, there's going to be two more ornaments on that tree." I can't help but grin.

My wife blushes, "I suppose so."

"What ornaments will they get?"

My wife shrugs, "Maybe whales?"

I remember the whales that followed us while we were sailing between the Bahamas and the Turks and Caicos islands. "Tortoises or dolphins are an option as well."

This causes her to smile, "Those are options as well."

"I like these options."

"Me, too. Maybe I should change my ornament into a tortoise."

"Can you change your ornament just like that?"

"Yeah, sure." Josephine looks over her shoulder to her father. He's chatting with Carol and Pippa. "Can we change our ornaments, Dad?" She asks in a loud voice.

"What? We can change our ornaments? I am so choosing my coat of arms!" Nate says with an open mouth. He's playing chess with Elias and by the look of it, I think he's loosing.

Troy's deep blue eyes stare at Nate. "You, no. She, yes."

"What? That's so unfair! Why not?"

"Because a red heart is no longer like me." My wife sticks her tongue out to her older brother.

"Well that snowflake is no longer like me either!" Nate argues back.

Troy sighs, "Fine. Does anyone else want to change their ornaments?"

"Nah, we're all good. Jo asks for special treatment as always." Char teases me while rolling her eyes. She's watching her daughters that are playing with their three cousins on the carpet. Rory is also having an eye on them.

"I do not ask for a special treatment!" My wife argues back. "All I'm saying is that perhaps a new ornament would be appropriate."

"But then it loses its meaning. You choose once and then you stick with it!"

"But I didn't choose. Mum and Dad chose when we were babies!"

"She's got a point." Catherine backs her up. She and William are drawing pictures with Carry and Bella, Wlad and Della's daughters. It's surprisingly calm for such a full house. "I think all kids should be allowed to change their ornaments once."

"That's fair." Nate agrees with a nod.

"You can change them next year. A year should be enough for you to settle on a new ornament." Troy says to Nate and Josephine.

"Yeah, sure." Nate says while waving with his left hand.

"We want to start with the birthday party!" I can hear Gabriella yelling from the kitchen. Her soft melodic voice echoes down the hallway and into the wide living room.

Troy, Catherine, Carol, Nate, Char, my brothers, my Mama and the rest of the Middletons/Boltons/Wales Family all walk into the dining room. It's been transformed into a pink cloud with balloons and a banner saying Happy Birthday Evangelina and Eliana. In the middle of the huge square shaped table stands a birthday cake made by Gabriella herself. It's a very pretty cake in the shape of a rabbit . It's white but there are lots of pastel coloured confetti glued to the cake. The word ONE is written in the middle in a curly font. The rabbit is holding two pink balloons and on top of the cake sits a candle.

"Oh, wow! The cake looks stunning!" Catherine says with wide eyes. She's got an eye for aesthetics.

"Thank you." Gabriella's smile looks almost shy. I don't know how she's baking so many cakes all by herself.

Evangelina and Eliana are each getting hold by their parents. They look so cute in their matching pink dresses.

"We took a photo of the cake and we'll post that on Instagram later on. Along with a photo of all of us and just the four of us in front of the banner." Char explains. "Oh and you will wear those ridiculously cute party hats."

Gabriella lights the candle. "Everyone, one, two three!"

We all start singing happy birthday to Evangelina and Eliana, Their Royal Highnesses The Princesses of Windsor.

Josephine leans over to me and I can feel her hot breath against my right ear. "I want to tell them the news. Tomorrow morning."

"What?" I can't believe my ears!

Nate and Char blow out the candle in the name of their children.

"The whole thing. The move. The pregnancy. The twins."

The twins and the pregnancy are one thing but I don't correct her because just hearing her say that is huge! "Okay." I whisper back.

"Okay." She nods before looking back at what's happening in front of us: The birthday party of my nieces-in-law.

* * *

**A very Royal Christmas: The Duke and Duchess of Windsor share birthday photos of their two little Princesses' first birthday!**

_It's a very Royal Christmas! Princess Eliana and Princess Evangelina of Windsor turn one today! The Princesses of Windsor had a very lovely first birthday with a cake made by grandma Gabriella! The Duke and Duchess of Windsor shared a few snaps of the birthday twins. The five photos include the Windsor family standing in front of a Happy Birthday Banner with birthday hats on and confetti flying as well as a photo of the stunning white rabbit cake made by their grandma Gabriella, who could seriously open a pâtisserie with her skills. Another snap showed the Windsor Family with the proud grandparents, Their Royal Highnesses The Prince and Princess of Wales and Sir and Dame Troy and Gabriella Bolton. The fourth showed the proud parents helping their girls blowing out the candle on the birthday cake. And the last photo showed the British and Russian Royals, the Bolton and Middleton Family standing in front of the sparkling Christmas Tree. The photo also included the newest addition to the family: Josie's husband, his Mum and his two brothers. It's the first time such a family photo was taken. Royal commentators pointed out the significance of it, as it literally shows the future of the British and Russian Royal Family. But it also shows the power the Bolton Family has and that in fact, grandma Gabi could very much be the one holding all the strings in her perfectly manicured hands. The photos, apart from the last one, were taken by narcissist Josie Bolton, who was credited as with every photo she takes of the Royals._

**The Princesses of Windsor's first birthday - and narcissistic aunt Josie steals the limelight once again!**

_Their Royal Highnesses Princess Evangelina and Princess Eliana of Windsor are today celebrating their first birthday. The Princesses were born on Christmas Eve last year, but just like last year, their narcissist aunt Josie can't help but steal the limelight again! Josie was credited as their photographer of some adorable photos. Instead of saying it was grandma Catherine or grandpa Troy, Josie was insisting to be the one taking the photos of her royal nieces - and being credited as such, too. She also took the opportunity to introduce the world to her new husband, his Mum and his brothers as they were featured on the last photo of the large family standing in front of the glittering Christmas Tree. The text underneath the photo named each person standing in the photo starting with the Bolton side of the family - Sir Troy, Wladimir, Dame Adaline, Her Royal Highness Princess Anastasia of Romanov and His Royal Highness Prince Sasha of Romanov who held their son His Royal Highness Prince Valentine of Romanov, Josie, Oliver (her new husband), his Mum Maria, his two brothers Masters Johnathan and Caio and Dame Gabriella, in front of them were Masters Elias, Gideon and Calloway - then followed by the British Royals - Their Royal Highnesses The Prince and Princess of Wales, The Duke and Duchess of Oxford with their triplet girls sitting in front of them on the hardwood floor, and The Duke and Duchess of Windsor holding their twin girls - before ending with the Middleton Family - Michael And Carol Middleton, James Middleton with his wife and Pippa Middleton with her husband and son. _

_But fear not, the main stars on the photo were Josie, her husband and his family, not the birthday girls. Revealing the identity of her new husband (and his family) is a cruel and narcissistic move not even we saw coming. She completely ruined her nieces' birthday and Duchess Charlotte is said to be furious with her. _

_For narcissists it has always to be about them. They can't go a day without it. _

_Even if it's the first birthday of their nieces._

* * *

Turns out Christmas Eve is a big feast of full plates and non-stop eating. The Christmas songs played on the piano by Troy, Josephine's uncle Ryan or Gabriella were my highlights so far. I had no idea Troy was so good at the piano. I thought Josephine inherited her talent from Gabriella but now I think it's from her father.

We're all sitting on the huge grey U shaped sofa in the living room. The Middleton great-grandparents have left a few hours ago. I can imagine it being a bit much with all the loud children, crying babies and loud chatter.

But I love it. I absolutely love the huge family. There's always something going on, something to do and to explore. We went out for a long walk through Richmond Park with Zeus. Johna and Caio love all of their cousins-in-law and siblings-in-law. They get along really well with Carry and Bella, but also Elias, Gideon and Calloway. To my surprise there were no paparazzi following us through Richmond Park. The few families that were out and about, clearly noticed the Royals and the rest of the family, but they simply greeted us and wished us a Merry Christmas. A few wanted to take some photos with Ana and Sasha as well as Rory, George, Nate and Char. I think by now the photos have made it online.

"Okay, it's time for our annual Christmas concert in the true Bolton style!" Ryan announces with a big smile on his lips. I've never met a happier man. "And we're starting with the Bolton sisters plus Lotte."

The 'Bolton sisters' and Lotte, as Ryan calls Charlotte, went into one of the many guest bedrooms on the main floor to change their outfits and get ready to open the Christmas concert. I was a little nervous when Nate and Char first told me about it but now I'm excited.

We all start clapping as my wife, her sisters and Lotte come into our view. They're all dressed in typical 90s outfits. They even changed their hairstyles and outfits. They look so cool! And hilarious.

But mostly cool.

William bursts into laughter as soon as he sees them. "Lotte, you look absolutely fabulous!"

Catherine grins from ear to ear as her daughter performs a curtsy. "Very 90s indeed."

Della went for an iconic Union Jack mini dress paired with bright red boots. She's clearly imitating Ginger Spice.

Rory went for a cheetah printed leggings and big hair. She's imitating Scary Spice.

Then there's Ana, who is wearing a pink slip dress and white boots as Baby Spice, and her signature accessory were two high ponytails on either side of her head.

Charlotte chose Sporty Spice. She's in Adidas workout pants, sneakers, a neon green top and a scrunchie.

My wife clearly went for the Posh Spice look by wearing a little black dress, sunglasses, heels, and an ever-present pout.

Even their makeup match the iconic decade. They look so cool!

"Wow! You look great!" Gabriella compliments them.

"Rory did the makeup. Jo the hair and I was responsible for the outfits." Charlotte explains. "I think we've nailed it."

They definitely did!

Catherine giggles, "Definitely."

Troy picks up the camera. It's a big and heavy camera, one similar to Josephine's camera. They clearly share a love for photography. "First comes the photo." He says before taking a photo of the posing girl group in front of the open fireplace and the Christmas Tree. This is such a great tradition! Then they turn around and pick up the microphones that are laying on the closed piano.

I have to see all the other photos. I bet they look adorable!

"Okay, everybody ready?" Ryan asks and they all nod. "One, two, three!"

The music of Wannabe starts filling my ears. The 'Boltons girls plus Lotte' start dancing and singing. They each have beautiful voices with a wonderful range. The Bolton sisters have such soothing voices but with a pop song like this they sound edgier.

A smile stretches my lips as I see my wife in a light I've never seen before. She's letting go and surrendering herself into the role of Posh Spice. It's so heartwarming to see her that way.

It's a side that's reserved for her family.

**Josephine**

Through the floor to ceiling window front in the living room, I watch how Oliver, Nate, Della, Eli, Caio, Bella, Carry, Calloway, Johna, Sasha and Wladimir are fighting a snowball fight in two teams in the backyard as I play with my half moon pendant that I got from my Daddy on the day Oliver and me got married on French Cay. Zeus is running from team to team, trying to catch the flying snowballs.

Next year, we're going to have two more people in that team. I can't wait!

"I'm surprised you're not out there with them."

I wince at my father's voice and look to my side. I didn't want to risk getting sick because of the two babies in my uterus. "I'm not in the mood."

"That smile on your lips while you are watching them definitely says otherwise." My father narrows his sky blue eyes at me. "What's keeping you inside?"

I lick my lips, "Nothing." I lie.

"Josephine,"

"I wanted to stay inside and watch the girls." I lie into his face again.

My Daddy looks over his shoulder, "These five that are getting entertained by their grandparents and parents?"

I follow his gaze and gulp as I see how Rory, Char, George, Maria, Catherine, William, grandma Vicky, grandma Di and Mum get the five girls to laugh by making funny faces. Yeah, that wasn't a good lie. "Daddy,"

"Do you see that Christmas tree?" My Dad interrupts me. "Oliver's part of the family now. Just like his Mum and brothers. These ornaments belong on that tree. Edward's ornament never belonged on that tree. Last year, you spent Christmas Eve with the Rothschild Family after having an early dinner here with us. You were torn between pleasing what was going to be your new family and your wish to spend Christmas Eve with your family. I never ever felt more hurt than on this evening. When I saw your mother's face when she told me you wouldn't spend the night here and won't be walking around in your apple red pjs the next morning, it broke my heart."

My lips start trembling. I didn't know I hurt them so much by spending the night in Bath with Rothschild and his family. I was just trying to be fair and divide my time evenly. I thought spending most of the day with my family was too much to ask of Rothschild anyway... "I'm sorry." I whisper in a broken voice.

"No, I didn't mean to make you cry, Sweetie." He wraps his arms around me. "What I meant was that Edward never wanted to be part of our family. But Oliver does. He fits perfectly into our family. You know, when we had you guys over for dinner and you introduced him to us I was very hesitant. But when I talked to him in private I quickly saw what you see in him. He complemented your soul and your heart, whereas Edward complemented your bank account. Edward talked about how much change could be done if our households joined, but Oliver thanked me for raising such a wonderful, intelligent and kind young woman."

"I didn't know that." I whisper before letting go of my Daddy.

"I know but I still wanted you to know. The differences between Rothschild and Oliver seem immense on the outside but they're also on the inside. And you chose rightly. Rothschild's a bloody psychopath that can't see you happy with Oliver."

I lick my lips, "I don't know how to stop him."

"Oliver called Wlad the other day and asked him to kill Edward."

I didn't know that either. "He didn't tell me that."

"We can't kill him, Sweetie."

I nod, "I know. I just wish... I wish there was a way to stop him."

"He will stop once the King's statement is released." My Daddy promises me.

"You don't know that."

"I do. Everything Hannah always wanted was for Edward to marry into this family and therefore gain royal-like status. She wanted to use you as a social ladder."

"What?!"

"We didn't know until the morning of the wedding. When your Mum and I walked into the cathedral and noticed the flowers, the music, the many celebrity and royal guests, it hit us."

"Good thing I didn't get out of that limousine then."

My father smirks, "Yeah, I guess that was your intuition doing the right thing."

"The decision seems to catch up with me now."

My father's features harden as he reads between the lines, "Josephine, listen to me. This rape was not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong that could ever justice Edward's decision. The recent interview with which he's going to cover this rape up because it acts as his alibi since they filmed it in Bath the night the rape happened in Greenwich, was also not your fault. Edward's a very clever man and sadly he's got the whole world laying at his feet. The world's his playground, you are his favourite toy and the people are his audience. He's a psychopath that his mother tried to use to climb up to a royal status. I'd feel sorry for him if I weren't so bloody furious with him. But my hands are tied. The only person that could help you is The King himself-"

"No, I won't drag him into the mess." I interrupt my Dad, "I'm glad he hasn't changed his mind so I won't give him anything that will ensure he will change his mind."

"Okay. Then all you have to do is wait a week and all the storms will be over."

"If only you were right."

"I promise you, these storms are only trying to wash you clean. Edward's going to blow off as much steam as possible but you will rise like a phoenix."

He really thinks that? I gulp as I try very hard to fight the tears.

We turn around as suddenly laughter from outside fills our ears. Nate has hit my husband with an icy cold snowball and now Nate's running away from Oliver, who starts chasing my older brother. They're running around the heated pool and hot tub.

I can't wait for him chasing our twins next.

"I love this man to the moon and back." I let my heart speak. Northern Lights don't even do my feelings justice.

My Daddy embraces me with one arm, "I have a feeling this feeling is mutual."

**Oliver**

I put my down coat on the hanger before hanging it back in the built in wardrobe that's underneath the left staircase. All the kids have already slipped out of their boots that are full of snow but they have placed them neatly beside one another. They also hung their coats into the wardrobe.

"Well, that was fun." Sasha's voice fills my ears.

I close the door of the wardrobe and turn around. The only true Romanov heir is standing next to my other brother-in-law, Wladimir. They both have the distinctive Russian features with broad shoulders, sharp facial features and that cold, very Russian stare that shows you they're not one to mess around with.

But outside, in the backyard, they threw snowballs at me like two five year olds. I was in the Duke's Team as they decided to call George, Nate and me. We were playing against Sasha, Wlad and Della. Carry, Bella and Johna were the kids' addition to Team Russian - a name Della fully supported as she feels Russian at heart. It reminded me of my own wife, who feels very Brazilian in her heart. Caio, Eli, Calloway and Gideon were in the team Duke.

We played for so long that I can't remember who won. I think it was Team Russian but Nate heavily denies that.

"Yes it was." I agree with them.

"Did it ever snow in Brazil?" Sasha asks me.

Wlad shakes his head before I can answer. "No. Not even up in the mountains."

"No but I did see snow before. When I was in Finland with Josephine to see the Northern Lights."

Wladimir's silver eyes start glowing, "Oh, they're stunning, aren't they? Della and me saw some a few years ago. In Iceland."

"They're very much something to see before you die." I agree with a nod. "But it's even better if a brilliant photographer as Josephine. She really captured the beauty of them."

"She's quite a talent." Sasha agrees.

"Actually, I wanted to address the Rothschild situation again. I know it's Christmas Eve-"

"No, lets talk about him. I need... We need a plan going forward. It can't go on like this. Josephine's..." I sigh in annoyance over the situation. "She's struggling and I don't like that one bit. She's strong but even she can't do this for the rest of her life."

"Men?"

We all wince at Troy's deep voice that echoes through the foyer. I turn my head to the side and see him standing in front of the marbled steps that lead into the massive living room. The window front in the living room seems endless, it's at least 15 meters high. "We need to talk. In my study." Troy demands.

I have a feeling it's the same thing we wanted to talk about as well.

We all nod before following him down the left hallway. The left side of ground floor holds the gym, library, six guest bedrooms and Troy's study. Enough space for the huge family to sleep over.

Troy leaves the door open for us as he walks into his study. The last time I was in here, I was accused of being a gold digger. This time, I am one of them. How things changed within a few weeks.

To my surprise George and Nate are already in the study, waiting for us.

"Hey, you're joining the party, huh?" Nate asks me with a grin on his face. He looks just like his Dad but he is nothing like him.

I shrug, "Looks like it."

"Did you call us in to talk about Rothschild?" Sasha asks as he closes the wooden door.

"Yes. Take a seat." He gestures towards the antique blue velvet sofa that's across the open fireplace. There are a few framed photos standing on the mantelpiece and as much as I would love to see the photos again and ask more questions about them, questions that Josephine couldn't answer me the last time she gave me a house tour, I restrain myself and sit down in between Sasha and Wladimir. With three men, the couch seems too small out of the sudden.

Troy leans against the mantelpiece, "I want to take him down." Troy tells us.

I look at Wlad, "But you told me we couldn't kill him!"

"I don't want to kill him. We can't risk a worldwide financial crisis."

"Then how do you want to take him down?" I ask Troy back.

"I want to start by taking him out of the Royals." He starts explaining and Sasha nods.

"But Josephine and I can't ask the King to do that." I tell him.

"That's where I come in." George says with a nod. "I can't promise it's going to be done by the Commonwealth Reception, though."

"Garden parties and Ascot are enough for now. If we move too obvious and fast than the Rothschilds are going to get back at us." Troy tells George. "And a vendetta is not something I'm looking forward to fight but it's something we have to prepare for nevertheless."

"Garden parties and Ascot are no problem. Consider it done."

"Just like that?" I ask him with wide eyes.

The Duke of Oxford, the future King, my brother-in-law, looks at me. "I'm the future of the monarchy. It's not going to be long until I will sit on that throne. Dad trusts my judgment because I am just like him and so does The King. When we get together and discuss things, we always act as a united front. Because we are a united front. We think alike. So when I say Rothschild's out of the Royals than he is."

"And what about the world's economy? Won't that stir up a crisis?"

"That's where I come in." Sasha tells me. "I'll talk to the Arabs and Sheiks. To avoid an oil crises. I'll also do the talks with the Chinese and Japanese as well. Consider it done."

"How the hell is this so easy out of the sudden?" I ask all of them.

"We're not talking about killing him. We're just talking about throwing him out of the Royals. He's still got the super rich to wine and dine with, he'll be fine." Wladimir explains.

"That's not enough." It's Nate who is saying it.

"It's a start. The Rothschilds are the most influential family in the world, son. They're giving countries credits whenever they're in financial need. They're crucial for the world as it is right now."

"And who's going to replace them?" I ask Troy.

"The Arabs. They're already sitting on hot stones. They're ready to take over."

"Or the Chinese." Nate says with a shrug.

"Us Russians are very eager as well."

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Will this create some kind of war over who is the richest and most powerful in the world?"

"Yes. Which is why I only want to take them out of the royals. I want to give them boundaries. I want to teach them where they belong. I want to show them they're never going to get close to Jo ever again!"

I look at George, "And you guys don't have any deals with them?"

"Not that I know of."

"Will there be a next step in the plan?" Wlad asks Troy.

"Not for another twenty or thirty years. They need time to adjust to the change. We can't take them down without knowing who's going to step into their shoes." Troy answers with carefully chosen words. "I'm going to file everything and make copies on various hard disks and other ways. It's something your kids will have to go through when it's time." Suddenly his navy eyes move from one Bolton Family member to the next. "All of your kids. This will be their heritage."

The message is clear: Killing Rothschild is a generational task.

**Josephine**

I watch how Maria's in a deep conversation with Rory and George as they're looking at our Christmas tree and pointing to different baubles. They're giggling and very chatty. The sight makes me feel all warm and cosy. I didn't realise how worried I was about their first Christmas with us until now. My Daddy's right, Oliver and his family integrated into the Bolton family seamlessly. It was a struggle with my ex and his family and while meetings were always polite and friendly, it wasn't anything like this. The longer I am with the love of my life, the more I see what a mistake I made. Rothschild was used a stopgap by me. He was the easier, the more logical decision. But he wasn't the love of my life. Spending the noon on Christmas Eve here with Rothschild was different. Rory didn't hug him like she hugs Maria, George didn't laugh out loud with him like he does with her. Johna and Caio get along with my brothers and nieces as well. My family held back with Rothschild but they don't hold back with Oliver. They don't hold back at all. They've treated him as one of us from the very first day - well, minus my Daddy but I understand his hesitance now.

It's nice to see them to acceptive but it's also worrying for me to know they disliked Rothschild so much and didn't say a word. The only family member that did say something was Charlotte. And I shut her off the first second she voiced her concern. She was just looking out for me - and I was trying to do anything to get over Oliver, even if that meant accepting Rothschild's proposal.

And now everything has fallen into place.

"Everything okay?"

I wince at my sister's voice. I look to my left and stare at my oldest sibling. "Yeah, I'm just... just reviewing the last couple of months I guess."

"Wlad told me about your hospital visit the other night. I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Della grabs my left hand and squeezes it softly.

My throat tightens at her words and I gulp to try to ease the burning sensation. "I didn't... I wasn't sure..." I bite on my lower lip as it starts trembling. "They're a miracle." I say after a moment with a shrug.

My sister smiles and I can see a sparkle in her navy eyes that she got from our Daddy. "That's what I used to say about my twins as well."

I smile as I remember the unicorns that are hanging on the Christmas Tree. "Is that why there are two unicorns hanging on the Christmas tree?"

My sister smirks, "Unicorns and miracles are pretty much the same thing if you ask me."

I giggle, that's so typically Della. "Speaking of miracles, any update on the Alzheimer's cure front?"

My sister nods with a wide grin on her lips, "We're going to make an announcement about it on January the first."

"It's done? You found a cure?!" I ask her with shock in my voice.

"It's not a cure per se. It's a way to stop it in it's earliest tracks. For those who suffer form this disease, whether that's a mild condition or a severe one, those I sadly am not able to help yet."

"But you will keep looking."

"I will keep looking and hopefully one day, I can eradicate the disease like I wanted to eradicate Parkinson's."

"But first you're going to gift Wlad with more miracles."

My sister frowns, "Who told you about my deal with Wlad?"

"Wlad told Oliver on their night at Whites and Oliver told me after I pressed hard enough." I explain with a shrug. "Don't blame it on Wlad. Or on Oliver. It was me that... it's not their fault."

"I'm not mad. I'm just surprised Wlad told Oliver something so intimate. He's not one to chatter so easily."

"He trusts my husband."

"Even better, he is seeing him as one of the family." Della smiles at me. "And Wlad's almost as hesitant as Daddy when it comes to opening up to new additions to the family."

"I know but he's been one of the little that knew from the start."

"Him, Ralph and I."

"You knew from the start as well?"

"I did but I decided to let you do your own thing and make your own mistakes. I had to make my own mistakes before finding my luck with Wlad."

"Did you always want kids?"

"Well, yeah. When I just started dating Wlad, we had a false alarm. I think I was about seventeen and I was so scared. I wasn't ready."

She never told me that. "But it was false alarm."

"I will never forget how heartbroken Wlad was. I've never seen that look in his eyes again but that doesn't mean I could ever forget it. He always wanted kids but I wasn't ready at that time."

"You were a teenager. Of course you weren't."

"It had nothing to do with my age. I just wanted to heal Parkinson's first. And then when I did and Wlad and me got back together... getting pregnant was the cherry on top."

"Did you guys plan it?"

"We allowed God to decide when it would happen."

I smirk at her words. She doesn't use the word God lightly. "I was shocked when I found out but when I almost lost them a few nights ago... I didn't think you could love someone so much without even meeting them."

"Your bodies are connected. Of course there's an emotional bond. You are their mother. They are part of you and Oliver."

"I'm still surprised at myself."

"You'll be a good Mum."

I hope she's right.

**Oliver**

Wladimir holds the door of the cinema that's in the basement of Josephine's childhood home. There's nothing missing in this house. It's absolutely stunning!

I let Caio and Johna walk past me and enter the Bolton's own version of a cinema. They've never been to a cinema so getting popcorn from an old fashioned popcorn machine and seeing a movie on a screen in oversize is the cherry on top.

"Wow! This is so cool!" Johna says with wide eyes as he stops in the doorway and lets his eyes wander through the massive room.

"Move! There are more people who want to get inside!" Bella hisses at him. Della's twin girls have the most stunning eyes I've ever seen. They're a navy colour but there's a silver ring around the iris. It's so unique and makes their eyes sparkle.

"Bella!" Carry hisses at her sister. "Take all your time, Johna. Bella just doesn't want to loose her spot." She says in fluent Brazilian Portuguese.

The fact that almost all Bolton members speak Brazilian Portuguese fluently is another sign of God that our families were meant to come together. Josephine and I are meant to have our own children, our own family.

My little brother turns around. "You guys all have a designated spot?"

"Yes and I'm sitting-"

"Choose whatever seat you want." Wladimir interrupts his daughter before sharing some words in Russian that cause Bella to roll her beautiful eyes.

Johna walks into the cinema. Bella and Carry follow him before running over to their seats. I wait for my wife, who was making our beverages upstairs with her parents and my Mama. Nate, Char, Rory and George are bringing their babies to bed. Ana's son Valentine is already fast asleep. Next year Josephine and I will do the same. I can't wait!

"What are we watching tonight?" I ask Wlad.

My brother-in-law shrugs, "The kids choose the first movie and by the end of it they've already fallen asleep so us adults choose the next. Sometimes Troy, Della, Char, George, Sasha, Nate and me go in the games' room next door to play poker. Do you play?"

"No. I didn't had time to learn it. I was busy fighting through life."

"You know, just because we live a very luxurious life right now doesn't mean it's always been this way. I worked my way up to the wealth. And Sasha was an orphan just like Ana-"

"I didn't mean it that way." I interrupt him. "It's just... I never played cards or board games. We didn't even have a telly at home. We barely had something to wear and there were days we didn't have anything to eat so forgive me for not knowing how to play poker."

"Poker?! Does anyone want to play?!" I hear Nate's voice.

I watch him, his wife, Rory and George walk down the hallway. They've dressed down in loungewear like all of us. The fancy clothes are off, the cosy clothes are on. I've never seen Royals in such casual clothing but it feels normal.

"No, we're sticking to movies tonight." Wlad says to Nate.

"Fine by me." Nate says with a shrug before walking past me. Wladimir follows him inside and I take over to hold the door open.

"Everything okay?" Rory asks me as she stops across me.

I nod, "I'm just waiting for Josephine to come."

George and Charlotte walk between us to enter the cinema. "Why don't you call her Jo like the rest of us?" Rory asks me.

"She doesn't like that."

"She never said anything to me."

"I think this only applies to me." I say with a shrug.

"She prefers Josephine from you?"

"That or my nickname for her."

Josephine's sister smirks, "George's got that special nickname for me as well." With that she walks into the cinema. I watch how she sits between Charlotte and her husband.

"I hope you're ready for a sugar rush!" My wife's voice fills my ears.

I turn around and see how she walks down the hallway, carrying empty mugs. Six in each hand. How she balances this is a mystery to me. Troy is behind her with thermos bottles in his hands. Gabriella's carrying a bottle of some yellow coloured liquor. My Mama's carrying a few jars of honey and biscuits.

"What's this?" I ask them, totally confused.

"The Bolton Christmas tradition. Cheesy Christmas movies in the cinema with tea, hot chocolate, warm milk or eggnog." Troy answers my question.

"With Christmas biscuits and ginger bread." My Mama says. "Although I don't know what ginger bread is."

Gabriella smiles at her. "You'll like it."

"Sergej said the same. I trust him. He's usually right about these things. I never thought I'd like fish'n'chips but with the right amount of vinegar it's quite good." With that my Mama walks into the cinema.

I grab some mugs out of my wife's hands, "What's the liquor for?"

"That's eggnog. You'll like it." Gabriella ensures me.

"And later on, we're going to have a good scotch. That's my Christmas tradition." Troy tells me.

"I already told Wlad I'm not very keen on playing poker." I tell my father-in-law.

"Me neither. I enjoy Black Jack."

"Oh, I'm going to join you guys. I always win at Black Jack." Gabriella smirks before entering the cinema.

"Because I let you." Troy says as he follows her.

"You don't and you know it! I'm better than you!" His wife argues back.

I look at Josephine who shrugs in response.

I guess I'll be leaning how to play Black Jack tonight.

**Josephine**

I snuggle deeper into my husband's chest as Home Alone starts flickering on the screen of our cinema. It's a Christmas classic, a movie we watch once during the Christmas time in our family. But it's the first time I'm watching it with my husband.

And with Portuguese subtitles.

Oliver and his family of course haven't seen the movie yet, they haven't even been to a cinema in their lives. It's just one of the many boxes I want to tick off. There are so many things they can do now, so many possibilities and options to explore.

Oliver embraces me with one arm before pulling the cashmere blanket over my left shoulder. "If you don't want to watch this movie we can always do something else." He whispers while looking down at me.

"I've seen this movie more times than I can count. All I want to do is lay on your chest and let your heartbeat lull me to sleep while you enjoy Kevin's genius plans on the screen. I don't want you to miss out on this Bolton tradition."

"You're tired?"

I wrap my left arm over his torso and inhale his scent, "No, I just can't quite believe we're here. I wanted this so, so badly..."

My husband's pine green eyes transition into a sea foam colour, "Josephine-"

"Sh!" We can hear the complains from the rows in front of us.

"Sorry!" I apologise for us.

"You're okay?"

I nod. I've been battling with morning sickness the whole day but right now it's ignorable, which is the best condition it gets. "Tell me your favourite scene afterwards."

"I will." He promises me before looking back at the screen in front of us.

I close my eyes, blend out Kevin's Mum's hysterical cry when she realises she forgot him at home and allow my husband's heartbeat lull me to sleep.

This is the best Christmas ever.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I apologise for the long delay, but life's been too busy. **

**I decided to cut Christmas and New Year's Eve into two chapters because otherwise it would have been a 30 pages long chapter. ;) But the next chapter is going to be released really soon. **

**Please review and stay safe wherever you are in the world.**

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole**


	47. Chapter 47

**Josephine**

Waking up on Christmas Morning in my childhood bed next to my husband and father of my twins, is not something I could have imagined a year ago. Last year on this day I woke up next to Edward in Bath, who turned into a psychopath that's trying to ruin my life.

This year... this year, I woke up with a sense of bliss and gratitude that I've never felt before. It's my favourite time of the year with my favourite person in the world. There's nothing better than this... besides the little fact that I'm growing my two other favourite persons. I'm 13 weeks and five days along today. Still no bump, just wider hips, bigger boobs and this constant rollercoaster ride with morning sickness.

But I'm ready to tell my parents. I'm ready to talk about it.

I'm ready to be a Mum.

"Merry Christmas, Tesoro."

I turn around at the sound of my husband's voice and look at him. The way his eyes sparkle in this sea foam green takes my breath away every time. "Merry Christmas, my Darling." I whisper back before kissing him.

"How's the morning sickness?"

"Not so bad at the moment." I answer. Unlike last night. After all the dancing, singing and eating I vomited the whole Christmas dinner into the loo. It wasn't a great way to end Christmas Eve but I guess I have to accept the fact that sometimes morning sickness lasts the whole pregnancy. Rory, Della, Ana and Char were lucky. I am a little less lucky. But I guess it's worth it because by the end of it we'll be holding our babies.

At least that's what I tell myself while I vomit out every food that I've eaten. There have been days when I don't vomit but this nausea is always there. Sometimes it's just easier to ignore than other times. Like this morning, when the morning sickness is so little that I can easily make out with my husband.

"Good because I have something for you. I wanted to give it you last night but then... then you started vomiting and I figured it wasn't the right timing." My husband says as he turns around and opens the drawer of my white wooden nightstand. He pulls out a royal blue velvet ring box. "I know, you guys don't do gifts on Christmas but I saw this when I went shopping for your engagement ring with your Mum." He says before opening the box.

I stare at a diamond ring set in platinum. 57 flawless round brilliant diamonds are arranged in the shape of a star but I recognise the ring right away. It's the Cluster Lotus Ring by Harry Winston. The sparkling Lotus Cluster Diamond Ring in this stunning collection features a round brilliant diamond centre stone meticulously framed by smaller diamonds, using the House's signature "clustering" technique. The iconic technique creates a three dimensional jewel that shines from every possible angle and brings a fresh floral perspective to the iconic aesthetic the House is best known for. A famous piece that's adored by many people around the world. But only a handful actually own this masterpiece.

Because it's worth 15 million pounds.

"Oliver," I breathe out, totally shocked at what he gifted me. This man, who came from nothing, bought me this ring? For me?!

"It reminded me of Northern Lights." Oliver tells me as I get the ring out of the box.

"It's so stunning!" I breathe out. I've always admired the ring but never bought it. Something always held me back. Maybe it was God's way of telling me to wait until my husband will buy it for me.

"I know it's not like me to spend so much money on such a little thing but I saw it and I couldn't not buy it. It was too perfect. It fits to our history and it fits to our future. You don't have to wear it now. Maybe on special occasions or future state banquets or something."

"I love it. I always admired the ring but never bought it."

"Really?"

I nod before putting the ring back into the box. Having breakfast with such a ring on is a little much. The breakfast on Christmas Morning is always held in special red silk pyjamas. They're all customised and have our names stitched above the left breast pocket in white. Oliver and I got new ones this year with our titles. I can't wait to wear my pjs!

"Do you still want to tell our families the news today?" My husband asks me.

I lick my lips and brush through his beach blond hair. "Yes. I'm ready to talk about this pregnancy. I'm ready to talk about our double luck."

The smile on my husband's face brightens the darkest clouds. "Good. And do you still want to fly to Bora Bora?"

I nod, "Yes. Johna and Caio are excited for it and so is your Mama."

"But if you're not feeling well-"

"I'm fine." I interrupt my husband. "Bora Bora will be good for us. We're far away from the bombs that's going to get dropped by the King. The paparazzi and journalists will camp out at the gates of this house. They'll do anything to get some kind of reaction from my family. It's going to be mad."

"And we'll be relaxing on a beach in French Polynesia."

"Exactly. Far away from the stress."

"Far away from Rothschild."

That too.

**Oliver**

I follow my wife down the hallway on the first floor. She looks fabulous in her apple red silk pyjamas. I got gifted a pair as well. My title HRH Duke of Clarence is embroidered in white above the left breast pocket. The pyjamas have red silk covered buttons and feel so luxurious. When we entered Josephine's room last night, we found the pyjamas laying on the bed. For a second I wondered if Rothschild had gotten one as well but later, after she was done vomiting, my wife explained to me that they hadn't spend Christmas here last year. She was with him in Bath last year. It must've broken her parents' hearts. Especially since I saw how much they all love Christmas. They love spending it with the whole family. It gets crazy mad, but there's always something to do and laugh about. I loved every second of it and I know Josephine did as well. Spending Christmas Eve without her parents last year must've broken her heart as well. It's just another sign that they weren't meant to be.

We pass several black and white framed photos. Next to each bedroom door hangs a photo of whom the bedroom belongs to. The only bedroom that doesn't have a framed photo is the master bedroom, which is at the end of the hallway.

Josephine's photo got updated. It's now a photo of us standing on Sapphire. It was taken by Troy when we went sailing with the whole family on our honeymoon. We look happy. It's a lovely photo.

Suddenly the door of Rory's bedroom opens. Next to the white wooden door is a photo of Rory, George and their three daughters. They're all grinning into the camera. It was taken at the lake in their backyard at Frogmore House. Troy is such a talented photographer.

George and Rory step out in their red pyjamas. Rory shares the same eye shape, lips and nose as my wife. They have the same heart shaped birthmark underneath their left eyelashes but Rory doesn't have Josephine's star shaped birthday that's at her right temple. Rory's curls are definitely more defined than Josephine's as well. The future King's blonde hair is messy and his eyes look a little tired. Understandably as it's six in the morning. But I've never seen him so laid back.

"Hi!" I greet them.

"Sh! The girls are still asleep." Rory hisses at me. "And Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you as well." I say back.

"You're in red pyjamas!" George grins at me. "Do you know how long I waited for another brother-in-law in red?"

I chuckle, "I feel honoured to be wearing this."

"Are you guys done? I'm starving here!" Josephine complains. She's standing at the white marbled staircase that leads to the kitchen.

We all chuckle before walking over to her. I walk behind Rory and George.

"You know, for thirteen weeks you don't really look that pregnant." George points out.

"That's because she's not carrying triplets. I only had a bump because I was carrying three instead of one. Just remember Ana's pregnancy. She didn't show until late in the fifth month. Jo will be the same." Rory says to her husband. "Consider yourself lucky. You can wear your clothes longer than me."

"I guess I am." Josephine says back and sticks out her tongue. "And now come on, I want Mummy's blueberry waffles." With that she hops down the steps.

"You were great yesterday." Rory compliments me.

I blush, "I can't believe you guys convinced me to dance and sing with you." The Christmas concert lasted two full hours. Every combination within the family did something. Cal and Gideon performed magic tricks. Eli played something on the violin. Kelsi and Ryan performed a song with the piano, just like Troy and Gabriella as well as Lucas and Miley. Liam told jokes - both in English and Portuguese. Della and Wlad's daughters Carry and Bella played a song on the piano that they wrote themselves. Ana and Sasha pantomimed famous movies that we had to guess. Della and Wlad sang famous Disney songs, my favourite was definitely Beauty and the Beast. Char and Nate played the Harry Potter theme song on wine and champagne glasses that were filled with water. Catherine and William performed a song by Sonny and Cher. And Josephine and me performed a salsa. My Mama and brothers got to watch and enjoy the show but next year they have to perform something as well. My Mama gets to do something with Gabriella as the 'mother-in-laws'. Needless to say that Caio and Johna already started making plans for their performance. I think last night really inspired them. It wasn't embarrassing at all. In fact, we had so much fun!

It was a great evening that ended in the Bolton's very own cinema. We watched old Christmas movies in Portuguese and in English with Portuguese subtitles. We had hot chocolates, warm milk with honey, tea or eggnog with Christmas biscuits and ginger bread. It was such a great way to end the evening. I was intimidated by the luxury around me at first but when I saw the love in the family all my fears vanished. Yes, this is a posh family but they also love each other just as much as we love each other in my family. Rich or poor, the love is the same.

Eventually, Josephine fell asleep in my arms while I watched Home Alone with the rest of the still awake family members. But one by one, they all fell asleep eventually.

Perhaps waking my wife up to go to bed caused her morning sickness to spike into another high. Maybe once she's asleep, she should stay asleep. I should have carried her to the bedroom.

I won't make the same mistake again.

"It's a family tradition and you're now part of it." George reminds me with a bright smile on his lips. "That comes with privileges but also with duty."

"There's more duty than the Christmas concert?" I ask him.

"Jo, have you told your man nothing?!" George complains as we walk down the white marbled staircase.

The smell of cooking and baking food fills my nostrils as I follow her downstairs. The island in the white marbled country styled kitchen is covered with bowls filled with different fruits, spreads, crispy bacon, scrambled eggs and everything else you can imagine. Gabriella and Troy turned the kitchen into a buffet!

"Oh, wow!" I breathe out. This looks like it's straight out of a five star hotel!

"Merry Christmas!" Gabriella greets me with a bright smile on her lips. She must've been in this kitchen for hours! Troy and Gabriella are also in apple red pyjamas. While Troy's standing at the stove, Gabriella's checking on one of the two ovens that are on.

"Merry Christmas!" I greet my in-laws back.

"Grab a plate and fill it with whatever you want." Troy says to me. "I'm making shakshuka."

"What's that?"

"Eggs on a tomato sauce with a fantastic spice combination. Very delicious. I first came across it in Israel." Troy explains to me. "We also have naan bread and hummus. The Israeli have a savoury breakfast most of the time. They eat wraps and dips. Sometimes even salads."

"I'll have a portion." George says before picking up a plate from the left countertops. Rory starts making coffee with the coffee machine.

"Oliver can make you a latte art." My wife says to her sister.

"Really?" Rory asks me. "Are you good?"

I shrug, "Luigi taught me some tricks."

"He's amazing. He made a cat once for me. Oh and a horse. He's really good." Josephine explains while filling her plate with all sorts of fruits and the blueberry waffles that are stacked.

"I won't be able to make you a hummingbird, though."

"Yeah but maybe a leaf or a heart." Rory suggests.

"He can do better than that." Josephine insists as she bites into a sliced gherkin.

"A dog?" Rory asks me.

I nod, "Sure. Foam up the milk and let me show you the rest."

"Shakshuka is done!" Troy announces.

George hands me a plate, "Trust me, you want to try this."

"Okay, then I guess I will." I say and Troy puts a portion on my plate.

"Eat it with naan and hummus." Troy tells me.

"Is the rest of the house still asleep?" I ask as I walk over to Rory. I pick up the milk can and start drawing a dog into her coffee mug.

"Yeah, we're always the same. Nate and Char are the last to wake up. Della and Wlad will join us in about half an hour. Sasha and Ana in about an hour."

"And the little ones?"

"Oh, we always allow them to sleep in. It's Christmas." Troy answers my question as Gabriella opens one of the ovens.

The smell is just amazing!

"Who wants some cinnamon buns?" She asks us.

"Oh yes, definitely!" Rory says as her eyes follow her mother's moves. Gabriella places the tray with freshly baked cinnamon buns on a free spot on the right countertops. The kitchen is huge but with all these people here it seems too small.

"I want one as well." My wife says before walking over to the freshly baked cinnamon buns.

"I still need to glaze them." Gabriella tells her daughters. "George, can you get the banana pancakes out of the oven?"

The future King nods before walking over to the oven and getting out the tray. Everything seems so normal. So everyday like. There's nothing - except the embroidery on our pyjamas - that reminds of a status. Here everyone is the same; it's one big family.

"Do you know when your Mum and brothers wake up?" Troy asks me.

"Oh they're no early birds." I tell him. "Probably around nine or ten."

"Unlike you." Gabriella smiles at me.

"Got it from my Papa. He was an early bird as well. But Caio and Johna come after Mama, so..." I shrug.

"Oliver and I are moving to Mauritius for nine weeks." My wife suddenly announces.

I turn around and look at her. She decided to drop the bombs now?

"We're going to do work with the Commonwealth Trust in Tanzania as well as Mauritius." She starts elaborating.

"W-when are you leaving?" Gabriella asks her, still a little shocked.

"Thank you." Josephine's little sister whispers to me. Rory picks up her coffee mug with the dog latte art and takes a sip while George grabs a fork and starts eating his shakshuka.

"January first. Actually, we plan to fly to Bora Bora this afternoon with Oliver's Mum and brothers. After New Year's Eve we're going to fly to Mauritius and work from there. Twice a week we're going to be in Tanzania. Our whole team will come with us while the deputies stay here in London."

"You're hiding in Mauritius when the bombs go off?" Troy asks us.

"No-"

"They're saving us." Rory interrupts me. "Charles wanted George and me to live there for a semester. It was his original punishment."

"Punishment? What did you do?" Gabriella asks her daughter.

"I managed to convince them to try to dethrone the King." Charlotte's voice suddenly fills my ears. I look into the direction and watch how she and Nate walk down in staircase in the same pyjamas as the rest of us is wearing.

"What?!" Troy asks them shocked. "Are you bloody insane?"

"It worked."

"It worked?!" I ask her confused. "You got punished. No Invictus Games. No tour. No royal engagements or patronages. How did that work?"

Nate and Charlotte reach the kitchen. "You're now part of the family." The blue blooded says.

"I'm sorry, what?! You risked George, Rory, Nate and your life for us?!" Josephine hisses at her.

"They knew what they were getting into. As soon as the positions of the President and Vice President of The Commonwealth Trust were free, we all knew you were the best for the jobs. Even Mum and Dad agreed with us. We disguised it by wanting to dethrone the King. He bought it. He will never know it was my plan to get you guys into the firm."

Bloody hell! Charlotte's a bloody genius!

"My wife's a mastermind, huh?" Nate says with a grin on his lips.

"No! Your wife is bloody nuts!" Josephine hisses at her brother. "You risked everything for Oliver and me! You risked your title, your patronages, your home, the life of your children-"

"Because I love you and I know you. Being head of the Bolton Foundation wouldn't have been enough." Char looks at Troy and Gabriella. "No offence."

"None taken." Troy says while shaking his head. "I share your opinion."

"What?!" Josephine asks him shocked.

"She's got a point. You always had big ambitions. And you always had a big philanthropic heart. The Commonwealth Trust is the best position for you and Oliver. You're going to change the way they have worked together. You will tackle problems in a different way than before. You guys are the fresh breath of air that the Royals need." Troy explains. "Does it matter how you got the positions and titles? You've got them now and from what you just told us, you guys are going to start with Tanzania and Mauritius."

He does have a point.

"See? Even Troy understands my motives." Charlotte says before making herself a coffee with the coffee machine. "It was kind of genius. Not even my parents thought of it. The punishment the King put on us... it's really not that bad."

"Besides, Will's going to give us our funding back when he's sitting on the throne." Nate waves with his hand.

"The King cut your funding?" Gabriella asks.

"It's not that bad. No funding, the stables at Hampton Court as a new residence, no Invictus Games, no royal patronages... oh and work with Anne from now on." Nate explains. "It could have been worse."

"And you guys?" Troy asks Rory and George.

"Jo and Oli managed to turn a semester on Mauritius into a Royal tour. It will start in Antarctica with penguins." George shrugs. "No new patronages and royal engagements. Plus Oxford Royal is going to work under a new umbrella which will be called the Royal Foundations. Mum and Dad's foundation will be renamed into the Wales' Trust."

"So, it all worked out." Charlotte says before biting into a gherkin.

Jo shakes her head in disbelief. "You are one insane Royal."

Charlotte shrugs, "It's why you love me. Just think of all the great work you're going to be doing now."

"We just didn't think you'd be starting in Mauritius and Tanzania." Nate admits. "We're going to miss you in those nine weeks."

"They will be over sooner than you think. We can FaceTime and stuff." Josephine gulps and licks her lips. She's fighting her tears. "I just can't believe you did this for us!"

"You're the sister I never had. I want to see you thriving and this was the only way." Charlotte says with a shrug before embracing my wife.

"What are you planning to do in Africa?" Troy asks us.

"Build a school, a kindergarten, a hospital, a community centre... fight child brides in Tanzania, which is a tradition there." My wife explains before looking at me.

"And then in Mauritius it's all about fighting unemployment, poverty and bad education."

"Plus the high CO2 emissions. We thought about talking to the government and discuss electric vehicles." Josephine says, "But I don't know if that could end up being too political because we'd be the catalyst for a deal with Tesla." She bites on her lip. "The school buses would have a banner from Queen Elizabeth II's Commonwealth Trust. They would all say Elizabeth R on a purple background with a white crown as we would want to honour her."

"That's tricky." Gabriella says with a nod. "It's a good cause but you have to think of charging stations and financing everything... it could be a bit political. People could start branding you as being too political and advertising for the fight against climate change. You can't be activists of any sort."

"Discuss it with your team and approach the King about it when you have finale numbers." Troy suggests. "It's a great idea but it's also controversial. This could go either way."

"I think Mauritius would be a good nation to test the waters as far as electric cars goes." Josephine insists. "We'll see what's going to happen."

"You must be very excited nevertheless." Gabriella smiles at us.

"Yes. We're actually going to do that with a camera crew from BBC filming us. It's going to be part of a documentary that we want to release every year. To give the people a glimpse into the work behind the scenes."

"That's a great idea." Troy nods. "When will you come back to England?"

"March 8th. A day before the Commonwealth Day Service at Westminster Abbey." I answer. I already feel nervous just thinking about this day. All eyes will be on us as it's our first official engagement with the rest of the Royal Family. With His Majesty. With Rory and George. With Char and Nate.

And we have to curtsy to all of them.

"And that will be your first official engagement?" Gabriella asks us.

"Yes. With the other royals. Our schedule for now only contains Commonwealth Day, Easter, a garden party at Buckingham on May 5th, Trooping The Colour, Ascot, Remembrance Memorial Service and Christmas Morning Walk next year." Josephine explains.

"And that schedule will be your only public engagements for the next years?"

"Yes. Probably the next two or three years while also doing work in Commonwealth Nations in between those fixed engagements." I answer Troy's question.

"You'll be busy." Troy says with a nod.

"Can we sit down in the dining room to discuss this further? I'm starving and the food is getting cold." Nate says with a full plate of food. How this man stays so slim and ripped I have no idea. He eats heaps of food without ever feeling full.

"Yes." Troy says before turning off the stove. We all grab our plates that is full of delicious food and walk into the dining room. The beautiful wooden square shaped table has been cleaned from all the Christmas food that we ate yesterday. We sit around the table and start eating. Josephine's plate is even fuller than Nate's. While Nate's full of shakshuka, hummus, feta cheese, green and black olives and bread. Josephine's full of fruits, blueberry waffles, yoghurt and black olives. George, Troy and I dig into the shakshuka. It's really good! Weirdly, Char and Rory only drink coffee in the morning.

"When are you guys leaving for the Christmas Morning Walk?"

"In an hour." George answers before taking a sip of his black coffee. "The helicopters arrive in 45 minutes."

"We'll change and get ready at Sandringham. You'll see how much work that is next year. There's a whole crew of hairdresser, makeup artists and stylists making sure we look impeccable." Rory tells my wife and me.

"I'm pregnant. With twins." Josephine suddenly announces before biting into a piece of fresh pineapple.

"You're pregnant?" Gabriella asks with a wide smile on her lips. "This is so great!"

"With twins?" Char and Rory asked shocked.

"Yeah, I figured you were pregnant. Congratulations." Troy says to us with a smirk on his lips.

"You knew?" I ask him surprised.

"Olives and blueberry waffles?" Troy eyes my wife's plate. "And last night it was chocolate with mustard."

I chuckle as I remember when my wife dipped a piece of her chocolate Father Christmas into hot mustard last night. She popped the piece into her mouth just when Troy entered the kitchen.

"You saw that?" Josephine asks surprised.

"You had a mustard beard when I walked into the kitchen and fingers full of chocolate. It wasn't hard to join the dots." Troy shrugs.

"Well, I didn't know! How far along are you?" Gabriella asks her daughter.

"13th week. I didn't want to say anything until we're out of the woods. And we're still not out of the woods but I feel comfortable talking about them." Josephine says while running her fingers through her shoulder length hair.

"That means you were pregnant when you got raped." Troy thinks out loud.

Josephine licks her lips, "Yes. But turns out they were fine."

"Did Edward know?"

I nod, "It's why he set it up."

Troy's jaw turns white as he starts clenching his teeth so hard that I fear he might break it.

"That fucking asshole!" Nate curses. "He set it up so she would miscarry?! That's it. We have to inform His Majesty about. He's going to-"

"No." Josephine interrupts her brother.

"No? What the bloody hell do you mean by no?! He's a fucking psychopath that tried to cause a miscarriage! He wanted you to loose them! He wanted you to be as fucking miserable as he is! He wants to destroy your life! If that's not reason enough-"

"I don't have proof and until I do, His Majesty will stay in the unknown." Josephine decides while looking at our family members one by one. "Are we clear on that? We won't tell him until we've got proof."

"Well, he did confirm your theory." I mumble.

Josephine gives me a dark glance that freeze the blood in my veins.

"You fucking talked to him?!" Troy explodes and we all wince from the violence in his voice.

My wife pinches the bridge of her nose. "Daddy,"

"Are you insane?! There's a reason we all kept our distance since the outfall!"

I try to grab my wife's hand to apologise but she pulls her hand away from me.

"I won't talk to him again. At least not in private."

"He's invited to the Commonwealth Service?" Troy asks us.

"Yes. And to the reception afterwards as well." George says with a shrug. I'm beginning to understand that Rothschild plays a vital role of the society I am now a part of. It's going to be hard to kick him out of these circles. No wonder Troy called it a generational task.

"How are you going to keep up with your doctor's appointments when you're in Africa?" Gabriella asks us, changing the subject.

"Dr. Ross will fly down for the ultrasounds." Josephine answers as if it was the most normal thing in the world to have your gynaecologist flown in for an appointment.

"How are you doing, Sweetie?" Gabriella asks her daughter.

"The morning sickness comes and goes." My wife shrugs. "But other than that I'm okay."

"You still have morning sickness?" Charlotte asks her. "That's rather unfortunate."

"I guess I'm not as lucky as you were."

"When's the due date?"

"June the 19th."

"Two summer babies! Do you know the sex yet?"

"No and I don't want to find out." My wife insists.

"I do. And I will." I disagree with her.

"I would want to know as well." Gabriella tells me.

"Oh yes, me too! So I can throw you a baby shower!" Charlotte grins from ear to ear.

"Please don't! No baby shower. Nothing... nothing until they are born, okay?" My wife asks before licking her lips. She's still scared that something's going to go wrong.

I grab her hand and squeeze it softly to calm her down.

I know first time Mum's are extra superstitious and afraid of something going wrong - at least that's what google told me. And my wife is extra careful and frankly scared that something can go wrong. Her excitement is not overweighing her fear - unlike mine. But she'll get there. With every ultrasound appointment she's going to grow confidence in knowing those two babies will be alright.

"Have you start looking for names yet?" Rory asks us.

"We don't know what we're having so we won't start choosing names." My wife hisses at her sister.

"When are you going to announce it?" Troy asks us.

"Depending on how I will look on March the 9th, either a day after that Commonwealth Day Service or much later. I don't want to make a big business about it."

"People will notice that bump. Especially by March." Charlotte insists.

"We'll see. For now our plans are to fly to Bora Bora this afternoon. Spend New Year's Eve there and then start work on Mauritius and in Tanzania."

"Have you thought about a wardrobe yet?" Rory asks Josephine.

"No?"

"Well you should. You might not be welcomed like George and me would, you know with a big welcoming committee and festivities, but I suggest you wear the colours of the national flags as much as possible and especially when the camera crew is filming. It shows your respect to the nation and your gratitude."

"Does that apply to me as well?" I ask Rory.

"Yes. A blue, green or red shirt for example. Or bracelets in the national colours. That sort of things." George tells me. "It's considered very bad manners if you don't wear anything in the nation's colours."

The things you have to think about now that we're becoming royals is absurd to me. But they also make sense once you get a proper explanation.

"You don't want to give the press any bread crumbles. They're going to eat you alive anyway but you can always try to keep the damage at a minimum." Rory tells us.

Josephine nods, "Okay, good. We'll talk to our team about it."

**Josephine**

I take a sip of my camomile tea as my younger sister, older brother and their spouses get ready to leave for the famous Christmas Morning Walk at Sandringham. The kids are bundled up in their car seats although they're flying in a helicopter. The five girls are so used by it that they aren't even bothered by the feeling in the ears shortly after takeoff.

Next year we're going to join them on the helicopter ride.

"What's up with the noise here?!" Caio asks before yawning as he walks down one of the curved white marbled staircases in the foyer. Johan's behind him, wearing the same apple red pjs as the rest of the family. He stops as he sees the helicopter on the front yard. "Woah, is that a helicopter?" He asks with wide eyes as he spots the helicopter from the floor to ceiling windows.

"Am I still dreaming?" Caio asks shocked.

I chuckle, "Is your Mum already awake?"

Caio scratches his head. "No, I don't think so."

"We slept with Cal and Gideon." Johna explains with a shrug. "In those really cool boats!"

"Boats?" My husband asks confused.

My Mum chuckles, "My midlife crises. I redesigned their bedroom and put in beds in a boat form."

"We have to go." Rory says before hugging every family member that's already awake. Which aren't a lot but that's okay.

"How long have you guys been awake?" Johna asks as Rory embraces him.

"Far too long if you ask me." Caio mumbles as he hugs my little sister. "Where are you going?"

"We're flying to Sandringham for the Christmas Morning Walk."

Johna frowns at George's answer. "Where?"

"You'll see us again online in a little less than two hours." Charlotte tells him with a wink.

"Will you be back before we fly to Bora Bora?" Johna asks Nate.

"No, sadly not."

"We won't see each other again this year, then?" Johna asks him with a sad look in his eyes.

"I'm afraid so, buddy." Nate says before embracing him. "But we'll see each other more often next year. Your brother and my sister will be living next door to Char and me, so whenever you guys come over to dinner at Oli's place we'll be right next door."

"And you'd come over." Johna says. He has already given his heart to my older brother.

"Have you seen how good they cook? Of course I'm coming over, whether they like it or not!" Nate says as George and Rory walk out of the house.

"Nate, we have to get going." Char urges him. "You don't want to upset His Majesty."

"Right, duty's calling. I wish you a great start into the new year. I hear Bora Bora is pretty epic around this time." Nate winks before rushing over to his wife.

Johna and Caio follow them outside the house. I grab some coats from the wardrobe that's built into one of the staircases before following my brother-in-laws outside. I hand them some of Elias' and an old coat from Nate while I get into my duffle coat. The whole front yard is covered in snow. It makes the red royal helicopter look even better.

We watch how they royals climb in and the doors close. A few seconds later the rotators start and the helicopter takes off.

"This is so cool!" Johna says with a grin.

"Freezing cold, but very cool." Caio agrees with his little brother as we watch the helicopter flying away.

"Maybe we can go on a helicopter flight on Bora Bora." I suggest.

"That would be awesome!" Johna says with a wide smile. Seeing his smile is giving me so much joy.

"Let's get back inside." Caio suggests before shivering. "I'm not made for this coldness."

"You seemed to have fun yesterday." I mock him.

"That was because we were moving." Caio shrugs before we all walk inside again.

Maria's standing in the foyer, in deep talks with Oliver. They look so lovely in their apple red pjs. Waking up today must've been an unreal experience for her. Last year she spent Christmas Morning in Rocinha. This year she woke up in a place that nurtured future royals. The rest of the family is back in the kitchen for a second breakfast with everyone that's not an early bird.

"Feliz Natal!" I greet her with a smile on my lips as I reach them.

Maria embraces me, "Merry Christmas to you as well!"

"Your English is getting better and better." I complement her as Johna gestures me to take off my coat.

She blushes. "Thank you."

"That's because she's been studying vocabulary like a maniac!" Caio tells me as he gets out of his coat. Johna hangs his and his brother's coat back into the wardrobe underneath the staircase.

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!" Johna agrees with his brother.

"I'm doing everything I can to integrate into our new home country."

That's so nice to hear. "Do you want to stay in England?"

Maria waves with her hands, "I'm here with my new family. I won't abandon them."

"I just thought you'd want to move to Portugal because of the language barrier but after hearing this-"

"There's no way I will live that far away from my Oli ever again. Being separated by an ocean was the hardest thing we've ever done. Besides, I want to help you guys with my future grandchildren! Whenever that's going to happen."

I look at Oliver and nod at him. I feel like he should have the honour to tell his Mum.

"What?" Maria asks us.

"Well, grandchildren might come a lot sooner than you think, Mama." Oliver says to her.

"Wait, what? You're not pregnant, are you?" Maria asks me with shock in her eyes.

I nod, "I am. With twins. They should arrive in mid June."

"Oh my God! I'm going to be a grandma!" She says before hugging me again. She's holding on to me so tightly that I can feel her heart beating against my own. "Is that why you didn't come to dinner the other day?"

I nod, "I was not feeling well." I decide to not give Rothschild the power to ruin this moment. He has caused enough trouble for two lifetimes. He won't cause any more.

Maria lets go of me. "Of course you weren't. I suffered with morning sickness my whole pregnancies. With all three boys."

I eye Oliver, "So that's why I'm still battling with it although I'm in the 13th week. It's your fault, not mine."

"It's your fault we're getting twins so I'd say we're even." My husband winks at me.

"Do you know if it's girls or boys yet?" Caio asks us.

"No, not yet."

"But I'll let you know when I do because Josephine doesn't want to find out." Oliver promises his brothers.

"Well, I think boys would be cool." Caio tells us.

"Nah, I want girls. We're too many boys already. We need a change. Mama needs someone to dress in skirts and do braids with!" Johna disagrees.

"You're just saying that because you have a crush on Carry!" Caio hisses back at his little brother.

"No, I do not! Stop saying that or she might believe that! She's our cousin-in-law!"

"Whatever. You guys got along very well last night."

"She's-"

"Stop it!" Maria interrupts their arguing sons. "It's Christmas. No arguing on Christmas."

Suddenly footsteps start filling my ears and I turn around to see my father approaching us. "We're waiting for you to have breakfast."

"Oh, we're definitely not missing that!" Johna and Caio rush over to them.

"And after that I thought I'd teach you how to drive a Ferrari. What do you think?" Daddy asks Caio.

"What?" Caio asks him shocked.

"Isn't he a little too young for that?" Maria asks my Dad.

"He's sixteen. Jo was fifteen when she got her driver's license. It's time to teach him how to drive a car." Daddy answers before looking at Oliver. "Sasha agreed to give you some driving lessons as well. Since you know, Jo's not the calmest driver."

I smirk. I tend to curse a lot when I'm sitting behind the wheel. I'm also quite inpatient so it's not the best idea for me to be giving driving lessons.

Oliver nods, "Okay."

"But he's starting in a Range Rover. Those are easier to drive." Troy says with a wink. "But the Ferrari is definitely more fun."

* * *

"How are you, Sweetie?" My Mum asks me as we watch Caio and Oliver have their first moments behind a wheel. We're watching them from my Daddy's study because it's too cold to be standing outside for so long. The rest of our family is working on a 100.000 puzzle pieces that Daddy ordered. It's a monochrome photo of our family but we don't know who's on it or where it was taken.

"You already asked me that, Mum." I point out and roll my eyes.

"But you didn't answer. I want your honest answer, not the polished version you served earlier at the breakfast table."

I tear my gaze off of the silver Range Rover that's still standing in our driveway and look at my Mum. "I don't know what you want to hear from me. You know my real answer. I never wanted the two Ms. I never wanted to get married and become a mother but yet somehow with Oliver I am. And I'm not afraid of it. I didn't want to get pregnant on our wedding night but I did. And then when I found out, I freaked out and put the blame on Oliver. I'm not... I'm not mother material. I don't have it in my blood like Rory and Ana. I've always seen myself as being most like Della." I lick my lips, "And then when Dr. Ross told us I'm carrying twins my rage went through the roof. I yelled at her and I punished Oliver with radio silence. I focused on Tanzania and Mauritius instead of dealing with the real issue. I'm afraid of screwing them up but I know they're going to be fine because they've got Oliver as a Dad and God knows he's the most patient and calmest person ever." I run my fingers through my hair. "I nearly miscarried a few days ago. I woke up with cramps and a bed full of blood. It was so scary. I've never felt more fear and panic than in that very moment. And that made me realise that I want them too. I want this life. With them and with Oliver. I want the bloody two Ms! Is that so crazy?!"

My Mum smiles at me, "No, not at all. You just weren't ready for it and now you are. You're amazing with kids. You are great with your nieces and brothers. You'll be fine."

"My life turned upside down when I met Oliver. And I wouldn't want it any other way. He has enriched my life with so much colour and emotions... it's like my life was black and white before we met and then he came with his rainbow."

My Mum gives me that weird look.

"What?"

"I just never thought I'd hear you talk about a man like that. Don't get me wrong I love you but..."

"But what?"

"You nearly married a man that you didn't talk about half as poetic as you do about Oliver."

"We all know by now that Rothschild was not a fit. At all." I point out the obvious. "And I know Oliver and me come from such different backgrounds, from such different worlds-"

"Sweetie, love knows no different backgrounds. It doesn't care about your bank accounts or ethnicities. Love is love."

True. Love is love. There's no better way to say it. I haven't been talking to my Mum like I used to and I miss her. I miss our lunch dinners that we had when I was still working at Bolton's Enterprises. "I think we should start having at least monthly dinners again when we come back from East Africa."

My Mum smiles, "That's a nice idea. I would love to see you guys more often."

"I meant just the two of us."

"That as well. Us weekly and Oliver and you together once a month or more often. We can come to your house with Zeus. Does that sound like a good plan?"

"The best."

* * *

**Statement by His Majesty The King**

_As we enter this new decade, I have chosen to make some adjustments and alter how things were within The British Royal Family._

_As from today, the only royals receiving money from the Sovereign Grant are my direct descendants, Their Royal Highnesses The Prince and Princess of Wales, The Duke and Duchess of Oxford, The Duke and Duchess of Windsor and Prince Louis of Wales. All other royals, whether working or not, have been cut from the Sovereign Grant and will therefore receive no more funding from the taxpayer. Family members who live in residences owned by the Crown, like Windsor Castle, Bagshot Park, Hillsborough Castle, the Palace of Hollyroodhouse, Frogmore Cottage, St. James's Palace, The Royal Lodge and Kensington Palace, have to pay rent from this year onward whether or not they're funded by the Sovereign Grant. Members of the royal family living on privately owned estates, like Balmoral Castle, Gatcombe Park, Hampton Court Palace and Sandringham House, that are not publicly funded, won't have to pay rent._

_After much consideration and conversations involving all royal family members, I've also chosen to make adjustments to the Royal House. The purpose of these changes is to establish which members of The Royal Family may be expected to perform official duties incumbent on the Head of State or related to the function of the Head of State._

_All family members below The Duke and Duchess of Windsor's children in the line of succession will no longer use their prefix His or Her Royal Highness, but they will keep it, and are therefore free to pursue a different profession with a quieter life, if they no longer wish to be working members of the Royal Family. _

_This includes: The Duke of York, Princess Beatrice of York, Princess Eugenie of York, The Earl and Countess of Wessex, Viscount Severn, Lady Louise Mountbatten-Windsor and The Princess Royal. Children of the royal family members named above will be removed from the royal household and will no longer have any official royal role. They will no longer perform any royal duties associated with the Head of State - nor will they be expected to. Therefore they won't benefit from the taxpayer-funded sum that goes to members of the Royal House. Their titles - styled without the HRH - will not be passed on to their future spouses or children. They will continue to be much loved members of The Royal Family. As such they will continue their work in the non-profit foundations and organisations which they have founded or in which they are involved. In addition, they will perform official duties to the extent decided by His Majesty._

_The exception to this are The Duke and Duchess of Clarence, who will be styled as Their Royal Highnesses and are senior working members of the royal family in their positions as the president and vice-president of the Commonwealth Trust, although they're last in the line of succession. _

_More will be announced in due course._

* * *

**Josephine**

Bora Bora is more than just warm turquoise water, lush green mountains, palm trees, and overwater bungalows. The island's name, which means first born Tahitian, is also a snorkeler's paradise. We spent a good deal of our trip face down in the water, and saw all sorts of marine life, from tropical fish and sea turtles to stingrays and sharks. Johna, Caio and me swam with many different kinds of tropical fish, including brilliantly coloured parrotfish and unicorn fish, which I love because they always look surprised. Although the coral wasn't particularly vibrant, the fish count was very high and, thanks to the fact that the lagoon is never more than about chest deep, snorkelling was really fun because the fish were so close to your face.

I take off my snorkelling mask and stare at the beach. My husband and his mother are sunbathing on the white fine sand. While Maria is working on her tan in the French Polynesian sun, Oliver is staying under the shade of a big palm leaf. The palm trees at the beach are free of any coconuts because apparently 145 people are killed each year by a falling coconut.

But seeing my husband laying under the palm leaf still gives me a bit of anxiety.

I turn around and look at Caio and Johna who also pull their heads out of the water.

"I saw Nemo!" Johna says with a wide grin on his lips. "With lots of siblings and his parents!"

I smile at him. "I think it's time to reapply the sunscreen."

"Already?" Caio complains with a growl.

"Yes, come on. The quicker we do it, the quicker you can be back in the water." I say before we all walk out of the warm turquoise coloured water. I love Bora Bora. It reminds me a lot of French Cay. Except it's busier because this is not a private island. It's full of tourists, rich tourists that is. A holiday on Bora Bora can cost you a small fortune as it's equally as expensive as The Maldives. Yesterday we went climbing through the jungle. We climbed up the Mount Pahia and enjoyed an incredible 360 view of Bora Bora. It was a tough climb that we did with a guide since there is not a marked trail. For one and a half hours we hiked through the most stunning jungle with luscious greens and colourful tropical flowers. But it was all worth it because when we made it to the top and looked around we saw this amazing view of the island and surrounding waters. I brought my trusty Nikon and took some amazing photos of us. I particularly like the photo of Oliver with his Mum.

After that long climb Oliver and me took our bicycles to ride far away from the glamour of the resorts, to the tiny village of Vaitape, where we experienced the buzzing local life of Bora Bora. It was so pretty and interesting to engage with the locals. We had our dinner in one of the roulottes (food trucks) in the village square followed by some star gazing on the pier.

Oliver called the shuttle service to drive us back to the resort as it was too dark to bicycle back.

I walk through the white fine sand until I reach my husband and mother-in-law. Maria's in a black bikini that she definitely bought in Brazil. It shows a lot of skin but she can definitely wear it. She has a stunning body for her age. I noticed how lots of middle aged men turned their heads after her, but Maria kept her distance. Maybe one day she's going to find love that's similar to what she had with Oliver's Dad Carlos.

My husband is in blue swimming trunks. He's wearing Aviator sunglasses while reading a book about Mauritius' wildlife. "How was the snorkelling?" He asks me with a bright grin on his lips. Unlike his Mum, he is staying safe under the shadows of the palm trees. His skin has already deepened into a dark caramel colour, without needing any sun.

"Brilliant!"I grin at him as I let the snorkelling mask fall into the sand next to the lounging chair.

"We saw Nemo and his friends!" Johna says with a wide grin on his lips. His enthusiasm is addicting.

The private beach is a bit busy with other tourists that are staying at the Four Seasons Resort like us. The Four Seasons Resort is located on Point Matira in Bora Bora, which was voted 'the best island in the world' in 2012. There are lots of overwater bungalows but also beachfront villas with views of Mount Otemanu. I booked us two overwater bungalows with panoramic views of the turquoise lagoon. The resort boasts an infinity pool and a tennis court, but we didn't use it. I like watching tennis, playing it not so much. I played too much with Rory and lost every time. However, we did went kayaking with the whole family the other day. Caio got sun burned because he refused to wear a big floppy hat. Johna had no choice because Maria put her foot down. The situation gave us a taste of what it's going to be like with our two bundles of joy.

"I even spotted some turtles." Caio says before grabbing the beach bag that I packed and getting out the sunscreen.

"You need to dry yourself first." I remind him as I pick up two towels from the lounging chair. I throw one at Caio. Sunscreen was not something they used when they lived in Rio. Not only because they couldn't afford it but also because being tanned is very desirable in Brazil. Like it is in most Western countries. Unlike Asia, where fair skin is more desired than having a tan.

"I know!" Caio complains while rolling his eyes.

"Get over here! I'll put on the sunscreen." Maria directs her sons. How this woman managed to raise three boys is a mystery to me. She had almost nothing after her husband died, yet she still managed to make it through. She truly is a survivor.

Oliver chuckles, "Is that how you're going to be with our kids as well?"

Probably. I'm going to be a strict Mum that's for sure. "Sunscreen's important." I insist before kissing him quickly. "How's the reading material?"

"Interesting. But I might join you for a swim."

"How about we all go on a catamaran cruise today? Watch the last sunset of the year." I suggest as I towel dry my body.

"Do you think there's a free catamaran left? I bet everyone wants to spend this last day of the year like this."

"Where there's a will, there's a way." I say with a smile on my lips. "Oh and I asked around about the island we saw the other day when we went kayaking."

"And?"

"The private island is called Motu Tane." I ease him into my plan. If I let the bomb drop right away he is not going to take it well.

"Motu Tane?"

I nod, "It's been used to hold meetings with big companies. It has open great rooms and bungalows all over the island." Everything's fully furnished and ready to use but I decide to not tell him that.

"It's definitely a beautiful island." My husband says to me. It was filled with palm trees and looked so untouched by tourists when we kayaked around it. Motu Tane is just ten minutes away from the main island of Bora Bora. The private island encompasses approximately 10 acres of sandy beach, tropical foliage and coconut groves all set against a mountainous backdrop.

"It's for sale." I tell him.

"Okay."

"Oliver, I want to buy it."

"What? Why?"

"I want our own French Cay. Our own island we come back to and celebrate our anniversary."

"But that's what's French Cay for."

"It's a bargain."

My husband sighs, "How much?"

"35."

"35 million?!"

"As I said a real bargain."

"Josephine, we don't need our own island."

"I booked us a looking in two hours."

My husband takes off his sunglasses. "Josephine, French Cay has been your sanctuary. Why do you want to change it now?"

I lick my lips, "What if some journalist finds out about it and starts talking about it? What if one day, some tourist on those tourist boats, that constantly drive past French Cay, is going to snap a photo of us being at the beach there? It just takes a second to ruin my French Cay. Once it's out, paparazzi are going to be waiting on boats all around the island. It's going to be a nightmare."

"That's not going to happen. It didn't happen in the last 35 years. It surely won't happen now."

"I want my own heritage. I want something that's only for us. For your Mama and brothers. For our children."

"You can't just spend 35 million US dollars on a bloody island!"

"I can. We can, Oliver. It's an investment, not an impulsive buy."

"It's very much an impulsive buy. We kayaked past that island three days ago and now you want to buy it?"

"Well, first of all I want to have a closer look. And then maybe."

"No, you don't go somewhere just to have a look. You will buy this island."

"No, Darling, we will buy this island." I disagree with him before kissing him quickly. I pick up another bottle of factor 50 sunscreen from my beach bag. "Can you put sunscreen on my back?"

He nods and I hand him the bottle. He squeezes sunscreen on my shoulders but stops in his movement suddenly. "Tesoro,"

I look over my shoulder, "What?"

"I think there's a bump there." His sea foam coloured eyes are focused on my belly.

I look down and see a teeny tiny bump. It's so little that it could simply be bloating. I've developed love handles over the last week that we've been here but the bump has yet to appear. "That's no bump. It looks like bloating."

"Mama?" My husband calls his Mum. "Bloating or bump?" He asks her.

Maria stops smearing sunscreen on Johna and stares at my midsection. "Could be both."

My husband sighs before pouring sunscreen on my shoulders. "I can't wait to see a bump."

I haven't felt any movement yet so I figure it might be a few weeks until there's a proper bump. "It will appear, don't worry."

He starts smearing the sunscreen all over my shoulders and back. "The King's statement is published by the way."

Bora Bora is eleven hours before London. It's seven thirty in the morning here on Bora Bora and six thirty in the evening in London. The King wanted to publish the statement in the morning, so it has been out for a couple of hours already.

I grab my iPhone and log into the WiFi of the Four Seasons. I haven't used the WiFi in the last week. We were completely technologically free in the last seven days and it felt bloody good. I go on The Royal Family's website and see how it states back at me.

The statement of His Majesty. The King clearly decided to not drop all the bombs at once. I think he's going to say who we are tomorrow or right after midnight. I read the statement twice because it contains so much information. "It's not that bad." I decide as I show my husband my iPhone.

His eyes scan the words even quicker than me. "I didn't know he was going to cut off the funding of the other royals. I had no idea he was going to slim down the monarchy."

"It's not so surprising. It was going to happen one way or another." I say as he hands me back the iPhone. I switch the iPhone off again before throwing it into the beach bag again. A few people stroll past us and I think some even recognised me as they start whispering right away as soon as they see me.

So far, no photos have emerged online. Otherwise our team would have reached out to us here on Bora Bora. But the phone in our bungalow has been quiet.

In a few hours our new life will begin but until then I want to enjoy this warm sun and that turquoise coloured water.

"Can we go back into the water now?" Johna asks his Mum.

I look over my shoulder and stare at my brother-in-law. He's fully white from the zinc based sunscreen and there's already sand sticking to his legs. I smirk. I was the same at his age. I still am that water rat. It's why I enjoy sailing so much.

"Aren't you hungry? Perhaps we should-"

"No!" Johna interrupts his Mum before turning around and marching into the turquoise coloured water.

Maria sighs before looking at me. "I bet you're hungry."

I always am. I nod, "Let's have something to eat at the restaurant."

"I'm going to stay here and watch Caio and Johna." Oliver informs us.

* * *

I dig into my salad as we eat in one of the luxury restaurants that the Four Seasons has to offer. I've made the conscious decision to first eat my greens - and as much as possible of it - before digging into any seafood or meat. This is my third meal of the day and I know I could easily eat another three today.

"You seem to be enjoying the nice sides of pregnancy now." Maria comments while eating her chips.

I nod as I chew and gulp down my food. "The nausea is not totally gone yet but it's very manageable right now so I use the time wisely to get in as much nutrients as possible."

"I wasn't able to eat that much when I was pregnant with my boys. Oli was the hardest of out the three."

"Really?"

Maria nods, "He made me throw up the whole pregnancy right until I think a week before I gave birth to him."

"I'm praying it won't last this long with my two."

"I'm keeping my fingers crossed for you as well."

"How was it being pregnant with Oliver? I mean besides the nausea."

"I remember feeling very round and heavy at the end. I carried them all full term. Boys are usually late and that was definitely true for my three. Oliver was six days overdue. Johna two and Caio five."

"Luckily that's not something I have to worry about."

Suddenly Maria smiles at me in a way that shows me she remembered something. "Carlos was overjoyed when he felt Oliver's kicks for the first time. I can still hear his laughter that was full of incomprehension. He thought it was the coolest thing in the world."

"How did you guys settle on a name?"

"Carlos wanted to name Oliver Carlos junior but in the end we settled for Carlos as a second name and my favourite as the first."

"Why do you like the name so much?"

"Oliver means olive tree and that reminds me of Italy. Carlos and I always wanted to go to Italy and Greece together and see the olive trees first hand... but it never happened."

I'm adding Italy and Greece to my holiday list. I'll take Maria, Johna and Caio there. Along with the reason why, Oliver himself. We can make it a boat trip if we take Liberty. We could sail along the Mediterranean Sea in the summer.

They deserve to see the countries.

"We'll visit those countries together." I promise her. If I knew about her wish, I had chosen to spend New Year's Eve on an Greek island rather than the warm and sunny islands of Bora Bora. But then I remember how Oliver told me they don't like the cold. Maybe Bora Bora was the better choice after all.

* * *

**The Duke and Duchess of Mystery: Who are the new royals?**

_His Majesty has dropped a bombshell statement, making sure that 2050 is the start of a new kind of Royal Family. With the recent scandals surrounding the royals, like the coffin fiasco of the Duchess of Oxford, the sexiest maid of honour dress in royal history worn by Josie Bolton, the sex traffic scandal caused by brother Andrew and the epic Rothschild and Bolton wedding call-off, it's not surprising that The King has chosen to rapidly change the structures within the firm. _

_But the biggest change seems to be the rigorous axing. His Majesty has chosen to not use money coming from the sovereign grant, aka public funding, for everyone except for the direct descendants from the King - thus, the Prince and Princess of Wales, The Duke and Duchess of Oxford, The Duke and Duchess of Windsor and Prince Louis of Windsor. All other royals will not only be stripped off their HRH but also have to pay rent if they're living on the grounds of palaces that are owned by the Crown, aka the public, and not privately by His Majesty. _

_All changes have been discussed with all members of the family, we've been told. But it's still a rather ruthless move. Princess Beatrice and Eugenie, who are royals by birth, have to stop using their HRH just like Prince Edward and his wife the Countess of Wessex. Essentially, the King did what he had to do, which is to slim down the monarchy, but the way he has done it is rather shocking. _

_He really entered this decade with the biggest bang there is._

_However the biggest change was stated right at the end: The Duke and Duchess of Clarence. The couple, who will have a HRH title and is allowed to use it, although last in line of the succession, are completely unknown. There is no Duke and Duchess of Clarence on the royal website. _

_Royal experts are claiming it's the new title for Prince Louis and his girlfriend, allegedly a woman from the Philippines. However a title has always been gifted upon a marriage, so perhaps we can hear wedding bells ringing soon? That of course would mean that the Prince has popped the question to his girlfriend, who has yet to be seen. _

_It's all very smokes and mirrors, but we're going to keep our eyes open for you. _

**Is this the downfall of the House of Windsor?**

_It's simply an unprecedented case - no one has ever joined 'the firm' without marrying into it. Our Royal sources have confirmed that it's definitely not Prince Louis and his girlfriend that are going to be titled that way. In fact, our sources said it was someone totally new and someone that was not involved with the Royal Family prior to getting the job - and the titles. _

_In his statement, His Majesty made clear that the new titles, Their Royal Highnesses The Duke and Duchess of Clarence, come with their new jobs as the president and vice president of the Commonwealth Trust. What is clear, is that the King wants to showcase his deep connection to the commonwealth countries by appointing team Clarence as the leaders. Essentially, they have joined the royal family because the King asked them to. But the Clarences have yet to issue a statement. As their website, ClarenceRoyal. uk, is yet to launch, it is not known how their financial model looks like - although experts think they're going to be partial publicly funded via the Sovereign Grant and privately funded via the Duchy of Cornwall that's owned by the Prince of Wales. This way the Prince of Wales doesn't only fund his own children and their spouses, The Duke and Duchess of Oxford, The Duke and Duchess of Windsor and Prince Louis, but also the brand new Duke and Duchess of Clarence. Team Clarence could mean the downfall of the monarchy as no one in history has ever joined the royal family this way. It is not known where they're currently living - or rather hiding. _

_But the biggest mystery remains: Who are the Duke and Duchess of Clarence?_

* * *

**Oliver**

I stare out at the stunning turquoise coloured lagoon in front of me as I wait for my wife to get ready. It's such a beautiful view. The sky has already started to develop those stunning pink hues. My wife calls this the magic hours. It's a time when almost every photo turns out perfectly. "Tesoro, we have to get going!"

The spacious bungalow features traditional wooden furnishings, high ceilings, and thatched roofs. I can't believe this is our island I am standing on. It's our bungalow. Our island!

Our version of French Cay called Motu Tane is just 10 minutes away from the main island of Bora Bora. It's absolutely beautiful.

I can't believe we spent 35 million just this noon. But being the owner of an island is pretty cool. Especially if it's such a tropical paradise like this one. The island was previously owned by cosmetics mogul François Nars. Motu Tane consists of traditional thatched-roof Polynesian huts or "fares", with 22 separate structures. There are 2 luxurious suites comprised of 2,500 square feet, each with a sunken lava bathtub, shower and dressing area, as well as panoramic views onto the garden, the beach and the main island. There are also 9 beach bungalows and 2 suites to accommodate up to 20 guests, a library with museum-quality Polynesian art and artifacts, a photography studio, a chef's dream kitchen and 2 staff quarters.

Needless to say, Josephine and I decided to spend our last night of this year on the beach in front of our bungalow on our own island.

"I'm coming!" My wife yells back and a moment later she comes out of the bedroom. She's wearing a white short dress that's going to reflect the sunset perfectly. Her chestnut hair is all curly from the ocean salt. It's grown past her collarbone already and there's a bright pink flower in her hair. Around her neck she's wearing the half moon pendant that's covered in diamonds. She got it on French Cay from Troy as a wedding gift and she hasn't taken it off ever since. I think this was his finale way to give his blessing. In her left hand she is holding her Nikon camera. She has spent the whole day taking photos of different spots on our island. She has completely avoided any internet access expect for the time when she read His Majesty's statement.

I admire her dedication to stay disconnected until we touch ground on Mauritius tomorrow noon. Especially when the internet is definitely going bananas.

"You look stunning." I whisper. There's no sign of a proper bump yet but I know exactly who is hiding underneath her white dress.

Our twins.

"That's the pregnancy glow." She smirks at me before grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the bungalow. Together we walk on the white sanded beach that leads to the crystal clear turquoise coloured water. My brothers and my Mama are already sitting in the white sanded beach with drinks in their hands. My Mama has a bright red flower in dark brown her. John and Caio have already built a sand castle. They improved since the days on French Cay.

Josephine picks up her camera and starts taking photos right away. Just last night, we watched the sunset in a helicopter as we flew over the island. It was just the two of us, a rare moment since we landed here on Bora Bora. And tonight, we're watching the last sunset of the year in our very own island. It's the last sunset of the year... The last sunset of my old life... The last sunset without being His Royal Highness The Duke of Clarence.

And it's a breathtaking sunset to be looking at.

* * *

**Update on The Duke and Duchess of Clarence**

_His Majesty The King is very delighted to confer the Dukedom of Clarence to Mister Oliver Carlos Bolton and Misses Josephine Ophelia Elise Bolton. They will be styled as Their Royal Highnesses The Duke and Duchess of Clarence. _

_Their titles cohere with their new roles within the Royal Family, which are the president and vice-president of the Commonwealth Trust. _

_The Duke and Duchess of Clarence have been much loved and respected extended family members and are grateful for the given opportunity. Their Royal Highnesses very much look forward to their new jobs and support His Majesty this way._

_To find out more please visit the Royal Family's Website or ClarenceRoyal. uk._

**Statement released by The Duke and Duchess of Clarence**

_Their Royal Highnesses The Duke and Duchess of Clarence asked for the following statement to be released: _

_We are delighted to be joining The Royal Family in our roles as president and vice-president of the Queen's Commonwealth Trust. We feel incredibly honoured and grateful to join this incredible team that has been working relentlessly behind the scenes of the Queen's Commonwealth Trust, in support of His Majesty The King. _

_We can't wait to engage with a diverse pool of people all over the Commonwealth, shine a light on different charities and grassroots organisations that fight current issues and offer unique solutions within the Commonwealth, help where help is needed and witness the beauty of kindness, the spirit of charity and support first hand._

_During future trips across the Commonwealth, we can't wait to meet with young leaders to hear their insights and propel their vision for lasting change. We plan to visit all 54 Commonwealth nations very regularly in order to support locally and help on eye level. As stated on our website, the taxpayers' money won't fund these travels. _

_We are fully dedicated to our new roles, deeply committed to His Majesty The King as well as the rest of the Royal Family and can't wait to see how the future unfolds. _

_For more information please visit ClarenceRoyal. uk. _

_Oliver Josephine _

**It's time to abdicate, Your Majesty!**

_With 98 years of wisdom on his shoulders, it seems like King Charles is ready to make space for the younger generation. His son, The Prince of Wales, is more than ready to take on the royal work. His wife and him have been doing most of the King's royal duties, overseas and within the UK. But the Duke and Duchess of Oxford are also more than ready for their new roles as Prince and Princess of Wales. _

_Everyone is ready for the next step. Except for his Majesty himself._

_With the recent events, especially the extremely controversial announcement of TRH The Duke and Duchess of Clarence, an abdication seems imminent. _

_Clarence House has refused to comment on the issue. _

**The PR Queen turns ROYAL! How Josie Bolton snatched herself (and her husband) the royal title of a Duchess - with an HRH prefix!**

_Looks like the plan of the Bolton-Clan has come full-circle! While Josie Bolton, the older twin sister of HRH The Duchess of Oxford, has not gotten along with the Prince and Princess of Wales' youngest son, Prince Louis, the chance of having all three Bolton triplets within the palace's walls seemed to have failed. _

_Until a few minutes ago! His Majesty has dropped a bombshell announcement, that's been shaking up the whole world! In that statement, he announced that in fact Josie (and her unknown husband at that time) has been given a royal title (as well as an HRH) WITHOUT marrying into the Royal Family. Royals have never done this in history! You either enter the family via marriage or you're out. In or out. _

_But not so Josie Bolton. While the details of the agreement remain a secret, aka the blackmail she's got on the King must be something very juicy, the title as well as the position is clear: None other than HRH The Duchess (and Duke for her husband Oliver) of Clarence! Of Clarence, as in Clarence House! Wow! That's some deal she made with the King! You may remember the tabloids' speculations last year about Princess Charlotte's new title. Duchess of Clarence was among the top three with Albany and Cambridge. No one expected Windsor. But it is now clear that Clarence has been reserved for Josie all along._

_The now Duke and Duchess of Clarence will, so far, have one main job: President and Vice-President of the Commonwealth Trust! The King has given them Meghan and Harry's jobs after they famously announced their abdication and moved abroad. _

_The Clarences launched their Instagram account and website at the very same time - talk about timing behind the scenes - with welcome wishes from all big households such as The King himself, the Prince and Princess of Wales, The Oxfords and The Windsors. _

_While their Instagram followers are at 'only' 12 million as of right now, the pair is getting ready to face some serious backlash and hatred. _

_Josie was the head behind the Oxford brand, the head of Oxford Royal and helped out with the Windsor's IG for the last few weeks - have you noticed the subtle change in the writing, the style of the posted photos and the massive gain in followers? That wasn't magic, it was Josie's work!_

_It is currently unknown how the former secret weapon of the Oxfords and Windsors turned royal will be welcomed by the British folks but it might take years, possible decades even, for them to accept the King's decision. _

_However, Josie is known for one thing: Getting things done and making magic happen. _

**ClarenceRoyal. uk - the team behind the brand!**

_The Sun can exclusively reveal the team behind the website who designed clarenceroyal. uk - the new website of Their Royal Highnesses The Duke and Duchess of Clarence!_

_It's the same team that has built the websites for the Oxfords, Oxford Royal, the Windsors, The Royal Foundation of the Prince and Princess of Wales and the Prince and Princess of Wales personal website. The website creators go by the simple name of RW - for Royal Websites - but that team is working non-stop! _

_An insider told us that it's a well-oiled machine that's been working with the Royals exclusively for decades. The team is aiming to harmonise all royal websites, so a clear connection is visible. From the same style of fonts - cursive, curly, signatures and even handwritten calligraphy of the talented Duchess of Oxford and Duchess of Clarence that have been scanned and then used to create a unique font which mimics hand written words - to the same shade of colour - a royal blue for the Oxfords and their foundation, a sunny yellow for the Windsors, a rich purple for the Prince and Princess of Wales and their Royal Foundation, a clean white for the King and the new icy blue/grey for the Clarences - everything is in perfect harmony. The letterheads are created by the same person, the royal cyphers are in sync with the same font and the layout of the websites are only slightly different, with the younger royals choosing a bigger visual spread with more photos while the King prefers to use more words and signal colours. _

_The website of the Clarences has a menu that consists of an about section, a section about the Commonwealth Trust, a section about their funding, a section about patronages and a section about their home. _

_The most interesting parts of the website is undoubtedly the funding and their home. The Clarences made clear that while they will be receiving 1% of their income from the Sovereign Grant, 99% of their income comes from the Commonwealth Trust, which translate to 1 per year as it's explained further down on the website. The symbolic 1-earning makes it clear that both The Duke and The Duchess are not working to make millions - they're working for the people and representing the King abroad. All tours abroad will also be paid by the Clarences privately, meaning no taxpayer-money is going to go to them. From security to housing to upholding their household - all will be paid privately by the Duke and Duchess. The 1% they receive from the Sovereign Grant is said to be used to pay the income of the team that's working along The Duke and Duchess in the Commonwealth Trust. _

_So, if there's no income from the Crown Estate or the Sovereign Grant, why exactly has the King chosen to give them a title? It's not like they're getting any money from it. It's the other way around, they're working their asses off, probably doing non-stop travel, and they're getting nothing out of it except for a title and a place as last in the line of succession?_

_Where exactly is the logic in that?_

_The new Duke and Duchess also revealed their schedule as far as it comes to public engagements with the rest of the Royal Family. They will be present at all major events such as the Easter Service at St. George's Chapel at Windsor Castle, one garden party at Buckingham Palace, Trooping the Colour, the first day of Ascot, Remembrance Day Services, Commonwealth Services and the famous Christmas Morning Walk. _

_The rest of their schedule will be filled with their work for the Commonwealth Trust. It's expected to be a schedule full of travelling to the different countries while fulfilling their royal duties. _

_When they're not travelling to different commonwealth countries, they will be at home in London. While home meaning a yet unknown and unseen house named Chestnut House on the grounds of Hampton Court Palace, which was closed to the public in this summer. Now it's pretty clear why, it will be the base of the Duke and Duchess of Clarence. It's expected their team, aka royal household, is going to live with them on Hampton Court Palace. _

_The website further explained Chestnut House to be located on Chestnut Avenue, along the Long Water, which is a massive pond in the Home Park. There is no photo yet but given Josie's talent of photography, there's very likely going to be one very soon. Chestnut House is just one of the many newly built houses in the Home Park that's on the grounds of Hampton Court Palace. _

_We wonder who else is going to live there. _

_All in all, the website debunks many rumours about the Clarences and answers many questions. It seems that this move has been planned for a long time. Building a website takes time, negotiating the terms of the deal with the King takes even more time, but publishing it all just took one click. _

* * *

**Josephine**

"8...9...10!" We start counting down. Johna and Caio already fell asleep in their bungalow but Maria, Oliver and me stayed up and chatted until midnight about everything and anything under the sun. She even shared some memories about how Carlos and her met. "Happy New Year!"

The sky starts filling with colourful and bright fireworks. The fireworks are getting lit from one of the hotels on Bora Bora. It looks beautiful and surprisingly the smell doesn't reach us here on Motu Tane. On our version of French Cay.

"Feliz ano novo!" I wish to Maria.

The Brazilian woman smiles back at me. "Happy New Year to you as well."

I look at my husband. "It will be the best year yet."

His emerald green eyes start developing this sea foam green swirl that I love so much. When he looks at me like that, there are no words needed. He has given me that look since we first met but boy, did it take me a long time to decode it.

But now I understand every single word.

I turn my head and watch the fireworks sitting between my husband and my mother-in-law. Last year has been hard. It was full of mistakes and amends. It was full of surprises with the last one being the twins that I'm carrying. But the year ahead, this new year... it will be the best yet. It's full of new challenges and opportunities to rise. It's full of new starts.

And in the summer we will meet our twins.

Eventually, the fireworks have their big finale. They end with a big bang and the numbers 2050.

"Alright, I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you guys at lunch." Maria says before getting up from the sandy beach. We all sat on a big towel.

"Sweet Dreams." I wish her as she hugs her oldest son.

She embraces me as well, "Sweet Dreams, Jo."

I watch her march through the white sand before she walks down the path that leads to her bungalow. I love this island!

Oliver lays down on his back and stares at the sky that's full of sparkling stars. I lay down next to him and grab his hand. "What are you thinking of?" I ask him after a moment of silence.

"I used to be counting Brazilian reals and centavos. But now, with you, I am counting stars. I used to sleep on the floor with a towel as a blanket but now I'm sleeping in a bed with silk sheets on my own island. My own piece of paradise in the middle of the South Pacific." My husband says before looking at me. His green eyes have the colour of calm and cleansing eucalyptus. "You saved my life, Tesoro."

"No, Oliver, you saved mine." I disagree with him before running the fingers of my free hand through his hair. "I was a woman without a heart when I met you. But you... you are my heart, Oliver. My heart started beating only when we met." I whisper into his face. "I was rich but my heart was poor. And you were poor but your heart was rich. It was full of love, altruism and courage. You showed me what love is. You taught me how to compromise and apologise. You taught me how to forgive. And together we will forget what Edward Rothschild did to us." I promise him, although I don't know when exactly we will forget what Rothschild did to us.

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**What do you think of Charlotte's plan to get Jo and Oliver into the Royal Family? Genius or crazy?**

**Do you think Rothschild is going to stop now that Jo and Oliver have been announced as TRH The Duke and Duchess of Clarence?**

**Motu Tane is a real island in French Polynesia. It's stunning. Google it if you're interested.**

**I would love to read your review on the chapter. The next chapter is going to be three months later. It takes place in Africa. **

**Please stay healthy & safe. **

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole**


	48. Chapter 48

**Modernising the monarchy: How King Charles' nuclear decision changes the firm forever!**

_King Charles dropped a nuclear bomb to mark the beginning of the new decade. With announcing the HRH being cut off of most royal family members, creating a 'freer' life for the rest of the royals and announcing the Duke and Duchess of Clarence, the world has been shocked but also wondering who's behind the new titles. _

_After a few hours of waiting, right before Big Ben rang in the New Year, the secrecy around the Duke and Duchess of Clarence was unveiled: Josephine Bolton and her husband Oliver Bolton! The couple have not only been appointed to Their Royal Highnesses The Duke and Duchess of Clarence but also have the jobs of president and vice-president of the Queen's Commonwealth Trust!_

_The newly Duke and Duchess have not yet commented on their new jobs and their website ClarenceRoyal. uk hasn't launched yet but it is clear that things will change within the firm. _

_Are Josephine and Oliver going to bring the monarchy forward or will this be the downfall?_

**THE QUEEN'S COMMONWEALTH TRUST**

_On behalf of the Queen's Commonwealth Trust, Their Royal HighnessesThe Duke and Duchess of Clarence are visiting Tanzania and Mauritius in their roles of the president and vice-president._

_The Duke and Duchess will arrive on Mauritius on January the 1st of 2050 and commute to Tanzania, where they will realise various projects in the name of the Commonwealth Trust over the next nine weeks. In addition The Duke and Duchess will visit various organisations and charities on Mauritius. _

_Their Royal Highnesses will stay at Château de Labourdonnais on Mauritius during their stay and commute between both countries. _

_For more information please visit clarenceroyal. uk and the website of the Queen's Commonwealth Trust. _

**Royal Tour Planning Process - What Happens on a Royal Tour Who Pays For It**

_In honour of Josie and Oli's first trip to East Africa, we break down the planning process. The Duke and Duchess of Clarence just arrived in East Africa for their nine week tour. The couple will commute between Mauritius and Tanzania. In both countries, the couple will help realise projects from The Queen's Commonwealth Trust. But what does it take to pull off a trip of this scale? Here's how it all breaks down:_

_Royal tours can take up to a year to plan, and are either instigated by the U.K. government, or by an invitation from the host country. The itinerary is put together based on whatever matters of national importance the host government would like to draw attention to, while also incorporating some of the visiting royal's personal interests. Once the itinerary is agreed upon, members of the royal party's team travel out to the destination to figure out exactly how everything will work - from travel time to dress codes, camera angles, and the best place for the royal cavalcade to pull up._

_A list will be compiled of all the people the royal party will meet, and matters of cultural requirements and etiquette discussed. Venue plans are drawn up to illustrate where everyone will stand, sit, enter and exit. All of the information is distilled down into a "tour bible" as thick and glossy as a magazine. Meanwhile an advance team of Royal Protection Service officers - a special division of London's Metropolitan Police Service - will visit to figure out all security matters and liaise with their local counterpoints. Back in the U.K., the royals go through the itinerary with their team so they fully understand what is happening at each engagement and why. Wardrobe is of the utmost importance. Adhering to dress codes means that for some countries hemlines, sleeve-lengths, and necklines need to be considered. On a practical level, temperatures are key. How much walking is there, and what kind of terrain?_

_Men may need tie pins, medals, sashes, and handkerchiefs. Women often pay respect to the country with a national flower or symbol incorporated into their clothing. Symbolic colours are chosen, significant jewellery decided upon. There will also be spare outfits lined up in case anything is damaged or lost._

_Last minute briefings are given on the plane, and the royals will change out of traveling clothes into their outfits at the last minute to avoid wrinkling or spills._

_When the Prince and Princess of Wales visited Canada with their children back in the days, they took a team of 12: William's private secretary Miguel Head and assistant private secretary Laura Baker, Kate's private secretary Rebecca Deacon, stylist Natasha Asher and hairdresser Amanda Cook-Tucker, tour secretary Kate Mager, an operations manager who helped with logistics such as loading luggage, and nanny Maria Borrallo. There was also their Press Secretary Jason Knauf, and three other press officers who ensure smooth communications with the hundreds of home and foreign press on the ground, and also handle the social media accounts._

_Josie and Oli have a similar crew with them including private secretaries, program and logistics coordinators, but no stylists of any sort!_

_The U.K. government usually covers the cost of the international flights that the royal party and their team require in getting to and from the country they're visiting, but the host nation covers the majority of costs. The theory goes that they have invited the royal party to visit, and the resulting publicity will showcase their country as a tourist destination and draw positive attention to causes and initiatives._

_They actually don't really get much free time to themselves. Royal tours used to span months, but these days it's more economical to cover more engagements in less time, so the royals will never be away longer than two weeks, and customarily they attend around four engagements a day._

_However not so the Clarences. They chose to do a nine week trip as their first royal engagement. The costs will be astronomical!_

_Usually there will be a few car trips involved each day, and sometimes there will be a flight between one country and another - on rare occasions there might even be more than one flight. The exception again? The Clarences, who are commuting between Mauritius and Tanzania several times a week. Just think about the carbon footprint they're creating!_

_Starts can be early, so they can get on the road, and in the evenings there are gala receptions. On tours of longer than a week, there will usually be one morning or afternoon where the royal party can catch their breath, but the week-long ones are a whirlwind from start to finish._

_The gifts are received in an official capacity, so they are all carefully logged and packed. A list of gifts that each member of the family has received on overseas tours is released publicly every year. Some of the gifts will be stored, and others will be used in royal homes. A pair of crane birds made from recycled car parts that were received by Prince Charles on one African visit stand in a place of pride by a lake in his grounds at Highgrove. Flowers are perishable, and so some are used to decorate the royal quarters where they are staying, and the rest are gifted to local hospitals._

_It is unknown how many gifts The Clarences have yet received and will receive during their trip. _

**Duke and Duchess of Carbon Emission: Why Josephine and Oliver started their royal journey off wrong!**

_Environmental campaigners have accused the Duke and Duchess of Clarence of hypocrisy after the couple used private jets to fly from Mauritius to Tanzania while doing charitable work in the name of the Commonwealth Trust. For the last two months, ever since the announcement that Josephine and Oliver would be joining the Royals, the couple has been commuting between the paradise and the third world country. Every week the couple would fly to Tanzania twice, on Mondays and Fridays. The flight time was three hours in one way. _

_While Their Royal Highnesses stated on their website ClarenceRoyal .uk, they'd be using their family's jet for the flights, the carbon footprint is nevertheless very much there. Every commute created 5.3 t of CO2 in one way, which over the last eight weeks cumulated to a shocking 593.6 t of CO2!_

_Critics argue that Oliver and Josephine's actions contradict their public stance on climate change, given aviation is one of the world's major polluters and is responsible for more than 2% of global emissions. The environmental footprint of a private jet is also much greater than that of a commercial plane._

_Lucy Gilliam, the aviation and shipping officer from the campaign group Transport and Environment, told CNN that the royals flying private planes "sends the wrong message". "Private jets are similar to commercial jets except they fly with less people, so therefore the footprint (per person) is much higher," Gilliam explained. "Private jets consume 10 times more per person than commercial jets," she said. Gilliam said it was "valid to point out the hypocrisy of the royal families and celebrities" when it comes to their travel habits. "It is about high time that celebrities and people who consider themselves knowledgeable about this issue actually turn to look at their own individual behaviours," she added. "If we're serious about tackling climate change we have to be serious... We're not going to solve this problem if the elite are not going to change their behaviour."_

_Royal expert Richard Fitzwilliams argued that given their status, Josephine and Oliver could not be expected to fly on commercial airlines. However, he added that the couple need to be aware of how it would be perceived publicly, given the royal family's campaigns. "You expect them to travel private, but that clashes with their mission to help save the planet," Fitzwilliam told CNN. "They must expect the criticism if they're preachy on climate change."_

_The royal family was criticised in June last year after the its annual financial statement that it had doubled its carbon footprint from business travel._

_In 2049 emissions from the family's international trips soared by 200% to 3,374 tonnes, compared to 1,687 tonnes in 2048. But Josie and Oliver made sure that the emissions just soared to an all-time high!_

_The official statement said the travel emissions were higher "due to higher usage of chartered large fixed wing aircraft for foreign business travel."_

_With their actions the Clarences could essentially harm their in-law and the heir family's reputation. The firm has to act united with the King leading the way. _

_Except the Clarences haven't understood that yet. _

_Clarence House declined to comment when approached by us._

**Josephine and Oliver branded hypocrites for using private jets**

_Former royal protection officer Ryan White on Thursday joined environmentalists and MPs in criticising the couple for having double standards. "During my time at the palace most of the flights we took were commercial on British Airways, the national carrier," said White, who protected Princess Diana and William and Harry during the 90s. "BA were always very helpful with VIP departures and keeping the flights out of the press. I never had a problem with Diana, William and Harry on the numerous holidays we took to the Caribbean. We always flew commercial; in fact I don't remember flying private. It's no guarantee that the security is any better. You're better off with BA security because they're used to working with VIPs."_

_White continued, "Frankly it is hypocritical. The Duke and Duchess of Oxford can't be preaching about the catastrophic effects of climate change whilst The Duchess' sister and her husband, who have just joined the Royal Family in the most controversial way, are jetting around the world on a private plane. It's all well and good standing up and preaching but I think the public will see this as hypocritical. Why put another plane in the air when you could go commercial."_

_The cost of the trips, allegedly in the name of the Commonwealth Trust, is also likely to irk some of the British public. While Josephine and Oliver have said they covered the cost of the luxury mansion they're allegedly staying in on Mauritius, taxes paid by the British taxpayer still cover the cost of their protection officers, just as they did for Prince Louis' recent holiday to Mustique. While the Clarences said on their website they'd be paying for protection themselves, very little Britains believe that. The cost of one year of royal protection officers could cost the couple up to 20 million pounds! Thus, many believe that the Prince of Wales is privately funding their lifestyle behind the scenes. _

_According to local newspapers the privacy-conscious Clarences also employed a team of five Tanzanian police protection officers on the ground in Tanzania to take them to their destination and keep the trip below the radar._

_When contacted by Vanity Fair Clarence House declined to comment._

**Inside The Duke and Duchess of Clarence's private jet**

_The Duke and Duchess of Clarence have been accused of hypocrisy having previously spoken of 'making a difference' to the future of the planet and the need for 'urgent intervention' only to then increase their own carbon footprint through the use of numerous private jets over the course of three months. Now images have revealed the luxury they enjoy inside the 12-seater plane including plush seats, spreads of fine cuisine, huge bathrooms and personal television monitors. The Cessna 680 Citation Sovereign plane, which can hit top speeds of 592mph, also has spacious bathrooms big enough for passengers to change clothes and LED lighting which has a dimmer switch for passenger comfort. The plane, which costs around 15million, has room for 12 passengers but also carries a heavy carbon footprint, with each of the Royals flights creating a footprint of more than three tonnes - seven times more carbon emissions per person than a commercial flight_

_Sources told Katie Jenson that the Duke and Duchess are 'moving on and riding above the storm' and are instead focused on 'bigger things' like the work in the name of The Commonwealth Trust that they've been doing on Mauritius and in Tanzania. 'They're not wasting time or energy on the row over the private jets, instead they're getting very excited about the charitable work they have been doing in the last weeks,' the source said. _

_Another added: 'As far as they are concerned it's a storm that will blow over. They are focused on bigger things right now.' _

_However the official spokesman of the couple, Asher Smith, has confirmed their flights were carbon neutral by making the 'appropriate contribution' to a carbon footprint fund: "To support Their Royal Highnesses' commitment to the environment, we ensured their flights were carbon neutral, by making the appropriate contribution to Carbon Footprint."_

_On social media earlier this week he wrote: 'I am deeply distressed by today's distorted and malicious account in the press surrounding the Duke and Duchess of Clarence's work in the name of The Commonwealth Trust.' He added the couple wanted to work 'incognito' to stay away from the 'unnecessary press intrusion' that consequently followed the shocking announcement from King Charles that two commoners would be joining the Royal Family with an HRH prefix, the titles of The Duke and Duchess of Clarence and jobs as the president and vice-president of the Commonwealth Trust. _

_Clarence House has so far declined to comment on Josie and Oli's trips. _

**Eight weeks later:**

**Josephine**

I hammer the last nail into the wall before hanging up the last painting that I finished painting yesterday evening. It shows a female Southern Yellow-billed Hornbill, which locals call here the flying banana. It reminds me of Zazu from my favourite Disney movie, The Lion King. I can't believe I am now in the country where it took place. Africa is so stunning! Tanzania is the largest country in East Africa that's slightly south of the equator. It's a natural paradise with over 55 million people living here. Its large variety of nature is overwhelming and includes the Serengeti and Selous Nature Reserves, the snow-covered Kilimanjaro and the spice island of Zanzibar in the Indian Ocean. It is a country of superlatives that originated in 1964 as a result of the union of two independent countries, Tanganika and Zanzibar. On the slopes of Meru and Kilimanjaro, coffee, maize, bananas and vegetables are grown and then offered for sale at various markets. Due to its fertile volcanic soil the entire region has been used for agriculture since the middle of the nineteenth century by both the Arusha Massai and Meru tribes. The Arusha National Park is one of the most beautiful parks in Africa and its green forests are a perfect playground for the countless monkeys that live there. Around twenty million years ago its landscape was created due to volcanic activity and wonderful craters were formed as well as impressive volcanic cones. The swampy forest on the slopes of the Rift Valley features more than thirty different varieties of tree, an impressive area that offers distant views across fascinating and untouched nature and for the many wealthy tourists who spend their money in the region there are various special locations that provide excellent accommodation. The origins of the Selous Game Reserve date back to German colonial times at the beginning of the twentieth century. Later, under British rule, they were united into a large protected area. Tanzania is a natural paradise that is still known by only a few. An exotic country and one that is still waiting to be explored.

I wish this light that we're going to shine on the country will help it's economy. People need to visit this magnificent country. From its breathtaking flora and fauna to the heart warming people that live here, it's worth more than just one trip.

Opening the first kindergarten of the Commonwealth Trust in Tanzania feels so right and I feel so honoured to be doing this. Tanzania joined the Commonwealth in 1961, 33 years before The Lion King premiered. Just yesterday we visited Simba Rocks in the Serengeti. It was absolutely breathtaking, a moment I will never forget.

"Oh, that's a new painting."

I turn around at my husband's voice. "Painted that after our trip yesterday. I thought it was quite fitting."

"Is that Zazu?" Oliver's dressed in a white linen shirt and beige linen slacks that he rolled up a bit. It's incredibly hot, but here in the kindergarten there's a functioning A/C. It just took us a little over two months to build this kindergarten and a school from scratch. It has enough space for 500 children from the locals. There's a well not too far away, that's fully functioning now. Before we arrived there was nothing here. No running water. No electricity. No buildings. Nothing. The nearest hospital was a day worth walk away from this town. A farmers market was three hours away. There's wildlife around here but also lots of sand and dust. The people here live off of what they grow. A new hospital, about thirty minutes away by feet, is being improvised for now in tents, but soon there's going to be a fully working hospital as well. With working electricity, running water and all the appliances and medications needed.

All in the name of the Commonwealth Trust.

All in the name of Their Royal Highnesses The Duke and Duchess of Clarence.

I chuckle, "They call the bird flying banana here."

He grabs my hands, "The royal rota is going to be here soon."

I nod, feeling my heart racing in my chest. We've been hiding in Africa since the announcement of our titles, our jobs at the Commonwealth Trust and our joining to the firm. As stated on our website, we will give the royal rota full and exclusive access to our work and today's the second time. The first time it was a weekend forum held at Balmoral Castle in December, before the news broke. The royal rota had to sign a NDA so they wouldn't write about it until the announcement of The King. We've had a team from BBC here that documented our time here because as I've said to His Majesty, we plan to bring out yearly documentaries about the work that has been done in the Commonwealth. The footage filmed so far is focused on the people and their struggles here in Tanzania and not on us, which is exactly how we want this to be. I don't need two hours of Oliver and me hammering nails into walls, tiling floors or painting walls. A few seconds, a few snippets of us talking to the locals is enough. It's about them, not us.

And now it's late February. The public didn't know where we were until we announced our first projects a week into January. We used our official office, which is set at Hampton Court Palace, to announce that we wouldn't have public engagements until the 9th of March, the Commonwealth Day. We have barely been snapped by paparazzi because frankly, no one really cares who we are here in Africa, one of the most beautiful countries I've ever been. Chestnut House, our official residence at Hampton Court Palace, is not quite finished yet. Marco, our interior designer and my Daddy's friend, said that it will be done in a few days, just when we're set to arrive back for the Commonwealth Service which is being held at Westminster Abbey. I can't wait to see the finished house, our home. But I also don't want to leave this place. I fell in love with Africa, so maybe it's good that we're the President and Vice-president of the Commonwealth Trust. Because that means lots of tours, lots of projects like the one in Tanzania. Lots of good.

I never thought I'd say this but becoming the Duke and Duchess of Clarence was the best thing that happened to me. I feel even more at peace and happiness than in Rio. And Oliver feels just the same. He has spent the time in our lunch breaks to play soccer with the children from the locals, while I was painting in a tent with a few girls and boys. We cooked for the people here to bring them closer to our culture and vice versa. We learned so much, we grew so much... but the bump grew the most. Maybe because we finally had some time to relax, some time without any problems, without any stress. It still looks more like bloating than an actual bump but in the evenings, our twins really like to show themselves so that's when I have almost a proper bump.

The time here has been magical. Absolutely magical.

I run my fingers through his short blond hair and straighten the collar of his shirt. Then I wipe away some dirt from his left cheek. "Okay, you can face the cameras looking like that."

My husband grins. Just like me, he has developed quite a tan over the last two months. The bronzed look makes his green eyes sparkle even more. His blond hair has gotten lighter by the sun, the beach blonde is now a very light honey blonde. "What about you?"

I'm dressed in the same way as him, only my clothes are maternity wear. The beige linen trousers have an elastic in the waistband, so I hope I can rewear them a few times before needing to buy a new one. I'm planing to wear lots of maxi dresses in the summer, so I can wear the dresses after giving birth as well. The white linen blouse is oversized, so there's still room for the bump to grow. Just like Oliver, the sleeves of my trousers and blouse are rolled up. The sneakers that he is wearing are made by a local shoemaker. Just like the wedges that I am wearing. I haven't worn heels in two months and it feels a bit strange. Especially with the weight that I'm carrying now in front of my belly. The colourful bracelets around our right wrists were gifts from the children. They have the colours of Tanzania's flag, blue, green and black. "I'm good." I answer him with a smile on my lips. Today's the first day in two months that I've put on makeup. I haven't even worn mascara in the last eight weeks, not even when we were filming. My hair didn't see a blow dryer until this morning. I felt free, at peace with myself and utterly happy.

No wonder the bump grew exponentially.

I don't even know if we can hide the pregnancy until our first official engagement in London in a week. The loose linen fabric hides the 21 week old bump. We're now at the size of a carrot each.

I like my two carrots very much.

"Are we still announcing the pregnancy after the Commonwealth Service?"

I nod, "The loose shirt is doing a good job at hiding it right now. I'm going to wear a rather fitted coat dress for the occasion."

"Okay." He pulls on the edges of my white linen shirt before smiling. "Ready?"

"No."

"Well, too bad because they're coming now." Oliver smirks before kissing me quickly as footsteps approach us.

Seven different journalists walk into the kindergarten with each a cameraman and a photographer. The playroom we're in is suddenly crowded with the press. We've got The Daily Express, The Daily Mail, The Daily Mirror, The Evening Standard, The Telegraph, The Times and The Sun.

I gulp, time to put on the Duchess mask. "Good morning, everyone!" I greet them with the brightest smile before shaking all the hands.

"Good morning, Your Royal Highnesses." One man says with a British accent. I haven't heard a proper British accent in two months. It feels bloody good!

"I hope the ride here wasn't too bumpy." Oliver starts doing small talk with the press like he has done this his whole life while he shakes hands with all the press people as well.

"Oh, no it was quite fascinating. We saw a group of elephants on the way." A brunette answer's my husband's question.

"The kindergarten is really colourful. I love all these paintings of African animals. Especially the lion in the hallway and this bird." A journalist from The Evening Standard points at my painting of yellow-billed hornbill. "It looks like the bird from the Lion King!"

"Zazu!" A red haired photographer grins at me. "One of my favourite Disney movies."

That makes me smile. "Mine as well. Oliver and I saw one the other day. It's why I painted it."

"You painted it?" This time the question comes from a cameraman that shoots for Daily Express.

"Not just that. She painted all the paintings that hang in the building. As well as the wallpainting in the kitchen." Oliver says with a proud smile on his lips. "The people here call Zazu the flying banana because of it's yellow bill."

"You're exceptionally talented, Your Royal Highness." A redhead compliments me and I blush.

"Can we quote you, Your Royal Highness?" A journalist from The Telegraph asks Oliver.

My husband looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

I try very hard to not roll my eyes but fail in the end. "Yes. You may quote him." I lick my lips, "But then you may also reveal that Oliver helped build the foundation of the kindergarten and school. He was on the building site nearly everyday and helped where he could." While I stayed on Mauritius and visited homeless shelters but I decide to not tell them that.

My husband's grin drops.

I stick out my tongue. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him until the bump touches his abs. The look in his eyes and the smile on his lips take my breath away.

For a moment, the world stands still.

And then we hear the cameras starting to click like racing horses.

Shit!

Oliver lets go of me, "How about we split into two teams so you can each interview us separately, we can give you a tour and explain what the role of the Commonwealth Trust was here?"

I stare at him. He's totally calm, cool like they didn't just catch us in this intimate moment. He's switched over to being an ambassador of the Queen's Commonwealth Trust, a representative of His Majesty, faster than me!

Maybe we really are cut out for this. Maybe this is our destiny.

With all the sticks and stones that are being thrown in our way. But at least it's a path we're walking together.

* * *

**Living in luxury while others suffer! How the Clarences are spending their HOLIDAY ON MAURITIUS!**

_The Duke and Duchess of Clarence have been hiding on Mauritius ever since the announcement of them joining the Royal Family. While they claim to be doing charitable work in Tanzania, they actually are spending their time on the stunning luxury island of Mauritius, which has been a royal hotspot ever since The Duke and Duchess of Oxford spent part of their honeymoon there. The Clarences are even staying at the same palace as the Duke and Duchess of Oxford did. While they commute between both countries, on private jets as previously reported, it's been said that they actually lay around in the sun all day! Locals have spotted the couple driving around the island on bicycles and eating in luxury restaurants or partying on private boats. _

_The Royal Rota, that's allowed to cover their work exclusively, are allegedly left in the dark about what the Clarences are really doing most of the time. An insider revealed that the Rota gets an email every evening which shows the schedule of the Clarences, often at the other end of the island in a luxurious neighbourhood. They're also travelling with local police officers whenever they're in Tanzania or in Mauritius. _

_Are the taxpayers really allowing their hard working money run down the drain? _

**Soldiers of Misfortune: How the Duke and Duchess of Clarence raised awareness on famine relief!**

_The Sunday Times can exclusively reveal that the Duke and Duchess of Clarence visited a refugee camp at the northern border of Tanzania. The camp consisted of over 50 thousand people fighting for their lives on daily basis. Their Royal Highnesses came with their security and a team of journalists but they asked to not be filmed with the people. What seemed like a macabre PR move to save the Clarences' reputation turned into a move of helping hands when the couple revealed they arrived with twelve trucks full of medicine and food. In addition, they promised the trucks would not stop coming even after they left. It's a gesture completely separate from the Queen's Commonwealth Trust and privately funded by the Clarences. _

_The Duke and Duchess met a little boy named Hamid, at 4 years old he weighed 40 pounds. He was born in the Eritrean mountains across the border in Ethiopia and brought to the camp by his Mum who died a day after arrival; he will probably die in a hot tent in a refugee camp in the featureless desert that's between Tanzania and Mozambique. His skin was taut across the sharp bones of his skull, his lips pulled back against his teeth, his eyes bulging. The rigid expression of his face, both frightened and frightening, suggested a ritual mask. Lying on his back, each curved rib, each fragile bone standing out, he seemed impervious to the swarm of black flies that settled on him._

_The Duchess didn't hesitate to pull him into his arms but as soon as the cameras turned to them she politely asked for privacy. They wanted the journalists to report on the camp and its issues, but not on the royals._

_However this is not how the Royal Rota operates. If you want a story, you have to shed a light on the story by being part of the story. So, the Duchess took things into her own hands - literally. _

_She asked for a camera and started taking photos of the people living there, fighting for their lives every hour of every single day. While her husband, The Duke of Clarence, rolled up the sleeves of his white linen shirt and got to work. He started distributing food in the food distribution station of the camp and helped out the medical staff however possible while talking to the doctors about their ever growing issues. He didn't want to pull them out of their medical camps and have them waste their time on talking with him rather than helping those in need. He shared a few words with the people who wanted to talk, using his French, English, Portuguese and Swahili skills. _

_About a century ago, the Western world became abruptly aware of the hunger that had closed in on Ethiopia, the Sudan, Chad, Mozambique and other parts of of the world, but little has actually changed. Since then an unprecedented outpouring of food, money, sympathy and publicity has been directed toward the victims. Yet little attention has been paid to the thousands of men and women who distribute the food, administer the medicines, devise and implement the projects aimed at helping much of Africa lift itself from the quicksand of poverty, illness and starvation into which it has been rapidly sinking._

_And that's exactly why The Duke and Duchess chose to make the visit. They wanted to share a light on the poverty and hunger, but also on the thousands of male and female heroes who distribute the food, administer the medicines, devise and implement these projects - the masters of disasters. _

_The day of their arrival the water digging station that was working for weeks to dig out a well, finally hit the water and a fountain appeared. The kids danced in the water, knowing they'd finally get something to drink now on maybe a daily basis. How long this is going to last for 50 thousand people can not be said. The Duchess snapped some wonderful photos of the dancing kids, catching the moment of pure joy. Afterwards, Their Royal Highnesses talked to the organisers, allegedly to talk about what was needed and the plan to build more water wells. _

_Before the sun started to set, Their Royal Highnesses got into their silver Range Rover, that was almost red from the sand and drove back to the airport of Dar es Salaam. The visit was kept under wraps until the day of to keep the security risk at a minimum. _

**Using dying black children to polish their reputation! How Team Clarence ended up at an all time low after just eight weeks of being royals!**

_With the recent news of the Duke and Duchess of Clarence's visit to a refugee camp in Tanzania, at the borders of Mozambique, many people on social media can't help but cry out that this was nothing but a PR move of Team Clarence, rather than an act of kindness and help. The refugee camp belongs to an affiliated company of Oxfam, whose Instagram shared a few images that were taken by The Duchess, tagging and crediting ClarenceRoyal. ClarenceRoyal has yet to be launched on Instagram. While lots of people expressed their admiration of the beauty and talent of The Duchess, most people were convinced it was a PR move that was strategically planned by Team Clarence to polish their reputation. The images come after the shocking announcement of the King that two commoners would be joining the Royal Family with an HRH title and jobs at the Queen's Commonwealth Trust, an organisation that people believed would have been best suited for The Duke and Duchess of Windsor. Since their joining, the Clarences have been keeping a fairly low profile by hiding in East Africa, but the press even followed them there. There have been numerous sightings of the couple on Mauritius but very little in Tanzania, where they claim to be doing work in the name of the Commonwealth Trust. That rose the idea that the Clarences could perhaps be enjoying a holiday rather than working. Branding names such as hypocrites and Duke and Duchess of Carbon Emissions quickly became the most associated terms when it comes to the newest additions to the family. _

_Their spokesman Asher denied any PR moves and expressed the deep sadness he felt over such heartbreaking and false accusations. The Clarences distances themselves from any bad will. Asher Smith continued to say that visiting a refugee camp and shining a light on the misery and help that's so badly needed there was part of a documentary about the Clarences' work in Tanzania. _

_Clarence House denied any comments._

* * *

**Oliver**

I watch how my wife is dancing with a group of girls, totally ignoring the flashing and rolling cameras around her. The press loves her. The last hours were filled with answering the questions of the press, explaining what the Commonwealth Trust was doing here and why we felt the need to help. Then we opened the kindergarten by cutting a purple silk ribbon with scissors and lots of clapping and cheering from the locals and their kids. It felt strange, but I guess that's part of our official royal duties now. That's the part of the job that gives me a slight stomach ache, but everything else is great.

I'm sitting outside under an umbrella with the locals. Mums and Dads that brought their kids from far away, just so they can learn here. Over the last eight weeks I even learned a few sentences in Swahili, one of the official languages here. The locals here still smirk and laugh at my very Brazilian accent but I don't mind it. I can't believe two months have already come by. Time has flown by so quickly! We both throughly enjoyed our work here, far away from any press. The only photos taken here were by Josephine or a local that was asked to take a photo of the both of us.

I had no idea Africa would be so beautiful. We spent two to three days a week here in Tanzania and the rest on Mauritius, where our official residence is for our time being in Africa. The three hour flight in each direction never once bothered us because we truly enjoy helping the locals. While the kindergarten and the school was getting built, we helped out in the local hospital. I thought the hospitals in the favelas of Rio were bad, but that was nothing compared to what I saw here. People here lack in something as simple as water here, let alone toilets. The hospital was nothing more than a simple tent and a blanket on the floor. The medication there was almost nonexistent. People helped themselves by using what they had found in nature. They made salves from herbs and hoped that would cure a foul tooth or a feasting wound. It looked scary.

It's only one of the reasons why I talked to Josephine about expanding the Commonwealth Trust with a medical centre. People need doctors here, not shamans.

We can't help the whole word, but we can help Tanzania and 53 other commonwealth countries. Step by step, day by day. This is just the start, after we're gone the projects will continue to develop here in Tanzania. Each commonwealth country faces its own problems, that we want to help solving. Mauritius doesn't need help in developing human essential care like other African countries.

Mauritius needs help with fighting poverty in a different way. Homeless shelters, places where the people can shower, eat, get a haircut - simply be a human and not a poor beggar. Compared to the poverty I saw here in Africa, my life in Rocinha was pure luxury. It makes me sick to the core.

But seeing Josephine so happy makes my heart nearly burst out of love for her. We both knew becoming the Duke and Duchess of Clarence would come with an adjustment period, but I didn't expect it to be so easy. Travelling to Africa, building a school, a kindergarten and helping the locals with their problems is by far one of the best experiences I ever had. My wife clearly shares the joy.

Suddenly her sky blue eyes spot me staring at her. She gives me the most wonderful smile that makes my heart stop beating in my chest for a moment. Her chestnut curls have really grown and curled up even more in the humid weather here. The sun has created natural highlights in her hair, the colour play makes her eyes glow even more. Seeing her so carefree almost makes me want to stay here forever.

* * *

**Has Josie Bolton blackmailed her way into the firm?**

_The shocking announcement of His Majesty shocked the whole United Kingdom and created seismic waves through all commonwealth countries! The public has erupted in shocking statements with the most popular being that Josephine Bolton had allegedly blackmailed the royal family in order to get appointment as Her Royal Highness The Duchess of Clarence. _

_What is clear, is that Josephine has had one foot in the royal family ever since meeting the former Cambridge three at school, who have since graduated to HRH The Duke of Oxford, HRH The Duchess of Windsor and HRH Prince Louis of Wales. While rumours had been swirling around that Josie and Prince Louis had dated, no photos ever appeared of them as a couple. _

_The Oxford and Harvard graduate has been working behind the scenes of the Oxford's IG account and setting up their foundation Oxford Royal. The 26 year old has also worked in her family's foundation, the Bolton Foundation. _

_But what made her climb to social ladder even higher? How did she managed the snatch herself the title of a Duchess paired with an HRH and the head of the Commonwealth Trust? Only Josie knows the real reason - and possibly that mysterious husband of hers. _

**Exclusive: the reason behind the King's decision!**

_The Daily Mail can exclusively reveal the real reason behind the King's decision. Cutting the royal family off of the Sovereign Grant was long time planned as a spokesman of Clarence House said. The decision was thoroughly discussed with all members of the Royal Family over the course of last year at different occasions. The Prince and Princess of Wales feel ready to take on more responsibility that comes with preparing to take over the throne in due course. The same applies to The Duke and Duchess of Oxford. The Duke and Duchess of Windsor however plan to focus their time on their twin girls, who have just turned one on Christmas Eve. _

_The jobs within the Commonwealth Trust have been free ever since Harry and Meghan left to pursue a civil life in North America earlier last year. With the positions being free and Prince Louis enjoying his student life in Scotland, there was no better fit but The Duchess and Duke of Clarence. The Duchess has long been known for her social work without ever needing to make a big announcement about it. _

_Soon after the reveal of the Clarences, several charities and organisations spoke out to back up the King's decision. They praised Josephine and Oliver for their years long work behind the scenes. The couple has long helped out in local soup kitchens, supported several churches, schools and homeless shelters in London. The couple has also worked overseas in the name of the Bolton Foundation. _

_So perhaps choosing the couple was a well planned move and not the result of blackmail as some are suggesting?_

* * *

**Josephine**

"I think it's time to address the public interest." Zahar tells me.

After three and a half hours in Tanzania and a two hour flight, we're back on Mauritius. However that doesn't mean the work stops. We're staying in an old Château that has been renovated a few years ago. It's the same place Rory and George stayed when they honeymooned here on the tropical island. Château de Labourdonnais has been office and sleep spot at once for the last eight weeks. Our office is located downstairs next to the kitchen, while the bedrooms are upstairs. The maids here work relentlessly. There's always someone doing some cleaning, whether that's wiping the tiled floors or polishing these antique wooden furnitures that are standing everywhere.

I don't know how George and Rory ever left this place.

I lean back against the chair, "Do we have to?" The BBC filming crew just wrapped up the finale scenes for part one of our documentary that will showcase the work of the Commonwealth Trust. The last week is solemnly for us.

The African woman giggles, "I'm sorry, but it's time for that bubble to burst."

Andrew and Sarah are sitting at a round mahogany table with Oliver. They're watching the filmed footage that BBC has sent us just a few minutes ago. I can hear the narrator's voice explaining Tanzania's history. I hope the focus is not on us but on the country.

I decided to discuss the next steps with Zahar, our advisor and Lydia, our digital communications lead. Lydia, Sarah and Hilary created the first Instagram post. It features wonderful photos of Tanzania's nature, of what we built here and of the people. There's just one group photo with all the people that helped us built the buildings. The words were carefully chosen. I think it took Hilary three hours to find the perfect wording for that special post. Sarah, Zahar, Andrew, Oliver and me all looked over that post before we published it.

The IG Account ClarenceRoyal has been online for an hour and the Instagram site is already crashing. We're at 15 million followers and 12 million likes for the first post. The comments have a wide range, some people like the work we did, others not so much. There's hatred because of how we joined the Royal Family and kept quiet for two months. People call us charlatans and #fakeroyals. I guess that's part of life now.

"I like our bubble. I like the work we've done here and the sanctuary we had here." I run my fingers through my hair, "I really don't want to do an interview with the BBC or any other media outlet. We've released a statement about our excitement, why isn't that enough?"

"Because it's tradition to film an interview with the BBC when new members join the Royal Family. Usually it's an engagement interview as that's how traditionally people would join the family but with you..." Lydia shrugs. "It's different."

"I just don't have the need and desire to sit on a sofa in front of a camera and answer questions I've already answered on the website."

"It's not so much about what you are saying. It's more about how you're reacting to one another." Zahar reminds me.

That interview would be seen as another way to put us into there spotlight. It's absolutely unnecessary. I shake my head. "No. No interview. Not about Oliver and me. I am happy to talk about Mauritius or Tanzania and the work that we've been doing here but not about my personal life with my husband."

"No offence, but it's almost obvious that you're pregnant with twins."

Yet, no one from the royal rota noticed it before. That makes me wonder if I could keep the pregnancy a secret a little longer. I'm good at camouflaging them. I look down at the bump. It's really not that big. "I won't announce it until I start showing, really showing. I want to protect them from the spotlight as much as possible."

"Does that mean we'll have to change your wardrobe for The Commonwealth Service?" Sarah asks me in a loud voice as she sits at the other end of the room.

I look over my shoulder and meet her blue eyes. "Yes."

"Okay. I'll make the arrangements." Sarah says before getting up front the chair and walking over to another desk to grab her iPad. "You guys check on the footage."

Andrew shows her a thumbs up and he and Oliver stare at the screen of another iPad with headphones on.

I look out of the window of Château de Labourdonnais and stare at the crystal clear water that's in front of it. Mauritius is truly a dream island. The little island, lying in the centre of the Indian Ocean is a real tropical paradise. Along the white sand beaches, shaded by coconut palm trees there are many luxury hotels. But we still managed to keep our privacy. So far, there have not been paparazzi photos of us online. In the centre of the island, on the top of a volcanic plateau, emerald green sugar cane plantations can be found. On the Domaine Les Pailles estate we had a glimpse at how rum and sugar are produced from sugar cane. We even tried the Indian dishes and take a look at the colourful Hindu temple, that's so popular here. We even enjoyed the Sega dance and tasted the teas from the Bois Cheri plantation. We wanted to take take a Jeep Tour through the Black River National Park to take a look at the marvellous waterfall of Chamarel, but the security was against us driving the car ourselves. In the end, Ralph drove us through the National Park. He also took a few private photos of Oliver and me in front of the stunning waterfall. Upon Johan's request, we went to the zoo where the famous pink pigeon and the golden bat can be found. Johna wanted to see photos and videos of them so we did him the favour. The look on his face when he saw them was priceless! I miss having them around. Video phone calls are not the same. In the city there is the Blue Penny Museum and one of the worlds most beautiful tropical parks, the Pamplemousses Botanic Garden to visit. We haven't been there yet but we still have a week here.

We might even fly to Zanzibar and enjoy the weather, food and people there.

"I think we should wrap up the work for today. Let's enjoy the last week as a holiday. We've worked non-stop for two months. You deserve a week of sunbathing at the beach, sipping on cocktails and dancing a salsa with a stranger at one of the local clubs. Have fun. Enjoy yourself. You did outstandingly well."

"Except the press didn't see it that way." Hilary says back.

"You can't always win. With our job and position it's always going to be controversial. People will need a lot of hard work and dedication from us to understand I didn't blackmail the King into this position but it was his choice to put us there. We are supporting the King the best we can and the British people will see that. Eventually. And I hope you will stay with us for the ride."

"Of course. It's a very different way of approaching charitable work but it's exciting." Andrew says before taking his headphones off. "I really enjoyed the last two months. Despite working almost 24/7."

"Me, too." Zahar says and the others nod in agreement.

I smile at them. They really are the best team we could have wished for. "I'm glad you enjoy working with us so much."

Oliver looks at his watch, "We have a doctor's appointment in half an hour. We should get going."

I nod at my husband before looking at our team again. "You've done an incredible job in the last eight weeks. Enjoy the last week at the beach or go on a safari in East Africa, the jet is free to your use. And we'll see you again on March the 9th." I say before rising from my chair. I can't wait to see our babies again!

"Wait, you're giving us your jet?" Asher asks me shocked.

"For this week. Oliver and me plan to stay here on Mauritius and perhaps do a trip to Zanzibar but we can fly commercial for that. We've already done a safari and watched the sunset at the Simba Rocks. I very recommend it if anyone's interested. You can of course stay on Mauritius and enjoy the sun for a week or go clubbing at night. Whatever you want."

"Well, there's a horse race starting this afternoon." Sarah thinks out loud. "It's Mauritius' own Ascot."

Oliver grins, "We'll be attending. We've got tickets. You're free to join us."

"Very good idea. It's going to give you a taste of Ascot without all the formalities and crazy hats." Zahar says with a nod.

"I'll be wearing a fascinator anyway." I tell my husband, "Even if you won't wear a suit."

* * *

**Meet Team Clarence: Will these people save the Clarences from their downfall?**

_Daily Mail can reveal the team working behind the Duke and Duchess of Clarence! As introduced on ClarenceRoyal. uk and the Instagram account of the new British royals, the team consists of a private secretary, a communication secretary, an advisor, an official spokesperson, a project manager and a digital communications lead. The Clarences chose an interesting combination of young and old minds, of traditionalists and modern views. Is this the recipe for success? Only time will tell. Many of their team have been long-standing members of the Royal Households, moving from Kensington Palace and the main Clarence House office to work for the Clarences now._

_Sarah Wyatt, Cambridge graduate, has worked the last four and a half years for The Prince and Princess of Wales. Royal insiders have said that Miss Wyatt was one of the main reasons why the Duke and Duchess have become so popular in the last few years before transitioning into their new roles of Prince and Princess of Wales. She is the Clarence's private secretary, the most senior role in any royal household and equivalent to a chief of staff. _

_Hilary Watkins, is the Clarence's communication secretary. She has previously been working in British politics and therefore knows how to handle the media. The Harvard graduate knows how much meaning one single word or punctuation can have._

_Andrew Winter is the couple's project manager. Andrew is one of the wide minds as he has been working for UNICEF for the last 35 years prior getting on Team Clarence. He knows how to realise a project in Third World countries. He's going to be a great support when the couple starts their work in the Commonwealth nations. _

_Asher Smith is the official spokesman of the couple and can he found on twitter and Instagram as such. He has previously worked for King Charles as a deputy communications secretary. It's a role the man can be very proud of. _

_Zahar Malouisi, who was on secondment from the Foreign and Commonwealth Office is the couple's advisor and as such plays a vital role in the couple's success or failure in the future. _

_Probably one of the most interesting team member is the Italian woman named Lydia Lombardi who is the digital communications lead of the Duke and Duchess. Before joining the team, she worked for Spanish Royals as well as British politicians, who undoubtedly thrived because of this smart lady. Prior to working for the Spanish Royals and British politicians, she worked for Milltown Partners, a rather secretive business working in 'behind the scenes' PR, crisis communications and 'reputational management'. This woman is going to be vital for the Clarence's future._

* * *

I free my stomach before Dr. Ross pours cold clear gel on to my belly. Then she places the transducer on my belly. It's still not as round as Charlotte's was when she was 21 weeks along. My carrots are still hidden quite well, yet in the morning the bump is bigger than during the day. It's so weird to wake up with something that looks like a bump and then during the day they decide to hide again. But after a relaxing bath they usually decide to show off again. I swear, this is the craziest pregnancy ever. At 21 weeks I still don't have a proper bump, I still suffer from morning sickness and I still crave the weirdest food combination.

Last night I wanted Nutella with Japanese horseradish on gherkins. It's disgusting to look at - at least that's what my husband's face told me - but it was bloody good!

My thoughts get interrupted by the sound of a strong heartbeat that starts filling the whole room. A relief like no other washes over me. The sound reminds me of strong waves that crash against the shores in a steady rhythm. Never would I have thought that this would be my favourite sound in the whole wide world. It's clear. It's strong. It's a sign of life.

Of one of the two lives that my husband created with me.

"Baby A is looking good!" Dr. Ross smiles at me before turning the screen around so I can see Baby A. By now it has developed into a real human. I can see a real body... and see the heart beating in its chest. It's alive. Baby A is alive.

"It's always so overwhelming to see and hear them." My husband thinks out loud.

I couldn't agree more with him. I used to be afraid of these appointments. Not because I was afraid to meet them digitally but I was afraid there would be no one to meet. I was afraid of a miscarriage. Especially after the night when I really miscarried. It was the worst night of my life. And luckily that has never happened again.

But now I'm getting a little more and more excited for every appointment. Because every appointment I get to see them develop and grow. I believe they'll be alive when we have an appointment and by some miracle they have been alive at every appointment with Dr. Ross.

Perhaps the mind does move mountains.

Or keep the babies in my uterus alive.

"Trust me, it never gets old for me either." Dr. Ross grins before moving the transducer a little until we see Baby B. That heart sounds just as strong. "That looks pretty good as well. Very healthy and the development is perfect."

Suddenly, everything within me breaks loose and I start crying for no reason - and without an end in sight.

Dr. Ross hands me a tissue without a word.

Oliver looks at me, totally helpless.

"Don't worry. That's very common. It's the hormones." Dr. Ross ensures him with a soft smile on her lips.

After minutes, I've calmed down. "I'm sorry. I don't know what has come over me." I say before blowing out my nose into the tissue.

"Can you tell us the sex of the babies?" Oliver asks my gynaecologist.

"No, we don't want to know." I remind my husband.

"You don't but I very much do."

"Oliver!"

"What? I just want to know if luck's on our side today. And if it's not-"

"Oh, it is. It definitely is. I've got a clear picture of baby A and B."

"See?" Oliver looks at me. "Don't you want to know if there's going to be girls or boys - or one of each - running through our home?"

"No."

My husband growls. "You're incredibly stubborn! I hope our babies won't inherit that."

My gynaecologist chuckles, "How about I'll write it on a note and put it in an envelope. Whenever you're both ready, you can open it. Or get surprised when they're born."

I nod, "That's a compromise I'm willing to make. But don't you dare open that envelope without my consent!" I warn my husband.

He holds up his hands, "I promise."

"I'll hide it somewhere safe." I decide because I trust me on this more than Oliver. He wants to know the sex so badly, that he might open the envelope without me in the end.

He is not a very patient man when it comes to our children. He's not a patient Daddy, I guess.

"But you can definitely see what we're having?" Oliver asks her as Dr. Ross has turned her back on us to write the note.

"Yes, it's very evident by this time. I've had a pretty good look." Dr. Ross says before putting the note into the envelope. She turns around and holds the envelope in our direction.

I snatch the note away before my husband can get his hands on it. "It's safe with me." I promise him.

My husband smirks. He knows I can keep a secret or two.

"Are we allowed to have sex again?" I ask Dr. Ross. The abstinence of almost ten weeks is driving me nuts. We've been very creative in the last weeks to do anything but have sexual intercourse but I miss it. Very, very badly.

To my relief my gynaecologist nods, "Yes. There have been no more blood clots that ruptured. But start slowly and don't do anything too crazy."

"Oh thank God!" I breathe out, causing my husband and Dr. Ross to chuckle.

"You might have to get creative over the next weeks as the bump is going to grow a lot. However as long as you're comfortable there's nothing against having sex."

That's the best news of the day!

**Oliver**

The Champ de Mars Racecourse is a thoroughbred horse race track in Port Louis, Mauritius. It seems like whole Mauritius is here every Sunday to see the horses racing. What in some countries is football, soccer, baseball or basketball finds its equivalent in Mauritius in horse race. It's an absolutely electrifying feeling to be here. We've worked during the weekends in the last eight weeks so it feels good to be here now. I stare at my beautiful wife as she stares at the racing ring in front of us. There's loud cheering and whistles around us but I blend out all the noise. She's wearing a stunning white summer dress that is knee length, has short sleeves and a boat cut neckline. Her chestnut curls are wrapped into an elegant chignon and on top of her head sits a headband that has flowers and feathers growing out of it. White feathers that are so voluminous, I think they're from an ostrich. The flowers are white versions of Trochetia Boutoniana, the national flower of Mauritius. It's bespoke, just like her whole outfit.

She looks absolutely breathtaking.

Her hands are wrapped around the railing as she's excited for her pick to win. We've bet 200 pounds on horse number three but I couldn't care less. All I care about is my wife and the two babies that she's growing in her belly.

The sun is getting reflecting in the diamonds of her wedding band. The sea foam coloured sapphire sparkles as much as the two half moon shaped diamonds that embrace the rare stone that's her engagement ring. Her rings were freshly polished. We kept our wedding bands in a safe in our residence on Mauritius while we were working in Tanzania. She has barely worn the rings out of respect of the African history.

They bloody look good on her left ring finger.

I place my right hand on her left hand just as the horse that we bet on comes in first. The horse racing just takes two minutes but the people here live for this sport. Ever Saturday the whole island comes to a stop for those two minutes as, what it seems like, everyone on the island gathers here to watch the horses race against one another.

"Yes!" Josephine cries out with a wide grin on her lips. "We won!"

We agreed to donate the money we might win to a local charity called TIPA NGO. TIPA NGO plans to implement art courses to build confidence and participation with 450 children from the poorest regions in Mauritius, also providing parenting skills training and support to 50 parents. I return my wife's smile, "We did!"

She stares at me and I can see the sparkle in her sky blue eyes. She loves being around horse as much as she loves doing charitable work. She wraps her arms around me and kisses me passionately.

It's the first kiss in public since we joined the Royal Family.

A few people have noticed us but not too many. The security men are doing a good job at blending in. I'd never notice them if I didn't know who they were. Sarah and Zahar decides to join us to the Mauritian version of Ascot. Josephine told me it's much more relaxed than the English version. She's one of the few that's wearing a fancy dress and a fascinator. Most men here are in shorts and simple T-shirt. Not a lot are in linen slacks and white Oxford shirts like me. We've had lobster with a spicy vinaigrette as a snack. It's a typical Mauritian snack at the horse race track. We're in the crown lodge, a spot that's located on the VIP balcony, next door to the president of the Mauritius Turf Club. It's a strategic location which allows a magnificent view on the finish line and the paddock. The tourists that have access to the VIP balcony are rather wealthy, the locals are six rows underneath us. It feels weird to stand above them but then I remind myself of the social status I now have.

It's expected of us to be on the VIP balcony. Being downstairs, surrounded by locals, is too much of a risk for the security that's looking after us.

But I'm sure the press will see that as another action of the Duke and Duchess of Excess. We've been branded as hypocrites, as reckless, as excessive and frauds already - and we've only been in the family for nine weeks. I knew it would be hard and I was ready to fight.

Except royals don't fight the press. They use the press for their advantage. At least that's what the Royal Rota is for. Basically, we're playing a long chess game and hopefully in the end we'll shake off all the labels that's been thrown at us.

"Wow, did we just won 500 pounds? Thank you for the tip, Your Royal Highness." Sarah says to my wife.

Josephine smiles at her. "No problem."

"How did you know who was going to win?" Zahar asks us.

"I had a look at all the horses before placing my bet. And then I had a look at all the horseback riders to see their relationship with the horses. I didn't choose the horse with the most muscle mass but the horse that has the best relationship with it's rider. A horse that respects it's rider is a horse that will go to its extremes."

"Well, either way it was an excellent choice."

"I think so, too. TIPA NGO is going to be happy about our donation." My wife's desire to help wins every heart.

"Do you want to do an IG post about it?" Sarah asks us.

I shake my head. "No, as we've told you, this last week is to your free will. Enjoy yourselves. Have a drink at a local bar and dance the nights away if you wish."

"I'd rather spend my nights with a good book at the beach." Zahar says while frowning. "I'm not one to party all night."

"Well, I am and I will celebrate today's win the whole night." Sarah's blue eyes look behind us and I'm sure she's looking at Ralph. Those two have been hanging out a lot lately but I don't know how serious they really are.

**Josephine**

I lean back against my husband as we watch the sun setting over the Indian Ocean. It's a stunning colour play of pastel orange, pink, lilac and a vibrant red. We've spent the whole afternoon at the beach of Zanzibar after we visited the TIPA NGO on Mauritius. It's a lovely charity that really needed our help. They wanted a photo of us, which we couldn't deny so we took one with all the children that were there. I'm sure the photo has already made it online but I don't care.

"This is so breathtaking." My husband's voice feels hot against my left ear.

"It's absolutely magical." I agree with him.

"I have something for you." My husband starts before reaching into the pocket of his shorts.

I turn around and watch how he gets out two long and thin boxes. "You bought me jewellery?" I ask him shocked.

"I bought the bracelets when you were painting the walls of the kindergarten."

I didn't even notice he was gone. I was so in my element, so focused on drawing those wild animals onto the walls of the Tanzanian kindergarten that I blended everything around me out. "I didn't notice you were gone."

"I know." My husband smirks before handing me the two thin boxes. "Open them."

I open the first slim white box. It says Annoushka in a curly golden handwriting on top of it. I know Annoushka is a British luxury jewellery designer that's based in London. But they must have a flagship store here. I open the first box. A gold nectar bracelet by Annoushka showcases a sparkling array of white sapphire droplets. This elegant 18 carat gold bracelet is a perfectly polished piece hand set with 2.34 carats of white sapphire droplets - both threaded into the fine trace chain and hanging freely as petite drop charms. Designed with a high polish finish and a fuss free sprung clasp, this 18 cm bracelet looks beautiful alone or layered with the other bracelets. "Wow, it's stunning!" I breathe out.

"I thought the two bracelets go quite nicely with your necklace." Oliver explains to me.

I understand the message in between the lines. He wants this to be everyday jewellery, not like the Harry Winston ring that he gifted me on Christmas Day.

"I love it!"

Oliver smiles at me, "Open the other box. I think they go together nicely but I could be wrong. I have no sense of style."

"That's not true." I mumble before opening the second slim box. It's a beautiful starfish bracelet, which is crafted in 18ct yellow gold and micro-pave set with 16 shimmering white diamonds with a total carat weight of 2.05. Complete with an elegant sprung clasp and an 18 cm length, this bracelet looks stunning. "That's a very pretty bracelet as well."

"I think the starfish is a perfect reminder of our first jobs here in Africa."

I smile at him, "They're absolutely perfect. Thank you very much."

He gets the bracelets out of their boxes and helps me put them on my left wrist. I love the yellow golden starfish and the white sapphire droplets on the second yellow golden bracelet. They go so perfectly together! "Maybe I do have some sense of style anyway."

I chuckle before kissing him softly. "I will never take them off. Just like the necklace."

"That was my intention."

I run my fingers through his blonde hair. It has grown a lot since he had his last haircut for our official portraits at Clarence House. I like it longer like right now. I also like how the sun has lightened his hair colour. With the glow of the setting sun, he looks magnificent. "I love you."

His eyes shine in a sea foam colour. "And I love you, Tesoro."

"I know we've gotten green light from Dr. Ross-"

"There's no need to rush into things."

"It's not that I don't want to. I'm just... careful. It's ridiculous because I know better. But I feel..."

"You feel protective over them and that's perfectly fine. I feel protective over them as well. We've gone almost nine weeks without any sexual intercourse. I can wait longer. Whenever you are ready and if you're not going to feel ready until after you've given birth than that's okay as well."

How the hell did Oliver and me go from having sex multiple times daily to none at all for over two months?! Suddenly I burst into a laughter. It's so strong and overcomes me so suddenly that it takes me more than a minute to gain the control back of my emotions. "I'm sorry, I just thought about how our story started and where we are now. It's kind of a bizarre situation."

My husband smirks at me, "The irony wasn't lost on me either."

"Maybe tomorrow."

"I'm not giving you a deadline, Tesoro. I'll wait however long you need."

"I know but you're a man and you've got quite the sexual appetite-"

"I'm more than your lover now. I am your husband. I am the father of the twins you're carrying. I am-"

"The love of my life. I didn't mean to offend you." I apologise. "I didn't mean to sound heartless and cold. I was just pointing out the facts. We used to have sex multiple times daily and even after we got pregnant we kept it to a few days a week and now we're at zero. I know we do other things but it's still not the same as sexual intercourse. I was going insane on that dry spell and I know you were, too. But when Dr. Ross gave us green light and I saw our babies again on the monitor... I can't even explain myself. I don't want to risk anything."

"We can go slow and easy. Light a few candles, put on an aroma diffuser to get into the mood, use a massage oil..."

I can't even fight the grin that starts stretching my lips.

"What?"

I smirk, "You want to get all romantic on me?"

Oliver shrugs, "It's not our usual style but maybe we need to try a different approach."

"A different approach?" I echo his words.

"A different approach."

"You know, usually I'd associate that with ropes, eye masks, whips, floggers..."

"BDSM is not what's going to help us here, Tesoro."

I sigh, "It's worth a try. You know I like it rough."

"We shouldn't start with that. We have to ease back into it."

"Ease back into it?" I lean forward until our forehead touch. "Babe, there's no easing back into it for us."

"Josephine, don't push my buttons if you can't handle me." He warns me.

I haven't seen this side of my husband ever since I started suffering from morning sickness. I almost forgot about it.

I lean back to give us some space and air to breathe. "Okay. I should play fair."

"Play fair?" My husband asks with a chuckle. "You've never played fair, Josephine."

My mouth drops open, "That's not true!"

"Yes, it is! You've always pushed me-"

"Okay, I sometimes pushed your buttons." I give in. "But you've also pushed mine and you are the only one who knows that I have buttons."

My husband's lips stretch into a triumphal grin. "I can't wait to start pushing those buttons again."

I run my fingers through his hair once more, "I'll let you know when I'm ready."

* * *

**Oliver**

Zanzibar is such a gem on this earth. I can't believe I get to experience so much beauty with my wife. Hundreds of kilometres of white sand and crystal clear turquoise coloured water, it's a tourists' paradise in the middle of the Indian Ocean. With one million inhabitants, the island surprisingly seems to be rather empty. The wind is perfect for wind surfer and the sun is shining brightly. It's the perfect place to spend some time here.

99% of the people here are muslims, so there are stunning mosques all over the island. About half of the people are living in Stone Town. The capital city is full of the Arabic colonial history. The local markets are full of fresh produce, the fruits and veggies are very delicious. The locals love hanging out in different spots, where they drink tea and discuss politics.

I've been kitesurfing for the last two hours while Josephine has been sunbathing at the beach. It was so much fun to use the wind in my favour! I've never done it before because the wind in Rio is pretty much non existing but here on Zanzibar... it's an experience I will never forget.

"Thank you so much for teaching me kitesurfing." I say as I shake the hand of Mick, the surf teacher. He has been working with me exclusively for the last two hours.

"It was my pleasure, Your Royal Highness." Mick grins at me. "Do you mind if we take a photo for our photo wall?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Great! Let me just get the camera out of the bungalow." Mick turns on his heel. I watch him walking through the sand and over to the wooden bungalow. There are six other tourists that are getting surf lessons here at the White Sand today.

"You look like you've had too much fun."

I turn around at my wife's voice. She's in a stunning one piece, that has big red flowers and ruffles on it. It's a one shoulder style. The flowers hide the baby bump really well. "I did."

She touches my left shoulder and when she lifts her hand I can see how red my skin turns. I've gotten myself a nasty sunburn without noticing it. "You should've allowed me to put sunscreen on you."

"It's not that bad."

"You're staying in the shadow for the rest of the week." She decides in a voice that allows no argument.

"Josephine,"

"You're going to slather yourself in a cooling quark layer as soon as we're back in the hotel."

I lick my lips to restrain myself from telling her I am her husband, not her child. But she only means well. "Okay. But we're still going to visit the plantations tomorrow morning, right?" We were planning to visit some plantations and talk to the owners about how we could help. We even wanted to help out for a few hours to get a feeling of it. Zanzibar is known as the island of spices and most spices grow on plantations.

I have a feeling I'm going to be reminded of my work at a banana and coffee plantation in Rio.

"We'll see how you're doing. I don't want you to be sun-struck."

"It's just a simple sunburn."

"You know, I was originally planning to tell you I'm ready for sex, but with that nasty sunburn." She shrugs.

She dares to tease me here?! "Tesoro,"

"Ready for the photo?" Mick interrupts us as he comes back with a camera in his hands.

"I can take the photo." Josephine offers with a smile on her lips.

"That would be great!" Mick hands her the camera before standing next to me.

I grin into the lens as my wife snaps a few photos of us.

"Perfect." She hands Mick the camera bag. "Thank you for making this possible on such short notice."

"As I've told your husband, it was my pleasure, Your Royal Highness."

We shake hands before we part our ways again.

"Ready for lunch?" I ask my wife.

"More than ready." She grins at me. "And after that it's time for some shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Yeah, I heard Zanzibar is famous for its handcrafted furniture. Besides, our families expect souvenirs."

* * *

**EXCLUSIVE: THE CLARENCES ARE HOLIDAYING ON ZANZIBAR!**

_The Duke and Duchess of Clarence have been snapped enjoying the sun rays at one of Zanzibar's private beaches. The photo, shown above, was taken by a tourist that was taken kite surfing lessons just like The Duke. The images shows the Clarences in one of their rare intimate moments. The couple is in beach fashion, holding hands and grinning at each other. Making it online on Instagram first, the photo has gathered more than 500 million likes in less than 2 hours and just as many comments. Everyone seems to have a different opinion on the controversial couple, but everyone wants to own the bathing suit worn my the Duchess. The one piece, that has big red flowers and ruffles on it is made by luxury designer Amir Salma. The one shoulder styled bathing suit retails for 1.500 and was sold out within minutes. Dupes are being produced by high streets brands and we've been told HM will release a similar bathing suit this season._

* * *

**Josephine**

Zanzibar has it's very own charm. The streets are busy with locals, full of markets of any kind, and the beaches are bursting with tourists. A few of them have noticed us, but none have talked to us. All in all, we're almost normal here on the island. Ralph and his security team are always around us, wherever we go, but I think he is enjoying the time in the sun and at the beach as well.

Hand-in-hand, we walk through the old town of Stone Town. Usually, I wouldn't be so affectionate in public, but considering that we've been flying under the radar for the whole day, I think it's safe to show some emotions in public. I love the Arabic influence that the architecture has here.

"Maybe we can find some furniture for our home here." Oliver says as we stop at a local furniture shop. They use mahogany wood and decorate the chests here beautifully!

"Yes, lets have a look." I agree. We walk into the small shop that's full of handcrafted furniture. I look around and see a chest that's stunning! It's full of handcrafted florals with golden shimmers. "I like that."

"Hello! See anything you like?" The owner of the shop asks us with a wide grin on his lips.

"I like that chest." I point at the chest across me. I think this would be a lovely way to storage any future toys in the twins' nursery or extra blankets in a guest bedroom. There's lots of use a chest can have.

"How much is it?" Oliver asks me.

"300 ."

My eyes widen at the number. He just wants three hundred dollars for this beauty? "Do you have more than one?"

"I have nine more like these in storage. But they're all handcrafted from old wooden boats so they each look a little different."

Ten chests. I think of my twins, Nate's twins, Rory's triplet girls, Della's twins and Ana's baby boy. Not the souvenirs they think they're getting but it's more useful than a fridge magnet or a postcard.

"We'll take all ten. Can you deliver them to the Four Seasons?" I ask him and ignore Oliver's alarming gaze.

"Of course. They'll be there in an hour."

I smile at him, "Great. Do you accept Amex?"

**Oliver**

Known as the Spice Island, Zanzibar offers a wide variety of spices, extracts, herbs and seasoning assortments, and these are what make the Zanzibari cuisine unique. The locals spice their meals to create the perfect flavour, aroma and colour. With an eclectic combination of the Swahili, Indian and Arabian influences, the Zanzibari food took us on an unforgettable culinary journey. Zanzibar has an abundance of coconuts and fresh seafood, and one of the most regularly, enjoyed dishes on the island is the coconut bean soup, so Josephine and me didn't need to think twice when we ordered it at a local restaurant in Stone Town. Coconut Bean Soup is prepared from coconut milk and shredded coconut, blended with tomatoes and kidney beans, and then seasoned with pepper, spices and salt. The dish is rich in nutrient and perfect for vegetarians. It's sumptuous and loved by both locals and foreigners, and it is definitely one of our most unforgettable meals on the island. Especially since we had it with date bread, another statement food on the island.

After the coconut bean soup we had Ugali. Ugali is the most common staple dish in East Africa and must-try meal in Zanzibar according to the chef and owner of the restaurant. It is difficult to compare this meal made from maize flour and water to any meal, but I can say it is a cross between mashed potatoes and polenta. It is dough-like in nature and can be eaten by breaking it and mashing it like a ball before it is dipped into a saucy dish. You can eat it with a local soup called Mchuzi or like us with Nyama Choma, grilled meat.

After that filling lunch, we continued our journey through Stone Town by feet. I thought Josephine would get tired but to my surprise she's full of energy. The morning sickness is a thing of the past. It has been since a day after we landed on Mauritius.

Josephine has filled two memory cards full of photos that she took while we strolled through this stunning and vibrant town. She's obsessed with the architecture of the houses here, the ever smiling locals and the dancing children.

We stop at another street food truck. It's making some kind of local dish.

"Oh, that looks really good!" My wife's eyes are wide although we've just eaten an hour ago. "What's that?"

"The Zanzibari pizza!" The owner of the street food truck explains. "Zanzibar pizza is a must-try while visiting the island, it is one of the most popular street foods here. It doesn't really look like a typical Italian pizza. It's a traditional island favourite prepared with a mix of egg, mayo, meat, and veggies, wrapped in the dough before frying."

"Sounds delicious. We'll take two." Josephine orders with a wide grin on her lips.

"Oh, I'm still full from lunch."

"Who said these two are for you?" My wife sticks out her tongue at me.

"I've never seen you with such a healthy appetite."

"I should probably slow down with the eating but I can't stop feeling hungry."

"That's good. It means the twins are growing." I restrain myself from reaching out and touching the bump. She's been very cautious in the last weeks. She hasn't allowed me to touch her stomach area. I've watched it grow but I wasn't allowed to feel it grow.

She's still scared that she might loose them. I noticed how she held her breath at every ultrasound appointment with Dr. Ross. She only allowed herself to relax when she heard the heartbeats of our twins.

She shows me a soft smile, "I guess so."

"Two Zanzibari pizzas!" The owner of the street food truck explains. "That would be 12."

I pay for the two pizzas that really look nothing like Luigi's pizzas. They're wraps that have been deep fried, so they're crispy. These shouldn't even be called pizzas.

Josephine bites into the first wrap and lets out a moan, "Oh, wow! This is so good!" To my surprise she walks over to Ralph, who has been our shadow in the last weeks. She hands him the second wrap. "I think this is right up your street."

The second wrap was for Ralph? That's so nice!

"Thank you, Josephine."

My wife nods before walking back to me. "If you keep looking at me like that, you might get a bite off of mine."

"And if you keep moaning like that I'm going to drag you back into our hotel room sooner."

Her blue eyes start sparkling in a navy blue, "I don't think you're going to like my plans for the rest of our evening."

**Josephine**

I smear the quark and yoghurt mixture on my husband's back. It's fire red and feeling hot against my touch. He refused to wear a shirt when he was kitesurfing the whole morning, so the skin on his back and chest had no protective layer from the merciless sun. "Better?"

Oliver sighs, "This is not how I expected our first night on Zanzibar to be like."

"Yeah, I'd prefer to be naked on the bedsheets as well, but you had other plans this morning. You should have listened to me."

"I am listening to you right now."

"No, you're just trying to please me so I'm going to allow you to fuck me tonight anyway."

My husband chuckles, "Okay, first of all, I am not planning on fucking you tonight. You made it pretty clear earlier that sex is off the table tonight. Secondly, I am not trying to please you because this actually does feel pretty cooling."

I walk around him and start smearing the mixture, that I scoop out of a bowl, on to his ripped chest. "Good, it should be on for about half an hour before you rinse it off. We will order something from the room service." I just ate a Zanzibari pizza but I'm already craving hummus with hot sauce.

"Any chance you're going to help with rinsing it off in the shower?"

I look up at his sea foam coloured eyes, "Maybe."

He smirks, "You'll be a great Mum."

"I don't know what the one thing has to do with the other."

"You're taking very good care of me and my burnt skin, so if you're only going to be half as good with our twins than they'll be very lucky."

I put some quark on the tip of his nose, "Maybe they're actually going to listen to me and not get sunburnt at all."

Suddenly my husband wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer to him until our noses touch. I can feel the wetness and coldness from the quark mixture that I've just so carefully smeared all over his torso. "This is not how this works. It needs to penetrate your skin."

"Nothing can put out the fire that's between us, Tesoro." His lips brush against mine as he speaks. The heat of his breath, his smell and the words slowly unfold their meaning within me. It feels like waves that slowly gain strength. "Oliver,"

"Join me in that shower."

"I don't really have a choice now, do I?" I ask him back with a raised eyebrow.

"Where there's a will, there's a way."

"And your will seems to be unshakable."

**Oliver**

The water runs down on us as the tongue of my wife and mine dance a sensual rumba. We haven't been naked together in the shower since ten weeks. My whole body is prickling with excitement. She finally gave me green light. We have been using lots of creative ways to get our orgasms but nothing compares to the real thing.

Sex without sexual intercourse is just not the same thing.

Her fingers run down my back and I can feel how her fingernails slice through my skin. She's eager, just like me. She moans before letting go of my lips. Her sky blue eyes have transitioned into a royal blue colour. Her chestnut curls are sticking to her skin. It has grown so much in the last weeks that it almost covers her pink nipples.

"Are you sure?"

She places her hands on my steel hard ass and squeezes it, "Yes, but just like the doctor said, we should take it slow. I don't know about you, but I'm quite worried about spider webs down there."

I actually laugh out loud at her words. "Spider webs?"

"Look, this is longest dry spell I've ever had to go through. Ever since loosing my virginity to Laurent, I haven't had a longer break than two weeks. I don't know what happens down there after such a long dry spell. Maybe my pussy has shrunk or shut it's doors or-"

"Tesoro, calm down." I interrupt her. "You didn't change just because we haven't had sexual intercourse in the last ten weeks."

She nods, "Okay."

I kiss her passionately again and feel how she pulls me even closer to her until my pulsing dick is rubbing against the bump. Her hands explore my body as our tongues start dancing a sensual rumba again. My hands find her diamond hard nipples and I roll them between my thumb and forefinger, causing her to moan.

Suddenly, she wraps her left leg around my butt and pulls away from my lips. "Scratch that. I want you to fuck me. However you like."

My dick hardens a little more from her words. "You're giving me the freedom to decide?"

"I've got one rule, though."

I rise my left eyebrow at her words.

"Don't touch the bump. This is about us. Not them. Fuck me like we just met. Make me come like you still have to conquer my heart. Treat my pussy like you've just-"

I seal my lips over hers. I love it when she talks like this. It's not necessarily the dirty words, but it's her directness. It's the way she commands the situation while allowing me to dominate her. I let go of my wife's soft lips and turn her around. I spread her legs with my right foot before I grab her hands and hold them above her head. I press her torso against the white marble tiled shower wall before my dick slides into her wet pussy in one thrust. I growl at the feeling. I almost forgot her tightness and the warmth.

My wife moans at the harshness and I can feel her fingers reaching down to touch my right hand that's wrapped safely around her wrists. "God, this feels so good!"

"Yes, it does, Tesoro." I whisper into her left ear. "Are you okay?"

She tilts her head to the side until her royal blue eyes meet mine. "Dominate me, Babe."

Sweet Jesus, my wife's been seriously suffering from this dry spell. I slide out of her perfect pussy before thrusting back in. She moans at the movement.

"Harder." She demands and I follow her instruction.

I start fucking her harder and faster, working up a sweat in his humid shower. The water is running down my back as I fuck my wife the way I haven't fucked her in over ten weeks. I give into my most primitive needs, the need to claim her. I can feel how her body grows wetter and wetter with every thrust. She starts meeting my thrust halfway, craving more of me.

"I'm going to come, Babe." Her legs start shaking slightly.

"I know, I can feel it." I breathe into her left ear before running my tongue along the shell of her ear.

Her pussy responds by squeezing my dick a little. During the last weeks I found all her erogenous zones and some I had no idea about. We got to know each other on a whole other, deeper level. It was exciting and frustrating at once since we both craved sexual intercourse. But then we started exploring each other's erogenous zones. Just like her left ear. She likes it when I kiss her behind that ear or bite on that earlobe... or circle my tongue across it.

It drives her mad, makes her comes.

Within a few minutes I feel her pussy squeeze my dick as she comes long and hard with a moan from the depth of her throat. "You feel so good!" Her voice is hoarse as she rides the last bits of that high. That first proper orgasm in over ten weeks.

I wrap my free arm around her chest and start fucking her harder. I know I won't last long but I still aim to gift her another orgasm before we leave that shower and continue on the bedsheets.

She lets out a moan, "Yes... harder..."

I come so unexpected that a loud growl escapes my mouth. I fill her with so much of my come that I can feel it dripping out of her. It feels so good to come inside her again. I stay inside of her until my dick has completely softened. I let go of her hands and unwrap my hand from her body. "I didn't go too hard?" I ask as I pull out of her.

My wife turns around with a wide grin on her lips. "No, no, you didn't. That was just what I craved."

"Good."

She wraps her arms around my neck, steps on my feet and lifts herself to her toes. "I want more." Her demand is hot against my face. Way hotter than the water that's still running down my body.

I mirror her grin and kiss her hardly. "I'll give you more. The whole night."

That royal blue swirl in her eyes is why I am on this earth. I want to see this colour for the rest of my life.

* * *

My wife is drawing circles around my abs as we both come down from the fourth orgasms tonight. She has covered my chest and neck with hiccups and scratches from her nails, she even bit into my left shoulder when she came once. I don't mind it.

Actually, I like it. Because she claimed and marked me just like she did before we got married. I used to wear these scratches and hiccups and bite marks with pride and I still do. But nothing beats those rings on her left ring finger.

Just the thought makes me hard again.

I look at the nightstand and see that it's almost midnight. Our alarm goes off in about six hours. Usually, we'd stay up until the sun starts to rise and make love or fuck each other's brains out, but we have a visiting appointment at one of the vanilla plantations here on Zanzibar. The sound of the crashing waves fill our room as we've left the door of the bungalow open. We're staying right at the beach. A private beach.

"We should try to get some sleep." I suggest as I run my fingers through her chestnut curls. I can't believe how much they've grown in the last weeks.

My wife releases a satisfied sigh before meeting my gaze, "I love you, do you know that?"

I brush my thumb over her lower lip. "I've always known, Tesoro."

Her sky blue eyes still have that royal blue swirl in them. She lifts herself from my chest and moves next to me. My hand reaches out for the light switch and I turn off the lights. Josephine hooks her left leg over my hips before she rests her head on my chest. I pull the blanket up and cover her naked body. I don't want her to get cold although we're on Zanzibar and she's got me as a radiator. My hand slides down to her bump but she catches my hand before I even reach it. She hasn't allowed me to touch her midsection ever since the night she nearly miscarried. I watched the bump grow, watched it appear in the morning and slowly disappear during the day before it appears again in the evening, but she... she refused to allow me to feel it, too. I don't think she has felt any movement yet, or if so she hasn't mentioned anything to me.

Josephine intertwines her fingers with mine and pulls our joined hands to her lips. She kisses my wedding band, apologising for her protective behaviour her way. I haven't addressed the issue because I don't want her blood pressure to spike.

She'll allow me to touch the bump sooner or later.

* * *

**Mauritius becomes the first country to go completely electric! What do the Clarences have to do with it?**

_Mauritius' president officially declares that his nation is the first nation to go electric and therefore create zero emissions! Mauritius' government has set an ambitious goal for all new cars to have zero emissions by summer of 2050. In cooperation with Their Royal Highnesses The Duke and Duchess of Clarence, correction The Queen's Commonwealth Trust, all busses have been rebuilt by Tesla. The new Mauritius busses are now proudly driving around with a purple banner that says Queen's Commonwealth Trust. Cars, motorcycles and mopeds will follow with all governmental cars already using cars by the American company. Hotels have agreed to use golf carts and electric minivans for transporting their guests from the airport to their accommodations. Bikes can get rented for free by the locals, with bike stations spread all over the island. _

_The removed motors from the vehicles will be used to make fuel from the rubbish and plastic found in the ocean by the German Startup Biofabrik. 1 kilo plastic makes one litre fuel. The fuel will be exported all over the world. Initially that makes Mauritius the first Tiger Economy of East Africa! _

_The initiative is said to have The Clarences behind it as they approached the government about it as early as December last year during the Commonwealth Trust Forum they held at Balmoral Castle. It sounds plausible, given the fact that the Duchess has worked at the stocks and finance department at Bolton's Enterprises before joining the royal family earlier this year. The term tiger economy refers to the economy of a country, which is undergoing rapid economic growth and progression in its living standards. The Asian Tigers include South Korea, Taiwan, Hong Kong and Singapore, while the Celtic Tiger refers to Ireland._

_And now Mauritius is the first African Tiger. _

_Kudos, Team Clarence!_

_When asked to comment The Clarences denied. _

Taking pride in the WORK OF OTHERS! How the Clarences fool us again!

_The Clarences made once again headlines with their ever so political moves. After using refugees to try to polish their reputation and it didn't work, Team Clarence has decided to jump on the climate saving bandwagon by allegedly helping to make Mauritius - the island they spent their HOLIDAY on - go completely eco-friendly, using only electric vehicles now. However when we contacted the Mauritian government they said they couldn't comment. And neither did the Clarence's spokesperson comment on the matter. _

_Team Clarence can't seem to do anything right in their first 63 days of being members of the most known family in the world. First, they try to hide like scared bunnies in East Africa after the King dropped his nuclear-like statement, which shook up the royal family and changed them forever. The numbers speak for themselves: with 98% supporting the royal family prior to the statement it is now at an all time low with 55%. Demands of King Charles to step down and King William to be crowned are getting louder and louder by the minute. _

_It's clear that if the King continues to rule the country this way, there might be a Marie Antoinette moment waiting for him in the future._

* * *

**Josephine**

The Jozani Forest is home to the rare red colobus monkey. As we walk through the breathtaking forest, we can see the monkeys up close and learn about the various plants and animals that call this place home. I take another photo of two red colobus monkeys. It's the Mum, who is carrying her child on the back. I've taken over 500 photos in the last few days that we've been on the island. In the beginning, I wanted to take the photos for our own enjoyment but now I think it would be a great way to bring tourists to the island, so I spoke to the mayor and decided to let them use some of my images. They promised to credit me, but I really couldn't less.

Having the words HRH Duchess of Clarence written underneath the photos will function as an eye catcher. It's a way to boost tourism and make money on the royals.

I take the camera down and frown as the thought really unfolds in my mind. I can't allow them to credit me in that way.

"Everything okay?" Oliver asks me.

"I just realised we have to talk to the mayor again before flying home. I can't let them credit me as the owner of the photos. They'd be making money off of my photos."

"How about you ask them to credit the Commonwealth Trust? Have them write HRH Duchess of Clarence for the Commonwealth Trust. Or something similar. Shift the focus on the Trust and away from you. That way people will know you took them in the name of the charitable work not to make any profit from it."

"That's actually a good idea." I smile at my husband.

He returns my smile before grabbing my hand. "You know, the monkeys sort of remind me of our time at the Amazon."

I smirk as I remember the time. It was just a little over five months ago, yet we were in a totally different place in our relationship. I was fighting for us so hard without being able to admit that I loved him, that I have always only loved him. We were freshly married. I had just gotten pregnant. And now... now we are the parents of two unborn babies. "Just remember to not feed monkeys. Ever."

My husband laughs out loud, "I'm not planning to get my wedding band stolen by anyone, certainly not by an animal."

I smirk and kiss him quickly. We're surrounded by tourists that are amazed by the nature around us, but I just can't restrain myself. Maybe it's the hormones. Maybe it's just the way he looks at me. Maybe it's the joy that I've been feeling ever since we landed in East Africa.

There was no Rothschild drama in the last eight weeks. No nasty tabloid headlines made their way here. There were just Oliver and me. And the great charitable work that we did in the name of the Commonwealth Trust.

It was heaven on earth.

But that ends this evening when we will board a plane and fly back home. Part of me can't wait to fly back to London but part of me wants to stay here in Africa and so some more help.

"What are you thinking of?" Oliver asks me as we stroll through the jungle.

"I'm thinking of what's going to happen this evening when we board our plane home. This place is so beautiful. I've completely fallen in love with Mauritius, Zanzibar, Tanzania... East Africa in general. I enjoyed every second here. From seeing the Simba Rocks to building the kindergarten, school, well and hospital for the people here. I can't imagine doing this with anyone but you. I can't believe this is our job, this is our life together. It feels... it feels surreal but I know it's reality."

My husband lets go of my hand and fondles my left cheek. "I love our life together as well."

"You don't think we've made the wrong decision?" I ask him in a whisper.

My husband shakes his head, "No. I think we're destined for this."

"Destined?"

Oliver leans down until our foreheads touch, "Destined. For each other. For these jobs. For this life."

Words like these used to scare me so much that I went into my fight mode, which was sex. But now, they fill me with warmth, love and peace.

Perhaps we are destined for this. I just hope we're destined for the royal part of the job as well.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it!**

**The next chapter will reveal what Chestnut House looks like. After writing this chapter Tanzania and Zanzibar are definitely on my bucket list now!**

**Please review. :)**

**Stay healthy and safe.**

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole**


	49. Chapter 49

**Who is the Duke of Clarence? We've got some exclusive informations on Josie's new husband that she managed to turn into a royal!**

_Everyone has been talking about Josephine Bolton, who has somehow - some people claim she did it by blackmailing the King - managed to snatch herself the title of a royal and a job as the president of the Commonwealth Trust. But what about her husband?_

_Who is Oliver Carlos Bolton, that is known as HRH The Duke of Clarence? Well, we've got the inside scoop on him. _

_Oliver Carlos Bolton is Josephine's first husband. After that wedding scandal, when she nearly married her ex-fiancé Edward Rothschild, she and Oliver reconciled. According to the website of the Royal Family and the very own about section on Clarence's website, Oliver was born in Rio de Janeiro in Brazil. He is two years older than his wife and has two younger brothers named Caio and Johnathan Rodriguez. Nothing is said about his parents, except their names Maria and Carlos Rodriguez. It is unknown if they're still alive and if so where they live. Oliver went to school in Rio, before moving to London where he met Josie Bolton. Allegedly, the two hit off right away but they split because the public pressure was too much to handle for Oliver and best friend Charlotte, also known as Her Royal Highness the Duchess of Windsor, didn't like him. Then Josie met Rothschild, whom she agreed but did not marry in the end. Instead she and Oliver reconciled in his home country, where the Duchess did charity work for the Bolton Foundation. The couple got married in late September before announcing their joining to the British Royal Family in January. Oliver is the first Hispanic in the Royal Family's history, but it remains to be seen whether or not this new addition of diversity will boost the monarchy or be their downfall. _

**Team Clarence is a peacock market! Why experts dubbed the Clarences after a business term rather than the hypocrites term that's used by others**

_Team Clarence have been dubbed a lot of names in the first ten weeks of their time in the British Royal Family. After being called hypocrites, fake royals and narcissists, the Clarences can now add peacock market to the list. What is a peacock market you ask? When markets are overvalued and the stock valuations are inflated by central bank policy. The phrase suggests a lot of puff and very little substance._

_Ouch. Sounds like a perfect description of TRH The Duke and Duchess of Clarence?_

_We shall see. Tomorrow, the fresh royals will have their first engagement within the country and the protection shield of the Royal Family, that is those who are still working members. _

**The Clarences are back in London!**

_According to courtiers, The Duke and Duchess of Clarence have landed on the private Farnborough Airport, which is located to the southwest of London, and is designed exclusively for business and royal aviation. The airport is known for its luxurious lounges, commitment to guests' privacy and highly personalised service. Passengers can drive directly to the tarmac or spend time enjoying complimentary refreshments in the comfortable lounges. Guests travelling on to London who would like to avoid traffic can take a helicopter directly to London Battersea Heliport. However the Clarences took their helicopter to the Kensington Gardens before jumping into a silver Range Rover. The car with blacked out windows drove them directly to Clarence House, which was just eight minutes away at this point. Showing their good manners, The Duke and Duchess brought a souvenir from their nine week long trip to East Africa. His Majesty was very delighted about their visit, welcoming them with a warm embrace. After a cup of tea and some biscuits, the couple then embarked on their way to Chestnut House, their official home within the ground of Hampton Court Palace - this time by car and not by helicopter._

* * *

**Josephine**

We drive down a road that's embraced by blossoming chestnut tress as the name of the street would suggest. Beautiful pink and white blossoming tress frame Chestnut Avenue, the street that leads home.

Home in Home Park on the grounds of Hampton Court Palace.

"Welcome Home, Your Royal Highnesses." With a smirk on his lips, Ralph stops our silver Range Rover Sport in front of Chestnut House, our home. I can't believe my eyes!

I get out of the car and stare at the dream house that Marco and his team have built while Oliver and I were in Africa for the last three months.

It's a beautiful red bricked home with two breezeways that lead to the left and right wing. I love the row of white transom windows with elliptical fanlights and the glass pointed roof of the two breezeways. It opens up the whole space and looks so welcoming. The transom windows of the horizontal home are the same as the ones in the breezeway and the two vertical home bases that are connected to the home base with the breezeways. The window shutters are white, just like the porch. The white double front door is made of glass and wood. It's arched and there are pink peonies in the glass arched frame around the double doors. The flowers grow up to the top of the arch where it meets our royal coat of arms that's also been custom made with stained glass. Underneath the glass of the double doors, there's a brass door knock in the shape of bee.

The white pointed roof looks fabulous against the red bricks. It matches the six transom windows of the square shaped base, the breezeways and the four transom windows of the two wings. There is even a row of pink peonies growing around the house like a fence. The smell is just heavenly!

A rather wide path leads to the garage, which was built underground. Our home has two upper levels and three lower levels, the lowest level is just for car parking. It fits 25 cars, which for the size of our family is very much appreciated. Not that they can't park at the official parking spot of Hampton Court Palace, just the walk from there to here would take them 45 minutes.

I can't believe this is our home!

"It's absolutely stunning!" Oliver breathes out.

I nod, "Better than the drafts." I agree with him. Much, much better than the drafts!

"Your keys." Ralph hands us two brass keychains that have three brass keys and a chestnut as a keychain. Chestnut House.

"Let's go inside!" Oliver grabs my hand and drags me down the stone pathway that leads to it dream home while another two Range Rovers arrive with our luggage.

My eyes scan the beautiful colourful glass peonies in the arched frame around the front double doors. "The glass is so stunning..." It's going to look breathtaking when the sun hits them!

"Look at that bee!" Oliver grins as he puts the key into the locket. "Ready?"

I nod and he unlocks the door. He pushes it open and I watch it reveal a beautiful foyer with hardwood floors and the beautiful staircase that leads to the upper two floors. A stunning crystal chandelier is hanging from the ceiling. It illuminates the light grey walls that soon will be filled with a picture gallery like in my childhood home.

"Oh, I like it! I like the staircase and that chandelier!" My husband walks into our home and looks around. There's space for shoes, coats and jackets from guests underneath the white staircase.

Big white arches lead to the breezeways on either side. I like that there are no doors. It opens up the connection between the two wings of the rest of the house even more. The breezeways start on either side and lead to the media room, dining room, kitchen, pantry and sunroom on the right and the two studies, laundry room, mud room, library and indoor pool on the left. The light in here looks fabulous!

I walk through the foyer and enter the great room that has a view over the patio. The white window front looks like an endless row of transom windows like in the front facade but they're really folding doors. The patio looks amazing! It's blossoming with lavender, roses and wisteria that are growing over the pergola. Because of the horizontal shape of the main house, the two slim breezeways and the vertical houses that create the wings of the uniquely shaped home, we have two nooks. The left nook is the perfect area for a barbecue and freshly baked pizzas from the pizza oven. The outside dining table is perfect for sixteen people that can enjoy freshly baked pizzas from the pizza oven or steaks from the barbecue. Even the water fountain in the back looks stunning with those Portuguese tiles that have hand painted royal blue flowers on it.

In the area around the French double doors that lead to the kitchen is a little herb garden with sage, oregano, thyme, rosemary, chives and big aloe vera plants. The right nook creates a little escape for some peace. I love it!

It's the perfect area to host outdoor parties. Our very own Mediterranean oasis.

"Wow, the patio looks amazing!" Oliver breathes out. "Reminds me of the Mediterranean home you grew up in."

I've never seen it that way but the patio does have a touch from my childhood home. "It's so perfect!" I agree with him before having a look at the formal living room. We have a huge white marbled fireplace with a matching mantelpiece and built-in bookshelves on either side, two huge comfortable light grey coloured L shaped sofas with lots of fluffy blue pillows and a glass coffee table. In the right corner is my black Bechstein piano in front of the white panels. The white walls look perfect against the dark wooden floors.

We have a few beautiful lamps in the ceiling but I think we won't use them because of this beautiful glass front. Once those folding doors will be opened, the living room will be transformed into an outdoor space as well.

I can't believe this is our forever home!

"Do you want to check out the right wing?" Oliver asks me.

I nod. "I can't wait to see what Marco did!"

We walk back into the foyer and through the left breezeway. I just love all this natural light! At the end of the breezeway is a staircase that leads to the master wing, as Marco called our space upstairs. Unlike the grand staircase in the foyer, this one is not made from white marble, it's a wooden staircase with glass railings. The way Marco designed the staircase is incredible, it looks like the stairs are hanging in the air! It's so sleek, modern and different from the main staircase in the foyer. I can't wait to check out the master wing, but first I want to see the rest on the main floor.

"The staircase is pretty cool!" Oliver says with a smile before we head into the media room. The white wooden double doors have the same elliptical fanlight as the transom windows do. It's stunning how Marco connects the inside and outside so easily and beautifully. It's a big room with a white wall that serves as a screen space. On the dark blue antique wooden sideboard stands the sleek projector that together with the hidden surround system will create a cinema like experience. We've chosen to not go with the classic cinema seats, but instead opted for big comfy teal coloured sofas that are deep enough that you can fall asleep on them. Just like in a real cinema, we have spotlights in the floor and ceiling. There's built in storage for board games, books and lots of photos. The transom windows let in lots of sunlight, but the light can be completely shut down with special blinds that have a thermo coating on the outside, so the heat will stay outside.

"Are we going to watch Jumanji tonight?" Oliver asks me with a grin on his lips.

I return his grin, "All three of them with homemade salty popcorn, pickled gherkins and almond butter."

My husband frowns at me, "Pickled gherkins and almond butter?"

I shrug, "Pregnancy cravings."

Oliver's smile is so beautiful. "Pregnancy cravings are good."

"Let's check out the dining room." I drag my husband through the room until I open another set of French double doors with an elliptical fanlight. We enter our formal dining room. It's a spacious room with a big oak wooden square shaped dining table that seats 22 people in the ivory covered chairs and benches that were custom made. The white rug with a royal blue floral pattern is from Morocco, just like the hanging pendant above the table. A white marbled fireplace looks great against the light grey walls that have a white panelling on the bottom.

"That's very nice." I mumble as I walk past the ivory benches that are luxuriously tufted with rolled arms and supportive back. We chose to mix benches with the chairs, instead of 22 chairs. It looks a little more relaxed and if we need more chairs, we can always get some from the other rooms. The dining room has access to the patio via a white French door. The view into the patio is just as beautiful as the view into the Hampton Court Park through the transom windows on the other side. Bloody hell, I can't believe this is my home!

"Do you think 22 are enough?" Oliver chuckles.

"You'll see how helpful those benches and chairs will be on birthdays, Christmases and all other celebrations."

"Let's see the kitchen!"

"Oh yes!" I grin as we step into the room that's the heart of the home: the kitchen. After seeing Marco's ideas for the kitchen we decided to go for tiles that look like herringbone parquet flooring in a walnut colour. They are the perfect contrast to the sage coloured cupboards. The hanging cupboards have a textured glass front that has a diamond grid design. It makes the kitchen look antique while staying modern at the same time. The countertops are white marble with a light grey swirl and match the backsplash but the centre island is a massive dark masterpiece of art in marble. It has a swirl of black, light grey and sparkly emerald green in the stone. Nature is really incredible! It makes the focus point of the whole kitchen. The special marble stone is used on the massive kitchen island as well as the table in the breakfast nook that's inside another island near the transom windows. The bench that's built into the island is white and tufted, just like the benches in the dining room. But the chairs on the other side are a deep pink velvet in the shape of a shell with brass legs. I never would have picked these dark pink velvet chairs but the contrast between the sage cupboards, the hardwood floors, the special marble stone on the island and breakfast table, the white marbles countertops... it's phenomenal! There's a huge skylight built into the ceiling from which a big chandelier hangs from in the shape of rose petals that sparkle. It gives the room even more natural light and in the night we can always switch on the chandelier and all these spotlights that Marco built into the hanging cupboards. I can't wait to hear the rain clashing against the windows. It's my favourite sound.

The two sinks with the brass fixtures built into the island and into the countertops in front of the transom windows match the long thin handles of the sage green drawers and cupboards. Even doing dishes will be fun with the view over the patio. There are double ovens, a gas stove and a massive fridge, which is hidden behind the sage doors. The whole kitchen is bathing in sunlight as there are rows of transom windows in the wall that's the facade but also in the inside wall that's facing the patio and the skylight above the island. The panelled walls that don't have any windows have a few walnut wooden shelves that have been oiled twice so it looks a little darker. Cookbooks and plants are sitting on the shelves.

"Oh, wow I love it!" I breathe out as my eyes scan the kitchen again. I can't believe this is real!

This is ours!

"I think the brass handles look good with the cupboards in this sage tone." My husband agrees with me as he touches the long brass handles. There are hidden features like a drying rack, extra wooden cutting boards that are stored vertically underneath the sink and can be pulled out if needed. A special place that holds the paper towels is built into the kitchen island as well as charging stations and warming drawers. The stainless steel sink is a Galley Sink which is like a working station in itself. The 9 Tool Culinary Kit included with IWS-7-S features a versatile dual tier design which means the culinary tools slide above and below each other on upper and lower tiers. The culinary tools include a reversible basin with side drain, dual tier cutting boards, dual tier drying rack, colanders with non-slip handles, bowls with lid and non-slip bottom, upper tier cutting board, upper tier drying rack, dual tier platform for colander, mixing bowl and lower tier platform for colander, mixing bowl. The Elevated Drain Cover conceals the drain while still allowing water to flow freely. This is wicked! I didn't even know such a thing existed!

There are even walnut vegetable boxes built into the kitchen island and two dishwashers because Marco knows I hate a sink full of dirty dishes. Marco really thought of everything and all build it into our dream kitchen.

There's a breakfast bar on the left side of the door in the same style as the rest of the kitchen cupboards. It has my old coffee machine, a toaster, a Blendtec blender and lots of mugs, bowls and containers to fill with homemade cereal.

There are even brass elephant hooks for aprons and kitchen towels at a white panelled wall next to the French door that leads to the sunroom.

"Look at the hooks!"

My husband's smile widens as he sees the elephant hooks. "Bringing a bit of Africa home."

"Where is the entrance to the pantry?" I ask as I look around. As promised, Marco hid the entrance with a door that matches the other cupboards and fridge. Everything is concealed with cupboards except for the wine fridge, the 48 inch wide sealed burner range top with 6 burners and infrared griddle from Wolf and the two matching built in ovens from the same brand. The ovens are at eye-level next to each other so we won't have to bend down like in a traditional stove and oven combination. There's no hood but instead the slim stainless steel extractor is build into the ceiling, so the view of the patio is not ruined. Marco even thought about building pot fillers above the stove. They're moveable faucets which you use to fill the pots with water. It saves us from going back and forth between the sink and the stove with the pots all the time. It's absolutely genius!

There is absolutely nothing I would change about this kitchen. It's my dream kitchen!

I walk over to the massive island and pull a few drawers open. There's one specially for our sharp knives, plastic cutting boards for fish, diary and meat underneath, wooden cutting boards, one drawers for pans, pots and lids... Marco is a genius!

Oliver opens a few of the floor-to-ceiling-high cupboard doors, revealing a massive fridge full of fresh fruit and veggies. Marco must assume we're vegetarians because there's no meat or fish in the fridge. "That's definitely not the pantry." He shuts the door of the fridge and opens another one, revealing storage.

I pull another door open, revealing the entrance to our pantry. "Found it!" I cry out before entering the massive room that's fully stocked with items that can be bought in bulk like rice, flour, nuts, seeds, pasta and everything else we might ever need.

"Wow, Marco definitely didn't disappoint when he said he's going to build us our dream pantry." Oliver thinks out loud.

"No, he definitely didn't." I breathe out loud as I scan the whole pantry. Everything's organised in glass jars that are standing in wooden shelves. It's the perfect pantry.

We walk out of the pantry and Oliver shuts the door, that seamlessly blends into the other cupboards. I can't wait to start cooking here!

"Lets have a look at the sun room." I say before walking over to the French double doors that lead into the sunroom, that has stunning coloured glass. Our royal coat of arms is painted into the glass of the pointed ceiling. The way the sun shines, our royal coat of arms is creating a stunning colourful shadow on the floor of the white marble tiles. But the view over the Long Water is breathtaking! The pure nature that surrounds our home is so beautiful to look at. The furniture in here reminds me of a beach house with the wooden sofas, chairs and tables. There's even a few plants in here. I can't wait to enjoy my coffee here every morning or do yoga at sunrise.

"Nice... still lots of space." Oliver comments as he walks through the room. "Oh, our coat of arms looks really good in glass, don't you agree?"

I tilt my head up and look at the massive royal coat of arms. It's a surprise from Marco and a wonderful one. When the sun is going to stand high, the colourful glass will shadow our royal coat of arms on the floor. "I do. It gives the room it's very own uniqueness."

My husband walks over to the French doors and opens them before stepping outside. The sound of tweeting birds and water fills my ears. It's nature's very own soundtrack.

I follow him outside and step on to the perfectly trimmed grass. The Long Water looks so peaceful and I can see the river Thames curling its way through my hometown. I used to see it from my penthouse, that Oliver once called my very own castle in the clouds. This... this feels way better. This house feels like it's one with its surroundings. I love it!

I turn around and look at the back facade of our forever home. It's stunning with the red bricks, white transom windows, the two breezeways and the sunroom and the indoor pool area at the end of the two wings. It looks lovely with the glass ends that's full of transom windows so it matches the red bricks. I love the whole concept that's our forever home. Especially the patio.

And we haven't even seen all of it. There's still so much to discover on the main floor alone!

"Want to check out the left wing?" Oliver asks me with a smile on his lips, holding out his hand.

I grab his hand, "I think you have to pinch me, just to make sure I'm not dreaming."

"I know, it feels surreal."

"It absolutely does." I agree with him as we walk through the grass, passing the patio. I can hear the water fountain with the stunning floral Portuguese tiles. I can't choose my favourite spot, everything about this house is breathtaking! "We have to send Marco flowers and a thank you basket with wine or bourbon or something."

"Honestly, I think he would prefer some really nice diamonds." My husband chuckles.

I frown, that's a sentence I thought I'd never hear from my husband. "I'm sorry?"

Oliver opens the white French doors of the indoor pool area, "Marco revealed to me that he and his wife use diamonds to... to get into the mood."

My eyes widen, "Marco has a diamond fetish?"

Oliver nods as I step into the indoor pool room. There's a huge square shaped pool with a jacuzzi and lounge chairs. Just like in the sun room, Marco used white marble tiles, but he created a frame with the Portuguese blue floral tiles that we used for the water fountain in the patio. There are big palm trees to give this a resort feeling. The whole glass facade can be folded, so the indoor pool can be turned into an outdoor area. Marco's design ideas are genius!

"Do you think we could add a slide?" Oliver asks me.

I laugh, "Oh no! If you want to have some fun, you can always go to my parents' water park." It's just a twenty minute ride away from here anyway. This will stay a slide free zones. It's for relaxation, not endless fun.

"We'll see what you say when our children will ask you the same question." My husband remains stubborn. It's why I love him so much.

"I guess we will." I insist as we walk past the pool. The wall that holds the door to the hallway is completely mirrored to make the indoor pool area look even bigger. I open the French double doors and walk into the laundry room. It's a big room with two washers and dryers, a big sink and a folding island in the middle. There are open shelves on one side of the island that's filled with big colourful towels, ready to be taken on the way to the pool. The island functions as a natural divider between the actually laundry section and the walk through section to the indoor pool. Everything's quite bright with white walls, white round marble tiles and light blue cupboards. The big sink is tiled with beautiful light pink square shaped tiles in different shades. The tabs are a brass colour, creating a contrast to the white panelling of the walls. This is probably the chicest laundry room I've ever seen!

"This is almost too beautiful to be used for laundry only." I breathe out.

"Well, you won't be doing laundry here."

"No, but the maids will love it here." I agree with him.

Oliver opens the dark wooden mahogany door with an elliptical fanlight and we step into the library, that looks like it's straight from the Disney's Beauty and the Beast. It's a massive room with a spiral staircase in the middle. It has mahogany steps and a beautiful black wrought railing, which leads to the first floor, the kids' wing as Oliver and I christened it. The beautiful build in shelves, that are full of books, need a ladder because they're so high. A big brass globe is standing in front of the transom windows of the outer facade, creating the perfect contrast to the wooden floors. Across the massive black marbled fireplace are a red velvet sofa and armchairs for cosy nights in. The double French doors that give access to the patio are held in the same mahogany wood as the shelves and floor, so everything transitions seamlessly. The little nook that's been created outside is styled with a round table and chairs from France. The pergola creates enough shade with the lilac wisteria, pink peonies and vineyard growing up the wood. It's the perfect area to read these books outside.

"Look!" My husband says with his finger pointed at the ceiling.

I tilt my head and look at the curved ceiling that's been hand painted with golden stars, creating the sky at night. This is truly a majestic library. It's out of this world beautiful! "Marco overdid himself in this room... I couldn't even imagine a better looking library!"

I think this is my favourite room of the whole house!

Oliver's green eyes are still scanning the curved ceiling, "Oh my God!"

"What?"

"I knew I've seen those stars constellations before but it just hit me! This is the sky on our wedding day. Ralph gifted us the print, remember? Marco used that as a template to create this!"

My chin falls open, "We'll buy him all the diamonds in the world!"

My husband chuckles before looking back at me. "Marco's one of the best people I ever met. His knowledge of details is amazing. I mean, have you seen the little lamps that stand on the wooden square shaped tables? They look like from the library at Oxford university. In fact, I'm pretty sure he bought the same ones! And the massive globe! I wouldn't be surprised if this once belonged to some kind of museum!"

"Marco's a true perfectionists." I smile at my husband, still in awe of his room... of everything we have seen yet.

"Let's see what he did with our studies." Oliver says after a moment of admiring our library.

I nod and follow him through the rest of the big library. He opens the big mahogany double doors and we enter his study. The room oozes with masculinity with its leather and wood furnishings, books on the wall, boxes of cigars and a stocked bar. Everything from dark leather chairs and burgundy wooden desk to softer shades of grey of the carpet underneath the desk, this is a room where a man of royalty works in.

"Now that's what I call a study!" Oliver grins like a Cheshire Cat that's got the cream. I think he just found his favourite room of the house.

"It's pretty nice." I admit. The transom windows let in enough light and the big green plants are the perfect ascents of colour. "But I think my study is going to be even better." I mock him and stick out my tongue before turning around. The wall that holds the door to my study, is a stunning piece of art! Marco left this wall completely white on purpose, so it would blend in the double doors to my study but also to create a 3D embossed wallpaper with two peacocks that stare at the doors from either side. It's so beautiful!

"Is this a wallpaper?" I ask, totally in shock. Just when I think Marco can't surprise me anymore, he does!

Oliver walks over to the wall and touches it, "No, it's not a wallpaper. This is real!"

"No!" I breathe out before touching the wall. It's definitely not a wallpaper. These peacocks were build by hand on those two walls. They look stunning even without any colour. The light and shadows create the perfect art piece for this room!

"Marco is amazing! Where does he find all these people?" Oliver asks as I open the doors of my study.

I get greeted by a light room with built in book shelves, lots of light from the transom windows and a wooden desk with brass legs. A crystal vase with fresh pink peonies is standing on top. A row of octagon shaped lights hangs above my desk. There is a hand painted wall behind my desk and the brown leathered chair, that shows a yacht on the rough sea in a pastel navy blue on a light grey background. The lower 1/3 of the wall has a white panelling. I have a massive white marbled fireplace with a sofa across it, in the same navy as on the wall painting, between two transom windows. A white round marbled table is functioning as a conference table in the corner. It has six velvety chairs around it in the shape of a shell. Just like my desk, the chairs and the table have brass legs and there's a light grey rug underneath. The light grey is the perfect contrast to the dark wooden floors.

"Nah, I think my study is better. I really like the wall art, though." Oliver breathes out before embracing me with one arm. "Marco gave a subtle nod to your yacht obsession there."

"It's not an obsession, it's a hobby." I disagree with my husband. "But I like the wall art. It's very pretty. I hope you don't mind that I got the bigger study."

My husband chuckles, "No, but perhaps I'm going to work from your sofa here."

I smile at him, "I know I keep repeating myself but I just can't believe this is real!"

He squeezes me softly in response, "I can't either."

We walk out of my study and stand in the breezeway that has a door to the mud room, which is just in front of my study. I guess Marco used this wall to create the wall art behind my desk in my study, since the other walls have either transom windows with a white marbled fireplace in between or the doors that lead to Oliver's study.

"I guess my study isn't bigger than yours anyway. It just looks bigger." I say as I look through the French door that leads into the mud room.

Oliver opens the door, "That's the mud room?"

"Yes." I say as we walk into the slim and square shaped room that has the stunning Portuguese tiles and white built in cabinets that feature open shelves with the same brass elephant hooks as used in the kitchen, but this time they serve as a hanging feature for coats and jackets. The wall across the built in shelves are the remaining three white transom windows from the facade. Underneath the windows is a padded bench to put on shoes. There's even a classic ceramic sink build into some cabinets to wash off muddy shoes. Another door leads outside.

"I like it"

"I think this is the smallest room we have." I breathe out. "But also one of the prettiest."

We walk out of the mud room and through the breezeway that leads to the foyer. Our steps echo through the rooms that are our forever home.

"Do you want to check out upstairs?"

"I want to check out the master wing." I breathe out. I don't really care about the guest bedrooms on the first and second floor of the main house, although I'm sure Marco did some serious magic with these rooms as well.

"Right, you want to see my surprise for you." Oliver's lips curl into a smirk.

I totally forgot about the surprise! "I'm dying to find out!"

Oliver and I walk through the right breezeway again before walking up the glass staircase with wooden steps. We enter a huge carpeted foyer that holds white double doors with the same curved silver handles that are used through the whole house. The walls are panelled in a sage green and a big crystal chandelier in hanging from the ceiling. The lights from the three transom windows give enough sunlight, so the chandelier is sparkling nearly as much as my engagement ring and wedding band.

"Ready?" Oliver asks me before placing his hands on the handles of the double doors.

I nod, "Yes."

My husband opens the door and we get greeted by the most beautiful master wing I have ever seen! The first thing I see are a row of transom windows and a seating area. The floor has the same beige carpet as in the foyer upstairs. The walls have a beautiful soft grey panelling and the ceiling is curved just like in the library but this time it's fully made of glass, so I can look right up to the sky. Another surprise from Marco. And it's absolutely breathtaking! I can't wait to watch the stars at night with my husband curled up next to me in bed or for it to rain so I can hear and see the rain drops clashing against the glass. I love Marco so much!

The massive bed has white bedding, a curvy headboard made of wood and lots of pillows. A wooden nightstand is on either side of the bed and a padded bench is in front of the bed. Across the bed is a white marbled fireplace with an octagon shaped mirror above it. There are doors on either side of the fireplace. One must lead to the bathroom and the other one to our two closets, the royal one and the non-royal.

"So, where's your surprise?" I ask as my husband's still staring at the ceiling. I hit him slightly to get his attention.

"What?"

"Your surprise, where is it?" I ask again.

"Yeah, sorry I got lost-"

"In the beauty that's our home?" I ask with a smile on my lips.

He nods, "Yes."

I walk over to the left door next to the fireplace and open it. There's a small hallway with a round ottoman on hard wood floor that leads to another set of two doors: our wardrobes. The right walk-in wardrobe is for the royal fashion while the left walk-in wardrobe is for non-royal fashion. Behind the ottoman are our wedding outfits in frames on display. My stunning Elie Saab lacy dress and Oliver's magnificent black tuxedo have been put in two mannequins in customised cabinets between the two doors, between these two lives that we live. We're bound by marriage, an union for life that has a royal and a non-royal side. It's a very thoughtful way of showing this. I really like seeing my wedding dress like this. It was one of the best days in my life so far.

"Which door?"

"Left." Oliver tells me as he follows me into the little hallway. It has a stunning ceiling rose that's full of lavender and roses and the walls have white panelling.

I open the white left door and switch on the lights as this room doesn't have any windows. I get greeted by a long square shaped room with hard wood floors, an island in the middle and white cabinets build into the walls. Our clothes are already hanging in the cabinets or are folded into the drawers. "Where's the surprise?" I ask him confused. As far as I'm informed, this room looks exactly like we designed it with Marco. It's sleek and luxurious, specially with the white marbled island in the middle.

My husband walks past me, past the island and stops at the floor length mirror at the end of the wall. Then he presses a button that's hidden behind the mirror. Suddenly, the mirror swings open and another door appears out of nowhere. This door is dark wooden, a stark contrast in the light room.

"Well, your surprise certainly starts interestingly." I say with a smirk on my lips as I walk through the room.

"The key to the room should be in the first drawer on the far left in the island." My husband tells me.

I follow his directions, open the first drawer of the island and grab a stunning old key. It's golden and looks so antique! "This one?"

"I hope." My husband says as I hand him the key. He puts the key into the key hole and twists. There are three clicking sounds hearable before Oliver presses the handle down and opens the room.

All I see is darkness. It looks like a black hole, not like a surprise. "Switch on the lights."

My husband bites on his lower lip, "I took a risk with this, so if you don't like this room than we can always use it as something else. Especially with the rape that happened, I would totally understand if your tastes have changed. We could use it for extra storage if you don't like it."

I frown at his words, "Oliver, what is this?"

"After we visited the sex club, I gave you a promise. I promised you to try-"

I walk past my husband into the darkness, switch on the lights and gasp as the room is being brought to life right in front of my eyes. There are stunning emerald silky walls with a floral pattern that have a dark mahogany panelling on the bottom third. There is not one central light, but lots of warm light sources that highlight the different features of the room. The light sources are like lots of jewels in brass and see through alabaster. They emphasise the richness of the room. A row of spotlights is illuminating the beautiful handcrafted mahogany cupboards that run along the walls of this room. The cupboards only get interrupted by tall glass cabinets or an empty space with an emerald velvet wall with brass hooks on it. There are a few modern chandeliers, made out of the same see through alabaster as the spotlights, hanging between some of the big glass cabinets. There is no art, because this whole room is the piece of art. The ceiling as well as the glass cupboards have the same rich mahogany coloured wood, just like the floor. A big emerald green leathered canopy bed is standing in front of the mahogany panelled wall across me. There are brass constructions with floggers, whips and other bespoke sex toys about five metres in front of it. The handles are made of mahogany, which makes them not only looks expensive but also incredibly beautiful. I'm sure the many sleek looking drawers of the cupboards hold more toys. A big emerald leathered couch is standing next to the bed, big enough to fit four people. An emerald velvet bench is standing to my right. It has brass legs. A mahogany cross with leathered loops is across it. And a strange construction of brass octagons with leather loops on the top and bottom, that's higher than me is in the room as well. "Holy shit!" I breathe out in shock. I am standing in my very own fucking room!

"Josephine-"

I hold up my right forefinger to shut him up. I can't believe this! I have to explore the whole room before being able to talk about it. I have to take it all in, absorb all of its beauty...

I walk over to the left glass cabinet next to the door and open it. All sorts of tools and toys that I've never seen before hang neatly beside each other. They get illuminated by LEDS lights like pieces of art in a museum. I close the glass doors and start pulling out the slim drawers underneath. Butt plugs in all shapes and materials are laying on emerald velvet inserts. They look like expensive jewels, something absolutely priceless. All the drawers have the soft closing mechanism that is used for the kitchen.

I walk over to a wall full of brass hooks that are empty. They're not used to hang any props or toys, their use is for something else. I know that right away because of the arrangement in which they've been placed. It's not neatly in order, it looks random at the first glance. But as I lift my arms to reach the top brass hook, I notice it's been arranged for my body shape. It's a fucking wall!

Can this get any better?

I walk over to the next set of drawers and pull them open one by one as well. I see nipple clamps in all variations laying on the same emerald velvet inserts. I don't know how but they look beautiful, like pieces of art.

I push the drawers close and walk over to the next section that has a tall glass cabinet again. I open the doors and stare at different tools that are hanging on brass hooks. I don't know what they are exactly but I know I'm excited to use them.

I close the doors and start opening the next set of drawers. Dildos. All kinds of dildos. Interesting.

I walk further into the room and stop at the hooks that hold all different kinds of handcuffs next to the bed. Some are padded, others aren't, but they're all so beautiful...

I place my hand on the emerald leathered bed and push it down. It's hard as expected. The four mahogany posters of the bed have brass loops on them. Probably for the handcuffs. I walk past the bed and notice a row of hanging ropes in beautiful apple red, royal blue, emerald green and purple hanging in another glass cabinet. They have different thickness and are made from different materials.

I feel like a five year old in a candy store!

I turn around and walk to the beautiful cross. It's made of mahogany wood and has beautiful leathered loops. How can something like this look so breathtaking?

"That's a saltire." Oliver's voice reaches my ears from across the room. There's a slight echo, but I'm pretty sure this room was made extra soundproof.

I stay silent as my eyes follow the huge transparent walls made of brass octagons goes up to the ceiling. I think it's used for suspension. The realisation gives me chills and makes me horny at the same time. Getting fucked while being suspended? That sounds bloody hot!

I turn around and decide to check out the rest of the mahogany cupboards. To my surprise most of the space on the countertops is left empty. There's only one extra emerald green box with thin drawers sitting on the countertop across me. I pull in the first drawer and see silk masks for blindfolding. Is there anything my husband didn't think of?

"Please say something." Oliver begs me and I can feel his breath in the nape of my neck.

I let go of the brass handle of the drawer that I was going to pull open and turn around. "What did you do?"

My husband's green eyes are glowing in the stunning warm light that's filling this room. He has his hands in the pockets of his trousers and shrug, "I wanted to please you."

"Please me?" I repeat his words, "Oliver, this is more than pleasing me. This is... this is..." I can't even put my feelings into words.

"You don't like it." He sounds so disappointed that it almost breaks my heart.

"No! No, I love it! I..." this time it's me who shrugs, "I love it." I repeat while waving with my hands. "It's perfect."

"Is it?"

I nod, "I love the emerald green, I love the mahogany and the brass... and I love everything inside the room. I don't know every toy or know how to use each prop, but I'm excited to find out." I admit before wrapping my arms around his neck. "I can't believe you've made me such an amazing gift!"

That smile on his lips is all I need. "I'm glad you like it because I do, too. I didn't know what to expect when I voiced Marco my ideas. I was actually really nervous talking about it. But when he told me he had done this before and I'd be in good hands with this, I decided to trust him. I think it turned out really good."

I grin, "Can we explore some of the toys right now?"

My husband chuckles, "Not so fast, we first have to set up rules, choose boundaries, pick out safewords... sign a contract."

"Woah, contract? This marriage is contract enough! It's ironclad!"

"Oh, I don't know. I remember you being very insistent on having me sign a contract with you when we first met. The negotiations took a very long time. Now it's my chance to get back on you."

I grin as I understand he's just messing with me. "You know I'd sign anything for you." I whisper before kissing him.

He returns my kiss and soon our tongues start dancing a sensual rumba together. The heat inside of me rises so quickly that my fingers already dig into the waistband of his pants. Just as I find the button of his pants, he lets go of my lips. "But I think we should wait before we dive in headfirst."

"What? Why? Because I'm pregnant? Pregnant women can still have sex! You know that. You've experienced that!" I start arguing immediately.

He places his hands on my shoulders to calm me down, "I know but I'm not exactly sure how much BDSM a pregnant woman can take."

"We'll find out then!"

"No, I prefer to do a little more research."

I rush to the door of the room and pull the antique brass key out of the lock, "I'm not giving you back this key!"

My husband smiles before he walks through the room and all way over to me, "Tesoro,"

"No, you said you would try and this is bloody trying for me!" I argue back.

He licks his lips, "Look, I know you're excited-"

"I won't wait until I've given birth to christen this room! It's literally perfection!"I start arguing. "Besides once I've given birth we have to wait six weeks or more for green light!"

"We've survived eleven weeks so I'm sure six will be fine." Oliver reaches out to me but I step back.

"No! The key is mine. It's your gift to me!"

My husband grins again, "And I'm really glad you like it so much but we can't try it out yet."

"Why? Is it because you don't find me attractive enough? I know I have this bump and my ass has nearly doubled in size but-"

"That's ridiculous and you know that." Oliver interrupts me in a bossy voice.

"Then what is this about?"

"We have no soft and hard limits." He answers my question.

"We can set those limits right now. I won't do knives and anything else that cuts through the skin. No blood. No straggling either. That's my hard limit. As of soft limits..." I think for a moment, "I don't know, tape maybe? Or really hot wax."

My husband sighs, "Tesoro,"

He's not willing to fuck me in here. I can't believe it! "Fine." I give din and hold out the key. "You can have it but only if you promise me that we're going to use it before our babies are born."

"Why is it so important to you?" He asks me before grabbing the key out of my hand.

"Because once the babies are here everything's going to be about them. And my vagina is going to be all ripped and fucked up. Plus I won't be allowed to have sex or exercise for at least six weeks I think. Dr. Ross has to clear me and God knows she's a very careful doctor."

To my surprise my husband nods, "Okay. I promise we will christen it before the babies arrive." He promises me before kissing me softly. "I love you so bloody much."

My heart clenches at his words so painfully strong that it nearly bursts with love for him. "Northern Lights." I whisper back. It's the only way I can describe my emotions for this remarkable man that I get to call my husband.

**Oliver**

I throw my dirty laundry into the wooden laundry box that has my name embroidered on it before turning around in our master bathroom. It's a huge room with a skylight and a round window with blue stained glass and a pink peony on the inside. A huge white free standing bathtub that is craved out of the same marble stone that's been used on the floor stands in front of the round window The transformation is seamless. I have no idea how Marco did this, but it's absolutely incredible! The floor has these beautiful Portuguese royal blue floral tiles that frame the room and the inside is a stunning light marble with a royal blue swirl that finds its focus point right where the bathtub is standing on. It looks like the bathtub is rising out of the marble floor because it's made out of the same stone with the exact same royal blue swirl. It must've cost a fortune to buy such a massive piece of stone, especially with that marble swirl. The walls are tiled with hexagon shaped light grey marbles tiles. Inside the shower we have this stunning mosaic that recreates lots of feathering leaves. They fit to the Portuguese tiles and the huge light marble with the royal blue swirl. The shower is a lot like the one we have at Landmark Place. It has lots of water jets, two huge waterfall shower heads, a bench to sit down on and build in shelves. There's a vanity with two sinks, a loo in a separate room, a vanity for Josephine to get ready and storage in built in cabinets that also feature a towel warmer drawer.

I walk over to the shower and stare at my wife through the double glass shower doors. The water is running down her nude body, that has changed a lot in the last weeks. She insists it's minor changes but to me they're huge. Her boobs have grown two sizes, her hips have become even wider and her bump... that tiny bump is what I love the most about her body right now. I used to admire a toned ass and full lips, but that bump is the sexiest thing ever! I made this bump with her! She's growing our babies! That's the sexiest thing ever!

The sexiest thing ever.

I open the glass door and walk into the shower. My wife turns around and I kiss her passionately. She wraps her arms around me as she returns my kiss. Our tongues start dancing a sensual rumba until she moans from the depth of her heart.

She wraps her left leg around my ass and pulls me closer into her until my erection digs into her bump.

"Oh, so sex in the slippery shower is okay, but not in our green room?" She asks me after she's pulled away from me.

I pick her other leg up, "The shower is different."

"Why?"

"I want to christen every piece of furniture in this house."

My wife's grin is wider than the one of a Cheshire Cat. "You speak my language." She spreads her fingers across my ass and squeezes it firmly.

"I've always spoken your language, Tesoro."

Suddenly, her sky blue eyes widen and her mouth opens in shock, "Oh!"

"Oh? Tesoro, what's wrong?" My alarm bells start shrilling, "Are you having cramps? Are you bleeding?"

"I think they're moving." She breathes out in total amazement.

"They are?"

She nods, "It feels like butterflies in my belly. Or like when you out your finger in sparkling water and you feel the bubbles bursting against your skin! It's sort of tingly... It's such a funny feeling! Sort of like you're sitting in a rollercoaster, going up and down... looping loopings." Suddenly, tears start forming her eyes, "Our babies are kicking, my love."

It's the first time she's called me that. She has never called me my love. She has called me Oliver, Darling, Babe, lover... but never my love. Feeling our babies kick changed something within her.

Maybe she's finally going to allow me to touch the bump.

Suddenly she giggles, "Definitely our kids. They're excited for sex."

I chuckle, "Definitely our genes in there. Are they still moving?" It's so hard for me to restrain myself from touching her belly.

"No, it was just for a moment... just a waft of a feeling I can't describe. But it's absolutely wonderful..." The love of a mother is clearly in her eyes and it makes my throat tight with emotions.

**Josephine**

I scoop a little coconut oil out of the jar and melt it in my hands before spreading it over my upper thighs in circular motions. I've been bathing in oil after every shower. I oil the bump up to three or four times a day. If that's going to help with stretch marks is to be seen but frankly I think they're unavoidable with twins. I know Char has some and Rory definitely has a few as well - and the same applies to my Mum obviously.

"Can I do the belly?"

I look up at my husband's words. His emerald green eyes are watching my hands. "You want to rub oil onto my bump?"

My husband's blonde hair is still damp. He looks absolutely breathtaking with that white towel wrapped around his hips. Oliver nods, "It's the only way I can be close to them."

True. I can feel them moving but he can't feel a thing. "Okay."

"Okay?"

I nod, "Yeah."

"But you haven't allowed me to touch the belly since you nearly miscarried."

"That's not true!" I hiss at him.

"Yes it is. I wasn't allowed to touch your midsection since that night. And even before that you rarely let me touch your belly."

I lick my lips, "I'm just being protective."

"I'm the father. Half of them is mine, too."

He's got a point. "I'm sorry. I didn't... I guess it was subconsciously."

Oliver picks up the jar of coconut oil. "I'm not upset."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm not." He insists as he scoops a bit of coconut oil into his hand. "It just shows how protective you are over them. Over our babies." He explains before starting to rub circles onto my belly. It feels comforting. Suddenly, he starts whispering words in Brazilian Portuguese.

"Are you talking to them?" I ask him.

He looks up from the bump, "Don't act like you're not doing the same."

"I'm not!"

"I've heard you talk to them when you were cooking in the kitchen on Mauritius."

"I was just sharing the recipe with them. It's never too early to learn how to cook."

My husband smirks, "Sharing a recipe?"

I roll my eyes at his question. "Fine. I don't want them to think your Mama or Char is their Mum."

This time my husband even laughs, "What?"

"We've been FaceTiming a lot in the last weeks. They heard them talk more than they heard me speak to them!" I explain. "Your Mum and Char call that belly-time. They asked me to direct the phone directly at the bump and then they started talking. Char in French and your Mum in Brazilian Portuguese. To make sure they grow up multilingual."

My husband chuckles before licking his lips, "Well, for one, you are their mother and you will always be their Mum. They know you already. Better than anyone else. You are sharing a body with them. You are their Mum. They're half of you. There is no way they will ever not know who you are."

I blink the tears away that have formed in my eyes, "Oliver,"

"Whereas with me," he looks down at his hands that are spread over the bump, that's fairly small for 22 weeks but Dr. Ross ensures me that everything's fine with them. "I don't have that connection with them. And I never will. My body was useless the second my sperm fertilised your egg - or eggs, we don't know that yet. But your work has just started. Your body is working tirelessly on keeping them alive and growing them."

I place my hand on his, "They're yours as well." I promise him. "And I'm deeply sorry for denying you any access to them, subconsciously or not. I shouldn't have done that." I apologise.

My husband places a kiss on the bump before kissing me. "Double luck means double the protection. I'm not upset with you at all, Tesoro."

Suddenly the craving for pasta carbonara overcomes me, "Can we make pasta carbonara for lunch?"

"Of course. What kind of pasta do you want to use?"

"I know traditionally it's made with Spaghetti but I'd like to use Tagliatelle."

"Good. Then we're going to make Tagliatelle." He promises me.

I have the sweetest husband in the world! Suddenly tears start floating my eyes.

Oliver wraps his arms around me. "Tesoro, there's no need to cry over Tagliatelle. They're good but not that good."

I chuckle, "The hormones." I explain with a shrug.

He runs my arms, "I like these hormones very much."

I hit him slightly, "I vow to allow you to touch the bump more often now." I take his hands and place them on the bump again. "These two are ours. Yours and mine. Half you and half me."

"You had me at vow." My husband admits with a smirk on his wonderful lips.

* * *

**Revealed: The Commonwealth Trust Forum!**

_The Daily Mirror can exclusively reveal the first ever Commonwealth Trust Forum was held by The Duke and Duchess of Clarence at Balmoral Castle on the 17th of December last year. The magical castle, that was the inspiration for Harry Potter's Hogwarts, looked especially beautiful with that blanket of snow. It was chosen for a very special weekend. The weekend of the Commonwealth Trust Forum, the first of its kind. Invited were the embassies of the 54 Commonwealth nations. The newest member was The Maldives. Within the safe walls of the castle, set in the ballroom, the newly Duke and Duchess, who are also president and vice president, started to work. In a new way of dealing with issues, the Clarences set every nation on the same level and worked together to find a solution for the individual problems. _

_It was a weekend full of productivity. A weekend that will shape the future of the Commonwealth like no other. It set the tone. _

_The tone of Team Clarence. _

_The Forum is set to held annually to review, reshape and adjust the plans to do good better. The Royal Rota will cover this event exclusively and feed you with inside stories and more beautiful snaps of the newest addition to the firm._

* * *

**Oliver**

I turn off the epic stove in our new kitchen for the first time before scooping the Tagliatelle with carbonara sauce on two plates. I pick up both plates and walk over to the oval marble table that's at the end of the kitchen island. The marble is a continuation of the swirl of the marble stone that's used for the island. I absolutely love this kitchen!

"Lunch is served." I announce as I place her plate in front of her.

"This looks delicious!" Josephine smiles at me before grabbing the bottle of siracha sauce and pouring almost a third of it on the Tagliatelle.

"How can you eat it when it's so spicy?!"

My wife digs her fork into the food as I sit down across her. "We should make our next holiday in Mexico. That's when you learn how hot spicy really can be." She says before putting a fork full of veggies into her mouth.

"I can't wait for Mexico." I smile at her. I love seeing her with such a healthy appetite. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Are you?" She asks me back.

I shrug, "Having every single step watched by millions of people, being live on television... it's not something I can say I'm all calm about."

"Well, I'm not nervous about the service at Westminster Abbey. But I am nervous about the state banquet in the evening."

"Why? We've already met most of the people at the Commonwealth Forum we held in December."

"Yeah but it's different with the King's eyes on us and all the other royals that are invited."

"I thought only working members are invited."

"Not only. The other family members get an invite as well but usually not all come. It's a party with tiaras, diamonds, champagne and first class food - no one declines an invite to that." She says before taking another bite. "This is bloody amazing, do you know that?"

I smile, "I knew Luigi's cooking lessons would pay off one day."

"Maybe you can write a cook book."

"A cook book?" I ask her.

"For us. A family cook book with all the recipes. My Dad has one with his recipes as well. And Mum has one about baking. Your Mum should write one as well. With all the Brazilian dishes she can cook."

"That's actually a good idea. It can go from generation to generation." I think out loud. "I'll do that."

"Good. There's something else I want to talk about."

"Go ahead."

"I know we were just nine weeks abroad but there's a regatta in two weeks. I usually attend it every year but I wasn't there last year because I had just fled from my own wedding... I thought we could use it while we announce the pregnancy."

"Sure. Where's the regatta?"

"St. Barth's. That's in the Caribbean. I used to be on a sailing team and participate."

"Were you good?"

"The best."

"Then we will go, so you can support your team." I say as I grab her hand. "I'm your supporter and you are theirs. So I will be theirs as well."

"I'm very much your supporter as well." She ensures me.

"I know. But I will never participate in a regatta. I enjoy sailing but not enough to make it a race. But you... you just can't let an opportunity to win pass by."

My wife's grins back at me and squeezes my hand. "The regatta starts next Friday evening and ends Sunday evening. We can stay on French Cay and use Sapphire to sail to St. Barth's."

"That sounds like a lovely weekend."

"Good." Her sky blue eyes eyes sparkle. "And now lets eat up because we have a fitting for tomorrow in an hour and I want to walk from here to Hampton Court Palace."

"That's a thirty minute walk." I breathe out.

She nods, "I know. But I liked all the walking and hiking we did in the past weeks and I want to continue with it. It's going to be the only exercise I can do when I reach the end of this pregnancy."

**Josephine**

"Oh, I'm really fond of this colour!" Sarah says with an approving nod as I have a look at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing an Emilia Wickstead coat dress in an icy blue colour with a matching fascinator, a modest piece of art. I know Rory will wear her signature pink with a big pompous hat and Charlotte her sunny yellow coat dress with a big hat as well. Catherine will wear royal blue.

And I have chosen ice blue as my signature colour. It gives me the most variety. I can wear a shade that's slightly grey or something white without the press noticing it too much.

The coat dress goes wide at my hips and forms a skirt. The skirt is an accordion skirt with lots of pleats. The coat dress' buttons are hidden and it has a nice collar. It's pretty.

I only looked pregnant from a side angle if the coat dress was tighter. I think I can get away with keeping the pregnancy a secret a little longer.

"I like it. I like the length and the shape." I say and nod.

"Do you know what earrings you're going to wear?" Sarah asks me. She's been a great help over the last two months. She's been advising me on certain colours and cuts to camouflage the bump.

I shrug, "Something small and delicate. I don't want to steal the show."

"You and your husband will be the show, Your Royal Highness. All eyes will be on the two of you whether you want it or not. The people will analyse your body language, your curtsy, your smile, hair and makeup."

I pinch the bridge of my nose, "I know. It's quite a big deal."

Quite a big deal is underestimated. Not every royal women is a fashion icon. A fashion-fauxpas can ruin a very important event. The dignity of the Crown is on the line. Sexy outfits are over. Dresses end slightly above, at or below the knee. Tights have to be worn underneath a dress or skirt. High heels are required unless it's a sports event. The colour of my nails has to be a nude tone. My hair has to be perfectly in place no matter the weather. The Royal women are a brand ambassadors of the U.K. and the royal family. The monarchy stands for stability in an ever changing world. The Royal women transport this message with their choice of clothing. They make fashion statement and set the benchmark.

In a nutshell, what I wear is important.

Suddenly the big wooden double doors of Hampton Court Palace swing open and I watch my husband walking inside. He looks stunning in that navy suit!

"Oh, you look good." I say as he walks over to me.

"I'm wearing a matching tie. Apparently that's colour coordination." He winks at me, causing me to chuckle. "I like your outfit as well."

"Icy blue is my signature colour."

"Not green?"

"Green's the colour of money." Sarah informs my husband.

"And we don't want to associated with grifters." I say with a nod. "We think of blue as relaxing; it actually tends to lower our heart rates, blood pressure, and even our body temperature. Blue can have an effect on the pituitary gland, affecting our sleep patterns, and it can slow our breathing as well. Blue represents introspective journeys and symbolises wisdom and depth of understanding. While blue conjures images of sky and sea, it's also the colour of bravery and dedication."

"Icy blue it is." My husband nods. "Turn around, please."

I twirl around, causing the skirt to form a big circle.

"Nice. No sign of our double luck."

"We have to sew in some weights at the hemline of the skirt." I tell Sarah.

"What? Why? It's flowing nicely." Oliver tells me.

"And when it's going to be windy, my bum is going to get exposed."

"Right. Wouldn't be so good."

"But you look good. Pretty perfect." I say as I have another look at Oliver's suit. "Armani?"

"Yes."

"It fits like a second skin."

"Can I change back then?" My husband asks me.

My husband's sadly not the suit type of man. He feels most comfortable in lumberjack shirts and jeans or T-shirts with joggers. Not that I love him any less when he's dressed causally, but seeing him so polished makes me proud in a way I can't describe it. I nod, "Yes."

"Great!" With that he turns around and walks out of the white drawing room.

I chuckle before I look at myself in the mirror again.

"How do you want to style your hair?"

"I thought about a side bun with crisscross braids. Nothing too spectacular, just enough to not get the attention away from the fascinator." I touch the fascinator that looks stunning with the flowers and mesh.

"What about jewels?"

"I won't change the necklace, it's not going to be getting lots of attention anyway." I got the half moon pendant that my father gifted me on the day Oliver and I got married on French Cay. I love this necklace so much! I didn't wear it when we were on Tanzania and I felt naked around my neck.

"I think The Duchess of Oxford and The Princess of Wales are going to be wearing Annoushka's pearl drop earrings. I suggest you wear them as well to show unity."

Royals tend to send messages with their clothing and jewels. It's why we're so tightly watched all the time. You can't voice your political opinion, but you can show it otherwise. "Good idea."

"A bracelet?"

"No, just the two I already have on but they won't be seen anyway as the hem of sleeves hides them. Just weddings and engagement rings, the necklace and simple pearl earrings."

Sarah nods, "Okay. I'm going to bring the coat dress to the tailor and have her sew in some weights to keep the skirt from moving too much. Better save than sorry."

I nod, "Better save than sorry - I think that's going to be my motto from now."

* * *

**With a sense of duty: How Duchess Josie and Duke Oli really behaved during those nine weeks abroad!**

_The BBC team that followed The Duke and Duchess of Clarence speaks out! In an exclusive interview, Tim Ferris spoke about what it was like to work with Their Royal Highnesses on their nine week long project in Africa. _

_'Since joining the Royal Family on January the first, Josephine and Oliver have blended seamlessly into the scene. They have embraced their new roles with enthusiasm and taken to it as if to the manor born. They have a big a sense of duty. They have shown an instinctive flair for their roles as Duke and Duchess of Clarence, but also for the president and vice president of the Queen's Commonwealth Trust.'_

_Joining the Royal Family, deciding to help carry the weight of the crown, is a privilege - and a burden, which comes with formidable expectations and responsibilities. The crown is not one static thing resting on one head, it is moving, alive, divine. It adapts to the ever changing world, with the newest adaption being The Duke and Duchess of Clarence. As a royal, they must never look tired or bored. They must give everyone they meet a special memory that lasts a lifetime. And it seems like The Clarences did exactly that. _

_'Josephine and Oliver definitely have that certain natural charm and there are some things that you can't manufacture and I definitely think they have a certain star quality about them. They're very high-energy, very interested in people and how they're doing, the circumstances they live in and the issues they battle on daily basis. In a way, they're very philanthropic and true humanitarians without ever using these attributes to describe themselves.' Says Sharon Nicholas, who interviewed the couple for a documentary. 'They told everyone on the building site and all the people they met, that they want to me known as Jo and Oliver. No HRH prefix. No Duke and Duchess of Clarence. Just Jo and Oli. Those nicknames, this approach, made them instantly likeable. They're very kind, very thoughtful and they're very easy to get along with. The people that know them are very, very loyal to them. When they talked to people, they turned their body towards them and give them their full attention for however long you need it. They listen. They truly care.' Tim explained when asked about them. 'And they very much like to get their hands dirty as well. Both actually helped build the houses. They helped with the foundation, with painting the walls, laying the floors and decorating the place. They were very much part of the team. The Duchess brought homemade dishes and on other days it was the Duke who had cooked the morning of or the night before. They were very hands-on and very approachable.'_

_When asked if there had been any incidents, Tim Ferris shook his head. 'No. They were always polite and kind. There were no arguments. The only time the Duchess got upset was when some much needed medication was stuck at the borders. That's when she picked up the phone herself and spoke to the officers and Swahili. Yes, you understood me correctly, Swahili. The Duchess repertoire is just mind blowing. She adapted to Tanzania as seamlessly as she adapted to Mauritius. The Duke and Duchess split their time between the countries. Two to three days a week they would commute to Tanzania and the other days would have been spent on Mauritius with their Team. That's another thing royals don't normally do. The Clarences brought their whole team with them to Mauritius. While the deputies stayed in London, the main team came with them to Mauritius. They were living in a hotel near the Château in which the Duke and Duchess were staying at. The accommodations were privately funded by Their Royal Highnesses.' _

_The new royals clearly wanted to treat their team, who have been working tirelessly behind the scenes to make sure the introduction as well as the actual work of their bosses go as smoothly as possible. _

_When asked to comment on the article, Their Royal Highnesses' office at Hampton Court Palace declined._

* * *

**Oliver**

I watch how my wife dips a pickled gherkin into sriracha sauce before smearing Nutella on top with a knife and then taking a bite. Her wedding rings are covered in a mixture of the brown Nutella and the red siracha sauce. We decided to spend our first night here all alone, just the four of us. The screen in the media room is showing one of the three Jumanji movies, but not even Jumanji can top this. The whole room is dark and the surround system is epic just like the picture quality but I can't take my eyes off of my wife.

My pregnant wife...

"What?" She asks me with a combination of Nutella and sriracha sauce smeared around her mouth.

"How can you eat that and not throw up or get heartburn?" I ask her, unable to hide the disgust on my face.

My wife shrugs, "Pregnancy cravings. I want everything at once." She says before taking a sip of her water and wiping her hands clean with a tissue.

"It's a bloody mystery to me."

"And luckily it will stay a mystery to you."

I stare at her profile, saving this image as a memory in the depths of my heart. The bump has come out just like every night. It's a proper bump, round and definitely a difference from the flat stomach my wife has during the day. "Would you do it again?"

"Do what again?"

"This."

"You mean another pregnancy?" She tears her eyes off of the screen.

"Yeah."

She licks her lips, taking away a bit of Nutella and siracha sauce. Clearly, this is not something she expected me to ask. "Let's take it step by step. First these two need to develop far enough to get born. Then they need to get born and then we need to raise them. After that we can talk again."

"I won't wait until they're eighteen to have another child." She knows I want children and she knows I want more than two.

"And I'm not asking that. But maybe a year or two years later would be a better time to discuss this rather than right now." She says before picking up a small tomato and popping it into her mouth.

"You're not saying no?"

"I'm saying one step at a time. I don't know what the future brings but I do know in the imminent future we're going to have twins. That's enough for me to know right now and it should be for you as well."

"When have you become so wise and patient?"

My wife shrugs before biting into another pickled gherkin. "Must be the hormones that start messing with my character." She jokes.

"But you're aware I want more than two. Especially after spending Christmas Eve with your family. It was... it was such a magical time. Seeing all these different generations, different cultures and influences come together... I want more children."

"More? Yes. Eight? No."

I chuckle, "I think eight would be a little too much for me as well. But three or four would be a good middle."

"We'll see what the future brings."

She never wanted children and a marriage, yet with me she wants exactly that.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, what is it?"

"Every Jack has his Jill." I say with a shrug. "You never wanted the two Ms, yet with me you can't get enough."

She fakes a laughter, "Don't get too full of yourself. I want these two and I said I'd do it again but I also said we shouldn't get ahead of ourselves."

"Still, you're my Jill."

"No, you are mine." With that she takes another bite off of her pickled gherkin.

I love this woman more than she will ever know.

* * *

**The Commonwealth Day Service 2050 with a new kind of Royal Family**

_The Clarences have attended their first official event alongside the King at a service to mark Commonwealth Day. The Duke and Duchess of Clarence joined other senior royals at Westminster Abbey. The annual multi-faith event celebrates the 53 Commonwealth countries, and this year featured music from Ellie Goulding. _

_For the occasion, The Duke of Clarence wore a navy suit with an icy blue tie, while The Duchess opted for an icy blue coat dress by luxury designer Emilia Wickstead and a hat by William Chambers. Josephine wore a bespoke icy blue caped dress by Emilia Wickstead with a matching fascinator, accessorising the look with an icy blue Gabriela Hearst bag, Aquazzura icy blue pumps and Annoushka's famous pearl drop earrings. 26-year old Duchess Josie was not shy about smiling for the cameras. Her elaborate icy blue coloured hat was detailed with netting and feathers. The couple came off as confident in their new rules, some even say they wore the smile of a Cheshire Cat that got the cream. _

_The Duke and Duchess of Windsor arrived shortly afterwards. The Duchess was all smiles in her sunny yellow bespoke Burberry coat dress. The Duke wore a navy suit with a bright yellow pocket square that he folded into a rose to match his wife. Not every man can pull this off so easily. The Duke can wear anything and it makes it look like it's made for the runway. Josie's big brother Nate has become, just like his little sister HRH The Duchess of Oxford, a trump card in the firm's collection. Something Josie and Oli are desperate to become as well. _

_The Duke and Duchess of Oxford, the second in line to the throne, arrived at Westminster Abbey. Lorelai chose a bespoke muted pink coat dress by Alexander McQueen, with matching heels and hat for today's event. Rory and George waved to the cameras outside the function, spreading their charm like fairies sprinkle their fairy dust. The Duchess accessorised her look with pearl drop earrings by Annoushka, just like the other two Duchess that are lower in the line of succession._

_Before the monarch arrived, it was time for The Prince and Princess of Wales to arrive. Catherine wore a royal blue coat dress also by Alexander McQueen, fascinator and pumps. Her Royal Highness also wore the same Annoushka pearl drop earrings, which she first made famous three decades ago. The Prince and first in line to the throne chose to match the other men by wearing a navy suit. _

_The monarch wore a blue, double-breasted suit. Queen Consort Camilla, chose a navy outfit for the service. King Charles's wife carefully matched her hat to her dress while wearing the same Annoushka pearl drop earrings as the other royal ladies. Clearly navy was the colour of choice for the men set by His Majesty. The earrings were chosen by Queen Consort Camilla to show unity within the family. The Clarences are now part of the Firm and the Firm stands behind them. _

_The service celebrates the community across the Commonwealth spanning geography, religion and culture, and will include a reflection delivered by boxer Anthony Joshua and performances by Alexandra Burke and Craig David._

_The reunited royal couples sat near each other for the ceremony. Josie and Oli sat a row behind Charlotte and Nate, but that didn't stop them from chatting before the service started. The utterly rude behaviour however stopped when the service began. Rory and George sat next to William and Kate, who sat next to His Majesty and the Queen Consort. _

_The Duke and Duchess of Oxford walked out of the church with a priest. The couple looked quite happy to be in attendance. George and Rory chatted with the choir. George seemed to be in deep conversation with the young men._

_Josie received well-wishes and flowers at the door. She and her husband crouched down to speak with the children. Josie's dress blew in the wind as she and Oliver left Westminster Abbey. It was a dramatic moment that could have ended in a scandal but luckily for Josie the attendance was scandal enough. _

_Royal experts were stunned by the event and the colour coordination of all couples, including the same earrings that the women wore. It's a statement that's never been done before: Unity and support. _

_This service was their first official engagement, functioning as a debut in their new royal life._

**The Duke and Duchess of Camp: How social media is ripping the Clarences apart after their first official engagement as senior working members of the Royal Family**

_The Duke and Duchess of Clarence have joined the King, Queen Consort, Prince and Princess of Wales, Duke of Oxford and sister Rory, Duchess of Oxford and Duke of Windsor, brother Nate and Duchess of Windsor to perform their first official duty as senior working royals. _

_The couple attended the annual Commonwealth Day service at Westminster Abbey on Monday (March 9) and were seen smiling and waving to crowds as they entered the venue, ehh quickly earned the event the nickname the Clarence show. Social media accounts started making collages, using the press photos from the event. Eager haters put together movie posters with the words Clarence Show Act I being one of the nicest words._

_After the Clarence's IG account posted the photos of the event, praising the ceremony and emphasising the importance of being a unit, hate filled comments quickly followed. The post didn't gain lots of likes, but what sticks out is the over one million comments, with most being hateful ones. 'They look like the Cheshire Cat that got the cream! The smug smile, the arrogant posture and the rude chatting in this historic abbey just shows how little respect these two #fakeroyals have for our institution! We all know how Josie got the job for her and her husband, she couldn't nail Prince Louis, so she must've dug out dirt about the royals, using her connections, and blackmailed her way into our firm! Disgusting!' said one comment. 'Good thing Edward Rothschild got away from this manipulative person!' said another, which gained over half a million likes. Comments like 'Narcissist Josie and her newest arm candy look so out of place in the abbey! What has a Brazilian to do in the British Royal Family?!' and 'The Duke and Duchess of Camp' are among the most liked as well._

_While other royal social media platforms tend to delete insulting comments, the Clarences have not yet established such a policy._

**The Clarences' first appearance in their home country: What body experts got to say about their relationship**

_It was the moment we all waited for: Their Royal Highnesses The Duke and Duchess of Clarence had their first public engagement since they joined the Royal Family on January 1st. For the Commonwealth Day celebrations at Westminster Abbey, the new royals joined senior royals, His Majesty and Josie's siblings and spouses. _

_What body language experts noticed most was how confident, modest and charismatic the couple behaved. First and foremost the couple colour coordinated their outfits. While the Duchess wore a stunning icy blue coat dress by New Zealand based designer Emilia Wickstead, The Duke wore a suit by Armani with an icy blue tie and pocket square. Just by this alone, the couple sent an important message: we're a union, we're a team but we're not trying to steal the show. By wearing icy blue, the couple made sure The Princess of Wales beamed in a royal blue, The Duchess of Oxford shone in a vibrant pink and The Duchess of Windsor was brighter than the sun in her sunflower yellow coat dress and fascinator. _

_As per protocol, The Clarences arrived first because they're at the bottom of the line of succession. After getting out of the car, the nervousness was still visible but only for a few seconds. Facing the waiting and cheering crowds must've felt daunting but they got used to it rather quickly. There were no booing audible but the couple still didn't wave at them. They kept it to a beaming smile. The Clarences watched a performance by youngsters at the entrance of the Abbey before entering the building where Josie's sister got married to Prince George just a three and a half years ago. The Duke and Duchess of Clarence greeted all of the people that were lined up in the Abbey with a bright smile on their lips and very effective small talk that caused quite a few laughters from both parties. _

_They looked like they have done this their whole lives!_

_The couple didn't hold hands as we're used to by other royals, they kept a professional distance, very aware of their roles as representatives of His Majesty. They knew the pressure was on, that all eyes were on them and that everyone was looking for slip ups, mistakes that would get blown up into bombs the next day. But they were as calm as ever. Josephine in particular didn't show an ounce of insecurity, she didn't keep fixing her coat dress, she didn't look for wrinkles on her outfit, she didn't feel the need to constantly fix hairstyle because it was set in place. She didn't even play with the clutch in her hands. She looked very well put together, groomed to her finest with the beautiful fascinator that matched her coat dress. _

_But neither of them had the urge to hold the other's hand. Instead they kept talking about something we couldn't hear as they patiently waited for the other members of the Royal Family arrived. _

_After a few minutes the Clarences were joined by the Windsors, who greeted the line of people the same way before walking to the other side of the Abbey in the foyer. Charlotte was quite chatty with Josephine and even Nate and Oliver seemed to share some chuckles. It wasn't a tensed atmosphere at all. It looked like the family they are. After the Oxfords and the Prince and Princess of Wales arrived, it was time for the first curtsy by the new Duchess of Clarence as she and other royals greet His Majesty. It was quite a deep curtsy from Josie, one that shows the significance of the whole situation but she also wore a wide smile on her face. All in all, royal experts were impressed. She didn't lose her balance on these nude ten inch stilettos and she didn't have to hold on to her husband for it. _

_The Commonwealth Celebrations service was broadcasted on the telly but Josie and Oliver kept a professional look in their faces during the two hours. They didn't chat or whispered during the performances and speeches, they kept their eyes focused and their ears open. _

_But there were those tiny moments in which the cameras caught Oliver staring at his wife, giving her the look of love that melted hearts all over the UK. The screenshots with the hashtag #lookoflove made it viral all over social media. _

_All in all, The Clarences did a good job at their first public engagement. After the celebrations at Westminster Abbey, there's a private reception happening. We can't help but wonder how Josie and Oli will behave when the cameras are off. _

**Josie's new BLING: The new Duchess reveals new engagement and wedding rings as she embarks on her first royal engagement!**

_Josie Bolton, we mean newly The Duchess of Clarence, has successfully gone through her first royal engagement with the whole royal family. Alongside her husband, she was the star of the Commonwealth Celebration Service at Westminster Abbey. With their eyes on them, we can't help but notice the new rings on The Duchess - and the Duke's - left hand. Where previously was a platinum ring with a twist design that was filled with royal blue sapphires, are now a new pair of rings. This time The Duchess chose yellow gold as the base of both rings. Her engagement ring features an oblong cut sea foam coloured sapphire that's embraced by a half moon shaped diamond on each side. The wedding ring features the same twist design as her old ring, but this time the twists are filled with diamonds and only go halfway around the ring. _

_To mark this new chapter in their lives, The Duke has also chosen to go with a yellow gold wedding ring in a rather simple rounded and polished design. _

_It is unknown if it's made from Welsh gold that's been a royal tradition for wedding bands. When asked to comment, both Clarence House and Hampton Court Palace, where the Clarences' household is based, refused to say a word. Jewellery experts claim the new rings are worth nearly ten million pounds, with the sea foam coloured sapphire being the rising factor. A sapphire in this size, clarity and colour is a rather special find. Most people would say it's more likely to win the lottery twice in a row than to find a stone similar to the one Josie's wearing._

* * *

**Josephine**

Changing into an evening gown has never felt more nerve wrecking. I've chosen to wear Safiyaa for my first evening gown banquet. It is a V-neck, fishtail long dress with a ruffled ray shoulder drape in glacier blue. It's a stunning dress that's going to look rather modest in comparison to the gowns that other royals and commoner women are going to wear.

I watch how the crown jeweller's guard opens a box in front of me. It reveals one of the stunning tiaras that belong to The Crown. The King has one of the largest jewellery collections in the world. Royal jewels have a remarkable historic value! They are symbols. The King spreads out the jewels, especially the Iraq's, according to the pecking order. If you're going to be a Duchess you will need to look like one. And a tiara is perfect for that.

When you wear one, you really are part of the heart of the monarchy.

I've never seen this tiara before but it's absolutely beautiful! I recognise the many floral brooches that were made into hair clips that I wore on my wedding day on French Cay. It's a delicate tiara that won't make a big statement.

"The Clarence Floral Tiara, Your Royal Highness." The man in the black suit informs me. His name is Winfred.

I look up with visible shock in my face. "It's made for me to wear?" I look down at the sparkling jewel again. I recognise the orchids, tulips, lilies, roses and a few sprigs of lily of the valley. But unlike the brooches in my hair that were colourful, these flowers are all covered in impeccable diamonds. That way the tiara can be worn with whatever dress I want. I can't believe this was made especially for me! Me!

Winfred nods, "We were told you wore the brooches as hair clips on your wedding day. His Majesty asked to have them made into a tiara."

I can't even bring myself to touch it. His Majesty has asked for this to be made for me to wear?! That's crazy!

The white gloved hands of the guardian pick up the tiara very carefully before placing it on the top of my head. I've done another up-do with braids, but I didn't expect to be wearing a tiara especially made for me tonight. I thought I'd be given the Cartier Halo Tiara or any other delicate tiara but not this. Definitely not this.

"It's such a beautiful tiara." I say as I look at my reflection in the massive mirror across me. I look like a freaking royal! I have the title, I have the HRH prefix - but now I look like one as well.

I look like Her Royal Highness The Duchess of Clarence.

"It looks lovely. You wear it very well, Your Royal Highness."

"Thank you very much."

The man nods before closing the suitcase and leaving the room via a discreet staff exit that's hiding behind a bookshelf.

Suddenly the double doors of the white drawing room swing open and I watch Rory walking in. She's dressed in a gorgeous pink Dior gown with volant on her right side and is wearing the Fife tiara, that's been her go-to tiara ever since her wedding day. It's sparkling like crazy. Rory's also wearing a royal blue sash with a brooch since she's a GCVO. She looks like the future Queen she is. I've rarely seen her in a better looking evening gown.

"Oh, wow you look lovely!" I compliment her. I rarely see my little sister in action while she's in such a pretty dress. Just like most people, I only see the very well selected photos that make it online during such events. I used to be working in the background but now I'm very much in the limelight as well.

"Thank you. I see the tiara turned out very good."

"It was your idea?"

"Char and mine." Rory admits. "We spoke to His Majesty about it while you and Oliver had your first dance as a married couple."

Clearly, she's using her words wisely because we're not alone. The walls of Hampton Court Palace have eyes and ears. It's something I have to think about constantly now that I'm a royal as well. It's part of the golden cage or the gold fish bowl as the press likes to call it. You're never truly alone, unless you own a separate home without any staff working in it on daily basis. "It's a lovely surprise. I feel very honoured."

My little sister smiles at me but the smile drops as her bright blue eyes dance down my body, "You're wearing that?"

"Yes."

"Who's The designer?"

"Safiyaa. A London based designer. It's British." I defend my decision. British is good. It's good for economy. It hopefully will create a boost in my country's economy.

It's British.

There's nothing that can be criticised about this dress. Right?

"It's made of crepe."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"It's a stiff material. You don't want to wear a rigid material when in an evening gown. Silk is fine but not crepe. Not when you move so much and get photographed from every angle. The second you eat the lettuce from your salad, the camera is going to make it look like you're pregnant."

I understand the message that's between her lines. You're not pregnant until you have announced it. Ergo, you can't look pregnant before you announced it. Do not swirl up any rumours. Do not give any photographer or anyone else at the banquet the illusion of the bump.

Even if there is a bump.

"Okay, what do you suggest?"

"I have an Elie Saab for you in my dressing room. Same colour just different material and design."

Elie Saab is known for his stunning designs. It's at the upper end of luxury, especially if the dress has any applications like lace or Swarovski stones.

I'll be deemed as the Duchess of Excess.

But I have to go with the rules. I have and I will fall in line. I am a public servant. I am a supporter of His Majesty and all other Royals that are above me in the line of succession - which is basically everyone with the last name Mountbatten-Windsor.

I nod, "Let's go. We don't have much time left."

To my surprise Rory only has to snap her fingers to make it happen. The old double wooden doors swing open and I watch a team of stylists walking in. One of the three women is holding the bespoke Elie Saab dress while the other two are building up a changing section. This icy blue Elie Saab gown is dreamy and perfect for an event like tonight. The colour works for almost every evening occasion and the design is sure to make you stand out. The gown is magnificent in appeal and structure, carefully tailored from the finest fabrics and covered with floral lace. Sheer detailing and long sleeves, as well as a floor-length hem make the gown perfect for me.

Now let's just cross my fingers so it's going to fit.

And hide that bump.

**Oliver**

"Wow, you are looking good!" I say as George walks over to me. He's in a black tuxedo just like me, but he has all sorts of medals with ribbons pinned to his jacket. I count nine different ones.

He looks like the future King he is.

"I'm giving the complement back. For your first state banquet you look magnificent!" The blonde man grins at me.

"Any news on Rothschild?"

George licks his lips and that's all I need to know the answer. "I'm afraid he's going to be there. But this will be the last state banquet for him and anyone else with the last name Rothschild. It was quite hard to talk my grandpa and father into cutting the Rothschilds out but I managed to convince them."

"Without telling them what happened to Josephine, I assume."

George shakes his head, "It was the only way to get their approval."

I bite on my lower lip, "She won't like this." Hell, I don't like this!

"The King is going to reach out to her when the time is right."

"He's not exiling the whole family?"

"It's not so easy."

"You're repeating Troy's words."

"Because he is right. Troy's a very wise and intelligent man. He knows how to play chess very, very well. But playing with the Rothschild is quite a dangerous chess game which means we all have to think about every move a zillion times before taking it."

"Yet you told the King and William about the rape like it was your story to tell!" I hiss at George. He might be the future King but he was playing his cards a little too well.

"I had to do what I had to do to get it done. You want to take Rothschild down and this is how. I don't care if you don't like the process but the end result will be worth it." He said that in his King voice, but that doesn't impress me.

"I really hope so."

"You did well during the Commonwealth Day Service today. The press coverage is very nice."

"I don't care what the press writes about me and nether does Josephine."

"But you should. It reflects the public's view of you."

"The public calls us fake royals and Josephine Duchess of Charlatan." I counter with a raised eyebrow.

George smirks, "They used to call Rory tennis starlet, a puppet with no brain and Duchess Difficult."

I guess we all have to fight against prejudices. "As long as they don't touch my brothers and Mama, I'll be fine."

"They will get their fair share out of this as well. Sooner or later, the press will figure out more about you and find your brothers and Mum. They'll enjoy photographing them for a while before moving on to juicer news, perhaps it's a scandal, perhaps it's something else. Pippa, my aunt, got harassed by the press up until my Mum married my father and after the wedding, but the interest in her died down as well."

"But after how long?"

"A few years."

I pinch the bridge of my nose. I hope I haven't thrown my brothers and Mama to the wolves to get eaten.

"They'll be fine. They have our protection. If hell breaks loose, they move to your place or stay in Swansea, Dover or in the woods near Oxford. Or spend some time on French Cay or Motu Tane. My point is, there are always options. Sanctuaries."

"You mean hideaways."

"It didn't hurt you and Jo when you guys were in Africa for the last nine weeks. You waited it out and they will as well."

"The storm's far from being over. It just stared. The storm will last for years, maybe even decades."

"And you will get through it. In the end, you guys and this family will come out even greater. The people will see your dedication. They will see how much you love your work. They will see that you and Jo thrive on charitable work. And when they do... when they do, they will ask for your forgiveness in a way you didn't see coming."

"Is that your wish?"

"It's your future."

**Josephine**

I look much more different in Elie Saab than in Safiyaa. The Safiyaa looked crisp, regal, structured. But the Elie Saab looks flowing, warm, confident... Royal. Not because of the luxury fabric or the combination of organza, silk and lace but it's the whole concept of the dress. Long sheer laced sleeves, a classic v-cut in the front that's deep enough to show the half moon pendant of my necklace and a short train.

I look like a royal. Especially with the tiara on my head.

"That's much better, isn't it?" Rory asks me with a grin on her lips.

I nod, "Thank you for this."

"Of course. I'm your sister. I'll look out for you just like you look out for me. I may not be able to protect you the same way you protect me, but I can give you a style advise or two. Especially right now."

I forgot that Rory's the queen of camouflage. She hid her pregnancy bump long before the press even got the memo. By the time she had hit fifteen weeks, she looked properly pregnant but the clothes she wore enabled her to hide it without anyone noticing anything.

Until the palace released the official announcement.

"Ready?"

I nod and feel the weight of the tiara on my head. It's not as heavy as Rory's but it's not as light as a feather either. It does feel very different to the Rothschild tiara, though. It has more meaning than the Rothschild tiara. It's giving me freedom, not anxiety feelings.

We walk out of the massive white drawing room of Hampton Court Palace and I can hear our stilettos touching the parquet floors until we reach the red carpeted hallway that seems endless.

"Are you nervous?" My little sister asks me. She's a pro when it comes to banquets by now.

"I'm not nervous about the event. I'm nervous how the people are going to act around Oliver and me. How they will judge us and what they will say and what they'll say behind our backs." I admit.

"The family has your back."

"But that doesn't mean everyone is agreeing with his Majesty."

"You've got Catherine and William, Charlotte and Nate and us as your backbone. We're the future of the monarchy, the only working senior members of the Royal Family. We're the first eight in the line of succession. We are what counts. Besides, Beatrice and Eugenie are good with it as well and the same goes for the Wessex family."

"But there are minor family members. Marquess or Marchioness, Earl or Countess, Viscount or Viscountess, Baron or Baroness and lots of Lords."

"They're just what you said: the minority. They get invited to Balmoral Castle once a year for some bloody celebration that won't make it into the tabloids."

"But they're still royal by blood."

"Or royal by marriage."

"Either way, more Royal than Oliver and me." I say and restrain myself from licking my lips. I must not ruin my makeup. At least not until the camera crews have left the ballroom at Buckingham Palace.

"That doesn't count."

"To you but not to them."

"To The Majesty and that's all what counts. The King himself appointed you guys that title. The King thinks you're worthy so that means you're bloody worthy, Jo."

Shit, never in the world would I have thought that I would ever need a pep talk from my little sister - on royalty nevertheless. "Okay."

She grabs my hand and squeezes it softly, "Good. You're going to be fine, trust me."

I nod and force myself to smile, "Okay."

"Wow, look at you guys! You look stunning!" Oliver's voice fills my ears.

I tear my eyes off of my sister's and look at my husband. He's in a black tuxedo just like George. Both men look very handsome. But I think Oliver looks slightly hotter, but that's just my own, very subjective, opinion.

"My Queen, as stunning as ever." George greets his wife with a kiss on her cheek.

"You're wearing a tiara?" Oliver asks me with a frown as his emerald green eyes stare at the sparkling jewels on top of my head. "Wait a minute, are those the flowers you wore in your braid for our wedding?"

I nod, "Yes. The King had them bound into my very own tiara."

"That's very nice of him." My husband smiles at me.

"You look very handsome tonight." I breathe out as my eyes dance down my husband's body.

"I think Italian designers might become my go to from now on."

"Armani again?"

"Dolce and Gabanna."

"Ready to go?" George asks us.

"Yes." Oliver answers while grabbing my hand.

"You guys arrive before us." Rory reminds me. Right, it's about the line of succession. The closer you are to the throne, the later you arrive. Rory embraces me tightly. "I'll see you inside, okay?"

**Oliver**

I walk down the red carpeted hallway of Buckingham Palace with my wife by my side. The palace has been cleaned and polished until it sparkles as much as the tiara on my wife's head. We walk past lots of crystal chandeliers and art hanging in heavy gold frames. It's a path we have walked before, only then we were just Josephine Bolton and Oliver Rodriguez. Whereas now we are Their Royal Highnesses The Duke and Duchess of Clarence.

The first time it was a date. This is a different kind of date. A date that requires a black tuxedo and a tiara. It's our first state banquet.

I've never seen my wife being so quiet.

"We'll be fine." I promise her.

"Will we?"

"Yeah."

"Will you be able to keep your hands by yourself when you stand across Rothschild?" She asks me.

"Yes." I promise her.

"Even if he provoked you? Because that's what he is going to do. He's going to want to cause a scene that ruins our first state banquet."

"I'll try to not get close to him."

"He might approach you on the way to the restroom."

"Then I'll hold it in until we're home."

"For three hours?"

I shrug, "I just won't drink a lot."

My wife sighs, "Okay. But I won't be able to hold it in."

"You're pulling the pregnancy card?"

My wife nods, "I've got two carrots that are using my bladder as a box sack, so yeah I am pulling the pregnancy card."

"You're feeling them move a lot?"

"No but I do have to go to the bathroom lots."

At the end of the hallway we meet one of the red uniformed staff members that work for these events. He greets us with a head bow before opening the double doors. "Good evening, Your Royal Highnesses. His Majesty asked for you to wait here until every other Royal Highness has arrived.

Josephine smiles at him, "Thank you very much."

"Do you fancy anything to drink?"

"No, thank you." I tell him with a smile on my lips before following my wife into the huge blue drawing room. The massive transom windows offer a view of the gardens. It's lit by LED and fairy lights. It looks stunning although no one is going to see it. The event is taking place at the ball room, not outside. The decorations outside are meant to be seen if you look out of a window. If, not when.

"How long do we have to wait?" I ask my wife.

"I don't know. Ten minutes? Maybe fifteen? Nate and Char should be here soon." Josephine looks around the room. It has a greyish-blue wallpaper made out of silk and there's polished gold everywhere on the walls. Even the mirrors have golden edges. The room is decorated with pairs of scagliola columns, painted to resemble onyx in 1860. There are five cut-glass chandeliers, an assortment of settees, chairs, tables. There is a full-length portrait of Queen Victoria by Franz Winterhalter on the left wall. The room is lit by windows on the right. The ceiling has stunning gold mouldings and other decorative elements. The carpet we're standing on is red as well. I don't know why it's called the blue drawing room. The only blue furniture in here are the sofas with the gold legs. Nothing else is blue in here. Except for the curtains but they don't really count, since the last time I was here they were golden. It confused me the last time we were in here and it still confuses me now.

I remember the last time we were in here. She had originated this private tour to give me more. If we ever had a date beside my birthday dinner, it was this. This came the closest to what other couples would call a date. Even if a private tour at night by the sister of the Duchess of Oxford is something no one but me will ever experience. I never thought I'd be back here, let alone as His Royal Highness The Duke of Clarence. The thought makes me smile.

"What?"

"I just remembered the last time we were here. We toured the whole Buckingham Palace. It was a very nice way to spend the evening."

My wife smiles at me, "Who knew we'd be back here two years later with HRH titles and jobs within The Firm."

"Meeting you changed my life."

Josephine grabs my hand and squeezes it softly. "It changed mine as well."

My heart skips a beat at the touch. "Next to this room is the State Dining Room, right?"

"You remember?"

I remember every single word she's ever said to me. "I do."

"Your memory is excellent. Yes, the State Dining Room is next to our room. Then comes the Cross Gallery, which leads to the ball room where the party is being held."

Suddenly the doors swing open and we watch Nate and Charlotte walking in. Charlotte's in a sunny yellow dress. She's wearing a sparkling tiara, that's bigger than my wife. Her ears are sparkling with diamonds and so are the bracelets on her left wrist and the necklace around her neck. She looks as royal as ever.

"Did someone say party?" Nate asks with a grin. He's in a black suit with bow around his neck, just like me. His black shoes have also been polished.

"Have you been eavesdropping again?" Josephine asks him with a grin.

Nate chuckles, "Oh this evening is worth it already! Seeing you with a tiara is priceless!"

Charlotte hits her husband with her elbow lightly, "His way of saying you look wonderful."

"Yeah, she knows that." Nate says to his wife while waving his hand. "But Oli's the real star! He looks rather handsome."

I chuckle, "I gladly allow Josephine to sparkle next to me."

Nate chuckles, "Good one. That thing on her head sparkles like crazy!"

"Would you guys just shut up already about my tiara?! It looks good! I really like it. it's made from the flower brooches I wore at my wedding on French Cay."

Charlotte frowns before having a closer look at the tiara, "Right! I recognise granny's brooches! This is so cool!"

"And very, very sparkly." Nate sticks out his tongue, which earns him a dark gaze from his sister.

"I think that's enough teasing for tonight." I translate the gaze.

"Yeah, never provoke a pregnant woman." Josephine reminds him.

"So, it's official then?" Nate asks her.

I shake my head, "Not yet. Maybe this week. Or the next."

"Your choice." Nate says with a shrug.

"But you're okay?" Charlotte asks my wife and her sister-in-law.

Josephine nods, "Just nervous."

"You and nervous? You're never nervous!" Nate points out.

"Well, it's a new phase for all of us. It's an important event." I support my wife.

"Of course it is." Char gazes at her husband.

"You'll be fine, Jo. You survived worse." Nate says to her.

Does he has to rub bloody salt into her wounds now?!

"What?" Nate asks me as he must see my thoughts written across my face. "It's the truth."

My wife squeezes my hand, "It's alright. I am okay. Nate is right. I have survived worse. This is the first of many to come."

**Josephine**

Doing small talk with my dining neighbour is far easier than I thought. And so is shaking hands of diplomats and representatives of the commonwealth. All in all, the dinner is much more pleasant than I thought. After lots of speeches, a delicious seven course dinner, it's now time for dancing and the relaxing part of the evening. The photographers and press are long gone and everyone seems much more at ease. The champagne is floating and the laughter is hard. The dance floor is full of couples that are swinging to the music of the orchestra. The royals mingle with the non-royals and enjoy being a bit more relaxed as well.

I've seen Rothschild but we have not spoken. I've avoided and ignored him over dinner. He sat at the other end of the room, as far away from the royals as possible. I think Daddy spoke to George and he spoke to the King about it. Because even the King kept his distance. The gloves are off.

And I'm afraid how Edward is going to fight back.

"Do you want to hit the dance floor?" My husband asks me with a smirk on his lips. He's been doing an incredible job tonight. He talked about his home country without sharing his past too much.

"I do but before that I have to use the loo." I admit. I've been avoiding the loo the whole evening but my bladder is about to explode. I was afraid to leave him alone because I was worried he's not going to be okay without me by his side. But I was wrong. He's doing just fine.

"Okay."

"I'll keep him company." I can hear George's voice before he appears.

I nod, "I'll be right back."

I walk through the ball room, passing many happy people. It's just like another party in the elite circles - only these circles contain royalty. After exiting the ball room, I walk through a hallway that leads to the loos. It's almost midnight, so the evening will end soon. Usually, the evening ends when His Majesty decides to leave the ball room, but I think tonight it might end with fireworks. The garden is decorated beautifully, so I think there might be fireworks going off at the pond tonight. I have to ask Rory about it.

I walk into the ladies room and do my business before washing my hands thoroughly with soap and water. The bathroom is as lush as the rest of the palace. Lots of gold and deep reds. There are also heavenly smelling roses in vases everywhere! The last time I was in here it was at Rory's wedding. We partied the whole night.

And now I'm back as a Duchess myself. With a tiara on my head.

I dry my hands and reapply my lipstick before walking out of the bathroom. I walk down the same hallway as before but suddenly a shiver runs down my spine. I don't have to turn around to know who it is. The last time I've felt that shiver was in a house in Belgravja.

"Rothschild," I hiss before turning around to face my ex.

Edward Rothschild looks as perfect as ever. He looks like the hottest bachelor alive that he now is again thanks to me. Perfectly styled short blonde hair, piercingly turquoise coloured eyes and that impeccable body, which is wrapped into a black tuxedo. Even the black bow around his neck is perfectly straight. He looks like nothing happened. He looks like our relationship didn't happen.

I wish this was true.

But I know it's not.

"This is a place I thought we'd never meet but you... you really surprised me, Josie."

I restrain myself from rolling my eyes. I hate this nickname so bloody much! "I wouldn't mind never seeing you again, now if you excuse me I have a state banquet to go to." I decide to provide him with as little information as possible, but as I move past him, he grabs my right wrist. And painfully twists it.

But I don't scream because that's what he wants. I will not give him what he wants. Not anymore.

"Let me go!" I demand in a calm voice.

"It should have been us with the title, Darling. I had everything planned-" he cries out as I push my left heel into his right shoe. The pain makes his hand loosen it's grip of my wrist for a second and I use the time to gain back control.

"Never try to ambush me again or the pain in your right foot will be the least of your worries. We are done here." I say before strutting away from him. I can feel my heart beating in my chest so heavily that I fear it might break through my rip cage. I stop at the corner that leads to the ball room and take a deep breath. My wrist is burning so much that tears start forming in my eyes but I refuse to let them roll. I have to calm down. I have to put my mask back on.

I have to be Her Royal Highness The Duchess of Clarence, not the anxious Josephine.

After a moment to catch myself, I pull my shoulders back and walk around the corner, towards the ball room. Being back in here is like the incident with Rothschild didn't just happen. Everyone is mingling with everyone. It's a feast of laughter and classical orchestra music for my ears. I am far, far, far away from Rothschild and his bloody voice.

"Everything okay?" Charlotte suddenly appears in front of me.

I nod, "Yes, I'm good."

"You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"No ghost, just my ex."

"Rothschild went after you?! What did he bloody say?!" Charlotte hisses at me as I watch Oliver and George walk over to us.

"No word to Oliver." I tell her as my husband and brother-in-law reach us.

"You could have been gone longer, Oliver was great!" George says with a bright smile on his face.

I force myself to smile, "I'm glad you're enjoying this so much."

My husband frowns before eyeballing me. His pine green eyes stop at my right wrist. I watch how his eyes turn black within a second. "Josephine,"

"He watched for an opportunity and caught me in the hallway." I decide to tell him the truth.

"He bloody touched you!" Oliver hisses in Brazilian Portuguese.

"I'm okay. I've hurt him more." I lick my lips.

"Where is he?!" Oliver's still talking in Brazilian Portuguese.

"I don't know. Somewhere in the palace."

Charlotte takes the diamond bracelet off of her left wrist, "Here. To conceal the redness."

I look down at my right wrist and can clearly see Rothschild's red fingerprints on my skin. I quickly take the bracelet and wrap it around the wrist before closing it. The sparkling diamonds cover the bruises perfectly because unlike most people think diamonds are not see through.

Suddenly the music of the orchestra stops and everyone gets silent.

"I would like to ask everyone to walk to the pond in the Buckingham Palace Gardens. We have a very special way to end this evening." His Majesty announces in a clear voice and everyone listens.

And acts accordingly.

"It's time for the fireworks." George mumbles.

Oliver and I turn on our heels but Charlotte's hand on my shoulder stops me. "No, royals go last."

Right, royals go last because they need to be seen.

"Any idea why the fireworks?" I ask them.

"Because of you. Because of this new era that you guys have started with the Commonwealth. It's going to be huge!"

**Oliver**

I hold the hand of my wife tightly as we watch the fireworks that appear above the pond in the Buckingham Palace Gardens. His Majesty has gone all out with this spectacle. The fireworks are not regular fireworks like on New Year's Eve. They show all flags of every single commonwealth country. 54 countries. 54 flags.

It's stunning, but I only have eyes for one thing.

Edward Rothschild. He is standing to our left but his disgusting eyes are resting on my wife instead of the fireworks in front of us. He's after her.

I can't wait for the Royals to kick him out. This is just the first royal event and I already know I won't be able to handle seeing him another time. He dared to touch her! He hurt her!

And all I can do is standing here like a pillar, hold my wife's hand and watch those damn fireworks.

I can't lift my hands against him.

Frankly, if he and I ended up alone in a hallway or in a room together, I'd kill him. Because he tried to kill my children. He hurt my wife.

He hurt my family.

No one hurts my family and gets away with it.

Not even someone with a name as powerful as Edward Rothschild.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it!**

**What do you think of Chestnut House? I really hope I've given you a rough idea how Chestnut House looks like. I'll add a few descriptions in the next chapters.**

**What's Rothschild's next step? Do you think he will ever leave Jo alone?**

**In case you haven't seen it yet, I just posted the last chapter of My Shadow.**

**Please review but more importantly stay safe wherever you are.**

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole**

**P.S.: I am currently working on a new chapter of A Million Times More. Keep your eyes open for an update in the upcoming weeks. ;)**


	50. Chapter 50

**Josephine**

I wake up after a rather short night. Yesterday was eventful, to say the least. I lift my head off the soft pillows and roll over only to see the bedside next to me empty. My husband is already awake. I stretch my limbs and feel how sore my body is from last night. Edward's grip around my wrist was tight, but my husband's hands around my wrists were even tighter when he fucked me the whole night. I wish we would have christened our special room, but I was fine with that as well. Oliver wanted to fuck the memory of my meeting with my ex last night out of me and I allowed it to happen... again... and again... until we fell asleep.

I let out a satisfied sigh. This is the best way to wake up. Well, the second best way since I wouldn't mind continuing what we started last night. We haven't properly fucked since 11 long weeks, so we have a lot to make up for.

I notice the sound of the running shower that starts filling my ears, so I decide to get up and follow the noise. I walk through our master bedroom, feeling the soft light beige coloured carpet until I can feel it the white marbled tiles of the master bathroom that are heated from the floor heating. I absolutely love the skylight above me but my focus is on the shower and my husband in it across me. After I reach it, I open the door of the shower and get in. I stare at my husband's glorious backside for a moment. The steam is filling the whole shower, my husband likes to shower quite hot and so do I. I wrap my arms around his torso and let my fingers wander down his abs. "Good morning, husband."

His hands stop mine just as I'm about to reach his cock. He lifts my hands off of his body before turning around. The grin on his face is why I wake up every morning. "Good morning, wife." He whispers back to me before kissing me. I return his kiss and feel how he softly pushes me back until my body hits the cold tiled marble wall. The body splashes are digging into my backside but I really couldn't care less. Our tongues are dancing a tango in these early morning hours.

After minutes, my husband lets go first, leaving me totally breathless.

"How is the wrist?" My husband's eyes are glowing in a sea foam colour. It's so addictive!

"Better."

His hand carefully grabs my right wrist and he examines it. By this morning the bruise has turned from scarlet red to plum purple. When he touches it, I wince from the slight pressure that feels massive. I don't know what feels worse: the pain or the memory.

"I'm going to kill this motherfucker!" He hisses in Brazilian Portuguese.

Sadly, that's a threat he will never turn into reality. "I'm okay." I insist.

His pine green eyes find mine, "He hurt you."

"He's trying to hurt you by hurting me." I breathe out. "It's part of his game and it looks like he is winning."

"I will stop him."

"No, we will." Somehow. Someday. I sigh, "I wanted morning sex, not morning quarrels."

"That's hardly a quarrel. It's a lively debate." He disagrees with me. "And morning sex is still very much on the table."

My hands move down his abs and I can feel his long but soft cock. "There's a part of you that thinks otherwise."

"Maybe he needs some motivation."

I grin, before going down on my knees. He is the only man that has ever brought me on my knees. The bathroom tiles are hard and uncomfortable against my knees but there's nowhere I'd rather be. Pleasing him, is pleasing me and vice versa.

Oliver's eyes darken and he grabs his base, getting ready to shove it into my mouth. "Fuck…" His hands grab the back of my head and he slowly inserts his length across my tongue. He aims his cock for the back of my throat then moves inside. His fingers dig into my scalp as he stands tall above me, conquering me.

There's no one else in this world that has ever conquered me.

I can feel his tip hitting the back of my throat, but I don't allow myself to gag. I can taste him immediately, soap mixed with his arousal. I crane my neck and take his length over and over, taking my time so I can get used to the fullness in my throat. I play with my boobs as I move, licking his base to the tip and then down again.

He closes his eyes for a second as he enjoys it, his fingers moving to my shoulders for balance. I start moving quicker, wanting to give him more. But the more I move, the more I enjoy it. I like the way tears pool in my eyes because he is so big. I love the way my throat hurts because he is so long. I love the way he continues to ooze in my mouth with pre-come. I love the way his desire burns in his eyes as he wants more of me.

We thrive on each other's pleasures.

We thrive on each other.

"Look at me." His Brazilian Portuguese demand echoes through the bathroom.

My gaze moves up to his eyes as I keep going. The look in his eyes turns me on even more.

"You're so beautiful."

And horny. Insanely horny.

His large hand cups my cheeks as he continues to thrust into me, hitting my throat harder than before. Tears drop from the corners of my eyes, and he wipes one away with the pad of his thumb. I like it rough and he knows it.

He moans again as he pounds into my mouth, fucking me aggressively and stretching out my throat. Just before he is about to burst, he pulls his cock out of my mouth. "Up."

I rise from the floor and feel how all my worries leave my mind. The look in his eyes... this tone in his voice... that prickling atmosphere... Nothing but him, but this... but us, matters to me. He's starting to dominate me and I can't wait for the real fun to begin. Once we're back in our special room, I'll show him his dark side and he will love it.

I move to kiss him but he picks me up and presses my back against the wall as he starts to fuck me even harder.

He will bloody love his dark side.

* * *

My brother's whistle echoes in my living room as his navy eyes scan the patio. "Wow, now that's what I call a home. It's bigger than our childhood home!"

I wave with my hand, "Don't be ridiculous. It's much smaller."

"You're sure?"

"About five square metres smaller." I mumble. "Besides, Della's house is bigger than Mum and Daddy's!" I start arguing.

"Phew, she doesn't count!" Nate spots the pizza oven in the patio. "Oh, can we make pizzas tonight when I get Char and the girls?"

"You just invited yourself over for tonight. Perhaps I've got plans."

Nate mirrors my wave, "Don't be ridiculous. Johna, Caio, Maria, Rory and George and their kids are coming as well!"

I burst out of laughter. That's so typical of him. He did that when we were living in Oxford all the time. That's why the press dubbed him as the party animal of Oxford. He threw legendary parties that the campus still talks about today. His parties went down in history. The people will never know he did this to get his mind off of Char, who was going from one asshole to another during our college time... and now they're happily married with twin girls. How much time has changed. "You'll do the pizzas and I will get two." I decide. Saying no to my only older brother has never really been in my vocabulary.

"Sure. Two tuna?"

I can't eat tuna since the last weekend. It literally made me throw up, so I decided to stay away from tuna for a while. "No. One margarita and one with shrimps and extra olives."

"Oh, I didn't agree to do all the veggie chopping."

"You decided to hold a welcome home party at my place tonight so you can do the cooking." I stick out my tongue.

"Okay, that's fair. But you will provide the drinks and I want something with alcohol in it."

I nod, "Deal."

"Has anyone else seen this place yet?"

I shake my head, "You're the first."

"Kudos. I thought you'd pick Char for that honour."

"She's not available so I'm left with you." I mock him.

"Rory?"

"Royal engagements. I'm not even sure she can come to the party you're going to hold here tonight."

Nate grins at me the way Daddy always grins at Mummy. "I'm always pleased to be your third choice. Where's your husband anyway?"

"He's having a finale look at the documentary about Tanzania at our office."

"You don't want to see it?"

"I wanted to watch it tonight in our media room."

"Good idea. I'll bring the popcorn." Nate winks at me. "Pizza, popcorn and a documentary about my sister and her husband. I think a night can't get any better than this."

I smile, "The documentary is not about us. It's about our work. For the Commonwealth Trust."

"In a nutshell about you." Nate shrugs.

"No. We have a deal with the BBC. We're only shown in roughly 15% of the documentary."

"Are you guys narrating it?"

I laugh, this is not some documentary about animals from Disneynature! "Oliver's Brazilian Portuguese accent or my snobbish and posh British tongue have no use in this."

"Snobbish?"

I shrug, "Someone from the BBC will do the narration. Someone with experience. Someone sophisticated. Someone with class."

"Someone that isn't a royal."

That, too.

"When will the documentary air?"

"Friday evening at prime time on BBC. The trailer will be released sometime today."

My brother nods, "Sounds like a solid plan. Will you show us some of your Africa photos tonight as well?"

I took so many that I haven't even had the opportunity to go through them all. I smirk, "Yes but they're going to be unfiltered. I haven't had a chance to look at them yet."

"I can't wait to hear about everything that you've seen there! Did you stay at some cool hotels?"

"We spent two weekends in Kenya. The first weekend at a giraffe hotel, where we literally fed giraffes from our windows! It was so cool! The second was in a hotel called Sasaab. Sasaab is a stunning blend of Moroccan and Swahili style, located in the heart of the African bush. We went on a safari tour with camels there! Two beautiful and extraordinary hotels. Worth a visit."

"If the King ever lets us off the hook, I'll be sure to take Char and the girls with me there."

"Careful, he might exile you to Africa if you make another mistake."

My brother waves with his hand, "He's been as calm as ever since you joined the firm!"

"Because we're taking the focus off of Harry and Meghan's departure. We're causing press coverage whatever we say, don't say, do and don't do. We're their new target and we will be for a very long time."

"How's Oliver been doing with the pressure?"

"He's taking it well. His only concern is me and our twins. He really enjoyed our work in Africa. He couldn't care less about the press."

"The press coverage about the Commonwealth Day wasn't that bad either." His navy eyes look at my bump, "When will you announce the pregnancy?"

"We're going to St. Barth's in two weeks to watch the regatta and support Johnson and my former team. That's when we want to announce it."

"Does Oliver know that you and him hooked up?"

I lick my lips, "Not yet. I don't think it's worth mentioning."

"Oh, the press will think otherwise. They know and they will print it again."

"It's old news."

"It'll be very new news to Oliver."

I sigh, "It won't change anything anyway."

"Then why don't you want to tell him?"

"Because Oliver doesn't have to know about every man I ever fucked!" I hiss at my brother.

Nate holds up his hands, "I'm just trying to save you the tears."

"I know and I'm sorry for my outburst. It's just... I have a past and Oliver has one as well."

"Yet your past is still very much a part of the present."

I bite on my lower lip, "I'll think about it. But no word to Oliver about this."

"My lips are sealed." My brother promises me before his navy eyes stop at my right wrist. "How's the wrist?"

I look down and see the lilac fingerprints of that psychopath that I call my ex. "Better. I wish I had strangled Rothschild when I had the chance to."

"You can only kill a Rothschild after you've brought him to his knees. Kicking him out of the Royal circles in the first step."

I frown, "The first step of what?"

My brother has the same look he had when I caught him eating Mummy's homemade raspberry jam without her permission.

"Nate,"

"Nothing."

"Nathanial-"

"It's a Bolton men kind of thing."

I raise my eyebrows at his words, "All Bolton men?"

"Minus the little ones and plus George."

Oh, it's serious then. They've made some sort of plan to get rid of Rothschild. "Is Oliver in on this?"

"To a certain extent, yes."

Whatever they're planning, they're leaving both of us out on some parts of their plan to protect us. "And George? And you? You need to be protected you?"

"His Future Majesty doesn't need any protection but the one from the crown, which he has to full extent."

Whatever they're planning, George's a vital part of it.

I hope their plan involves a gun.

**Oliver**

I pick up two large bowls full of pizza dough and place them on the kitchen island. The island is full of different bowls with fillings for the pizzas. Johna and Caio dry their hands after washing them in the sink. "Ready to make some pizzas?" I ask them with a smile on my lips.

"How many are we making?"

"Ten."

"Ten?!" Johna asks me with wide eyes. He is used to cooking for four but now we're a much bigger family.

I lift the kitchen towels from the bowls. The doughs have risen quite nicely. "But we're only shaping the dough and putting tomato sauce on them. The rest can be individualised by the rest of our family." Rory, George, Char and my Mama are getting a tour of our new home from my wife. Nate's making sure the pizza oven is getting ready in our patio.

I love having them all around. It feels like Christmas all over again. I plan to do many more events like this.

"Okay, we can do that." Caio looks at Johna who nods in response.

I divide the doughs into ten portions before we start rolling them out.

"And you did this all day at Luigi's?" Caio asks me.

"Not all day. I was a waiter after helping out in the kitchen for a year."

"Did you like working for Luigi?" Johna asks me.

"Yes. He paid me very well and he was a very nice boss." I decide to not tell him that Luigi saved me from starving more times than I can count.

"Do you think he'd give me a job?" Caio asks me.

"Why would you need a job?" I ask him back. "We've got enough money now. We never have to worry about it ever again."

"I know but I want to learn more about Italy and how to cook anything but Brazilian." Caio says with a shrug.

I look at Johna because it's obvious there's more to this.

"He met a girl named Claire." Johna tells me.

"Johna!" Caio complains, being as red as the tomato sauce in front of him.

My brother has his first British crush? "You met a girl?" I ask Caio. "Tell me more!"

"She goes to school with him. She's a class above him-"

"Johna!" Caio hisses again.

I smirk, "Is she nice?"

"She likes the Italian cuisine." Caio mumbles. "She's very pretty and rather nice."

I smirk, a few months ago he would have talked very differently. London, the bilingual education, is already rubbing off on him. "Why is she going to a bilingual school?"

"Her parents are from Portugal. Her father's the ambassador of Portugal. They live in a road that she calls the billionaires road."

I smirk. That's the road that leads to Kensington Palace. It's where the King offered us a few residences at. Claire's definitely from the upper class. "Have you met her parents?"

"No. Not yet."

"And you want to impress her with Italian cooking skills?"

My brother shrugs, "A few friends of hers wanted to spend next weekend in a place called Soho Farmhouse in Oxfordshire. She invited me to come along. We'd be getting an authentic Italian cooking class and I don't want to look like a loser when I see all these different knives, cutting boards and stoves. I want to look like I know what I'm doing."

I remember Josephine once spent a weekend at Soho Farmhouse. She threw Rory's baby shower there. I am now a member by marriage in that exclusive club. Usually people have to be members to be able to use the facilities but I guess guests can also be invited by members. Claire must really like my brother. "Does Claire know who I am?"

"I don't know. We haven't talked about the royals yet. She knows I've got two brothers named Oli and Johna but I haven't told her anything else."

I hope Claire's not using my little brother to get to me. Josephine warned me that something like this could happen. "How about you come here after school every day the next week and I'll teach you some cool cutting techniques and more. By the time you'll be at Soho Farmhouse, you're going to be a pro!"

Caio nods, "Okay."

"But you have to tell me more about Claire in return."

"Can I come as well?" Johna asks me.

"With Mama if she wants to." I answer him. I don't want her to feel lonely at home. But maybe a break from my brothers would be quite nice. She could have time for herself. Do a spa day as Josephine calls these times.

"She's been busy with Sergej in the last weeks."

I frown, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Alright, the oven's ready!" I can hear Nate's voice through the open windows. A moment later he opens the French door and walks in. "Are the pizzas ready?"

"Almost." Johna answers.

"I'll get Josephine and the rest. You can do the rest of the pizzas." I say before washing my hands in the sink.

"I'm not good at rolling out the dough. I'll spread the tomato sauce." Nate winks at Caio and Johna.

"Troy didn't teach you how to cook Italian?" Caio asks him.

"He did but I'm just not as good as your big brother."

I chuckle at his obvious lie. Nate is very much capable of rolling the dough, he just prefers not to.

"But I'm better at the pizza oven. I'll do that."

"I'll be right back with the rest of our family." I look at Nate, "Maybe you can give Caio some Italian cooking tips to impress Claire." I wink before walking out of the kitchen. I walk through our dining room and media room, my ears open for any voice. The house is so big that it could take me some time to find my wife, her siblings and my Mama. There are no voices coming from upstairs, so they're not in the master wing. I walk through the glass breezeway that leads me into the main house. The open living room is quite and so is the patio. They're also not upstairs to look at the guest bedrooms, because there's no sound coming from upstairs. I walk through the right breezeway, my wife's study, my study and stop in the library that is our very own version of the one in Disney's Beauty and the Beast. I stop at the iron wrought spiral staircase and decide to walk upstairs. The ceiling of the library has been painted with the star constellation on our wedding day. I stop on the first floor and hear the loud chatter that's coming from one of the rooms in the kids' wing as Marco dubbed this area of our house. The many transom windows have floor to ceiling height, the walls are painted in an off-white colour with panelling. There are framed photos all taken by my wife hanging on the walls and the floor is a stunning oiled oak in a herringbone pattern. We have six rooms in total, but I doubt we're going to fill it with six children. There's an open room for a playing area to my right. There's also space for a sofa and a telly, so when our children are older they can hang out with there friends here. The six rooms have ensuite bathrooms and walk-in wardrobes, but we haven't decided on which room would be the nursery for our twins. There's a separate guest bathroom. This floor alone is about the size of Josephine's old penthouse. Marco has decorated the rooms with mostly neutral colours, so we can customise it still when the time has come. The spiral staircase goes up another floor, which is for now just one huge room for storage.

My nieces-in-law are running circles in the rooms. I can hear their quick little footsteps and I can't wait to hear the footsteps of my own children echoing through these walls!

"I think you should take the first room." My Mama's voice fills my ears before she and Char appear from one of the six bedrooms. Char is holding one of her two girls while my Mama is holding the other one. Since they're identical twins it's rather hard for me to keep them apart.

"Yes, the closer the better." Char agrees with my Mama.

"No, give them the last room with the best view. They're the oldest, they should get the best view." George say as he follows my Mama out of the third room on the left. The tiny hand of Grace is wrapped around his left hand while sister Elenor is doing the same with his right hand. They look so adorable! The biggest room is right at the end of the hallway, across me. It has the view over the Home Park and Thames.

"I think George's right, it's the biggest room anyway. They want to be in one room until they're teenagers anyway." Rory agrees with her husband. Alexandria is leading the way as she drags her Mum out of the bedroom. Rory's triplet girls are absolutely to die for! They're such energy bundles. I hope our twins will be energy bundles as well. My sister-in-law smiles as she spots me, waiting for them.

"And then? Who's going to stay in the room? Who is going to move out?" Josephine asks before appearing in the hallway after her sister, brother-in-law and mother-in-law. Today's the first day she woke up with a bump that decided to not disappear during the day. It's small, but it's there.

It's the first proper sign of our twins.

Her sky blue eyes start glowing in a royal blue as she spots me standing in the hallway.

She takes my breath away so easily. "I'm here to get you. The pizzas are ready for the toppings." I tell after a moment of staring at the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

The smile on her face lights up the darkest days. "Great, we were just discussing which room to use as the twins' nursery." She walks over to me and grabs my hand. We have a deal to be professional in public, but within the four walls of our home we're as affectionate as we want.

We walk down the spiral staircase, following our family members. "I think George and Rory are right. They should have the biggest room."

"But we need to redecorate the room before they are born." Josephine agrees with me.

"I must say your house is amazing! The details that show your story is just incredible." Rory breathes out as she looks at the ceiling of the library. "We live in the historic quarters of Hampton Court Palace, which are lovely, but you could build your dream house from scratch. We can only do very little adjustments to the palace as it's grade I listed."

"Oh yes it is and I can tell since we're living with them until the stables are finished renovating." Char grins at her bigger brother.

"When will it be finished?"

"In about two weeks but you know how a construction site works. There's always something that needs to be delayed."

"Can't you spread some of your royal charm to speed it up?" I ask my sister-in-law.

"Of course but that would be considered immoral. We're paying it out if our own pockets so..." she shrugs.

Josephine opens the door that leads to the patio and walks out. The triplets let go of their parents hands and run outside. It's a beautiful spring day, with a warming sun, tweeting birds and a cloudless sky.

I let Char, Rory and George walk by as I notice my Mama looking around. "Everything okay?"

"I'll take Eliana." Rory offers before my Mum hands her my niece-in-law. My Mama and I watch how she walks out of the library, until we're alone.

"This is your very own palace!" My Mama says in Brazilian Portuguese to me, "This house is bigger than the hotel I worked at in Ipanema! It's massive!"

I assume she hasn't seen the two lower floors yet. "I love ever nook and corner of it."

She shakes her head in disbelief as I can hear how the rest of the family starts putting the different toppings on their pizzas. "God's been very good to us. Your father would be very proud of you."

God took away my Papa and I will never forgive him for it. My Mama thinks it was fate that she found that lottery ticket. I think it was God's way to make amends for the crime he committed. That ticket might have led me to my wife, my unborn twins, this house and this life, but nothing can fill the emptiness that my Papa has left in my heart. No love is great enough. No joy is big enough. Nothing will fill this void.

I put on a smile, "I'm glad you like the house."

"I do." She turns on her heel.

"Actually, there's something I want to talk about with you."

"Mood swings are perfectly normal during pregnancy."

I can't help but smirk. Oh, how well I know those mood swings... "It's not about Josephine. It's about you... and your wedding ring that you took off." I stare at her naked left ring finger. She took it off for Christmas Eve and she hasn't put it back on.

"What's wrong with taking it off?"

"You're betraying Papa!" I hiss at her.

"I am not." Suddenly she pulls out a yellow golden necklace. It's the same that my wife bought her at Cartier in Rio. It features a pendant of Mother Theresa and now there's a wedding ring next to the icon. "I will never forget your Papa, Oliver. But I need to embrace this new chapter in our lives. I moved to a new country, I'm learning a new language... in a way, I am starting fresh."

"Starting fresh?"

"Oliver, I will always love your father and he will forever be the love of my life but we gave each other the promise 'til death do us apart and dead did us apart a very long time ago. I wasn't ready to let go when we were still living in Rio. I didn't want to sleep around just to find your brothers a new father figure."

"Oh and now you are?!"

"Don't be ridiculous! It's nothing like that. I am just more open now. I don't know when I will start dating again but I know I will. Eventually, it's going to happen and I am ready to meet someone new. London's a melting pot of different ethnicities so maybe it won't be a snobbish Brit."

"I hope it won't be a white haired Russian as well."

My mother laughs at me as if I just told her the best joke ever. "Oliver, Sergej and me are just friends! I feel zero attraction towards him and vice versa. He's helping me settle in this new home and that's all."

"Did he encourage you to take off your ring?"

"No. In fact he told me he couldn't take his wedding ring off after his wife died for ten years." She hisses at me. "I'm an adult and as such I deserve privacy and what I do in my free time-"

"I came to London for you!" I hiss at her.

"Yes and you met Jo because of me!" She hisses back. "And now excuse me, as I recall we wanted to make pizzas." She turns on her heel and leaves me alone in the library.

I pinch the bridge of my nose. I don't know what happened. I'm so used to seeing that wedding ring on her finger. There's still a slight mark on her left finger from it.

"Hey, everything okay?" My wife asks me after closing the French door that leads to the patio.

I shrug, "I fought with my Mama."

"Because of the twins' nursery?"

I shake my head, "Because she took her wedding ring off."

My wife nods, "Ah, yeah I noticed that on Bora Bora."

"Did you talk about it with her?"

"No, I figured if she wanted to talk, she'll talk."

Maybe that's an approach I should have followed. "Well, I just confronted her."

"I think attack is the better verb here." My wife slowly tells me. "Oliver, your father's been dead for over seven years now. You can't expect your Mum to wear that ring forever. She's going to start dating again one day. You don't want her to die unhappy, do you?"

"Does she seem very unhappy to you right now?!" I hiss at her without reason.

Josephine licks her full lips, "This life is very foreign to her. She's in a new country with a new language and a new bloody currency! Cut her some slack! Just because she took off the ring doesn't mean she's going to start sleeping around. It simply means she's ready to be on the market again."

"I can't picture my Mama with another man but my Papa." I mumble. I don't think Caio and Johna will ever call another man Daddy. I shiver at the thought.

"Of course you can't but it's going to happen. It's natural. People live on."

"I could never move on from you."

"But I would want you to. If I died and you were left alone with our children than I want you to move on. Not right away but eventually."

"How can you say that?! I will never find someone like you!"

"It's not about finding someone similar to me. It's about finding someone that makes you smile again after you've suffered such a great loss. And this is exactly what your Mum's doing right now as well. She's not looking for love. She's looking-"

"Please don't say sex!"

"That's probably a part of it but most of all she's looking for someone that makes her feel like a woman rather than just a Mum." My wife explains to me. "I'm a Mum but I'm still a woman. I still have womanly desires and so does your Mum. She's human and she deserves to feel something other than her children's love for her. She deserves to be treated like a lady!"

"I still don't like the idea of her kissing another man. Let alone have sex."

"Of course you don't. And I wouldn't either. My parents are my parents to me. I can't picture them with anyone else. Because in my eyes they're perfect together and the same applies to your view of your Mum with your Dad. But things have changed. Accept that. Otherwise you're just going to hurt her. This is hard enough for her already. Don't make it any harder."

"Next thing you say is to apologise." I mumble.

"Maybe not an apology but something like waving the white flag. Say that you've thought about this conversation and realised that your view is not the only one that's right."

I lick my lips, "So an apology then."

Josephine grabs my hand and squeezes it softly. "Let's make some pizzas. I'm craving margarita and spinach tonight."

I nod before walking out on the patio with my wife. Nate is already pushing the first pizzas into the pizza oven.

"Mama?"

My Mama turns around and walks over to me.

"I'm sorry for... for what I said." I apologise.

My Mama shows me an understanding smile. "It's okay. You're just looking out for me."

"I just want you to be happy."

"I am quite happy right now."

"Good."

"What's for dessert?" Nate asks us.

Josephine hits lightly against his shoulder as a response, "We haven't even eaten our pizzas yet and you're already thinking of dessert?! Thank our parents for the good genes!"

"Well, I'm thanking them everyday." Char smirks at my wife.

"Tiramisu." I answer my brother-in-law's question.

"Wicked! I love tiramisu!"

I doubt there's a food that Nate doesn't love. "Did Caio mention a girl named Claire?" I ask my Mum as Nate gets out a perfectly crisp pizza margarita out of the pizza oven.

"No! Who is Claire?" She asks me before looking at Caio.

"I'm never ever telling you something again!" Caio hisses at Johna while being as red as the tomato sauces on his pizza.

**Josephine**

I take a bite of my pickled gherkin that I've dipped into mustard as the ending credits of the Tanzania documentary fill the screen. A 60-minute documentary about the country's connection to the commonwealth, how the Commonwealth Trust helps and what effect this help has on the nation and its people. It's incredible how ell narrated and very well filmed.

"What do you think?" Oliver asks everybody around us. We're in the media room, all cosied up on the sofas and armchairs.

"It's good. I like the narrating." George answers first. "Sounds very sophisticated."

Rory nods, "The landscapes are stunning! I had no idea Tanzania is so beautiful!"

"It's not enough of you two." Charlotte expresses her opinion. "You spoke for five minutes. That's not enough!"

"It's how we wanted it to be. The focus is on the country not on us." Oliver says to her.

"And if we were in it longer, the focus would be too much on us. We answered a question here and a questioned there. It's enough publicity for us."

"You didn't want to give the media much information to rip apart. That's quite clever." Rory smirks at me.

"They still are going to have some negative comments but we want to keep it as a minimum. At all times." Oliver says.

"Can we visit Tanzania? It looks so cool!" Caio breathes out. "The lions are wicked!"

"Yes, I want to see all the elephants and giraffes!" Johna grins from ear to ear while looking at his Mum.

Maria shrugs, "We'll see."

"Can we watch 101 Dalmatians now?" Johna asks us.

I look over my shoulder, right at my brother. Only he could have planted such a wish in Johna's head as it's his favourite Disney movie. "You did this?"

My brother shrugs, but his navy eyes say it all. They're grinning like the Cheshire Cat that got the cream.

George waves with his hand, "Let them watch that movie while you show us the photos you took in the last nine weeks."

"I'll watch the movie with them." Nate says before grabbing the remote.

"Of course you will." I smirk before rising from the sofa. I bet he's already making sure his twin girls will be Harry Potter and 101 Dalmatians hardcore fans! "Come on, I'll show you the photos in the living room."

We walk out of the media room and through the breezeway before reaching the open living room. "I'll get your iPad." Oliver says to me before disappearing in the right breezeway that leads to my study.

"When will you announce the pregnancy?" Char asks me as her navy eyes focus on the tiny bump.

"Why is everyone pressuring us to do so?!" I hiss at her.

"Woah, calm down! She's just worried some paparazzo might snap you and reveal the secret before the announcement. It would be a scandal." George protects his sister.

"What paparazzo is going to come anywhere close to here? The gates are protected 24/7 and we don't plan to leave this place in the next two weeks anyway."

"A drone could fly over."

"This is a drone free zone."

"Someone could come by boat and snap you walking around in Home park." Maria thinks out loud.

"Good thought! She's right." Char says to me.

I roll my eyes, "We want to do it in two weeks when we're on St. Barth's to watch the regatta."

"In two weeks the bump will be undeniable." Char tells me.

"I know. And I also know that paparazzi will photograph us when we're on St. Barth's."

"You'll be called The Duke and Duchess of Holiday if you don't stop travelling so much." Rory mumbles.

"Are you afraid our behaviour will backfire on you?!" I hiss at my sister. "I've been at every regatta since I was seventeen! I won't stop now that I'm a royal!"

"I hope you won't participate in that regatta." Char thinks out loud.

"Of course not. I haven't participate in a regatta since a year and I surely won't do this season."

"Good. I mean... good."

"The Prince of Monaco will be presenting the award. It's a high profile event."

"Pierre Casiraghi won't be there?" I ask surprised. He's usually the one who presents the award to the skipper of the winning team. He's such a nice man with no royal attitude at all. I've met him a lot because our team won lots of regattas and my favourite has always been the one at St. Barth's. Pierre and I even partied together at the after show.

"He will be there as well but rumours have it Prince Jacques will be there as well." Charlotte informs me.

I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose. Great, a man that I fucked and a man that desperately wanted to fuck me. That's going to be a mix that my husband won't like. "Will Rothschild be there?" Now that would be the cherry on top.

To my relief my best friend and sister-in-law shakes her head,"I don't think so. He has a charity gala to attend to the weekend of the regatta."

I exhale, "Thank god!" One worry less.

"We've never done our triple date at Annabelle's." Char reminds us.

"We should do that before you flee to St. Barth's." Rory smirks at me.

I roll my eyes at my sister's words. "Fine."

"Perhaps we should do that after St. Barth's though. There could be leaks about our triple date and someone could snap you, looking like that." Char's navy eyes rest on the tiny bump.

"She's right. We shouldn't risk anything."

"Annabelle's a private club where no phones are allowed."

"Yet the women post videos and photos about the rest rooms and the food all the time on social media."

"Well then maybe we should have our triple date somewhere else."

"Where?"

I shrug, "Soho Farmhouse? They're more strict. Or any other members club only."

"No offence, I love the Cotswolds but I don't want to be so far away from the girls." Rory chimes in.

"Hurlingham Club?" I suggest. It's a tennis club in Fulham.

"It's closed as it's getting renovated." Rory explains.

I growl, It can't be so bloody hard to find a place to have dinner at!

"We could ask for a private area at Annabelle's." Char suggests.

"You just want to go there because you like the food so much!" George rolls his brown eyes at his sister.

"How about we just stay in and watch a movie?"

"No! I want to get dolled up and go out like old times! I want us to sing cheesy early 2000 pop hits on karaoke night at Annabelle's and get drunk on tequila!" Char puts her foot down.

I smirk, "No offence, but tequila's not really on the menu for me now anyway."

"Not you, but the rest of us!" Char waves with her hands.

I nod, "Alright, that sounds fair. Then we'll go to Annabelle's and I'll just wear something to conceal the double luck."

"Double luck? That's your nickname for the twins? Aw, that's so cute!" Rory's sweet smile fills the whole living room with a magical atmosphere.

"I call them netos." Maria's proud grandmotherly smile fills me with joy. "But I am eager to find out what you're getting."

"It's going to be a surprise for us all when I give birth." I stand my ground.

My mother-in-law sighs, "Fine. I'll ask Oliver then. Because knowing him, he won't stop until your gynaecologist has told him."

"She already has written it on a note and the envelope is safe and sound in my safe."

George smirks at me, "Smart."

"Oliver doesn't know the combination?" Char asks me.

"He does but he won't look for it."

"You sure? He could sneak out of bed in the middle of night-"

"He won't look for it."

"He could be looking for it right now. I mean, he offered to bring your iPad..." Rory shrugs.

Char, George and Maria nod, clearly sharing my sister's opinion.

"No, no he wouldn't do that..." I mumble as doubts start filling my mind.

"Got it!" I can hear Oliver's voice coming from the breezeway.

I turn around and watch him appearing with an iPad in his hands.

"Sorry, it took me so long. I know how you don't like it when I unplug any devices before the battery's fully charged, so I waited a few minutes until it was." He explains before stopping across me. "What's wrong?"

I shake my head.

"She's wondering if you had a look at the envelope in her safe." Char raises her left dark blonde eyebrow at him.

"I wouldn't do that. I don't have to sneak behind my wife's back to get to that envelope. I've got other ways to get what I want - with her permission."

* * *

My husband's pine green eyes examine my right wrist quite carefully with his jaw so tightly clenched that I fear he might break it. I fear we won't christen our green room until Rothschild's fingerprints have faded completely.

"It's fine." I insist as my eyes stare at the dark purple fingerprints.

"Stop saying that. It's not fine!" He hisses before covering it with soothing ointment.

I sigh, "Nate told me you guys made some sort of plan regarding Rothschild."

"He did?"

I nod, "I don't know any details and I'm certain you don't know every detail as well..."

"He'll get what he deserves. We're planning to kick him out of the royal circles but it's going to take some time. George informed His Majesty about the rape. It's the only way the King would have considered kicking the Rothschilds out."

My blood freezes in my veins. "H-he told him?"

"It was the only way. I am sorry. I know it should have been-"

"Me! It should have been me who told him! On my conditions!" I hiss at him. "Great, now we can expect His Majesty to call us in." I bite on my lower lip. "I assume it's going to happen somewhere around Easter as he's going on tour tomorrow."

"Do you think he's going to be mad?"

"No, I think he wants us to know he supports us. After such a drastic decision regarding the monarchy's future, he won't throw us to the wolves now. He believes in us and the work we have been and will do with the Commonwealth. He wouldn't have given us the titles and the jobs otherwise. The fact that the Rothschilds are now on the red list is just another adjustment the royal family has to make, I think."

"I'm happy, he's finally on that list."

"Me, too."

My husband sighs before placing his hands on the bump, that for the first time, hasn't disappeared the whole day. It's small but it's firm - and it's far away from looking like I'm bloated. It's the first visible sign of our double luck.

I place my hands on his and lean forward until my forehead touches his. We're doing this for them...

For our family.

* * *

**Clarence on screen: The Duke and Duchess of Clarence have filmed a documentary in Africa**

_Josie and Oliver have just concluded their 9-week Africa tour – and we'll soon be able to see some behind-the-scenes moments from their trip._

_Presenter William Bennett revealed he finished filming a documentary on the Duke and Duchess of Clarence during their official visit to the Commonwealth nations Tanzania and Mauritius. Taking to Twitter, the BBC reporter wrote: "Just finished filming a documentary on Oliver and Josephine in Africa. I think it will explain a lot when it airs."_

_The documentary is likely to feature the couple promoting causes close to their hearts in East Africa, as this is where they built a kindergarten, hospital, well and other essentials in the name of the Commonwealth Trust. _

_However, the trip wasn't without its controversies, which could be what the comment about how it "will explain a lot" is referring to. The Clarences were criticised for their usage of private jets to commute between both countries up to three times a week. Tourists allegedly saw the couple swimming with dolphins when they should have been working. _

_The new trailer of the documentary, which will air this Friday on BBC at prime time, showcases the stunning landscape of the two commonwealth nations with local animals as well as the flora and fauna. The Clarences are only shown for five seconds in the 1:30 minute long clip. The couple is seen kneeing in front of a group of Tanzanian children. You can't hear a word form either of them, but it is likely that the documentary is going to feature some small interviews. Since joining this world's most famous family, the couple has refused to make any interviews and instead embarked on their trip to East Africa. The documentary, called The Queen's Commonwealth Trust in Tanzania and Mauritius, is said to have its focus on the Commonwealth and not on the couple._

* * *

**Oliver**

On this early morning, I look to my side and watch the colour play of the rising sun getting reflected on my sleeping wife's face. Tomorrow our documentary will air on BBC and I can't help but feel excited over it. We watched the documentary with the whole family last night and the feedback was quite good, especially from Rory and George. Their opinion matters the most because they have the most experience with filing documentaries and the press in general. Rory's start in the royal family wasn't easy but now she's known as Queen in Waiting. Nate and Char are still banned from a royal tour but I think they're at peace with it now. They're focused on building their new home, which is just a thirty minute walk away from us. Charlotte has done everything to make her dream come true: she went to extraordinary lengths to get us into the royal family, not just by making sure we'll be getting jobs we won't be able to reject but she also made sure the jobs will come with the proper titles. The fact that we, and not her, are now Their Royal Highnesses The Duke and Duchess of Clarence doesn't bother her at all. In fact, I think she'd give up her title just so we'd be close to her.

I run my fingers through her chestnut curls as I enjoy this rare moment of being awake earlier than her. Ever since she's gotten pregnant, she tends to sleep longer than me. I can still remember the early days of our relationship, when she woke up before sunrise to leave for a training with Wladimir, her brother-in-law. Three to four times a week, she'd be waking up this early. I'm glad these days are over.

Because I love waking up in one bed with her.

Suddenly, her breathing changes. A moment later, she has opened her eyelids and I stare into the most clear sky blue I have ever seen. The colour, the smile... my heart swells with love for her and our two children that she's carrying.

"Good Morning, my love." She greets me.

"I like that nickname very much."

"You do?"

"Yes, much more than Darling."

She grins, "My Mum calls my Dad the same nickname. I never thought I'd be using the same term to describe you... but when the shoe fits."

I hope we are together longer than 35 years. "The shoe definitely fits."

She intertwines her fingers with mine before kissing my Welsh golden wedding band.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good."

"No morning sickness?"

"Not right now, no."

"How's the wrist?"

She lifts her left wrist for me to have a look at it. Rothschild's dirty fingerprints are fading but we will never forget and forgive him for what he did to us. "I think I can cover it with makeup. Or wear something with long sleeves."

I will kill this bastard. I just don't know when and how.

**Josephine**

Using a thong, I pick up the crispy stripes of bacon from the cast iron pan before placing them on the toasts that I've smeared with mashed avocado. Then I pick up the fired eggs and place them on top of the bacon before pouring some siracha sauce on top. I've been craving fat and hot sauce a lot in the last days. I can't stomach fish any more but meat of any sort is okay - for now as this could literally change any second.

I pick up my plate and dance around the massive island which has a breakfast nook at the end. Oliver has put on some Latin music and I love it! The music boots our moods and energies. I want this to be a tradition, I want us to always have some kind of music playing in the kitchen, just like in my childhood home. I am so in love with this kitchen that I can't get enough of it! I sit down in one of the magenta coloured velvet seats in the form of a shell, across my husband. Oliver's pretty happy with his Spanish styled omelette that has potatoes. He made us each a cappuccino with latte art. He attempted a Dalmatian in his cup but it looks more like a dog with stripes, but he did nail my latte art which is a Persian cat.

The last time he made me that cat was when we were still living together in my old penthouse. It was after our first night together there. He made me a Persian cat, talking about my fear of not being loveable between the lines. How much things have changed!

He also hinted that I should get a Persian cat as a pet.

I grin as I see the face of the Persian cat in my cup, "Are you trying to tell me something?"

My husband shrugs, while his lips reflect my grin. "Maybe it's time to fill these walls with a bit more life."

I place my hands on the tiny bump that I've been carrying visible since a day now. "Just wait 14 more weeks and there will be more life in this house."

"You know me, I'm inpatient."

I laugh at his obvious lie, "No, you're not! You're the most patient person I ever met! It's why I fell so bloody hard for you so quickly!"

He licks his lips, "You're right. But I'd really like our twins to grow up with pets. I've always wanted that and I know Johna and Caio want that as well. It teaches them compassion, patience, a sense of responsibility-"

"And they're cute. I know." I admit with a smirk before taking a sip of my cappuccino. It tastes amazing as always. "We'll see."

Oliver takes a sip of his cappuccino without another word. We eat our breakfast in the comfortable silence that I used to fear but now enjoy more than ever.

* * *

Being back in our offices at Hampton Court Palace feels so good! I really missed the ancient Georgian walls with royal oil paintings and floor to ceiling transom windows. Hampton Court Palace, along with Kensington, has always been my favourite palaces. Sandringham is just as beautiful. I just love this architecture with the red bricks so much! No wonder Chestnut House was designed in the same style.

"The reception of the trailer for the documentary is mixed." Lydia informs me as we hold a meeting with her, Sarah, Zahar and Hilary.

"The worst comments?"

Lydia licks her full lips. "Fake royals on screen is the nicest."

"I asked for the worst."

The Italian woman sighs, but keeps her hands wrapped tightly around the iPad. "Some people call it The Very Royal Narcissist Show, The Josie Oli Show, A Shame for the QCT... The Fake Royals made a documentary to merch and boost their image but no good they make will ever make up for the distasteful way they made it into our Royal Family #blackmail, #notourroyals, #fakeroyals. The hashtag not our royals is currently trending again."

I run my fingers through my chestnut curls, "Alright. It could be worse. We'll see how many people will watch the documentary. Maybe that's going to change their opinion of us and if not than that's okay as well."

"On the bright side, you are dominating the headlines on the internet." Sarah tries to cheer us up.

"It was better if the headlines were dominated by the work we did with the Commonwealth." Oliver says.

"I'm confident these times will come. Perhaps not within the first year but I am rather hopeful for the second." Zahar's positivity is infectious!

I smile, "Your words in God's ears."

"Well once you announce the pregnancy the perspective will shift once again. A royal baby is always an exciting event in the country." Hilary nods at her own words.

"But social media might see that differently. They will criticise me if I decide to give birth at the Lindo Wing and pose in front of the steps like all other royals in the last, but they will also criticise me if I decide not to. Either way, we can't win."

"It's a very personal decision." Sarah thinks out loud.

"No, it's a question of following tradition or rebelling against it." I disagree with her. I don't get to make personal choices anymore. It's either following the royal tradition or not.

"We still have some time to make the decision." Oliver tells me.

I nod before looking back at our team. The four women are hardworking and loyal. I can't wait to do more great things with this team.

"Perhaps doing an interview with the BBC would calm down and change some views of you..." Zahar suggests again. She has been bothering us with an interview since our Africa trip.

I let out a sigh, "We'll think about it. Let's see how the documentary is going to be received by the public

"Have you thought about a right time to announce the pregnancy yet?" Lydia addresses the elephants in the room.

"We want to do it the next weekend when we will be on St. Barth's to watch the regatta." Oliver answers her question.

"With just a statement or along with a photo?" Hilary asks us.

"A statement and a photo, maybe more than one photo. We want to take the photos at the beach of St. Barth's or even on Sapphire, my family's sailing yacht where we will be staying at." I explain to her.

"Good, I'll write the statement and send it to you before we publish it to get your permission. It will be very formal with your joint royal coat of arms."

"Do you plan to make a visit to the Commonwealth nations there?"

"No, we're on holiday there." Oliver says while Sarah and I share a look.

"I'm just going to make a list with a few of the charities in the commonwealth countries." She says with a smirk on her lips.

Maybe a little work won't be so bad. We could squeeze in an informal and private visit to a hospital or a charity. That way we could get an even better feel for the people's needs there. It's one thing to talk to the government of a commonwealth nation but another to talk to the people living there.

We'll be dubbed The Duke and Duchess of Holiday but we'll do anything to be seen as The Duke and Duchess of Clarence... and maybe one day they will see us for our work and dub us The Duke and Duchess of Commonwealth.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. **

**The next chapter will be about the triple date and the St. Barth's Regatta, which is the official start of the sailing season.**

**Please review and stay safe wherever you are in this world.**

**In gratitude,**

**Nicole**


End file.
